Subject: Edward Cullen, aka The Womanizer - Tłumaczenie
by AlexxRossie
Summary: Rodzina Edwarda Cullena zatrudnia Bellę Swan, by złamała serce łamaczowi serc w nadziei, że zobaczy błędy swoich łóżkowych podbojów. Co z tego wyniknie? Link do oryginału: /s/4604016/1/Subject-Edward-Cullen-aka-The-Womanizer
1. Wprowadzenia i ustalenia

**1\. Wprowadzenia i ustalenia**

 **Czwartek**

 **Bella**

Przeszłam przez restaurację, podążałam za hostessą do stolika w tyle, przy którym czekała na mnie czwórka ludzi. Byli to moi potencjalni klienci. Byłam zdenerwowana. Obiecałam sobie, że to będzie moje ostatnie zlecenie. Nie zamierzałam podejmować się owego obiektu, ale po przekonaniach Jacoba, poczułam, że nie mam wyjścia. Z łatwością wybierał potencjalne osoby, które potrzebowały pomocy.

Przedstawiłam im się: Jasperowi i Alice Whitlock oraz innej parze, Emmett'owi i Rosalie McCarty. Wszyscy rozglądali się nerwowo.

Zaniepokoiły mnie dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza: Jasper Whitlock był kolegą ze szkoły sprzed dziesięciu lat. Druga: Emmett McCarty, nazwisko brzmiało znajomo, ale nie rozpoznałam jego twarzy. Modliłam się, żeby te dwie rzeczy nie kopnęły mnie kiedyś w tyłek.

\- Opowiedzcie mi o nim - powiedziałam, spoglądając na piękne twarze. Ciężko było stwierdzić, kto z nich jest piękniejszy, wszyscy zapierali dech w piersiach. Jasper nadal miał długą blond grzywę, a jego oczy były jasne, tak jak kiedyś. Jak na razie jest dobrze, nie rozpoznał mnie.

 _Nie żebym myślała, że rozpozna._ Znacznie się zmieniłam i nie byłam już kujonowatą siostrą jego najlepszego przyjaciela z liceum.

\- Nazywa się Edward Cullen, ma dwadzieścia dziewięć lat i jest architektem - powiedział mi to duży krzepki facet o imieniu Emmett, podając mi folder. - Jest bogaty i uważa, że jest darem dla kobiet od Boga. Z tego powodu Edward myśli, że może im łamać serca i traktować te kobiety jak wczorajsze gazety.

Emmett wydawał się zdegustowany zachowaniem brata, co uznałam za dobry znak. Wydawał się być rzeczywiście zatroskany tymi kobietami. Moja pierwsza myśl mówiła, że ta zmiana przyszła niedawno. Spojrzałam na jego żonę, która wyglądała jak ludzka wersja Afrodyty i pomyślałam, że ona musiała być tego powodem.

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę jak to działa, prawda? - spytałam, patrząc na folder, który dostałam od Emmetta. Musiałam ukryć westchnienie. W folderze znajdowało się zdjęcie niesamowicie przystojnego mężczyzny. Edward miał jasne zielone oczy, miedziany artystyczny nieład na głowie i silnie zarysowaną szczękę.

 _Idealny._

\- Tak, ale czy mogłabyś to lepiej wyjaśnić? - zapytała Alice, urocza kobieta przypominająca małego chochlika. Wyglądała na osobę dość energiczną, ale w tym momencie siedziała spokojnie.

Jacob Black polecił mnie Alice. Ona prowadziła wstępną rozmowę, brzmiąc na zdenerwowaną. Kiedy mi powiedziała, dlaczego szuka kogoś takiego, stwierdziłam, że nie odpuszczę sobie tej sprawy.

Była wyraźnie zaniepokojona zachowaniem swojego brata. Chciała żeby poczuł to, co ona i jej rodzina każdego dnia, czyli miłość. Potrzebował związku, który odnalazłby wtedy, kiedy pozwoliłby sobie na miłość oraz jej odwzajemnienie. Alice przeczuwała, że Edward spędzi resztę swojego życia w samotności, jeśli będzie nadal podążał obecną drogą.

\- Cóż, stanę się wymarzoną dziewczyną waszego brata. Rozkocham go w sobie, po czym złamię mu serce. To powinno efektywnie go otrzeźwić i miejmy nadzieję, że zrobi z niego lepszą osobę - powiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami.

Właściwie, zabrzmiało to znacznie łatwiej niż było w rzeczywistości. Zazwyczaj zajmuje to tygodnie, czasami miesiące, żeby poczuli do mnie coś innego niż pożądanie. Nigdy nie znalazłam nikogo, kto szybko zaangażowałby się w związek ze mną. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, chcą mnie. Problemem jest to, że chcą tylko jednego. Potrzeba czasu, żeby inne uczucia zadziałały. Po wstępnie przeprowadzonych badaniach na temat Edwarda, wiem, że będzie moim najtrudniejszym obiektem.

A ja kocham pieprzone wyzwania.

\- Powiedziałaś 'miejmy nadzieję'. Jakie są twoje wyniki? - spytała Rosalie, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

\- Mam stu procentowe sukcesy. Wszystkie przypadki, z którymi pracowałam są teraz żonaci, zaręczeni albo w stałym związku. Zazwyczaj jestem w stanie wskazać im właściwy kierunek.

To była prawda - tylko jedna osoba nie była w pełni zaangażowana i to był Jacob. Ale to inna historia.

\- Czy jest jakaś potencjalna pani Cullen? - spytałam, kontynuując czytanie akt. Przebiegłam oczami po jego pracach, włączając w to kilka akcji charytatywnych. Był szczodry i ogólnie był dobrą osobą, ale mógł być taki tylko na papierze.

\- Nie. Nie ma nikogo, kto by był wystarczająco blisko. - Zachichotała Rosalie, wydawała się raczej zrażona całą sprawą. Zastanawiałam się czy była w ten sposób wykorzystana To by tłumaczyło zachowanie Emmetta.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek zakochałaś się w swoim obiekcie? - spytał Jasper, jego intensywnie niebieskie oczy wwiercały się w moje. Wiedziałam, że Jasper zada to pytanie. Nawet w czasach liceum, zwracał uwagę na uczucia innych.

\- Nie - powiedziałam stanowczo. Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się lekko i wiedziałam, że będę musiała to wytłumaczyć. - Musicie zrozumieć, że w moich poprzednich przypadkach nie byłam sobą. Zmieniałam się w ich wizję idealnej kobiety. Jeszcze nie spotkałam nikogo, dla kogo byłabym idealna taka jaka jestem - wyjaśniłam, spoglądając na listę ulubionych rodzajów muzyki i książek Edwarda.

Mieliśmy zbyt wiele wspólnego, takie terytorium mogło prowadzić do komplikacji.

\- Sypiasz z nimi? - spytała Rosalie, patrząc na mnie spod idealnie wyregulowanych brwi.

Ach, pytanie, które zadają wszyscy. Niestety nie można było oczekiwać, że taki typ mężczyzny zgodzi się na związek bez kontaktu seksualnego. Próbowałam odwlekać to najdłużej jak tylko mogłam, tłumacząc się chęcią współżycia nie tylko z pożądania. Też darzyłam ich pewnym uczuciem, ale nie aż takim żeby im ulec.

\- Tak. W większości przypadków zajęła mi kilka miesięcy, może dłużej, to zależy od terytorium. - Zatrzymałam się na chwilę, zauważając, że wszystkie twarze wyglądają nieprzychylnie. - Tylko mówię, że nie płacicie mi za seks z waszym bratem. Płacicie mi za zmienienie jego poglądu na życie, sprowadzenie tu prawdziwego Edwarda i spowodowanie, że wreszcie uwierzy w miłość.

Wszyscy westchnęli i kiwnęli w zgodzie z ulgą. W tym przypadku, dostali odpowiedź na nurtujące ich pytanie.

\- Dobrze. Teraz jak zamierzacie wprowadzić mnie w jego życie? - spytałam, przeglądając dokumenty. Edward był wspólnikiem w firmie jego ojca, razem z Emmett'em i Jasperem.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł? - spytała Alice, biorąc łyk wody. Wyglądała na bardziej zrelaksowaną i zauważyłam jej spojrzenie zatrzymujące się na mojej torebce i butach. _Ach, zakupoholiczka albo kobieta z wyczuciem stylu._ W każdym razie, te szpilki kosztowały mnie osiemset dolarów.

\- Dla kogoś takiego jak wasz brat, polecałabym strategię 'zakazanego owocu' - powiedziałam, z już uformowanym planem. Pomijając to, że był wytrawnym graczem, czułam, że w jego przypadku muszę dać z siebie wszystko by mu zaimponować.

\- Zakazanego owocu? - spytał Jasper, spoglądając na swoją żonę, próbując zrozumieć pojęcie, którego użyłam.

\- Muszę być nieosiągalna na początku, muszę być kimś, kto nie powinien go pociągać tak jak dziewczyna przyjaciela, siostra albo współpracownica. - Spojrzałam na każdego z nich, oczekując propozycji. Dla większości z moich poprzednich zleceń, stosowałam metodę współpracy. Przyzwyczajali się do mojej obecności wiedząc, że nie mogę zostać ich kolejnym podbojem, co powodowało jeszcze większe zainteresowanie, które stawało się nie do odparcia.

\- Potrzebuje nowej osobistej asystentki - zasugerował Emmett. - Mam zatrudnić nową, odkąd jego ostatnia pozwała go o molestowanie.

Już to wiedziałam, to dlatego Alice do mnie zadzwoniła. Edward położył swoją karierę i reputację firmy jego ojca na krawędzi. Ponadto Alice była najlepszą przyjaciółką poprzedniej sekretarki, a on je od siebie oddalił, rzucając ją na boczny tor i ruszając na kolejne bzykanko. Na szczęście dla niego i jego firmy, zdecydowała się na ugodę zanim poszła z tym do mediów.

\- Idealnie - powiedziałam z uśmiechem, pomysł i osobowość już tworzyła się w mojej głowie. Przynajmniej będę mogła się ubrać tak jak zazwyczaj. Po raz drugi będę pracować dla obiektu, jako osobista asystentka. To nie jest coś, co mi się podoba, ale wychodzi na to, że to będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie w tym przypadku. Im więcej czasu z nim spędzę, tym większe szanse, że moja osobowość utkwi w jego głowie.

\- Czy jest jakaś szansa, że ma fantazje z seksowną bibliotekarką? - spytałam Emmetta, czując, że będzie wiedział. Tylko spytałam, ponieważ miałam gotowy scenariusz w swojej głowie, coś, co pomoże rozpalić pragnienie do mnie.

\- Oczywiście, że ma. Dlaczego? - zapytał ostrożnie Emmett. Wyciągnęłam plik z mojej aktówki, który zawierał kilka zdjęć. Dałam Emmettowi jedno z nich. - O cholera, będzie ci jadł z ręki, jeśli będziesz tak wyglądać - powiedział Emmett, posyłając dalej zdjęcie w moim stroju typowej, seksownej bibliotekarki. Uśmiechnęłam się wewnętrznie.

\- To jest pomysł. Teraz, ponieważ jest napisane w jego aktach, że w każdy piątek i sobotę uczęszcza do lokalnego klubu. Proponuję zacząć jutro.

\- Dlaczego tak szybko? - spytała Alice, spoglądając na moje zdjęcie.

W rzeczywistości nudziłam się w moim mieszkaniu. Jacob i Nessie pomogli mi się przeprowadzić i przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie zapoznawałam się z informacjami o Edwardzie i z miastem. Musiałam coś zrobić, nie dla pieniędzy, ale dla zwiększenia tempa mojego życia. Zawsze musiałam coś robić, inaczej mój umysł wędrował do miejsc i wspomnień od których chciałam uciec. Wyciągnęłam kolejne zdjęcie, podając je Alice. Jej oczy się rozszerzyły, a Emmett zagwizdał. Zdjęcie przedstawiało mój typowy klubowy strój.

\- Upewnię się, że zobaczy jak pozbywam się wszelkich zahamowań. - Zatrzymałam się, widząc rozszerzające się ponownie oczy Alice. - Nie pójdę z nim do łóżka tak od razu - zapewniłam ją. - Jeśli zobaczy jak się bawię i to w tym stroju, ten obraz będzie widział w biurze. - Dodatkowo będzie o tym myślał przez większość weekendu. To było idealne.

\- Będę potrzebowała pomocy na różnych etapach od was wszystkich. Emmett, ty jako pierwszy będziesz musiał mi pomóc jutro.

Spojrzał trochę zmartwiony i miałam nadzieję, że będzie umiał zachować spokój na twarzy. Potrzebował jej. Wprowadziłam ich w szczegóły mojego pierwszego dnia pracy.

 **Piątek**

 **Edward**

Siedziałem w moim biurze nad planem dnia, próbując zobaczyć czy uda mi się wyrwać wcześniej. Był piątek i moje spotkanie z panem Knight'em i innymi klientami odbywało się dosyć późno. Nie pozwalało mi to wynagrodzić sobie ciężkiej pracy dotykiem innej osoby, który otrzymywałem kiedy tylko chciałem.

Budowało się we mnie wiele napięć i potrzebowałem uwolnienia. Czy jest inny sposób niż kilka drinków w klubie? Musiałem tam tylko posiedzieć przez chwilę i jakaś kobieta pytała mnie czy odwiozę ją do domu. Natychmiastowy lek na stres.

Rozległo się pukanie do moich drzwi. Zostały otwarte przez mojego dużego, irytującego brata.

\- Hej, mały bracie, nowa sekretarka już jest. Zadomawia się i potem chcę ją oprowadzić. - Głos Emmetta wydawał się napięty, nie zabawny czy towarzyski jak zawsze. - Chciałbyś ją poznać?

Wywróciłem oczami, odkładając moje pióro i obchodząc biurko.

\- Chyba nie mam wyjścia. Mam nadzieję, że zatrudniłeś kogoś miłego dla oka - powiedziałem, wychodząc z mojego biura do recepcji.

\- Była najbardziej wykwalifikowana - powiedział Emmett. Najwyraźniej starał się coś przede mną ukryć. Najbardziej wykwalifikowana znaczyło, że nie było specjalnie na co popatrzeć. Cholera, on i jego logika. Wewnętrznie jęknąłem, ponieważ próbował mi pomóc... nie dając możliwości przelecenia. Dupek.

Spojrzałem na oficjalnie puste biurko znajdując najbardziej znakomite stworzenie jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Siedziała przy biurku, wpatrując się w coś na ekranie jej komputera. Jej okulary wyglądały jak krzywa nakładka na jej głęboko czekoladowych oczach. Jej twarz o kształcie serca była idealna z jej małym nieskazitelnym nosem, różowymi policzkami i pełnymi czerwonymi ustami. Jej ciemne kasztanowe włosy były upięte na czubku głowy za pomocą czarnej pałeczki. Kilka długich kręconych kosmyków okalało jej twarz.

Zaczęła gryźć dolną wargę, przez co próbowałem stłumić jęk. Poruszyłem się niespokojnie.

 _Co do diabła jest ze mną nie tak? Nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłem się tak twardy od samego spojrzenia na kobietę._

\- Bella, to jest twój szef, Edward Cullen. - Emmett wskazał na mnie. - Edward, to jest Bella Swan. - To było idealne imię dla tej kobiety, _Bella_. Zwijało język. Hmm...

Zapierający dech w piersiach uśmiech zagrał na jej ustach, kiedy odsunęła się od biurka, odsłaniając parę niesamowitych kremowych nóg. Wstała z krzesła, miała małą klatkę, ale była idealnie szczupła i miała krzywizny w odpowiednich miejscach. Ubrana była w białą jedwabną bluzkę z długim rękawem. Białe perły wystawały zza odpiętych kilku górnych guzików. Jej bluzka była wsunięta w krótką, szarą spódnice, która sięgała ledwo połowy uda.

Jej wygląd był zwieńczony pieprzoną parą seksownych czarnych szpilek, przez co jej nogi wydawały się długie na milę. Zassałem oddech próbując otrząsnąć się z mojej fantazji o bibliotekarce, kiedy podeszła bliżej. Jej kroki wyglądały jakby zbliżała się do swojej ofiary, czyli mnie. Wyglądała jakby była gotowa do skoku. Chętnie pozwoliłbym jej się pożreć.

\- Witam, panie Cullen. Miło mi pana poznać. - Jej głos był słodki, ale zmysłowy. Wyciągnęła rękę i ująłem ją, nie spodziewając się uderzenia małego uczucia gorąca. Ciepło, z naszych połączonych dłoni popłynęło przez rękę i klatkę prosto do mojego krocza.

Kurwa.

Potrząsnąłem szybko głową.

\- Proszę, mów do mnie Edward, panno Swan - powiedziałem 'panno', ponieważ nie było żadnego pierścionka na jej smukłych palcach. Och, i miała niedługie paznokcie z francuskim manicurem, zostawiłaby ślady na moich plecach. Ten pomysł spowodował, że zadrżałem w oczekiwaniu.

\- Edwardzie, możesz mówić do mnie Bella. - Uśmiechnęła się do naszych złączonych dłoni, po czym z powrotem spojrzała na mnie, ujawniając swoje duże brązowe oczy, otoczone grubymi ciemnymi rzęsami. Straciłem sens na chwilę, zanim zdałem sobie sprawę że nadal trzymam jej dłoń. Mrugnąłem kilkakrotnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że robię z siebie głupka. Jednakże, nie zależało mi na tym. Nie próbowała uwolnić swojej dłoni.

Zachichotałem w mojej głowie. _Wkrótce będziesz moja, droga panno_.

\- Bella, może oprowadzę cie po biurze? - spytałem, niechętnie pozwalając jej wyswobodzić swoją rękę z mojego uścisku. Wskazałem korytarz, chcąc położyć drugą rękę na dole jej pleców. Trzymałem się w ryzach i pozwoliłem jej stać obok.

\- Edward, masz o dziewiątej spotkanie, które zacznie się za trzydzieści minut. Jesteś pewien, że masz wystarczająco dużo czasu żeby mnie oprowadzić? - spytała Bella, podchodząc do biurka i spoglądając na swojego palmtopa. Już zdążyła przejrzeć mój harmonogram? Jak jej się udało odczytać moje bazgroły, tym bardziej moje kody? Nazwijcie mnie paranoikiem, ale kiedy ostatnim razem zgubiłem mój kalendarz i książkę z numerami to straciłem sześciu ważnych klientów... na rzecz mojego współpracownika, zanim opuścił firmę.

Byłem cicho, próbując rozgryźć jak jej się udało zrozumieć wszystko co napisałem na moim planie. Spojrzała na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Twój brat poszedł do twojego biura by przynieść mi twój plan. Muszę przyznać, że masz ciekawy kod, ale sama jestem zagadką - powiedziała tajemniczo.

Była zagadką na więcej niż jeden sposób. Była mądra, piękna i dobra w rozwiązywaniu zagadek. Musiałem się zastanowić czy ja do tego pasuję? Dokładnie, jestem pewien. Odgoniłem swoje brudne myśli i uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

\- Wycieczka? - powiedziała, przypominając mi naszą rozmowę. Z uśmiechem nadal na twarzy, jakby dokładnie wiedziała o czym myślałem. Przynajmniej nie wyglądała na obrażoną.

\- Mamy wystarczająco dużo czasu - zapewniłem ją, obserwując sposób w jaki przygryza wargę w koncentracji.

\- Okej. Pozwól mi zapisać ten dokument i spotkamy się w twoim biurze za minutę.

\- Idealnie. - Odszedłem i udałem się do mojego gabinetu. Od razu zacząłem chodzić tam i z powrotem. Nigdy tak nie robię. W jeden ranek, poczułem że cały mój świat obrócił się wokół własnej osi.

 _Jak jedna kobieta może wywierać na mnie taki wpływ? Chociaż, kogo to obchodzi? Chcę jej tylko w swoim łóżku i tylko to się liczy._

Sam siebie okłamywałem, nigdy nie chciałem żadnej z kobiet tak bardzo i wiedziałem, że nie mogę jej mieć.

Mój ojciec i Emmett zabiliby mnie gdyby pozwała firmę o molestowanie seksualne, po tym jakbym ją wykorzystał dla własnych potrzeb.

Ale kurwa, jestem facetem i ten facet chce tej kobiety.

 **Bella**

\- Poszło lepiej niż się spodziewałem - zadrwił Emmett. - Nie mógł oderwać od ciebie oczu. Nigdy nie widziałem żeby mój brat musiał publicznie się poprawić.

\- Tak, poszło dobrze. Teraz wiesz co robić? - spytałam, zanim poprawiłam szminkę. Nigdy nie nosiłam zbyt dużo makijażu, ale wiedziałam że to przyniesie lepszy efekt.

\- Yep, do zobaczenia w pokoju dla pracowników - powiedział Emmett, zanim obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Poprawiłam spódnicę i upewniłam się, że kilka guzików mojej bluzki jest odpięte, nie wystarczająco żeby zobaczył wszystko, ale wystarczająco by chciał zobaczyć więcej. Chwyciłam swój palmtop i otworzyłam nowy notatnik.

Podeszłam do drzwi biura Edwarda i zapukałam.

 **Edward**

\- Wejść - powiedziałem, a mój głos załamał się. Mój pieprzony głos załamał się.

\- Jestem gotowa - powiedziała Bella, wchodząc do mojego biura i patrząc na mnie ze słodkim, niewinnym uśmiechem i dużymi brązowymi oczami. Potrząsnąłem głową by pozbyć się brudnych myśli, które pojawiły się w momencie kiedy weszła do mojego biura.

\- Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, mam łazienkę i prysznic w moim biurze. - Pokazałem na ścianę za regałem. - Mam także dużą szafę. - Wskazałem na drzwi naprzeciw łazienki. Czy fakt, że pokazując jej mój gabinet fantazjowałem o pieprzeniu jej w każdym pomieszczeniu na każdej powierzchni, aż nie będzie mogła chodzić, był zły?

 _Nah._

\- Pracownik pralni chemicznej pojawia się w każdy wtorek i czwartek. Wpuść go, ale obserwuj go gdy mnie tu nie ma. Przyniesie i weźmie cokolwiek mu zostawię.

\- Wtorek i czwartek; odbiór i dostarczenie z pralni chemicznej. - Bella zapisała instrukcję w jej palmtopie. Zwróciła swoją uwagę na mnie, ponownie ukazując pełne siły spojrzenie jej oczu. Byłem przez chwilę oszołomiony ich pięknem.

 _Gah, 'chwilowo oszołomiony' co się do diabła ze mną dzieje? Brzmię jak w kiepskim romansie._

\- Tak, umm, lubię kawę z dwoma kostkami cukru. - Kurwa zajęczałem. - I earl grey'a z jedną kostką cukru, codziennie po piętnastej.

Bella kiwnęła, rozglądając się po biurze, kiedy okno zwróciło jej uwagę. Obserwowałem jej reakcję przez chwilę, kiedy spojrzała na zapierający dech widok portu w Seattle.

\- Mogę? - spytała Bella, przechylając głowę w stronę okna. Przytaknąłem.

\- Wow, masz niesamowity widok - powiedziała, patrząc na linię horyzontu.

 _Yeah, mam fantastyczny widok na linię twojego małego tyłka._

Rozwiałem myśli, zanim zostałem złapany na gapieniu się. Poprawiłem się ponownie.

\- Pozwól, że pokażę ci pomieszczenie dla pracowników, pokój ksero i biura, które prawdopodobnie odwiedzisz podczas pracy tutaj. - Bella skinęła, zanim wyszła i przytrzymała dla mnie drzwi.

 _Jeśli to byłoby zależne ode mnie, będziesz ssana, całowana i prawdopodobnie wypieprzona we wszystkich tych miejscach._ Skąd się wzięły te myśli?

Zazwyczaj po tym jak byłem z kobietą, ruszam naprzód. Dostaję to co chcę i naprawdę nie mam potrzeby patrzeć w przyszłość. Były rzadkie sytuacje, kiedy chciałbym zaliczyć kogoś z kim już spałem. Ale to szybko mnie nudziło i zaczynałem coś nowego, zwłaszcza kiedy one zaczynały mnie szukać. Teraz wyobrażałem sobie tą kobietę w różnych miejscach i pozycjach w moim własnym miejscu pracy.

Mógłbym dać jej kilka porządnych numerków tu i tam. Jakbym ją zaliczył, mógłbym ruszyć dalej, tak jak zawszę to robię.

\- Teraz, w poniedziałki chciałbym żebyś przychodziła na siódmą. Przez resztę tygodnia możesz przychodzić na ósmą i kończysz pracę o szóstej. Masz godzinną przerwę na lunch - powiedziałem, kiedy pisała notatkę na swoim palmtopie.

\- W piątki chciałbym wychodzić o czwartej. Jeśli uda ci się to zrobić też jesteś wolna.

 _Zostań ze mną, zawiozę cię do mnie i ostro się zabawimy._

Wyrzuciłem te myśli przed kontynuowaniem.

\- To jest pokój dla pracowników. - Pokazałem jej, by poszła za mną i stało się. Emmett przepchnął się przez drzwi ze szklanką wody i zderzył się z Bellą, rozlewając zawartość szklanki na jej całej jedwabnej bluzce. Teraz była mokra i mogłem zobaczyć niebieski koronkowy biustonosz, który ledwie zakrywał jej piękne różowe sutki.

\- O mój Boże - jęknąłem, moje pożądanie było teraz oczywiste.


	2. Tortury

**2\. Tortury**

 **Edward**

Jeżeli mój penis byłby w pełnym wzwodzie przed tym wydarzeniem, to nie chcę wiedzieć jak bardzo byłbym twardy. Czy wspominałem, jakie to jest _bolesne_?

Emmett spojrzał na mnie, jakby wiedział o czym myślę, ale potrząsnął głową i skupił swoją uwagę na Belli, która na szczęście tego nie usłyszała.

\- Bella, przepraszam - powiedział Emmett, patrząc na jej piersi.

 _Kurwa, czy on ją pożerał wzrokiem?_

\- Pozwól, że przyniosę ci kilka serwetek - powiedział, otwierając drzwi do pokoju dla pracowników. Rzuciłem na nią okiem. Bella wyglądała jakby miała się rozpłakać.

\- Emmett, nie mam żakietu - wymamrotała Bella, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Na szczęście przerwała tym mój zachłanny wzrok. - Co było w szklance? To się lepi.

Czy ona powiedziała, że jej ciało się lepi? Do diabła, praktycznie mogłem sobie wyobrazić jak jej skóra klei się od potu, kiedy wylizywałbym soki z jej lśniącej, mokrej płci. Hmm... Zwykle czegoś takiego nie robię. Z jakiegoś powodu, chciałem jej posmakować.

Musiała się czuć niewygodnie i pomyślałem, że lepiej byłoby nie kusić losu. Pozbyłem się moich erotycznych myśli, ściągnąłem moją marynarkę i podałem jej. Zaprzeczyła głową.

\- Woda gazowana - powiedział Emmett, podając Belli kilka serwetek. Wyglądał na zakłopotanego. - Przepraszam.

\- Bella, po prostu weź moją marynarkę i będziesz mogła się umyć - powiedziałem, za wszelką cenę próbując ją osłonić. Wykorzystałem resztki samokontroli by nie patrzeć na jej piersi. Jednakże, stanowczo zawiodłem.

 _O Boże, całkowicie koronkowe miseczki. Pieprzcie mnie._

\- Zniszczę twoją marynarkę - wyszeptała. - Ugh... Wybaczcie. - Wyminęła mnie, biegnąc w dół korytarza. Spojrzałem na Emmetta, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bella poczekaj, toalety są koedukacyjne! - krzyknąłem za nią. Kiedy dotarłem do drzwi toalety usłyszałem miękki krzyk.

\- Cześć, piękna. - Znałem ten głos, James. Pchnąłem drzwi i znalazłem Bellę przy zlewie, próbującą okryć się przed Jamesem, zmierzającym w jej stronę.

Chrząknąłem, informując oboje o mojej obecności. Moje oczy utknęły na wyciągniętej ręce Jamesa. Zaborczość, której nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwałem szarpnęła moją klatką piersiową w cichym warknięciu.

\- Bella, możesz się umyć w mojej łazience - stwierdziłem stanowczo, tak żeby James to usłyszał. Bella tylko kiwnęła w odpowiedzi, jej oczy nadal były pełne łez. Wyglądała na kompletnie bezbronną. Ponownie zaoferowałem jej swoją marynarkę i tym razem ją wzięła wychodząc i szepcząc ciche 'dziękuję'.

\- Hmm... Nowa zabaweczka, Cullen? - James uśmiechnął się szyderczo, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zachwycie.

\- Nie, ona jest moją nową asystentką - warknąłem, patrząc uważnie na niego.

\- Nawet lepiej. - Oblizał wargi.

\- Trzymaj się z dala od niej James - rzuciłem, robiąc krok w jego stronę.

\- Dobra, ty masz pierwszeństwo - wypluł w odpowiedzi. - Ale kiedy się już nacieszysz, to zadowolę się resztkami, jak zawsze.

Zaśmiałem się. Bella nigdy nie poczuje czegoś do faceta takiego jak James. Jest na to zbyt mądra.

Jeśli mnie zostawi?

\- Wątpię - powiedziałem. Obróciłem się na pięcie i opuściłem łazienkę.

 _To tak jestem postrzegany przez kogoś takiego jak James? Nawet on wiedział, co zrobię komuś takiemu jak Bella._ Potrząsając głową udałem się do mojego biura.

Ostrożnie otworzyłem drzwi do mojego gabinetu i udałem się w kierunku łazienki. Usłyszałem odkręconą wodę w zlewie, zapukałem lekko.

\- Bella?

Pociągnięcie nosem przerwało ciszę.

\- Umm, przepraszam. Nie mam nic do ubrania.

O Boże, ona tam jest toples. Wzdrygnąłem się i musiałem ponownie się poprawić. _Popierdolony drań, ona tam płacze._ Byłem całkowicie sobą zdegustowany.

\- Alice czasami zostawia parę rzeczy w mojej szafie - powiedziałem. - Możesz coś pożyczyć. - Czekałem na odpowiedź. Usłyszałem jak woda przestała lecieć, potem delikatne kliknięcie drzwi, kiedy zostały odblokowane. Cofnąłem się o kilka kroków.

Bella otworzyła je, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę. Była nieznacznie zarumieniona. Była ubrana w moją marynarkę, trzymając ją jedną ręką zapiętą, a w drugiej dłoni miała mokrą bluzkę i stanik. Nerwowo wykręcała mokre ubranie. _Gówno! Ja pierdolę! Kurwa! Ubrała moją marynarkę bez stanika!_

Próbowałem wyrzucić wyobrażenie tego, jak ściąga marynarkę i daje mi widok na piersi. Żałosne.

\- Dziękuję ci - wyszeptała Bella, wyciągając mnie z moich myśli. Kiwnąłem głową i wskazałem szafę. Poszła za mną i otworzyła drzwi, dysząc lekko, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, jaka to duża garderoba. Pokazałem jej gdzie Alice trzyma swoje rzeczy.

 _Cholerny chochlik myśli, że może zająć każde miejsce._

Wyszedłem z garderoby, dając jej czas na przebranie się. Zostawiłem lekko uchylone drzwi i usiadłem przy biurku, próbując nie myśleć o półnagiej kobiecie za drzwiami.

\- Która godzina, Edwardzie? - zawołała Bella z szafy.

Udałem, że przeglądałem dokumenty na moim komputerze i poprzesuwałem parę rzeczy na biurku w nadziei, że nie złapie mnie na erotycznym fantazjowaniu o niej.

\- Za dziesięć dziewiąta - odpowiedziałem. Spojrzałem na ekran i przeniosłem pliki.

\- Postaram się pośpieszyć, ale mam mały problem. Umm, czy twoja siostra jest mała czy coś? Nic nie pasuje. - Bella brzmiała na sfrustrowaną, na co zachichotałem.

\- Tak, jest dosyć mała - odpowiedziałem, nadal się delikatnie śmiejąc. Wewnętrznie byłem wdzięczny za ten fakt, ponieważ to znaczyło, że cokolwiek ubierze będzie dopasowane do jej figury. To działało jeszcze bardziej na moje fantazje na jej temat.

Po czym pomyślałem, _dlaczego fantazjować_?

\- Dobra, myślę, że to najlepsze, co udało mi się znaleźć - powiedziała Bella, wychodząc w bardzo dopasowanym ciemno niebieskim sweterku. Kolor ten bardzo kontrastował z jej blado kremową skórą. _Niebieski jest od dziś moim ulubionym kolorem._

\- Zapłacę za czyszczenie twojej marynarki, jest mokra - powiedziała Bella, przygryzając wargę, w dłoniach trzymała bluzkę i stanik. Mam nadzieję, że marynarka nie jest jedyną mokrą rzeczą, ponieważ czubek mojego fiuta był z pewnością.

\- To nie będzie konieczne Bello. Emmett zapłaci za to i twoje rzeczy, jeżeli chcesz - powiedziałem z uśmiechem, starając się ją uspokoić i pokazać, że to nie była jej wina.

\- Czy potrzebujesz czegoś na zbliżającym się spotkaniu? - spytała, unikając mojego spojrzenia, jej policzki nadal były zarumienione.

Stwierdziłem, że rumieńce są cholernie seksowne. Dziwne. Nigdy tak nie uważałem.

\- Tak, czy mogłabyś robić notatki?

\- Mam w tym doświadczenie, więc mogę zapisywać wszystko, co podyktujesz. - Przeskoczyła niespokojnie z jednej nogi na drugą. - Mam na laptopie program, którego mogłabym użyć.

\- Brzmi świetnie. Tylko zapukaj i ich wprowadź. - Kiwnąłem i spojrzałem ponownie na mój komputer.

\- Tak zrobię. Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, Edwardzie - powiedziała, zamykając drzwi do szafy po czym wyszła. Wziąłem kilka głębokich, łagodzących oddechów, próbując oczyścić umysł.

 _Jak ta kobieta może być tak cholernie seksowna i wyglądać tak wrażliwie w tym samym czasie? To sprawia, że pragnę jej bardziej. Jestem taki popieprzony._

 **Bella**

Udałam się do mojego biurka, wyciągając swojego laptopa, żeby przygotować się do pierwszego spotkania Edwarda w ciągu dnia. Wewnętrznie sobie pogratulowałam dobrej roboty. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, oprócz tego faceta Jamesa. Wzdrygnęłam się lekko, przypominając sobie jego spojrzenie.

Rozważałam danie mu mojej wizytówki. Zazwyczaj ten kawałek papieru trzymał większość facetów z daleka. _Czy ja analizuje wszytko, co robią?_

\- Więc jak poszło Bello? - wyszeptał Emmett zza drzwi mojego biura.

\- Idealnie. - Uśmiechnęłam się. Emmett spojrzał przez ramię i podszedł do drzwi biura Edwarda. Zgadywałam, że podsłuchuje.

Wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego, kiedy podchodził do mnie i zajął krzesło po drugiej stronie mojego biurka.

\- Świetnie się spisałeś - powiedziałam. Otworzyłam program, który potrzebowałam na spotkanie. - Dzięki. Choć woda gazowana to było lekkie przegięcie, nie sądzisz?

Emmett uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie dumny z siebie.

\- Zadziałało, prawda? Zamiast po prostu wysuszyć sobie bluzkę, musiałaś się przebrać w jego biurze. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie gdyby teraz siedział ze sportowym wzwodem.

Przygryzłam wnętrze mojego policzka, żeby nie jęknąć na tą myśl.

Edward + sztywny = wielokrotny orgazm. _Kurwa._

\- Teraz musimy mieć pewność, że zostaniesz zaproszona do klubu, prawda? - spytał Emmett, czekając na przypomnienie planu.

\- Tak, twoja siostra i Rosalie są gotowe na następną część planu, zanim wyjdzie dzisiaj po południu - powiedziałam, spoglądając na mojego palmtopa. - Wygląda na to, że będzie dziś wolny przed czwartą, więc powinny przyjść chwilę przed. Dasz im znać?

Emmett skinął w odpowiedzi.

\- Powodzenia. - Zachichotał wstając z krzesła, po czym wyszedł. Nie potrzebuję szczęścia. Potrzebuję by Edward powiedział 'O mój Boże' ponownie.

 _Cholera, skąd to się wzięło?_

Edward Cullen był zbyt seksowny dla swojego dobra i nie czynił tej pracy łatwiejszej.

 _Jestem taka głupia._

 **Edward**

Bella krążyła w moich myślach. Wychodziła z szafy naga mając na nosie okulary i była w szpilkach. Podchodziła do mnie, jej dłonie unosiły jej długie loki odsłaniając jej szyję i obojczyki.

 _Świetnie. Teraz nie mogę wstać i przywitać się z przyszłym klientem._ Muszę jak najszybciej wyrzucić ją z myśli.

Zastanawiałem się do kogo bym mógł zadzwonić - Rebecca, Jamie... Nie, może ktoś nowy. Mógłbym kogoś wyrwać dziś w klubie.

Pukanie do drzwi oderwało mnie od myśli. Po czym szybko wróciłem do myślenia o Belli, która wprowadziła właśnie dwóch mężczyzn po trzydziestce. Jeden z mężczyzn, który wszedł pierwszy do pomieszczenia miał krótkie czarne włosy i brązowe oczy. Drugi miał jasnobrązową fryzurę oraz zielone oczy i szeptał coś do ucha Belli. Zarumieniła się lekko, potrząsając głową.

Niewytłumaczalna wściekłość przepłynęła przez moje ciało, kiedy pochylił się do niej po raz drugi, powodując kolejny rumieniec i przygryzioną wargę. Moje oczy zwęziły się obserwując ich oboje. Kiedy Bella zauważyła moją minę, wyglądała na zaskoczoną i odsunęła się od klienta.

\- Panie Cullen, to jest Michael Blake. - Bella wskazała na jasnowłosego. - A to jest David Grey. - Uniosłem się lekko z fotela i uścisnąłem ręce każdemu z nich, w szczególności temu, który zalecał się do Belli.

Nie akceptuję umawiania się personelu z klientami, ponieważ jestem dupkiem oraz sam go w większości pieprzę. Po prostu nie przepadam jak klienci pieprzą wzrokiem moich podwładnych, kiedy jestem obok. Bella ustawiła krzesło za mną po lewej i położyła laptopa na swoich wyeksponowanych kolanach.

Jej zapach był oszałamiający. Kwiatowo i nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić-ciepły. Kiwając głową posłała mi zapierający dech w piersiach uśmiech, dając mi znać, że możemy zaczynać.

Zaczęliśmy omawiać szczegóły projektu pięciopiętrowego klubu i restauracji w Seattle. Mogłem usłyszeć jak Bella przyciska klawisze za mną i uśmiechnąłem się. Teraz mogłem ją mieć blisko siebie.

Później pomyślałem, że mogłaby wić się pode mną kiedy bym ją... Cholera! Muszę przestać o niej tak myśleć. Poruszyłem się niespokojnie w moim fotelu, ponieważ Bella prawdopodobnie mogłaby zobaczyć mój kłopot.

Nie chciałem żeby wiedziała? Dlaczego nie? Zakiełkować pomysł w jej głowie, pokazać że jej pragnę. Od czasu do czasu zauważyłem że oczy pana Greya wędrują w kierunku Belli, kiedy mówił jego partner. Dyskretne spojrzenie kątem oka na nią powiedziało mi dlaczego.

Najwidoczniej zrobiło się troszkę zimno w moim biurze.

 _Kurwa. Niemal mogę poczuć jej twarde sutki na języku. Co ta kobieta ze mną robi?_

Wstałem od stołu, kiedy pan Blake kontynuował paplanie na temat zmian strukturalnych jakie wydał departament.

Szybko podszedłem do termostatu i przestawiłem go.

\- Przepraszam, zrobiło się tu trochę _chłodno_.

Dałem wyraźny nacisk na 'chłodno' dla dobra Belli. Zadziałało - jęknęła lekko i przesunęła się na krześle tak, że jej laptop zasłaniał widok jej piersi. Tak bardzo chciałem zobaczyć jej słodkie sutki, nie pozwoliłbym, żeby ten dupek też je ujrzał.

Spotkanie trwało przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut, zanim pan Grey i pan Blake wstali ze swoich krzeseł i wyszli. Bella podeszła do drzwi mojego gabinetu odprowadzając ich. Zanim pan Grey wyszedł, wręczył jej wizytówkę. Zarumieniła się, spoglądając na nią,

 _Co to do kurwy było? Nie, do diabła nie. Nie spotka się z tym kutasem._

Bella skinęła lekko i pan Grey wyszedł. Miała właśnie wyjść, kiedy chrząknąłem i zwróciłem tym jej uwagę. Odwróciła się do mnie.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś Edwardzie? - spytała nerwowo Bella.

\- Tak, proszę usiądź. - Bella przygryzła wargę i skinęła, weszła z powrotem i zamknęła drzwi. Usiadła na krześle naprzeciw mojego biurka, wierciła nerwowo dłońmi, nadal trzymając laptop.

\- Bella, byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś powstrzymała się od umawiania z przyszłymi klientami, czy pracownikami tej firmy. To by źle wyglądało - stwierdziłem prosto, patrząc jej w oczy nad moim biurkiem. Jej oczy się zwęziły, a twarz skrzywiła.

\- Panie Cullen, przypominam że incydent z rana nie był moją winą. - Zatrzymała się zanim kontynuowała, jej skóra zaczerwieniła się od złości. - To nie moja wina, że sweter, który założyłam jest dla mnie za mały. Także nie jest moją winą, że mężczyźni, jak ten gad w łazience i pański klient, są świniami. Wzięłam jego wizytówkę, żeby nie zniszczyć Pańskich interesów z nimi. Nie zamierzam jej zatrzymać. Nie podoba mi się posądzanie o rzeczy, na które nie mam wpływu. - Skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej i kontynuowała piorunowanie mnie wzrokiem.

Uniosłem brew, rozbawiony jej gniewem. Spojrzała na mnie zanim błyskawicznie wstała i wyszła. Obróciła się w drzwiach.

\- Tak przy okazji panie Cullen, to że zauważyłeś mój mały 'problem', nie czyni z ciebie gentlemana. Także, trudno mi uwierzyć, że stwierdzenie 'O mój Boże' jest właściwym sposobem reagowania na kobietę w biurze w dopasowanej bluzce. - Te słowa niemal wykrzyczała, kiedy skończyła mówić zniknęła za drzwiami.

Kurwa, ma temperament. Zwróciła tym moją uwagę jeszcze bardziej. Zauważyła też to, co powiedziałem wcześniej. Oczywiście, że wiedziała.

 _Żenada, jestem pieprzonym idiotą._

 **Bella**

 _Cholera, nie poszło za dobrze_ , pomyślałam wchodząc do mojego biura. Położyłam laptopa na biurku i przeszłam przez wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia. Najpierw ten obrzydliwy blondas w toalecie, na szczęście Edward wszedł i pomógł. Nie żebym tego potrzebowała, ale wiedziałam, że będzie mnie obserwował.

Myślałam żeby zagrać panienkę w niebezpieczeństwie, chociaż mógł: a) być dupkiem i zostawić mnie z drugim dupkiem, b) wyciągnąć swoją zbroję, miecz i bronić swojej damy lub c) być całkowicie zaborczy.

Kto wiedział, że będzie: wszystkie powyższe. Patrzył na mnie pożądliwym wzrokiem więcej niż raz. Zdjął marynarkę, wręczając mi swoją zbroję i był zaborczy. Jęknął, wiedziałam co słyszałam. Cholerny dupek nie lubił zmarnowanych sekund.

I ten kolejny dziwak, pan Grey był niespodziewany. Edward próbował mnie obwiniać za to, i najwyraźniej to zrobił. Daremnie zastanawiałam się, dlaczego postanowił mi pomóc w toalecie, a potem w jego biurze z moim małym problemem.

 _Chyba, że był zazdrosny o coś innego? Nah, to za szybko żeby coś poczuł._ To by tłumaczyło jego reakcję na pana Grey'a. Sprawdzę to, na wszelki wypadek. Wykonałam parę telefonów, żeby dzisiaj przetestować moją teorię. Musiałam pozostać obrażona na niego, żeby podsycić jego pożądanie i skupić się na reszcie dnia. Przyda mi się dzisiaj pomoc Alice i Rosalie.

 **Edward**

Przez resztę dnia, Bella zachowała dystans, odmawiając pozostania w moim biurze. Nie nawiązywała kontaktu wzrokowego i niewzruszonym tonem nazywała mnie 'Panem Cullenem'. Próbowałem kilka razy nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy by przeprosić, ale usilnie mnie unikała. Nigdy nie dała mi szansy.

Przynajmniej mój ojciec i brat nie muszą się martwić kolejnym pozwem. Wyszłoby, że chciałem ją przelecieć pierwszego dnia.

 _Nieźle, dupku._

Kiedy wróciłem z krótkiej przerwy na lunch po drugiej stronie ulicy zauważyłem, że Bella się przebrała. Miała na sobie lepiej leżący sweter, który nie eksponował jej delikatnej bladej skóry na piersiach. Spowodowało to, że chciałem zobaczyć więcej.

\- Bella - powiedziałem, ale przerwała mi zanim mógłbym kontynuować.

\- Panna Swan - poprawiła mnie oficjalnym tonem.

 _Yup, jest nadal wkurzona._

\- Panno Swan. - Naśladowałem jej ton. - Co mam w planie do końca dnia?

\- Panie Cullen, ma Pan spotkanie za dwadzieścia minut z Mendez Project, które powinno zająć około półtorej godziny. Po spotkaniu ma pan wolne do końca dnia. Czy mam notować na tym spotkaniu?

\- Tak, panno Swan. - Chciałem przynajmniej przeprosić, ale przerwano mi zanim miałem szansę to zrobić. Dwa wrzody na moim tyłku postanowiły złożyć Belli wizytę. Świetnie, tylko tego potrzebuję żeby się zaprzyjaźniły. Najwyraźniej nigdy nie miały za wiele przyjaciółek.

Kolejny powód, żeby jej nie przelecieć. Minusów było więcej niż plusów. Potem spojrzałem na jej cudne nogi i dodałem sobie dwa plusy. Oczywiście to doprowadziło do jej tyłka, czyli dodania kolejnego plusa.

\- Witam, Edward powiedział nam, że pracę zaczął ktoś nowy. Jestem Alice Whitlock, młodsza siostrzyczka braci Cullenów. - Ruszyła w stronę Belli i podała jej dłoń. Bella natychmiast uśmiechnęła się do mojej adoptowanej młodszej siostry mierzącej metr pięćdziesiąt i podała jej rękę.

\- Bella Swan, miło mi cię poznać - powiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach, pierwszy raz od dzisiejszego ranka. Kocham ten uśmiech. Szkoda, że nie był on dla mnie. Obserwowałem, udając zainteresowanie plikiem dokumentów, który trzymałem.

\- Jestem Rosalie McCarty-Cullen, żona Emmetta - powiedziała Rosalie, także uściskała jej dłoń. Bella chwyciła ją, wstając z krzesła.

\- Miło mi cię poznać. Muszę stwierdzić, że jesteś tak piękna jak Emmett mi opowiadał. - Bella uśmiechnęła się ponownie.

\- Dziękuję. Myślę, że będziemy się dobrze dogadywać. - Rosalie odpowiedziała Belli uśmiechem.

 _Wow, to się nie zdarza często._

Rosalie-pieprzona-Hale-McCarty-Cullen nie uśmiechała się do nieznajomych. Nadal nie pałała do mnie cieplejszym uczuciem, a znałem ją pięć pieprzonych lat. Boże, można by pomyśleć, że trzeba by się czołgać u jej stóp, by zdobyć jej przychylność. Najwyraźniej, nazwanie jej pięknością pomaga. Zgaduję, że nie powinienem pytać Emmetta czy one są prawdziwe, kiedy myślałem, że była poza zasięgiem słuchu na przyjęciu świątecznym, gdzie została wprowadzona do rodziny.

Bella wyszła zza biurka, na co Alice gwizdnęła.

\- Wow, popatrz na jej nogi. - Alice wpatrywała się w nogi Belli z podziwem, a Rosalie dołączyła do niej, będąc również pod wrażeniem.

\- Musisz mi powiedzieć gdzie się woskujesz. Nigdy nie widziałam tak gładkich nóg - wtrąciła się Rosalie.

\- Nie robię tego. Jakiś czas temu miałam laserowe usuwanie włosków - powiedziała Bella, a jej policzki się zarumieniły. Kręciła rąbkiem spódnicy, kiedy moje siostrzyczki kontynuowały pożeranie wzrokiem jej nóg.

\- O mój Boże, zawsze chciałam to zrobić. Warto? - spytała Rosalie. Wolno położyła dłoń na udzie Belli, zatrzymując się w niemym pytaniu o pozwolenie. Bella kiwnęła i Alice powtórzyła ruch Rosalie.

 _Na wszystko, co święte, one ją dotykają!_

\- Myślę, że tak - powiedziała Bella, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Twoja skóra jest taka miękka, jak jedwab - powiedziała Rosalie. Jej dłoń poruszała się w górę uda Belli.

Niechcący wydałem mały pisk, który próbowałem zatuszować kaszlem i pobiegłem do mojego biura, zatrzaskując drzwi.

 _Kurwa! Ten widok wypalił się w moim mózgu do końca życia!_

Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów i spryskałem twarz wodą, starając się uspokoić. Chciałbym, żeby to moja dłoń spotkała jej uda.

 _Cholera, to nie pomaga._

 **Bella**

Alice, Rosalie i ja obserwowałyśmy Edwarda znikającego w swoim biurze, po jego piskokaszlnięciu. Wszystkie zaśmiałyśmy się cicho.

\- To było zabawne - stwierdziła Rosalie z uśmiechem. Alice skinęła zachwycona reakcją.

\- Zgadzam się. Jestem za Torturami Edwarda 101.

\- Poszło dobrze, ale wcześniej zachowywał się jak palant, to coś, czego nie będę tolerować moje panie - uprzedziła je.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że nie będę tolerować takiego rodzaju gówna. Nie przyjmuję takiego gówna od nikogo, a w szczególności od kobieciarza.

\- O nie, co zrobił? - Alice spojrzała na mnie, swoimi skoncentrowanymi brązowymi oczami.

\- Zasugerował, że przespałabym się z jego klientem czy pracownikiem, kiedy dwóch facetów startowało do mnie, nawet nie poświęciłam im uwagi.

\- To nie zabrzmiało jak Edward - stwierdziła oszołomiona Rosalie. - Nigdy nie zagłębiał się w biurowe romanse. Właściwie sam w większości brał udział. - Zaśmiała się Rosalie powodując, u Alice miękki chichot.

Tak, znam to. Jedna z biurowych dziwek zaskoczyła mnie w pokoju ksero.

Była bardzo zdenerwowana faktem, że nie zaproponowano jej pracy osobistej asystentki Edwarda. Zastanawiałam się przez jakiś czas czy już ją przeleciał, czy pracowała nad tym statusem.

Emmett powiedział, że jeszcze jedna taka pracuje w tym budynku. Właściwie, Edward miał niezłe usta z tendencją do całowania i mówienia. Jeśli kogoś przeleciał, Emmett zazwyczaj wiedział o tym pierwszy.

\- Nie sądzę żeby był zazdrosny, prawda Rose? - spytała Alice, najwyraźniej próbując zrozumieć zachowanie brata.

\- Nah. - Alice i Rosalie stwierdziły zgodnie, potwierdzając moje podejrzenia, że zazdrość nie była emocją pokazywaną przez Edwarda. W takim razie, do cholery, co się działo w jego biurze wcześniej?

\- Okej dziewczyny. Spotkam się z wami w klubie około dziesiątej - przypomniałam im.

\- Chodźmy wcześniej na obiad i spotkamy się później z chłopakami w klubie - zaoferowała Alice.

\- Umm, czy ja wiem... - Spojrzałam na Alice i była przekonywująca, jej oczy wyglądały tak smutno. - Dobra - zrzędziłam. - Zazwyczaj nie zbliżam się do rodziny, ale wy nie dajecie mi wyjścia. Teraz idźcie, pogadajcie z Edwardem przed jego kolejnym spotkaniem.

To nie była prawda, choć nie zbliżałam się do rodziny, rodzina i przyjaciele byli nieodłączną częścią Edwarda. To zazwyczaj zajmuje więcej czasu. Rosalie i Alice pomachały mi przed zamknięciem drzwi do gabinetu Edwarda.

Mam wrażenie, że Alice zawsze stawia na swoim dzięki swoim cholernym ślicznym oczom.

 **Edward**

Po torturach jakie znosiłem oglądając Rosalie dotykającą Belli, myślałem, że gorzej już być nie może. Widocznie nie w tym przypadku, moja frustracja i irytacja znacznie wzrosły, kiedy Alice i Rosalie weszły do mojego biura.

\- Cześć, Edwardzie - powiedziała Alice zanim usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko mnie. - Chciałyśmy dać ci znać, że spotykamy się z chłopakami w klubie po kolacji mojej i Rosalie wraz z Bellą.

\- Macie kolacje z Bellą? - Nie chciałem by zabrzmiało to jak pytanie, ale tak wyszło.

\- Tak, jest nowa w mieście, więc zabieramy ją! - powiedziała Alice, wiercąc się na krześle, zawsze tak cholernie pobudzona.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że zabieracie ją do klubu?

 _Proszę, powiedz nie._

\- Oczywiście, że idzie z nami Edwardzie, ona nie ma tutaj żadnych przyjaciół - powiedziała Rosalie, potwierdzając mój strach.

\- Czy to jest jakiś problem? - spytała Alice. Patrzyła na mnie, tymi wielkimi orzechowymi oczami wwiercającymi się we mnie.

\- Nie.

\- Świetnie, więc do zobaczenia w klubie! - powiedziała Alice, ze słyszalnymi emocjami w jej głosie, kiedy wychodziły.

 _Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić Belli w klubie, ale może to pomoże mi się szybciej dobrać do jej spódnicy._

Jednakże, to może przeszkadzać. Jeśli mi odmówi, a potem zobaczy mnie z kolejną kobietą. To nic by nie zmieniło, ale potwierdziłoby plotki krążące o mnie, które na pewno już słyszała.

Nie, będę musiał coś wymyślić na poczekaniu. Potrząsnąłem głową by odgonić myśli, kiedy Bella zapukała w drzwi, dając mi znać, że moje kolejne spotkanie właśnie się rozpoczyna.

\- Wejść - zawołałem.

Ponad godzinę później, byłem gotowy by wyjść wcześniej. Chciałem tylko pójść do domu, złapać piwo i przespać się przez parę godzin, zanim pójdę do klubu. Wyszedłem z mojego gabinetu i podszedłem do biurka Belli, gdzie pracowała na swoim komputerze.

\- Panno Swan, dziękuję za załatwienie wszystkiego tak, bym mógł wyjść dziś przed czwartą. - powiedziałem, próbując brzmieć szczerze.

\- To moja praca, panie Cullen - odpowiedziała krótko, nawet na mnie nie patrząc.

\- Cóż, w takim razie wykonałaś dobrą robotę. Umm... - Zamarłem, kiedy przeczyściła gardło.

\- Proszę to sobie oszczędzić, panie Cullen. Słyszałam różne rzeczy o panu i nie oczekuję, czy nie chcę przeprosin. - Ton Belli był sztywny.

\- Może nie powinna pani wierzyć we wszystko, co pani słyszy, panno Swan - wyrzuciłem z siebie.

\- Może nie powinieneś wyciągać pochopnych wniosków - odparła.

\- Może powinnaś przynieść żakiet do biura następnym razem.

\- Może powinieneś trzymać swój wzrok na mojej twarzy, a nie na piersiach i nogach, Sir.

 _Nienawidzę być nazywany Sir, to sprawia, że czuję się staro._

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie - zadrwiłem.

\- Może nie powinnam iść z twoją rodziną na kolację, skoro chcesz mnie zwolnić. - Głos Belli i jej rysy złagodniały.

Mój własny głos był uspokajający, kiedy jej odpowiedziałem:

\- Nie powiedziałem, że cię zwalniam, panno Swan. - Zanim zdążyłem dodać coś jeszcze, Bella wstała z krzesła, odsuwając je.

\- Skończyłam całą moją pracę na dziś. Mogę już wyjść? - spytała Bella, nadal nie patrząc w moje oczy.

\- Tak - odpowiedziałem, kiedy mnie minęła, a jej zapach odurzał moje zmysły. - Spotykasz się później z moją rodziną? - Nie chciałem patrzeć jak odchodzi.

\- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam. - Bella zatrzymała się i spojrzała na mnie przez ramię, jej oczy były delikatne, ale ostrożne.

\- Nie zdecydowałaś?

\- Czy powinnam zostać czy odejść. - Z tymi słowami, odeszła.


	3. Granica

**3\. Granica**

 **Edward**

Czyżby myślała o rezygnacji? Czy naprawdę byłem nie do zniesienia? Czy plotki o mnie, są aż tak złe?

Tak. Nie było cienia wątpliwości, że plotki krążące po biurze mogły wystraszyć kogoś takiego jak Bella.

Wszyscy mogli jej poopowiadać różne rzeczy na mój temat. Szeptane plotki o tym, kim naprawdę byłem - kobieciarzem. Odkąd zacząłem college, kiedy odkryłem, że mój bałagan włosów i ciało przyciąga dziewczyny, w pełni to wykorzystywałem. Od tego czasu nie byłem w związku, który trwałby dłużej niż parę tygodni. Później, to były tylko jednonocne podboje - nie żebym narzekał…

To nie tak, że nie próbowałem czegoś do nich poczuć. Po prostu, wydaje się przez większość czasu, że bzdury wychodzące z ich ust przyprawiają mnie o odrętwienie mózgu. W collegu, wiązałem się głównie z kobietami, które rzucały się na mnie, bez konieczności jakiegokolwiek wysiłku z mojej strony. Po prostu pojawiałem się na imprezie czy w jakimś klubie i przy następnej piosence już miałem towarzystwo na wieczór.

Ilekroć kobieta szukała czegoś więcej niż na jedną noc, zawsze znajdywałem w niej cechę lub przyzwyczajenie, które było w niej irytujące. Prawdę mówiąc wiem, że od pewnego czasu szukam po prostu wymówek. Związki w ogóle mnie nie interesują. Nie umawiam się nigdy.

Alice parę razy zasugerowała, że samotność jest powodem mojego zachowania. Wyśmiewałem ją za każdym razem. Miała bezpodstawne obawy. Miałem różne kobiety u siebie w ciągu tygodnia i nie czułem się samotny. Później myślałem, że może miała rację. Jaki jest pożytek z kobiet wchodzących i wychodzących z mojego mieszkania?

Nigdy nie poprosiłem żadnej kobiety, żeby została. To było coś, o czym nawet nie pomyślałem i nigdy tego nie oczekiwałem. Wychodziły tak szybko jak dostały to, czego chciały. Było to odwzajemnione, chociaż nigdy nie rozumiałem ich pośpiechu przy wychodzeniu.

Prawda była taka, że mógłbym stać na środku pokoju z morzem pięknych kobiet wokół mnie, ale nadal nie czułbym się kompletny. Byłem samotny i było mi z tym dobrze. Miały to, co chciały i ja miałem to czego pragnąłem. Może to wyglądało jak błędne koło, ale to był mój sposób na radzenie sobie z tym.

Nigdy nie miałem tego, co ma moja rodzina i nigdy tak naprawdę tego nie potrzebowałem. Udałem się do mojego mieszkania, odtwarzając sobie wydarzenia minionego dnia. Bella była kimś naprawdę pięknym na zewnątrz i złapałem się na tym, że chciałbym wiedzieć czy jest taka sama wewnątrz.

Odgoniłem myśli z mojej głowy wiedząc, że ona i ja to dwa różne światy. Po przeczytaniu jej CV, dowiedziałem się, że jest ochotnikiem na wielu akcjach charytatywnych, zbiórkach funduszy i w szpitalach. Była dobrą osobą - bezinteresowną.

 _Ktoś taki jak ja tylko by ją zdemoralizował._

Ta myśl wcale mnie nie powstrzymała przed chęci pieprzenia jej bezinteresowności. Nie szukałem związku z nią, a przez jedno pieprzenie mogłem ją skazić.

Po przespaniu paru godzin w domu i prysznicu, zdecydowałem, że jestem gotowy. Założyłem ciemno szarą koszulę, którą dostałem od Alice na ostatnie urodziny i parę ciemnych jeansów. Ogoliłem się i próbowałem okiełznać moje włosy, ale nic to nie dało. Przypuszczam, że muszę się pogodzić z ich niesfornym wyglądem.

Było trochę po dziewiątej wieczorem, kiedy podjechałem pod klub o nazwie Bloc w sercu Seattle. Wiedziałem, ze moja rodzina już tam jest i miałem nadzieję, że ona też tam będzie. Myśląc w ten sposób łudziłem się, że Bella przyjdzie. Wtedy już wiedziałem, że rzeczy zaczęły się zmieniać.

Zazwyczaj, miałem swój czas przed pójściem do pokoju dla VIPów. Od czasu do czasu, zatrzymywałem się przy kimś, kogo znałem, żeby zatańczyć, czy napić się drinka. Tym razem chciałem się tylko dostać do pokoju. Spodziewałem się ją tam zobaczyć, ale nie oczekiwałem, że zabraknie mi tchu na jej widok. Była tam, kołysząc się w rytm muzyki, spoglądając na parkiet razem z Alice i Rosalie.

Bella miała na sobie czarną, wąską sukienkę do połowy uda, która eksponowała jej mleczne nogi i malutkie stópki w czarnych szpilkach. Włosy układały się falami na jej wyeksponowanych plecach, poruszając się razem z nią.

Moje pożeranie wzrokiem, przerwał głos Emmetta.

\- Hej bracie, cieszę się, że przyszedłeś - powiedział Emmett dość głośno, zanim umieścił piwo w mojej dłoni. Jasper stał za nim chichocząc i potrząsnął głową zanim wypił drinka ze swojej szklanki. Wybuch Emmetta zwrócił uwagę naszego damskiego trio. Alice i Rosalie odwróciły się i powitały mnie, ale Bella stała nieruchomo po czym wróciła do tańca.

Nie odwróciła się do mnie i nie przywitała.

\- Dobry wieczór, panno Swan. - Starałem się zachować spokojny ton głosu, kiedy ją obserwowałem. Liczyłam na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jej strony.

Przestała się poruszać i spojrzała na mnie przez ramię.

\- Bella - powiedziała spokojnie, zanim odwróciła się w stronę parkietu.

Podszedłem do niej, spodziewając się, że przestanie się poruszać, ale nie zrobiła tego. Poczułem małe kopnięcie prądem, kiedy nasze dłonie połączyły się po raz pierwszy. Jej oczy były zamknięte, a kiedy ruszała się w rytm muzyki, jej ciało mnie wołało. Była syreną w wąskiej czarnej sukience i ja byłem jedynym, który słyszy jej wołanie.

Każdą możliwą cząstką powstrzymywałem się, by nie dotknąć jej nagiego ramienia. Miała tak delikatnie wyglądającą skórę.

\- Czy to znaczy, że nie odchodzisz, Bello? - zadałem pytanie, ponieważ ta myśl krążyła w mojej głowie przez całe popołudnie i chciałem znać odpowiedź.

\- Nie zamierzam odejść, panie Cullen - odpowiedziała, nie odwracając się do mnie. - To co robi twoja firma jest głównym powodem, dlaczego ją wybrałam. - Te słowa wzbudziły moje zainteresowanie. Myślałem, że potrzebuje pracy jak większość ludzi. Zabrzmiała, jakby wybrała naszą firmę z innych powodów niż stabilizacja materialna.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie spod uniesionych brwi.

\- Niech pan na mnie tak nie patrzy, panie Cullen.

\- Edward - poprawiłem, zanim kontynuowała.

\- Edward, jestem ustawiona, więc nie potrzebuję pracy - wyjaśniła. - Jednakże, twoja firma wspiera wiele projektów charytatywnych, zbiórek funduszy i szpitali dziecięcych. Chcę być częścią tego.

\- Och - odpowiedziałem. Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę o co jej chodziło, gdy mówiła, że jest 'ustawiona'. Jest zbyt młoda, by mieć jakieś oszczędności. Wychodzi na to, że Bella Swan jest większą zagadką, niż na początku się spodziewałem.

 _Jakbym potrzebował więcej powodów do pożądania - teraz jest jeszcze bardziej intrygująca._

Bella pokiwała głową, nie oferując mi nic więcej i spojrzała na parkiet. Wyglądała na zamyśloną, zanim wielki uśmiech zagościł na jej ustach, po czym obróciła się by spojrzeć na Alice i Rosalie.

\- Dziewczyny, wybieram się potańczyć.

Bella odwróciła się w moją stronę i przeprosiła, zanim zniknęła z dziewczynami. Moje oczy spoczywały na niej, kiedy przeciskały się przez zatłoczony parkiet. W trójkę nie przeszły niezauważone, przyciągały spojrzenia zazdrosnych kobiet i obscenicznie gapiących się mężczyzn. Weszły na środek parkietu i zaczęły tańczyć w małym kółeczku. Obserwowałem jak Bella kołysała się poruszając dłońmi po swoim ciele i włosach.

 _Kurwa, chciałbym żeby to były moje dłonie._ Mogłem sobie wyobrazić jak razem się poruszamy. Jej krzywizny idealnie wpasowałyby się we mnie, tak miękkie i ciepłe, a mój nos zagłębiłby się w zgięciu jej szyi, wdychając jej niesamowity zapach.

\- Hej Edward, czy coś nie tak? - spytał Emmett, kiedy obserwowałem taniec Belli, zatraconej w muzyce. Potrząsnąłem głową i wypiłem swoje piwo, nie mogąc opowiedzieć mu o swoich obawach.

Nie zrozumiałby mojego obecnego dylematu. Właściwie byłem całkowicie pewien, że mnie zablokuje. Nie chciał powtórki tego, co zdarzyło się z moją poprzednią asystentką.

\- Musisz zostawić ją w spokoju, Edwardzie - powiedział Jasper, stając obok mnie.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - powiedziałem. Mój głos lekko zadrżał, kiedy pomyślałem, że nikt bez wyjątku nie przeszkodzi mi w zdobyciu jej. W tym momencie była wszystkich, czego chciałem.

\- Chodzi mu o to, że nie możesz dobrać się do jej majtek - powiedział Emmett oskarżycielskim tonem. - Ojciec już ci to mówił, że jeżeli wpłynie kolejny pozew przeciwko tobie to wykopie cię ze stanowiska CEO.

Wywróciłem oczami. _Jakby mój ojciec chciałby mnie wykopać._

\- Idę zobaczyć, czy uda mi się znaleźć towarzystwo na noc.

To czego naprawdę potrzebowałem, to znaleźć towarzystwo i spieprzać stąd. Wypiłem shota klarownego płynu i skierowałem się w stronę baru, by zobaczyć czy któraś z lasek przyciągnie mój wzrok. Niestety, jedyną rzeczą, którą widziałem była Bella i jakiś facet z dłońmi na jej biodrach. Moje pięści zacisnęły się po bokach i byłem gotowy wyjść, nie chcąc oglądać jej z nim. Chciałem dotykać jej bioder, ja nie jakieś pieprzone małe gówno jak on. Obserwowałem ich dwójkę. Wyglądała na zadowoloną, przytulając się do niego. To ja powinienem się do niej przytulać. Więc co mnie właściwie powstrzymuje?

Zacząłem wstawać ze stołka barowego, kiedy platynowa blondynka z biustem o rozmiarze D stanęła przede mną.

\- Edward, skarbie - powiedziała, a ton jej głosu spowodował u mnie dreszcze.

 _Ugh, Lauren._

Oparłem się pokusie by wywrócić oczami i uśmiechnąłem się przyjaźnie. Lauren będzie próbowała mnie przekonać żebym odwiózł ją do domu. Nawet ja mam swoje standardy. Dziś dawała z siebie wszystko. Była ledwo odziana w jaskrawo różową sukienkę.

 _Czy jaskrawo różowy jest jeszcze modny?_

\- Witaj, Lauren - powiedziałem. Omiotłem spojrzeniem parkiet znajdując Bellę nadal tańczącą z tym samym facetem. Zachciało mi się lepiej im przyjrzeć. - Czy chciałabyś zatańczyć? - spytałem Lauren, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się na tą myśl. Wzdrygnąłem się lekko. Lauren kiwnęła, wyglądając na lekko oszołomioną i zaprowadziłem nas na środek parkietu. Zauważyłem, że reszta mojej rodziny też tu była. Alice z Jasperem byli spleceni razem, poruszając się w rytm muzyki, a Emmett z Rosalie wyglądali jakby potrzebowali znaleźć pokój. Bella zauważyła mnie, kiedy chwyciłem Lauren za rękę i zaczęliśmy tańczyć.

Bella posłała mi uśmiech zanim zwróciła swoją uwagę na faceta, z którym tańczyła. Owinęła ramiona wokół niego, kiedy spojrzał na dół jej sukienki. Starałem się nie patrzeć na pociągającą krzywiznę jej bioder, kiedy kołysała się uwodzicielsko. Jednakże jej ruchy powodowały, że nie mogłem oderwać od niej oczu, jak lew gotowy do skoku. Opuściła ramiona i odwróciła się tyłem, przyciskając ciało do klatki swojego partnera. Przyłapała mnie na gapieniu się, ale nie odwróciłem wzroku. Nawet, jeśli wiedziałem, że muszę przestać, nie mogłem. Tak jakby jej oczy mnie kontrolowały.

Złapałem się na tym, że naśladuję jej ruchy, jakbyśmy tańczyli razem. Jej oczy przeczesywały moje ciało, do czasu aż popatrzyła mi prosto w oczy. Fakt, że spojrzała na mnie i nie opuściła wzroku mówił, że jest pewna siebie.

 _Cholera, pragnę jej._

Udało mi się nie zerwać z nią kontaktu wzrokowego, dopóki nie poczułem dłoni Lauren na mojej klatce. Ponownie wyraźnie zadrżałem i to nie w dobrym sensie. Bella zaśmiała się cicho i uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. Puściła mi oczko i odwróciła się do faceta, z którym tańczyła. Pochylił się by wyszeptać jej coś do ucha. Zaraz po tym każde z nich ruszyło w swoją stronę, a ona przechodziła tuż koło mnie. Jej dłoń otarła się o moje plecy, wysyłając przyjemne dreszcze po całym ciele.

Obserwowałem ją, kiedy samotnie zmierzała do pokoju dla VIPów. Przeprosiłem rozczarowaną Lauren, a moja rodzina posłała mi pytające spojrzenie, kiedy ruszyłem w stronę pokoju do którego weszła Bella. Wchodząc zauważyłem, że rozmawia z blond włosą kelnerką. Wewnętrznie jęknąłem - Tanya.

\- Jesteś nową sekretarką Edwarda - zadrwiła Tanya. - Słyszałaś co się stało z poprzednią? - Zanim Bella cokolwiek odpowiedziała albo Tanya wyjawiła parę szczegółów, przeczyściłem gardło. Tanya odwróciła się do mnie i posłała mi mały uśmiech.

\- Tanya, do twojej pracy nie należy szerzenie plotek o jednym ze stałych klientów - stwierdziłem stanowczym, ale łagodnym głosem.

\- Oh, wiem Edwardzie. Tylko chciałam żeby wiedziała o kobietach z twojej przeszłości.

\- Kiedy cię zaliczył? - zapytała obojętnie Bella. Tanya odwróciła się szybko, z zaciśniętymi pięściami po bokach.

\- Nie będę udzielała odpowiedzi na takie pytania - prychnęła Tanya.

\- A jednak musiałaś zacząć o tym mówić nowej osobie w towarzystwie Cullenów - odpowiedziała Bella. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, jakby dyskusja o życiu erotycznym Tanyii nie zrobiła na niej wrażenia. Kelnerka się zarumieniła i wyglądała jakby miała się rozpłakać. Bella uniosła wyżej podbródek, na co zbliżyłem się do nich gotowy je powstrzymać, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Tanya właśnie miała coś powiedzieć, ale Bella ją ubiegła.

\- Oszczędź sobie. Chcę, żeby ktoś inny obsługiwał pokój dla VIPów, albo sama porozmawiam z Davidem.

Tanya wyglądała na zaskoczoną, kiedy Bella użyła imienia właściciela klubu, ale z grymasem niezadowolenia odeszła.

\- Skąd znasz Davida Corteza? - spytałem z ciekawości, podchodząc bliżej. Bella zaśmiała się i zarumieniła lekko.

\- Wcześniej pracowałam dla niego i umawiałam się z jego bratem, kiedy byli w Kalifornii.

\- I jesteś z nim w dobrych stosunkach? - Nie chciałem się wtrącać, ale byłem ciekawy.

\- Tak, cała rodzina mnie kocha. Złamałam jego serce, ale nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami, podnosząc szklankę z przeźroczystym płynem i piła powoli.

\- Z jakiegoś powodu, nie trudno mi w to uwierzyć - powiedziałem, siadając koło niej na nowoczesnej niebieskiej sofie.

\- Przepraszam za Tanye. Była nietaktowna.

\- Nie możesz jej do końca obwiniać Edwardzie. Z tego co usłyszałam w biurze, mogła się tak zachować. Jednakże, jej złość wobec mnie była nie na miejscu.

\- Co takiego słyszałaś w biurze? - spytałem. Chciałem się dowiedzieć co już wie.

\- Określenie 'Zaliczam i dziękuję pani' przychodzi mi tylko na myśl - zaśmiała się Bella, wachlując się dłonią.

\- Nie powinnaś wierzyć we wszystko co usłyszysz Bello.

\- Och, proszę cię. Nawet twoja siostra przyznała, że jesteś męską dziwką, Edwardzie. Emmett użył sloganu 'ponad miliard obsłużonych' żeby cię opisać. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Poczekaj chwilę. Pytałaś o mnie moją rodzinę? - spytałem. Skrycie byłem tym zachwycony, ale także wściekły na moją rodzinkę, że plotkuje na mój temat.

\- Mówiłam ci, że jestem niezdecydowana - stwierdziła wstając ze swojego miejsca i podchodząc do barierki. - Chciałam zobaczyć czy będzie warto zostać w pobliżu.

\- I to co powiedziała ci moja rodzina, nie spowodowało, że chcesz uciec stąd jak najdalej? - spytałem, przesuwając się bliżej niej.

\- Nie znam cię, więc nie mogę cie osądzać - wyjaśniła Bella rozglądając się po parkiecie. - Jednakże wychodzi na to, że mają rację.

\- Chciałbym dostać szanse udowodnić, że się mylą. - Nie mam pojęcie co spowodowało, że powiedziałem to na głos, ale było już za późno by to cofnąć.

\- Jestem pewna, że taka taktyka zadziałała ostatnim razem, ale nie na mnie - powiedziała pewnie.

\- Zobaczymy - wyszeptałem właściwie do siebie.

\- Chodź, zatańczymy - powiedziała owijając dłonie wokół mojej. Nagły kontakt mnie zaskoczył, a dreszcz przeszył moje ciało. Bella się zatrzymała, a jej ciało zadrżało.

\- Przepraszam, chyba jestem naelektryzowana - powiedziała miękko. Wyciągnęła mnie z pokoju w kierunku parkietu. Poprowadziłem nas na środek parkietu przez tłum ludzi.

Bella uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zaczęła się poruszać w rytm muzyki. Przysunąłem się bliżej i naśladowałem jej ruchy. Zachichotała i położyła ręce na moich ramionach, zmniejszając przestrzeń pomiędzy nami. Powoli umieściłem moje dłonie na jej wąskiej talii. Zamknęła oczy, pozwalając muzyce się prowadzić. Obserwowałem wyraz jej twarzy, kiedy przesuwała swoje malutkie rączki w górę moich ramion. Otworzyła oczy i utkwiła je w moich. Piosenka zmieniła się na następną, wsłuchując się w słowa wybuchła śmiechem.

Bella przysunęła się do mnie, a uśmiech zagrał na jej ustach, kiedy zaczęła śpiewać. Kocham oglądać jak jej twarz porusza się kiedy mówi.

 _Future sex love sound1_

 _Yeah._

 _You know what you want_

 _And that makes you just like me_

 _See everybody says you're hot, baby_

 _But can you make it hot for me?_

 _Said if you're thinking 'bout holding back_

 _Don't worry, girl_

 _'Cause I'm gonna make it so easy_

 _So slide a little bit closer to me, little girl_

 _Daddy's on a mission to please2_

Bella puściła moje ramiona, po czym odwróciła się i przycisnęła swoje ciało do mojego. Położyłem moje dłonie na jej tali, nie chcąc przekraczać granicy. Ale ciepło jej ciała samo zapraszało.

 _Do you like it like this?_

 _Do you like it like that?_

 _Tell me which way you like that_

 _Tell me which way you like that_

Bella odwróciła się twarzą do mnie, owijając ramiona wokół moich barków i przycisnęła swoją klatkę piersiową do mojej. Odrzuciłem głowę w tył i powstrzymałem jęknięcie. Ja pierdolę, tak cholernie miękka.

 _You can't stop, baby_

 _You can't stop once you've turned me on_

Bella spojrzała na mnie, przygryzając dolną wargę. Wyglądała tak cholernie pociągająco, że też chciałem skubnąć jej wargę.

 _And your enemy are your thoughts, baby_

 _So just let 'em go_

 _'Cause all I need is a moment alone_

 _To give you my tongue_

Oblizała wargi, kontynuując śpiewanie. Potrzeba przyciśnięcia ust do jej była poza kontrolą i jestem pewien, że dobrze o tym wiedziała.

 _And put you out of control_

 _And after you let it in_

 _We'll be skin to skin_

 _It's just so natural_

Bella odwróciła się ponownie, przyciskając całe swoje ciało do mojego. Chwyciła moje dłonie i prowadziła nimi w dół swojego ciała. Rozkoszowałem się krzywizną jej bioder i ciepłem jej ciała, kiedy przestała. Jej ręce puściły moje. Jedna z nich powędrowała do mojego ramienia pod koszulę, lekko drapiąc.

 _Kurwa, ona doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. Nie zniosę tego dłużej. Potrzebuję jej bliżej._

Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej tali i połączyłem biodra z jej tyłkiem. Nie zrobiła nic żeby mnie powstrzymać, więc kontynuowałem i wiedziałem, że czuje to co mi robi. Pulsująca erekcja w moich spodniach potrzebowała jakiegoś tarcia, a boskie ciało Belli było idealnym miejscem, by je znaleźć.

Cały dzień myślałem o jej ciele, poruszającym się przy mnie. Teraz miałem ją tak jak chciałem i nie odpuszczę tego. Wyszeptałem refren do jej ucha.

 _Do you like it like this?_

 _Do you like it like that?_

 _Tell me which way you like it_

 _Tell me which way you like it_

Bella poruszyła tyłkiem w prawo po mojej erekcji i nie mogłem nie jęknąć na to doznanie. Zaśmiała się i zrobiła to ponownie, potwierdzając moje przypuszczenie, wiedziała co mi robi. Jeśli chciała mnie podrażnić, to chciałem się jej odwdzięczyć. Wróciłem dłońmi do jej tali i pozwoliłem dłoniom badać jej kształty. Lekko musnąłem bok jej piersi, zanim zjechałem dłońmi do rąbka jej sukienki, czując jedwabną skórę jej ud. Nie powstrzymała mnie. Właściwie, jęknęła lekko. Teraz moja kolej żeby się śmiać.

Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, odwróciła się twarzą do mnie z uśmieszkiem na jej pełnych ustach. Stanęła na palcach i przysunęła twarz do mojego ucha, szepcząc do niego:

\- To jest jedyny dźwięk rozkoszy jaki ode mnie usłyszysz, Edwardzie. - Zaśmiała się na widok mojej rozczarowanej miny.

\- Chodźmy, muszę się napić - powiedziałem, zaczynając się śmiać razem z nią. Wziąłem jej dłoń i poprowadziłem ją do pokoju dla VIPów. Alice i Rosalie tańczyły na stole, kołysząc się w rytm muzyki. Alice nas zobaczyła i pomachała do Belli.

\- Bella, chodź z nami zatańczyć - zachęciła Alice, ale Bella pokiwała głową i podeszła do Emmetta.

\- Nalej mi jednego - Bella poprosiła Emmetta, który trzymał butelkę tequili i kieliszek. Napełnił go i podał Belli. Nasypała trochę soli na swój nadgarstek i spojrzała na mnie zlizując ją i wypijając shota.

 _Kurwa, to było gorące._

Emmett zaśmiał się na skrzywioną minę Belli i podał jej cytrynę, którą wyssała i wyrzuciła resztę do kosza.

\- Okej, teraz jestem gotowa - stwierdziła Bella, dołączając do Alice i Rosalie. Potrząsnąłem głową, nadal odtwarzając taniec z Bellą i usiadłem koło Emmetta, biorąc kieliszek. Obserwowałem jak dziewczyny kołyszą się w rytm muzyki. Zaśmiały się, kiedy zdały sobie sprawę, że stolik jest za mały dla całej trójki. Bella zeskoczyła na dół i usiadła obok Jaspera. Alice i Rosalie prosiły ją by wróciła, ale powiedziała 'nie'.

\- Przykro mi drogie panie, ale nie będę ryzykowała upadku ze stołu w tych szpilkach.

\- Cóż, Bello opowiesz nam coś o sobie - zapytał Jasper, obserwujący taniec Alice na stole.

\- Nie ma wiele do opowiadania. Jestem nowa w Seattle. Urodziłam się i wychowałam w małym miasteczku godzinę drogi stąd. Pojechałam za słońcem, kiedy byłam wystarczająco dorosła i przeprowadziłam się do Kalifornii i rozpoczęłam college. Wróciłam do Forks, kiedy moi rodzice zmarli ale nie czułam się komfortowo w takim małym mieście, więc przeprowadziłam się tutaj.

\- Przykro mi z powodu twoich rodziców Bello - powiedział Emmett, zanim wypił kolejnego shota. - Gdzie poszłaś na studia?

\- Poszłam na Stanford i mam magistra z literatury angielskiej oraz licencjat z biznesu - odpowiedziała Bella, po czym przyszła kelnerka i zapytała czy sobie czegoś życzymy. Bella kiwnęła, żeby podeszła bliżej i coś do niej wyszeptała. Kelnerka pokiwała głową i się uśmiechnęła.

\- Dziękuje - powiedziała do niej Bella, a kelnerka odeszła.

\- Co do diabła robisz, pracując jako sekretarka w Cullen & Cullen Co.? - spytał Jasper, przypatrując się Belli zaciekawionymi oczami.

\- Właściwie, tak jak powiedziałam wcześniej Edwardowi, lubię jak firmy pomagają charytatywnie i chciałabym być częścią tego, przynajmniej w jakimś małym stopniu. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wstała i spojrzała na parkiet.

\- Bella, wygląda na to, że doktor z którym tańczyłaś wrócił. - Alice zwróciła uwagę Belli. - Jak miał na imię? Wygląda jakby kogoś szukał, może ciebie.

\- Mike. Wygląda na pijanego - marudziła Bella.

\- Co z tego? - wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze Rosalie. - Jest lekarzem, idź do niego. - Zacisnąłem pięści, mając nadzieje, że Bella nie wróci do tego dupka.

\- Dobra, pójdę, ale najpierw Emmett potrzebuję jeszcze jednego - powiedziała Bella, podchodząc do niego. Usiadła pomiędzy Emmettem, a mną, wypełniając wolną przestrzeń. Jej sukienka podjechała do góry, co zostało zauważone nie tylko przeze mnie. Bella wypiła kolejny kieliszek drżąc lekko, a jej oczy były zaciśnięte kiedy wzięła cytrynę.

\- Okej, gdybym nie wróciła to do zobaczenia i dziękuje za drinki - powiedziała Bella, patrząc na każdego z nas. - Dziewczyny, dziękuję za świetnie spędzony czas i obiad. Edwardzie, dziękuję za taniec. - Obróciła się i wyszła.

Zamknąłem oczy, walcząc ze sobą by nie wstać i pójść za nią. Nie była moja. Nie muszę uważać na nią. Sama o siebie zadba.

\- Edwardzie, co z tobą? - spytała Alice, zajmując miejsce Belli.

\- Nic - wymamrotałem.

\- Jeśli się o nią martwisz, to obserwuj ją. Jest dobrą osobą Edwardzie, ale nie chce żeby spotkało ją coś złego.

\- Nie skrzywdzę jej.

\- Nie specjalnie, ale to zrobisz - wyszeptała Alice. - Zawsze je krzywdzisz. - Reszta rozmawiała między sobą, co dało nam nieco prywatności.

\- Jestem aż tak zły? - spytałem, czekając na odpowiedź, której naprawdę nie chciałem.

\- Ty mi powiedz - powiedziała Alice, unosząc brwi w pytaniu.

Wzruszyłem ramionami zanim wstałem i wyszedłem z pomieszczenia, życząc wszystkim dobrej nocy. Poszedłem do toalety i zatrzymałem się by umyć ręce. Uświadomiłem sobie, że facet z którym tańczyła Bella, rozmawia z jakimś gościem.

\- Yeah, jest niesamowita, widziałeś te nogi? - napawał się Mike. - Nie wspominając o jej ustach. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić je na moim fiucie.

\- Farciarz. Mam rozumieć, że pójdzie z tobą?

\- Tak myślę. W razie czego, postawię jej parę drinków.

\- Powodzenia, stary.

\- Yeah, dzięki - powiedział Mike, po czym drugi facet wyszedł, kiedy Mike mył dłonie. Przeczesał nimi włosy, spojrzał w lustro i udał się w stronę drzwi.

Szybko skończyłem i poszedłem w kierunku baru. Na samym końcu zobaczyłem Mike, zamawiającego drinki. Rozejrzałem się po sali, zdając sobie sprawę, że Bella jest bez towarzystwa.

Była na środku parkietu, tańcząc samotnie. Było tam kilku facetów, którzy ją obserwowali kiedy poruszała się z zamkniętymi oczami. Jeden z mężczyzn podszedł do niej i położył swoje dłonie na jej biodrach. Zatrzymała się szybko, obróciła się i potrząsnęła głową, robiąc kilka kroków w tył, zanim zaczęła ponownie tańczyć. Wypiłem kieliszek, gotowy by do niej podejść, ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że kolejny facet próbuje tego samego. Również się od niego odwróciła.

Zaczęła formować się kolejka. Po pięciu ochotnikach, zauważyłem że Mike jest zajęty rozmową z jakąś brunetką.

Podszedłem do Belli, umieszczając dłonie na jej biodrach i wyszeptałem do jej ucha:

\- Czy mogę prosić o kolejny taniec? - spytałem, mój głos był niski i ochrypły. Odpowiedziała mi, przesuwając swoje ciało bliżej mojego. Byłem gotowy na kolejną rundę drażnienia się, ale nie trwało to długo. Mike zdecydował się podejść z drinkami w dłoniach.

\- Hej Bella, mam nasze drinki.

\- Jest zajęta tańcem ze mną, Mike - warknąłem przyciągając ją bliżej. Mike zrobił krok do tyłu i odszedł, wracając do brunetki z którą wcześniej rozmawiał.

\- Co to do diabła było? - Bella zatrzymała się i spojrzała na mnie.

\- Nie pójdziesz z nim. Słyszałem go w toalecie, mówiącego że chce cię zaciągnąć do łóżka.

\- A czy pomyślałeś o tym że może chciałam iść?

\- Jest pijany, mógłby cię skrzywdzić, a poza tym nawet go nie znasz.

\- Jest lekarzem i chciałam z nim iść - powtórzyła.

\- Nie pójdziesz z nim - powtórzyłem oficjalnym tonem.

\- A co ty masz do tego? - Spojrzała na mnie, zdezorientowana.

Nie wiedziałem co mam odpowiedzieć. Moja twarz złagodniała, kiedy patrzyłem w jej zmieszane oczy.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Musiałem stamtąd wyjść. Obróciłem się na pięcie i wyszedłem bez kobiety w ramionach czy nowego numeru. Musiałem wyjść, ponieważ gdybym tego nie zrobił, mógłbym zrobić coś czego bym później żałował. Bella Swan wpędzi mnie do grobu.

 **Bella**

Patrzyłam jak Edward wychodzi przez drzwi na zimne nocne powietrze w Seattle.

\- Wow, nigdy nie widziałam żeby wychodził sam - powiedziała Alice, stojąc za mną.

\- To było niesamowite - przyznała Rosalie.

\- Widzieliście jego wyraz twarzy? - powiedział Jasper, stając koło Alice. - Wyglądał jakby zdechł mu kot.

\- Co to znaczy? - spytał Emmett, lekko zmieszany.

\- To znaczy, że jest zdezorientowany - odpowiedziałam w zamyśleniu. - Chce ode mnie czegoś więcej, ale nie chce tego przyznać. Wygląda na to, że boi się, że mnie skrzywdzi. - Mój szef próbuje przeanalizować wszytko co się stało do tej pory. - Innymi słowy, zastanawia się nad tym kim jest i czego chce.

Mike, Tyler i Jessica podeszli do nas, na co się uśmiechnęłam.

\- Więc jak poszło? - spytał Mike, z ramionami owiniętymi wokół jego narzeczonej.

\- Idealnie. Usłyszał całą waszą rozmowę. - Uśmiechnęłam się do mojego byłego obiektu i dwóch dawnych klientów.

\- Cieszę się, że mogliśmy pomóc. Zawdzięczamy ci wiele. - Jessica szybko przytuliła mnie.

Tyler i Jessica byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Mike'a i zatrudnili mnie ponad rok temu, żebym złamała Mike'owi serce. Pomogłam mu także odkryć to, co ma tuż pod nosem, Jessice. Teraz są razem, szczęśliwi i biorą ślub za miesiąc.

\- Cieszę się, że się wszystko udało i mogę cię jeszcze kiedyś potrzebować, Mike. Więc w ramach podziękowania, obiecane dwa bilety na Hawaje - powiedziałam, wręczając im zapłatę.

\- Cóż, kto jeszcze pomaga ci z tym facetem? - spytał Tyler, spoglądając na resztę rodziny Edwarda.

\- Rodzina Edwarda i moja tajna broń, Jacob Black.

\- Masz na myśli tego Jacoba Blacka, od Black & Uley Co. i wroga numer jeden Edwarda? - spytał Emmett, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu.

\- Tak, dokładnie jego. Jest moim poprzednim obiektem i wisi mi przysługę. Poznałam go z jego dziewczyną i przyszłą żoną, Nessie.

\- Jak Jacob Black ma zamiar ci pomóc? - spytała nieufnie Alice.

\- Och, zobaczycie - stwierdziłam prosto.

Wkrótce po tym, udałam się w stronę biura właściciela klubu. Zapukałam w drzwi i czekałam. Wyprostowałam sukienkę i szybko poprawiłam włosy. Drzwi się otworzyły i natychmiast wciągnęła mnie duża para silnych dłoni.

Sapnęłam, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku.

\- David, nie mogę oddychać.

Szybko mnie wypuścił i spojrzał na mnie zakłopotany.

\- Przepraszam Bello - powiedział, jego intensywnie brązowe oczy wwierciły się w moje. - Co cię sprowadza?

Westchnęłam i kiwnęłam w kierunku małej niebieskiej kanapy. Usiedliśmy i opowiedziałam o nowym obiekcie. Nie był szczęśliwy słysząc o tym, ponieważ miał nadzieję, że rzucę tą robotę i sama znajdę prawdziwą miłość. Chciał dla mnie tego samego, co zrobiłam dla jego brata Juliana.

\- Kto jest tym biedakiem?

\- Edward Cullen - powiedziałam, obserwując jego reakcję. Zagwizdał i pokręcił głową nie dowierzając.

\- Bells, będziesz miała z nim mnóstwo pracy.

Kiwnęłam i wiedziałam, że muszę poruszyć jeden temat. Nie mogłam dać wystarczająco dobrego uzasadnienia, ale musiałam spróbować.

\- David, potrzebuję przysługi.

\- Cokolwiek.

\- Muszę mieć pewność, że Tanya już nigdy nie będzie obsługiwała Cullenów.

\- Dlaczego? Nie jesteś zazdrosna o nią i o Edwarda, prawda?

Zaprzeczyłam głową. Takie małe kłamstewko.

\- Nie mogę ci wszystkiego powiedzieć, ale przede wszystkim jej nie ufam.

\- W takim razie zobaczę co da się zrobić.

 **Edward**

Jak jedna kobieta mogła sprawić, że zwątpiłem w sens swojego życia? To jest szalone. Bella jest jak każda inna.

 _Kogo ja oszukuję? Ona nie jest jak każda inna._

Jeśli byłoby inaczej, nie pomyślałbym o niej więcej niż raz. Zapłaciłem taksówkarzowi i udałem się do mojego mieszkania na jedenastym piętrze.

Szybko się przebrałem i wskoczyłem do łóżka. Moje myśli krążyły wokół Belli i tego, co czułem kiedy jej dotykałem. Jej skóra jest taka miękka, a jej dłonie powodowały mrowienie gdziekolwiek mnie dotknęła. Odpływałem powoli, wiedząc że moje sny będą wypełnione jej obrazem.

* * *

1 Justin Timberlake - Futhure Sex / Love Sound

2 Justin Timberlake - Futhure Sex / Love Sound


	4. Siłownia

**4\. Siłownia**

 **Sobota**

 **Edward**

Nie wychodziłem nigdzie przez cały dzień. Oglądałem telewizję i słuchałem muzyki. Alice zadzwoniła do mnie i spytała czy idę dziś do klubu, ale odpowiedziałem jej że nie, bo potrzebuję przerwy. Zaśmiała się, zastanawiając czy mój sprzęt nadal działa. Tak naprawdę bałem się, że ona tam będzie. Nie spałem dobrze ostatniej nocy, po opuszczeniu klubu. Śniłem i myślałem tylko o Belli. Myślę, że jedynym powodem dlaczego nie mogłem przestać o niej myśleć był fakt, że była nieosiągalna. Ten prosty fakt powodował, że myśli o niej były nie do odparcia, to i jej małe ciałko. Trzeba by być ślepym, żeby nie docenić jej kształtów.

Muszę znaleźć sposób by wyrzucić ją z mojego systemu. Kiedy tak się stanie, nie będzie mnie już więcej interesowała. Byłem tego pewien.

Projekt 'Uwieść Bellę Swan' rozpoczęty.

 **Bella**

Alice zadzwoniła do mnie by powiedzieć, że Edwarda nie będzie dziś w klubie. Ponoć to pierwszy raz od dwóch lat. Pomyślałam, że może źle się czuje, ale Alice miała, co do tego wątpliwości. Ja też, ale nie przyznałam się do tego. Całą sobotę siedziałam w domu i oglądałam filmy, myśląc o Edwardzie.

 **Niedziela**

Postanowiłam udać się na siłownię, ponieważ przez przeprowadzkę zaniedbałam to przez kilka tygodni. Ruszyłam w dół ulicy do okolicznej siłowni, rozmyślając o wszystkim, co się stało odkąd wzięłam sprawę Edwarda Cullena.

Wyraz jego twarzy, gdy opuszczał klub ukazywał ból, zwątpienie i odważę się stwierdzić, że wrażliwość. Nie wierzę żebym go złamała tak szybko, jak myślałam. Nie było możliwości z kimś takim jak on i z tak pokaźną 'kartoteką'.

W ciągu sześciu lat i dziewięciu obiektów, które do tej pory miałam to zajmowało tygodnie, czasami miesiące zanim poddali się i pokazali swoje uczucia. Przez cały ten czas nie zakochiwali się we mnie. Zakochiwali się w idealnej kobiecie, którą się dla nich stawałam. To dlatego było ich tak łatwo skierować na właściwą osobę. Wszystkie dziewięć obiektów znalazło partnerki i byłam szczęśliwa, że byłam częścią tego.

Tylko tak mogłam się upewnić, że nikomu innemu nie przytrafi się to, co Briannie i Jordanowi. Jednakże Edward był inny. Mieliśmy wiele wspólnego i fizycznie pociągał mnie bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Jego dotyk powodował, że zwijałam się wewnątrz i chciałam więcej. To dlatego wtedy w klubie nie mogłam oderwać od niego oczu. Jego zapach był odurzający, jego głos zmysłowy. Dla mnie to było naprawdę nieznane terytorium.

 _Kurwa! Chcę Edwarda Cullena w każdy możliwy sposób. Zmącił mi w głowie._

 **Edward**

Postanowiłem iść na siłownię dzisiaj, ponieważ nie poszedłem w piątek po pracy. Musiałem to dzisiaj nadrobić. Założyłem na siebie szorty do koszykówki i podkoszulek, po czym chwyciłem moją sportową torbę i wyszedłem na zimne powietrze Seattle. Wszedłem do sali, automatycznie kierując się do mojej ulubionej bieżni, która stała przed ścianą luster.

Położyłem torbę obok, ustawiłem tempo oraz nachylenie i zacząłem standardowy trening. Rozejrzałem się i jęknąłem. Nic na to nie poradzę. W lustrze odbijała się postać Belli na bieżni w czarnym sportowym biustonoszu i niebieskich szortach. Długie włosy miała upięte w koński ogon, eksponując gładką skórę szyi. Jęknąłem ponownie, kiedy jej skóra zalśniła od potu.

 _Podejdź do niej idioto! Teraz jest dobry moment, by rozpocząć twoją akcję._

Zatrzymałem swoją maszynę i zająłem inną obok Belli. Nie zauważyła mnie, ponieważ oglądała coś na iPodzie. Teraz tu byłem. Chciałem, żeby mnie zauważyła, wskoczyłem na bieżnię i wznowiłem swój trening. Spojrzałem na nią, ale nadal nie zwróciła na mnie uwagi.

\- Bella. - Zabrzmiało, jak pytanie. Odwróciła się, patrząc na mnie, a jej brązowe oczy łani rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu. Rozglądnęła się wkoło, zamykając na chwilę oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Hej Edwardzie - powiedziała lekko zmieszana. - Mieszkasz w okolicy?

\- Kilka budynków stąd. Dlaczego pytasz? - spytałem, wybrałem patrzenie na swoje odbicie, mając nadzieję, że nie złapie mnie na gapieniu się.

\- Cóż, gdybyś nie mieszkał w okolicy musiałbyś przejechać pół miasta licząc od biura, żeby przyjść na tą siłownie. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami. Chwyciła iPoda i wyłączyła to, co oglądała.

\- A ty? - spytałem, zastanawiając się przez chwilę, jak mogła sobie pozwolić na mieszkanie w takiej okolicy. Tu było najdrożej w całym Seattle, to dlatego wybrałem to miejsce parę lat temu.

\- Nie bądź zaskoczony. Mówiłam ci, że jestem dobrze ustawiona - prychnęła zirytowana. - Mieszkam parę bloków stąd.

Chciałem ją właśnie zapytać, czy mieszka blisko mnie, ale przerwał mi dzwonek jej telefonu. Uśmiechnęła się i wyszeptała 'przepraszam' zanim odebrała. Słuchałem zaciekawiony jednej strony rozmowy.

\- Och, cześć. Miałam do ciebie dzwonić - powiedziała. - Nie dasz rady? W porządku. Nie... Jest dobrze. - Uśmiechnęła się i posłała mi oczko. - Znajdę innego partnera do sparingu. - Puściłem jej oczko razem z moim najsłynniejszym uśmiechem. - Yeah, lepiej, żebyś mi to wynagrodziła. Do usłyszenia później.

Bella rozłączyła się i zwróciła swoją uwagę z powrotem na mnie. Zauważyłem, że nawet nie zwolniła podczas rozmowy tak jak to, że mamy to samo tempo, więc zwiększyłem je. Wiem że to dziecinne, ale helloł1 jestem facetem, powinienem być silniejszy.

\- Przepraszam cię za to. Byłam umówiona z koleżanką na mały sparing, ale nie da rady. - Bella pokręciła głową i podwyższyła nieco prędkość.

\- Sparing? - Zaciekawiło mnie to. Nie sądziłem, że taka mała, delikatna kobieta jest zdolna do czegoś takiego.

\- Taekwondo i jujitsu - odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami.

 _Chyba sobie ze mnie żartuje._

\- Nie jestem taka delikatna Edwardzie - powiedziała gniewnie, na wyraz mojej twarzy. - Regularnie ćwiczę sztuki walki.

\- Ja też - powiedziałem, nadal nie wierząc, że ćwiczy.

\- Serio? - zapytała Bella, jej oczy ożywiły się z podniecenia. - Zainteresowany małym sparingiem?

 _Jak mógłbym odmówić czegoś takiego?_ Zdecydowałem się z nią troszkę podrażnić. - Nie wiem Bella, jestem naprawdę duży, a ty taka... um, malutka.

Spojrzała na mnie, a skóra na jej szyi i policzkach zaczerwieniła się w złości.

 _Moja dziewczynka. Kocham te rumieńce. Cholera, jest gorąca, kiedy się rumieni._

Szybko zeszła z maszyny. Złapała ręcznik i butelkę wody, wyraźnie zirytowana.

\- Jak chcesz, Cullen. Będę w czwórce, jakbyś zmienił zdanie - powiedziała. Uwodzicielsko poruszała biodrami, kiedy odchodziła.

Chciałem, żeby poczekała. Jeśli pójdę za nią, będzie wiedziała, że jestem zdesperowany. Wytrzymałem sześćdziesiąt sekund, zanim ruszyłem.

 _To tyle z czekania na mnie._

Drzwi do pokoju numer cztery były lekko otwarte i wszedłem ostrożnie, mając nadzieję zobaczyć mały tyłeczek Belli. Pomieszczenie było zazwyczaj wykorzystywane do aerobiku i miało ścianę luster.

Stała przodem do lustra, robiąc układ blokowania, kończąc podstawową postawą. Swoje ćwiczenia zakończyła serią kopnięć, w których zawierało się jedno silne kopnięcie.

\- Będziesz tylko stał i się gapił, czy może dołączysz do mnie? - Drażniła się, patrząc mi w oczy, przez lustro. Zaśmiałem się i podszedłem do niej, nie zadając sobie trudu, aby przestać gapić się na jej słodki tyłek.

\- Jeśli zrobię ci krzywdę, musisz powiedzieć, żebym przestał - powiedziałem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że byłem o stopę wyższy i o dobre sześćdziesiąt kilogramów cięższy. Wywróciła oczami i wymamrotała coś pod nosem.

\- Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, to może zamiast pełnych pchnięć i kopnięć, możemy używać otwartej dłoni i lekkich pchnięć.

Kiwnąłem zgadzając się, do diabła, od teraz zgodzę się na wszytko. Nawet słuchając jej, nie mogłem oderwać oczu od naszego odbicia w lustrze. Pieprzenie się w tym pokoju byłoby niesamowite. _Tak, posiądę cię Bello w tym pokoju._

Po tym, jak wyrzuciłem obrazy z mojej głowy, wzięliśmy materace i ułożyliśmy je blisko luster.

Stanęliśmy twarzami do siebie, po czym skłoniliśmy się lekko i przybraliśmy wyjściowe pozycje. Tańczyliśmy wokoło przez kilka minut, obserwując się nawzajem. Bella wykonała pierwszy cios i udało jej się uderzyć mnie w pierś. Odpowiedziałem tym samym, ale spotkałem się z blokiem. Uderzyła mnie dwa razy, ale odparowałem ciosy.

\- Więc, jak się bawiłaś w piątkowy wieczór? - spytałem Bellę, zastanawiając się, czy poszła z doktorem. Miałem nadzieję, że nie.

\- Było zabawnie i twoja rodzina jest naprawdę świetna - odpowiedziała z małym uśmieszkiem, zanim uderzyła mnie w prawy biceps. Dźwięk skóry na skórze przywołał brudne myśli.

Pchnąłem prawą ręką w jej klatkę piersiową, żeby sprawdzić, czy odeprze atak i zrobiła to blokiem środkowym. Szybko odpowiedziałem lewą ręką i lekko otarłem się o jej prawą pierś. Bella kontynuowała, jakby nic się nie stało, więc klepnąłem ją w udo. _Boże, byłem twardy, jak skała od samego dźwięku._

\- Przykro mi, ale wyszłam kiedy przestraszyłeś doktora - powiedziała, blokując dwa moje pchnięcia.

\- Nie musisz mnie przepraszać - kontynuowałem. - To nie mój interes. - To naprawdę nie był mój interes, ale naprawdę nie chciałem patrzeć, jak wychodzi z tym typem. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, może jakiś dziwny instynkt ochraniania jej?

Bella zaskoczyła mnie, wykonując szybo trzy sekwencje. _Cholera, jest dobra._

\- Muszę przeprosić. Jego narzeczona przyszła parę minut po tym, jak wyszedłeś. - Wzruszyła ramionami. Wykorzystałem moment nieuwagi i klepnąłem ją w każdą z piersi. Pokręciła głową i wyglądała, jakby próbowała się nie roześmiać. Uśmiechnęła się, unosząc brwi w pytaniu, więc wzruszyłem ramionami z udawaną niewinnością.

Walczyliśmy ze sobą kilka minut, zanim Bella nie zdecydowała dodać kopnięć. Wykonała kopnięcie, lekko muskając moją klatkę, na co cofnąłem się zaskoczony. Uniosłem na nią brew, a ona się uśmiechnęła i pokazała palcami 'no dalej'. Po tym nasz sparing zrobił się intensywniejszy. Byliśmy śliscy od potu po trzydziestu minutach. Kopnąłem ją lekko w brzuch, a ona upadła z jękiem na kolana.

Panikując, podszedłem do niej, by pomasować ją w miejscu, gdzie ją uderzyłem, próbując zrobić wszystko, by jej pomóc.

\- Bella, czy coś ci zrobiłem? Przepraszam. - Poczułem, jak jej stopa owija się na mojej prawej kostce. Lewą dłoń położyła na mojej klatce, powodując mój upadek na plecy. Bella zaśmiała się z zadowoleniem na twarzy.

\- Ha, oszukałam złego chłopca Cullen - śpiewała, wykonując mały taniec zwycięstwa blisko moich stóp z zamkniętymi oczami. Spojrzałem na nią, ale mnie nie zauważyła.

 _Och, nie będę tak leżał, Swan._

Owinąłem moje nogi wokół jej stóp, powodując że upadła do przodu. Złapałem ją i odwróciłem. Moje kolana były po obu stronach jej brzucha. Ostrożnie, żeby nie zgnieść jej małego ciałka, oparłem ręce na jej ramionach.

\- Nie grasz fair, Bello. - Uśmiechnąłem się. Spiorunowała mnie spojrzeniem, potem zaśmiała się blokując moją prawą kostkę lewą stopą, a jej dłonie chwyciły mnie za ramiona. Odepchnęła się biodrami i odwróciła nas tak, że teraz ona była u góry.

 _Pieprzcie mnie._

Jej tyłeczek znajdował się na moim brzuchu, a jej nogi były owinięte wokół mnie techniką 'winorośli', powodując że moje kolana ugięły się i zablokowały. Bella przycisnęła górną część ciała do mojej klatki, jej ramiona oparły się o mój bark, a dłonie położyła płasko po obu stronach mojej głowy.

Oboje ciężko oddychaliśmy, jej pierś falowała tuż przy mojej.

 _Kurwa! Na pewno zauważy moje pobudzenie._

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy walczyłem z kimś, kto mnie tak pociągał, a walka zamieniała się w grę wstępną. Mogłem do tego przywyknąć.

Żadne z nas nic nie powiedziało. Nasze oddechy nadal były nierówne, nasze spojrzenia połączone. Po jakimś czasie Bella otrząsnęła się i wyplątała swoje nogi z uścisku. Usiadła na moim brzuchu, krzyżując ramiona na swoich piersiach. Uniosła brew i lekko poruszyła biodrami. Powstrzymałem jęk. Wstała ze mnie i mrugnęła, zanim pozbierała swoje rzeczy.

\- To był dobry trening, Edwardzie. Powinniśmy to powtórzyć. - Podała mi rękę i pomogła mi wstać. Oparłem się chęci przyciągnięcia jej do siebie. Już wkrótce. Wstałem z maty i zbliżyłem się do niej.

\- Zgadzam się, Bello. Zazwyczaj ćwiczę codziennie po pracy - powiedziałem, mając nadzieję na początek wspólnych treningów... Wkrótce będziemy się pieprzyć przed tymi lustrami.

\- Będę o tym pamiętać. Cóż, do zobaczenia jutro. - Bella uśmiechnęła się, odwróciła i wyszła przez drzwi. Moje oczy były utkwione na jej tyłku, jak zwykle. Boże, ma świetny tyłek.

 _Kurwa, jak mam wytrzymać cały jutrzejszy dzień?_

 **Poniedziałek**

Byłem spóźniony trzydzieści dwie minuty, kiedy przycisnąłem guzik windy. Wiedziałem, że mam pełny grafik i spotkanie w czasie lunchu. Strasznie się tego obawiałem. Nie spałem za dobrze w nocy. Wspomnienia ostatniego spotkania z Bellą wyzwoliły we mnie parę niegrzecznych fantazji dotyczących naszego następnego spotkania, co ujawniało się namiotem w spodniach za każdym razem.

 _Kurwa, to nie czas na myślenie o tym._ Musiałem się ponownie poprawić. W tym tempie będę twardy cały czas podczas jej obecności. _Lepiej ją wypieprzyć i mieć to z głowy._

Wysiadłem z windy, nie spodziewając się, że Bella będzie czekać tu na mnie z filiżanką kawy. Moją pierwszą myślą było zaciągnięcie jej do windy i przelecenie bez skrupułów. Oczywiście, takie myśli nie pomagały z sytuacją na dole. Będę musiał udać się do łazienki zanim moje jaja zrobią się niebieskie.

\- Spóźniłeś się - zbeształa mnie delikatnie. - To twoja kawa. Czarna z dwiema kostkami cukru. - Podała mi ją.

\- Dzięki. - Wziąłem łyk, a moje oczy podziwiały jej głęboki dekolt w kształcie litery V, czarną spódnicę i włosy spięte w niechlujnego koka.

\- Skończyłeś? - Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, zanim stanęła obok mnie i pokazała, bym ruszył dalej.

 _Przyłapała mnie. Kurwa._

Ruszyłem w kierunku naszego biura.

\- Okej - zaczęła po wzięciu głębokiego oddechu. - Masz dzisiaj pełny grafik, ale na szczęście twój lunch z Philem Knightem został przełożony na przyszły tydzień. - Bella uśmiechnęła się, dotrzymując mi tempa. - Twoje pierwsze spotkanie zaczyna się za dziesięć minut i zajmie około trzydziestu. Zostawiłam na twoim biurku i w komputerze potrzebne dokumenty.

\- Brzmi dobrze. Potrzebuję, żebyś robiła notatki - powiedziałem, biorąc kolejny łyk kawy. Spojrzałem na Bellę, kiedy weszliśmy do naszego biura.

\- Będę tam - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się, po czym usiadła przy swoim biurku, spoglądając na komputer. Posłałem jej ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie i udałem się do mojego gabinetu.

Na moje pierwsze spotkanie, Bella wprowadziła państwo Weatherby do środka. Zanim usiadła na swoim miejscu, podeszła do termostatu. Uniosłem brew w niemym pytaniu. Bella usiadła i wyszeptała 'Żeby nie było znowu żadnych problemów'. Puściła mi oczko i otworzyła laptopa.

 _Cholera, musiała mi to przypomnieć? Chwila. Czy ona ze mną flirtuje?_

Przez trzydzieści minut omawiania zmian projektu nowego domu moich klientów, posyłałem Belli ukradkowe spojrzenia. Złapałem ją na gapieniu się na mnie, ale szybko odwróciła głowę zarumieniona. Naprawdę lubię podziwiać jej rumieńce.

 _Ona ze mną flirtuje, to będzie zbyt łatwe._

Bella wyprowadziła klientów i poprosiłem ją, by usiadła. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się zanim zajęła krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka.

\- Bello, chciałbym, żebyś towarzyszyła mi podczas lunchu - zaproponowałem, patrząc na nią spod rzęs, próbując ją zauroczyć. _Zauroczyć? Cullen, wyraźnie przechodzisz na złą stronę._

\- Oczywiście. Masz zajęte dwie godziny na spotkanie z panem Knightem i ma się ono zacząć o jedenastej trzydzieści.

\- W takim razie jedenasta trzydzieści - potwierdziłem z uśmiechem.

\- Po lunchu masz ważną prezentację ze swoim ojcem i urzędnikami z Urzędu Miasta. Szukałam jakiś notatek po poprzedniej sekretarce, ale nic nie znalazłam. Spytałam Margaret, sekretarkę twojego ojca i też ich nie ma.

\- Wyślę ci potrzebne pliki, które przygotowałem do tego projektu. Zrobiłabyś raport z tego dla dwudziestu osób? - Zabrzmiało, jak pytanie. Wiedziałem, że to mało czasu.

\- W porządku. Mamy nową, szybszą kopiarkę, więc mam okazję ją przetestować. Prześlij mi dokumenty i będę mogła zacząć - stwierdziła Bella, po czym przygryzła wargę. - W takim razie nie będę mogła uczestniczyć w reszcie twoich spotkań. Zostawię ci dyktafon i później to przepiszę.

\- Brzmi wspaniale, Bello. - Byłem pod wrażeniem. Nie pokazała po sobie żadnych wątpliwości, że nie zdąży na czas.

\- Okej, twoje następne spotkanie zaczyna się za dwadzieścia minut. Chcesz kawy? - spytała, podczas prostowania nóg, dając mi widok na swoje białe majteczki, zanim wstała z krzesła.

 _Świetnie. Teraz ten widok wypalił się w mojej głowie._

\- Edward? - Wyciągnęła mnie z zamyślenia. Pokręciłem głową, zanim spojrzałem w jej oczy. - Chcesz świeżą kawę?

\- W porządku, Bello. Jesteś zajęta. Zrobię sobie jedną, zanim wstąpię do Emmetta. - Kiwnęła, posyłając mi zapierający dech w piersiach uśmiech i wyszła.

Zebrałem swoje myśli do kupy i ponownie musiałem poprawić się w spodniach, przypominając sobie jej majtki. Przesłałem jej wszystkie dokumenty dotyczące tego projektu. Wyszedłem później i zauważyłem, że nie ma jej przy biurku. Ruszyłem w stronę pokoju dla pracowników, żeby zrobić sobie kawę.

Otworzyłem drzwi do pomieszczenia. Bella stała przy ekspresie do kawy, a James stał za jej plecami. Zacisnąłem pięści, kiedy usłyszałem, jak do niej mówi.

\- Bella, no chodź, pozwól mi się zabrać na lunch - nalegał James.

\- Mam już plany, James - powiedziała Bella, nie patrząc na niego. Przysunął się bliżej niej, a ramiona oparł o blat po obu jej stronach. Chciała odejść, ale James jej nie wypuścił.

\- Odwal się, James - powiedziała napiętym głosem. Wiedziałem, że jest w stanie się obronić, ale nie wyglądała na osobę, która używa przemocy w stosunku do innych.

\- Tak, odsuń się James - powtórzyłem, podchodząc do nich. James wyprostował się, usuwając ręce z blatu i cofnął się o kilka kroków, bacznie mnie obserwując. Bella posłała mu śmiertelne spojrzenie i odwróciła się na pięcie, żeby wyjść.

\- Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował Edwardzie, będę w pokoju ksero - powiedziała lekko drżącym głosem. Kiwnąłem w odpowiedzi, moje oczy nadal były utkwione w Jamesie.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś trzymał się od niej z daleka, James - powiedziałem głosem pełnym jadu.

\- Widzę, że jeszcze nie dobrałeś się do jej majtek. Cóż, to tylko kwestia czasu zanim da mi to, czego chcę. Byłoby miło wygrać raz z tobą.

\- To nie są jakieś chore zawody, James - warknąłem, robiąc kilka kroków w jego kierunku.

\- Od kiedy? - spytał retorycznie.

Moja szczęka zacisnęła się, kiedy robiłem sobie kawę.

\- Nie zbliżaj się do niej.

James śmiał się przez chwilę, potrząsając głową zanim wyszedł. Normalnie bawiłbym się z nim, ale Bella nie zasługiwała na to. Nie, żeby próby zaciągnięcia jej do łóżka były czymś lepszym.

 _Pójdę za to do piekła._

Postanowiłem odwiedzić Emmetta i powiedzieć 'cześć', ale drzwi do pokoju ksero zwróciły moją uwagę. Oparłem się o futrynę, obserwując Bellę stojącą przy urządzeniu. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Jej nogi były niesamowite, w pięknym odcieniu kremowego.

\- Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? - spytała śmiejąc się.

 _Pieprzyć to, bądźmy szczerzy. Kobiety uwielbiają to gówno._

\- Tak - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. Zamiast coś odpowiedzieć, 'przypadkowo' upuściła papier na podłogę i pochyliła się, żeby go podnieść. Jej spódnica podjechała do góry, ledwie zakrywając jej cudowny tyłeczek. Nie mogłem powstrzymać jęku. Usłyszałem cichy śmiech, kiedy Bella wstała i spojrzała na mnie.

 _Pogrywa sobie ze mną. Kocham to._

Jej spojrzenie przebiegło po moim ciele i oblizała wargi. Stłumiłem kolejne jęknięcie.

 _Co do diabła ta kobieta ze mną robi?_

\- Tak jak mi - powiedziała z mrugnięciem, po czym wróciła do swojej pracy przy kopiarce.

Podszedłem do niej i wyszeptałem do ucha.

\- Naprawdę podobał mi się nasz wczorajszy sparing.

\- Och, wiem że tak było Edwardzie. - Zaśmiała się.

 _Zero pytań, czyli zauważyła, jak na nią reagowałem._

\- Jest jakakolwiek szansa, że dziś to powtórzymy? - Przysunąłem ciało do niej.

\- Tak, ale za pięć minut masz następne spotkanie. Do zobaczenia później, mistrzu - zamruczała robiąc krok bliżej mnie.

\- Hmm, nie mogę się doczekać - wyszeptałem jej do ucha, napawając się zapachem jej szyi. Byłem bliski utraty kontroli. Odwróciłem się w stronę drzwi.

\- Ja także.

* * *

1 Beta: bo tak jest śmieszniej niż 'hej'


	5. Lunch, wróg i druga runda

**5\. Lunch, wróg i druga runda**

 **Bella**

Usłyszałam jak wychodzi z pomieszczenia i odetchnęłam z ulgą. Byłam wykończona zaledwie jednym porankiem powstrzymywania się przed rzuceniem na niego. Miałam kłopoty, ponieważ był dobry, za dobry. Teraz oczywiście pogrywał sobie ze mną. Dobrą rzeczą było zobaczyć jak to mówi. Złapałam telefon i zadzwoniłam do Alice.

\- Cześć Alice - powiedziałam, chwytając stos papierów.

\- Hej Bella, co tam? - Jej głos był radosny i zastanowiłam się co robiła, albo ile kawy zdążyła już wypić. Sprawdziłam dokładnie czy jestem sama i zamknęłam drzwi do pokoju ksero.

\- Kiedy twój brat próbuje poderwać kogoś z biura, jak to robi?

\- Och nie, dlaczego?

\- Myślę, że sobie ze mną pogrywa - mruknęłam jak rozkapryszony dzieciak.

\- Cóż, najpierw zabiera ją na lunch. – Jęknęłam wewnętrznie. Wiedziałam, że jest zbyt pięknie, żeby było prawdziwie. - Potem z nią flirtuje, a na koniec zabiera ją na drinka w klubie. Pod koniec wieczoru lądują u niego w mieszkaniu.

\- Jak je potem traktuje?

\- Zazwyczaj przemilcza całą sytuację, albo podchodzi do tego profesjonalnie. Większość kobiet odchodzi, nie mogąc się z tym uporać.

\- Cholera, bawi się mną.

\- Co masz zamiar zrobić? - spytała zaniepokojona.

\- Będę grać dalej - wyszeptałam zamyślona.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że będzie jakieś 'ale'? - zapytała ostrożnie Alice.

\- Czuję się jakbym igrała z ogniem.

\- Dasz radę Bella. Pamiętaj dlaczego to robisz, pomoże ci to.

\- Masz rację - powiedziałam zahaczając czubkiem buta o dywan. Wyrzuciłam niechciane myśli z głowy.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - zapytała słabym szeptem.

\- Nie chcę żebyś straciła brata - odpowiedziałam niepewnie. - Tak to zostawmy.

\- Bella, myślę, że musimy o tym porozmawiać - nalegała.

\- Nigdy nikomu nic nie opowiadałam, poza członkami rodziny i nie chcę tego zmieniać.

\- Potrzebujesz babskiej rozmowy. - Alice zatrzymała się na chwilę. - Może przyjdziesz dziś wieczorem do klubu? Jest 'Poniedziałek z Margaritą'. - Kłóciłam się z nią przez kilka minut, ale byłam z góry na przegranej pozycji.

\- Dobra - powiedziałam pokonana.

\- Świetnie. Do zobaczenia. - Z tymi słowami, rozłączyła się.

 _Uparty chochlik._

 **Edward**

Zebrałem wszystkie moje siły, żeby wyjść z pokoju ksero. Bardzo pragnąłem ją posiąść, ale wiedziałem, że to już kwestia czasu. Im dłużej grałem w tę grę, tym trudniej było się jej oprzeć. Moje spotkanie zaczynało się za kilka minut, więc zadecydowałem o powrocie do biura. Z Emmettem mogę zobaczyć się później.

Usiadłem za biurkiem. Po chwili ktoś zapukał.

\- Wejść. - Obserwowałem jak Bella wprowadziła klientów. Wstałem i przywitałem państwa Wood. Bella podeszła do mojego biurka i położyła na nim mały dyktafon.

\- Już spytałam czy będzie w porządku jeśli nagram spotkanie, zgodzili się. Rozmawiajcie normalnie, a wszystko się nagra - wyjaśniła zanim włączyła urządzenie.

\- Dziękuję, Bello.

\- W każdej chwili - wyszeptała, muskając dłonią moje plecy zanim wyszła. Przeszły mnie ciarki.

 _Więc ona ze mną flirtuje._

Poranek ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Nie miałem styczności z Bellą, odkąd opuściła mój gabinet. Wyszedłem z mojego biura, by złapać butelkę wody i odwiedzić mojego wielkiego brata. Bella siedziała na swoim stanowisku i układała w stosiki dokumenty, po czym wkładała je do czarnych teczek.

\- Skończyłam - oznajmiła, uśmiechając się do mnie. Wyglądała uroczo, kiedy coś osiągnęła. - Dwadzieścia minut przed czasem.

\- Świetnie, w takim razie możemy wyjść szybciej na lunch.

\- Brzmi super - powiedziała z jeszcze większym uśmiechem.

 _Zbyt łatwo._

\- Tylko pójdę porozmawiać z bratem i możemy iść.

\- Będę tutaj.

Ruszyłem w dół korytarza, chwytając butelkę wody. Dotarłem do biura Emmetta. Zapukałem w drzwi i wszedłem.

\- Hej, bracie! Co tam? - spytał Emmett, patrząc znad planów.

Emmett był szefem działu budowlanego. Nasza firma nie tylko sporządzała plany, ale też budowała. Mój braciszek był w tym idealny i miał świetny nos do interesów.

\- Nic. Nie mogę od tak sobie wpaść?

\- Edward, widzę cię tylko w dwóch miejscach: w klubie i w kiblu. Nigdy w moim biurze. - Wzruszył ramionami.

 _Serio?_

\- Co robisz dziś wieczorem? - zapytałem. Nigdy nie byłem w jego gabinecie? Rozejrzałem się wkoło, zauważyłem zdjęcia Rosalie w różnych widocznych miejscach. Jego biuro było ciepłe i wygodne, bardzo się różniło od mojego. Wiedziałem, że nasza matka udekorowała to, podczas gdy ja urządziłem swoje. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć żebym był u niego czy u Carlisle'a. Jeśli czegoś potrzebowałem to dzwoniłem, wysyłałem maila albo prosiłem ich żeby przyszli do mnie.

\- Dziewczyny chcą iść do klubu na 'Poniedziałek z Margaritą'. Jasper i ja idziemy ich pilnować. - Jego twarz stała się napięta, zawsze tak wyglądał, kiedy Rosalie stawała się niegrzeczna.

\- Brzmi zabawnie. Myślisz, że mogę się przyłączyć?

\- Pewnie tak - powiedział wzruszając ramionami. - Jak tam Bella?

\- Idealna, świetna - powiedziałem z uśmiechem. - Ma wszystko to, co lubię w asystentkach. - Westchnąłem lekko. Na szczęście, Emmett tego nie zauważył.

\- Pewnie, że jest. Pomaga to, że miło się na nią patrzy.

\- To nie tak Emmett - odpowiedziałem szybko.

\- Pewnie, Eddie. - Skrzywiłem się. Nienawidzę, kiedy mnie tak nazywa. - Wmawiaj sobie dalej. - Wywróciłem oczami z irytacją.

\- Chcesz iść ze mną na lunch? - spytał Emmett, wpatrując się w plany i pisząc coś na nich.

\- Jestem już zajęty - odpowiedziałem szybko, mając nadzieję, że uniknę następnego pytania.

\- Spotkanie w czasie lunchu? Do dupy.

\- Coś w tym stylu.

\- Co to ma znaczyć Edward? - Spojrzał na mnie znad planów, po czym zaczął się śmiać. - Zabierasz ją na lunch, prawda?

\- Um, lepiej już pójdę. Do zobaczenia w klubie. - Wyszedłem ze śmiechem Emmett'a w uszach. Udałem się w kierunku gabinetu Belli, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że z kimś rozmawia.

\- Carlisle?

\- Witaj, Edwardzie - powiedział spokojnie. - Właśnie rozmawiałem z twoją nową asystentką. Myślę, że jest parę kwestii, które muszę z wami przedyskutować. Możemy udać się do twojego gabinetu?

\- Jak najbardziej - powiedziałem. Podążyliśmy za moim ojcem. Carlisle usiadł za moim biurkiem, a ja i Bella usiedliśmy na dwóch krzesłach, które znajdowały się na przeciwko.

\- Bella, raport potwierdzający twoje CV przyszedł dziś rano. Jest kilka niespodzianek, które chciałbym omówić. - Spojrzałem na Bellę, zaciekawiony co mogło się znaleźć w tym raporcie.

\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z moim aresztowaniem, prawda? - Zaśmiała się ponuro. Gapiłem się na nią, była aresztowana?

\- Nie, raport wyjaśnia, że zaatakowałaś tego człowieka w samoobronie i wszelkie zarzuty zostały umorzone. - Carlisle uśmiechnął się miękko. - Chociaż jestem trochę ciekawy jak złamałaś nos komuś wyższemu o półtorej stopy.

\- Jujitsu - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami i słodko się rumieniąc.

\- Bella, to zawiera również twoją historię edukacji. Wiedzieliśmy, że masz magistra i licencjat, ale nie powiedziałaś, że masz doktorat z psychologii. - Gapiłem się na Bellę, jak przygryzała dolną wargę.

\- Tak, mam. Nie wspominałam o nim, ponieważ ten doktorat nie ma nic wspólnego z moimi obowiązkami tutaj.

\- Prowadzisz dwie działalności. Opowiesz coś o nich?

\- Tak - powiedziała. - Mam dwie różne działalności doradcze. W jednej z nich, prowadzę wykłady i wprowadzam pomysły dla dużych korporacji dotyczące walki ze stresem. A druga... - Bella westchnęła, oddychając trochę ciężej. - Pomagam parom i singlom w sprawach związkowych i łóżkowych. - Wykręcała swoje palce, rumieniąc się i unikając spojrzenia Carlisle'a. Spojrzała w moim kierunku, ale szybko się spłoszyła, rumieniąc się ponownie.

 _Co do diabła?_

Carlisle zaśmiał się żartobliwie.

\- Cóż Bello, masz zdecydowanie ciekawe doświadczenia. - Spojrzał na dokumenty, które trzymał w dłoni. - Jest tutaj napisane, że od zeszłego roku starasz się o zgodę i sfinansowanie budowy schroniska dla kobiet i dzieci w Seattle.

\- Tak jest. Pracowałam w sprawie wniosku dla obecnych dwóch schronisk w aglomeracji Seattle. Mamy tylko dwa na całe miasto, które są przepełnione, a kobiety wraz z dziećmi muszą czekać na miejsce po kilka miesięcy.

\- Możesz opowiedzieć o swoich planach?

\- Mam już milion dolarów i szukam pozostałych dwóch i pół. Mam gotowe plany zatwierdzone przez miasto, które zostały zrobione przez Black & Uley Co. za darmo. - Bella przygryzła wargę w koncentracji i kontynuowała. Współpracowała z firmą, z którą rywalizowaliśmy. Interesujący rozwój.

\- Znalazłam lokalizację i wykupiłam teren. Została mi jeszcze do zebrania reszta funduszy, żeby rozpocząć budowę i aktualizacja planów, ponieważ weszło nowe prawo budowlane. - Uśmiech Belli dosięgał oczu.

 _Ona jest bezinteresowna i dobra. Cholera, jestem dupkiem._

\- Cóż, widzę że masz załatwione podstawowe sprawy. Jeśli uda ci się zdobyć pozwolenie od Black & Uley Co. na zmianę planów, to zajmiemy się tym. Jestem rad, że będziemy mogli ci pomóc – oznajmił zachwycony Carlisle. _Do diabła, jestem pod wrażeniem. Umiała jak Esme biegać za pieniędzmi._

\- Było by wspaniale, panie Cullen. - Bella wyraźnie zarażała uśmiechem.

\- Edward, zerknij na plany jak tylko Bella dostanie zgodę i popracujcie nad tym projektem przez dwa tygodnie.

Nigdy nie zajmowałem się charytatywnym aspektem naszej firmy. Zostawiałem to ojcu i mojej matce, Esme.

\- Nie ma problemu, ale Black musi się zgodzić. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. Jacob Black podebrał nam kilku ważnych klientów, kiedy odchodził z firmy pięć lat temu, nie było miło.

\- Nie martw się o Jacoba. - Bella nie patrzyła mi w oczy. - Znaczy się, pana Blacka. Poradzę sobie z nim.

Och, jest z Blackiem na 'ty'. Zdusiłem warknięcie, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach.

\- W takim razie, muszę ustalić coś z Margaret i wraz z moją żoną przedyskutujemy szczegóły. - Carlisle uśmiechnął się do brązowookiej, która odwróciła się i kiwnęła. - Edwardzie, mógłbyś dać nam chwilę z Bellą? – Spojrzałem na nią, jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a skóra zbladła.

\- Pewnie. Będę za drzwiami. - Posłałem ojcu zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale on tylko pokręcił głową. Wyszedłem z mojego biura z większą ilością pytań niż odpowiedzi.

 _Kim do cholery jest ta kobieta?_

 **Bella**

\- Teraz Bello, już nie musisz wyglądać jak jeleń złapany w światła reflektorów. - Zachichotał Carlisle. Tylko kiwnęłam. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy jego rodzina poinformowała go co tak naprawdę tutaj robię. - Alice wczoraj powiedziała, dlaczego pracujesz dla Edwarda.

\- Sir, jeśli to ci przeszkadza to mogę odejść, nie patrząc za siebie.

\- Nie, myślę że będziesz dobra dla mojego syna. To dlatego poprosiłem waszą dwójkę o rozmowę. Chciałem, żeby zobaczył jaka inteligentna jesteś - wyjaśnił Carlisle. Jego oczy spowił smutek, kiedy rozmawiał o swoim adoptowanym synu. - Już zauważyłem w nim zmianę, dlatego też zadzwoniłem do Alice.

\- Zmianę? Jaką, sir?

\- Bello, mów mi proszę Carlisle. - Kiwnęłam, czekając cierpliwie na jakiekolwiek informacje dotyczące Edwarda. - Cóż, moja żona zazwyczaj dzwoni do Edwarda w każdą sobotę, żeby sprawdzić co u niego słychać. Rozmowy zazwyczaj są krótkie, a odpowiedzi lakoniczne. Jednakże, w ostatnią sobotę mój syn sam do nas zadzwonił i spędził ponad godzinę rozmawiając z Esme i ze mną. Nawet zaplanował obiad w środę. Nie jedliśmy rodzinnego obiadu z naszym synem od dwóch lat, z wyjątkiem urodzin i świąt.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to miało coś wspólnego ze mną - wymamrotałam, w lekkim szoku, że Edward był wcześniej taki nieczuły. Z całą pewnością nie ignorował swojej rodziny. To wyglądało tak jakby był obcy wśród bliskich mu osób.

\- Może tak, może nie. Mam osobiste pytanie do ciebie i proszę, jeśli czujesz się z tym niekomfortowo, nie musisz na nie odpowiadać. - Kiwnęłam. - Dlaczego to robisz?

To było pytanie zadawane tak często, że już nie liczyłam. Opowiedziałam moją historię tylko Jacobowi i tylko dlatego, że moja kuzynka Nessie i jego ojciec przyjaźnili się z moim tatą. Stwierdziłam, że co najmniej jeden członek rodziny Cullenów musiał znać prawdę. Czułam, że Carlisle uszanuje moją prośbę i zostanie to pomiędzy nami.

\- Miałam starszego brata Jordana. Był dokładnie taki sam jak twój syn. Typowy playboy. Co noc miał inną. Bolało mnie to jak traktuje kobiety, ale nie ważne co mu mówiłam, nie przestawał. – Kiedy mówiłam, łza pociekła po moim policzku. Carlisle podał mi chusteczkę ze swojej butonierki.

Wymamrotałam podziękowanie i kontynuowałam.

\- Miałam najlepszą przyjaciółkę Briannę. Była inteligentną osobą. Biedaczka podkochiwała się w Jordanie. Postawiłam mu sprawę jasno, że ona jest poza jego zasięgiem. Uszanował moją prośbę. Gdy zaręczyła się i miała wyjść za mąż, zaciągnął ja do łóżka. Zostali przyłapani przez jej narzeczonego. Zerwali zaręczyny. Mój brat zaczął ją ignorować, a jej rodzice zerwali z nią kontakt. Straciła wszytko. Jednego wieczoru przyszła do naszego mieszkania z bronią. - Nienawidziłam o tym opowiadać. Nieważne jak bardzo się starałam, obrazy i wspomnienia wypływały na powierzchnię.

\- Nie chciała nikogo zabić, chciała tylko znać powód. Jordan próbował ją powstrzymać. W szamotaninie broń wypaliła, raniąc jego plecy. Pod wpływem chwili Brianna strzeliła sobie w skroń. - Pociągnęłam nosem kilka razy. - W jednej chwili straciłam wszystko. Mój brat egzystuje na wózku inwalidzkim i nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem. Nie chce wstać, chociaż lekarze twierdzą, że mógłby. Twierdzi, że nie zasługuje na zdrowe nogi.

\- Cóż, masz dobre serce, Bello. Ale to nie jest fair w stosunku do ciebie.

\- Może, ale nie chcę, żeby coś takiego przytrafiło się w waszej rodzinie. Nigdy nie wiadomo jak kobieta zareaguje na porzucenie. Nie widziałam oznak załamania u Brianny. W jednej chwili było już za późno...

\- Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałaś. Nikt się nie dowie, jeśli tego sobie życzysz.

\- Prawdopodobnie powiem dziś Alice. - Carlisle kiwnął.

\- Teraz idź się odśwież w łazience Edwarda, zanim się spotkacie. - Kiwnęłam, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Przemyłam twarz zimną wodą. Nie rozpoznałam się, patrząc w lustro. Odbicie nie przedstawiało pewnej siebie kobiety, która weszła dziś rano do biura, to była obca twarz. Zastanawiałam się, która z nich to maska.

 **Edward**

Czekałem cierpliwie przed biurem, przebierając nogami i chodząc tam, i z powrotem. Okej, może niecierpliwie. O czym mógł z nią rozmawiać? Dlaczego nie mogłem tam być? I dlaczego była na 'ty' z Blackiem? Miałem nadzieję uzyskać odpowiedzi na te pytania podczas lunchu.

Usłyszałem dźwięk obcasów zbliżający się do drzwi. Szybko podbiegłem do biurka Belli. Chwyciłem raport i udawałem, że go przeglądam.

\- Cóż Bello, na pewno będziesz atutem tej firmy i nie mogę się doczekać naszej współpracy.

\- Dziękuję, Carlisle. Także nie mogę się doczekać. - Bella uśmiechnęła się, ale w jej oczach gościł smutek. Właściwie, wyglądała jakby płakała. Co mogło spowodować, że była smutna? Mój ojciec kiwnął i ruszył w dół korytarza do swojego biura.

\- Edwardzie, dasz mi jeszcze chwilę zanim pójdziemy? - Kiwnąłem i obserwowałem jak złapała torebkę i ruszyła w stronę toalety. Kilka minut później, wróciła odświeżona z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Posłałem jej pytające spojrzenie, na które tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Możemy iść? - spytałem, widząc że unika mojego wzroku.

\- Tak - wyszeptała, ponownie zaplątując ręce.

\- Więc chodźmy.

\- Czekaj, idziemy gdzieś blisko czy bierzemy samochód? - spytała.

\- Możemy wziąć auto, albo taksówkę - powiedziałem przyglądając się jej, kiedy szliśmy w kierunku windy.

\- Możemy wziąć mój? Dopiero go dostałam, a dziś rano miałam pierwszą przejażdżkę. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby się nim przejechać jeszcze raz. – Była bardzo podekscytowana.

\- Pewnie. Jaka marka?

\- Zobaczysz - odpowiedziała z zadowoleniem.

Weszliśmy do windy i kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, stałem się bardziej świadomy jej bliskości. Zauważyłem, że jesteśmy sami. Jej ciało emanowało ciepłem. Spojrzałem w jej kierunku i zauważyłem, że przygląda mi sie kontem oka. Uśmiechnęła się i uciekła wzrokiem.

 _Kim jest ta kobieta? Najpierw nieśmiała, potem pewna siebie. Jej nastrój zmieniał się jak z bicza strzelił._

Dotarliśmy na parking, a drzwi windy ze świstem się otworzyły. Wychodząc, położyłem rękę na jej plecach. _Szukałem byle okazji do dotyku._ Pozwoliłem jej prowadzić, nie zdejmując ręki.

Zatrzymaliśmy się koło czerwonego 599 GTB Fiorano Ferrari.

 _Kurwa, to nie może być jej samochód…_

Bella wyciągnęła kluczyki z torebki i przycisnęła przycisk wyłączający alarm, na co światła mignęły dwa razy.

\- To jest twój samochód? - westchnąłem kompletnie zaskoczony.

\- Yup, czekałam przez osiem miesięcy na tą dziecinkę. - Bella miała zadowolony wraz twarzy. _Popisuje się_. Po czym znowu spojrzałem na tą „dziecinkę".

\- Ma dwunastocylindrowy silnik, transmisję F1, wyciąga dwieście pięćdziesiąt mil na godzinę i dochodzi do setki w 3,7 sekundy - stwierdziła wciąż zadowolona, co mnie ucieszyło.

\- Wskakuj. - Bella uśmiechnęła się zalotnie i puściła mi oczko. Usiadłem na miejscu pasażera. Wnętrze było wyłożone głównie brązową skórą, ale przebijały się akcenty czerni. Na kierownicy widniało charakterystyczne logo z żółtą tarczą i czarnym wierzgającym koniem.

\- Jesteś pod niemałym wrażeniem, Edwardzie - oświadczyła.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Powiedziałeś tylko sześć słów odkąd pokazałam ci mój samochód? Jesteś pod wrażnieniem. To z powodu samochodu czy mojej wiedzy o jego stronie technicznej? - Bella uniosła brew w zapytaniu.

\- Trafiłaś w obu przypadkach - odpowiedziałem szczerze. Ja tylko nie wspomniałem, że chciałbym ją wyruchać tu i teraz na masce, podczas gdy ona swoimi szpilkami dźgałaby mnie w tyłek, tworząc idealnie powalone wspomnienia.

Śmiech Belli wypełnił samochód, powodując że zrobiłem to samo.

\- Powinieneś zobaczyć moje drugie dziecko. - Brązowooka mrugnęła. To wyznanie spowodowało, że wyobraźnia pokazała mi jak ostro się pieprzymy w różnych sportowych samochodach. - Więc gdzie jedziemy?

\- Lubisz włoską kuchnię? - Spojrzałem na Bellę, która odpalała samochód. Kiwnęła.

\- Więc Assaggio Ristorante będzie najlepszym wyborem.

\- Wiem gdzie to jest - odpowiedziała, ruszając z miejsca parkingowego. Przez chwilę było cicho, aż nie wyjechaliśmy w serce Seattle. Pomruk silnika był słodki, co pozwoliło mi się zrelaksować.

\- Więc doktor, tak? - spytałem, próbując zdobyć odpowiedzi na nurtujące mnie pytania. Musiałem spojrzeć na jej CV, żeby dowiedzieć się kim była.

\- Tak. Nie jesteś zdziwiony? - spytała.

\- Zdziwiony? Dlaczego? - Nie zrozumiałem jej pytania.

\- Cóż, gdyby chodziło o twojego brata to żartowałby z tego, ale przy tobie niczego nie jestem pewna.

\- Jak według ciebie powinienem zareagować? - spytałem zaciekawiony. Chciałem wiedzieć co jej chodzi po głowie.

\- Cóż, tak jak już mówiłam, możesz być dupkiem i nabijać się ze mnie, nie myśleć o tym i nie poruszać więcej tego tematu, albo możesz być ciekawy co robię podczas sesji.

 _Cholera, przyszpiliła mnie tym ostatnim._

\- No, trochę jestem. - Brązowowłosa zaśmiała się, starając się przybrać opanowany wyraz twarzy. Nie wiedziałem co na to odpowiedzieć. Siedziałem cicho, zgubiony w myślach. Śmiech Belli ponownie wypełnił samochód.

\- Teraz zmierzasz w kierunku 'zostawmy tę rozmowę na później'. - Wjechała na parking. Jej cała klatka piersiowa trzęsła się od śmiechu, a ja dołączyłem do niej. - Mężczyźni zazwyczaj obawiają się mojej pracy. Pewnie obawiają się, że przeanalizuję każdą rzecz, którą zrobią.

\- A robisz tak? - spytałem retorycznie.

\- Staram się nie. - Piękna wyłączyła silnik, wzruszyła ramionami i wysiadła. Podążyłem za nią, ponownie jej dotykając. Od razu usiedliśmy w bardzo intymnym miejscu. Okrągły stolik i zapalone świece podgrzewały atmosferę. Odsunąłem Belli krzesło i wyszeptała 'dziękuję' zanim usiadła. Kelnerka zaproponowała nam kartę win, ale podziękowaliśmy. Bella poprosiła mnie, żebym zamówił za nią. Stwierdziła, że lubi wszystko, ale nie rozumie włoskiego.

Zamówiłem Carta Musica i Olivi Assortiti na przystawkę i dwie sałatki Caesar i Gnocchi. Kiedy kelnerka odeszła zapytałem:

\- Jeździsz luksusowym włoskim samochodem, ale nie mówisz po włosku?

\- Nie, jest na mojej 'liście do zrobienia'. Na razie odkreśliłam francuski, hiszpański i niemiecki, ale jeszcze nie włoski.

Po tym rozmowa dotyczyła głównie naszego wykształcenia, miejsc w których byliśmy, i do których chcielibyśmy się udać. Zauważyłem, że mieliśmy podobny gust. Bella przyznała, że kocha architekturę, a miejsca które chciała zobaczyć były bardzo różnorodne. Po chwili rozmowa przeszła na ulubione książki i muzykę. W tym temacie też wiele nas łączyło. Lubiła wiele gatunków muzyki: od klasyki do ciężkiego rocka, a nawet country. Mimo wciągającej rozmowy w moich myślach wciąż rozbrzmiewało pytanie. Chciałem się dowiedzieć co ją łączy ze znienawidzonym Blackiem.

\- To ty, Bello? - Usłyszałem zbyt znajomy głos za sobą. Krew we mnie zawrzała.

Bella spojrzała za mnie. Jej oczy się rozszerzyły i wydała cichy jęk.

\- Jacob?

 **Bella**

Nie. Nie teraz… Za szybko… Nie chcę żeby Edward w tym momencie dowiedział się o nas. Cholera! Nie wspominając, że jeszcze nie miałam okazji porozmawiać z Jacobem o obiekcie, a potrzebuję jego pomocy. Muszę znaleźć sposób, żeby trzymał gębę na kłódkę.

 **Edward**

\- Cześć, Bella! - Jacob podszedł do brązowookiej. Podniósł ją z krzesła i przytulił. Chciałem wierzyć, że to tylko przyjacielski uścisk. Zacisnąłem jedną z moich dłoni na kolanie, a drugą na stole. Znali się osobiście, ale byli tylko znajomymi, wmawiałem sobie. Kiedy Jacob puścił Bellę, zauważył mnie. Wpatrywał się w mnie przez chwilę. Spojrzał na Bellę i zwrócił się do niej jakby mnie tu nie było. - Co ty tu z nim robisz? - Powstrzymałem jęknięcie. Mordowałem tą gnidę wzrokiem. Nie umknęło mi, że jedno z jego ramion nadal trzymało ją w talii.

\- Edward jest moim szefem - powiedziała, krzywiąc się nieznacznie i odsuwając się od niego.

\- Co takiego? - wypluł Jacob, unosząc głos. Bella zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Przepraszam cię na chwilę, Edwardzie - powiedziała, łapiąc go za ramię i odchodząc z nim w stronę korytarza z toaletami.

Starałem się za nimi nie oglądać, ale mi to nie wychodziło. Bella dziko gestykulowała rękami, a jej skóra była zaróżowiona, kiedy tłumaczyła coś cicho Blackowi. Patrzyłem jak się uspokaja. Pokazała Blackowi wyjście. Jacob zabijał mnie wzrokiem. Patrząc się na mnie, przytulił Bellę i pocałował ją w policzek. Odepchnęła go, gapiąc się na niego, dopóki nie wyszedł.

Brązowowłosa uspokoiła się i wróciła do naszego stolika.

\- Przepraszam za to - powiedziała grzecznie. - Wiem, że nie pałacie do siebie miłością, ale nie wiedziałam, że zachowa się aż tak niedojrzale. - Spojrzała na mnie i wywróciła oczami. - I najwyraźniej, ty zachowujesz się tak samo. - Jej sarkazm dał mi się we znaki. - Po prostu wyrzuć to z siebie, szefie - powiedziała, patrząc wyzywająco.

\- Do diabła, jaki związek łączy cię tym gościem? - wysyczałem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nie powinno cię to interesować, Edwardzie - powiedziała Bella, unosząc brew. Na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Właściwie to śmiała się ze mnie.

\- Dlaczego patrzysz się na mnie w ten sposób? - spytałem, czując że robię z siebie idiotę. Wydawało mi się, że czyta ze mnie jak z otwartej książki. Byłem obnażony. Całkowicie mnie rozbroiła.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny? - Tak.

Parsknąłem.

\- Przerażająco - powiedziałem z udawaną nutką przerażenia. Zazdrość jest dla mnie czymś błahym. Edward Cullen nie jest zazdrosny o nikogo. Musiałem przyhamować, żeby nie wyjść na całkowitego głupka. Z jakiegoś powodu czułem, że wykorzystałaby każdą słabość jaką bym pokazał.

\- Chociaż, zaczynam się zastanawiać dlaczego podjęłaś sie pracy u nas, skoro masz kasy jak lodu.

Odrzuciła głowę w tył i zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Myślisz, że zatrudniłam się u was, żeby szpiegować dla Jacoba? - Skrzywiłem się. W jej głosie wyczułem kpinę.

\- Złapałeś mnie, Edwardzie - powiedziała Bella z gestem kapitulacji. - Przyznaję, mam ukryte motywy, ale są one związane z projektem, na który zgodził się twój ojciec. – Nie potrafiłem zinterpretować jej spojrzenia.

\- Zapytam jako twój przyjaciel. Co cię łączy z Blackiem? – Wyraz mojej twarzy przybrał łagodniejsza formę, a oddech się uspokoił.

\- Przyjaciele. To tym właściwie jesteśmy? - spytała Bella i posłała mi urzekające i hipnotyzujące spojrzenie, otumaniając mnie tym. Brązowooka zachichotała. Cholera, musiała zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co mi robi. Perfidnie to wykorzystywała.

\- Myślę, że tak - przyznałem.

\- Więc jako przyjaciółka, odpowiadam na twoje pytanie, ponieważ inaczej bym tego nie zrobiła. Jacob i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. - Czarowała mnie swoim uśmiechem.

Byłem kompletnie rozbrojony. Kurwa. Ten lunch miał być kolejnym krokiem w zaciągnięciu jej do łóżka, ale koniec końców bardziej mnie zauroczyła.

\- Teraz - wyszeptała, wpatrując się w moje oczy. Cholera, była w tym pewna tajemnica. Zdecydowałem nie naciskać na kontynuowanie tej rozmowy. Nic by to nie zmieniło. Wyszliśmy z restauracji zaraz po tym jak zaczęła narzekać, że płacę za lunch. Mamrotała jakieś przekleństwa pod nosem, coś czego nie była do końca świadoma. Zdusiłem uśmiech, kiedy wręczyła mi kluczyki.

\- Proszę, ty prowadzisz. Boli mnie głowa - wymamrotała. Po odblokowaniu drzwi, otworzyłem je przed nią. Wywróciła oczami, ale nie skomentowała mojej próby bycia dżentelmenem. Mogłem być rycerski. Wślizgnąłem się na miejsce kierowcy. Zrobiłem parę poprawek przy fotelu i lusterkach. - Nadal mamy czterdzieści pięć minut do następnego spotkania. Jeśli chcesz, możesz go przetestować - powiedziała słodko.

 _Czy ona czyta mi w myślach?_

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej szeroko, a ona zachichotała z rozbawieniem w oczach. Wrzuciłem bieg i zacząłem poruszać się między pasami. Po kilku minutach, zauważyłem że Bella pochyla się w moją stronę. Jej usta były w moim zasięgu. Bardzo zachęcające.

\- Porządne osiemdziesiąt mil na godzinę - wymamrotała. - Już sobie wyobrażam ile byś jechał, gdyby nie ograniczały nas światła.

\- Zdecydowanie te dwieście pięćdziesiąt mil na godzinę. - Posłałem jej uśmiech, a ona się odwróciła.

\- Jadę go przetestować za miasto w ten weekend. Chciałam zobaczyć Snoqualmie Falls1. Nie byłam tam odkąd byłam dzieckiem. - Jej oczy posmutniały, po czym zapatrzyła się w widok za oknem.

\- Brzmi fajnie. Jest piękny o tej porze roku. - Przez krótki moment, wyobraziłem sobie, że biorę ją za rękę i spacerujemy wzdłuż rzeki, całując się na moście. Nie zapytałem się czy chciałaby towarzystwo, ponieważ mogło to zabrzmieć zbyt nachalnie.

Przyjechaliśmy do biura piętnaście minut przed czasem. Bella siedziała przez całe spotkanie, słuchając i notując. Zerknąłem na nią zauważając, że przygryza wargę co oznaczało pełną koncentrację. Złapała mnie na tym. Uśmiechnęła się, zamknęła oczy i westchnęła. Po kilku godzinach skończyliśmy i ustaliliśmy termin kolejnego spotkania na przyszły tydzień. Dobrze się zapowiadało.

Ruszyliśmy w stronę naszych gabinetów, dziękując że dzień się kończy.

\- Edwardzie, nie masz już nic zaplanowanego na dzisiejszy dzień. - Bella zatrzymała się, patrząc na zegarek. - Jest prawie czwarta. Chciałbyś się spotkać na siłowni? - zakończyła szorstko, kiedy zauważyła kogoś siedzącego na jej biurku. - Jacob? - Jej ton był morderczy.

\- Hej, Bells. - Black wstał z biurka i podszedł do nas. Teraz mówił do niej zdrobnieniem. Musieli być naprawdę blisko, kurwa.

\- Co tu robisz? - Bella przyjrzała mu się. Jej skóra przybrała na twarzy i ramionach czerwony odcień.

\- Cóż, potrzebujesz pozwolenie na zmiany w projekcie, więc zdecydowałem, że ci je dzisiaj podrzucę - wyjaśnił, podając jej kopertę.

\- To było szybkie. Dzięki, Jacob. - Bella spojrzała na Blacka, który gapił się w moją stronę. Ja w sumie robiłem to samo. - Faceci.

\- Jacob, przejrzę te plany z Edwardem i zadzwonię do ciebie później - oznajmiła, siadając przy biurku. Zwróciła całą swoją uwagę na komputer, jawnie nas ignorując. Złapała dzwoniący telefon i udawała, że nas nie widzi. Jacob i ja dalej posyłaliśmy sobie wojownicze spojrzenia.

\- Black.

\- Cullen.

\- Swan - zachichotała Bella, patrząc na naszą dwójkę. Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, ale się zaśmiałem. Jej śmiech był zaraźliwy. - Edward, pan Knight jest na linii i mówi, że to ważne. - Kiwnąłem, zanim odwróciłem się w stronę Jacoba.

\- Odbiorę w moim gabinecie. Dziękuję ci. - Ruszyłem do mojego biura, ale zanim wszedłem obróciłem się, by zobaczyć Jacoba wiszącego na ramieniu Belli i szepczącego jej coś do ucha. Jęknąłem i trzasnąłem drzwiami.

Pomiędzy nimi było coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Spędziłem u siebie godzinę, robiąc różne rzeczy. Moje myśli błądziły jednak przy Belli. Powracałem wspomnieniami do pięknego uśmiechu i tych pieprzonych nóg. Poddałem się o siedemnastej trzydzieści. Zadecydowałem o powrocie do domu. Wyszedłem z gabinetu i znalazłem ją, siedzącą przy biurku i piszącą coś na komputerze. Spojrzała w górę i posłała mi uśmiech, który szybko zmienił się w grymas. Musiałem wyglądać na zmartwionego, ale nie miałem zamiaru podawać powodu.

\- Już wychodzisz? - spytała zawiedziona.

\- Tak, to był długi dzień. Też możesz się już zbierać - powiedziałem, zamykając drzwi i kierując się w stronę windy.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia - wyszeptała. Czułem się okropnie, ale nie aż tak źle, żeby przepraszać za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie.

Półtorej godziny później, wszedłem do siłowni i znalazłem tam brązowooką. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i zająłem bieżnię obok niej.

\- Hej - powiedziałem ustawiając parametry.

\- Hej - odpowiedziała, patrząc na mnie. Godzinę spędziliśmy w ciszy. Za każdym razem spoglądałem w lustro przed nami, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Niespodziewanie wyłączyła maszynę i udała się w stronę pokoju do aerobiku.

Mam za nią iść?

Wyłączyłem moje urządzenie i podążyłem za nią do tego samego pomieszczenia co ostatnio. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zauważyła, że przyszedłem.

\- Gotowy na kolejną sesję?

\- Tak. - Moja twarz była opanowana. Nadal byłem poruszony. Może byłem dziecinny, ale te emocje są czymś nowym. Zatrzymałem się kilka stóp od niej, stając w swobodnej postawie. Pokłoniłem się lekko. Nasz sparing nie był taki sam jak ostatnim razem. W ciszy było tylko słychać dźwięk przesuwania stóp po macie, pomruki i plaśnięcia skóry o skórę.

Wraz z upływem czasu jej ruchy stały się silniejsze i bardziej stanowcze. Dodawałem więcej pchnięć i kopnięć, które zauważyła. Po trzydziestu minutach, jej skóra była zarumieniona. Wyglądała na wściekłą. Klepnąłem ją w prawe udo tak mocno, że pozostał znak.

\- Co do kurwy nędzy, Cullen? - Bella przestała się poruszać, żeby obejrzeć naznaczoną nogę. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Spojrzała na mnie zanim przybrała swobodną pozycję. Ruszyłem na nią z prostym pchnięciem, ale odskoczyła w lewo i obroniła się przez odepchnięcie mnie prawą ręką. Odpowiedziała serią kopnięć w moją klatkę.

\- Bella! - Potarłem pierś przez chwilę i zdecydowałem się z nią zabawić. Ściągnąłem koszulkę i badałem czerwony znak jaki zostawiła. Spojrzałem w jej oczy, które wędrowały po moim ciele.

 _No to zaczynamy._

Nasz sparing stał się intensywniejszy. Zwiększyliśmy poziom agresji i napięcia seksualnego. Nie mogłem znaleźć różnicy. Większość naszych ruchów była z zakresu niebieskiego i czerwonego pasa. Nie miałem pojęcia do czego była zdolna, więc używałem prostych ruchów. Nie chciałem jej tak naprawdę skrzywdzić, ale wspomnienie Blacka i ich relacji ciągle mnie nakręcało.

\- Jaki masz do cholery problem, Edward? - spytała po moim mocnym kopnięciu ją w biodro.

\- Nic, po prostu sprawdzam do czego jesteś zdolna.

\- Gówno prawda. To ma coś wspólnego z Jacobem. Odkąd trzasnąłeś drzwiami swojego biura jesteś zdenerwowany. - Nie przyznałem się do tego i odpowiedziałem silnym ciosem w jej ramię.

\- Kurwa... cholera jasna, Edward. Dobra. Umawialiśmy się przez rok, ale to było wieki temu. Teraz umawia się z moją kuzynką. - Obroniła kolejny prosty cios z innej strony i kopnęła mnie w klatkę. Miałem dość.

Brązowooka wyprowadziła kolejne kopnięcie, ale zablokowałem ją wewnętrznym blokiem. Zrobiłem krok do przodu lewą stopą, obróciłem się na pięcie w kierunku przeciwnym do wskazówek zegara i owinąłem prawe ramię wokół jej talii zanim połączyłem stopy. Ugiąłem kolana, podniosłem ją na swoje plecy zanim rzuciłem ją na matę i wykonałem słaby cios w bok jej piersi.

Skrzywiła się. Byłem zadowolony z siebie, kiedy wstałem, ale szybko tego pożałowałem. Wyglądała jakbym ją skrzywdził, ale nie zauważyłem nogi owijającej się wokół mojej prawej kostki, podcięła mnie. Rąbnąłem plecami o matę - mocno. Jęknąłem. Bella dosiadła mnie tak samo jak na naszej ostatniej sesji.

\- Masz zamiar się przyznać, że jesteś zazdrosny? - Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny. - Próbowałem uciec, ale niewiele to dało. Poza tym za bardzo lubię tą pozycję.

\- Dobrze, więc opowiem ci o naszym ostrym seksie. _Przyjaciele_ rozmawiają o takich rzeczach. - Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Miała właśnie kontynuować ale ją powstrzymałem.

\- Dobra. Jestem zazdrosny - warknąłem, próbując nie patrzeć w jej oczy.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała, unosząc brew.

\- Nie lubię go - prychnąłem z irytacją. Poczułem jej twarde sutki na mojej klatce i stłumiłem jęknięcie.

Była podniecona tak samo jak ja. Mój szaleńczy wzwód był już bolesny. Mój penis znajdował się tylko cale od jej słodkiej i ciepłej cipki.

\- To wszystko? - spytała Bella. Kiwnąłem. Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, a złość się ulotniła. Napięcie zniknęło i została tylko elektryczność, którą zawsze odczuwałem w jej obecności. Spoglądała na mnie dziko, zanim nie przycisnęła ust do moich. Jęknąłem na tę przyjemność, smak i miękkość. Byłem na krawędzi.

Złapałem jej twarz w obie dłonie i pogłębiłem pocałunek, kiedy wpuściła mnie do środka. Jęknęła miękko, przyciskając biodra do mojej erekcji. Tarcie było wspaniałe, a ciepło i smak jej ust odurzały moje zmysły. Utonęliśmy w pocałunkach, jednak przerwał nam dzwoniący telefon. Odsunęła się, w jej oczach widziałem pożądanie, zanim wyplątała się i wstała szybko.

\- Przepraszam, umm... czas minął. - Po czym zniknęła.

\- Kurwa! - Leżałem dalej na macie, próbując opanować oddech i ciało.

 _Bella Swan doprowadzi do mojej śmierci._

Kilka minut później wróciłem do domu, by wziąć zimny prysznic spowodowany ciągłą erekcją. Kilka godzin później, udałem się do klubu, gdzie reszta mojej rodziny popijała Margaritę. Trzy drinki później, drzwi do pokoju VIPów się otworzyły.

Weszła kobieta, która grała we wszystkich moich marzeniach i fantazjach, od kiedy ją poznałem.

 _Bella Swan._


	6. Nasza piosenka

**6\. Nasza piosenka**

 **Bella**

Po szybkim powrocie do domu z siłowni, mentalnie się spoliczkowałam za swoją utratę kontroli. Moje przyciąganie do Edwarda było czymś innym, niż to z czym się do tej pory spotkałam. Słyszałam o tego rodzaju przyciąganiu i pasji, którą czułam, będąc w pobliżu niego, ale wcześniej niczego takiego nie doświadczyłam. _Co to do cholery ma znaczyć?_

Zostawiłam ten problem by przeanalizować go później. Odpoczęłam kilka godzin, przeglądając dokumenty Daniela Mitchella. Przypominał mi klienta, którego miałam w Kalifornii. Mieli podobne osobowości i problemy. Jego małżeństwo rozpadło się z powodu jego niewierności, tak samo jak poprzedniego pacjenta.

Naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że będę w stanie mu pomóc. Mój wcześniejszy pacjent, Thomas Grey, nie był w stanie przezwyciężyć swojego uzależnienia, kiedy był pod moją opieką. Po paru sesjach poleciłam mu kogoś innego, ponieważ tak jak niektórzy, Thomas zaczął ze mną flirtować. Musiałam sprawdzić, czy dam radę pomóc Danielowi.

Chciałam mieć pewność, że będę przy nim inaczej ubrana. Nigdy nie wkładałam prowokacyjnych ciuszków, chyba że było to zamierzone. Jednakże, na ostatniej sesji brak odsłoniętej skóry spowodował rozbudzenie jego wyobraźni. Daniel będzie moim najtrudniejszym przypadkiem. Cóż, może prawie najtrudniejszym.

Wkrótce po tym dostałam informacje od Alice, potwierdzającą nasz plan. Przebrałam się szybko w ciemno fioletową bluzkę wiązaną na szyi i dżinsową spódniczkę. To nie było coś co zazwyczaj ubieram, ale Anita, moja osobista stylistka, nalegała żebym ubierała się bardziej odpowiednio, kiedy idę do klubu.

Rzuciłam okiem na odbicie w lustrze, ignorując głosik w mojej głowie mówiący, że jestem za blisko z rodziną Edwarda. Choć w poprzednich przypadkach obecność rodziny była konieczna, przy Edwardzie wydawali się raczej przeszkodą. Byli zbyt liczni, zbyt wiele zmiennych. Po prostu musiałam mieć pewność, że dobrze odegram przedstawienie. Dodatkowo, potrzebowałam czasu z dziewczynami i cholernych drinków.

Zjeżdżałam windą na dół i nic nie mogłam poradzić na wspomnienie tego, co czułam podczas pocałunku. Boże, jego usta były doskonałe. Ponadto, dotyk jego dłoni miał na mnie niesamowity wpływ. Nigdy nie zachwycałam się męskimi dłońmi, ale jego były godne ubóstwiania. Nic nie mogłam poradzić, na wyobrażenie, do czego były zdolne jego długie palce. Otrząsnęłam się z pożądania, które we mnie wzbierało, ponieważ naprawdę musiałam się kontrolować w jego obecności.

Kiedy mój cudowny samochód pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku, odetchnęłam głęboko. To był jedyny prezent, na który sobie pozwoliłam i na który zasłużyłam. Przez lata, udzielałam się charytatywnie, pomagałam Nessie w szkole, płaciłam za wszystkie wydatki Jordana i nigdy nie pozwoliłam sobie na coś dla siebie.

Oprócz mojej szafy oczywiście. Teraz miałam moją wymarzoną furę.

Wyjęłam kluczyki z kieszeni i właśnie miałam otworzyć moje dziecko, kiedy zauważyłam kogoś ubranego w bluzę z kapturem i ciemne dżinsy, chcącego rozbić łomem szybę w drzwiach kierowcy. Natychmiast nacisnęłam przycisk alarmowy w kluczyku i zawołałam:

\- Łapy precz od mojego samochodu - powiedziałam zdecydowanym tonem. Odwrócił się nagle na dźwięk mojego głosu i migających świateł, odbijających się po betonowym garażu, jego oczy zwęziły się w małe szparki. Był młody, nie więcej niż piętnaście lat. Jedno spojrzenie na niego powiedziało mi, że nie rozwiążemy tej sytuacji pokojowo. Był naćpany.

\- Odłóż łom, to nie wezwę policji - powiedziałam kojącym głosem. - Nie będziesz miał żadnych problemów.

\- Pieprz się, dziwko - wypluł, unosząc łom wyżej i robiąc niezdecydowany krok w moim kierunku.

Do diabła. Przeszukałam ostrożnie kieszenie mojej kurtki, żeby mieć pewność, że to tam było. Nie użyłabym go, jeśli nie byłaby to ostateczność.

\- Nie chcesz mnie skrzywdzić - powiedziałam, chwytając to w moją dłoń.

\- Ja... ja tylko chcę auto!

Kiwnęłam i wyciągnęłam klucze. Wiedziałam, że na pewno zniszczy mój samochód i mimo iż mnie to bolało, to była tylko rzecz w przeciwieństwie do życia przypadkowych kierowców czy pieszych.

\- Podejdź bliżej - wymamrotał, swoimi oczami szukał czegoś za mną. Usłyszałam zbliżające się kroki i wiedziałam, że nadchodzi pomoc. Oczywiście to go wkurzyło. Krzyknął i zamachnął się na mnie, jednak łatwo udało mi się zrobić unik. Przeturlałam się po ziemi i użyłam mojej broni. Wycelowałam szybko, kiedy podnosił swój łom nad głowę i zamarł na chwilę, mój strzał był celny.

\- Panno Swan! - zawołał jeden z ochroniarzy. Szybko go pojmali i spisali zeznanie.

 _Przysięgam, wygląda na to, że jestem magnesem na kłopoty._

Było dobrze po dziesiątej, kiedy weszłam do klubu. W środku było już pełno hałaśliwych ludzi. Zdaje się, że "Poniedziałek z Margaritą" jest popularny.

Ruszyłam do pokoju dla VIPów, gdzie przed wejściem wyprostowałam top, poprawiłam włosy i nieznacznie obciągnęłam spódniczkę.

 _Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że jest aż taka krótka._

Wtedy usłyszałam coś, co zszarpało moje nerwy i posłało gorączkę przez moje kobiece części ciała, głęboki męski śmiech. Edward tam był.

Czy ten mały chochlik to wszystko zaplanował? Czy byłam gotowa zobaczyć go ponownie? Cholera, dopiero chwilę temu fantazjowałam o jego dłoniach. Czy mam wystarczająco sił, by utrzymać go na długość ramion?

Stanęłam twardo na ziemi i ruszyłam ku nieznanemu.

 **Edward**

\- Bella, jesteś! - zapiszczała Alice, podbiegając do Belli. Wzięła ją za rękę i wciągnęła ją w głąb pomieszczenia. Nasze oczy spotkały się na moment, zanim się zarumieniła i popatrzyła gdzie indziej. Wspomnienie jej delikatnych ust na moich wryło się w moją pamięć. Chciałem znowu je poczuć, nie tylko na ustach.

\- Cześć wszystkim - powiedziała Bella, ciepło się uśmiechając. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, Alice. Ja uh... miałam problemy z samochodem. - Zaśmiała się krótko. Spojrzałem na nią w niemym pytaniu.

\- Twoim nowym autem? - Alice zbladła. Domyśliłem się, że Bella rozmawiała z Alice nie tylko o biurze.

\- Yeah, jakiś gość próbował się włamać do niego, kiedy wychodziłam - powiedziała Bella, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem. Zacisnąłem pięści, ledwo siedząc. Wszystko we mnie chciało wstać i dowiedzieć się czy nic się jej nie stało. I bardzo dokładnie sprawdzić jej obrażenia, cholerne brudne myśli.

\- Co zrobiłaś? - spytał Jasper, patrząc na nią uważnie. Czy był uzbrojony? Czy ją skrzywdził? Co do diabła robiła sama na podziemnym parkingu?

\- Próbowałam go uspokoić, ale to nie zadziałało. Więc, poraziłam go. Chciał wybić szybę. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami. - Ochrona się nim zajęła.

\- Wow - powiedziała Alice z podziwem. - Był uzbrojony?

\- Tylko w łom - wyszeptała Bella. Cała jej postawa emanowała dyskomfortem, powiedziałbym, że nie lubiła być w centrum uwagi.

\- Całe szczęście, że nic ci nie zrobił. Więc kiedy będę mogła się przejechać? - spytała Alice z podekscytowanymi oczami.

\- Alice, ja po prostu nie mam czasu. Planowałam pojechać nad wodospady w ten weekend. Jeśli chcesz możesz jechać ze mną.

\- Brzmi zabawnie - powiedziała Rosalie, podając Belli Margaritę. - Może wszyscy powinniśmy się wybrać - zasugerowała, zerkając na Emmetta.

\- Podoba mi się. Może mógłbym przewietrzyć mojego jeepa - zgodził się z Rose Emmett.

\- Och! Z przyjemnością przejadę się moim porsche! - powiedziała Alice, klaszcząc w dłonie zanim wzięła łyk swojego drinka.

\- Nie chciałabym być piątym kołem - dąsała się Bella.

\- Nie będziesz piątym kołem, Bello - powiedziała Alice, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Dlaczego kogoś nie zaprosisz?

\- Nie wiem. Jedynym przyjacielem jest Jacob, który jest na mnie obrażony. Moja kuzynka Nessie wyjechała z miasta, więc... - Bella zamarła zamyślona. Byłem zadowolony z faktu, że Bella i Jacob nie rozmawiają ze sobą.

\- Może go zaprosisz i będziecie mieć okazję rozwiązać to małe nieporozumienie? - zaproponowała Alice. Zacisnąłem pięści, musiała wiedzieć jak to mnie wkurzy. Niech ją cholera weźmie, czasami jest zbyt wścibska.

\- Dlaczego nie pojedziesz z nami, Edwardzie? - zaproponował Emmett. Mały uśmieszek zagrał na moich ustach, ponieważ próbowałem znaleźć sposób, by mnie zaprosili. To był doskonały sposób, żeby lepiej poznać Bellę.

\- Edward spędzi sobotę na jeżdżeniu i wędrówkach z nami - zaśmiał się Jasper. - Nie sądzę.

 _Mogłem to zrobić. Robiłem to przez cały czas._

\- Hej, mógłbym powędrować. - warknąłem na swoją obronę, gapiąc się na niego.

\- Kiedy był ostatni raz jak pojechałeś z nami na jakiś biwak? - powiedział tym samym tonem.

\- Bardzo chętnie bym poszedł z wami wszystkimi - powiedziałem, ignorując jego ostatni komentarz. Spojrzałem na Bellę oczekująco dając jej znak, że chcę jechać.

 _Proszę, zaproś mnie piękna._

Spojrzała na mnie przez chwilę i wywróciła oczami.

\- Mam rozumieć, że chcesz docisnąć do dwustu pięćdziesięciu mil na godzinę? - Bella uśmiechnęła się, unosząc brwi. Kiwnąłem i posłałem jej mały uśmieszek.

\- Dałaś Edwardowi prowadzić? - wyjęczała Alice, ściskając jej nagie ramię.

\- Rozbolała mnie głowa w czasie lunchu, więc dałam mu kluczyki. - Wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na moją siostrę.

\- Byliście razem na lunchu? - spytał Jasper drwiąco w moim kierunku.

\- Tak. Czy on zawsze upiera się, żeby płacić? - poskarżyła się Bella, kierując to pytanie do Jaspera.

\- Nie, chyba że ma w tym jakiś interes. - Jasper zaśmiał się, a Emmett dołączył do niego.

Bella wyglądała na rozczarowaną i skrzywdzoną. Do diabła. Jeśli moja rodzina ma takie zdanie o mnie to nie mogę sobie wyobrazić co ona musi sobie teraz myśleć.

\- Wiecie, że siedzę obok. - Uśmiechnąłem się szyderczo. Złapałem swoje piwo i wyszedłem z pokoju. Przysięgam, mogliby się postarać mówić o mnie bardziej dyskretnie. To było wyśmiewanie mnie, tylko że ja nie jestem wtajemniczony.

 _Czy to oznacza, że tylko oni widzą we mnie dupka?_

Ruszyłem w stronę baru, przyglądając się parkietowi. Musiałem wyrzucić Bellę ze swoich myśli, a jedynym sposobem na to było znalezienie kogoś na noc, choć w sumie, w ten sposób udowodniłbym, że moja rodzina ma rację. Zaciągnięcie jej do łóżka stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Dodatkowo, miałem opinię Belli.

Cholera, od nowa odkrywałem swoje sumienie. Właściwie, to nigdy tak bardzo się nie starałem żeby zaciągnąć jakąś laskę do łóżka. Zazwyczaj one to inicjowały. Myślałem, że po dzisiejszym popołudniu ściana osłabła, ale zauważyłem, że powstała nowa, jeszcze większa.

 **Alice**

Coś musiało się dzisiaj stać i zastanawiałam się, czy nasz plan zadziałał. Wglądało na to, że Bella już ma mieszane uczucia, tak samo jak Edward. A wszystko co robił Edward pogarszało sytuację, która już i tak była skomplikowana. Musiałam porozmawiać z Jasperem i Emmett'em o posłaniu mojego brata na urlop.

Jestem pewna, że Jacobowi nie spodoba się, że nasz plan poległ zanim go wdrożyliśmy w życie. Dzisiaj rano byłam zachwycona, kiedy Emmett zadzwonił do mnie i powiedział, że Edward idzie na lunch z Bellą. To stworzyło świetną okazję do przedstawienia Jacoba, bez wiedzy Belli.

Odeszłam kilka kroków od mojej rodzinki i wyjęłam telefon z kieszeni. Otworzyłam go i znalazłam numer.

\- Hej, chochliku - przywitał się Jacob.

\- Cześć, psie - odpowiedziałam.

\- Co jest, Alice? - zaśmiał się na moją irytację.

\- Jak poszedł lunch? - spytałam.

\- Idealnie. Bella nie spodziewała się mnie, więc była wkurzona. Dodatkowo, wyraz twarzy Edwarda był bezcenny. Nie wierzę, że jest zazdrosny po tak krótkiej znajomości. - Śmiał się przez chwilę, zanim kontynuował: - Wiedziałem, że piękna da radę złamać Edwarda, ale nie sądziłem, że tak szybko.

\- Coś musiało się stać, kiedy poszli dziś na siłownię - wydedukowałam.

\- Zadzwoniła któregoś dnia do Nessie i powiedziała, że miała mały sparing z Edwardem. Więc zgaduję, że było bardzo intensywnie.

\- Sparing?

\- Yeah, Bella była umówiona z Nessie w niedzielę. Odkryliśmy, że chodzą na tą samą siłownię. Nessie odwołała ich spotkanie, a Bella znalazła nowego partnera w Edwardzie.

\- To kolejna wspólna rzecz. Masz rację Jacob. Są dla siebie stworzeni. Jednak nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego to robisz?

\- Mówiłem ci już wcześniej. Muszę czymś rozproszyć Edwarda, żeby podebrać mu więcej klientów - powiedział Jacob, śmiejąc się przez chwilę. - Ale prawdziwym powodem jest to, że Bella potrzebuje kogoś i musi przestać z tym gównem.

\- Zgadzam się. Może być silną niezależną kobietą, ale to musi mieć negatywny wpływ na nią.

\- Ma, nawet jeśli myśli, że tego nie widać.

\- Dlaczego ona to robi, kundlu? - Zaśmiałam się na moją nową ksywkę dla niego.

\- To jest związane z jej bratem, ale to nie moja historia żeby ją opowiedzieć, Dzwoneczku - odpowiedział z powagą.

Zacisnęłam zęby i wywróciłam oczami. _Jak cholernie oryginalnie, Jake._

\- Będę kończyć. Zadzwonię do ciebie później.

\- W porządku. Wracaj do swojego Piotrusia Pana - zaśmiał się kończąc rozmowę. Skrzywiłam się. Przysięgam, współpraca z kundlem musi być tego warta.

 **Bella**

Alice wyszła z pomieszczenia, żeby zadzwonić kiedy ja zaczęłam sączyć swoją Margaritę. Emmett kilka minut później pociągnął mnie do tańca, ale moje serce nie wczuło się w rytm. Edward wyszedł i prawdopodobnie wyrwał kogoś. Ta myśl bolała bardziej niż oczekiwałam. Zaczęłam myśleć nad porzuceniem tego zadania. Nie lada dylemat.

Jeśli zrezygnowałabym z tego wyzwania, czego nie chcę, odrzuciłabym szansę dokończenia mojego projektu. Miałam pieniądze na rozpoczęcie budowy, ale wiedziałam, że nie mam szans skończyć tego sama. Zajęłoby lata nazbieranie funduszy, których potrzebowałam. Muszę porozmawiać z Edwardem. Muszę wiedzieć czy jest jakakolwiek nadzieja. Jakakolwiek nadzieja, że stanie się osobą dobrze traktującą kobiety. Także musiałam się dowiedzieć czy jest w stanie pokochać kogoś innego niż siebie.

Alice wróciła, a jej twarz była lekko zaczerwieniona. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

\- Coś nie tak, Alice? - spytałam, kiedy podchodziła do sofy, łapiąc drinka.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała szybko, zanim wypiła wszystko ze szklanki. Zauważyłam lekki tik pod jej okiem, cholera, kłamała. - Więc, co się dziś stało?

Wywróciłam oczami na jej szybką zmianę tematu. Nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego mogła kłamać, ale miałam wrażenie jakby to dotyczyło mnie i Edwarda.

Dodatkowo musiała zauważyć, że coś jest pomiędzy mną i jej bratem. Wzruszyłam ramionami, siadając obok niej. Pozostali zbliżyli się, by usłyszeć szczegóły ostatniego spotkania z Edwardem.

\- Nie ma dużo do opowiadania - zaczęłam, mając nadzieję, że to ich zniechęci. - Mieliśmy mały sparing i był trochę nieuprzejmy, więc kopnęłam go kilka razy. Nie spodobało mu się to co jest pomiędzy mną i Jacobem, więc wyładował się na mnie. W każdym razie, położył mnie na matę.

Alice jękła, na co Emmett się zaśmiał. Jasper i Rosalie potrząsali głowami kiedy kontynuowałam.

\- Myślał, że coś mi zrobił, mój 'ból' go rozproszył i podcięłam go nogami. Kiedy leżał na macie dosiadłam go...

Emmett zakrztusił się drinkiem, dostając zdrowe klepnięcie po plecach od swojej żony.

\- Dosiadłaś go?

\- Tak, to brazylijski ruch w jujitsu - wyjaśniłam. Kiedy użyłam tego określenia, Emmett miał już kosmate wyobrażenia. Faceci… Cholera, właśnie tak było. To popołudnie mogło się zamienić w naprawdę gorący seks i brak wszelkich zahamowań.

Emmett i Jasper odrzucili w tył głowy, śmiejąc się. Zignorowałam ich i chciałam kontynuować, ale czułam się dziwnie wpuszczając ich w to co się dzieje pomiędzy nami.

Nie miałam przypadku, kiedy zgłaszałam się do poprzednich klientów. Wyrzuciłam poczucie winy z głowy i opowiedziałam resztę.

\- Więc spytałam go czy jest zazdrosny o mój związek z Jacobem, na co od razu odpowiedział, że nie, ale kiedy podpuściłam go, że opiszę mu szczegółowo nasz seks to poddał się. Powiedział, że jest zazdrosny. - Uśmiechnęłam się na moje małe zwycięstwo.

\- Edward Cullen zazdrosny. Kto by pomyślał - powiedział Jasper.

\- Co się stało później? - spytała Alice, patrząc na mnie intensywnie.

Cholerny szósty zmysł.

\- Pocałowałam go - przyznałam się i uciekłam spojrzeniem od orzechowych oczu Alice.

\- Jak na to zareagował? - spytała Rosalie, zabierając moją pustą szklankę po drinku.

\- Na początku z entuzjazmem. - Przypomniałam sobie smak jego warg i języka. Próbowałam to zignorować, ale nie udało mi się. - Ale zatrzymałam to i wyszłam.

\- Cóż, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby Edward wyszedł z kimś na noc, myślę że powinnaś iść z nim zatańczyć - powiedziała Alice, wstając i podchodząc do poręczy. Nie podążyłam za nią, chociaż wiedziałam, że powinnam. Musiałam zobaczyć pierwsza, czy jest kimś zainteresowany, ale bałam się tego co ujrzą moje oczy.

Musiałam powstrzymać to teraz, zanim będzie za późno.

\- Wiecie co, myślę że nie dam rady z Edwardem. Mamy za dużo wspólnego, a nie chcę zostać skrzywdzona. - Moje oczy przybrały smutny odcień.

\- Bello, odwaliłaś kawał świetnej roboty - powiedział Emmett, kładąc dłoń na mojej w pocieszającym geście. - I jeśli sobie nie radzisz, jestem pewien że możesz odejść, ale potrzebujemy ciebie.

\- On ma rację, Bello - powiedział Jasper, z małym uśmieszkiem. - Edward tego potrzebuje.

Westchnęłam, nawet nie próbując się z nimi kłócić. Utknęłam za głęboko. Była jakaś część mnie, która chciała zobaczyć co się wydarzy pomiędzy mną, a Edwardem. Spojrzałam na całą rodzinę Edwarda, którzy wyglądali na zmartwionych. Gdyby wiedzieli, że pragnę go bardziej niż pokazuję, chcieliby żebym nadal to robiła? Chciałam im powiedzieć, ale bałam się, że każą mi odejść. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić i jeśli to jest jedyny sposób żebym była blisko Edwarda zrobię to.

\- Macie rację - powiedziałam w zamyśleniu. Nie zamierzałam się spowiadać z powodu dlaczego chciałam odejść. On jest moim powodem. Jeśli tylko coś pomiędzy mną i Edwardem zakwitnie, odejdę i powiem im prawdę. Nawet Edwardowi.

\- Nie poddam się tak łatwo. - Wstałam i podeszłam do Alice, rozglądając się po parkiecie. Zobaczyłam Edwarda siedzącego przy barze i na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na znudzonego, no może na trochę rozzłoszczonego. Była tam też kobieta próbująca do niego zagadać, ale albo ją ignorował albo nie zauważył.

Uśmiechnęłam się _, hmm może to nie będzie taka zła noc._ Czas do pracy. Edward będzie lekko zaskoczony.

\- Alice, mogłabyś poprosić DJ'a o kilka piosenek? - spytałam. Kiwnęła głową na co wyszeptałam jej do ucha dwa tytuły i ruszyłam zobaczyć się z Cullenem.

Podeszłam do baru za nim i pochyliłam się blisko.

\- Brak perspektyw na dzisiejszą noc, Tygrysie?

 **Edward**

Nie byłem zaskoczony, kiedy do mnie podeszła, byłem świadomy jej intencji odkąd zeszła piętro niżej. Jednakże nie mogłem nic poradzić na szybkie wciągnięcie powietrza, kiedy usłyszałem jej głos szeptający mi do ucha. Była tak blisko i pachniała wspaniale. Mogłem wyczuć jak jej perfumy przesiąkają powietrze wokół mnie.

Próbowałem nad sobą zapanować, ale nic to nie dało. Cholera, ta kobieta wpływała na moje ciało tylko swoim głosem. Odwróciłem się na stołku barowym, by na nią spojrzeć.

\- Nikt ci nie dorównuję - powiedziałem z ledwie widocznym wzruszeniem ramion.

Uśmiechnęła się i potrząsnęła głową. Kosmyk włosów opadł na jej twarz, ale szybko go przesunąłem za jej ucho. Prześledziłem delikatnie jej krzywizny na co lekko zadrżała. Moja dłoń spoczęła na jej policzku, a rumieniec zakwitł na jej twarzy.

Boże, jaka ona była piękna. Całe szczęście mój ruch jej nie odstraszył. Usłyszałem znajomą piosenkę, za co dostałem uśmiech i mrugnięcie od kobiety przede mną. Wzięła moją dłoń, leżącą nadal na jej policzku, i pociągnęła mnie do tańca.

\- Musimy ponownie zatańczyć do naszej piosenki.

\- Naszej piosenki - droczyłem się z nią z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Tak, FutureSex/LoveSound Justina Timberlake'a. - Dotarliśmy na środek parkietu, gdzie przeciągła mnie bliżej, owijając ramiona wokół mojej szyi. Moje ramiona owinęły się wokół jej talii, z palcami na dolnej części jej pleców. Czuła się bardzo dobrze w tych ramionach.

\- Uwielbiam tytuł tej piosenki - powiedziałem przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej, wdychając jej zapach. Musiała smakować tak samo dobrze jak pachniała. Musiałem to sprawdzić.

\- Hmm, słowa też są całkiem niezłe - powiedziała nieśmiało, przygryzając dolną wargę. Zaśmiała się, na co jęknąłem. Odsunęła się trochę i obróciła, kiedy zaczął się refren, przyciskając plecy do mojej klatki. Nasze ciała dopasowały się do siebie w tańcu.

Pochyliłem się nad jej szyją. Naprawdę chciałem zbadać jej skórę w tym miejscu, poczuć jej puls pod językiem. Jej mruczenie zamieniło się w słowa.

\- Do you like it this? Do you like it like that? - zaśpiewałem, przyciągając ją bliżej. Chciała się obrócić twarzą do mnie, ale trzymałem ją mocno przy piersi. Kocham sposób w jaki jej ciało pasuje do mnie, idealnie się wpasowała. Ruch naszych bioder spowodował, że nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tym jakby nam było razem dobrze w łóżku.

\- Your enemy are your thoughts, baby. So just let 'em go - kontynuowałem szeptając, a Bella jęknęła lekko. - 'Cause all I need is a moment alone to give you my tongue and put you out of control. - Zanim skończyłem drugą cześć, Bella odsunęła się i chwyciła mnie za głowę. Przez jedną krótką chwilę nasze spojrzenia się spotkały i widziałem w jej oczach pragnienie, ale też strach. W porządku, przynajmniej wiem, że jestem w pieprzonych kłopotach.

Jej język wślizgnął się w moje usta, przez co straciłem logiczne myślenie. Zamknąłem oczy i owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii i przytuliłem ją blisko. Smak jej słodkich usteczek przytłaczał zmysły i robił dziwne rzeczy z moim ciałem. Odsunęła się nagle, jakby pożałowała. Spojrzała na mnie i mogłem nadal zobaczyć strach.

\- Przykro mi - wyszeptała próbując odejść.

\- Nie powinno - powiedziałem miękko i pogłaskałem jej policzek. Pochyliłem się i złożyłem kolejny pocałunek na jej ustach. Miękki i słodki, miałem nadzieję że się go nie wystraszy. Westchnęła cicho i mnie objęła. Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej, więc nie musiałem się pochylać. Całowaliśmy się tylko z przerwami na złapanie oddechu, ale nadal trzymałem usta na niej, poddając się wcześniejszemu pragnieniu. Pocałowałem miejsce pulsu, lekko je skubiąc. Piosenka się skończyła, a Bella zaczęła się odsuwać. Potrząsnęła głową, patrząc na mnie.

\- Pan, panie Cullen, będzie moją zgubą - powiedziała.

\- Zabawne. Myślałem to samo o tobie - stwierdziłem z uśmiechem i puściłem jej oczko. Zaśmiała się i zaczęła poruszać się w rytm muzyki. Nie rozpoznałem piosenki czy zespołu.

\- Co to jest? - spytałem.

\- New Kids on the Block, PussyCat Dolls and Teddy Riley1. - Zaśmiała się, zaczynając śpiewać słowa. Zaśmiałem się, ponieważ nigdy nie przestawała mnie zaskakiwać.

\- Jesteś fanką NKotB. - Zaśmiałem się ponownie.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, to ty znasz ich ksywkę - odparła. Miała mnie. Byłem zmuszony ich słuchać z Alice w latach dziewięćdziesiątych.

\- To z ich pierwszego albumu po powrocie - oznajmiła Bella i kontynuowała śpiewanie pod nosem. Jej ramiona nadal były owinięte wokół mojej szyi, kiedy poruszała się w rytm muzyki. Tym razem śpiewała z oczami utkwionymi w moich. Była ciepła, miękka i prawdziwa. Byłem przyzwyczajony do zrobionych cycków, prawdziwe rzadko się zdarzały.

Bella odsunęła się ode mnie i zaczęła śpiewać część brzmiącą jak refren.

\- Do you like my body? Girl, you know I do - śpiewała.

Bella uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zaśmiałem się i objąłem ją. Kołysaliśmy się w rytm refrenu, jej głos i usta zatrzymały sie na dłużej koło mojego ucha. Kontynuując taniec, ona śpiewała damskie części z perfekcją, a ja śpiewałem resztę wpatrzony w jej niesamowite oczy.

Bella odsunęła się, gdy przyszła jej kolej. Próbowałem przyciągnąć ja bliżej, ale pokręciła głową i zaczęła śpiewać:

\- So you want to get with me? - Zaśpiewała, wskazując na siebie. - I gotta say that's what's up, but I must admit I ain't easy. - Bella ponownie wskazała na siebie, kręcąc głową nadal śpiewając:

\- You gonna be workin' over time on me. - Bella postukała nadgarstek, śmiejąc się. Kocham wyzwania, a Bella jest idealna do tego.

\- Hey, hey, hey, hey tell me what you want - zaśpiewała ponownie, pstrykając palcami. Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej i dołączyłem do jej śmiechu.

\- Jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

\- Hmm, biorąc pod uwagę, że poznałeś osobiście większość żeńskiej populacji Seattle, to naprawdę coś znaczy - stwierdziła, z figlarnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Myślałem, że nie będziesz słuchała innych i sama mnie osądzisz.

\- Powiedziałam coś w tym stylu, ale to trudne słysząc takie rzeczy z każdej strony. Wliczając w to twoją rodzinę.

\- Chodź, porozmawiajmy. Myślę, że musimy to zrobić. Co ty na to? - Wziąłem jej dłoń, pocałowałem miękko, czekając na odpowiedź.

Kiwnęła, po czym poprowadziłem nas do pokoju dla VIPów. Na szczęście nikogo tam nie było. Moja rodzina musiała się bawić na parkiecie. Poprowadziłem Bellę do sofy i usiedliśmy koło siebie.

\- Bello, chcę żebyś dała mi szansę - powiedziałem, kreśląc palcami kółka po jej nadgarstku. Jej puls pędził pod moim dotykiem.

\- Nie wiem czy chcę - wymamrotała, patrząc na nasze złączone dłonie. - Nie będę ryzykować pracą i rozwojem mojego projektu.

\- Nie mogę ci obiecać, że wszystko się ułoży, ale mogę ci obiecać, że nie zaryzykuję czegoś co jest dla ciebie ważne.

\- Nie wiem - powiedziała zamyślona. - Byłeś z tyloma kobietami. Nie mogę z tym konkurować. I nie chcę być kolejną. - Oparła głowę na moim ramieniu, jakby była zmęczona, albo nie wiedziała co dalej.

\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, żeby móc z tobą być? - spytałem, całując ją w czoło.

\- Będziemy musieli się zachowywać profesjonalnie w biurze. Musisz ograniczyć relacje fizyczne i... - Urwała.

\- I co, Bello? - spytałem, ale moja rodzina zdecydowała, że to dobry moment, żeby nam przerwać.

\- Whoa! - powiedział Emmett, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Zaczął się śmiać, kiedy zobaczył mnie i Bellę przytulonych do siebie. Rosalie uderzyła go w tył głowy.

\- Wasza dwójka wygląda uroczo. - Alice uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok Belli. Cholera, moja rodzina ma koszmarne wyczucie czasu. - Co jest? - Alice spytała Bellę.

Bella wzruszyła ramionami, nie chcąc odpowiadać, nadal opierała głowę na moim ramieniu. Cieszyłem się, że została blisko mnie i nie odsunęła się.

\- Omawiałam z twoim bratem zasady umawiania się ze mną. - Bella uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła do mnie.

\- Edward - powiedział Emmett ostrzegawczym tonem. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na niego.

\- Nie martw się, Emmett - powiedziała Bella, jakby wiedziała, że moja rodzina będzie protestować. - Mam jedną prośbę i wiem, że jej nie spełni.

\- Na czym by polegała? - spytałem, odrywając się od niej na tyle by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Musisz wykasować telefony do wszystkich kobiet, z którymi się spotykałeś. - Uśmiechnęła się, próbując się nie roześmiać.

Moja rodzina zaśmiała się histerycznie.

\- Jasper, założę się o dwie stówki, że tego nie zrobi - powiedział Emmett dumny z siebie.

\- Wchodzę w to. Dam ci dwie stówy jeśli to zrobi, ale tylko dlatego, że kocha wyzwania.

Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem mnie i Belli chichotali. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że moja własna rodzina znowu się ze mnie śmieje.

Czy naprawdę powinienem to kontynuować dla tego potworka obok mnie? Czy było warto, żeby zaciągnąć ją do łóżka? Oczywiście, że była tego warta, ale czy zostaniemy w profesjonalnych stosunkach, kiedy z nią skończę? Czy będę w stanie to skończyć? Nie miałem pojęcia i ta myśl mnie przerażała.

Wiedziałem, że muszę ją wciągnąć do mojego systemu, żeby móc wrócić do normalnego życia. Zacząłem wierzyć, że już ją miałem, nie pozwoliłbym jej odejść. Czy byłem na to gotowy?

Bella wyrwała mnie z moich myśli.

\- W porządku, Edwardzie - powiedziała miękko, ale można było wyczuć ból w jej głosie. - Pozostaniemy przyjaciółmi. - Wstała z sofy i zaczęła się oddalać.

Jej rezygnacja poruszyła coś w mojej klatce. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby to się tak skończyło, wiedząc, że jej nie powstrzymałem. Wyjąłem mój telefon i wyjąłem kartę SIM.

\- Bella - zawołałem ją. Emmett gapił się na mnie, a Jasper uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

Bella odwróciła się w moim kierunku, z zapytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Pomachałem moją kartą SIM, zanim wrzuciłem ją do drinka stojącego przede mną.

Jest tego warta, a ja kocham wyzwania.

* * *

1 watch?v=sfQfyndFuJw


	7. Poniedziałek z Margaritą

**7\. Poniedziałek z Margaritą**

 **Edward**

\- Nie ma kopii? - Bella uniosła brew, krzyżując ramiona na swoich rozkosznych piersiach. Większość mojej rodziny chichotała i śmiała się, ale ignorowałem ich.

\- Mam dwa telefony, służbowy i... - zacząłem, ale Bella dokończyła:

\- … dla przyjemności. - Uśmiechnęła się, ponieważ wiedziała, że 'tu mnie ma'. No cóż, numery przepadły, jednakże mam fotograficzną pamięć i bez problemu mogę zadzwonić z innego telefonu.

\- Coś w tym stylu - odpowiedziałem, szczerze wiedząc, że kobiety uwielbiają takie gówno. W gruncie rzeczy to był mój mały czarny kalendarzyk z chętnymi gorącymi laskami.

\- Cóż, muszę przyznać, że zaliczyłeś pierwszą bazę, Edwardzie - powiedziała z małym wszystkowiedzącym uśmieszkiem.

\- Pierwszą bazę? - zapytałem w tym samym czasie, co Emmett.

Skupiłem się tak bardzo na Belli, że zapomniałem, że mamy towarzystwo.

\- Pierwsza część jego planu, żeby zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka albo inaczej 'Projekt Bella Swan' - odpowiedziała zadowolona z siebie Bella.

Moja rodzinka nie pomagała sobie i śmiała się w niebogłosy. Znowu... może ich obecność by mnie rozpraszała, ale inna rzecz była ważniejsza. Nic nie mogłem poradzić, ale zastanawiałem się czy piękna nie czyta w moich pieprzonych myślach?

\- Kot zjadł twój język? - spytała, przyglądając się mojej twarzy na, której widniał szok. Potrząsnąłem głową, wybierając nie odzywanie się.

Gdybym miał jakieś uczucia, ona by mnie przejrzała.

\- Zauważyłam jedną rzecz, kiedy przyjmujesz klientów... - powiedziała, mimo braku odpowiedzi z mojej strony. - … To, że pamiętasz nazwiska, numery i opisujesz rzeczy nie zaglądając w notatki. To wskazuje, że masz naprawdę dobą pamięć. - Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. - Tak, więc zniszczenie karty SIM nie jest dużym wyczynem, ponieważ prawdopodobnie pamiętasz wszystkie nazwiska na swoim telefonie, włącznie z numerami, mailami i co by tam jeszcze było.

Wstałem, zmniejszając odległość między nami, aby wyszeptać jej do ucha:

\- To dlaczego poprosiłaś mnie żebym to zrobił? - Wydąłem wargi. _Kobieta powoduje, że wydymam wargi._

\- Nie wiem. Tylko chciałam sprawdzić czy byłbyś do tego zdolny. - Zachichotała, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Co jeśli powiem, że jesteś jedynym nazwiskiem i numerem, który mam teraz na liście - powiedziałem cicho w jej ucho, prawie dotykając ją ustami w tym miejscu. Bella zaczerpnęła powietrze i przeszył ją dreszcz. Zaśmiałem się i utkwiłem spojrzenie w jej oczach. Piękna przyciągnęła moją głowę i przysunęła usta do mojego ucha. Myślałem, że ją mam.

\- Czy tak? - spytała ledwie słyszalnym szeptem. Kiwnąłem, całkowicie pod jej urokiem. Zaśmiała się miękko. - Dobra, ale tak jak ci śpiewałam wcześniej 'You gonna be workin' overtime on me'1.

\- Myślę, że sobie poradzę. - Uśmiechnąłem się, patrząc w jej brązowe oczy.

\- Kto ma cierpliwość, będzie miał, co zechce2 - zacytowała z uśmiechem, na co zadrżałem w oczekiwaniu.

 _Powinienem postawić jej drinka może dwa i może, tylko może będę mógł ją zabrać do siebie._

Moja pulsująca erekcja myślała tylko o tym, co nie było dobre. Dzwoniący telefon Alice wyrwał mnie z moich myśli. Mimo iż Alice była zajęta rozmową, nadal trzymałem się blisko Belli. Pomimo szybkiego rytmu piosenki, nasze ruchy były powolne i zamierzone. Jej usta muskały moje ucho i przez to czułem się jakbyśmy byli w swoim małym świecie.

\- Edward, to Esme - powiedziała Alice, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. - Mówi, że nie mogła się do ciebie dodzwonić, więc zadzwoniła do mnie. - Alice była zirytowana, podając mi swój różowy telefon. Warknęła i zmrużyła brwi. - Nie jestem twoją sekretarką.

Uśmiechnąłem się i zmierzchwiłem jej włosy, na co ona uderzyła moją rękę. Odsunąłem się od Belli, żeby odebrać, kiedy ona próbowała stłumić chichot.

\- Lepiej to odbiorę - powiedziałem zanim udałem się w stronę wyjścia. Szybko odwróciłem się do niej, nie mogąc znieść braku jej dotyku. Wyglądała przepięknie w tym słabym świetle, więc pocałowałem ją miękko w usta, ku zaskoczeniu obojga. Wyszedłem, szukając spokojniejszego miejsca.

 **Bella**

Na moich ustach pozostało mrowienie po miękkim pocałunku. Lekko ich dotknęłam i po raz pierwszy bałam się tego co to mogło znaczyć. Do tej pory wszystkie moje pocałunki były czystym pragnieniem i pożądaniem. Jednakże dotyk delikatności był mylący.

\- Matko, to było niesamowite! - pisnęła Alice, podskakując.

\- Płacisz. - Jasper odwrócił się do Emmetta, wyciągając dłoń, na co ten, krzywiąc się, wyciągnał portfel i dał mu kilka banknotów. Rosalie potrząsnęła głową, kładąc dłoń na Alice, żeby ją uspokoić.

\- Macie ze mną na pieńku - powiedziałam. Ich oczy się rozszerzyły i gdybym nie była delikatnie wkurzona uznałabym to za śmieszne.

\- Wszyscy musicie się odwalić od Edwarda. Poprosiliście mnie, żebym pomogła mu odnaleźć miłość, nauczyć go, że jest zdolny do emocji, a wy wszyscy - wytknęłam ich po kolei. - Nie możecie pokazać mu odrobiny szacunku? Musicie przestać z niego żartować i robić zakłady z jego rozwiązłego życia.

\- My... - Zaczęła Alice, ale uniosłam dłoń żeby ją uciszyć.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłam - wyplułam. - Przypominając mu o jego braku dyskrecji tylko napędzacie jego niepewność i jego błędny tok myślenia. Macie przestać, zrozumieliście?

Wszyscy kiwnęli i poczułam się troszkę winna z ich powodu, ale uczucia Edwarda były ważniejsze.

\- Przepraszamy, Bello - zaczęła Alice - ale ta akcja z kartą była niesamowita. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobił.

\- Tak, poszło lepiej niż się spodziewałam - powiedziałam spokojnie. Złość, którą czułam wcześniej zaczęła się ulatniać. - Alice, muszę wiedzieć, kiedy zapraszasz mnie gdzieś, gdzie będzie twój brat. Nie byłam przygotowana, żeby się z nim spotkać. - Spojrzałam surowo na nią.

\- Przepraszam, nawet nie wiedziałam, że przyjdzie - powiedziała odwracając się w stronę Emmetta, więc nie byłam w stanie stwierdzić czy kłamała. - Emmett go zaprosił. - Przytuliła mnie nagle, zaskakując mnie tak intymnym gestem, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zjechałam ją chwilę wcześniej. Z jakiegoś powodu odpowiedziałam jej tym samym wiedząc, że ten mały chochlik ma wielkie serce.

\- Namówiłaś go na wycieczkę i pozbył się tych numerów - przyznała z podziwem, ale usłyszałam cień bólu w jej głosie.

\- Tak, to jest krok we właściwym kierunku - powiedziałam, przypominając sobie determinację w jego oczach. - Jednakże prawdopodobnie będzie próbował mnie upić, żebym poszła z nim do domu. Biorąc to pod uwagę, muszę mieć pewność, że moje drinki nie będą zawierały alkoholu i on się o tym nie dowie.

\- Będziesz udawać wstawioną? - spytała Rose, siadając na miejscu Edwarda.

\- Tak. Albo spróbuje mnie wykorzystać, albo nie - powiedziałam prosto, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Więc co zamierzasz zrobić? - spytał Emmett z podnieceniem w oczach, machając na kelnera.

\- Cóż, jeśli spróbuje mnie wykorzystać, będę udawała do ostatniego momentu, po prostu zasypiając. Mam nadzieje, że odpuści. Jeśli nie będzie chciał mnie wykorzystać, przejdę do następnego kroku - powiedziałam, siadając obok Rosalie.

\- Jak myślisz, co zrobił? - spytał Jasper z niepokojem w głosie.

\- Najprawdopodobniej będzie chciał mnie przelecieć. - Wzruszyłam ramionami. Emmett wrócił po rozmowie z obsługą.

\- Okej, rozmawiałem z kelnerką. Powiedziała, że upewni się żebyś dostała bezalkoholowe Margarity przez cały wieczór - powiedział, siadając na podłokietniku blisko Rosalie.

\- Drogie panie, jeśli będzie chciał mnie upić, chcę go troszkę podrażnić. Wchodzicie w to? - zapytałam nieśmiało. Uśmiechnęły się, kiedy wtajemniczyłam je w mój plan, nie informując Jaspera i Emmetta.

\- Chyba go słyszę - powiedziała Alice. Mogła usłyszeć jego kroki, ale wyczułam go chwilę wcześniej, zanim to powiedziała. Przewidywanie, nic nie czułam, ale nie mogłam się doczekać, żeby ponownie zobaczyć jego twarz. _Kurwa, mam kłopoty._

 **Edward**

Mruknąłem zdegustowany, zanim wróciłem do pokoju dla VIPów. Rodzina uwielbiała mieszać się w moje życie. Moja matka ponownie próbowała umówić mnie na randkę w ciemno, kiedy spotkamy się w środę. Jakbym potrzebował jej pomocy.

Wróciłem do pokoju i szybko przeczesałem wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Emmett siedział na oparciu sofy, na której Bella i Rosalie rozmawiały. Alice i Jasper poruszali się w rytm muzyki, obserwując co się dzieje na parkiecie.

Bella uśmiechnęła się, kiedy wszedłem do pokoju. Jej reakcja spodobała mi się. Podszedłem do niej i podałem jej dłoń. Chwyciła ją bez wahania, kolejny postęp. Jej mury powoli ustępowały i wiedziałem, że nie będzie trudno dostać to czego chciałem.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się z czym się to wiązało. Dziwne, wyobraziłem sobie jak gram dla niej na pianinie. Wyrzuciłem obraz z myśli, próbując skoncentrować się na Belli.

\- Coś się stało, Edwardzie? - spytała, kiedy przyciągnąłem ją bliżej. Położyłem dłonie na jej biodrach, serca uderzały w rytm muzyki. Przez chwilę poruszaliśmy się w idealnej synchronizacji.

\- Jestem umówiony na kolację z rodzicami w środę i moja matka próbuje mnie umówić na randkę w ciemno.

Bella zaśmiała się, owijając ramiona wokół mojej szyi.

\- Myślę, że to słodkie, że nadal troszczy się o ciebie.

Wywróciłem oczami, ale kontynuowałem bliski taniec, nie wypuszczając jej z rąk.

\- Powiedziałem jej, że jestem już umówiony. - Uśmiechnąłem się sugestywnie.

\- Naprawdę? - Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. - Kim jest ta szczęśliwa wybranka?

\- Ty - powiedziałem niewinnie.

\- Chętnie z tobą pójdę - wyszeptała. Poczułem ciepły oddech na mojej szyi, przez co przeszył mnie dreszcz.

 _Może być rzadką powtórką przedstawienia._

Spojrzałem na jej twarz, napotykając jej wspaniałe oczy.

\- Mogę postawić ci drinka? - spytałem, mając nadzieję, że powie 'tak'.

\- Zamówiłam już jednego i nie sądzę żebym piła więcej - powiedziała Bella nieco zaniepokojona. - Wracam do domu samochodem.

\- Co ty na to żebym cię odwiózł do ciebie? - zaproponowałem podstępnie. Wypiłem parę drinków, ale jeśli będę pił wodę do końca wieczoru to będę w stanie prowadzić.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci bycie szoferem - spytała z uśmieszkiem. Pokręciłem głową, na co jej uśmiech się poszerzył. Jednakże mogłem dostrzec coś złowrogiego w jej oczach. Miałem paranoję.

Kelner wszedł do pomieszczenia z pełną tacą Margarity i piw dla wszystkich. Piękna wzięła drinka i puściła mi oczko znad szklanki.

Piliśmy i rozmawialiśmy. Po kilku godzinach, chichocząca Bella, siedziała na moich kolanach. Pewnie miałem głupi uśmieszek na ustach, ponieważ co jakiś czas pytała, czemu się uśmiecham. Wzruszałem ramionami i podawałem jej kolejnego drinka.

Dziewczyny chciały potańczyć, więc zaproponowaliśmy przerwę na toaletę. Umówiliśmy się, że spotkamy się już na parkiecie. Wiedziałem, że Emmett umiera żeby mnie zapytać o coś, normalnie nie akceptuje męskich rozmów nad pisuarem.

-Więc bracie, po tej akcji z telefonem nadal chcesz ją po prostu przelecieć i porzucić? - Zauważyłem, że jego głos się załamał. Uniosłem brew na niego.

 _O co mu chodzi?_

\- Alice i Rosalie ją lubią - zaczął Jasper, myjąc ręce. - Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, odejdzie.

\- Ona pracuje dla mnie i poza tym ten projekt jest dla niej ważny. Więc nawet jeśli ją skrzywdzę na pewno nie odejdzie. - Wzruszyłem ramionami.

To była dla niej sytuacja bez wyjścia i to będzie prawdopodobnie niezręczne dla nas, ale mogę z tym żyć. Prawda?

\- Innymi słowy, jeśli zgodzi się być twoją dupą, użyjesz jej projektu przeciwko niej - powiedział Jasper, lekko zdegustowany. - Nawet ja wiem, że to jest chore gówno. - Wyszedł, nie był w stanie spojrzeć na mnie.

No kurwa.

\- Wiedziałem, ten sam stary Edward - stwierdził Emmett, mogłem usłyszeć cień zawodu w jego głosie. Wiedziałem, że byłem dupkiem. Po prostu tym byłem. Kurwa, co jeśli zawali swój projekt przeze mnie. Czy mógłbym żyć z tym?

Część mnie zgadzała się z chłopakami. Część, która chciała zobaczyć do czego dojdzie pomiędzy mną a Bellą. Jednakże druga część chciała po prostu się w niej znaleźć. Kurwa, co mam niby zrobić?

Wyszedłem z toalety i znalazłem Jaspera i Emmetta. Pomimo ich złości, doprowadzili mnie na środek zatłoczonego parkietu. Na samym środku Bella, Rosalie i Alice wyglądały jakby szykowały się do tańca.

Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, DJ zrobił ciekawy wstęp:

\- Mam specjalne zamówienie od Belli, piosenka PussyCat Dolls 'Buttons'!

Tłum rozstąpił się na tyle, że mogłem je zobaczyć. Pomiędzy moimi pijanymi siostrami była Bella. Poruszała się uwodzicielsko, zaczęła kołysać się w rytm muzyki, kiedy Snoop skończył. Po czym zaczęły śpiewać chórki.

Wyglądała tak dobrze, tak pieprzenie gorąco, sprawiała wrażenie jakby chciała mnie złapać i pójść w miasto, olewając wszystkich ludzi w pomieszczeniu. Byłem popierdolony. Jak miałem się oprzeć tej pokusie?

Stan mojego fiuta stwierdzał brak oporów. Mój wewnętrzny maniak mówił 'Opór jest daremny.'

\- _I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons_ \- śpiewała Bella. Alice i Rosalie śpiewały 'uh, huh'. Wpatrywała się we mnie, po czym przejechała wzrokiem po całym moim ciele. Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, ale dreszcz pożądania przebiegł przeze mnie, ponieważ wyglądała tak cholernie drapieżnie.

I cholernie chciałem zostać jej łupem.

Bella zrobiła krok do przodu, kontynuując śpiewanie, kołysząc biodrami i poruszając się tak jakbym chciał ją zobaczyć w mojej sypialni, i tylko tam. Tłum mężczyzn wiwatował i gwizdał, wyrywając mnie z moich własnych fantazji.

To samo uczucie, które czułem pierwszej nocy w klubie, kiedy ją zobaczyłem przebiegło przeze mnie. Kurwa… byłem zazdrosny. Spojrzałem na dużego blondyna, patrzącego na nią jakby była jego własnością.

Moja!

Bella kontynuowała śpiewanie, wędrując dłońmi po swoim ciele. Jasper i Emmett obserwowali to z podziwem, a ja musiałem się poprawić. Boże, pomóż mi, ponieważ jestem pewien, że to się powtórzy.

\- _Typical. Hardly the type I fall for._ _I like when the physical_ \- śpiewała, kołysząc się lekko. Jej ręce poruszały się po jej piersiach, po czym klepnęła się w swój słodki tyłeczek i wolno ześlizgnęła się w dół.

Ja jebie. To było za wiele jak dla mnie.

Nie zauważałem innych osób na parkiecie. Moja uwaga była skupiona na Belli. Moje oczy były przyklejone do jej krótkiej spódniczki.

\- _You've been saying all the right things all night long_ \- piosenka leciała, kiedy Bella i moje siostry zaczęły unosić doły swoich bluzek. Spojrzałem na Jaspera i Emmetta, którzy nie wierzyli w to, co się dzieje tak samo jak ja.

 _Do diabła, nie ma mowy._

\- _But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_ \- śpiewała Bella, wskazując palcem na mnie. O kurwa! Jej brzuch już był odsłonięty, a koszulka nadal się unosiła. Gwizdy i okrzyki przywołały mnie do rzeczywistości, rozbierała się, ponieważ ją upiłem.

 _Właściwie czułem się winny. Ahh!_

\- Kurwa, łapmy je! - warknąłem na Jaspera i Emmetta, nadal oszołomionych. Jednak, gdy mnie usłyszeli, zmniejszyliśmy dystans pomiędzy dziewczynami. Spojrzałem na kilku dupków zbliżających się do niej i warknąłem: - Moja!

Złapałem Bellę za nadgarstek, zanim całkowicie zdjęła bluzkę. Emmett złapał Rose, która od razu zaczęła z nim walczyć. Jasper trzymał Alice i pomimo jej protestów przerzucił ją przez ramię. Bella nadal się poruszała w rytm muzyki, zbliżając się do mnie, przez co moje udo znajdowało się pomiędzy jej nogami.

 _Kurwa, mogę poczuć jej ciepło napierające na mnie._

Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, ale jęknąłem i przyciągnąłem ją bliżej. Uśmiechnęła się i uziemiła mnie mocniej, kiedy jej druga ręka zaczęła podciągać koszulkę w górę nad jej piersi. Jak bardzo chciałem je ujrzeć, ale nie chciałem żeby inni to zobaczyli.

Okrzyki i gwizdy zamieniły się w buczenie, kiedy pociągnąłem Belle i wyprowadziłem ją z parkietu. Jasper pojawił się i podał mi jej torebkę i klucze.

\- Weź ją do domu - powiedział, potrząsając głową z Alice uwieszoną na jego ramieniu. - Lepiej wezmę do domu Alice, zanim zrobi coś czego będzie żałować.

\- Belllaa! To było świetne, ale następnym razem musimy to zrobić do Don't Cha - powiedziała Alice chichocząc, kiedy klepnęła Jaspera w tyłek. Mruknął, zanim odwrócił się z uśmiechem w moim kierunku. Dupek wiedział, co dostanie dzisiejszej nocy.

\- Odwal się Emmett - wypluła Rosalie. - Nie jestem, aż tak pijana. Poradzę sobie z tą męską populacją w klubie, jeśli będą chcieli dotknąć tego. - Spojrzała i złapała się za piersi, zanim go spoliczkowała. Emmett wywrócił na nią oczami i owinął ramiona wokół jej talii. Przerzucił ją przez ramię i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, Jasper z Alice poszli za nimi.

\- Czy masz zamiar pobawić się ze mną w jaskiniowca, Edwardzie? - Bella uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, bawiąc się koszulką. Wywróciłem oczami.

Złapałem ją w talii, ale zanim zdążyłem przerzucić ją przez ramię, owinęła nogi wokół mnie. Zajęczałem, Boże tak blisko obiecanego lądu. Uśmiechnęła się i owinęła ramiona wokół mojej szyi. Złapałem ją mocniej, wychodząc na zimne nocne powietrze. Zadrżała pod wpływem rześkiego powietrza i złapała mnie ciaśniej, przyciskając swoją klatkę do mojej. Sam nic nie zrobiłem, ale pojawił się twardy problem. Kurwa.

\- Bello, gdzie twój samochód? - Miałem nadzieję, że znajdę go gdzieś wzdłuż ulicy.

\- Jest na parkingu po prawej - powiedziała, wskazując za mnie. Odwróciłem się i zauważyłem jej Fiorano. Ruszyłem w jego stronę. Bella bawiła się włoskami na moim karku, doprowadzając mnie do szaleństwa.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś niesamowicie słodki, Edwardzie. - Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała mnie w skroń, w szczękę, po czym zassała moje ucho.

Pieprzcie mnie.

\- Um, dziękuje - odpowiedziałem, stawiając ją koło drzwi pasażera. Z kluczykami w dłoni, odblokowałem drzwi i usadowiłem ją na siedzeniu, po czym zacząłem zapinać ją w pięcioczęściowe pasy bezpieczeństwa.

Nie ułatwiała mi zadania, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pasy zapinały się na jej piersi. Bella wciąż chichotała i odpychała moje dłonie.

\- Przestań, Edwardzie. Jeśli chcesz ich dotknąć musisz tylko poczekać, aż znajdziemy się w moim mieszkaniu.

Jęknąłem na tą myśl i ostatecznie udało mi się je zapiąć. Jedna z jej nóg nadal była poza samochodem, więc delikatnie przeniosłem ją do środka, zanim zamknąłem drzwi. Przez cały ten czas dotknąłem raz czy dwa jej delikatnej skóry.

Usiadłem na miejscu kierowcy i dostosowałem fotel i lusterka do swojego wzrostu. Bella była dosyć drobna, więc musiałem przesunąć fotel do tyłu. Po minucie, opuściłem miejsce parkingowe, kiedy ona śpiewała o rozbieraniu się.

To nie pomagało z sytuacją na dole.

Dopiero na ulicy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie wiem gdzie ona mieszka. Spojrzałem na jej przepiękny uśmiech. Podziwiałem ją przez chwilę. Bardzo mi się podobała jej beztrosa, bez ciężaru całego świata w oczach.

\- Bella, słońce - przerwałem jej piosenkę. - Gdzie mieszkasz?

Jej piękne oczy rozszerzyły się na chwilę, po czym zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Zabawna historia - zaczęła z uśmieszkiem. - Mieszkam naprzeciw twojego bloku na dziesiątym piętrze.

\- Serio? - Byłem zdumiony, że była tak blisko od tygodni. Bella tylko kiwnęła, bawiąc się radiem. - W budynku Moore'a?

\- Tak. - Kiwnęła mocniej. Będzie miała piekielnego kaca. - Wiesz, że jesteś naprawdę słodki, Edwardzie? - Spojrzała na mnie poważnie, więc nic nie mogąc poradzić zaśmiałem się. Ma najbardziej uroczą mimikę jaką widziałem.

Część mnie myślała, że zabranie jej do łóżka będzie zbyt łatwe. Chociaż inna część nie chciała zmarnować takiej okazji. Tyle udawania dobrego faceta, by wejść do budynku i uprawiać z nią seks. Jazda w stronę jej mieszkania była istną torturą. Kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się na czerwonym świetle, Bella zaczęła dotykać swojego ciała. Ja pierdolę, nie mam siły do tej kobiety.

Kiedy ruszyliśmy, przestała. Złapałem się na tym, że znacznie zwolniłem, tylko obserwując jej ruchy na nogach i piersiach.

Szczerze, była kompletnie pijana.

Na ostatnich światłach przed naszą ulicą, Bella podwyższyła moje napięcie, skubiąc i liżąc moje ucho. Jęknąłem, zaciskając mocniej ręce na kierownicy, czekając na zielone. Chciałem ją wciągnąć na kolana i zapewnić jej inną przejażdżkę, pieprząc kodeks drogowy.

\- Bella, dziecinko - jęknąłem, kiedy jej usta zsunęły się na moją szyję.

\- Masz tu malutki pieprzyk. - Zachichotała. - Chciałabym go possać.

Zajęczałem, zanim zatrzymałem się obok ochroniarza, złapałem jej twarz i pocałowałem ją gwałtownie. Wzięła głęboki oddech, odsuwając się. Jej oczy były jasne, szerokie i czujne. Jej oddech był nierówny, podobnie jak mój. Byłem cholernie pewien, że mógłbym ją wypieprzyć w samochodzie.

 _Dlaczego czekać, aż wejdziemy na górę?_

Klakson przerwał napięcie między nami. Pokręciłem głową, odsuwając erotyczne oszołomienie na bok i trzymając się na baczności. Bella uśmiechnęła się do mnie mówiąc, że mieszka tutaj. Nie wiem kiedy i już pytałem ją, w którym mieszkaniu mieszka, kiedy szukała karty.

\- Aaha! - krzyknęła z kolorową kartą w dłoni. Wspięła się przez konsolę prosto na moje kolana.

Odrzuciłem głowę w tył i jęknąłem. Do diabła, jej tyłek w moich dłoniach, dosłownie, ponieważ ją podtrzymywałem.

\- Spójrz, znalazłam - powiedziała wesoło. Ochroniarz nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu i podszedł, żeby sprawdzić przepustkę, którą trzymała. - Czekaj, jest dobra prawda? - Spojrzała na kartę, po czym kolory wypełzł na jej policzki. - A co jeśli się zbłaźnię?

Ochroniarz przeczyścił gardło i potrząsnął głową.

\- To nie będzie konieczne, panno Swan - powiedział, rumieniąc się. Jego wzrok zsunął się niżej, ale szybko wrócił do poziomu jej oczu. Popatrzyłem i nie mogłem nic na to pomóc, ale jęknąłem. Jej piękna klatka piersiowa była praktycznie podświetlona przez kontrolki, kiedy wychylała się przez okno.

Jej tyłek kołysał się lekko przy mojej twarzy. Poważnie rozważałem ugryzienie go. Robiłem wszystko, żeby nie mogła wyczuć mojej erekcji. Zawstydzony ochroniarz pozwolił nam wjechać i Bella przybiła mi piątkę, kiedy z powrotem usiadła. Boże, była taka słodka. Była tak nieskrępowana i nie ukrywała swojej wolności.

Zaparkowałem samochód na miejscu i zauważyłem, stojące obok, atrakcyjne szare Gran Turismo Maserati. _Czy to jej?_

\- Bella, jesteśmy na miejscu. Chcesz, żebym ci pomógł dojść do mieszkania? - spytałem, patrząc na cudowną istotę siedzącą obok mnie.

\- Tak, poproszę. - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i puściła oczko. Szybko wysiadłem i podszedłem do jej drzwi. Pomogłem jej rozplątać się z pasów. Przez cały ten czas była zarumieniona. Usunąłem pas z jej lewej piersi.

\- Edward - wyszeptała Bella. Dźwięk ten nie pomógł na ból w moich spodniach, kiedy ją wyciągałem.

Delikatnie objąłem ją w talii i ruszyliśmy do windy.

\- Tak, kochanie? - zachęcałem ją do kontynuowania.

\- Masz cudowny tyłek - zachichotała, klepiąc mnie w pośladki. Kurwa, jej dłonie wsunęły się w moje tylne kieszenie. Ścisnęła je lekko.

Cholera, ona była warta powtórzenia tego przedstawienia, może przez tydzień. Planowałem w myślach kolejne kilka dni.

Właściwie mieliśmy randkę w środę, a w sobotę jedziemy za miasto. Może moglibyśmy spędzić noc razem nad wodospadem. Wyobrażałem sobie jak ją pieprzę w różnych pozycjach, ale teraz będę miał na to więcej czasu.

\- Edwardzie, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony - nieśmiało powiedziała Bella, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Chciałem mieć tylko pewność, że bezpiecznie wrócisz do domu - wyjaśniłem, ściskając ją w talii.

\- Nie, naprawdę to miłe z twojej strony. Większość facetów wykorzystałaby mnie na parkingu, ale nie ty. Rzeczywiście myślisz o mnie na poważnie. - Bella uśmiechnęła się, szarpiąc tym samym za moje serce. Z tymi wielkimi brązowymi oczami, którymi przysięgam mogła zobaczyć moją duszę i zobaczyć wszystkie sekrety.

Co do jasnej cholery jest ze mną nie tak?

Cholera. Naprawdę miałem zamiar ją dzisiaj przelecieć?

Jeśli się z nią prześpię, z pewnością będzie tego żałowała jak się obudzi. Będzie na mnie wściekła, że ją wykorzystałem, w szczególności po tej cholernej rozmowie w klubie. Nie tylko to, ale byłem gotów zaryzykować naszą zawodową relację, jej projekt i kobiety z dziećmi, którym pomaga.

Kurwa! Nienawidzę mojego sumienia.

Weszliśmy do windy i nacisnąłem przycisk z numerem jej piętra. Jechaliśmy w przyjaznej ciszy, ale użyłem ten czas na ocenę sytuacji.

Po chwili Bella mnie zaatakowała. Mam na myśli, że rzuciła się na mnie. Położyła dłoń na moim torsie i pchnęła mnie na ścianę. Z wyrazem pożądania, tęsknoty i determinacji wepchnęła język w moje usta.

Jęknąłem, kiedy owinęła ramiona wokół mojej szyi i podskoczyła. Złapałem ją za tyłek, żeby nie upadła. Owinęła się wokół mojej talii, przyciskając swoją mokrą cipkę do mojego brzucha. Mój fiut, który był w pogotowiu odkąd wyszliśmy z klubu, napierał na moje jeansy.

\- Bella, kochanie, uwielbiam kiedy doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa.

Mruknęła w zgodzie, całując i liżąc moją szyję. Winda zadzwoniła, kiedy dojechaliśmy na jej piętro. Drzwi się rozsunęły i wyszedłem na korytarz, nadal trzymając brunetkę. Nie żebym narzekał.

\- Bella, które mieszkanie jest twoje? - spytałem, będąc ledwo w stanie się skoncentrować, kiedy nadal atakowała moją szyję.

\- W 103B, po prawej - wyszeptała, drażniąc zębami wrażliwe miejsca na mojej szyi.

\- Kurwa! - westchnąłem czując, że mój penis zaraz przebije mi spodnie. Nareszcie znalazłem drzwi. - Jesteśmy, kochanie.

Kiedy to powiedziałem, jej nogi poluźniły się na mojej talii i stanęła na podłodze. Mój fiut natychmiast odczuł brak ciepła. Odsunęła się z uśmiechem i otworzyła drzwi. Jestem gotowy, żeby wracać, wmawiałem sobie. Tak byłoby najlepiej. Moje nowo odkryte sumienie mówiło mi, że nie powinienem się dobrać do jej majtek, kiedy jest pijana. Moje ego jednakże mówiło, że może tego nie pamiętać, ale nikt nie zapomina nocy spędzonej z Edwardem Cullenem.

 _Yeah, podoba mi się to zamiast pierdół._

Bella otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka, przypomniałem jej o swojej obecności. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie z szerokimi oczami.

\- Wejdziesz? - spytała, zaciskając pięść na mojej koszulce i wciągając mnie do środka, po czym zamknęła drzwi za nami.

* * *

1 Będziesz musiał się o mnie postarać

2 Kto ma cierpliwość, będzie miał co zechce. / Good things come to those who wait - Abraham Lincoln


	8. W jej pokoju

**8\. W jej pokoju**

 **Bella**

Kiedy Edward wrócił po rozmowie z matką, mogłam wyczuć zmianę. Nie byłam pewna, co się zmieniło, ale coś na pewno. Dałam Edwardowi pole do popisu. Nadal powalał swoim urokiem i nawet próbował mnie podrywać.

Jak wszystkie obiekty przed nim.

Problemem było to, że chciałam żeby to kontynuował, nie tylko dla dobra sprawy. Później zaprosił mnie na kolacje z jego przybranymi rodzicami. Zupełnie się czegoś takiego nie spodziewałam i przez chwilę pomyślałam, że chce stać się dobrym człowiekiem.

Oczywiście wszystko zniszczył, proponując mi drinka. Cholera. Nawet nie ukrywał swojego zapędu, żeby mnie upić i nawet zaproponował, że zostanie kierowcą. Wzięłam drinka od kelnera i zaczęłam sączyć alkohol. Kiedy Edward zauważył jak chętnie piję, jego uśmiech od razu się poszerzył.

 _Dupek._

Po tym musiałam rozpocząć show, moje najlepsze pieprzone przedstawienie. Poszłam w jego ślady i zaczęłam gadać o wszystkim. Złapałam się na tym, że na większość pytań odpowiadałam szczerze. Mieliśmy wiele wspólnego. Rozmowa z nim i jego rodziną była zabawna. Pozwoliłam sobie na chwilę relaksu wiedząc, co wkrótce nastąpi. W związku z tym nadal dostawałam swoje drinki.

W pewnym momencie rzucił się na kanapę ze mną, na swoich kolanach. Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko. Właściwie to kocham siedzieć na jego kolanach, śmiejąc się z głupich żartów Emmetta czy sprośnych uwag, przez które obrywał od Rosalie.

Przez cały wieczór dbał, aby moja szklanka była zawsze pełna. Wiedziałam, że to dosyć charakterystyczna metoda po moich wcześniejszych doświadczeniach, ale cały czas się łudziłam, że Edward tego nie spróbuje.

W pewnym momencie Alice i Rosalie zaciągnęły mnie do toalety.

\- Myśli, że jesteś pijana i chce jechać do ciebie. Przykro mi, Bello - przyznała Alice z rozczarowaniem widocznym na jej twarzy.

\- Wiem Alice. Tak szczerze to oczekiwałaś czegoś innego po kimś takim? - Wzruszyłam ramionami. Próbowałam udawać, że nie obchodzi mnie, że oblał mój mały test. Żaden z moich poprzednich dziewięciu przypadków nie był w stanie oprzeć się pijanej Belli.

Na przykład:

 _Przypadek: Jacob Black, AKA Łowca miniówek._

 _\- Jacob, dziękuję ci, że przywiozłeś mnie do domu, miło z twojej strony._

 _\- Żaden problem, Bello. Może wejdziemy i przedyskutujemy projekt?_

 _Nie tylko próbował użyć projektu, jako wymówki._

 _Próbował się do mnie dobrać odkąd jestem pijana._

 _Idiota._

 _\- Ummm, jestem trochę nie w formie, ale okej. - Otworzyłam drzwi, wpuszczając Jacoba. Szybko przycisnął mnie do nich. Ugh! Nie mógł grać dżentelmena jeszcze przez minutę? Pomyślałam, że zaczyna mieć problem z granicą i przestrzenią osobistą. Od dziecka był typem dotykalskim._

 _\- Jacob, co ty robisz? - spytałam, kiedy złapał mnie za biodra, przyciskając do siebie. O cholera, jest już gotowy. Kurcze. Jak mam się z tego wyplątać?_

 _\- Sprawię, że będziesz szczęśliwa, Bello. - Zbyt zarozumiały? Pewny siebie, arogancki, uzależniony od swojego dobrego wizerunku i napalony. Musiałam zrobić jedyną rzecz jaka przychodzi mi do głowy._

 _Chwyciłam się za brzuch i przycisnęłam dłoń do ust, uciekając do łazienki. Zamknęłam drzwi za sobą, łapiąc szklankę z wodą i opróżniając ją w toalecie. Podziałało, ponieważ kiedy wyszłam Jacoba nie było. Nawet nie sprawdził czy wszystko ze mną w porządku._

 _Palant._

Otrząsnęłam się ze swoich myśli, kiedy Alice poklepała mnie w ramię.

\- Na serio masz zamiar zatańczyć, żeby podrażnić Edwarda? - spytała, stojąc blisko mnie.

\- Tak, chcę zobaczyć jak zareaguje na innych mężczyzn - powiedziałam z rezerwą. - Już pokazuje oznaki zazdrości.

\- Wiem, że Emmett nakręci się tym, co zrobię, ale będzie wściekły na wszystkich gapiących się zboczeńców - stwierdziła Rose, zakładając ręce na piersi. Wydawało się, że nie może się doczekać tego, co nastąpi.

\- Jasper wpadnie w szał - powiedziała Alice z figlarnym uśmiechem.

\- Cóż, może powinnyśmy coś zrobić? Zepnijmy poślady i zacznijmy nasze małe show zanim faceci się upiją - zasugerowałam. Wtajemniczyłam je w swój plan i się zgodziły. Kiedy się odświeżyłyśmy, ruszyłyśmy w stronę parkietu.

Nasz mały taniec odniósł niezły sukces. Edward wydawał się zazdrosny i zaborczy. Nie żeby musiał się poprawić parę razy na środku parkietu. Punkt dla mnie.

Jednej rzeczy nie wzięłam pod uwagę, czyli mojej reakcji na jego spojrzenie. Było drapieżne, zwierzęce i utkwione we mnie, co spowodowało dreszcz na mojej skórze. Chciałam go. Mam na myśli, naprawdę go chcę.

Kiedy zaczęłam unosić bluzkę, czekałam jak zareaguje. Żaden z obiektów nie powstrzymywał mnie. Pozwalali mi zdjąć ją całkowicie.

Nie było to coś, z czego byłam dumna, rozbierając się publicznie jak dzika dziewczyna z collegu, ale no też jestem ładna. Więc dlaczego nie?

Wiedziałam, że Edward czuje się winny, może nawet odczuwa wyrzuty sumienia. Kilka razy, kiedy symulowałam ból, potwierdził to. Na parkiecie chciałam przetestować czy jego poczucie winy powstrzyma mnie przed striptizem.

Zrobił to. Powstrzymał mnie.

Byłam taka szczęśliwa, oszołomiona i zarazem napalona, ponieważ jako pierwszy zdał test. Teraz pragnęłam go jeszcze bardziej.

Nadal poruszałam się w rytm muzyki i ocierałam się o jego uda, powodując tracie, którego potrzebowałam, od kiedy się zbliżyliśmy. Nadal udawałam pijaną, więc kontynuowałam zdejmowanie topu. Edward spojrzał na mnie intensywnie zamglonym spojrzeniem.

Po chwili wychodziliśmy z klubu. Byłam owinięta wokół niego. Nie mogąc sobie pomóc, nadal się z nim bawiłam. Miałam z tego więcej korzyści. Był taki słodki.

Wmawiałam sobie, że może nadal chcieć mnie wykorzystać, kiedy pojedziemy do mnie. To był sposób, żeby zobaczyć, co zrobi. Jeśli całowanie i lizanie jego małego pieprzyka nic nie da to znaczy, że jest dobrym facetem, a potem będzie cały dla mnie.

Kiedy posadził mnie na miejscu pasażera, nawet nie próbował mnie obmacać. Nie byłam pewna czy jestem zawiedziona, czy nie.

Droga do mojego mieszkania była zabawna. Zastanawiałam się nad wzięciem go w swoje usta, ale rozmyśliłam się. Musiałam sprawdzić czy ożywi się na parkingu. Pocałował mnie raz, kiedy się zatrzymał.

To był jeden z tych pocałunków, które powodują nierówny rytm serca, wrzenie krwi w żyłach i mrowienie kobiecych części ciała.

Kiedy zaparkowaliśmy, zapytał mnie czy pomóc mi dojść do mieszkania.

Hmm, dawał mi wybór? Mogłam to zakończyć teraz i zdałby test, ale czy naprawdę chciałam, żeby go zdał? Nie, nie do końca. Byłam tak cholernie spragniona i potrzebująca. Dlatego byliśmy tutaj. Mogłam dać mu koleją szansę, ale naprawdę chciałam, żeby mnie pocałował.

Wkrótce szliśmy do windy i Edward coś powiedział. Czułe słówko 'kochanie' zbiło mnie z tropu, a moje serce zaczęło bić szaleńczo. Potrząsnęłam głową i nadal grałam.

\- Masz cudowny tyłek. - Zachichotałam, klepiąc go w pośladek. Wsunęłam dłoń do kieszeni na jego tyłku. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby nie wskoczyć na tego faceta.

 _Bądź silna Bello. Możesz poczekać. Może w sobotę... Może wynajmiemy pokój nad wodospadem... Skup się, Bello!_

Chciałam dać mu nadzieję, że liczę na coś więcej. Chciałam, żeby zdał ten mały test, ponieważ nasz związek mógłby zwiększyć tempo.

To chyba dobra rzecz, prawda?

\- Edwardzie, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony - oświadczyłam, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Chciałem mieć tylko pewność, że bezpiecznie wrócisz do domu - wyjaśnił Edward. Po takiej odpowiedzi większość mężczyzn wykorzystałaby mnie, widziałam jak koła zębate obracają się w jego głowie podczas analizowania swoich uczuć i wewnętrznego głosu.

Nadal chciałam go pocałować. Pijana Bella by go pocałowała. Cholera.

Kiedy weszliśmy do windy, Edward nacisnął przycisk z numerem mojego piętra. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, rzuciłam się na niego. Pchnęłam go na ścianę małej windy i zaatakowałam językiem jego usta.

 _Kurwa, smakuje tak dobrze._

Kiedy dotarliśmy do drzwi mieszkania, po wielu atakach serca po całowaniu i lizaniu, byłam zdezorientowana. Sama już nie wiedziałam czego chcę i co mną kieruje.

Edward stał cicho za mną, opierając się o drzwi jedną ręką, a drugą miał zaciśniętą w pięść. Zmagał się ze swoim popędem i potrzebą. Chciał mnie, ale nie w ten sposób. Uśmiechnęłam się.

Po tym jak otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do mieszkania, zdałam sobie sprawę, że Edward nadal stoi na korytarzu. Obróciłam się by spojrzeć na niego i olśniło mnie, że naprawdę stara się być dobrym facetem. Szkoda, ponieważ jeszcze z nim nie skończyłam. Tylko dlatego, że nie chciał mnie wziąć do łóżka w tym stanie nie znaczy, że nie możemy się dobrze bawić.

\- Wejdziesz? - spytałam, łapiąc jego koszulę w pięści, wciągając go do środka i zamykając drzwi za nami.

 **Edward**

Bella zacisnęła pięść na mojej koszuli i jedyne, co widziałem w jej oczach to pragnienie. I z jakiegoś powodu to mi nie przeszkadzało. Chciała mnie tak samo jak ja jej, ale to nie było to samo. Po prostu nie czuję się z tym dobrze. Jest pod wpływem i czuję się jakbym ją zmuszał do tego. Nie mogę jej tego zrobić.

\- Edwardzie, coś nie tak? - spytała, marszcząc swoje brązowe brwi w zapytaniu. Pochyliłem się i pocałowałem ją w czoło, przedłużając.

\- Bello, jesteś pijana i nawet, jeśli cię pragnę, nie zrobię tego teraz - stwierdziłem, chowając kosmyk jej włosów za ucho i pieszcząc jej policzek. Jej oczy zabłyszczały od łez.

O nie. Myśli, że ją odrzuciłem?

Jej oczy się rozszerzyły i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Nie wierzę, że Wielki Edward Cullen odrzuca możliwość dobrania się do moich majtek.

Westchnąłem i wzruszyłem ramionami, nadal jej dotykając. Potrzebowałem jej dotyku, jednak nie byłem pewien, dlaczego.

\- Bello, zaufaj mi, chcę cię, ale nie w taki sposób. - Ponownie pocałowałem ją w czoło, owijając ramiona wokół niej i prowadząc nas w stronę kanapy.

\- Nie musimy nic robić, Edwardzie. Po prostu usiądźmy i mnie przytul - wyszeptała Bella. Zamurowało mnie. Żadna kobieta nie poprosiła mnie żebym ją przytulił. - Edwardzie, w porządku - dodała szybko Bella, wyczuwając moje wahanie. - Możesz już iść. Szczęściarz, mieszkasz w budynku obok.

Zachichotała, odsuwając się ode mnie i podchodząc do olbrzymiego okna w jadalni. Zwinęła rolety i kiwnęła żebym do niej poszedł. Widok za oknem pokazywał mój blok.

Policzyłem piętra i uzmysłowiłem sobie, że mieszkamy prawie naprzeciw siebie. Odwróciłem się w stronę Belli, która mrugnęła. Wiedziała i zacząłem się zastanawiać czy mnie obserwuje. Wzdrygnąłem się lekko na tą myśl. Nie wiem czy powinienem być przerażony czy wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Dowiedziałam się jednego dnia, kiedy przeglądałam pliki - powiedziała miękko. - Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie.

\- To dziwne - oświadczyłem, przebiegając palcami przez moje włosy. - Cóż, chyba będę się zbierał. - Tak naprawdę nie chciałem wychodzić.

\- Jeśli chcesz. Dziękuję za pomoc. - Wymamrotała coś innego, lekko potrząsając głową.

\- Coś nie tak, Bello? - spytałem, martwiąc się, że może się potknąć.

\- Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Nie lubię niespodzianek. Zazwyczaj umiem odczytywać ludzi - powiedziała Bella zmieszanym głosem.

\- A co cię dziś zaskoczyło? - spytałem, owijając ramiona wokół niej. Spojrzała na mnie spod swoich długich rzęs i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Cóż, myślałam, że będziesz chciał mnie upić, zabrać do domu i sam wiesz. - Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie oceniaj mnie tak nisko, piękna - prychnąłem lekko zirytowany. Właściwie miała rację, ponieważ taki był oryginalny plan. Kiwnęła, kładąc dłoń na mojej piersi.

\- Prawdopodobnie zapomnę o wszystkim do rana - wyszeptała Bella nim się odsunęła.

\- Nie martw się. Będę zaszczycony przypominając ci - drażniłem ją. Posłała mi spojrzenie, kiedy podchodziła do drzwi. Ruszyłem za nią i zauważyłem, że się lekko zatacza. Szybko złapałem ją.

\- Och! Chyba kręci mi się trochę w głowie, przepraszam - wyszeptała, kładąc dłonie na mojej klatce. Złapałem ją jak pannę młodą.

\- Może powinienem zabrać cię do łóżka? - zasugerowałem, kierując się w stronę korytarzyka.

\- A ja myślałam, że jesteś idealnym dżentelmenem - zachichotała, wskazując drzwi.

Podszedłem do nich i otworzyłem je delikatnie nogą. Jej sypialnia była głównie w odcieniach brązu i niebieskiego. Składała się głównie z olbrzymiego kutego łóżka pokrytego ciemnoniebieską narzutą i skurzaną kozetką w rogu. Podszedłem do łóżka i położyłem ją delikatnie. Zanim zdążyłem ją puścić, owinęła ramiona wokół mojej szyi, przyciągając mnie do siebie i całując.

Moje oczy wywróciły się, a palce u stóp zwinęły się od pocałunku. Była słodka i ciepła, przez co spowodowała galop mojego serca. Próbując złapać oddech, spojrzałem na nią. Wyszeptała do mojego ucha:

\- Edwardzie, jak się spotkamy przypomnij mi, że wiszę ci przysługę. - Złożyła delikatny pocałunek na moich ustach, zanim mnie puściła. Odsunąłem się niechętnie.

\- Nic mi nie wisisz, kochanie. - Pochyliłem się nad łóżkiem, chwytając jedną z jej nóg w swoje ręce, wydłużając czas kontaktu z jej skórą ściągałem jej wysokie buty. Bella jęknęła cicho, a ten dźwięk powędrował prosto do moich niebieskich jaj. Kurwa. Wytrzymałem moją nową formę tortur, zdejmując jej drugą szpilkę. By nie kusić losu wycofałem się szybko.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptała, patrząc na mnie oparła się na łokciach i przygryzła wargę. - Edwardzie.

\- Tak, kochanie? - odpowiedziałem, napawając się widokiem jej włosów rozsypanych na poduszce. Bella uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie zapomnij przypomnieć mi, że jestem ci coś winna.

Kiwnąłem w potwierdzeniu. W najbliższym czasie nie mam zamiaru jej o tym przypominać.

\- Co ty na to żebyśmy pojechali jutro razem do pracy? - spytałem, mając nadzieję, że się zgodzi, czas spędzony z nią pomoże naszej dwójce.

\- Teraz próbujesz dbać o środowisko? - Uniosła na mnie brew, kiedy jej dłonie powędrowały do guzika w spódnicy.

\- Oszczędzanie ograniczonych zasobów zawsze było dla mnie ważne.

Śmiech Belli rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu i zapadł mi w pamięci. To był zabawny i słodki dźwięk.

\- Cóż, jazda jednym z moich samochodów jest wówczas wykluczona - powiedziała retorycznie.

\- Właściwie masz rację. Mam Volvo - powiedziałem cofając się o kilka kroków do tyłu kiedy próbowała wstać z łóżka.

\- Bella, co ty robisz? - spytałem, zanim zdałem sobie sprawę, że ściąga spódniczkę. Cofałem się aż poczułem opór.

 _Kurwa, jeśli zdejmie spódniczkę nie ma możliwości żebym się wycofał._

\- Spokojnie. Mam szorty pod spodem. - Bella zachichotała, kręcąc głową i opuszczając ubranie na podłogę. Wziąłem głęboki wdech kiedy zobaczyłem jej długie kremowe nogi odziane w coś co nazwała szortami. Wyglądały bardziej jak bielizna. Zamknąłem oczy, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to był duży błąd.

Otworzyłem oczy, a ona stała zaledwie cale ode mnie. Nie mogłem tego wytrzymać. Potrzebowałem posmakować jej zanim wyjdę. Chwyciłem ją za kark i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Dałem jej chwilę, ale chciała tego, jej oczy były dobrym miejscem by ujrzeć jej pożądanie. Przycisnąłem usta do jej. Odpowiedziała tym samym, przez co pocałunek stał się bardziej intensywniejszy.

Mój język wślizgnął się w jej rozchylone usta i smakował jej słodkich ust. Nie walczyła tak jak przedtem, pozwoliła mi przejąć kontrolę. Dopiero kiedy zabrakło mi powietrza, odsunąłem się.

\- Przepraszam, Bello - jęknąłem i znowu się cofnąłem. - Umm, powinienem już iść. - Jej klatka falowała co zwróciło moją uwagę, jej twarde sutki przebijały przez koszulkę. - Do.. Ummm... Do zobaczenia rano - powiedziałem szybko i wybiegłem z pokoju. Jak tylko znalazłem się w windzie, pozwoliłem sobie na głęboki oddech.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że wybiegłem. Jednakże wiedziałem, że ryzykuję zbyt dużo w ten sposób. Robiłem z nią duże postępy. Na myśl o smaku jej ust znowu zrobiłem się twardy. Poruszałem się niewygodnie idąc przez lobby, przeklinając fakt, że zaraz po przyjściu będę musiał wejść pod zimny prysznic. Przypomniałem sobie smak jej języka.

 _Dziwne, nie smakował alkoholem._


	9. Kusicielski wtorek

**9\. Kusicielski wtorek**

 **Edward**

Otrząsnąłem się z zamyślenia. Prawdopodobnie złapała jakieś miętówki w pokoju dla VIPów. Jakoś dotarłem do domu, mimo zbyt dużego ciśnienia. Każda cząsteczka mojego ciała chciała wrócić do mieszkania Belli i zostać z nią. Jednakże jej słodka, ciasna mała dupcia była pijana. Chciałbym pieprzyć ją do nieprzytomności, ale to się dziś nie stanie.

Chciałem, żeby nasz pierwszy raz był niezapomnianym przeżyciem. Jej nietrzeźwy stan mógł spowodować, że nie będzie tego pamiętać. Nie było to w moim interesie.

Przechodząc obok czarnej skórzanej kanapy, zignorowałem migające światełko automatycznej sekretarki i podszedłem do okna w salonie. Liczyłem piętra, żeby znaleźć okno sypialni Belli. Było naprzeciwko i troszkę niżej od mojego. Zauważyłem, że ciemne zasłony są odsłonięte, a światło włączone. Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, czy zemdlała zanim dotarła do łóżka.

Nie powinienem jej zostawiać w takim stanie. Mogła się przewrócić albo coś sobie zrobić. Powinienem położyć ją do łóżka, zanim wyszedłem. _Co jeśli zapomniała zamknąć drzwi?_ Nienawidziłem myśli, że może się wywrócić i uderzyć w swoją piękną małą główkę. Rozdeptałem moją opiekuńczość i gdy miałem się odwrócić od okna zobaczyłem tam postać, którą postanowiłem obserwować. To była ona, w niczym więcej niż staniku i majtkach, które widziałem wcześniej. Natychmiast rozpoznałem jej długie włosy i nogi, nawet jeśli stała tyłem. Kontynuowałem obserwowanie, czując się jak nastoletni podglądacz.

Zastanawiałem się, czy celowo robiła mi mały pokaz. Wyglądała jakby lekko kołysała biodrami. Poruszyła łukiem swoich pleców. Boże, jaka ona jest piękna. Przeczesała włosy palcami. Pragnąłem je poczuć na własnej dłoni, poczuć łaskotanie, kiedy pochylałaby się nad moją klatką.

Jęknąłem, kiedy mój kutas drgnął na tą fantazję. Z tego, co widziałem, Bella podeszła do toaletki i coś złapała. Po chwili znikła z widoku i zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym ją zobaczyć z innego okna.

Szybko wróciła w mój kadr. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, czując się jak jakiś zboczeniec podglądający swoją rozebraną sąsiadkę z naprzeciwka. _Przynajmniej nie robię sobie dobrze._ Poprawiłem spodnie, ale nie ulżyłem sobie.

Chwila. Jeśli ja kogoś obserwuję, to znaczy że ktoś inny może obserwować mnie?

Oglądałem jak jej dłonie powędrowały do zapięcia stanika na plecach. Stała plecami do okna, ale mogłem zobaczyć jej wyeksponowany grzbiet, kiedy zdjęła stanik.

 _Proszę, obróć się._

Nie odwróciła się, ale założyła na siebie coś, co wyglądało jak wielka biała koszulka. Kiedy się ubrała, odwróciła się i podeszła do okna. Uniosła dłoń i zsunęła rolety. Chwilę później, w oknie zapadła ciemność.

Co ja do cholery robię? Co mam zamiar zrobić? Pragnę jej i nie mam nic do tego wątpliwości. Jednakże, czy naprawdę jestem gotowy na stały związek? Nie, ale pierwszy raz w moim życiu robię plany na resztę tygodnia z jedną kobietą.

We wtorek mieliśmy pojechać razem i chciałem pocałować jej piękne usta przed wejściem do biura. Zjedlibyśmy razem lunch, co może by doprowadziło do macania w windzie czy samochodzie. Pójdziemy na siłownię, gdzie po małym sparingu obsypie mnie pocałunkami, siedząc na mnie okrakiem. Potem moglibyśmy udać się na kolację, która zapewniłaby jeszcze więcej zabawy z Bellą i więcej ukrywania wypukłości w spodniach.

Środa będzie wyglądać podobnie do wtorku, ale dodatkowo włożę ręce pod jej bluzeczkę. Zjemy kolekcję z moimi rodzicami, a później możemy iść na drinka co doprowadzi nas do jej mieszkania.

Czwartek będzie bardzo podobny do wtorku i środy, ale przystąpimy do seksu oralnego. Mmm, myśl o jej ustach wokół mnie. _Będę miał jej dość? Nie._

W piątek po pracy, pójdziemy na kolację i tańce. Taniec z Bellą mógłby nas doprowadzić do jej mieszkania, gdzie w końcu wypieprzę ją do nieprzytomności.

W sobotę wybierzemy się na wycieczkę i wędrówki z moją rodzinką. Następnie wezmę ją przy drzewie i każdej powierzchni naszego pokoju hotelowego. Seks pod prysznicem - oczywiście!

W niedzielę wrócimy do domu. Podrzucą ją do jej mieszkania i spróbuję o niej zapomnieć.

 _Brzmi jak plan. Po czym wypadnie z mojego systemu._

 **Wtorek**

Kończyłem się szykować do wyjścia, kiedy ktoś zapukał w moje drzwi. Zabawne, jest bardzo wcześnie. Rozważałem sprawdzenie, czy Bella pamięta o naszej wspólnej jeździe do pracy.

Prawdopodobnie nie pamięta po sześciu czy siedmiu Margaritach, które wypiła wczoraj wieczorem.

Mam nadzieję, że nie ma kaca. Poczucie winy uderzyło mnie na samą myśl. Otworzyłem drzwi wejściowe, a przed nimi stała kobieta, o której myślałem przez ostatnie kilka dni.

 _Cholera, jestem żałosny._

Spojrzałem na nią i zdałem sobie sprawę, że jej twarz jest cała zarumieniona. Jej lewa noga dotknęła drewnianej podłogi, kiedy posyłała mi uśmiech. Pamiętała coś z ostatniej nocy i ulżyło mi na myśl, że nie będę musiał zaczynać wszystkiego od początku.

Jednakże byłem zdenerwowany myślą, że mogła to odebrać, że upiłem ją żeby zaciągnąć ją do łóżka.

\- Dzień dobry - wyszeptała, odwracając spojrzenie ode mnie. Chciałem jej dotknąć, wygładzić zmarszczkę pomiędzy brwiami.

\- Widzę, że pamiętasz naszą rozmowę o podwózce? - spytałem, wskazując by weszła. Minęła mnie mamrotając 'coś w tym stylu'.

\- Co to było? - spytałem, zamykając drzwi. Stała do mnie tyłem, ale byłem świadomy jej ubioru. Boże, wyglądała pieprzenieniesamowicie w czerni, ten kolor kontrastował z jej skórą o barwie kości słoniowej. Jej spódnica opinała krzywiznę jej bioder, która sięgała nad kolano. Żakiet eksponował jej idealne piersi.

 _Chciałem ich posmakować._

Jednakże porzuciłem mętlik w głowie, dostrzegając spiętą postawę Belli.

\- Coś nie tak?

Zmniejszyłem dystans pomiędzy nami w dwóch krokach. Chwyciłem ją za ramiona. Odsunęła się w jednej chwili, kręcąc głową.

\- Edwardzie, przepraszam - powiedziała ochrypłym szeptem. - Moje zachowanie wczoraj w klubie, a teraz to... - Obróciła się twarzą do mnie i wręczyła mi gazetę. Zobaczyłem pierwszą stronę LocalSpotlight. Na całej stronie widniało zdjęcie moje i Belli owiniętej wokół mojej talii w klubie. Nagłówek głosił: Miejscowy kawaler powstrzymuje kusicielkę.

Przeczytałem artykuł, choć nie wymienili Belli z nazwiska to i tak był okropny. Artykuł mówił o tym, że bawiliśmy się całą noc i nazwali ją nocną rozkoszą. Poczułem jak krew odpływa z mojej twarzy, kiedy kontynuowałem czytanie o moich podbojach z ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Bella obudziła się rano po obietnicy bycia ze mną - dla tego artykułu.

 _Od teraz mnie znienawidzi._

\- Bella - powiedziałem, szykując się do płaszczenia przed nią, żebym mógł ją jeszcze kiedyś dotknąć. Rzuciłem gazetę na moją skórzaną kanapę i spojrzałem na nią.

\- Edwardzie, przepraszam. Wszystko zepsułam. Jeśli nie upiłabym się i nie zachowywała w taki sposób nawet nie wiedzielibyśmy o tej gazecie. Teraz wszyscy to zobaczą - wygłosiła tyradę Bella, jej oczy zaszły łzami.

\- Bello, co ty opowiadasz? Co zniszczyłaś? - spytałem, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Nie mogłem patrzeć jak płacze. Chciałem ją uspokoić, więc wciągnąłem ją w moje ramiona.

\- Edward, zrobiłam z siebie idiotkę, co może wpłynąć na firm. - wymamrotała. - Moi klienci to zobaczą, a mam takich, którzy są uzależnieni od seksu. Jak myślisz, jak na to zareagują? Dodatkowo, to jest zła reklama dla mojego projektu i o Boże, twój ojciec.

Martwiła się wszystkim innym, a nie bzdurami o mnie. Odetchnąłem z ulgą.

\- Bello, zagalopowałaś się - powiedziałem, chcąc załagodzić jej obawy. - Nie martwię się o zdjęcie. Ledwo mogę rozpoznać twoją twarz, ponieważ zdjęcie jest dosyć niewyraźne. Nawet, jeśli któryś z klientów cię rozpozna, jesteś mądra. Jestem pewny, że już masz gotowy plan w tej małej mądrej główce. A co do twojego projektu, fakt że pomagasz ludziom mówi sam za siebie. Więc przestań się obwiniać.

Byłem pewny, że wszytko się jakoś ułoży dla niej. Jednakże nie mogłem stłumić poczucia winy. To była moja wina. Jeśli bym jej nie upił, nic by się nie stało.

\- Myślisz, że jestem ładna? - spytała Bella z seksownym uśmieszkiem.

Wywróciłem oczami i zaśmiałem się na jej ton i rozbawienie w oczach.

\- Myślisz, że jestem ładna, myślisz że jestem seksowna - zaśpiewała wesoło Bella. - Przepraszam, chwila z Sandrą Bullock. - Bella uśmiechnęła się i zaśmiała, kiedy przyciągnąłem ją bliżej.

\- Tak, jesteś ładna, mądra i seksowne jak diabli - powiedziałem, opierając czoło o jej. - Ty, panno Swan nie jesteś z mojej ligi.

Bella spojrzała na mnie swoimi zmysłowymi oczami i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówią gazety, Edwardzie. Jeśli nadal mnie chcesz, możemy spróbować być razem. - Uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem ją w czoło.

\- Brzmi świetnie. Nie martw się o mojego ojca, porozmawiam z nim. - Bella kiwnęła i stanęła na palcach, żeby pocałować mnie w usta. Nie tak długo jakbym sobie tego życzył.

\- Teraz przypominam sobie urywki z wczorajszego wieczora. Jazdę samochodem, coś o wspólnej jeździe, coś o Volvo, czy zrobiłam coś zawstydzającego? - zapytała z małym uśmieszkiem.

 _Czy powinienem jej powiedzieć?_

\- Zależy, co rozumiesz przez zawstydzenie? - Uśmiechnąłem się na szok wymalowany na jej twarzy.

\- O nie, co ja zrobiłam?

\- Nie martw się o to - powiedziałem uspokajającym tonem. - Najgorsze rzeczy działy się w klubie. Przyrzekam. - Wyglądało na to, że mi nie wierzy, zmarszczyła brwi. - Powinniśmy się zbierać.

Na szczęście zgodziła się, przyciskając usta do moich jeszcze raz, zanim wyszliśmy. Kiedy zakluczyłem drzwi, chwyciłem jej dłoń, kiedy czekaliśmy na windę. Rozkoszowałem się jej ciepłem. Nacisnąłem przycisk parteru, gapiąc się na nią. Wyglądała pięknie, jej długie ciemne włosy opadały lokami wokół jej twarzy. Kusiło mnie, żeby je przesunąć za jej ramię, ale dzwonek windy zwrócił moją uwagę.

Wyprowadziłem Bellę ze środka, nie mogłem nic na to pomóc, ale odtwarzałem w pamięci wczorajszy wieczór. Pamiętałem uczucie jej ust na moich, ciepło jej skóry pod moimi dłońmi i smak jej ust.

\- Edwardzie, mogę prosić o twój telefon? - spytała Bella, kiedy ścisnąłem jej dłoń. Spojrzałem na nią z pytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy, wyciągając oba z kieszeni garnituru.

\- Mam dla ciebie nową kartę SIM. - Bella powstrzymała mnie ręką od mówienia. - Nie pytaj. Tylko wiedz, że mogę dokonywać cudów - zażartowała. Wzięła moją cyfrową czarną listę, wyciągając małą kopertę ze swojego żakietu. Umieściła nową kartę SIM i zaczęła wprowadzać kontakty w mój telefon.

\- Edwardzie, nie jesteś jedynym z fotograficzną pamięcią - powiedziała, kiedy ja zapytałem. - Wprowadzam tylko numery twojej rodziny, miejscowych klubów, mechanika i mój. - Puściła mi oczko i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Chodź, pokażę ci drogę. - Wskazałem, biorąc ją ponownie za rękę.

Bella przystanęła przed bagażnikiem mojego srebrnego Volvo. Przechyliła głowę, patrząc na pojazd obok, mój nowy Aston Martin.

\- Wow, to jest seksowny samochód. - Popatrzyła na niego z uznaniem, a ja zastanawiałem się czy samochód zaparkowany obok jej Ferrano był jej. Jeśli tak, miała pieprzenie fantastyczny gust.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziałem, oswobadzając rękę, żeby otworzyć przed nią drzwi. Zamknąłem je i ruszyłem w stronę miejsca kierowcy. Kiedy wsiadłem, popatrzyłem na nią kątem oka. Zauważyłem, że przygryza dolną wargę w konsternacji. Często tak robi w czasie pracy. Nagle oblizała wargi swoim różowym językiem, powodując, że stały się wilgotne i kuszące. Nie mogłem powstrzymać jęku. Odwróciła się w moją stronę, unosząc brew i mrugając.

\- Jesteś zbyt łatwy, Edwardzie.

\- Co to miało znaczyć? - spytałem zaciekawiony.

\- To znaczy, że wiem jak na ciebie wpływam. - Bella zaśmiała się, potrząsając głową, kiedy na nią spojrzałem. Wiedziała, że ją obserwuję i miała nade mną przewagę. Cóż, można grać w dwójkę w tą małą grę.

Zatrzymałem się na czerwonym świetle i nie mogłem nic poradzić na myśl, że to był doskonały moment. Pochyliłem się nad konsolą, przesunąłem jej włosy za ramię, odsłaniając szyję. Pochyliłem się bliżej i wyszeptałem do jej ucha:

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, nic nie zrobiłem wczoraj wieczorem, żeby cię pobudzić.

Delikatnie zassałem miejsce za jej uchem, na co delikatnie jęknęła. Cholera, to był jeden z tych gorących dźwięków. Wyprostowałem się, przyciskając gaz i włączając się do ruchu. Bella położyła mój telefon na konsoli na środku, ale nie odpowiedziała. Posłałem jej ukradkowe spojrzenie, ale wpatrywała się w zachmurzone niebo za oknem.

\- Myślę, że niczego nie zrobiłam - wyszeptała swoim zmysłowym głosem.

\- Nie zrobiłaś niczego złego Bello, spokojnie. - Wzruszyłem ramionami, próbując rozwiać jej ponury nastrój.

\- Więc, powiedz mi co się stało po tym fatalnym tańcu? - spytała Bella, przeszywając mnie swoimi brązowymi oczami.

\- Co pamiętasz? - Postanowiłem, że będę z nią szczery, szczerość działała na nią najlepiej.

\- Tak jak mówiłam, pamiętam urywki i kawałki. Umm taniec, byłeś zazdrosny - drażniła się ze mną, po czym się uśmiechnęła. - Pamiętam Jaspera i Emmetta wychodzących z klubu z dziewczynami na ich ramionach. Potem zdjęcie w gazecie przypomniało mi, że ja to zaczęłam. Przepraszam tak przy okazji.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Podobało mi się.

\- Zobaczmy, pamiętam jazdę samochodem do mojego mieszkania. Z jakiegoś powodu pamiętam, że chciałam się z tobą kłócić, ale chyba tego nie zrobiłam. Potem wszystko jest rozmazane - powiedziała Bella, obracając się by spojrzeć na mnie.

\- Cóż, spytałem czy potrzebujesz pomocy żeby dostać się do mieszkania, ponieważ zauważyłem, że masz problem z ustaniem na nogach i się zgodziłaś. Więc pomogłem ci wysiąść z samochodu, zaprowadziłem cię do windy i...

\- O Boże, pamiętam - jęknęła. - Przepraszam cię, Edwardzie, byłam taka agresywna. Ja się tak nie zachowuję. Teraz musisz myśleć, że jestem jakimś świrem czy coś. - Bella zamknęła oczy, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- W porządku, byłaś pod wpływem - zapewniłem ją. Nie lubię patrzeć na nią, kiedy jest smutna przez coś takiego. W każdym razie, to była moja wina.

\- Ale ja, uh o Boże, złapałam cię za tyłek i rzuciłam się na ciebie - wymamrotała Bella zza swoich dłoni, kiedy wjeżdżałem na firmowy parking.

Wyłączyłem silnik.

\- Bello, pamiętasz żebym narzekał? - Po tych słowach zobaczyłem, że Bella wyraźnie zrelaksowała się w fotelu. Spojrzała na mnie rozradowanymi oczami.

\- Zostałeś i nie próbowałeś - powiedziała miękko z podziwem w głosie. Kiwnąłem głową, kiedy pochyliła się bliżej i poczułem jej oddech na swoich wargach. Oddech mi uwiązł, zaskoczyła mnie niepohamowana potrzeba dotknięcia jej. Nigdy wcześniej nie pragnąłem kogoś bardziej.

Jej usta docisnęły się do moich, język poruszał się po mojej dolnej wardze, po czym wtargnął do środka. Wywróciłem oczami i zamknąłem je, przez co moje zmysły bardziej odczuwały jej smak, zapach i inne doznania.

Dźwięk dzwonka dobiegł z żakietu Belli. Cholerny dzwonek! Jęknąłem i odsunąłem się.

\- Przepraszam, to mój budzik, za dziesięć minut zaczynamy pracę. - Pomogłem jej wysiąść z samochodu, ale nie mogłem pomóc sobie.

Zamknąłem drzwi i przycisnąłem ją do nich. Jedną dłoń położyłem na jej ramieniu, przyciskając ją do samochodu, a drugą na jej biodrze. Spojrzała na mnie błyszczącymi oczami, przygryzając wargę. Pochyliłem się żeby ją pocałować ale pokręciła głową.

\- Mówię ci, że ustaliliśmy zachowywać się profesjonalnie w pracy - przypomniała mi.

\- Mamy osiem minut, kochanie - wyszeptałem, przyciskając miękko usta do jej. Odpowiedziała z zapałem, ale zanim pogłębiłem to, poczułem jej dłoń na klatce.

\- Jazda windą zajmie nam pięć minut, Edwardzie. Powinniśmy iść - powiedziała, uśmiechając się, zanim pocałowała mnie przelotnie. Wywróciłem oczami, ale odsunąłem się z niechęcią.

\- To twój telefon. - Bella podała mi urządzenie, kiedy szliśmy w stronę wind. Spojrzałem na spis kontaktów i uśmiechnąłem się na jej podpis.

 **Bella Swan**

 **Numer domowy: 555-3889**

 **Telefon komórkowy: 503-4493**

 **Komentarz: Niezapomniana**

 _Ona jest pewną siebie małą lisicą_ , pomyślałem, wkładając telefon do kieszeni garnituru, ale czułem że to właśnie ona może być tą niezapomnianą.

Chciałem poczekać z analizowaniem tego na później. Wygląda na to, że w jej obecności nie mogę normalnie myśleć.

Weszliśmy do pustej windy i nie mogłem nic na to poradzić ale stanąłem najbliżej niej jak to możliwe. Centymetry od siebie, spojrzałem na Bellę kątem oka i zauważyłem że robi to samo. Zachichotała, przygryzając dolną wargę, zanim oblizała ją językiem. Wyszeptałem 'kurwa' na co się zaśmiała.

Zatrzymywaliśmy się kilka razy na drodze na dwudzieste siódme piętro. Widna zaczynała się wypełniać przez co byliśmy zmuszeni wcisnąć się w odległy kąt. Po kolejnym przyciśnięciu spojrzałem na nią, jej wzrok wędrował w dół mojego ciała. Wróciła spojrzeniem do mojej twarzy i uśmiechnęła się.

Cóż, skoro ona może gapić się na mnie, to ja też mogę. Moje oczy wędrowały po jej twarzy. Zauważyłem kilka piegów na jej nosie. Moje spojrzenie wędrowało wzdłuż jej długiej szyi zakończonej sweterkiem w V, pod żakietem, który zaczynał się tuż nad piersiami. Pieprzyłem wzrokiem jej kuszące kształty, od bioder przez jej jedwabiste nogi z powrotem do jej oczu.

\- Dlaczego nie popatrzysz z innej perspektywy zanim wysiądziemy? - zaśmiała się Bella. Wziąłem jej radę do serca, przejeżdżając wzrokiem po jej krzywiznach, na co zachichotała. Kocham kiedy jej piersi poruszają się podczas chichotu.

 _Kurwa, to będzie długi dzień._

Ruszyliśmy do naszych biur bez kolejnych incydentów czy spojrzeń, poza gapieniem się na jej tyłek, kiedy szła przede mną. Spytałem ją czy nie zechciałaby zjeść ze mną lunchu, zanim utknąłem w swoim biurze. Chętnie przyjęła moje zaproszenie.

Reszta ranka ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie. Mieliśmy wiele spotkań z kilkoma klientami i kilka telefonów. Tuż przed lunchem, kiedy przeglądałem plany projektu Belli, ktoś zapukał do moich drzwi.

\- Wejść - zawołałem.

\- Przepraszam, ale przyszedł Ethan z pralni - powiedziała Bella, wpuszczając chłopaka do mojego gabinetu. Zaprowadziła go do szafy po tym jak przywitał się lekkim skinieniem głowy. Nic nie mogłem pomóc ale obserwowałem ją kątem oka, przeszukując dokumenty w tym samym czasie. Czekała aż Ethan skończy, unikając mojego wzroku. Robiła to od samego rana, zachowując profesjonalną postawę w pracy.

Muszę przyznać, że było łatwiej bez poprawiania spodni co parę minut. Mimo to byłem pod wrażeniem jej silnej woli, zważywszy, że chciałem ją wziąć na moim biurku. Jeśli bym się jej poddał, wiłaby się pode mną przed moim następnym spotkaniem.

Ethan zabrał wszytko i uśmiechnął się do Belli, wręczając jej wizytówkę. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, ale przyjęła ją. Skinął głową w stronę drzwi, jakby chciał pobyć z nią na osobności.

 _Nie sądzę._

\- Bello, mogłabyś zostać na chwilę? Musimy przedyskutować sprawę twojego projektu - spytałem, przeglądając dokumenty na biurku. Jednakże obserwowałem kątem oka jak Ethan skrzywił się bezgłośnie. Bezgłośnie powiedział 'zadzwoń' i wyszedł. Bella westchnęła, zanim usiadła na krześle przede mną.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz, że to moja wina. - Jej ton był stanowczy. Spojrzałem na nią i uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Nie, jesteś po prostu zbyt kusząca. - Uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy kontynuowałem: - Gotowa na lunch?

\- Daj mi pięć minut i spotkajmy się przy moim biurku. Mam kilka rzeczy do zrobienia przed wyjściem - powiedziała, wstając.

\- Brzmi świetnie.

Wyszedłem ze swojego biura pięć minut później, spodziewając się zobaczyć Bellę. Była tam, ale nie sama. Mój ojciec stał obok niej ze złożonymi ramionami na piersi. Zwrócił swoje spojrzenie na mnie. Wyglądał na złego, jego usta były zaciśnięte w wąską linię, a jego ciemno niebieskie oczy wyglądały na ciemniejsze.

 _Kuźwa, zapomniałem z nim pogadać, zanim zacząłem pracę._

\- Carlisle.

\- Edward - powiedział. - Bella uprzejmie zaplanowała spotkanie dzisiaj po lunchu z waszą dwójką. - Carlisle odwrócił się i wyszedł, zostawiając nas lekko zmieszanych.

\- Przepraszam, Edwardzie - powiedziała nieufnie Bella. - Nalegał na spotkanie.

\- Będzie w porządku, kochanie. Chodźmy na lunch - powiedziałem, uśmiechając się.

Byłem nastawiony pozytywnie, ponieważ wiedziałem dlaczego ojciec chce się z nami spotkać. Musiał nas zobaczyć w gazecie i chciał dać nam pogadankę. Miałem wiele zdjęć w gazetach z różnymi kobietami. Jednakże, nie takie jak nasze zdjęcie i żadne z nich nie było z pracownicą. Bella zamknęła dokument na komputerze i złapała torebkę, zanim wyszliśmy.

Mimo iż wyglądała jakby ją śledzono była gotowa do skoku w każdej chwili. To było szalone, ale chciałem zostać jej ofiarą.

\- Jestem gotowa. - Uśmiechnęła się, mijając mnie i ruszając w stronę windy. Zdecydowałem się trzymać parę kroków za nią i podziwiać widoki.

\- Zrób zdjęcie przystojniaku. To będzie trwać dłużej. - Bella zaśmiała się miękko, ale zauważyłem jak kołysze biodrami.

 _Złośliwa zołza._

\- Zdjęcie jest na dłużej, ale prawdziwe rzeczy są znacznie lepsze - wyszeptałem, pochylając się w jej stronę, zbliżając usta do jej ucha. Bella zadrżała, kiedy poczuła dotyk.

\- Edward - powiedziała ostrzegającym tonem. Racja, mieliśmy zachowywać się profesjonalnie. Trwało to pół minuty, zanim złapałem ją za dłoń i przyciągnąłem bliżej. Wciągnąłem zapach jej skóry i włosów, oba uwodzicielskie i apetyczne.

\- Edward - zaskomlała, ale przyciągała mnie bliżej. Uśmiechnąłem się z twarzą ukrytą w jej szyi, zadowolony z jej reakcji. - Jesteśmy prawie w lobby. - Odsunąłem się, robiąc kilka kroków do tyłu. Dlaczego nie mogłem kontrolować się w jej obecności?

Drzwi windy otworzyły się w lobby. Wyszliśmy na ulicę zalaną wyjątkowym ciepłem jak na połowę września. Chwyciłem Bellę za rękę i pociągnąłem ją przez zatłoczoną ulicę do Martha's Place z dużą zieloną markizą nad stolikami przy witrynie. Zamówiliśmy zupy i kanapki, po czym czekaliśmy na nasze zamówienie.

Znalazłem pusty stolik dla dwóch osób i odsunąłem krzesło dla Belli, ale pokręciła głową.

\- Co jest?

\- Ostatnio płaciłeś za lunch - powiedziała szorstkim tonem. - Tym razem ci na to nie pozwolę. Zajmij miejsce, a ja odbiorę nasze zamówienie. - Wywróciła oczami, odwracając się w stronę lady, czekając na nasze jedzenie. Złapałem ją za dłoń, zanim odeszła za daleko.

\- Bella - powiedziałem, tonem naśladując jej. Zmrużyła brwi i oczy. Kurwa, wyglądała gorąco kiedy się wkurzała. - Nie zamierzasz odpuścić, prawda?

\- Nie. Nie lubię kiedy inni wydają na mnie pieniądze. - Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, nadal gapiąc się na mnie. Nie mogłem nic na to pomóc, ale spojrzałem na jej klatkę piersiową, zanim połączyłem się spojrzeniem z jej oczami.

\- Cóż, panno Swan, przygotuj się na rozczarowanie. Robię i kupuję to co mi się podoba. - Wzruszyłem ramionami i przeszedłem obok niej by odebrać nasze zamówienie. Zapłaciłem, upewniając się, że cały czas się na mnie patrzyła.

Bella skrzywiła się i usiadła przy małym stoliczku. Jeśli chociaż przez moment myślała o wręczeniu mi czeku za nasz lunch, była w wielkim błędzie. Byłbym skłonny go potargać jeśli bym go otrzymał. Jak mogła być tak uparta?

Położyłem tace z jedzeniem na stoliku i zająłem swoje miejsce. Bella spojrzała przez ramię na kontuar i zamyśliła się.

\- Muszę cię przeprosić na chwilę. - Spojrzałem na nią w niemym pytaniu, kiedy wstała i podeszła do kontuaru by rozpocząć pogawędkę z właścicielką Marthą. Rozmawiały przez kilka minut, zanim podała Marthcie czek. Oczy właścicielki otworzyły się w szoku na kawałek papieru i dziękowała Belli kilka razy.

Bella posłała jej uśmiech i wróciła na swoje miejsce.

\- O co chodziło? - spytałem, kiedy zaczęła jeść swój rosół.

\- Och, zauważyłam że zbierają datki na jedzenie dla bezdomnych i chciałam im pomóc. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami i kontynuowała jedzenie. Pokręciłem głową.

\- Więc to nie miało nic wspólnego z twoim popisem - powiedziałem. Obrzuciła mnie spojrzeniem i znowu była zła.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że wykorzystuję cele charytatywne do popisania się, to lunch kończy się w tej chwili.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś takiego jak ty, oprócz moich przybranych rodziców. - Kiwnęła i zwróciła swoją uwagę z powrotem na jedzenie, zachowując pewien dystans.

Była bezinteresowna i bardzo spostrzegawcza. Przychodzę tu od lat i nigdy nie zauważyłem tej informacji. Jedliśmy przez kilka minut w komfortowej ciszy, zerkając na siebie co jakiś czas.

Po jakimś czasie zaczęliśmy rozmawiać na temat projektów, nad którymi pracowałem. Okazało się że wie o nich, ale nie miała szans ich zobaczyć.

\- Czy powinniśmy się obawiać spotkania z twoim ojcem kiedy wrócimy? - spytała Bella wycierając usta serwetką, zanim odsunęła miseczkę po zupie.

\- Carlisle jest bardzo nieszkodliwy - oświadczyłem, biorąc łyk mrożonej herbaty. - Powiemy, że zostaliśmy złapani czy coś.

\- Przepraszam cię jeszcze raz - wymamrotała Bella. Wywróciłem oczami.

\- Bello, w porządku. W każdym razie to moja wina - powiedziałem, próbując przekonać ją, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz?

\- Po prostu stawiałem ci drinki.

\- Edward, mogłeś być moim sponsorem, ale to ja je piłam - przypomniała mi. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

\- Wiem. Jestem pewien, że wszytko będzie dobrze. Teraz powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym pocałunku w windzie czy na twoim korytarzu, czy w sypialni. - Posłałem jej uśmieszek, na co wywróciła oczami.

\- Jaki pocałunek? - Udawała głupią.

\- Powiedziałaś, że pamiętasz większość nocy? - stwierdziłem, co zabrzmiało jak pytanie.

\- Może - powiedziała nieśmiało, obrzuciła mnie hipnotycznym spojrzeniem. - Dobra. O czym chciałbyś porozmawiać?

\- Po tym jak wyszedłem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie smakowałaś alkoholem. Pomyślałem, że to było dziwne.

Jej oczy się powiększyły i zamyśliła się na chwilę.

\- Muszę ci coś wyznać, Edwardzie.

\- Okej - powiedziałem przeciągle. Nie brzmiało to dobrze.

\- To naprawdę dobra szansa żebyś był na mnie zły. - Zmrużyłem oczy, ale nic nie obiecałem. - Po moim drugim drinku były tylko bezalkoholowe. - Bella odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała na swoje dłonie na kolanach. - Nie byłam pijana.

Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony. Dlaczego ktoś miałby udawać, że jest pijany? Dlaczego udawała, że jest pijana i robiła te wszystkie rzeczy?

\- Przepraszam - dodała pośpiesznie. - Chciałam się tylko upewnić, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem pod całą tą pewnością siebie. Nie chciałam ryzykować wyjścia z facetem, który upija kobietę i ją wykorzystuje.

\- Sprawdzałaś mnie? - zapytałem nieco przerażony. Czy ja naprawdę uzasadniam test? Bella kiwnęła.

\- Tylko chciałam być pewna.

Cisza wisiała pomiędzy naszą dwójką. Byłem zły, nawet bolał fakt, że musiała mnie sprawdzić. Czy zdałem?

\- Poczekaj chwilę - powiedziałem, próbując przypomnieć sobie wczorajszy wieczór. - Taniec był prawdziwy, pocałunki były twoje. Nawet sposób w jaki zaatakowałaś mnie w windzie i włożyłaś dłonie do mojej kieszeni przedstawiał całą ciebie, to byłaś ty?

\- Tak. I mimo iż rzuciłam się na ciebie wybrałeś bycie dżentelmenem. - Jej słowa były miękkie i drażniące na swój sposób.

\- Cóż cholera, gdybym to wiedział, to próbowałbym dobrać się do twoich majtek ostatniej nocy - powiedziałem poważnie. _Poważnie, chciałbym._

Bella zaśmiała się.

\- Cóż, zgaduję że niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają - powiedziała, przygryzając wargę by powstrzymać śmiech. - Nie jesteś zły? - Obserwowałem jej kremową dłoń, kiedy odgarniała włosy za ucho. Chciałem jej dotknąć, poczuć jej jedwabistą skórę.

\- Nie - powiedziałem w zamyśleniu. - Jestem troszkę zawiedziony, że zmusiłem cię do zrobienia takich rzeczy. Zgaduję, że zrozumiałem jednak dlaczego.

Uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła przez stół by dotknąć palcami mojej szyi. Z małym mrugnięciem przycisnęła swoje słodkie usteczka do moich. Smakowała jak nic wcześniej. Była uparta, grzeszna i ostra.

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotała, skubiąc kącik moich ust.

Boże, chciałem ją pożreć tam gdzie siedziała. Muszą ją szybko zdobyć, inaczej oszaleję.

\- Odkąd wiesz wszystko o ostatniej nocy i zdałem twój test, to jest dobry moment żeby ci przypomnieć, że wisisz mi przysługę. - Uniosłem brew, wyzywając ją do kłótni. Wiedziała, że wisi mi ją, za to małe kłamstewko.

\- Zastanawiałam się kiedy zaczniesz. - Wywróciła oczami z figlarnym uśmiechem. Chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przerwaliśmy kiedy ktoś stanął obok Belli i przeczyścił gardło.

Spojrzała na bruneta wyglądającego na około trzydzieści pięć lat. Pomiędzy grymasem na twarzy a nerwowym wierceniem, wyrażał wszystkie rodzaje przerażenia. Kim do diabła był ten facet?

\- Witaj, Danielu - przywitała się z obcym tonem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem. Był wymagający, lekko lakoniczny i formalny. Daniel zwilżył usta, obserwując jej długie nogi. Nie mogłem go winić, ale do cholery siedzę obok niej.

Nie wyglądamy jak para? Odrzuciłem myśli, nie widząc związku.

\- Daniel - skarciła go, a jej głos podniósł się o oktawę. - Danielu, oczy do góry. - Wskazała dwoma palcami swoje oczy, co spowodowało zwrócenie jego uwagi. - Teraz, w czym mogę ci pomóc? - Prawie brzmiała jakby rozmawiała z dzieckiem. Mężczyzna przestąpił z nogi na nogę, ale utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Zobaczyłem, że tu siedzisz i pomyślałem, że potwierdzę moją dzisiejszą wizytę.

Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, ale obserwowałem go. To było oczywiste, że jest jej pacjentem i nie podoba mi się fakt, że jego oczy wędrują w rejony jej klatki piersiowej i nóg. Choć nasz związek nie był oficjalny, to czułem potrzebę chronienia jej. Cóż, chciałem jako pierwszy jej posmakować.

\- Tak, nasze spotkanie jest o ósmej wieczorem - powiedziała prosto. - Jednakże, ostrzegałam cię wcześniej, że jeśli złapię cię jeszcze raz na śledzeniu mnie, to polecę ci kogoś innego. - Jej głos był stanowczy, kiedy ponownie pokazała Danielowi by patrzył na jej oczy. Śledził ją wcześniej? _Do diabła nie._

\- To nie tak, doktor Swan - wymamrotał cicho. - Czasami zdarza mi się wpadać tu na lunch. Przepraszam, że przerwałem wam randkę. - Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić, ale czułem że kłamie i usłyszałem cień ostrza na końcu jego wypowiedzi.

\- Och, przepraszam Danielu - powiedziała Bella i odwróciła się w moją stronę. - To jest mój szef Edward Cullen. Edwardzie, to jest Daniel Mitchell. - Posłałem mu skinienie głowy, na co odpowiedział sztywno tym samym.

\- Teraz Danielu, będziemy musieli przeanalizować kroki, które ci zleciłam i nie zapomnij swojego dziennika dziś wieczorem - przypomniała mu z nutą ostateczności w głosie.

\- Nie zapomnę dziennika. Będziesz ze mnie dumna. Wróciłem do nałogu tylko siedem razy od czwartku. - Daniel uśmiechnął się dumnie.

Bella pokręciła głową.

\- To nie jest miejsce do omawiania twoich problemów, ale tak jest lepiej niż przed twoją poprzednią sesją - powiedziała Bella, ponownie kręcąc głową. - Do zobaczenia wieczorem. - Daniel kiwnął i odszedł ze zwieszonymi ramionami. Bella zwróciła swoją uwagę z powrotem na mnie. - Przepraszam za to. Ryzyko zawodowe.

\- Pacjent? - stwierdziłem z lekkim zapytaniem.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - Zanim twoja mała śliczna główka zada pytanie, nie rozmawiam o swoich pacjentach.

Skrzywiłem się, odwracając spojrzenie. Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że facet, który nie może oderwać od niej oczu będzie z nią w jej mieszkaniu. Sam. Jej ton sugerował, że nie zamierza dyskutować, więc odpuściłem. Na chwilę. Myli się, jeśli myśli że odpuszczę.

\- Więc na czym skończyliśmy, zanim nam przerwano? - zapytałem w nadziei, że wróci do przysługi jaką mi wisiała.

\- Szczerze nie pamiętam. - Bella odwróciła wzrok, bawiąc się ze mną. Zaśmiała się miękko, kiedy zobaczyła moją determinację. - Więc ile moja zdrada i twoja dobra postawa będzie mnie kosztować? - przekomarzała się ze mną i nic na to nie poradzę ale kocham to.

\- Hmm zobaczmy... Co powiesz na późny obiad dziś u ciebie? - Spojrzałem na nią ciekawy reakcji. To byłaby doskonała okazja zadbania o jej bezpieczeństwo. I cóż, dostania się do jej majtek.

\- To wszystko? - zaszydziła, posyłając mi mały uśmieszek, który spowodował że zrobiłem się twardy w momencie. - Mam coś znacznie lepszego na myśli, ale może innym razem. W takim razie przyjdź do mnie z obiadem o dziewiątej.

\- Poczekaj, wzbudziłaś moje zainteresowanie. Co miałaś na myśli?

Bella zaśmiała się, wypełniając moje uszy tym dźwiękiem i rumieniąc się słodko.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć o czym myślałam?

\- Tak - namawiałem. Mała lisica mnie torturowała. Od kiedy jestem takim masochistą?

Bella pochyliła się i położyła dłoń na moim karku. Jej paznokcie wbijały się tam przez chwilę. Z jej zwinnymi palcami i zaostrzonymi paznokciami na swoich plecach czułbym się niesamowicie, pchając w nią. Nie mogłem powstrzymać jęknięcia, które uciekło na tą myśl. Drażniła mnie z półuśmiechem, pozwalając mi wierzyć, że wie dokładnie o czym myślałem.

\- Myślałam o dokończeniu tańca dla ciebie. - Bella przesunęła się, żeby zobaczyć moją reakcję z szerokim uśmiechem.

Zatańczyć dla mnie.

Kurwa, poproszę.

Przesunąłem się nieznacznie na krześle i poprawiłem spodnie. Chociaż fakt, że jej uśmiech się powiększył znaczył, że wie co robi. Posłałem jej uśmiech i wzruszyłem ramionami. Przez chwilę próbowałem się dowiedzieć czy się ze mną drażni, czy nie. Wyglądała bardzo poważnie.

\- Jest jakaś szansa żebym mógł anulować poprzednią ofertę?

\- Nie, przykro mi. Za późno. - Bella puściła mi oczko, kiedy zerknęła na swój palmtop. - Powinniśmy się zbierać. Mam spotkanie z twoim ojcem za dwadzieścia minut. - Kiwnąłem i złapałem tacę z naszymi śmieciami. Marudziłem trochę odkąd dowiedziałem się, że nie dostanę lap dance1, znaczy się tańca.

Z kieszeni Belli rozbrzmiał dzwonek telefonu, odpowiedziała wciąż siedząc przy stole.

\- Przepraszam Edwardzie, muszę to odebrać. - Bella wskazała na telefon. Kiwnąłem w odpowiedzi. - Julie, cieszę się że dzwonisz - odpowiedziała komuś po drugiej stronie linii. Nic nie mogłem poradzić, ale przysłuchiwałem się jednostronnej rozmowie. - Widział gazetę? Nie, to jest w Local Spotligt. Upewnij się, że nie zobaczy tego. Co u niego? Wiem Julie. Jest po prostu uparty, samotnie nie ruszy. Obie o tym wiemy. Muszę kończyć, moja przerwa na lunch się kończy. Porozmawiamy później. Powiedz mu, że dzwoniłam i go kocham. Dziękuję Julie.

Bella rozłączyła się i spojrzała na mnie. Wiedziała, że słuchałem, było ciężko nie robić tego kiedy siedziała tak blisko.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Chodźmy - powiedziała z uśmiechem, który nie dosięgał jej oczu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytałem, kiedy wyszliśmy na ulicę. Wziąłem ją za dłoń, przechodząc przez zakorkowaną ulicę.

\- Nic ważnego - powiedziała miękko. - Po prostu nie chciałam żeby zobaczył gazetę.

\- On? - spytałem zaciekawiony. Bella odwróciła wzrok, próbując uniknąć rozmowy. To spowodowało, że pomyślałem, że z kimś się spotyka. Jednakże nie wyglądała na taką osobę. Czy chciałaby zacząć się spotykać ze mną mając kogoś innego?

\- Mój brat Jorda. - wyszeptała, kiedy weszliśmy do lobby. Odetchnąłem głęboko, nie mogąc powstrzymać ulgi. Wprowadziłem ją do windy pełnej ludzi, więc nie mogłem jej o nic spytać. Wspominała, że jej rodzice umarli, ale nigdy nie mówiła że ma brata. Dlaczego nie chciała żeby jej brat zobaczył artykuł? Może był nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do niej. Sam byłem, kiedy Alice zaczęła spotykać się z Jasperem. Stawało się jasne dlaczego Bella nie chce żeby jej brat zobaczył artykuł.

Wróciliśmy do naszego biura, a spotkanie z moim ojcem miało się odbyć za dziesięć minut, spytałem Belli czy dołączy do mnie w moim gabinecie dopóki on nie przyjdzie. Usiadła na krześle po drugiej stronie mojego biurka, krzyżując swoje cudowne nogi. Nie mogłem na nie nie patrzeć.

\- Edward - syknęła ostrzegawczo. - Zaczynam myśleć, że myślisz tylko o jednym. - Wzruszyłem ramionami i kuźwa, zarumieniłem się. Wprowadziła w moje życie tak wiele emocji, których nigdy nie czułem do innej kobiety.

 _To mnie pieprzenie przeraża._

\- Więc teraz już wiem, że ten mały pokaz tańca został ustawiony, ale co powiemy mojemu ojcu? - zapytałem, unosząc brew w jej kierunku.

\- Nie chcę go okłamywać, więc prawda będzie w porządku. Tylko martwię się o moją posadę tutaj i przyszłe powodzenie mojego projektu.

Pochyliłem się i wziąłem ją za rękę, kładąc ją na biurku.

\- Nie ważne co on powie, upewnię się że twój projekt stanie się rzeczywistością - powiedziałem z przekonaniem, uśmiechnęła się, a jej oczy zabłysły z wdzięczności.

I chciałem tego. Nie ważne co się stanie pomiędzy nami, upewnię się że jej projekt będzie kontynuowany. Jej projekt nie przyniesie naszej firmie żadnych dochodów, ale to jest większe dobro. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zaprosiłem Carlisle'a do środka. Wyglądał na opanowanego kiedy spojrzał na mnie i Bellę. Usiadł obok niej, rzucając kolejne zaciekawione spojrzenie w jej kierunku. Przebiegł palcami przez swoje włosy, nawyk którego nauczyłem się od niego. Nie byłem pewny dlaczego, ale wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

Poluzował krawat, zanim spojrzał w moje oczy.

\- Wiem, że oboje jesteście dorośli, ale wolałbym żebyście trzymali ręce przy sobie w biurze i przed gazetami - zaczął Carlisle.

\- Carlisle, tylko że Bella... - zacząłem wyjaśniać, ale mi przerwał:

\- Oszczędź mi szczegółów. Mam tylko prośbę, żebyście nie dali się złapać w biurze i zachowywali się bardziej dyskretnie w miejscach publicznych - wyjaśniał dalej. Kiwnąłem w odpowiedzi.

\- Przykro mi Carlisle. To była głównie moja wina, nie Edwarda - powiedziała Bella, próbując utrzymać z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Bello, oboje tam byliśmy kochanie. Oboje jesteśmy odpowiedzialni - powiedziałem, patrząc na nią. Zauważyłem, że Carlisle spiął się i uśmiechnął, ale szybko się opanował. Spojrzał na Bellę spod brwi, pokręciła głową i odpowiedziała tym samym.

 _O co chodzi?_

Przez chwilę wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, zanim zrelaksował się i spytał Bellę o projekt i gdzie stanęliśmy. Po paru minutach, potwierdził naszą jutrzejszą kolację.

\- Carlisle, możesz przekazać Esme, że Bella dołączy do nas jutro wieczorem? - dodałem z uśmiechem. Zaważyłem, że oczy Carlisle się ,kiedy się uśmiechnął. Nie mam pojęcia co się z nim dzieje.

Przeprosił nas i zwróciłem swoją uwagę z powrotem na Bellę.

\- Widzisz, nie było tak źle. Przynajmniej nie pytał o szczegóły - powiedziałem do Belli, która wywróciła oczami.

\- Okej, twój kalendarz jest pusty. Masz czas przejrzeć projekty, nad którymi pracujesz. Dodatkowo, jutro w trakcie lunchu masz spotkanie z Philem Knightem. Musisz się do niego przygotować - powiedziała, przeglądając mój grafik na swoim Blackberry.

\- Świetnie. Sparingujemy się dzisiaj? - spytałem niewinnie. Miałem nadzieję, że da mi kolejną okazję do rozłożenia jej na macie. Nawet pozwoliłbym jej siebie rozłożyć, byleby poczuć jej małe ciałko na sobie.

\- Oczywiście, ale na krócej. Muszę wrócić do domu na moją sesję.

Skinąłem i Bella wyszła z mojego biura. Resztę dnia spędziłem nad jej projektem i kompleksem apartamentów Knighta. O trzeciej po południu przyniosła mi moją herbatę. Poprosiłem ją żeby została, by przejrzeć jej projekt i kilka innych. Musiała odebrać kilka telefonów, ale resztę dnia spędziliśmy razem, przygotowując się do jutrzejszego lunchowego spotkania.

Kiedy godziny pracy dobiegły końca, wyszliśmy z biura. Jazda do jej mieszkania była wygodna. Spędziliśmy czas grając w dwadzieścia pytań. Dowiedziałem się trochę o jej rodzicach i czasie spędzonym w kalifornijskiej szkole. Przyznała, że była typem kujona w liceum i powiedziałem jej, że byłem w tym czasie typem samotnika. Była niezdarna, więc zaczęła uczęszczać do szkoły tańca, która pomogła z jej równowagą. Na koniec spytałem dlaczego zaczęła trenować jujitsu.

\- W collegu zostałam napadnięta. Nic złego się nie stało poza tym, że pchnął mnie mocno. Miałam szczęście, ponieważ ktoś zobaczył co się stało. Mogło być znacznie gorzej.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć - przyznałem szczerze. Jak ktoś mógł nawet pomyśleć o położeniu na niej ręki w ten sposób?

Zadawała pytania na temat mojej rodziny i dzieciństwa, za co byłem wdzięczny. Nie chciałem żeby pytała o poprzednie związki. Jednakże byłem ciekaw jej. Czy miała tylko poważne związki? Jeśli nigdy nie doświadczyła jednonocnej przygody, mogłaby zrobić coś wielkiego po tym jak przeniosę się na inną?

Nie mogłem się zmusić do zapytania jej o poprzednie związki, ponieważ to było zbyt osobiste. I chyba nie mógłbym znieść rozmowy o jej poprzednich miłościach.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć coś o swoim bracie? - spytałem zaciekawiony, nawiązując tylko do najbliższej rodziny.

\- Nie może chodzić - wyszeptała, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na mnie. Nie naciskałem. To było oczywiste, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać.

Dotarliśmy pod jej blok. Zgodziła się spotkać na siłowni za dwadzieścia minut. Krótko po tym dotarłem do siebie i z zawrotną prędkością przygotowałem się. Bardzo chciałem ją ponownie zobaczyć w króciutkich szortach, w których ćwiczy.

Przybyłem do siłowni z kilku minutowym spóźnieniem. Szybko znalazłem Bellę, ubraną w czarny top eksponujący jej piersi i tułów. Moje spojrzenie powędrowało w dół jej cudownego ciała i zauważyłem, że brzeg jej dopasowanej spódnicy znajduje się nad jej udem. Po jej napiętej postawie zdałem sobie sprawę, że patrzy na kogoś. Wtedy zobaczyłem dupka koło niej na mojej bieżni.

Wyglądała jakby go ignorowała, dopóki nie położył dłoni na jej ramieniu. Cofnęła się i zmierzyła go wzrokiem, po czym potrząsnęła głową na coś co powiedział. Nadal do niej mówił mimo jej oziębłej postawy.

Zgaduję, że to czas, by interweniować.

Jeszcze mnie nie zauważyła, więc kiedy podszedłem do niej od tyłu i złapałem za talię, krzyknęła:

\- Edward! - Uderzyła mnie w ramię, kiedy ściągałem ją z bieżni. - Mogłam się wywrócić. Teraz mnie postaw.

\- Nie ma dla mnie bieżni, mogę użyć twojej? - Zaśmiałem się, kiedy wierciła się w moim uścisku, wszystkie jej miękkie partie ciała były przyciśnięte do mnie. Nie miałem pojęcia, że jest tak idealna.

\- Nie, potrzebuję kolejnych piętnastu minut żeby moje serce ruszyło - żachnęła się, topniejąc w moim uściski i się poddając.

\- Mogę ci zafundować dobry trening dla serca, kochanie. - Uśmiechnąłem się, obracając ją twarzą do siebie. Bardzo starała się nie uśmiechnąć, ale widziałem że się łamie. Postawiłem ją na nogi, chcąc złapać jej tyłek. Jednakże, wiedziałem że prawdopodobnie uderzy mnie kolanem.

\- Jestem pewna, że potrafisz - powiedziała miękko. - Ale nie teraz. Muszę skończyć swój bieg.

\- Nie - powiedziałem, ustawiając maszynę. - Możemy go skończyć razem.

\- Nie możemy oboje korzystać z jednej bieżni.

Wywróciłem oczami i złapałem ją ponownie. Protestowała przez chwilę. Ustawiłem ją na bieżni a sam stanąłem za nią. Włączyłem bieżnię i utrzymywaliśmy stałe tempo, żeby nie wpadać na siebie.

\- Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że możemy pobiegać razem. Muszę przyznać, że ta metoda jest o wiele lepsza - powiedziałem, patrząc na jej świetny tyłeczek.

\- Założę się - prychnęła, wywracając oczami. Od czasu do czasu kładłem dłonie na jej biodrach, a ona otrzepywała je ze śmiechem. Przez czterdzieści minut oboje błyszczeliśmy od potu, a maszyna zaczęła zwalniać.

Nie mogłem dłużej na to patrzeć, jej bieg był dla mnie bolesny. Byłem zdesperowany, by posmakować ponownie jej ust. Zeskoczyłem z maszyny, złapałem ją za rękę i poprowadziłem nas w stronę pokoju, którego wykorzystywaliśmy do sparingu.

\- Do czego ci tak śpieszno? - spytała Bella, kiedy otwierałem przed nią drzwi. Upewniłem się, że pomieszczenie jest puste i zamknąłem drzwi za nami. Bez większego ostrzeżenia pociągnąłem ją aż jej plecy nie dotknęły drzwi.

\- Żeby cię ponownie pocałować, Bello - wymamrotałem, pochylając się, by ustami dotknąć jej szczęki. - Cały dzień o tym myślałem. - Jej oddech zwolnił, kiedy położyłem jedną dłoń na jej policzku, a drugą na drzwiach za nią. Kontynuowałem kosztowanie jej, czekając na jej małe pozwolenie. Zadrżała, kiedy moje usta i zęby dotarły do jej ucha. Spojrzała na mnie i delikatnie kiwnęła. Przejechałem kciukiem po jej ustach, ciepłych i miękkich, na co moja krew zawrzała. Pochyliłem się i ponownie przycisnąłem swoje usta do jej.

Nasze usta spotkały się dwa razy, zanim lekko je rozchyliła, a ja skorzystałem z okazji. Wsunąłem język do środka i lekko przejechałem po jej języku, jęcząc. Oddech Belli stał się nierówny, ssąc mój język. Jęknąłem, kiedy się odsunęła.

Uśmiechnęła się i zrobiła unik pode mną, zaczynając rozkładać maty. Pokręciłem głową i poprawiłem się, zanim jej pomogłem. Zaczęliśmy jak zwykle od lekkich ciosów i uderzeń, ale oboje chcieliśmy przetestować kopnięcia. Byłem pod wrażeniem jej kopnięcia z półobrotu. Wkładała w niego wiele siły. Zdjąłem już koszulkę, a ciało Belli błyszczało od potu.

 _Chciałem ją polizać._

Zablokowałem jej prosty cios, po czym próbowała kopnięcia bocznego, ale złapałem jej nogę i pociągnąłem w górę.

\- Edward! Co ty robisz? - zapytała, próbując utrzymać równowagę na jednej nodze.

\- Nic. - Udałem ignorancję z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Puść mnie, przez ciebie się przewrócę.

\- Dobrze, zasługujesz na to za kłamstwa a ostatniej nocy.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że jestem pijana. Więc nie kłamałam. - Skrzywiła się, coraz bardziej się denerwując. Dobrze.

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc. - Uniosłem jej nogę wyżej, a jej oczy powiększyły się w próbie utrzymania równowagi.

Udało mi się podnieść jej nogę nad głowę przez co byłem pod nie małym wrażeniem.

 _Cholera, jest rozciągnięta._

Zafascynowany jej nogą nie zauważyłem pięści wymierzonej w mój brzuch. Nie powstrzymało jej to, że zgiąłem się w pół. Jej noga oswobodziła się z mojej dłoni i rzuciła się na mnie. Przez kilka minut trzymała mnie w uścisku, klatką piersiową koło mojej brody. Nic nie mogłem na to pomóc ale zdałem sobie sprawę jak blisko jej cudowna klatka znajduje się moich ust.

\- To nie było miłe z twojej strony - powiedziała, zacieśniając uścisk na mojej głowie. Co jest ze mną nie tak, że obezwładniła mnie w erotyczny sposób?

\- To co ty zrobiłaś też nie było miłe - odpowiedziałem. Poluzowała uścisk na tyle, żebym mógł ją przesunąć aby na mnie leżała.

\- Słyszałam i czytałam wiele złych rzeczy o tobie - powiedziała miękko. - Nie chcę ryzykować. To był jedyny sposób jaki przyszedł mi do głowy.

\- Pragnę cię - powiedziałem stanowczo, gładząc jej policzek. - Nie mogę obiecać, że nie złamię twojego serca, ale mogę ci powiedzieć jedno. Chcę zobaczyć dokąd nas to zaprowadzi. - Nie byłem pewny co skłoniło mnie do powiezienia czegoś takiego, ale poczułem się jakby ogromny ciężar spadł z moich barków.

\- Pragniesz mnie? - spytała Bella, uśmiechając się i przyciskając swoje ciało bardziej do mojego. Moje dłonie powędrowały do jej bioder, dostając uśmieszek.

\- Tak - odpowiedziałem, całując czubek jej nosa.

\- Jak bardzo?

\- Zrobię cokolwiek o co mnie poprosisz. - Mój oddech stał się nieregularny, kiedy poruszyła lekko biodrami. Jęknąłem, wypychając biodra na spotkanie z jej. Bella spojrzała na mnie przez chwilę, po czym odpłynęła w swoich myślach.

Zacisnęła usta mocno i idealnie. Jęknąłem, kiedy moje dłonie złapały za jej uda i pociągnęły wyżej. Jej język wsunął się w moje usta z lekkim mruczenie w jej gardle. Całowaliśmy się jakby mijały godziny z moimi dłońmi badającymi jej uda. Jeszcze biodra poruszały się w jednym rytmie, tworząc niesamowite tarcie.

Dzwonek jej pieprzonego telefonu spowodował że Bella odsunęła się zdecydowanie za szybko.

\- Nadal jesteśmy umówieni na kolację u mnie? - spytała i skinąłem niezdolny cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia o dziewiątej z chińszczyzną. Pa. - Bella wstała ze mnie i poprawiła swoją spódniczkę, tylko przypominając mi co robiłem swoimi rękami. Wstałem na nogi i przytuliłem ją.

\- Jesteś pewna, że ten facet Danie cię nie skrzywdzi?

\- Spotykam się z Danielem od kilku tygodni. Jest niewinny. - Bella położyła dłonie na mojej klatce.

\- W porządku, tak długo jak jesteś tego pewna. Do zobaczenia o dziewiątej. - Powstrzymałem się przed kolejnym namiętnym pocałunkiem i odsunąłem się. - Jest jakakolwiek możliwość, żebyś dziś zatańczyła? - spytałem, unosząc brew.

Bella odsunęła się, kręcąc głową. Podeszła do drzwi, po drodze uwodzicielko kołysząc biodrami. Stanęła przy drzwiach i posłała mi przez ramię gorące spojrzenie.

Uśmiechnęła się na chwilę.

\- Tak.

* * *

1 lap dance - rodzaj tańca erotycznego


	10. Środa z masturbacją

**10\. Środa z masturbacją**

 **Bella**

 _Muszę wyjść zanim rzucę się na niego i zaczniemy się pieprzyć._

Szybko podeszłam do drzwi, które odblokowałam zanim spojrzałam na niego.

\- Tak - powiedziałam, zanim wyszłam na korytarz. Nie przejmowałam się jego reakcją. Byłam przekonana, że sprawiłby, że wzięłabym go na podłodze.

Wolałam odwrócić się i wyjść, zanim moje ciało zdradziło moje uczucia. Wiedziałam, że ja i Edward będziemy uprawiać seks, ale wiedziałam również, że muszę być silna. Muszę wytrzymać dłużej, jeśli chcę przełamać jego przyzwyczajenia. Niestety teraz, rzeczy stają się coraz bardziej skomplikowane. Z jakiegoś powodu, nie jestem w stanie go okłamywać. Trzymałam się prawdy lub półprawdy. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że przyznałam się do tego, że nie byłam pijana. Odkąd zauważył, że nie smakowałam alkoholem czułam, że prawda będzie lepsza. Zadziałało, chociaż nie przyznał się, że próbował dostać się do moich majtek.

 _No cóż, jakiś postęp._

Wróciłam do swojego mieszkania i wzięłam zimny prysznic, by opanować swoje rozpalone ciało. Zrobiłam coś, czego zazwyczaj nie robię: Dotykałam się, myśląc o spojrzeniu Edwarda i jego ustach na mojej szyi. Pragnęłam, żeby to jego palce doprowadziły mnie do spełnienia. Wiedziałam, że muszę to zrobić, inaczej nie przeżyję nocy bez pieprzenia go, mimo iż było na to za wcześnie.

Ubrałam się, czekając na Daniela. Był kimś innym - seksoholikiem. Pieprzył wszystko, co miało parę nóg. Skierowano go do mnie po kilku próbach terapii grupowej. Znalazłam wygodną parę spodni do jogi, podkoszulek i pasujący żakiet. Moim pacjentom było łatwiej, kiedy byłam ubrana mniej oficjalnie, dodatkowo musiałam uważać w co się ubieram przy Danielu. Nie chciałam go rozpraszać odsłoniętą skórą.

Daniel uzależnił się pięć lat temu. Był wysokim, ciemnowłosym i przystojnym facetem, więc nie miał problemów z kobietami. Jego problemem nie było zobowiązanie, tylko niewierność. Zdradził swoją pierwszą żonę siedemnaście razy, z różnymi kobietami. Był rozwodnikiem niecały rok, co niczego nie ułatwiło.

Ostatnio zauroczył się mną. Mimo, iż byłam pewna, że nie jestem niczym więcej niż kolejną parą nóg, nadal to wytrącało mnie z równowagi. Zajmowałam się już seksoholikami, ale nigdy w tak zaawansowanym stadium. Był dla mnie wyzwaniem i chciałam je zakończyć sukcesem. Uzależnienie tego typu może prowadzić do złych wyborów jak prostytucja, narkotyki i choroby przenoszone drogą płciową. W wyjątkowych przypadkach, może doprowadzić do napaści na tle seksualnym. Muszę mu pomóc. Na wszelki wypadek na każdej sesji mam przy sobie gaz pieprzowy.

 **Edward**

Po spotkaniu z Bellą poszedłem do domu. Przed wyjściem zaczepiała mnie jakaś słodka blondynka, ale zignorowałem ją. Tylko Bella mogła zaspokoić moje pragnienie i nie byłoby w porządku myśleć o brunetce, będąc z blondynką. Wszedłem pod prysznic i syknąłem, kiedy zimna woda uderzyła w moje niższe partie ciała.

 _Kurwa._

Wytarłem się kilka minut później i przebrałem w czyste ciuchy. Założyłem parę bokserek i jeansy. Sprawdziłem czas. Było dwadzieścia po ósmej i wiedziałem, że Bella jest już ze swoim pacjentem. Mój instynkt podpowiadał mi, że coś z tym Danielem musi być nie tak.

Wciągnąłem na siebie T-shirt i zamówiłem naszą kolację za rogiem. W międzyczasie dotarłem do mieszkania Belli. Było za kwadrans dziewiąta. Zastygłem z ręką przy drzwiach na myśl, że może być zła za przerwanie jej sesji. Opuściłem ramię gotowy poczekać jeszcze dziesięć minut.

Nagle usłyszałem przez drzwi krzyk Belli:

\- Daniel, zejdź ze mnie!

Uderzyłem w drzwi, które bardzo łatwo uległy pod mim ciężarem. Rzuciłem torby, które miałem ze sobą i ruszyłem w kierunku głosu Belli. Daniela odrzuciło, kiedy Bella kopnęła go w środek klatki.

\- Bella! - Złapałem Daniela z podłogi, po czym zaczął się on wyrywać w kierunku brunetki. Uderzyłem go w szczękę, przez co uderzył w podłogę. Ponownie rzuciłem się na niego.

\- Edwardzie! Przestań! - krzyknęła. Odwróciłem się i zauważyłem strach w jej oczach. Oczywiście, że była wystraszona, została zaatakowana przez śmiecia leżącego właśnie na podłodze. Jednakże zaskoczyła mnie, kiedy jej mina złagodniała na dźwięk szlochania tego idioty. Podeszła do niego, kompletnie mnie ignorując.

 _Co do cholery?_

\- Przepraszam, panno Swan. Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Po prostu je-jesteś taka pię-piękna. Nie mogłem siebie kontrolować - wyjąkał pomiędzy szlochami.

\- Danielu, wiesz co teraz musi się stać? - wyszeptała, pomagając mu wstać. Zacisnąłem pięści, aby powstrzymać się od złapania jej i odciągnięcia od niego. Widziałem jak idiota walczy ze sobą, żeby trzymać swoje ręce z dala od niej. Zacisnął je ciasno wokół swoich ud.

\- Muszę zacząć spotykać się z kimś innym - wymamrotał.

\- Może tak, może nie. Muszę rozważyć nadzorowane sesje. Ale na razie muszę porozmawiać ze znajomym, będzie w stanie pomóc ci z doborem leków. - Daniel kiwnął, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na mnie.

Bella odsunęła się od niego i mogłem zauważyć, że idiota nie może oderwać wzroku od jej tyłka.

\- Hej kolego, trzymaj swoje oczy z dala od jej pieprzonego ciała albo doigrasz się drugiego siniaka na policzku - warknąłem, stając pomiędzy nimi. Bella położyła dłoń na moich plecach.

\- Edwardzie - powiedziała stanowczym, ostrzegawczym tonem. - W porządku. Nie będzie próbował niczego więcej.

Kiwnąłem, ale nie ruszyłem się ze swojego miejsca, przez co nie mógł kontynuować swojego pieprzenia wzrokiem. Szukała czegoś w szufladzie. Kiedy to znalazła, wróciła do nas. Miała właśnie przejść obok mnie, ale zatrzymałem ją wyciągniętą ręką. Fuknęła, ale podała mi wizytówkę. Zrobiłem kilka kroków w stronę Daniela, na co zrobił krok w tył. Wyciągnąłem dłoń z wizytówką, pokazując, że nie mam zamiaru go ponownie uderzyć. Chociaż chciałem.

\- Bierz to i spadaj stąd w tej chwili - warknąłem. Zrobił krok do przodu, wziął kawałek kartki i uciekł w kierunku drzwi, zamykając je za sobą.

\- To nie było potrzebne - powiedziała, odwracając się twarzą do mnie. - Mogę zadbać...

Przerwałem jej od razu:

\- Możesz zadbać o siebie, prawda? Ten facet był na tobie! - wyrzuciłem z siebie.

\- Tak, ale zrzuciłam go. Gdybyś nie przyszedł użyłabym gazu łzawiącego, jeśli spróbowałby się do mnie ponownie zbliżyć.

Zaśmiałem się ponuro.

\- Prawdopodobnie ten facet zamierzał cię zgwałcić, a ty wściekasz się na mnie? - spytałem, kwestionując jej rozsądek w tej sprawie.

\- To nigdy, by nie zaszło tak daleko. Miałam już do czynienia z czymś takim. Myślisz, że dlaczego trenuję jujitsu?

\- Co? - Zacisnąłem pięści i zamknąłem oczy ze złości. - To gówno przydarzyło ci się wcześniej?

\- Jestem cała. Więc, co na obiad?

Bella uśmiechnęła się słodko, zmieniając temat i dając znać, że dyskusja dobiegła końca. Wywróciłem oczami i ruszyłem w stronę toreb, które porzuciłem na przedpokoju. Złapałem je i położyłem na stoliku do kawy przed ciemno brązową skórzaną kanapą. Usiadłem na ziemi obok stolika, a ona usiadła obok mnie, otwierając pudełko i sprawdzając, co zamówiłem.

Zamówiłem wszystko, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, co lubi. Złapała pudełko z wieprzowiną i wydłubała parę pałeczek. Złapałem kurczaka KungPao, który wciąż parował. Nie odezwałem się.

\- Przestaniesz wydymać wargi? - powiedziała stanowczo. - Dlaczego przyszedłeś tak wcześnie?

\- Chciałem cię znowu zobaczyć - przyznałem szorstkim głosem. - Również się martwiłem.

\- Daniel wywarł na tobie złe wrażenie podczas lunchu, prawda?

\- I miałem rację - syknąłem, zwężając spojrzenie. Złagodniałem, kiedy zauważyłem, że pociera swoje ramię. Wiedziałem, że prawdopodobnie Danielowi udało się ją lekko posiniaczyć. To tylko spowodowało, że chciałem coś uderzyć, najlepiej jego pieprzoną twarz. - Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Kiwnęła głową i spojrzała na mnie spod swoich długich brwi.

\- Dziękuję. To było poniekąd gorące, kiedy byłeś zły i no wiesz, broniłeś mnie.

Uśmiechnąłem się i pociągnąłem ją za luźne pasmo włosów. Zawinąłem je wokół mojego palca, uśmiechając się.

\- To było gorące, tak? Poproszę szczegóły, kochanie.

Jednakże jej wstydliwy uśmiech zmienił się, kiedy skupiła spojrzenie na czymś innym. Jęknęła, a jej oczy zabłyszczały.

\- Co? - zapytałem, śledząc jej wzrok utkwiony na mojej ręce. Moje knykcie były czerwone i obtarte, spuchnięte po tym jak uderzyłem Daniela. Nawet nie czułem bólu. Bella odłożyła swój pojemnik z jedzeniem i wzięła moją dłoń w swoje. Położyła ją na swoich kolanach i zaczęła rysować kółka opuszkami swoich palców. To było takie intymne i z jakiegoś powodu całe moje ciało płonęło pod jej dotykiem.

\- Przyniosę trochę lodu na to - wyszeptała, zanim wstała i ruszyła w stronę swojej nowoczesnej kuchni. Patrzyłem jak wyciąga coś z szarej szuflady.

\- Bello, jest dobrze. Nawet mnie nie boli - zawołałem z salonu.

\- Nie zaczynaj - odparła. Wróciła i usiadła obok mnie, kładąc okład z lodu na mojej ręce i podając piwo. - Mam nadzieję, że lubisz piwo? Nie mam żadnego wina.

\- Piwo jest w porządku. - Uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy złapałem butelkę w wolną dłoń. - Umm teraz nie mogę jeść - wymamrotałem, starając się poruszyć prawą ręką. Bella pokręciła głową, nie pozwalając mi ściągnąć okładu. Wzięła moje pałeczki, nabrała trochę kurczaka z mojego pudełka i ustawiła go przed moimi ustami. Uniosła brew, czekając na mój ruch.

Nie byłem pewny, nigdy żadna kobieta mnie nie karmiła. Wziąłem gryz i obserwowałem jak jej język wędruje po jej ustach.

 _Kocham jej usta._

Jedliśmy, dyskutując na temat najnowszych kwestii politycznych stanu Waszyngton. Zauważyłem, że była po trzecim piwie, kiedy postanowiłem się z nią troszkę podroczyć.

\- Więc to jest piwo bezalkoholowe, że nie jesteś pijana? - zapytałem poważnie.

\- Nie Edwardzie, to prawdziwa ja - wyszeptała, odwracając wzrok od mojego. Zdjąłem kompres i chwyciłem ją za brodę, żeby móc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Przepraszam, to był tani chwyt - powiedziałem.

\- Zasłużyłam na to - wyszeptała ponownie. - Przepraszam za kłamanie.

\- Już prawie zapomniałem i wybaczyłem - powiedziałem, przesuwając rękę z jej podbródka na policzek. Przycisnąłem swoje usta do jej, ale na początku byłem niezdecydowany. Chciałem być pewien, że chce tego tak samo jak ja.

Kiedy nie odsunęła się ode mnie, pogłębiłem to. Lizałem jej dolną wargę, a słodkie westchnienie uciekło z jej ust. Oboje jęknęliśmy, kiedy nasze języki spotkały się po raz pierwszy od siłowni. To lekko mokre i ciepłe uczucie wpłynęło na Bellę.

Upadła1 na kolana i owinęła ramiona wokół mojej szyi, lekko szarpiąc palcami moje włosy. Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej z jedną ręką owiniętą wokół jej tali, a drugą na jej biodrze. Uniosła się wyżej, pochylając się i pogłębiając nasz pocałunek. Jedną dłonią pogłaskałem jej plecy, a drugą przejechałem po jej biodrze, czując napinające się mięśnie pod moim dotykiem. Bella odsunęła się jako pierwsza, opierając czoło o moje, oddychając ciężko.

\- Wow - wyjęczała.

\- Uh, huh - zawtórowałem, dysząc. Wziąłem jej twarz w dłonie i rozpocząłem kolejny pocałunek powodujący szybsze bicie serca. Po chwili oboje ciężko łapaliśmy oddechy, ale ona się odsunęła.

\- Poczekaj. Zanim przejdziemy dalej, obiecałam ci taniec - przypomniała mi, z seksownym uśmiechem wędrującym po jej spuchniętych ustach.

\- Nie chcę żebyś czuła się niekomfortowo - powiedziałem z ustami nadal z dala od niej. - Ale skoro nalegasz.

Jakbym zrezygnował z możliwości zobaczenia jej tańczącej specjalnie dla mnie.

\- Rozgość się - powiedziała, wstając i oferując mi pomoc w staniu na nogi. Uśmiechnąłem się i wykorzystałem moją sytuację. Chwyciłem miękki materiał opinający jej łydki i napawałem się ciepłem. Jej oddech zrobił się ciężki, kiedy obserwowała jak podnoszę się z podłogi. Moje palce przesuwały się po jej udach, na jej tył. Wywróciła oczami, po czym zamknęła z cichym jękiem.

Kiedy ukląkłem, moje oczy były na równi z jej pępkiem, przeniosłem dłonie na jej tyłek, ale mój dotyk był lekki jak piórko, tylko żeby ją drażnić. I mnie również. Na moment ścisnąłem mocniej jej tyłek, po czym wsunąłem rozszerzone palce pod jej top. Ponownie jęknęła, robiąc mały krok w tył, ale natychmiast przysunęła się w moją stronę. Trąciłem nosem jej brzuch, muskając go wargami.

\- Mmm, pachniesz cholernie dobrze - wyszeptałem. Naprawdę pachniała tak jak kobieta powinna: uwodzicielsko, prowokacyjnie i słodko. Również pikantnie i ostro. Chciałem się przekonać czy smakuje tak samo dobrze jak pachnie.

\- O cholera - powiedziała, odsuwając się. Wiedziałem, że popycham ją zbyt szybko. - Muszę się przebrać w coś innego.

Posłała mi nieśmiały uśmiech, zanim ruszyła korytarzem i skręciła w pierwsze drzwi po lewej, za którymi znajdowała się sypialnia. Siedziałem na środku wielkiej sofy, ale zrobiłem się ciekawski, kiedy zauważyłem jej regał na książki.

Podszedłem do niego, zauważając sporo klasyki i trochę nowości. Miała wiele książek pełnych napięcia i tajemniczości, następny regał zawierał coś na co moje oczy wyskoczyły z orbit. Miała ponad sto książek dotyczących seksu.

Niektóre tytuły były oczywiste, ale niektóre były dyskretne.

 _Seks i zmysłowy kochanek2; Tickle His Pickle3; The Complete Guide to Amazing Sex and KamaSutra._

Bella miała księgozbiór książek o seksie.

Usłyszałem dźwięczny śmiech za mną, kiedy czytałem kolejne tytuły. Odwróciłem się i prawie umarłem.

Naprzeciw mnie stała Bella w ciemno niebieskim topie na cieniutkich ramiączkach, który ledwo zakrywał jej piersi. Jej brzuch był odsłonięty, a jej tyłek był odziany w króciutką czarną spódniczkę z rozcięciem z jednej strony. Miała narzuconą na siebie prześwitującą koszulkę z długim rękawem i pieprz mnie szpilki

\- Podoba ci się moja mała biblioteczka? - zapytała z przepięknym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Masz niezłą kolekcję. - Mrugnąłem, zanim wziąłem ją za rękę i ruszyłem w stronę kanapy. Bella pchnęła mnie w dół, przez co usiadłem na środku. Przesunęła z łatwością stolik kawowy i przyniosła czarne krzesło z jadalni, ale zostawiła je z boku. Podeszła do wieży na zachodniej ścianie i włączyła odpowiednią płytę. Odwróciła się w moją stronę. Przycisnęła przycisk, zanim rzuciła pilot na najbliższe krzesło.

W klubie tańczyła do tej samej piosenki: Buttons. Poruszała ciałem nieprzyzwoicie, jej biodra kołysały się z boku na bok, kiedy jej dłonie unosiły włosy. Kurwa. Kiedy zaczął się refren, Bella zaczęła się do mnie zbliżać z drapieżnym spojrzeniem. Stanęła przede mną, za daleko żebym mógł ją złapać, tak jak chciałem zrobić. Klepnęła się w tyłek, zanim zmniejszyła dystans pomiędzy nami. Jej nogi dotykały moich kolan. Spojrzałem w jej oczy. Jedną ręką trzymałem poduszkę na kanapie, a drugą przebiegłem przez jej udo. Zaśmiała się, nadal tańcząc w miejscu, delikatnie wirując biodrami. Piosenka dotarła do momentu, w którym w klubie musiałem ją powstrzymać przed ściągnięciem bluzki.

Przełknąłem, kiedy odczytałem z jej spojrzenie, że chce cieszyć się tym co nastąpi. Kurwa, powiedźcie mi, że ona zrobi dla mnie striptiz.

 _I can't seem to get you over here to help get this off._

Zdjęła swoją półprzeźroczystą bluzkę, eksponując swój tłów i błyszczącą skórę. Miała cudowny brzuch, szczupły i lekko umięśniony.

Podeszła bliżej, obracając się i wypinając swój jędrny tyłek w zasięg mojego wzroku.

Jęknąłem, niezdolny do kontrolowania swoich odruchów. Próbowałem ją złapać, ale klepnęła moją dłoń i zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu. Wypuściłem sfrustrowany jęk, na co odpowiedziała śmiechem.

Złapała czarne krzesło, które przyniosła wcześniej. Miało ono tylko dwie czarne listewki na oparciu. Odwróciła je tyłem do mnie. Usiadła na nim na swoich jędrnych pośladkach, z rozszerzonymi nogami i potrząsając włosami wyglądała jakby miała zaraz pieprzyć się z krzesłem.

Pieprzone piekło, prawie straciłem panowanie nad sobą. Siedziała tak przez kilka bitów, po czym zeskoczyła. Stanęła i zakręciła kilka razy krzesłem. Jak tylko się zatrzymało usiadła, obserwowała mnie, kiedy przesuwała dłońmi po całym swoim ciele.

Niespodziewanie zaczęła jęczeć. Mogłem znieść tylko tyle, zanim moja kontrola przepadnie będę w tarapatach. Potrząsnęła swoją głową kilka razy, jej włosy były dzikie i luźne. Odrzuciła swoją głowę do tyłu, kiedy rozłożyła kolana jeszcze szerzej.

\- Kurwa, Bella.

Sięgnąłem po nią, nie dając jej możliwości ucieczki. Wciągnąłem ją na moje kolana, Bella nie marnowała czasu. Jej usta zderzyły się z moimi w bitwie na języki. Oboje jęknęliśmy na ten smak i uczucie naszych ciał przyciśniętych do siebie.

Siedziała okrakiem na moich kolanach, nadal poruszając się w rytm muzyki. Jej ręce wędrowały w moich włosach, moje krążyły pomiędzy jej udami, a jej tyłeczkiem. Ugniatałem go mocno przez materiał spodenek, które miała pod spódniczką. Warknąłem w niezadowoleniu, ma zdecydowanie za dużo ubrań.

Bella zakwiliła, odsuwając się, żeby złapać oddech. Moje usta wędrowały po jej szczęce dopóki nie dotarłem do jej szyi. Całowałem i lizałem, aż do jej piersi wyeksponowanych przez dopasowany top. Zassałem jej sutek przez materiał, był już lekko twardy. Odrzuciła w tył głowę jęcząc, kiedy jej biodra przesunęły się bliżej moich. Stworzyła niesamowite tarcie. Pomogłem jej swoimi dłońmi nakierować się na mojego twardniejącego fiuta. Jej ręce rozdarły moją koszulę, więc odsunąłem się by dać jej lepszy dostęp. Mój oddech był ciężki i każda część mojego ciała była sztywna i twarda, kiedy czekałem na dotyk jej ust. Lizała i lekko przygryzała moją szyję aż dotarła do prawego sutka, wzięła go w usta i wirowała wokół niego językiem.

\- Kurwa - syknąłem, trzymając ręką jej głowę w jednym miejscu. Drugą pomagałem jej mocniej poruszać się na mnie. Nie byłem w stanie dłużej tłumić mojego pragnienia, przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i zatopiłem zęby w jej szyi. Głośno jęknęła i krzyknęła, kiedy zacząłem zębami zmagać się z jej topem. Wziąłem mały różowy pączek w moje usta i jęknąłem na ten smak.

 _Taka słodka._

Kontynuowaliśmy to przez kilka minut i wiedziałem, że zaraz dojdzie. Chciałem zobaczyć jej uległość wiedząc, że ja jej to zrobiłem.

Wtedy jej telefon zadzwonił.

\- Automatyczna sekretarka to odbierze - wysapała, łapiąc moją twarz i inicjując kolejny pocałunek. Nasze usta i biodra kontynuowały poruszanie się, czułem jak jej palce kończą rozpinanie mojej koszuli.

Po trzecim sygnale, sekretarka zapiszczała.

\- Cześć, wiesz co masz robić. - Głos Belli zakończyło kolejne pikanie.

\- Bella! Wiem, że tam do cholery jesteś. To ja twój brat. Odbierz. Do cholery, Bello. Co ty kurwa robisz z playboyem Edwardem Cullenem? Naprawdę myślałaś, że się nie dowiem? - Oboje zamarliśmy, a ja wewnętrznie się skuliłem.

\- Nie nauczyłaś się niczego po tym, co się stało? Po tym wszystkim, co przeszliśmy... - Bella podskoczyła i podniosła słuchawkę, wyłączając automatyczną sekretarkę.

\- Jordan, uspokój się - powiedziała ponaglająco do telefonu. Odwróciła się by spojrzeć na mnie, zasłaniając swoje obnażone piersi i wyszeptała przeprosiny. Ruszyła korytarzem i skręciła do sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 _Mam przerąbane._

Jeśli jej brat mnie nie akceptuje, nie ma mowy, żeby chciała się ze mną nadal spotykać. I o co chodziło z tym, co przeszli? Co musiało się zdarzyć w jej przeszłości, że sprawiło, że jej brat obawia się randkowania z lokalnym playboyem?

Złamane serce było jedyną rzeczką, która przyszła mi do głowy, ktoś musiał ją zranić. Przez myśl mi przeszedł widok jej płaczącej i smutnej, to nie było coś, co chciałbym zobaczyć. Nie ma wątpliwości, dlaczego mnie wcześniej testowała, nie chciała być ponownie zraniona. I taki był mój plan: rzucić ją po wszystkim, tak jak inne. To robiło się coraz bardziej skomplikowane.

Bella wróciła minutę później, podchodząc wolno do mnie.

\- Edwardzie, przepraszam, ale myślę, że powinniśmy na dziś skończyć - wyszeptała, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć mi w oczy.

Wiedziałem, że tak się stanie, kiedy zostawiła mnie na kanapie, żeby porozmawiać z bratem. Kiwnąłem, próbując nie ukazać rozczarowania. Próbowałem wstać, ale moje erekcja napierała na zamek moich jeansów.

Bella zachichotała.

\- Wygląda na to, że masz mały problem. Pozwól, że pomogę ci zanim wyjdziesz.

Ruszyła w kierunku drzwi naprzeciw jej sypialni, zanim zdołałbym odpowiedzieć. Co miała na myśli mówiąc 'pozwól, że ci pomogę'?

Wróciła, trzymając ręcznik i jakąś buteleczkę. Uśmiechnęła się i usiadła okrakiem na moich kolanach, zaskakując mnie. Jej usta spotkały moje, ale odsunąłem się.

\- Bello, nie musisz nic robić.

\- Edwardzie, jak długo cierpisz na syndrom niebieskich jaj? - wyszeptała do mojego ucha, ssąc je.

\- Odkąd cię poznałem - odpowiedziałem, kładąc dłoń na jej udzie, próbując ponownie stworzyć tarcie. Jeśli chciała pomóc, nie mogłem się skarżyć. Chciałem poczuć jej dłonie na sobie, odkąd zobaczyłem ją po raz pierwszy.

\- Biedactwo - wyszeptała w moje usta. - Hmm, pokaż co tam masz. - Jęknąłem, kiedy jej ręka przesunęła się po moim udzie i pogłaskała moją erekcję. Obie jej dłonie pracowały przy moich jeansach i bokserkach, uwalniając mojego fiuta. Poczułem zapach czegoś mocnego i troszkę słodkiego i zauważyłem, że coś rozciera w swoich dłoniach. Nie miałem czasu żeby ją o to spytać, ponieważ jej ręce momentalnie znalazły się na mnie. Jęknąłem i uniosłem biodra w zaskoczeniu i prośbie o więcej.

Nadal mnie cholernie chciała. Kurwa, tak. Złapałem jej twarz i wepchnąłem swój język w jej usta.

\- To nie mały problem, to ogromny kłopot - jęknęła, odsuwając się tak by moje wargi przeniosły się na jej szyję. Jej utalentowane ręce dotykały mnie z perfekcją. Jej uścisk był ciasny, a jej dłonie ciepłe, utrzymując stałe tempo. Moje biodra drgnęły, zachęcając ją do szybszych ruchów. Dostosowała się, kiedy zassałem krągłość jej piersi, rozrywając materiał swoimi zębami i rękami.

Poczułem gromadzące się ciepło w dole mojego brzucha, kiedy byłem blisko swojego uwolnienia.

\- Bella! - krzyknąłem, kiedy jej chwyt się zacieśnił. Jedna z jej dłoni poruszała się w dół mojego kutasa, zanim paznokcie lekko otarły się o delikatną skórę pod moimi jajami. Uczucie było niesamowite i wiedziałem, że nie wytrzymam już dłużej. Doszedłem mocno.

\- Kurwa! - jęknąłem, kiedy Bella złapała ręcznik, ale kontynuowała poruszanie ręką dopóki nie skończyłem swojego orgazmu. Wyczyściła mnie, nie przerywając naszego spojrzenia i pozapinała wszytko najdelikatniej jak to możliwe.

\- Wyglądasz cudownie, kiedy dochodzisz. - Pocałowała mnie ponownie, tym razem powoli. Odsunęła się po minucie i zeskoczyła ze mnie.

\- Pozwól mi się zrewanżować - powiedziałem zachrypniętym głosem. Chciałem zatopić swoje palce w jej ciasną małą cipkę, a jeśli by się udało to język i fiuta też. Bella pokręciła głową, śmiejąc się, kiedy jedna z jej dłoni powędrowała pod jej spódniczkę.

 _Kurwa._

Wyciągnęła dwa palce i pomachała nimi przede mną.

\- To jest coś, co mam w zamian. - Zachichotała na mój zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy. Po czym przejechała tymi palcami po moich ustach.

 _Pieprzcie mnie._

Oblizałem moje wargi i mój problem wrócił, ponieważ smakowała pieprzenie niesamowicie. Brunetka zachichotała, patrząc na moje krocze.

\- Edwardzie, dziś dostałeś tylko raz. - Jęknąłem, kiedy podała mi dłoń by pomóc mi wstać z kanapy. Pozwoliłem jej na pomoc przy podniesieniu się z kanapy, ale owinąłem ramiona wokół niej, kiedy stałem już na nogach. Pisnęła, kiedy złapałem jej tyłek. Naprawdę myślała, że pozwolę jej odejść?

Zachichotałem.

\- Dopadnę tą słodką i śliczną cipkę - wyszeptałem w jej ucho. Pocałowałem jej usta, a Bella pogłębiła to. Złapała mój tyłek, klepiąc go lekko.

\- Mam jutro ciężki dzień, więc idź do domu - powiedziała, zanim się odsunęła. Próbowałem ponownie złapać ją za tyłek, ale uderzyła mnie w rękę i popchnęła w stronę wyjścia.

Nie chciałem wyjść, ale wlokłem swoje ciało w kierunku drzwi. Bella pchnęła mnie ponownie i otworzyłem drzwi, po czym stanąłem na korytarzu i odwróciłem się w jej stronę.

\- Dziękuję za obiad, Edwardzie.

\- Dziękuję za nakarmienie mnie i za... - Urwałem.

\- Zawsze.

\- Myślę, że skorzystam z tej oferty - powiedziałem, pochylając się by pocałować słodkie usta brunetki. Odsunąłem się i ruszyłem w dół korytarza, dopóki nie usłyszałem cichego przekręcania zamka w drzwiach. Westchnąłem, nigdy nie chciałem zostać z kobietą tak jak z Bellą. Chciałem badać jej małe ciasne ciałko, a przez tą myśl zrobiłem się niesamowicie twardy.

 _Ja pierdolę, potrzebuję kolejnego zimnego prysznica._

 **Środa**

Podczas mojego porannego prysznica musiałem zadbać o mój mały problem po spędzeniu całej nocy, śniąc o Belli. Jej ustach, włosach, ciasnych ciepłych usteczkach owiniętych wokół mojego fiuta.

To raczej nie pomaga. Poprawiłem się niezauważalnie, kiedy wiozłem nas do pracy. Powitała mnie dziś rano kubkiem kawy i ciastkiem. Teraz siedziała na miejscu pasażera, wyglądała seksownie jak zawsze i czytała gazetę. Jej telefon zadzwonił.

\- Halo?

\- O cześć, Alice. - Bella uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Wywróciłem oczami, byłem przekonany, że Alice coś wymyśliła.

\- Tak, zaprosił mnie na kolację z waszymi rodzicami dziś wieczorem. Zmiana planów? - Bella spojrzała na mnie, a ja wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Okej. Spytam Edwarda czy jemu to odpowiada. Nie, jestem z nim w tej chwili. - Wyglądała na zasmuconą przez to, co powiedziała Alice. - Nie! Nie spędziliśmy razem nocy. To nie jest twoim interesem, ale podwozi mnie do pracy. - Zamilkła na minutę, słuchając wywodów Alice. Po chwili się zrelaksowała. Zasłoniła mikrofon i spojrzała na mnie ponownie.

\- Alice chce wiedzieć czy będzie w porządku, jeśli zjemy kolację razem. - Bella spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem.

\- Cokolwiek zechcesz, kochanie - odpowiedziałem, starając się ominąć korek.

\- Alice, powiedział tak... Nie... Nie wiem dlaczego. - Bella westchnęła, kiedy spojrzałem na nią w niemym pytaniu. Tylko pokręciła głową. - Tak, wszystkim będzie pasować. Gdzie? Brzmi świetnie, Alice. Siódma będzie w porządku. Do zobaczenia później. - Schowała telefon i zwróciła swoją uwagę na gazetę.

\- O co chodziła z tym 'Nie wiem dlaczego?' - spytałem.

Odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili:

\- Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę jak do mnie mówisz i Alice cie słyszała.

\- Co masz na myśli? Mówię do ciebie, Bella - spytałem, nie rozumiejąc o co może jej chodzić.

\- Czasami mówisz inaczej. Dojdziesz do tego. - Bella uśmiechnęła się, biorąc łyk kawy. Pokręciłem głową. Kobiety. Zaparkowałem obok naszego biurowca, rzucając się w jej kierunku i otwierając jej drzwi. Wyciągnąłem ją i owinąłem ramiona wokół niej.

\- Może odłożę moją kawę, zanim wyleję ją na ciebie? - marudziła. Odsunąłem się, kiedy odwróciła się i położyła kubek na dachu mojego samochodu, zanim ponownie odwróciła się w moją stronę. Przycisnąłem ją do mojego samochodu jak dzień wcześniej i pocałowałem jej usta delikatnie i leciutko. Jej usta rozchyliły się, przez co mogłem posmakować jej języka swoim.

Jęknąłem.

\- Smak kawy - wyszeptałem. - Mmm, pycha. - Pogłębiłem pocałunek i w tym samym momencie alarm w telefonie Belli zadzwonił. Brunetka zachichotała w moje usta, kiedy próbowałem znaleźć jej telefon i wyrzucić.

\- No chodź, powinniśmy już iść. - Odepchnęła mnie, łapiąc kawę i ruszając w kierunku windy. Stałem obserwując jej kroki. Spojrzała na mnie przez ramię i pokręciła głową.

\- Myślisz tylko o jednym - drażniła się, przyciskając guzik windy. Dogoniłem ją i wprowadziłem do środka. Jak tylko drzwi się zamknęły, przyciągnąłem ją do mojej klatki i pocałowałem ją głęboko. Początkowo zareagowała na to z entuzjazmem, ale wyprostowała się gdy drzwi się otwarły i weszli ludzie. Pociągnąłem ją do kąta, jej plecy były oparte o ścianę i wyszeptałem jej do ucha:

\- Nie potrafię wyrzucić z głowy wczorajszej nocy. - Oparłem rękę o ścianę windy, zaraz obok jej głowy. Bella zaśmiała się, zanim dyskretnie musnęła moją erekcję przez moje spodnie. Syknąłem na jej dotyk, pod którym zrobiłem się niemożliwie twardy.

\- Czuję to, ale jesteś dziś zdany na siebie. Za dużo pracy, żeby zrobić wspólną przerwę. - Uśmiechnęła się, a ja spiorunowałem ją wzrokiem.

 _Zostałem zablokowany4 przez dręczycielkę5._

\- Jesteś cholernie złośliwa - warknąłem. Zaśmiała się, mocniej mnie głaszcząc.

\- Nasze piętro - wyszeptała zachrypniętym głosem.

Przez resztę poranka byłem cały czas pobudzony. Kurwa. Jak mam zapanować nad swoim ciałem, skoro ona cały czas krąży wokół mnie? Kiedy nie spodziewałem się żadnego spotkania zdecydowałem, że potrzebuję ulgi. Udałem się do swojej łazienki i zająłem się problemem. Umyłem ręce i otworzyłem drzwi, żeby wrócić do mojego biura. Na biurku siedziało źródło mojego pobudzenia.

Bella posłała mi wstydliwy uśmieszek.

\- Długo ci zajęło - droczyła się. - Chciałam zaproponować ci rękę, ale widzę, że poradziłeś sobie sam.

Słyszała jak robiłem sobie dobrze, świetnie. Spiorunowałem ją wzrokiem.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś, panno Swan?

\- Więc tak chcesz grać? - Uśmiechnęła się, zeskakując z mojego biurka. - Panie Cullen, przyszłam zobaczyć czy nie potrzebujesz czegoś przed spotkaniem w trakcie lunchu?

Uniosłem brew i zastanawiałem się czy tak chce się bawić.

\- Nie, myślę, że mamy wszytko gotowe, panno Swan. - Usiadła na krześle naprzeciw mnie, krzyżując nogi, jej dopasowana niebieska spódnica podjechała w górę uda.

\- W porządku, powinieneś wyjść za dziesięć minut, żeby zdążyć na czas - powiedziała po sprawdzeniu godziny na swoim Blackberry.

\- Chciałaś powiedzieć, że musimy wyjść za dziesięć minut jeśli chcemy zdążyć - powiedziałem rzeczowo.

\- Chcesz żebym poszła z tobą?

\- Tak, potrzebuję żebyś nagrała spotkanie i pomogła z nim - powiedziałem zamyślony. Phil był przyssawką ze słodką twarzyczką, ale Bella była słodsza. - Zazwyczaj bierze ze sobą na spotkanie swoją żonę. - Zadrżałem na myśl o kobiece bez skrupułów. Otwarcie flirtowała ze mną przy swoim mężu i zaoferowała mi swój klucz do pokoju. Mam nadzieje, że z Bellą obok siebie Mandy nie będzie próbowała niczego. Nie mam zamiaru stracić tego zlecenia. Pan Knight przyniesie nam duże zyski.

\- Brzmi dobrze, panie Cullen - odpowiedziała, pieprząc całą sprawę. - Lepiej skończę to co robiłam przed wyjściem. - Wstała z krzesła i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

\- Bella, przykro mi, że warknąłem na ciebie. Jestem lekko sfrustrowany.

Westchnęła, patrząc przez ramię.

\- Rozumiem Edwardzie, ale musisz zrozumieć skąd pochodzę. We właściwym czasie dowiesz się jako pierwszy - stwierdziła łagodnie i delikatnie.

Kiedy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, zrozumiałem znaczenie słów. We właściwym czasie. Problemem jest czy on kiedykolwiek nadejdzie. Naprawdę na to czekam?

Pół godziny później oboje siedzieliśmy w lokalu ze stekami z Philem Knightem i jego żoną Mandy. Bella siedziała obok mnie, jej udo przylegało do mojego. Po przedstawieniu i zamówieniu jedzenia, Phil i ja rozpoczęliśmy interesy.

Mandy posyłała zaciekawione spojrzenie pomiędzy mną i Bellą, jej wzrok przebiegał przez moje ciało przy każdej okazji. Zauważyłem kątem oka, że Bella posyła jej zabójcze spojrzenie. Uśmiechnąłem się wewnętrznie, była zazdrosna o uwagę Mandy. Po czym poczułem dłoń Belli na moim udzie.

Moje ciało natychmiast zareagowało na jej dotyk, jej dłoń sunęła wyżej. Na moment wstrzymałem oddech słuchając Phila, który kontynuował dyskusję na temat naszej współpracy. Odwrócił się, żeby spytać o coś swoją żonę, pozwalając mi zamienić słówko z Bellą.

\- Co ty robisz? - wyszeptałem do niej dyskretnie, nadal patrząc na Phila.

\- Przepraszam, myślałam, że nie chcesz jej uwagi - wymamrotała, spoglądając w dół. Przeniosła swoją dłoń na swoje kolano. Nie chodziło mi, żeby przestała czy poddała się w niemej walce z Mandy.

Potrzebuję sposobu, by dać jej znać, że jeśli przyszłoby mi wybierać pomiędzy nią i Mandy, to wybrałbym ją. Położyłem dłoń na jej udzie i przesunąłem wyżej. Bella zesztywniała obok mnie, a jej oddech uwiązł gdy moja ręka powędrowała pod jej spódnicę.

\- Co ty robisz? - wyszeptała gorączkowo do mojego ucha.

\- Rewanżuję się - wyszeptałem, kiedy moje palce dotknęły jej majtek. Była gorąca i kiedy przycisnąłem troszkę mocniej odkryłem, że jest mokra. Przygryzłem wnętrze policzka, by powstrzymać się od głośnej reakcji.

Phil kontynuował zadawanie pytań, a ja odpowiadałem najlepiej jak tylko mogłem. Mój dotyk był lekki po jedwabiu i koronce jej bielizny. Drażniłem ją. Cały czas była opanowana, jedyną oznaką było drżenie jej warg, kiedy zwiększałem nacisk.

Phil poprosił o kopie, które przyniosłem, a Bella przedstawiła mu wszystkie formalności, kiedy moje palce przesunęły jej majtki. Jej uda zacisnęły się w oczekiwaniu, ale trzymałem swoje palce blisko miejsca, w którym chciała abym jej dotknął. Posłała mi gniewne spojrzenie, kiedy Phil i jego żona przeglądali papiery. Uśmiechnąłem się i bez ostrzeżenia wsunąłem w nią dwa palce.

Bella złapała się stołu, zamykając oczy zanim sięgnęła po moją teczkę. Szukała płyty ze szczegółowym planem i komputerowymi modelami naszego projektu. Kiedy pochyliła się w stronę teczki, spojrzała w dół, gdzie moja ręka znikała pod jej spódnicą.

Powoli oblizała swoje wargi, kiedy kontynuowałem swoje wyczyny. Z ostatnim spojrzeniem posłała mi wymuszony uśmieszek, podając płytę Philowi. Po paru minutach otrzymaliśmy lunch i Phil zasugerował, aby zająć się interesami po posiłku. Zgodziłem się przyznając, że lepiej się nie rozpraszać.

Przez cały czas pieprzyłem palcami brunetkę obok mnie. Była gorąca, ciasna i śliska przez co stałem się twardy i napalony.

\- Oddychaj, Bello - wyszeptałem cicho do jej ucha, kiedy zauważyłem, że wstrzymuje oddech. - Chcesz, żebym przestał? - Zaprzeczyła kiwnięciem głowy, biorąc kawałek sałaty w usta. Zagiąłem palce w niej, co nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę pozycję mojej dłoni.

Jednakże, nie zaprzestałem, kiedy zauważyłem, że znowu ciężej oddycha. Mogę powiedzieć, że od czasu do czasu przygryza wargi, tłumiąc krzyk. Kontynuowałem wkładanie i wyciąganie moich palców, ciesząc się widokiem jej twarzy, kiedy zaciskała się wokół moich palców.

 _Kurwa. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ponownie ją posmakuję._

Poczułem jak staje się ciaśniejsza. Jej palce zacisnęły się na blacie stołu. Jej klatka piersiowa poruszała się spazmatycznie, a jej ciało napięło się. Drżała przez chwilę, dochodząc na moich palcach. Przestałem dopiero jak chwyciła moją dłoń. Powoli pozwoliła mi wyjąć palce. Otarłem się o jej udo i złapałem serwetkę leżącą na jej kolanach, po czym wyczyściłem dłoń poza moimi palcami. Kątem oka widziałem, że mnie obserwuje, by zobaczyć co zrobię.

Szybko włożyłem palce w swoje usta.

\- Mmm - drażniłem się z nią. - Miałaś rację Bello, za tutejszy sos Alfredo można umrzeć.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się na chwilę, zanim zgodziła się ze mną:

\- Masz całkowitą rację, Edwardzie. Pewnie jest najlepszy jaki w życiu jadłeś.

Uśmiechnąłem się, naśladując jej wyraz twarzy. Chociaż wyraz jej oczu mówił, że spieprzyłem to co zrobiłem na spotkaniu. Złamałem jej zasadę: zachowywanie się profesjonalnie w pracy. Kurwa.

Bella przeprosiła nas i udała się do damskiej toalety. Phil powiedział krótki komplement jak cudowna wydawała się Bella i jak szczęśliwy jest, widząc mnie ustatkowanego. Nie poprawiłem jego spostrzeżenia, w szczególności że Mandy czekała na jakieś zaprzeczenie. Nie chciałem być źródłem jej fantazji, chociaż byłem przekonany, że moje usidlenie nie przeszkadzało jej.

Przeprosiłem ich chwilę później w nadziei, że złapię Bellę w korytarzu. Pomyślałem, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie rozładowanie sytuacji przed powrotem do stolika. Kiedy zbliżyłem się do łazienek, jakieś ramię wciągnęło mnie do damskiej toalety. Cholera, jak na tak małą osóbkę była bardzo silna. Bella pchnęła mnie na drzwi i zamknęła je na klucz. Spojrzała na mnie.

\- To co zrobiłeś było bardzo niegrzeczne - warknęła. Mój penis zadrżał na ton jej głosu. Ktoś wiedział, że lubię być nazywany niegrzecznym?

\- Tak jak mówiłem, zwróciłem przysługę - stwierdziłem, jednak nie obroniłem się przez spojrzeniem jakie mi posłała.

\- Zapłacisz za to - wysyczała, łapiąc moją półtwardą erekcję. Natychmiast stwardniałem. _Kara, fuck yeah. I teraz jestem masochistą? Nie dziwi mnie to._

\- Och nie, nie skorzystasz z kary, Edwardzie. Ja tak - wyszeptała Bella prosto do mojego ucha, nadal dotykając mnie przez spodnie.

\- Czego chcesz? - wyjęczałem, przesuwając biodra tak, by spowodować tarcie które stworzyła. W tym momencie zgodziłbym się na wszystko.

\- Zrobisz to ponownie.

\- Co ponownie?

\- Ponownie włożysz swoje palce we mnie.

\- Zawsze - jęknąłem ponownie, mój oddech stał się nieregularny, kiedy złapała mnie bardziej brutalnie. Ma niesamowite dłonie, silne i ciepłe.

\- Zobaczymy. Zrobisz to ponownie podczas kolacji.

Moje oczy się rozszerzyły, a fiut stwardniał jak jeszcze nigdy na jej silny głos.

\- Dzisiaj.

* * *

1 **Alex** : skoro siedziała to co mogła zrobić, że znalazła się na kolanach? **Dante** : Jednak usiadła, bo siedziała na tyłku, a tylko zmieniła sposób siedzenia. Cwaniara;p

2 Mabel Iam - Sex and Perfect Lover/ Seks i zmysłowy kochanek

3 Allison Sadie - Tickle His Pickle

4 _cock blocked -_ powstrzymywanie kogoś przed seksem lub rozładowaniem napięcia

5 _cock tease -_ dręczycielka kutasów


	11. Boski obiad

**11\. Boski obiad**

 **Edward**

Nigdy nie byłem uległy. Zawsze byłem tym dominującym w sypialni. Teraz wyszło na jaw, że jestem gotowy zostać pieprzonym niewolnikiem.

 _Kurwa, jestem twardy jak diabli._

Po prostu skinąłem na jej żądanie. Bella posłała mi uśmieszek, a jej spojrzenie zabłysnęło triumfem na jej cudownej twarzy. Przestała mnie dotykać, na co głośno jęknąłem.

\- Przepraszam, ale przez to małe przedstawienie nie otrzymasz żadnej ulgi, dopóki nie powiem - powiedziała stanowczo, zanim odwróciła się na swoich szpilkach i podeszła do umywalki, by umyć ręce. - Teraz idź się wyczyść zanim wrócisz na lunch. I radzę żebyś swój wzrok trzymał z dala od biustu Mandy inaczej będziesz cierpiał na syndrom niebieskich jaj do końca tygodnia.

Puściła mi oczko, kiedy suszyła dłonie i poprawiła włosy. Westchnąłem jak idiota, zanim otworzyłem drzwi i upewniłem się, że nie ma nikogo na korytarzu. Schowałem się w męskiej toalecie, by umyć ręce.

Jak tylko uwolniłem się spod czaru Belli i jej niesamowitego zapachu, zastanawiałem się jak to mogło zajść tak daleko. Jak doszło do tego, że moje myśli krążyły wokół jednej kobiety? Jak to mogło się stać? Teraz miałem dać jej kontrolę nad naszym związkiem? Związkiem?

 _Kurwa. Związek? Jestem teraz pieprzoną cipką. Nie wchodzę w związki._

Muszę przyznać, że myśli o niej dominującej w sypialni, powodowały gorące fantazje. Większość obejmowała wiązanie. Oficjalnie jestem chory.

Wyrzuciłem myśli z mojej głowy, wracając na lunch z panem Knightem i podwójną D Mandy. Bella rozmawiała zawzięcie z Philem, kiedy Mandy wydawała się z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej zmieszana. Kiedy podszedłem bliżej, zdałem sobie sprawę dlaczego. Bella rozmawiała po hiszpańsku. Jej głos zmysłowo dźwięczał przy literze r.

\- No sé? - Bella wzruszyła ramionami obojętnie. Phil zaśmiał się i odpowiedział:

\- Mi estimado, nunca lo he visto mirar a una mujer come él te mira a ti - powiedział Phil, przyglądając się w oszołomieniu Belli.

\- Solamente porque él me quiere en su cama. - Bella zaśmiała się miękko, kręcąc głową. Przeczyściłem gardło, mając nadzieję, że odbiorą to jako nieznajomość języka. Oczywiście wszystko zrozumiałem.

Phil powiedział Belli, że nigdy nie patrzyłem tak na żadną kobietę jak na nią. Bella odpowiedziała, że to dlatego iż chcę jej w swoim łóżku. Chociaż to mógł być przypadek, ale wytrąciło mnie z równowagi to jaki ma wgląd w moje myśli i zachowanie. Nie mam pojęcia co Phil miał na myśli ze swoją uwagą. Nie patrzę na Bellę inaczej.

 _Prawda?_ Zaczynam się czuć jakby chciała mnie wykorzystać do tego samego. Nie jestem pewny czy podoba mi się ta opcja.

 _Gówno._

Zająłem miejsce obok Belli, próbując wyglądać jakbym dopiero przyszedł.

\- Na czym skończyliśmy?

Resztę lunchowego spotkania spędziliśmy dyskutując o naszych planach i dokonaniu kilku ustaleń.

Po lunchu otworzyłem cicho drzwi od strony pasażera, a Bella wsunęła się na siedzenie. Jechaliśmy w ciszy w drodze do biura. Westchnąłem, lekko zdenerwowany i zaniepokojony sprawą pomiędzy Bellą i mną, która poważnie zaczęła wpływać na mój durny mózg.

\- Co jest? Cokolwiek masz do powiedzenia, zrób to - zirytowała się.

\- Zrozumiałem wszystko co ty i Phil mówiliście, kiedy wróciłem do stolika.

\- I jak długo stałeś i słuchałeś? - Bella spojrzała na mnie, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Na tyle długo, żeby wiedzieć o pomyśle zaciągnięcia cię do łóżka. - Wzruszyłem ramionami.

Bella zaśmiała się.

\- Innymi słowy jesteś zły, bo nadal źle o tobie myślę.

 _Tak._ Nie odpowiedziałem.

\- Przepraszam, że cię zasmuciłam, Edwardzie. Ale nie mogę zmienić zdania z dnia na dzień.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś o mnie tak myślała. Nie zrozum mnie źle, chcę cię w moim łóżku, ale chcę też czegoś więcej - skłamałem z wprawą.

 _To kłamstwo, prawda?_

\- To miło - powiedziała miękko. - Postaram się o tym pamiętać, skoro posuwamy się do przodu.

\- To wszystko o co proszę, kochanie. - Wziąłem jej dłoń i pocałowałem w wewnętrzną część nadgarstka, za co dostałem uśmiech. Po tym jak puściłem jej dłoń, słuchaliśmy najnowszych piosenek Kings of Leon lecących z głośników mojego stereo. Zanim minęliśmy dwa kolejne budynki, Bella przesunęła się na fotelu, jej nogi zwróciły moją uwagę.

\- Teraz - powiedziała tym samym tonem, którego użyła w toalecie w restauracji. - Tylko dlatego, że byłeś grzecznych chłopcem nie znaczy, że minie cię twoja kara. - Kątem oka zauważyłem jej uśmiech. Po czym poczułem jej dłoń na moim udzie, poruszającą się w górę nogi. Mój fiut zadrżał na jej dotyk i głos.

 _Cholera, ta kobieta rzuciła na mnie jakiś urok. Czarownica._

Jej ręka torturowała mojego biednego penisa, dotykając go zbyt delikatnie, by doznać ulgi. Kontynuowała dopóki nie dojechaliśmy na parking naszego biurowca. Zaparkowałem samochód i pozwoliłem mojej głowie opaść do tyłu, by skupić się na jej poczynaniach.

Przestała, kiedy uciekł mi jęk.

\- Czas wracać do pracy - drażniła się. - Pamiętaj, nie możesz dojść dopóki nie pozwolę. Lepiej, żebym cię nie znalazła w twojej łazience zajmującego się tym problemem. - Uniosła na mnie brew, zmuszając mnie do powiedzenia czegoś. Postanowiłem się z nią podroczyć.

\- Tak, pani. - Bele wywróciła oczami zanim wyszła z auta. Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, starając się uspokoić przed wyjściem.

Dogoniłem ją, a ona niespodziewanie chwyciła moją dłoń. Przynajmniej tak myślałem. Wręczyła mi parę koronkowych czarnych majtek. Mój fiut napiął się w moich spodniach.

 _O cholera. Czy ona próbuje mnie zabić?_

Bella puściła mi oczko zanim wsiedliśmy do windy. Zadrżałem nieznacznie i poprawiłem się, słysząc jej śmiech. Wsunąłem jej majtki do kieszeni marynarki i zdałem sobie sprawę, że będę ją czuć przez resztę dnia. Yeah, taki był jej plan od samego początku.

 _To jest to! Ona nie jest jedyną, która może grać w tą małą grę._

Szybko obróciłem nas i pchnąłem ją na ścianę windy obok przycisków. Przycisnąłem swoje ciało do jej, by poczuła co mi robi. Wygięła się w łuk i przyciągnęła mnie tak blisko jak tylko mogła.

 _Pragnie mnie tak samo jak ja jej._

W momencie, gdy drzwi windy się zamknęły, moje usta były na jej. Jej palce gorączkowo chwyciły moje włosy, próbując przyciągnąć mnie bliżej. Zdyszane jęki opuszczały nasze usta, kiedy całowałem ją od ust do szyi. Popatrzyłem na wyświetlacz nad drzwiami windy i zauważyłem, że zbliżamy się do 4 piętra.

Nie chciałem tego tak szybko kończyć, więc przycisnąłem przycisk awaryjny. Oczy Belli otworzyły się szeroko.

\- Co ty robisz? - spytała, łapiąc oddech.

\- Daję nam trochę prywatności - stwierdziłem, ssąc z małym poświęceniem jej gardło. Jęknęła, kiedy moje zęby podrażniły jej skórę. Uśmiechnąłem się, uświadamiając sobie, że mam na nią taki sam wpływ jak ona na mnie.

 _Na, nah, nah na ne neh. Chwila, czy ona jest bez bielizny? Muszę wykorzystać ten fakt na swoją korzyść._

Moje dłonie przesunęły się z jej bioder na uda. Wsunąłem je pod jej spódnicę, powoli chwytając jej jedwabistą skórę. Bella jęknęła, gdy moje usta przygryzły jej sutek przez sweter z dekoltem w literę V. Szarpnęła mnie za włosy, zmuszając do spojrzenia na nią. Jej oddech był gorący i ciężki, kiedy lizała moje usta swoim językiem. Warknąłem i chwyciłem jej nagi tyłek, po czym przycisnąłem do niej mojego kutasa. Czuła się tak dobrze.

 _Pieprzona doskonałość._

Jej spódnica podjechała w górę jej ud, kiedy kontynuowałem ugniatanie jej jedwabiście miękkiej skóry na tyłku. Nagle przypomniałem sobie coś. Jestem przekonany, że chłopaki z ochrony mają niezły pokaz, ale Bella nie chciałaby w nim uczestniczyć. Nie chciałbym, żeby któryś dupek widział ją, kiedy ją pieprzę. Moja!

Odsunąłem się niechętnie wiedząc, że nie możemy iść dalej.

\- Kochanie, musimy przestać. Jesteśmy obserwowani - wyszeptałem, próbując złapać oddech. Moje dłonie nadal były pod jej spódnicą, zaciśnięte na jej dupie. Bella jęknęła w proteście.

\- Pieprzone kamery - warknęła, zostawiając całusa na moim policzku. Zsunąłem w dół jej ud moje dłonie i przycisnąłem jeszcze mojego fiuta do niej.

Odsunąłem się całkowicie, przeczesując palcami moje włosy wiedząc, że Bella mogła spowodować większy nieład niż zazwyczaj. Wyprostowała się, poprawiając swoją spódnicę wyrównując niewidoczne zmarszczki.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie, kochanie - powiedziałem, uspokajając ją. Właśnie miałem nacisnąć guzik windy, kiedy mnie powstrzymała.

\- Wiem co starałeś się osiągnąć - powiedziała rozdrażnionym tonem. - Nie będę tolerować _nieposłuszeństwa_. Spróbuj znowu przejąć kontrolę, a nie dostaniesz nagrody. Zrozumiano? - warknęła i nacisnęła guzik stopu, włączając tym sposobem windę.

Nagrodę? Hmm, zastanawia mnie co to może oznaczać.

Kiwnąłem. Pieprzyć to, chętnie zostanę niewolnikiem. Oczywiście ona będzie rządzić w trakcie naszego intymnego zbliżenia i będę czekał na to, ale nie za długo. Jestem pieprzonym facetem. Jednakże w momencie kiedy będę w niej chciałbym przejąć kontrolę i otrzymać wszytko czego chcę.

Przez resztę dnia byłem pobudzony. Bella upewniła się, żebym sobie nie ulżył. Wchodziła z klientami i siadała blisko mnie, a jej zapach pochłaniał całą moją uwagę. Oczywiście fakt, że nie ma bielizny nie pomagał. Dotykała mnie przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

Lunch był wcześnie, przez co nie opuściliśmy biura do piątej, musieliśmy odpuścić sobie siłownię, ku mojemu rozczarowaniu. Bella zdecydowała się mnie drażnić podczas jazdy samochodem poprzez unoszenie swojej spódnicy coraz wyżej.

 _Trochę wyżej poproszę_. Bella wzięła moją prawą dłoń z kierownicy i położyła na swoim udzie, przygryzając dolną wargę.

 _Kurwa._

Oddech Belli uwiązł, kiedy moja dłoń przesunęła się w górę. Nie chciałem jej dać uwolnienia, więc zjechałem dłonią do jej kolana. Gapiła się na mnie, kiedy rzuciłem na nią okiem. Strzepnęła moją rękę ze swojej nogi i poprawiła spódnicę. Zaśmiałem się.

\- Zapłacisz za to - zagroziła, nadal się na mnie gapiąc. Zaśmiałem się głośno.

\- Możesz udawać groźnego tygrysa, ale jesteś tylko małym słodkim rozgniewanym kociakiem.

\- Może, ale ten kociak nie zadowoli cię dopóki nie będziesz zachowywał się i robił tego co mówię - prychnęła z irytacją.

\- Zadowalać?

\- Och, nie udawaj, że tytuł książki nie spowodował sztywnienia twojego fiuta zeszłej nocy? - powiedziała Bella dokuczliwie, ale było słychać, że jej gniew słabnie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. - Udałem niewiniątko. - Zawsze masz takie upodobania w przeszłości?

\- Interesuję się dwoma stronami. Zauważyłam, że nie mam szczególnych preferencji jeśli chodzi o uległość czy dominację. Ale wydaje mi się, że ty zawsze dominujesz. Pomyślałam, że spodoba ci się coś innego.

Uśmiechnąłem się i wyobraziłem sobie ją w skórze i z batem. Tak, to byłoby coś czego bym nie odmówił i z chęcią powtórzył.

\- Nigdy nie pozwoliłem kobiecie rządzić w sypialni. Jestem zaintrygowany tym co możesz ze mną robić. Ufam ci.

Pomiędzy jej brwiami pojawiła się mała zmarszczka. Kiwnęła i posłała mi półuśmiech.

\- Więc wybieramy się do Palisade na dzisiejszą kolację - powiedziała, całkowicie zmieniając temat. - Muszę się przygotować. Radzę ci zająć się twoim problemem pod prysznicem.

\- Tak, pani - powiedziałem sarkastycznie. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dobrze. Uczysz się. - Zachichotała przekornie, mrugając. - Spotkajmy się tutaj o szóstej trzydzieści. Weźmiemy mój samochód, więc proszę byś tu przyszedł. - Wyjęła swoją kartę z kieszeni żakietu.

\- Dobrze - wymamrotałem.

\- Czy coś się stało? - spytała Bella.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał sam się zajmować moim problemem.

Bella zaśmiała się wysiadając z samochodu.

\- Do zobaczenia później, kolego.

Kiedy wróciłem do mojego mieszkania zająłem się moim kłopotem. Myślałem o słodkim tyłeczku Belli w moich dłoniach, kiedy stałem pod prysznicem. Pomyślałem również o erekcji podczas spotkania z rodzicami.

Palisade było pięciogwiazdkową restauracją na nadbrzeżu z zapierającym dech widokiem. Miałem nadzieję, że rodzice zrobili rezerwację w sali Orchideii lub Magnolii. Te sale jako jedyne miały obrusy na stołach.

Miałem zamiar iść bez bielizny, myśląc że to będzie świetny sposób na sprawdzenie Belli. Jednakże, założyłem bokserki w nadziei, że powstrzymają namiot przez całą noc. Ostatecznie miałem na sobie czarne spodnie oraz dopasowaną marynarkę wraz z pasującą ciemno niebieską koszulą. Odpuściłem sobie krawat, wiedząc że będę musiał go poluzować podczas zaspokajania Belli.

Sama myśl o moich palcach w brązowookiej spowodowała, że byłem twardy i napalony.

Złapałem klucze i portfel, po czym opuściłem budynek. Nocne powietrze było chłodne i rześkie. Dozorca powitał mnie, rozpoznając od razu i otworzył przede mną drzwi. Ruszyłem w stronę windy, w połowie drogi drzwi się rozsunęły. W środku windy stała moja Bella wyglądająca przepięknie w jasnym świetle.

Posłała mi uśmiech i spojrzała na mnie spod swoich długich rzęs. Uśmiechnąłem się, a moje oczy przeniosły się z jej twarzy na nagie ramiona. Miała na sobie ciemną niebieską sukienkę koktajlową bez ramiączek, która spływała kilka centymetrów nad jej kolanami. Na ramionach miała narzucony jedwabny szal, a w dłoni trzymała czarną torebkę. Jej nogi wyglądały niesamowicie w czarnych szpilkach.

\- Podoba ci się to co widzisz? - Puściła oczko, zanim wyszła z windy.

\- Zdecydowanie, kochanie - wyszeptałem, przyciągając ją do siebie. Poczułem zapach jej włosów, kiedy moje usta zbliżyły się do jej szyi, by pocałować ją delikatnie.

\- Mmm, podaj mi dłoń - powiedziała z zapartym tchem.

\- W czym mam ci pomóc? - Spojrzałem na nią zaciekawiony. Podała mi swój szal, obracając się tyłem. Delikatnie owinąłem jedwabną tkaninę na niej, a moje palce musnęły jej skórę. Schyliłem się, by wyszeptać do jej ucha:

\- To wstyd zakrywać taką śliczną szyję. - Pocałowałem ją u podstawy szyi, słysząc cichy jęk. Zachichotałem, kiedy sobie uświadomiłem co mamy na sobie.

\- Co cię tak śmieszy? - wymamrotała.

\- Pasujemy do siebie. - Odwróciłem ją powoli, chwytając ją za dłoń i przyciskając usta do niej. Jej usta rozchyliły się, kiedy zauważyła moje usta na swojej dłoni.

 _Yeah, mam cię piękna_.

Moje oczy zablokowały się z jej. Odwróciłem jej dłoń w mojej. Zadrżała, gdy mój język dotknął jej nadgarstka.

Westchnęła cicho, posyłając mi pożądliwe i szydercze spojrzenie.

\- Powinniśmy już iść, zanim się spóźnimy. Mój samochód jest na przodzie. - Wyciągnęła kluczyki, które szybko złapałem, łapiąc jej dłoń w moją. Uśmiechnąłem się i szliśmy trzymając się za ręce przez lobby.

Dozorca otworzył drzwi.

\- Panno Swan, wygląda dziś pani cudownie.

\- Dziękuję, Derek. - Bella uśmiechnęła się do siwego mężczyzny. - Zostawiłam obiad dla ciebie i Ricka w pokoju wypoczynkowym. Korzystajcie. - Mrugnęła do Dereka.

\- Co mamy dzisiaj w menu? - zapytał dozorca z uśmieszkiem.

\- Twój ulubiony. Kurczak Alfredo.

\- Jest pani dla nas za dobra - powiedział Derek, kręcąc głową.

\- Chociaż tyle mogę zrobić. Do zobaczenia. - Bella pomachała do niego, po czym ruszyliśmy w stronę samochodu. Otwarłem przed nią drzwi. - Dziękuję. - Pomogłem jej wejść i zamknąłem drzwi.

Kilka minut później jechaliśmy do centrum Seattle, w stronę wybrzeża.

 **Alice**

\- Tak, właśnie potwierdziłam rezerwację. Kogo zabierasz? - spytałam, aby usłyszeć o planach kundla.

\- Obiecałem ojcu, że wezmę go ponownie w to miejsce, więc chyba jasne. Nadal nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy. Czy Bella nie będzie zła? - Głos Jacoba zabrzmiał przez komórkę nisko i nieśmiało.

\- Myślę, że dlatego Emmett cię o to poprosił. Chce zobaczyc zazdrosnego Edwarda i czy Bella będzie zła albo zdenerwowana. - Wzruszyłam ramionami, zerkając na mojego przystojnego męża, który odjeżdżał właśnie z podziemnego parkingu.

\- Taa, moim kosztem. Zaczynam żałować zaoferowanej pomocy - jęknął Jacob.

\- Myśl, że sobie poradzisz, RinTinTin - powiedziałam słodko.

\- Poradzę sobie, Calineczko - zaśmiał się. Wywróciłam oczami. Nie mógł pomyśleć nad czymś lepszym?

\- Tylko przypomnij ojcu, żeby nie spalił przykrywki Belli.

\- Nie martw się, nie zapomnę. Do zobaczenia na miejscu.

\- Narka. - Parsknęłam, zanim się rozłączyłam.

 **Edward**

Zatrzymałem samochód przed restauracją parę minut przed siódmą i przestrzegłem kamerdynera, żeby dbał o auto Belli. Inny kamerdyner otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera, ofiarując brązowookiej rękę.

Jego oczy zbyt długo spoczywały na jej nogach. Szybko pokonałem odległość pomiędzy nami i wziąłem jej dłoń, piorunując go wzrokiem.

 _Zapomnij o napiwku, kolego._

Wprowadziłem Bellę do środka restauracji z owiniętym ramieniem wokół jej talii, kiedy ona oparła głowę o mój bark. Wydawała się być zrelaksowana. Pocałowałem czubek jej głowy, przeciągając ten moment. Zdecydowałem się nie walczyć z moim instynktem, który chciał jej przez cały wieczór.

\- Jeśli moja rodzina zacznie cię przesłuchiwać i nie będziesz się czuła z tym dobrze, daj mi znać, to wyjdziemy.

\- Coś mi mówi, że zazwyczaj nie zabierasz swoich randek na spotkania z rodziną - powiedziała miękko.

Westchnąłem, decydując się na szczerość.

\- Nie, nigdy nikogo nie przyprowadziłem. Nawet do klubu, nigdy nie poznaję nikogo z moją rodziną.

\- Jesteś głupi - zaszydziła.

\- I ostrożny - kontynuowałem. Klepnęła mnie w brzuch, śmiejąc się. - Prawda jest taka, że nigdy nie chciałem nikogo przedstawić mojej rodzinie.

\- Tak, ale musisz zrozumieć, że czuję się teraz jakbyś to robił tylko dlatego, że ich poznałam w firmie.

Zatrzymałem nas przed wejściem do środka.

\- Jeśli tak się czujesz, to powinniśmy wyjść - stwierdziłem zły i odsunąłem się. Złapała moje ramię.

\- Spójrz na mnie - powiedziała stanowczo. Jej spojrzenie było łagodne i delikatne, ale jej usta pokazywały jej defensywę. - Nie możesz mnie obwiniać. Jedynym powodem dlaczego znam Alice i Rosalie jest to, że przyszły mnie poznać. Emmett i Jasper pracują w firmie twojego ojca. Z twoją matką mamy obiad w przyszłym tygodniu. Przykro mi, jeśli nie chcesz usłyszeć prawdy. Ale to nie będzie działało, jeśli nie będziemy sobie mówili tego o czym myślimy.

\- Dobra, powiem ci o czym myślę. - Splunąłem i chwyciłem ją za ramiona. - Pragnę ciebie, nie zaprzeczę. Chcę ciebie w moim łóżku, w biurze, pod prysznicem i gdziekolwiek gdzie pozwolisz mi się pieprzyć. Ale chcę też coś wiedzieć o tobie. Chcę cię poznać. Jestem nowy w tym całym gównie i po raz drugi zwalasz całą winę na mnie.

Skinęła głową, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy przygryzła swoją wargę.

\- Też tego chcę. Całkowicie. Chcę mówić ci o wszystkim i chcę cię poznać. - Odsunęła się ode mnie, nagle zła. - Przepraszam. Nie jesteś kimś kogo się spodziewałam i mam problem z tempem w jakim się posuwamy. - Przestała i pokręciła głową.

\- Powiedz mi - powiedziałem miękko, przyciągając ją do mojej klatki piersiowej. Stała sztywno, kiedy byliśmy tak blisko siebie, mimo to, dystans pomiędzy nami był duży.

\- Boję się, że możemy tylko siebie skrzywdzić.

Nie mam pojęcia co odpowiedzieć na jej wyznanie. Zanim odpowiedziałem, usłyszałem głos Alice wołający ze środka restauracji.

\- Hej, na co czekacie? Wchodźcie.

Bella odsunęła się od razu, mówiąc coś o niecierpliwości. Przekląłem cicho i podążyłem bliziutko za nią.

Wziąłem ją za rękę, ściskając mocno, przez co ofiarowała mi nieśmiały uśmiech.

Alice uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zobaczyła nasze złączone ręce i pokiwała nam.

\- Powiedzieli, że nasz stolik w sali Magnoliowej będzie gotowy za dziesięć minut. - Uścisnęła Bellę i szepnęła jej coś do ucha. Cokolwiek jej powiedziała, Bella natychmiast się zrelaksowała. - Mama i tata trochę się spóźnią. - Alice odsunęła się od Belli, a Rosalie zajęła jej miejsce.

 _To dziwne, że Rosalie zaakceptowała kogoś właściwie obcego._

Nie dając możliwości brązowookiej na odejście, chwyciłem ją za rękę. Moja rodzina zdecydowała się na drinka, kiedy czekaliśmy na stolik i rodziców.

\- Bella? - Głęboki męski głos zabrzmiał gdzieś za nami. Bella spięła się, zanim odwróciła się, by zobaczyć kto ją woła. Za nami stał facet po pięćdziesiątce ze szpakowatymi włosami na wózku inwalidzkim. Za nim stał nie kto inny, jak Jacob Black, który gapił się na mnie. Zignorowałem go, zwracając swoją uwagę na Bellę.

\- Billy! - Bella schyliła się, by uściskać mężczyznę, a łzy zabłyszczały w jej oczach.

\- Kochanie, co u ciebie słychać? - spytał Billy zaniepokojony, kiedy oderwała się od niego, by usiąść i porozmawiać.

\- W porządku, tęsknię za nim - powiedziała brunetka miękkim głosem, z uśmiechem. - Za tobą też tęskniłam.

\- Nie widzieliśmy się przez jakiś czas. Twój brat za tobą tęskni - dał do zrozumienia Billy, wycierając łzę spływającą po policzku Belli. Jestem pewien, że jest smutna z powodu swojej rodziny. Chciałbym wiedzieć więcej, ale pytanie o to jak straciła rodziców mogłoby spowodować, że spyta o moich.

Spojrzałem na Jacoba i zauważyłem, że jego oczy są utkwione w Belli, a właściwie na jej piersiach. Przeczyściłem gardło i spojrzałem na niego. Bezczelnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie chcę o tym dyskutować ani z tobą, ani z nikim innym - powiedziała miękko brązowooka, ale stanowczym tonem. Billy kiwnął i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Billy, to jest mój przyjaciel, Edward Cullen. To jest ojciec Jacoba, Billy Black. Był przyjacielem mojego taty. - Wyciągnąłem rękę i uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy stanowczo nią potrząsnął. Oceniał mnie zamiast jego przyjaciela.

\- Cześć, Jacob - przywitała się nerwowo z psem.

\- Hej Bells. Wyglądasz dziś cudownie - powiedział Jacob, wychodząc zza wózka Billego, by ją uścisnąć. Zacisnąłem pięści, próbując nie podejść i rozdzielić ich.

 _Tylko przyjaciele... Są tylko przyjaciółmi._

Uścisk Jacoba był zbyt intymny jak dla mnie. Całkowicie otoczył jej małe ciałko swoim wielkim ciałem. Bella zirytowała się, kiedy zacieśnił uchwyt i pochylił się, by jej coś powiedzieć. Przez ten cały czas utrzymywał swoje spojrzenie na mnie. Cholera jasna, próbuje mnie wkurzyć. Zacisnąłem szczękę, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że jego dłonie zsuwają się w dół jej pleców. Za bardzo w dół.

Bella odsunęła się szybko i uderzyła go w ramię. Dupek wywrócił oczami i zaśmiał się.

\- Nie zamierzam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie - powiedziała wściekle brunetka. - Zgaduję, że nadal się będziesz zastanawiał.

\- Edward, Bella, nasz stolik jest gotowy - zawołała nas z baru Alice. Jej oczy powiększyły się, kiedy zobaczyła kto jest z nami. - Underdog - czule zadrwiła z Black'a.

\- Króliczek Energizer - przywitał się tak samo Jacob.

Zanim Jacob odszedł z firmy mojego ojca, nasza dwójka nigdy za sobą nie przepadała. Reszta mojej rodziny wolała się przypatrywać sytuacji z Jacobem. Przyciągnąłem Bellę do siebie, gdy kontynuował gapienie się na mnie. I w tym momencie weszli moi rodzice, tworząc mały korek przy wejściu.

\- Jacob, jak się masz? - spytał kundla ojciec, wyglądając na zaskoczonego. Black uniósł brew na mnie, zanim nie odwrócił się do mojego ojca, by się przywitać.

\- Witajcie Carlisle, Esme - przywitał się Black z obojgiem moich rodziców potrząśnięciem ręki i sztucznym uśmiechem.

\- Słyszałem, że biznes twój i Sama dobrze się kręci - powiedział ojciec.

\- Tak, idzie nam całkiem nieźle. Ostatnio pracujemy nad podpisaniem umowy z miastem Seattle - powiedział Jacob, wiedząc że mnie to wkurzy. Moja krew się gotowała odkąd Bella i ja przyjechaliśmy, a Jacob podsycił to uczucie. Jego firma była naszą konkurencją.

Gospodarz przywitał Blacka i oznajmił, że jego stolik jest gotowy. Kiwnął głową i pchnął wózek ojca dopóki nie zrównał się z Bellę.

\- Do zobaczenia później, Bells - powiedział. Schylił się i pocałował ją w policzek. Warknięcie zabrzmiało w mojej klatce piersiowej. Poczułam jak palce Belli owijają się wokół mojej dłoni, próbując mnie uspokoić.

\- Znacie się z Bellą? - spytała Esme, podczas gdy mój ojciec pomagał jej zdjąć płaszcz.

Bella wyglądała jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Jacob ją ubiegł:

\- Tak, jest moją byłą narzeczoną.

Jacob wzruszył ramionami i ruszył przed siebie, pchając wózek ojca.

Czerwona mgła wypełniła moją wizję, kiedy wyszarpnąłem rękę z dala od Belli i wyszedłem na zimne nocne powietrze.

Dlaczego to sprawiło, że jestem taki wściekły? Czy byłem zazdrosny? Sam pomysł, że mogli być czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi wypełniał moje myśli obrazami ich razem.

\- Edward. - Usłyszałem za sobą miękki szept.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że nic już do niego nie czujesz? - wymamrotałem, nie będąc w stanie na nią spojrzeć.

\- Oczywiście, że czuję - powiedziała brunetka. Przynajmniej była szczera. - Kocham go jak przyjaciela i żeni się z moją kuzynką. - Poczułem jak się zbliża do mnie, a jej dłonie dotknęły moich pleców, chwytając ramiona, zanim się odwróciłem.

\- Skoro chce poślubić twoją kuzynkę, to dlaczego tak mnie wkurza?

\- To męskie zagrywki, a wasza dwójka w nie gra. - Uśmiechnęła się, zanim owinęła ręce wokół moich ramion. Ukryłem mój nos w zgięciu jej szyi, wdychając jej zapach.

\- Przepraszam za wcześniej - wyszeptała. - Boję się.

\- Tak jak ja, kochanie - powiedziałem, całując ją delikatnie w szyję. - Mamy dwie opcje, kończymy to teraz albo czekamy co z tego wyniknie.

\- Obiecuję dać ci szansę - powiedziała miękko, zmniejszając odległość między nami. Przytaknąłem, zostawiając pocałunki wzdłuż jej ciepłego, gładkiego ciała, do którego mam dostęp.

\- O co pytał, szepcząc ci do ucha? - spytałem.

\- Zapytał czy jego był większy - zachichotała.

\- Dlaczego mu nie odpowiedziałaś? - Do diabła, jestem facetem i jestem ciekawski.

\- Nie miałam serca, by powiedzieć, że ci nie dorównuje - powiedziała Bella, kładąc głowę na mojej klatce.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć - powiedziałem zadowolony. Zaśmiała się cicho i uszczypnęła mnie. Jęknąłem i odwróciłem ją, doprowadzając do wybuchu śmiechu.

\- Powinniśmy wrócić do środka. Nie byłam tu od lat - powiedziała, bawiąc się włosami na karku.

\- Nie chcę. Możemy zwiać, zanim ktoś przyjdzie i nas złapie - zaproponowałem, delikatnie biorąc płatek jej ucha między wargi i ssąc lekko.

\- To by było niegrzeczne. Co sobie pomyśli o mnie twoja matka?

Wzruszyłem ramionami i uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Jestem pewien, że cię pokocha.

Starała się odsunąć, ale rozmyśliła się i przysunęła bliżej. Uśmiechnęła się, dokuczając mi poruszaniem się naszych warg po sobie. Wzięła moją dolną wargę pomiędzy swoje i zassała lekko, zanim jej język spotkał się z moim. Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej i pogłębiłem pocałunek. I w tym momencie ktoś za nami przeczyścił gardło.

\- Przepraszam, ale Alice wymaga waszej obecności - powiedział Jasper, wskazując byśmy ruszyli za nim.

Wziąłem rękę Belli, kierując się do środka. Uwielbiam tą restaurację i zauważyłem, że Bella również, kiedy jej oczy były utkwione w wykończenie. Odsłonięte drewniane belki krzyżowały się nad nami oświetlone, aż do owalnego miejsca gdzie stał główny filar.

Stoły stały wszędzie. Większość głównej sali była zajęta przez gości, a Jasper prowadził nas do magnoliowej sali, gdzie czekała reszta rodziny. Ojciec i matka wstali, by przywitać się z Bellą.

\- Mamo, to jest Bella Swan. Bella to moja mama, Esme. - Brunetka uśmiechnęła się ciepło i spróbowała podać jej rękę, po czym zdała sobie sprawę, że nadal ją trzymam. Oczy mojej matki się rozszerzyły, kiedy spojrzała na nasze złączone dłonie. Rumieniec pojawił się na mojej twarzy, kiedy puszczałem dłoń brunetki. Moja mama uśmiechnęła się zadowolona, kiedy wzięła dłoń Belli i potrząsnęła.

\- Bello, tyle o tobie słyszałam - powiedziała Esme, ściskając brązowooką. Spojrzałem na matkę zdezorientowany. Kto dyskutował z nią o Belli?

\- Synu, Bella bardzo wspiera lokalne organizacje charytatywne od ostatnich kilku lat. Właściwie, z jej powodu jest małe zamieszanie w stowarzyszeniach.

\- Cóż, ja też dużo o pani słyszałam, pani Cullen. Właściwie, twoja praca w Children's Foundation zainspirowała mnie do rozpoczęcia projektu. - Bella uśmiechnęła się, odsuwając się od mojej matki.

\- Skarbie, nazywaj mnie Esme. Teraz usiądźmy, by złożyć zamówienie i będziemy mogli porozmawiać o twoim projekcie. - Mama uśmiechnęła się, siadając na krześle, które ojciec dla niej odsunął. Carlisle zaoferował swoją rękę Belli i mrugnął. Mrugnął, serio?

Otrząsłem się z zaskoczenia i odsunąłem krzesło obok mojej matki dla Belli. Pokręciła głową delikatnie. Skinęła żebym się zbliżył. Pochyliłem się i wyszeptała w moje ucho:

\- Siedź po mojej prawej.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Chcę sprawdzić czy twoja lewa dłoń jest tak samo sprawna jak prawa - wyszeptała.

Moje oczy się rozszerzyły, oddech uwiązł w gardle, a mój fiut zadrżał. Ona nadal chce mnie do palcówki przy mojej mamie po jednej stronie i Jasperem po drugiej.

Nie jestem pewien czy byłem podniecony, czy przerażony. Yup, podniecony.

Odsunąłem drugie krzesło, a Bella wsunęła się na nie. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, kiedy siadałem obok niej. Dziękowałem w myślach za owalny stół nakryty ciemnogranatowym obrusem. Kiedy moja rodzina przeglądała menu, przyciągnąłem krzesło Belli najbliżej jak się da do mojego. Złapałem moją kartę dań, by zasłonić nas przed ciekawskim spojrzeniem Emmetta, który zerkał na mnie od paru minut.

\- Jeśli osiągnę cel i nie zawstydzę nas przed moją rodziną, jaką dostanę nagrodę? - Byłem ciekawy, co miała na myśli i byłem gotowy odwdzięczyć się wieczorem.

Bella przygryzła swoją dolną wargę, a czoło zmarszczyła w zamyśleniu. Posłała mi niegrzeczne spojrzenie, które spowodowało, że byłem gotowy do wyjścia.

\- Wrócimy do mojego mieszkania - powiedziała drżącym, seksownym głosem i zrobiła przerwę dla większego efektu. - Posmakuję cię. - Sapnąłem w zaskoczeniu na jej słowa, ponieważ jej ręka spoczęła na moim fiucie. Wywróciłem oczami, ale udało mi się uspokoić.

 _Kurwa._

Złapałem najbliższą szklankę z wodą, aby ukryć mój nierówny oddech. Usłyszałem cichutki śmiech brunetki, kiedy przeglądając menu zabrała swoją rękę z mojej bolącej erekcji.

\- Więc co tu mają dobrego, Alice? - spytała, spoglądając znad karty dań na moją siostrę. Słuchała każdej opinii. Uśmiechała się i wyglądała na lekko przytłoczoną.

\- Kochanie, innymi słowy wszystko w menu jest przepyszne - powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do niej. Rozmowy przy stole ucichły.

\- Jak ją nazwałeś? - spytał Emmett zza stołu. Jego usta były szeroko otwarte, tak samo jak reszty rodziny.

\- Co masz na myśli? Powiedziałem Bello. - Wróciłem pamięcią do ostatniego dialogu. Tak powiedziałem, Bella.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego - powiedziała Rosalie, wyglądając na zmieszaną i zaskoczoną.

\- O czym wy mówicie? - spytałem, zerkając na Emmetta, który patrzył się na Bellę. Odwróciłem się w jej stronę i zauważyłem, że kiwa głową.

\- Nieważne - powiedział Emmett, wracając do menu. Ponownie spojrzałem na Bellę, ale ona odwróciła wzrok. Spojrzałem na rodziców i zauważyłem, że cicho szepczą.

 _Czy ja coś przegapiłem?_

\- Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co właśnie się wydarzyło? - Spojrzałem najpierw na Emmetta, a następnie na Bellę.

\- Edwardzie, naprawdę nic - powiedziała brązowooka.

\- Jeśli to jest nic, to mi powiedz - domagałem się.

Bella westchnęła zrezygnowała.

\- Powiedziałeś do mnie 'kochanie' - wyszeptała, kładąc dłonie na kolanach.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Zrobiłeś to, skarbie - powiedziała Esme z małym uśmiechem.

Siedziałem zmieszany, ponieważ naprawdę nie pamiętałem, że tak do niej powiedziałem. Po kilku minutach do naszego stolika podszedł kelner, by zebrać zamówienie, przerywając moje rozmyślanie.

 _Co do diabła to miało znaczyć?_

Moi rodzice zamówili świeże ostrygi w muszelkach, homara i dip krabowy oraz sajgonki dla nas wszystkich jako przystawkę, po czym wszyscy złożyli swoje zamówienia. Inny kelner, prawdopodobnie koło dwudziestki, zaczął rozdawać napoje. Zauważyłem, że jego oczy są utkwione w Belli odkąd przyszedł.

\- Co do picia dla pana? - spytał, ale jego oczy nadal spoczywały na nogach Belli. Położyłem rękę na jej udzie i spiorunowałem go wzrokiem. Zarumienił się, kiedy jego oczy powędrowały z mojej ręki do moich oczu.

\- Napiję się piwa, jakiegokolwiek z beczki - burknąłem.

\- Co dla pani? - spytał wpatrzony w jej twarz.

 _Tak jest koleżko, oczy z dala od jej ciała._

\- Może spróbuję Tropical Itch - powiedziała do kelnera o imieniu Joe.

\- To ulubieniec wśród pięknych pań. - Puścił do niej oczko i szybko odszedł, kiedy miałem zamiar wstać i pozbawić go życia. Siedziałem obok niej, a on nadal flirtował, idiota. Bella zachichotała i usłyszałem Jaspera z Emmettem jak też się śmieją. Musieli widzieć grę pomiędzy nami.

\- Do cholery Edwardzie, co się z tobą do diabła dzieje? - spytał Emmett, próbując się opanować. Spiorunowałem go wzrokiem.

\- Nic - mamrotałem. Czerwona mgła pojawiła się ponownie. Nie mogłem spędzić chociaż jednego wieczoru bez kogoś pieprzącego wzrokiem moją... Um, jak mam ją nazwać?

\- Edwardzie, nie bądź śmieszny - wyszeptała Bella w moje ucho. - Jak ręka? - Spojrzałem na nią, jak wzięła moją prawą dłoń w swoje. Siniak był czerwony i obolały.

\- Nie boli. Jest dobrze - wyszeptałem, ciesząc się z jej dotyku. Nasze spojrzenia się połączyły, a uśmieszek zagrał na jej ustach. Zastanawiałem się czy ona czuła tą samą elektryczność co ja.

\- Co ci się stało w rękę? - spytał Jasper, przyglądając się dziwnie. Pokręciłem głową, próbując powiedzieć, żeby nie poruszał tematu.

\- Co z ręką Edwarda? - uprzedziła mnie moja matka.

 _Za późno._

\- To nic takiego mamo, to tylko lekkie stłuczenie. Nic wielkiego.

Próbowałem ją zniechęcić, ale wyciągnęła rękę, by móc sprawdzić. Bella wypuściła moją dłoń z chichotem. Wywróciłem oczami i położyłem rękę w malutkiej dłoni mojej matki.

\- Jak to się stało, synu? - spytał Carlisle, jego oczy badały moją rękę.

\- Pomagał mi wczoraj z trudnym pacjentem - odpowiedziała za mnie Bella.

\- Pacjent? - stwierdził Emmett, ale zabrzmiało to jak pytanie. Jęknąłem wewnętrznie. Myśl o bracie wiedzącym, że brunetka jest seksuologiem sprawiała, że miałem ochotę walić głową w stół.

\- Tak, pacjent. Nie mogę wchodzić w szczegóły, ponieważ obowiązuje mnie tajemnica lekarska. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jakim lekarzem jesteś? - spytał Emmett, niezadowolony z jej odpowiedzi. Bella przygryzła dolną wargę i wyglądała na niezdecydowaną, nie żebym ją winił.

\- Emmett, jestem seksuologiem.

Emmett zbladł i zagapił się, po czym odwrócił się lekko różowy, zanim wybuchł histerycznym śmiechem.

 _Zaczyna się._

\- Edward... Bella... seks... Och... To takie zabawne... - wyksztusił chaotycznie mój brat.

\- Emmecie, jeśli masz zamiar nabijać się ze mnie lub Edwarda, to zanalizuję cię przy wszystkich. Zaufaj mi, to nie będzie przyjemne. - Bella uniosła brew, rzucając mu wyzwanie. Uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy Emmett zbladł i się zamknął. - Tak, zdecydowanie powinieneś spędzać godzinę tygodniowo na mojej kanapie, Emmecie - skarciła go.

Wszyscy, włącznie z Rosalie, zaczęli się śmiać.

\- To było cudowne, kochanie. - Pocałowałem ją w szyję, nadal się śmiejąc. Brunetka przechyliła głowę z małym uśmiechem. I właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę co powiedziałem.

 _Nazwałem ją kochaniem. Dlaczego ją tak nazwałem?_

Śmiech ucichł, kiedy nasze drinki przybyły. I dzięki bogu, Joe ich nie podawał. Przełożyłem na później moje rozmyślania na temat nazwania Belli 'kochanie'.

Cieszyliśmy się przyjemną rozmową z moją mamą o projekcie Belli, nawet rozważaliśmy założenie fundacji. Bella ściskała ręką moje udo pod stołem, kiedy podano kolację. Zwróciłem na nią swoją całą uwagę, przez co posłała mi uśmiech.

Bezgłośnie poruszyłem ustami 'teraz', a ona przygryzła swoją dolną wargę, przytakując. Spojrzałem na moją rodzinę, która była zajęta rozmową i przystawkami. Kiwnąłem, biorąc kilka ostryg i sajgonek dla siebie.

Bella zrobiła to samo z uśmiechem.

Denerwowałem się nie tylko tym, że rodzina może nas przyłapać, ale nie byłem pewien czy utrzymam opanowanie. Na myśl o jej mokrej, ciepłej i pulsującej cipce, moje ciało reagowało.

Utkwiłem spojrzenie w Belli. Jej uśmiech powiększył się, kiedy moja ręka przesunęła się w górę jej uda. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i przemieściłem moją dłoń wyżej. Delikatnie ugryzłem sajgonkę, która pomogła mi stłumić jęk, gdy dotarłem do miejsca, w którym powinny być majtki. Nie miała bielizny.

Cholera.

Poprawiłem się na krześle, w moich spodniach zrobiło się niekomfortowo. Musnąłem jej szparkę kilka razy i zauważyłem, że jest mokra i cholernie ciepła. Przygryzłem dolną wargę i poczułem jak zaciska uda. Chciałem jej spróbować ponownie, wsunąć palce w moje usta.

Kontynuowałem jedzenie przystawek, obserwując Bellę kątem oka. Przez chwilę miała zamknięte oczy, zęby wbijała w dolną wargę. Uśmiechnąłem się i wsunąłem w nią palec. Pocierałem kciukiem wokół jej łechtaczki, drażniąc ją. Wsunąłem głębiej palec i prawie otarłem się o miejsce, w którym najbardziej mnie potrzebowała, powodując, że spojrzała na mnie ze złością. Puściłem jej oczko i wsunąłem w nią dwa palce, na co cicho jęknęła.

 **Bella**

 _Kurwa, wie jak używać swoich długich palców. Pamiętaj, żeby oddychać._

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, biorąc gryza sajgonki. Palce Edwarda zwinęły się we mnie i zaskoczona zacisnęłam nogi. Edward cicho zachichotał obok mnie, kiedy wziął ostrygę i zasiorbał muszlę. Wywróciłam oczami, dzięki czemu dodał trzeci palec zważywszy na kąt penetracji dotarł we właściwe miejsce. Jęknęłam, moje uda odruchowo się zacisnęły, gdy kontynuował wbijanie swoich palców we mnie. Wzięłam ostrygę, pozwalając jej zsunąć się w dół mojego gardła, kiedy jego kciuk potarł moją łechtaczkę z zapałem.

Kurwa! Poczułam zbliżające się ciepło i skręcanie w dole mojego brzucha, kiedy Edward doprowadził mnie na skraj orgazmu. Zauważył, że moje ścianki zaczęły zaciskać się na jego palcach i przyśpieszył. Chciał, abym doszła szybko, by uniknąć przyłapania, ponieważ oboje byliśmy cicho i nie braliśmy udziału w rozmowach wokół stołu.

Edward pochylił się, by wyszeptać ledwo słyszalnie:

\- Dojdź dla mnie, Bello.

Jęknęłam lekko, ale stłumił to pocałunek Edwarda. Moja dolna część ciała drżała, gdy spełniłam jego prośbę.

 _Boże, kocham jego ręce._

 **Edward**

Uciszyłem Bellę pocałunkiem w jej usta. Jej uwolnienie rozpłynęło się na mojej dłoni i na jej jednym udzie. Powoli usunąłem rękę i wyciągnąłem chusteczkę z kieszeni w spodniach, by się uporządkować.

Obserwowałem brunetkę, zamknęła oczy na parę minut, by uspokoić oddech. Jej klatka unosiła się i opadała z każdym oddechem. Bella wzięła łyk swojego koktajlu i wstała od stołu. Chciałem iść za nią, ale Alice i Rosalie zdecydowały się do niej dołączyć.

Poczekałem kilka minut i przeprosiłem wszystkich, by pójść do toalety. Umyłem ręce i pomyślałem o czekającej mnie nagrodzie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomni co mi obiecywała - o smakowaniu mnie. Chciałem poczuć jej usta na całym moim ciele. Wyobrażenie sobie ust Belli na moim penisie spowodowało, że musiałem się poprawić.

Nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiłem. Muszę przyznać, że stało się to bardziej erotyczne i gorące. Zastanawiałem się czy nie będzie się chciała odwzajemnić pod stołem, ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie usiedziałbym w ciszy.

Kiedy wróciłem do stołu, dziewczyny już siedziały na swoich miejscach. Usiadłem koło Belli, podczas gdy kelner wrócił z moim piwem. Bella odmówiła kolejnego drinka, a ja spytałem dlaczego.

\- Jedno z nas musi zawieść nas z powrotem do domu. - Oczywiście miała rację. Obserwowałem i słuchałem moją rodzinę zadającą pytania Belli odnośnie jej projektu, jej wykształcenia i takie ogólne. Kontynuowaliśmy cichą rozmowę, kiedy przynieśli naszą kolację.

Alice przeczyściła gardło.

\- Zgadnijcie co odkryłam dziś porządkując dokumenty w kadrach? - Bella zesztywniała i spojrzała na moją siostrę. Alice uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- W sobotę Bella kończy dwadzieścia osiem lat. - Bella spojrzała na nią i wymamrotała pod nosem 'wypłata jest suką, mały chochlik'. Jasper zaśmiał się obok niej, słysząc co wyszeptała.

\- Nie obchodzę urodzin - zaczęła stanowczo zaczęła brunetka. - Poza tym już mamy plany.

\- Plany? - zapytała Esme Bellę za mną.

\- Tak, chcemy jechać do Snoqualmie Falls w sobotę.

\- My? - Mój ojciec spytał Bellę. Wywróciłem oczami.

\- My czyli ja, Bella i inni - odpowiedziałem ojcu.

\- Zabrzmiało to jakbyś nie chciał żebyśmy pojechali z wami. - Emmett udał że słowa go zraniły.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że masz urodziny w ten weekend? - spytałem Bellę, a wszyscy spojrzeli na nią.

Wyglądała jakby nie chciała odpowiadać, ale zauważyła, że wszyscy się na nią gapią.

\- Nie lubię świętować moich urodzin - powiedziała miękko, wpatrując się w swoje kolana. - Ponieważ tego samego dnia zginęli moi rodzice.


	12. Przyziemny czwartek

**12\. Przyziemny czwartek**

 **Edward**

Moja matka i Alice jęknęły w tym samym czasie, a Bella kontynuowała. Zauważyłem jak jej oddech stał się płytki, a w jej oczach zamigotały łzy.

\- Umm, zginęli w wypadku samochodowym na obrzeżach Forks w Washingtonie. Śpieszyli się, by zrobić przyjęcie niespodziankę, po tym jak Jacob wyrzucił mnie i Jordana, mojego brata bliźniaka.

Przerwała, by napić się wody ze swojej szklanki. Łamało mi serce patrzenie jak to przeżywa.

\- Poczekaj. Jakie jest twoje pełne imię? - spytał Jasper. Ciekawość i ból przecięły jego twarz.

Bella uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Zastanawiałam się jak długo ci zajmie poznanie mnie, JJ - wyszeptała ksywkę Jaspera z dzieciństwa, przez co przyłożył dłoń do ust w zaskoczeniu. - Moje pełne imię i nazwisko to Isabella Marie Swan, ale ty i reszta drużyn sportowych znała mnie jako siostrę kujonkę Jordana, Izzy.

\- Znałeś ją, Jasper? - Emmett zadał pytanie, które było na końcu mojego języka.

\- Tak, kiedyś spędzałem czas w ich domu z jej bratem. Był kapitanem drużyny baseballowej i głównym rozgrywającym. Miał zapewnioną przyszłość, dopóki... - Jasper spojrzał na Bellę, jego spojrzenie zmiękło, kiedy złapał ją w ramiona.

\- Izzy, nie miałem pojęcia. Przepraszam cię. Byłem takim idiotą, nie rozpoznając cię. Wyrosłaś ze swojej niezdarności. - Zaśmiał się, głaszcząc jej policzek. Spojrzał na nie, po czym znowu spojrzał w jej stronę. - To wiele wyjaśnia.

\- Pamiętałeś - powiedziała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. - Szczerze, wolałabym żebyś nie pamiętał, ponieważ wszyscy będą chcieli wiedzieć.

\- Nikt nie wie o Jordanie i Briannie? - spytał, łapiąc jej dłonie w swoje.

\- Tylko Carlisle - wyszeptała. Westchnęła i spojrzała na wszystkich. - Jasper znał mojego brata i mnie. Właściwie, JJ był jedyną osobą która mnie nie ignorowała, ale pewnie tylko dlatego, że pomagałam mu w angielskim. - Dla zabawy uderzyła go w ramię, na co wywrócił oczami.

\- Mój brat był najbardziej popularną osobą w szkole i używał tego na swoją korzyść. Innymi słowy, bawił się innymi. - Oczy Belli posmutniały, kiedy Jasper przytaknął, potwierdzając jej słowa.

\- Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka i kolejny kujon Brianna byłyśmy nierozłączne od przedszkola. Od zawsze podkochiwała się w moim bracie, ale on nigdy nie dał jej szansy. Byłam zadowolona z tego powodu. Bałam się, że to zrujnuje naszą przyjaźń.

\- Później wyjechałam do collegu w Californi, a Brianna poszła do szkoły w Seattle. Nadal byłyśmy w kontakcie i przyjeżdżałyśmy, by się zobaczyć. Bardzo się zmieniła. Zyskała pewność siebie, zapuściła włosy, rozkwitła. - Bella westchnęła i zamknęła oczy, jakby następne słowa miały ją zranić. - Podczas jednych wakacji mój brat ją zauważył, nawet flirtowali. Była ostra kłótnia, podczas której kazałam mu się trzymać z dala od niej. Nadal był tym okropnym kobieciarzem jak w liceum, a nawet gorzej.

\- W jedne wakacje Brianna przyznała się, że spotykała się z kimś od dwóch lat i oświadczyli się. Byłam taka szczęśliwa, że nareszcie ruszyła dalej. Ale także znałam charakter mojego brata. Kochał wyzwania i miałam rację. Kilka dni później jej narzeczony poprosił mnie o pomoc w zorganizowaniu niespodzianki dla niej. Chciałam pomóc mu w ugotowaniu kolacji i przygotowaniu wszystkiego na stole w moim domu, ale kiedy tam przyjechaliśmy Jordan i Brianna byli razem. Jej narzeczony miał złamane serce i wybiegł. Brianna za nim.

Oczy Belli wypełniły się złami, które zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach.

\- Mój brat i ja wdaliśmy się w największą kłótnię, podczas której powiedziałam mu, że go nienawidzę. Nie mogłam znaleźć Brianny, a mojego brata to nie obchodziło. Wyrzucił ją z głowy jak każdą inną kobietę, mimo faktu ile dla mnie znaczyła. - Bella owinęła się ramionami, a Jasper podał jej chusteczkę. Zajęło jej kilka minut żeby się pozbierać. Moja rodzina obserwowała to i czekała w ciszy, ze smutkiem na ich twarzach.

\- Pewnego wieczora usłyszałam od wspólnych znajomych, że jej rodzice wyrzekli się jej za to co zrobiła. Jej narzeczony zakończył wszystko i pojechał na drugi koniec kraju bez patrzenia w tył. Brianna straciła wszystko.

Bella ukryła twarz w dłoniach i załkała ponownie. Jasper i ja położyliśmy dłonie na jej plecach i próbowaliśmy ją pocieszyć.

\- W końcu udało mi się z nią skontaktować i poprosiłam ją żeby do mnie przyszła. Myślałam, że Jordan gdzieś przepadł i mógłbyśmy porozmawiać. Nie wiedziałam jak bardzo zła była. Kiedy przyszła szlochała, opowiadając jak jej życie się skończyło, ponieważ skrzywdziła tak wiele osób. Wyciągnęła broń. - Westchnęła i złapała powietrze kilka razy. Staraliśmy się z Jasperem ją powstrzymać, ale pokręciła głową.

\- Chciała się zabić, ale pojawił się mój brat. Wyglądał na przestraszonego w tym momencie, jakby wiedział - wypluła, zwijając dłonie w pięści. - Że wszystkie sprawy go dopadły. Próbowaliśmy z nią rozmawiać, ale nie słuchała. Mój brat był wtedy zdesperowany. Wina była wypisana na jego twarzy, gdy rzucił się na nią. Broń wypadła z jej dłoni i wystrzeliła, trafiając mojego brata w plecy. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę co się stało, złapała broń i zastrzeliła się.

Bella odwróciła się w moją stronę, ale Jasper poprawił ramiona i mocno ją uścisnął.

\- Rok po tym incydencie - powiedział i kontynuował historię Belli. - Jordan został ostatecznie wypisany ze szpitala. Byłem zaproszony na imprezę, ale nie mogłem przyjść z powodów rodzinnych. Z tego co wiem od znajomych, w połowie imprezy zjawił się zastępca komendanta z wiadomością o wypadku. Ojciec Belli, Charlie, trafił na plamę oleju, co w połączeniu z deszczem spowodowało brak kontroli nad samochodem i uderzenie w drzewo.

Bella pociągnęła nosem i odsunęła się od Jaspera.

\- Przepraszam JJ. – Czknęła i otarła oczy chusteczką. Patrzyłem na wymianę uczuć, żałując że nie stoi w moich ramionach tylko w jego.

\- W porządku, mała B - powiedział Jasper cichym tonem i pocałował ją w czoło. - Przykro mi, że nie było mnie na pogrzebie.

\- Rozumiem, tak jak Jordan - powiedziała brunetka z małym uśmiechem.

\- Co się stało z twoim bratem? - Alice wstała i przyklękła przed Bellą, po czym złapała ją za ręce.

\- Nie może... nie, on nie chce chodzić. - Westchnęła. - Nie przebaczył sobie śmierci Brianny. Lekarze mówią, że ma czucie w nogach, ale on nawet nie próbuje.

Bella wciąż się trzymała, mimo tego co przeszła. Była świadkiem czegoś koszmarnego: jej brat cały we krwi, a jej przyjaciółka strzelająca do siebie. Mimo to funkcjonowała jak normalny człowiek. Osiągnęła sukces w pracy i w życiu. Współczuje i kocha wszystko co robiła.

\- Przykro mi. Teraz wszystko nabiera sensu - powiedziała Alice, ściskając Bellę. Nie byłem pewien co chciała przekazać, ale to nie był czas na pytania.

\- Przepraszam wszystkich, zepsułam kolację - wyszeptała Bella, kiedy odsunęła się od Alice.

\- Nie bądź śmieszna, kochanie - powiedziała miękko Esme, w oczach miała łzy. Byłem pewny, że myślała o okropnym wypadku, który zabrał jej siostrę, moich rodziców. Spojrzała na mnie z małym uśmieszkiem i kiwnęła.

Westchnąłem, wracając wspomnieniami na kilka chwil. Moje palce szukały jakiegoś poziomu komfortu na ramieniu Belli.

\- Straciłem moich biologicznych rodziców w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy byłem nastolatkiem - wyszeptałem. - Wtedy mieszkaliśmy w Chicago. - Spojrzałem na nią, wzięła moje dłonie i położyła na swoim kolanie. Jej wyraz twarzy nie pokazywał współczucia, tylko zrozumienie.

\- Przykro mi - wszeptała i pocałowała mnie miękko. - Chodźmy zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza, zanim podadzą deser. - Kiwnąłem głową, zgadzając się z nią, dziękując za czas na przemyślenie kilku rzeczy. Wziąłem jej dłoń, po czym powiedziałem mojej rodzinie, że wrócimy za kilka minut.

Wyszliśmy ręka w rękę na zimne nocne powietrze i poczułem się komfortowo tylko w jej obecności.

 **Alice**

\- Alice, to jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowane niż się wydaje. - Głos mojego męża zabrzmiał za mną. Wyglądał okropnie jakby znalazł przyjaciela i stracił go w jednym momencie.

\- Ma rację. Jeśli nie wiemy dlaczego robi to co robi, nie możemy na siłę pchać ich do siebie - powiedział ojciec z grymasem.

\- To nie był do końca mój pomysł - syknęłam. - Według Jacoba była naprawdę nieszczęśliwa i potrzebowała kogoś takiego jak Edward. Żeby przestała to robić. - Zamachałam rękami w powietrzu.

\- Czy ona wypowiedziała się w tej sprawie? Czy chciała się z tego wydostać? - spytała moja mama, wpatrując się we mnie z uwagą.

\- Pierwszego wieczora kiedy się spotkaliśmy. Martwiła się o to, że mają zbyt wiele wspólnego - wyszeptałam.

\- Czy to nie jest to, czego chcieliśmy? - spytał Emmett z nutą złości w głosie. - Ich zakochujących się w sobie?

\- Tak kochanie, ale czy ty widzisz to co ja? Prawie się w to w pełni zaangażował, bez pomocy. Ale kiedy prawda wyjdzie na jaw, uzna to jako zdradę. Wiesz to, w szczególności po tym co stało się z Jacobem.

\- Jeżeli on się wycofa, kiedy oboje są tak zaangażowani, to ją złamie - wyszeptał Jasper, błagając. - Doświadczyła już tylu tragedii w życiu.

\- Musimy to powstrzymać - powiedział Emmett. - Póki nie jest za późno, nie mogę patrzyć jak ta biedna dziewczyna cierpi.

\- Musimy jej dać możliwość odejścia - powiedział Jasper. - Ale jej projekt jest dla niej szalenie ważny. Pamiętam jak Renee mówiła o tworzeniu podstaw dla tego czym jest obecnie projekt.

\- Cholera, jak możemy dać jej odejść bez niszczenia tego? - spytała Esme.

\- To nie jest jedyny problem, z którym mamy do czynienia - powiedziała poważnie Rose. - Nie zauważyliście jak oni na siebie patrzą? Naprawdę myślicie, że Bella nadal udaje?

\- Dajmy im tydzień - powiedział ojciec w zamyśleniu. - I jeśli do tego czasu nic nie zmieni się pomiędzy nimi, to zaoferuję Belli posadę kierownika do spraw charytatywnych w naszej firmie. Jej projekt będzie kontynuowany, a oni nie będą dłużej ze sobą pracować.

\- To i tak nic nie da, jeśli coś pójdzie źle.

 **Edward**

Przyciągnąłem Bellę w ciepłym uścisku, coś czego oboje potrzebowaliśmy. Owinęła swoje ramiona wokół mojej talii, opierając policzek na mojej klatce piersiowej. Palce rozprostowała pod moją kurtką, odkąd jej została w środku. Staliśmy tak przez jakiś czas, wspierając się nawzajem.

\- Edward - wyszeptała i spojrzała na mnie. - Myślę, że powinniśmy wyjechać nad wodospady w piątek wieczorem. - Jej oczy zabłyszczały w świetle księżyca, kiedy ją trzymałem.

\- Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz, kochanie? - spytałem, głaszcząc jej policzek.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała prosto i złożyła delikatny pocałunek na moich ustach. Nie chciałem nic więcej niż spędzenie z nią nocy. Jednakże, czułem że piątkowa noc będzie punktem zwrotnym dla naszej dwójki.

\- Sprawdzę rezerwację, ale możemy spotkać się z resztą dopiero w sobotę. Piątkowa noc byłaby tylko nasza.

\- Myślę, że to świetny pomysł, Edwardzie. - Bella uśmiechnęła się, po czym jej ciało zadrżało od wiatru znad portu. Mimo iż nie chcę, by nasza bańka samotności pękła, nie chciałem też, by zachorowała.

\- Bello, zamarzniesz jeśli będziemy nadal tu stali. Wracajmy, mają tutaj świetne desery.

~oOo~

Przez resztę wieczoru toczyliśmy przyjemną konwersacje z moją rodziną przy winie i deserze. Spojrzałem na Bellę, różowe policzki wróciły kiedy zaczęła się śmiać z historii opowiadanej przez Jaspera z czasów liceum. O czasie, kiedy złamał dwie kostki, celując Jacobowi w nos. Bardzo podobał mi się ten fakt, poprosiłem o więcej szczegółów.

Parę minut później rodzice pożegnali się z nami, tłumacząc się porannym spotkaniem. Moje spojrzenie na ojca odkryło, że po prostu chce zabrać wstawioną matkę w odosobnione miejsce. Od razu wyrzuciłem te myśli z głowy.

Emmett podniósł rękę w górę, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. Śmialiśmy się jak kiwał przez kilka minut.

\- Hej, jutro w collegu grają mecz. Może moglibyśmy się spotkać u mnie i urządzić sobie grilla. - Rosalie skinęła głową, zgadzając się ze swoim mężem.

\- Brzmi świetnie - powiedział Jasper, uderzając dla zabawy Emmetta pięścią. - Piłka nożna! - krzyknęli obaj.

\- Och, wiem - powiedziała Alice podekscytowana. - Bella może założyć koszulkę Edwarda z liceum, ja założę Jaspera, a Rose ubierze Emmetta. Z kilkoma przeróbkami oczywiście. - Błysk w oku powiedział mi, że coś kombinuje.

\- Ty masz moją koszulkę, Alice? - spytałem. Zastanawiałem się, gdzie się podziała.

\- Właściwie mam ich cztery, braciszku. Czy będzie w porządku jeśli jedną przerobię i dam Belli? - zapytała z uśmiechem na twarzy. Przez chwilę pomyślałem o Belli w mojej koszulce, co posłało dreszcz przyjemności po moim ciele. Oczywiście w moich myślach była ubrana tylko w koszulkę, ale to był jedyny krok w tym kierunku.

\- Śmiało, ale jest całkiem duża. - Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Jak myślisz po co jest przeróbka, głupku. - Alice wywróciła oczami, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Zaufaj mi, polubisz ostateczny efekt - powiedział Jazz z wielkim uśmiechem. Przez chwilę wyglądał na kompletnie oszołomionego, przez swoje myśli. Nie chciałem wiedzieć o czym myśli.

\- Zapowiada się zabawnie - zaśmiała się Bella, przez co byłem zadowolony, że jej nastrój się poprawił. Chociaż wiedziałem, że nie da się zapomnieć przeszłości, to moja rodzina i ja postaramy się, by śmiała się częściej.

\- Więc nadal jesteśmy umówieni na sobotę? - spytała Alice Bellę nieśmiało.

\- Oczywiście. Jestem umówiona z moim bratem w niedzielę wieczorem, więc sobota idealnie pasuje.

Bella uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na Alice.

\- Świetnie, to może znowu wybierzemy się w piątek do klubu? - spytała Rosalie.

\- Śmiało, idźcie - powiedziałem, biorąc dłoń Belli do moich ust. Całowałem ją otwarcie i mrugnąłem do niej. - Bella i ja zamierzamy jechać nad wodospady już w piątek wieczór. Więc spotkamy się z wami w sobotę rano na miejscu. - Mogłem poczuć wyraźne oprzytomnienie Emmetta. Alice i Jasper wyglądali na zaniepokojonych, ale zignorowałem ich.

Po kilku chwilach Bella przeczyściła gardło i przeprosiła nas, by pójść do damskiej toalety.

\- Co do jasnej cholery sobie myślisz, Edwrdzie? - zasyczała Alice, kiedy Bella znikła w korytarzu.

\- O co ci dokładnie chodzi Alice? - skontrowałem.

\- Po tym wszystkim co usłyszałeś nadal masz zamiar zaciągnąć ją do łóżka, po czym wyrzucić ją jak śmiecia - powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem.

\- To mi nie odpowiada - powiedział Jasper przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Zanim zorientowałem się kim ona jest i co przeżyła, nie mogłem tego poprzeć.

\- Uspokójcie się wszyscy. Naprawdę ją lubię. Dajcie mi szansę. Naprawdę myślicie, że coś takiego planuję? - zadałem pytanie retoryczne, ale i tak wszyscy odpowiedzieli.

\- Tak - powiedzieli zgodnie. Jasper spojrzał na mnie jak na brata, a nie kumpla. Emmett wyglądał na wkurzonego, a dziewczyny na zdegustowane.

\- Nie zrobię tego - powiedziałem. - Nie wiem czy zauważyliście, że ją lubię. Bardziej, niż myślałem, że jestem w stanie. Na litość boską, nazwałem ją 'kochanie' i nie miałem o tym pojęcia. To chyba coś znaczy. - Zamurowało mnie, kiedy sens słów dotarł do mnie. - Chodzi mi o to, że nie mogę znieść myśli o innm facecie patrzącym na nią, a co dopiero dotykającym jej. Nie jestem zazdrosny, ale przy niej nie umiem tego powstrzymać.

Alice posłała mi uśmieszek.

\- Czujesz coś do niej, prawda?

Spojrzałem na nią, jakby wyrosła jej druga głowa. Nie mogłem na to odpowiedzieć, ponieważ miała rację, czuję coś do niej.

 _Kurwa._

Moja rodzinka rozmawiała cicho, aż do przyjścia Belli.

\- Co się stało, Edwardzie? - Położyła dłoń na moim policzku, zanim pocałowała mnie w usta.

\- Nic, kochanie. - Przykleiłem uśmiech do mojej twarzy, by ukryć dyskomfort.

\- Więc Bello, ty i Edward zamierzacie jechać nad wodospady w piątek wieczorem - powiedziała Alice. - Brzmi zabawnie. Może my też powinniśmy jechać. - Skrzywiłem się na słowa siostry, za plecami Belli.

\- Tylko sprawdzę czy są wolne pokoje na moim Blackberry - powiedziała brunetka, uśmiechając się do Alice. - Udało mi się zarezerwować ostatni wolny pokój w hotelu z widokiem na wodospady, chyba że chcecie poszukać gdzie indziej. - Westchnąłem z ulgą, ponieważ nie bylibyśmy w jednym hotelu.

\- Nie, lepiej by było zatrzymać się w jednym miejscu. No cóż, może następnym razem - powiedziała Alice.

\- Może powinniśmy się wstrzymać do czasu aż będą pokoje dla nas wszystkich.

Bella spojrzała na Alice w niemym pytaniu.

\- Alice, Edward i ja jedziemy w piątek wieczorem, a rano w sobotę spotkamy się na śniadaniu - stwierdziła Bella stanowczym głosem. Alice kiwnęła głową i nie naciskała dalej. - Więc nadal jesteśmy umówieni na jutrzejszego grilla? - spytała, a jej twarz z powrotem stała się spokojna i opanowana.

Po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach ustaliliśmy, że spotkamy się u Emmetta jutro o osiemnastej. To znaczyło, że Bella i ja będziemy musieli znowu wyjść prędzej z biura. Spojrzała nad swoim Blackberry i stwierdziła, że musi przygotować się na jutro. Wyszliśmy kilka minut później.

\- Możemy się przejść wokół portu, zanim odjedziemy? - spytała, moje ramiona odruchowo owinęły się wokół jej talii, kiedy ruszyliśmy w stronę portu. Oparła głowę na moim ramieniu, kiedy wskazywałem przycumowane żaglówki. Silny podmuch owinął sukienkę Belli wokół jej nóg, a ona bardziej wtuliła się w moje ramiona.

\- Umm jest strasznie zimny wiatr, a ja... - Bella zachichotała lekko, przez co przypomniałem sobie, że nie ma bielizny. Od razu stało się ciężej. Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej.

\- Chodźmy kochanie, rozgrzejmy cię. - Przechyliłem brwi sugestywnie. Żartobliwie uderzyła mnie w ramię, zanim zaczęła biec w stronę restauracji. Dogoniłem ją szybko, złapałem od tyłu i zarzuciłem przez ramię.

\- Jesteś naprawdę wolna - powiedziałem, łapiąc oddech. Zaprotestowała, uderzając mnie w tyłek. - Masz zamiar zrobić odźwiernemu mały pokaz - jęknęła i uderzyła mnie ponownie. Naprawdę coraz bardziej cieszyłem się z jej położenia.

Położyłem dłonie na jej tyłku, minimalnie unosząc jej sukienkę. Ścisnąłem i uderzyłem ją w pupcie, przez co zostałem nagrodzony skomleniem.

\- Nie chcemy żeby to się stało teraz, prawda? - powiedziałem zadowolony, podchodząc do kamerdynera i wręczyłem mu kupon do samochodu Belli.

\- Edwardzie - powiedziała Bella - puść mnie.

Pokręciłem przecząco głową, po czym mnie ugryzła. Ona do cholery mnie ugryzła.

\- Bella! - Szybko ją opuściłem na dół, a ona uśmiechała się jak kot Cheshire. Dotknąłem delikatnie obolałe miejsce.

\- Ha nie sądziłam, że przestraszysz się moich ust na sobie. - Z uśmiechem oblizała swoją wargę sugestywnie. Kurwa. Otworzyła swoje drzwi, jak tylko samochód podjechał, z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Inny lokaj stojący obok mnie wyszeptał coś w stylu 'kurwa'. Kiwnąłem zgadzając się, okrążając maskę i wślizgując się na fotel kierowcy.

Koniecznie musiałem wrócić do mieszkania Belli. Usłyszałem jej śmiech obok siebie, przy czym chwyciła moje udo w próbie uspokojenia się. Niestety to dało wręcz przeciwny efekt.

\- Chciałabym abyś odwiózł mnie w jednym kawałku - powiedziała, zerkając na prędkościomierz. Jechałem około osiemdziesięciu czterech mil na godzinę, mimo iż nie czuło się tego.

\- Kochanie, chciałbym zwolnić, ale wtedy nie dojedziemy na czas przed moim wybuchem - powiedziałem, rumieniąc się trochę.

\- W takim razie podaruję ci pomocną dłoń - powiedziała seksownym głosem, który pokochałem. - Nie chcemy żebyś wybuchnął.

Zachichotała, sięgając ręką do guzika w moich spodniach. O kurwa. Czy ona ma zamiar zrobić to o czym myślę? Pieprzony lodzik podczas jazdy samochodem.

Moje oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy puściła mi oczko. Jej dłonie uwolniły mojego twardego jak skała fiuta z materiałowego więzienia, moje biodra torowały sobie drogę do jej dotyku. Moje ręce na kierownicy zbielały.

Zwolniłem, nie chcąc nas zabić. Nie byłem pewny czy będę mógł się skoncentrować na drodze. Nigdy tego nie robiłem. Brunetka posłała mi uśmieszek, kiedy jej palce owinęły się wokół mnie, sunąc. Jej kciuk przejechał przez wilgotny czubek mojego penisa. Moje oczy zamknęły się na chwilę, po czym poczułem usta Belli na wrażliwej główce. Jęknąłem nieoczekiwanie.

Moje spojrzenie błyskawicznie skierowało się w jej stronę, by zobaczyć jej włosy rozrzucone po moich kolanach, kiedy wzięła mnie całego w usta.

\- Ja pierdolę, Bella - powiedziałem, starając się sklecić w miarę sensowne zdanie. Jej dłoń głaskała podstawę mojego fiuta, kiedy jej język wirował i uciskał na całej długości. Westchnąłem, próbując skupić się na drodze i na jej zwinnych ruchach.

Jej usta były ciepłe, mokre i cholernie niesamowite. Moje biodra uniosły się poza kontrolą. Wzięła mnie głębiej, czubkiem mojego penisa obcierałem jej usta i gardło. Po minucie zamruczała. Delikatne wibracje przeszły przez mojego fiuta do każdej części mojego ciała.

 _Kurwa._

Wiedziałem, że dopóki jej usta są na mnie to nie potrwa długo. Na samą myśl, że robi mi loda podczas jazdy, gdy jest to nielegalne, chciałem to przerwać, ale w tym samym momencie poczułem jej paznokcie drapiące moje jaja.

 _Cholera._

Doszedłem jak pieprzony nastolatek. Bella tylko szeptała wokół mnie 'po prostu puść' i brała coraz głębiej. Kilka razy wzięła mnie do samego gardła, a w brzuchu poczułem mrowienie. Moje ciało całe zesztywniało, moja głowa wcisnęła się w zagłówek, a ja trzymałem kierownicę dla wsparcia. Pozwoliłem by napięcie zeszło, drżałem z jej imieniem na ustach. Spuściłem się w dół jej gardła, a ona wszystko połykała. Obserwowałem jak wyczyściła mnie i schowała. Posłała mi uśmiech i puściła oczko, oblizując jej zaczerwienione usta.

\- Bella... To było... - Nawet nie mogłem dokończyć myśli, nadal przeżywając mój orgazm. Zachichotała.

\- Powinieneś zobaczyć uśmiech na swojej twarzy. - Pokręciłem głową. Nigdy nie byłem z kobietą, która zrobiła mi laskę w trakcie jazdy i życzyłem sobie, by to powtórzyła w drodze nad wodospady.

 _Jestem popierdolony._

Resztę drogi przejechaliśmy bez incydentu, ale ponownie poczułem ucisk na zamek moich spodni. Doszedłem do siebie w rekordowym czasie, napawając się widokiem zadzierającej sukienki Belli w górę jej ud, przy każdym poruszeniu. Westchnęła, kiedy zbliżyliśmy się do naszej ulicy. Wydawała się zamyślona.

\- Coś nie tak, kochanie? - spytałem i zauważyłem łzę uciekającą z jej oka.

\- To był po prostu bardzo emocjonujący dzień. - Otarła policzek, zanim spojrzała na mnie. Wyciągnąłem kartę wjazdową Belli i czekałem na wjazd. Zatrzymaliśmy się na jej miejscu parkingowym parę minut później.

\- Przepraszam za moją rodzinkę i ich zbyt osobiste pytania. To było jasne, że nie chciałaś nic mówić - wyszeptałem, modląc się by moja rodzina nie wtrącała się w cudze sprawy.

\- W porządku. Odkąd Jasper zorientował się kim jestem, to była kwestia czasu zanim reszta chciałaby się dowiedzieć szczegółów. - Westchnęła. - O co chodziło twojej rodzinie, kiedy wróciłam z łazienki?

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytałem.

\- Cóż, to wyglądało jakby nie chcieli, żebyśmy pojechali nad wodospady z noclegiem. - Wzruszyła ramionami, odpinając pasy.

\- Tylko chcieli cię chronić - wymamrotałem.

\- Och, chronić przed tobą - stwierdziła.

\- Coś w tym stylu. - Westchnąłem i spojrzałem na nią, zanim wysiadła z samochodu. Teraz to nabiera sensu, jej testowanie mnie przed kolejną bazą. Przeszłość jej brata i jej spowodowała niechęć do spotykania się z kimś takim jak ja. Chociaż na początku chciałem ją zaciągnąć do łóżka, to nie mogę tego zrobić jeśli to złamie jej serce.

\- Bello, rozumiem dlaczego boisz się spotykać ze mną. Nie chcę abyś czuła się niekomfortowo. Jeśli nie chcesz spędzić nocy nad wodospadami, to nie musimy.

Bella wzięła moją twarz w swoje dłonie, jej oczy były duże i zawzięte.

\- Chcę tego, Edwardzie. Jestem dużą dziewczynką i podejmuję swoje własne decyzje. Nie pozwolę, by ktoś miał wpływ na mnie. - Złożyła na moich ustach gorący pocałunek. - Dlaczego nie wejdziesz?

\- Jesteś pewna? - Po raz kolejny nie chciałem zmuszać jej do czegoś, dopóki nie będzie gotowa.

\- Nie myślę, że jesteśmy na to gotowi. Możemy napić się kieliszek wina czy tylko spać, to zgadzam się. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie chcę być dziś sama - wyszeptała. Przez chwilę wyglądała na bardzo wrażliwą, ale to szybko minęło.

\- Nie chrapiesz? - drażniłem się, obserwując jej wąskie oczy.

\- Nie! - prychnęła, udając gniew. Wysiadłem z auta i szybko ruszyłem w stronę drzwi pasażera, by pomóc jej wysiąść.

\- Chociaż zdarza mi się mówić przez sen - wymamrotała zarumieniona.

\- Hmm, więc twoje największe sekrety i obawy wychodzą podczas snu? Muszę uważnie słuchać - wyszeptałem jej do ucha, kiedy szliśmy do windy.

Pokręciła głową, naciskając przycisk z numerem jej piętra. Spojrzała na mnie z uśmieszkiem, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Czy jesteś pewien, że potrafisz w łóżku tylko spać?

Skrzywiłem się, po czym wywróciłem oczami.

\- Nie powiedziałaś, że mam się ładnie zachowywać.

Bella zaśmiała się.

\- Cały ty, zawsze próbujesz znaleźć jakąś nieścisłość.

Uśmiechnąłem się. Zauważyłem, że nadal nie określiła, jak mam się zachowywać.

\- Bello, postaram się zachowywać najlepiej jak umiem - powiedziałem, szczerząc zęby, udałem że drapię się po policzku z dwoma skrzyżowanymi palcami. Zachichotała, kiedy drzwi windy się otwarły.

Pamięcią cofnąłem się do innej nocy i wyraźnie zadrżałem. Bella się zaśmiała, owijając ramiona wokół mnie.

\- Myślę, że wiem jakie myśli krążą w twojej głowie?

\- Hmm, trudno o tym zapomnieć. Wypaliły trwały ślad w moim mózgu - wyszeptałem, popychając ją na ścianę windy.

\- Może powinniśmy je odtworzyć - zasugerowała, łapiąc moją koszulę i przyciągając bliżej. Polizała moją dolną wargę, prosząc o wstęp, ale stałem z zaciśniętymi ustami. Spróbowała ponownie, ale zaprzeczyłem głową. Kiedy się odsunęła wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. Pokazałem jej język i walczyłem, by nie dać jej klapsa. Złapałem ją wokół talii i przycisnąłem moje usta do jej. Próbowała zmusić mnie do otwarcia ust, ale wciąż odmawiałem, napawając się jej protestami.

Odepchnęła mnie, mrucząc pod nosem, gdy drzwi otwarły się na jej piętrze. Posłała mi przelotne spojrzenie przez ramię, otworzyła swoje drzwi i wchodząc zostawiła je uchylone.

\- Bella - powiedziałem, niepewnie wchodząc do jej mieszkania. - Ja tylko się wygłupiałem.

\- Wiem! - zawołała z kuchni. - Chcesz piwo, wino czy kawę.

\- Poproszę kieliszek wina - odpowiedziałem i wszedłem do kuchni.

\- Och, tu jest butelka, kieliszki są w gablotce. - Wskazała na mebel za mną. - Usiądź. Muszę się wydostać z moich szpilek. Pójdę się przebrać w coś bardziej wygodnego.

Posłała mi oszałamiający uśmiech, podając mi butelkę wina. Stanęła na jednej nodze i asekurowała się na mnie, ściągając buta. Ze szpilkami w ręce wyszła z kuchni do salonu.

Złapałem kieliszki z szafki wraz z korkiem do butelki. Rozlałem wino i umieściłem butelkę w stojaku. Usiadłem na kanapie w salonie i ustawiłem kieliszki na stoliku.

Chwyciłem dzisiejszą gazetę i przekartkowałem do działu z rozrywką, aby zabić czas.

Usłyszałem kliknięcie otwieranych drzwi sypialni i odgłos stóp na drewnianej podłodze. Spojrzałem znad gazety, a moja szczęka opadła. Bella stała oparta o ościeżnice w drzwiach z przedpokoju ubrana w czarną, jedwabną i cienką koszulkę nocną, sięgającą połowy uda.

 _Tak postąpię._

Uniosłem brew i wróciłem do czytania.

\- Z czymś takim mogę sobie poradzić, Bello. Jestem facetem. - Uśmiechnęła się, po czym podeszła i pociągnęła palcem gazetę w dół.

\- Co cię tak zaciekawiło? - zapytała, posyłając mi seksowne spojrzenie i zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Nic ważnego, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest do góry nogami - jęknąłem, wiedząc że mnie rozgryzła. Bella zachichotała i usiadła na moim kolanie. Miała moją pełną i niepodzielną uwagę.

\- Jestem zmęczona - powiedziała brunetka z ziewnięciem, rozciągając ramiona nad głową i owijając je wokół mojej szyi. Pocałowałem ją miękko, uśmiechając się, kiedy owinęła językiem mój język. Po chwili się odsunęła.

\- Możesz iść, jeśli nie czujesz się komfortowo - wyszeptała Bella z bezbronnym wzrokiem. Od razu zapragnąłem, by na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Bello, jest mi bardzo komfortowo i postaram się zachowywać tak, by tobie było łatwiej - powiedziałem. Położyłem jedną dłoń na jej szyi, a drugą owinąłem jej policzek.

\- Nic nas nie powstrzyma przed zaliczeniem jednej z trzech baz. - Uśmiechnęła się, jej oczy nieznacznie pociemniały.

\- Hmm, wiesz co? Poczułem się nagle zmęczony. - Pocałowałem ją w usta, wstając i zanosząc Bellę do jej sypialni.

\- Edward - wysapała, kiedy opadliśmy na jej luksusowe łóżko. Westchnęła, kiedy położyłem się na niej. Było ciepło, kiedy przeciągnąłem ręką po jej delikatnej skórze i krzywiznach, które dla mnie były boskie. Jej palce zawinęły się na moich włosach, delikatnie szarpiąc, kiedy przygryzała moją dolną wargę. Lekko nacisnąłem jej czuły punkt i poczułem ciepło między jej udami. Chciałem jej ust na moich wargach, moich palców w niej i chciałem poczuć jak zaciska się wokół mojej erekcji. Badałem ciepło jej ciała czubkami palców, jęcząc kiedy dotykałem skóry nie przykrytej jej jedwabną koszulą do spania. - Proszę. - Poczułem jej prośbę w oddechu na mojej szyi, ustach ssących skórę poniżej mojego ucha.

\- Hmm - wymamrotałem, pocierając ustami jej obojczyk. - Myślę, że już wystarczająco się naprosiłaś, kochanie.

Jęknęła i wygięła się w łuk, kiedy odsunąłem się od niej z uśmieszkiem.

\- Niech cię, Edwardzie - wyburczała, kiedy wstałem z łóżka, by zdjąć buty.

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to doszłaś dziś dwa razy.

Uniosła brew i szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Jeśli to twój sposób, by wejść do gry. Dostałeś wczoraj, raz w aucie, a dwa razy w pracy i po niej. - Spojrzałem na nią figlarnie.

\- Może i tak, ale dwa razy zostałem z tym sam.

\- A więc jesteśmy kwita - droczyła się, pocierając brodę w zamyśleniu. - Zastanawiam się co możemy zrobić, żebyśmy oboje byli zadowoleni?

W tym momencie zsunąłem moje bokserki, jednocześnie ta złośnica obserwowała mnie z uznaniem. Nie próbowała nawet ukryć pożerającego spojrzenia, z resztą zrobiłem dokładnie to samo. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym kogoś wcześniej uraczył tym małym striptizem, więc nie wiedziałem co mam robić dalej. Zdecydowałem, że najlepiej będzie grać zawstydzonego. W końcu ona nadal miała na sobie koszulę.

\- Jestem otwarty na sugestie - powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Pochyliłem się wystarczająco, by ją pocałować, ale zostałem na skraju łóżka. Nie robiąc sobie nic z tego, przyciągnęła mnie do siebie. Sapnąłem w zaskoczeniu, kiedy wylądowałem na niej. - Spokojnie. - Jednakże mimo odległości jej napięte sutki otarły się o moją klatkę, a wszystkie założenia wyleciały przez okno.

\- Mam parę sugestii. - Zadyszała, kiedy przejechałem językiem po jej szczycie. Jedwab, koronka i skóra w moich ustach smakowały tak dobrze. Mruknąłem, żeby wiedziała, że słucham. - Na kolana.

Jęknąłem i po raz ostatni uszczypnąłem jej pierś. Usiadłem na pośladkach i obserwowałem jak rozszerza swoje piękne kolana dla mnie. Syknąłem przekleństwo lub dwa, nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od lśniącej, różowej skóry czekającej na mój język. Wiedziałem, że jest goła po badaniu ją moimi palcami, ale była idealna. Oblizałem wargi, chciałem zanurzyć twarz pomiędzy jej udami i pozostać tam, dopóki by mi nie uległa.

Jej ręce przebiegły przez zgięte nogi, przez tułów aż do marszczenia tkaniny przy piersiach. Obserwowałem jak przebiega palcami wokół sutków, jęknąłem, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę co miała na myśli. Uśmiechnęła się i oblizała wargi sugestywnie.

\- Och Bella - powiedziałem zachrypniętym głosem. - Naprawdę chcesz mnie zabić.

Uniosła brwi i spojrzała prosto na mojego fiuta. Jeden z jej długich palców zatańczył wokół pępka, zanim ruszyła tam gdzie chciałem być. Wygięła się na łóżku, kiedy potarła swoją spuchniętą łechtaczkę.

\- Kurwa - syknąłem i szybko złapałem mojego penisa. Nie byłem pewien ile tego będzie więc korzystałem z chwili. Chciałem jej na moich ustach, poczuć jej ciepło na języku. Jęknęła, obserwując moją poruszającą się dłoń na erekcji. - Lubisz to, prawda?

Kiwnęła, a oddech uwiązł jej w gardle.

\- Chcę zobaczyć jak dochodzisz.

\- To przestań - powiedziałem surowym tonem. Wstrzymała się, ale jej ręka nadal była na cipce. - Chcę żebyś doszła na mój język. Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz - droczyłem się z nią, wierzgając biodrami w moją rękę.

\- Musisz przestać.

Zaskomlała i zacisnęła pięści na prześcieradle. Podpierając się, rzuciła mi koszulę z uśmiechem. Wskazała, abym przeszedł dalej. Uśmiechnąłem się i zacisnąłem rękę u podstawy mojego fiuta. Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy i wyobraziłem sobie jej dłoń na mnie.

\- Mmm - jęknęła. - Kurwa.

Syknąłem, gdy mój kciuk pieścił końcówkę, moje oczy zatrzepotały. Obserwowała moją dłoń poruszającą się po mnie, jej biodra zataczały powolne koła. Była zarumieniona delikatnym różowym odcieniem skóry, a zapach naszych pobudzonych ciał zawisł w powietrzu.

\- Czy wiesz jak bardzo chcę być na kolanach i wziąć cię w usta? - Jęknęła. Cicho zaryczałem i szybciej się przesunąłem. Cholerna brudna gadka.

\- Mmm, mogę cię poczuć na języku i w gardle, jeśli połknę.

To nie potrwa długo, jeśli będzie kontynuować dogryzanie mi, mimo iż jej usta nawet nie są na moim ciele! To jest niesamowite i przerażające co ta kobieta ze mną robi. Przez nią czuję się jak szesnastolatek z rozszalałymi hormonami, który próbuje czegoś nowego.

\- Chwycę cię mocniej, kochany - powiedziała ochrypłym głosem. - Może pobawisz się drugą ręką?

Znowu jęknąłem, robiąc to co zasugerowała. Kiwnąłem głową z jednej strony na drugą, próbując powstrzymać moje uwolnienie. Jednakże moje zmysły były otumanione. Jej zapach, jej głos, dotyk jej skóry na moich biodrach, całe moje ciało pragnie uwolnienia.

Poczułem jak się przesuwa, a kiedy otworzyłem oczy spotkałem jej spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła z szuflady szafki nocnej ręcznik. Klękła przede mną, a oczami dała mi znać, abym kontynuował. Jęknąłem i oparłem czoło o jej ramię, a ona zrobiła to samo. Razem, z opuszczonymi głowami, obserwowaliśmy jak się dotykam. Długim palcem, zwieńczonym francuskim manicurem zatrzymała na główce mojego penisa, otarła wilgoć. Patrzyłem łapczywie jak bierze ten palec do ust i jęczy, kiedy zamyka oczy na mój smak w swoich ustach.

\- Kurwa - zasyczałem i ugryzłem ją w ramię. Posmakowałem słodyczy z jej pachnącej skóry, czysty pot utrzymujący się podczas naszej aktywności. Nagle poczułem na tyłku wbijane paznokcie, kiedy krzyknęła. Jęknąłem w reakcji na ból i przyjemność, a biodra wierzgnęły w mojej dłoni.

Jej zachrypnięty oddech i skomlenie trafiło prosto do mojego ucha, a ciepło w moim brzuchu wzmocniło się dziesięciokrotnie. Przygryzając bezchrzęstną część mojego ucha, wyszeptała:

\- Dojdź.

Zwiększyłem tempo i po kolejnych czterech ruchach doszedłem, ciepło i szybko. Warknąłem, to gromadziło się we mnie odkąd zobaczyłem jej rozłożone nogi.

Poczułem kojący dotyk dłoni na moim tyłku, kręgosłupie i szept we włosach. Powoli poprowadziła mnie tak, że położyłem się na niej wyczerpany. Poczułem jak owija ręcznik wokół mnie i owija ramiona wokół mnie.

Nie jestem pewien jak długo tak leżeliśmy. Moja klatka wydawała się ściśnięta, nie wiem dlaczego. Jak to jest, że spałem z tyloma kobietami i z żadną nie czułem takiej satysfakcji jak z Bellą? Nawet jeszcze jej nie przeleciałem.

Zanim zdążyłem się zastanowić nad przyszłością, poczułem jak Bella wierci się pode mną. Poczucie winy wzrosło i niepożądane uczucie zagościło w moim wnętrzu, ponieważ zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie pomogłem jej dojść. To uczucie nie trwało długo, gdyż we krwi zaszumiało pożądanie i pragnienie. Wsadziłem nos w jej szyję, a nieogolonym policzkiem ocierałem się o jej miękką skórę.

Jęknęła i odwróciła głowę, dając mi lepszy dostęp. Wpatrzyłem się w miejsce ugryzienia, które zrobiłem, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę, naznaczając ją w ten sposób.

\- Edward - wymamrotała, na co odchyliłem głowę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. - Dziecinko, nic nie musisz robić. Znajdziemy na to czas później.

Zaprzeczyłem głową i umieściłem delikatnego całusa na jej szczęce.

\- Chcę tego - wyszeptałem. - Muszę.

Jęknęła lubieżnie, kiedy polizałem jej górną wargę i lekko przygryzłem. Westchnęła i przesunęła się, przez co mogłem usadowić się między jej udami. Złożyłem powolne, mokre pocałunki wzdłuż jej szyi i klatki piersiowej. Jęki się nasiliły, kiedy ssałem i przygryzałem jej sutki. Wygięła się i krzyknęła, gdy moje palce odnalazły jej wilgoć. Zajęczałem, kiedy uzmysłowiłem sobie jak moje usta i język działają na nią. Czerpałem sporą przyjemność ciągnięcia włosów, kiedy wbiłem się zębami w jej biodro. Wyżej ucałowałem jej miękką skórę i przeciągnąłem czubkiem języka przez jej łechtaczkę. Wsunąłem dłonie pod jej tyłeczek i przysunąłem ją bliżej moich ust.

Zamruczałem na jej smak i drapanie włosów. Rozsiadłem się na materacu, owijając ramionami jej biodra i uda. Delikatnie oparłem jej kolana o moje barki i kontynuowałem zwiedzanie. Miękkie podeszwy jej stóp oparły się o moje plecy, wżynały się, a ja zasysam jej łechtaczkę. Jest miękka, ciepła i mokra. Po chwili falisty ruch bioder docenił moją posługę. Moje imię opuszcza śpiewnie jej usta, kiedy rozpościeram ją kciukami. Celebrowałem i okrążałem wszystko co mi zaoferowała, a ja nadal chciałem więcej.

Jęknąłem i zamruczałem, co tylko wzbogaciło jej doznania, kiedy jej ciało wygięło się w łuk po raz ostatni. Wykrzyczała moje imię, wrzasnęła przekleństwo i po raz ostatni wbiłem się w nią, nas. Obawiałem się przez chwilę, że to nie było byle co dla każdego z nas, nie dopóki tego nie zobaczyliśmy. Na koniec, nie byłem pewien co z tego będzie.

~oOo~

Walczyłem z chęcią obudzenia się, ale moje sny były takie przyjemne, że nie chciałem ich tak szybko kończyć. Jestem świadomy, że śpię na czymś lekko pulsującym, ciepłym i miękkim. Po czym zalały mnie wspomnienia ostatniej nocy.

Mimo iż Bella i ja nie uprawialiśmy seksu, to oboje byliśmy zaspokojeni. Otworzyłem oczy i zdałem sobie sprawę, że śpię na jej wyeksponowanej klatce. Uśmiechnąłem się do jej delikatnej piersi i przygryzłem delikatnie jej różowy sutek.

\- Edward - wymamrotała Bella, jej palce delikatnie pociągnęły mnie za włosy.

\- Tak, kochanie? - wyszeptałem w jej skórę, łapiąc więcej, a ona pociągnęła mocniej za moje włosy.

\- Nie musimy się zbierać do pracy? - Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, kiedy wziąłem jej sutek w usta, a drugi szczypiąc i ugniatając w palcach.

\- Jestem szefem - wymamrotałem. - Możemy przyjść troszkę później jeśli tak powiem.

\- Edwardzie proszę, obiecałeś zachowywać się profesjonalnie. - Ciągnęła za moje włosy, dopóki na nią nie spojrzałem. - Nie sądzę, żeby spóźnianie się było profesjonalnym zachowaniem.

Wywróciłem oczami na jej upór. Uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy zobaczyłem godzinę.

\- Masz rację - powiedziałem z westchnieniem. - Jednakże, nadal mamy kilka godzin. Jest wcześnie. - Spojrzała na stolik nocny i uśmiechnęła się.

\- W takim wypadku… - Odrzuciła z nas kołdrę, wysunęła się spode mnie, a mój trzon znalazł się w jej wilgotnych ustach.

 _Najlepszy poranek w całym moim pieprzonym życiu._

Przyszliśmy do biura na czas i próbowaliśmy zachowywać się profesjonalnie, ale było naprawdę ciężko. Nie miałem jej dość. Za każdym razem, kiedy klienci wychodzili podchodziłem do niej i całowałem ją dziko, zanim wyszła.

Spotkaliśmy się w czasie lunchu z Alice, więc Bella mogła przekazać jej klucz do swojego mieszkania. Alice miała podrzucić poprawiony strój Belli. Nasza trójka jadła spokojnie, podczas gdy Alice powtarzała opowieści Jaspera o mojej Belli. Zarumieniła się, przypominając mi jak jej biust zaróżowiał, kiedy jej sutek zniknął w moich ustach. Przez tą myśl poczułem się jak zboczeniec, biorąc pod uwagę, że byliśmy w miejscu publicznym.

Po długim dniu pracy, podrzuciłem Bellę pod jej blok, by mogła się przygotować. Żadne z nas nie otrzymało uwolnienia od rana i oboje czuliśmy napiętą atmosferę. Przynajmniej to było odwzajemnione.

Po krótkim prysznicu nadszedł czas odebrania Belli. Odkąd Emmett i Rosalie mieszkali na przedmieściu zdecydowałem się używać mojego Vanquish'a. Zaparkowałem przed budynkiem i pokonałem drogę do jej mieszkania.

Zapukałem i oczekiwanie spięło całe moje ciało. Bawiłem się postrzępioną krawędzią mojego starego niebieskiego T-shirta. Włożyłem rękę do kieszeni ciemno niebieskich jeansów i oparłem się o framugę, gdy drzwi stanęły otworem.

Zamurowało mnie, kiedy ją zobaczyłem.

\- Hej, mistrzu - powiedziała z aluzją swoim gorącym głosem, który kochałem. Była ubrana w moją koszulkę, która już nigdy nie będzie na mnie.

Bella stała w granatowo srebrnej koszulce z Trojanami z numerem 8 na piersi. Cholernie dobrze w niej wygląda. Lamówka na kołnierzu została rozcięta, przez co widać jej piersi w ciemno niebieskim staniku. Koszulka jest dopasowana, przez co doskonale podkreśla wszystkie krzywizny. Materiał kończy się dwa cale nad jej pępkiem, co powoduje natychmiastowe podniecenie mojej osoby.

Jej wyeksponowany brzuch kończy się na dopasowanych czarnych rybaczkach. Jej małe stópki są ubrane w parę białych sandałków, a paznokcie u stóp ma pomalowane na pasujący granat.

Bella podkreśliła swój wygląd seksownym kucykiem i czarnymi wzorkami pod oczami.

\- Cholera, możesz się ubierać tak codziennie i umrę jako najszczęśliwszy facet pod słońcem - sapnąłem, przyciągając brunetkę do pocałunku.

\- Wow. - Bella wypuściła powietrze, odsuwając się, kiedy moje usta wędrowały po jej szyi i ramionach. - Dobrze, że Alice nie kazała mi założyć spódniczki.

Jęknąłem na myśl, że mógłbym złapać ją za tyłek.

\- Edward! - Uderzyła mnie po rękach. Złapała coś za drzwiami i podała mi parę toreb. Posłałem jej długie, zmysłowe spojrzenie, nie chcąc iść gdziekolwiek indziej, niż do jej sypialni.

\- Później - powiedziała miękko. - No chodź, powinniśmy iść zanim się spóźnimy. - Posłała mi uśmiech i pocałowała mnie w usta. Szybko obróciłem ten prosty całus w coś bardziej obiecującego. Bella jęknęła, ale odsunęła się zdecydowanie. Zaczęła poprawiać szminkę na ustach. Pocałowałem ją w palce i trzymałem na niej wzrok. Po chwili wzięła mnie za rękę.

Ruszyła przede mną, a ja obserwowałem jej falujące biodra i słodki tyłeczek w opiętych spodniach. Zatrzymałem wzrok na dłużej na jej pupie i spojrzałem przed siebie. Skupiłem się na czymś co mnie przestraszyło i ucieszyło. MASEN - CULLEN pisało na jej plecach. Coś co pokazywało wszystkim, że należy do mnie. Zastanawiałem się czy założyłaby to, gdyby Jacob był w pobliżu. Wyrzuciłem tą myśl z głowy.

 _Nie jest moja._

Cholera, co jest ze mną nie tak? Nie mogę pozbyć się tej kobiety z moich myśli. Jest tam za każdym razem. Jej uśmiech, jej zapach, jej inteligencja i jej ciało: wszytko mnie woła. Jest uosobieniem wszystkiego o czym myślałem i pragnąłem, ale zdecydowanie potrzebowałem kobiety. Nie miałem dużo czasu na przemyślenie tego co do niej czuję. Chociażby fakt, że nazywam ją kochaniem bez mojej wiedzy.

Nie wiem co to znaczy? Czy w ogóle coś znaczy? Szliśmy ręka w rękę przez lobby, a ja byłem ledwo świadomy, że dotarliśmy do wind. Zaprowadziła mnie do samochodu, otworzyłem drzwi dla niej, a chwilę później wsunąłem się na moje siedzenie. Bella bawiła się radiem, próbując znaleźć coś dla siebie.

Obserwowałem ją jak patrzy za okno. Wyglądała na zagubioną w myślach jak ja. Nie pragnę niczego więcej niż dowiedzieć o czym tak rozmyśla. Czy czuje się zdezorientowana tak jak ja? Dlaczego jestem tak zdezorientowany?

Tak, chciałem jej w moim łóżku, ale teraz chcę więcej. Chcę się budzić obok niej. Chcę jej kupować różne rzeczy od serca. Chcę widzieć jak chodzi w słońcu, a jej włosy są rozwiewane przez wiatr. Chcę przyrządzić jej ulubiony posiłek i kochać się z nią na kuchennym stole.

 _Co to wszystko do cholery znaczy?_

\- Edward - powiedziała, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. - Umm, czy coś nie tak?

\- Nie kochanie. Mam wiele do przemyślenia - odpowiedziałem i skupiłem spojrzenie na drodze.

\- Och. - Spojrzałem na Bellę i zauważyłem jak jej dłonie drżą na kolanach.

\- Przepraszam cię, po prostu tak jest. - Wskazałem na nią i na siebie. - To dla mnie nowe.

\- Nie jesteś gotowy - powiedziała miękko.

\- Nie, tego nie powiedziałem, to jest po prostu nowe.

\- Po raz pierwszy obudziłeś się w czyimś łóżku? - spytała brunetka niby od niechcenia, ale jej oczy zdradzały zaciekawianie.

\- Tak i lubię to. Aż za bardzo - wyszeptałem. Przed nikim się nie otwierałem, nie mówiłem co czuję czy czego potrzebuję. Obawiałem się tego poziomu komfortu, który jest między nami. Mogła ze mnie wyciągnąć wszystko.

\- Też to lubię. To były najbardziej spokojne cztery i pół godziny snu jakie kiedykolwiek miałam. Jestem wyspana bardziej niż po ośmiu godzinach niespokojnego snu. - Uśmiechnęła się, kładąc dłoń na mojej, na konsoli pomiędzy nami.

\- Ja też. - Uśmiechnąłem się. - Miałem róznież najlepsze sny - wyznałem.

Dojechaliśmy do domu Emmetta i Rosalie dwadzieścia minut później. Czerwony jeep Emnmett'a stał na podjeździe przed dwupiętrowym domem w kolorze mokki. Zaparkowałem za żółtym Porshe Alice wzdłuż krawężnika. Emmett wyszedł nas przywitać, pomagając wnieść torby Belli i wprowadził nas na podwórko.

Bella i Alice zaczęły ustawiać rzeczy na stolikach, kiedy Rosalie i Emmett zapalali pochodnie, które otaczały ich podwórko. Poratowałem się butelką Pepsi i złapałem dla Belli butelkę wody z chłodziarki na olbrzymim patio.

Podałem butelkę brunetce, kiedy skończyła przesypywać tortille.

\- Bello, dlaczego nie założyłaś szpilek, które ci zostawiłam? - spytała Alice, rozkładając obrus na stole. Bella zwężyła oczy na moją siostrę.

\- Nie ubieram szpilek na cholerne barbeque - zasyczała, kładąc na stole świeżą salsę.

\- Wiele się napracowałam, by skompletować twój strój. Zostawiłam ci je, abyś je założyła, więc powinnaś je założyć - prychnęła Alice.

\- Nie Alice, nie muszę tego rozbić. To… - Bella wskazała na swój top - jest aż nadto. Nie pogłębiaj się. - Pokręciła głową ruszając w stronę Jaspera, by pomóc mu z kurczakiem. Spojrzała przez ramię z błyskiem w oku. - Poza tym te szpilki są z zeszłego sezonu. - Wygląda na to, że Bella chce sprowokować Alice.

Spojrzałem na siostrę, która wyglądała jakby była w szoku i wkurzona.

\- Odwołaj to, Bello! - Alice rzuciła się na Bellę, która zdumiała się jej wytrwałością, co trwało sekundy. Bella szybko się otrząsnęła z szoku i odwróciła sytuację, chwytając Alice. Cholera, jest zwinna i szybka.

\- Nie odwołam tego! - burknęła brązowooka, zanim Alice ją pchnęła. Bella potknęła się i zwinęła w obronną pozycję. - Przyznaj, że masz problem, Alice. - Uśmiechnęła się i warknęła. Kurwa. Chyba za długo się tym cieszyłem.

\- Nie mam problemu z zakupami - krzyknęła Alice.

\- Nie mówię o zakupach - powiedziała rozbawiona Bella. - Myślisz, że masz problem z zakupami?

Alice zaprotestowała i rzuciła się na brunetkę. Zrozumiałem dlaczego dogryza Alice. Wszyscy wiemy, że moja siostra ma problem z zakupami. Gdyby nie zablokowane fundusze na jej koncie, byłaby bankrutem.

W trakcie przepychanki było słychać odgłos rozdzieranej koszulki, co zwróciło uwagę wszystkich obserwatorów. Podszedłem bliżej, zastanawiając się czy mam interweniować. Nie widzę, żeby działo się coś nieprzyzwoitego, tylko przepychanki i brzydkie słowa.

W pewnym momencie Bella położyła Alice, przez co mogłem zobaczyć w jakim stanie jest jej ubranie, niestety widzieli to też Emmett i Jasper. Zauważyłem, że cieszą się tym aż za bardzo. Jej koszulka była potargana w strategicznym miejscu, ukazując mlecznobiałe pagórki. Rzuciłem moje piwo i ruszyłem w ich stronę. Nie ma opcji, że pozwolę tym dwóm idiotom zobaczyć cycki Belli. To widok tylko dla moich oczu.

Zanim zbliżyłem się do Belli, Rosalie przepchnęła się obok mnie i złapała obie za uszy. Zaklęły i skrzywiły się, kiedy Rose postawiła je na nogi.

\- Jeśli nasza trójka wyląduje w więzieniu, zostaniecie moimi sukami - powiedziała Rosalie z zadowoleniem. Udałem się do chłopaków. Emmett uśmiechnął się do mnie, ale posłałem mu spojrzenie. Dupek gapił się na klatkę Belli.

\- Sory stary, ale to było cholernie gorące i ty to wiesz - wytłumaczył się Em. Jasper kiwnął zgodnie. - Czy ona cię tak dosiada? - Nie odpowiedziałem i wybrałem obserwowanie Rose.

\- Alice, sandałki Belli może nie są na szpilce, ale mimo wszystko są śliczne - oświadczyła Rose jak czerwona wróżka.

\- Bella, te szpilki, które kupiła Alice nie są z zeszłego roku - tłumaczy brunetce, która wywraca oczami. W trójkę wymieniają spojrzenia przez kilka minut, po czym ogromne uśmiechy świecę na ich twarzach. Nagle upadają i tarzają się po trawie.

 _Kobiety._

Oglądaliśmy grę, głównie patrząc na wynik. Jednakże większość czasu spędziliśmy na jedzeniu i śmianiu się z poprzedniego spięcia. Alice udało się naprawić koszulkę Belli, więc chłopaki nie mieli możliwości zaglądnięcia. Byłem z tego powodu zadowolony, ale muszę przyznać że tęsknię za tym widokiem. Bella zrobiła przepyszną salsę i domowe frytki, chociaż wszyscy uznali sos barbeque Emmetta jako najlepszy w okolicy. Siedzieliśmy wokół stołu najedzeni, a mecz poszedł w zapomnienie.

\- To miłe, Edwardzie - powiedział Em, przełykając. - Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz przyszedłeś do naszego domu i zrobiłeś to.

\- Byłem już tu wcześniej - powiedziałem, wywracając oczami. Jednakże, naprawdę nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć żadnej imprezy od czterech lat odkąd mają ten dom.

\- Yeah, trochę minęło, bracie - stwierdził Emmett, wzruszając ramionami.

 _Serio?_

\- Skąd taka nagła zmiana? - Alice uśmiechnęła się.

\- Bella. Taka różnica - podkreślił Jasper. Wywróciłem oczami. Spędzam z nimi czas. Przez cały czas siedzimy razem w klubie.

\- Poza klubem albo pracą, Edwardzie - powiedziała Rosalie, jakby czytała mi w myślach.

\- Nie zaprzątaj sobie myśli tym, co mówią. - Bella wywróciła oczami, zanim ruszyła w stronę basenu. Spojrzała przez ramię wstydliwie. - Można przegrzać zwoje jak się tak ciężko myśli. - Zachichotała, patrząc na basen. Obserwowałem jak zdejmuje buty i zanurza stopę w wodzie.

Moja rodzinka gapi się na mnie, zwracając tym moją uwagę, spoglądam na nich i wstaję z krzesła. Ruszyłem w kierunku basenu i owinąłem ramiona wokół talii Belli.

\- Ktoś tu był niegrzeczną dziewczynką - zanuciłem do jej ucha. - Myślę, że potrzebujesz odetchnąć. - Zagroziłem, że wrzucę ją do basenu, mocząc jej stopy. Krzyczała, wypluwając płuca, bym ją puścił. Chciałem ją postawić obok mnie.

Niestety Emmett miał inny plan, a ja go nie widziałem. Wepchnął Bellę i mnie do zimnej wody. Brunetka jęknęła zaskoczona, kiedy uderzyła w taflę wody, złapałem ją szybko za ramię. Wypluła wodę, próbując wydostać się z wody.

\- Będzie martwy - wypluła, owijając ramiona wokół mojej szyi. Otarła twarz i przesunęła dłonią po luźnym kucyku.

\- Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam, kochanie - wyszeptałem. - Oddaję go w twoje ręce, dziecinko.

Podpłynąłem z nią do drabinki na końcu basenu i wyciągnąłem Bellę z wody. Spojrzeliśmy na Emmetta, który śmiał się histerycznie na patio. Rosalie pokręciła głową i posłałam nam współczujące spojrzenie, podając ręczniki.

\- Cholera Emmett, czy ktoś cię o to prosił? - powiedziała morderczo Bella.

\- Jestem przerażony, doktor Swan - odparł Emmett. Uśmiechnął się i udał, że trzęsie się ze strachu.

\- Nie mam zamiaru cię analizować. To by było zbyt proste - odpowiedziała Bella złowieszczo. Kurwa, jest gorąca kiedy się wkurzy. - Mam zamiar uderzyć cię tak, że zaboli.

Emmett dotknął siebie. Uśmiechnąłem się porozumiewawczo.

\- Mogę zaoferować coś, czemu Rose nie odmówi. I aby to dostać musi wstrzymać się od seksu z tobą przez czternaście dni - powiedziała Bella z zadowoleniem, a na twarzy Em'a pojawiło się zwątpienie.

\- Nie zrobi tego - powiedział. - Nie może bez tego żyć.

Rosalie posłała mu zabójcze spojrzenie. Przegiął, mówiąc że Rose się nie powstrzyma. Znając charakter Rosalie wiem, że podejmie się tego wyzwania.

\- Słucham cię, Bello - powiedziała Rose z uniesioną brwią.

\- Pamiętasz samochód, za który byś oddała życie? BMW - powiedziała słodko brunetka. - Będzie twój jeśli udowodnisz, że wasza dwójka nie uprawiała żadnego rodzaju seksu, włącznie z oralnym, przez dwa tygodnie.

\- Jak mogę to udowodnić? - spytała blondynka. Emmett próbował zwrócić jej uwagę, stojąc za Bellą, ale Rose go ignorowała.

\- Łatwo, wiem kiedy ktoś kłamie. To prezent. W ciągu dziesięciu minut będę wiedziała, że kłamiecie. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Wchodzisz w to?

\- Tak! - zgodziła się Rose, na co Em jęknął. - Zaczynamy od teraz. - Bella kiwnęła i sprawdziła godzinę na zegarku Rosalie.

\- Dziecinko! - powiedział Emmett i wziął Rose w ramiona, błagając by się wycofała.

Bella zwróciła swoją uwagę na mnie i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wychodzimy.

\- Nie wsiądziemy do mojego auta w mokrych ciuchach - powiedziałem, obserwując wodę kapiącą z jaj koszulki. Moje spojrzenie wędrowało po niej. Kurwa, wygląda cholernie seksownie w mokrym ubraniu. Bella wywróciła oczami i stanęła obok mnie.

\- Proszę, przytrzymaj to. - Podała mi ręcznik i pokazała jak mam go trzymać, by dać jej prywatność. Po czym zdjęła koszulkę. Oczy Emmetta i Jaspera prawie wyskoczyły, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę co robi Bella. Miała problem z sunięciem dopasowanych spodni, przeklinając, dopóki nie znalazły się wokół jej stóp.

Spojrzała na Alice i moja siostra odwróciła się. W staniku i majtkach złapała ręcznik i owinęła go wokół ciała. Chwyciłem ją w tali i przyciągnąłem bliżej, by mogła złapać mój ręcznik. Namiot w gaciach był, mimo zimnej wody i niewygodnych, mokrych jeansów.

Jak tylko uniosła mój ręcznik, zacząłem rozbierać się do bokserek. Rosalie i Alice śmiały się cicho z naszej sytuacji. Złapałem ręcznik i owinąłem wokół bioder, krzywiąc się na mojego niewspółpracującego fiuta. Rose wręczyła Belli plastikową torebkę na nasze mokre ciuchy i Bella wzięła mnie za rękę, po czym ruszyliśmy do samochodu.

Wypiłem kilka piw, więc Bella siedziała w fotelu kierowcy, ponieważ nic nie piła. Usiadłem obok niej i włączyłem ogrzewanie, by ocieplić chłodne, nocne powietrze. Gapiłem się na Bellę, kiedy mknęła w dół ulicy. Zauważyłem, że ręcznik nie zakrywa całkowicie jej majtek i biustu, który wygląda jakby miał wyskoczyć. Oblizałem wargi na myśl o zlizywaniu kropel, które zostały na jej szyi i biuście.

Spojrzała na mnie kątem oka, skupiając się na moim torsie.

\- Jedziemy do ciebie - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Posłała mi seksowny uśmiech, jej dolna warga uwięzła pomiędzy zębami.

Przebiegłem opuszkami po kroplach wody na jej ciele.

\- Pieprzone tak! Jedziemy! - warknąłem. Moja erekcja drgnęła w bokserkach, ukrytych pod ręcznikiem. Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie do niej, kiedy moje palce pięły się w górę jej uda. Jęknęła miękko, ale jej oczy skupiły się na drodze przed nami.

Kiedy byliśmy już na autostradzie, Bella trochę przekroczyła prędkość, kiedy usłyszeliśmy to. Po chwili zobaczyliśmy niebiesko czerwone światła za nami.


	13. Uległy piątek

**13\. Uległy piątek**

 **Edward**

\- Kurwa, do diabła, dyskoteka gra - wymamrotała Bella, powoli zjeżdżając na pobocze.

Zachichotałem na jej nazwę.

\- Co?

Zarumieniła się wściekle, zanim odpowiedziała:

\- Dyskoteka, tak nazywał światła policyjne mój tata, kiedy byłam mała - zachichotała lekko, po czym spojrzała na nasze stroje i jęknęła: - Cholera, dostanę mandat albo aresztują mnie za obnażanie się. - Westchnęła, przyciskając głowę do zagłówka. Odwróciła się, i spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy jej wzrok spoczął na moich kolanach. - Edwardzie, musisz to przełożyć.

\- Ty prawdopodobnie też - powiedziałem, wskazując na nią. - Ubrana, czy raczej powinienem powiedzieć rozebrana jak ty.

Wyciągnąłem dowód rejestracyjny ze schowka, łapiąc torebkę Belli, w której ma prawo jazdy.

Chwilę później stukanie w okno, zmusiło Bellę do obniżenia szyby. Lodowate powietrze wpadło do samochodu, powodując dreszcze u naszej dwójki. Jasny promień światła padł na moją twarz i przeniósł się na brunetkę. Światło przesunęło się na mnie i z powrotem na Bellę. Źródło światła zsunęło się z jej twarzy na klatkę i kolana. Zdusiłem jęk, ciesząc się, że nie widzę twarzy tego dupka.

 _Świetnie. Zboczony glina._

\- Proszę o dowód rejestracyjny i prawo jazdy, proszę pani - zapytał piskliwym głosem.

\- Oczywiście, oficerze… - Bella urwała umyślnie.

\- Oficer Eric Yorkie, psze pani - odpowiedział niskim głosem.

 _Co do cholery? Ja tu jestem._

\- Eric Yorkie? Edytor w Forks High Tablet? - Bella odwróciła się i posłała mi mały uśmiech.

Wewnętrznie jęknąłem, ponieważ go znała.

\- Tak, znamy się? Jestem pewien, że zapamiętałbym cię - powiedział, lustrując biust Belli.

 _Pieprzony dupek! Jest moja._

Przygryzłem policzek, by nic nie powiedzieć. Obserwowałem jak Bella przysuwa się do drzwi, dając mu idealny widok na swoje piersi ledwo okryte ręcznikiem.

Oficer spojrzał na prawko Belli w świetle latarki.

\- Bella, młodszy edytor w Forks High Tablet?

Światło przygasło, kiedy pochylił się do środka i miał dobry widok. Był wysoki na co najmniej sześć stóp, gdy pochylił się do drzwi. Jego twarz była dziecinna, zaokrąglona z idiotycznym uśmiechem. Miał ciemne włosy, lekko wilgotne od mgły, która zawisła w powietrzu.

\- W takim wypadku, chyba muszę poprosić o opuszczenie pojazdu, panno Swan. - Oficer wkrótce-będę-trzymać-twoje-jaja wskazał. Zacisnąłem pięści na kolanach, powstrzymując chęć wybiegnięcia z samochodu i wpieprzeniu mu.

Bella wywróciła oczami i zachichotała. _Zachichotała? Serio? Ona z nim flirtuje._ Robi to, by nie dostać mandatu, ale czy musi robić to tak dobrze?

\- Oficerze Ericu - powiedziała uwodzicielsko. - Na zewnątrz jest zimno.

\- Wiem - powiedziała pieprzona świnia, unosząc brew. Bella zachichotała ponownie.

 _Halo, zapomnieliście, że tu siedzę?_

\- Mój brat - powiedziała głosem, którego używa aby coś osiągnąć. - Jestem pewna, że chciałby cię ponownie zobaczyć, Ericu. Minęło tyle czasu. - Eric przełknął ślinę i potrząsnął głową, a Bella kontynuowała: - Zgadnij kogo ostatnio spotkałam? Jaspera, pamiętasz Jaspera prawda?

\- Jasper i Jordan. Kto by ich zapomniał? Ile razy kończyłem zamknięty w szafce przez tą dwójkę?

\- Sto dwadzieścia siedem razy, ale zawsze cię wypuszczałam, prawda? - powiedziała brunetka, przygryzając górną wargę, czarując swoim urokiem. Ta kobieta jest w stanie wydostać się z każdej sytuacji, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości.

\- Robiłaś to. Punktem kulminacyjnym dnia było podanie ci ręki - powiedział oficer smutno. - Kim jest twój przyjaciel?

Pieprzony dupek wskazał latarką na mnie. Niestety Bella włączyła wewnętrzne światła w samochodzie. Oficer Gówniana-Twarz zapomniał o mnie, jego oczy były przyklejone do nóg Belli. Albo może zauważył, że jej bielizna wystaje spod ręcznika. Mogłem zobaczyć jego poruszające się jabłko Adama, kiedy przełykał ślinę i przerzucił ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę. Coś co robi facet kiedy się poprawia.

\- To twój samochód czy jego? - warknął Eric, spoglądając w oczy Belli.

\- Jego - odpowiedziała, wskazując na mnie.

\- Potrzebuję twoje prawo jazdy - powiedział, patrząc na mnie. Gapiłem się, sięgając po portfel leżący na tablicy rozdzielczej. Wyciągnąłem dokument i podałem mu. - Bello, muszę spytać dlaczego jesteście tak ubrani i czy piliście?

\- Nie, nie piłam - powiedziała poważnie. - Wiedziałam, że ja dziś wracam za kółkiem. Jesteśmy tak ubrani, ponieważ poszliśmy popływać w nocy. A Edward nie chciał zamoczyć siedzeń.

\- Jestem pewien, że to był jego jedyny motyw. - Eric wskazał odkryte kolano Belli. Zachichotała ponownie. - Nie winię go.

\- Więc mogę wiedzieć dlaczego mnie zatrzymałeś? - spytała Bella, słodko trzepiąc rzęsami.

\- Jechałaś o osiem mil za szybko i zauważyłem to… - Zarumienił się.

\- Zatrzymałeś mnie tylko dlatego, że jestem rozebrana? - spytała Bella, nie wyglądając na zadowoloną.

\- Coś takiego. Przepraszam. - Podrapał się po karku i wzruszył ramionami. - Zaraz wracam. - Skurwysyn nareszcie wrócił do radiowozu.

\- O co do cholery w tym wszystkim chodzi? - powiedziałem, zaciskając zęby.

\- Co? Nie chcę dostać mandatu - powiedziała brunetka, poprawiając ręcznik, by pokazywał mniej. _Nie myślę tak_. Ponieważ mam bokserki, zdjąłem ręcznik i podałem go jej.

\- Proszę, zakryj się - warknąłem. Zobaczyłem w bocznym lusterku, że oficer Fiut jest nadal w aucie.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała miękko. - Nie widzę większego problemu. - Wzięła mój ręcznik, owijając go wokół nóg. Rozwinęła swój ręcznik i obserwowałem zahipnotyzowany jak próbuje okryć piersi.

\- Edwardzie, czy ty jesteś zazdrosny? - spytała dokuczliwym tonem.

 _Tak. Do cholery tak!_

\- Nie - odpowiedziałem za szybko. Bella spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się. Zdjęła ręcznik z nóg i rzuciła we mnie. Uniosła brew, czekając na moją reakcję. Jęknąłem sfrustrowany, nie chcąc przyznać jej racji.

\- Dobra! Tak, jestem do cholery zazdrosny. Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że gdziekolwiek wyjdziemy, to każdy dupek pieprzy cię wzrokiem?

Przebiegłem palcami przez włosy i odwróciłem się w stronę Belli, która się śmiała. Wywróciłem oczami, położyłem ręcznik na jej kolana i upchnąłem końce pod jej nogami. Przez cały czas Bella śmiała się miękko.

\- Znacznie lepiej - zaznaczyłem, unikając jej wzroku. Pewnie nadal jest rozbawiona sytuacją. Wydęła wargi.

\- Jak mam teraz pozbyć się mandatu?

\- Jeśli dostaniesz, to zapłacę za ciebie, kochanie. To lepsze niż uprzedmiotowienie ciebie.

\- Okej. - Posłała mi promienny uśmiech, kiedy jedną dłonią potarła moje udo. Spojrzałem na nią w niemym pytaniu.

\- Jesteś naprawdę gorący, kiedy jesteś zazdrosny - wychrypiała.

\- To znaczy, że jestem gorący cały czas - mruknąłem. - Czuję to. - Pamiętam jak chciałem wpieprzyć każdemu, kto spojrzy na nią.

Oboje zauważyliśmy, że Oficer Fiutek wraca do okna Belli. Jeden rzut oka na strój mojej ukochanej i jego uśmiech zmienił się w rozczarowanie.

\- Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, Bello. Rozmawiałem z operatoką na komendzie i powiedziała, że skopie mi tyłek jeśli nie wezmę od ciebie autografu. - Eric podał nasze dokumenty. Po czym podał Belli długopis i notatnik.

 _Autograf?_

\- Pewnie. Dla kogo ma być? - spytała Bella, spoglądając na Erica.

\- Poproszę jeden dla Shelii, a drugi dla mnie.

\- Oczywiście. Powiedz Shelii, że moja nowa książka wkrótce będzie w sprzedaży. - Bella uśmiechnęła się, wręczając notatnik i długopis Ericowi.

\- Przekażę, dziękuję - powiedział, zabierając rzeczy od Belli. - Tym razem daję ci tylko upomnienie, ale pilnuj się w dalszej drodze do domu. Chyba, że zobaczysz mnie. - Puścił do niej oczko i pożegnał się, zanim ruszył w stronę radiowozu.

Chwilę później Bella wyjechała na drogę z uśmiechem. Ściszyłem muzykę, żebym mógł ją zapytać o te autografy.

\- Książki? - spytałem.

\- Mam trzy książki, napisane w ciągu tych sześciu lat.

\- Cóż, o czym są? - pytam, by uzyskać więcej informacji.

\- Głównie są to książki o związkach i poradniki o seksie. - Bella spojrzała na mnie. - Nie znajdziesz u siebie żadnej z moich książek. Dodatkowo, nie piszę pod swoim nazwiskiem. Mam pseudonim.

\- Jaki? - spytałem, zastanawiając się czy będę mógł później poszukać trochę informacji.

\- Wolałabym nie mówić - burknęła. Oczywiście nie chciała mi odpowiedzieć. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy przez kilka minut, dopóki Bella nie prychnęła obok mnie.

\- Dobra, powiem coś co ci pomoże. Jedna z moich książek nazywa się 'Jak uwieść swojego gorącego sąsiada'.

Uśmiechnąłem się i pokręciłem głową w rozbawieniu.

\- Ja jestem twoim sąsiadem.

\- Tak, ale mieszkasz w innym budynku - powiedziała, patrząc na drogę. - Właściwie tej książki nie da się zastosować na tobie.

Zaparkowaliśmy na parkingu w moim budynku.

\- Wysiadaj, Bello. Wrzucimy ubrania do pralki i suszarki, zanim pójdziemy do ciebie.

Kiedy złapaliśmy nasze rzeczy, ruszyliśmy do wind. Na szczęście nie spotkaliśmy nikogo. Bella cicho szła koło mnie, kiedy otworzyłem moje drzwi. Zauważyłem wahanie Belli w przekroczeniu progu.

\- Co się dzieje? - Wziąłem ją za rękę, wciągając do środka.

\- Nic - powiedziała miękko i wkroczyła do części dziennej. Po wrzuceniu ubrań do suszarki, uniosłem ją i posadziłem na pralce.

\- Co się dzieje? Jesteś strasznie cicha. - Odsunąłem włosy z jej twarzy i pocałowałem ją w usta.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Wiesz tak dużo o mnie i to trochę przerażające.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? - Położyłem dłonie na jej biodrach, z ręcznikiem nadal owiniętym wokół jej nóg. Jednakże, jej uda były prawie nagie pod moimi dłońmi.

\- Po prostu nikomu nie pozwalam tak szybko się poznać. - Bella uciekła wzrokiem przed moim.

\- Chcę, żebyś mówiła mi o wszystkim - wyszeptałem. - Chcę cię znać. - Westchnąłem, opierając czoło o jej. Chciałem ją o to spytać od drugiego dnia w restauracji: - Bello, co się stało między tobą i Jacobem?

\- Dorastaliśmy razem, moje uczucia nigdy nie były takie same co jego. Umawialiśmy się w liceum. Rozeszliśmy się na ostatnim roku. Kiedy poszłam do collegeu, próbowaliśmy kontynuować znajomość w trakcie pierwszego roku. Było nam obojgu ciężko. - Pchnęła mnie, zjeżdżając z pralki. Wzięła mnie za rękę i poszliśmy do pluszowego fotela w moim salonie. Usiedliśmy, ja z nią na kolanach.

\- W każdym razie, zerwałam z nim. Odkryłam, że stał się graczem po naszym zerwaniu, więc tak naprawdę nie rozmawialiśmy. Wtedy wydarzyły się te wszystkie rzeczy z Jordanem i moimi rodzicami, gdzie był dla mnie wsparciem. Byliśmy razem prawie rok i oświadczył mi się. Powiedziałam 'tak', ale stałam się niezależna i pewna siebie, co się mu nie podobało. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że mnie ogranicza, więc to skończyłam.

\- Innymi słowy, nie podobałaś mu się taka jaka jesteś - wyszeptałem, pieszcząc jej policzek.

\- W pewnym sensie tak - powiedziała w zamyśleniu. - Prawdę mówiąc, kochał kogoś kim starałam się być. Żartowałam z siebie. Kochałam go, ale nie byłam zakochanie w nim.

\- Dziękuję za powiedzenie mi. Teraz mam kolejne pytanie i nie musisz odpowiadać. - Westchnąłem, nie chciałem pytać, ale to pomoże mi ją lepiej zrozumieć. - Z iloma mężczyznami byłaś?

Zaśmiała się, wywracając oczami.

\- Byłam w dziesięciu związkach z dziesięcioma mężczyznami.

\- Więc nigdy nie miałaś jednonocnej przygody? - spytałem zaskoczony niską liczbą. Do diabła, przebiłem ją o trzydzieści oczek. Pokręciła głową na mnie. Wow.

\- Nie zamierzam pytać cię o twoją przeszłość - wyszeptała natychmiast rozwiewając zwątpienie. Bałem się, że jeśli to zrobi i się dowie to ucieknie. - Wiem już coś, więc na razie nie chcę znać twojej przeszłości.

Byłem zdezorientowany jak cholera. Właściwie chciałbym spotkać Bellę w swojej przeszłości. Pocałowała mnie w policzek, by zwrócić moją uwagę.

\- Potrzebuję prysznica. Swędzi mnie skóra od chloru.

Zachichotałem i uniosłem brew sugestywnie. Wstała z moich kolan i zaczęła się odsuwać.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl - ostrzegła tonem przyjdź-do-mnie. Skoczyłem na nogi i ruszyłem za nią. Zmrużyła oczy i zrobiła kolejny krok. Rzuciłem się na nią, chwytając jej ręcznik. Pociągnąłem go.

Pieprzone tak.

Zapiszczała, śmiejąc się i pobiegła korytarzem tylko w niebieskiej bieliźnie. Odwróciła się i zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma gdzie uciec, jej oczy znalazły moje. Przesunęła się do prawej strony i ją zablokowałem, po czym zrobiła krok koło mnie. Rzuciłem ręcznik wiszący nisko na biodrach i zagroziłem złapaniem jej. Krzyknęła i wybiegła do salonu.

Jej śmiech był szczery i głęboki, kiedy manewrowała wokół mebli, kiedy ją goniłem. Kurwa, nie śmiałem się tak od miesięcy. W końcu udało mi się ją złapać i przerzucić przez ramię. Krzyczała i klepała mnie po tyłku, co bolało jak cholera.

\- Powiedziałaś, że chcesz wziąć prysznic, a ja chcę mieć pewność, że to zrobisz - stwierdziłem rzeczowo. Wszedłem do sypialni, omijając łóżko, kierując się do łazienki.

\- Tak, ale nie miałam na myśli, żebyś do mnie dołączył. - Zachichotała i uderzyła w mój tyłek obiema dłońmi.

\- Wygląda na to, że kochasz mój tyłek - powiedziałem rozbawiony. Potarła dłońmi po moich bokserkach, na co jęknąłem. Kurwa tak, naprawdę uwielbia mój tyłek.

\- Musimy oszczędzać wodę, kochanie - powiedziałem, sadzając ją na blacie. - Wiesz, że to lepsze dla środowiska. - Ustawiłem się pomiędzy jej nogami, a ona owinęła ramiona wokół mojej szyi.

\- Cóż , robię wszystko, by uratować naszą planetę - powiedziała Bella, bawiąc się włosami na moim karku. Pocałowałem ją w miękkie usta, przygryzając jej dolną wargę i ssąc, zanim nasze języki zaczęły wspólny taniec. Jęknęła i owinęła swoje cudowne nogi wokół mojej tali. Czuję ciepło jej cipki przyciskającej się do mojej erekcji: tak dobrze.

\- Kurwa, chciałabym być u mnie - wydyszała, odsunąłem się, by wycałować szlak do jej piersi.

\- Dlaczego? - wyszeptałem w jej wypukłość, zanim zassałem jej skórę.

\- Prezerwatywy - wyjęczała, wyginając ciało w stronę moich ust. To znaczy, że jest gotowa?

\- Mam sporo kondomów - powiedziałem, patrząc na nią. Skrzywiła się, prawdopodobnie na mój dobór słów. Świetnie, pomysł idioty. Przypominaj jej jak często zaliczasz.

Pokręciła głową, a ja nie mogłem znaleźć słów na jej zmartwienie.

\- Tak, ale jestem uczulona na lateks. Potrzebuję specjalnych. - Zarumieniła się, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Och - powiedziałem. Wszystko co posiadałem było bezużyteczne i niebezpieczne dla niej, co nie pomagało. - Obawiasz się ciąży czy STD1? - Ufam jej na tyle by wiedzieć, że nie jest na tyle głupia, by uprawiać seks bez zabezpieczeń.

\- Jestem na antykoncepcji, ale ty… um...

Wtedy zrozumiałem jej wahanie.

\- Mam duże doświadczenie w tej kategorii i mi nie ufasz. - Zwiesiłem ramiona i cofnąłem się.

\- Chce ci ufać, Edwardzie - powiedziała miękko. - Normalnie nie wymagam, by moi partnerzy robili badania. To naprawdę niewygodne, nawet w specjalnych kondomach. - Kiwnąłem w zrozumieniu, ale nadal bolał fakt, że mi nie ufa.

\- Sprawdzam się co pół roku i zawsze używam prezerwatyw. Zawsze. Każdorazowo. Ostatni test zrobiłem miesiąc temu. Jestem czysty - powiedziałem. Uciekła wzrokiem, ponieważ moje słowa nie wystarczyły. - Ręczniki i szlafrok są za drzwiami. Dam ci trochę prywatności - powiedziałem, odwracając się do drzwi. Czuję jak jej dłoń owija się na moim nadgarstku, ale odmówiłem spojrzenia na nią.

\- Nie odchodź. Proszę - wyszeptała Bella, pocałowała mnie, stojąc na palcach. - Po prostu potrzebuję trochę więcej czasu. - Jej ramiona owijają się wokół mojej szyi, a ona liże moją dolną wargę. Wzdycham, jęknąłem, kiedy jej język wsunął się do moich ust.

 _Dlaczego nie mogę się jej oprzeć?_

Chwytam ją za biodra, przyciągając ją bliżej. Moje dłonie zsuwają się na jej plecy, miękkość i ciepło są czyste pod moim dotykiem. Wsuwam palce pod ramiączka jej stanika, zsuwając je z ramion i rozpinam go. Całuję ją wzdłuż linii szczęki, jej szyję i przygryzam jej obojczyk, kiedy stanik znika. Moje palce badają każdy cal jej skóry, aż nie wykrzyczy mojego imienia. Po pierwsze, muszę zobaczyć ją mokrą - znowu.

Unoszę ją, niosąc do szklanego prysznica z dwiema dyszami i kilkoma natryskami. Stawiam ją na jej nogach i bawię się z pokrętłami temperatury i natrysków. Obserwuję jak ściąga majtki.

\- Kurwa - syczę i łapię ja za biodra i przyciągam do klatki piersiowej. Nigdy nie czułem takiej potrzeby bycia z kimś.

Jej miękkie krzywizny dopasowały się do mojego twardego ciała, idealnie pasujemy do siebie. Jęknęła, kiedy mój fiut drgnął przy jej plecach. Poczułem jak jej palce wsuwają się pod gumkę bokserek. Rozstawionymi palcami, zsunęła ostatnią barierę pomiędzy nami i wyrzuciła je za kabinę.

Trzymałem ją blisko siebie, a ciepła woda uderzała w nasze ciała z każdej strony. Odsunęła się ze słodkim uśmieszkiem i zaczęła tańczyć wkoło, a woda owijała jej piękne ciało.

\- Znaczenie lepiej - powiedziała Bella, łapiąc jeden z szamponów. - Kokos? - zapytała z uniesioną brwią. Zauważyłem jednak niepokój w jej zagryzionej wardze. Kurwa, myśli, że trzymam go dla innych.

\- To nie tak jak myślisz - warknąłem zirytowany jej szybką oceną. - Nigdy ich tu nie zabierałem. - Jak mam jej to wytłumaczyć, że nie przyprowadzałem żadnej do mieszkania, żeby mnie nie nachodziły? Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Jest Alice. Była u mnie kilka tygodni temu przez pare nocy, gdy Jasper był w podróży służbowej. Nie lubi zostawać sama w domu.

Bella uśmiechnęła się za słodko, a w oczach miała ogień.

\- Po pierwsze, chodziło mi o zapach. Nie jest męski i nigdy nie czułam go u ciebie. Po drugie, wiem, że Alice używa produktów tej marki odkąd jedliśmy ostatnio lunch.

\- Przykro mi, że wysunąłem za szybko wnioski. W dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach nie wiem o czym mówiłaś.

Tylko się uśmiechnęła i pokazała, żebym się schylił. Wzięła niewielką ilość mojego szamponu na dłoń i wmasowała mi we włosy. Kurwa, jej opuszki są magiczne. Po chwili, prosi o przechylenie głowy do tyłu, aby spłukać włosy. Kontunuuje poruszanie zaczarowanymi palcami podczas spłukiwania, aż paznokciami nie drapie skóry mojej głowy. To posyła wstrząs pożądania, który czuję od stóp do głów.

Nie dałem jej szansy na reakcję i pchnąłem ją na płytki. Górowałem nad nią, dosięgała mi do brody. Pozwoliłem wodzie lecieć, kiedy obserwowałem jak oblizuje wargi. Jęknąłem, złapałem ją za biodra i porwałem ją z ziemi. Po chwili, unieruchomiłem ją przy ścianie, z dłońmi po obu stronach jej głowy.

Jej oddech ciężki, prawie jak mój.

\- Nie ułatwiasz sprawy.

\- Mogę iść, jeśli chcesz - powiedziała miękko. Pokręciłem głową i uśmiechnąłem się. Przesunąłem palcem od jej skroni, przez policzek w dół jej szyi, gdzie uwiązł oddech. Okrążyłem delikatnie sutki, aż sama nie wypchnęła piersi w moją dłoń. Posłała mi spojrzenie i wywróciła oczami.

\- Czy możemy wrócić do mycia? Jesteś strasznie brudny - zamruczała. O kurwa. Jestem pewien, że zawsze będę reagował na ten głos drgnięciem penisa.

\- W takim wypadku mam nadzieję, że będziesz bardzo dokładna - powiedziałem z wielkim uśmiechem.

\- Hmm… - powiedziała z niegrzecznym spojrzeniem. - Mogę być bardzo dokładna.

Uśmiechnąłem się i dałem jej wolną rękę, co przyjęła z przyjemnością. Złapała żel do mycia i czystą myjkę. Zaczęła od mycia mojej klatki piersiowej, ale miała wiele przed sobą. Posłała mi spojrzenie mówiące żebym cofnął się trochę.

Odsunąłem się z lekkim westchnieniem, kontynuowała koliste ruchy wzdłuż mojego ciała. Poprosiła, żebym się odwrócił, ignorując mojego fiuta. Mała diablica.

Kontynuowała mycie wzdłuż moich ramion i dołu pleców, drażniąc paznokciami moje boki. Syknąłem z przyjemności jak woda spłukała mydło, a Bella dodała język do wyostrzenia moich zmysłów. Jej paznokcie wbiły się w mój tyłek, powodując szarpnięcie i jęk. Odwróciłem się i wyrównałem spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się. Na palcach, z rękami na moich biodrach zostawiała pocałunki wzdłuż mojej szczęki. Przechyliłem głowę, dając jej lepszy dostęp, by mnie drażnić. Jej usta przeniosły się na mój tors, wzięła jeden sutek w usta, owijając język wokół niego i delikatnie przygryzając go. Jęknąłem, niezdolny wytrzymać dłużej, ponownie pchnąłem ją na ścianę.

Pochyliłem się i przycisnąłem usta do jej. Jej biodra przylgnęły do mnie, na co mój penis od razu zareagował na ciepło i miękkość skóry jej brzucha. Zamruczałem, delikatnie gryząc jej dolną wargę, ssąc i skubiąc ją. To jest najlepszą reakcją jaką mogłem u niej wywołać, robiąc coś takiego. Jęknęła, kiedy odsunąłem się i wziąłem od niej myjkę. Wziąłem nową porcję żelu i zacząłem ją torturować, tak jak ona mnie. To wspaniałe uczucie jak moje dłonie poruszają się po jej gibkim, mokrym ciele.

Zasyczała, kiedy złapałem jej sutek w zęby, delikatnie go przygryzając. Chciałem usłyszeć jak jęczy, chcę usłyszeć jak wykrzykuje moje imię. Rzuciłem myjkę i przebiegłem dłońmi przez jej biodro, zataczając małe kółeczka na jej miękkiej skórze. Powoli, moje ręce przesunęły się do miejsca, w którym chciałbym być.

\- Edward - wydyszała, przesuwając dłonie z moich ramion do pośladków. Jęknąłem w jej usta i wsunąłem w nią dwa palce. Kolejny głęboki pomruk uciekł mi z ust, kiedy poczułem gładkość wokół moich palców. W momencie jak moje palce jej dotknęły, złapała mnie mocniej. Moja erekcja poruszała się po jej miękkiej skórze na brzuchu.

\- Bella - jęknąłem ponownie w jej usta, kiedy jej zręczne palce owinęły się wokół mnie. Stęknąłem, kiedy jej kciuk potarł moją wrażliwą główkę, wypychając moje biodra w jej dłoń. Jęknęła jak dodałem kolejny palec, zwijając je w niej i uderzając we właściwym miejscu. Wykrzyczała moje imię, jej ruchy przyspieszyły, dostosowując tempo do mojego.

Opuściła jedną rękę i przeniosła ją na spód moich jaj, drażniąc je. To uczucie wysłało impuls do mojego fiuta i zacisnęło się w brzuchu. Rozgorączkowani zwiększyliśmy tempo, mój język zdominował jej usta, kiedy zacisnęła wokół mnie palce. Przycisnąłem do jej łechtaczki kciuk. Znieruchomiała, odsuwając się i krzyknęła. Drżała w moich ramionach i przeżywała orgazm.

Jej ręka znieruchomiała na chwilę, kiedy próbowała wyrównać oddech. Była mokra, zarumieniona od głowy po palce u stóp, a jej spojrzenie wyglądało na zaspane i zaszklone. Kurwa, nigdy nie wyglądała piękniej.

Posłała mi piękny uśmiech, pogłaskała mojego penisa i złożyła na moich ustach pocałunek. Jęknąłem i zaskomlałem, chcąc więcej. Wzięła moją wargę pomiędzy zęby, ciasno się zaciskając wokół mnie. Wypiąłem biodra w jej dłoń, jęcząc, kiedy jej usta zsunęły się na moją szczękę. Obiema rękami pomogła mi uzyskać spełnienie.

\- Kurwa, Bella - jęknąłem, dochodząc w jej dłoniach.

\- To… było mocne. - Westchnęła pomiędzy oddechami, patrząc na mnie.

\- Hmm... - zamruczałem, wykorzystując chwilę i całując ją w opuchnięte wargi. - Tak, było. Skończmy się myć i kontynuujmy. - Wziąłem jej małżowinę w zęby, delikatnie przygryzając ją. Bella jęknęła i kiwnęła. Dotykaliśmy siebie przy każdej możliwej okazji, podczas mycia się.

W międzyczasie skończyliśmy i byliśmy gotowi na kolejną rundę - coś, co było rundą. Bella użyła języka do stymulacji zgrubienia u trzonu mojego penisa. Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek doszedł tak mocno. Uczucie było obłędne, a ja głęboko nasycony. Leżałem na klatce Belli, nadal dochodząc do siebie po tym, co ta kobieta zrobiła swoimi ustami. Poczułem jak zaczęła wstawać. Spojrzałem na nią zmieszany. _Gdzie ona się wybiera?_

\- Jeśli masz zamiar spędzić noc u mnie, to powinniśmy iść. - Wzruszyła ramionami i spróbowała wytoczyć się spode mnie.

\- Pewnie, że chcę spędzić u ciebie noc - powiedziałem, jakby to było oczywiste. Oczywiste dla mnie. - Nie mam zamiaru wracać w środku nocy.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to jest powód, dla którego chcesz zostać, kolego? - Uśmiechnęła się, siadając na łóżku, przeciągając zwinnymi palcami przez moje włosy.

 _Naprawdę musi o to pytać teraz? Jak mam odpowiedzieć? Mam jej powiedzieć, że lubię budzić się obok niej? Czy mam jej powiedzieć, że kocham zasypiać z jej ciałem obok lub pode mną? Mam jej powiedzieć, że kocham, kiedy wypowiada moje imię podczas snu? Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć._

Na szczęście Bella zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć za mnie:

\- Myślę, że lubisz moje piersi jako poduszkę - powiedziała, ściskając ramionami piersi, by wyglądały jeszcze okazalej. - No proszę cię, przyznaj to.

\- To oczywiste - odpowiadam z dzikim uśmieszkiem. - Wydaje mi się, że jestem zwolennikiem cycuszków - podkreślam, przytulając się do jej piersi. Zaśmiała się, ale szybko się to zamieniło w ziewnięcie. - Śpij, kochanie. Chcę mieć pewność, że jutro wyjdziemy wcześniej z pracy. - Pocałowałem ją w opuchnięte wargi.

\- Nie całkiem - wymamrotała sennie. - Masz tylko jedno spotkanie i wszystko już jest gotowe na spotkanie z twoimi rodzicami w poniedziałek. Więc jeśli przyjdziemy na ósmą, to uda się nam wyjść koło południa. - Uśmiechnęła się. Cholera, naprawdę wiedziała jak ustawić mój grafik.

\- Wow, jestem pod wrażeniem, panno Swan.

\- Możemy złapać coś szybkiego na ząb, przygotować się i spakować na dwie noce. Powinniśmy być w drodze o trzeciej, a w hotelu najpóźniej o czwartej trzydzieści.

\- Brzmi świetnie - powiedziałem miękkim tonem. Wyglądała na zmęczoną. - Czekaj, dwie noce?

Bella przygryzła nerwowo wargę.

\- W hotelu można się zatrzymać minimalnie na dwie noce. Nie musimy zostawać w sobotę jeśli nie chcesz.

\- Pewnie, że zostajemy. Nie sadziłem, że ty będziesz chciała. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. Odwróciłam wzrok, czując się przytłoczony. Położyłem z powrotem głowę na jej klatce, słuchając jej oddechu i bicia serca.

\- Nadal jesteś zły za wcześniej? - wyszeptała, a jej palce zaczęły kreślić wzory na moich plecach.

\- Rozumiem, Bello. Nie dałem ci żadnego powodu byś mi zaufała. - Westchnąłem, mój oddech spowodował gęsią skórkę na jej skórze.

\- Jeśli mówisz, że się badałeś i jesteś czysty, to ci wierzę, Edwardzie - wyszeptała, próbując stłumić ziewnięcie.

\- Śpij, Bello - wyszeptałem w jej klatkę i zacząłem nucić nieznaną melodię. Oddech Belli zwolnił po kilku minutach. Wkrótce jej spokojny oddech ukołysał mnie.

~oOo~

Następnego ranka, Bella obudziła się wcześniej, by zrobić śniadanie. Jestem szczęściarzem, ponieważ dostawa była następnego dnia po złożeniu zamówienie, więc miała pełną lodówkę do wyboru. Szybko wziąłem prysznic i kiedy byłem gotowy, znalazłem ją w kuchni. Wyszedłem z sypialni podążając za najcudowniejszym zapachem, poza Bellą, jaki miałem okazję czuć.

Mój węch wyczuł pieczony bekon, cynamon i prawdopodobnie ser. Wszedłem do kuchni i zamurowało mnie na widok przede mną. Patrzyłem na Bellę poruszającą się od półki do półki, szukając talerzy. Była ubrana w moją białą podkoszulkę i nic więcej. Wyglądała cudownie w kuchni. I to nie dlatego, że była tak ubrana, ale wyglądała jakby tu pasowała.

\- Nie gap się tak, Edwardzie - zażartowała, rzucając okiem przez ramię. - Pomóż mi i weź wszystko na stół. - Wymagająca jest. Wyłączyła kuchenkę i przeniosła omlet na talerz. Pokręciłem głową, by rozwiać niepotrzebne myśli i złapałem talerz wypełniony bekonem i innym… Cholera… _Tosty francuskie. Nie jadłem ich od lat._

\- Moja mama była znakomitą kucharką i śniadanie było jedynym posiłkiem, który zawsze zjadałem, nieważne jak bardzo zajęty byłem, czy jak ojciec się śpieszył do biura. To było ostatnie danie, jakie przygotowała przed śmiercią.

Odkąd moja matka umarła, nie jadłem śniadań. To było zbyt bolesne na początku, a później się przyzwyczaiłem do braku tego posiłku. Spojrzałem na idealne kwadraty tostów i nie wiem czy chcę nimi rzucić przez pokój, czy pocałować Bellę.

Pojawiła się w moim polu widzenia, wyglądała na zmartwioną.

\- Przeholowałam, tak? - spytała, przygryzając nerwowo wargę. Pokręciłem głową i uśmiechnąłem się lękliwie. Bella uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i przechyliła głowę w kierunku stołu, który Esme podarowała mi, kiedy po raz pierwszy się wyprowadzałem.

Ruszyłem za nią i położyłem wszystko na blacie. Bella uśmiechnęła się, siadając naprzeciw mnie. Czekała, aż usiądę i spróbuję omletu. Jęknąłem, ponieważ to było pieprzenie niesamowite. Łapczywie zjadłem wszystko, co było w zasięgu ręki. Wszystko było przepyszne. Bella zachichotała, patrząc na mnie.

\- Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę jak ktoś je moje potrawy z takim entuzjazmem - powiedziała, próbując zobaczyć gazetę, którą czytałem przed chwilą.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego. To było pyszne, kochanie. - Pochyliłem się i pocałowałem ją w usta.

\- Mmm, syrop klonowy - powiedziałem, miękko oblizując jej usta, smakując słodkości z jej warg.

\- Edwardzie - jęknęła miękko i odsunęła się. - Kończ jedzenie.

Uśmiechnąłem się przed napiciem kawy. Spojrzałem na zegarek i zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest dopiero po szóstej.

\- Mamy mnóstwo czasu, zanim będziemy musieli wyjść - powiedziałem sugestywnie. Bella zachichotała, zanim pobiegła sprintem z gazetą do mojej sypialni. Mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Pobiegłem za nią i po raz kolejny, to był najlepszy poranek w dziejach.

Jak poszła się przygotować do pracy, zdecydowałem się zadzwonić do Alice. Przekomarzaliśmy się trochę o to, co dać Belli na urodziny. Tego było zbyt wiele i nie chciałem jej zasmucić, biżuteria mogłaby być złym sygnałem. Alice powiedziała, że bielizna nigdy nie jest przytłaczająca. Stwierdziła, że może coś wybrać i przynieść w sobotę. Wciąż próbowała wyciągnąć ze mnie czy spędziłem noc z Bellą.

 _Pilnuj swojego nosa, mikrusie._

 **Bella**

Edward nalegał, abym założyła jeden z jego swetrów zamiast koszulki, kiedy miałam wyjść. Zgodziłam się, kiedy przyznał, że nie chce by mnie ktoś pieprzył wzrokiem, kiedy będę wracać do siebie. Uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie, kiedy weszłam do mojego mieszkania i szybko znalazłam coś do ubrania i wzięłam szybki prysznic. Kiedy byłam gotowa, prześledziłam wydarzenia ostatnich dni. Próbowałam zrozumieć, kiedy wszystko się zmieniło. I zmieniło się, ponieważ zastanawiałam się czy Edward jeszcze jest obiektem, czy kimś z kim się umawiam...

 _Kuźwa. Co to wszystko zmieniło?_

Nie mogę go okłamywać. Jeden uśmiech i się poddaję. Jeden pocałunek i jestem gotowa prosić na kolanach o więcej. Opowiedziałam mu o mojej przeszłości, no może nie wszystko, ale dużo. Wątpię by chciał wiedzieć, że to z Jasperem całowałam się po raz pierwszy, albo że Jacob odebrał mi dziewictwo - technicznie. Chciałabym powiedzieć mu przynajmniej o Jasperze.

Jasper był prawdziwym skarbem, kiedy złamałam rękę, uderzając Jacoba. Po tym jak on i Jordan posłali Jacoba do domu z podkulonym ogonem, trzymał mnie za rękę, kiedy doktor badał drugą rękę. Pamiętam, że Jordan pojechał po rodziców do pracy. Jasper był cichy i troskliwy. Zaśmiałam się na wspomnienia.

— **Może w drugiej liceum—**

 _\- B, dlaczego znowu uderzyłaś Jacoba? - wyszeptał Jasper, głaszcząc kojąco mój nadgarstek._

 _\- Próbował mnie pocałować - powiedziałam z prychnięciem._

 _Jasper zaśmiał się i spojrzała na mnie ._

 _\- Próbował? - wyszeptał. Kiwnęłam. - Więc, nie udało się?_

 _\- Nie - powiedziałam i pokręciłam głową. - Wolałabym oddać swój pierwszy pocałunek komuś, z kim nie lepiłam babek z błota._

 _Jasper zaśmiał się histerycznie na moje stwierdzenie. Po czym spojrzał na mnie w zamyśleniu._

 _\- Pierwszy pocałunek?_

 _Zarumieniłam się z zażenowania. Cholera, głupie usta. Nie powie wszystkim, prawda?_

 _\- Tak - wyszeptałam, uciekając oczami od jego spojrzenia._

 _Pochylił się bliżej mnie z oczami utkwionymi w moich ustach._

 _\- Mogę? - spytał. Kiwnęłam. Przycisnął miękkie wargi do moich, zamknęłam oczy, pozwalając by to się działo. Po kilku minutach, Jasper odsunął się, patrząc na mnie pustym wzrokiem._

 _\- Cokolwiek? - spytał._

 _\- Przykro mi, czuję się jakbym całowała się z bratem - wyszeptałam._

 _\- Dzięki bogu, B - powiedział ze śmiechem. - Chciałem, żebyś miała swój pierwszy pocałunek z kimś kogo kochasz, nawet jak brata. - Spojrzał an mnie ponownie. - Tylko nie mów twojemu bratu. Pobije mnie._

Jestem pewna, że Jasper powiedział Alice. Zamierzam powiedzieć Edwardowi, tylko chcę uniknąć złego momentu. I znowu, czy ma prawo wiedzieć takie rzeczy o mnie?

 _Daj spokój, Bello._ Powiedziałam mu, że miałam dziesięciu partnerów. Yeah, ale nie dodałam, że dziewięciu z nich było 'klientami'.

Siedziałam tak przez kolejne trzydzieści pięć minut, zanim musiałam się zbierać do pracy, sortując wszystkie emocje, kiedy doszłam do wniosku:

 _Do diabła, kiedy to się stało?_

 **Edward**

Odebrałem Bellę sprzed jej apartamentowca czterdzieści pięć minut po tym jak opuściła moje mieszkanie. Siedząc obok, jej zapach spowodował dreszcz.

 _Boże, pachnie cudownie._

Bella patrzyła znowu na gazetę, przygryzając długopis, rozwiązując krzyżówkę.

\- Mokre na cztery litery - powiedziała na głos.

\- Ssanie, lizanie albo całowanie2 - zasugerowałem.

Uniosła brew.

\- Nie potrzeba wiele, by wiedzieć co ci chodzi po głowie - drażniła się, kręcąc głową i ukrywając twarz we włosach. Moja ręka automatycznie odsunęła jej włosy za jej ramię. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i zwróciła uwagę na krzyżówkę. - Kuźwa, jednak lizanie - powiedziała Bella, śmiejąc się i wpisując hasło. - Jesteś gotowy na dzisiejszy wieczór? - Jej głos był miękki, więc spojrzałem na jej ręce spoczywające na kolanach, jej krzyżówka poszła w zapomnienie.

\- A co się dziś będzie działo? - dokuczałem, w nadziei, że się odpręży. Klepnęła mnie w ramię i spojrzała na mnie. Uspokoiła się, krzyżując ramiona na klatce, podkreślając wydatny biust w ciemno brązowym żakiecie.

\- Nic ważnego - prychnęła gniewnie i przesunęła włosy, by znów zakrywały jej twarz. To mnie zirytowało. Musi wiedzieć, że się z nią drążnię. I poczułem jak jej dłoń wpełza na moją nogę i ściska ją. Jęknąłem.

\- Mam ci przypomnieć? - spytała Bella, pocierając mnie mocniej.

\- Tak - powiedziałem i spojrzałem jej w oczy błyszczące humorem.

\- Dobrze, ponieważ z pewnością dzisiejszej nocy nie zapomnisz. - Puściła mi oczko i wzięła dłoń z mojego kroku.

 _Czy mogłabyś położyć dłoń na poprzednim miejscu, kochanie?_

\- Nie jesteś zbyt pewna siebie? - powiedziałem, wywracając oczami. Może zabrzmiałem, jakbym się drażnił, ale ma rację. Te kilka nocy i ranków było niezwykle satysfakcjonujących.

To nie było tylko całowanie i dotykanie jej. Spodobało mi się wszystko: budzenie się obok niej, jej uśmiech, jej zapach, nawet jej kawa i kocham z nią rozmawiać. Nie mogę wybrać tej jednej rzeczy.

 _Cholera, wpadłem._

 _Nie. Ja nie wpadam._

Ranek w pracy szybko minął i udało nam się wcześniej wyjść. Podrzuciłem Bellę pod jej budynek i umówiliśmy się za godzinę u mnie. Szybko spakowałem walizkę, kiedy zdecydowałem się zrobić coś wyjątkowego dziś wieczorem. Zadzwoniłem do hotelu, w którym się zatrzymujemy i ustaliłem parę rzeczy. Mimo iż pokój był zarezerwowany na Bellę podkreśliłem, że sam zapłacę.

Wiem, że Bella nie będzie zachwycona tym, że zapłaciłem za naszą wycieczkę, ale ona jest słodka, kiedy się złości. Będzie warto zobaczyć jej reakcję.

Bella zapukała w moje drzwi równo o czternastej. W tej samej chwili otworzyłem drzwi i wyciągnąłem ramiona do niej, chłonąc jej zapach. Cudowny.

\- Gotowy? - Uśmiechnęła się, całując mnie szybko. Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej, dłonie wplątałem w jej włosy, unieruchamiając jej twarz. Przygryzłem jej górną wargę, cichy jęk opuścił jej usta. Odsunąłem się na chwilę.

\- Kocham jak jęczysz - wyszeptałem, ponownie dotykając jej ust. Zadrżała lekko, ale odsunęła się ode mnie.

\- Nigdy nie wyjdziemy, jeśli teraz nie przestaniemy - wyszeptała.

\- Masz rację - powiedziałem cicho, przyciskając ostatni raz usta do jej. Złapałem moją torbę, zamknąłem drzwi i chwyciłem ciepłą dłoń Belli w swoją. Wrzuciłem torbę do bagażnika, zauważając, że Bella ma tylko jedną małą w środku. Mała torba na weekendowy wyjazd znaczy mała ilość ubrań. Lub bielizny. Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy mój fiut drgnął. Wkrótce.

Jechaliśmy niecałą godzinę, ale światła na moście w godzinach szczytu były na naszej trasie, więc wiedzieliśmy, że to zajmie trochę dłużej. Bella złapała swojego iPoda, znalazła stację dokującą i zajęła się szukaniem odpowiedniej muzyki. Wybrała Claire de Lune, ale utwór ucichł, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.

\- Halo? - odpowiedziała, posyłając mi przepraszające spojrzenie. - Tak, to ja. - Przez chwilę wyglądała na zmieszaną. - Naprawdę? - Na jej twarzy zagościł ogromny uśmiech. - Świetnie. Przyjadę w poniedziałek podpisać dokumenty. - Przygryzła wargę i zamyśliła się na chwilę. - Nie, jedna nieruchomość będzie wykorzystana jako schronisko dla bezdomnych, a druga na SPCA3. Nadal szukam funduszy, ale mam kilka pomysłów. Dziękuję bardzo.

\- Nie, na razie Cullenowie nie są zaangażowani w te projekty. To jest coś nad czym się zastanawiam. Myślałam nad założeniem fundacji pod nazwiskami moich rodziców, która pomoże różnym organizacjom i projektom. - Bella zamilkła na kilka minut, słuchając kogoś po drugiej stronie linii. Zaśmiała się.

\- Chyba będę musiała zorganizować jakąś galę albo koncert. Znam kilka zespołów, które mi pomogą. Wow Phil, będę dozgonnie wdzięczna. Daj mi przeciąć czerwoną wstęgę, zanim przekażesz darowiznę. - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, zanim zwróciła uwagę na rozmowę.

\- Przepraszam, Phil zadzwonił do mnie po naszym lunchu. Spytał, czy może pomóc w moich wyczynach z biednymi ludźmi. - Pokręciła swoją uroczą główką, uśmiechając się. - Zaproponował mi dwie nieruchomości w Seattle, co będzie pomocne w projektach, nad którymi pracuję.

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć, Bello - powiedziałem w zamyśleniu. - Wiedziałem, że jesteś dobra i bezinteresowna, ale to…. - Zamilknąłem, zastanawiając się jak jej powiedzieć, że daje więcej z siebie niż inni ludzie.

Bella ucichła na chwilę, jakby toczyła wewnętrzną walkę.

\- Moja mama, Renee, kochała zwierzęta. Co było dziwne, ponieważ ledwo zajmowała się sobą. Kilka razy w miesiącu po powrocie ze szkoły znajdowałam w domu nowe zwierzaki. Pomagała im znaleźć dom. - Spojrzałem na nią i dojrzałem coś w jej oczach. Nigdy tego nie widziałem. Jej uśmiech podczas rozmowy o matce zapierał dech w piersiach.

\- Mimo iż z pieniędzmi zawsze było krucho, zawsze pomagała w lokalnym schronisku jako wolontariusz. To było coś co robiłyśmy razem, jak rodzina. Wiedziała, że brat i ojciec nam pomagają dla zabawy, ale to zawsze było miłe. - Wyglądała na zamyśloną. - To wpoiło się w moje życie i jest czymś, co pozwala mi być bliżej matki.

\- Co robił twój ojciec? - spytałem. Chciałem wiedzieć o niej więcej. Co nią prowadzi. Nie otwarła się od kolacji z moimi rodzicami.

\- Był komendantem na posterunku w Forks. Nie było łatwo być córką szeryfa - powiedziała z parsknięciem. - Jasper i Jordan nie pomagali.

\- Wciąż ciężko uwierzyć, że masz powiązanie z moją rodziną - powiedziałem, podjeżdżając w korku.

\- Jasper i mój brat upewnili się, że nie umawiałam się za często w liceum. Wczorajszy policjant spędził wiele nocy w szafce, ponieważ mnie lubił. - Prychnęła, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - To było śmieszne. Raz pobili Jake'a ponieważ próbował mnie pocałować. Przegięli. Jednakże, nie ważne jak próbowali zrobić ze mnie grzeczną dziewczynkę i tak udało mi się stracić dziewictwo przed pójściem do collegu.

Ignorowałem uścisk w sercu na myśl jej z kimś innym. Uśmiechnąłem się na jej tyradę i fakt pobicia tego ćpuna przez Jaspera i jej brata.

\- Pobili Jacoba - powtórzyłem zadowolonym tonem. Klepnęła mnie w ramię i skarciła mnie.

\- Jasper przyznał się podczas kolacji, że uderzył Jacoba. Dlaczego? - spytałem, ponieważ nie wyjaśniła tego.

\- Próbował mnie pocałować, byliśmy w młodszych klasach, a Jacob chodził do szkoły w La Push. Mieliśmy wycieczkę do rezerwatu, kiedy spróbował. - Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Więc twój brat i Jasper ustawili Jacoba, bo przystawiał się do ciebie? - doszedłem do wniosku.

\- To i złamałam rękę. Jake ma twardą głowę - zaśmiała się lekko. - Jest coś o czym powinieneś wiedzieć, o Jasperze i mnie.

 _O nie._

\- Zawsze był w pobliżu. Zawsze traktowałam go jak brata, ale to z nim przeżyłam pierwszy pocałunek - powiedziała nerwowo. - Chciałam żebyś wiedział, bo Alice pewnie już wie.

\- Umm, ale nic więcej się nie wydarzyło? - spytałem nieco oszołomiony. Wiedziałem, że Jasper kocha moją siostrę i nie zrobiłby nic, by ją skrzywdzić.

\- Nie, czułam się jakbym całowała brata - powiedziała Bella z obrzydzeniem. Zaśmiałem się.

\- Dobrze, ponieważ jakby to wyszło, zrobiłoby się dziwnie.

\- Tak, w szczególności jakby Emmett się dowiedział - powiedziała, śmiejąc się. Jęknąłem, ponieważ miała rację. Jeśli Emmett przechwyci tą skromną i niewinną informację, zmieni skalę.

\- Spokojnie, Edwardzie. Jeśli się dowie, sprawię że Rose zgodzi się na kolejne 'wstrzemięźliwe' wyzwanie - zaśmiała się diabelnie.

\- Wiesz, że będą próbowali ci skłamać?

\- Nah, wiem kiedy ktoś kłamie i kiedy okłamują siebie. - Wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała za okno.

\- W takim razie jak potrafisz rozpoznać, kiedy ktoś kłamie? - Byłem ciekawy, czy zauważyła któreś moje oszustwo.

\- Cóż, język ciała to jeden sposób i są pewne ruchy oczu, które zdradzają osobę. Potem są profesjonalni oszuści.

\- Profesjonalni oszuści - powtórzyłem, prosząc o wyjaśnienie.

\- Profesjonalny oszust ma umiejętności aktorskie, który może coś zrobić, bez tych oczywistych znaków, ale nawet ich można rozgryźć.

\- Okej, wzbudziłaś moje zainteresowanie. Jak mnie zakwalifikujesz?

\- Łatwe, jesteś profesjonalistą z jednym znakiem rozpoznawczym, który wyłapałam. Okłamujesz siebie i nie do końca zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, tak bardzo, że wierzysz w to co mówisz. - Uśmiechnęła się, unosząc brew, pytając mnie o poprawność analizy.

\- Zdradzisz mi co mnie zdradza? - Uśmiechnąłem się.

Pokręciła głową, nie zamierzając mi odpowiedzieć. Poza tym próbuję sam siebie rozgryźć i chciałbym się dowiedzieć o co jej chodziło z okłamywaniem samego siebie.

\- Wiem o czym myślisz - wyszeptała. - Odpowiedzią jest okłamywanie siebie przez ostatnie kilka dni, że chcesz mnie zaciągnąć tylko do łóżka i nic więcej nie czujesz.

 _Co do diabła?_

\- To dlatego nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy, że nazywasz mnie 'kochanie'. Wiesz, że zacząłeś mnie tak nazywać w poniedziałek w nocy? - spytała, wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie.

 _Od poniedziałku… nie ma mowy. Zrobiłem to?_

\- Na początku nie rozmyślałam nad tym, ponieważ myślałam, że to sposób dostania się pod moją spódnicę. Spodziewałam się, że przestaniesz mnie tak nazywać. Potem powiedziałeś to w obecności wszystkich, włączając twojego ojca i Phila Knight'a. - Kręciła głową przez chwilę. - Dezorientowałeś mnie, dopóki nie przyznałeś się, że nie byłeś tego świadomy.

\- Co to znaczy? - spytałem zaciekawiony jej tokiem myślenia. Chciałem poznać jej opinię, ponieważ nadal byłem zmieszany i przerażony jak diabli myślą, że zna mnie lepiej niż ja sam.

\- Tak jak powiedziałam wcześniej, okłamujesz sam siebie. - Westchnęła i wygląda na to, że nie powie nic więcej. Potwierdziła to zmieniając temat i spytała o podróż z rodzicami do krajów trzeciego świata, która miała nieść jedzenie i budowę nowych domów i klinik.

Z taką tematyką udało nam się przejechać most i wjechać w mniejszy ruch pozamiejski. W dwadzieścia minut udało nam się dojechać do Salish Lodge, które mieściło się w bujnym lesie Northwest.

W hotelowym lobby dowiedzieliśmy się, że nasz pokój będzie niedostępny przez następną godzinę. Zdecydowaliśmy się na spacer na terenie hotelu. Hotel był wybudowany na granitowym wzgórzu, wodospady rozbijały się trzysta metrów dalej w szmaragdowej wodzie.

Nadal było za wcześnie by coś zjeść, ale złapaliśmy po butelce wody i ruszyliśmy wzdłuż rzeki, słuchając odgłosów szalejącej wody. To było niezwykle odprężające, bycie na świeżym powietrzu z przepiękną kobietą.

Nie było za ciepło, ani za zimno. Idealnie. Bella była ubrana w rozkoszną spódnicę w kolorze khaki i ciemnoniebieski sweter z białą lamówką. Zwieńczyła swój wygląd parą białych sandałków. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić, muszę jej dotknąć. Biorę ją za jej malutką dłoń i ściskam. Zauważyłem jak westchnęła i wydawała się zadowolona. Znaleźliśmy jasny szlak i ruszyliśmy nim, naśladując inne pary i rodziny. Podziwialiśmy piękno, które nas otaczało. Mimo że doceniłem bujny las, upajałem się pięknem Belli.

Obserwowałem jej twarz, która rozpromieniła się, kiedy wiatr rozwiał jej włosy. Przymknęła oczy i pozwoliła wiatru ją okrążyć. Podeszliśmy bliżej rzeki, idąc wzdłuż cichych prądów. Bella ściągnęła sandał i włożyła stopę do wody. Jednakże, szybko wskoczyła w moje ramiona, kiedy dotarło do niej, że woda jest lodowata. Zaśmiałem się na to i chciałem ją postawić, ale się rozmyśliłem.

\- Edwardzie - jęknęła, ciasno owijając ramiona wokół mojej szyi i ramion. - Puść mnie, to zbyt daleko, żebyś mnie niósł.

\- Dziecinko - drażniłem się, całując ją w skroń. - Jesteś lekka jak piórko.

Zatrzymałem się, słysząc kogoś przed nami.

\- Co to było? - zachrypiała, rozglądając się wkoło. Minęliśmy mały zakręt i zauważyliśmy małą dziewczynkę, chyba czteroletnią, płaczącą samotnie na szlaku. Postawiłem Bellę i rozglądnęliśmy się, ale nikogo nie było. Nikogo nie było na ścieżce.

Bella uklękła przed dziewczynką. Starała się robić to wolno, by jej nie przestraszyć. Mała miała krótkie, ciemno brązowe kręcone włosy i okrągłą twarz. Przestała płakać, patrząc na nas, jej zielone oczy błyszczały od łez. Posłała nam uśmiech, pociągając nosem. Przykucnąłem, by być na jej wysokości i spytałem jak ma na imię.

\- Becky - wymamrotała. Bella westchnęła, wyciągając szyję i ponownie przeszukując wzrokiem szlak. Wyciągnąłem chusteczkę i podałem Becky.

\- Becky, czy byłaś tu z rodzicami? - spytałem, ale mała złapała mnie za palec swoją malutką rączką. Bella zaśmiała się koło mnie i puściła mi perskie oko. Wygląda na to, że mam adoratorkę.

\- Tak, i z bratem Michaelem - powiedziała Becky, rumieniąc się, kiedy na nią spojrzałem.

\- Mam na imię Bella, a to jest Edward. Jesteś stąd, skarbie? - spytała Bella, pomagając małej oczyścić twarz. Becky pokręciła głową, a loczki zatańczyły wokół jej twarzy.

\- Zatrzymaliście się w hotelu? - spytałem, odciągając kilka włosów z małej twarzyczki.

\- Umm, w dużym pokoju z dwoma dużymi łóżkami - odparła Becky, dotykając policzka Belli wolną ręką. - Ładna.

Bella uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ty też, skarbie - wyszeptała, posyłając małej uśmiech.

\- The Lodge jest najbliższym hotelem - zauważyłem, a Bella kiwnęła w zgodzie.

\- Dawno temu zgubiłaś mamusię? - spytała Bella, wstając. Wyciągnęła dłoń do Becky. Jej małe paluszki owinęły się wokół Belli i uśmiechnąłem się na idealny obraz ich splecionych rąk. Becky kiwnęła i pociągnęła nosem. Biedne maleństwo, zgubione pośród niczego, niczego znajomego.

\- Uważasz, że powinniśmy iść do hotelu i zobaczyć, czy są w stanie nam pomóc? - spytałem Bellę.

\- Zaczyna się robić zimno - odpowiedziała. - Uważam, że nie mamy zbytniego wyboru. - Zamyśliła się na chwilę. - Wracajmy, ale wolno, może jej rodzice nas złapią. Jeśli nie, to wrócimy do hotelu. - Kiwnąłem, zgadzajac się z nią.

\- Becky, pójdziemy z tobą do hotelu. Będziemy się rozglądać za mamusią i tatusiem - powiedziała Bella słodko do małej, która pokiwała żarliwie.

Becky owinęła palce drugiej ręki wokół moich palców, kiedy ruszyliśmy w stronę hotelu. Zadaliśmy jej kilka pytań o jej rodzinę, próbując ustalić jej nazwisko, ale ona go nie znała albo nie potrafiła wymówić. Po kilku minutach, Becky zaczęła ziewać.

\- Bella - powiedziałem miękko, by zwrócić jej uwagę. Spojrzałem na małą. - Jest zmęczona, będzie w porządku jeśli ją poniosę?

Kiwnęła i uśmiechnęła się. Powiedziałem Becky, że mogę ją ponieść, a ona szczęśliwa wpadła w moje ramiona. Mimo iż miałem zajęte ręce, wziąłem dłoń Belli w swoją. Miękkie spojrzenie powinno mnie zaalarmować, ale nic się nie stało.

W połowie drogi usłyszeliśmy jak ktoś krzyczy:

\- O mój boże! Becky!

Rozszalała kobieta, trochę starsza od Belli podbiegła do nas, a za nią policjant i ciemnowłosy mężczyzna.

\- Znaleźliśmy ją dziesięć minut drogi stąd - wyjaśniła Bella, kiedy kobieta zabrała małą z moich ramion. Nawet we śnie była słodka, a na jej ustach widniał uśmiech. Jej oczy zatrzepotały, by zobaczyć matkę. Owinęła małe ramionka wokół szyi mamy, ukrywając twarzyczkę we włosach.

\- Mamusiu! - powiedziała mała podekscytowana. Odwróciła się, kiedy jej ojciec owinął wokół nich ramiona. - Tatuś! - Becky ściskała oboje rodziców przez chwilę. Spojrzała na mnie i Bellę.

\- Dziękuję, Edwardzie. Dziękuje, pani Bello. - Uśmiechnęła się. Jej rodzice się przedstawili i podziękowali. Po odpowiedzeniu na kilka pytać oficera, rodzice małej wyjaśnili, że ich syn zadrapał kolano. Podczas gdy zajęli się nim, Becky odeszła. Kiedy Bella rozmawiała z jej rodzicami, Becky podeszła do mnie. Pociągnęła mnie za spodnie, prosząc bym uklęknął. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, rozglądając się wkoło, by mieć pewność, że nikt nas nie usłyszy. Zbliżyła się i wyszeptała mi do ucha:

\- Pani Bella cię lubi - wyszeptała, zakrywając dłońmi usta, by nikt nic nie widział. Spojrzałem na Bellę. Jej twarz była spokojna i zarumieniona, zanim się odwróciła.

\- Tak myślisz? - spytałem konspiracyjnym tonem. Becky kiwnęła główką.

\- Też ją lubisz. - Uśmiechnęła się i wyszeptała jeszcze ciszej: - Chcesz się z nią ożenić i mieć dzieci?

Nagle przed oczami stanął mi obraz Belli i mnie, spacerujących w tym samym miejscu z małą brązowowłosą dziewczynką na moich ramionach. Brzuch Belli był wypukły, skrywając naszego syna, a my chodziliśmy wzdłuż rzeki, trzymając się za ręce.

 _Co. Do. Diabła._

Nie udało mi się wyksztusić odpowiedzi, niczego spójnego. Usłyszałem jak ktoś za mną staje.

\- Becky, skarbie. Edward i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi - powiedziała miękko. Mała spojrzała na mnie i na Bellę. Wywróciła oczami i prychnęła z irytacją.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, ale to się jeszcze okaże - powiedziała w stylu Alice.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Becky podeszła do swoich rodziców. Wkrótce zostaliśmy z Bellą sami. Brunetka chciała się jeszcze przejść, by oczyścić myśli. W sumie też tego potrzebuję. Obrazy w mojej głowie przeraziły mnie na śmierć. Jednakże w tym samym czasie, część mnie podnieciła się na tę myśl.

To mnie przeraziło, ponieważ po śmierci moich rodziców nigdy nie myślałem nad zostaniem ojcem. Zawsze czułem, od tego pamiętnego dnia, że nie mogę sobie pozwolić na pokochanie kogoś. Brak dzieci oznaczał brak bólu jeśli mi się coś stanie. Poza moją rodziną, nikomu na to nie pozwolę.

Jedyną osobą, którą do siebie dopuściłem był Jacob Black. Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi w collegu i spierdolił, odchodząc z firmy wraz z moimi klientami. Powiedziałem sobie, że nigdy więcej nie zaufam nikomu. Teraz zobaczyłem jakby to mogło być, jakbym naprawdę chciał.

 _Teraz co?_ Miałem się zatracić podczas tego weekendu. Mogę to przeanalizować później, a nie kiedy jestem przytłoczony obecnością Belli. Ma istotny wpływ na moje myśli.

Zameldowaliśmy się po zachodzie słońca. Po podaniu recepcjonistce mojej karty kredytowej mogłem obserwować tupanie Belli w drodze do naszego apartamentu. Ruszyła korytarzem do drzwi naszego pokoju i czekała na mnie z rękami zaplecionymi na piersi. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej niewinnie, ale zamiast uśmiechem, odpowiedziała mi warknięciem. Ten dźwięk poszedł prosto do mojego fiuta.

Odłożyłem nasze torby, aby otworzyć podwójne drzwi naszego apartamentu. Bella westchnęła, wchodząc do pokoju, właśnie takiej reakcji się spodziewałem. Królewskie łoże z baldachimem pokryte biało burgundową pościelą z dużą ilością poduszek. Tuż obok łóżka znajdowały się drzwi z matowego szkła prowadzące do łazienki z wielkim jacuzzi. Na zachodniej ścianie był kominek z palącym się ogniem. Przed kominkiem stała dwuosobowa sofa, krzycząca wygodą. Był też okrągły stolik przykryty białym obrusem.

Zapierający dech w piersiach widok pokoju powodowały rozstawione na każdej powierzchni świecące się świeczki w ciemnym pokoju. Ścieżka z różanych płatków biegła pomiędzy łóżkiem, łazienką i kominkiem.

\- Wybrałem różane płatki, ponieważ taki właśnie kolor mają twoje policzki, kiedy jesteś szczęśliwa - powiedziałem, zamykając drzwi.

Podeszła w stronę świeczek, przymknęła oczy i napawała się zapachem frezji. Wrzuciłem nasze bagaże do pokoju i przeczyściłem gardło. Odwróciła się z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy i uśmiechem. Jej wyraz twarzy szybko się zmienił w grymas i podeszła do mnie.

\- Nie myśl, że zrekompensujesz się płaceniem, Edwardzie. - Bella pokazała, że gniewa się dalej. Pchnęła mnie na drzwi, a ja tylko się uśmiechnąłem. Okładała mnie po klatce małą piąstką, a drugą opierała na biodrze.

 _Boże, jest niesamowicie seksowna, kiedy jest zła._

\- Prawdopodobnie nie, ale może. - Pochyliłem się i pocałowałem ją w usta, trzymając jej dłoń na mojej klatce. Wolną rękę wplotłem w jej miękkie włosy, unieruchamiając ją, kiedy ssałem jej dolną wargę. Jęknęła, rozchylając usta. Wykorzystałem okazję posmakowania jej bardziej, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Bella odsunęła się, łapiąc powietrze. Moje usta kontynuowały wędrówkę po jej szczęce, pozostawiając piekący szlak do jej obojczyka.

\- Jesteś niesamowicie seksowna, kiedy jesteś zła. - Drażnię jej szyję zębami. Jęczy, przyciskając ciało bliżej mojego.

\- A tobie ciężko się oprzeć, kiedy pokazujesz, że masz serce - wymamrotała. Spojrzałem jej w oczy, pieszcząc jej szyję i policzek.

\- Mam serce, Bello - wyszeptałem. Zrobiłem to i chciałem, żeby to wiedziała. Wziąłem jej dłoń i przycisnąłem do mojego serca, które biło jak szalone. - To jest coś co mi robisz, przebywając blisko mnie, gdy myślę o tobie, do diabła, nawet jak ktoś wspomni twoje imię.

Przygryzła dolną wargę i kiwnęła. Delikatnie położyła dłoń na moim policzku, wpatrując się w moje oczy. Tak jakby czegoś szukała. Uśmiechnęła się, a w jej oczach wirowało nieznane uczucie.

\- Nareszcie - wyszeptała. Spojrzałem na nią zmieszany. - Przestałeś sam siebie okłamywać.

Zrozumiałem o co jej chodzi, kiedy powiedziała o moim kłamaniu sobie. Ma rację. Okłamywałem sam siebie. Próbowałem z tym walczyć. Ale nie mogę robić tego dłużej.

 _Wpadłem._

Bella stoi na palcach, obserwując mnie i całuje miękko w usta. Jej palce przebiegają przez moją klatkę piersiową wolno, cudownie, zanim jej palce wczepiają się w moje włosy. Jęczę, pogłębiając pocałunek i owijając ramiona wokół jej talii, by unieść ją do góry.

Owija swoje cudowne nogi wokół mojej talii, nie przerywając naszego pocałunku. Z jedną ręką ciągnącą mnie za włosy, drugą zaczęła rozpinać moją koszulę. Szybko nas odwróciłem, więc opierała się ona o drzwi. Jęknęła, kiedy moje ciało przylgnęło do jej. Jak jej palce rozpięły ostatni guzik, zsunęła koszulę z moich ramion. Tkanina opadła i zdałem sobie sprawę, że chcę ją rozebrać, więc muszę użyć dłoni.

Zaprowadziłem nas do łóżka i położyłem ją, uwalniając ręce, by mogły przebiec po jej krzywiznach. Była ciepła i taka miękka, drżąc lekko pod moim dotykiem. Złapałem haust powietrza i odsunąłem się. Chcę mieć pewność, że to jest coś co chce zrobić, od tego momentu nie będzie odwrotu.

Spojrzałem jej w uczy i to było tak, jakby wyczytała w moich oczach pytanie i troskę. Otuliła moją twarz swoimi dłońmi i uśmiechnęła się słodko.

\- Jestem gotowa, Edwardzie.

Tego właśnie potrzebowałem. Pocałowałem ją miękko, przyciskając biodra do niej. Wygięła się i jęknęła w niemej prośbie o więcej. Muszę ją zobaczyć, więc ściągnąłem jej sweter i rzuciłem za siebie.

Powitał mnie widok słodkiego stanika z białej koronki. Z pozoru niewinnie wyglądający biustonosz, ale cholernie seksowny. Wiodłem palcem po krawędzi koronki, czując kontrast pomiędzy koronką i miękką skórą. Jej klatka unosiła się i upadała, co było hipnotyzujące. Jej sutki stały się twarde, kiedy zanurzyłem go w ustach.

Próbowała mnie odsunąć, ale nie ruszyłem się z miejsca. Chciałem jej spróbować. Kiedy dotarło do niej, że mnie nie powstrzyma, delikatnie drażniła każdy cal mojego ciała, który mogła dotknąć. Jęknąłem, zrzucając buty, podczas gdy moje dłonie skoncentrowały się na jej piersiach. Wygięła plecy w łuk, przylegając do mnie, kiedy ssałem jej okryte koronką sutki.

Lizałem wzdłuż krawędzi koronki, przygryzając miejsce między jej piersiami, gdzie znajdowało się zapięcie. Przygryzłem je zębami i odskoczyło. Odrzuciłem skrawki tkaniny na podłogę, gdy kolejny jęk opuścił jej usta. Mój język owinął się wokół jej sterczącego sutka, a Bella wpiła paznokcie w moje plecy.

 _Kurwa._

Jęknąłem i przylgnąłem do niej. Cudowne uczucie czuć ją tak blisko. Jej ręce przeniosły się na moje biodra, do guzika jeansów. Rozpięła je i zaczęła wolno, jak dla mnie, rozpinać zamek. Odsunąłem się od niej, czując natychmiastową potrzebę pozbycia się spodni. Zaskomlała na mój ruch, obserwując mnie jak zdejmuję jeansy, bokserki i skarpetki, najszybciej jak się da. Przygryzła kącik ust, ocierając nogami jedną o drugą, by spowodować tarcie. Kurwa, wygląda cudownie. Przebiegłem palcami wzdłuż jej niesamowitych nóg, składając całusy w różnych miejscach. Rozsunąłem zamek w jej spódnicy, a ona wysunęła się z niej. Zachichotała, unosząc nogę ze spódnicą wiszącą na jej palcu. Uśmiechnąłem się i odrzuciłem ją na bok. Położyłem jej stopę na moim ramieniu, całując jej kostkę. Skończyłem na jej łydce, rękami przebiegając po całej długości jej nogi. Sapnęła, kiedy moje place odnalazły krawędź białych koronkowych majtek.

\- Edward - jęknęła, unosząc się nad łóżkiem. Ostatniego całusa złożyłem na wewnętrznej części jej uda, upuściłem jej nogę i zanurkowałem pomiędzy jej udami.

\- Tak, kochanie? - wymamrotałem. Polizałem i uszczypnąłem rant jej majteczek, od biodra do biodra.

\- Mieliśmy prawie trzy dni gry wstępnej. Potrzebuję cię - wyksztusiła między oddechami.

\- Więc kolejne dwadzieścia minut gry wstępnej cię nie zbawi - droczyłem się, a ona warknęła. Cholera. Po raz kolejny ten dźwięk poszedł prosto do mojego fiuta. Nie wytrzymam dłużej. Muszę w niej być.

Zwinąłem palce na jej majtkach i szybko je usunąłem. Pocałowałem jej łechtaczkę, wspinając się po ciele Belli. Przycisnąłem usta do jej, całując ją mocno i nieustępliwie. Jej dłonie wędrowały po moich plecach w próbie przyciągnięcia moich bioder do niej. Jęknąłem, kiedy moja erekcja dotknęła jej wilgoci między udami.

\- Proszę - wyszeptała w moje usta. Jedno słowo i robię to co mówi.

\- Kondomy - powiedziałem, próbując się cofnąć.

Uniosła mój podbródek tak, że patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy.

\- Ufam ci - wymamrotała. Jęknąłem i pocałowałem ją mocno. Wsunąłem w nią czubek. Od razu otoczyła mnie ciepło i szybko zatopiłem się w niej. Wiedziałem, że bez gumek jest inaczej, ale do cholery nie wiedziałem, że będzie tak dobrze. Kiedy moje biodra spotkały jej, oboje jęknęliśmy na uczucie drugiej osoby.

Dałem nam chwilę, by każde z nas przyzwyczaiło się do tego uczucia. Wysunąłem się, obserwując jak mój penis wyślizguje się z niej i wślizguje z powrotem.

\- Bella - wydyszałem. Zacząłem się wolno poruszać w niej, próbując ustalić tempo. Boże, jest taka ciepła i ciasna.

Usta Belli zaatakowały moją szyję i klatkę, zanim połączyły się z moimi. Wszystkie usta, wargi, zęby i języki. To było gorące, wilgotne i cholernie doskonałe. Jej język spowodował mały uścisk w moich ustach, ponieważ chciała więcej.

Przycisnąłem moje ciało tak blisko jak tylko mogłem, czując każde zagłębienie i krzywiznę jej cudownego ciała. Wziąłem obie jej ręce w moje, zaplatając palce. Trzymałem je nad jej głową, wpatrując się w jej oczy. Wyglądała cudownie. Jej spojrzenie było miękkie, jej policzki lekko zaróżowione, a usta uwodzicielsko mokre. Słowa mnie zawiodły.

Jęczała na każde pchnięcie i skręcenie moich bioder. Jej imię opuściło moje usta, kiedy zmysłowe ruchy jej ciała przejęły moje. Zacząłem czuć skręcanie w brzuchu z każdym dotykiem jej ust na mojej skórze. Zgniotłem jej usta swoimi, otrzymując jęk, który przeszył moje ciało.

Zajęczałem, uwalniając jej ręce i owijając je wokół jej talii, przyciągając ją, kiedy siadałem na tyłku. Wykrzyknęła moje imię z powodu zmiany kąta penetracji. Przesunąłem dłonie z jej bioder przez plecy i owinąłem wokół jej ramion. Użyłem jej ciała jako dźwigni i odwracając ją, przeniosłem ją nade mnie. Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, a moje imię opuściło jej usta. Sam lizałem i ssałem ją w dół szyi do prawej piersi, przygryzając.

Bella krzyknęła i przygryzła moje ramię. Stęknąłem i syknąłem z przyjemności, wbijając się w nią mocniej i głębiej. Oboje dyszeliśmy, poruszaliśmy się szybciej, szukając uwolnienia. Jej ręce owinęły się wokół moich ramion, jej paznokcie drapały mój kark, kiedy zaatakowałem jej piersi.

Czułem jak moje mięśnie się zaciskają, a moje uwolnienie nadchodzi. Jej ścianki zaczęły się zaciskać wokół mnie. Przeniosłem jedną dłoń pomiędzy nasze ciała i potarłem kciukiem jej łechtaczkę. Zadrżała, wykrzykując moje imię, kiedy doszła. Po kilku mocnych, szalonych pchnięciach znieruchomiałem w jej wnętrzu. Jej wyczerpane ciało rozluźniło się wokół mnie, jej cichy śmiech zabrzmiał w moim uchu. Położyłem nas na łóżku, kładąc ją na moim torsie. Zamruczała lekko i złożyła usta nad moim sercem. Ten gest coś dla mnie znaczył i miałem nadzieję, że dla niej również. _Wkrótce_ , powiedziałem do siebie.

\- To było… niesamowite - wydyszała, próbując powstrzymać ziewnięcie.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, kochanie - wyszeptałem, a moje palce przebiegły przez jej włosy. To był najbardziej intensywny i szczerze, najlepszy seks jaki kiedykolwiek uprawiałem.

\- Hmmm - zamruczała i ponownie ziewnęła.

\- Odpocznijmy, kochanie - powiedziałem, całując ją w czoło. - Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem.

Zachichotała w moją klatkę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie.

* * *

1 STD - Sexually Transmitted Disease - choroby przenoszone drogą płciową

2 suck, lick or kiss

3 Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals - Toważystwo opieki nad zwierzętami


	14. Zmysłowa sobota

**14\. Zmysłowa sobota**

 **Edward**

Chociaż tymi słowami drażni się ze mną, jest w nich cień smutku. Westchnąłem, trzymając ją i mając nadzieję, że to rozwieje jej wątpliwości. Ciągle się boi, że ją wykorzystam. Nie ma mowy, że teraz powiem jej co czuję. Nie jestem pewien, czy to co czuję jest prawdziwe.

Prawie każde włókno w moim ciele, chciało wierzyć, że ją kocham. Mój rozum twierdzi, że nie można się zakochać w kimś w ciągu tygodnia. Ta sama część mnie uważa, że jej obecność burzy mój osąd i emocje.

Co się stanie jeśli spędzimy osobno kilka godzin czy dni? Czy uczucia nadal będą takie same, kiedy zobaczymy się następnym razem? Idea bycia z dala od siebie nie była przyjemna. Zatroszczę się o nią: to jest o wiele bardziej oczywiste. W moich myślach panował chaos, nie tylko z powodu moich emocji, ale także dlatego, że nie miałem pojęcia, co ona do mnie czuje.

Zobaczyłem wzruszenie w jej oczach, kiedy oboje tkwiliśmy w jednym z najświętszych aktów. W akcie, który brałem za pewnik przez tak długi czas. Nigdy w życiu nie odczuwałem seksu tak intymnie i z tak dużą ilością emocji. Było coś nieodgadnionego w jej oczach. Zastanawiałem się, czy widziała coś takiego w moich. Te chwile, kiedy patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, były najbardziej intymnymi chwilami, których nie przeżyłem jeszcze z nikim. To musiało coś znaczyć _. Przysięgam, mogłem zobaczyć jej duszę._

Przesunąłem Bellę tak, że jej plecy przylegały do mojej piersi. Ostrożnie wsunąłem jedno ramię pod jej głowę, a drugim owinąłem ją pod piersiami. Zamruczała, wtulając się we mnie. Po kilku minutach jej oddech zwolnił, informując mnie, że już zasnęła.

Przez chwilę wsłuchiwałem się w jej spokojny oddech. Po jakimś czasie zaczęła mamrotać we śnie. Nachyliłem się tak, by móc obserwować jej mimikę.

Kiedy wyszeptała moje imię, jej usta wygięły się w uśmiechu.

\- Edward, chrapiesz - wymamrotała, marszcząc nos. Zachichotałem cicho, wsuwając jej włosy za ucho i całując ją w szyję.

Poczułem jak jej ciało się napięło, a brwi zmarszczyły w bólu.

\- Obiekt… Nie mogę tego zrobić… Kocham… - Obserwowałem jej twarz, zmieszany jej bezsensownymi słowami. Łzy zaczęły płynąć z kącika jej oka. Dlaczego płacze podczas snu? Chciałem ją pocieszyć i miałem nadzieje, że mój głos ją uspokoi.

\- Bella - wyszeptałem jej cicho do ucha. Odpowiedziała wymawiając moje imię. - Mogę cię przytulić? - spytałem, zanim pomyślałem. Wiedziałem, że kiedy wezmę ją w ramiona zechcę, by była moja. Wymamrotała coś, a uśmiech zagościł na jej ustach.

\- Zawsze - wyszeptałem, kiedy wtuliła się w moją klatkę.

\- Zawsze - odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnąłem się, całują ją w szyję. Ciekawy jestem, czy odpowiedziałaby na więcej pytań podczas snu. Jednakże, chciałbym jej patrzeć w oczy, kiedy o to spytam. Chciałbym wiedzieć co do mnie czuje, ale obietnica bycia na zawsze rozwiała moją ciekawość. Na razie.

Zasnąłem kilka minut później. Nie jestem pewny jak długo spaliśmy, ale obudziłem kiedy Bella wyjęczała moje imię. Otwarłem oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że znowu śni. I to wyglądała na naprawdę realistyczny sen. Wyjęczała moje imię i poruszyła biodrami w moim kierunku.

 _Pieprzcie mnie._

Uprawiała seks we śnie ze mną w roli głównej. Wsunąłem rękę pod jej piersi, by pieścić ją od talii do biodra. Bella jęknęła głośniej, dźwięk poszedł prosto do mojego fiuta. Znowu na mnie naparła i nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed głośnym jękiem. Na co Bella zachichotała.

\- Bella?

\- Tak?

\- Od jak dawna nie śpisz?

\- Wystarczająco długo - zażartowała, kręcąc swoim tyłeczkiem po mojej erekcji. Warknąłem, szczypiąc ją w ramię. Zaskomlała i spróbowała się wyrwać, ale nie pozwoliłem się jej odsunąć. Wolną ręką przesunąłem wzdłuż jej uda, kończąc między jej udami. Dwoma palcami prześlizgnąłem się przez jej cipkę, odkrywając wilgoć i ciepło. Zamruczałem w uznaniu, kiedy moje usta całowały jej szyję i ramiona. Jęknęła, a ja kontynuowałem i włożyłem w nią dwa palce. Sapnęła, a jej biodra przylgnęły do mnie, przez co syknąłem z przyjemności.

\- Edwardzie - tchnęła. - Proszę. - Wywróciłem oczami i wycofałem palce. Ustawiłem czubek mojego fiuta w jej wejściu, przesuwając dłoń na jej biodro, aby przytrzymać jej ciało i pchnąć w nią. Oboje zajęczeliśmy, dałem jej chwilę na zrelaksowanie w moich ramionach. Moja ręka przesunęła się na jej miękkie piersi i poczułem wirowanie jej bioder. Jęknąłem, wysuwając się z niej i wsuwając z powrotem. Kurwa, jest taka ciasna w tej pozycji. Przygryzłem jej ucho i polizałem słodki punkt pod nim. Odwróciła głowę, szukając moich ust. Pocałowałem ją zachłannie, jedną dłonią odszukała moją, która leżała pod jej głową i zaplotła nasze palce. Wolne ramię wykręciła, łapiąc mnie za tyłek, kiedy w nią pchałem.

\- Mocniej, Edwardzie - wyjęczała, jej włosy przykleiły się do jej wilgotnego czoła. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądała piękniej. Uwolniłem dłoń i wysunąłem ramię spod jej głowy, by się podeprzeć. Drugą rękę owinąłem wokół jej talii i przyciągnąłem jej biodra jeszcze bliżej. Zamruczałem i pchnąłem w nią głębiej i mocniej, niż wcześniej. Witała każde moje pchnięcie, kręcąc biodrami.

\- Kurwa, Bello - warknąłem, czując nadchodzące uwolnienie. Wsunąłem dłoń między jej uda i zacząłem pocierać jej łechtaczkę.

\- Tak dobrze - wymamrotała, zaczynając zaciskać się wokół mnie.

\- Dobrze. Cholernie doskonałe - udało mi się powiedzieć między pchnięciami. Bella wykrzyczała moje imię, kiedy doszła, a jej ciało zadrżało. Zacisnęła się wokół mnie tak mocno, że porwało mnie to na krawędź. Kiedy się z niej wysunąłem, oplotłem ją moim ciałem. Odwróciła się twarzą do mnie, kładąc policzek na jej złożonych rękach. Ma cudowny uśmiech. Spojrzała mi prosto w oczy.

\- Wyglądasz na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie - wyszeptała. Uśmiechnąłem się i wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Za to ty wyglądasz na całkiem zaspokojoną - powiedziałem z zadowoleniem i zostałem nagrodzony ślicznym chichotem. Przeturlałem nas tak, że byłem nad nią, tak blisko jak tylko się da. - Powinniśmy się umyć - powiedziałem, całując ją miękko. - Kolacja będzie za nieco ponad godzinę.

Bella kiwnęła i wysunęła się spode mnie. Przesunęła się na brzeg łóżka i ruszyła w stronę swojej torby. Obserwowałem ją, bezwstydnie się w nią wpatrując. Jest moja, nawet jeśli tylko przez weekend. Ma wspaniałe ciało, a sądząc po sposobie poruszania się jest tego świadoma. Albo po prostu nie wstydzi się swojego ciała i nie obchodzi jej, co mówią inni. Tak czy inaczej, ma fantastyczny tyłek.

Patrzyłem na jej piękny tył, kiedy pochyliła się nad walizką, wspominając moment, w którym moje dłonie na nim leżały. Chciałem je położyć znowu na niej. Pragnienie jej nie zostało zaspokojone. Właściwie, ten fakt podwoił się odkąd byłem w niej. Ruszyła po czerwono różowym szlaku z płatków róż w stronę łazienki. Usiadłem, by podziwiać jej figuę, kiedy zatrzymała się i spojrzała przez ramię.

\- Przyłączysz się do mnie, mistrzu? - spytała, przygryzając wargę i posyłając mi prowokujące spojrzenie. Kiwnąłem i wyskoczyłem z łóżka.

\- Prawdopodobnie najpierw powinniśmy zgasić świece - powiedziałem, owijając ramiona wokół jej talii. Pocałowałem ją miękko i poprosiłem, by zaczęła napełniać wannę. Kiedy to zrobiła, pomogła mi w gaszeniu świec. Zanim poszedłem do wanny złapałem parę jedwabnych spodni do spania, a Bella wzięła granatowy jedwabny szlafrok ze swojej walizki.

Zakręciłem wodę i wszedłem do wanny, czekając na Bellę. Obserwowałem jak zwija włosy w nieschludnego koka i sprawdza, czy konstrukcja wytrzyma. Posłała mi piękny uśmiech, kiedy podałem jej dłoń do pomocy. Usiadła pomiędzy moimi nogami i oparła się o moją klatkę. Była ciepła, miękka, z pięknie zarumienioną skórą. Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej ciała, a jej dłonie spoczywały na moich udach. Zamruczała z przyjemności, kiedy oparłem brodę o jej ramię.

\- To miłe, kochanie - wyszeptałem jej do ucha. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy cicho, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy oraz dźwięki rzeki i wodospadów. Spokój przeszył każde włókno w moim ciele. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio byłem tak zrelaksowany.

Opuszkami palców kreśliłem lekkie jak piórko wzory wokół jej pępka i na brzuchu. Jej palce robiły to samo na moim udzie, doprowadzając mnie do szaleństwa.

\- Co dziś na kolację? - spytała, lekko obracając głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć.

\- Łosoś może być?

\- Mmm, tak - wyszeptała. - Ale schodzimy na dół czy zjemy tutaj?

\- Zostajemy, chyba że wolisz zejść na dół.

\- Nie, twój pomysł jest lepszy - powiedziała uwodzicielsko, przesuwając dłonie w górę moich ud. Jęknąłem, a moje uda lekko drgnęły. Bella zachichotała, kiedy poczuła mnie przyciskającego się do jej pleców.

\- Już?

\- Co? - Ścisnąłem jej ramię, kiedy się śmiała.

\- Szybko dochodzisz do siebie - drażniła się. Zobaczyłem uśmiech na jej twarzy.

\- Tylko dla ciebie, kochanie - wyszeptałem w jej ucho, zanim jej przygryzłem. Bella zajęczała i delikatnie odwróciła się, po czym klękła pomiędzy moimi rozchylonymi udami. Patrzyłem jak przesuwa dłonie w górę moich nóg i zatrzymuje się prawie na moim penisie.

\- Edwardzie, dziękuję za przyjechanie ze mną - powiedziała miękko, unosząc brew.

Zrozumiałem podwójne znaczenie jej słów, uniosłem jej biodra i nakierowałem na mojego fiuta. Bella odrzuciła głowę w tył, zamykając oczy, kiedy jej uda dotknęły moich. Zasyczałem i unieruchomiłem ją na chwilę.

\- To ja powinienem dziękować tobie - powiedziałem ochryple, ciesząc się uczuciem bycia w niej. Ściągnąłem gumkę i jej włosy rozsypały się na ramiona. Końcówki włosów poruszały się po powierzchni wody.

\- Cholernie piękna - warknąłem i pchnąłem w nią mocniej, kiedy Bella wiła się nade mną. Oboje jęknęliśmy, zanim połączyłem nasze usta. Poruszały się one gorączkowo, by być tak blisko jak to możliwe. Moje dłonie wędrowały po obu jej stronach, jej śliska skóra oczekiwała na mój dotyk. Chciałem zbadać każdy cal moimi palcami, dłońmi i ustami. Mogłem poczuć desperację w jej ruchach. Choćby wtedy, gdy pociągnęła mnie za włosy i przygryzła moją wargę, jęcząc.

Słowa były na końcu języka, chciałem ją spytać, ale się bałem. Próbowałem ukryć tą potrzebę. Próbowałem jej powiedzieć, ale czułem, że to za szybko i za dużo. Wiem, że to nie jest najlepszy moment. Mówiąc to teraz, wyobraziłaby sobie o wiele więcej. Prawdopodobnie pomyśli, że się z niej nabijam. Pokręciłem głową, by pozbyć się myśli, kiedy odsunąłem usta od jej, łapiąc oddech.

Lizałem szlak od jej ust do nabrzmiałych piersi, wywołując cichy jęk opuszczający jej usta, kiedy przesunęła się na mnie. Przesunąłem dłoń z jej talii na szyję, przyciągając ją bliżej i obserwując ją. Jej oczy były zamknięte, a jej oddech zmienił się w dyszenie. Kiedy zsunąłem kciuk na jej łechtaczkę, jej zęby wbiły się w jej dolną wargę.

\- Boże, jesteś cudowna - wyszeptałem. Otworzyła oczy, patrząc na mnie. Po raz kolejny zobaczyłem te same emocje w jej oczach. _Jaka jest możliwość, że czuje to samo co ja?_

Pochyliła się, jej język przebiegł przez moje usta, zanim się w nich zagłębił. Jej ramiona owinięte wokół mojej szyi, delikatnie szarpią mnie za włosy. Pchnąłem mocniej i szybciej w nią, jej potrzeby dorównywały moim. Oddechy owiewały nasze twarze. Kilka minut później Bella doszła w moich ramionach, a ja zaraz za nią.

Kontynuowaliśmy naszą kąpiel z delikatnym dotykiem i pocałunkami, myjąc się nawzajem. Wyszedłem z wanny, łapiąc hotelowy szlafrok i podałem ręcznik Belli. Owinęła go wokół ciała i zaczęła gasić świeczki wokół wanny. Posłała mi słodki uśmiech, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że ją obserwuję i dała mi szybkiego całusa. Po tym rzuciła ręcznik i puściła mi oczko. Nadal ją obserwowałem pożądliwie, kiedy ukryła swoje słodko różowe sutki niebieskim jedwabnym szlafrokiem. Ten kolor wyglądał na niej cudownie, w szczególności na jej bladej skórze.

Bella zaczęła nucić pod nosem, łapiąc swoją kosmetyczkę i wyrzuciła mnie. Wywróciłem oczami, łapiąc moje jedwabne spodnie od piżamy i poszedłem pościelić łóżko, zanim przyjdzie kolacja. Wciągnąłem na siebie spodnie, zostawiając szlafrok. Podszedłem do kominka i dorzuciłem parę drewien, zanim usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzałem na zegarek na komódce obok łóżka, który wskazywał minutę przed ósmą. Punktualnie.

Otworzyłem drzwi, przed nimi stała młoda kobieta z długimi blond włosami i z wózkiem nakrytym do kolacji. Wskazałem by weszła, ale wyglądała na oszołomioną.

\- Panno… - Spojrzałem na jej plakietkę na zielonej kurtce. - … Irino? - wypowiedziałem jej imię w pytaniu, mając nadzieję, że zacznie mówić. Co z nią do diabła nie tak?

\- Owiń się szlafrokiem, Edwardzie - warknęła Bella za mną. Jej głos sugerował złość, co zwróciło uwagę kobiety. Spojrzałem w dół i uzmysłowiłem sobie, że większość górnej części ciała mam odsłonięte. Cóż, to wyjaśnia zachowanie kobiety, ale nie tłumaczy złości w głosie Belli.

Szybko zawiązałem szlafrok i ponownie wskazałam kobiecie, by weszła. Potrząsnęła głową i wolno weszła, prowadząc wózek do małego, okrągłego stolika. Zwróciłem uwagę na Bellę, która stała za mną. Ramiona miała owinięte na klatce piersiowej, a jej spojrzenie było rażące. Na szczęście, nie patrzyła na mnie, cel jej spojrzenia był zajęty rozkładaniem kolacji. Uśmiechnąłem się.

 _Zazdrosna Bella._

Niestety, Bella posłała mi uśmiech i zwróciła swoje spojrzenie na mnie. Zmniejszyła odległość między nami i złapała mnie za tył głowy. Dała mi tylko chwilę, zanim jej usta wylądowały na moich. To było ostre, potrzebujące i pieprzenie gorące. Zrozumiałem, że chciała zaznaczyć, że jestem jej, jęknąłem i owinąłem ramiona wokół niej, by pogłębić pocałunek.

Ta chwila tak mnie pochłonęła, że zacząłem kierować się w stronę łóżka. Całkowicie zapomniałem o obcej kobiecie w pokoju. Irina przeczyściła gardło gdzieś za nami.

\- Jeśli będzie pan czegoś potrzebował _, panie Cullen_ \- zamruczała Irina, czekając na jakąś reakcję. - Proszę o mnie prosić, kiedy zadzwoni pan po room service.

 _Ona naprawdę myśli, że zostawię Bellę dla niej?_

Bella napięła się w moich ramionach, ale spojrzała na Irinę z uśmieszkiem.

\- Zajmę się wszystkim przez resztę nocy. Dziękujemy bardzo. - Oczy Iriny się zmarszczyły i głośno wyjechała wózkiem z pokoju, zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą.

Spojrzałem w dół, na Bellę, z zadowolonym siebie uśmieszkiem.

\- Teraz wiesz, jak ja się czuję.

Uśmiechnęła się, wzruszając ramionami i podchodząc do stolika. Stały na nim trzy srebrne tace z pokrywami, wraz z butelką wina w kubełku z wodą. Pozwoliłem sobie zamówić truskawki w czekoladzie wraz z miseczką śmietany. Bella usiadła na krześle i zdjęła wszystkie pokrywy. Zanurzyła palec w bitej śmietanie i wzięła go do ust, jęcząc. _Kurwa, to jest gorące._ Nie mogę nic na to poradzić, ale wyobraziłem sobie jak zlizuje biały krem z mojego fiuta. Przypuszczam, że nieświadomie zamówiłem ją do tego celu.

Odwróciła się w moją stronę i z rozbawieniem przyjrzała się wyrazowi mojej twarzy.

\- Nie jesteś głodny?

Kiwnąłem, podchodząc do niej. Pochyliłem się, by pocałować jej miękkie usta i usiadłem.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu napawałem się widokiem. - Jej policzki się zarumieniły, a ona spojrzała na talerz.

Zabraliśmy się za jedzenie z wilczym apetytem, ponieważ nasz ostatni posiłek był przed południem. Bella i ja rozmawialiśmy o filmach, a ja zaśmiałem się na jej upodobanie do filmów akcji, dziękując jej bratu i ojcu. Przyznała się, że uwielbia oglądać wybuchy. Polubiła naukę, kiedy poszła do szkoły. Żaden przedmiot jej nie nudził, ale powołanie znalazła w pisaniu.

Starała się znaleźć różne tematy do pisania i podczas wywiadów zrozumiała, że lubi słuchać ludzi. Właśnie wtedy zdecydowała się zostać psychologiem, wybierając specjalizację w collegeu. Po otrzymaniu licencjatu z literatury angielskiej zdecydowała się kontynuować naukę na doktoranckich studiach, krótko po tym jak zmarła jej przyjaciółką.

\- Zauważyłem, że kiedy mówisz o swoim bracie… - zacząłem nerwowo ten temat. - … Wyglądasz na smutną, ale i też złą. Masz z nim dobry kontakt?

\- Kocham mojego brata - powiedziała miękko, nabijając jedzenie. - Jednakże, niektóre rzeczy ciężko przebaczyć. Starałam się dojść do siebie po tym co się stało, ale… nie potrafię. - Jej widelec głośno przejechał po talerzu, kiedy jej dłonie zacisnęły się na stole. - Ostatnio jednak jestem na niego zła. Lekarze powiedzieli, że reaguje na testy. Testy, które wykazały, że ma czucie w nogach, ale on nawet nie chce próbować. - Wzruszyła ramionami, odsuwając od siebie talerz.

\- Przykro mi - powiedziałem, chcąc ją uspokoić i przytulić w ramionach. - Nie powinienem pytać.

\- Nie, w porządku - wyszeptała, kładąc dłoń na mojej. - TO było dobre pytanie, a ja przepraszam, że nie mogę ci dać bardziej przyjemnej odpowiedzi. - Bella uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła moją dłoń tak, że na nią spojrzałem.

\- A co z tobą? - powiedziała, unosząc dla mnie truskawkę. - Myślę, że wiem dlaczego nigdy nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczasz, ale… - urwała i pokręciła głową, zamiast kontynuować.

\- W porządku - powiedziałem. - Zgaduję, że wiesz o związku z moimi rodzicami? - Bella skinęła w potwierdzeniu. - Musisz zrozumieć, że moi rodzice mieli udane małżeństwo. Mocno się kochali. Czułem tą miłość za każdym razem, kiedy wszedłem do pomieszczenia, w którym siedzieli. Byłem pobłogosławiony możliwością życia wśród takiej miłości, ponieważ oboje mnie kochali. Kiedy umarli, straciłem to uczucie, które ogarniało mnie za każdym razem, kiedy wracałem do domu. Byłem na nich zły za zostawienie mnie. Po czym dotarł do mnie, że jestem zły na siebie przez złoszczenie się na nich.

Zatrzymałem się, próbując znaleźć słowa na to co czuję.

\- Boisz się - wyszeptała, obawiając się mojej reakcji. - Boisz się zbliżyć do kogoś, i że coś ci się stanie. A oni, że stracą ciebie. - Kiwnąłem, dziękując za zrozumienie mnie.

\- Rozumiem skąd pochodzisz, Edwardzie. - Wzięła moją twarz w swoje dłonie i złożyła delikatny pocałunek na moich ustach. - Jeśli twoi rodzice mogliby zobaczyć kim próbujesz się stać, myślisz, że tego by dla ciebie chcieli? - Odsunęła się i wzięła ponownie moją dłoń. Pokręciłem głową. Wiem, że moja matka byłaby zawiedziona. A ojciec byłby przerażony moim traktowaniem kobiet.

\- Nie chciałam, żebyś poczuł się winny - wyszeptała. - Przykro mi. - Usunęła dłoń z mojej, przeklinając pod nosem. Szybko chwyciłem jej dłoń i położyłem na moim kolanie.

\- W porządku, Bello - powiedziałem. - Musiałem to usłyszeć. Nikt wcześniej nie próbował mnie zrozumieć. To co robisz wydaje się być łatwe i o trochę niepokojące, ale i miłe zarazem. - Pochyliłem się i pocałowałem ją miękko.

Po tym, napięcie naszej rozmowy zmniejszyło się. Skończyliśmy kolację, karmiąc się nawzajem. Nie sądziłem, że karmienie kogoś może być tak erotyczne. Uczucie jej ust ssących moje palce było cholernie gorące.

Karmiłem ją kawałkiem melona, kiedy stróżka soku popłynęła z kącika jej ust. Złapałem ją za podbródek, pochylając się by go zlizać. Jęknęła miękko i rozchyliła usta dla mnie. Całowaliśmy się przez kilka minut, ciesząc się chwilą i sobą nawzajem. Bella cmoknęła moje usta i złapała dwie ostatnie truskawki w czekoladzie. Ugryzła kawałek, jęcząc z przyjemności.

\- Tak dobrze - jęknęła, podskakując na krześle. - Myślę, że przyda się nam muzyka. - Zdałem sobie sprawę, że zostawiłem mojego iPoda w aucie. Bella podeszła do wieży i znalazła odpowiednią stację. Podeszła powoli do stołu, pochylając się lekko i owijając ramiona wokół mojej szyi. - Skończyłeś? - wyszeptała, a jej usta drażniły moje ucho.

\- Kolację tak - wymamrotałem, sunąc dłońmi w górę jej gładkich ud. - Z tobą, nie.

Poczułem jak Bella się uśmiecha przy mojej skórze.

\- Ale ja chcę więcej truskawek - wymamrotała, biorąc ostatnią truskawkę z tacy i zanurzając ją w śmietanie. Przysunęła czerwony owoc do ust, ale szybko przeniosła go do moich. Z figlarnym spojrzeniem rozsmarowała krem na moich ustach.

Spojrzałem na nią z zaciekawieniem, powstrzymując się przed oblizaniem ust, jednakże jej język od razu zaatakował moje słodkie usta. Złapałem jej ciało ciasno, a ona kontynuowała zlizywanie śmietany z moich ust i zajęczała cicho. Po czym się odsunęła. Obserwowałem zdezorientowany, jak idzie ścieżką do sofy przy kominku.

Posłała mi cudowny uśmiech, kiedy położyła się z głową na oparciu kanapy co spowodowało rozchylenie się szlafroka. Pod jedwabiem była jej miękka, kremowa skóra wyeksponowana dla moich zbyt gorliwych oczu. Obserwowałem ją z wytężoną uwagą, kiedy uniosła dojrzałą czerwoną truskawkę do swoich ust.

\- Bella, ja chciałem tą truskawkę - prawie warknąłem, wyskakując z krzesła. Bella zachichotała i położyła owoc na pępku.

\- To chodź i go weź - powiedziała sugestywnie. Uznałem to jako zaproszenie, więc zrzuciłem mój szlafrok i spodnie, po czym ruszyłem w kierunku swojej ofiary.

 **Bella**

Wkrótce po tym Edward padł z wyczerpania, obudziłam się nad ranem. Byłam świadoma przystojnego, nagiego mężczyzny, który leżał na mojej klatce piersiowej. Przebiegłam palcami przez jego miękkie, brązowe włosy, ciesząc się małym uśmieszkiem na jego ustach, jakby się ze mną droczył. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, kiedy spał.

Usłyszałam jak dzwoni mój telefon, budzik przypomniał mi, że spotykamy się z wszystkimi na śniadaniu. Złapałam telefon, zanim obudził Edwarda. Nie byłam jeszcze gotowa, żeby wstać po naszej nocnej aktywności. Wiedziałam, że Edward będzie fantastycznym kochankiem, ale nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z jego wytrzymałości. Co ten mężczyzna jest w stanie zrobić swoimi palcami, kiedy wsuwa i wysuwa się ze mnie, a moje ciało drży z oczekiwania.

Jęknęłam, kiedy poczułam oddech Edwarda na prawym sutku. Wiem, że musimy wstawać, żeby się przygotować. Jednakże, jego poranne pobudzenie przyciskało się do mojego uda. Westchnęłam, tak dużo się wydarzyło w tak krótkim czasie. To było niespodziewane i nie dałam sobie szansy na przemyślenie co to wszystko znaczy. Czy to możliwe, żeby zakochać się w tydzień? Od zawsze wierzyłam w taką miłość, ale nigdy tego nie czułam, aż się zakochałam w kimś, kto nie może czuć tego samego co ja.

Kiedy zobaczyłam Edwarda i Becky, to zmieszało się w marzenia, które mnie przerażały i cieszyły. Widziałam naszą córkę siedzącą na barana u Edwarda i mnie w ciąży z naszym synem. Szliśmy tą samą ścieżką co wczoraj przy wodospadach. Uczucia, które przyszły razem z wyobraźnią były przytłaczające. Wiedziałam, że nie było walki pomiędzy tym co czułam.

 _Jestem całkowicie i nieodwołalnie w nim zakochana._

Jest jedna rzecz, którą muszę teraz zrobić. Muszę zrezygnować.

 **Edward**

Czułem jak palce Belli lekko ciągną mnie za włosy, a moje pragnienie rosło odkąd się obudziłem. Jęknąłem cicho, a moje usta napotkały jędrną skórę jej piersi. Pocałowałem ją i lekko zassałem delikatną skórę. Bella wyjęczała moje imię, ale w proteście.

\- Co się dzieje, kochanie? - spytałem, nadal muskając jej skórę.

\- Edward, och Boże - wydyszała, a jej palce pociągnęły za moje włosy. Syknąłem, kochając to uczucie odrobiny bólu. - Mamy osiemdziesiąt osiem minut, zanim spotkamy się z twoją rodziną na śniadaniu. Nie mamy czasu na rozrywki.

\- To więcej niż wystarczająco czasu na jedną, porządną zabawę, albo na dwie szybkie - wymamrotałem, biorąc jeden z jej sutków w usta.

\- Edward - sapnęła ponownie, kiedy jedna z jej nóg owinęła się wokół mnie, przyciągając mnie bliżej. Uśmiechnąłem się i rozkojarzyłem stworzenie pode mną.

Dziewięćdziesiąt trzy minuty później siedzieliśmy z moją rodzinką przy ogromnym stole. Bella siedziała po mojej prawej, w seksownym dopasowanym czerwonym topie i niezłej jeansowej spódniczce. Pogoda miała dopisywać przez cały dzień i dziękowałem za to. To tylko oznaczało mniej ubrań na wspaniałej istocie obok mnie. Słońca robiło coś pięknego z jej włosami i skórą, kiedy wcześniej staliśmy na balkonie w naszym pokoju.

Wszyscy zamówiliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o naszych planach. Po pieszych wycieczkach i kolacji zaplanowaliśmy się udać na drinka i tańce.

\- Bella, wiem, że nie chciałaś robić zamieszania w swoje urodziny, ale mamy coś dla ciebie - wytłumaczyła Alice, podnosząc spod stołu duże, czerwone pudełko. - Wszyscy przyczyniliśmy się do tego prezentu. - Podała go Belli, która wywróciła oczami.

\- Wiedziałam, że nie przegapisz okazji na zakupy, Alice - wymamrotała pod nosem Bella. Otworzyła pudełko i zajrzała do środka. Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko i pisnęła z zachwytu. Zaklaskała w ręce i wyciągnęła parę czerwonych okularów z Ferrari. Nie sądzę, żebym widział ją bardziej zadowoloną i szczęśliwą. Obiecałem sobie, żeby częściej tak wyglądała.

'Ochała' i 'Achała' nad prezentami pasującymi do nowego samochodu. Bella owinęła ramiona wokół Alice i szybko podeszła do każdego, dziękując wszystkim. Zostawiła mnie na koniec i wewnętrznie podziękowałem mojej siostrze, że włączyła mnie w ten prezent. Zaoferowałem, że wezmę prezenty do naszego pokoju i złapałem kurtkę dla Belli. W końcu to Waszyngton.

 **Alice**

Jasper i ja spędziliśmy cudowną drogę nad wodospady. Byłam zdenerwowana i podekscytowana dniem, który może przynieść wszystko. Wiedziałam, że coś się dzieje między Edwardem i Bellą, a miałam nadzieję, że wszyscy na to czekamy.

Dotarliśmy kilka minut przed zaplanowaną rezerwacją i znaleźliśmy Emmett'a i Rosalie czekających na nas. Kiedy zajęliśmy nasze miejsca, zaczęliśmy się martwić o Edwarda i Bellę, ponieważ się spóźniali. Kiedy się pojawili dziesięć minut później, trzymali się za ręce. Nie byliśmy na to przygotowani. Edward nigdy nie pokazywał żadnych osobistych relacji przed nikim, a w szczególności przed rodziną. Chodź widzieliśmy jak się całują i tańczą, trzymanie się za rękę wyglądało na intymne.

Edward zauważył nasze oszołomienie i gapił się na nas, pomagając Belli usiąść. Wyszeptał:

\- Przestań. - Zanim schylił się, by pocałować Bellę w policzek. Emmett odwrócił się do mnie i wyszeptał:

\- Co do diabła? - Wzruszyłam ramionami nadal oszołomiona jego postawą.

Chwilę później Edward usiadł obok Belli i oczywiście chwycił ją za rękę pod stołem. To było wypisane na ich twarzach. Oboje wyglądali na tak szczęśliwych, wręcz błyszczeli. Było coś w ich tajemniczych spojrzeniach, gdy nikt nie patrzył. W pewnym momencie, kiedy przeglądali menu, szeptali coś o truskawkach i śmiali się z tego. I w tym momencie wiedziałam co widzę.

 _Miłość. Zawsze miałam nadzieję, że Edward ją znajdzie. Jasna cholera. To działa do cholery._

Widziałam, że każdy umiera, żeby zapytać Bellę, ale to nie był najlepszy moment. Nadszedł moment, w którym Edward zaproponował zabranie prezentów Belli do ich pokoju. Jak tylko zniknął z zasięgu słuchu, Bella podniosła dłonie, by nas uciszyć.

\- Czekajcie - powiedziała poważnie. - Mam coś do powiedzenia, zanim zaczniecie zadawać pytania. Wycofuję się.

\- Co? - powiedzieliśmy zgodnie.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę tego ciągnąć - powiedziała ze smutkiem. - Nie pracuję już dla was. Właściwie, chyba nie robię tego od kilku dni. Teraz to oficjalne. - Spojrzała na każdego z nas, jej oczy były szeroko otwarte i pytały czy rozumiemy.

\- Dlaczego, Bello? - spytałam, obserwując jej twarz, na której pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

\- Nie chcę złamać mu serca. Ja... To co widzicie jest na serio - wyszeptała.

\- Co się stało ostatniej nocy? - spytała Rose. Wyglądało na to, że pyta o szczegóły, których Bella nie chciała wyjawiać. Nie była typem 'całuj i opowiadaj'.

\- Wczoraj, kiedy poszliśmy na spacer, znaleźliśmy małą dziewczynkę, która się zgubiła - powiedziała Bella z uśmiechem. - Sposób w jaki się zachowywał w stosunku do niej, kilka rzeczy które do niej powiedział, nie wiem, nie pytajcie mnie o motyw. - Wzruszyła ramionami, zanim wzięła łyk soku pomarańczowego.

\- Co takiego powiedział? - spytał Jasper z odrobiną niepokoju w głosie. Myślę, że martwił się tym, że cokolwiek powiedział Edward była to jedna z jego opatentowanych odpowiedzi w stylu: opowiadam-ci-bzdury-tylko-po-to-by-cię-później-wypieprzyć.

Bella uśmiechnęła się, zanim odpowiedziała:

\- Powiedział, że ma serce i położył moją dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. Powiedział mi jak szybko ono bije, kiedy jestem blisko niego, kiedy myśli o mnie albo kiedy słyszy moje imię.

Moja szczęka zadrżała, ponieważ to nie był jeden z jego tekstów. Wewnętrznie skakałam ze szczęścia. To jest naprawdę!

\- Więc masz zamiar to zakończyć, i co? Odejść od niego? - spytałam, zastanawiając się nad tym co to znaczy, kiedy powiedziała, że z tym kończy.

\- Tak, nadal będę pracować w firmie i mam nadzieję, że nadal się będziemy spotykali.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że masz _nadzieję_? - spytał Emmett. Cieszę się, że nie jestem jedyną, która zwróciła na to uwagę.

\- Cóż, mam zamiar powiedzieć mu prawdę - stwierdziła Bella, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić, Bello - powiedziałam szybko.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Bella odwróciła się od mojego desperackiego spojrzenia. - Wiem, że będzie zdenerwowany na nas, ale myślę, że ma prawo wiedzieć.

\- Jeszcze nie - błagałam ją. - Proszę, poczekaj i upewnij się, że to prawdziwy Edward. - Chciałam zobaczyć więcej tego Edwarda. Nie tylko się zdenerwuje, kiedy dowie się prawdy, nie zobaczymy go w najbliższym czasie.

\- Jeśli poczekam, będzie jeszcze gorzej, kiedy się dowie - wyszeptała Bella, obracając się, by spojrzeć na mnie. - Im dłużej czekam, tym uczucie staje się głębsze.

\- Proszę poczekaj - powiedziałam, biorąc jej dłoń w moją. - Kocham tego Edwarda. Myślę, że powinnaś poczekać, dopóki nie dowiesz się co on czuje.

Bella wyglądała jakby się z czymś wewnętrznie zmagała. W końcu westchnęła.

\- Dobra, ale ostatecznie mu powiem i nie ciągnę tej sprawy. I zwrócę wam wszystko za co mi zapłaciliście, włącznie z kosztami poniedziałkowej podróży. - Moja rodzina i ja kiwnęliśmy w zgodzie. Spojrzałam ponad przegrodą, by upewnić się, że Edward jeszcze nie wrócił. Usiadłam i ściszyłam głos.

\- Bello, co ty czujesz do mojego brata?

 **Edward**

Szedłem w kierunku naszego stolika. Jednakże zauważyłem, zanim skręciłem za róg, jak Alice się rozgląda, wypatrując mnie. Kiedy zadowolona nigdzie mnie nie dojrzała, szybko ukryłem się za przegrodą.

\- Bello, co ty czujesz do mojego brata? - zabrzmiał głos Alice. Wydawało się, że czas na chwilę zamarł, a ja oczekiwałem odpowiedzi Belli.

\- Zakochałam się w nim - odpowiedziała Bella niskim głosem, wygląda na to, że nie chciała się dzielić tą informacją. Alice zapiszczała, Rosalie zaśmiała się cicho, Emmett zaklnął pod nosem, tak jak Jasper.

 _Zakochała się we mnie._

Moje serce zaczęło bić gorączkowo na myśl, że piękna i życiowa kobieta siedząca obok mojej siostry mnie kocha. Nie, jest zakochana we mnie.

Zrobiłem kilka kroków w tył, by się uspokoić. Z jakiegoś powodu czułem, że jeśli się dowie co usłyszałem, to wszystko zrujnuje. Być może nie była gotowa powiedzieć mi tego na głos i naprawdę nie byłem pewien czy ja również. Poczekałem kilka minut, zanim ruszyłem w stronę mojej rodziny i Belli. Wziąłem dłoń Belli w swoją i pocałowałem ją, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Ona do cholery mnie kocha i to jest w jej oczach.

Po skończonym śniadaniu, zdecydowaliśmy się zapakować do jeepa Emmetta. Był najlepszym pojazdem do podjechania do szlaku Snoqualmie Falls. Było trochę ciasno, ale do diabła, cieszyło mnie to.

Emmett prowadził, a Rose dzierżyła dubeltówkę, Alice siedziała na kolanach Jaspera na tylnim siedzeniu, Bella siedziała na moich. Nie mogłem się pozbyć uśmiechu i nie mogłem utrzymać rąk z dala od niej. Przebiegłem palcami przez jej gładkie nogi, doceniając tego, kto wymyślił laserową depilację.

Chciałem ponieść jej plecak, ale ona zawiesiła go na ramionach. W środku było kilka butelek wody, balsam do opalania, jej bluza, para japonek i jej aparat. Wygląda na to, że zawsze jest przygotowana. Wziąłem ją za rękę, gdy poszliśmy do ogromnej drewnianej wieży do obserwacji wodospadów. Bella zrobiła kilka zdjęć i uśmiechnęła się na zapierający dech widok. Przed wyprawą pomogła mi z balsamem przeciwsłonecznym. Byłem zbyt zadowolony, a ona zauważyła mój entuzjazm.

\- Zachowuj się, Edwardzie - powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. - Może nie ma dziś zbyt wiele osób, ale nie ma mowy, że zrobimy to gdzieś tutaj. - Bella wskazała na szlak prowadzący nad wodospady.

 _To o tym myślisz._

\- Postaram się zachowywać najlepiej jak umiem, kochanie - powiedziałem niewinnie. Rozprowadziłem biały krem na jej smukłych ramionach. Wywróciła oczami na moje oczywiste kłamstwo, ale dostrzegłem pożądanie w jej oczach. Naprawdę muszę znaleźć odpowiedni moment na naszą małą rozmowę, albo Bella odkryje, że kłamię tak jak to potrafi zrobić.

Ręka w rękę podążyliśmy za moją rodziną wzdłuż malowniczego szlaku. Emmett biegł przed nami, wskakując na powalone pnie, próbując nas ściągnąć ze szlaku. Zazwyczaj takie wycieczki zajmowały koło godziny, ale z rozbrykanym Emmett'em ponad dwie. Bella czasami zostawała w tyle, robiąc zdjęcia nas lub otoczenia.

Za każdym razem, kiedy wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy wyglądała jak coś surrealistycznego, jak ktoś ze snów. Właśnie w takich momentach miałem wrażenie, że zaraz rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Tak jakby była ze snu, nie mogłem się pozbyć tego uczucia. Tupnąłem, rozwiewając strach, przypominając sobie co powiedziała mojej rodzinie. Kocha mnie i nie ma żadnego powodu, by mnie opuścić. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że to jedyna droga prowadząca na południe, jestem popieprzony.

Dotarliśmy do rzeki i ruszyliśmy drewnianą ścieżką bliżej wodospadów i szmaragdowego jeziorka. Wszyscy chcieliśmy podejść bliżej, ale to wymagało przejściem przez niepewne i mokre skały. Nie podoba mi się pomysł ryzykowania zdrowiem Belli, ale dziewczyny nalegały.

Co gorsza, nie chciały wrócić do głównego szlaku. Chciały zejść na szlak niżej. Widzieliśmy kilka osób, które schodziło wśród olbrzymich drzew. Poszedłem pierwszy, a Jasper ściągał Bellę na dół, obaj podpowiadaliśmy jej jak ma iść. Dobrze, że to ja jako pierwszy stałem na dole, ponieważ miałem cudowny widok pod jej spódnicę.

Cholera, ma na sobie parę czerwonych koronkowych szortów. Przełknąłem ślinę i próbowałem uspokoić moje ciało. Bella nareszcie zbliżyła się na tyle, by mnie złapać i ześlizgnąć się po mnie, trąc po twardej erekcji. Otrzepała się, posyłając mi uśmiech i przyglądając się moim wybrzuszonym jeansom. Wzruszyłem ramionami i wyszeptałem:

\- Nie mogę się powstrzymać, kiedy wiem co masz pod spódniczką.

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale wygląda na to, że spodziewała się takiej reakcji. Po czym spojrzałem na jej ubranie: spódnice nie są częstym wyborem wśród piechurów.

\- Zrobiłaś to celowo - wysyczałem i poprawiłem się dyskretnie. Tylko się zaśmiała i wzięła moją rękę. Podeszliśmy w stronę drzew, kiedy Jasper wylądował na dole. Krótko po tym, wszyscy ruszyliśmy wzdłuż rzeki. Bella zrobiła kilka zdjęć, zanim schowała aparat w swoim plecaku.

Kiedy tak szliśmy, wziąłem kilka kamieni i puściłem pare kaczek. Jasper i Emmett dołączyli do mnie. To szybko zamieniło się w konkurencję, kto uzyska najwięcej odbić. Doszło do zakładu i pieniędzy.

Do tej pory wygrałem siedem razy. Emmett był ostatni, ale dlatego, że odbił kamień tylko 5 razy. Właśnie chcieliśmy podzielić się wygraną, kiedy Rosalie wzięła kamyk, rzuciła i odbił się on osiem razy. Dziewczyny się zaśmiały, wiedząc że udowodnimy teorię 'Facet zawsze jest lepszy'. Godzinę później nadal nie pobiłem swojej granicy 7 odbić, więc się poddałem.

Po czym powiedziałem wszystkim, że ja i Bella spotkamy się z nimi później w pobliskim barze. Postanowili odwiedzić kilka sklepów z antykami i coś przekąsić. Bella i ja wybraliśmy trudniejszą trasę, która była o 3 mile dłuższa. Belli nie przeszkadzała moja inicjatywa i chodziliśmy za ręce jak para. Czasami pomagałem jej na stromiznach i przy zwalonych drzewach. Czasami zadawaliśmy sobie pytania, próbując poznać się lepiej. W końcu wiatr wokół nas zrobił się zimniejszy i Bella ubrała na siebie bluzę, ale nie zapięła jej.

Kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie spotkaliśmy nikogo od czterdziestu minut, zdecydowałem się urzeczywistnić moją wcześniejszą myśl i wziąć Bellę przy drzewie. Wiem, że najpierw muszę być subtelny: potarłem dłonią jej plecy i bardziej przywarłem do niej ciałem, kiedy pomagałem jej pokonać przeszkody. Bella poprosiła o przerwę i oparła się o drzewo, biorąc łyk wody.

 _Idealnie._

Powoli do niej podszedłem, z wyrytą determinacją na każdym calu mojego ciała. Bella spojrzała na mnie, jej oczy się rozszerzyły pełne pożądania, którego nie wykorzystała.

 _Mam cię._

Westchnęła i przygryzła dolną wargę. Chwilę później jej rozchylone wargi zapraszały mnie, kiedy wskazała palcem bym się zbliżył. Chętnie wykonałem jej polecenie, zmniejszając dystans między nami. Przycisnąłem ciało do niej i położyłem jedną dłoń na jej biodrze, a drugą na drzewie za nią.

\- Będziesz moją śmiercią - wyszeptała, zanim wzięła moją dolną wargę i przygryzła.

\- Co za cholernie cudowny sposób, by umrzeć, kochanie - powiedziałem jej w usta i zanurzyłem w nich język. Jęknąłem, minęło zbyt wiele czasu od smakowania jej w ten sposób. Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, to nie opuścilibyśmy pokoju w hotelu.

Bella zajęczała, kiedy mój język spotkał się z jej, jej palce szybko zajęły się guzikami w mojej koszuli. Jej paznokcie lekko drażniły skórę na mojej piersi, kiedy sam wycałowałem szlak do jej biustu, który wyglądał spod czerwonego topu.

Zsunąłem rękę z jej biodra i wsunąłem pod jej spódnicę, śledząc jej koronkowe szorty, które widziałem wcześniej. Chciałem aby doszła tylko dzięki moim palcom, na których poczułbym ciepło i wilgoć, kiedy będzie dochodzić. Przesunąłem palce pod materiał jej majtek, próbując je ściągnąć, a ona się zaśmiała i powstrzymała mnie. Spojrzałem w jej wypełnione żądzą oczy, zastanawiając się dlaczego mnie powstrzymała.

\- Majtki bez kroku, Edwardzie. Wiedziałam, że będziesz czegoś takiego próbował. - Bella zachichotała, kiedy jęknąłem. Jedną ze swoich cudownych dłoni rozpięła moje jeansy i sięgnęła do środka. Odrzuciłem głowę w tył, stękając, przyjemność płynąca z jej dotyku nie może być prawdziwa. Chwyciłem ją za nadgarstek, powstrzymując ją.

\- Czekaj - powiedziałem miękko. Chciałem sprawdzić te jej majtki. - Cholera, Bello. Czuję jaka jesteś mokra - wydyszałem, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać potrzeby bycia w niej. - Podskocz kochanie.

Złapałem ją za biodra i pomogłem jej podskoczyć, by mogła owinąć nogi wokół mojej talii. Jej palce przebiegły po mojej klatce, zanim owinęła je wokół mojej szyi. Zamruczałem, kiedy poczułem jej ciepło na główce mojego penisa.

\- Taka mokra - wymamrotałem.

\- Tylko dla ciebie, kochanie - powtórzyła moje słowa z wczorajszej kąpieli. Jęknąłem i usadowiłem się w jej wejściu i jednym mocnym pchnięciem znalazłem się w niej.

\- Kurwa. - Oboje syknęliśmy na to uczucie. Obserwowałem jak mój fiut wysuwa się z niej i warknąłem, kiedy wsunąłem się w nią ponownie. - Tak bardzo cię potrzebuję - powiedziałem, zanim zacząłem się poruszać dzikimi ruchami, wychodziła mi naprzód i poruszała się tym samym rytmem co ja.

Dłoń Belli wsunęła się pod moją koszulę, drapiąc mnie niespodziewanie. Jej paznokcie powodowały ból i przyjemność za razem co z połączeniem mnie w niej było niesamowite. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że kora drzewa szoruje po jej plecach, kiedy pchałem w nią. Nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić, więc zwolniłem i pocałowałem ją miękko. Bella pokręciła głową.

\- Nie przestawaj… Edward - wychrypiała pomiędzy oddechami. - Nie martw się, cholernie mi się to podoba, - To zdanie zmieniło moje nastawienie. Zatopiłem się w niej głębiej, szybko i mocno. Bella krzyknęła moje imię, a ptaki zerwały się z drzew.

\- Nie wiem… jak długo… - wysapałem. - Dojdź dla mnie, Bello. - Starałem się wstrzymać swoje własne uwolnienie, dopóki ona nie dojdzie.

\- Edward! - jęknęła, zaciskając się wokół mnie. Stęknąłem, pchnąłem w nią kilka razy i doszedłem głęboko w niej. Przez chwilę łapaliśmy oddechy, a jej głowa spoczywała na moim barku.

Kiedy odstawiłem ją na ziemię i zapiąłem spodnie, Bella zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Co jest takie śmieszne? - spytałem. Śmiejąc się zdecydowanie ugodziła moje ego.

\- Wisisz mi nową kurtkę. - Odwróciła się, pokazując tył kurtki, który był podarty w kilku miejscach.

\- Przepraszam - wybąkałem. Bella wywróciła oczami i próbowała odejść od drzewa, ale zachwiała się.

\- Oczekujesz, że przebędziemy tak dalszą drogę do hotelu? - marudziła, próbując się wyprostować. Wyciągnąłem sosnowe igły z jej włosów.

 _Cholera, nie pomyślałem o tym, zanim się na nią rzuciłem._

\- Chodźmy - powiedziała, zanim odsunęła się ode mnie. Zdecydowała się nie korzystać z mojej pomocy. Zakładam, że zostało nam jakieś trzydzieści minut, zanim dotrzemy do hotelu. Po chwili zobaczyłem jak ból i zmęczenie nóg daje jej się we znaki. Zaproponowałem, że ją zaniosę do hotelu, ale ona stanowczo odmawiała za każdym razem.

Bella i ja nareszcie zobaczyliśmy hotel, Bella się poddała i pozwoliła mi się wziąć na barana, po czym zaniosłem ją do hotelu. Kiedy weszliśmy do pokoju, Bella zrzuciła wszystkie ubrania i padła na łóżko.

\- Jestem cholernie zmęczona - wymamrotała, wyjmując poduszkę spod głowy. Zaśmiałem się i byłem gotowy, by do niej dołączyć. Sprawdziłem czy w pokoju wszystko jest na miejscu. Bella nawet nie zauważyła stołu do masażu, ani prezentu leżącego na nim. Biedne maleństwo musi być naprawdę zmęczona: zazwyczaj jest bardziej spostrzegawcza. Zdjąłem ubranie i wczołgałem się do łóżka, obok niej.

\- Nie znowu, Edwardzie. - Zaśmiałem się i przyciągnąłem ją bliżej. Okryłem nas miękką kołdrą, wzdychając z zadowolenia.

\- Śpij, Bella - wyszeptałem z ustami przy jej szyi. - Obudzę cię za kilka godzin, żeby się przygotować do wyjścia. - Westchnęła. Odwróciła się twarzą do mnie, owinęła ramię wokół mnie i przerzuciła nogę przez moje biodro. - Kochanie, to ci nie pomoże zasnąć.

Pocałowała mnie w tors.

\- Mam to gdzieś, pragnę cię bliżej mnie.

\- Też chcę cię blisko - powiedziałem miękko, a jej oddech zwolnił. Wkrótce również zasnąłem.

Kilka godzin później oboje się obudziliśmy na koszmarny dźwięk budzika. Wyłączyłem alarm i dałem Belli prezenty. Cieszyła się masażem całego ciała, który jej wykonałem, a ja kocham jej jęki przy każdym przesunięciu moich rąk po jej ciele. Zaprezentowała się w pięknych czarnych koronkowych majtkach i pasującym do kompletu staniku, które jej podarowałem. Tak się jej spodobała, że zdecydowała się ubrać komplet pod prostą czarną sukienkę wybraną na nasze wieczorne wyjście.

Pojechaliśmy do baru o nazwie JJ krótko po dziewiątej, a moja rodzinka już tam siedziała. Zamówiliśmy kolejkę piwa. Bella zaoferowała się odwieźć nas do hotelu i zamówiła bezalkoholowe. Usiadła wygodnie na moich kolanach, kręcąc biodrami i mnie drażniąc. Podjąłem się tej gry, chcąc zobaczyć, kto będzie chciał jako pierwszy wrócić do hotelu.

 _Jak na razie ona wygrywa._

Wsunąłem dłoń pod rąbek jej sukienki i kreśliłem na skórze jej uda małe kółka, kiedy rozmawiała z dziewczynami. Emmett i Jasper dyskutowali o aktualnej tabeli NASCAR1. Stosunkowo nowy team okazał się faworytem, dzięki genialnemu inżynierowi, który dołączył do teamu na początku sezonu. Wniosłem do dyskusji kilka błędów kierowcy, pare razy jego pewność siebie posłała go na ścianę.

\- Może być pewny siebie, Edwardzie, ale kierowca teamu #186 zdobędzie Sprint Cup w tym sezonie - stwierdziła Bella stanowczo. - Z tym nowym inżynierem i taką ekipą nie może przegrać. - Wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do wcześniejszej rozmowy z Rose i Alice.

 _O kurwa, zna się na wyścigach._

To było niesamowite włączenie się i nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, że chciałem ją wziąć tu i teraz. Próbowałem się skupić na rozmowie, ale Bella poruszyła się na moich kolanach i musiałem zdusić syknięcie. Usłyszałem jak chichocze sama do siebie.

Pochyliłem się i wyszeptałem jej do ucha:

\- Cholerny złośliwiec. - Uniosłem Bellę z moich nóg, by wstała, przesuwając nią po mojej erekcji. - Zaraz wracam. - Ruszyłem w stronę łazienek, obracając się, by zobaczyć moją rodzinę zrywającą się do tańca. Coś zwróciło uwagę Belli, uśmiech na jej twarzy był ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczyłem, zanim skręciłem w korytarz.

Kilka minut później wróciłem do stolika, ale Belli tu nie było. Bar był zatłoczony, kiedy rozglądałem się po parkiecie. Moja rodzinka była na środku, ale brunetki nie było wśród nich. Usłyszałem jej śmiech gdzieś za mną i odwróciłem się, by na nią spojrzeć. Zacząłem przekręcać szyję, by spojrzeć na nią, kiedy dostrzegłem ją na kolanach wielkiego Hiszpana po dwudziestce z ciemnymi włosami.

 _Co do diabła?_

Jedno ramię miała owinięte wokół jego barków, a drugie na jego klatce, jakby próbowała złapać równowagę. Przy stole siedziała piękna kobieta z ciemnymi, kręconymi włosami i jasno brązowymi oczami. Siedział tam również mężczyzna wyglądający znajomo, oboje się śmiali z czegoś, co powiedziała Bella.

Gapiłem się na nich, a uczucie zdrady przebiegło przez moje ciało. Kurwa, wiedziałem, że jest zbyt pięknie. Nie mogłem zaufać nikomu, żeby mnie nie skrzywdził. Głowa Belli wystrzeliła w górę, a nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, bez zakłopotanie wymalowało się na jej twarzy. Spojrzała na ludzi przy stole i z powrotem na mnie. Zignorowałem ją i przeszedłem obok niej.

\- Edward? - zawołała mnie. Byłem tak cholernie wkurzony, wkurzony o to, że poszła za mną. Poczułem ją za sobą, przez co podszedłem do pierwszej lepiej wyglądającej kobiety w moim krwawym szale. Chwyciłem ją za ramiona, odwróciłem do siebie i zmiażdżyłem jej usta swoimi. Obca odpowiedziała z entuzjazmem, owijając ramiona wokół mojej szyi. Nie pozwoliłem sobie zatracić się w tym uczuciu, ponieważ nadal trapił mnie gniew. Odsunąłem się od kobiety, ignorując jej wywód. Odwróciłem się, by spojrzeć na Bellę i w tej samej chwili poczułem wymierzony policzek jej dłonią.

\- Kurwa, co jest Edwardzie? - Jeszcze miała czelność być na mnie złą.

\- Kurwa co jest? Jeszcze pytasz? Na przykład siedzisz na kolanach obcego dupka, kiedy przyszłaś tu ze mną! - rzuciłem w odpowiedzi.

Bella wywróciła oczami dramatycznie i do cholery się roześmiała.

\- Spójrz na ludzi przy stoliku. Jeden z siedzących tam mężczyzn to David Cortez, właściciel klubu, który notorycznie odwiedzasz. Pamiętasz go? Wiem, że znasz Davida i jego brata. Julian, jego brat, złapał mnie z zaskoczenia i wylądowałam na jego kolanach. Nie zapominajmy, że kobieta siedząca obok to jego żona.

 _O kurwa._ Przecież ich znam.

\- Nie jesteś jeszcze do cholery gotowy, Edwardzie - powiedziała, ścierając wilgoć pod swoimi oczami. - Jeśli byś był to skonfrontowałbyś się ze mną, a nie robił coś takiego. - Zamknęła oczy i warknęła, zaciskając pięści. - Nie mamy wyłączności, ale jeśli masz zamiar robić takie gówno za każdym razem kiedy się pokłócimy, to z nami koniec. - Posłała mi ostatnie długie spojrzenie i odeszła.

 _Kurwa. Wiedziałem, że to spieprzę._

Odwróciłem się od jej oddalającej się postaci, próbując zrozumieć co się tutaj do cholery stało. Przede mną stała moja rodzinka, gapiąc się na mnie.

\- Rozumiem, że byliście świadkami jak spieprzyłem sprawę z najlepszą-rzeczą-jakakolwiek-mnie-spotkała? - spytałem, podchodząc do naszego stolika.

\- Tak, a ty jesteś pieprzonym idiotą - powiedziała Alice, przyczyniając się do mojego już spieprzonego humoru.

\- Tak, idiota - dodał swoje dwa grosze Emmett.

\- Zgadzam się z… - Powstrzymałem Jaspera, zanim skończył.

\- Jak mam to naprawić? - Spojrzałem na Alice żądny wskazówek.

\- Cóż, po pierwsze, co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz? - powiedziała Alice i wywróciła oczami. - Powinieneś za nią pobiec.

Miała rację. Bella dała mi chwilę, zanim odeszła rozgniewana. A ja nadal stoję i ją obserwuję.

\- Czekajcie, cholera mam jej klucze. - Zdałem sobie sprawę, kiedy włożyłem dłonie do kieszeni.

\- W takim razie się pośpiesz, może jest gdzieś na zewnątrz - powiedział Emmett, praktycznie zrzucając mnie z krzesła. Szybko ruszyłem przez tłum, ledwo unikając kobiety, którą wcześniej pocałowałem. Wybiegłem na zimne, nocne powietrze i rozglądnąłem się za Ferrari Belli. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, kiedy dostrzegłem ją opierającą się o swoje auto.

Podszedłem do niej, a nasze oczy spotkały się. Założyła ręce na piersi i potarła ramiona. Zapomniała kurtki, uciekając z baru. Zatrzymałem się kilka kroków przed nią, czekając na podpowiedź co mogę zrobić. Zabłyszczały nierozlane łzy. To ja jestem ich przyczyną.

Zdjąłem kurtkę, zmniejszyłem dystans i założyłem ją jej na ramiona. Bez słów, wręczyłem jej kluczyki i otworzyłem drzwi od strony kierowcy. Poczekałem aż wsiądzie i zamknie drzwi. Spojrzała na mnie przez okno i skinęła na siedzenie pasażera. Kiwnąłem lekko, zanim szybko zająłem oferowane miejsce.

Wyglądała na zamyśloną podczas jazdy, wybierając dłuższą drogę do hotelu. Bella nic nie powiedziała gdy chwyciłem ją za dłoń, kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce. Weszliśmy w ciszy do naszego pokoju, a brunetka oswobodziła dłoń. Nie patrząc w moim kierunku, usiadła na kanapie przed kominkiem, wpatrując się w płomienie. Nie spojrzała na mnie i nie powiedziała ani słowa odkąd wyszliśmy z baru.

Dodałem do ognia dwa polana. Westchnąłem, ponieważ wiedziałem, że czeka aż zacznę rozmowę. Nie mam pojęcia jak przeprosić kogoś w takiej sytuacji. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem w związku. Mimo iż nie jest to oficjalne, to wiem, że zrobiłem źle.

\- Przepraszam, Bello - wyszeptałem, siadając obok niej. - Moja duma i zazdrość to najgorsze połączenie we mnie.

\- To nie powód dlaczego tak zareagowałeś - wyszeptała. - Reszta twojej rodziny rozpoznała Davida i Juliana. Mogę zrozumieć lekką zazdrość, ale powinieneś coś powiedzieć. Zamiast tego podszedłeś do pierwszej lepszej. Jak myślisz, jak mam się do cholery czuć?

\- Jeśli chodzi o ciebie to jestem bardzo opiekuńczy i tak, przyznaję, bardzo zaborczy - powiedziałem trochę głośniej. - Kiedy cię z nim zobaczyłem, to pierwszą myślą było, że masz kogoś. - Uniosłem ręce w frustracji. - Może i poznałem Davida, ale w złości nie umiałem go umiejscowić. - Wstałem, nie mogąc usiedzieć i zacząłem chodzić.

\- Czyli to było więcej niż zazdrość? - spytała Bella, patrząc na mnie ze swojego miejsca. Według mnie była za daleko, ale teraz nie miałem ochoty na bliskość.

\- Myślałem, że mnie zdradziłaś - przyznałem. Twarz Belli zbladła na chwilę, zanim zamknęła oczy, a jej wyraz twarzy się rozluźnił.

Bella wyciągnęła rękę, którą szybko chwyciłem. Kiedy usiadłem, od razu wciągnąłem ją na kolana i wciągnąłem jej zapach na szyi. Westchnęła, kiedy moje usta całowały ją od szyi do barku.

\- Edwardzie, może powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym - wyszeptała, odchylając głowę i dając mi lepszy dostęp. - Chcę, żebyś mi zaufał, ale… - Położyłem palec na jej ustach, nie pozwalając jej skończyć.

\- Ufam ci - powiedziałem miękko, przyciskając usta do jej. - I chcę, żebyś została moją dziewczyną. Nie, chcę cię tylko dla siebie, na wyłączność. Sama myśl, że możesz się spotykać z kimś innym przyprawia mnie o szaleństwo. Chcę mieć pewność, że jesteś tylko moja. - Mam nadzieję, że przyjmie moje przeprosiny, a wewnętrznie błagałem, żeby zgodziła się zostać moją dziewczyną.

Bella przygryzła wargę, a jej policzki zarumieniły się, co kocham, ale jej spojrzenie było daleko stąd. Wyglądało jakby czas płynął wolniej. Prawie dostałem ataku paniki przez to oczekiwanie. Mentalnie wytarłem pot z czoła, kiedy nareszcie się odezwała:

\- Żadnego całowania czy uprawiania seksu z przypadkowymi kobietami. - Kiwnąłem, zgadzając się. - Koniec z kolekcjonowaniem numerów. - Ponownie skinąłem. - Następnym razem jeśli jakiś facet znajdzie się blisko mnie to porozmawiamy, zanim zachowasz się jak neandertalczyk. - Znowu kiwnięcie, posyłając jej najlepszy krzywy uśmiech jaki umiem.

\- Czy to znaczy tak? - spytałem, całując całą długość jej szyi.

\- Tak, ale chcę ci coś powiedzieć… - Nie pozwoliłem jej dokończyć, wślizgując język do jej ust. Jęknęła, owijając ciasno ramiona wokół mnie. Uniosłem ją tak, by usiadła okrakiem na moich biodrach. Jej sukienka podjechała do góry, odsłaniając uda, co wykorzystały moje wygłodniałe dłonie. Całowałem ją wzdłuż obojczyka i lekko przygryzłem jej skórę.

\- Edward. Poczekaj - wydyszała. - Muszę ci coś… - Pocałowałem ją w usta, zanim skończyła.

\- Shh - wymamrotałem. - Za dużo gadasz. - Pocałowałem kącik jej ust. - Musisz poczuć zew natury… - urwałem, całując ją zapamiętale.

\- Seks - westchnęła, odsuwając się, by zaczerpnąć oddech. - Nadal jestem zła na ciebie za dotykanie tymi ustami kogoś innego. - Bella warknęła i przygryzła moją dolną wargę. Jęknąłem i się odsunąłem.

\- Cóż, wciąż jestem wkurzony, że miałaś to - złapałem ją za tyłek, zanim klepnąłem jeden pośladek - na kolanach kogoś innego, nawet jeśli ten ktoś jest żonaty'.

Bella jęknęła i zatopiła język w moich ustach, przyciskając biodra do mojej erekcji.

\- Kurwa, Bella - sapnąłem. Zerwałem z niej sukienkę i zassałem jej ciało, napawając się widokiem koronki i jedwabiu. Twarde, sterczące sutki zwróciły moją uwagę pod koronką. Spojrzałem w oczy Belli.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie - wyszeptałem.

\- To jedne z lepszych urodzin od jakiegoś czasu - wyszeptała. - Dziękuję.

Owinąłem ciasno ramiona wokół niej i uniosłem nas z kanapy. Delikatnie położyłem ją na poduszkach i kocu, które zostawiliśmy wcześniej przy komiku. Pocałowałem ją delikatnie w usta, przeciągając to uczucie. Jednakże, czułem potrzebę, by włożyć wszystkie uczucia w ten pocałunek.

Po chwili poczułem, że Bella robi to samo, pokazuje mi jak mnie kocha. Powoli wsunąłem dłonie pod stanik, delektując się miękką, ciepłą skórą pod spodem. Kiedy potarłem kciukami jej sutki, wypchnęła piersi w moim kierunku. Chwilę później nasze ubrania leżały na podłodze, a my czuliśmy każdą krzywiznę naszych nagich ciał.

Gdy wsunąłem się w nią, poruszałem się wolno i zmysłowo. Wyglądało to, jakby żadne z nas nie chciało tego skończyć. Nasze oczy były zamknięte, kiedy poruszaliśmy się zsynchronizowani, wyczuwając potrzeby drugiego. Nasze biodra poruszały się w idealnej harmonii.

Nasze ciała były tak mocno do siebie przytulone, że czułem bicie jej serca. Jestem pewien, że ona czuła moje. Pocałowałem ją w usta, utrzymując stałe tempo. Owinęła nogi wokół mnie, obcasy na jej malutkich stópkach wbijały się w mój tyłek, przez co penetrowałem ją głębiej. Jęknęliśmy i namiętnie szeptaliśmy swoje imiona. To nie był tylko seks.

Kochałem się z nią.

* * *

1 NASCAR - Narodowa Organizacja Wyścigów Samochodowych Seryjnych - największa organizacja wyścigowa w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Team - zespół, drużyna, ale nawet w telewizji polskiej używają tego określenia


	15. Poważna niedziela

**15\. Poważna niedziela**

 **Edward**

Kochaliśmy się jeszcze pare razy w tę sobotnią noc. W końcu położyłem ją do łóżka, kiedy była wykończona. Poszedłem pod prysznic, zanim się położyłem, podczas gdy piękna uwodzicielka czekała na mnie w łóżku. Kiedy ciepła woda spływała w dół mojego ciała, rozluźniając moje mięśnie, rozmyślałem nad tym co zrobiłem, że zasłużyłem na kogoś takiego jak Bella.

Jakie miałem szczęście, że została moją asystentką? Czy to naprawdę był tylko łut szczęścia? Czuję, że to było przeznaczenie. Jakie są szanse, że ktoś z takimi kwalifikacjami jak Bella, podejmie się pracy dla mnie? Oczywiście miała projekt, ale pracowała z Blackiem. Jestem pewien, że pomogliby jej zrealizować ten plan. Zgaduję, że jestem tylko szczęściarzem-dupkiem. Jest ze mną i muszę zrobić wszystko, żeby mnie nie opuściła.

 _Nie mogę tego spieprzyć._

Poznała moją rodzinę i wygląda na to, że lubi spędzać z nimi czas. Wychodzi na to, że idealnie pasuje do naszej paczki. Wycierałem się ręcznikiem i rozmyślałem nad totalnym schrzanieniem zeszłej nocy. Miała rację. Jeśli bym się zatrzymał i pomyślał, to rozpoznałbym Davida. To było cholernie ciężkie, zobaczenie jej na kolanach u innego. Przez to moje zdrowie psychiczne oszalało. Ile razy zachowywałem się jak dupek z kijem w dupie?

 _Pieprzyć kij, pieprzyć kije._

Nigdy nie musiałem się martwić o zazdrość. Raz mi się zdarzyło, z Jacobem. Kiedy się poznaliśmy, obaj byliśmy w collegu, miał dziewczynę w domu, która była w nim zakochana, też tego chciałem. Tak jak teraz myślę, to musiała być Bella. Mówiła, że wcześniej się spotykali. Kurwa. Popieprzone myśli. Prawdopodobnie to on był jej pierwszym. Obrazy w głowie spowodowały, że miałem ochotę coś uderzyć. To było bez sensu i to wiedziałem. To było cholernie trudne wyobrazić ją sobie z kimś innym. Moja złość ustąpiła psychicznemu przeciążeniu po tygodniu z Bellą.

Znacznie lepiej. Jęknąłem, ponieważ niesamowite myśli były bolesne w połączeniu z pieprzoną wycieczką. Próbowałem się uspokoić, ale to nie działało, więc udałem się do łóżka zajmowanego przez moją dziewczynę.

 _Łoł, dziewczynę._

Wspiąłem się na łóżko, gdzie leżała _moja dziewczyna_ , która wspaniałomyślnie położyła się na plecach, bym mógł zająć swoje miejsce na jej klatce piersiowej. Wymamrotała coś, co zabrzmiało jak 'dobranoc'.

\- Dobranoc, kochanie - wyszeptałem. Mój oddech powodował gęsią skórkę na jej biuście. Kocham to jak na nią działam.

\- Zachowuj się, poczekaj do rana - wymamrotała.

Zachichotałem.

\- Już jest rano, kochanie.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi - wymruczała, a jej palce przebiegły przez moje włosy. Zamruczałem, ciesząc się tym uczuciem.

\- Śpij więc, miłych snów - wyszeptałem, zanim złożyłem pocałunek na jej ustach.

\- Tylko jeśli śpię z tobą - odpowiedziała ledwo słyszalnie. Tak jakby nie chciała, żebym to usłyszał.

Nic nie powiedziałem. Zatraciłem się w myślach, zastanawiając się czy miewa koszmary. Przecież widziała jak jej brat zostaje postrzelony, a najlepsza przyjaciółka popełnia samobójstwo. Musiała nadal przeżywać to podczas snu. Z uczuciem komfortu, wiedziałem że powstrzymuję jej koszmary.

Już prawie odpłynąłem, kiedy telefon Belli zadzwonił. Złapałem go i spojrzałem na ekran - _Jordan._

\- Bella, kochanie - powiedziałem, lekko potrząsając jej ramię. - To twój brat. - Bella jęknęła, zakrywając ramieniem twarz.

\- Co roku to samo - wymamrotała, wyciągając dłoń po telefon. Podałem go jej i z powrotem oparłem głowę o jej klatkę.

\- Jordan - wymamrotała Bella, zerkając na zegarek na szafce nocnej. Było dobrze po pierwszej nad ranem. Już oficjalnie miała urodziny.

\- Znowu jesteś pijany, prawda? - spytała szeptem. To była osobista rozmowa, więc odsunąłem się od niej i położyłem na końcu łóżka. Posłała mi spojrzenie mówiące żebym został. Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii, kiedy usiadła i oparła głowę o zagłówek.

Bella westchnęła i zaśmiała się.

\- Tobie też wszystkiego dobrego - powiedziała troszkę głośniej. - Nie, nadal jestem nad wodospadami. - Słuchała, wywracając oczami i kręcąc głową. - Tak, z kimś. Tak, wciąż z PBC1 - zachichotała, obserwując mnie. Wywróciłem oczami, przypominając sobie co Jordan powiedział o mnie poprzednim razem. Playboy Cullen. Prychnęła na coś co powiedział jej brat. - Wiem. Ale cuda się zdarzają.

Jej głos był miękki, kiedy to powiedziała, a nasze oczy się spotkały. Uśmiechnąłem się, ponieważ nigdy tego nie szukałem, przynajmniej nie świadomie. Była cudem w moim życiu.

\- Cholera, nie wiedziałam. Dlaczego? Dzisiaj? - Bella pokręciła głową, zrywając nasze połączenie. - Ale Jordan, to za szybko… On nigdy… Proszę… Nie… Kurwa… Dobra!

Bella zakryła mikrofon telefonu i spojrzała na mnie.

\- Przepraszam, ale mójbratchceciępoznaćizjeśćdziśznamikolację. Co ty na to? - wymamrotała, przygryzając wargę.

\- Co to było, kochanie? - Spojrzałem na nią zmieszany jej mamrotaniem. Westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami. .

\- Mój brat chce cię poznać i zaprosił nas na kolację dziś wieczorem.

\- Kolacja brzmi świetnie. Zobacz czy chce by Alice i Jasper dołączyli do nas?

Bella wypuściła powietrze, które nieświadomie wstrzymywała.

\- Dziękuję. - Odwdzięczyła się szybkim całusem. Rozmawiała z bratem przez kilka minut, ustalając szczegóły. Kiedy skończyła rozmowę, owinąłem ramiona wokół jej ciała. - Na pewno jesteś gotowy poznać mojego brata? - wyszeptała.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Muszę być. Jaki on jest? - Przyznaję, że trochę się denerwowałem spotkaniem z bratem mojej dziewczyny. To był mój pierwszy raz. Jednakże muszę mieć pewność, że Jordan zaakceptuje nasz związek. W ostateczności będzie go tolerował, bo jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko dla Belli.

\- Cóż, jest trochę jak Emmett i mój tata naraz. Był policjantem, co było przytłaczające i nadopiekuńcze. - Zaśmiała się i westchnęła.

\- Co się stało, kochanie? - wyszeptałem, całując ją w policzek.

\- Na nasz urodzinowy obiad przychodziłam ja, mój brat, jego pielęgniarka i dziewczyna w jednym, Jacob i Nessie. - Bella zmrużyła oczy, odwracając ode mnie wzrok.

\- Black tam będzie - powiedziałem, moje ciało się napięło, a dłonie zawinęły w pięści.

\- Tak, taki był pierwotny plan. - Bella spojrzała na mnie, a w jej spojrzeniu czaił się strach. Kurwa, moja zazdrość zaczęła kwestionować swój osąd. Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, uspokajając się i przebiegając palcami przez jej włosy.

\- Czy planowałaś mi o tym powiedzieć, jeśli nie zostałbym zaproszony? - biadoliłem, Bella kiwnęła. - Cóż, jeśli będzie się zachowywał, to nie mam z tym problemu.

\- Cóż, będzie się zachowywał, Nessie tam będzie i utrzyma go na krótkiej smyczy. - Bella zachichotała, po czym nagle przestała. - Od razu ci powiem, że moja kuzynka, w większości, wygląda jak ja.

\- Serio? - spytałem.

\- Tak, prawie ta sama twarz i oczy. Różnimy się włosami i wzrostem. Jest troszkę niższa i ma bardziej czerwone włosy niż ja. - Wzruszyła ramionami.

Odsunąłem się i spojrzałem na Bellę.

\- To cholernie dziwne, nie sądzisz? - Bella posłała mi uśmiech. - Mówisz mi, że Jacob zakochał się w kimś, kto wygląda jak ty?

\- Powinieneś zobaczyć reakcję mojego brata na to. Był cholernie wkurzony - zaśmiała się. - Próbował go przejechać i gonił go po całym mieszkaniu z kijem w dłoni.

\- Kilka razy się zamachnął? - Uśmiechnąłem się, zacieśniając uchwyt na jej ciele.

\- Tak, zajęło to trochę czasu, ale przyzwyczailiśmy się do tego.

\- A ja myślałem, że to moja rodzinka jest dziwna. - Puściłem do niej oczko, na co zachichotała. Zsunęła się na łóżko i spojrzała na mnie. Jej oczy okalały piękne, długie rzęsy. Zadrżałem, jedno spojrzenie i jestem cały jej. Przycisnąłem wargi do jej, na co zajęczała. Odsunąłem się po chwili, głównie dlatego, że potrzebowała odpoczynku.

\- Śpij - upomniałem ją i siebie. Zachichotała, oblizując usta. Musi wiedzieć jak ten gest działa na mnie za każdym razem.

\- Usłyszałeś, jak mówiłam 'do rana'?

\- Tak - powiedziałem, moje dłonie świerzbią by jej dotknąć.

Zsunęła się niżej i odrzuciła prześcieradła.

\- Jest rano. - Wywróciłem oczami i najszybciej jak tylko mogłem wdrapałem się na nią.

Co za poranek. Pieprzyć poranek, co za cudowny weekend.

 _Podsumujmy, osiemnaście razy. Dokładnie osiemnaście razy przyczyniłem się do tego, że doszła._

Udało się nam wrócić do mieszkania Belli przed południem. Była wyczerpana, ale powiedziała, że musi iść do sklepu, bo to ona gotuje kolację. Zaoferowałem jej pomoc, ale pokręciła głową. Stwierdziła, że bym ją rozpraszał.

Byłem rozczarowany. Muszę przyznać, że chciałem ją obserwować jak gotuje. Znowu. Strój w jakim ostatnio gotowała, powodował, że było to jeszcze lepsze. Bella obróciła się i przeczyściła gardło. Przyłapała mnie na gapieniu się.

\- Ta twoja myśl będzie musiała poczekać do jutra. Na razie musisz iść, mam pare rzeczy do zrobienia. - Zaśmiała się, kiedy wydąłem wargi żartobliwie. Nie byłem gotowy, żeby ją opuścić. Bella zauważyła moje wahanie. - Co ty na to, żebyśmy spotkali się za godzinę na siłowni, a w międzyczasie zrobię zakupy?

Uśmiechnąłem się. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd byliśmy na siłowni razem i to było jedno z lepszych wspomnień. Bella zaśmiała się, jakby czytała mi w myślach. Owinęła ramiona wokół mojej szyi i zaczęła mnie torturować. Złożyła pocałunek na moim podbródku i powoli ruszyła wzdłuż mojej szczęki, aż dotarła do ust. Wzięła moją górną wargę między zęby i przygryzła delikatnie. Jęknąłem, owijając ramiona wokół jej wąskiej tali. Pogłębiłem pocałunek, przesuwając dłonie z jej talii na tyłek. Bella odsunęła się i zaśmiała.

\- Widzimy się za godzinę. Idź. - Bella śmiała się, kiedy nie pozwoliłem jej odejść. Pokręciłem głową. - Proszę, muszę wykonać kilka telefonów i mam kilka rzeczy do zrobienia. - Po czym wydęła wargi, a jej oczy zrobiły się duże i szkliste. Przepadłem, ponieważ wygrała z takim przedstawieniem. Dajcie jej cholernego Oscara. Z takim spojrzeniem dostanie wszystko czego chce. A ja chciałem być jedynym dupkiem, który będzie w stanie jej to dać.

Wyszedłem dziesięć minut później, po większej ilości całusów i uścisków. Przez to nie mogłem się pozbyć problemu w spodniach, nawet wyobrażając sobie mojego brata w stringach, w drodze do mojego mieszkania. To przyciągnęło uwagę dwóch bardzo chętnych kobiet, ale tylko uśmiechnąłem się i odszedłem. Nawet się na nich nie skupiłem. _Łał, to naprawdę mocne._

Wróciłem do domu, zadzwoniłem do Esme i popłynęła lawina słów o Belli. Może nie lawina, ale dużo informacji powiedzianych z chęcią. Nigdy tak nie robiłem, ale czułem się z tym dobrze, a Esme była podekscytowana. Po zadbaniu o kilka rzeczy i oddzwonieniu w kilka miejsc, poszedłem spotkać się z Bellą. Zauważyłem ją natychmiast w czerwonych szortach i czarnym topie. Włosy miała związane w kucyk, który obijał się o jej plecy, kiedy biegła na bieżni. Moją pierwszą myślą było 'do cholery, jak mam się pozbyć tego namiotu w spodniach'. Po drugie, obudziła się we mnie zazdrość i zaborczość, kiedy zobaczyłem znowu tego dupka biegnącego koło niej. Znowu pochylał się w jej stronę podczas rozmowy.

To oczywiste, że muszę się upewnić, czy zrozumiał, że ona jest zajęta. Podszedłem do jej bieżni, stanąłem za nią, upuściłem moją torbę obok mnie i skrzyżowałem ramiona na piersi. Przyjmowałem taką samą postawę za każdym razem, kiedy była otoczona przez obcych facetów. Bella spojrzała w górę i nasze spojrzenia się spotkały w lustrze przed nami. Chwyciła poręcze bieżni i odwróciła się, po czym zaczęła biec do tyłu.

Ten widok był cholernie niesamowity. Jej krótki top nie zostawiał nic dla wyobraźni, kiedy jej piersi tylko zachęcały do wtulenia w nie twarzy. Odgoniłem myśli i posłałem jej najlepszy krzywy uśmiech. Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Może powinieneś go wyciągnąć i mnie obsikać.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że to pomoże. - Poruszyłem brwiami sugestywnie, pociągając za pasek moich szortów. Bella pokręciła głową i zaśmiała się. Po czym rzuciła się na mnie. Zeskoczyła z bieżni i owinęła ramiona wokół mojej szyi. Poczułem jak ciężar jej ciała uderza we mnie bez trudności. Jest mała i ma prawidłowy wzrost kiedy stoi. Zaśmiałem się wewnętrznie, robiąc mentalną notkę, by to przetestować.

\- Hmm, muszę przyznać, że twoja metoda bardziej mi się podoba - powiedziałem, przyciskając usta do jej. Cicho jęknęła i pogłębiła pocałunek. Podniosłem ją, żeby była na mojej wysokości, idealnie dopasowując nasze ciała. Bella westchnęła, odsunęła się i pocałowała mnie kilka razy, zanim poprosiła o opuszczenie na dół.

Wspięła się z powrotem na bieżnię, a ja stałem w tym samym miejscu, obserwując dupka, który zignorował nasz występ. Nie patrzył na nią bezpośrednio. Jednakże, kiedy przesunąłem spojrzenie na lustro, to zauważyłem jak wpatruje się w piersi Belli. Powstrzymałem jęk i wybrałem oglądanie Belli. Widok był znacznie lepszy. Jej malutkie spodenki ukazywały jej mięśnie na udach i tyłku. Moje oczy szybko skierowały się w kierunku tego dupka, a on poprawił się!

\- To jest to! - warknąłem. Złapałem Bellę w pasie i przerzuciłem ją przez moje ramię. Jej protesty wypełniły moje ucho, ale zignorowałem je. Złapałem nasze torby i warknąłem na dupka. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, po czym spadł z maszyny. Zaśmiałem się, udało mi się go zastraszyć. Pomimo tego, że Bella mruczała przekleństwa pod nosem, to nawet nie protestowała.

Zaprowadziłem nas do salki, którą zawsze zajmujemy i postawiłem ją na nogach. Położyłem nasze torby na podłodze, oczekując, że zacznie krzyczeć albo mnie bić. Jednakże, jak zwykle zrobiła coś niespodziewanego. Zamknęła drzwi na cholerny klucz. Mam nadzieję, że to nie wróży niczego grzecznego. Mój fiut zareagował tak samo jak zawsze, kiedy Bella znajduje się w zasięgu mojego wzroku.

Jej spacer w moim kierunku był drapieżny, jak jej spojrzenie. O kurwa, jest wkurzona. Otarła się o mnie i w ciszy zaczęła układać maty, teraz jestem pewien, że kipie ze złości.

\- Zabieraj swój pieprzony tyłek tutaj - warknęła przed zajęciem pozycji. Zaprezentowała cholerny wykop, który wyglądał na silny. Donośny świst jej wykopu był głośny i zdecydowany.

 _Kurwa, na serio jest wkurzona._

Podszedłem i wyciągnąłem kolejną matę, zanim odwróciłem się w jej kierunku. Przybrała pozycję przodem do mnie w standardowej postawie.

\- Nie możesz robić tego gówna, Edwardzie - powiedziała, wypuszczając kolejno trzy ciosy w krótkich odstępach czasu. Wyładowała się w każdym z nich, jakby coś oznaczały.

\- Wiem - powiedziałem miękko, blokując czwarty cios. Nie przeszkadzały mi jej ciosy. Pozwoliłem jej bić i blokować, dopóki nie wyładowała się do końca.

\- Odkąd tu przyszłam, zamieniłam z tym facetem dwa słowa - powiedziała, zanim wykonała wykop z półobrotu, celując w moje prawe ramię. Warknąłem na myśl, że rozmawiała z nim. - Powiedziałam 'nie, dziękuję'. - Wycelowała w moją klatkę, ale ją zablokowałem.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałem poważnie. Właśnie to czułem. - Po prostu się wkurzyłem, kiedy zobaczyłem kogoś takiego jak on, patrzącego się w ten sposób na ciebie. - Zablokowałem jej powolne kopnięcie w moje lewe udo.

\- Wkurzyłeś się, bo gapił się na mnie? - Uniosła brew, rozpraszając mnie na tyle, by wykonać dwa ciosy.

\- Tak - przyznałem, przyjmując kolejny cios w lewy biceps. - Ale mogę, ponieważ jesteśmy razem.

Bella się zatrzymała i rozluźniła się.

\- Tego rodzaju facetów nie da się unikać, Edwardzie. Wiem jak się czujesz, tak samo mi się nie podobały spojrzenia tej suki w hotelu.

\- Też zrobiłaś się zaborcza, jeśli się nie mylę. - Uśmiechnąłem się, przypominając sobie jej spojrzenie, które posłała do obsługi w hotelu.

\- Tak, ale zachowuję się znacznie lepiej. - Uśmiechnęła się. Pokręciłem głową.

\- Ja tak nie sądzę.

Bella prychnęła.

\- Dobra, nie byłam wcale lepsza. Ale nie zabawiłam się w jaskiniowca i nie przerzuciłam cię przez ramię.

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to zaznaczyłaś swój teren w inny sposób. I to tylko dlatego, że nie możesz przerzucić mnie przez ramię, kochanie - zachichotałem, ale poraziła mnie swoim spojrzeniem. Cholera, jest gorąca, kiedy jest zła.

Spięła się na mój komentarz jakby podjęła się wyzwania, ale została na swoim miejscu.

\- Po prostu postarajmy się nie tracić panowania nad sobą, kiedy ktoś obcy znajdzie się w promieniu dziesięciu stóp od jednego z nas.

\- Dobra. Następnym razem policzę do dziesięciu. - _Jakby to do cholery mogło pomóc._

\- Okej. Spróbuj mnie położyć na łopatki - wyzwała mnie.

Spędziliśmy kolejne trzydzieści minut testując swoją wytrzymałość. Jej siła polegała na szybkości. Po macie poruszała się na palcach, a jej ciosy szły jeden za drugim. Pokazała mi, że może zrobić to samo z kopniakami.

Wykonałem dwa szybkie klapsy, na każdym z jej ramion. Wyglądała na lekko zarumienioną i zmęczoną, ale chciała kontynuować. Miałem nadzieję, że pozwoli mi na coś więcej, ale wyglądała na niezainteresowaną. I stało się. Niespodziewanie wylądowałem na plecach. Ona naprawdę przerzuciła mnie przez ramię i uderzyłem o matę z hukiem. Stanęła nade mną ze stopami po obu stronach mojej głowy.

\- Nie doceniasz mnie, Edwardzie - powiedziała z zadowoleniem, po czym usiadła na mnie, a jej słodki, malutki tyłeczek spoczął na mojej klatce. Walczyłem z chęcią ugryzienia ją w udo, które znajdowało się cale od moich ust.

Spojrzała mi prosto w oczy i uśmiechnęła się. Wyzwała mnie ponownie. Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej ud, unieruchamiając je i przygryzłem wewnętrzną ich część. Syknęła, przygryzając wargę, by powstrzymać krzyk. Próbowała się ruszyć, ale trzymałem ją w miejscu i zassałem to samo miejsce które ugryzłem, łagodząc ciemniejący punkt. Zaczęła jęczeć. Odgłos ten poszedł prosto do mojego fiuta. Muszę ją mieć.

Szybkim ruchem obróciłem nas i znalazłem się nad nią, z głową między jej nogami. Dłonie Belli zatonęły w moich włosach, ale zignorowałem lekkie ciągnięcie, zbyt zachwycony czymś co było przede mną. Jej wyśmienita cipka. Całowałem ją po wewnętrznej stronie uda, aż dotarłem do miejsca jej silnego podniecenia. Jęknąłem, a moje dłonie szybko pozbyły się jej szortów. Gdzieś w tle, słyszałem moje imię. Bella wymamrotała je kilka razy, zanim polizałem jej miękką, różową skórę. Jęknąłem i chciałem więcej.

Po czym pociągnęła mocno za moje włosy.

\- Edward, spieprzaj ze mnie!

O kurwa.

\- Monitoring w tym pokoju działa dwadzieścia cztery na dobę - krzyknęła, odpychając mnie kolanem.

Odskoczyłem od niej i szybko rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Mam cię. Złapałem ręcznik z mojej torby i narzuciłem go na kamerę. Odwróciłem się do Belli, która nadal leżała na macie i zakładała szorty.

\- Dzięki za pokazanie całemu cholernemu personelowi siłowni mnie i mojej pieprzonej chwały - warknęła. - Poważnie, gdybym nie była twoją dziewczyną to zaproponowałabym ci swoje usługi jako cholernego lekarza. - Jej głos był ochrypły, mówił mi, że jest podniecona, ale również, że przekroczyłem granice. - Spójrz, rozumiem, że dałeś się ponieść chwili, ale do cholery mówiłam twoje imię kilka razy, nawet ciągnęłam cię za włosy, próbując cię powstrzymać. - Bella zadrżała, odsuwając się ode mnie.

 _Ja pierdolę, przeraziłem ją._

\- Bella - wyszeptałem, robiąc niepewny krok w jej stronę.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, by na mnie spojrzeć i uniosła dłoń, chcąc mnie powstrzymać.

\- Muszę wiedzieć, Edwardzie. Czy to jest związek tylko dla seksu?

\- Bella, jak możesz mnie o to pytać? - spytałem naprawdę wystraszony. Bella splotła ręce na piersi i wzruszyła ramionami. Wyraz jej twarzy nie ukazywał już złości, tylko strach. Westchnąłem i skróciłem dystans pomiędzy nami, owijając ramiona wokół niej. - Przyznaję, że mam problem z utrzymaniem rąk z dala od ciebie, kochanie, ale nie chodzi mi tylko o to.

\- W takim razie mi powiedz - wyszeptała. Westchnąłem. Gdzie mam zacząć?

\- Uwielbiam twój zapach. Kocham widok twoich rozwianych włosów. Uwielbiam twoją pewną siebie postawę oraz jak się rumienisz nieśmiało. Podoba mi się jak rozwiązujesz krzyżówkę piórem. Kocham twoje zamiłowanie do filmów akcji. Uwielbiam, kiedy twoje brwi unoszą się i w tym miejscu... - dotknąłem miejsca o którym wspomniałem - ...powstaje maleńka bruzda, gdy nad czymś myślisz. Kocham twoją bezinteresowność i chęć pomocy ludziom, których nawet nie znasz. Uwielbiam to jak dogadujesz się z moją rodziną. Zakochałem się w twoim sennym gadaniu. Uwielbiam twoją chęć zbawienia świata. Kocham w tobie tak wiele rzeczy, Bello.

Kiwnęła głową, a w jej oczach wymalowane były niewypowiedziane emocje. Muszę rozluźnić to napięcie, albo zaraz wyznam jej miłość. Nie jestem pewien czy jest na to gotowa.

\- Czy nadal uważasz, że ten związek jest tylko dla seksu? - Uśmiechnąłem się.

Bella zaśmiała się.

\- Musiałeś zrujnować tą chwilę, prawda?

\- Taki charakter, tak myślę - powiedziałem, próbując ukryć smutek w moim głosie. To była prawda, ponieważ przed nią w każdej kobiecie, z którą się umawiałem, znalazłem coś złego. Zawsze znalazłem powód, by tego nie kontynuować. Zazwyczaj było to po przespaniu się z nimi. Po jakimś czasie olałem randki i tylko brałem laski do łóżka, bez obietnic na przyszłość. Bella nareszcie posłała mi cudowny uśmiech i soczystego całusa.

\- Musimy się zbierać. Muszę wrócić do mnie i zacząć szykować kolację.

Złapałem ręcznik wiszący na kamerze, kiedy Bella odnosiła maty na miejsce. Z naszymi torbami w dłoni zauważyłem, że Bella wpatruje się w lustro. Wyglądała, jakby rozmyślała nad czymś.

\- Coś nie tak, kochanie?

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, po prostu oglądanie tego byłoby gorące. - Spojrzałem w lustro i jej słowa do mnie dotarły. Kurwa. Oglądanie jak się kochasz przed takim lustrem. Wzdrygnąłem się, a wibracje poszły prosto na południe. Bella zaśmiała się.

\- To łatwe. Ale musimy to odłożyć na następny raz. - Puściła oczko i ruszyła biegiem do drzwi.

Bella zatrzymała się przed drzwiami i zamarła.

\- Cześć Megan. Rozumiem, że jesteśmy atrakcją tygodnia? - Przed drzwiami stała wysoka kobieta z brązowymi włosami obciętymi na boba. Jej przenikliwe, niebieskie oczy poruszały się pomiędzy mną, a Bellą. - Pieprzyć tydzień, Swan. Zdobyliście cały pieprzony miesiąc. Nie martw się, nie pokazałaś za dużo, tylko wypukłość twojego tyłka. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na mnie.

\- Edwardzie to Megan Reese, właścicielka tego znakomitego miejsca. - Bella uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Megan wyciągnęła dłoń. Potrząsłem nią.

\- Cholera, Bello, musiałaś go powstrzymać?

Bella zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową.

\- Megan, a co by powiedział na to Jim?

\- Powiedziałby 'przychodź co piątek'. Zdecydowanie by tak powiedział - powiedziała Megan, zwracając swoją uwagę na Bellę.

\- Megan, już ci mówiłam, że nie odbiegam w tym kierunku - powiedziała brązowooka zwyczajnie. Co do diabła? - Nadal przychodzicie we wtorek? Wiem, że Jim jest na targach w Vegas.

\- Wróci na czas. Nie możemy się doczekać kolejnych seks-zajęć z tobą, Swan. - Megan cofnęła się i pomachała do mnie. - Mam nadzieję, że częściej będziemy się widzieć, Edwardzie. - Ledwo odmachałem, ponieważ byłem w szoku po ich rozmowie. Swingersi? Seks-zajęcia?

\- Cześć Megan. - Bella uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła rękę do mnie. - Dalej kolego. Chodźmy.

\- Um… jest pacjentką? - spytałem.

\- Tak, terapia dla par. - Uśmiechnęła się, wyprowadzając mnie z siłowni. - Ale nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć.

Odprowadziłem Bellę do jej mieszkania i pocałowałem na do widzenia na korytarzu, ponieważ nadal nie chciała, żebym jej pomógł. Powiedziała, że będę ją rozpraszał. Prawdopodobnie ma rację. Do mojego mieszkania dotarłem po czwartej. Naprawdę nie wiem jak spędzić ten czas. Zdecydowałem się posurfować po sieci i wygooglować Bellę. Pod hasłem Isabella Swan nie znalazłem nic poza śmiercią jej koleżanki Brianny. Był nawet filmik. Odpaliłem go.

Na ekranie była Bella prawie prowadzona przez dwójkę ludzi, których nie rozpoznałem. Starszy mężczyzna, wysoki z ciemnymi włosami i takimi samymi oczami. Po drugiej stronie dziewczyny była kobieta z długimi, jasno brązowymi włosami oraz podobnymi rysami twarzy jak Bella. To są jej rodzice. Jednakże, nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od twarzy Belli. Była zimna, prawie bez życia, a część jej ciała była pokryta krwią. Reporter ruszył prosto do niej, świecąc kamerą prosto w jej twarz. Zasłoniła ją swoimi zakrwawionymi rękami, a jej ciało drżało. Chwilę później mężczyzna obok Belli popchnął kamerę w dół i ukrył jej twarz w swojej kurtce.

 _Kurwa, jak ktoś może przeżyć coś takiego?_

Chciałem dowiedzieć się więcej o Belli, ale nie w ten sposób. Jestem pewien, że nie będzie zachwycona faktem, że oglądałem ten filmik. Wyłączyłem komputer i pokręciłem głową, próbując pozbyć się obrazu jej twarzy. Była taka młoda i niesamowicie znajoma.

Znalazłem kilka innych rzeczy do roboty, zanim byłem gotowy. Przez chwile myślałem o krawacie i marynarce, przez co mógłbym zaimponować bratu Belli. Jednak po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że to zbyt oficjalne jak na zwykły dzień razem. Kwadrans po szóstej skończyłem się przygotowywać. Złapałem telefon, czekając by usłyszeć jej głos i spytać o cokolwiek. Zadzwoniłem na telefon stacjonarny. Po drugim sygnale męski głos mnie powitał:

\- Witam w gorącym domu miłości doktor Swan. W czym mogę pomóc?

 _Co do diabła?_

\- Niech cię Jacob. Mówiłam, żebyś nie odbierał! - krzyknęła Bella w tle. - Dawaj mi ten cholerny telefon.

\- Halo? - powiedziała Bella, łapiąc oddech. Próbowałem sobie nie wyobrażać dlaczego, ale się poddałem.

\- Bella. - Starałem się, by nie usłyszała gniewu w moim głosie.

\- O cześć, dziecinko. Co tam?

\- Zadzwoniłem, żeby cię usłyszeć i spytać czy mam coś przynieść?

\- To miło z twojej strony, ale mam wszystko czego potrzebuję oprócz ciebie.

\- Dlaczego Jacob przyszedł tak wcześnie?

\- Oh, Nessie się spóźni i przysłała Jacoba, żeby pomógł z kolacją - powiedziała wolno.

\- Jak długo tam jest?

\- Jakieś czterdzieści minut. Jest dobrze, Edwardzie.

\- Bella - warknąłem.

\- Jeśli ci bardzo zależy, to możesz już przyjść - rzuciła Bella i rozłączyła się.

\- Cholera! - Dlaczego ten pieprzony pies pojawia się jak tylko się odwrócę. Kurwa! Złapałem portfel i klucze, po czym zamknąłem drzwi. Czułem, że to jakiś rodzaj testu, a ja nie chciałem oblać. Muszę zdać dla niej, dla mojej Belli.

Dotarłem do jej drzwi dziesięć minut później, po odwiedzeniu kwiaciarni. Zapukałem. Chwilę później drzwi się otworzyły i stanął za nimi ten dupek. Opanowany starałem się nie gapić. Przez zaciśnięte zęby przywitałem się:

\- Black.

\- Cullen - odpowiedział Jacob w ten sam sposób. Nie przesunął się, bym mógł wejść. Właśnie w tym momencie Bella wyszła zza Jacoba i uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Wskoczyła w moje ramiona, owijając swoje wokół mojej szyi.

\- Tęskniłam za tobą - wyszeptała prosto do mojego ucha. Jestem bardzo zadowolony ze sposobu w jaki mnie wita i oczywista niechęć na twarzy Jacoba dopełnia wszystko. Ha ha ha haaa. Wewnętrznie tryumfowałem i tańczyłem kółka wokół Jacoba.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem, kochanie - wyszeptałem, zanim obcałowałem jej usta. Bella się odsunęła i wywróciła oczami. Podałem jej kwiaty i zaoferowałem włożenie ich do wazonu. Wzięła moją dłoń i zaciągnęła mnie do kuchni. Zostawiliśmy w ten sposób Jacoba w przedpokoju. _Podejmujesz się tego, skurwielu?_

Po tym jak Bella włożyła bukiet do wazonu, poszła sprawdzić coś na kuchence. Posłała mi uśmiech, kiedy podszedłem do niej.

\- Mmmm - wyszeptałem. - Coś pięknie pachnie. - Owinąłem ramiona wokół niej i pocałowałem ją w szyję. - Poza tobą. - Zaśmiała się, a ja miałem nadzieję, że spojrzy na mnie.

Cnotliwie ją pocałowałem, złapałem ją i usadziłem na ladzie.

\- Przykro mi, że się pojawił - wyszeptała, owijając ramiona wokół mojej szyi.

Nie kłamała, to było oczywiste, że martwi się o naszą rywalizację.

\- Czy twoja kuzynka nadal ma zamiar przyjść?

\- Tak, później. Prawdopodobnie po kolacji. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami. - Musiała kogoś zastąpić przez kilka godzin.

Kiwnąłem i złożyłem kolejnego całusa na jej ustach. W tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę w co jest ubrana. Moje dłonie znalazły rąbek jej spódnicy nad jej kolanami, dopasowana czarna spódnica zaczęła podjeżdżać w górę jej ud, kiedy zacząłem rozwierać jej kolana. Moje dłonie sunęły wzdłuż jej nóg w pragnieniu dotyku jej delikatniej skóry. Jej ciemno niebieski top spowodował, że jej jasna skóra świeciła w świetle kuchennym.

Odparłem atak pożądania, który krążył w moich żyłach, ale jest coś co chciałem wyjaśnić.

\- Powinnaś zadzwonić. Nie wiem jaki on ma problem?

Bella pokręciła głową.

\- Nie większy, niż zazwyczaj.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?

\- Jacob to po prostu Jacob. Jest bezpośrednim facetem. - Bella uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

\- Założę się, że jest.

\- Nie martw się nim. - Pocałowała mnie w policzek, skubiąc moją szczękę. - Już mu powiedziałam, że jesteś lepiej wyposażony dla moich potrzeb. - Odsunąłem się i zobaczyłem jej seksowny uśmiech, a w jej oczach czaiły się takie same pragnienia jak w moich.

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy tak mówisz. - Pocałowałem ją w wargi, a czubkiem języka przesunąłem po jej dolnej wardze. Rozchyliła wargi. Powoli wsunąłem się w jej wargi napawając się jej słodkim smakiem. Dopóki Dupek Numer Jeden nie przeczyścił gardła gdzieś za nami. Nie miałem zamiaru przestać, ale Bella miała inny pomysł. Odsunęła się i puściła oczko. Spojrzała ponad moim ramieniem, gdzie jak myślę stoi Jacob.

Kątem oka mogłem zobaczyć jej uśmiech. Wybrałem ignorowanie bestii za mną i kontynuowałem drażnienie się z Bellą, lizanie i gryzienie wzdłuż jej szyi.

\- Tak? - spytała Bella z nie słabnącym uśmiechem.

\- Przestawiłem stół tak jak prosiłaś. Czy mogę coś jeszcze zrobić? - spytał Jacob, a w jego tonie można było wyczuć niechęć.

\- Nie, dlaczego nie pooglądasz telewizji? Edward może mi pomóc, jak coś będę potrzebowała. - Bella uśmiechnęła się, nadal patrząc za mnie.

Wstrzymałem się na chwilę z odpowiedzią, skubiąc jej ucho.

\- Tak, kochanie. Pomogę ci ze wszystkim czego potrzebujesz.

\- Ugh, cokolwiek powiesz, mistrzu - powiedział Jacob przez zaciśnięte zęby, zatupał do lodówki.

Otworzył ją, złapał piwo i poszedł do salonu. Bella zachichotała.

\- To będzie interesujące.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? - spytałem, odsuwając się by na nią spojrzeć.

\- Zaufaj mi, tak właśnie będzie. - Złożyła kolejnego całusa na moich wargach i pogłębiłem go. Nie jestem pewien jak długo to trwało, ale trochę zajęło. Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało nas z naszej bańki.

Bella odsunęła się z seksownym grymasem na twarzy.

\- To twoja rodzinka. Proszę, pomóż mi zejść. - Niechętnie podniosłem ją z blatu, trzymając mocno pomogłem jej zejść i ruszyłem z nią powitać moją rodzinkę. Otworzyłem drzwi i zobaczyłem Jaspera, Alice, Emmetta i Rosalie stojących na korytarzu. Alice trzymała białe, kwadratowe pudełko z cieniutką czerwoną wstążką. Ciasto z Lisa's Bakery.

\- Cześć wszystkim. Wchodźcie. - Bella uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała Alice w policzek, zanim wzięła ciasto. - Co to jest, Alice?

\- Niebiańskie ciasto czekoladowe - odpowiedziała moja siostra, kiedy brałem od niej płaszcz.

\- Brzmi grzesznie - powiedziała brunetka, zanim przywitała się z resztą mojej rodziny.

\- Ludzie, piwo i wino jest w lodówce. Obowiązuje samoobsługa. Jacob ogląda telewizję w salonie. Dziewczyny, pomożecie mi z roznoszeniem talerzy?

\- Pewnie, że pomożemy - powiedziała Rose, ruszając do kuchni widocznej z przedpokoju. Alice ruszyła za nią, biorąc pudełko od Belli.

\- Co dziś w menu B? - spytał Jasper, całując ją w policzek.

\- Ulubione dania Jordana oczywiście - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Sałatka z grillowanym kurczakiem, filet mignon i szparagi.

\- Ahh, minęło sporo czasu odkąd jadłem coś w twoim wykonaniu - powiedział Jasper, ściskając ją przez chwilę. - I czekałem na to. - Zaśmiał się i wszedł do kuchni, podążając za Emmettem.

Bella odwróciła się do mnie i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Powieśmy ich płaszcze w szafie, w korytarzu. - Kiwnąłem i ruszyłem za nią. Przeszliśmy przez salon, gdzie Jacob nas obserwował. _Jaki masz do cholery problem?_ Po odwieszeniu płaszczy, wróciliśmy do salonu, gdzie Jasper i Emmett witali się z Jacobem. Wywróciłem oczami, ponieważ ten dupek nie zasługiwał na ich towarzystwo. Zdecydowałem się wrócić z Bellą do kuchni.

Jednakże, znowu zadzwonił dzwonek u drzwi, więc Bella poprosiła mnie o otwarcie butelki wina. Kiedy wszedłem do kuchni, byłem zaskoczony widząc Alice robiącą sałatkę. Ta kobieta strasznie mało gotowała, a jeśli już coś robiła, to było to niejadalne. Posłała mi zabójcze spojrzenie, jakby wiedziała o czym myślę. Puściłem jej oczko, a ona wystawiła mi język.

Złapałem kawałek grillowanego kurczaka, którego kroiła w kostkę Rosalie i dostałem od niej po łapach. Czując głód, zacząłem buszować w lodówce Belli, znajdując trochę owoców do zjedzenia przed obiadem.

\- Daniel? - Usłyszałem jak Bella powiedziała głośno przy drzwiach wejściowych. Instynkt kazał mi do niej pobiec. Na szczęście nie otworzyła szeroko drzwi. _Co do cholery ten facet tutaj robi?_

\- Cholera, Daniel. - Bella zaklnęła wychodząc na korytarz. Złapałem ją za ramię, by ją zatrzymać.

\- Nie sądzę, Bello - wyszeptałem przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie wyjdziesz sama. - Kiwnęła głową i wyciągnęła mnie na korytarz. Jak tylko zamknąłem drzwi, stanąłem przed Bellą w obronnej pozie. Prawie osłaniałem jej ciało przed jego spojrzeniem.

\- Co tutaj robisz, Danielu? - spytała spokojnym, ale stanowczym głosem. Jak matka upominająca dziecko.

\- Byłem w okolicy i chciałem sprawdzić czy już podjęłaś decyzję dotyczącą bycia moim lekarzem - wymamrotał Daniel, przenosząc ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą.

\- Nie. Rozmawiałam z kolegami takimi jak ja i najpierw muszę uzyskać pozwolenie na nadzorowane sesje, ale one kosztują więcej. Przykro mi, ale musisz poczekać do przyszłego tygodnia.

\- Ale…. Ja… - Jego oddech przyspieszył, kiedy zrobił krok w stronę Belli i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

W mniej niż sekundę szarpnąłem jego ramię, którym jej dotykał i popchnąłem go na ścianę. Myśl o jego łapach na niej, bez jej pozwolenia, wkurzyła mnie, a moje dłonie zacisnęły się na jego gardle.

\- Nie dotykaj jej do cholery - rzuciłem. Moja twarz była cale od niego, jego oddech owiewał moją twarz i poczułem rozkładający się alkohol. Bella położyła dłoń na moich plecach i przesunęła ją na moje ramię.

\- W porządku, Edwardzie - wyszeptała. - Musisz go puścić.

Rozluźniłem uścisk na jego szyi, ale nadal trzymałem go przy ścianie z ramieniem przyciśniętym do jego klatki. Próbował uspokoić oddech. Byłem świadomy tego, że drzwi do mieszkania Belli się otworzyły. Emmett, Jasper i Jacob stali w nich i obserwowali nas. Uwagę Jacoba zwrócił ruch na korytarzu,

\- Cóż, miło jest wiedzieć, że PBC potrafi zadbać o moją, małą siostrę. - Głęboki głos zabrzmiał z drugiego końca korytarza.

Obróciłem się i zobaczyłem na elektrycznym wózku inwalidzkim mężczyznę postury Emmetta. Jego oczy nie były tak ciemne jak Belli, znacznie jaśniejszy brąz. Prawie piwne z tej odległości. Włosy miał takie same jak jego siostra, trochę przydługie, bo wywijały się przy uszach i na szyi. Na jego żuchwie widniał świeży zarost. Za nim stała drobna, piękna kobieta z jasnobrązowymi, kręconymi włosami i piwnymi oczami.

\- Jordan! - krzyknęła Bella. Pobiegła do brata i wskoczyła na jego kolana, biorąc go w mocny uścisk, pocałowała w policzek. Na jej twarzy zakwitł rumieniec, a jego brwi okazywały zaskoczenie.

\- W ten sposób pokazałaś jaki jestem męski przed nowym chłopakiem, Bells - powiedział i pokręcił głową.

Bella uśmiechnęła się, poruszając zabawnie brwiami.

\- Robię wszystko, żeby obniżyć twoje ogromne ego. - Zeskoczyła z jego kolan i pocałowała kobietę stojącą obok jej brata. - Dobrze cię widzieć, Julie. Dlaczego nie wejdziecie? Edward i ja musimy rozwiązać mały problem.

Jordan pokiwał głową z oczami utkwionymi w Danielu. Przynajmniej nie na mnie. Wewnętrznie mu dziękowałem. Bella złapała coś ze stolika za drzwiami i nacisnęła przycisk w systemie alarmowym. W dłoni miała bezprzewodowy telefon, wybrała numer i wróciła, by stanąć obok mnie.

\- Oficer Davis. Witam, tu doktor Swan. Tak, dobrze. Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy o tym z jaką sprawą mogę zadzwonić? Cóż, potrzebuję małej pomocy. Tak, wydarzyło się. Mogę go tu przytrzymać dopóki nie pojawi się ochrona. Nie dam rady przyjechać na komisariat do jutrzejszego poranka. - Bella odeszła ode mnie i Daniela. Powstrzymałem go ruchem ręki, żeby nie mógł do niej podejść.

\- Przytrzymaj go. Muszę popatrzeć mu w oczy. - Bella podniosła latarkę i poświeciła nią w jego oczy. Nawet nie walczył ze mną i wydawał się zamyślony. - Otwórz usta, Danielu. - Wykonał jej polecenie, a jego oddech miał zapach taniego alkoholu.

Przesunęła snop światła z jego oczu.

\- Jest pod wpływem. Prawdopodobnie na lekach przepisanych przez doktora Fletcher'a i alkoholu. Powinieneś go zamknąć na noc na dołku - powiedziała Bella. - Okej. W porządku. - Bella nacisnęła guzik i rzuciła długopis-latarkę na stolik przy drzwiach..

Ostrożnie podeszła do nas, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Danielu. Zauważyłem, że jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięści i rozluźniają. Rozpaczliwie walczył z kontrolą. Bella pozostała poza jego zasięgiem, kiedy przemówiła do niego:

\- Danielu, moi przyjaciele sprowadzą cię do holu na parterze. Za chwilę oficer Davis zabierze cię gdzieś, gdzie będziesz mógł odpocząć. - Kiedy oddech Daniela się uspokoił, jej wyraz twarzy się zmienił. - Zobaczymy się rano.

Z obietnicą zobaczenia jej ponownie, głowa Daniela opadła na ścianę, gdy głośno oddychał. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, zanim wyszczerzył się do Belli. Zboczeniec. Docisnąłem mocniej swoje ramię do jego piersi.

\- Też tam będę, Danielu.

Kiedy to powiedziałem głowa i ramiona tego skurwiela opadły w dół w poddańczym geście. Kilka minut później winda przyjechała na nasze piętro, a wyszli z niej ochroniarze, który mieli zająć się Danielem.

\- Przykro nam, panno Swan - powiedział jeden z nich. - Ostrzegała nas pani, a my nie wiemy jak tu wszedł. Sprawdzimy to. - Bella kiwnęła i powiedziała Danielowi 'do widzenia'. Obserwowaliśmy ich dopóki drzwi windy się nie zamknęły.

Bella odwróciła się, by na mnie spojrzeć.

\- Dobrze sobie poradziłeś. Jestem zaskoczona, Edwardzie. Myślałam, że będę musiała cię wyciągnąć z więzienia. - Owinęła ramiona wokół mojej talii.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak ciężko było się powstrzymać. - Potarłem jej ramiona. - W porządku? Nie skrzywdził cię? - Pokręciła głową. Westchnąłem. - To nie był najlepszy sposób na poznanie twojego brata?

\- Właściwie, myślę, że był. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami i zachichotała. - Zawsze się o mnie martwi. Ale teraz mam swojego osobistego ochroniarza, więc nie powinien się już martwić.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech.

\- Gotowa? - spytałem, wskazując jej mieszkanie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie możemy teraz pobiec do ciebie i pieprzyć się jak szaleni? - spytała całkowicie poważnie. Jęknąłem w odpowiedzi.

\- Brzmi jak plan, ale nie sądzę, żeby moja rodzina, czy twój brat to docenili. - Pchnąłem drzwi, żeby je otworzyć i wszedłem do środka z jej dłonią w mojej. W salonie czekali na nas Jordan i Julie. Wszyscy zgromadziliśmy się w jednym pomieszczeniu.

\- Przepraszam was wszystkich. Wszystko opanowane. - Bella uśmiechnęła się ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w bracie.

\- Wniesiesz oskarżenie przeciwko niemu, prawda? - spytał jej brat, marszcząc brwi.

Lekko zassała wargę, otworzyła szeroko oczy, a jej nozdża poruszyły się. Pomyślałem, że zaprzeczy, ale jej wyraz twarzy złagodniał i kiwnęła. Nie sądzę, żeby wcześniej wyglądała na taką wrażliwą.

\- Cholera, Bello. Co jeśli będzie jak numer 6? Jak do cholery wybierasz pacjentów? - Bella spojrzała w dół. Wzruszyła ramionami.

Wtedy zrozumiałem zmianę w zachowaniu Belli. Jej brat był smokiem pilnującym księżniczki. Jest jak dziecko ze szkła, a smok nie pozwala jej się bawić, żeby jej się nic nie stało. Nie oczekiwałem, że zobaczę ją w takiej sytuacji. W pobliżu brata była malutką siostrzyczką, a Jordan dokładnie tak ją traktował.

\- Musisz założyć gabinet - powiedział surowo. - Żadnych więcej spotkań w twoim mieszkaniu. To zbyt niebezpieczne, Bells. - Kiwnęła w zgodzie. - Teraz przedstaw nas prawidłowo.

Bella wzięła głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy. Wyglądała jakby zbierała się w sobie. Gdy otworzyła oczy uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- Edwardzie, to jest mój brat Jordan i jego dziewczyna Julie. - Wyciągnąłem rękę na powitanie i powtórzyłem imię. Tak samo postąpiłem z Julie. Co właściwie miałem zrobić? Nadal byłem w szoku po zachowaniu mojej dziewczyny.

\- Więc Jordan, poznałeś już resztę? - spytała Bella, biorąc płaszcz Julie.

\- Tak. Jasper zbytnio się nie zmienił, prawda? - powiedział Jordan, ciągnąc Jaspera za rękaw, by stanął obok niego.

\- Nie, niezbyt. - Bella uśmiechnęła się i puściła oczko. - Niektórzy ludzie są obdarzeni dobrymi genami.

\- Hej, my też, młoda - powiedział Jordan, wciągając ponownie Bellę na swoje kolana i pojechał w stronę kuchni.

Gapiłem się na nich, totalnie nie rozumiejąc ich relacji. Przeszli od ojca i córki do przekomarzania się rodzeństwa.

\- Oni przez wiele przeszli, Edwardzie. On naprawdę nie wie jak ma z nią postępować. Podjął się roli jej ojca i czasami zapomina, że to przede wszystkim jego siostra - odpowiedziała Julie na moje niezadane pytanie. - Po tym incydencie, między nimi zawsze coś będzie. - Kiwnąłem, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

Poszedłem za Julie do kuchni, gdzie Bella układała zarumieniony filet mignon. Alice zajmowała się sałatą, kiedy Rose radziła sobie z innymi rzeczami. Jordan wyjął kilka butelek z lodówki i podał je Julie, kiedy przyszliśmy.

\- Edwardzie, piwa? - spytał, wpatrzony w lodówkę, Jordan.

\- Pewnie - powiedziałem. Odwrócił się i rzucił mi butelkę. Zerwałem kapsel i podszedłem do Belli, owijając ramię wokół jej talii, kiedy wsypywała coś na patelnię.

\- Więc, Edwardzie, jakim samochodem jeździsz? - spytał Jordan, a chwilę później reszta towarzystwa w salonie wybuchła śmiechem. _Nienawidzę Volvo._

\- Mam Astona Martina - odpowiedziałem, mając nadzieję, że nie zabrzmi to jakbym się chwalił. _Ja pierolę, spotkanie z rodziną twojej dziewczyny jest cholernie trudne_. - I ma…

\- On ma Volvo - wypalił Emmett, chichocząc. Rosalie wywróciła oczami i wręczyła mu kilka talerzy, wysyłając go do jadalni.

\- Nie ma nic złego w samochodzie Edwarda, Em - powiedziała Bella. - To jedna z najbezpieczniejszych konstrukcji w tej branży.

\- Ma rację. Nie ma nic złego w Volvo. - Jordan uśmiechnął się. - Kocham moje. - Odetchnąłem z ulgą, a Bella zachichotała za mną.

\- Głupi błyszczący właściciele Volvo - zaklął pod nosem Emmett. Był niezadowolony, że mnie nie ośmieszył.

Bella odwróciła się, żeby skończyć posiłek, mając mnie za pomocnika. Chciałem złapać ją za każdym razem kiedy przesunęła tyłeczkiem po moim udzie czy biodrze, kiedy gotowaliśmy. Jednakże, jej brat został w kuchni, dyskutując o ostatnim meczu z Emmettem i wątpię, żeby spodobało mu się jak przystawiam się do jego siostry.

Kiedy kolacja była skończona, wszyscy zgromadziliśmy się w jadalni, gdzie Jordan siedział u szczytu stołu. Bella usiadła po jego lewej, a Julie po prawej. Usiadłem obok Belli i na szczęście kundel usiadł na drugim końcu stołu, z dala od niej. W dziwny sposób nas obserwował. _Czy on nadal ją kocha?_

\- Gdzie jest Nessie, Bells? - spytał Jordan, kiedy sałatka została nałożona na jego talerz. Reszta towarzystwa rozmawiała między sobą, tylko Julie i ja słuchaliśmy Belli i Jordana.

\- Jacob powiedział, że się spóźni - powiedziała, wskazując sos, który jej podałem. - Ma dziś podwójną zmianę w szpitalu. Znowu.

Byłem ciekaw jej relacji z kuzynką. Musiała być kilka lat młodsza, może więcej niż kilka.

\- Z tego co mówisz wychodzi na to, że się o nią troszczysz - powiedziałem, patrząc na Bellę.

Jordan westchnął głęboko, a Bella posłała mi szczery uśmiech.

\- Jej matka i nasza były siostrami. Dokładniej bliźniaczkami. Moja ciocia umarła przy jej porodzie, a jej ojciec wychowywał ją dopóki nie zginął jako żołnierz, gdy miała trzynaście lat. Zamieszkała z dziadkami od strony ojca, ale zmarli kiedy miała szesnaście lat. Jordan ją wziął, ponieważ tylko my jej zostaliśmy. Od tego czasu dużo jej pomagaliśmy - powiedziała Bella. - Ona ma tylko dwadzieścia jeden lat, Edwardzie.

Pochyliłem się w stronę brunetki.

\- Jak długo twoja kuzynka i Black są razem?

\- Trzy lata - wyszeptała. Jordan prychnął, a ona wywróciła oczami. - Przynajmniej oni tak twierdzą.

Wzdrygnąłem się.

\- Opowiedz mi o tym - powiedział Jordan przez zaciśnięte zęby z oczami utkwionymi w Jacobie.

\- Więc Bella - powiedział Emmett z mojej strony. Jęknąłem, jego ton wskazywał, że ma coś w zanadrzu. No pięknie. - Myślałem nad tym, że całowałaś się z czterema z pięciu tu obecnych facetów, więc chyba wisisz mi całusa? - Rosalie uderzyła go w tył głowy. Jasper upuścił widelec, a Alice zaczęła się śmiać.

Spojrzenie Jordana opuściło moje, przeniosło się na Emmetta, a potem na Jacoba i zatrzymało się na Jasperze.

\- Całowałeś się z moją, małą siostrzyczką? Kiedy?

\- Jordan, to było dawno temu - powiedziała spokojnie Bella. Położyła dłoń na jego leżącej na stole. - Po prostu nie chciał, żeby mój pierwszy pocałunek był z byle kim.

\- Nigdy nie pozwolicie mi o tym zapomnieć, prawda? - powiedział Jacob z goryczą, z końca stołu.

\- Nie - zgodnie powiedzieli Jasper, Jordan i Bella. Brunetka zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową. Puściła Jacobowi oczko, co mnie wkurzyło, ale nabijała się z niego. W takim wypadku nie przeszkadzało mi to aż tak.

\- Więc całowałeś się z moją siostrą, J? Kiedy? - Jordan powtórzył pytanie.

\- Po tym jak złamała rękę, kiedy uderzyła Jacoba - odpowiedział spokojnie Jasper. Wyglądał na spokojnego, ale jego dłoń drżała, gdy unosił widelec do ust. Chciałem się głośno roześmiać, ale nie zrobiłem tego. Nie winiłem go. Jordan był dobrze zbudowany. Musiał dużo ćwiczyć nad górną częścią ciała.

\- I? - spytał Jordan, spoglądając na Bellę.

\- Czułam się jakbym całowała brata albo kuzyna - wymamrotała Bella, wzruszając ramionami.

Jordan odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Dobrze, jeśli to by była historia twojego pierwszego razu to musiałbym go zabić.

\- Pierwszy raz? - spytał Em całkowicie zafascynowany tematem rozmowy.

\- Pierwszy raz, kiedy uprawiała s-seks - powiedział Jordan, jąkając się przy ostatnim słowie.

\- Kto był twoim pierwszym, Bello? - spytał Emmett, jakby to pytanie nic nie znaczyło. Cholera, to nie było coś co chciałbym wiedzieć. Jednakże było pewne, że to Jacob był jej pierwszym.

\- Ja byłem - powiedział Jacob. Posłał mi zadowolony z siebie uśmiech. Dupek. Jordan prychnął, a Jasper zachichotał.

\- Technicznie - powiedział poważnie Jordan - nie jesteś jej pierwszym, dupku. I ty o tym wiesz. - Twarz Jacoba zbladła i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mów im do cholery - jęknął.

\- Muszę to usłyszeć - powiedział głośno Emmett. - Jak można być technicznie jej pierwszym, ale nie być jej pierwszym?

\- Yeah - powiedziałem. - Jak bardzo nie chcę słyszeć o pierwszym razie Belli ze Scoobym jakimśtam, to o co ci chodzi z tym 'technicznie'?

Bella zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową.

\- Czy naprawdę musimy to teraz omawiać? - Bella spojrzała na mnie i na brata. Jej brat wyglądał na rozbawionego. Dzięki, kurwa. Byłem wybredny jeśli chodzi o słuchanie o pierwszym razie Jaspera i Alice. Wzdrygnąłem się na samą myśl.

\- Daj spokój Bella, to jest cholernie zabawne - powiedział Jordan. - Poza tym, Edward chce wiedzieć.

Bella wywróciła oczami, spojrzała na Jacoba i uniosła brew.

\- Ja mam to wyjaśnić, czy ty to chcesz zrobić? - Jacob pokręcił głową.

\- Całkowicie wyrzuciłem ten dzień z pamięci - wymruczał. Skurwysyn się zarumienił. _To powinno być dobre._

\- Cóż, Jacob i ja zaczęliśmy się spotykać bez wiedzy Jordana i chcieliśmy to zrobić w moim pokoju. Moja mama była w pracy, Jordan i Jasper byli na praktykach, a tata pojechał na ryby, więc mieliśmy cały dom dla siebie.

\- Przynajmniej tak myślałaś - dodał Jordan.

\- Zrobiliśmy to i medycznie odebrał mi dziewictwo, ponieważ zerwał moją błonę dziewiczą - wyjaśniła Bella. - Chwilę później usłyszeliśmy wystrzał z broni mojego ojca. - Bella zaśmiała się na wspomnienie. - Jacob zerwał się ze mnie w tej samej sekundzie, wyskoczył za okno i wspiął się na drzewo w cztery sekundy. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby poruszał się tak szybko.

\- Gołodupiec - dodał Jasper.

\- Kto stał na zewnątrz z bronią? - spytałem.

\- Ja - przyznał się Jordan, uśmiechając się tęsknie na wspomnienia. - Jasper pilnował Jacoba dopóki tata nie wrócił do domu.

\- Przez cały czas z gołym tyłkiem, siedział na szorstkiej korze drzewa - dodał Jasper.

\- Cholera, to było bolesne doświadczenie - stwierdził Jacob.

\- Nie widziałam się przez miesiąc z Jacobem. - Bella zachichotała. - Dochodził do siebie.

Cały stół siedział cicho i w jednym momencie wybuchł śmiechem. Emmett uderzył pięścią w stół.

\- Kurwa, tak się cieszę, że przyszliśmy.

\- Nie wiem czy to się liczy jako pierwszy raz. Dobrze, że to nie było jego ostatnie pchnięcie czy coś - powiedziała Alice, kiedy jej śmiech trochę zelżał. Jęknąłem, nie chcąc słuchać tego gówna.

\- W takim razie kto był twoim pierwszym?

Bella pokręciła głową.

\- Dajcie spokój, nie czepiajcie się mnie.

\- Nie, Bello. To bardzo dobre pytanie. Kto był twoim pierwszym? - spytał Jordan.

\- Ostatnia klasa, byłam środkowym w drużynie siatkarskiej i fotografem. To był mecz na wyjeździe w Seattle. Poszliśmy tam na imprezę, gdzie spotkałam jednego chłopaka.

\- Czy to znaczy, że zaliczyłaś pierwszego spotkanego chłopaka, który był poza moim zasięgiem? - spytał ją Jordan. Bella kiwnęła.

\- Myślałem, że nigdy nie zaliczyłaś jednonocnej przygody - powiedziałem.

\- Technicznie nie, ponieważ przespaliśmy się i powtórzyliśmy to rano. - Bella uśmiechnęła się słodko. - Wierzę, że w innych okolicznościach bym tego nie zrobiła, dodatkowo podałam mu fałszywe dane.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała Alice.

\- Ponieważ nie chciałam, żeby przez innych Jordan i Jasper się o tym dowiedzieli. To była jedyna opcja, żeby go nie znaleźli. - Bella spojrzała na brata. - Nie chciałam, żeby mu skopali tyłek.

\- Oczywiście, że ten idiota dostałby w kość - wymamrotał Jordan, żując łodygę szparaga.

\- Z jakiej szkoły był? - spytał Jasper z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem.

\- Umm, Trinity coś tam. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami.

Na twarzy Alice można było wyczytać podobne uczucie.

\- Czy masz jakiekolwiek jego zdjęcie?

\- Tak, udało mi się zrobić kilka zdjęć podczas gry do gazetki szkolnej. I kiedy rozmawialiśmy zrobiłam nam jedno zdjęcie.

\- Edwardzie, teraz wiesz o pierwszym razie Belli, dlaczego nie pochwalisz się swoim? - spytał Jasper. - Tak będzie fair.

\- A może to ty się pochwalisz - powiedziałem, wywracając oczami. - Poza Alice. Nie chcę słyszeć tego gówna. - Bella zwróciła swoją uwagę na mnie i uśmiechnęła się. Westchnąłem. - Zobaczmy. To było na imprezie po meczu. Cholernie się nudziłem, więc wróciłem do pokoju. Znalazłem słodką dziewczynę siedzącą na moim łóżku, próbującą stłumić hałas z dołu. Była słodka. Krótkie brązowe włosy, duże ciemne oczy i cholernie ładne cycki. - Któryś z chłopaków się zaśmiał, kiedy wspomniałem o cyckach. - Nie pasowała do imprezy na dole. Dotrzymałem jej towarzystwa i jedna noc zamieniła się w kolejną.

\- Jak miała na imię? - spytała Bella. Oczy miała szeroko otwarte i błyszczące, a jej ciężki oddech powiedział mi, że jest smutna.

\- Nazywała się Susan Blake.

Bella zaczęła chichotać. Po chwili całe jej ciało drżało, a łzy pociekły z jej oczu.

\- Bella? - Chciałem ją złapać, ale wstała z krzesła i pobiegła do swojej sypialni. - Bella? - Chciałem za nią pobiec, ale Jordan mnie powstrzymał.

\- Czekaj - powiedział jej brat. - Wiem o co jej chodzi, więc daj jej chwilę. - Reszta mojej rodziny czekała na dalsze wydarzenia. Po kilku minutach Bella wróciła biegiem do jadalni.

Usiadła na krześle z ogromnym uśmiechem i podała mi zdjęcie.

\- Czy to ona?

Zdjęcie przedstawiało mnie w czarnej koszulce polo i jasnych spranych jeansach siedzącego obok dziewczyny, o której zawsze myślałem, kiedy miałem doła i musiałem się pozbierać. _O cholera._

\- Też mi się przedstawiłeś zmyślonym nazwiskiem - oskarżyła mnie.

\- Ty jesteś Susan Blake? - spytałem w szoku.

Bella kiwnęła głową.

\- A ty jesteś umm... Emmett McCarty.

\- Podałeś moje nazwisko! - ryknął Emmett i zaczął się śmiać.

\- Próbowałam/-em cię szukać - Bella i ja powiedzieliśmy w tym samym momencie. Oboje mieliśmy głupie uśmiechy, cholernie szczęśliwi, że nasze szlaki przecięły się wcześniej. _Kurwa, nie mogę w to uwierzyć._

\- Znalazłam Emmetta McCarty'ego w niektórych papierach ze szkoły, ale zdjęcie nie pasowało do ciebie. Więc przestałam szukać.

\- Podałem ci fałszywe dane z tego samego powodu co ty. Emmett nie dał by mi żyć. Po tym jak wyszłaś rano, dzwoniłem do ciebie, ale numer, który mi podałaś nie istniał. Szukałem cię wszędzie, ale nikt nie znał Susan Blake.

\- Musieliśmy zmienić nasze numery telefonów tego samego popołudnia - powiedziała Bella. - Numer, który ci dałam, był prawdziwy, ale dziewczyna Jordana nie przestawała wydzwaniać, więc tata zmienił je i były niedostępne.

Wyglądała na zamyśloną, a wszyscy wrócili do rozmowy między sobą o swoich przygodach.

Pochyliłem się i wyszeptałem Belli do ucha:

\- O czym myślisz, kochanie?

Nagle Bella wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze i wstała.

\- Wciąż mogę policzyć moich partnerów na palcach! - Zatańczyła w miejscu, poruszając biodrami.

\- To wspaniale, Bello - rzucił Jordan. - Szkoda Cullen, że nie możesz powiedzieć tego samego.

Kurwa.

\- Cholera cię Jordan, zrujnowałeś ten moment. - Bella wywróciła oczami i usiadła ponownie. - To nie znaczy, że twój wynik jest lepszy niż jego. Właściwie, twój był gorszy z tego co pamiętam. - To zaczyna brzmieć gorzej ode mnie.

\- I zobacz do czego mnie to doprowadziło! - wypluł Jordan, odjeżdżając od stołu, aby przypomnieć, że jeździ na wózku.

\- Zmienił się, Jordanie - wyszeptała Bella, biorąc mnie ze rękę. Ścisnąłem ją, pokazując jak bardzo jestem wdzięczny za wstawienie się za mną. Jednakże, nie chciałem stać pomiędzy nią i jej bratem.

\- Co ty wiesz o tych popieprzonych sprawach, siostrzyczko? Ktokolwiek z jego przeszłości może wrócić i cię skrzywdzić. - Bella pokręciła głową.

\- To się nie stanie.

\- Nie wiesz tego. Czy myślałaś, że Brianna będzie w stanie zrobić to, co zrobiła? - Jej twarz się zarumieniła, a jej oddech był urywany. Wstała z krzesła i dźgnęła Jordana w klatkę.

\- Nawet nie wspominaj jej imienia. Nawet o niej nie myśl, Jordan - krzyknęła na niego. Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła do salonu. Jordan pojechał za nią, wołając ją.

Byłem w cholernym szoku i nie miałem pojęcia co robić. Spojrzałem na Julie, która patrzyła na Jacoba.

\- Ona to zrobiła, prawda? - spytał Jacob Julie. Kiwnęła, a łzy zaczęły płynąć po jej policzkach.

\- Zrobiła co? - spytałem Julie.

Westchnęła i otarła łzy.

\- Ten obiad pierwotnie miał być interwencją i myślałam, że Jordan zorientował się co będziemy robić. Aby tego uniknąć, nalegał na zaproszenie was wszystkich. Bella zamierzała to odwołać, ale jego działanie jedynie popchnęło Bellę do tego. Nadal chciała to zrobić.

\- Czy powinniśmy wyjść? - spytała Alice.

Julie pokręciła głową.

\- Po tym Bella będzie wytrącona z równowagi, więc będzie was potrzebować - powiedziała, sugerując, żebyśmy zachowali dystans i interweniowali tylko w ostateczności. Moje ciało się napięło, część mnie chciała złapać ja w ramiona i chronić.

Kiedy weszliśmy do salonu, Bella stała koło biblioteczki, a Jordan był tuż za nią.

\- Mam wszelkie prawo do wypowiadania jej imienia. Też ją znałem.

\- Nie, nie znałeś jej - syknęła na niego ze złością. Odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć. - Po prostu ją przeleciałeś i rzuciłeś na bok.

\- Tak, zrobiłem to. Podobnie jak Cullen zrobił tak z setkami kobiet. - Wzdrygnąłem się, życząc sobie zmienić swoją przeszłość.

\- Nie zrobił tak ze mną - powiedziała, kręcąc głową. - I nie zrobi. Nie twój pieprzony biznes.

\- Nie będzie tak. Jestem twoim bratem i nie pozwolę ci tracić czasu na kolejnego gracza, Bella.

\- Co jest moją sprawą, Jordan.

\- Bello w ciągu ostatnich dziewięciu lat umawiałaś się z facetami, którzy byli graczami, kobieciarzami. To gówno nie jest zdrowe.

 _To dla mnie nowość._

\- Nie masz pojęcia dlaczego umawiam się z takimi facetami.

\- Niech zgadnę: to ma coś wspólnego ze mną.

\- Cały pieprzony świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie - wypluła.

\- Więc powiedz mi, dlaczego to robisz?

\- Tu nie chodzi o mnie Jordan. Tylko o ciebie. - Bella wyprostowała się i uniosła wysoko głowę. Jordan pokręcił głową i odwrócił się w moją stronę, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy dłoń Belli spoczęła na tyle jego wózka.

\- Nie ma znaczenie co się teraz wydarzy, nie przeszkadzajcie im. Pozwólcie jej sobie z tym poradzić - wyszeptała Julie ledwo słyszalnym głosem. _Co się_ _dzieje, do diabła_ _?_

\- Znowu rozmawiałam z twoimi lekarzami. Czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia? - spytała Bella zimnym i opanowanym tonem. Złapała za rączki wózka i odwróciła go, by popatrzeć mu w twarz.

\- Nie, nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Te konowały nic nie wiedzą. - Jordan próbował odsunąć się od Belli, ale pochyliła się i zrobiła coś przez co stopy Jordana dotknęły podłogi.

\- Co ty robisz? - spytał Jordan, znowu próbując odsunąć się od Belli, ale zablokowała wózek. Nie był w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca.

\- Nie sądzę, że są konowałami. Po tych wszystkich zapłaconych rachunkach są mi winni sporo kasy jeśli nic nie robią - powiedziała Bella szyderczym tonem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Spokojnie podeszła do tyłu jego wózka. - Widzisz, doktor Cano twierdzi, że masz czucie w palcach, ale zaprzeczasz.

\- Tak jak powiedziałem, to konowały - powiedział Jordan drżącym głosem. Bał się takiej Belli i nie dziwiłem mu się. Jej głos był głęboki, mocny, dominujący. Pieprzenie przerażający.

\- Ja tak do cholery nie myślę - zadrwiła Bella i zrobiła nieprawdopodobną rzecz. Chwyciła za tył wózka, zmuszając brata do stania na własnych nogach. Odsunęła wózek na drugi koniec pokoju. Jasper, Jacob i ja chcieliśmy zrobić ruch w stronę Jordana, który leżał na ziemi i dyszał w szoku.

\- Nie dotykajcie go - warknęła na nas. Cofnęliśmy się i obserwowaliśmy. To jak przy jakiejś masakrze, nie możesz pomóc, ale chcesz wiedzieć co się stało.

\- Bello, oddaj mi mój wózek - poprosił Jordan, nie patrząc na nią.

\- Nie - poważnie powiedziała moja dziewczyna, stojąc kilka stóp od brata.

\- Oddawaj mi mój wózek! - krzyknął, opluwając przy tym dywan przed nim. Oparł się na ramionach i uniósł się.

\- Nie, dopóki nie zobaczę, że coś czujesz. Nie, dopóki nie obiecasz mi wrócić na terapię.

\- Nie! - ryknął, docierając do nóg Belli, ale ona cofnęła się poza jego zasięg.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Nie mogę chodzić, Bello. Nigdy nie będę chodzić.

\- Lekarze uważają, że tak.

\- Nie mogę ruszać moimi cholernymi nogami, Bello! - Jego słowa wyszły w zdławionym szlochu. - Nie potrafię.

Bella uklękła przed bratem.

\- Kłamca - syknęła. - Kiedy odsunęłam twoją stopę poruszyła się.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie coś!

\- Dlaczego nawet nie spróbujesz?

\- Nie zasługuję na to - wyszeptał. - Nie zasługuję na to.

\- Myślisz, że ona by tego nie chciała? Czy myślisz, że rodzice byli by zachwyceni twoim użalaniem się nad sobą?

\- Bello, nie możesz mi przebaczyć?

\- Nigdy ci nie wybaczę tego co zrobiłeś - warknęła na niego. - Ale nie używaj mnie jako wymówki.

\- Jak mogę sobie wybaczyć jeśli ty nie chcesz tego zrobić?

\- Nie jestem gotowa by ci przebaczyć Jordan, ale to nie znaczy, że kocham cię mniej. - Jordan pokręcił głową. - Spróbuj - powiedziała Bella. Jordan pokręcił głową ponownie. - Spróbuj. Obiecaj mi!

Krzyknęła, wstając. Jordan opuścił głowę i ramiona, szlochając na podłodze.

Po czym złapała jego prawą stopę.

\- Nie - wyszeptałem.

Ale to było złe, ponieważ jego stopa spotkała się z jego lewą łydką, ruszając się. Zatrzymała ją i uklękła ponownie. Jordan spojrzał na swoje stopy z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Spróbuj - wyszeptała. Jego lewa stopa poruszyła się lekko do prawej. - Znowu. - Tym razem udało mu się poruszyć kolanami.

Jordan kiwnął, dławiąc się szlochem.

\- Obiecuję.

Bella zapiszczała i kiwnęła, ocierając policzki z łez.

\- Julie - powiedziała miękko. Julie złapała wózek i poprowadziła go przez pokój. - Edward, Jasper.

Podeszliśmy powoli i chwyciliśmy Jordana pod ramiona. Pomogliśmy mu usadzić się na wózku. Kiedy skończyliśmy, Bella wspięła się na jego kolana i pocałowała go w policzek.

Jej słowa były ledwo słyszalne:

\- Przepraszam… przepraszam... To była jedyna opcja… Przykro mi... Przepraszam… Nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić.

\- Shh, Bells. W porządku - wyszeptał Jordan, kreśląc kółka na jej plecach.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptała, owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi.

\- Też cię kocham, siostrzyczko.

Obserwując ich, poczułem to. Poczułem wszechobecną miłość bijącą od każdej osoby w pomieszczeniu. To samo uczucie krążyło wokół moich rodziców, czułem to za każdym razem kiedy wróciłem do domu. Nie tylko biło to od Belli i jej brata, ale też ode mnie. Jestem zakochany w kobiecie, która zrobi wszystko dla swojej rodziny. Nawet skrzywdzi ich jeśli to pomoże. To uczucie mnie ogarnęło, kiedy oglądałem Bellę zwiniętą na kolanach brata, z głową na jego ramieniu. Otarłem twarz dłonią i nie zdziwiłem się, znajdując tam łzy. Nie było miejsca na suche oczy.

Jordan spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się. Zwrócił wzrok na Bellę.

\- Jest twoim stróżem - powiedział Jordan tak bym to usłyszał.

Bella spojrzała na brata i na mnie.

\- Tak, jest.

* * *

1 PBC - PlayBoy Cullen


	16. Dobry

**16\. Dobry**

 **Edward**

\- Więc teraz jesteś świadomy mojego bagażu emocjonalnego, nadal jesteś zainteresowany? - spytała zabawnym tonem , ale mogłem zobaczyć obawę w jej oczach.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, kochanie - powiedziałem z największym przekonaniem jakie mogłem wykrzesać.

Uśmiechnęła się, zeskakując z kolan brata i wpadając w moje ramiona. W momencie, w którym jej ciało dotknęło mojego, podniosłem ją i pocałowałem. Tak jak chciałem pogłębić pocałunek, wiedziałem że to nie najlepszy pomysł z jej bratem w jednym pokoju.

Zdecydowałem się odwzajemnić uścisk z równie wielkim entuzjazmem.

\- Cholera, przegapiłam całą katastrofę, prawda?

Zabrzmiał głos w okolicy drzwi wejściowych. Bella odsunęła się i odwróciła w stronę głosu.

\- Nessie! - zapiszczała, biegnąc do osoby stojącej obok Jacoba. Oboje byli zmieszani i zauważyłem, że Bella opisała kuzynkę bardzo dokładnie.

Z tego co mogłem zobaczyć była kilka cali niższa niż Bella. Jej postura była bardziej smukła i drobna. Gdzie ciało Belli było bardziej kobiece, jej kuzynka miała delikatne kształty. Jej kolor włosów i fryzura były podobne do Belli. Jedyna różnica była taka, że włosy Nassie były bardziej mahoniowe.

Nie widziałem twarzy Nessie, ale kiedy odsunęła się od Belli to moja krew zawrzała. Była sobowtórem Belli. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na Jacoba, który wyglądał na przygnębionego, może trochę zawstydzonego.

Powinien być. Pieprzony dupek. Biedna dziewczyna musi myśleć, że wybrał ją tylko dlatego, że wygląda jak moja dziewczyna. Bella zaprowadziła kuzynkę do kuchni, gdy moje spojrzenie wywiercało dziurę w plecach Jacoba, który ruszył za nimi.

\- Nie mogę cię winić za wkurzanie się na niego, ale twierdzi, że kocha Nessie dla niej -powiedział Jordan stanowczo za mną. Odwróciłem się, żeby na niego spojrzeć i opanowałem wyraz twarzy. - Bella była wściekła na ich dwójkę, bardziej na Jacoba niż na Nessie. Trzymali ten związek przed nami w sekrecie.

Pokręciłem głową i ucisnąłem grzbiet mojego nosa.

\- Myślę, że to dlatego nie chce wyjść za niego - powiedział, patrząc w stronę kuchni. - Myślę, że obawia się, że ją zostawi jak tylko Bella da mu powód do tego.

\- Już ją pytał? - spytałem, starając się opanować głos.

\- Tak, w zeszłym roku. Powiedziała nie, dopóki Bella się nie ustatkuje - powiedział Jordan.

Obserwowałem go i zauważyłem, że wpatruje się w swoją prawą nogę. Poruszyła się o cal, a Julie pochyliła się i wyszeptała mu coś do ucha. Ten cały wieczór musiał być dla niego przytłaczający.

\- To nie wydaje się sprawiedliwe dla nich wszystkich.

Pokręciłem głową, próbując opanować złość i zazdrość.

\- Nie jest, ale po tym co przeszła moja rodzina, nie zrozumiesz ich ostrożności - powiedział Jordan.

Julie skarciła go i powiedziała, żeby pilnował swojego interesu. Wywrócił na nią oczami i machnął ręką.

\- Edwardzie, widziałem Bellę z podobnymi do ciebie facetami. Była tą, która wszystko kończyła. Siedmiu z dziewięciu jej byłych jest już żonatych. To strasznie dziwne. I ona koleguje się z wszystkimi. Nie łapię tego.

Westchnął, a Julie skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i skrzywiła się na jego słowa.

\- Pozostali dwaj, jeden żeni się w przyszłym miesiącu, a drugi to Jacob. Będzie ci ciężko, bo to moja mała siostrzyczka. Będzie ci ciężko, ponieważ możesz być następny. Mówię ci prawdę, ponieważ uważam, że nie poradzisz sobie z tym.

 _Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Bella łamała im serca. I znowu, kto mógłby ją skrzywdzić?_

\- Nie wierzę, że celowo mnie skrzywdzi - zacząłem, przeczesując palcami włosy.

Byłem zdenerwowany rozmową o naszym związku z jej bratem, ale to musi zostać powiedziane.

\- Nawet jeśli ma zamiar mnie zostawić, jestem gotów zaryzykować. Jest warta ryzyka.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację co do waszej dwójki - powiedział jej brat. Ruszył w stronę kuchni z Julie podążającą za nim. Zajęło mi chwilę zebranie myśli i znalezienie Belli przedstawiającej Nessie mojej rodzinie.

\- Słuchajcie, to jest moja kuzynka Vanessa Wolfie. - Bella wskazała na kuzynkę. - Ale woli skrót Nessie, jest rezydentką w lokalnym szpitalu - powiedziała Bella z dumą matki albo starszej siostry.

Bella przedstawiła wszystkich i uniosła brew w pytaniu, kiedy przedstawiała Jaspera i Emmetta. Nessie przyglądała się każdemu z nas i z powrotem na Bellę, z zmieszaniem wyrytym na jej twarzy.

 _To pojebane i śmieszne w jednym momencie._

Bella westchnęła, wywracając oczami.

\- Po pierwsze to jest Jasper, z którym dzieliłam pierwszy pocałunek. Mój pierwszy raz nie był z bratem Edwarda i jedenaście lat później zaliczyłam Edwarda. Wracając do mojego pierwszego razu to był Edward, który przedstawił się jako Emmett. - Bella uśmiechnęła się, kiedy reszta wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Musiałam przegapić akurat tą wspólną kolację, prawda? - powiedziała Nessie. Jacob się zaśmiał, owijając ramię wokół jej talii i pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

\- Dokładnie, cuz1 - powiedział Jordan gdzieś za mną, przewracając oczami na swoją kuzynkę. Nessie wypuściła pisk alla Bella i owinęła ramiona wokół Jordana.

\- Jordan! Tak mi przykro. Czy wszystko w porządku? - spytała Nessie, odsuwając się od kuzyna w próbie odczytania emocji na jego twarzy. Położyła dłoń na jego kolanie, dając mu znać, że wie o co chodzi.

\- Chodzi ci o to, że jeszcze nie chodzę? - Prychnął. - Nie, ale zgaduję, że zostałem pchnięty w dobrym kierunku.

Spojrzał na Bellę, która wywróciła oczami.

Bella wyrzuciła wszystkich z pomieszczenia, a sama zajęła się podgrzewaniem kolacji dla Nessie. Nessie i Jacob zostali z nią w kuchni pogrążeni w rozmowie, kiedy sprawdziłem co robi reszta rodzinki. Julie i Jordan oglądali wiadomości, a Emmett i Rosalie przeglądali biblioteczkę Belli. Jestem pewien, że dyskutowali na ten temat. Moje przypuszczenia potwierdził śmiech Emmetta.

Zignorowałem ich i wróciłem do kuchni, gdzie znalazłem Alice z Bellą.

\- Wezmę talerzyki i ciasto na stół - powiedziała Alice, trzaskając drzwiami lodówki i wyciągając ciasto. Bella kiwnęła w podziękowaniu, kontynuując robienie czegoś przy piecu.

\- Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc, kochanie? - spytałem.

Nie mogłem się oprzeć i owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii, kiedy wkładała stek do piekarnika.

\- Otwórz następną butelkę wina do deseru. - Bella uśmiechnęła się i dała mi soczystego całusa. Wskazała butelkę na blacie i szufladę przy zlewie. - Jak skończysz to możesz dotrzymać mi towarzystwa i ładnie wyglądać.

\- Myślę, że dam radę to zrobić. - Uśmiechnąłem się, otwierając szufladę i szukając korkociągu.

\- Bello, naprawdę musisz łechtać jego ego? - prychnął Jacob ze swojego miejsca przy barze z przekąskami. Nessie zachichotała.

\- Mogę robić co mi się tylko podoba, Jacob - powiedziała moja dziewczyna, podkreślając to w bardzo uwodzicielski sposób. Nessie odrzuciła głowę w tył i nadal się śmiała.

\- Mmm, możesz, moja kochana - powiedziałem, składając pocałunek na jej wargach.

Kiedy otworzyłem butelkę, Jacob posłał mi spojrzenie mówiące o zakończeniu tej dyskusji.

\- Bello, miałaś rację. Kłócą się jak stare, dobre małżeństwo czy coś. - Nessie chichotała.

\- Wcale nie! - Jacob i ja powiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie. Obaj spojrzeliśmy na siebie. W porządku, to mi przypomina moje przepychanki z Emmett'em.

Kobiety się śmiały. Wrzałem w ciszy, przypominając sobie czasy, kiedy z Jake'em też śmialibyśmy się z takiej sytuacji. Gapiłem się na niego. Wyglądał na smutnego, tak jak ja, ale jego oczy były przepełnione żalem.

Dobrze, dokładnie tak powinien się czuć. Byliśmy jak bracia w college'u. Zawsze konkurowaliśmy, ale w przyjacielski sposób. A wtedy on spieprzył wszystko, rzucając moją firmę i zabrał moich klientów. Wtedy nie przeszkadzało mi otwarcie przez niego interesu, a zabranie klientów, nad zdobyciem których tak ciężko pracowałem.

Ambitna natura nadal wisiała pomiędzy nami, ale teraz była zmieszana z głębokim urazem jaki żywiłem do niego. Jego zdrada spowodowała, że zdystansowałem się do wszystkich, nawet mojej rodziny. Wmawiałem sobie, że nikomu nie mogę zaufać.

\- Nessie, dlaczego nie usiądziesz w jadalni, a ja zaraz tam przyjdę - zasugerowała Bella, łapiąc talerz stojący na pobliskiej półce. Alice była tuż za nią, zabierając stos małych talerzyków i zanosząc je do jadalni. Nessie i Jacob zostawili nas samych krótko po tym.

Westchnąłem głośno, próbując zminimalizować niechęć jaką do niego czułem. Ciepłe ciało Belli przylgnęło do mnie od tyłu, a jej ramiona objęły mnie w talii.

\- Pewnego dnia będziesz musiał mi powiedzieć co się stało pomiędzy waszą dwójką - powiedziała Bella cichym szeptem.

\- Tu nie ma nic do powiedzenie, kochanie. Zaufałem mu, a on mnie zdradził. To takie proste. - Wzruszyłem ramionami, odsuwając się od blatu. Jej ciało zadrżało na moje słowa. - Coś nie tak? - Odwróciłem się, by na nią spojrzeć. Pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się do mnie, po czym wróciła do pieca.

\- Nic - odpowiedziała i zajęła się kolacją dla Nessie. Coś w jej oczach mówiło, że chce coś powiedzieć. Może to nie jest dobry moment.

\- Bella, może poszłybyśmy na zakupy w ten weekend? - spytała Alice, obserwując strój Belli. Wywróciłem oczami. Kobiety.

Nałożyła jedzenie na talerz, zanim odpowiedziała:

\- Nie idę na żadne zakupy, Alice.

Jej ton wskazywał zakończenie dyskusji, ale Alice nie zadowoliła taka odpowiedź. Bella przemknęła obok Alice z jedzeniem w rękach i weszła do salonu.

\- Dlaczego nie, do diabła? spytała moja siostra niedowierzającym tonem.

Bella wyglądała jakby zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią przez kilka chwil i podała jedzenie Nessie. Jacob siedział koło swojej dziewczyny i skakał spojrzeniem pomiędzy Alice i Bellą w rozbawieniu.

\- Mam osobistą stylistkę, Alice.

Bella wzruszyła ramionami, kiedy podszedłem do niej i podałem kieliszek wina Nessie.

 _O nie. Nadchodzi._

\- Ty co? - Ton Alice spływał złością. Zdenerwowała się, jakby to była najbardziej absurdalna rzecz.

\- Osobista stylistka - powtórzyła Bella bardzo powoli. Zrobiła parę kroków w stronę Alice. Gdybym nie znał Belli, powiedziałbym, że specjalnie podpuszcza moją siostrę.

\- A mogę spytać co ona dostaje w zamian? - spytała Alice, ledwo ukrywając zniesmaczenie.

\- Może kupować co jej się podoba. Zazwyczaj nie przekracza dwóch tysięcy dolarów.

\- To jest to - powiedziała Alice z twarzą cale od Belli.

\- Co Alice? - spytała, nie zauważając, że tylko podjudza Alice.

\- Ubrania, które dla ciebie kupuje są złe. Yeah, dokładnie, te rzeczy w ogóle nie powinny się znaleźć w twojej szafie - powiedziała Alice z zadowoleniem, wskazując palcem Bellę. Moja dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy.

\- Cofnij to ty mały karle! warknęła.

\- Nie, to jest prawda. Ta dziewczyna nie ma w ogóle poczucia stylu!

\- Ma więcej stylu niż ty w małym palcu - kpiła Bella, łapiąc się za mały palec.

 _Nie, nie będzie miło._

Alice sztyletowała spojrzeniem moją dziewczynę, która wyglądała na spokojną i opanowaną. Moja siostra zacisnęła szczękę.

\- Chcę być twoją osobistą stylistką.

\- Nie - powiedziała Bella. Wywróciła oczami, kompletnie olewając Alice. Mogła przeholować, kiedy zaczęła przyglądać się swoim paznokciom w znudzeniu. - Nie poradzisz sobie z odpowiedzialnością.

\- Dam radę! - powiedziała Alice przez zaciśnięte zęby, tupnęła nogą i położyła dłonie na biodrach.

\- Nie. Nie dasz rady. Mam kontakty, które dają mi czterdziesto procentową zniżkę na zakupy detaliczne - powiedziała Bella zadowolonym z siebie tonem.

\- Ty suko! - krzyknęła Alice i rzuciła się na moją dziewczynę. Na szczęście Bella przygotowała się na to i nie dała się przewrócić. Moja siostra zaczęła ją okładać po ramionach i klatce piersiowej.

W tym momencie Bella ruszyła w kierunku włosów karzełka. Duży błąd.

Zmierzwiła krótkie włosy mojej siostry, która kontynuowała okładanie jej pięściami.

\- Nie dotknęłaś moich włosów, prawda? - Twarz Alice się zarumieniła, a w jej oczach była żądza mordu.

\- Dokładnie to zrobiłam, gówniaro. Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

Alice znowu krzyknęła, rzucając się ponownie na Bellę. Moja dziewczyna szybko uniknęła mojej siostry, chwyciła ją za szyję i znowu zmierzwiła jej włosy.

\- Dowal jej, Bella - powiedziałem.

Nie powinienem jej zachęcać, ale naprawdę Alice ma poważny problem z zakupami. Nie winię Belli za odmówienie jej.

 _Ludzie, moja dziewczyna jest gorąca kiedy walczy._

\- O mój Boże! - powiedziała Rosalie, próbując się do nich zbliżyć. - Nie powinniśmy tego przerwać?

Oczy Belli skoncentrowały się na niej i zwęziły. Rose zrobiła kilka kroków w tył, w poddańczym geście. Oczywiście Bella nie chciała, żeby ktoś jej pomógł.

\- Do diabła, nie! Dorzućcie im galaretkę! - powiedział Jasper, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Emmett pokiwał głową w zgodzie.

 _Dlaczego, kiedy kobiety się biją, nie można od nich oderwać wzroku?_

Podziwiałem rumieniec na szyi, klatce i twarzy Belli. Brwi miała zmarszczone w złości. Jej mięśnie napięły się pod spódnicą. Prawie zaświeciła tyłeczkiem przed wszystkimi, kiedy jej spódnica zsunęła się w dół jej bioder. _Zajebiście._

Alice napluła na rękę Belli, którą miała owiniętą wokół ramion. Bella puściła moją siostrę.

\- Czy ty na mnie naplułaś? - Wytarła ramię o ubranie i cofnęła się na stół, powodując że jej tort urodzinowy spadł na podłogę.

\- Ten tort kosztował mnie sto dolarów! - powiedziała Alice, klękając obok stosu czekolady.

Bella wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała obojętnie na tort.

\- Jestem pewna, że ja bym go kupiła za sześćdziesiąt.

Moja siostra wzięła na palec trochę ciasta, wstała i rozsmarowała go na lewej skroni i włosach Belli. Moja dziewczyna uniosła brew, kucnęła by zebrać trochę resztek i spojrzała Alice prosto w oczy. Alice zmrużyła oczy na widok ręki Belli, która rozsmarowywała ciasto na jej piersi.

\- Cholera, to znacznie lepsze niż galaretka - powiedział Jasper z podziwem, obserwując swoją żonę i moją dziewczynę okładające się ciastem. Po chwili Bella znowu trzymała Alice za głowę. Moja siostra próbowała zebrać więcej tortu z siebie, aby ubrudzić Bellę.

\- Masz problem… - powiedziała stanowczo Bella -…jeśli chodzi o ciuchy i zakupy. Przyznaj to!

\- Nie mam.

Jasper parsknął, tak jak Rose i Em. Dobrze wiedzieliśmy, że J musiał zablokować jej kilka kart, bo już by byli pod kreską.

\- Lepiej je rozdzielmy - powiedział Jasper. Podszedłem do Belli, kiedy szwagier złapał moją siostrę. Bella próbowała się wyrwać, kiedy oceniałem szkody: miała tort we włosach, na policzkach i na całej klatce piersiowej. Kusiło mnie, żeby ją wylizać, ale się powstrzymałem. W końcu mamy widownię.

Krótkie włosy Alice były pokryte grubą warstwą polewy. Dziewczyny nadal próbowały się wyrwać z naszych uchwytów, kiedy Emmett przejechał palcem po ramieniu Belli. I wsadził ten palec do ust. Wszyscy zamarli i gapili się na niego.

\- Co? Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby dobre ciasto się zmarnowało. - Wzruszył ramionami powtarzając ruch.

Bella i Alice się uspokoiły i spojrzały jedna na drugą, po czym na siebie i zaczęły się śmiać. Nikt nie śmiał się tak długo jak one. Bella odsunęła się ode mnie w tym samym czasie co Alice i uściskały się.

\- Kocham cię, Bello.

\- Kocham cię, mój mały murzynku - powiedziała miękko Bella . Alice wymamrotała coś do jej ucha, ale nie mogłem usłyszeć co. Bella coś jej odpowiedziała.

Pół godziny później ktoś podrzucił kolejne ciasto. Dziewczyny się uporządkowały jak to tylko było możliwe, ale było oczywiste, że potrzebują prysznica. Bella siedziała u brata na kolanach, kiedy zdmuchiwali świeczki na torcie, po tym jak zaśpiewaliśmy jej Happy Birthday2.

Emmet strasznie fałszował. Słodki rumieniec zagościł na policzkach Belli podczas śpiewania.

Po rozmowie o wydarzeniach wieczoru wszyscy byli gotowi do wyjścia.

\- Jordan, Julie zabierze cię do doktora Cano. Ma listę ćwiczeń, które mogę z tobą robić jeśli chciałbyś zrobić coś dodatkowo.

\- To nie będzie konieczna sis3, robisz już wystarczająco - powiedział Jordan, patrząc na siostrę ze smutkiem w oczach. - Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Cullen.

Kiwnąłem w odpowiedzi.

\- Miło było cię poznać - powiedziałem, podając mu dłoń. Wziął ją i uśmiechnął się. Bella przytuliła go i Julie mocno. Nessie i Jacob podeszli do nas.

\- Lepiej, żebym cię szybko znowu zobaczyła - skarciła ją lekko Bella.

\- Oczywiście, Bells. Nie przegapię kolejnego osławionego obiadu. - Nessie zaśmiała się, kiedy Jacob pomagał jej założyć płaszcz.

\- Pa, Bella. To był... niezapomniany wieczór - powiedział Jacob, całując ja szybko w policzek.

Odwrócił się i czym prędzej złapał dłoń Nessie, po czym pocałował ją, zanim wyszli.

Było widać, że dba o Ness, ale to wciąż mało.

\- Bella, nie skończyłyśmy naszej rozmowy odnośnie zakupów - przypomniała Alice stanowczo. Bella uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do mojej siostry.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedziała. - Mam nadzieję, że jesteś na nią gotowa.

Alice wzruszyła ramionami i przytuliła Bellę. Jasper pokręcił głową, zanim podszedł do Belli i zrobił to samo co żona.

\- Proszę, udobruchaj ją, bo jeśli nie, to ja będę musiał się z nią użerać - wyszeptał Jasper. Bella wywróciła oczami. Alice i Jasper wyszli z narzekaniem mojej siostry o myciu włosów.

\- Bella, jeśli masz zamiar robić imprezy z takim jedzeniem i atrakcjami to pisze się na następną kolację - powiedział Emmett, ruszając w stronę drzwi. Chwycił ją i przytulił swoim słynnym, niedźwiedzim uściskiem.

\- Nie mogę oddychać - wydyszała Bella. Em ją wypuścił. Rose pocałowała ją w policzek, zanim wyszeptała coś do Belli, która kiwnęła porozumiewawczo głową . Emmett odciągnął mnie na bok, a dziewczyny kontynuowały szeptanie.

\- Bro4, nie pozwól temu odejść. Z nią jest zabawniej - powiedział poważnie.

\- Nie pozwolę jej odejść - wyznałem szeptem. Emmett przyglądał się przez chwilę mojej twarzy.

\- Nieźle wpadłeś, stary - powiedział z lekkim podziwem. Kiwnąłem lekko głową.

Chwilę później wyszli. Nareszcie. Bella zamknęła drzwi na zamek. Odwróciła się, by na mnie spojrzeć, wpatrywała się we mnie swoimi cudownymi oczami.

\- Powinieneś zwiać. - Przygryzła wargę, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

Nie zrozumiałem o co jej chodzi, ani co mówią jej oczy.

\- Co?

Bella ruszyła w moją stronę. W ruchach jej bioder był ukryty głód i pożądanie.

 _Oh._

Bella podbiegła i rzuciła się na mnie, przewracając nas na kanapę. Oboje się śmialiśmy, próbując złapać oddechy. Całe ciało miała przyciśnięte do mojego w najbardziej przyjemny sposób. Jej dłonie leżały po obu stronach mojej twarzy, szukając czegoś.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? - spytała. Pokręciłem głową. - Czuję, że muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - Wyglądała na przestraszoną.

\- Bello, nie musisz mi nic mówić jeśli nie jesteś gotowa - powiedziałem.

Próbowałem złapać ją na haczyk, by powiedziała, że mnie kocha. Nie jestem pewien czy jestem gotowy to od niej usłyszeć, ale chyba jestem gotowy jej to wyznać. Czuję, że nie mogę tego teraz powiedzieć. Ale mogę pokazać. Moje dłonie wplątały się w jej włosy.

\- Ale… - Przerwałem jej, przyciskając usta do jej. Przesunąłem jedną dłoń i przyciągnąłem ją bliżej. Jęknęła w moje usta, kiedy pieściłem językiem jej język. Jej biodra zaczęły się poruszać blisko moich, powodując, że jęknąłem.

Bella odsunęła się jako pierwsza, łapiąc oddech.

\- Smakujesz jak czekolada. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Podoba mi się.

Poruszyłem brwiami sugestywnie, powodując u niej wybuch śmiechu.

\- Muszę wziąć prysznic. Mam polewę tam gdzie żadna kobieta nie powinna jej mieć.

Spojrzała pomiędzy nasze ciała i potarła swoimi piersiami mój tors.

\- Mogę się do ciebie przyłączyć, kochanie? - spytałem.

Moje dłonie zsunęły się do jej bioder, złapałem je mocno i przycisnąłem do strategicznego miejsca. Bella jęknęła, zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

\- Boże, chciałabym cię polizać - wyznała, biorąc moje ucho w usta i zassała je.

Jęknąłem i szybko odwróciłem nas, więc ułożyłem się nad nią.

Wspomnienia naszego pierwszego razu zamigotały w mojej głowie. Nawet wtedy, mimo braku doświadczenia i obycia idealnie do siebie pasowaliśmy. Była piękna i nieśmiała. Jej skóra była zaróżowiona za każdym razem, kiedy spowodowałem, że doszła. Jak mogłem nie rozpoznać tych cudownych oczu?

\- Hmm… - powinienem rozpoznać to znamię na twojej lewej piersi droczyłem się, pociągając jej top w dół, bym mógł sprawdzić swoją teorię. Złapałem jej biust i zacząłem się nim bawić. - Hmm teraz są znacznie pełniejsze.

Uśmiechnąłem się. Bella zaśmiała się miękko i jedną ręką dostała się do mojego fiuta. Pogłaskała go przez materiał spodni, przez co jęknąłem.

\- Bella - zajęczałem, chowając twarz w zgięciu jej szyi. Kurwa, zawsze cudownie pachnie. Docisnąłem biodra do jej ręki. - Czekaj. - Chciałem o coś spytać. O coś co powiedział jej brat, teraz mnie to dręczyło. Odsunąłem się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy, nie robiąc nic, aby zmniejszyć pragnienie bycia w niej. Stłumiłem jęk.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała, a w jej oczach kryło się pytanie.

Usiadłem, wciągając ją na kolana, przez co jej krok znalazł się nad moją erekcją. Cholera. Przebiegłem palcami przez włosy, zastanawiając się jak poruszyć ten temat.

\- Jordan o czymś wspomniał… i ja… zastanawiałem się czy masz problemy z zaangażowaniem?

Bella zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Ty mnie pytasz o problemy z zaangażowaniem? - Pokręciła głową w śmiechu. Nagle przestała i westchnęła, kiedy zobaczyła, że jestem poważny. - Musisz zrozumieć Edwardzie, próbowałam wyglądać... czy czuć to specjalne połączenie, ale nigdy go nie znalazłam - powiedziała, patrząc w dół na swoje dłonie leżące na jej kolanach. Oh.

\- Czy ty… - Zamarłem, nie będąc w stanie zadać pytania, ponieważ obawiałem się odpowiedzi. Powiedziała mojej rodzinie, że mnie kocha. Nie powiedziała tego mi.

\- Edwardzie - powiedziała miękko, siadając okrakiem na moich kolanach. Chwyciła mnie za twarz, bym spojrzał na nią. - Poczułam coś, kiedy po raz pierwszy dotknęłam twojej dłoni podczas prezentacji. Poczułam coś, kiedy powiedziałeś 'o mój Boże'. Czułam to, kiedy siedziałeś za biurkiem i omawialiśmy grafik dnia. Nadal czuję to pomiędzy nami.

Pocałowała mnie. Tak lekko, tak czule jakby próbowała mi powiedzieć coś za pomocą tego pocałunku.

\- Też to czuję - wyznałem szepcząc w jej usta. - Ale nie rozumiem…

\- Nie musisz - powiedziała, przyciskając usta do moich. Wzięła moją dolną wargę pomiędzy swoje i przygryzła. Jęknąłem. Jej palce śledziły moją szczękę, policzki, brwi i grzbiet nosa. Jej usta podążyły za palcami. Nikt wcześniej nie robił tego co ona, wędrowała po mojej twarzy, aż jej usta nie znalazły moich. Odsunęła się ode mnie, a jej oczy mówiły mi wszystko co chciałem wiedzieć.

 _Kurwa, teraz zabrzmiałem jak jakaś cipka. Pieprzyć to._

Chwyciłem jej twarz i przyciągnąłem do moich ust. Jej usta się rozchyliły, wpuszczając mój język. Po kilku minutach Bella się odsunęła, ale jej ręce zostały w moich włosach.

\- Muszę się wykąpać i napełnić zmywarkę - tłumaczyła się Bella.

\- Dlaczego ja nie mógłbym zająć się zmywarką, kiedy ty się będziesz myła? Dołączę do ciebie, kiedy skończę - zasugerowałem, składając głośnego całusa na jej szczęce.

\- Hmm, brzmi świetnie. - Bella przyjrzała się mojej twarzy. - Nie ma wątpliwości - stwierdziła, chodź zabrzmiało to jak pytanie.

\- Nie ma wątpliwości - potwierdziłem.

\- Dobrze, ponieważ myślę, że najwyższa pora przetestować moje nowe Tantra Chair5- powiedziała, patrząc w moje oczy i przyciskając biodra do moich.

\- Tantre Chair? - Ledwo to powiedziałem, moje dłonie zacisnęły się na jej biodrach, kierując jej ruchami. Tak dobrze.

\- Tak, mam katalog obok KamaSutry. Możesz zobaczyć o co mi chodzi. - Pocałowała mnie i zeskoczyła z moich kolan. - Wskakuję pod prysznic. - Spojrzała w stronę półki z książkami, po czym przeniosła na mnie wzrok . Westchnęła, zanim ruszyła w stronę swojej sypialni.

 _Co to jest do diabła Tantra Chair?_

Starałem się powstrzymać przed rzuceniem na książkę, ponieważ zgłosiłem się do posprzątania naczyń. Poszedłem do kuchni i w ciągu kilku minut zapełniłam zmywarkę. Bella miała specjalną przegródkę na szkło, więc poszło o wiele szybciej. Po przetarciu blatów i stołu wyłączyłem światła. Biblioteczka Belli mnie wołała. Rzuciłem okiem na każdą półkę, aż nie zobaczyłem KamaSutry i wspomnianego katalogu. Na okładce widniał duży, skórzany mebel.

 **Tantra Chair: Nowe odkrywanie KamaSutry.**

Otworzyłem pierwszą stronę, gdzie było zdjęcie tego samego mebla, ale w bieli zamiast czerni. Przewróciłem kilka stron i prawie upuściłem katalog.

Nie jestem obcy jeśli chodzi o seks. Do diabła, jestem dobrze zaznajomiony z seks zabawkami, ale krzesło do seksu. W katalogu były różne pary pokazujące zastosowanie produktu dla potencjalnego kupca. I zdałem sobie sprawę, że w sypialni Belli jest czekoladowa wersja tego krzesła.

 _Pieprzcie mnie. Hmm, umawianie się z terapeutką seksualną ma swoje zalety._

Kiedy odłożyłem katalog na miejsce, postanowiłem poczekać na Bellę w sypialni, a nie dołączyć do niej pod prysznicem. Zdjąłem ubrania i przebiegłem palcami po skórzanej tapicerce mebla stojącego w rogu sypialni. Ciemna skóra była gładka. Oparcie fotela było cudownie zaokraglone aż do środka, gdzie było wygięte w drugą stronę. Najłatwiej to opisać za pomocą litery S leżącej na boku. Dolna krawędź została wykończona mosiężnymi gwózdkami, a spód był zwieńczony drewnianymi stożkami. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem ten mebel tydzień temu myślałem, że to bardziej nowoczesny mebel, ale był znacznie lepszy.

Cudowny dreszcz przeszył mój kręgosłup, kiedy wyobraziłem sobie co będziemy tu robić.

Usłyszałem jej cichy głos wołający moje imię z łazienki. Ponownie zawołała, zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć.

\- Jestem w twoim pokoju, kochanie.

Usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi za sobą, zanim weszła do pokoju.

\- Oh widzę, że zerknąłeś na katalog. - Kiwnąłem głową bez obracania. - Mam go odkąd się tu wprowadziłam.

Dotknęła mnie. Jej dłonie były ciepłe, kiedy przeciągnęła nimi po moich plecach i ramionach, przyciskając ciało do mojego. Jęknąłem, kiedy poczułem jej twarde sutki. Była cholernie ciepła i lekko wilgotna po prysznicu. Poczułem jak kropelki wody ześlizgują się pomiędzy naszymi ciałami. Jej palce zjechały w dół moich ramion, a z nadgarstków przeskoczyły na biodra. Robiła to już wcześniej, często, uwielbiała mnie tak drażnić. Kiedy jej dłonie dotarły do mojego podniecenia, jęknąłem.

\- Kurwa.

Dyszałem, kiedy zacisnęła dłonie na mnie. Poruszałem biodrami w harmonii z jej ręką.

\- Więc - wyszeptała do mojego ucha. Przerwałem jej starania, wziąłem jej dłoń w moją i zaprowadziłem ją do fotela. Właśnie wtedy spojrzałem na nią. Jej ciepłe spojrzenie spotkało moje, kiedy pochyliłem się, by pocałować ją w usta. Spragniony przebiegłem dłońmi w dół jej nagiego ciała. Złapałem ją za biodra i usadowiłem na najwyższym miejscu na fotelu. Jej oczy były na równo z moimi, kiedy stałem pomiędzy jej udami.

Spojrzałem na nią i uśmiechnąłem się, odpowiedziała oblizaniem warg.

 _O cholera._

Nie mogąc powstrzymać potrzeby bycia w niej, złapałem jej twarz i pocałowałem ją mocno. Bella jęknęła i owinęła nogi wokół moich bioder. Fotel jest doskonale wyprofilowany, nasze miejsca intymne są na równej wysokości, kiedy stoję. Fuck yeah, efekt dźwigni. Bella przysunęła się do mnie, przesuwając swoim ciepłem po mojej erekcji. Zajęczałem prosto w jej usta, ponieważ nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać. Potrzebuję jej. Jednakże chcę się nią delektować.

Odsunąłem usta od niej i przesunąłem dłonie na jej szyję. Składałem leciutkie jak piórka całusy na jej obojczyku. Mruczała miękko, przesuwając głowę w tył. Zaatakowałem jej piersi i wziąłem w usta jej cholernie cudowny, naprężony sutek, którym zacząłem się bawić językiem. Bella zajęczała i pociągnęła za moje włosy, przyciągając mnie bliżej. Przez cały czas czułem jej mokrą cipkę na brzuchu.

Ostrożnie położyłem ją na fotelu, jej plecy idealnie dopasowały się do krzywizny krzesła. Jej klatka piersiowa falowała przy każdym oddechu.

 _Boże, jej cycki wyglądają cholernie niesamowicie._

Wylizałem szlak od punktu pomiędzy jej piersiami do pępka, na którym zatoczyłem koło. Czubkiem języka polizałem go w środku, zarabiając kolejne jęknięcie i pociągnięcie włosów. Moje usta kontynuowały badanie nieprzyzwoicie świeżej skóry wijącej się pode mną Belli . Sięgnąłem tam gdzie oboje tego pragnęliśmy, całując zaczerwienienie, które zrobiłem wcześniej. Bella zaskomlała i odsunąłem się na chwilę, podziwiając widoki, po czym przeniosłem dłonie na jej piersi, Warknąłem na ten widok. Jej oczy się otworzyły i zauważyła moje pożerające spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie cholernie gorące .

Odpowiedziałem jej moim opatentowanym krzywym uśmiechem KawalerRoku2007, a ona przygryzła wargę, po tym jak przejechała po niej językiem. To zasługiwało na głośny jęk, kurwa kocham kiedy tak się ze mną drażni.

Bella zachichotała i przebiegła palcami po moich ramionach. Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze bardziej i zanurzyłem twarz w pieprzonym niebie, cholernej ambrozji, a co najważniejsze mojej. Bella krzyknęła, kiedy wziąłem jej łechtaczkę w usta. Jej dłonie od razu wplątały się w moje włosy, w potrzebie przyciągnięcia mnie bliżej, gdy mój język bawił się jej łechtaczką.

Wiła się pod moim dotykiem, a ja z łatwością ją trzymałem, kiedy się schylałem . Ułożyłem jej cudowne nogi na moich ramionach, a jej tyłek wziąłem w dłonie, dzięki czemu mój język miał jeszcze lepszy dostęp.

Pieprzyłem ją językiem, dopóki nie poczułem jak jej ciało szykuje się do uwolnienia.

Dołączając dwa palce, pomogłem jej dojść, z jej cipką przy moich ustach. Ssałem w podobnym tempie do moich palców poruszających się w niej. Wykorzystałem jej podniecenie, mocząc w nim mój mały palec i wsunąłem jego czubek w jej tyłek. Wiedziałem, że ją zaskoczę, ponieważ usiadła i przygryzła moje ramię, tłumiąc krzyk, gdy dochodziła.

\- Kurwa, Bella - zawyłem.

Prawie sam doszedłem przez połączenie bólu w ramieniu i przyjemności z wylizywania jej soków. Opadła na fotel, dysząc. Wycałowałem ścieżkę w górę jej ciała i wyszeptałem jej do ucha:

\- Nieładnie, kochanie. - Muszę przyznać, że to było cholernie seksowne i gorące, kiedy tak traci kontrolę. Tym bardziej, że to ja to spowodowałem.

Westchnęła, a jej brązowe oczy spotkały się z moim spojrzeniem. Pchnęła mnie lekko, a ja spojrzałem na nią zmieszany. Usiadła i przyciągnęła mnie pomiędzy swoje nogi, po czym zaczęła lizać i całować moją szyję. Jęknąłem, kiedy dotarła do miejsca gdzie mnie ugryzła.

Zaskoczyła mnie, wirując językiem na ugryzieniu, zlizując krew.

 _Ufa mi. Do diabła, ufa mi na tyle, żeby lizać moją krew. Ufa mi, mimo że mój palec zawędrował na niedozwolony teren dobry wynik!_

Zgwałciłem jej usta, wpychając do nich mój język . Bella zajęczała, a jej dłonie poruszały się po moim torsie, aż dotarły do tyłka, wbijając w niego paznokcie.

\- Kurwa, kochanie - warknąłem, poruszając biodrami. Chciałem się w niej znaleźć.

\- Edward - zamruczała.

Prawie wciągnąłem ją na siebie, zsuwając ją na sam brzeg fotela. Jednym szybkim ruchem wszedłem w nią, czując się spełniony. Bella, nadal wrażliwa po mojej językowej napaści, doszła od razu. Jęcząc na uczucie zaciskających się mięśni wokół mnie, znieruchomiałem i napawałem się odczuciem każdego dreszczu, który przez nią przechodził. Jej ręce owinęły się wokół mojej szyi, a jej oddech poruszał włoskami na moim karku. Jej palce ciągnęły za moje włosy, w niemej prośbie.

Wysunąłem się i obserwowałem jak znikam w jej fałdkach. Bella zaśmiała się lekko, obserwując mnie i odrzucając głowę w tył. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się, a ona uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Pieprzyć to. Warknąłem, zanim wpiłem się w jej usta i pchnąłem prawie we wszystkie otwory. Wbiłem się w nią mocno. Dyszała w moje usta, kiedy powtarzałem ten ruch.

\- Kurwa… ja… miałam jeden… w salonie - wysapała pomiędzy pchnięciami, liżąc moje ucho, moje usta skubały jej obojczyk.

\- Też… w naszym miejscu - wydyszałem, kiedy chwyciła mnie za ramiona, by przyjmować moje pchnięcia ze skręceniem bioder. _O Boże._

\- Co… powiedziałeś? - spytała.

\- Nasze miejsce - powtórzyłem, pochylając się i łapiąc jeden jej sutek w usta.

\- Ja… co… cholera jasna! - wykrzyknęła, dochodząc ponownie, ale tym razem pociągnęła mnie ze sobą.

\- Kurwa, Bella!

Doszedłem mocno, rozlewając się w niej, aż do ostatniej kropli. Jej cipka zacisnęła się na mnie cholernie mocno, próbując dać mi jak najwięcej przyjemności.

Runąłem na nią. Nasze ciała dopasowały się do krzywizny fotela, jaj ciało drżało pod moim.

Jej ramiona i nogi owinęły się wokół mojego wilgotnego, wyczerpanego ciała. Po kilku minutach moje nogi zaczęły drętwieć. Niechętnie wysunąłem się z niej, ale podniosłem ją i zaniosłem do naszego łóżka. Położyłem ją, objąłem jej ciało i przykryłem kocem.

Obróciłem ją, by była twarzą do mnie. Pocałowałem ją szybko w usta, czubek nosa i czoło, zanim otwarła swoje cudowne, brązowe oczy.

\- Dziękuję ci za wspaniały weekend - wyszeptała, składając lekkie jak piórko pocałunki w tych samych miejscach co ja.

\- To przyjemność z mojej strony.

Pocałowałem ją w usta i uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Ja mam inne zdanie na ten temat - odparła.

\- Umm, zgaduję, że masz rację - powiedziałem zadowolony z siebie, przez co zarobiłem żartobliwy policzek. Taki malutki.

\- Tyłek.

\- Kocham.

\- Fiut - powiedziała.

\- Kochanie.

\- Penis.

\- Będziesz wymieniać tak wszystkie części mojego ciała, które lubisz? - spytałem z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy, a moje palce bawiły się jej sutkami. Kolejny policzek.

\- Ja... kocham większość ciebie, Edwardzie - wyszeptała tak, jakby nie chciała żebym to usłyszał.

Parsknąłem. Uderzyła mnie ponownie.

\- Hej, to robi się trochę nudne, kochanie.

\- Czy powinnam spróbować mocniej? - spytała z uśmieszkiem. Zadrżałem. Zaśmiała się, prawdopodobnie z mojego spłoszonego spojrzenia. Zastanawiałem się co ukrywa w szafie? Moja wyobrażona szafa skrywała seks zabawki, seksowne przebrania, pończochy i gorsety. Jednak szybko się rozwiała, kiedy Bella chwyciła za moją twardniejącą erekcję.

\- Mmmm… ugh! - zajęczałem, wypinając biodra prosto w jej dłoń.

\- Przestań fantazjować, panie Cullen, jestem tu, żeby spełnić pana wszystkie marzenia - wyszeptała Bella, przygryzając lekko moje usta.

\- Wszystkie? - spytałem.

Kolejny policzek.

\- Bez powtórek - warknęła. Warto spróbować. - Nie dopóki ktoś nam nie przeszkodzi - powiedziała, unosząc brew.

Zajęczałem, przetaczając nas i przyszpilając ją do naszego łóżka. Unosząc się nad nią, wysyczałem:

\- Moja.

\- Tak właśnie myślałam - powiedziała z wielkim uśmiechem na swojej pięknej twarzy.

Przygryzłem jej wargę i wskazałem głową na fotel. Westchnęła, wywróciła oczami i posłała mi spojrzenie mówiące 'muszę?'. Przerzuciłem ją przez ramię, klepnąłem ją w tyłeczek, za co dostałem piśnięcie. Usiadłem okrakiem na środku fotelu, sadzając ją na mnie. O tak, jeździec Cullen.

~oOo~

 _Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep_

Uderzyłem cholerny budzik pięścią. Owinąłem ciaśniej ramiona wokół talii Belli z policzkiem przyklejonym do jej prawej piersi. To jest moja ulubiona poduszka.

\- Dlaczego do cholery ustawiłaś budzik na piątą rano? - spytałem.

\- Chciałam zrobić śniadanie - powiedziała sennie seksownym głosem.

\- Moja droga, poszliśmy spać niecałe trzy godziny temu.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że nie dasz mi spać przez większość nocy - odpowiedziała. Parsknąłem. To najdłuższa drzemka odkąd zaczęliśmy się kochać. - Jesteś pewny, że nie bierzesz Viagry?

Warknąłem.

\- Enzyte?

Warknąłem.

\- A może Maxiderm? - powiedziała, tłumiąc chichot.

Wiedziałem, że próbuje mnie wkurzyć. Wziąłem jej dłoń i przyłożyłem do mojej porannej erekcji. Po czym udowodniłem, że nie potrzebuję żadnych wspomagaczy. Udowodniłem to dwa razy.

~oOo~

Ponieważ moje torby nadal tutaj były, złapałem moją szczoteczkę do zębów, aby przygotować się do wyjścia do pracy. Bella weszła do łazienki, kiedy skończyłem. Klepnęła mnie w tyłek, zanim zatrzymała się przy umywalce i patrzyła się na coś w lustrze.

\- Bella, kochanie, co się stało?

\- Umm, zapomniałeś twojej szczoteczki - powiedziała miękko.

\- Oh, zostaw to. Zajmę się tym później - powiedziałem.

Pochyliłem się, żeby ją pocałować, uderzyłem ją w tyłek i uciekłem do sypialni. Usłyszałem pisk i słodki śmiech jasno wskazujący, że nie jest zła.

\- Więc przyjdziesz do mnie o szóstej trzydzieści? - spytałem, stojąc w drzwiach, zakładając spodnie na siłownię i t-shirt wyciągnięty z torby.

\- Um, tak, będę tam - zawołała.

Chwilę później wyszła z łazienki, drapiąc się po głowie. Włożyłem resztę moich ciuchów do torby, chociaż zajęło mi chwilę ich znalezienie. W pośpiechu poprzedniej nocy były porozrzucane w różnych miejscach po całym mieszkaniu. Zapiąłem torbę, spóźnię się jeśli się nie pospieszę. Złapałem Bellę w talii, by ją pocałować.

\- Czy coś się stało, kochanie? - wyszeptałem, starając się rozgryźć co ją trapi.

\- Nic - odpowiedziała, a jej uśmiech się powiększył. - Wszystko w porządku.

\- Okej - powiedziałem, całując ją jeszcze raz. - To nie zajmie długo.

Kiedy wróciłem do mojego mieszkania, stanąłem i zastanowiłem się dlaczego jest tak zimno.

Nie miałem czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Później sprawdzę. Czterdzieści minut później, Bella zapukała w moje drzwi. Wyglądała olśniewająco w ciemno niebieskiej spódnicy, jednej z moich ulubionych.

Pojechaliśmy do biura, rozmawiając o głównych sprawach dzisiejszego spotkania z moimi rodzicami. Jej projekt był głównym punktem. Esme i Bella już robiły burzę mózgów nad pomysłami zbiórki pieniędzy.

Godzinę później, byliśmy w naszym biurze z moimi rodzicami, siedzącymi naprzeciwko nas. Mój ojciec przeglądał plany i budżet, który oszacował dla nas Emmett w zeszłym tygodniu.

Widziałem, że Bella denerwuje się od rana, ale teraz zachowywała się profesjonalnie. Ani razu nie ukazała zdenerwowania.

\- Cóż widzę, że wasza dwójka poświęciła temu sporo czasu, żeby było gotowe tak szybko - powiedział Carlisle. - Jestem szczęśliwy, że przyczynię się do rozwoju tego projektu. Bello, jestem pod wrażeniem, że Esme pociągnęła za sznurki w twoim imieniu?

\- Tak, Carlisle. Pomogła mi - odpowiedziała Bella. - Udało jej się skrócić biurokrację do połowy. Moja fundacja powinna ruszyć za kilka tygodni. Nadal pracuję nad oficjalną nazwą, ale to nie powinno być problemem.

\- Dobrze. Cóż, rozmawiałem z prawnikami i księgowymi spółki i mogę dofinansować to przedsięwzięcie w kwocie 1,5 miliona dolarów, nie wliczając wolontariuszy - powiedział Carlisle, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy Bella zaczęła się na niego gapić .

Jej oczy prawie wypadły z wrażenia i zacząłem się śmiać, zarabiając kuksańca w ramię, kiedy zerwała się, by przytulić moich rodziców.

\- Przepraszam. Przykro mi, że zachowałam się nieprofesjonalnie. Tak bardzo wam dziękuję. - Bella wyglądała na lekko zarumienioną i zmieszaną.

\- Skarbie, w porządku - powiedziała Esme. - Teraz opowiedz chłopakom co zaplanowałyśmy na dalsze zbieranie środków.

\- Cóż, Alice i Esme pracują nad zorganizowaniem jakiejś fantazyjnej gali. A ja pracuję nad planem koncertu - powiedziała Bella.

Esme zaśmiała się.

\- Zapowiada się największy koncert w tym roku, w Seattle. Nie mam pojęcia jak ci się udało zaprosić tak wielu artystów.

\- Kogo masz, kochanie? spytałem.

\- Kilka gwiazd country, kilka gwiazd filmowych, OneRepublic, Rob Thomas i kilku innych artystów. Mam potwierdzonych 13 gwiazd. Zorganizujemy to w listopadzie, kilka tygodni przed galą.

\- Brzmi świetnie - powiedziałem, uśmiechając się na jej oczywisty entuzjazm.

\- Cóż, interesy omówione, co powiecie na spotkanie się podczas kolacji w tym tygodniu? - zapytała Esme. Uśmiechnąłem się, moja ciocia nie była subtelna. To oczywiste, że chce lepiej poznać moją dziewczynę. Nie dlatego, że kocham Bellę.

\- Pewnie, możemy się umówić na kolację u nas - powiedziałem, patrząc na Esme. Jej uśmiech się powiększył, a Carlisle stłumił śmiech.

Bella przekrzywiła głowę, patrząc na mnie dziwnie.

 _Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzy?_

\- Co?

\- Synu, powiedziałeś 'u nas'.

* * *

1 cuz - cousin - kuzyn/kuzynka

2 Happy Birthday - coś jak nasze 'Sto lat, sto lat….'

3 sis - sister - siostra

4 Bro - brother - bracie, brachu

5 Tantra Chair - leżanka, pomaga wzbogacić życie erotyczne


	17. Zły

**Nie przekonuje cię format tekstu? Zapraszam na mojego nowego chomika: AlexxRossie, gdzie można pobrać rozdziały w pdf.**

 **Miłego czytania :D**

* * *

 **17\. Zły**

 **Edward**

Bella zaśmiała się cicho i pokręciła głową.

\- Jestem pewna, że chodzi mu o moje mieszkanie, ponieważ umiem gotować. - Puściła mi oczko i dalej ustalała szczegóły naszej kolacji, gdy ja siedziałem w ciszy.

 _Nazwałem jej mieszkanie naszym? Dlaczego to zrobiłem? Spędziłem u niej noc i zamierzam to robić tak często jak tylko się da, ale do cholery moja podświadomość podpowiada mi szalone rzeczy._

Nie wiem jak długo tak siedziałem, próbując wytłumaczyć co "nasze" mogło oznaczać, kiedy Bella wyrwała mnie z zamyślenia:

\- Cóż, muszę się już zbierać - powiedziała, wstając i wymieniając uścisk dłoni z moim ojcem i Esme. - Mam spotkanie w centrum. Muszę zgłosić się na komisariat. Edwardzie, idziesz? - Spojrzała na mnie, a ja pokiwałem głową, zanim odpowiedziałem:

\- Oczywiście - odparłem, porządkując dokumenty leżące przede mną. - Będę tam za minutę. - Po tym jak posłała mi uśmiech, Bella i Esme wyszły cicho rozmawiając. Carlisle chyba miał kłopoty z pozbieraniem swoich dokumentów, ponieważ zrzucił kilka na podłogę.

\- Idźcie przodem, drogie panie. Zaraz wyjdę - powiedział, kiedy zatrzymały się, żeby mu pomóc. Wzruszyły ramionami i wyszły, kierując się do gabinetu Belli.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku, Edwardzie? - spytał, podnosząc papiery.

\- Um, tak - powiedziałem niepewnie. Jeśli mu powiem to narobię w gacie. Mówiąc o oddaniu komuś swojego serca jak na tacy. To było wypisane na moim czole jak pieprzony neon świecący na czerwono. - Kocham Bellę Swan. - Z dodatkową strzałką.

 _Cholera, czy przerażę Bellę?_

\- W porządku, synu. Wydaje się być w porządku - powiedział Carlisle kojącym tonem. Spojrzałem na niego, jego widok potwierdził moje podejrzenia. Moje uczucia do Belli były wypisane na mojej twarzy.

\- Nawet nie wiem co mówię - powiedziałem. - To nie pierwszy raz. O Boże, zostawiłem swoją szczoteczkę u niej w łazience. - Wstałem i zacząłem chodzić, przeczesując palcami włosy. - Kurwa, nawet mi o tym powiedziała, a ja uznałem, że to nic wielkiego.

\- Edwardzie, jeśli ona nic o tym nie mówi, może ty też nie powinieneś. To nie znaczy, że masz iść do niej, pozbierać swoje rzeczy i nie wracać. To byłby krok w tył. - Zaśmiał się na mój wyraz twarzy.

\- Kurwa, nie mam pojęcia co ja robię - powiedziałem, biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów. - Moje serce jest kilka kroków przed mózgiem.

\- Edward, nigdy cię takiego nie widziałem - powiedział, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu w uspokajającym geście.

\- Nigdy się tak nie czułem - wyszeptałem.

\- A jak się czujesz?

\- Niesamowicie, przestraszony, pięknie, wstrząśnięty i jeśli jestem bez niej za długo to się duszę - wyznałem w pośpiechu, chaotycznie dobierając słowa.

\- To miłość, synu. - Poklepał mnie po ramieniu i plecach. - Mówiłem ci, że po dwóch dniach znajomości z Esme wiedziałem, że to ta jedyna. - Pokręciłem głową. - Powiedz jej.

Moje oczy się rozszerzyły i zaprzeczyłem głową.

\- Nie mogę. A co jeśli ją wystraszę i ucieknie?

\- Nie zrobisz tego. Mogę zobaczyć co do niej czujesz, tak samo z nią.

\- Nie… nie wiem jak. - Przełknąłem ślinę, w ustach miałem pustynię.

\- Będziesz wiedział, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila - powiedział ojciec, ruszając do drzwi. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i podążyłem za nim, by spotkać się z moją Bellą.

 **Bella**

Weszliśmy do komisariatu pół godziny po spotkaniu z adopcyjnymi rodzicami Edwarda. To spotkanie nauczyło mnie czegoś. Wiem co czuję do Edwarda i pogodziłam się z tym. Mam swoją teorię co on może do mnie czuć. Jednakże nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że zakocha się we mnie tak szybko, jak ja w nim.

To jest Playboy Edward Cullen.

 _Czy to możliwe, że też mnie kocha?_

Ta cała 'miłość' była wystarczająco głęboka, ale teraz gdy mówił do mnie 'kochanie' i sposób w jaki to mówił. A teraz doszły do tego 'nasze' rzeczy. Nazywa swoje mieszkanie naszym i tak samo mój apartament. I dziś rano ta sytuacja z jego szczoteczką. Myślałam, że jej tylko zapomniał, więc mu powiedziałam. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Nie tylko zostawił szczoteczkę do zębów, ale też T-shirt i spodenki na siłownię. Zostawiał małe kawałeczki siebie, a ja płakałam, kiedy wyszedł dziś rano.

 _Może to jest jego sposób na wyznanie uczuć?_

Ten związek jest wystarczająco skomplikowany. Już kocham go tak bardzo, a boję się powiedzieć mu prawdę. Miałam go stracić. Opóźnianie tego jest nieuniknione. Co jest złego w tym, że chcę z nim spędzić tyle czasu ile tylko dam radę, zanim mnie rzuci?

Siedzieliśmy w biurze oficera Davisa czekając na niego, ponieważ zatrzymała go papierkowa robota. W pewnej chwili Edward wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

\- O czym myślisz, kochanie? - spytał.

Na jeden palec nawinął pasmo moich włosów, a jego oczy wpatrywały się w moje. Pokręciłam głową. Jego cudowne zielone oczy wyglądały szczerze i nawet na lekko zaniepokojone. Jak tylko się uśmiechnęłam, jego uśmiech pasował do mojego, przytulił mnie ramieniem.

\- Martwię się o Daniela - powiedziałam. Naprawdę tak jest. Incydent z poprzedniego wieczoru był punktem zwrotnym dla młodego człowieka. Potrzebuje pomocy, albo pogorszy mu się. Ostatecznie: popełni samobójstwo. Z tym nie mogłabym żyć. Zamierzam mu pomóc jak tylko mogę.

\- Panno Swan, Panie Cullen, witam - powiedział oficer, wchodząc do biura.

\- Dzień dobry, oficerze Davis. Jak on się czuję? - spytałam, prostując się na krześle. Ścisnęłam dłoń Edwarda leżącą na jego kolanie.

\- Jest bardzo cichy. Wygląda jakby osiągnął porażkę. Podjęłaś decyzję? Czy wniesiesz o nakaz ograniczający? - Pokręciłam głową.

\- Nie. - Poczułam jak ciało Edwarda sztywnieje obok mnie, a jego ręka zaciska się na mojej. Kurwa, nasłucham się na ten temat później.

\- Jestem jego terapeutką - wytłumaczyłam, nie patrząc na Edwarda. - Nie mogę mu pomóc, jeśli nie będzie mógł się ze mną widywać. Rano otrzymałam zgodę jego ubezpieczyciela na nadzorowane sesje. Ktoś z lokalnego szpitala będzie towarzyszył mi trzy razy w tygodniu podczas wizyt Daniela. Jeśli to się powtórzy, wniosę oskarżenie.

Edward puścił moją dłoń i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce. Wiedziałam co wyczytam z jego twarzy, jeśli na niego spojrzę.

\- Cieszę się, że otrzyma on pomoc, której potrzebuje, panno Swan - powiedział oficer, przechylając głowę w stronę Edwarda. - Jednak nadal jestem tym zaniepokojony. Może być niebezpieczny. - To była niema umowa pomiędzy nim, a Edwardem, o którą nie mogłam go winić. Jednakże, mówiłam szczerze jeśli chodzi o powtórzenie tego incydentu.

Kontynuowałam wpatrywanie się w oczy policjanta, obawiając się innych oczu, które sztyletowały mnie. Nie poradzę sobie z rozczarowaniem i złością wyrytymi na jego twarzy.

Część mnie zastanawiała się czy właśnie taką odpowiedź otrzymam, kiedy wyznam mu prawdę? Gówno jak to zawsze zostawia ślad w głowie człowieka.

Edward gotował się w ciszy, kiedy wypełniałam dokumenty i ustaliłam pierwsze nadzorowane spotkanie z oficerem na środę.

Godzinę po przyjechaniu na posterunek, wyszłam z niego, ciągnąc za sobą Edwarda. Łatwo wyprzedził moje krótkie kroczki, otworzył sobie drzwi. Kiedy usiadł na siedzeniu kierowcy, włączył się do ruchu bez spojrzenia w moim kierunku. Cisza była ogłuszająca. Oczekiwałam, że będzie zły, jednakże nigdy bym go nie wzięła za człowieka cierpiącego w ciszy. Raczej wolę jak krzyczy, ponieważ cisza jest znacznie gorsza. To jest uczucie, jakbym siedziała obok tykającej bomby.

Ponieważ nie miał zamiaru na mnie spojrzeć ani się odezwać, zrobiłam to samo. Kiedy spojrzałam za okno, zauważyłam, że nie jedziemy w kierunku biura.

\- Edward?

\- Zamknij się - powiedział stanowczo.

Westchnęłam, ponieważ to nadchodziło, po prostu chciał prywatności. Czy właśnie osiągnęliśmy punkt krytyczny? Konfrontacja była czymś z czym sobie dobrze radziłam: zawsze uciekałam się do pokojowych rozwiązań. Jednakże tym razem było inaczej. Tą walkę toczę z kimś kogo kocham.

Edward zaparkował na swoim miejscu parkingowym w jego budynku. Bez słowa opuścił swoje miejsce i podszedł otworzyć mi drzwi. Wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc mi wysiąść, cały czas z zaciśniętymi zębami. Wydaje mi się, że napięcie między nami cały czas rośnie. Po jeździe windą na jego piętro, wziął moją dłoń i w ciszy weszliśmy do jego mieszkania.

Zwyczajne kliknięcie zamka, tym razem wydało się głośniejsze niż walenie mojego serca. Stałam w milczeniu, starając się przygotować do obrony. Nie wiem czego oczekiwać.

\- Co jest z tobą do cholery nie tak? - spytał bezwzględnym sykiem.

Utkwiłam wzrok w jego oczach, a mój głos był miarowy, choć utrzymywałam go w neutralnym tonie.

\- Nic nie jest ze mną nie tak.

\- Masz zamiar pozwolić mu przebywać blisko siebie? - spytał, jego twarz była zarumieniona, a brwi zmarszczone w zmieszaniu. Kiwnęłam w odpowiedzi.

\- Ja pierdolę, Bella. Jak to nie jest nie tak? - Stanął cale ode mnie, a jego spojrzenie było dzikie i przenikliwe, jakby próbował mnie zrozumieć.

\- Muszę mu pomóc. To jego jedyna szansa - powiedziałam, próbując uspokoić głos. Gdybym go podniosła, rozzłościłby się bardziej.

\- Nie możesz wybawić całego świata, Bello!

\- Muszę spróbować. - Łzy, które próbowałam odeprzeć wiedziały lepiej i spłynęły, burząc moją siłę. Nienawidzę go widzieć w takim stanie. Nawet jeśli ma rację, nie mogę się poddać tak wcześnie, zaledwie po kilku spotkaniach z Danielem.

\- Nie musisz! - Podszedł do mnie, wpychając mnie na drzwi. Położył dłonie po każdej stronie mojej głowy, a jego ciężki oddech czułam na ustach.

\- Muszę. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, stanie się mordercą albo samobójcą. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby to się wydarzyło! - powiedziałam z rozpaczą w każdym słowie. Nie ma pojęcia jak poważne uzależnienie od seksu może być?

Pokręcił głową, a pot pojawił się na jego czole. Był taki wściekły, że to promieniowało od niego.

\- On mnie nie obchodzi.

\- Mnie tak - wyszeptałam. - Nie mogę żyć ze świadomością, że ktoś przeze mnie zginął. Nie mogę żyć, kiedy biedne kobiety mówią mu 'nie', a on i tak je bierze.

Nie mogę mieć więcej na sumieniu. Żadnej krwi w mojej świadomości. Nie może tego zrozumieć?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - wypluł, przesuwając moje włosy na ramię, zanim owinął je sobie wokół dłoni. - Tylko ty mnie interesujesz. Jeśli pozwolisz mu wrócić, nie będzie odrywał od ciebie wzroku.

Pokręciłam głową. Nie pozwolę, by to się wydarzyło.

\- Nie wiesz tego, Bello! - Nie wiedziałam, że powiedziałam to na głos.

\- Nawet jeśli, to będzie tylko patrzył, poza tym nigdy nie będę z nim sama. - Starałam się znaleźć dobry argument, ale wiedziałam, że zawsze jest taka możliwość.

\- Nie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę!

\- On mnie nie skrzywdzi.

\- Kurwa, Bello! - Odsunął się od drzwi i zrobił kilka kroków w tył. - Kocham cię tak bardzo, że nie pozwolę cię nikomu tknąć! Nie wytrzymam tego. Nie ma mowy!

Zamarłam i przez chwilę wstrzymywałam oddech. Kocha mnie. Łzy spływały z moich oczu, a jego spojrzenie było zmieszane. Cóż, to było straszne, ponieważ nie tak to sobie wyobrażałam. Spojrzał na mnie, zastanawiając się o czym myślę. Stałam tak przez kilka minut w kompletnej ciszy.

Pieprzyć go, rozpoznałam zmieszanie na jego twarzy. Nie miał pojęcia co powiedział. Serio, mam zamiar kupić dyktafon i mieć go zawsze włączonego przy sobie, po czym będę robiła w łóżku notatki.

Roześmiałam się z moich koszmarnych myśli. Wydaje mi się, że to nie był najlepszy moment na śmiech, ponieważ to spowodowało, że podszedł do mnie. Znowu położył dłonie po obu stronach mojej twarzy, z ustami przy moich. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się w gniewie, obserwował każdy mój ruch, a jego szczęka nadal była zaciśnięta. Wyglądał na wkurwionego. Sposób w jaki na mnie patrzył był przerażający. Nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził, dlatego wierzyłam w niego.

\- Myślisz, że możesz mnie pokonać? - powiedział poważnie, nie dając mi czasu na odpowiedź. - Daniel jest dwa cale wyższy i o dwadzieścia cięższy ode mnie. Jeśli mnie pokonasz, to nie powinnaś mieć problemu z nim. Myślisz, że dasz radę?

Kiwnęłam głową. Zaśmiał się bez humoru. Cholera, starał się udowodnić swoje argumenty. Naparł całym ciałem na mnie. Miałam problem z podniesieniem kolan. Jego nierówny oddech był przy moim uchu, ale w głębi duszy wiedziałam, że nie skrzywdzi mnie fizycznie. Jednakże, ta sama myśl rzuciła mi wyzwanie udowadniając, że może zrobić wszystko.

\- Chodź i udowodnij, że dasz radę - wyszeptał do mojego ucha. Przycisnął ciało bliżej mojego i poczułam jak jego waga napiera na mnie. Przeniosłam dłonie do jego piersi i pchnęłam. Nawet nie drgnął. Kurwa.

Naparłam na niego mocniej, ale w bardziej czułą część ciała, czyli brzuch. Podziałało: zrobił krok w tył, by się uspokoić i spojrzał w moje oczy. Zadałam cios w jego klatkę, ale zablokował go i złapał mnie za rękę. Pchnął mnie na drzwi i przytrzymał ją nad moją głową.

\- No dalej. - Jego usta były blisko moich, ale poza zasięgiem wzroku. Tą zaciętą determinacją próbował mi udowodnić, że ma rację. - Możesz to zrobić lepiej.

Wiem, że mogę. Po prostu nie chcę go skrzywdzić.

\- Edwardzie, proszę przestań.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić - powiedział z żalem w głosie. Znikł on jednak tak szybko, jak się pojawił. - Nie, dopóki nie udowodnisz, że potrafisz się obronić.

\- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.

Zaśmiał się z zapartym tchem. Mam dość. Gdyby musiał przyjść i upewnić się co do Daniela, mógł po prostu spytać. Dam mu spokój, kiedy podbiję mu oko. Stanęłam w rozkroku na szerokość baków. Uniosłam kolano i uderzyłam zewnętrzną część jego uda. Przyklęknął na jednej nodze przez mój nieoczekiwany ruch. Ponownie uniosłam nogę i uderzyłam go ponownie w brzuch. Potem uderzyłam go w twarz. Pieprzyć go, pomyślałam.

\- To za straszenie mnie.

Spoliczkowałam go.

\- To za mówienie mi co mam robić.

Przez chwilę jęczał wstając, trzymając się za brzuch i popatrzył na mnie z rozciętą wargą. Chciałam ją pocałować, ale byłam wściekła. Nikt nie będzie mi mówił co mogę, a czego nie mogę. Spoliczkowałam go jeszcze raz.

\- To za to, że wyznajesz mi miłość, a później rujnujesz to w ten sposób. - Z łzami spływającymi z oczu odsunęłam się od niego i ruszyłam w stronę lodówki. Moja dłoń cholernie bolała.

 **Edward**

Moja dziewczyna potrafi wyprowadzać dobre ciosy i jest wściekła. Obserwowałem jak kieruje się w stronę kuchni, zastanawiając się co ze mną jest nie tak. Pozwoliłem sobie na taką złość. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że powiedziałem, że ją kocham po czym 'udawałem' atakującego.

 _Kurwa. Popieprzony numer… - zgubiłem się w obliczeniach._

Westchnąłem i ruszyłem za nią do kuchni. Na dłoni miała położoną torebkę mrożonego groszku i stała przy blacie.

\- Pozwól mi zobaczyć - wyszeptałem, zmniejszając dystans między nami. Wyciągnęła dłoń bez wahania. Dotknąłem jej ostrożnie. - Skrzywdziłem cię. - Nie ma pojęcia jak jej ból na mnie działa.

\- Tak, zrobiłeś to.

\- I przestraszyłem cię - stwierdziłem.

\- Tak, dokładnie.

\- Przykro mi. - Pocałowałem ją w palce, odmawiając spojrzenia jej w oczy.

\- Wiem.

Pocałowałem wnętrze jej dłoni i nareszcie spojrzałem jej w oczy. Łzy nadal spływały po jej policzkach, więc delikatnie je otarłem. Drugą ręką potarła moją wargę, ścierając kropelkę krwi.

\- Skrzywdziłam cię - wyszeptała z palcem na moich ustach.

\- To moja dziewczyna.

Zachichotała.

\- Przepraszam cię. - Musiała uwierzyć, naprawdę mi przykro. Nigdy nie podniosłem na nią ręki. To mnie zniszczy, jeśli to się powtórzy.

\- Wiem, Edwardzie.

\- Nie, nie wiesz - powiedziałem, kręcąc głową. - Powiedziałem rzeczy...

Bella westchnęła, opuszczając dłoń z mojej twarzy.

\- Nie miałeś tego na myśli.

\- Nie, kurwa, o to mi chodziło. - Przebiegłem palcami przez włosy w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich słów. - Po prostu nie chciałem, żeby to wyszło w taki sposób. Spieprzyłem. Nie nadążam Bella, nic na to nie poradzę. Związki to dla mnie coś nowego.

\- Kochasz mnie? - spytała, w co było trudno uwierzyć.

\- Tak. - Kiwnąłem głową na potwierdzenie moich słów. Nie zaszkodzi być dokładnym.

\- Cóż, obstawiam, że wiesz co ja czuję? - Uniosłem brew, czekając na wyjaśnienie. Bella uśmiechnęła się i wywróciła oczami. - Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale staram się bić, z tymi których kocham. Mój brat, Alice… - Dotknęła mojej wargi czubkiem palca. - A teraz mój chłopak. - Uśmiechnęła się, zanim jej cudowne usta połączyły się z moimi zakrwawionymi.

\- Ow - szepnąłem.

Zaśmiała się miękko.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptała, znowu mnie całując. Uśmiechnąłem się w jej usta.

\- Też cię kocham - wyszeptałem w odpowiedzi, pogłębiając pocałunek.

\- Kocham cię - wydyszała, a moje ramiona owinęły się wokół jej talii. Niezaprzeczalne emocje krążyły między nami, przyciągając nas do siebie.

\- Kocham cię - wymruczałem, kiedy jej palce zatopiły się w moich włosach.

\- Tak bardzo - dokończyła szeptem, a ja całowałem ją wzdłuż jej szyi.

\- Za bardzo - wymamrotałem. To było zbyt wiele, ale i za mało. Czułem się jakbym nie mógł bez niej oddychać. Czułem, że nie ważne co zrobię, to będzie dla niej za mało. Kocham ją i w jakiś sposób ona to odwzajemnia.

\- Edwardzie, proszę - wydyszała, kiedy skubnąłem jej obojczyk. Podniosłem ją i posadziłem na blacie.

Jej dłonie zostawiły moje włosy i zaczęły rozpinać moją koszulę. Zrzuciłem marynarkę chwilę później. Kiedy skończyła zadanie, badała dłońmi moją nagą klatkę. Po tym całym seksie w ten weekend, nadal nie miałem jej dość. Prawdopodobnie to nigdy nie nastąpi. Kocham ją i pragnę więcej niż wcześniej. Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe. Miłość jest cholernie skomplikowana. Miłość może być ślepa. Miłość może być bolesna. Mimo to, będę walczył do końca.

Całowałem ją od skroni do szyi, a ona pozbyła się topu. Moje dłonie błądziły od jej gładkiego brzucha do piersi ukrytych za koronką. Przez tkaninę ściskałem jej sutki.

\- Edwardzie, nie mamy za dużo czasu.

Jej palce rzuciły się na moje spodnie i bokserki, opuszczając je do kostek. Następnie pozbyłem się jej majtek spod spódnicy i rzuciłem je gdzieś za siebie. Po chwyceniu jej bioder, jednym pchnięciem znalazłem się w niej. Moja głowa opadła na jej ramię, to uczucie było niesamowicie obezwładniające.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptałem.

Bella obserwowała jak nasze ciała się zbliżają i posłała mi seksowny uśmiech. Kurwa, robi tą sztuczkę za często. Jęknęła w moje usta, kiedy pchnąłem szybciej i mocniej.

\- Też… cię... kocham... - wyjęczała, przygryzając moją wargę i ssąc ją lekko.

Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i chwyciła się krawędzi blatu, unosząc biodra w mocnym powitaniu moich. Oboje sapaliśmy i jęczeliśmy, szybko osiągając spełnienie. Przez zaciśnięte zęby wyszeptałem do ucha, że ją kocham, najniższym tonem jaki umiałem w tej sytuacji uzyskać. W chwili gdy nadszedł mój moment, krzyknęła moje imię i doszła. Podążyłem za nią w kilku mocnych pchnięciach, całując ją w usta i powstrzymując się przed krzyknięciem.

Posłała mi kolejny seksowny uśmiech z pół przymkniętymi powiekami i zagroziła szlabanem na seks jeśli nie wrócimy do biura na czas. Jakby mogła mi się oprzeć. Bella uporządkowała się w łazience, ponieważ nie mogłem utrzymać rąk z dala od niej. Wyszła, wyglądając jakby wróciła ze spa czy coś takiego. Kurwa. Biuro? Jakie biuro?

\- Musimy zacząć się kontrolować, zanim nie będę w stanie przez to chodzić - zażartowała, obejmując mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się dumnie. Lekko mnie spoliczkowała dla żartu.

Uśmiech nie zniknął z mojej twarzy, aż dwadzieścia minut później weszliśmy do biura.

Reszta tygodnia minęła szybko. Poznałem Big Bubba, który przyszedł na spotkanie z Danielem. Wiedziałem, że będzie bezpieczna. Nie ma możliwości, żeby Daniel położył na niej swoje łapy, kiedy w pobliżu stoi ktoś z budową Emmetta. Chociaż Bella nie opowiedziała mi co się działo na środowej sesji, to Big Bubba zapewnił mnie, że nic nie wymknęło się spod kontroli. Obiad z moimi rodzicami przebiegł pomyślnie, jedynie Bella zaszokowała Esme swoją jagnięciną.

Głównie spaliśmy u Belli. Tam się czuła bardziej jak w domu. Raz obserwowałem ją jak spaliśmy w moim apartamencie, zwiedziła każdy pokój i przyglądała się każdemu łóżku z ciekawością. Zdałem sobie sprawę dlaczego. Zastanawiała się kogo jeszcze przyprowadziłem do domu. Gorzej, zastanawiała się kogo jeszcze pieprzyłem na tej kanapie co ją. Wiem, że muszę na to spojrzeć z jej perspektywy. Dzięki Bogu, niedawno się tu przeprowadziła. Po prostu wygodniej było zostawać u niej. W poniedziałkowy ranek, myjąc zęby, powiedziałem jej, że muszę pójść do mojego mieszkania, by przygotować się do pracy, kiedy była pod prysznicem.

\- Nie przejmuj się. W górnej szufladzie masz kilka par swoich skarpetek i bokserki. W szafie jest kilka garniturów, które zostawiłeś. Dałam je do prania w zeszłym tygodniu - powiedziała zza zaparowanej szyby. Jasna cholera. Zrobiła dla mnie miejsce, kiedy dołączyłem do niej pod prysznicem.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptałem, owijając ramiona wokół jej mokrego ciała.

\- Znowu się spóźnimy, prawda? - Westchnęła.

\- Tak - wyszeptałem w jej ucho, zanim przycisnąłem ją do ściany.

Spóźniliśmy się prawie o godzinę. Była wściekła i nadal nie pozwoliła wziąć się na moim biurku. Miała moc, ja nie.

W czwartek przyszli Rose i Emmett. Oficjalnie minęły dwa tygodnie odkąd Bella założyła się z Rose. Usiadłem w salonie wraz z Rosalie, oglądając coś na Discovery Channel. Bella chciała porozmawiać z Emmettem w swojej sypialni. Po dwudziestu minutach usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi i wyszedł Em. Spojrzałem na brata, który ryczał. _Co do cholery?_

Rose wstała i podbiegła do Emmetta, owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi.

\- Kocham cię, dziecinko - beczał Emmett.

\- Czego się nauczyła wasza dwójka? - spytała Bella, obserwując Emmetta i Rosalie.

\- Seks nie jest wszystkim - odpowiedziała Rose, nadal trzymając Em'a.

\- Moja żona kocha kino akcji.

\- Emmett ma słodki, zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy.

\- Uwielbiam brać lekcje gotowania z moją żoną.

\- Brakowało mi jego śmiechu.

\- Brakowało mi rozmów z nią.

\- Tęskniłam za tobą - powiedziała Rose, biorąc twarz Em'a w dłonie, otarła łzy i złożyła szybkiego całusa na jego wargach.

\- Okej, udało się wam. A teraz idź i zaszalej. Ryan, sprzedawca w lokalnym BMW pomoże wybrać ci samochód, Rose. - Bella puściła jej oczko, prowadząc ich do drzwi. Emmett nie odrywał oczu od Rose, która kiwała przez chwilę głową.

\- Dziękuję. - To była jej werbalna odpowiedź. Przytuliła Bellę. Po chwili wypchnęła tą dwójkę za drzwi.

\- Co to do diabła było? - spytałem.

\- Poprawiłam coś co ledwo się trzymało - powiedziała Bella. Nie mam pojęcia co jest nie tak z moim bratem i jego żoną.

\- Co to znaczy? - Wziąłem ją za rękę i zaprowadziłem na sofę.

\- Kiedy poznałam Rose, wyrażała wielką chęć posiadania dziecka. Ale nie chciała do tego dopuścić, ponieważ bała się, że Emmett ją rzuci gdy przytyje i będzie miała duży brzuch. - Wywróciła oczami. - To był główny problem. Kiedy zobaczyłam szansę, by im pomóc, spróbowałam. Oboje potrzebowali zobaczyć, że jest coś więcej niż dobry seks.

\- Um, czy my tez powinniśmy zrobić sobie przerwę?

Bella się zaśmiała.

\- Edwardzie, jesteśmy na etapie zalotów, no może młodej pary. Jest w porządku. I w każdym razie nie chcę przerwy. - Dała mi do zrozumienia, że chce się kochać. Położyłem ją i uniosłem się nad jej ciałem.

\- Boże, całe szczęście.

\- Wiem. - Zachichotała, kiedy skubałem jej nos.

\- Bella.

\- Nie - powiedziała przekornym tonem, śledząc czubkiem języka moją dolną wargę. Kocham, kiedy to robi.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Nie chcę o tym mówić.

Wydąłem wargi. Wywróciła oczami, a ja gapiłem się na nią. Parsknęła i znowu wywróciła oczami. Pokazałem jej język. Zachichotała.

\- Okej! Wygrałeś! Kocham cię.

Pocałowała mnie kilka razy i skubała moją szczękę, skandując te słowa.

\- Chyba nigdy mi się nie znudzi słuchanie tego. - Powstrzymałem jej drażnienie namiętnym pocałunkiem. Chciałem, żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli, że jest moja, i że ją kocham. - Chodźmy dziś potańczyć.

\- Panie Cullen, czy masz zamiar mnie upić? - spytała Bella, unosząc swoją idealną brew.

\- Jeszcze nie miałem przyjemności poznać pijanej Belli - drażniłam się.

\- Wiesz co - odsunęła się i wstała - jeśli zaliczymy kurs zaawansowanej KamaSutry to możemy pójść potańczyć. - Wie, że kocham wyzwania.

\- Okej, mogę spróbować. Co masz na myśli? - Wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła rozpinać swoją koszulę. Obserwowałem, jak zwinnie odpina guzik za guzikiem.

\- Rozejrzyj się i spotkajmy się w naszym łóżku - powiedziała, nadal rozpinając koszulę. - Idę przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego. - Przełknąłem ślinę i obserwowałem jak idzie w stronę swojej sypialni. - To nie zajmie długo.

Udałem się na spacer po mieszkaniu, pozamykałem wszystko i wyłączyłem światło. Ruszyłem w kierunku biblioteczki Belli. Wziąłem książkę, o której mówiliśmy i otworzyłem na spisie treści. Nie było części dla zaawansowanych. Przejrzałem książkę i znalazłem coś interesującego, gdzie dawca i odbiorca mogli przeżyć wybuchowy orgazm. To jest to. Przechyliłem głowę, wpatrując się w rysunek. _Czy możemy to zrobić?_ Bella ma silne ramiona i jest wystarczająco lekka, żebym ją utrzymał. Dziś wieczorem serwujemy szczypce.

Z zapamiętaną instrukcją odłożyłem książkę na półkę i ruszyłem w kierunku sypialni. Zajęło mi chwilę dostosowanie spojrzenia do półmroku w pomieszczeniu. Na środku łóżka leżała piękna postać Belli na białej pościeli. Białe na białym. Leżała tam ledwo przykryta czarną koronką i jedwabiem. Oblizałem wargi w oczekiwaniu. Wzruszyłem ramionami, zrzucając moją koszulę na podłogę. Przygryzła dolną wargę, kiedy zbliżyłem się do niej. Rozchyliła uda, abym mógł się pomiędzy nie wspiąć. Wolnymi ruchami przeplatanymi pocałunkami nakryłem jej ciało.

\- Co wybrałeś? - wydyszała, kiedy bawiłem się krawędzią pasa do pończoch.

\- Szczypce - powiedziałem ochrypłym głosem, zwracając uwagę na jej malutki pępek.

To była pozycja, która jest wszystkim co potrzebujemy tej nocy. Po tym będziemy wyczerpani. Właśnie rozważałem kupno tej książki dla siebie. To byłoby fair, gdybym dowiedział się o jej zaawansowanych pozycjach.

Spotykaliśmy się z wszystkimi w klubie. Bella podskakiwała na jednej nodze, próbując wcisnąć szpilkę na stopę, kiedy szykowaliśmy się do wyjścia. Wyglądała fantastycznie w topie w kolorze wina i czarnej dopasowanej spódnicy. Musiałem się bardzo powstrzymywać, żeby trzymać łapy z dala od niej, ponieważ była lekko obolała.

Jacob i Nessie dołączyli do nas w klubie, a ja grałem 'dobrego faceta', więc Bella mogła spędzić z kuzynką czas. Zrobiliśmy to w drodze do klubu, moja mała rozpustnica musiała tylko raz poprawić włosy… no dobra, dwa razy. Jestem tylko facetem. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić, a strój bez ramiączek jest jedną z tych rzeczy.

W klubie, parkiet pulsował. To nie było duże pomieszczenie, ale było w stanie pomieścić tyle ludzi. Ręka w rękę, Bella i ja weszliśmy do naszego pokoju dla VIPów. Wszyscy już przyszli, a Bella ruszyła prosto w kierunku kuzynki.

Kiedy Emmett napotkał mój wzrok, niemo zaproponował shota. Wziąłem go, pozwalając płynowi spłynąć w dół mojego gardła. Wkrótce Bella siedziała na moich kolanach, co uwielbiam. Uśmiechnęła się na mój oczywisty brak kontroli, gdy moje dłonie spoczęły na jej wyeksponowanej skórze.

\- Jeden shot, Em. Potem napiję się czegoś słabszego - powiedziała mojemu bratu. Podał jej kieliszek z plasterkiem cytryny. Wlała w siebie płyn, przez ten ruch jej tyłeczek docisnął się do mojego podniecenia. Syknąłem, na co się zaśmiała, puszczając mi oczko. To tylko spowodowało, że chciałem jej bardziej.

\- Zachowuj się - wyszeptała mi do ucha. - Jeśli ci się uda, pozwolę ci wypić ze mnie shota - drażniła się ze mną.

\- Przez ciebie mam ochotę na jednego - burknąłem w jej szyję. W tym miejscu jej skóra najbardziej pachnie.

\- W porządku - odpowiedziała. Moje oczy się rozszerzyły. Prawię upadłem na kolana, dziękując Bogu za zesłanie mi takiej kobiety.

Emmett usłyszał naszą wymianę zdań i sprzątnął stół jednym ruchem. Bella klasnęła i zeskoczyła z moich kolan. Wgramoliła się na stół, ułożyła ręce nad głową w oczekiwaniu na mnie. Patrzyłem na nią zahipnotyzowany. Zsunąłem jej spódnicę niżej. To nie będzie cholerny striptiz.

Wziąłem kieliszek od Em'a, złapałem troszkę soli i cytrynę, która leżała koło głowy Belli. Pokusa zmusiła mnie do pocałowania jej ust, zanim włożyłem w nie plasterek cytryny. Wylizałem ścieżkę dla soli przy brzegu jej bluzki.

\- Lubisz jak jest dużo soli, prawda Edwardzie? - spytał Jasper, śmiejąc się z miejsca naprzeciw mnie. Spojrzałem w górę i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

\- Jeśli zlizuję ją z Belli to tak, nawet bardzo.

Nessie zachichotała. Nigdy nie robiłem czegoś takiego przy mojej rodzinie. Nigdy tego nie chciałem, aż do dziś. Ostrożnie przelałem alkohol do pępka Belli. Jęknęła i zachichotała, jej mięśnie zadrżały, kiedy spojrzała na mnie.

\- Zastanawiam się dlaczego Edward zawsze się uśmiecha w ostatnich dniach - powiedział Jacob i nie wyglądało to na wymuszone. Gdybym nie znał go lepiej to pomyślałbym, że jest szczęśliwy. Ale go znam, a on jest dupkiem. To skłoniło mnie do odpowiedzi na jego obserwację:

\- Trzy powody, Jacob - powiedziałem, nie patrząc na niego. - Bella, Tantra Chair i szczypce. - Skubnąłem Bellę w ucho, powodując że się zaśmiała, zanim wyciągnęła cytrynę z ust.

\- Nessie, nie chcę widzieć jak to robisz - powiedziała poważnie, zanim położyła plasterek na poprzednim miejscu.

Zarówno Jacob i Nessie jęknęli.

\- To nie fair, Bella - powiedzieli w tym samym momencie.

\- Mam to gdzieś, ona jest moją młodszą kuzynką i to nie przystoi.

Bella zadrżała. Zaśmiałem się i spojrzałem jej w oczy, zanim zacząłem studiować… sól i skórę. Po pierwsze, całowałem ją wzdłuż szczęki, w dół jej szyi i wróciłem do ucha.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptałem.

Dokąd nie byłem zainteresowany wnikaniem w szczegóły naszego związku przestałem ją drażnić. Wolno polizałem jeszcze jeden odcinek jej ciała, zanim oderwałem od niej język. Z kawałkami soli na języku, pocałowałem jej brzuch, zanim zassałem płyn z jej pępka. Nie mogąc się oprzeć, zwinąłem w nim język, zanim złożyłem kolejny pocałunek na jej brzuchu. Przełknąłem i szybko pokonałem drogę do jej ust. Wziąłem cytrynę między wargi i wyplułem ją. Nie dałem jej czasu na reakcję i wsunąłem język w jej niczego nieoczekujące usta. Jęknęła, kiedy pocałowałem ją namiętnie.

Odsunąłem się, a jej rzęsy zatrzepotały.

\- Kocham cię - powiedziałem, posyłając jej krzywy uśmiech i puściłem oczko. Bella się uśmiechnęła.

\- Też cię kocham. - I w tej samej chwili cały pokój zamarł.

\- Zgaduję, że nie mieliśmy mówić naszym najbliższym, że się kochamy? - spytałem, pomagając Belli podnieść się ze stołu. Pokręciła głową i zaśmiała się. Alice i Nessie zapiszczały i uściskały Bellę, a Rose szybko do nich dołączyła. Emmett poklepał mnie po plecach i stwierdził 'dobra robota'. Jasper zrobił bałagan z moich włosów. Odepchnąłem jego rękę.

\- Cóż, skoro Edward i Bella podzielili się z nami, że się kochają… - Emmett odchrząknął, posyłając mi całusa. Wywróciłem oczami. - Rosalie i ja mamy dobrą wiadomość.

Uśmiechnął się do żony, dając jej możliwość zabrania głosu.

Emmett i ja zamierzamy postarać się o dziecko - powiedziała cicho Rose. Alice zapiszczała ponownie. Zaczęła skakać.

\- To tak jak my! - Spojrzałem na Jaspera, który wyglądał na speszonego, gdy dziewczyny zaczęły się ściskać.

\- Czy takie rzeczy muszą zdarzać się trójkami? - powiedział Jacob, zarabiając w tył głowy od Belli. Wbiła palec w jego klatkę.

\- Jeśli przez ciebie moja kuzynka będzie w ciąży to twoja przygoda z drzewem będzie niczym w stosunku do tego co ci zrobię.

\- Uspokój się, Bello - powiedział Jacob, cofając się. Nessie się zaśmiała na ich żarty, a ja przyglądałem się temu w ciszy. Nienawidzę tego jak Bella zachowuje się w jego obecności.

\- O co chodzi z tą trójką, Bella? - spytała Rose. Bella wywróciła oczami.

\- To tylko teoria. Głupia myśl. Po prostu kiedy jedna para zamierza się pobrać, to dwie kolejne robią ten sam krok. Jeśli jedna para chce mieć dziecko, to kolejne dwie też tego chcą. Wiem, to dziwne.

\- To jest udowodnione na faktach, Bella. Weźmy Sama i Emily: ciąża, trzy miesiące później Leah i Mitch dowiadują się o swoim maluszku. Te dwie pary miały dziecko jak tylko Rachel urodziła. To fakt. Jeśli Alice i Rosalie chcą mieć dziecko to siłą woli za niedługo też je będziesz chciała. - Bella pokręciła głową. - Cóż, później w kolejce jest Esme. - Wzięła moją dłoń. - Dajcie spokój, chodźmy tańczyć.

Kiedy byliśmy na parkiecie, zobaczyłem, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Bella, co się dzieje? - Próbowałem zrozumieć smutek w jej oczach. Westchnęła, posyłając mi uśmiech i pokręciła głową.

Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii i zaczęliśmy tańczyć.

 **Bella**

Nie mogę zajść w ciążę.

Nie możemy się pobrać.

Nie możemy się zaręczyć.

Nie możemy iść do przodu, dopóki mu o wszystkim nie powiem.

Muszę mu powiedzieć. Jestem przerażona, ponieważ kocham go tak bardzo. To będzie bolało. Ale muszę mu powiedzieć. Dziś w nocy.

 **Edward**

Bella uśmiechnęła się do mnie pod koniec trzeciej piosenki i skinęła głową w stronę naszego pokoju dla VIPów. Kiedy się tam znaleźliśmy to zauważyłem, że wszyscy są na parkiecie, gdyż pomieszczenie było puste. Z ręką Belli w mojej, zaprowadziłem nas do małej dwuosobowej kanapy w rogu. Usiadłem i wciągnąłem ją na moje kolana.

\- Proszę, powiedz co się dzieje, kochanie? - wyszeptałem, bawiąc się pasmem jej jedwabistych włosów.

\- Obiecuję, że ci powiem, ale najpierw cieszmy się wieczorem - powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na mojej szyi, wzdychając lekko. Znowu to poczułem. Coś mi mówiło, że to tylko sen i zaraz zniknie. Przytuliłem ją mocno i cicho się modliłem.

 _Proszę, nie opuszczaj mnie. Proszę, kochaj mnie. Proszę, nie opuszczaj mnie._

\- Kocham cię, Bello - wyszeptałem, składając pocałunek na jej skroni. - Nie ważne co masz mi do powiedzenia, nadal będę cię kochał.

Bella kiwnęła głową na mojej klatce, wtulając się we mnie i szlochając cicho. Boże, co ona może mi powiedzieć? Pocałowałem ją w czoło, kiedy nasza rodzinka wróciła do pokoju. Alice spojrzała na mnie i uniosła brew. Pokręciłem głową, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Odpowiedziała mi przygryzając wargę i spojrzała w inną stronę. Ona coś wie.

Wyglądała na przerażoną. Obserwowałem jak Alice podchodzi do Rose i coś do niej szepcze. Po czym zrobiła coś niespodziewanego. Zawołała Jacoba i zaczęli szeptać w trójkę.

 _Co do diabła? Co on ma do tego co ona ma mi powiedzieć?_

Nie mając zamiaru być olewanym przez cały wieczór, potarłem ramię Belli i spytałem czy chce coś do picia. Kiwnęła i zeszła z moich kolan, znajdując kelnera, ale kiedy jej oczy spoczęły na Rosalie, Alice i Jacobie wyglądała na wściekłą. Ruszyła w ich kierunku i gestem kazała mi wyjść z pomieszczenia. Chciałem za nią pobiec, by dowiedzieć się o co chodzi, ale to była sprawa Belli. Powie mi, kiedy będzie gotowa. Nessie wyszła za mną i też wyglądała na lekko zdenerwowaną.

To co się działo zjadało mnie z nerwów. Obserwowałem jak zaczęli się kłócić. W pewnym momencie Bella spoliczkowała Jacoba i odbiegła od nich. Zaczęła wracać, ale wpadła na mnie.

\- Dziecinko, co się stało? - krzyknąłem, wariując.

\- Nie. Jeszcze nie. Proszę, Edwardzie - jęknęła i poczułem jak jej łzy przesiąkają moją koszulę. Pieprzyć to. Zostawia mnie. Walczyłem z moim własnym cierpieniem, przytulając ją mocniej. Kelnerka podeszła do Belli z jej drinkiem. Wzięła go, wypiła na raz i poprosiła o kolejnego. Jęknąłem. To nie najlepszy czas dla niej, żeby się upić, tylko sobie zaszkodzi. Kurwa.

~oOo~

Godzinę później Belle wyglądała jakby zapomniała o całym zajściu. Odłożyłem to na później, a do końca wieczoru zostało jeszcze sporo czasu. Będziemy mieli czas, żeby porozmawiać później. Alice i Rose odmówiły mówienia czegokolwiek, a Jacob nie był lepszy.

\- Ja pierdolę, Black - syknąłem na niego, cały czas mając oko na Bellę. - Jest ze mną, a ja nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje. Chcę wiedzieć.

\- Powie ci, kiedy będzie gotowa, ale ostrzegam cię. - Jacob wstał i podszedł do mnie. - Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, to ja się odpłacę. - Gapił się na mnie, po czym złapał Nessie za rękę i wyszli z pokoju.

Pół godziny później dołączyli do nas Julian z żoną i David. Po przywitaniu się Bella i żona Juliana, Maria, zaczęły cichutko rozmawiać. Obserwowałem jak Maria się uśmiecha, zaczyna się śmiać, zanim kiwnęła na coś w odpowiedzi.

\- Oh, Julian - zamruczała Bella z hiszpańskim akcentem. - Właśnie dostałam pozwolenie od twojej cudownej żony, żeby pokazać Edwardowi… - Bella puściła mi oczko - ... jak tańczymy. Chcę, żeby poszedł ze mną na lekcje tańca.

\- Jestem szczęśliwy, że mogę ci pomóc, mi Bella - odpowiedział Julian.

Miałem przeczucie, że nie będzie mi się to podobać. Właściwie Bella i Julian byli razem, co nie poprawiło mi humoru. Ale ruszyłem za nimi. Bella uśmiechnęła się do mnie i podeszła na paluszkach, aż jej usta znalazły się przy moim uchu.

\- Obserwuj i nie wnikaj w szczegóły. To tylko taniec - wyszeptała i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Podeszła do Juliana i podała mu dłoń. Pocałował ją i skinął lekko w stronę Marii.

\- Brali parę lekcji, kiedy się spotykali. Była strasznie niezdarna i to pomogło. Kilka razy skręciła kostkę, ale się nie poddała.

Obserwowałem zachwycony ich ruchy. Tańczyli salsę. Szybkie ruchy głową i kuszące ruchy bioder przykuwały wzrok. Patrzyłem jak Bella owija nogę wokół biodra Juliana, ich oczy wpatrują się w siebie nawzajem, jedną rękę trzymał na jej plecach, a w drugie miał jej dłoń. Bella porusza górną częścią ciała bardzo płynnie, obniżając ciało z dala od niego i szybko się do niego zbliża.

Chciałem ją z powrotem w moich ramionach. Teraz. Bella musi czytać w moich myślach, ponieważ odsunęła się od Juliana. Ruszyła w moim kierunku, a nasza rodzinka klaskała i wiwatowała na ten widok.

\- Więc, możemy wziąć lekcje tańca razem? - spytała, ale mogłem odpowiedzieć tylko skinieniem głowy. Zaśmiała się i owinęła ramiona wokół mnie.

\- Mmm, możemy już iść? - wyszeptałem w jej ucho, skubiąc lekko jej szyję.

\- Myślałam…

\- Drogie panie, to najwyższy czas… Wszystkie singielki zapraszam na parkiet - głos DJ'a zabrzmiał w całym klubie.

Alice i Nessie zapiszczały.

\- Po tej piosence - powiedziała. - Obiecuję. Kocham cię, Edwardzie. - Westchnąłem i uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Kocham cię, Bello.

\- No chodźcie, teraz czas na kręcenie tyłeczkami - powiedziała Bella, łapiąc dłoń kuzynki. Wzięła swojego drinka od kelnerki i odeszła w stronę parkietu ze szklanką w dłoni.

\- Gdzie ty idziesz, Alice? Jesteś singielką? - spytałem, drocząc się.

\- Mam to gdzieś - prychnęła. - Też chcę zatańczyć.

Wszystkie panie w tym Maria i Rosalie poszły. Popatrzyłem na chłopaków, którzy wyglądali na załamanych.

\- Chodźcie, chociaż popatrzymy - powiedziałem.

Wszyscy się ze mną zgodzili i ruszyliśmy w stronę baru. Patrzyłem jak kobiety ustawiają się w linii na środku parkietu. Nie jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy to obserwują z radością. Wydawało się, że zauważam tylko Bellę jakbym miał założone 'miłosne okulary', kiedy jest blisko mnie.

\- All the single ladies, all single ladies.1 - Kurwa, nienawidzę tej piosenki, ale obserwuję cudowne ruchy mojej dziewczyny. Kocham jej taniec. Jej biodra poruszają się uwodzicielsko i mam coraz większą ochotę zabrać ją do domu. Jej nogi pięknie się prezentują w świetle, jak na teledyskach.

 _Kurwa. Musimy wrócić do domu._

Bella nagle się zatrzymała i wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Położyła jedną dłoń pomiędzy piersiami, a drugą na ramieniu Nessie. Jej klatka falowała, a na twarzy wymalował się ból. Nessie złapała ją, kiedy Bella zaczęła walczyć o oddech.

Znacie takie sytuacje, kiedy dzieje się coś złego, a wszystko wokół zwalnia. Kłamali. Widziałem z krystaliczną czystością jak Bella kieruje się w moją stronę, kiedy ruszyłem z mojego miejsca. Obserwowałem jak jej oczy się wywracają, a jej ciało upada na posadzkę.

To się stało, zanim do niej dotarłem.

\- Bella! - dyszałem, torując sobie drogę przez tłum. Muzyka zamarła, a głosy zaczęły rosnąć. Oglądałem jak w horrorze, jak jej ciało dostało drgawek. O Boże, nie.

Wszystkie dźwięki wkoło były przytłumione, jakby dochodziły z końca tunelu. Zauważyłem, że Rose dzwoni po karetkę, a Alice trzyma głowę Belli na kolanach, gdy Nessie przygląda się jej.

\- Co się dzieje? - Wziąłem Bellę na ręce, odsuwając Alice. Oczy mojej ukochanej były zamknięte, a jej ciało drżało po konwulsjach.

\- Wygląda jakby przedawkowała czy coś - wyszeptała Nessie, badając puls Belli.

\- Ona nie bierze narkotyków! - zasyczałem w złości, nie wiedząc dlaczego to zasugerowała. David położył rękę na moim ramieniu.

\- Edwardzie, ambulans jest w drodze. - Zrzuciłem jego rękę i spojrzałem na Nessie.

\- Co do cholery jej jest? - Spojrzałem w dół na drżące ciało Belli.

\- Nie wiem! - krzyknęła, a łzy zaczęły spływać po jej twarzy. - Ile wypiła?

\- Jednego shota i dwa drinki - odpowiedziałem, a Nessie wskazała, żebym pomógł przewrócić Bellę na bok w razie wymiotów. - Nie, czekaj. Miała jeszcze jednego drinka idąc na parkiet.

Ciężki oddech był wszystkim co słyszałem za sobą i David spytał:

\- Alice, co wiesz?

\- Nie wiem. Tanya dała mi drinki do ich pokoju. - Obróciłem się, by na nią spojrzeć. Tanya stała obok baru, patrząc na mnie niewinnie.

\- Nie wiem o czym ona mówi - syknęła. - Nie dotykałam jej Sex on the Beach.

Rosalie szybko znalazła się koło niej i złapała ją za włosy.

\- To powiedz mi, dlaczego wiesz jaki drink zamówiła? - Tanya skrzywiła się i pokręciła głową.

Tanya nie dostała wyboru, kiedy Rosalie zaczęła przeszukiwać jej kieszenie. Wyciągnęła kilka tabletek. Odepchnęła Tanye jakby parzyła i podeszła do Nessie, pokazując jej znaleziska.

\- Kurwa. To antydepresanty. - Nessie spojrzała na Tanye. - Ile ich wrzuciłaś?

Kolor z jej twarzy odpłynął i pokręciła głową. Rose zrobiła kilka kroków w jej kierunku, a Tanya się cofnęła.

\- Cztery albo pięć - wyszeptała.

\- O Boże! - Nessie położyła głowę na klatce Belli i przymknęła oczy.

\- Nessie! - warknąłem, przyciągając ciało Belli do siebie.

\- Nie przeżyje, jeśli każemy jej dłużej czekać.

Wziąłem w ramiona Bellę i pobiegłem do wyjścia, wykrzykując instrukcje do moich najbliższych. Chwilę później zimne powietrze uderzyło we mnie jak tona cegieł i poznałem olbrzymiego SUVa Jacoba. Jasper otworzył tylne drzwi od strony pasażera, cały czas wisząc na telefonie. Delikatnie trzymałem Bellę na kolanach, jej dreszcze się zmniejszyły, ale jej głowa nadal leżała bezwładnie.

\- Jacob - warknąłem. - Jedź do cholery, od ciebie zależy moje życie.

Kiwnął głową, szybko włączając się do ruchu. Nessie siedziała przede mną, rozmawiając przez telefon.

\- Przedawkowanie ponad dwustu miligramów Amitriptyliny i alkoholu - powiedziała do telefonu. Przygotujcie AC, sodę, tlen i płukanie żołądka. Mike, będziemy za dwie minuty. - Rozłączyła się i spotkała moje spojrzenie w lusterku. Odwróciłem wzrok, nie będąc w stanie patrzeć w oczy podobne do Belli. Ale nie do końca takie same, odkąd z Bellą wyznaliśmy sobie miłość.

Oczy jej kuzynki byłby pełne smutku. Nie mogę się nad tym rozwodzić. Łzy mnie zdradziły, spadając na policzki Belli, kiedy przysunąłem ją bliżej.

\- Proszę dziecinko… Nie opuszczaj mnie - wyszeptałem jej do ucha. - Pieprzyć to, kocham cię, więc nie możesz mnie do cholery zostawić.

Szarpnęło moim ciałem, kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się pod drzwiami ostrego dyżuru. Grupa ludzi czekała na nas w gotowości. Jak tylko samochód się zatrzymał, drzwi się otwarły i Bella została wyciągnięta z moich ramion przez dwóch facetów. Rozpoznałem jednego dupka, który przechwalał się przed kolegami w męskiej toalecie - Mike.

Nessie wyskoczyła z samochodu wyrzucając z siebie nieznane słowa z prędkością światła i ruszyliśmy z Bellą do szpitala. Dwie pielęgniarki zaczęły rozbierać Bellę, kiedy za łóżkiem zamknęły się drzwi. Maska z tlenem została założona przez jedną, a druga zajmowała się podpinaniem mojej miłości do różnych monitorów. Inna pielęgniarka zatrzymała mnie przed kolejnymi drzwiami. Chciałem ją odepchnąć i pobiec za resztą, ale Jacob odciągnął mnie do tyłu.

\- Nie możesz im pomóc, ale to nie jest przyjemny widok - powiedział delikatnie.

Zduszony okrzyk opuścił moje ciało i upadłem na kolana.

\- Nie mogę jej stracić - wydyszałem, przebiegając palcami przez włosy. - Dopiero ją znalazłem. - Chwilę później poczułem jak Alice mnie przytula. Próbowała podnieść mnie z podłogi. Ale moje ciało odmawiało. Byłem cholernie odrętwiały. Zmęczenie i uczucia pochłaniały mnie, a kiedy się im poddałem, otoczyła mnie ciemność.

~oOo~

Obudziłem się nagle, siedząc w jasnym pokoju. Drobna dłoń leżała na moim ramieniu przez kilka sekund, uspokajając mnie. Wspomnienia powróciły, kiedy próbowałem przypomnieć sobie gdzie i dlaczego jestem.

\- Shh, uspokój się, Edwardzie. Z nią w porządku - powiedziała Alice, starając się mnie uspokoić. Zeskoczyłem z krzesła i rozglądnąłem się po pokoju. Moje oczy spoczęły na szpitalnym łóżku skrywającym drobną postać Belli.

Wypuściłem cichy jęk i prawie zaliczyłem drugi upadek. Napawałem się każdym szczegółem, który mówił, że nadal jest tutaj ze mną. Jej klatka się poruszała, jej włosy były schowane za uszami, a rurka z tlenem była zahaczona pod nosem. Niepewnie pogłaskałem jej policzek, w porównaniu do mnie był chłodny.

\- Powiedz co się stało - wyszeptałem, wpatrując się w Bellę.

\- Cóż, zjechałeś w poczekalni. Jacob i Emmett pomogli cię tu przetransportować i zasnąłeś. - Pokręciłem głową, próbując poukładać informacje, które mi dostarczano. - Wszystko z nią będzie dobrze. Jej kuzynka i jej koledzy działają cuda.

\- Tanya?

\- Policja ją aresztowała. Nie sądziła, że może ją zabić - wyszeptała siostra. Wyśmiałem te słowa. - Nie zrobiła tego, Edwardzie. Będzie miała kłopoty przez to, że ją zgarnęli.

\- Zasługuje na wszystko co ją czeka.

\- Może, ale ona… Nie ważne. - Zapadła cisza na kilka chwil, słychać tylko było pikanie aparatury. - Muszę iść i zadzwonić do Esme i Carlisle'a. Wkrótce powinna się obudzić.

\- To moja wina, prawda? - powiedziałem, obracając się by na nią spojrzeć. Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

\- Nie, Edwardzie. Nie zrobiłbyś tego sobie. Znam cię. - Odwróciłem wzrok od jej pełnego dezaprobaty spojrzenia, kiedy wychodziła z pokoju.

Usiadłem obok łóżka, biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów. W mojej klatce była głęboka dziura. Obserwowałem jej poruszające się oczy, ale nie otwarła ich. Śniła. Jestem potworem. Moja przeszłość wróciła mnie prześladować. Wróciła i ugryzła mnie w bezbronnym miejscu. Belli. Znaczy dla mnie wszystko. Jednakże, leży teraz w szpitalnym łóżku, ponieważ to ja byłem kiedyś pieprzonym dupkiem i nadal jestem cholernym dupkiem, i kocham ją. Moim jedynym zbawieniem była miłość do niej, a ona przez to mogła zginąć.

Byłem samolubny, chcąc więcej. Muszę ją zostawić, ponieważ nie mam wyboru. Tylko ona się liczy. Mogę być silny i odejść. Cichy jęk zakłócił moje myśli. Oczy Belli zmarszczyły się. Jasne światło drażniło ją. Przyciemniłem światło na panelu koło łóżka.

\- Bello. - Mój głos był niski i gardłowy, wciąż zachrypnięty od moich krzyków.

\- Edward. - Jej głos przypominał rechot, zanim odruchowo nie złapała się za gardło. W ręce nadal miała kroplówkę, wiec syknęła z bólu.

\- Spokojnie, kochanie - powiedziałem. Wziąłem jej rękę i położyłem obok jej ciała. - Otwórz oczy, Bello.

Zmagała się z tym przez kilka minut, ale jej oczom zajęło trochę przyzwyczajenie się do światła. To zajęło kilka chwil zanim je szeroko otworzyła.

\- Dlaczego jestem w cholernym szpitalu? - wyszeptała w panice. Podniosła każde ramię, sprawdzając czy wszystko w porządku. Zaśmiałem się cicho, głupiutka dziewczynka. - Czy byłam na tyle pijana, że zrobili mi płukanie żołądka? - Wolno odwróciła głowę w moim kierunku.

\- Nie do końca - wyszeptałem. Przygryzłem wewnętrzną część policzka, próbując się przełamać i jej powiedzieć.

\- Edward. - Jej dłoń dotknęła mojego policzka i wtuliłem się w nią.

\- Tanya - wymamrotałem, zamykając oczy i pozwalając jej malutkiej dłoni przebiec przez moje włosy. Bella cicho prychnęła.

\- Co w takim razie zrobiła, że wylądowałam w szpitalu? - Spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy i przepadłem. Wziąłem jej dłoń w swoją i pocałowałem, pozwalając spłynąć łzom.

\- Doprawiła twojego pieprzonego drinka, dziecinko. To wyłącznie moja wina - powiedziałem chaotycznie dobierając słowa. Zamknąłem oczy, nie chcąc zobaczyć jej strachu i smutku, czy innych emocji w jej brązowych oczach. Chciałem zapamiętać ich wygląd, kiedy była szczęśliwa i zakochana. Położyłem głowę na jej brzuchu, a jej palce śledziły rysy mojej twarzy.

\- Och - wyszeptała.

Moja głowa wystrzeliła do góry i spojrzałem na nią.

\- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? - rzuciłem.

Wzruszyła ramionami i przygryzła swoją dolną wargę.

\- Tak myślałam, że spróbuje czegoś takiego. Za każdym razem obserwowała jak opuszczasz klub z inną kobietą.

\- Wiedziałaś, że coś takiego się wydarzy? - spytałem stanowczo, a mój głos stawał się głośniejszy z każdą sylabą

\- Niektóre kobiety są do tego zdolne. Kiedy zobaczyła, że zaangażowałeś się w coś bardziej trwałego musiała wyeliminować mnie, żeby dostać kolejną szansę z tobą.

\- Czekaj. Dlaczego chce dostać u mnie kolejną szansę? Ignorowała mnie od tej pamiętnej nocy, co z resztą mi nie przeszkadzało. - Bella posłała mi mały uśmiech.

\- Zauważyła, że potrafisz się zaangażować i chciała spróbować kolejny raz.

\- Więc to naprawdę moja wina?

\- Nie, stało się to, co się miało stać. Właściwie chciała skrzywdzić ciebie. Nie martw się o mnie. Ze mną w porządku. - Wywróciłem oczami, ściskając nasadę nosa. Usłyszałem jak głośno nabiera powietrza. Spojrzałem w górę, a nasze spojrzenia się spotkały.

\- Cholera, Edwardzie. Nie rozwódź się nad tym, to ci nie pomoże - powiedziała, a jej ton wskazywał doświadczenie w tej sprawie. - Jeśli wcielisz swój plan w życie to będę zmuszona opuścić miasto na zawsze.

To jest nie do przyjęcia. Byłem gotowy obserwować ją z daleka. Pokręciłem głową. Zna mnie za dobrze. Jedyna opcja to znalezienie sposobu, żeby mnie opuściła.

\- Ten plan, który właśnie pojawił się w twojej głowie, musisz go porzucić. - Spojrzała na mnie surowo i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. - Jesteś chyba chory, jeśli zamierzasz mnie zostawić, kiedy leżę w szpitalu. - Łzy popłynęły w dół jej bladych policzków. Położyłem dłonie na każdym z nich i spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Bello! - skłamałem.

Spojrzała na mnie i wypuściła zdławiony okrzyk:

\- Kłamca.

\- Nie.

Spoliczkowała mnie.

\- Ułatwię ci to. Wynoś się. - Słabo mnie odepchnęła i odwróciła się ode mnie. To nie był sposób, w który chciałem to zakończyć. To zbyt szybko. Chciałem ją jeszcze potrzymać w ramionach. Chciałem ją jeszcze dotknąć. Chciałem ją jeszcze pocałować...

\- Kurwa, Bello. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. - Pocałowałem ją w usta, a jej oczy pozostały zamknięte. - Kocham cię. - Pocałowałem jej prawą powiekę. - Kocham cię. - Pocałowałem ją w lewe oko. - Kocham cię. - Moje usta nareszcie dotknęły jej.

Złapała w pięść moją koszulę i przyciągnęła bliżej.

\- Nawet się nie waż mnie zostawiać - wyszeptała w moje usta. Powtórzyła te same słowa, które powiedziałem w samochodzie.

\- Słyszałaś? - Kiwnęła głową, przyciągając mnie bliżej. Pragnę jej. - Nie obchodzi mnie to. Pragnę cię bliżej.

Delikatnie położyłem się obok niej, ale to nie wystarczyło. Ostrożnie wspięła się na moje kolana, a głowę ułożyła w zgięciu mojej szyi. Minutę później już spała, a ja rozkoszowałem się tym póki mogłem. Wąchałem jej włosy. Będzie mi tego brakowało. Poczułem łzy. Wymamrotała moje imię we śnie. Za tym też będę tęsknił. Poczułem kolejną łzę. Palcami przebiegłem przez jej jedwabiste włosy. Będę za tym tęsknić. Więcej łez.

Patrzyłem jak moje łzy spływają na jej policzek i mieszają się z jej własnymi. Nawet we śnie była zasmucona. Stłumiłem jęk i przyciągnąłem ja bliżej. Moja koszula była zmięta w jej dłoni, jakby nie chciała, żebym odszedł. Jej słabym punktem jest jej strach. Poczułem potrzebę chronienia jej. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby coś takiego się powtórzyło. Kocham ją za bardzo. Wiem, że nie będę w stanie kłamać na temat naszego związku. Od razu mnie przejrzy.

Muszę znowu stać się Pieprzącym Edwardem. To jedyne wyjście.

* * *

1 Beyonce - Single Ladies


	18. Brzydki

**18\. Brzydki**

 **Edward**

Podrzuciłem Belle do jej apartamentu następnego ranka, po tym jak odebrała wypis ze szpitala. Obawiała się powrotu do domu, ponieważ ta informacja wyciekła do mediów. Bez wątpienia jej brat zadzwoni.

Nasze relacje kipiały od napięcia, mimo iż przekonywałem ją, że nigdzie nie idę. Jednakże, ona od razu rozpoznała kłamstwo. Odkąd tylko obudziła się w moich ramionach i spojrzała w moje oczy. Byłem świadomy, że jest zmartwiona, a nawet bardziej, odkąd wróciliśmy ze szpitala.

 _Jestem pieprzonym fiutem._

Lekarz powiedział, że musi wziąć kilka dni wolnego na pełną regenerację i odpoczynek. Byliśmy na miejscu w południe. Zaoferowałem się, że zrobię lunch.

\- Kanapki będą dobre - wyszeptała, podchodząc do telefonu. - Zadzwonię do Jordana. Będę w mojej sypialni.

Wyszła, a ja starałem się utrzymać na nogach. Nie zasnąłem przez całą noc, kiedy Bella spała w moich ramionach. Próbowałem pozbyć się z mojej pamięci widoku jej bladej skóry, rurek i tego, jak wyglądała w klubie, walcząc o oddech. Skupiałem się na tym: to był jedyny sposób, żeby mieć argument na swoje odejście.

Tanya była chorą suką, która próbowała zrobić coś Belli. Jak mogłem nie dostrzec jej szalonej natury? Kiedy wróciłem do klubu, po tym jak byłem z nią kilka nocy wcześniej, całkowicie mnie ignorowała. Zarazem dziękowałem w duchu, że nie próbowała do mnie zagadywać. Właściwie, to była czysta przyjemność.

Większość kobiet, z którymi opuszczałem klub dokładnie wiedziała kim jestem i czego chcę. Bella udowodniła coś mojej rodzinie i mnie. Jestem w stanie kogoś pokochać. Jestem w stanie dbać o kogoś.

Musiałem stać się kimś, kim byłem kiedyś. Albo przynajmniej udawać, że stałem się nim. To najwyższa pora by zrobić krok w tył i zadbać o jej bezpieczeństwo, a potem o moje zdrowie psychiczne. Nie przeżyję, jeśli zrobię to w tak okrutny sposób.

Usłyszałem jej kroki, kiedy weszła do kuchni, gdy kończyłem przygotowanie lunchu. Jej spojrzenie powiedziało mi, że rozmowa nie przebiegła najlepiej.

\- W porządku - wyszeptała, patrząc mi prosto w oczy przez chwilę.

\- Na pewno?

Jej głowa wystrzeliła w górę, a złość błysnęła w jej oczach. Usta miała zaciśnięte w cienką linię. Ale emocje zniknęły w mgnieniu oka. Zastąpione klęską i smutkiem, szybko zaczęła się bronić:

\- Odpuść, Edwardzie.

\- Nie - odpowiedziałem poważnie.

\- Nie mogę znieść przedłużania tego co nieuniknione. - Czy ona tak łatwo czyta w moich myślach?

\- Nie odchodzę.

Zimny, pozbawiony humoru śmiech przeszył pokój.

\- Kiedy zrozumiesz, że wiem kiedy kłamiesz?

\- Nie chcę odchodzić - wyszeptałem, uniknąłem spojrzenia jej w oczy, zamykając swoje. Nie mogę się nie rozkleić, kiedy widzę w jej oczach taki chłód.

\- Na razie - odparła. - Kiedy nadejdzie najlepszy moment, żeby odejść? Huh? Kiedy poczuję się lepiej? A może kiedy ty poczujesz się lepiej? A może kiedy wypieprzysz mnie po raz ostatni? - Poczułem, że stoi przede mną, a jej palce przesuwają się po guzikach mojej koszuli. - Jeśli to na to czekasz, weź co chcesz i odejdź.

Byłem rozdarty. Jedna część mnie chciała ją poczuć, dotknąć i trzymać w objęciach. A druga chciała uciec. Uciec przed bólem, który nastąpi. _Jestem samolubnym draniem._

Zerwałem z siebie koszulę, a jej ciepłe dłonie przebiegły przez moją klatkę. Jęknąłem, kiedy jej język zawirował wokół moich wyeksponowanych sutków. Odepchnąłem się od lady i złapałem ją za ramiona, uspokajając jej ruchy. Spojrzała na mnie, a jej oczy wypełniły się łzami, kiedy moje usta obniżyły się do jej.

Jęknęła miękko, gdy jej dłonie zaczęły się bawić moimi włosami na karku. Lizałem jej dolną wargę koniuszkiem języka. Lekko rozchyliła usta, wpuszczając mnie do środka. Przyciągnąłem ją do mojego ciała, wyczuwając, że chce podskoczyć. Złapałem ją za tyłek, a jej nogi owinęły się wokół mojej talii.

Nie odrywając ust położyłem ją delikatnie na łóżku i odsunąłem się, by ją rozebrać. Chciałem spróbować każdy cal jej kremowej skóry. Pocałowałem każdy z pomalowanych na czerwono palców u prawej stóp. A dźwięk jej śmiechu nadal ranił moje zbolałe serce.

Możemy udawać tak do końca weekendu.

Moje ręce poruszały się w górę jej ud i wolno zdejmowały jej ubrania, kiedy ja całowałem każdy cal odsłoniętej skóry. Kontynuując moje poczynania, zacząłem od jej kostek. Jej ciało było zarumienione na cudowny odcień różu, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę co zamierzam zrobić. Całowałem każdą bliznę i pieg na jej ciele. Zachichotała, kiedy polizałem tył jej kolana. Rąbek jej białych bawełnianych majteczek zajął moją uwagę na dłuższą chwilę. Pożądanie owładnęło mną i moje ubrania po chwili leżały obok łóżka.

Po raz kolejny zbliżyłem się do jej ciała. Całowałem jej pępek i złożyłem dziesiątki całusów na jej tułowiu. Było więcej jęków, miękkich szeptów i chichotów. Chciałem zapisać te dźwięki w mojej pamięci.

Nigdy nie chciałbym zapomnieć ani chwili spędzonego z nią czasu. Jej śmiech jest dźwiękiem, który mam nadzieję, wyjdzie jeszcze z jej ust, kiedy odejdę. Podsunąłem jej T-shirt wyżej i całowałem jej żebra. Mogłem zauważyć jak jej sutki twardnieją, przez co chciałem je zobaczyć.

Ściągnąłem jej top w sekundę, pragnąc zobaczyć moje dłonie na jej piersiach. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się jedynie na chwilę, ponieważ odwróciła wzrok. Chciałem ją zmusić do spojrzenia mi w oczy, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę. Ból w jej oczach był łatwy do odczytania, co było moją zgubą.

Z każdym pocałunkiem, chciałem jej pokazać jak bardzo ją kocham. Każdym liźnięciem języka chciałem jej pokazać jak bardzo jej potrzebuję. Z każdym nierównym oddechem chciałem jej przekazać, że odejście jest najlepszym wyjściem. Całowałem miękko jej usta, delektując się tym uczuciem. Pomimo czułości w jej pocałunku, jej dłonie trzymały kurczowo moje ręce. Chciałem krzyczeć. Chciałem jej powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale przecież oboje udajemy.

Jej dłonie przebiegły wzdłuż moich ramion i w dół moich pleców, prosto w moje bokserki. Złapała mnie za tyłek i przyciągnęła bliżej. Jęknąłem, kiedy poczułem jej śliskie ciepło przyciśnięte do mojej erekcji. Zsunęła moje bokserki, a ja porzuciłem całowanie jej ust dla szyi, którą szybko zamieniłem na sutki.

\- Proszę - wydyszała, a jej plecy wygięły się w łuk. Jęknąłem i spełniłem jej błaganie, wślizgując się w nią.

Żadne z nas się nie śpieszyło, ponieważ oboje chcieliśmy to jak najbardziej wydłużyć. Nasze śliskie od potu ciała zaczęły drżeć. Bella doszła, cicho wykrzykując moje imię. Ja nadal się w nią wbijałem, przedłużając jej orgazm. Doszła ponownie, tym razem zabierając mnie ze sobą, a mój punkt kulminacyjny był wręcz bolesny.

Po tym powoli wysunąłem się z niej i chciałem ją przytulić do mojej klatki piersiowej, więc położyłem się na plecach. Nie pozwoliła mi, zamiast tego odwróciła się do mnie plecami, a jej ramiona drżały. Załkałem i przyciągnąłem ją do mojego torsu, przypasowując się do niej. Oboje w milczeniu płakaliśmy, aż nie zasnęliśmy.

W niedzielny ranek obudził mnie zapach bekonu, wanilii i cynamonu. Chwiejnym krokiem wszedłem do kuchni. Bella siedziała przy śniadaniu i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy wszedłem.

\- Przepraszam, mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłam. - Uśmiechnęła się szczerze.

Przebiegłem palcami przez włosy i pokręciłem głową. Odpowiedziałem jej uśmiechem i usiadłem obok niej. Położyła przede mną talerz i w ciszy delektowaliśmy się jedzeniem oraz gazetą. Nadal udawaliśmy.

Spędziliśmy resztę poranka zwinięci na kanapie, oglądając powtórkę "Przyjaciół". Chciała się śmiać. Chciałem, żeby się śmiała. Taką ją chciałem zapamiętać. Tak chciałem zapamiętać nas.

Bella uśmiechnęła sie do mnie i pokręciła głową.

\- To jest coś, do czego Emmett jest zdolny. - Zaśmiałem się i kiwnąłem głową, zgadzając się z nią, kiedy Joey wszedł do mieszkania ubrany we wszystkie ubrania Chandlera. Bella zaśmiała się i rzuciła kawałkiem popcornu w moją twarz. Zaśmiałem się i zrewanżowałem się tym samym.

Wygłupialiśmy się tak kilka minut, zanim wysypała całą miskę przekąski na moją głowę i uciekła do sypialni, śmiejąc się. Strząsnąłem popcorn i pobiegłem za nią. Nie było jej w łóżku, ani na fotelu. Nie było jej tu.

\- Bella? - spytałem. Przysięgam, że wbiegła do tego pomieszczenia. Po czym usłyszałem chichot z szafy. Rzuciłem się do jej drzwi, w środku było pełno ciuchów, ale Bella stała ubrana tylko w moją starą koszulkę piłkarską. Zaśmiała się i spróbowała mnie wyminąć. Złapałem ją w talii i nie marnowałem czasu, przerzucając ją przez ramię i zabierając do łóżka.

Udawaliśmy tak do końca dnia.

Było parę minut po północy, kiedy dotarło do mnie, że muszę wyjść albo zaryzykować zostanie. Leżałem na klatce Belli i pokusa była nie do zniesienia. Ostrożnie wstałem, tak żeby jej nie obudzić. Pocałowałem ją w czoło i wyszeptałem:

\- Kocham cię na zawsze.

Ubrałem się i zrobiłem kilka kroków w stronę drzwi, zanim usłyszałem jej poruszenie.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? - wyszeptała. Odwróciłem się, by na nią spojrzeć i od razu chciałem to cofnąć.

Prześcieradło było owinięte wokół jej talii i nóg, a górna część ciała była wyeksponowana. Pragnąłem do niej wrócić, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić. Nie chciałbym.

\- Umm, nie mam czystych ubrań, więc muszę wrócić do siebie.

\- Oh, okej - powiedziała. - Zobaczymy się rano?

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. - Przebiegłem ręką przez włosy. - Zobaczymy się u mnie i pojedziemy razem do pracy. Jak zawsze.

\- Okej. W takim razie do zobaczenia - wyszeptała, obracając się plecami do drzwi.

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce, kochanie. - Odwróciłem się i zacząłem zamykać drzwi, słysząc jej szloch. Ucichł dopiero, gdy wyszedłem z jej mieszkania.

Wewnętrznie jęknąłem i zacząłem biec. Zatrzymałem się dopiero w moim domu, przed swoim łóżkiem. Nienawidzę mojego łóżka i siebie za to co robię. Ale teraz muszę to skończyć. Do mojego grafiku dodałem wykonanie telefonu. Wyciągnąłem komórkę, wiedząc, że śpi. Znalazłem jej numer i nacisnąłem zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Cześć, to ja.

\- Hej, przystojniaku - powiedział głos po drugiej stronie linii.

\- Czy mogłabyś przyjść około szóstej rano?

\- I przerwać mój upiększający sen?

\- Proszę, potrzebuję przysługi.

\- Hmm… przyjdę.

 **Bella**

 _Pieprzyć go._

Wielbił moje ciało przez półtorej dnia i zapewniał, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Mimo to, odszedł. Odwróciłam się plecami do drzwi i nie mogłam powstrzymać szlochu. Kocham go, a on mnie, ale to nie wystarczy. Może to nawet lepiej, że odszedł. To powinno być łatwiejsze dla naszej dwójki. W ten sposób odchodzi nie dlatego, że mnie nienawidzi, tylko dlatego, że mnie kocha. I tak znienawidziłby mnie i odszedłby, gdyby dowiedział się prawdy. To będzie dla niego łatwiejsze, ale jeśli zechce wrócić do starego stylu życia, to mnie złamie. Jeśli wyciągnął to gówno z Isabelli Marie Swan w postaci kawałka drewna to mogłabym je mu podarować jako kawałek moich myśli.

Ruszyłam w stronę jego mieszkania około szóstej trzydzieści. Usłyszałam dwa głosy dochodzące z jego apartamentu. Jeden był jego, a drugi kobiety. Pieprzyć go. Zapukałam do drzwi, a głosy natychmiast ustały. Edward podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je, cóż wyglądał tak jak wtedy, kiedy wychodził z mojego mieszkania. Jego koszula była rozpięta, włosy zmierzwione, a guzik w spodniach niedopięty. Dupek. Spojrzałam w głąb mieszkania i dojrzałam piękną rudą laskę opierającą się o blat w kuchni. Uśmiechnęłam się wewnętrznie. Więc to był jego plan.

 **Edward**

\- Bella, umm… - Przebiegłem palcami przez włosy, nie wiedząc co mam zrobić. - Um, to nie jest to co myślisz.

Bella przepchnęła się obok mnie i ruszyła w stronę kuchni. Okej. Oczekiwałem, że będzie krzyczeć, spoliczkuje mnie albo odejdzie. Nie spodziewałem się, że skonfrontuje się z dziewczyną ubraną w moją koszulę i spodenki.

Oczy Maggie otwarły się szeroko, kiedy Bella podeszła do niej i wyciągnęła dłoń.

 _Co jest do diabła?_

\- Cześć, jestem Bella Swan. Miło cię nareszcie poznać. - Uśmiechnęła się z nadal wyciągniętą dłonią.

\- Um... - Maggie nie wie co powiedzieć. Patrzy na mnie, a ja wzruszam ramionami. Bella odwróciła się, dzięki czemu mogłem zobaczyć uśmieszek na jej twarzy.

\- Maggie O'Hare, właścicielka i kucharz w The Grill - powiedziała, biorąc wyciągniętą dłoń. - I przyrodnia siostra Edwarda Masena Seniora, czyli przybrana ciotka Edwarda.

Kurwa. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie, unosząc brew. Podeszła do mnie i pogłaskała mnie po twarzy dłonią.

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że podjęłam się pracy u ciebie bez zapoznania się z firmą i jej pracownikami? Jeśli to jest gra, w którą grasz. Dobra. Wchodzę w to. - Pchnęła mnie na bok. - Maggie - powiedziała przez ramię. - Zadzwoń do mnie to zjemy lunch z Alice i Rosalie. - Po czym wyszła, cicho zamykając moje drzwi.

\- Lubię ją. - Maggie zaczęła się śmiać. - Ona nie bierze rzeczy jakimi są i nie wierzy w twoje kłamstwa, kochaniutki.

 **~oOo~**

Nerwowo wszedłem do biura Belli, przez które niestety trzeba było przejść do mojego. Siedziała przy biurku, ale wyglądała jak nie moja Bella. Była ubrana w czarny garnitur, włosy miała spięte w ciasnego koka i miała okulary. Spojrzała na mnie, a to co zobaczyłem kazało mi paść na kolana i płaszczyć się przed nią. Jej oczy były bez życia. Nic się za nimi nie kryło.

\- Bella - wyszeptałem.

\- Sir - powiedziała szorstkim głosem. - Twoja kawa już stoi na biurku. Pierwsze spotkanie odbędzie się za dwadzieścia minut. Wszystkie dokumenty i notatki są na komputerze i biurku.

\- Bella.

\- Tak, sir?

\- Mów mi po imieniu.

\- Nie, sir. - Odwróciła wzrok i wróciła do komputera. Westchnąłem i wszedłem do mojego biura, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Stara się, żeby to było łatwiejsze. To dlaczego to tak bardzo boli? Dwadzieścia minut później Bella wprowadziła dwóch nowych klientów i położyła dyktafon przede mną.

\- Nie zostajesz, żeby robić notatki? - spytałem, zanim wyszła.

\- Nie, sir. Mam spotkanie z Carlislem za kilka minut - odpowiedziała i zamknęła drzwi za sobą.

Po długim poranku nareszcie mogłem powiedzieć, że się skończył. Kilka minut przed lunchem moje drzwi się otwarły i wpadły Alice z Rose.

\- Co jest do diabła z tobą nie tak? - powiedziała Alice przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nic - odpowiedziałem, przeglądając dokumenty.

\- Nie pogrywaj z nami - powiedziała poważnie Rosalie, zabierając papiery z moich rąk i wrzucając je do szuflady biurka, którą później zamknęła.

\- Tak będzie najlepiej - odpowiedziałem, unikając ich spojrzeń.

\- Jest najlepszą rzeczą jaka ci się w życiu przytrafiła - błagała Alice.

\- Dokładnie Alice - rzuciłem. - I zobacz co się stało z 'najlepszą rzeczą' przeze mnie.

\- Niech cię cholera, Edwardzie - powiedziała Rosalie i wybiegła z mojego gabinetu z Alice depczącą jej po piętach.

Westchnąłem i uderzyłem pięścią w biurko, próbując wyładować złość i ból. Położyłem głowę na zimnym drewnie i poczułem jak kilka łez wypływa ze mnie. Mogę to zrobić. Muszę to zrobić. Kilka minut później przerwało mi ciche pukanie do drzwi.

\- Wejść.

Bella otworzyła drzwi i zrobiła tylko kilka kroków w głąb mojego biura.

\- Idę na lunch. Czy potrzebujesz czegoś, zanim wyjdę?

Pokręciłem głową, ale kiedy odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia, zapytałem:

\- Co było na spotkaniu z moim ojcem? - spytałem zaciekawiony, jeśli chodziło o jej projekt to powinienem być tam z nią, a nie pytać się o to.

\- Dał mi kilka informacji na temat nowych posad, które mogą mnie zaciekawić - wyszeptała, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

O cholera. Wstałem gwałtownie i ruszyłem w kierunku gabinetu Carlisle'a. Przeszedłem obok Margaret i wszedłem prosto do środka. Jego fotel był skierowany w stronę okna, gdy uderzyłem pięścią w jego biurko.

\- Dlaczego do cholery się wtrącasz? - warknąłem.

Jego fotel się odwrócił i spojrzał na mnie. Wstał i położył dłonie na biurku, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

\- Nie przychodź do mnie, jeśli masz zamiar okazywać mi brak szacunku, Edwardzie. - Carlisle powiedział poważnie, ale neutralnym tonem.

\- Dlaczego do diabła próbujesz zabrać Bellę z dala ode mnie? - Skrzyżowałem ramiona na piersi.

\- Brałem ją pod uwagę odkąd zaczęła tu pracować - powiedział spokojnie. Zauważyłem, że starał się nie irytować.

\- Nie. Chcę przynajmniej ją widywać.

\- Nie będę tylko stał i patrzył jak biedna dziewczyna ucieka z firmy, bo nie może znieść twojej obecności - rzucił i obszedł biurko, zaskakując mnie i popychając na krzesło. Spojrzałem na niego.

\- To nie tak - skłamałem.

Zaśmiał się bez humoru, a jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona.

\- Ta dziewczyna, która była dziś u mnie, to nie Bella która zaczęła tu pracować jakiś czas temu. To całkowicie inna osoba. Co jej do cholery zrobiłeś?

\- Nic… wszystko... kurwa. - Przebiegłem palcami przez włosy i odwróciłem wzrok od jego ciemnego spojrzenia.

\- Zawsze cię wspierałem, mimo iż widziałem jak traktujesz kobiety. Nienawidzę tego. To jest przypomnienie dla mnie i twojej ciotki Esme, że zawiedliśmy przy twoim wychowaniu. Ale to jest kurwa chore. - Carlisle nie przeklina. Nigdy.

\- Dobrze wiedziałeś co ta dziewczyna przeszła, a mimo to skrzywdziłeś ją. Pomimo swoich uczuć - wysyczał przez zęby. Jego ręce wisiały wzdłuż ciała, a dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści.

\- Nie miałem innego wyboru, Carlisle. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby coś takiego się powtórzyło - tłumaczyłem, żeby zrozumiał moje postępowanie.

\- Wiesz, że ma koszmary? - Zbladłem i pokręciłem głową. Myślałem, że to sporadyczne przypadki, tym bardziej, że to potwierdziła.

\- Zadzwoniła do Esme o trzeciej w nocy, płacząc, że jej brat został zastrzelony. Była zdezorientowana. Przeżywa w snach wypadek brata i samobójstwo przyjaciółki.

\- Nigdy nie miała koszmarów, kiedy razem spędzaliśmy noc.

\- Dokładnie. Nie rozumiesz, Edwardzie, one ustały, ponieważ z tobą czuje się bezpiecznie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, poradzi sobie z tym - powiedziałem, próbując przekonać siebie i jego.

\- Jeśli twój plan polega na trzymaniu jej w pobliżu dla swojej samolubności, nie dajesz mi innego wyjścia niż zaoferowanie jej innego stanowiska kierownika działu dobroczynności.

Krzyknąłem:

\- Nie! Nie zabieraj jej ode mnie. Jedyny wolny gabinet jest na drugim końcu piętra. Nigdy jej nie zobaczę.

\- Nie dajesz mi wyboru. Myślisz, że to dla niej łatwe być w pobliżu ciebie? - Pokręciłem głową. To nie było łatwe dla żadnego z nas. - Napraw to albo wkrótce wyniesie się z twojego biura. - Carlisle usiadł w swoim fotelu i nie spojrzał na mnie. Jego umysł był złożony. Stracę ją. Zasługuję na to.

Obiad spędziłem w moim gabinecie, nie będąc w stanie cokolwiek przełknąć. Usłyszałem, jak Bella wróciła z Jamesem kilka minut przed końcem jej przerwy. Lekko uchyliłem drzwi i obserwowałem jak odprowadza ją do biurka. Podała mu wizytówkę, wcześniej pisząc coś na odwrocie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, przez co wyglądał na lekko zawstydzonego, gdy ją brał. Uśmiechnęła się do niego uspokajająco i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Wyszedł krótko po tym. Już się do niej zbliżył. Jeśli ktokolwiek może zmienić Jamesa, to będzie to Bella. Cóż, jeśli ona mogła zacząć się umawiać, to ja też mogę.

Spędziłem resztę dnia ukrywając się w moim gabinecie i unikając Belli. Nadal byłem zły na to, że tak szybko się pozbierała i ruszyła naprzód, ale zrobiłem to samo rano z Maggie.

\- Wychodzę - powiedziała chwilę po szóstej. Kiwnąłem, nie podnosząc głowy znad dokumentów.

\- Bella? - Jakiś głos zabrzmiał za nią. Odwróciła się i wyszła z mojego biura bez słowa. Podszedłem do drzwi pod pretekstem wyjścia do domu, ale tak naprawdę chciałem pójść za nią. W jej biurze była jej rodzinka i Jacob.

Jordan spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i gapił się. Podjechał do mnie, nie spuszczając wzroku ze mnie.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie jesteś wystarczająco dla niej dobry. Właściwie miałem nadzieję, że tylko tego dowiedziesz.

\- Nie.

\- Nie zasługujesz na nią - wypluł.

\- Jordan - skarciła go Bella.

\- Nie, on ma rację. Nie zasługuję na ciebie - powiedziałem, wychodząc z naszego biura. - To był punkt, który próbowałem ominąć. - Odwróciłem się w stronę windy, nie czekając na jej reakcję. Usłyszałem i poczułem kogoś za sobą.

\- Wiesz, że nienawiść do samego siebie jest żałosna, Cullen? Ty i ja wiemy, że pasujecie z Bellą do siebie - stwierdził Jacob, łapiąc mnie za ramię i odwracając twarzą do siebie. Wyrwałem rękę z jego uścisku.

\- Wiem dlaczego chcesz, żebyśmy z Bellą byli razem. To nie zadziała. To koniec.

\- Cholera, uwierzę ci jeśli przestaniesz kłamać.

Jęknąłem.

\- Nic nie wiesz o tym gównie.

\- Wiem, że cierpisz i ona też. Ale ona będzie to ukrywać, przed wszystkimi i potem… to się powtórzy.

\- O czym do diabła mówisz?

\- Po tym jak Brianna zmarła, Bella żyła w katatonii przez kilka miesięcy. Zamieniła się w pieprzone zombie. Jak tylko wracała do domu to kładła się do łóżka. Zapamiętaj moje słowa, jeśli to się powtórzy, to wrócę - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby i ruszył w kierunku rodziny.

Unikałem siłowni, ponieważ było duże prawdopodobieństwo spotkania jej tam. Bella kontynuowała zabawę w ubieranie się i mówienie jak na początku tego tygodnia. Brakuje mi dotyku jej ust na swoich.

Nareszcie nastał piątek i nie będę musiał jej widzieć przez dwa kolejne dni. Chciałem pójść do klubu i poudawać starego mnie, ale nie miałem do tego serca. Po telefonie Alice stwierdziłem, że parkiet stracił swój urok po upadku Belli. Alice przypomniała mi jakim to jestem dupkiem i rozłączyła się.

Spędziłem weekend w mieszkaniu, odtwarzając w pamięci każdą chwilę spędzoną z Bellą. Pierwszy weekend nad wodospadami, wyglądała tak pięknie gdy słońce i wiatr przenikały jej włosy. Marzenie, w którym Bella i ja spacerowaliśmy z naszą córeczką i nienarodzonym dzieckiem, przerodziło się w koszmar. To się nigdy nie wydarzy, krzyczałem na siebie zasypiając.

Nie miałem pojęcia jaki ból będę przeżywać, kiedy odejdę. To było gorsze niż nędzne wspomnienia dnia, w którym umarli moi rodzice.

Kolejny tydzień minął na obserwowaniu ciemniejących i powiększających się cieni pod oczami Belli. Musiała nie spać, skoro tak wyglądała, a apetyt jej nie dopisywał. Przez to mój mur obronny, postawiony wokół mnie, zaczął się walić. Zabijał mnie widok jej w takim stanie.

Był piątek i chciałem ją zobaczyć przed wyjściem. Jednakże miała spotkanie z Carlislem i powiedziała, że wychodzi. Pozwoliłem jej odejść i zwróciłem uwagę na wuja. Jego spojrzenie było utkwione w Belli, jego troska o nią była wypisana na jego twarzy.

\- Oficjalnie w przyszłym tygodniu obejmuje posadę, którą jej zaproponowałem - powiedział poważnie i trzasnął drzwiami, nie czekając na moją odpowiedź. Kurwa. Ta informacja była niespodziewana i po dwóch tygodniach skinięć i 'sir-ów' nie miałem wyjścia.

Nadszedł czas zapłacenia za wizytę nieuchwytnej pannie Swan. Miałem nadzieję, że poza biurem zachowuje się bardziej jak ona, a nie jak osoba, którą się stała odkąd opuściłem jej mieszkanie dwa tygodnie temu. Pukając do jej drzwi, zamarłem słysząc dwa głosy.

\- W porządku skarbie, poczekam w samochodzie - powiedział jakiś mężczyzna za drzwiami. Cokolwiek mówiono, nie mogłem rozszyfrować kto to. Zamarłem, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł James. Zobaczył mnie, ale nie wyglądał jakby napawał się satysfakcją, kiedy mnie mijał. Byłem wkurzony, ponieważ powiedziałem mu, że ma się trzymać z dala od niej.

\- James - warknąłem, gotów skopać mu tyłek za położenie łap na niej.

\- Wybierz co widzisz, czy co chcesz zobaczyć. - Głos Belli dobiegł z mieszkania. Odwróciłem się twarzą do niej, jak tylko James odszedł.

\- A to co widzę, to James wychodzący z twojego mieszkania o dziewiątej wieczorem, a ty wychodzisz z nim.

Uniosła brew.

\- Nie twój biznes, Ed… - Urwała. Użyłem mojej starej taktyki, pomimo tego jak obłudna była.

\- Jest, jeśli spotykasz się ze współpracownikiem - warknąłem, a mój tors falował od nagromadzonej złości.

Bella zaśmiała się.

\- Niezła próba.

Ktoś w głębi apartamentu przeczyścił gardło, zwracając tym naszą uwagę.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko, doktor Swan.

\- Nie ma problemu, Victorio. Spotkajmy się z Jamesem w przyszłym tygodniu o tej samej porze. - Bella uśmiechnęła się, otwierając szerzej drzwi, za którymi stała długonoga laska z kręconymi, rudymi włosami.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać kolejnego spotkania. - Victoria uśmiechnęła się i wyszła na korytarz.

Stałem tam zmieszany jak cholera, kiedy Bella odwróciła się ode mnie. Zostawiła otwarte drzwi. Ruszyłem za nią, traktując otwarte drzwi jako zaproszenie. Zamknąłem je i ruszyłem w stronę jej kuchni. Jej telefon zadzwonił, a ona spojrzała na mnie, odbierając go.

\- Rezydencja doktor Swan - przywitała się. - Daniel, tak. Przykro mi, ale Big Bubba jest chory, więc musimy odwołać nasze poniedziałkowe spotkanie. Nie, nie możemy go odbyć bez nadzoru. - Stałem w pogotowiu. Nie ma mowy, że przeprowadzi sesję bez osoby trzeciej. - Nadrobimy to we wtorek, dobrze? - Słuchała, cały czas patrząc się na mnie. - W porządku, dzwoń jeśli coś się będzie działo. Będę w domu. Dobranoc.

Rozłączyła się, a nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, najwyraźniej czekała na mnie.

\- James przyszedł do ciebie na terapię? - To zabrzmiało jak pytanie. Odpowiedziała kiwnięciem głową. - Myślałem, że się z nim umawiasz.

\- Jeśli nawet, to nie powinno cię obchodzić, prawda?

\- A jednak.

\- Czego chcesz? Chcesz się ze mną widywać, ale nie chcesz spotykać. To cholernie niesprawiedliwe, że złościsz się na myśl, że się z kimś umawiam, Ed… - Znowu przerwała i pokręciła głową.

Złapałem ją za ramiona.

\- Proszę, powiedz to. Wypowiedz moje imię.

Spojrzała na mnie z gniewem i pożądaniem w oczach. Boże, przegapiłem tlący się płomień pod tą maską. Pokręciła głową. Wyrzuciłem dłonie w powietrze we frustracji.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- To nie profesjonalne. - Wzruszyła ramionami, idąc do kuchni. Jęknąłem.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Dlaczego? Tęskniłeś za tym? - spytała, unosząc brew. Jęknąłem i chwyciłem się rękami za głowę we frustracji.

\- Kurwa, tak!

\- Dobrze - powiedziała lodowatym tonem.

\- Nie jesteś moją Bellą.

\- Twoja Bella jest nadal w szpitalu. Zostawiłeś ją tam.

Ouch. Odwróciła się ode mnie, podeszła do lodówki i wyciągnęła butelkę wody. Zauważyłem, że jej zawartość była skromna.

\- Bello, rozmawiaj ze mną. Nienawidzę tego. Nie chciałem, żeby to się wydarzyło. - Wskazałem na nią.

Spojrzała na swoje luźne spodnie i niedopasowaną bluzkę.

\- Straciłam trochę na wadzę, wielka sprawa.

\- To jest wielka sprawa. Nie mogę stać i obserwować jak sobie to robisz.

\- A co cię to do diabła obchodzi? - powiedziała spokojnie, a jej maska wróciła na miejsce.

\- Ahhh! Martwię sie o ciebie do cholery. Zawsze mi na tobie zależało!

\- Proszę wyjdź, Edwardzie. - Sapnąłem na dźwięk mojego imienia, to był pierwszy raz od prawie dwóch tygodni, gdy wypowiedziała moje imię. - Edward - powiedziała ponownie, podchodząc do mnie, szydząc ze mnie. Zrobiłem kilka kroków w tył. - Edward - wyszeptała bez tchu. Jęknąłem i zamknąłem oczy, nie mogąc znieść jej spojrzenia. - Co się dzieje, Edwardzie? Przypomniałeś sobie o czymś, kiedy powiedziałam twoje imię?

\- Tak - przyznałem. Za plecami poczułem drzwi wejściowe. Podeszła na paluszkach, przycisnęła policzek do mojego i wyszeptała:

\- Edward.

Jęknąłem, wziąłem jej twarz w dłonie i ostro przywarłem ustami do jej, idealnie. Jej odpowiedzią było westchnięcie, nie z zaskoczenia, ale z pożądania i pragnienia. Złapała za moje ramiona, gdy mój język połączył się z jej. Jej jęk był miękki, ale jej palce były naglące i nieustępliwe w moich włosach.

Boże, brakowało mi tego. Odsunęła się, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, więc mogłem zacząć całować jej szyję.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - wyszeptałem, kolejny całus. - Pragnę cię. - Pocałunek. - Przykro mi. - Całus. - Byłem głupkiem. - Kolejny całus. Mój chwyt na jej ciele się wzmocnił. - Proszę, przebacz mi - wyszeptałem prosto w jej szyję.

Jęknęła.

\- Przebaczam ci. - Jej dłonie wysunęły się z moich włosów i opadły na moją klatkę, odpychając mnie. - Ale to niczego nie zmienia.

\- Co? - spytałem, dysząc po naszym pocałunku.

\- Skrzywdziłeś mnie - powiedziała miękko. - Nie jestem gotowa na nas.

\- Ale czekaj.

Bella pokręciła głową.

\- Jestem pieprzoną hipokrytką mówiąc to, ale nie wiem czy możemy wrócić do tego co mieliśmy. Jeśli wybiorę powrót do ciebie.

Skrzywdziłem ją tak bardzo.

\- Ale...

Powstrzymała mnie, kładąc palec na moich ustach. Pocałowałem go bez zawahania.

\- Przestanę być Nową-Bellą jeśli dasz mi trochę czasu - zasugerowała. Kiwnąłem. - Nie naciskaj na mnie. - Ponownie kiwnąłem głową. Zrobię dla niej wszystko. - Nie licz na szybkie uzdrowienie. - Zamknąłem oczy i pokiwałem głową. - Lepiej już idź - powiedziała, zabierając palec z moich ust. Wziąłem jej dłoń w swoją i pocałowałem każdy palec, środek dłoni i kłykcie, zanim ją puściłem.

\- Koch… - zacząłem, ale powstrzymała mnie kiwnięciem głowy. Nie była gotowa na te słowa.

\- Proszę, Edwardzie. Obecnie nie wiem czego chcę. Zobaczymy się w biurze, w poniedziałek.

Kiwnąłem i otworzyłem drzwi, pocierając dłonią kark.

\- Dobranoc, kochanie.

Bella skinęła głową i zamknęła drzwi. Oparłem się o nie, wysłuchując odgłosu kroków. Nic nie usłyszałem. Zobaczyłem jej cień pod drzwiami, stała i łkała, po czym osunęła się po nich na podłogę. Westchnąłem, robiąc to samo i przyciskając policzek i ucho do drzwi.

\- Kocham cię, Bello.

\- Wiem.

\- Proszę, pozwól mi wrócić.

\- Nie.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Wiem o tym.

\- Jak to wiesz?

\- Nadal to widać w twoich oczach - odpowiedziała, delikatnie pociągając nosem. - To mnie utrzymywało przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie.

\- To było piekło - powiedziałem miękko.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Wiem. Proszę, nie pogarszaj tego.

\- Prześpij się, Bello.

\- Zrobię to, kiedy pójdziesz.

\- Już opuściłem twoje mieszkanie - przypomniałem jej.

Zaśmiała się, delikatnie i słodko.

\- Wyjdź z budynku - naświetliła.

\- Zrobię to, jeśli odejdziesz od drzwi. - Usłyszałem westchnienie i przesunięcie.

\- Okej, wstaję i odchodzę. - Wstałem z mojego miejsca i położyłem obie dłonie na drzwiach.

\- Widzę, że nadal tam jesteś. - Prychnęła głośno, przez co chciałem się zaśmiać.

\- Dobra - powiedziała. - Dobranoc, Edwardzie.

\- Jeszcze raz. - Jej chichot pieścił moje uszy.

\- Edward - wyszeptała przez drzwi.

\- Nigdy mi się nie znudzi słuchanie jak wypowiadasz moje imię.

\- To było kiepskie. - Zachichotała.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? Wydobyłaś ze mnie ten tandetny romantyzm, kochanie.

\- Możesz już iść - powiedziała śpiewająco.

\- A ty nadal stoisz za drzwiami - skwitowałem.

\- Zadzwonię po ochronę.

\- Nie, nie zrobisz tego.

\- Chcesz się przekonać? - Parsknęła śmiechem. _Cholera, zadzwoni po nich._

\- Dobra. Kocham cię, moja Bello.

Nie było odpowiedzi i cienia pod drzwiami. Westchnąłem, ruszając w stronę windy. W ten weekend spałem troszkę lepiej.

W poniedziałkowy ranek Seattle było okryte grubą warstwą ciemnych chmur, z których się cały czas obficie lało. Zmartwiony tym, zadzwoniłem do Belli, żeby zobaczyć czy nie podwieźć jej w tą paskudną pogodę. Była to również okazja do rozmowy po drodze.

\- Bello, kochanie, czy będzie w porządku jeśli podwiozę cię do biura?

\- Dzień dobry, Edwardzie - powiedziała sarkastycznie.

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotałem, wychodząc z mieszkania.

\- W porządku - powiedziała. - Właśnie dotarłam do mojego samochodu.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Tak. Nie zapomnij odnieść dokumentów Knight'a. Mam kilka rzeczy, które muszę do nich dopiąć.

\- Zawsze oddana pracy, prawda? - powiedziałem.

\- Tak - zachichotała. Usłyszałem jak wyłącza alarm w samochodzie. - Daniel, co ty tutaj robisz? - Jej głos zabrzmiał z oddali. - Daniel, uspokój się.

\- Bella! - krzyknąłem w telefon. Kurwa. Coś stłumiło głosy po drugiej stronie, więc nie wiedziałem co się do końca dzieje. Strach mnie obezwładnił, gdy przypomniałem sobie noc w klubie. Nadal słuchałem tego, co się dzieje po drugiej stronie, kiedy ruszyłem w stronę windy.

\- Panno Swan. - Inny głos zabrzmiał w słuchawce, rozpoznałem go, ale to nie był Daniel.

\- Derek i Adam, cofnijcie się. - To była Bella. Nadal jest wszystko w porządku. - Daniel, odłóż broń - powiedziała spokojnie. _O Boże, nie._ Drzwi nareszcie się otwarły, a ja wpadłem do windy.

\- Skrzywdziłem ją, doktor Swan - załkał Daniel.

\- Kogo?

\- Moją żonę.

\- Jestem pewna, że wszystko z nią będzie dobrze, Danielu.

\- Nie będzie. Ja… próbowałem ją skrzywdzić.

\- Wiem, ale naprawimy to razem. Dobrze, Danielu?

\- Przykro mi.

\- Wiem. Proszę, odłóż broń.

\- Dlaczego płaczesz?

\- Broń mnie przeraża, a ty nią we mnie celujesz.

 _O Boże, proszę, nie! Proszę, pośpiesz się windo._

\- Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę.

\- Wiem, że tego nie zrobisz, Danielu. Proszę, odłóż broń. Policja zaraz tu będzie. Mogą cię skrzywdzić, jeśli zobaczą, że w kogoś celujesz.

\- Krzywdzę wszystkich, których kocham.

\- Nie, zadzwonimy do twojej żony i naprawimy to - odpowiedziała Bella.

\- Ona nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Nienawidzi mnie za próbowanie skrzywdzenia jej.

\- W porządku - zawołała nagle Bella. - Proszę, przerażasz mnie. - Drzwi się otwarły i pobiegłem najszybciej jak mogłem do budynku Belli. Gdy dotarłem do budynku, oficer Davis właśnie przyjechał.

\- Mogę ich usłyszeć - powiedziałem do niego.

\- Naprawdę jest uzbrojony?

\- Tak, mówiła, że w nią celuje.

Daniel, proszę - błagała Bella. Po tym usłyszeliśmy jej krzyk i strzał. Nie! Dwóch uzbrojonych policjantów, Davis i ja wbiegliśmy schodami do podziemnego parkingu. Derek, portier był blady i wyglądał jakby miał zwymiotować. Bella była na betonowej podłodze pokrytej krwią, płakała nad Danielem.

\- Nie… - jęknęła, a jej szloch przeszył pomieszczenie. - Nie! - Pobiegłem do niej, złapałem i przycisnąłem jej twarz do mojej klatki, żeby nie musiała na niego patrzyć. - Daniel! - krzyknęła, drżąc w moich ramionach.

\- Dziecinko, jesteś ranna? - spytałem, starając się samemu sprawdzić. Odwróciłem się od ciała Daniela i spróbowałem ją odsunąć jak najdalej. Zamiast tego odepchnęła mnie, położyła głowę na jego klatce i zaszlochała.

\- Przepraszam. Znowu nawaliłam. - Całe jej ciało drżało od brania głębokich oddechów. Reszta obserwowała to w ciszy, jedynym dźwiękiem był jej płacz. To był najbardziej łamiący serce odgłos jaki w życiu słyszałem.

Ktoś poklepał mnie po ramieniu i pochylił się w moją stronę.

\- Weź ją na górę i pomóż się ogarnąć. Zostaw jej wierzchnie okrycie i twoje przy drzwiach, to podskoczę tam i je zabiorę - powiedział oficer Davis. Kiwnąłem.

Kiedy przytuliłem Belle, nie odepchnęła mnie. Pomogłem jej wstać i poprowadziłem nas w stronę wind. Straciła przytomność, zanim zdążyłem nacisnąć guzik. Delikatnie potrząsnąłem nią, by ją ocucić.

\- Edward? - spytała, a jej czerwone od płaczu oczy wpatrywały się we mnie. Straciłem to.

\- Jestem tu, kochanie - wyszeptałem, całując ją w czoło.

Kiwnęła i oparła głowę na moim ramieniu. Zaprowadziłem ją do jej mieszkania, gdy ona cicho łkała. Gdy dotarliśmy do łazienki i posadziłem ją na blacie, krzyknęła na widok zakrwawionej bluzki.

\- Ściągnij to ze mnie! - płakała i krzyczała, nerwowo szarpiąc materiał.

\- Shh… już to robię. Proszę, tylko mi tu nie mdlej. - Próbowałem ją pocieszyć. Bez rozpinania, ściągnąłem jej przez głowę bluzkę, a ze spódnicą poszło o wiele łatwiej. Kiedy krzyki ustały, zapanowała w niej dziwna cisza. Jej spojrzenie było odległe, zgubione gdzieś gdzie nie miałem dostępu. Jej wzrok spadł na jej kolana, gdzie leżały jej zakrwawione dłonie i krzyknęła ponownie. Wziąłem ją w ramiona, nucąc kołysankę, starając się jej zapewnić komfort, którego potrzebuje. Delikatnie położyłem jej ubrania na podłodze i szybko pozbyłem się moich.

\- Dlaczego takie rzeczy zawsze przytrafiają się mi? - spytała, patrząc na mnie szerokim i niewinnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie wiem, kochanie.

\- Nawaliłam.

\- On już dawno przepadł.

\- Nadal, zawiodłam - powiedziała bardziej stanowczo.

\- Zrobiłaś co mogłaś.

\- Edwardzie, pomóż mi wziąć prysznic - jęknęła, owijając ramiona i nogi wokół mnie. - Nie zniosę tego. Mam zamiar to stracić. Ledwo się trzymam.

\- Zrobię to. - Zaprowadziłem nas pod prysznic i włączyłem natrysk.

\- Za każdym razem, kiedy zamknę oczy, to widzę krew - powiedziała, obserwując rozcieńczoną z wodą krew spływającą do odpływu.

\- Tak nie będzie - zapewniłem ją. - Nie zawsze.

\- To będzie jak stary koszmar, tylko że gorszy. Kolejna śmierć na moich rękach.

Pokręciłem głową i wziąłem jej twarz w dłonie.

\- Pomogę ci przez to przejść.

To prawie była przyjemność, przyjemność za danie mi możliwość, by jej pomóc. Jej oczy złagodniały i kiwnęła głową. Z policzkiem przyciśniętym do mojej klatki cicho łkała.

* * *

 _Witam wszystkich, przeczytałam od kogoś komentarz zostawiony pod rozdziałem 17 - to jeszcze nie koniec, w sumie jest 39 rozdziałów + 2 epilogii więc jeszcze sporo przed nami. Mam nadzieje, że dotrwacie ze mną do końca :D Miłego czytania i zachęcam do kliknięcia **Follow - Story -** dzięki temu dostaniecie na maila informacje o nowych rozdziałach tego tłumaczenia :D_

 _Edit1: Jeśli nie przepadasz za formatem na to zapraszam na mojego chomika: **AlexxRossie** , gdzie można pobrać plik z rozdziałami w pdf :D_


	19. Duchy

_Miłego czytania i zachęcam do kliknięcia **Follow - Story -** dzięki temu dostaniecie na maila informacje o nowych rozdziałach tego tłumaczenia :D_

 _Jeśli nie przepadasz za formatem na to zapraszam na mojego chomika: **AlexxRossie** , gdzie można pobrać plik z rozdziałami w pdf :D_

* * *

 **19\. Duchy**

Umyłem jej ciało z krwi, która zakrywała jej bladą skórę. Nadal dryfowała poza świadomością, czułem się jakby mi czegoś brakowało. Kiedy ją rozbierałem wiedziałem, że nie dam rady samemu jej pomóc. Muszę zadzwonić do jej rodziny. Kiedy wycierałem jej ciało, obserwowała to ze stoickim spokojem. Wyglądała na zamyśloną, poruszała się tylko wtedy, gdy ją do tego zmusiłem. To było cholernie niepokojące i niepodobne do niej, przynajmniej tej strony, którą znam.

Położyłem ją na jej niepościelonym łóżku, znajdując mój T-shirt wśród pościeli. Spała w nim nawet jak ją opuściłem. To był jej sposób na trzymanie mnie w zasięgu ręki, mimo tego co jej zrobiłem.

Może gdybym nie odszedł, to nie byłoby strzelaniny? Nie byłoby jej tam, ponieważ jeździlibyśmy razem do pracy. Pokręciłem głową, przerywając rozmyślenia, ponieważ wiedziałem, że teraz jest za późno.

Delikatnie ją ubrałem. Siedziała bezwładnie w moich ramionach, nadal zamknięta w sobie. W tym momencie nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, żeby się jej poprawiło. Szkoda słów na pocieszenie, przynajmniej ja bym tak chciał, gdyby sytuacja się odwróciła. Komfort.

Po tym jak posprzątałem, położyłem się obok niej. Z Bellą w ramionach, cicho nuciłem kołysankę, aż jej oddech nie zwolnił i całkowicie się uspokoił. To właśnie Bella była inspiracją do tej kołysanki, ale podczas naszej rozłąki wróciła melancholia. Wpatrywała się w ścianę za mną, a jej spojrzenie było puste. Po kilku godzinach poddała się wyczerpaniu.

Gdy byłem pewien, że zasnęła, poszedłem znaleźć coś do ubrania, ponieważ moje ciuchy były pokryte krwią Daniela i mokre po prysznicu. Nie ma opcji, żebym ją zostawił choćby na moment. Z telefonem w dłoni, zdecydowałem się zadzwonić do Alice i poprosić o przyniesienie kilku ciuchów. Czekając na połączenie, otworzyłem górną szufladę w komodzie i zobaczyłem moje rzeczy. Nawet po dwóch tygodniach nadal je miała.

Zostawiłem wiadomość na sekretarce, szybko się ubierając i zdecydowałem się najpierw zadzwonić do Nessie. Potrzebuję jej i Jordana, by pomogli mi w tej sytuacji. Zauważyłem telefon Belli na komodzie i złapałem go, po czym zamknąłem za sobą drzwi.

Znalazłem numer Nessie i wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, starając się znaleźć słowa, które oddałyby powagę sytuacji.

\- Hej, cuz - odpowiedziała sympatycznie Nessie. Westchnąłem, ponieważ rozwieję jej dobry humor.

\- Nessie, tu Edward.

\- Skąd masz jej telefon? Czy znowu coś się jej stało? - Jej głos szybko zamienił się w panikę.

\- Uspokój się i usiądź.

\- Wyduś to z siebie, zabijasz mnie tym - krzyknęła.

\- Pamiętasz pacjenta, o którym ci mówiliśmy, który pojawił się w mieszkaniu Belli, zanim przyszłaś na kolację?

\- Tak.

\- Cóż, przyszedł dziś do niej z bronią - zacząłem. Jęknęła, zanim kontynuowałem: - Fizycznie jest z nią w porządku. Daniel popełnił samobójstwo, ale na jej oczach.

\- Kurwa. - Usłyszałem dźwięk silnika i klaksonu w tle. - Gdzie ona teraz jest? - Gdy odpowiedziałem, że śpi, kontynuowała: - Nie zostawiaj jej na długo, ma koszmary. Upewnij się, że coś zje. Jeśli będzie miała obojętny stan, potrząśnij nią lekko. Rozmawiaj z nią. Jestem w Forks, więc zgarnę Jordana. Będziemy za kilka godzin.

\- W porządku - powiedziałem, próbując uspokoić myśli, przeczesując palcami włosy. - Zrobię co tylko będę mógł.

\- Och, Edwardzie - powiedziała, kiedy usłyszałem pisk opon. _Jezu, ona prowadzi?_ \- Policja może chcieć jej akta. Nie wpuszczaj ich dopóki nie będą mieli nakazu. - Czy Bella może przez to stracić prawa do wykonywania zawodu?

\- I Edwardzie, masz teraz robotę do zrobienia - powiedziała, po czym się rozłączyła.

Zmusiłem się do wypicia czegoś co złagodziło moje zachrypnięte gardło. W tym samym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Za drzwiami stał oficer Davis i facet w garniturze, pewnie kolejny policjant. Bella nie może rozmawiać, a ja nie mogę im pozwolić spróbować.

\- Oficerze Davis, to nie najlepszy moment.

\- Wiem, panie Cullen. Potrzebuję wasze ubrania, a później umówimy się na rozmowę z nią - wyjaśnił Davis. Kiwnąłem i pozwoliłem im wejść. Drugi facet trzymał się blisko oficera. - Panie Cullen, to jest detektyw Gomez. - Kiwnąłem szybko, dając znać, że kończę tą rozmowę.

\- Ubrania, po które przyszliście są w łazience. - Poprowadziłem ich przez krótki korytarz i zauważyłem, że detektyw rozgląda sie po salonie. Jego oczy spoczęły na biblioteczce Belli. Wskazałem łazienkę oficerowi i podszedłem do detektywa. Davis natychmiast założył parę lateksowych rękawiczek i zaczął pracę.

Gdy detektyw zrobił ruch w kierunku półek, przeczyściłem gardło, informując go, że obserwuję. Spojrzał na mnie, po czym powrócił spojrzeniem do książek. Przyglądał się okładkom i podszedł bliżej do ramki ze zdjęciem.

\- Łączył ich tylko stosunek zawodowy. Nic więcej - powiedziałem stanowczo. Kiwnął głową, ale pozostał przy półce. W tym właśnie momencie rozległ się krzyk Belli z jej sypialni. Znalazłem ją siedzącą na łóżku, szlochającą w dłonie, a łzy spływały w dół jej policzków.

\- Edward - zawołała, wyciągając dłonie w moim kierunku. - Nadal mam na nich krew. Czuję ją.

\- Nie, dziecinko, nie - wyszeptałem, biorąc ją w ramiona. - Już nic nie ma.

\- Nie, ale ta krew jest na moich dłoniach - załkała w moją klatkę. - Jordana, Brianny, a teraz Daniela. - Złapała mój T-shirt w dłonie i przyciągnęła mnie bliżej.

\- W porządku, kochanie - wyszeptałem, kołysząc ją i trzymając tak blisko, jak tylko mogłem. Moje serce bolało z każdym szlochem, który rozbrzmiewał w pomieszczeniu.

\- Panno Swan? - spytał detektyw Gomez, stojąc w drzwiach. Gapiłem się na niego przez chwilę, tłumiąc warknięcie.

Nawet nie miał jak spróbować z nią porozmawiać, kiedy była w takim stanie: płacząc i krzycząc. To nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ znowu przepadła. Jej szloch zamarł, a ona osunęła się w moich ramionach.

Krzyknąłem w udręce, przyciągając ją bliżej. Tak blisko, że czułem bicie jej serca. Nos zanurzyłem w jej włosach, napawając się jej ciepłem i zapachem. Jest fizycznie bezpieczna, ale emocjonalnie straciłem ją. Nie mam pojęcia co mogę zrobić.

\- Detektyw Gomez i ja wychodzimy, Edwardzie - powiedział oficer, wyprowadzając swojego towarzysza z sypialni. - Zobaczymy się później.

Chciałem pokazać im wyjście, żeby pieprzony Gomez nie węszył w bałaganie Belli. Jednakże, nie mogłem jej zostawić. Właściwie to trzymałem ją kurczowo i szeptem zapewniałem ją o swojej miłości.

Kiedy policjanci wyszli, zadzwoniłem do mojej ciotki i Alice. Miały się zjawić najszybciej jak tylko im się uda i wesprzeć mnie. Wesprzeć nas.

Kontynuowałem nucenie, mając nadzieję, że przez to przestanie drżeć we śnie. Po dwudziestu minutach się obudziła, jęknęła i popatrzyła na mnie. Na jej twarzy było wymalowane zmieszanie, odsunęła się.

\- Edwardzie, co ty tutaj robisz? - Teraz była moja kolej na zmieszanie.

\- Dziecinko, chciałem tylko się upewnić, że z tobą już w porządku. - Wyciągnąłem dłoń do niej, ale ona powstrzymała mój ruch.

\- Mówiłam, żebyś na mnie nie naciskał. - Spojrzała w dół, po czym z powrotem na mnie. Zmarszczyła brwi i pokręciła głową.

\- Czy ja cię wpuściłam wczoraj wieczorem? - spytała, wyskakując z łóżka. Powtórzyłem jej ruch i ostrożnie podszedłem do niej.

 _O Boże, wyparła wspomnienia._ To jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie.

\- Bello, jest poniedziałek - wyszeptałem.

Jej oczy otwarły się szeroko, a zęby wpijały się w wargę.

\- Nie rozumiem. Widziałam cię w piątek. Co się do diabła stało? - Pokręciła głową i pobiegła na korytarz.

Ruszyłem za nią , widząc jak znika w łazience. Ostrożnie, żeby znowu ode mnie nie uciekła zbliżyłem się powoli do niej. Przyklęknąłem metr od niej i obserwowałem co robi. Jej blada trzęsąca się dłoń dotknęła zimnej, twardej płytki. Czubkiem palca dotknęła czegoś na płytce pod prysznicem. Krew. Jej ciało zakołysało się i uderzyło o podłogę, jej oddech stał się ciężki, a jej ciało drżało od szlochów. Owinąłem ciało wokół niej, przyciągając ją bliżej. Wychodzi na to, że to jest jedyna rzecz, którą mogę zrobić!

\- Proszę, powiedz mi co mogę zrobić! - krzyknąłem.

Jeśli ona cierpi to i ja cierpię. Widzieć ją w takim stanie bolało. Ciche zawodzenie opuszczało jej usta wraz ze szlochem i drżeniem jej ciała. Zaniosłem ją na kanapę w salonie i posadziłem na moich kolanach. Zatraciłem się w potrzebie zadbania o nią i ocknąłem się dopiero, kiedy usłyszałem jak ktoś wchodzi do jej mieszkania.

Alice uklękła obok nas i odsłoniła twarz Belli, zakładając pukiel jej włosów za ucho. Wyszeptała jej coś do ucha, a Bella kiwnęła w odpowiedzi. Alice spojrzała na mnie ze łzami w oczach.

\- Potrzebuje napić się wody i chce się ubrać.

Kiedy chwilę później chciałem posadzić Bellę obok mnie na kanapie, krzyknęła. Jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści na mojej koszulce, a twarz ukryła w mojej szyi. Alice spojrzała zaskoczona i poklepała mnie po ramieniu, kiedy wciągnąłem moją ukochaną w ramiona.

W jej sypialni położyłem ją na łóżku. Pogrzebałem w jej szufladach i znalazłem odpowiedzią rzecz. Usatysfakcjonowany swoim wyborem podałem je Belli, by się przebrała. Jednakże ona tylko siedziała i patrzyła się pustym wzrokiem.

\- Dziecinko, pomogę ci się ubrać - wyszeptałem, zakładając jej kilka włosów za ucho. Przyklęknąłem przed nią i wciągnąłem na jej nogi parę majtek. Nie wiedząc co mogę jeszcze zrobić, wybrałem rozmowę z nią.

\- Alice i Esme czekają na nas - wyszeptałem, licząc na odpowiedź.

Kiwnęła i uniosła biodra przez co mogłem skończyć z jej bielizną. Ze spodniami było łatwiej gdyż wstała i oparła się rękami o moje ramiona dla równowagi. Pocałowałem ją w czoło, kiedy skończyłem ją ubierać, wziąłem jej dłoń i zaprowadziłem nas do salonu. Kiedy weszliśmy do pomieszczenia, Bella zachwiała się i wsparła na moim boku. Owinąłem ramię wokół jej talii, kiedy jej łzy zaczęły płynąć po policzkach. Na chwilę zamknąłem oczy, by uspokoić swoje emocje. Zajmie trochę czasu, zanim dojdzie do siebie.

Pomogłem jej się usadowić na kanapie i uklęknąłem przed nią, by mieć lepszy widok na jej twarz.

\- Dziecinko, czy jadłaś coś rano? - Schowałem kolejny kosmyk jej włosów. Skrzywiła się i pokręciła głową.

\- Tylko kawę - powiedziała z pociągnięciem nosem.

\- Przygotujemy coś, Edwardzie - powiedziała Esme. Kiwnąłem i usiadłem obok Belli, dziękując za ich pomoc.

\- Czy mógłbyś znaleźć mój telefon? - spytała Bella, patrząc na mnie swoimi oczami jak u łani.

Jej telefon bezprzewodowy leżał na stacji dokującej przy drzwiach. Zanim zrobiłem krok, złapała mnie za nadgarstek. Przycisnęła czoło do mojego brzucha i cicho westchnęła.

\- Dlaczego? - wyszeptała.

\- Nie wiem - powiedziałem, gładząc ją po włosach.

\- Niszczę wszystko czego się dotknę.

Pociągnąłem ją do góry i przytuliłem.

\- Dziecinko, nie. Tak się nie dzieje - wyszeptałem w jej włosy. - Pomagasz wszystkim z problemami.

\- Brianna była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i umarła. Jordan dostał kulkę, ponieważ się z nią przyjaźniłam. Daniel był częścią mojej odpowiedzialności i nie ocaliłam go.

\- Brianna kochała ciebie i twój brat też. Dla Daniela było już za późno. Sama mówiłaś, że wracał do swojego uzależnienia kilka razy.

\- Ale moją pracą było mu pomóc.

\- Pomogłaś tylu innym osobom. Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, pomagasz wszystkim całym sercem. Wyciągasz rękę do każdego i mu pomagasz. I wszyscy mają się dobrze dzięki tobie.

\- Bello, on ma rację. Jesteś taką kochającą osobą. Przekonałaś mnie, że jestem gotowa na dziecko. To samo zrobiłaś dla Rose i Emmetta. Zobacz co zrobiłaś z Edwardem.

Alice uśmiechnęła się, podając Belli szklankę wody. Jej dłonie się trzęsły, kiedy piła. Po kilku łykach zamknęła oczy.

\- Muszę zadzwonić - wyszeptała Bella. - Powiedział, że ją skrzywdził i muszę sprawdzić czy z nią w porządku.

Poprosiła o chwilę prywatności i oznajmiłem, że będę w kuchni jakby czegoś potrzebowała. Alice i moja ciocia były zajęte szykowaniem posiłku. Starałem się nie wsłuchiwać w rozmowę Belli.

\- Sharon? - Usłyszałem, że usiadła. - Tak, to ja. - Siedziała w ciszy przez chwilę, więc spojrzałem na nią i zobaczyłem jak łzy płyną po jej twarzy. Jej spojrzenie spotkało się z moim, lekko kiwnęła i dołączyłem do niej. Słuchając żony Daniela, wspięła się na moje kolana. Ulżyło mi bo pokazała, że czuje się komfortowo w mojej obecności, owinąłem ramiona wokół niej.

\- Wiem, ale… tak bardzo się starałam - powiedziała Bella, kiedy ocierałem jej łzy. Z lekkim uśmiechem Alice podała mi pudełko chusteczek, zanim wróciła do kuchni. - Przykro mi - załkała Bella, słuchając odpowiedzi. - Umm, wspomniał, że cię skrzywdził, ale nie chciałam się wtrącać. Tylko sprawdzam czy nic ci nie jest.

Po kilku minutach rozmowy, zakończyła połączenie:

\- Zobaczymy się jutro. Do widzenia.

Położyła telefon obok nas i ułożyła głowę na moim ramieniu.

\- W porządku, kochanie? - spytałem w jej włosy.

\- Powiedziała, że udało jej się go powstrzymać - powiedziała miękko. - Pokazałam jej kilka ruchów do samoobrony. - Wtuliła się we mnie, całując mnie pod uchem. Gwałtowny wdech opuścił moje płuca, ponieważ nie spodziewałem się tego.

\- Bella, Edward, śniadanie - zawołała Esme z kuchni.

Wolno ruszyliśmy w stronę kuchni, ponieważ ruchy Belli nadal były niepewne. Esme przygotowała śniadanie dla naszej dwójki na wyspie kuchennej. Usiedliśmy i Bella posłała Esme uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję, Esme. Wygląda smakowicie.

\- Robię wszystko, żeby pomóc. - Esme uśmiechnęła się, a jej oczy zalśniły smutno.

Wiem, jak musi się czuć. Lubiła czuć się potrzebna, minęło sporo czasu odkąd gotowała dla kogoś innego niż ojciec. Widząc Bellę w tym stanie, wróciły wspomnienia gdy zmarli moi rodzice czyli jej siostra. Kiwnąłem Alice, żeby podeszła bliżej.

\- Mogłabyś posprzątać łazienkę? Nadal jest tam trochę krwi, ale tylko trochę. Środki czystości są nad pralką.

Alice wyszła do łazienki, a ciocia ruszyła za nią.

Balla i ja kontynuowaliśmy jedzenie w ciszy. Jednakże, Bella ledwo tknęła jedzenie i tylko bawiła się nim na talerzu.

\- Proszę, zjedz coś - powiedziałem poważnie. Już wyglądała słabo i blado, musi jeść.

\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś, Edwardzie? - spytała, odkładając widelec i przyglądając mi się błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Powiedziałem ci w piątek, że przepraszam. Chcę tu być - powiedziałem, mając nadzieję, że emocje na mojej twarzy powiedzą jej, że nadal ją kocham. Nigdy nie przestanę.

\- Skrzywdziłeś mnie - wyszeptała.

\- Wiem. Byłem głupkiem. Myślałem, że jeśli nie byłbym częścią twojego życia osobistego to tamta noc by się nie wydarzyła.

\- To jest głupie. Twoje serce było w dobrym miejscu, ale twoja głowa wylądowała w dupie. Wiesz to, prawda? - Kiwnąłem. - Codzienne patrzenie na ciebie było najgorsze. Nie mogłam cię dotknąć, naprawdę z tobą porozmawiać, pocałować cię, czy przytulić się do ciebie. Byłeś w zasięgu ręki, ale za każdym razem, kiedy chciałam się zbliżyć, oddalałeś się. To była tortura.

W jej oczach błysnęła oczywista udręka. Ból, który wyrządziłem wyrył się na jej twarzy.

\- Postąpiłem samolubnie - przyznałem rozpaczliwie. - To był mój sposób na trzymanie cię na tyle blisko, by cię obserwować. Potem się zmieniłaś, co mnie skołowało.

\- Nie ułatwiłam ci tego, prawda? - powiedziała znad szklanki, z której napiła się soku. Dziękując za to, że je kontynuowałem rozmowę.

\- Nie, co to było? - spytałem, przypominając sobie jej kiwnięcia, 'sir' i wypraną z emocji twarz.

\- Nic, po prostu nie byłam sobą, naciskając tak na ciebie - powiedziała zamyślona. Zaśmiała się na mój niewyraźny wyraz twarzy, naciskając palcem na moją zmarszczkę między brwiami. - Potem wziąłeś się w garść.

\- Zadziałało - warknąłem. - Znienawidziłem taką Bellę.

Przeraziła mnie myśl, że zna mnie tak dobrze i wie jak nacisnąć, żeby zadziałało. Posłała mi skromny, niewinny uśmieszek, na co się zaśmiałem. Cieszę się, że widzę tą prawdziwą Bellę.

Kiedy skończyliśmy śniadanie pozbierałem talerze do mycia. Po skończonej pracy, odwróciłem się i znalazłem Bellę znowu gapiącą się przed siebie. Jej oddech był wolny i równy, a jej twarz wyrażała ból i nie zareagowała na swoje imię.

Zdesperowany wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem na kanapę, gdzie usadziłem ją sobie na kolanach.

\- Bella - wyszeptałem jej w ucho. Zero odpowiedzi. - Dziecinko. - Nic. Nessie próbowała mówić do niej, by wyrwać ją z tego stanu. Mam nadzieję, że nasze zwyczajne żarciki pomogą.

\- Nie byłem na siłowni, odkąd byliśmy tam razem. - Zachichotałem. - Myślę, że straciłem trochę mięśni. - Ulga przepłynęła przez moje ciało, kiedy kącik jej ust uniósł się w górę w uśmiechu.

\- Ja chyba też i trochę na wadzę. Ugh - wymamrotała.

\- Cóż, jedzenie samych fast foodów też nie pomogło - drażniłem się, klepiąc się po brzuchu.

\- Cóż, czasami jesz jak świnia. - Dźgnęła mnie palcem w brzuch. Udałem jęk, trzymając za miejsce, w które mnie dotknęła.

\- Ha! Tylko jedzenie, które zrobisz, kochanie - powiedziałem, całując ją w czoło.

\- Tęskniłam za tobą - powiedziała nagle, łapiąc w garść moją koszulę. Spytałem z udawanym niedowierzaniem, rozluźniając napięcie wokół nas:

\- Nie tak bardzo jak ja za tobą.

\- Nie sądziłam, że to możliwe - wyszeptała i ułożyła głowę na swoim ulubionym miejscu w zgięciu mojej szyi.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cię kocham. - Musi zrozumieć, że jestem z nią i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Musi zrozumieć, że kocham ją i tak będzie na zawsze.

\- Co masz na myśli, że nie mam pojęcia? Czy to twój sposób na powiedzenie, że kochasz mnie bardziej?

Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, a ona atrakcyjnie wydęła wargi. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę co to ze mną robi. Uniosłem jej podbródek i pieściłem jej wargi moim kciukiem.

Zamyśliłem się na chwilę, próbując znaleźć słowa wyjaśniające moją miłość do niej.

\- Twoja miłość do mnie jest jak jezioro - zacząłem, przytulając ją bardziej. - Ale moja miłość do ciebie jest jak ocean i tysiąc razy większa.

Jej uśmiech był miękki i skromny. Gdyby mi uwierzyła.

\- To niemożliwe. - Łzy wypełniły jej oczy. Pocałowała mnie w usta, a ja zamknąłem oczy, napawając się ciepłem i słodyczą, którą mi podarowała. Zacieśniłem uścisk wokół niej.

\- Wiem, co mówię.

\- Czyżbyś był wszystkowiedzący? - drażniła się, przejeżdżając palcami wzdłuż mojej szczęki.

\- Jestem wszystkowiedzący? - Zaśmiałem się. - He, to ty kochanie. - Zachichotała.

\- Wiem. - Zacząłem z nią chichotać. Za szybko przestała, wyglądając na zamyśloną, a nawet zdeterminowaną.

\- Dziś wieczorem musimy porozmawiać - powiedziała miękko. Coś w jej oczach mówiło, że to ostrzeżenie. Kiwnąłem zgadzając się, ale po kilku minutach zacząłem obawiać się tego co mi powie.

Zdecydowaliśmy się przebrać, skoro rodzina Belli miała do nas dołączyć.

\- Zostawiłaś moje rzeczy - powiedziałem, choć zabrzmiało to jak pytanie.

\- Byłam pewna, że pójdziesz po rozum do głowy. - Wzruszyła ramionami, podchodząc do szafy.

\- To powinno być łatwiejsze dla ciebie - odparłem. - Za dużo pewności w tym co bym zrobił.

\- Widziałam w twoich oczach co do mnie czujesz. To była kwestia czasu.

\- Więc dlaczego wyrzuciłaś mnie za drzwi w piątek? - spytałem zdezorientowany.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później, Edwardzie.

Cokolwiek stało się w piątek mieliśmy to omówić później podczas rozmowy. Boję się tego. Kiedy weszła do oświetlonej garderoby, westchnąłem. Wiem, że minie trochę czasu zanim do siebie wrócimy. Normalnie przebrałaby się ze mną w tym samym pomieszczeniu, ale nie była na to gotowa. Rozumiem. Skrzywdziłem ją. Nie oczekiwałem, że będzie łatwo, ale jest tego warta.

Kiedy byłem gotowy, stanąłem przy drzwiach garderoby, czekając na nią. Po kilku minutach wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Bello, w porządku? - spytałem, pukając w drzwi.

Nie było odpowiedzi. Rzuciłem okiem do środka. Scena przede mną złamała mi serce. Na podłodze siedziała Bella z kolanami przytulonymi do klatki i owiniętymi wokół nich ramionami. To był znak, że znowu odleciała. Owinąłem ramiona wokół niej i kołysałem nią, gdy łkała. Znów zacząłem nucić tą nieznaną melodię. Oderwani od rzeczywistości siedzieliśmy w szafie, aż pukanie do drzwi wyrwało nas z naszej chmury.

\- Wejdź - zawołałem. Obserwowałem każdą łzę wypływającą z oczu Belli, przytulając ją mocniej.

Nessie stanęła obok mnie, patrząc na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. Słowa uwięzły w moim gardle, ale w mojej głowie krążyły myśli, które chciałem wyrazić. _Proszę, pomóż jej._

\- Bella - wyszeptała Nessie, odsuwając włosy z czoła mojej ukochanej. - Chodź do nas do salonu. - Bella rozglądnęła się wokół. Od razu wytarła łzy i wprawiła mnie tym w osłupienie. Pomogłem jej wstać, zastanawiając się nad jej nagłą zmianą.

W salonie czekał na nas jej brat. Mam nadzieję, że nie zacznie teraz rozmowy na temat mojego odejścia.

\- Przyjechałeś - wyszeptała Bella, patrząc na Jordana.

\- Oczywiście, że to zrobiliśmy - wyjaśnił Jordan. Bella rozejrzała się i zobaczyła całą naszą wspólną rodzinę.

\- Cóż, w takim razie zjedzmy lunch. Musicie być głodni. - Posłała uśmiech bratu i ruszyła w stronę kuchni, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć. _Co tu się do diabła wyprawia?_

Jordan pokręcił głową i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Ona najpierw zajmuje się innymi, a dopiero sobą. Widzi co próbujemy zrobić i nie chce nam na to pozwolić. Założy maskę, aż nie znikniemy. - Westchnął, zamykając oczy na chwilę. - Chciałbym ci skopać tyłek, ale ona teraz cię potrzebuje. Jestem pewien, że nie pozwoli nikomu się zbliżyć tak bardzo jak tobie.

\- Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie bólu, który jej zadałem - powiedziałem w zamyśleniu. - Przez resztę mojego życia będę żył ze świadomością, że mogłem temu zapobiec.

\- Yeah - powiedział, potarł dłonią twarz i zaczerwienione oczy. - Wiem, jak to jest być za coś odpowiedzialny. Daj sobie szansę i postaraj się sobie przebaczyć. - Odwrócił wózek i pojechał w kierunku kuchni. Emocjonalne tornado, które Bella i jej brat przeżyli, po czym pozbierali się i ruszyli dalej jeszcze bardziej mnie zdołowało.

 _Jaki człowiek może sobie poradzić z taką świadomością?_

Nessie usiadła obok i mnie przytuliła.

\- Tak jak powiedziałam, masz robotę do wykonania. Dasz sobie z tym radę?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, pozwalając sobie na chwilę komfortu.

\- Nie ma nic czego bym dla niej nie zrobił.

Rodzinka siedziała w cichej rozmowie przy prostym lunchu, ale Bella nie dołączyła się do żadnej z dyskusji. Po jakimś czasie przyjechały władze, by porozmawiać z Bellą i ze mną.

Udało nam się znaleźć chwilę prywatności, kiedy nasi najbliżsi zdecydowali się poczekać w salonie. Detektyw Gomez wszedł tanecznym krokiem do jadalni, a za nim sympatyczny oficer Davis. Bella usiadła na końcu stołu, a ja po jej prawej. Davis i Pieprzony-Gomez usiedli naprzeciw mnie.

Oficer przeczyścił gardło i posłał szybkie spojrzenie partnerowi, który gapił się na Bellę.

\- Panno Swan, chcielibyśmy zadać kilka pytań odnośnie wydarzenia z dzisiejszego ranka.

Bella opowiedziała całe zdarzenie z najmniejszymi szczegółami, chociaż wzrok miała utkwiony w czymś po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Oficer Davis spytał o mój udział w wypadku. Kiedy powiedziałem, że rozmawiałem z Bellą przez telefon, Gomez się wtrącił:

\- Panie Cullen - powiedział z niesmakiem. - Wiemy o incydencie w mieszkaniu panny Swan sprzed kilku tygodni. W jaki sposób byłeś zaangażowany w tamto wydarzenie?

Oczywiście, że byli tego świadomi. Halo, zadzwoniliśmy do twojego partnera po pomoc z tamtym dupkiem. Przeczyściłem gardło, zanim odpowiedziałem:

\- Nie chciałem, żeby Bella zostawała z nim sama po wcześniejszych incydentach. Nie powinno go tam być, więc dołączyłem do nich podczas rozmowy na korytarzu.

\- Wcześniejsze incydenty? - Skurwiel Gomez gapił się na mnie, zadając to pytanie i uniósł brew.

 _Jaki problem ma ten dupek?_ Odkąd poznałem go wcześniej przez cały czas mi się przygląda. Jęknąłem, gdy przypomniałem sobie Elene, kogoś z kim spotykałem się wcześniej, a ona miała brata na komisariacie. _Dlaczego ja?_

Przełknąłem ślinę i skurwiel miał czelność się uśmiechnąć. Wiedział, że zrozumiałem. Wybrałem ignorowanie go, ponieważ w tej chwili to było niepotrzebne. Spojrzałem na Bellę, która kiwnęła w niemej zgodzie, że mogę o tym opowiedzieć.

\- Nasze pierwsze spotkanie było w supermarkecie, kiedy podszedł do Belli. Zdenerwowałem się, kiedy ostrzegła go, żeby jej nie śledził. Umówiliśmy się na kolację tego samego wieczora, po jej sesji z Danielem i przyszedłem wcześniej. - Przebiegłem dłonią przez włosy. - Kiedy dotarłem do drzwi usłyszałem jak krzyczy do niego, żeby ją zostawił, więc pobiegłem pomóc.

\- Co zrobiłeś Danielowi, panie Cullen?

\- Wystarczy panowie - powiedziała poważnie Bella. Davis uniósł brew, patrząc w jej stronę. - Dam wam fragment jego akt, który wyjaśni jego problemy. Jeśli chodzi o wizytę na komisariacie to będziemy tam jutro rano. Podpiszemy cokolwiek chcecie - powiedziała i wstała. - Jak tylko nasi prawnicy się temu przyjrzą. Zaraz wracam.

Davis i Gomez wstali z krzeseł, kiedy wyszła. Poprosiła nas o chwilę na znalezienie odpowiednich dokumentów. Oczywiście wszyscy w salonie siedzieli w ciszy, zapewne podsłuchując.

Alice i Nessie ruszyły za Bellą do jej sypialni. Musiało chodzić o coś jeszcze i nie jestem pewien czy chciałbym o tym wiedzieć.

 **Bella**

Weszłam do mojej sypialni, a za mną Alice, na którą nadal byłam wkurzona. Wiedziała to. A Nessie nie była lepsza. Chcę, żeby wszyscy zniknęli. Nie potrzebuję ich teraz. Wiem co chcą zrobić i wkurza mnie to.

I wiem, że nie mogę ich wypieprzyć z mieszkania, nie tłumacząc Edwardowi dlaczego jestem na nich wkurzona. To wyjaśnienie mogło zrujnować wszystko.

\- Co wasza dwójka chce ode mnie do cholery? - wysyczałam, podchodząc do szuflady ze skarpetkami i wyciągnęłam klucz do szafki z dokumentami.

\- Bella, proszę. Nie bądź na nas zła - wyszeptała Alice. Zdecydowałam się spojrzeć na nią i pożałowałam tego, ponieważ płakała. - Robiliśmy to co uważaliśmy za najlepsze dla ciebie i Edwarda.

Kurwa. Poczucie winy, spojrzałam w inną stronę, zanim moja determinacja znikła.

\- Bello, proszę posłuchaj - powiedziała Nessie, stojąc za mną. - Wiem, że teraz przez wiele przechodzisz, ale my tylko chcemy pomóc.

Pokonałam dzielącą mnie odległość od szafki z dokumentami, która miała dodatkową pancerną obudowę. Błagający ton mojej kuzynki rozpalił mój gniew. Kurwa. Nie chciałam takiego gówna.

Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie jedyne co czułam to smutek. Takie emocje potrafią wykończyć człowieka. Potrzebowałam się wkurzyć. Złość była idealna, kiedy chcesz porzucić smutek i żal. Złość jest dla mnie ucieczką, choć niezdrową. Mimo to, żyłam z tym przez tygodnie. Byłam na nich wściekła od wieczoru w barze, gdy dowiedziałam się, że jestem tylko pionkiem w ich ukartowanej grze.

\- Słuchaj, Alice… Nessie… i możecie to przekazać Jacobowi, żebym nie musiała powtarzać. Ustawiliście tą cholerną rzecz między mną i Edwardem dla własnych korzyści. Chciałaś, żeby twój kuzyn się zakochał. Ale chciałaś też, żeby Jasper przestał wychodzić z nim do klubu. Chciałaś, żeby został w domu i żebyście zaczęli tworzyć rodzinę. Nessie i Jacob chcieli mojego szczęścia, ale chcieli też, żebym się ustatkowała by sami mogli rozpocząć wspólne życie. Dla mnie to brzmi jak cholerny pretekst i obawa. - Wzięłam głęboki oddech i wyciągnęłam dokumenty Daniela.

Rozumiem ich postępowanie i nie mogę tego zmienić. Zrujnowali szansę na naszą prawdziwą miłość i szczęście.

\- Wiecie co jest najgorsze? Gdyby nie wasza ingerencja, Edward i ja spotkalibyśmy się na własną rękę. Mieszkamy blok w blok, chodzimy na tą samą siłownię i właściwie to planowałam skontaktować się z jego firmą, by wsparł mój projekt. - Pokręciłam głową na możliwości, które nigdy się nie wydarzą.

\- Przykro nam, Bello. Nie wiedzieliśmy gdzie mieszkasz, dopóki cię nie zatrudniliśmy. Chcieliśmy, żeby wasza dwójka była szczęśliwa. - Alice spojrzała na mnie dużymi, zapłakanymi oczami.

\- Nie rób tego, Alice - powiedziałam, zamykając szafkę. - Powiem mu dziś wieczorem.

\- Nie! - krzyknęły zgodnie obie.

\- Bella, nie możesz. Nie będziesz mogła sobie poradzić z dzisiejszym incydentem i odejściem Edwarda - powiedziała błagalnie Nessie.

Westchnęłam. Mają rację, ale nie mogę tego przekładać. Będzie dla nas łatwiej jeśli zrobię to teraz. Kiedy odszedł tygodnie temu, czułam się jakby ktoś wyrwał mi serce z klatki piersiowej. Ale wiedziałam, że nadal mnie kocha, więc przebrnęłam z bólem. Prawda może spowodować, że mnie znienawidzi. Nie będę go winić.

Pokręciłam głową i wyszłam z sypialni. Byłam wściekła, a to nie był najlepszy humor na rozmowy. Podałam papiery Davisowi, ignorując gbura Gomeza.

\- To oczywiście nie są pełne akta - powiedziałam oficjalnie. - Na to będzie potrzebny nakaz, ale znajdziecie tu opisane wszystkie przypadki, kiedy Daniel przekroczył linię. - Odprowadziłam ich do drzwi i otworzyłam je. - Przyjdziemy jutro na posterunek.

 **Edward**

Napięcie w pokoju było namacalne, kiedy Bella pokazała glinom wyjście. Alice i Nessie wyszły z jej sypialni i uściskały swoje drugie połówki. Obie wyglądały jakby płakały. _Co do diabła tam się stało?_

Bella dosłownie wypchnęła policjantów za drzwi. Rodzina i ja obserwowaliśmy jak podchodzi do najbliższej ściany, opiera się o nią i osuwa się po niej na podłogę. Przyciąga kolana do klatki piersiowej i owija wokół nich ramiona.

\- Wyjdź - wyszeptała, opierając czoło o kolana. Nikt się nie ruszył. - Wynocha - wyszeptała głośniej.

\- Nie wyjdziemy - powiedział Jordan, podjeżdżając do niej.

\- Wypad! - ryknęła na brata, po czym spojrzała na każdego włącznie ze mną.

\- Bella - wyszeptałem, próbując podejść do niej.

\- Nie - wymamrotała, unosząc dłoń. - Proszę idźcie. Wszyscy. Tłumię w sobie tyle gniewu, żalu i innego gówna od tak dawna, że nie chcę powiedzieć czegoś, czego będę żałować. Więc proszę, idźcie.

\- Bells - powiedział Jacob z drugiego końca pokoju.

\- Ahhhh! - Uniosła zaczerwienioną twarz, a jej piersi zafalowały od głębokich oddechów. - Pieprzyć to. Dlaczego nie posłuchaliście?! W takim razie macie. Jestem teraz cholernie wkurzona. Mam tyle gówna w głowie, że powoli doprowadza mnie to do szaleństwa. Widziałam więcej popieprzonych przypadków w ciągu tych sześciu lat niż inni ludzie przez całe życie. Widziałam jak moja przyjaciółka wymachuje bronią. Widziałam mojego brata jak umierał we krwi. - Zaszlochała, próbując złapać oddech. - Widziałam jak moja przyjaciółka strzela sobie w cholerną głowę. - Więcej szlochów opuściło jej ciało. - Ludzie, miałam kawałki jej mózgu na ubraniu. Macie pojęcie jakie to uczucie? - krzyknęła, sapiąc, a jej całe ciało drżało.

Potarłem tors w miejscu, które zabolało, a drugą dłonią otarłem łzy. Reszta rodzinki stała w rozpaczy, ponieważ ten ból aż promieniował od Belli. Jordan miał zbolałą minę, kiedy popatrzył na siostrę.

\- Potem, rok później w moje urodziny idę do kostnicy zidentyfikować moich martwych rodziców. W tym samym czasie zajmuję się swoim bratem, który stracił chęć do życia. Muszę się tym zająć. Wybrałam taką pracę, żeby nikt inny nie musiał przechodzić przez to co ja. Miałam do czynienia z kimś kto chciał mnie zabić. A osoba, o której myślałam, że jest miłością mojego życia zostawia mnie.

Wzdrygnąłem się, patrząc na Bellę, która już nie płakała tylko wyglądała na wściekłą. Bella spojrzała na Alice, kiedy kontynuowała:

\- Dowiedziałam się, że osoby, którym ufałam zdradziły mnie, co czyni ze mnie hipokrytkę. - Spojrzała w dół na podłogę i zaśmiała się mrocznie. - Yeah, jestem cholernie odjazdowa.

Po kilku minutach ciszy wstała.

\- I oczywiście dzisiejszy ranek, podczas którego facet przypominający mojego brata ładuje sobie kulkę w łeb! Możecie sobie wyobrazić jak to wygląda? To właśnie widzę za każdym razem, kiedy zamknę oczy. Jesteście szczęśliwi? Teraz wiecie co mnie wprawia w zły humor. Teraz do cholery wyjdziecie.

Po swoim obwieszczeniu, ruszyła do sypialni i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Wtedy Jordan zwrócił swoją uwagę na Alice.

\- O co do cholery chodzi ze zdradzeniem jej, Alice? - Pokręciła głową, patrząc przez chwilę na Jacoba. Chciałem poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale to nie był mój priorytet. Teraz Bella jest numerem jeden.

\- Zawsze była silna - wyszeptała Nessie, opierając głowę na klatce Jacoba. - To dziwne widzieć ją w takim stanie.

\- Powinniśmy iść - powiedział Jasper. Wszyscy zgodzili się dla Jordana. Westchnął, posyłając mi twarde spojrzenie.

\- Zostajesz. - Kiwnąłem i po kilku minutach zostałem sam, z obietnicą zadzwonienia, jakby się coś działo.

 _Co ja mogę teraz zrobić?_

 **Bella**

Zatrzasnęłam drzwi i przekręciłam klucz. Tylko dlatego, że potrzebowałam kilku minut dla siebie, tym bardziej, że Edward został. Jest uparty i zrobi wszystko, żeby pomóc. Prawie mu powiedziałam o wszystkim. Mam tak wiele do przemyślenia i dodając do tego ból po stracie, mogłoby to mnie zniszczyć. Jednakże, błędem było odkładanie tego. Mam wybór.

Podziękowałam niebiosom za wybór miejsca na moje dokumenty związane z obiektami czyli CD włożone w plastikową okładkę, leżące na półce z ponad setką płyt z muzyką.

Każdy obiekt miał swoją własną płytkę CD, bez innej kopii. Nawet moje raporty i dochody były ukryte na miłym koncie na Kajmanach.

Właściwie to nie było nielegalne, dopóki służyło tylko do moich celów. To brzmiało kiepsko nawet dla mnie. To było nieetycznie i niekonwencjonalne. Poszłam za pośrednictwem wytycznych i mam furtkę, jeśli kiedykolwiek by mnie złapali. Byłam ostrożna, upewniając się, że kontaktuję się tylko z osobami, które znają obiekt lub samym klientem.

To powinno być moim pierwszym ostrzeżeniem. Alice powiedziała, że to Jacob mnie polecił. Powinnam wiedzieć, że to wszystko jest pieprzoną grą. Grą, w której Edward i ja jesteśmy pionkami. Muszę powiedzieć Edwardowi prawdę.

Wyszłam z mojego pokoju, widząc jak Edward krąży po korytarzu. Zatrzymał się nagle, kiedy mnie zauważył. Ruszyłam do drugiego pokoju, gdzie miałam drugą bibliotekę i biuro. Usłyszałam, że poszedł za mną, kiedy przeszukiwałam wzrokiem półki by znaleźć jego akta, ukryte w opakowaniu po Debussym.

Wyciągnęłam je, obracając w dłoni spojrzałam na niego.

 _Co powinnam zrobić?_

 **Edward**

\- Nie wystarczy, że masz to na iPodzie? - spytałem, mając nadzieję, że to zmusi ją do rozmowy. Kiwnęła głową, ale odwróciła wzrok.

\- Musimy porozmawiać - wyszeptała.

\- Okej. - Zrobiłem kilka niepewnych kroków w jej stronę.

Rozmowy nigdy nie kończyły się dobrze, jeśli zaczynały się od tych słów.

\- To co zamierzam ci powiedzieć, nie jest czymś co ci się spodoba. - Westchnęła, kładąc płytę CD na małym okrągłym stoliku obok dwuosobowej kanapy. - Właściwie, uważam, że mnie znienawidzisz.

 _O mój Boże._ Nie zniosę tego dłużej.

\- To mi nie mów - wyszeptałem, a mój głos zadrżał nieznacznie. Bella spojrzała na mnie, a jej spojrzenie było łagodne i błyszczące od łez.

\- Muszę ci powiedzieć. Chodzi o nas.

\- Czy chcesz skończyć to co jest między nami? - spytałem, zastanawiając się czy nadal mnie kocha po tym co jej zrobiłem.

\- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Ale to jest ważne. - Westchnęła, zanim zrobiła kilka kroków w moją stronę.

Pokręciłem głową i cofnąłem się.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć. Jeśli sądzisz, że to zakończy nasz związek to nie mów mi - powiedziałem stanowczo, a w moim głosie zabrzmiał strach i ból. - Bella, kiedy zobaczyłem jak upadasz, to było jakby część mnie umarła. Niosłem cię w swoich ramionach, twoje drżące ciało i czułem jak umieram.

Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, zbierając się w sobie. Kurwa, ostatnio robię to często.

\- Przez cały czas odkąd cię opuściłem, byłem w opłakanym stanie. Nie byłem sobą, ponieważ czegoś mi brakowało. A tego ranka, kiedy ja… myślałem, że cię postrzelił… o Boże… - Dźwięk przedarł się przez moją klatkę piersiową.

Upadłem na kolana, przypominając sobie grozę i uczucie wyrwanego serca, kiedy myślałem, że umarła. Rzuciła się w moją stronę i owinęła ramiona wokół mnie. Pocieszała mnie.

\- Edward, nie możemy być razem z czymś takim wiszącym nad nami - wyszeptała, a jej łzy ponownie wypłynęły. Kontynuowałem odmawianie jej i owinąłem ramiona wokół niej.

\- Jeśli to zabierze cię z dala ode mnie to nie jest tego warte. - Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej i mocniej ścisnąłem. - Nie mogę cię ponownie stracić, Bella. Nie wiem jak to inaczej wyjaśnić. Czuję się jakby część mnie umierała, kiedy jesteśmy osobno. Nie mogę tego przechodzić raz jeszcze.

\- Ale Edwardzie, nie chcesz wiedzieć? - wyszeptała ponownie w moją szyję. Pokręciłem głową i nareszcie się poddała.

\- Jestem zmęczona. Mogę iść się zdrzemnąć? - spytała. Kiwnąłem, ciesząc się na jej zmianę tematu.

Wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem do łóżka. Zdjąłem jej buty i otuliłem ją kocem.

\- Obudzę cię, kiedy przygotuję jedzenie. Wcześniej nie zjadłaś wiele. - Kiwnęła, umieszczając dłonie pod poduszką. Pocałowałem ją w czoło, zanim wyszedłem. Nie chciałem narzucać się jej w łóżku.

Wszedłem do drugiej sypialni, którą Bella zamieniła w biuro. Płyta nadal leżała na stole, złapałem ją i odłożyłem na miejsce. Debussy. Westchnąłem, minęło sporo czasu odkąd grałem. Nie miałem inspiracji by to robić, ale nadszedł czas aby odkurzyć pianino i zagrać. Kawałek, który utkwił mi w głowie gdy poznałem Bellę musi zostać dokończony.

Również potrzebuję czegoś do ukojenia zmysłów. Gdy umieszczałem płytkę w odtwarzaczu systemu nagłaśniającego Belli, usłyszałem jej krzyk.

\- Edward. - Brzmiała na zdesperowaną.

Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi do jej sypialni, zastałem ją całą we złach siedzącą na łóżku. Jej dolna warga drżała, kiedy mówiła:

\- Gdy tylko zamykam oczy wszystko jest czerwone.

Ostrożnie podszedłem do łóżka, nadal nie wiedząc co mogę dla niej zrobić. Jedyne co mogę zrobić to komfort. Coś czego nigdy nie robiłem. Złapałem jej twarz w dłonie i pocałowałem ją.

\- Nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić - wyszeptałem w jej skórę.

Spojrzała na mnie spod swoich rzęs, znalazłem coś co myślałem, że przepadło. Jej miłość do mnie zaświeciła w jej oczach, wyglądając niesamowicie cudownie.

\- Potrzebuję cię.

Nie miała pojęcia jak to na mnie podziałało. Zawarła wiele w jednym słowie. Nie potrzebowałem żadnych innych słów, żeby zrozumiała, że czuję to samo. Wspiąłem się na łóżko, a ona przesunęła się i położyła na mnie. Jęknąłem, witając się z jej ciepłymi i zamykającymi moje ustami. Do utraty tchu, owinąłem ramiona wokół niej, kiedy składała całus za całusem wzdłuż mojej szyi.

Wkrótce zaczęła skubać moje ucho i nic nie mogąc poradzić, jęk opuścił moje usta.

\- Bella.

Spróbowałem przyciągnąć ją jeszcze bliżej, szepcząc jej imię. Wiedziałem, że nigdy jej nie odmówię.

\- Edwardzie, proszę. - Moja słabość.

Powoli wstała, unosząc się nade mną z czystym pożądaniem w oczach. Delikatne dłonie przesunęły się wzdłuż jej ciała, co spowodowało kolejną ekscytację. Obserwowałem z wytężoną uwagą jak ściąga ubrania i rozrzuca wokół siebie.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać przebiegłem dłońmi przez jej łydki, uda i zacisnąłem je na jej miękkiej pupci. Byłem wciąż w ubraniu, Bella uklękła pomiędzy moimi nogami i wsunęła ręce pod mój T-shirt. Stłumiony jęk opuścił moje usta, gdy jej paznokcie przejechały po moich mięśniach, które napięły się. Wkrótce moje ubranie dołączyło do jej na podłodze.

Po mokrym, palącym pocałunku chciałem więcej. Jęknąłem, wzdychając i warcząc, po czym pociągnąłem ją do namiętnego pocałunku. Nasze ręce dotykały każdego cala odsłoniętej skóry. Zaprowadziłem ją do miejsca, w którym najbardziej jej potrzebuję. Położyłem jej jedną dłoń nad moim sercem, a drugą dłonią pomogła mi się w nią wsunąć. Nie protestowała, ale błagała cicho do mojego ucha. Jęknęliśmy na doznanie bycia nareszcie całością.

Poruszaliśmy się wolno. Nasze biodra kołysały się, a moje dłonie prowadziły ją. Delikatnie wsunęła palce w moje włosy, przysuwając usta do moich.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptała. _Nareszcie._

\- Też cię kocham - wydyszałem, zwiększając tempo.

Pchnięcie za pchnięciem, coraz bliżej szczytu. Jej skomlenie nasiliło się, a mój głos zachrypł. Bella odsunęła się, by wypuścić głęboki, chrapliwy jęk. Jej twarz była przepełniona przyjemnością, kiedy odrzucała głowę w tył. Oglądałem jak porusza się na mnie, a moje dłonie poruszały sie po jej krzywiznach. Przesunąłem je na jej płaski brzuch, w górę pomiędzy jej piersi aż do szyi, gdzie przechyliłem jej głowę, tak bym mógł widzieć jej twarz.

Jej dłonie zagłębiły się w moich włosach, kiedy jej usta spotkały moje. Pchnąłem w nią mocniej i głębiej, kiedy poczułem, że jest blisko. Przyjemność z dojścia była obezwładniająca. Szeptałem jej imię i dyszałem ' moje życie' w kółko. Jest moim życiem. Bez niej, nie miałoby ono znaczenia. Minuty mijały gdy leżeliśmy w swoich ramionach. Żadne z nas nie chciało tego skończyć. W ten sposób zasnęliśmy.

Chociaż zasnęliśmy tej nocy razem, nie obyło się bez hałasów. Sny nawiedzały ją mimo mojej obecności. Dołączyłem do niej podczas spotkania z Sharon, żoną Daniela. Bella pomogła im to zorganizować, ponieważ mieszkali daleko i przylatywali dopiero w ten dzień. Bella trzymała wszystkich oprócz mnie na dystans, więc musiałem wziąć tydzień wolnego, żeby być z nią. Było istotne dla niej by ktoś z nią był, choćby dlatego, że we wtorek obudziła się z koszmaru i domagała się prysznica by zmyć całą krew.

Tej nocy nawzajem ukołysaliśmy się do snu.

Od tamtej nocy przyglądałem się jej, żeby się upewnić, że nie wariuje. To mnie przeraża, kiedy widzę ją z tym samym wzrokiem wbitym w przestrzeń. Za każdym razem zajmuje mi sporo czasu by doszła do siebie. Pogrzeb odbył się bez żadnych problemów, a Bella przeczytała fragment z dziennika Daniela.

Zrozumiałem, dlaczego Bella była tak zdesperowana żeby go ocalić. Był pełen życia i zdolny do miłości. Po prostu był pochłonięty nałogiem. Próbował wrócić, ale było dla niego za późno.

Noc po pogrzebie przebiegła spokojnie. Chociaż nie budziły jej koszmary, to szeptała imię Daniela jakby się z nim żegnała. Bella odwołała wszystkie swoje sesje na kilka tygodni. Komisja zapowiedziała jej wizytę w sprawie dochodzenia dotyczącego Daniela. Dopóki sprawa nie będzie zamknięta, zawiesiła swoją praktykę.

Od tamtego dnia nie chciała zejść do garażu w swoim budynku. Zawsze szliśmy do mnie, by wziąć moje auto. Nie kochaliśmy się od tamtej nocy, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Ona mnie nie prosiła, a ja jej. Chciałem zaczekać na nią. To nie było coś co musieliśmy zrobić. Moim jedynym priorytetem była ona i jej dobre samopoczucie. A jej dobre samopoczucie i jej nastrój były zagrożone. Jej apetyt nie istniał, jej nawyki senne się nie poprawiły.

Kiedy wróciliśmy z komisariatu, gdzie podpisaliśmy nasze zeznania, zamieniła się w automat i martwiłem się, przez co mało jadłem. Weszła do kuchni aby przygotować lunch, a ja stałem obok i obserwowałem ją, pozwalając jej mówić.

Na pierwszy rzut oka co jakiś czas pojawiała się tam moja Bella, ale przez większość czasu tonęła w smutku i rozpaczy. Chciałem ją z tego wyrwać i pomyślałem o wyjeździe ze Seattle na jakiś czas, tylko my.

\- Kochanie, zastanawiałem się czy nie miałabyś ochoty wyjechać z miasta na weekend - spytałem, obserwując jak obraca burgery na grillu.

Westchnęła miękko, ale zobaczyłem mały uśmieszek na jej ustach. Ten mały gest dał mi nadzieję.

\- Myślałam, że nigdy nie zapytasz. - Spojrzała znad pieca prosto w moje oczy, posyłając mi cudowny uśmiech. - Tylko my?

\- Tylko my - odpowiedziałem z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

\- Hmm gdzieś gdzie jest słonecznie? - Uniosła brew, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- California?

Bella przygryzła dolną wargę i kiwnęła głową.

\- Muszę kupić nowe bikini - powiedziała sugestywnie. Jęknąłem, zanim uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

\- Chyba potrzebujemy prywatnej plaży - powiedziałem, puszczając jej perskie oko. Myślałem o moim domu w Carmel, gdy to zasugerowałem. Zdjęła burgery z pieca i położyła je na bułkach, a obok frytki.

\- Więc kiedy wyjeżdżamy? - Ustawiła talerze, po czym ją wciągnąłem na moje kolana i pocałowałem.

\- Jutro - wyszeptałem, całując ją wzdłuż szyi i ucha. Zadrżała.

\- Jutro, kuźwa ktoś do mnie przychodzi. Umm może jutro wieczorem? - zaproponowała.

\- A kto przychodzi?

\- Mam zaśpiewać z kolegą piosenkę na koncercie dobroczynnym. Musimy wybrać co zaśpiewamy i umówiliśmy się, że wpadnie kiedy będzie w mieście odwiedzał przyjaciół. - Zanurzyła frytkę w ketchupie i włożyła mi do ust.

\- On? - Uniosłem brew w pytaniu, przeżuwając. Wywróciła oczami.

\- Rob Thomas.

\- Będziesz coś z nim śpiewać? - Byłem pod wrażeniem. Słyszałem kilka razy jak nuci i śpiewa, ale to było krótkie.

\- Tak, spotkałam go i jego żonę, kiedy pomagałam jego fundacji "Sidewalk Angels" kilka lat temu. Zaproponował to parę tygodni temu, kiedy powiedziałam, że organizuję koncert. Nawet pomógł mi zgromadzić kilku innych artystów.

Jej uśmiech był piękny jak ona. Chciałem, żeby nadal mówiła, ponieważ zauważyłem, że zaczęła więcej jeść. Siedziała ze mną i pozwalała się karmić frytkami, kiedy nie robiła małych kęsów burgera.

\- Zdecydowałaś już jak nazwiesz fundacje? - spytałem, biorąc od niej frytkę i wylizując jej palce. Zachichotała i dała mi prztyczka w nos.

\- Myślałam nad "New Beginnings1".

\- To ma sens. Fundacja będzie się skupiać na bitych kobietach i dzieciach, nie zabijaniu zwierząt w schroniskach, zespół ratunkowy dla bezdomnych i oczywiście szpital dla dzieci. To idealna nazwa, kochanie.

\- Dziękuję. - Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy złapałem kolejną frytkę. Zamoczyłem ją w ketchupie i rozsmarowałem go na jej policzku. Spojrzała na mnie zakłopotana dopóki nie poruszyłem brwiami. Zlizałem sos, przez co nagrodziła mnie chichotem.

\- Ew! - powiedziała, kręcą głową i próbując odsunąć twarz ode mnie. Śmiałem się z nią, ale nagle zamarła i ucichła. Mój wzrok powędrował do jej dłoni. Ketchup kapnął na jej dłoń podczas naszej zabawy. _O kurwa._

Moją pierwszą myślą była krew. Złapałem serwetkę i zacząłem ścierać, ale mnie powstrzymała. Wpatrywała się w swoją dłoń i pociągnięciem palca rozmazała sos w cienką linię.

\- Krew i ból jest linią mojego życia. To wszystko wiem już od dawna - powiedziała, biorąc serwetkę, która jej podałem. W jej oczach widziałem, że nadal trawi stratę, którą odczuwa. - Jako jedyny pokazałeś mi, że nie chodzi tylko o moje życie, Edwardzie. Dziękuję ci. - Łzy spłynęły z jej oczu.

\- To ja powinienem tobie podziękować. Sprawiłaś, że moje serce znowu zaczęło bić - wyszeptałem, owijając ramiona wokół niej. Ona owinęła swoje wokół mojej szyi i spojrzała na mnie.

\- Kochaj mnie, Edwardzie - wyszeptała, zasypując moją twarz pocałunkami. Jęknąłem i pocałowałem ją w usta, pomagając jej wstać. Po chwili, leżąc na niej w naszym łóżku, wyszeptałem:

\- Kocham cie, miłości mojego życia.

 _Moja żono._

* * *

1 Nowe początki


	20. Potrzebuję cię

**20\. Potrzebuję cię**

 **Edward**

Tej nocy ustaliliśmy szczegóły dotyczące naszego wyjazdu. W piątek, wczesnym rankiem, zdecydowałem, że muszę wpaść do biura, aby odwołać spotkania zaplanowane na kilka najbliższych dni. Bella nie była w nastroju na zakupy, więc poprosiłem Alice o kupienie kilku rzeczy na naszą wycieczkę. Nie byłem pewien co spowodowało oziębienie stosunków między nimi po ich wczorajszej rozmowie. Kiedy spytałem o to Bellę, stwierdziła, że jest to związane z naszą nieprzeprowadzoną rozmową. Utrzymywałem, że nadal nie chcę nic wiedzieć. Wyglądała jakby jej ulżyło. Nie drążyłem dalej tego tematu.

Czy zachowywałem się dziecinnie i naiwnie? Tak, ale nie miałem wyboru. Prawdopodobnie był to instynkt samozachowawczy. Jeśli chciałem przeżyć, ona musiała być przy mnie. Proste.

Kiedy ja pośpiesznie się szykowałem, Bella biegała do i z łazienki zbierając rzeczy. To było zaskakujące. Chyba nie myślała, że pójdzie do pracy, prawda?

\- Edwardzie, jest dopiero piąta trzydzieści. Nikogo jeszcze nie będzie w biurze. Czy mogę pojechać z tobą? - Jej głos był delikatny, ale lekko ochrypły.

Uniosłem brew w niemym pytaniu. W odpowiedzi posłała mi pożądliwe i spragnione spojrzenie. Załapałem.

 _Fuck yeah_. Kiwnąłem, obserwując jej oddalającą się postać. Była ubrana tak samo, kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Jej strój bibliotekarki/sekretarki spowodował, że od razu stwardniałem. Boże, kocham tę kobietę. Dwadzieścia minut później schodziliśmy do mojego garażu.

\- Kiedy spodziewasz się swoich gości?

\- Rob z żoną powinni być koło pierwszej. Powinniśmy zdążyć na lot o czwartej.

\- W takim razie poznam Roba i jego żonę? - Nie jestem jego wielkim fanem, ale lubię kilka jego piosenek.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Nie zamierzasz udawać zwariowanego fana, prawda? - spytała, chichocząc. Kiedy odpowiedziałem krótkim 'nie', zaśmiała się głośniej.

Gdy dotarliśmy do biura, nie mogłem pozbyć się uśmieszku z twarzy. Właściwie to nikt nie mógłby mnie go pozbawić.

Wciągnąłem ją do biura, gdzie szybko ruszyłem w stronę gabinetu. Chciałem zobaczyć jej rozrzucone włosy na blacie. Gdy dotarłem do drzwi, odsunęła się.

\- Edwardzie - powiedziała ostrzegawczym tonem. - Musisz skończyć pracę, a ja muszę sprawdzić czy temperatura nie spieprzyła mojego systemu. - Wydąłem wargi, a ona pokręciła głową. - Zadzwoń, kiedy skończysz. - Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała mnie w usta.

Prychnąłem z irytacją, stwierdzając, że seks w biurze jest przereklamowany. Przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiałem, żeby mój mózg mógł skupić się na pracy. Na szczęście wszystko udało mi się załatwić w dwadzieścia minut.

Cóż, to nie była prawda. Raczej skończyłem to co mogłem i się poddałem. Powracający obraz Belli na moim biurku nie dawał mi spokoju, przez co musiałem ją zobaczyć. Nacisnąłem szybko przycisk interkomu i czekałem na jej odpowiedź.

\- Tak? - powiedziała słodko.

Oh, wiem w jaką grę grasz, panno Swan.

\- Panno Swan, proszę przyjść do mojego gabinetu - powiedziałem oficjalnie.

\- Tak, panie Cullen - odpowiedziała takim samym tonem.

Po kilku minutach drzwi mojego gabinetu stanęły otworem, a moja mała lisica wślizgnęła się do pomieszczenia, uwodzicielsko kołysząc biodrami. Powstrzymałem jęk, kiedy obserwowałem jak siada.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, panie Cullen? - spytała, unosząc swoją idealną brew. Skrzyżowała nogi, uśmiechając się, kiedy zorientowałem się, że mam idealny widok na jej majtki… a właściwie ich brak.

\- O Boże - jęknąłem, poddając się grze, w którą graliśmy. - Podejdź, proszę.

Niechętnie oderwałem spojrzenie od jej cudownych nóg, by zobaczyć jej zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek. Gapiłem się. Nienawidzę kiedy wygrywa. Pieprzyć to. Kiedy wygrywa, to ja też.

Powoli rozprostowała nogi i wstała. Obserwowałem każdy ruch jej ciała, kiedy obeszła moje biurko i stanęła przede mną. Z każdym krokiem jaki robiła, rozpinała guzik w swojej koszuli, odsłaniając swoją jedwabistą skórę przed moim wzrokiem.

Dopiero kiedy odepchnęła moje dłonie, zdałem sobie sprawę, że jej dotykam. Pod bluzką chował się grzeszny, czerwony biustonosz. Jeden z nowych, tak myślę. Usiadła na mnie, z kolanami po bokach moich bioder. Moje podniecenie spotkało się z jej ciepłem, powodując, że odrzuciłem głowę w tył w uczuciu rozkoszy. Spojrzałem przed siebie, gdzie znajdował się jej biust. Zatopiłem w nim twarz, na co zachichotała.

Z rękami na jej tyłku i plecach, przyciągnąłem ją bliżej i nakryłem jej sutek swoimi ustami. Cicho jęknęła, przerywając ruch bioder. Palcami przebiegła przez moje włosy, a syk opuścił jej usta, kiedy zsunąłem bluzkę z jej ramion. Szczypiąc i całując ramiączka stanika, obserwowałem jak jej koszula opada na podłogę. Naparła na mnie, siadając mi na kolanach i rozpinając stanik. Kiedy materiał poluzował się, pomogłem go jej zdjąć i rzuciłem za siebie.

Zachichotała i z uśmiechem przyciągnęła moje usta do swoich. Nacisk, pchnięcie i odsunięcie. Biodro w biodro, ocierając się o siebie rytmicznie, co spowodowało mój głęboki jęk. Pochyleniem głowy pogłębiłem nasz pocałunek. Nasze dłonie były wszędzie, dotykając, łapiąc i zaciskając się. Moje spoczęły na jej tyłku, gdzie mogłem spokojnie dyrygować jej ruchami, wyobrażając sobie jak się w niej poruszam.

Doświadczone palce zsunęły się w dół mojej klatki do paska, gdzie w rekordowym czasie uwolniła mnie. Zdyszani i zdesperowani, zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

\- Nie wierzę, że to robimy - powiedziała.

\- Czy to nie jest zbyt banalne? - Uśmiechnąłem się w jej szyję i polizałem ją wzdłuż niej. - Czy to cię powstrzymuje?

Pokręciła głową i jęknęła, kiedy uszczypnąłem jej sutek. Jednak zanim coś powiedzieliśmy, usłyszałem jakiś dźwięk za drzwiami.

\- Edward. - Ten głos poznałbym wszędzie, Carlisle.

\- Zamknęłaś drzwi? - Spojrzałem na Bellę, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w panice i pokręciła głową. Cholera. - Schowaj się pod biurkiem - wyszeptałem, kiedy drzwi do mojego gabinetu zaczęły się otwierać. Bella zanurkowała pod blatem, a ja dosunąłem krzesło jak najbliżej stołu. Chciałem zasunąć rozporek, ale Bella mnie powstrzymała. _Nie zrobiła tego!_

Chwilę później, uśmiechnięta twarz mojego ojca pojawiła się pomiędzy drzwiami, a framugą.

\- Dzień dobry, synu. Co tu robisz tak wcześnie? - spytał Carlisle z niepokojem wymalowanym na twarzy.

W tej samej chwili poczułem jak jej dłonie dotknęły mojej erekcji. Stłumiłem jęk kaszlem, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

\- Ja... uh, muszę skończyć parę rzeczy zanim wyjadę z miasta na weekend - udało mi się wyksztusić, kiedy Bella polizała czubek mojego penisa. Cholera. Kurwa. Ona to właśnie zrobiła. Pieprzy mnie ustami!

\- Och, wyjeżdżasz z miasta? - spytał, siadając na krześle, które przedtem zajmowała Bella.

Kurwa, moja dziewczyna robi mi laskę z moim ojcem w tym samym pokoju. To jest gorące i bardzo rozpraszające.

\- Um, tak - wydyszałem, kiedy podrażniła mnie zębami. Kurwa. - Tak, biorę Bellę... do... Carmel. - Chwyciłem jedną ręką krawędź biurka, a drugą podłokietnik fotela, na którym siedziałem. Poczułem jak jej małe dłonie zaciskają się na moich kolanach i rozsuwają je. Po czym przesunęła rękę w górę mojej nogi i chwyciła mnie za jaja. _Kurwa!_

\- Pokocha to miejsce, Edwardzie. - Kiwnąłem głową, ponieważ jeśli otworzyłbym usta, to wykrzyczałbym imię Belli i przeklinałbym jak pieprzony marynarz. Skupiłem wszystkie siły, żeby nie pchnąć w jej usta. - Zadzwoniłeś i upewniłeś się, że wszystko jest gotowe na wasz przyjazd?

\- Tak - wydusiłem z siebie odpowiedź. Bella wzięła moje jedno jądro w usta i zassała. Czy ona próbuje mnie zabić? Na to wygląda.

\- Bierzesz odrzutowiec? - spytał, unosząc brew i uśmiechając się.

\- Tak - udało mi się wydusić, ledwo. Carlisle wstał z krzesła, za co byłem cholernie wdzięczny.

\- Cieszę się, że ty i Bella staracie się wszystko naprawić. - Kiwnąłem, kiedy otworzył drzwi mojego gabinetu. - Baw się dobrze synu, i ty Bello też. - Puścił oczko, po czym wyszedł i śmiejąc się, zamknął drzwi.

Bella zamarła z wybałuszonymi oczami, a ja od razu zatęskniłem za ciepłem jej ust.

\- O Boże! - krzyknęła. Odsunąłem się od biurka, a ona wyczołgała się, wyglądając na zażenowaną. - Mój stanik wisi na drzewku za tobą!

Odwróciłem się i rzeczywiście zobaczyłem wiszący na palmie biustonosz. Teraz moja kolej na wyśmianie mojej dupy. Starałem się ją przyciągnąć do mnie z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Cóż, to za to co zrobiłaś, kiedy mój ojciec był w tym samym pomieszczeniu - zganiłem ją.

Bella wydęła wargi i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jeśli tak się z tym czujesz, to wychodzę - powiedziała poważnie, zbierając swój stanik i bluzkę. Powstrzymałem ją i przytuliłem do siebie.

\- Kocham to, ale może następnym razem spróbujmy, kiedy nikogo nie będzie w pokoju. Oczywiście jeśli nie zmieniłaś zdania odnośnie trójkącików. - Uśmiechnąłem się zadziornie i poruszyłem znacząco brwiami. Klepnęła mnie.

\- Hmmm, a co powiesz na tego faceta z siłowni? - drażniła się ze mną. - Jest cholernie gorący.

Warknąłem i ugryzłem ją w lewą pierś. Ssałem długo i mocno, naznaczając ją jak pieprzony dupek, którym byłem. - Moja. - Kiedy odsunęła się, od razu ją chwyciłem. Wyjaśniła, że tylko chciała zamknąć drzwi na zamek.

W czasie kiedy to robiła, zdjąłem marynarkę, krawat i koszulę. Zaśmiała się na mój entuzjazm, ale zatrzymała się przed moim biurkiem.

\- Nie mam na sobie żadnych majtek, pamiętasz? - stwierdziła, kładąc dłonie na moim biurku i kręcąc biodrami. Zachichotałem i pokonałem drogę do jej wyeksponowanego tyłu. Podwinąłem jej spódniczkę, kurwa, jaki cudowny widok. Przesunąłem dwoma palcami przez jej ciepłą i śliską skórę łechtaczki.

\- Taka mokra. - Sapnąłem, gdy zwinąłem jej spódnicę i złapałem ją za biodra, przyciągając ją do siebie. Szybko pozbyłem się spodni i bokserek. - Dziecinko, na kolana. - Nie dałem jej czasu na nic, wchodząc w nią szybko i mocno. Upadła na ramiona z powodu siły, której użyłem.

\- Kurwa, Edward. - Jęknęła, łapiąc się drugiej strony biurka. Wysuwała się na przód, witając moje pchnięcia. Ryknąłem w odpowiedzi. Kurwa, tęskniłem za nią. Za nią całą.

\- Tak cholernie ciasna, kurwa - warknąłem, kiedy pchnęła mocniej. Pochyliłem się nad nią i złapałem w jedną dłoń garść jej włosów, a drugą chwyciłem jej biodro.

\- Tak, kurwa tak! - krzyczała, dysząc ciężko. Pchnąłem w nią trochę mocniej i poczułem jak jej plecy wyginają się w łuk pode mną, przez co mogłem wsunąć rękę pod nią. Ciągnąłem i skręcałem jej sutki. Nasze ciała poruszały się w idealnej synchronizacji, pokrywając się warstewką błyszczącego potu.

\- Ugh... Bella… kurwa - wydyszałem, tak cholernie blisko. Kurwa. Zabrałem dłoń z jej sterczących sutków i zsunąłem w dół do jej spuchniętej łechtaczki. Potarłem ją, mając nadzieję, że szybko zareaguje. Długo nie wytrzymam.

Dyszała pomiędzy pchnięciami i nareszcie zacisnęła się wokół mnie, więc nie mogłem nie podążyć za nią. Przedłużyłem nasze uwolnienie kilkoma pchnięciami, a nasze imiona wypełniły pokój wraz z dyszeniem i zapachem seksu. Wysunąłem się z niej i pociągnąłem ją na moje kolana, kiedy usiadłem na krześle za mną.

Moje ramiona owinęły się ciasno wokół jej drobnego ciała, kiedy próbowaliśmy złapać oddech.

\- Czy… myślisz, że on coś powie? - spytała pomiędzy oddechami.

\- Nie, to nie jest Emmett. - Pocałowałem ją w szyję, tuż poniżej ucha.

-Mmm... jaka ulga - westchnęła, kiedy drażniłem zębami jej skórę.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptałem prosto do jej ucha.

\- Kocham cię - powiedziała miękko, kręcąc biodrami.

Unieruchomiłem je, zanim znowu stałem się twardy, a niewiele już brakowało.

\- Bella - ostrzegłem ją.

\- Przepraszam. - Zachichotała, kiedy spróbowałem ją dotknąć jeszcze raz. Jęknąłem, kiedy zerwała się z moich kolan. - Edwardzie, mamy cały weekend - droczyła się.

\- Wiem. - Zacząłem ubierać moje ciuchy. - Ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić, kiedy jesteś naga. - Uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Ubieraj się, skończ pracę i będziemy mogli wyjść. - Pocałowała mnie w szczękę, zapinając swoją bluzkę. Co było dramatyczne, ponieważ jej piersi były cudowne.

\- Już jesteś gotowa?

\- Tak. Bycie pracownikiem tymczasowym nie jest takie złe. To powinno się zdarzyć siostrze Margaret. Powinnam ją szkolić, odkąd przyjęłam propozycję Carlisle'a.

Zamarłem podczas ubierania spodni.

\- Co powiedziałaś?

\- Przyjęłam propozycję Carlisle'a, Edwardzie - powiedziała miękko. - W zeszłym tygodniu, zanim to wszystko miało miejsce. - Spojrzała na mnie ze smutkiem i obawą w oczach. - Wzięłabym ją nawet, jeśli nie mielibyśmy przerwy. - Oczywiście, że by to zrobiła.

\- Rozumiem, ponieważ to stanowisko jest stworzone dla ciebie - powiedziałem, kończąc się ubierać. - Ale powinnaś mi powiedzieć. - Musiała usłyszeć rozczarowanie w moim głosie, zaoferowała swoją dłoń. Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej.

\- Wiem. Tak szczerze to nie myślałam o tym, dopóki nie przyjechaliśmy do biura.

Westchnąłem.

\- Rozumiem cię, Bello.

Posłała mi zapierający dech w piersiach uśmiech i wskoczyła w moje ramiona.

\- Dziękuję za wyrozumiałość. Nadal możemy jeść razem lunch. - Nieśmiały błysk w jej oczach powiedział mi, że to stanie się naszą rutyną.

\- Lunch czasem schadzek, podoba mi się ta myśl - wyszeptałem, całując ją delikatnie w usta.

\- Dobrą wiadomością jest to, że Emmett zgodził się zamienić biurami, więc będę bliżej ciebie. - Bella pocałowała mnie w usta, pacnęła mnie w tyłek i opuściła moje biuro.

Czy mam się czuć urażony, ponieważ wybrała pracę zamiast mnie? Nie, ponieważ znam ją na tyle dobrze, że wiem jak ważna jest dla niej praca charytatywna i chcę ją wspierać.

Schadzki w trakcie lunchu lub w pokoju ksero brzmią coraz lepiej im dłużej nad tym myślę. Półtorej godziny później udało nam się dotrzeć do jej mieszkania. Alice już na nas czekała z rzeczami Belli.

Podeszła powoli do Belli z oczami pełnymi łez.

\- Bella - wyszeptała.

Bella westchnęła i otworzyła ramiona. Alice wpadła w nie i zaczęła niekontrolowanie szlochać. Razem pokonały drogę do sypialni i zamknęły się w niej, potrzebując prywatności. Wmawiałem sobie, że nie chcę wiedzieć. Tak długo jak współpracują, to nie mój interes. Spojrzałem na Bellę, która posłała mi spojrzenie mówiące, że wszystko jest w porządku. Cicho zapukałem i otworzyłem drzwi do jej sypialni.

\- Bella, idę do siebie spakować bagaż. Zaraz wracam.

Bella uśmiechnęła się do mnie i odpowiedziała:

\- W porządku, Edwardzie. Zobaczymy się później. - Po krótkim pocałunku, wyszedłem i pokonałem drogę do mojego mieszkania.

Jest jakaś tajemnica, która prawdopodobnie zakończy nasz związek. Ta informacja rujnowała moje zdrowie psychiczne. Ale chcąc pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, musiałem o tym zapomnieć. Wiem, że jeśli chcę żyć z Bellą ten sekret będzie musiał zostać ujawniony.

Chcę urzeczywistnić mój sen. Sen, który mam przed oczami za każdym razem, kiedy zamknę oczy. Bella jako moja żona i matka moich dzieci. Wierzę, że jeśli wyjawi co ją trapi to przejdziemy przez to razem. Nie jestem gotowy by pozwolić jej odejść, nigdy nie będę.

Po spakowaniu torby i potwierdzeniu naszego lotu, wróciłem do jej mieszkania. Przez drzwi usłyszałem dźwięki gitary. Wszedłem bez pukania i znalazłem Bellę czekającą na mnie.

\- Wejdź - wyszeptała, łapiąc moją dłoń i wciągając do salonu. Na leżance siedział Rob Thomas z żoną. Jasper siedział na fotelu naprzeciw nich i brzdękolił na gitarze. Alice siedziała na podłokietniku fotela zajmowanego przez Jazza, witając mnie szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Edwardzie, to jest Rob i Marisol Thomas. - Rob i ja uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie, kiedy Marisol wstała i wyciągnęła swoją. Przypominała mi Rosalie, poza włosami, które były ciemno brązowe i spięte w kucyk. Jeśli o ten aspekt chodzi to przypominała mi Bellę, dla której wygoda była ważniejsza niż moda.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Edwardzie - powiedziała Marisol, unosząc brew na Bellę. - Bella wiele nam o tobie mówiła. Poza tym jak gorący jesteś.

Bella zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową.

\- Proszę, nie podnoś jego ego. - Zaśmiała się, kiedy skrzywiłem się na tę uwagę. - Okej, czyli omówiliśmy wszystko? - spytała Bella, siadając na fotelu przed Robem.

\- Jedna trzecia dochodu z koncertu idzie dla Sidewalk Angels, a reszta dla New Beginnings1 - podsumował Rob, stukając palcem w swoją brodę. - A wpływ z DVD będzie podzielony i przekazany instytucji, którą wskażą artyści.

Bella kiwnęła głową, spojrzałem na nią, a ona zauważyła moje zakłopotanie.

\- Nagrywacie relację z koncertu na DVD?

\- Tak, Rob powiedział, że to pomoże zebrać więcej pieniędzy. To świetny pomysł. Zamieścimy ofertę na stronie spółki, na stronie New Beginnings, na stronie Roba i każdego artysty, który zgodzi się na to. - Bella uśmiechnęła się, a jej oczy błyszczały ze szczęścia.

Och dziecinko, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem.

\- Innymi słowy, resztę pieniędzy powinniśmy zebrać dzięki innym projektom fundacji. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Naprawdę byłem pod wrażeniem jak bardzo oddaje w to swoje serce i osób, które zgodziły się jej pomóc.

\- Dobrą informacją jest fakt, że wszystkie bilety na koncert zostały sprzedane. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ci się udało zorganizować koncert na stadionie - zachichotał Rob. - Ale w końcu jesteś mistrzynią perswazji.

\- Robię co mogę. Spotkałam się z właścicielami i zgodzili się pomóc. - Bella uśmiechnęła się, marszcząc nosek.

\- Który stadion? - spytał Jasper.

\- Quest Field, korzystają z niego Seattle Seahawks - powiedziała dumnie. - Mają niesamowity program na kampanie społeczne, więc byli zachwyceni moją ofertą.

\- Więc jaką piosenkę chcesz zaprezentować Rob? - spytała Bella, wstając z fotela i wepchnęła mnie na niego. Usadowiła się na moim kolanie. Uśmiechnąłem się i owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii. Marisol zachichotała obok swojego męża.

\- Little Wonders2, Street Corner Symphony 3i może Time After Time 4- zasugerował.

\- Możesz zacząć występ Little Wonders, a potem możemy razem wystąpić z Time After Time, po czym wpuścimy kogoś lub inną grupę. A ostatnią piosenką powinno być Street Corner Symphony. Myślę, że to będzie idealne.

\- Hmmm, może się uda zaprosić wszystkich artystów do tego - powiedział Rob w zamyśleniu.

\- To by było niezapomniane! - stwierdziła Bella.

\- Więc Time After Time - powiedziała Marisol, patrząc na Bellę - w duecie?

\- Mogę dołączyć w refrenie jako chórek? - spytała brunetka, ale zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie.

\- Włączaj się, kiedy uznasz to za odpowiednie - zasugerował Rob, zerkając na Jaspera, który przytaknął głową. Bella kiwnęła, a Jazz zaczął grać. Marisol i Alice zaczęły klaskać do rytmu. Bella przesunęła się na moim kolanie, żeby być twarzą do Roba.

 _\- Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick… -_ zaczął Rob, patrząc na nią zachęcającą.

 _\- And think of you_ \- zaśpiewali razem.

Do końca wersu całkowicie mnie powaliła. Nigdy się nie dowiedziałem, że umie śpiewać. W określonym wzorze śpiewała wersy, a refren zaśpiewali razem. Ostatni wers zaśpiewała sama.

Jasper skończył grać ostatni akord. Wszyscy siedzieli cicho, zanim zaczęliśmy klaskać i gratulować Belli i Robowi.

\- To było cudowne, kochanie - powiedziałem, ściskając ją w talii. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że potrafisz tak dobrze śpiewać.

\- Uczęszczałam do chóru, kiedy byłam w liceum. To było jedyne miejsce, gdzie mój brat nie stał nade mną - powiedziała nieśmiało Bella. Odwróciła spojrzenie ode mnie do Roba. - To było dobre?

\- Było idealnie, Bello. To zaszczyt zagrać z tobą.

\- Zaszczyt i przechwałki są po mojej stronie - zażartowała, śmiejąc się. Po tym przez godzinę ćwiczyli.

Spojrzałem na Jaspera, który grał cicho dla Alice. W jej oczach widziałem tylko miłość, gdy położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Czy Bella też tak na mnie patrzy? Czy ja patrzę tak na nią?

To śmieszne, że w ciągu dwóch miesięcy Bella owinęła mnie sobie wokół małego palca. Szczerze nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niej. I zrobię wszystko, żeby zostało tak jak jest.

 **~oOo~**

Weszliśmy na pokład służbowego odrzutowca około piętnastej trzydzieści. Oprowadziłem Bellę po samolocie. Główna kabina pasażerska wyglądała jak salon. Były tam dwa duże telewizory i dwie skórzane, kremowe sofy. Później pokazałem jej łazienkę, sprzed której można było zauważyć wielkie łóżko. Nigdy z niego nie korzystałem. Muszę to zmienić.

\- Czy jest jakiś powód, dlaczego sypialnia jest na końcu naszej wycieczki? - zamruczała w moje ucho, biorąc moją małżowinę do ust i ssąc. Ciasno owinąłem ramiona wokół niej.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi, kochanie - drażniłem się, po czym przycisnąłem usta do jej.

\- Mile High Club5? Jesteś członkiem? - Uniosła brew i ruszyła do kabiny pasażerskiej, po czym usiadła na naszych miejscach.

\- Nie - powiedziałem miękko. - Wy, kobiety, jesteście cholernie złośliwe. - Złapałem ją od tyłu i przycisnąłem jej tyłek do mnie. Przesunąłem jej włosy za ramię i przycisnąłem usta do jej wyeksponowanej szyi . Zamknęła oczy na to doznanie, naciskając tyłeczkiem na moje podbrzusze. Po chwili ktoś przeczyścił gardło. Zaprzestałem i spojrzałem na intruza.

Kurwa. Bree. Niedobrze.

\- Panie Cullen, miło znowu pana widzieć - powiedziała sugestywnie, podchodząc do nas.

\- Bree. Prosiłem by Rachel towarzyszyła nam podczas tej podróży - powiedziałem poważnie z lekkim ostrzeżeniem. Stanąłem ochronnie przed Bellą, choć nie byłem pewien kogo chronię. Jestem przekonany, że Bella skopałaby jej tyłek. Nie chciałem do tego dopuścić.

Od zawsze Bree była zbyt przytulaśna i zastanawiałem sie czy nie ma jakiejś obsesji czy coś. Kiedy z ojcem zdecydowaliśmy się na kupno samolotu do przelotów służbowych i prywatnych osobiście dobraliśmy obsługę. Są do naszej dyspozycji, aż do dnia wypowiedzenia umowy.

Muszę przyznać, że stewardessy wybierałem głównie po wyglądzie. W porządku, wszystkich tak wybrałem. Moja mama wybrała Rachel, pięćdziesięcioletnią babcię dwójki maluchów. Wybrałem ją do tego loty dla bezpieczeństwa. Ale teraz jestem popieprzony.

Szczerze to jeszcze nigdy nie miałem okazji by dołączyć do MHC, ponieważ któreś z rodziców towarzyszyło mi podczas lotów. Nigdy nie było możliwości, ale jak tylko koła dotknęły ziemi Bree zrobiła pierwszy ruch po naszym pierwszym wspólnym locie.

Była dobrą odskocznią przed ważnym biznesowym spotkaniem za bilion dolarów. Była moim sposobem na pozbycie się niechcianego napięcia. Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, jestem popieprzony. Przyjąłem jej ofertę dwa razy, ale w tym momencie pomyślałem o tym jak o karze za bycie taką dziwką przed Bellą.

I właśnie stoję w samolocie po zamknięciu drzwi z moją dziewczyną i przylepą, z którą się przespałem dwa razy. Nawet nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, kiedy był drugi raz.

\- Rachel nie mogła przyjść. Jej słodki wnuczek Cody, źle upadł i złamał nogę. - Uśmiechnęła się słodko. Wywróciłem oczami na jej oczywistą próbę ściągnięcia mi spodni. Bree nienawidzi dzieci, to dosyć oczywiste po ostatniej przygodzie w hotelu.

\- Edward? - powiedziała Bella, a jej głos był trochę spięty.

Zanim się do niej odwróciłem, Bree postanowiła to przerwać:

\- Cóż, startujemy za kilka minut. Proszę zająć swoje miejsca - powiedziała oficjalnie, ale jej spojrzenie w kierunku Belli mówiło co innego. Spojrzałem na nią.

\- Dziękujemy, Bree. Na razie to wszystko. - Obserwowałem jak odchodzi i odetchnąłem głośno.

Bella szybko przeszła obok mnie i usiadła w pojedynczym fotelu, zamiast w podwójnych, które były dla nas przygotowane. Spojrzenie utkwiła we mnie, mocne i zimne, po czym wyciągnęła iPoda ze swojej torby. Ruszyłem w jej stronę, ale ona zwiększyła głośność na urządzeniu i oparła swoją stopę w szpilce o moją klatkę, powstrzymując mnie. Odsunąłem ją, kładąc dłoń na jej kostce.

\- Bella, dziecinko, rozmawiaj ze mną - błagałem, gdy moje dłonie przebiegły w dół jej nogi. Pokręciła głową, z oczami utkwionymi we mnie. Usłyszałem jak drzwi się otwierają i Bree weszła do kabiny, posyłając mi zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek. Była wyraźnie ucieszona. Kurwa.

\- Panie Cullen, startujemy za minutę. Proszę zająć miejsce. - Z mocnym pchnięciem przez Bellę, zająłem miejsce za nią. - Czy potrzebuje pan pomocy z pasami? - spytała Bree, ruszając w moją stronę. Co ta zwariowana suka ma zamiar zrobić? Bella wyglądała, jakby chciała jej wydrapać oczy. Wiem, że jeśli sytuacja byłaby odwrotna to zrobiłaby mi to bez wahania.

Na szczęście, zanim odpowiedziałem, Bella postanowiła nie złościć się na mnie dłużej i posłała Bree spojrzenie, po którym tamta się zatrzymała. Bella odpięła swój pas i pochyliła się nade mną, by pomóc mi z moim. Wywróciła oczami, przez co jęknąłem.

\- To wszystko - powiedziała poważnym tonem Bella. Stewardessa fuknęła, zanim odwróciła się na pięcie i zamknęła drzwi za sobą.

\- Bella.

\- Zamknij się, Edwardzie - powiedziała ostrzegawczym tonem.

\- Bello, pytałem o...

\- Oszczędź sobie - warknęła, przenosząc swoją uwagę na iPoda. Pilot zakomunikował nasz start. Westchnąłem. W ten cudowny sposób zaczął się nasz wspólny weekend. Siedziała w ciszy przez cały start i chwilę po nim. Siedziała tak, mimo mojej prośby, by ze mną porozmawiała.

Jak tylko komunikat o braku konieczności zapięcia pasów zapalił się, to sekundę później Bella wstała z fotela. Ruszyła do sypialni i zamknęła drzwi za sobą, na zamek. Kurwa. Nawet nie minutę później, Bree weszła do kabiny. Spojrzała w kierunku Belli, jakby mogła ją zobaczyć. Wywróciłem oczami.

\- Może spotkamy się w naszym miejscu?

\- Nie - odpowiedziałem.

\- Och, daj spokój Edwardzie. To oczywiste, że twoja sekretarka nic ci nie da - podpuszczała mnie i uniosła rękę, żeby mnie dotknąć. Odsunąłem się, zanim jej odpowiedziałem.

\- Po pierwsze, fakt, że coś będę miał lub nie, to nie twój cholerny interes. A po drugie, to moja dziewczyna.

Zaśmiała się.

\- Edward Cullen nie miewa dziewczyn. Robisz to z czyimiś dziewczynami, ale sam nie masz dziewczyn. - Oparła dłoń na biodrze, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Teraz mam - powiedziałem, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Naprawdę zaczyna działać mi na nerwy.

\- Tak, masz - powiedziała Bella, stojąc za mną. Wyraz twarzy stewardessy ukazywał zazdrość, kiedy spojrzała za mnie.

Odwróciłem się i moja szczęka opadła. Podeszła do kanapy i położyła się na mnie. Była ubrana w malutkie czarne bikini z czymś przeźroczystym na jej talii.

\- Czy mogę prosić o szklankę wody, proszę? - spytała słodko. Bree gapiła się na nią i z powrotem skierowała swoją uwagę na mnie.

\- Czy potrzebuje pan czegoś?

\- Nie, mam wszystko - odpowiedziałem ze wzrokiem utkwionym z hipnotyzującym ciele Belli. Ledwo zauważyłem, że stewardessa wyszła. Bella spotkała moje spojrzenie, kiedy uklęknąłem obok niej. - Jesteś na mnie zła? - Pokręciła głową, z oczami utkwionymi w moich. Przygryzła wargę i nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. - Mogę cię pocałować, kochanie? - wyszeptałem z ustami przy jej uchu.

\- Jeśli musisz - powiedziała od niechcenia, ale z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem. Wycałowałem mokry szlak od jej ucha, przez szczękę, do kącika jej ust, szepcząc, że kocham ją i tylko ją.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptałem. Pocałunek. - Tylko ciebie, moja miłości - powiedziałem niskim głosem. Całus. - Zawsze ty. - Pocałowałem ją w policzek. Gdy znów dotarłem do jej ust, przerwano nam.

Jęknąłem, kiedy usłyszałem jak Bree odkaszlnęła za mną. Weź się ogarnij, do cholery!

\- Proszę, panie Cullen - powiedziała głęboko, a jej głos się załamał. Nie zrozumiałem, dopóki nie spojrzałem na Bellę. Spojrzenie jakie posłała stewardessie mówiło, że to gra na śmierć i życie. Wzdrygnąłem się. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie spotkam tego spojrzenia na sobie.

\- Dziękuję. - Bella uśmiechnęła się słodko, wyciągając dłoń w stronę Bree, by ta podała jej wodę. Stewardessa skrzywiła się, ale podeszła do mojej dziewczyny i podała jej butelkę wody.

\- A teraz, jeśli przeszkodzisz nam bez ważnego powodu - powiedziała Bella, wpatrując się w intruza - będziemy zmuszeni do awaryjnego lądowania. - Oczy Bree się rozszerzyły, przełknęła i kiwnęła głową. Zniknęła w mgnieniu oka.

\- Cholera, Bello. - Zachichotałem, ale ona skrzywiła się, wyglądało na to, że mówiła poważnie.

\- Szczerze Edwardzie, czy na całym świecie jest miejsce ,w którym nie trafimy na kogoś z przeszłości? - Nie dała mi czasu na odpowiedź. - O Boże, nie odpowiadaj - jęknęła. - Po prostu muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale czy Carmel jest dla nas dobrym miejscem? Ponieważ nie chcę takiego gówna przez cały weekend. - Spojrzała na mnie. Czekała na moją odpowiedź.

Kurwa, jest Rebecca w mojej ulubionej restauracji. W ulubionym klubie są Jessi i Amanda. O tak, Kelly i Chelsea w miejscowym barze z burgerami. Mój brak odpowiedzi był dla Belli oczywisty.

\- Zgaduję, że zostaniemy tam przez cały weekend. - Westchnęła, zamykając oczy i włączając muzykę. Lekko mnie odepchnęła, ale nie odsunąłem się i kontynuowałem dotykanie jej nóg i ramion. Wszystkiego czego mogłem dotknąć. Muszę wiedzieć, że między nami w porządku.

Po kilku minutach zaczęła śpiewać do muzyki:

 _-_ _I wanna to drink that shot of whiskey. I wanna smoke that cigarette. I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath 6-_ Nadal nuciła _: - I need you._ _Like a needle needs a vain._

Nie rozpoznałem piosenki, ale pozostałem obok niej i pocałowałem ją w szyję w nadziei, że odpowie. Poczułem jak unosi rękę, wyjmuje słuchawkę i wkłada ją do mojego ucha.

Pogłaskała mnie po policzku, patrząc mi w oczy pełnymi emocji. Emocji, które czuła do mnie. Damski głos wypłynął z głośniczka, a moja dziewczyna kontynuowała śpiewanie.

To był jej sposób na powiedzenie mi jak bardzo mnie potrzebuje i kocha.

 _\- I wanna get lost in some corner booth, cantina in Mexico. I wanna dance to the static of AM radio._ _I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin._ \- Jej kciuk poruszał się po mojej wardze, podczas gdy ja wpatrywałem się w jej oczy.

Piosenka była jej wyznaniem, nie deklaracją, kochała mnie bezwarunkowo. Potrzebuje mnie tak jak ja jej.

Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, uśmiechnęła się i przyciągnęła mnie do siebie. Zdesperowany, by ją poczuć, połączyłem nasze usta i przycisnąłem biodra do jej. Moje dłonie dotykały każdego cala jej wyeksponowanej klatki piersiowej. Rozkoszowałem się miękkością jej kremowej, jedwabnej skóry.

\- Potrzebuję cię, proszę - wydyszała, kiedy przygryzłem jedną z jej piersi. Musiałem poczuć jak bardzo mnie potrzebuje, zobaczyć jak gotowa była. Opuszkami palców przebiegłem wokół jej pępka, po czym wsunąłem dłoń pod jej bikini. Mokra. Gorąca. Śliska. Wsunąłem dwa palce w nią, jęcząc i przyciskając mojego fiuta do jej uda.

Jej plecy wygięły się w łuk, a biodra przywarły do mojej dłoni. Cicha prośba o więcej, co z chęcią spełniłem, dodając kolejny palec. Wsunąć. Wysunąć. Wsunąć. Wysunąć. Głośny. Jęk. Przesunąłem kciukiem po jej łechtaczce, powodując jęk. Zacisnęła palce w moich włosach, przyciągając moje usta do swoich, jęcząc z każdym ruchem moich palców. Zwinąłem palce, kiedy były głęboko w niej, jej ciało zamarło na chwilę, zanim zaczęło się trząść w moich ramionach. Ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w jej oczach, wysunąłem z niej palce i włożyłem je do moich ust, smakując ją.

\- Gotowy zostać członkiem klubu? - spytała nieśmiało.

\- Cholerne tak.

Wziąłem ją w ramiona i ruszyłem w kierunku sypialni, na tyle samolotu. Z dłońmi wszędzie. Z ubraniami porozrzucanymi wkoło. Nasz śmiech wypełnił powietrze. Rozpaczliwie jej pragnę.

\- Bella - powiedziałem ochryple. - Kurwa, potrzebuje być w tobie. - Moje słowa były bardziej pomrukami, jękami i dyszeniem, ponieważ jej dłonie były na mnie. Dotykające i głaszczące mnie z precyzją i perfekcją.

\- Wziąłeś dziś rano swoje witaminy? - droczyła się. Zajęczałem, skubiąc jej szyję i zarabiając skomlenie.

\- Nie, a co powiesz na zjedzenie twoich Pieprz-Mnie-Płatków? - kontynuowała pobudzanie mnie.

Tym zarobiła klapsa w tyłek i rzucenie na łóżko. Tylko zachichotała w odpowiedzi. Gapiłem się, po czym rzuciłem się na nią i chwyciłem ją za nadgarstki, umieszczając je nad jej głową. Moje usta nakryły jej różowiutki sutek, a ona wiła się pode mną.

\- Bello - ostrzegłem ją.

\- Wziąłeś ze sobą Extrenze7 na weekend, prawda? - spytała, śmiejąc się.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie potrzebuję takiego rodzaju gówna - warknąłem, brutalnie przygryzając jej wargę. Pchnięcie, odkrywanie i jęk na jej wargach i języku.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? - spytała w moje usta, kiedy ostatecznie oderwałem się od niej, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

\- Dziecinko, jedno spojrzenie na ciebie i jestem twardy przez godziny - wyznałem szczerze i przylgnąłem ustami do jej. Ująłem jej dolną wargę, poczułem jej dłoń na mnie. Jej paznokcie poruszyły się po główce mojego penisa, drażniąco. Jęknąłem i pchnąłem ją.

Westchnięcia i jęki. W kółko i w kółko pchałem coraz głębiej. Wykrzyknęła moje imię w chwale, kiedy jej dłonie zacisnęły się na moich włosach. W lewo, w prawo. Kręciła głową, kiedy nasze pragnienie przechodziło przez nas. Z determinacją w oczach, popchnęła mnie w klatkę. Spojrzałem na nią zmieszany.

\- Uklęknij - wydyszała. Wykonałem polecenie, podekscytowany tym co zamierza zrobić. - Złap poduszkę, złóż ją i wsuń pod środek moich pleców. - Wypełniłem jej instrukcje, poduszka spowodowała, że jej biodra uniosły się w powietrze.

Potem położyła każdą z nóg na moich ramionach. Kurwa.

\- Teraz daj mi to, dziecinko - zamruczała z niegrzecznym przymrużeniem oczu i kręceniem bioder. Uniosła dolną część pleców, opierając się ciężarem na moich ramionach i górnej części pleców. Kąt dźwigni był cholernie niesamowity. Leżała przede mną, z cyckami w powietrzu, odciskając ten widok w mojej głowie na wieki.

Pchałem w nią z całą mocą. Krzyczała z każdym pchnięciem, a ja stękałem na to doznanie. Eksperymentowałem, przez złapanie jej nóg, by pomóc jej utrzymać dźwignię, czy opierając jej nogi o jej klatkę. Każde nowe doznanie było nagradzane jękami i westchnięciami od naszej dwójki.

Kurwa, moja dziecinka jest giętka, elastyczna i krzycząca.

Pokryła nas warstewka potu i westchnęliśmy na nasze uwolnienie. Bella przesunęła swoimi palcami po swojej łechtaczce, a drugą ręką bawiła się swoim sutkiem.

\- Mocniej, Bella - wydyszałem, obserwując jej poczynania.

Uśmiechnęła się i oblizała swoje usta. Ręka bawiąca się jej biustem rozpoczęła wędrówkę w dół naszych ciał, aż znalazła to czego szukała. Moje pieprzone jaja.

\- Kurwa! - wyjęczałem, odrzucając głowę w tył. - Bellllla!

\- Dojdź ze mną - powiedziała bez tchu. I się zaczęło. Poczułem jak zaciska się wokół mnie, kiedy ja zacząłem drżeć w niej. Schowałem głowę w zgięciu jej szyi, warcząc w uniesieniu.

Kurwa. Kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę z niewygodnej pozycji Belli, wysunąłem poduszkę spod jej pleców i wciągnąłem ją na siebie. Gdy nasze oddechy się wyrównały, zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

\- Co to do diabła było? - spytałem, całując ją we włosy.

\- Mistrz uczył swojego Padawana8 kilku rzeczy. - Zachichotała.

\- A ja myślałem, że to ja będę nauczycielem - mruknąłem. Hej, przecież wiem co można robić w łóżku.

\- Ach, ale czy osiągnąłeś poziom Jedi? - Spojrzała na mnie z poważną miną. - Mówię serio. Jeszcze z nikim nie byłam na tyle długo, żeby eksperymentować w łóżku. Większość kobiet nie przyprowadza do swoich mieszkań obcego faceta i nie okazuje mu swoich mrocznych pragnień.

\- Mrocznych pragnień? - powtórzyłem, odwracając nas tak, że leżeliśmy twarzą w twarz.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś uległym? - Uniosła brew. - Czy kiedykolwiek zdominowałeś kogoś?

\- Nigdy nikomu nie uległem poza tym razem, kiedy zmusiłaś mnie do palcówki pod stołem. - Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Więc nigdy nie byłeś skrępowany, czy nie miałeś zasłoniętych oczu? - Bella spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nigdy nie poznałem, czy zaufałem kobiecie na tyle, by mnie związała. Byłem o to proszony kilka razy, ale za każdym razem odmawiałem. Noszę ze sobą sporo gotówki i nie chciałem dać im możliwości, by odeszły z wszystkim co miałem.

\- I ty sam nie związałeś nikogo?

Zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy. Zaufanie idzie w obie strony. Nie mogłem zaufać kobiecie na tyle, by dać się związać, więc one też mi nie ufały.

\- No to zapowiada się interesujący weekend? - Uśmiechnęła się, a jej dłonie zjechały w dół mojego torsu. Zadrżałem, cholernie zaciekawiony jej pomysłem.

1 Nowe Początki

2 watch?v=q6wZhd8M848

3 watch?v=9oO6n21QNqI

4 watch?v=OlYjGRabpS0

5 Mile High Club - podniebny klub miłości, klub robienia tego w przestworzach itp

6 I need you- Faith Hill ft Tim Mcgraw

7 Extrenze - ziołowy suplement na potencje

8 Padawan - uczeń, nawiązanie do Star Warsów (Gwiezdnych Wojen)


	21. Melancholia

**Chciałam życzyć wszystkim wesołych świąt i szczęśliwego nowego roku - dziękuje wam za kolejny rok razem :D Mam nadzieję, że wytrzymacie do końca tej historii, bo zostało już niewiele :D**

* * *

 **Rozdział 21 - Melancholia**

 **Edward**

Bella odmawiała powiedzenia mi co ten weekend przyniesie, ale będzie musiała improwizować, ponieważ nie przywiozła ze sobą żadnych zabawek.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem żadnej z twoich zabawek - burknąłem. _Co do cholery? Jestem jej chłopakiem i to uprawnia mnie do zobaczenia jej kolekcji._

\- Nie jestem pewna czy już jesteś na to gotowy. - Wzruszyła ramionami i owinęła nogi wokół moich bioder, przyciągając mnie bliżej. Leżałem na boku, twarzą do niej, oczarowany jej cudownymi, różowymi sutkami. Kciukiem delikatnie drażniłem jej szczyty, aż stwardniały.

\- Co to znaczy? - Spojrzałem na nią zmieszany.

\- Cóż, tak jak powiedziałeś, żeby zacząć zabawę z wiązaniem trzeba mieć ogromne zaufanie do drugiej osoby.

\- Czy to znaczy, że mi nie ufasz? - Ta myśl spowodowała u mnie ból.

\- Nareszcie ci zaufałam.

\- Więc co cię powstrzymuje przed takim zaufaniem?

\- Cóż, nie jestem pewna czy ty mi ufasz?

\- Oczywiście, że ci ufam. Nie zrobiłaś nic, żebym przestał ci ufać, kochanie - powiedziałem, bawiąc się jej skręconymi, długimi włosami.

\- Nie zasługuję na twoje zaufanie - wyszeptała, chowając twarz w mojej klatce, a jej ramiona owinęły się wokół mnie. Zrozumiałem dlaczego tak się czuje. Nadal ma mi coś do powiedzenia. - Edwardzie, myślę że my...

\- Nie, Bello. Jeszcze nie, proszę - błagałem ją, biorąc jej twarz w dłonie i wpatrując się w jej oczy.

\- Edwardzie, ale... - zaczęła, ale coś w moim spojrzeniu ją powstrzymało. - Proszę, zapamiętaj, że chciałam ci powiedzieć.

\- Nie zapomnę. - Pocałowałem ją w czubek nosa.

\- Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu do lądowania - powiedziała, kreśląc koła czubkiem palca na moim sutku.

\- Czy jest coś co chciałabyś wypróbować w niebie?

Zamyśliliśmy się na chwilę.

\- Szczypce! - Zaśmialiśmy się. Owinąłem ramiona wokół niej i przyciągnąłem ją bliżej.

\- Szczypce, to jest to, kochanie - wyszeptałem, skubiąc jej dolną wargę.

\- Mmm, kocham cię - wyszeptała. Przebiegła palcami w dół mojego brzucha. Jęknąłem, kiedy mocno mnie chwyciła. Pchnąłem biodrami kilka razy, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Zacisnęła się mocniej, powodując u mnie głęboki jęk. Zaśmiała się, kiedy wytaczałem swój własny szlak wzdłuż jej szczęki i szyi, ale przerwałem na chwilę i ugryzłem ją w nią.

\- Ugh, Edward - wyksztusiła. Jej palce oddaliły się od mojego penisa, a nasze usta połączyły się. Oboje jęknęliśmy, przyciskając biodra jedno do drugiego. Przerwało nam pukanie do drzwi. Bella napięła się nade mną i usiadła na moim brzuchu.

\- Och, do diabła nie. - Zeskoczyła ze mnie i złapała mój T-shirt, po czym wciągnęła go na siebie. Odwróciła się do mnie i spojrzała wymownie. - Zostań pod prześcieradłem, albo czym tam chcesz - warknęła na mnie i uchyliła drzwi. - Tak? - Jej szczęka się napięła, a zęby zacisnęły. Kurwa, jest wkurzona.

\- Przepraszam was bardzo, ale to alarmowy telefon, Karen White.

\- Cholera, daj mi go. - Bella zamknęła drzwi z bezprzewodowym telefonem w ręce. - Karen?

Wyglądała na zmartwioną. Uniosłem brew w pytaniu, ale ona pokręciła głową. Kim jest do cholery Karen?

\- To nie może poczekać, aż wrócę w poniedziałek wieczorem? - Starałem się nie podsłuchiwać, ale wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. - Rozumiem, to dobra wiadomość. - Bella podeszła do swojej torby i złapała swoje Blackberry. - Nie dam rady przyjść w przyszłym tygodniu. Tydzień później mam kilka spotkań i muszę dociągnąć kilka spraw związanych z koncertem. W grudniu, mogę ci poświęcić dwa dni przed galą. Tak. W porządku. Nowy Jork, grudzień, dwunasty i trzynasty brzmi dobrze. Do zobaczenia, Karen. Dziękuję.

Bella nacisnęła przycisk na telefonie i podskoczyła jak mała dziewczynka.

\- Sprzedałam swoją pierwszą powieść! - Jej ramiona wystrzeliły w powietrze, a jej biodra zakołysały się. Obraz godny zapamiętania. Zaśmiałem się i złapałem ją, wciągając do łóżka.

\- Pierwsza powieść? Myślałem, że już wydałaś trzy książki? - Ściągnąłem z niej moją koszulkę.

\- Bo to zrobiłam... - jęknęła, kiedy pociągnąłem za jej sutek - ale wszystkie są poradnikami dotyczącymi seksu i związków. To jest książka pod moim własnym nazwiskiem, nie pseudonimem.

\- Jaki masz pseudonim? - spytałem i wziąłem jej sterczący sutek w usta. Kurwa, zawsze dobrze smakuje.

\- O mój Boże, przestań mnie drażnić. Teraz świętujemy - wydyszała pomiędzy oddechami.

\- Świętujące szczypce? - zasugerowałem, przyciskając erekcję do jej uda.

\- Kurwa, tak! - powiedziała i złapała mnie za włosy, przyciągając bliżej do pocałunku.

 _Podniebne szczypce: Jedyny sposób na latanie_

Kiedy dojechaliśmy do naszego wakacyjnego domku, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Bella odwróciła się, by posłać mi zapierający dech w piersiach uśmiech. Wyskoczyła z samochodu i pobiegła na plażę. Zgubiła po drodze sandały. Podążyłem za nią i napawałem się widokiem jej sylwetki na tle horyzontu.

Widok był porywający.

Jej włosy i spódnica owinęły się wokół jej ciała. Wyraz jej twarzy ukazywał zachwyt, radość i zadowolenie. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą, a ja byłem jedynym, który potrafi to sprawić. Była jedyną osobą, która mnie zadowalała przez długi czas. Moje życie.

Owinąłem ramiona wokół niej, stojąc za nią. Westchnęła i oparła się zrelaksowana o mnie.

\- Tu jest cudownie, Edwardzie - wyszeptała, oglądając zachód słońca.

\- Jest ładnie, ale ty jesteś piękniejsza - wyznałem, całując ją w ramię. Zadrżała. - Zimno ci? - spytałem i potarłem dłońmi jej ramiona. Zaśmiała się.

\- Nie, Edwardzie, to tylko twój wpływ na mnie

Zaśmiałem się.

\- Hmm, więc tak reagujesz na mnie? - Praktycznie mogłem usłyszeć jak przewraca oczami.

\- Jakbyś nie wiedział jak na mnie działasz.

\- Działam na ciebie? - droczyłem się.

\- Przez cały czas.

\- Na to wygląda - powiedziałem bardziej poważnie.

\- Dlaczego, ponieważ moje majtki nie spadają za każdym razem gdy się uśmiechniesz?

Żachnąłem się.

\- Coś w ten deseń.

Odwróciła się twarzą do mnie.

\- Zaufaj mi, jestem dobrą aktorką. Wiem jak udawać, że na mnie nie wpływasz.

\- Dlaczego musiałabyś udawać? - spytałem zmieszany jej wyznaniem.

\- Cóż, jeśli bym tego nie robiła to rzuciłabym się na ciebie w samochodzie, w korytarzu, w biurze czy na środku zatłoczonej restauracji. Ty, panie, drażnisz mnie na każdym kroku - wyznała poważnym tonem.

\- Gdybym wiedział, to nadal bym cię drażnił.

\- Dokładnie - wyszeptała, całując mnie w usta.

\- Cóż, wiesz co mi robisz. Nie mogę utrzymać cholernych rąk z dala od ciebie - jęknąłem, czując rosnącą erekcję napierającą na jej biodro. Udowodniłem mój punkt widzenia, klepiąc ją w tyłek.

\- Zachowuj się. Byłoby miło jakbyś mnie najpierw oprowadził po domu.

\- Dobra - wymamrotałem, ściskając jej pośladek. - Kusicielka.

Bella podeszła do wynajętego samochodu, by wziąć nasze rzeczy.

\- Jeszcze nic nie widziałeś.

Jęknąłem i podbiegłem do niej, przerzuciłem ją przez ramię po czym otworzyłem bagażnik przyciskiem przy kluczu. Chwyciłem dwie nasze torby i zamknąłem klapę. Bella była wyjątkowo spokojna.

\- Bella?

\- Co? - warknęła.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Och nic, uwielbiam jak cała krew spływa mi do głowy - powiedziała słodkim głosem, ale lekko spiętym.

Cóż, ten słodki głosik powiedział mi, że naważyłem sobie piwa. Zadrżałem lekko i wszedłem przez frontowe drzwi w moim piętrowym domku plażowym. Był pomalowany na jasny brąz z białymi wykończeniami. Większość piętra posiadała oszklone ściany. Główna sypialnia znajdowała się właśnie tam. Z całego pokoju był cudowny widok na ocean. W prywatnej łazience było olbrzymie jacuzzi i prysznic dla dwóch osób, również z cudownym widokiem.

Po raz pierwszy przywiozłem kogoś ze sobą. Najczęściej używałem go do oderwania się od wszystkiego. Mimo, że często korzystałem z miejskich rozrywek, żadnej nie przyprowadziłem do domu. Cieszę się, że tak robiłem. Nigdy nie chciałem się dzielić tym miejscem, aż poznałem Bellę. Postawiłem ją na ziemi, gdy otworzyłem drzwi. Odepchnęła mnie i złapała swoją torbę.

\- Bella?

\- Idź na górę, rozbierz się, wykąp, połóż się na łóżku i czekaj na mnie - warknęła, ruszając w kierunku jednej z sypialni.

\- Bella - powiedziałem. Odwróciła się i złapała mnie za pieprzone jaja.

\- Pani, zrozumiałeś? - spytała, unosząc brew i uśmiechając się. Przełknąłem ślinę i kiwnąłem. - Odpowiedz mi - rozkazała niskim głosem. Cholera, to jest gorące.

Opuściłem głowę w dół i odpowiedziałem:

\- Tak, pani.

\- Dobrze. A teraz biegnij.

Odwróciłem się, a ona klepnęła mnie w tyłek, po czym ruszyła do jednej z sypialni. Kiedy znalazła się w środku, złapałem moją torbę i pobiegłem na górę. Byłem podekscytowany tym co się stało i lekko zdenerwowany. Nigdy nie pozwoliłem sobie na bycie na czyjejś łasce, tym bardziej kobiety.

Dziękowałem sobie za zadzwonienie przed naszym przyjazdem i poproszenie o przygotowanie domu. Gdy nie przyjeżdżałem przez dłuższy czas podgrzewacz do wody był wyłączony. Znienawidziłbym siebie, jeśli Bella musiałaby brać lodowaty prysznic. I byłem przerażony jaka byłaby jej reakcja.

Rozebrałem się i wrzuciłem ubrania do kosza na bieliznę. Wszedłem pod gorący prysznic i zmyłem z siebie lepki pot, już cholernie twardy. Przez chwilę myślałem nad daniem sobie ulgi, ale jaka w tym zabawa? Zadrżałem, przypominając sobie dlaczego jestem taki spocony. Wcześniejszy lot był bardzo zabawny.

A przed nami cudowny weekend. Już się kochaliśmy dwa razy, ale stwierdziłem, że musiałbym policzyć naszą przygodę w biurze. Muszę sprawdzić, czy pobijemy rekord w ten weekend.

Sześć minut później wycierałem się, śpiesząc się z rozpoczęciem weekendu. Tak szczerze to chciałem się dowiedzieć co Bella dla mnie przygotowała. Łóżko było czyste i schludne, rechocząc zrzuciłem kilka poduszek i kołdrę. Nie chcąc popsuć nastroju, zwinąłem rolety, odsłaniając widok na gwieździste niebo i pełny księżyc. Dźwięk fal rozbijających się o skały działał uspokajająco.

Westchnąłem z zadowoleniem. Kilka minut później, usłyszałem wyraźny dźwięk obcasów na schodach. Kurwa. Wskoczyłem na łóżko, zanim drzwi stanęły otworem. Leżałem na łóżku, nagi i gotowy na Bellę.

\- Cudowny. - Usłyszałem jej szept. Walczyłem z potrzebą i pragnieniem spojrzenia na nią. Jednakże, wiedziałem, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł zważając na to, że to ona dziś rządzi.

\- Od teraz odzywasz się jeśli ci pozwolę - wyszeptała uwodzicielsko. Boże, czy ona ma pojęcie jak jej głos na mnie działa? - Będziesz nazywał mnie Panią. Dojdziesz tylko jeśli ci pozwolę. Będziesz robił to co powiem, a jeśli odmówisz spotkają cię konsekwencje. Kiwnij głową jeśli rozumiesz.

Kiwnąłem, a mój oddech stał się ciężki. Już dyszałem, a ona mnie jeszcze nie dotknęła.

\- Twoim hasłem bezpieczeństwa jest 'czerwony'. Używaj go za każdym razem kiedy chcesz, żebym przestała. Jeśli zdecydujesz się kontynuować powiedz 'zielony' i będę kontynuować. Jeśli chcesz żebym kontynuowała, ale ostrożniej to powiedz 'żółty'. Kiwnij jeśli rozumiesz. - Kiwnąłem i poczułem jak stawia nogę na łóżku. Moje tętno zwiększyło się dwukrotnie przez samą jej bliskość.

\- Normalnie ukarałabym cię szpicrutą, ale nie mam jej przy sobie. Twój pasek jest zbyt gruby i mógłby przynieść więcej bólu niż przyjemności. Będę używała do tego dłoni. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała tego robić. - Poczułem jej dłonie na mojej lewej kostce. Zaskoczony jej nagłym kontaktem odsunąłem się od niej. I wtedy poczułem plaśnięcie jej dłoni w moje udo.

Kurwa. Zabolało, ale posłało przyjemny dreszcz przez moje ciało i mój kutas drgnął.

\- Chcesz, żebym przestała? - spytała, biorąc moją kostkę i owijając coś wokół niej. Poczułem jak ciągnie moją nogę do krawędzi łóżka i pozwoliłem jej na to. Poczułem stopą słupek łóżka i wiedziałem, że w ten sposób pokazuje mi co robi.

Pokręciłem głową, a nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Uśmiechnęła się i przywiązała moją kostkę. Leżałem najspokojniej jak tylko mogłem, gdy powtarzała czynność z drugą nogą. Miękkie, ciepłe palce przejechały wzdłuż mojego ramienia, gdzie złapała moją dłoń i pocałowała mnie w nią. Z seksownym uśmiechem przywiązała ją do łóżka za pomocą pończochy. Powtórzyła czynność z drugą dłonią.

Nie ukarała mnie za spojrzenie na nią, więc pozwoliłem sobie wędrować oczami po jej ciele. Była ubrana w czarny, satynowo koronkowy gorset, który zostawiał mało wyobraźni. Jej pełne piersi były ściśnięte i prawie wylewały się od góry. Małe pasujące majteczki, pas do pończoch i całość zwieńczona czarnymi szpilkami.

\- Podoba ci się to co widzisz? - spytała, uśmiechając się.

\- Kurwa, tak - powiedziałem bezmyślnie. Jej dłoń wylądowała na moim lewym sutku. - Kurwa! - Spojrzała na mnie i uderzyła mnie ponownie.

\- Nie pozwoliłam ci mówić. Zasłużyłeś na to. - Podniosła cholerny szalik i usiadła okrakiem na moim brzuchu. Jęknąłem i tym razem dostałem w prawy sutek. Kurwa.

\- Bez efektów dźwiękowych. - Znowu się uśmiechnęła. Myślę, że to ją bawi nawet za bardzo. Przygryzłem wnętrze policzka, by powstrzymać się przed jęczeniem. Wiedziała to. Zawiązała szalik na moich oczach, ograniczając mój widok do ciemności.

\- Mmm, podoba mi się widok ciebie w takim stanie - wyszeptała w moje ucho. - Wszystko wyeksponowane dla mojej przyjemności.

Kurwa, zadrżałem, moje ciało drżało w oczekiwaniu i potrzebie. Poczułem jak zsunęła się ze mnie, a następnie z łóżka. Stłumiłem jęk wywołany brakiem kontaktu z jej ciałem.

Coś delikatnie dotknęło mnie nad więzami na prawej kostce. To nie był paznokieć, a coś delikatniejszego i lżejszego, prawdopodobnie piórko. Piórko podróżowało od mojej kostki do uda w powolnym, ledwo wyczuwalnym kontakcie ze skórą. Chciałem skręcać się pod tym dotykiem. Nie byłem delikatny, ale moje ograniczone zmysły wyostrzyły się. Piórko zawędrowało do mojego biodra i w kierunku drugiej nogi, ale zmieniło kierunek w górę. Zatoczyło koło w zagłębieniu mojego biodra, powodując wierzgnięcie.

Jej dłoń uderzyła mnie w środek uda. Jęknąłem z przyjemności i bólu, zmuszając ją do kolejnych dwóch klapsów w tym samym miejscu.

\- Czerwony! - Kurwa. Cholera. Zapiekło. Przestała, pozwalając mi się zrelaksować. - Żółty - wyszeptałem.

Potarła ciepłe miejsce i złożyła tam mokry pocałunek. Chciałem głośno jęknąć. Jej cholerne usta były tak blisko miejsca, w którym ich potrzebowałem. Mój fiut był cholernie zaniedbany jednak udało mi się trzymać gębę na kłódkę. Kontynuowała zabawę z piórkiem, kreśląc koła wokół moich sutków. To uczucie było nieziemskie, wysyłało więcej przyjemnych sygnałów przez moje ciało. Westchnąłem, kiedy poczułem piórko na ustach.

\- Teraz mam zamiar powtórzyć to, tylko za pomocą języka - wyszeptała w moje usta. Stłumiłem jęk. Piórko spadło na mojego penisa, wzdłuż czułej główki i pulsującej żyły, zanim go odrzuciła. Boże, muszę użyć jakiegoś dźwięku albo wybuchnę.

Zsunęła się w dół mojego ciała i poczułem jej język na mojej kostce, który powoli poruszał się wzdłuż mojej łydki. Uszczypnęła mnie w kolano i po wewnętrznej stronie uda.

\- Możesz coś powiedzieć jeśli chcesz - wymamrotała.

Jęknąłem i westchnąłem w tym samym czasie. Jej język wirował i ssał kawałek skóry u podstawy mojego fiuta. Chciałem jej ust na sobie. Miękkie, nabrzmiałe wargi drażniące moje uda i zęby skubiące wrażliwy obszar. Zaskomlałem i jęknąłem jak cholernie zakochany głupiec.

Kontynuowała zwiedzanie swoim językiem na drugiej nodze, doprowadzając mnie do szaleństwa z potrzeby i pragnienia. Usiadła na mnie okrakiem i zassała moje sutki, pomijając mojego biednego fiuta. Miotałem się mimo więzów, a ona ugryzła mnie pod obojczykiem. Zakląłem, ale nie użyłem bezpiecznego słowa. Coś ciepłego i mokrego spoczywało na moim torsie. Cholera, to jej podniecenie. By wiedziała, że jej nowa forma tortur działa, błagałem:

\- Pani - wydyszałem, kiedy delikatnie ssała moją szyję.

\- Tak? - spytała, przenosząc się na moją szczękę. Jęknąłem, kiedy zaczęła ssać moje ucho.

\- Ja... potrzebuję cię.

\- Czego potrzebujesz, mój miły? - spytała ochrypłym głosem prosto do mojego ucha.

\- Potrzebuję znaleźć się w tobie. - Wierzgnąłem biodrami, kiedy jej usta spoczęły na moich. Jej język wsunął się w moje usta. Jęknąłem w jej usta, pozwalając jej słodkiemu, miękkiemu językowi zająć się moim. Odsunęła się, a ja jęknąłem we frustracji.

\- Zrelaksuj się, kochanie - powiedziała poważnie. - Jeszcze nie skończyłam.

W niecałą minutę, przemieściła się z mojego brzucha pomiędzy moje nogi. Jej gorący mały języczek szczypał i lizał całą moją długość, zlizując nagromadzoną na czubku wilgoć. Jęknąłem z przyjemności i nie mogłem zatrzymać wierzgnięcia biodrami.

Uderzyła mnie w udo. Syknąłem z przyjemności i bólu, kiedy nareszcie wzięła mojego fiuta w usta. Uczucie było nie do opisania. Czułem wszystko. Czułem jak jej język wytycza szlak wzdłuż głównej żyły, jej zęby skubią moją wrażliwą skórę. Jej dłonie masowały moje uda. Jedną rękę owinęła u podstawy mojego fiuta, a w drugą złapała moje jaja.

\- Kurwa! - warknąłem, próbując się uspokoić. Nie chciałem, żeby przestała. Wszystko we mnie się skręciło, byłem tak cholernie blisko. Też to wiedziała, ponieważ w tej samej chwili jej usta zniknęły.

\- Jeszcze nie - powiedziała. Uniosła moje biodra i wsunęła dłonie pod mój tyłek, po czym wbiła paznokcie w moje ciało. Jęknąłem, ale nie użyłem bezpiecznego słowa. Moje ciało zadrżało z potrzeby, ale udało mi się pozostać w bezruchu. - Bardzo dobrze - wyszeptała prosto do mojego ucha. - Myślę, że zasłużyłeś na nagrodę. Co byś chciał?

\- Dojść, pani - wyjęczałem, kiedy przesunęła swoją kobiecością po mojej długości.

\- Z wyjątkiem tego - droczyła się, skubiąc moje wrażliwe sutki.

\- Kurwa! - zawyłem wbrew mojemu osądowi. Uspokoiły mnie trzy klapsy w klatkę. Wydusiłem z siebie: - Chcę być w tobie!

\- Mmm, zgadzam się - zagruchała. Jej ciepło otoczyło główkę mojej erekcji. Jęknąłem i błagałem. Zsunęła się w dół, na co obydwoje jęknęliśmy. Boże, jest cholernie niesamowita!

Ciąg przekleństw opuścił moje usta, kiedy ujeżdżała mnie mocno. Jej paznokcie wbijały się w moją klatkę, jej zęby skubały moje ciało, a biodra wirowały ze mną w środku. Gdy pot spotkał się z moją podrażnioną skórą, zadrżałem na uczucie pieczenia.

Biodro w biodro, zacząłem wychodzić naprzód jej pchnięciom. Jej mięśnie zacisnęły się wokół mnie i wiedziałem, że jest blisko. Rozluźniła się i zacisnęła ponownie. Co do diabła?

Powtórzyła to parę razy, powodując u mnie jęki i syki. Chciałem ją złapać i do porządku ją wypieprzyć. Znów odzyskałem panowanie nad sobą, kiedy ona znikła.

\- Bella! - rzuciłem, miotając biodrami i głową. Znowu uderzyła mnie w udo.

\- Pani! - Złapała moją twarz, klepiąc mnie po policzku. Nie było to mocne, ale wystarczające, by podkreślić jej zdanie.

\- Proszę - wydyszałem, uspokajając moje obolałe ciało. Westchnęła i pocałowała mnie w policzek i kącik ust. Poczułem jak wsuwa się na mnie tyłem do samego końca. Cholera, jest idealna dla mnie, podskakując i wijąc się wokół mnie.

Wewnątrz mnie rozszalała się wojna. Chciałem, żeby kontynuowała swój występ, ale w tym samym czasie sam chciałem przejąć kontrolę. Jej ciche jęki i szepty doprowadziły mnie na skraj. Sprawdziłem moje ograniczenia na rękach i zauważyłem, że jedno się poddaje. Odkąd siedziała plecami do mnie, nie mogła zobaczyć co robię. Pociągnąłem ponownie, kiedy kręciła biodrami. Pieprzcie mnie. Ona chce mnie doprowadzić do zawału.

Przy ostatnim pociągnięciu udało mi się zerwać więzy. W mgnieniu oka zerwałem opaskę z oczu i prawie doszedłem na widok przede mną. Jej cudowne ciało na mnie, jej mięśnie na plecach pracujące z każdym ruchem. Jej włosy zwisały i kołysały się na jej bladej skórze. Muszę jej dotknąć moimi dłońmi, ale nie zanim nie oswobodzę się całkowicie.

Kiedy byłem wolny, wiedziałem, że muszę działać szybko jeśli chcę ją powstrzymać. Usiadłem i owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii, przytrzymując jej ręce. Westchnęła i przestała się ruszać.

\- Teraz moja kolej, kochanie - wymruczałem do jej ucha. Łokieć wbił się w moje jelita, kiedy zaczęła ze mną walczyć. Burknąłem i puściłem ją. Posłała mi śmiertelne spojrzenie i wybiegła z pokoju.

Zajęło mi kilka sekund oswobodzenie moich kostek, zanim mogłem za nią pobiec. Znalazłem ją na półpiętrze. Nie dając jej czasu na ucieczkę, przycisnąłem jej ciało do ściany. Złapałem jej nadgarstki w jedną dłoń i przytrzymałem nad jej głową. Zgrzana, śliska od potu, zaróżowiona od pożądania, wbiła spojrzenie w moją głowę. Oblizała wargi, drażniąc mnie.

\- To co zmieniamy wiązanie na ostry seks, mistrzu? - Kłapnęła zębami cal od moich ust. Przycisnąłem biodra do jej, wywołując jęki u nas obojga.

\- Kurwa, tak!

\- No cóż, przepraszam za to - powiedziała, po czym kopnęła mnie w kolano. Pokonała po dwa schody, zbiegając do salonu. Stęknąłem i poderwałem się w stronę schodów. Zbiegłem z ostatnich kilku schodków i omiotłem wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Siedziała na fotelu na wprost mnie, z rozwartymi nogami co dało mi doskonały widok na jej szparkę. Podszedłem do niej, niepewny co będzie dalej. Czynnik dodający emocji. Kiedy byłem kilka stóp przed nią wstała i przyjęła pozycję.

Och, chce mały sparing. Wchodzę do gry. Oboje skłoniliśmy się, kiedy zająłem moją pozycję. Wystarczyła sekunda, a mój tyłek znowu spotkał się z podłogą. Stęknąłem, kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Była w drodze, na drugi koniec pokoju.

\- Boisz się? - spytałem, zauważając dystans pomiędzy nami.

Z warczeniem i śmiertelnym spojrzeniem, okrążyła mnie kilka razy. Z lawiną ruchów zaczęła okładać moją klatkę, wprowadzając nas na kanapę. Owinąłem ramiona wokół niej, sturlając się z kanapy na podłogę. Zmagaliśmy się w podstawowej pozycji. Kiedy nareszcie usiadłem na niej okrakiem, złapałem jej dłonie w jedną moją i wyciągnąłem nad jej głową.

\- Nie ruszaj się do cholery, Bello - warknąłem.

Wierzgnęła biodrami w kierunku moich i mimo mojego położenia, zepchnęła mnie z siebie siłą swoich nóg. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem ją na czworakach, czołgającą się. Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii od tyłu i pociągnąłem na kolana.

\- Kolana na zewnątrz - rozkazałem, gryząc ją w szyję. Nasze oddechy były szorstkie, nasze ciała potrzebujące, kiedy w końcu poddała się z głębokim westchnięciem.

Kiedy tylko posłuchała mojego rozkazu, wypełniłem ją.

\- Kurwa! - krzyknęliśmy w uniesieniu.

Oparła głowę o moje ramię, a jedną dłoń wplotła w moje włosy. Usta, języki i zęby spotkały się w gwałtownym pocałunku. Moja jedna dłoń spoczywała na jej biodrze, a druga na talii i jej nabrzmiałej piersi. Szczypałem sterczący sutek.

Nasze ciała były śliskie od potu, szukając uwolnienia. Z pchnięciem moich i jej bioder, znaleźliśmy się tak blisko. Sapaliśmy, stękaliśmy i klęliśmy podczas naszego uwolnienia. Znowu odwróciła swoją głowę, dając mi dostęp do jej cudownych ust. Zassałem jej język, jęcząc kiedy zacisnęła się wokół mnie.

\- Edward! - krzyknęła. Jej ciało zadrżało, gdy rozpoczął się jej orgazm. Kontynuowałem pchanie w nią, przedłużając jej przyjemność. Coś we mnie pękło, zanim doszedłem.

Oboje upadliśmy na podłogę, moje kolana przejechały po szorstkim dywanie, który był pod nami. Jej głowa opadła na moją klatkę, próbowała złapać oddech.

\- Czy to było zbyt wiele? - spytała, całując mnie w miejsce, które wcześniej ugryzła.

\- Nie, a dla ciebie? - powiedziałem, pomiędzy oddechami.

\- Do diabła, nie - zachichotała. - Piszę się na kolejny nagi sparing we wtorek.

Warknąłem, owijając ramiona i nogi wokół niej. Potarłem nosem jej szyję.

\- Mmm... brzmi zabawnie - wyszeptałem. Leżeliśmy tak przez jakiś czas, delikatnie całując się i dotykając to tu, to tam.

\- Co teraz? - wyszeptała.

\- Co ty na to, żebyśmy zrobili obiad?

\- Nago? - spytała, śmiejąc się miękko.

\- Oczywiście.

Godzinę później, po cudownej lekcji gotowania i spotkaniu na ladzie, zjedliśmy makaron z owocami morza na balkonie. Okna jadalni dawały cudowny widok na ocean pod gwiazdami. Bella siedziała na moich kolanach, kiedy jedliśmy w miłej ciszy. Wsłuchiwaliśmy się w fale rozbijające się o brzeg. Wiał lekki wiaterek, poruszając tekowym wiatrołapem.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptałem, pozwalając by wiatr niósł tą deklarację przez mile.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptała, całując mnie miękko. - To tak bardzo boli, kiedy jesteś daleko ode mnie - powiedziała niechętnie ostatnie słowa. - Powiedz mi jak to zrobiłeś, Edwardzie - westchnęła. - Wyglądałeś dobrze, kiedy żyliśmy osobno. - Pokręciła głową. - Ja wtedy wyglądałam koszmarnie.

Zacieśniłem uścisk wokół niej.

\- Wiedziałem, co do ciebie czuję. Nadal cię kochałem. Myślałem, że dobrze robię. Może żyłem tylko dzięki bólowi? Tak długo jak bolało, wiedziałem że z tobą jest w porządku i to mnie pchało do tego. - Pocałowałem ją w czoło. - Czy to ma jakiś sens?

\- Tak, ja robiłam to przez cały czas. Wiedziałam, że cię kocham. Wiedziałam, że mnie kochasz. Tak jak mówiłam wcześniej, byłam pewna, że masz powód. Ale miałam cholerne koszmary, przez cały czas nie mogłam spać.

Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej.

\- Przykro mi, moja miłości. Nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić w taki sposób. Możesz mi o tym opowiedzieć.

\- Pierwszej nocy, kiedy odszedłeś, mocno walczyłam by nie zamknąć powiek. W końcu zasnęłam. Tej nocy śniłam o śmierci Brianny. Z jakiegoś powodu ty tam byłeś. Zamiast mi pomóc... - jęknęła, chowając twarz w moim szlafroku - odszedłeś.

\- Och, dziecinko, przepraszam - załkałem, podnosząc jej twarz, by na nią spojrzeć. - Nigdy tego nie zrobię.

Spojrzała w bok i wyszeptała:

\- Zrobisz.

\- Nie. - Złapałem jej twarz, zmuszając ją do popatrzenia na mnie. - Nigdy nie zostawię cię ponownie. - Mam nadzieję, że moje oczy powiedziały jej coś czego nie da się wyrazić słowami. Milczała przez chwilę i przycisnęła wargi do moich.

Potarłem jej policzki kciukami, rozkoszując się uczuciem jej ust na moich. Bella westchnęła w moje usta i usiadła okrakiem na moich kolanach.

\- Edwardzie, proszę - wyszeptała miękko. Jej dłonie rozsunęły poły szlafroka, to samo zrobiłem z jej. Skóra na ciepłej skórze. Dłonie i usta, przesunięcie ciała i byłem w niej. Oboje jęknęliśmy i poczułem się całkowity. Poruszaliśmy się powoli z rozmysłem.

Nasze oczy i usta mówiły nam wszystko. Jej ciche pomruki i skomlenie były muzyką dla moich uszu. Moje dłonie prześlizgnęły się z jej twarzy przez biust do bioder. Jedną rękę przesunąłem na jej plecy i przysunąłem ją bliżej. Zadyszała, przerywając nasz pocałunek. Moje usta wędrowały po zagłębieniu jej szyi i obojczykach, po czym przeniosłem je na jej sterczące, różowe sutki.

Żadne z nas nie szukało uwolnienia, żadne się nie śpieszyło. Po prostu potrzebowaliśmy bliskości. Brak potrzeby natychmiastowego spełnienia. Czas był bez znaczenia, byliśmy zamknięci w swojej własnej bańce.

Czułem jakby minęły godziny, ale to nadal było za mało. Doszliśmy razem z wyszeptanymi obietnicami.

 **~oOo~**

Obudziłem się w środku nocy na dziwny dźwięk dochodzący z zewnątrz. Bella spała, zwinięta pośrodku koca i poduszek, które położyliśmy blisko kominka. Delikatnie odwróciłem jej ciepłe ciało, tak żeby jej nie obudzić.

Winowajcą był czarno biały kot, chodzący po śmietniku. Pokręciłem głową, starając się go nie wystraszyć. Powoli podszedłem do niego i wyciągnąłem rękę. Zahałasowałem trochę, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę. Zaciekawiony kociak zbliżył się i obwąchiwał moje palce przez kilka minut. Drugą ręką pogłaskałem go po łepku i wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Kociak zaczął mruczeć i pozwolił mi się złapać.

Wszedłem do kuchni i zapaliłem światło. Kociak był głodny, więc zacząłem szukać czegoś co mógłby zjeść. Usłyszałem Bellę, kiedy wkroczyła do kuchni.

\- Edward?

Odwróciłem się i uśmiechnąłem do niej.

\- Znalazłem go na śmietniku.

Uśmiechnęła się i wzięła kulkę futra.

\- Daj mi go zobaczyć. - Rozpoczęła inspekcję. - To ona i ma obrożę. - Przeczytała malutki znacznik. - Nazywa się Moo-moo.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - Wskazałem na kota, kiedy głaskała go po grzbiecie.

\- Pomagałam w lokalnym schronisku jako wolontariusz i...

\- A twoja mama przynosiła do domu przybłędy - powiedziałem, przypominając sobie naszą rozmowę.

\- Zgaduję, że jest od któregoś z sąsiadów, więc będziemy musieli popytać jutro rano. Ale jeśli chodzi o jedzenie...

\- Mleko? - zasugerowałem. Bella pokręciła głową, mamrocząc coś o typowym błędzie. Zdecydowałem się nie kłócić z nią o to.

\- Ach, plasterek indyka powinien się nadać. - Podała mi Moo-moo i zajęła się krojeniem mięsa na małe kąski. - Narobi tu małego bałaganu. Musimy jej znaleźć coś do spania i przenieść do garażu. - Westchnęła, obserwując ucztę kociaka.

\- Co jest, kochanie? - spytałem, przyciągając ją do siebie.

\- To przypomniało mi kilka podobnych sytuacji z moją mamą. Nigdy nie brakowało nocnych gości, głównie kotów. Brakuje mi jej.

Pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy, zacieśniając uścisk wokół niej. Moo-moo zamiauczała i zaczęła się łasić do moich nóg.

Kilka minut później w garażu, dziękowałem za izolacje i ciepło, gdy udało nam się znaleźć pudełko. Ulokowaliśmy mruczącą kotkę w wyłożonym ręcznikiem pudełku. Zasnęła minutę później.

Kiedy weszliśmy do środka, Bella ruszyła schodami na piętro.

\- Znowu się cała lepię. Idę pod prysznic.

Jej szlafrok opadł na podłogę zaraz za nią. Ruszyłem za nią prosto pod prysznic. Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii i pomogłem jej ustawić odpowiednią temperaturę. Ustawiła jedną dyszę prosto na moją twarz. Zaśmiała się na moje zszokowane spojrzenie.

Ze słuchawką prysznicową w dłoni, zmieniłem tryb na miejscowy masaż i skierowałem wodę na jej sutek. Bella jęknęła zaskoczona i odwróciła się, by uniknąć mojego ataku.

Była po mojej prawej, czyli tam gdzie chciałem, żeby się znalazłe. Przycisnąłem ciało do jej, a nią do płytek. Syknęła, kiedy jej piersi dotknęły zimnych, twardych płytek. Złapała słuchawkę prysznicową i wypięła tyłek przyciskając go do mnie.

\- Bella, znowu nie grasz fair - warknąłem do jej ucha.

\- Wcześniej nie pozwoliłeś mi skończyć mojej zabawy, więc jedyną sprawiedliwą rzeczą będzie drażnienie ciebie jak tylko mi się spodoba - powiedziała, kontynuując przyciskanie swojego tyłeczka do mnie.

\- Hmm, bardziej mi się podobało jak to skończyliśmy - wymruczałem.

\- Kurwa, Edwardzie - jęknęła, kiedy klepnąłem ją w pośladek. Zadrżała i mogłem zobaczyć, że przegiąłem. - Niech cię cholera, Edward! Dawanie klapsa, kiedy mój tyłek jest mokry jest cholernie bolesne! - Cofnąłem się, a ona odwróciła się twarzą do mnie, pocierając piekące miejsce.

\- Bicie mnie w okolicy krocza też - odpowiedziałem.

\- Ale twoje udo było suche! - Gapiła się na mnie, po czym jej dłoń wylądowała na moim tyłku.

\- Kurwa, Bella! - Cholera jasna! To cholernie boli! Już czułem jak pojawia się ślad. Zaczęła się śmiać, podwajając moje uczucie dyskomfortu. - Co jest tak cholernie zabawne? - zawyłem.

Po chwili odpowiedziała:

\- Wyglądasz komicznie, kiedy trzymasz się za tyłek! - Kontynuowała śmianie się, a mi zostało gapienie się na nią. Przestała, kiedy zobaczyła moją poważną minę. W tym samym momencie oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Kiedy się uspokoiliśmy pomogłem jej umyć włosy.

\- Więc co planujesz na naszą kolejną małą przygodę, kochanie?

\- Hmm, poza siłownią - wyszeptała. Drgnąłem na myśl o tych wszystkich lustrach. Takie gorące! - Co powiesz na jakieś publiczne miejsce?

Znowu drgnąłem.

\- Publiczne?

\- Daj spokój, musiałeś to juz robić gdzieś w publicznym miejscu? - Spojrzała na mnie, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Schody, łazienka i w uliczce - odpowiedziałem szczerze.

\- Winda, przebieralnia i wagonik kolejki górskiej - powiedziała. Moje oczy otwarły się szeroko. Co do diabła? - Nie bądź zaskoczony.

\- Jak do cholery zrobiłaś to na kolejce górskiej? - spytałem z niedowierzaniem. Bella uśmiechnęła się i uniosła brew.

\- Nieważne. Nie chcę wiedzieć. - Ostatnią rzeczą było wyobrażenie jej sobie z kimś innym. Ugh.

Wyrwałem się z zamyślenia, kiedy Bella chwyciła za moją erekcję.

\- Bella - wydyszałem, gdy pogłaskała mnie po całej długości.

Resztę piątkowej nocy spędziliśmy testując różne pozycje, cały czas pozostaliśmy nadzy. W takim tempie spokojnie pobijemy nasz rekord. Następny ranek spędziliśmy w łóżku, dochodząc. Koło południa zdecydowaliśmy się wstać i rozprostować.

O cholera, jestem obolały we wszystkich dobrych miejscach. Wzięliśmy wspólny prysznic, pod którym sprawiłem jej przyjemność. Po ubraniu się na plażę, przygotowaliśmy prosty lunch i poszliśmy po kotkę.

Nakarmiliśmy Moo-moo większą ilością mięsa i zauważyliśmy, że jest dobrze wyszkolonym kociakiem. Dzieliliśmy plażę z czterema domami i z tego co wiem, to również są domki letniskowe. Zdecydowaliśmy się wziąć Moo-moo i sprawdzić w każdym z nich.

Dwa pierwsze domy były wyższe niż mój. Nikt nam nie otworzył i wyglądało jakby już od dawna nikt ich nie odwiedzał. W trzecim domu spotkaliśmy ekipę sprzątającą. Ta sama para zajmowała się moim domem.

\- O witaj, Edwardzie - powiedział Nathan, ściskając mi rękę.

\- Dzień dobry, Nathan. - Chwyciłem jego dłoń i kiwnąłem głową jego żonie, Ruby. - Dom wygląda świetnie. Czy Jones przyjedzie w tym tygodniu?

\- Nieee, nie przyjadą przed przyszłym tygodniem. Byłem zaskoczony, kiedy do mnie zadzwoniłeś. Długo cię tu nie było - powiedział z obawą w głosie.

Pokręciłem głową, ponieważ naprawdę minęło sporo czasu. Ostatnim razem czułem się jakbym rozczarował rodziców wracając z pobliskiego klubu. Ostatniej nocy tamtego pobytu nie spałem z jedną kobietą, a z trzema, ale nie w tym samym czasie. Nawet nie pamiętam ich imion. Nawet nie poświęciłem czasu, żeby się dowiedzieć.

Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, dlaczego zachowywałem się jak dupek, aż uświadomiłem sobie, że to była rocznica śmierci rodziców. Może to był mój sposób na zapomnienie.

\- Nathan, to moja dziewczyna, Bella - powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do niej. Wyciągnęła rękę, którą Nathan pocałował. Przebiegły skurwiel.

Nathan i Ruby zajmowali się czterema domami przy plaży. Zajmowali się moim domem jeszcze zanim moi rodzice go kupili. Ruby wyszła z domu Jones'a i podeszła do mnie. Jej długie ciemne włosy były spięte w niechlujnego koka, przypruszone siwizną na skroniach.

Uściskała mnie i stwierdziła, że jestem za chudy. Mówiła w pośpiechu i nie dopuściła mnie do słowa. Było tak, dopóki nie dostrzegła Belli za mną i uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

\- Kto to może być, Edwardo? - Wzdrygnąłem się. Hiszpański był ojczystym językiem Ruby i uwielbiała mnie tak nazywać. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, ponieważ znałem ją od zawsze.

\- To moja dziewczyna, Bella - powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Ruby spojrzała na mnie i na Bellę. Wzięła twarz mojej dziewczyny w dłonie i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy.

Ruby wyszeptała po hiszpańsku, nazywając Bellę piękną księżniczką i spytała dlaczego jest taka smutna. Spojrzenie Belli złagodniało i zamknęła oczy na chwilę, zanim odpowiedziała również po hiszpańsku. Jej odpowiedź była lamentem. Jej szloch powodował, że moje serce zaciskało się z bólu. Opowiedziała jak skradłem jej serce i bezemnie nie może żyć.

\- Bella - wyszeptała, ściskając jej dłoń. Nie ważne w co wierzyłem, zostawiłem ją. Nie mogłem jej pomóc, dopóki oboje nie będziemy ze sobą szczerzy. Sekret musi zostać ujawniony.

Wkrótce, Nathan i Ruby powiedzieli, że muszą iść do innego domu, gdzie właśnie ktoś się wprowadził. Bella zapukała do drzwi i usłyszeliśmy ruch za drzwiami. Pisnęła, kiedy zobaczyła nas w drzwiach.

To nie był nikt inny niż Becky.

Bella zaśmiała się, klękając.

\- Jaki ten świat mały. - Becky się zaśmiała i wpadła w ramiona Belli.

\- Tak, znalazłem Moo-moo w dole ulicy, skarbie - powiedziałem, chichocząc miękko, kiedy twarz Belli zarumieniła się od mocnego uścisku dziewczynki. - Ostrożnie Becky, nie chcemy skrzywdzić Moo-moo - wydyszała, a dziewczynka rozluźniła uścisk.

\- Pan Cullen i panna Swan, wow. - Mama Becky podeszła do drzwi, wycierając dłonie w ręcznik.

Przez chwilę porozmawialiśmy z Becky i jej małą. Jej ojciec i brat byli na rybach na drugim końcu zatoki. Zajęczałem, przypominając sobie moją pierwszą podróż z wypłynięciem na środek oceanu. Spędziłem go wisząc na balustradzie, mimo leków przeciw chorobie lokomocyjnej.

Przed wyjściem, Becky pociągnęła mnie na bok i wyszeptała:

\- Co ci mówiłam?

Zaśmiałem się.

\- Myślę, że brzmiało to jak 'zobaczysz'.

\- Masz zamiar ją teraz zapytać?

\- Wkrótce - odpowiedziałem szczerze. Ponieważ wiedziałem, że nic nie zadowoli mnie bardziej niż 'tak' powiedziane przez Bellę. Wyszliśmy kilka minut później, ręka w rękę kierowaliśmy się w kierunku domku.

\- Chciałabyś gdzieś pójść, kochanie?

\- Może jakaś zatoczka lub piesza wycieczka?

\- Jest Big Sur1, Point Lobos2 i kilka mniejszych zatoczek w okolicy.

\- Jeśli chcemy się udać na wycieczkę to powinniśmy wziąć więcej ubrań i sprzętu.

Kiwnąłem głową, zgadzając się z nią. O pierwszej trzydzieści opuściliśmy dom i wsiedliśmy do wynajętego samochodu. Bella miała na sobie niebieskie bermudy i białą dopasowana bluzkę na ramiączkach. Włosy związała w koński ogon, a na stopach miała płócienne buty. Ja ubrałem parę ciemnych jeansów i zdecydowałem się na adidasy, ponieważ to były jedyne buty z twardą podeszwą jakie przywiozłem ze sobą. Wrzuciłem szary T-shirt na białą dopasowaną bokserkę.

Oboje zapakowaliśmy drugi komplet ubrań, stroje kąpielowe, ręczniki i kurtki. Najpierw chcieliśmy się udać nad zatoczkę. Obserwowałem, jak Bella skopuje buty i brodzi w wodzie. Miała okazję kucnąć i badać życie w wodzie. Byłem zaskoczony, że wcześniej nie miała takiej możliwości. Złapała rozgwiazdę w palce i przez minutę jej się przyglądała, kiedy ja podkradłem się do niej i położyłem kraba na jej koszulce.

Skakała wkoło i wreszcie udało jej się zdjąć zwierzątko.

\- Czy ty masz dziewięć lat? - zrugała mnie, odkładając kraba do wody. Gapiła się na mnie, kiedy ja zwijałem się ze śmiechu.

Podbiegła do mnie i zaśmiała się w moich ramionach. Zanurzyłem nos w jej włosach i zacisnąłem ręce wokół niej. Wirowałem z nią w ramionach, całując jej szyję i ssąc jej delikatny punkcik pod uchem. Zachichotałem.

\- Czy mam przebaczone?

Klepnęła mnie w klatkę i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tylko jeśli weźmiesz mnie na barana i pokonasz resztę drogi do samochodu.

Wywróciłem oczami.

\- Czy ty masz dziewięć lat?

Zaśmiała się i puściła oczko.

Wyciągnęła smukły, brązowy aparat z przedniej kieszonki, ustawiła go na ogromnej skale i włączyła samowyzwalacz. Z oceanem w tle, przyciągnąłem ją bliżej i wpatrywałem jej się prosto w oczy. Odpowiedziała mi zapierającym dech uśmiechem, kiedy zabłyszczał flesz aparatu.

\- Chodź księżniczko. - Stanąłem przed nią i przyklęknąłem, żeby mogła wspiąć się na moje plecy. Z ramionami owiniętymi wokół mojej szyi i jej pociągającymi nogami wokół mojej talii, sprawdziłem czy nie spadnie.

\- Jestem nieco cięższa niż twój plecak - powiedziała prosto do mojego ucha.

\- Ha, mam nadzieję, że tak - nabijałem się, udając, że nie mogę się ruszyć. Uderzyła mnie w tył głowy.

\- Hej, nie jestem aż tak ciężka!

\- Lepiej się trzymaj! - ostrzegłem ją, podbiegając do schodów i zaczynając wspinaczkę. Nawet z nią na moich plecach szybko pokonałem trasę. Śmiała się przez cały czas i dwa razy zasłoniła mi oczy. Zsunąłem ją na maskę samochodu i złapałem jej buty, które trzymała w dłoni i zauważyłem, że na jej stopach jest pełno piasku.

Wymamrotała coś o zimnej wodzie, kiedy polałem jej stopy i zmyłem piasek. Wywróciłem oczami i powiedziałem, żeby siedziała cicho - zrobiła to. Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem, że się zamyśliła.

\- Bella?

\- Naprawdę mnie kochasz, prawda? - spytała poważnym tonem.

\- Co ty nie powiesz, Sherlocku - powiedziałem, nie wiedząc dlaczego o to pyta.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu to dziwne, że tak szybko się poruszamy i jak łatwo to nam przychodzi. Czasami czuję się jakbyś chciał się poruszać szybciej. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami.

Czy to znaczy, że ją przestraszyłem? Wzruszyłem ramionami i zdecydowałem się na szczerość.

\- Chcę więcej. Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci odejść. - Uśmiech Belli się poszerzył.

\- Spotykamy się mniej niż dwa miesiące, Edwardzie. Przez jeden tydzień bawiliśmy się w podchody, a kolejne dwa osobno. Jak możesz czuć coś tak mocnego do mnie?

\- Muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie wierzyłem w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia czy inne gówno...

Bella przerwała, zanim skończyłem.

\- Edwardzie, proszę nie mów, że czułeś coś więcej niż pożądanie tego pierwszego dnia?

\- Nie wiem. Szczerze, to chciałem cię wypieprzyć tam w tej samej chwili - powiedziałem, zakładając jej buty i stając pomiędzy jej nogami. - Ale w tym samym czasie, nie mogłem zrozumieć jak możesz na mnie tak działać.

\- Kiedy cię zobaczyłam po raz pierwszy, kolana się pode mną ugięły. Wyglądałeś o wiele lepiej niż na zdjęciach. - Wyglądałem na zmieszanego. - Pamiętasz? Zrobiłam małe poszukiwania przed rozpoczęciem pracy dla ciebie. Zdjęcia, które znalazłam nie były dla ciebie sprawiedliwe.

\- Więc powiedz mi, co czułaś tego pierwszego dnia? - poprosiłem. Przejechałem dłonią wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa na co zadrżała.

\- Cóż, poza ugięciem się kolan, kiedy się uśmiechnąłeś to po uściśnięciu dłoni czułam...

\- Mrowienie? - spytałem poważnie.

\- Tak, wiedziałam, że mam problem. - Westchnęła i wyglądała na zamyśloną. - Edward, jeśli nie zatrudniłabym się u ciebie czy miałabym jakiekolwiek szanse jeśli spotkalibyśmy się na siłowni?

Obraz w mojej głowie z naszego pierwszego spotkania na siłowni spowodował, że jęknąłem i zadrżałem.

\- Cholera, tak. - Złapałem ją za tyłek. - Nie masz pojęcia jak cholernie gorąco wyglądasz, kiedy biegniesz na bieżni. - Potwierdziłem swoje zdanie przygryzając jej sutek sterczący pod białą bluzką.

\- Zachowuj się, powinniśmy się zbierać - zażartowała, całując czubek mojego nosa i odpychając mnie.

Jęknąłem i otworzyłem przed nią drzwi. Potarła tyłeczkiem o mnie, zanim wsiadła do samochodu. Poprawiłem się, podczas gdy ona śmiała się ze mnie. Cholerna kusicielka. Wślizgnąłem się na siedzenie kierowcy, a Bella wspięła się na tylne siedzenie.

\- Pamiętasz jak mówiłam o miejscach publicznych? - Uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła zsuwać spodenki. Jęknąłem i zauważyłem malutkie, marszczone biało czerwone majteczki. Rozejrzałem się po parkingu. Nie widzieliśmy nikogo przez cały dzień i miałem nadzieję, że szczęście będzie się nas trzymać.

Otworzyłem drzwi i przesiadłem się do tyłu, dziękując za kanapę. Bella rozpięła koszulkę, dając mi doskonały widok na swoją klatkę odzianą w dopasowany do majtek biustonosz. Miał zapięcie z przodu, co jest cholernie praktyczne. Zaplanowała to. Czy powinienem się obrazić? Kurwa nie, jestem cholernie wdzięczny. Kurwa, kocham tą kobietę.

Około godziny później udało nam się dotrzeć do Big Sur, po dwukrotnym ochrzczeniu wynajętego auta. Po długiej wędrówce, zdecydowaliśmy się zjeść kolację w lokalnej restauracji, za co byłem wdzięczny.

Łudziłem się, że nie spotkamy tutaj nikogo, kto mnie zna. Tak naprawdę to nigdy nie spędziłem tyle czasu w domku na plaży. Nie więcej niż kilka tygodni w roku. Ale oglądanie Belli w kalifornijskim słońcu spowodowało, że chciałem przyjeżdżać częściej. Było warto poświęcić wszystko i zobaczyć ją tak skąpo ubraną.

Zamówiliśmy świeże owoce morza i rozmawialiśmy o naszym dniu, śmiejąc się i ciesząc swoim towarzystwem. Zrobiło się ciemno, kiedy wyszliśmy z restauracji. Znaleźliśmy plażę z rozpalonymi ogniskami i przyłączyliśmy się do małej grupy imprezujących.

To było coś czego wcześniej nie robiłem, ale Bella nalegała. Cieszę się, że uległem. Bella w promieniach słońca była widokiem zapierającym dech w piersiach, ale nie dorównywała widokowi Belli w świetle księżyca i łunie ogniska. Obserwowałem, jak tańczy i śmieje się z innymi. Wyglądała tak beztrosko.

Był jeden facet, Laurent, który w szczególności przypatrywał się Belli. Oczywiście, ona sobie z tego nic nie robiła i zaczęła śpiewać jakąś piosenkę country, którą puścili w radiu. Usiadłem obok niej, biorąc oferowaną Coronę3.

Wsłuchałem się w jej słodki głos i zauważyłem, że Laurent odszedł. Kilka minut później usłyszałem alarm mojego wynajętego samochodu. Kilku facetów i ja zdecydowaliśmy się to sprawdzić. Jedno okno od strony pasażera było wybite, więc posprzątaliśmy bałagan. Kiedy kilka minut później wróciliśmy z parkingu, nie znalazłem Belli koło ogniska.

Spytałem jedną z dziewczyn, Katie czy widziała gdzie poszła moja dziewczyna. Stwierdziła, że poszła na spacer. Ruszyłem po śladach na piasku i znalazłem ją siedzącą na skale. Obserwowałem z daleka jak płacze.

Od śmierci Daniela, znajdowałem ją płaczącą dziesiątki razy. Nienawidziłem tego, ale nigdy nie kazałem jej przestać. Wydawało mi się, że czuje się lepiej jak skończy. Wolałem siedzieć z nią, bawić się jej włosami czy nucić, trzymając ją. Podszedłem do niej powoli.

\- Tu jesteś, moja miłości - powiedziałem, siadając obok niej.

\- Dlaczego nie przyjeżdżasz tutaj częściej? - wyszeptała, a jej pytanie porwał wiatr.

\- To dom moich rodziców. Przyjeżdżaliśmy tutaj z Chicago na każde ferie wiosenne i wakacje. Kocham to miejsce, ale nigdy nie było takie same po ich śmierci.

\- Tutaj jest pięknie. - Owinęła ramiona wokół siebie i położyła głowę na moim ramieniu. - Tęsknie za plażą.

\- Racja, mieszkałaś w Kalifornii przez jakiś czas - powiedziałem.

\- Tak, mieszkałam. Chciałabym tu kiedyś wrócić.

\- Dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?

\- Po śmierci moich rodziców, poczułam, że muszę być blisko domu i pomóc Jordanowi.

\- To trochę nieuczciwe.

\- Taka jestem, Edwardzie. Zrobiłabym to ponownie. On jest moją rodziną i zrobię dla niego wszystko. Nawet skopię jego głupie dupsko.

\- Więc jeśli przekroczę linię, skopiesz mi tyłek?

\- W pieprzonym mgnieniu oka - odpowiedziała poważnie.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptałem w jej usta. Usiadła okrakiem na moich kolanach i odpowiedziała tym samym. Kochaliśmy się na plaży, to było takie banalne, ale już tego nie zmienię.

 **~oOo~**

Kiedy obudziłem się następnego ranka, Belli nie było w łóżku. Jednakże, zostawiła notatkę na swojej poduszce.

Mistrzu,

Poszłam pobiegać, nie chcąc cię budzić.

Myślę, że cię wykończyłam. Nareszcie!

Kocham cię na zawsze, Bella

Znowu mnie podjudza. Mam zamiar ją znaleźć i jej pokazać. Wykończyć, nie ma mowy. Wkroczyłem pod prysznic, gdzie znalazłem parę jej majtek, wiszących na jednej ze słuchawek prysznicowych. Pieprzona kusicielka!

Kiedy skończyłem brać prysznic, byłem cholernie twardy przez jej majtki. Złapałem ręcznik. Jej stanik spadł spod niego. Jęknąłem i złożyłem go, starając się nie myśląc o jej cyckach. Za późno.

Podszedłem do lustra i spojrzałem na moje odbicie. Na tafli napisano szminką:

Jesteśmy tu tylko do szesnastej. Chodź i znajdź mnie - Bella

Cholernie się zaangażowała w naszą, małą grę. Nie udało nam się pokonać poprzedniego rekordu, a ona drażniła się ze mną.

Założyłem parę szortów i nic więcej. Ruszyłem do kuchni. Pomiędzy sokiem pomarańczowym, a mlekiem była góra jej bikini. Na półce z talerzami znalazłem dół jej bikini.

Byłem twardy jak skała. Nie ma opcji, żeby mój fiut opadł przez obrazy jej nagiego ciała pojawiające się w mojej głowie.

Starałem się zignorować mój problem. Co nie było łatwe. Usłyszałem trzaśnięcie drzwiami i kroki. Usiadłem na blacie. Kompletnie zignorowałem cudowną kobietę, która złapała butelkę wody z lodówki. Nie zauważyłem jak trochę wody spłynęło na jej podbródek, w dół jej szyi i zniknęło w jej sportowym staniku.

\- Kurwa - powiedziała, dotykając policzka. I wtedy dostrzegłem formujący się obrzęk.

\- Bella? - Zeskoczyłem z blatu i ruszyłem w jej stronę.

\- Jestem pieprzonym magnesem na kłopoty.

\- Co się do diabła stało? - Spojrzałem na jej całe ciało i zauważyłem pojawiający się siniak, wokół jej lewego ramienia. Wyglądał jak odcisk dłoni.

\- Pamiętasz tego dupka Laurenta z wczorajszego ogniska? - Kiwnąłem. - Cóż, spotkałam go w dole plaży. Zaproponował mi wyjście na miasto. Powiedziałam, że nie jestem zainteresowana. Chyba nie przywykł do odmowy.

\- Kurwa! On cię uderzył, prawda?

Kiwnęła.

\- Nawet nie zauważyłam, że się zamachnął. Odwróciłam się plecami do niego i odeszłam. Byłam głupia myśląc, że nic nie zrobi.

\- Gdzie on do cholery jest? - ryknąłem i pobiegłem do drzwi wejściowych. Na podjeździe leżał nieprzytomny Laurent. Bella potrafi o siebie zadbać.

\- Chyba muszę zadzwonić na policję - powiedziała, stojąc za mną. - I na pogotowie.

\- Obroniłaś się? - zapytałem głupio. Wywróciła oczami. - Moja dziewczynka - powiedziałem, przyciągając ją i namiętnie całując. - Kurwa, możliwość, że możesz skopać mi tyłek jest gorąca.

\- Lepiej o tym nie zapominaj - zamruczała.

Kiedy policja przyjechała, nie wierzyli, że Bella powaliła Laurenta. Jako dowód pokazała im swoje obdarte kostki. Zaprezentowała też cios, zatrzymując się cal przed twarzą oficera.

\- Jakieś pytania?

\- O ja pierdolę - wyszeptał jeden z policjantów.

Dowiedzieliśmy się jak Laurent nas namierzył. Włamał się do mojego samochodu, gdzie były dokumenty z wypożyczalni. Na papierach był adres domku na plaży. Skupił się na Belli, ponieważ wyglądała podobnie jak jego zmarła żona, Amelia.

Bella nie wniosła oskarżenia pod warunkiem, że zgłosi się on do specjalisty. Byłem wkurzony, że pozwoliła komuś, kto ją skrzywdził, odejść bez niczego poza złamanym nadgarstkiem. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nauczyła się na własnej skórze, by nie ufać każdemu.

Resztę weekendu spędziliśmy w domku. Ruby i Nathan wpadli do nas na lunch. Po posiłku, Ruby zaczęła mierzyć wzrokiem Bellę.

\- Co ty robisz, Ruby? - spytała Bella. Starsza kobieta wymruczała coś o zaczęciu szycia sukienki. Bella przymknęła oczy, patrząc na Nathana.

\- Ona myśli, że uszyje ci suknię ślubną, moja droga - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. Zaśmiał się na wyraz jej twarzy. Ja też się zacząłem śmiać. Wyglądała jak jeleń złapany w światłach reflektorów.

\- Ruby, dlaczego myślisz, że wychodzę za mąż? - Bella próbowała się odsunąć, ale Ruby ją powstrzymała.

\- Wiesz, że do tego zmierzacie. - Ruby wywróciła oczami, przeklinając po hiszpańsku pod nosem. - Nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że nie. - Wskazała na swoją głowę. - Widzę różne rzeczy. Pobierzecie się na wiosnę.

Bella wyglądała na zszokowaną, nawet przerażoną. Zastanawiałem się, co jest złego w poślubieniu mnie.

\- O mój Boże... ja... - Bella spojrzała na mnie z błaganiem w oczach.

\- Co się stało, Bello?

\- A co do cholery myślisz, że się stało?

\- Myślę, że jesteś przestraszona.

\- Jestem przerażona. Jestem przestraszona. Oczywiście, że jestem!

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ja... kurwa... nie sądziłam, że jesteś typem, który się żeni - powiedziała, odwracając kota ogonem.

\- Cóż, mylisz się. A co jeśli ci powiem, że myślałem nad tym od jakiegoś czasu? Co jeśli ci powiem, że wakacje nie były jedynym powodem, żeby tu przyjechać? A co jeśli ci powiem, że przyjechałem zabrać pierścionek mojej mamy z sejfu?

\- Nie za dużo w tym gdybania? - wyszeptała Bella z błyszczącymi oczami.

Zaśmiałem się.

\- Jesteś głupią-kobietą-wierzącą-wszystkim-pomyleńcom, powodem mojego życia. Co jeśli powiem, że chcę być z tobą na zawsze?

Jej oczy ją zdradziły, wypuszczając potok łez. Po czym zemdlała. To moja dziewczynka.

1 Big Sur - popularny region na środkowym wybrzeżu w Karolinie, znany z cudownych widoków

2 Point Lobos - stanowy rezerwat przyrody

3 Corona - eksportowe piwo z Meksyku


	22. W środku burzy

**Rozdział 22 - W środku burzy**

Nathan i Ruby zaśmiali się, kiedy złapałem Bellę w moje ramiona. Jej policzki się zarumieniły, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego co się stało. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko, kiedy przygryzła wargę.

\- Chcesz mnie na zawsze? - spytała. Przestała oddychać, czekając na odpowiedź. Zachichotałem i kiwnąłem głową.

\- Oddychaj Bello. - Jej zarumienione policzki poczerwieniały bardziej, kiedy nabrała powietrza.

\- Dziękuję za złapanie mnie. - Uspokoiła się, wstając na nogi. Nerwowo spojrzała na Nathana i Ruby, pięknie się rumieniąc, zanim spojrzała na mnie. - Szczęśliwa dziesiątka. - Cokolwiek powiedziała, ledwo mogłem to usłyszeć.

\- Co to było? - spytałem zmieszany jej wypowiedzią.

Westchnęła, kręcąc głową.

\- Nic - skłamała, dodam że całkiem wiarygodnie. Nathan zachichotał z drugiej strony kuchni, a Ruby spojrzała na mnie przepraszająco.

\- Zostawimy was samych - powiedział i wyprowadził Ruby z domku.

\- Wiesz o co pytasz?

\- Tak, oczywiście. Chcesz zobaczyć pierścionek? - spytałem podekscytowany.

\- Nie! - Odwróciła się twarzą do mnie, wyglądając na cholernie przerażoną. - Pieprzyć to... tak? - Westchnęła i pokręciła głową. - Edwardzie, nie powinniśmy odbyć tej rozmowy, dopóki nie będę z tobą całkowicie szczera.

Spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. Nie możemy ruszyć dalej, z czymś takim wiszącym nad naszymi głowami. Westchnąłem, wciąż nie gotowy, by usłyszeć coś co może zakończyć nasz związek. Po czym przypomniałem sobie co mówiła wcześniej.

\- Czekaj, nadal nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie. Co miałaś na myśli mówiąc 'Szczęśliwa dziesiątka'? - Zmrużyła oczy i wyglądała jakby nie chciała odpowiedzieć. - Bello.

\- Cholera, pieprzone usta. Jesteś dziesiątą osobą, która mi się oświadcza. Nie, że to zrobiłeś, ale masz taki zamiar.

\- Dziesięć cholernych razy? - Spojrzałem na nią z niedowierzaniem. To znaczy, że wszyscy jej eks myśleli o niej na poważnie. Wszyscy ją tak bardzo kochali. Bella była sympatyczna, mądra, samowystarczalna i bardzo atrakcyjna.

\- Taa i wiesz co? Nikt mnie nie zaskoczył tak jak ty to zrobiłeś. Nie żebyś mnie pytał o cokolwiek. - Było coś słodkiego i figlarnego w jej oczach. Podszedłem bliżej, biorąc jej dłoń w swoją. Pocałowałem ją w mały palec i powtórzyłem to z każdym kolejnym, a kiedy skończyłem z jej słodkim kciukiem, wróciłem do serdecznego i zassałem go. Tym intymnym i erotycznym gestem sprawiłem, że Bella zamieniła się w papkę. Dodajmy do tego, że jej kolana ponownie zaczęły się uginać.

\- Kocham cię - powiedziałem, całując ją w skroń i kierując się w stronę jej ucha.

\- Kocham cię, Edwardzie. Tak cholernie mocno - powiedziała niskim tonem. Jej usta spotkały się z moimi i westchnęliśmy w słodkim pocałunku.

\- Dziecinko, rozumiem dlaczego jesteś zła. W tej chwili zmieniło się tak wiele w naszym życiu. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić i wiem, że myślisz, że to zrobię. - Jej spojrzenie złagodniało, kiedy łzy wypłynęły z jej oczu. - Ale jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, nie oczekuję natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Cieszmy się wakacjami, usiądźmy i porozmawiajmy. Potem mi odpowiesz.

\- Odpowiem na co? - spytała chrapliwym głosem. Chciała, żebym to powiedział.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć? - zamruczałem w jej ucho, powodując, że zadrżała.

\- Myślisz, że chodzi mi o zobaczenie pierścionka? - wyszeptała, odchylając szyję i dając mi do niej lepszy dostęp.

\- Przestań się drażnić. To nie moja wina, że Ruby zniszczyła moment, w którym chciałem zapytać - warknąłem, skubiąc jej piękny, smaczny obojczyk.

\- Jak mogła zrujnować pokazanie mi pierścionka? - Ostrzegłem ją warknięciem jej imienia i kochającym ugryzieniem. - Przepraszam, to nie były oświadczyny. Wiem, kiedy są to oświadczyny jak tylko je usłyszę.

Mruknąłem pod nosem, przyciskając jej biodra do moich.

\- Cholera, Bello. Kiedy się spytam czy za mnie wyjdziesz... - powiedziałem, a ona złapała oddech. - Wkrótce, zrobię na tobie takie wrażenie, że nie będziesz w stanie mi odpowiedzieć.

Roześmiała się w moją szyję.

\- Ale czy to nie będzie problemem skoro chcesz otrzymać odpowiedź?

\- Przestań zabierać mi całą zabawę, kobieto! - wymruczałem, łapiąc ją za tyłek. Jęknęła głośno, przyciskając swoje pośladki do moich dłoni. To było cholernie gorące.

\- Przepraszam, tylko szukam czegoś więcej niż zabawy - powiedziała, uśmiechając się. - Cholera, zemdlałam. Ja do cholery nie mdleję! Nie robiłam tego przez lata.

\- To będzie świetna historia do opowiadania dzieciom - powiedziałem w zamyśleniu. - Kto inny ma omdlenie, czary i psychiczną krawcową na swoich oświadczynach? - Zajęło mi kilka minut, zanim zauważyłem, że Bella spięła się w moich ramionach. Odsunąłem się, by zobaczyć co jest nie tak.

\- Chcesz mieć dzieci? - spytała z czymś podobnym do zdziwienia w swoim spojrzeniu.

Jest cholernie cudowna. Kiwnąłem głową i posłałem jej przekonujący uśmiech.

\- Nawet śniłem o nas. Nasza mała dziewczynka miała mój kolor włosów, ale kręciły się po tobie. Miała twoje duże, brązowe oczy i nosek, ale wydaje mi się, że po mnie odziedziczyła usta. W tym samym śnie byłaś w ciąży z drugim dzieckiem, naszym synem. - Na twarzy Belli malowało się zdziwienie.

\- Miałam podobny sen. Nasza dziewczynka siedziała u ciebie na barana, miała niecałe pięć lat, a mój brzuch był spuchnięty i zaokrąglony, ciąża z naszym synem.

Zaśmiałem się, zaciskając ramiona wokół niej.

\- Dokładnie tak to sobie wyobraziłem. - Szczęście w jej oczach nagle się rozmyło. - Bella - pocałowałem ją w usta - wszystko będzie dobrze.

Po lekkiej przekąsce posprzątaliśmy po lunchu z Nathanem i Ruby. Wziąłem Bellę w ramiona, gdy kończyła wycierać dłonie w ręcznik.

\- Myślę, że musimy ochrzcić kanapę, ponieważ nigdy jej do tego nie wykorzystaliśmy - wyszeptała.

Jęknąłem i podniosłem ją za tyłek, po czym skierowałem się w stronę kanapy.

Kto powiedział, że nie pobijemy rekordu? Nie ja.

Podsumujmy: raz w biurze, dwa razy w samolocie, pięć razy pod prysznicem, dwa razy na balkonie, dwa spotkania na blacie, dwa razy igraszki w samochodzie, raz na plaży, pięć razy w salonie i dwa w łóżku. Ostatecznie dwadzieścia dwa, a weekend się jeszcze nie skończył. Najlepszą rzeczą była orzeźwiająca kąpiel z moją dziewczyną w wannie.

~oOo~

Nasz samolot był przygotowany na piętnastą ostatniego dnia w Kalifornii. Jednakże, ustawiliśmy budziki na wczesną godzinę, ponieważ Bella chciała zobaczyć wschód słońca. Poczułem jak przesuwa się pode mną chwilę przed świtem. Jęknąłem i nie oddałem mojej ulubionej poduszki, czyli jej biustu.

\- Chcę iść na spacer i zobaczyć wschód słońca, ale ty możesz zostać w łóżku - wyszeptała, przebiegając palcami przez moje włosy.

Kiwnąłem, poburczałem pod nosem i odwróciłem się na moją stronę łóżka. Usłyszałem jej słodki śmiech, zanim plasnęła mnie w tyłek. Jęknąłem i zakręciłem nim, mając nadzieję, że skusi ją to do pozostania w łóżku.

\- Niezła próba, ale chcę zobaczyć słońce. - Łóżko się poruszyło i poczułem jak z niego wstała. Kilka minut później, usłyszałem prysznic. Pobudka nagle zrobiła się przyjemna, kiedy uzmysłowiłem sobie, że za drzwiami stoi naga Bella... mokra, naga Bella. Moja ulubiona.

Rozciągnąłem moje zastane mięśnie i jęknąłem. Kurwa, moje treningi z Bellą były o wiele lepsze od tych na siłowni. Wstałem z łóżka i zauważyłem, że potrzebuję z czymś pomocy. Kolejny wspólny prysznic brzmi świetnie. Kiedy dołączyłem do niej, zgodziła się.

Godzinę później znalazłem Bellę w kuchni. Opuściła mnie kilka minut wcześniej, żebym się ubrał. Obserwowałem jak porusza się po kuchni, nieświadoma mojej obecności. Sok pomarańczowy wypełniał szklankę, kiedy wyciągnęła pudełko tabletek z kieszeni.

\- Bella - powiedziałem, alarmując ją.

\- O hej - powiedziała przez ramię. - Zrobię śniadanie, kiedy wrócimy.

Spytałem ją co bierze. Spięła się jakby nie chciała odpowiedzieć, ale jej ramiona opadły w porażce.

\- Głównie witaminy, żelazo, antykoncepcja i inne rzeczy.

Strach utknął w moim gardle i zmroził krew w żyłach. Czy coś jej jest?

\- Inne rzeczy - spytałem ostrożnie.

\- Było ze mną źle, kiedy odszedłeś i nie mogłam się pozbierać. Nie chciałam wrócić... znowu do brania antydepresantów. Potrzebowałam czegoś do pomocy. Więc zaczęłam brać naturalny suplement, dziurawiec1.

W kilku krokach znalazłem się przy niej i przytuliłem ją.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

\- Nie chciałam cię martwić - odpowiedziała. - Zdecydowałam się dalej je brać po śmierci...

Nie mam pojęcia jak długo tak staliśmy, mogły to być minuty albo godziny. Biedna kobieta w moich ramionach doświadczyła tyle bólu w swoim życiu i myśl, że ja byłem przyczyną części z tego, zdołowała mnie.

\- Zawszę tu będę dla ciebie, moja miłości.

Razem poszliśmy na plażę, boso i ręka w rękę, pod jaśniejącym niebem. Patrzyliśmy jak ciemne niebo rozjaśnia się podczas wschodu. Owinąłem ramiona wokół talii Belli, opierając brodę na jej ramieniu.

\- O czym myślisz? - wyszeptałem.

Zamruczała, zanim odpowiedziała:

\- Myślę, że nawet jeśli zakończymy nasz związek, nigdy nie będę żałować, że cię pokochałam.

\- Nie masz nawet co nad tym rozmyślać, ponieważ ja nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Kiwnęła głową i zamilkła na chwilę.

\- Edward - wyszeptała ledwie słyszalnym głosem. - Jeśli spytasz mnie czy za ciebie wyjdę, to powiem tak - powiedziała słodkim głosem z takim przekonaniem, że nie miałem wątpliwości co do jej słów.

\- Masz na myśli, kiedy cię zapytam - poprawiłem ją, całując ją w skroń. Wziąłem ją za dłoń i ruszyliśmy w stronę domu.

Kiedy się umyliśmy, spakowaliśmy nasze torby w głównej sypialni. Na jednej ze ścian wisiał najcenniejszy przedmiot. Przedstawiał cudowny widok, długą trawę i dzikie kwiaty. Słońce wystawało z jednego rogu i oświetlało cały widok.

Powiedziałem Belli, że namalowała go moja matka kilka miesięcy przed śmiercią i co on dla mnie znaczy. Opowiedziałem jej niskim tonem jak prawie zburzyłem dom w poszukiwaniu cennego płótna. Kiedy byłem starszy poprosiłem lokalnego ramiarza o oprawienie go. Nic bogatego, ponieważ chciałem by obraz był główną atrakcją. Zgodził się to zrobić. Spytał dlaczego to takie ważne.

\- Powiedziałem mu: Moja mama namalowała go parę miesięcy przed śmiercią. Zawsze mówiła, że to jest jej ulubione miejsce, ale nigdy nie spytałem czy to wyobraźnia czy prawdziwe miejsce.

Bella otworzyła szeroko oczy, kiedy badała każdy cal obrazu. Zwróciła uwagę na podpis mojej matki, tak podobny do mojego. Wyryte inicjały, które znajdowały się pośród drzew w centralnej części obrazu. Nigdy nie miałem czasu się temu przyjrzeć. Wydawało się jakby Bella go namalowała.

Stanąłem z boku i pozwoliłem ramie się odchylić. Za nią otworzyłem sejf, kiedy Bella wierciła się nerwowo. Uniosłem brew, na co się zaśmiała.

\- Chowam za tym obrazem najważniejsze dla mnie rzeczy. - Wyciągnąłem pudełko pełne fotografii moich rodziców i mnie, jako dziecka. Podałem je Belli, chwyciła je jakby były skarbem. Położyła je na półce po jej stronie łóżka.

Było tu kilka pudełek biżuterii mojej matki, przekazywanej z pokolenia na pokolenie. Opowiadałem o każdym z nich, a Bella słuchała z zaciekawieniem. Śmialiśmy się przez łzy, wspominając moje dzieciństwo. Ostatnie pudełko było małe, czarne i jedwabne.

Jej oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy uniosła dłoń, a ja położyłem na niej pudełko. Jej dłonie nie drżały, jej spojrzenie nie słabło. Naprawdę tego chciała. Otworzyła je i uśmiechnęła się, wpatrując w pierścionek mojej mamy.

Był w rodzinie od ponad stu lat. Obręcz była srebrna z delikatnym motywem roślinnym. Na środku błyszczał 1,57 karatowy diament otoczony małymi perełkami.

\- Jest przepiękny, Edwardzie - powiedziała, patrząc na mnie.

\- Jesteś gotowa, żeby go przymierzyć?

Przytaknęła bez wahania, wziąłem pudełeczko i wyciągnąłem pierścionek. Wziąłem jej dłoń w moją, pocałowałem jej palec serdeczny, zanim wsunąłem pierścionek. Jej oczy były utkwione w pierścionku, wyciągnęła rękę i zgięła palce. Wyglądała na zmieszaną.

\- Co jest, kochanie?

\- Nie wiem. To dziwne, czuję się jakby to było jego miejsce - powiedziała szeptem. - Ledwo go czuję, pomimo jego rozmiaru.

\- Cóż moja droga, mój pra-pradziadek był znany ze swojej subtelności - zachichotałem. Bella zaśmiała się miękko i owinęła ramiona wokół mojej szyi. Westchnąłem, rozkoszując się chwilą. Pomogła mi schować wszystko w sejfie, po czym dołożyła tam kopertę.

\- Co to jest?

\- Kiedy wczoraj wstałam, wydrukowałam kilka zdjęć, które zrobiliśmy w twoim gabinecie.

Spojrzałem na nie i uśmiechnąłem się, przeglądając zdjęcia, niektóre były głupimi widokówkami. Dotarłem do ostatniego zdjęcia. Nasza dwójka przy zatoczce. Patrzyliśmy na siebie, a nie w obiektyw. Zostało na nim utkwione piękno Belli. Na jej twarzy było widać miłość i uwielbienie. Moja wyglądała tak samo. Umieściłem je w sejfie. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zobaczyła co zrobiłem i owinęła ramiona wokół mnie.

\- Nie musimy się zbierać? - spytała.

\- Niestety, kochanie - powiedziałem, rozpaczając nad końcem naszej błogości. Westchnęła, całując mnie namiętnie wzdłuż szczęki. Jęknąłem, kiedy jej usta owinęły się wokół mojego ucha, ssąc je. - Bella - wysyczałem jej imię, kiedy w moich jeansach zrobiło się ciasno.

\- Ostatni raz zanim wyjdziemy - poprosiła, przyciskając usta mocniej do mojej skóry. Nie musiała pytać mnie dwa razy. Ledwo zdążyliśmy na lotnisko.

Na szczęście Bree postanowiła spędzić kilka dni z przyjaciółmi. Chociaż znałem prawdę o jej konieczności pozostania. Bella nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że podsłuchałem jej rozmowę dzień wcześniej, podczas której zaoferowała Bree inny lot do domu, dwa dni po nas. Wszystkie koszty opłacone.

W ciągu minuty od startu, zaczęliśmy się całować i obmacywać. Jęknąłem, kiedy usiadła na mnie okrakiem.

\- Kurwa, powinienem być wyczerpany, ale do cholery, pragnę cię - wyjęczałem pomiędzy oddechami, ciesząc się małym lap dance w wykonaniu Belli.

\- Moje mięśnie są tak obolałe, że ledwo chodzę, ale co mi tam - powiedziała ochryple do mojego ucha. Kiedy tylko skończyła to mówić, złapałem ją i ruszyłem do sypialni.

Nasze ubrania zniknęły w momencie. Przycisnąłem ciało Belli do drzwi. Nasze usta były ostre, wepchnąłem język do jej ust, zdesperowany by jej posmakować. Bella jęknęła, po czym odepchnęła mnie mocno. Co do diabła?

Uśmiechnęła się i stanęła obok mnie, dając mi mocnego klapsa. Kurwa! Warknąłem i złapałem ją. Wiedziałem co ma zamiar zrobić: chce odpowiedniego pieprzenia. Jestem w cholernej grze. Jej dłoń uderzyła mnie w tyłek jeszcze dwa razy, zanim owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii.

\- Teraz cię mam - zawarczałem jej do ucha. - Karma jest suką, kochanie. - Jej głowa uderzyła w moje ramię, a jej ciało zadrżało. Złapałem jej dłoń w moją, umieściłem ją na drzwiach i zrobiłem to samo z drugą. - Trzymaj je tam i bez cholernych numerów.

Kiwnęła i rozłożyła nogi na szerokość moich barków. Kurwa, kocham kiedy wie czego potrzebuję. Złapałem jej biodra w obie ręce i wszedłem w nią mocno i szybko.

\- Kurwa! - zasyczała.

Zamarłem na chwilę i klepnąłem ją w prawy policzek.

\- Nie pozwoliłem ci się odzywać. - Naśladowałem jej słowa użyte na początku naszego pobytu. Jęknęła, a ja klepnąłem ją w drugi policzek. - Cisza, wszystko czego pragnę to odgłos uderzania ciała o ciało. - Zaprezentowałem to, wsuwając się w nią.

Zaskomlała, przygryzając dolną wargę w marnej próbie pozostania cicho. Kontynuowałem mój atak, nie zważając na hałas. Poczułem jak zaczęła drżeć.

\- Jeszcze nie, Bello. - Wślizgnąłem się w nią, sycząc z powodu głębokości. Z jedną ręką na jej biodrze, drugą położyłem obok niej, na drzwiach. - Kurwa, Bella. Lubisz, kiedy biorę cię w ten sposób? - Milczała. Zacisnąłem dłoń na jej biodrze, przesuwając ją wzdłuż gładkiej, śliskiej skóry, naciskając jej łechtaczkę.

\- Tak!

\- Teraz chcę cię usłyszeć - wyszeptałem, zwiększając tempo moich pchnięć i tarcia jej szparki.

\- Och... tak dobrze - wydyszała. Mruczała niespójnie, kiedy ją penetrowałem.

\- Tak cholernie dobrze - jęknąłem, czując jak nadchodzi najlepsze. Ugiąłem kolana dla utworzenia większej dźwigni i pchałem w nią mocno i szybko. Krzyknęła, próbując utrzymać swoją pozycję. Trzy pchnięcia później byłem tak cholernie blisko.

\- Teraz.

Krzyknęła i doszła. Dwa pchnięcia później przygryzłem jej ramię, jęcząc, gdy ją wypełniałem. Drżąc i zaciskając się wokół mnie po raz drugi, odchyliła głowę, a jej usta opuścił ciężki oddech. Jej ramiona opadły, a jej głowa uderzyła o drzwi. Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii i położyłem ją do łóżka. Oboje leżeliśmy twarzami do siebie, uspokajając nasze oddechy.

\- Jestem obolała - wyszeptała.

\- Mam tak samo - powiedziałem, kładąc dłoń na jej biodrze.

\- Myślę, że będę musiała wziąć długą kąpiel, kiedy wrócimy do domu.

\- Myślę, że się do ciebie przyłączę - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się szelmowsko. Wywróciła oczami, śmiejąc się. - Czy to znaczy tak? - Bella kiwnęła głową i wyskoczyła z łóżka. - Gdzie idziesz?

\- Tylko się obmyć, to zajmie minutkę. - Złapała mój T-shirt i wyszła z sypialni. Leżałem na plecach, wpatrując się w sufit. Nadal miała na palcu pierścionek.

Czy to znaczy, że jesteśmy zaręczeni, czy muszę ją spytać ponownie? Nie przeszkadzają mi obie opcje. Jednakże, nie chciałem patrzeć jak go ściąga. Po kilku minutach wróciła, ściągnęła moją koszulkę i wróciła do łóżka. Ale położyła się głową przy moich stopach. Spojrzałem na nią zaciekawiony. Zachichotała, wzięła moją stopę i zaczęła ją masować. Jęknąłem. Oboje leżeliśmy przodem do siebie.

\- Masz ładne stopy jak na faceta - powiedziała i przycisnęła kciuk do mojego podbicia.

\- Tak? - Wziąłem jej filigranową stópkę w dłonie i zacząłem robić to samo co ona.

\- Tak, i masz duże stopy. - Zachichotała. Wywróciłem oczami. - Wiesz co mówią o dużych stopach?

Wywróciłem ponownie oczami i uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Nie, nie wiem. Co?

\- Duże stopy - powiedziała i zamilkła w udawanej nieśmiałości - duże buty.

\- To ma sens - powiedziałem, śmiejąc się jak głupek. - Dlaczego nie zdjęłaś pierścionka, Bello? - spytałem poważnie.

Westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Lubię go tam gdzie jest - odpowiedziała miękko. Powiedziałem, że ja też. - Ale...

\- Nie możesz go teraz nosić - skończyłem jej myśl. Pokręciła głową. - Rozumiem.

\- Naprawdę? - spytała, patrząc na mnie z bólem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Tak. Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, pierścionek wróci na miejsce i tam pozostanie.

Rozmyślaliśmy w ciszy przez kilka minut, ciesząc się ostatnimi chwilami razem. Przez najbliższe tygodnie oboje będziemy zajęci. Pomiędzy pracą, a praktyką Belli będziemy mieli szczęście jeśli starczy nam czasu na coś więcej niż sen. Przed nami święta, koncert i gala.

Westchnąłem, kiedy dłoń Belli prześlizgnęła się z mojej stopy i przebiegła w górę nogi. Jęknąłem, twardniejąc w momencie. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i wzięła mnie do ust. Syknąłem, zaciskając pięści na prześcieradle pode mną.

\- Bella - wyjęczałem. Jej język wirował wokół mojej główki, ssąc lekko czubek. Zamruczała wokół mnie, powodując kolejny jęk. Moje palce zawinęły się wokół jej uda i wciągnąłem ją na moją twarz. Była mokra i musiałem tego spróbować.

Polizałem jej łechtaczkę na co jęknęła, wywołując u mnie dreszcz i jęk. Chrząknąłem i wierzgnąłem udami prosto w jej usta. Zassałem jej perełkę, drażniąc się. Jej uda zacisnęły się na mojej głowie, kiedy kontynuowałem pieprzenie językiem mojej cudownej, gorącej dziewczyny.

Odrzuciłem głowę w tył, żeby zobaczyć jej wilgoć i użyć jej jako naturalnego lubrykantu dla moich palców. Bella użyła swoich zębów. Jęknąłem, ponownie wierzgając biodrami. Wolną dłonią zacząłem ugniatać jej pośladek, więc miałem na nią doskonały widok. Powoli przesunąłem palec przez jej szparkę, zataczając małe koła, omijając jej mokre wejście. Jęknęła wokół mnie, wiedząc co zamierzam zrobić. Delikatnie nacisnąłem czubkiem palca jej dziurkę, w tym samym momencie zasysając jej łechtaczkę. Uniosła biodra, więc przyciągnąłem ją bliżej. Z czubkiem palca w niej, jęknęła głośno i zaczęła ssać mnie mocniej. Chrząknąłem i wyszedłem moimi biodrami naprzeciw jej ruchom. Jej biodra naśladowały moje, więc wsunąłem palec głębiej. Kurwa, wszedł cały. Jęknęła i zaskomlała, kiedy wysunąłem go i zacząłem poruszać w stałym rytmie. Wkrótce zaczęła drżeć, jęcząc i mrucząc wokół mojego fiuta.

Po pewnym czasie nasze ciała pokryły się warstewką potu i desperacją uwolnienia. Zwiększyłem tempo moich palców i mojego języka, a ona zrobiła to samo ze swoimi ustami. Jedną rękę nadal trzymałem na jej tyłku, ściskając go, kiedy ona robiła to samo, wbijając paznokcie w moją skórę.

Kurwa, to zawsze jest takie przyjemne. Uszczypnąłem jej łechtaczkę i doszła. Jej ciało i usta zamarły na moment, po czym złapała mój tyłek i wzięła mnie głębiej.

\- Kurwa - jęknąłem, liżąc jej soki. Zajęczałem i poruszyłem biodrami kilka razy, zanim doszedłem.

Leżeliśmy na plecach przez kilka minut, łapiąc oddechy. Uniosłem się i pocałowałem ją w usta.

\- W porządku? - Obawiałem się, że mogłem ją skrzywdzić. Uśmiechnęła się zaspokojona i kiwnęła. Uśmiechnąłem się i złapałem moje bokserki. - Idę się ogarnąć. Zaraz wracam. - Pocałowałem ją w usta i zaśmiałem się.

\- Co cię tak śmieszy?

\- Powinnaś zobaczyć swój wyraz twarzy mówiący 'zostałam porządnie wypieprzona'. - Zachichotałem. Parsknęła i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- I kto to mówi. Miałeś ten uśmieszek przez cały weekend.

Wywróciłem oczami i nie skomentowałem tego, ponieważ to była prawda.

~oOo~

Przyjechaliśmy do bloku chwilę po dwudziestej z chińskim jedzeniem i bagażami. Derek przywitał nas w drzwiach, a Rick pomógł nam z naszymi rzeczami. Trzymał również olbrzymie pudło.

\- Ugh... czy to z wydawnictwa? - spytała Bella. Rick kiwnął w odpowiedzi. Wywróciła oczami, otwierając drzwi. - Dziękuję, Rick - powiedziała i wzięła od niego pudło, ponieważ ja nadal trzymałem bagaże. - Oomph, co ona do cholery mogła mi wysłać?

Rick zaśmiał się i położył pudło za drzwiami.

\- To przynajmniej nie jest tak duże jak inne przesyłki, na przykład ta, kiedy przyszedł twój fotel - powiedział, chichocząc.

\- Hej, nie spodziewałam się fotela, Rick! - zganiła go, powodując rumieńce na jego policzkach. - Poza tym jako jedyny rozpoznałeś co to jest.

\- Cóż, co mogę powiedzieć? To mój ulubiony mebel.

\- Ugh. Nie mówmy o tym, Rick - powiedziała, kręcąc głową. - Pozdrów Abby. - Rick kiwnął głową, wychodząc. Sam pokręciłem głową i spojrzałem na nią. - Co?

\- Zawsze tak łatwo nawiązujesz znajomości? - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Co jest w pudle? - spytałem zaciekawiony.

\- Nie wiem. Część to listy od fanów, a reszta... - Złapała nóż do otwierania listów z pobliskiego stolika. - Czy mógłbyś to zanieść do stolika w salonie, żebym mogła przejrzeć?

Kiwnąłem i podniosłem karton. Był ciężki. Ruszyła za mną i otworzyła pudło, zanim usiadła. Spojrzałem przez jej ramię, kiedy zaczęła rozpakowywać pakiety ułożonych kopert.

\- Co to jest?

Złapałem jeden pakiecik i zauważyłem, że większość listów jest od kobiet. Chociaż było też kilka od mężczyzn.

\- Wydawnictwo otrzymuje całą moją fanowską korespondencje i przysyła mi raz w miesiącu - powiedziała Bella, otwierając mały kartonik. - Czasami dostaję też zabawki - powiedziała, rumieniąc się. Zaśmiałem się, biorąc od niej kartonik. Było to zwykłe opakowanie z napisem 'Pierścień dla niego'. Uniosłem brew w niemym pytaniu. Zaśmiała się.

\- To pierścień na penisa. Mam tego z tuzin. Zazwyczaj daję je jako śmieszne prezenty! - Zachichotała, trzymając się za bok na mój brak wiedzy.

\- Co?

\- Myślę, że liczba nie idzie w parze z doświadczeniem. - Gapiłem się na nią. - Zakładasz to na trzon i wibruje. - Muszę przyznać, że jestem zaintrygowany. - Wydłuża przyjemność. - Możemy to zabrać ze sobą do sypialni.

Kontynuowała rozpakowywanie listów i paczek z zabawkami, wibratorami, płytami DVD i bielizną. Byłem wkurzony, że obcy ludzie wysyłają jej takie rzeczy. Wyjaśniła, że wiele jest od firm, a nie prywatnych osób. Bella dotarła do ostatniego pudełka i podniosła je. Było różowe i przedstawiało kobietę w czarnych modelujących majtkach. Wzruszyłem ramionami, ponieważ widziałem już majtki. Zdecydowanie wolę jak leżą na podłodze. Uśmiechnęła się i wskazała napis na boku pudełka.

 **Zdalnie sterowany wibrujący zestaw majtek.**

 **Zasięg 100 stóp. Baterie w zestawie.**

Moje oczy otwarły się szeroko. Wziąłem pudełko i się uśmiechnąłem. Następny ranek zapowiada się ciekawie.

~oOo~

Następnego ranka spotkaliśmy się u mnie w mieszkaniu.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie. - Pocałowałem ją miękko, biorąc od niej kawę, którą mi przyniosła. - Tęskniłem za tobą. - Odpowiedziała tym samym. - Masz je na sobie?

Uniosła brew, co znaczyło 'a jak myślisz'.

Trzymając się za ręce, weszliśmy do windy i zaczęliśmy zjeżdżać do garażu. Była dziwnie pusta, jak wygodnie. Położyłem walizkę na podłodze, wkładając wolną dłoń do kieszeni. I nacisnąłem przycisk na małym pilocie. Zdziwiona Bella podskoczyła obok mnie, a jej dłoń zacisnęła się na mojej. Puściłem guzik i zostałem obdarowany cudownym skomleniem.

Kiedy zaśmiałem się, klepnęła mnie w ramię. Przycisnąłem przycisk w samochodzie w drodze do biura, kilka razy w windzie, kiedy wjeżdżaliśmy na nasze piętro w biurze i dwa razy, gdy szykowaliśmy się do ważnego spotkania. Przed porannym spotkaniem, Bella ledwo nad sobą panowała.

Patrzyłem na resztę naszego zespołu. Mój ojciec siedział na honorowym miejscu stołu konferencyjnego. Emmett, który siedział naprzeciw mnie, zajmował się konstrukcją, w tym połączeniami elektrycznymi. Jasper siedział koło mojego brata, zajmując się krajobrazem. Razem tworzyliśmy spółkę Cullen & Cullen.

Poranne spotkanie było oficjalnie z przedstawicielami miasta. Omawialiśmy wszystkie problemy związane z przetargiem na projekt Black & Uley. Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut powstrzymywałem się przed daniem Belli uwolnienia. Obserwowałem jak dochodzi do skraju i wyłączałem wibracje. Klnęła tak, że tylko ja ją słyszałem.

Od czasu do czasu widziałem jak Carlisle zerka w naszym kierunku. Wyglądał jakby wiedział co robimy. Uniosłem brew i położyłem obie dłonie na stole, by pokazać mu moją niewinność. Jego spojrzenie skupiło się na pilocie w mojej dłoni.

Od razu spojrzał gdzie indziej i zastanawiałem się co sobie pomyślał. Kilka minut później zrobiliśmy przerwę, umożliwiając rozprostowanie nóg i złapanie czegoś na ząb. Z drugiego końca pomieszczenia, Bella wskazała na wyjście. Kiwnąłem niezauważalnie. Sekundę później przeprosiła wszystkich. Poczekałem kilka sekund, zanim nacisnąłem przycisk kilka razy, wiedząc że ją wkurzę. Kurwa, byłem twardy od samego myślenia o tym.

Podszedłem do wyjścia, ale Carlisle mnie zatrzymał.

\- Oddaj to - powiedział, wyciągając dłoń.

\- Co mam oddać?

\- Pilot - powiedział. Zbladłem i gapiłem się jak idiota, po czym zarumieniłem się. - Nie bądź zaskoczony, Edwardzie. W tamtym roku Alice przyniosła parę dla Esme. - Uśmiechnął się, ponownie wyciągając dłoń. Zebrało mi się na wymioty. Za dużo informacji, to jest cholernie złe. Westchnąłem i podałem mu pilota. - Odzyskasz go po spotkaniu.

Wzruszyłem ramionami i udałem się do mojego gabinetu. W środku znalazłem moją niegrzeczną kusicielkę siedzącą na blacie, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

\- Bawiło cię igranie ze mną? - warknęła. _O tak, prosto do mojego fiuta._

\- Tak - odpowiedziałem szczerze i zmniejszyłem dystans pomiędzy nami.

Złość w jej oczach nie zmalała. Zeskoczyła z biurka i pokazała, żebym usiadł na tym samym miejscu. Po chwili wspięła się na moje kolana, a jej usta brutalnie naparły na moje. Poczułem jej zęby na mojej wardze, jęknąłem i po omacku złapałem ją za tyłek.

Niezgrabnie rozpiąłem guziki jej żakietu i zsunąłem go z jej ramion. Ściągnęła go i zaczęła zwinnie odpinać guziki przy mojej koszuli. Przerwała na chwilę. Jej usta opuściły moje, podróżując wzdłuż mojej szyi. Moje usta przyssały się do jej obojczyków.

\- Przestań przyciskać cholerny pilot - wyszeptała w moje usta. Wplotła palce w moje włosy, ciągnąc mocno i wepchnęła język w moje usta. _Kurwa, kocham to gówno._

\- Nie naciskam - wymruczałem. Przestała ponownie.

\- Przestań, Edwardzie - warknęła.

\- Nie robię nic poza trzymaniem twojego tyłka - odpowiedziałem. Przestała. _Co do diabła?_

 **Carlisle**

Ach, bycie młodym. Kogo ja oszukuję? Mam zdrowe życie seksualne, nawet lepsze niż powinno. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy powiedziałem Edwardowi, że Esme ma takie same majtki. Właściwie używamy ich od czasu do czasu. Ostatni raz był podczas naszego rodzinnego obiadu, włączając Bellę. Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu Esme była bałaganem. To była niesamowita noc, a ja byłem zadowolony, że darowaliśmy sobie deser.

Pokręciłem głową na tę myśl, kładąc pilot wśród moich rzeczy na stole konferencyjnym. Wciągnąłem się w rozmowę z innymi gośćmi. Kiedy chciałem przedstawić Emmetta komuś ze stowarzyszenia inżynierów, zobaczyłem go siedzącego na moim miejscu i bawiącego się pilotem. Kurwa. Nacisnął go raz, drugi i trzeci. Skrzywiłem się na myśl o powrocie naszej szczęśliwej pary i wydało mi się to niezręczne. W kilku krokach pokonałem pokój.

\- Emmett, zostaw pilota - wysyczałem, kiedy byłem w odległości szeptu. Spojrzał na mnie zmieszany, a jego palec ponownie nacisnął guzik.

\- Co?

 **Edward**

Złapałem Bellę za biodra i spojrzałem na nią.

\- Edward, gdzie jest pilot? - warknęła, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Co do cholery?

\- Umm, Carlisle mi go wziął - powiedziałem nieśmiało. Zmrużyła oczy i zacisnęła szczękę.

\- Mówisz mi, że Carlisle naciska guzik w tym momencie? - wyszeptała przez zęby.

\- Pewnie przez przypadek - próbowałem tłumaczyć, zastanawiając się nad tym samym. - Prawdopodobnie ma go w kieszeni czy coś. Przepraszam.

Szybko zeszła ze mnie i ściągnęła majtki.

\- Wiec gdzie skończyliśmy? - spytała, wracając na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Jęknąłem, kładąc dłonie z powrotem na jej tyłku.

\- Nadal masz taką bluzkę w mojej szafie? - Rozkojarzona pytaniem, kiwnęła głową. Rozerwałem jej niebieski, jedwabny top.

\- Zachłanny - powiedziała, łapiąc oddech i uśmiechając się. Zarozumiała gówniara.

\- Nie, cholernie napalony - powiedziałem. Nie chcąc poruszać się powoli, wziąłem jeden z jej sutków w usta, materiał i skóra pod moim językiem. Jęknęła, wyszarpując moją koszulę ze spodni i rozrywając ją. Jej paznokcie przejechały przez moją klatkę piersiową, powodując u mnie syk przyjemności. Uniosłem jej biodra, po czym rozpiąłem pasek i spodnie, uwalniając się. Wysyczałem jej imię, kiedy wzięła mój sutek w usta. Materiał zmarszczył się na moich nadgarstkach, kiedy podsunąłem jej spódnicę na wysokość bioder. Mój fiut bolał, kiedy wsunąłem go w nią.

To jest szaleństwo. Ruchem palców odpiąłem jej seksowny stanik. Łapczywie złapałem jej sutek w zęby, gdy ona ujeżdżała mnie mocno i szybko. Kiedy moje zęby zatopiły się w sterczącym szczycie, wyszeptała moje imię i przycisnęła moją głowę do swojej klatki piersiowej. Kurwa, kocham, kiedy pokazuje mi czego pragnie.

Wirowanie jej bioder spowodowało u mnie stracenie kontroli. Stłumiłem gardłowy jęk, zaciskając usta na jej skórze. Ten ruch pociągnął Bellę na krawędź i zacisnęła się ciasno wokół mnie. Kilka pchnięć później doszedłem z jej imieniem na ustach.

Kilka minut później wróciliśmy do pokoju konferencyjnego z dużymi uśmiechami mówiącymi 'właśnie zostałem przeleciany'. Uprzejmie, jak na gentlemana przystało, pomogłem usiąść Belli na jej krześle, dyskretnie klepiąc ją w pośladek. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyznałem, że jestem gentlemanem. Kiedy usiadłem na swoim miejscu, uniosłem brew i posłałem ojcu zabójcze spojrzenie, zanim spotkanie się zaczęło.

Spojrzenie Carlisle'a było pełne wyrzutów sumienia, co skłoniło mnie do uwierzenia, że wiedział dlaczego byłem zły. Pokręcił głową i wskazał na Emmetta. Bella jęknęła, ukrywając swój rumieniec w dłoniach. Zwróciłem moje spojrzenie na Em'a.

Uniósł ręce i wyglądał na lekko zdezorientowanego. Powiedział bezgłośnie:

\- Ale co ja zrobiłem?

Bella zachichotała obok mnie, to było oczywiste, że Emmett nie wie co zrobił. Dzięki Bogu. Nie ma możliwości, żeby dał nam żyć po tym co się stało.

~oOo~

Tydzień minął i nikt nie zauważył pierścionka wiszącego na długim łańcuszku na szyi Belli, który zakładała każdego dnia. Powiedziała, że chce go mieć tak blisko jak to możliwe. Byłem niesamowicie szczęśliwy przez fakt, że jestem tak blisko jej serca. Atmosfera była pełna napięcia i adrenaliny. Jest dzień koncertu.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że się spóźnisz, Chad? - krzyczała Bella do telefonu. Biegała po sypialni, szukając czegoś do ubrania. - Pieprzyć to. Nie będziesz miał czasu na próbę. - Słuchała przez chwilę. - Dobra, nadal masz zamiar zaśpiewać te trzy piosenki?

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, wiedziałem że to Alice. Otworzyłem drzwi i dziękowałem, że to ona z prezentami w postaci ubrań. Jasper chichotał zza niej.

\- O dzięki Bogu - powiedziałem i wciągałem ją do środka - ona tam wariuje.

\- Jak bardzo mnie kochasz? - spytała, mijając mnie.

\- Cóż jeśli masz strój, przez który tysiące facetów nie będzie pieprzyło oczami mojej dziewczyny to kocham cię bardzo, droga siostrzyczko. Ale jeśli ją zobaczę i od razu będę chciał ją piep...

\- Zamknij się - warknęła i wystawiła język. Ruszyłem za Alice do sypialni, a Jazz ruszył zrobić sobie drinka. Bella krążyła po pokoju i rzucała różnymi rzeczami w samym biustonoszu i męskich bokserkach. Alice przeczyściła gardło i natychmiast owinęła ramiona wokół Belli.

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję!

Strój był zmodyfikowaną koszulką Seattle Seahawks i dopasowanymi jeansami z parą butów. Bella uśmiechnęła się i wygoniła nas, żeby się przebrać. Pozwoliłem Alice wrócić do salonu i rozmawialiśmy w ciszy. Chciałem się upewnić, że moja niespodzianka nie będzie żadnym problemem.

\- Wszystko jest gotowe i ustawione - powiedziała, uśmiechając się. - Wejdziesz po One Republic ponieważ oni też korzystają z fortepianu. - Jasper wyglądał na lekko zdezorientowanego. Alice musiała mu nie powiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziałem z uznaniem. Alice odwróciła się i poprosiła swojego męża o szklankę wody.

\- Zauważyłam co Bella nosi na łańcuszku - powiedziała Alice ostrożnie. - Jeśli nie chcesz to nikomu nie powiem.

\- To skomplikowane, Alice.

\- Wiem, że tak jest. Czy ona powiedziała 'tak'?

\- Powiedziała, że powie tak, kiedy ją spytam. - Opowiedziałem jej co się stało i jak mój plan spytania jej został spalony przez medium. Również wyznałem, że Bella nie pozwoliła się spytać, zanim nie porozmawiamy. Alice westchnęła.

\- Wiem, że zaczęło się między wami układać, ale proszę pamiętaj Edwardzie, ona cię kocha.

\- Nie zapomnę.

Owinęła ramiona wokół mnie.

\- Jest dla ciebie idealna. Nie zrobiła nic więcej niż pokochanie cię i wydobycie z ciebie tego co najlepsze.

\- Zrobiła to, prawda? - Kiwnęła. Pocałowałem ją w czoło.

\- Dobra, dosyć tych bzdur - wyszeptała, przecierając oczy. - Mam dla ciebie koszulkę i nową parę jeansów.

Skończyłem się przebierać, kiedy Bella wyszła z sypialni.

\- Gotowy? - spytała. Kiwnąłem i wyciągnąłem do niej rękę. Otworzyła szeroko drzwi do sypialni i jęknąłem. Wyglądała gorąco. Jej włosy były potargane przez co wyglądała jakby się z kimś pieprzyła, a jej ubrania były dopasowane, zostawiając mało dla wyobraźni. Cholerna Alice. Spóźniliśmy się chwilę na próbę, ponieważ musiałem poprawić jej wygląd.

Próba przebiegła bez większych problemów. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że ci ludzie udzielają fundacji takiego wsparcia. Rob Thomas z żoną przywitali się ze wszystkimi, kiedy przyjechaliśmy. Był tutaj Bruce-pieprzony-Willis, który ściskał Bellę trochę za długo. Członkowie One Republic2 witali Bellę uściskami i całusami. Kim do cholery jest moja dziewczyna?

Na scenie Rascal Flatts3 ćwiczyli 'Bob That Head'. Keith Urban4 wraz z żoną Nicole przywitali Bellę jak starzy znajomi. Wyjaśniła, że współpracowali razem przy projekcie Nicole i od tego czasu są przyjaciółmi. Był tutaj również Brad Paisley5 ze swoją cudowną żoną Kimberly, która przywitała się z nami po tym jak podała Bradowi ich małego synka.

Ne-Yo6 i o nie! Nadchodzi piszczenie!

\- Donnie7! - krzyknęła Bella, wskakując w jego ramiona. Alice zapiszczała obok mnie i zaczęła podskakiwać wokół Jaspera. - Nie wierzę, że tu jesteś! - Wskoczyła w ramiona kolejnego członka zespołu. Wywróciłem oczami. To będzie cholernie długi dzień.

Nadszedł czas rozpoczęcia koncertu, a moje rodzinka i ja mieliśmy miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie. Było tylko pięćset miejsc siedzących pod sceną, reszta tłumu musiała siedzieć na trybunach stadionu. Bella zaproponowała nam miejsca w sekcji dla VIPów, ale chciałem być blisko z powodu mojej niespodzianki. Cóż, dodatkowo chciałem mieć ją blisko.

Bella pojawiła się na scenie, wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, ale także wyglądała cudownie. Posłała mi oczko i dotknęła łańcuszka, powodując tym powiększenie się mojego uśmiechu. Uśmiechnęła się w kierunku kamery przed nią. Stadion oszalał od wiwatów i błysków fleszy.

\- Witajcie, kochani. Czy wiecie która jest godzina? - Tłum wybuchł okrzykami. - Zanim przejdziemy do przedstawienia chciałabym podziękować wszystkim za wkład, by to miejsce stało się lepsze dla tych, którzy mieli mniej szczęścia. - Trybuny wypełnione ludźmi wydawały się falować. - Dziękuję wszystkim gwiazdom za tą pomoc w zbiórce. Zebraliśmy na nasz cel i nawet przekroczyliśmy go! - Tłum wiwatował. - Otworzymy w marcu nie jedno, a dwa schroniska! - Publiczność oszalała. - Nie tylko udało nam się zebrać fundusze na te dwa projekty, ale i utrzymanie ich przez kilka lat oraz dofinansowanie kilku projektów New Beginnings i Sidewalk Angels.

\- A teraz brawa dla was! Zasłużyliście na to! - krzyknęła Bella, klaszcząc w dłonie i wiwatując. - A teraz, bez zbędnych ceregieli, chciałabym wam przedstawić założyciela Sidewalk Angels. Powitajmy Roba Thomasa.

Zeszła ze sceny i podbiegła do mnie. Jak tylko Rob wszedł na scenę, usiadła mi na kolanach i owinęła ramiona wokół mnie.

\- I jak mi poszło?

\- Fantastycznie, kochanie. - Uśmiechnąłem się, odwzajemniając jej uścisk. Słuchaliśmy jak Rob opowiada o swojej fundacji i dziękuje Belli za wszystko co zrobiła. Po czym zaczął śpiewać 'Little Wonders'.

Bella i ja kołysaliśmy się do muzyki, a jej plecy przylegały do mojej klatki piersiowej. Zacieśniłem uścisk wokół niej, pozwalając muzyce mnie wypełnić i zacząłem śpiewać:

 _\- … these twists and turns of fate, time falls away. These small hours, these small hours still remain._

Kiedy Rob skończył śpiewać, zaprosił Bellę na scenę. Przysunęła sobie stołek z mikrofonem w dłoni. Rob zaczął brzdąkać na gitarze i rozpoczął piosenkę. Oboje byli niesamowici, a Bella wyglądała beztrosko na scenie. Skończyli piosenkę z gromkimi brawami od widowni. Zaprosiła kolejną gwiazdę na scenę, Rihannę8.

Kolejni wykonawcy byli zapowiadani przez gwiazdy filmowe, więc Bella mogła ze mną zostać nieco dłużej. Kelsey Grammar zapowiedział Brad'a Paisley, który zaśpiewał dwie piosenki. Następnie dołączył do niego Keith Urban i razem wystąpili z 'Start a Band'. Keith zakończył swój występ piosenką, która przypomniała mi jak bardzo uwielbiam poranki z Bellą. Jego żona ogłosiła One Republic i od tej chwili zacząłem się denerwować.

Nigdy nie grałem dla dużej publiczności, a to był pieprzony stadion! Tysiące ludzi obserwowało i słuchało. Jednakże, nie bardzo mnie to obchodziło. Od tego zależało czy Bella usłyszy swoją kołysankę, skomponowaną przeze mnie.

Grupa powoli kończyła swój występ ich popularnym 'Apologize', kiedy Alice posłała mi kuksańca. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, żeby uspokoić moje nerwy. Wstałem i wyszeptałem Belli do ucha:

\- Kochanie, muszę iść do toalety. Zaraz wracam.

Cmoknęła mnie w usta i uśmiechnęła się. Wyglądała na cholernie szczęśliwą z powodu dobrego przedstawienia. Jestem z niej cholernie dumny, to ona zorganizowała całe to przedsięwzięcie.

Okrążyłem scenę, żeby Bella nie zauważyła mnie i wskoczyłem na nią. Realizator i Kimberly Williams czekali na mnie po prawej stronie sceny.

\- Edwardzie, będę cię zapowiadać. Będziesz chciał coś powiedzieć? - spytała Kimberly. Kiwnąłem, przeczyściłem gardło i wziąłem zaoferowaną wodę.

Realizator podał mi mikrofon.

\- Kiedy skończysz mówić upewnij się, że wyłączyłeś mikrofon inaczej będziemy mieli sprzężenie - ostrzegł mnie. Kiwnąłem i czekałem za sceną na ostatnie takty.

Kimberly życzyła mi szczęścia i wkroczyła na scenę, by mnie zapowiedzieć. Wyszedłem na środek sceny, gdzie stał mniejszy fortepian. Kimberly podała mi mikrofon i pocałowała w policzek, zanim wyszła. Usiadłem przy fortepianie i spojrzałem na Bellę, która została wepchnięta na scenę przez Alice. Zastanawiała się co zamierzam zrobić.

\- Mam zamiar zagrać kawałek, który skomponowałem inspirując się założycielką New Beginnings, Bellą Swan. - Poklepałem ławkę, patrząc jej w oczy, a ona powoli usiadła. - Racja chłopaki, jest już zajęta - powiedziałem szybko. Bella jęknęła i pokręciła głową. Wyłączyłem mikrofon i położyłem na drugiej stronie ławeczki.

Po jednym całusie w jej usta, całą uwagę zwróciłem na fortepian. Zacząłem grać, kawałek rozpoczynał się intensywnie tak jak nasz związek. Z czasem zaczął się przemieniać w zmysłowy kawałek, żeby na sam koniec przerodzić się w smutek. Smutek trwał krótko, a melodia ponownie wróciła do zmysłowego i jaśniejszego rytmu, kończąc szczęśliwym taktem.

Kiedy dotknąłem ostatniego klawisza, tłum ryknął w aplauzie. Odwróciłem się do Belli, wziąłem jej dłoń i pocałowałem ją w nią. Jej uśmiech się poszerzył, kiedy wycierała oczy. Położyłem czoło na jej, wyznaliśmy sobie szeptem miłość, zanim pocałowałem ją soczyście. Mimo wszystko były tu dzieci.

\- Czyż to nie było wspaniałe? - powiedziała Alice z mikrofonem w dłoni. Bella i ja zerwaliśmy się na równe nogi, kiedy obsługa sceny zaczęła przesuwać fortepian za kulisy i szykować scenę do kolejnego występu.

\- A teraz przed nami Ne-Yo i The New Kids on the Block we wspólnym singlu! - zapiszczała Alice do mikrofonu.

Nasza trójka oglądała występ zza kulis. Tańczyliśmy do muzyki i wiwatowaliśmy. Śpiewaliśmy i kołysaliśmy się. Wywróciłem oczami. Głupie New Kids. Po kolejnej piosence NKOTB Bella zaczęła się martwić. Zostało jeszcze kilka występów, ale czegoś brakowało.

\- Kto powinien po nich wystąpić?

\- Cóż miał być Nickelback9, ale mieli problem ze swoim przylotem - powiedziała Bella, wyciągając szyję i rozglądając się po kulisach. - Po ich ostatniej piosence powinniśmy wszyscy wyjść na scenę i zaśpiewać razem z Robem 'Street Corner Symphony'.

\- Jestem pewny, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Mają jeszcze dwadzieścia minut - powiedziałem, próbując ją uspokoić. Uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła klaskać.

\- Przyjechali! - Uśmiechnęła się i owinęła ramiona wokół mnie.

\- Och, ten dzień nie mógł być lepszy. Kocham cię. - Uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem ją czule.

Bella przywitała się z zespołem i upewniła się, że są gotowi do występu. Weszła na scenę, dziękując wszystkim członkom NKOTB za wspaniały występ. Wszyscy ją pocałowali i uściskali.

Skurwiele. Donnie i Jordan ściskali ją trochę za długo, i zbyt mocno jak na mój gust. Nie mówiła mi, że ich zna. Dlaczego mi tego nie powiedziała? Ponieważ jestem pieprzonym zazdrośnikiem.

Moje krwawe myśli zaczęły się uspokajać, kiedy zespół znalazł się za kulisami, a Bella została na scenie i zapowiedziała Nickelback. Po kilku piosenkach tego zespołu, reszta artystów włącznie z Bellą i Robem weszła na scenę.

Rob zaczął grać, a Keith z żoną zaśpiewali w duecie zwrotkę, zanim reszta dołączyła do nich jako chór. Bella śpiewała od serca, klaszcząc w dłonie i kołysząc się w rytm muzyki, pomiędzy Jordanem, a Donnie'm. _Dupki_. Wygląda na to, że Bella cieszy się swoją obecnością tam.

Okej, moja krwawa żądza powróciła. Kurwa. Czy on dotknął jej tyłka? Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów. Nie odpowiadała na ich zaczepki, ufam jej. O nie, teraz przypadkowo dotknął jej piersi. Chyba kogoś dziś zabiję.

Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, cała grupa chwyciła się za ręce i ukłoniła. To było słodkie i fantastyczne, że wszyscy zebrali się w jednym celu, by pomóc Belli. Po kilku oczyszczających oddechach uspokoiłem się trochę. Pomógł fakt, że Bella podbiegła do mnie i owinęła swoje ramiona wokół mnie.

Teraz jej kolej na pocałowanie mnie. Członkowie pewnej grupy przeszli koło nas i nawet nie pomyślałem o tych dupkach, ponieważ Bella była w moich ramionach. Od razu lepiej.

Po koncercie wszyscy udali się do The Palisade10, rozmawiając w oczekiwaniu na kolację. Właściciel restauracji zamknął lokal, ponieważ miało się tu odbyć przyjęcie. Alice wyszła z siebie i owinęła się wokół Joe'go McIntre'go. Jasper wywrócił na to oczami i machnął na to ręką. Skurwiel, jak on może być taki spokojny? O tak, są małżeństwem.

Bella postanowiła się lekko wstawić, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Nie żebym się nie cieszył, bo jestem z niej dumny. W ten sposób było mi łatwiej mieć Bellę na oku.

Kilka godzin później, udało mi się ją zaciągnąć do taksówki i podjechać do domu. Nasz portier zaczął się śmiać z Belli i jej stanu, ja przynajmniej starałem się tego nie robić. Jej skóra wyglądała jakby świeciła na różowo. To mi odpowiadało. Zaśmiałem się, kiedy zaczęła ściągać swoją kurtkę w windzie.

\- Edward, mój zamek się nie rozpina - krzyknęła.

\- Ponieważ twoja kurtka jest na guziki, kochanie - wytłumaczyłem, śmiejąc się.

\- Ooo, to ma sens - wyszeptała, zanim zaczęła rozpinać kurtkę. Kiedy skończyła z kurtką, przeniosła się na swoje jeansy.

\- Bella, kochanie, co ty do diabła robisz?

\- Te głupie jeansy są ciasne - starała się wytłumaczyć, ściągając je przez buty. Jęknąłem, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że jest na komandosa.

Złapałem ją i zasłoniłem przed kamerą, zbierając jej ciuchy.

\- Edward - zamruczała w moje ucho. Syknąłem, kiedy przygryzła moje ucho. Winda zakomunikowała przybycie na nasze piętro, za co dziękowałem niebiosom. Ciężko było otworzyć drzwi, kiedy twoja wpółrozebrana dziewczyna dmucha do twojego ucha. W sekundzie kiedy mi się udało, Bella zdjęła koszulkę i ruszyła do sypialni.

\- Edwardzie, myślę że nadszedł czas na przetestowanie naszego fotela. - Kurwa, ten komunikat poszedł prosto do mojego fiuta. Nie chciałem jej wykorzystywać, kiedy była pijana. Zaczęła tańczyć i kręcić się w korytarzu, w rytm swojej wymyślonej muzyki. Pieprzyć to.

~oOo~

Tydzień później Bella i ja byliśmy gospodarzami w naszym mieszkaniu podczas święta Dziękczynienia. Nasze mieszkanie? Cóż, spędziłem w moim mieszkaniu w sumie trzy godziny przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Kiedy powiedziałem to Belli, poprosiła, żebym się wprowadził. Zgodziłem się, ponieważ tego chciałem, a moja umowa najmu kończyła się w lutym. Myślę, że przez to nasze oświadczyny są ważne.

Rodzina Belli nie mogła przyjechać. Jordan pojechał z Julie do jej rodziny. Jego rehabilitacja szła dobrze. Dobra, nie chciał nam o tym powiedzieć, ale kiedy zadzwonił był dumny z siebie. Jacob i Nessie spędzali wolne w La Push z Billym i Sue.

Więc byliśmy tylko ja, Bella i moja rodzinka. Zajęło mi trochę, zanim zorientowałem się, że moja rodzina jest w komplecie. Wkrótce do naszej rodziny dołączy kilku nowych członków i wtedy będzie idealnie.

Wszyscy byliśmy najedzeni i gratulowaliśmy Belli i mojej mamie umiejętności kulinarnych, kiedy Emmett zwrócił moją uwagę.

\- Jaki był najlepszy posiłek jaki przyrządziła Bella? - spytał Em z drugiej strony stołu. Na jego twarzy były resztki tłuczonych ziemniaków. Odpowiedziałem bez zastanowienia:

\- Taco Belli.

Jasper zachichotał, Bella uderzyła mnie, a Alice była zdegustowana. Rose próbowała się nie śmiać, a Emmett wyglądał jakby się dusił. Moja ciocia wyglądała na roztargnioną, tak jak Carlisle. Moje spojrzenie spoczęło na jego dłoni, w której ściskał pilot. To jest po prostu złe!

Następnego ranka Bella wybrała się z Alice i Rose na czarny piątek. Wróciła z Rickiem, Derekiem i Adamem, który był naszym sąsiadem z dołu, niosącymi jej zakupy.

Wyglądała na wykończoną, kiedy usiadła na kanapie.

\- W porządku, kochanie?

Pokręciła głową.

\- Myślę, że dziś wydałam całą zaliczkę za książkę.

Zaśmiałem się, ponieważ zabrzmiała jak Alice.

~oOo~

\- Na pewno musisz jechać? - spytałem, całując ją w szyję.

\- Wiesz, że muszę Edwardzie. Nie będzie mnie tylko pięćdziesiąt dwie godziny - pocieszała mnie.

\- Od dawna nie byliśmy rozdzieleni na tak długo.

\- Nie narzekałam, kiedy poleciałeś do Los Angeles w sprawie projektu Berkman'a.

\- Ale to było tylko osiemnaście godzin i to była tortura. Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie poleciałaś ze mną.

\- Poduczałam moją zastępczynię i szykowałam moje biuro.

Wywróciłem oczami i owinąłem ramiona wokół niej. Odmówiła, kiedy chciałem ją zawieźć na lotnisko, uparta jak osioł kobieta. Złapałem ją za tyłek i ścisnąłem, przekonując ją do zostania. Kocha, kiedy to robię.

\- Edward - jęknęła. Sapnęła, poczułem jak jej postanowienie mięknie. - Dobra, w takim razie jedź ze mną na lotnisko.

\- Seks w miejscu publicznym - powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

\- Skoro nalegasz, ale ja jestem na górze.

\- Dlaczego zawsze ty musisz kontrolować? - spytałem. Posłała mi seksowny uśmiech i wzruszyła ramionami. No cóż, jestem pieprzonym niewolnikiem. Byłem gotowy w to zagrać.

Godzinę później, całowałem ją na do widzenia przy bramce i próbowałem poprawić jej fryzuję. Może zrobiłem mały bałagan w łazience. To jej wina, dobrze wie, że jeśli coś założy to ja to ściągnę. Obserwowałem jak przechodzi przez bramkę. Z jakiegoś powodu czułem jakbym coś tracił.

Czy to nie jest zabawne? Wróci do mnie.

Snułem się po mieszkaniu przez cały dzień, totalnie znudzony. Bella była w samolocie powrotnym, ale zostały jakieś cztery godziny do jej lądowania. Tęskniłem za nią koszmarnie. Seks-telefon, mini kamerki to nie było to samo,, ale nadal gorące. Siedziałem w jej gabinecie, w naszym mieszkaniu, szykując się do nowego projektu w pracy na moim laptopie. Jednakże, nie mogłem się skupić. Podszedłem do muzycznej kolekcji Belli i wybrałem Debussy'ego. Włączyłem jej sprzęt grający i włożyłem płytę. Nacisnąłem Play, ale odtwarzacz nie mógł odczytać pliku. Wyciągnąłem ją i sprawdziłem, była prawie pusta.

Ciekawe. Włożyłem ją do mojego laptopa. Dziwne, pisze że zawiera kilka plików, to płyta z danymi. Nic dziwnego, że wieża jej nie odtwarza. Były na niej dwa foldery 'Dzienne sprawozdania' i 'Wycinki i skany z gazet' oraz plik tekstowy 'Sprawa nr 10 Edward Cullen'.

Co do diabła? Kliknąłem na moje nazwisko. Wyświetliło się kilka stron w Wordzie, głównie z informacjami o mnie. Co do cholery? Czy ona mnie badała? Jedna strona wydała się inna od reszty.

 **Obiekt nr 10: Edward Anthony Cullen, AKA Kobieciarz**

 **Klienci : Alice i Jasper Whitlock; Emmett i Rosalie McCarty**

 **Zaktualizowane: Carlisle i Esme Cullen wprowadzeni.**

 **Skierowany przez: Jacob Black**

 **Aktualizacja : Sprawa zamknięta/ 14 września 2009**

Co. Do. Jasnej. Cholery? Zamknąłem dokument i otworzyłem folder z wycinkami. Były tam setki moich zdjęć z różnymi kobietami, skany różnych artykułów prasowych. Było też kilka zdjęć podpisanych 'Kawaler roku 2007'. Z każdym kliknięciem myszy, mój oddech zamierał w gardle, a moje spojrzenie się zmieniało. Zamknąłem folder i otworzyłem 'Dzienne sprawozdania'.

Było sześć filmików. Kliknąłem pierwsze wideo z datą poprzedzającą dzień naszego pierwszego spotkania. Siedziała przed komputerem, wpatrując się w kamerę.

\- Obiekt nr 10 Edward Cullen. Mężczyzna znany w całym Seattle jako kobieciarz. Poprzez przeprowadzone badania dowiedziałam się, że spotykał się z kobietami godnymi pożałowania. Przynajmniej nie publicznie. Wszystkie wiedzą co z tego będzie, biorąc go do łóżka.

\- Jasper Whitlock może stanowić problem. Nie rozpoznał mnie, całe szczęście. Ten dupek nie zmienił się ani trochę. Ja tak. Emmett McCarty, nazwisko znajome z przeszłości, wygląd nie.

Zaczęła chodzić po pokoju.

\- Edward Cullen. Adonis w ludzkiej postaci. Ideał. Szkoda, że jego postawa zostawia wiele do życzenia. Wie jak wszyscy go postrzegają i wykorzystuje to na swoją korzyść. Po dalszych badaniach, znalazłam stronę dla kobiet, z którymi spał, gdzie mogą opowiedzieć swoją historię. Ma trzysta dwadzieścia trzy członkinie, a liczba cały czas rośnie.

Pokręciłem głową i zatrzymałem wideo. Nie chciałem słuchać tego co ma do powiedzenia na mój temat. Włączyłem następne wideo z datą naszego pierwszego spotkania. Ubrała seksowny stanik i majtki pod rozpięty szlafrok.

\- Dzisiaj był mój pierwszy dzień w pracy. Jedną rzecz, którą mogę szczerze przyznać to, że zdjęcia nie są obiektywne dla Edwarda Cullena. Nie sądzę, że istnieje sprzęt, który byłby w stanie uchwycić jego doskonałość. Strategia zakazanego owocu działa. Zauważyłam, że natychmiast zwrócił swoją uwagę na mnie. Z pomocą Emmetta i po naszym małym wypadku, trudno mu było to ukryć.

Uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową.

\- Jednak wykazał pewne obawy. Wydawały się prawdziwe. Jest jedna rzecz, która go zdradza. Tik nosa. Ale muszę to sprawdzić, żeby wiedzieć kiedy kłamie.

\- James może być problemem, który sam się pojawił. Wydaje się nieszkodliwy, a następnym razem postaram się go wykorzystać, by wzbudzić zazdrość Edwarda.

Rozciągnęła się i wyglądała na zamyśloną.

\- Alice i Rose pomagają doskonale. Nawet nie mógł się pozbierać. - Westchnęła i zamknęła oczy.

\- Pokazał obawy, kiedy byłam narażona na temperaturę w jego biurze. Nie wiem czy powinnam się cieszyć, czy być zdegustowana tym jak na mnie patrzył. Nie, cieszyć. Jestem pewna, że klient dupek zauważył. Przez cały czas próbował zaprosić mnie na kolację, gapiąc się na moje piersi.

\- Wtedy Edward powiedział mi, żebym nie umawiała się z klientami i pracownikami. Dupek. Może sam powinien zastosować się do tej rady. Podenerwuję go. Właściwie to czuję się jakby nazwał mnie dziwką. Gdyby tylko wiedział. Muszę się stąd wyrwać. Jestem tak blisko rzucenia sprawy, teraz zaraz. Ale ja nie poddaję się tak łatwo.

Zobaczyłem dostatecznie dużo. Bylo mi niedobrze, oddech uwiązł w klatce piersiowej, a krew zawrzała. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści i zerwałem się z krzesła. Ryknąłem i zrzuciłem laptopa z innymi rzeczami z biurka, po czym uderzyłem w blat prawą ręką. Ból w mojej klatce był nie do zniesienia.

To wszystko było pieprzonym żartem. Wszystko było ustawione. Na ziemi leżało zdjęcie Belli i mnie ze święta dziękczynienia. Jej uśmiech był cudowny, wyglądała na szczęśliwą, ale udawała. Szkiełko w ramce zbiło się, kiedy rzuciłem ramką o ścianę przede mną.

Wspomnienia z naszej podróży zamigotały w mojej głowie. Coś, co mówiła.

\- Zaufaj mi, jestem dobrą aktorką.

 **Bella**

Wróciłam do domu. Boże, nie mogę sie doczekać by mnie przytulił. Przebiegłam odcinek pomiędzy windą, a naszym mieszkaniem. Nasze mieszkanie. Kocham to. Tęskniłam za nim okropnie.

Przekręciłam zamek w drzwiach, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest druga w nocy. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie śpi. Cóż, jeśli tak, to wybaczy mi jeśli go obudzę. Otworzyłam drzwi i odłożyłam moją walizkę obok nich.

Jest ciemno. Cholera. Musiał się położyć spać. Poczułam wybuch elektryczności w powietrzu. Coś co czuję, kiedy jest blisko mnie. Zauważyłam jego postać na kanapie w salonie, siedział w ciemności. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi na zamek i włączyłam światło.

\- Edward - wyszeptałam na wypadek jakby spał. Mówił, że nie może zasnąć odkąd wyjechałam. Jego głowa nie opierała się o oparcie kanapy, więc nie spał. Zauważyłam ruch. Jego ramię się podniosło i napił się wódki prosto z butelki.

 _Co do diabła?_

\- Edward? - Podeszłam do niego i znalazłam go wpatrującego się w ścianę za mną. Jego twarz była pokryta zarostem, a jego oczy były czerwone i przekrwione. Zauważyłem, że jedna z jego dłoni wygląda na spuchniętą.

Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Co się do diabła stało? Powiedziałam jego imię ponownie, ale wziął tylko kolejny łyk z butelki. Nie śmiałam się zbliżyć, ponieważ coś w jego oczach mówiło mi żebym tego nie robiła.

Powoli wróciłam na przedpokój, żeby zadzwonić do Alice. Może powie mi co się stało. Weszłam do mojego gabinetu i było ono całkowicie zniszczone. Najwyraźniej ktoś się włamał, a Edward próbował walczyć. Natychmiast do niego wróciłam. Muszę się upewnić, że z nim wszystko w porządku.

\- Edward, dziecinko. - Zero odpowiedzi. Uklękłam przed nim i ponownie powiedziałam jego imię. Nic.

O Boże, co tutaj się działo? Wróciłam do biura i zauważyłem jego laptopa na podłodze, a na jego ekranie zobaczyłam siebie. Nie! Nie w ten sposób. Zamknęłam drzwi i chciałam wrócić do niego. Jednak on stał w przedpokoju, przyparł mnie do ściany.

\- Witaj w domu, kochanie - wyszeptał, a jego palce owinęły się wokół mojego ramienia lekko jak piórko. Jednakże jego ciało mocno naparło na moje.

\- Edward - wyszeptałam, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Nie było tam mojego Edwarda. Był zastąpiony przez kogoś innego, kogoś zdenerwowanego. Boże, ma prawo być zły.

\- Brakowało mi ciebie - wyszeptał do mojego ucha. Jedną ręką objął moje gardło, a drugą zacisnął na mojej koszuli. Stłumiłam szloch, ponieważ prawda nareszcie wyszła na jaw. Stracę tego mężczyznę na zawsze. Odpłynęłam do mojego szczęśliwego miejsca i czasu, w którym wiedziałam, że mnie kocha.

1 Dziurawiec - roślina stosowana w ziołolecznictwie, działa: bakteriobójczo, złagadza łagodne formy depresji, pomaga w zasypianiu, przeciwzapalnie, pobudza trawienie, obniża działanie antykoncepcji

2 One Republic: wiki/OneRepublic

3 Rascal Flatts: wiki/Rascal_Flatts

4 Keith Urban: wiki/Keith_Urban

5 Brad Paisley: wiki/Brad_Paisley

6 Ne-Yo: wiki/Ne-Yo

7 Donnie Wahlberg: wiki/Donnie_Wahlberg

8 Rihanna: wiki/Rihanna

9 Nickelback: wiki/Nickelback

10 /


	23. Gala

**Rozdział 23 - Gala**

 **Edward**

 _O mój dobry Boże, dlaczego moja głowa tak mocno wali?_ Jęknąłem i obróciłem się w stronę Belli, ale jej strona łóżka była pusta i zimna. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć tego całego gówna. Czy zobaczyłem ją zanim zemdlałem pijany? Czekaj, dlaczego byłem pijany? Leżałem na łóżku, próbując sobie ułożyć to wszystko w głowie. Przebiegłem palcami przez moje splątane włosy. Moja prawa dłoń pulsowała. Podniosłem ją i wróciły wspomnienia, a wczorajsze odkrycie uderzyło mnie jak kula do burzenia budynków.

Byłem okłamany, zdradzony i cholernie upokorzony. Za co to wszystko? Nie mam pojęcia. Jedynym wyjściem na poznanie prawdy jest Bella. Ale nie jestem gotowy, by stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz.

Chciałem ją skrzywdzić tak mocno jak ona mnie. Teraz moja kolej na atak, moja kolej na udawanie. Za każdym razem, kiedy mówiła, że mnie kocha to było starannie wyreżyserowane. Za każdym razem, kiedy szeptała te dwa słówka, to było kłamstwo. Za każdym razem, kiedy całowała mnie w usta, to nie było niczym więcej niż przedstawieniem. Kolejna pieprzona scenka. Ta suka zasługuje na pieprzonego Oscara.

Podniosłem się z łóżka i znalazłem szklankę wody oraz dwa Mortiny1 na stoliku nocnym. Jak kurwa troskliwie. Zawsze tak robiła, podpowiedziała część mojej świadomości. A inna podsuwała: odpłaca się za dodatkowy wysiłek.

Ponieważ nie spała ze mną tej nocy, zastanawiałem się co jej powiedziałem, kiedy wróciła z podróży. Odrzuciłem pościel i zauważyłem, że jestem nagi. Nadal nic nie pamiętałem. Wiem, że posprzątała bałagan, który zrobiłem w jej biurze. Jej biuro, nie nasze. Nigdy kurwa nie było nasze.

 _Po jaką cholerę ją wynajęli? Żeby złamać mi cholerne serce? By zrobić ze mnie lepszą osobę? Cóż, hura, udało jej się. Co teraz?_

Po tym co mi powiedziała, co myśleli, że się stanie? Że ruszę w stronę zachodzącego słońca jak mała dziewczynka? Nawet ja tego nie kupuję. Wszystko co zrobili to uświadomienie mi, że lepiej być singlem.

 _Czy moje dupsko w ogóle było tego warte?_

 _\- Po dalszych badaniach, znalazłam stronę dla kobiet, z którymi spał, gdzie mogą opowiedzieć swoją historię. Ma trzysta dwadzieścia trzy członkinie, a liczba cały czas rośnie._

Okej, miałem mały problem. Ale to gówno było przegięciem.

 _\- Synu, Lily Resse, twoja była sekretarka pozwała cię o molestowanie seksualne._

No może nie taki mały. Kurwa, nigdy nie czułem się winny po moich występkach. Ale fakt, że moja rodzina ukartowała coś takiego pokazał mi wszystko w nowym świetle. Jednakże, to nie jest pretekst, żeby przysporzyć mi takiego bólu. A boli jak diabli.

Ponieważ, ją kochasz, naprawdę ją kochasz. Kurwa, nadal to robię. Nie mogę myśleć w ten sposób. Wszyscy mnie skrzywdzili i wyśmiali, nasz związek. Przebiegłem palcami przez włosy, zdezorientowany jak cholera.

\- Kocham cię, Edwardzie. Tak cholernie mocno. - Ile razy powtarzała te słowa? Same kłamstwa. Zdrada mojej rodziny bolała, ale ona zasłużyła na ten sam ból. Mogłem usłyszeć jej krzątaninę po kuchni i poczuć tosty francuskie. Zażyłem Motrin, gotowy zacząć dzień. Dzień, który wszystko zmieni. Miałem spotkać się z Carlislem, Emmettem i Jasperem za godzinę na golfie.

Przed nimi też powinienem udawać? Dlaczego do cholery nie? Zasłużyli na takie upokorzenie, jakie zaplanowałem dla Belli. Musiałem uruchomić kilka kontaktów przed Galą, jeśli chcę, żeby to zadziałało.

Kiedy się ubrałem, ruszyłem do przedpokoju, zauważając, że drzwi do jej biura są zamknięte. Musiała zobaczyć jak je zdewastowałem jej biuro. Nie dorównywało to zniszczeniom w moim sercu. Kurwa. Przyłożyłem dłoń do mojej klatki piersiowej, błagając, żeby to uczucie odeszło. Zrobiło się gorzej, kiedy znalazłem ją w kuchni.

Była nietypowo ubrana: jej strój, w którym zazwyczaj jadła śniadanie to któraś z moich koszulek. Teraz nadeszła moja kolej na nominację do pieprzonego Oscara. Z jej plecami przy mojej klatce, owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii. Zesztywniała w moim uścisku, a ciche westchnienie uciekło z jej ust. Wyglądało to jakby chciała ode mnie uciec.

 _Co do diabła?_

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie - wyszeptałem do jej ucha. Zadrżała, a ból który czułem był nie do zniesienia. - Przepraszam, że przegapiłem twój przyjazd - kontynuowałem monolog. Wypuściła powietrze, które wstrzymywała.

\- Nie chciałam cię obudzić - wyszeptała ledwo słyszalnym głosem. Mruknąłem i pocałowałem słodko pachnące miejsce za uchem.

\- To niedobrze. Chciałem cię prawidłowo powitać w domu.

Zadrżała ponownie i jęknęła, jakby z bólu. Poczucie winy uderzyło w moje jelita. Musiała wiedzieć, że odkryłem prawdę.

 _Co się stało tej nocy?_

Pomimo mojej złości, coś poczułem, kiedy była zdenerwowana.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Kiwnęła i przełożyła jajka z patelni na dwa talerze. Złapałem je i położyłem na wyspie. Przyniosłem filiżanki i sztućce.

\- Twoja sukienka przyszła, kiedy cię nie było - powiedziałem. Nie zadała sobie trudu, żeby odpowiedzieć. - Wspaniała suknia. Ten odcień niebieskiego będzie wyglądał na tobie cudownie. Z tym wycięciem. Będzie pretekst, żeby założyć coś bez ramiączek...

\- Nie założę jej - przerwała mi.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Potknęłam się i mam siniaka na ramieniu.

Zachichotałem miękko, często była tak zajęta, że na coś wpadała. Ukryła głowę w dłoniach i załkała.

\- Kochanie, wszystko będzie w porządku. Upewnię się, że będziesz miała okazję, żeby założyć tą sukienkę. - Próbowałem ją uspokoić, ale to byłoby kłamstwem. Bolało mnie patrzenie na nią w takim stanie. Cierpiała, i ja również cierpiałem. Nie byłem zupełnie bez serca, ale musiałem się trzymać planu. Zjedliśmy śniadanie w ciszy. W powietrzu wyczuwało się napięcie.

\- Przepraszam za twoje biuro. Poniosło mnie, kiedy moja drużyna przegrała.

Kiwnęła głową i odwróciła wzrok.

\- Spójrz na mnie, Bello - powiedziałem poważnie, chwytając ją za brodę, by na mnie spojrzała. W jej oczach było coś, czego nie mogłem rozszyfrować. Nie, jednak mogłem. Czegoś takiego u niej nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Bała się, a ja nawet nie wiem czego. Czy coś powiedziałem wczoraj w nocy? Przeszukałem pamięć i nie mogłem na nic natrafić, poza wyszeptaniem jej, że tęskniłem. Boi się co się stanie z nami? Ale dlaczego? To się nie dzieje naprawdę! Wściekłość i ból przepłynęły przeze mnie, zebrałem każdą uncję kontroli, by zapanować nad sobą. Dlaczego mnie kochasz?

\- Spóźnisz się - powiedziała, odwracając wzrok.

Wtedy zauważyłem coś na jej twarzy.

\- Nałożyłaś podkład?

Skinęła głową.

\- Nigdy nie używasz podkładu. Twoja cera jest bez skazy.

\- Źle spałam odkąd wyjechałam - odpowiedziała jak automat. - Muszę ukryć cienie pod oczami.

Kiwnąłem w zrozumieniu. To kolejna scenka. Tak jakby nie spała z innymi obiektami. Ponieważ byłem cholernym numerkiem w jej rejestrze. Niczym więcej.

Jesteś cholernym idiotą, źle spała przez Daniela. Dlaczego nie przez ciebie? Do diabła, nadal jest jakaś cząstka mnie, która wierzy w nią, w nas.

\- Lepiej już pójdę. - Wstałem i pocałowałem ją w jej miękkie usta.

Prawie to straciłem. Dlaczego boli całowanie jej? Odsunąłem się, zauważając spływające łzy na jej policzku. Odwróciłem wzrok. Nie mogłem patrzeć na jej ból, ponieważ moja determinacja zaczęła kruszeć. Nie wybaczę jej. Przelotnie powiedziałem do widzenia i wybiegłem za drzwi.

Przysięgam, że usłyszałem jej zduszony krzyk. Pewnie to kolejna scenka. Dlaczego udaje, że o niczym nie wie? Powinna położyć kres tej całej farsie.

~oOo~

Przez całą grę z męską częścią mojej rodziny, udawałem że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Śmiałem się i żartowałem z nimi, jakby to był kolejny zwykły dzień, ale tak nie jest. Ledwo udało mi się przez to przebrnąć. W pewnym momencie chciałem uderzyć Carlisle'a. Żartował z cierpliwości Belli i incydentu w biurze. Nie pomagał fakt, że dołączył do niego Em. Jasper chyba zauważył moje niewygodne położenie, ale nic nie powiedział. Od zawsze był spostrzegawczym skurwielem. Krótko po wyjściu z klubu pojechałem do jubilera. Kupiłem cudowne, diamentowe kolczyki dla mojej Belli. To było minimum, na które zasłużyła. Byłem popieprzony i usatysfakcjonowany przez cały czas. Równie dobrze mogę się jej odpłacić tym samym.

Jestem przekonany, że moja rodzina zapłaciła tyle za jej usługi ile sama waży, w złocie. Boże, kto wie ile bierze za zrobienie loda? Może powinienem też wziąć bransoletkę wysadzaną diamentami?

Gdy mnie nie było, Bella napisała mi wiadomość, że mój smoking czeka w moim mieszkaniu. A Alice zamierza przyjść i mi z nim pomóc.

Jest prawie siedemnasta, za ponad godzinę będziemy musieli rozpocząć show. Ruszyłem do mieszkania Belli i wyjechałem jej samochodem przed główne wejście budynku. Nadal odmawiała zejścia do garażu. Nie winię jej za to, nadal widziałem zakrwawione ciało Daniela z Bellą płaczącą nad nim.

Cholera, ból na jej twarzy po tym wydarzeniu był prawdziwy. Cholernie realny. Nić wątpliwości zaczęła krążyć po mojej głowie. Jej spojrzenie przy śniadaniu było bardzo zbliżone do tego po śmierci Daniela. Co to do cholery mogło znaczyć?

Wjechałem na jej piętro, mentalnie przygotowując się na szturm emocji, które będą towarzyszyły mi przez cały wieczór. Muszę pozostać silny. Moja rodzina i Bella nie uciekną od tego co zrobili.

Jestem gotowy ją skrzywdzić i zaryzykować wszystko nad czym pracowała. Nawet po przyrzeczeniu nie robienia tego. Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, próbując ignorować myśl mówiącą, że to co chcę zrobić jest złe. Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem swoje odbicie w nierdzewnych drzwiach.

Kim jest ten facet, który odbija się w moim miejscu? Jestem cholernie pomylony. Muszę być silny. Miałem zapukać, ale rozmyśliłem się. Technicznie tu mieszkam. Wszedłem przez otwarte drzwi. Boże, ona się nigdy tego nie nauczy. Pokręciłem w zamyśleniu głową. Nie, muszę odejść albo nigdy tego nie zrobię

Kiedy wkroczyłem do przedpokoju, zaskoczył mnie widok posprzątanego biura. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, jakbym go nie zdemolował. Starałem się to zrozumieć. Dlaczego do mnie nie zadzwoniła? W jaką cholerną grę ona gra?

Usłyszałem płacz z sypialni. Dlaczego ona płacze? Stanąłem przed drzwiami, a dezorientacja i ból przepełniały moje ciało i umysł. Gdyby wiedziała, że wiem to nie byłoby prawdziwe, więc dlaczego przedłuża nieuniknione? Na co czeka?

Ona cię kocha, boli ją to i jest zdezorientowana. Kurwa! Muszę pozostać silny i zignorować tą część mnie, która wierzy w nas. Musiała usłyszeć, że wróciłem i planuje kolejną scenkę. To jest jedyne wyjaśnienie, które ma sens.

\- Moja droga, jesteś gotowa? - Zawahałem się przed otwarciem drzwi, ponieważ obawiałem się tego co tam zobaczę.

\- Um, jeszcze chwila - powiedziała z garderoby.

\- Czy Alice już wyszła? - W sypialni był istny chaos, ubrania walała się wszędzie. Szukała czegoś?

\- Ona nie przyjdzie - powiedziała, a jej głos był stłumiony przez drzwi.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Potrzebowałam czasu... um, na załatwienie kilku spraw. Nie chciałam spędzić kilku godzin jako lalka Barbie.

Zachichotałem, wewnętrznie wywracając oczami. To ulubione hobby mojej siostry, zaraz po zakupach.

\- Kupiłaś nową sukienkę? - spytałem, widząc niebieską sukienkę bez ramiączek, leżącą na łóżku.

\- Tak - powiedziała, lekko zdyszana.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - spytałem, podchodząc do garderoby.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła. - Przykro mi, jestem prawie gotowa.

Kiedy wyszła z garderoby mój oddech uwiązł w gardle. Wyglądała oszałamiająco. Była ubrana w piękną, czarną suknię bez ramiączek z delikatnym dekoltem, zmarszczoną z prawej strony jej brzucha i spływającą kaskadą na podłogę.

Na jej cudowną sukienkę miała narzucone bolerko z długimi rękawami, które wyglądało jakby było z aksamitu i tiulu, na którym były losowo ponaszywane koraliki. Jej włosy były elegancko ułożone, a kilka loków okalało jej twarz. Cała w czerni, to dosyć dziwne jak na Bellę.

Przeszła obok mnie i usiadła na łóżku, by założyć szpilki.

\- Pomogę ci z tym - powiedziałem, a kiedy zabrałem jej obcasy z dłoni, poczułem lekkie elektryzowanie. Dlaczego mnie jeszcze kochasz?

\- Nie dotykaj mnie - wyszeptała, ale nie patrzyła na mnie. To jest to.

\- Bella - powiedziałem, robiąc kolejny krok w jej kierunku. Odrzuciła głowę i spojrzała na mnie.

\- Miejmy to już za sobą - warknęła, łapiąc swoją kopertówkę. Otarła się o mnie, ale zanim odeszła za daleko, złapałem ją za ramię. - Puść mnie - wypluła. Patrzyłem się na nią, mentalnie prosząc, żeby to powtórzyła. Wyrwała swoje ramię z mojego uścisku i potarła skórę w tym miejscu. - Mam już wystarczająco dużo siniaków. - Odwróciła się i wyszła z sypialni, a ja deptałem jej po piętach.

\- Myślałem, że masz siniaka na ramieniu - sprzeciwiłem się. Kłamała o czymś tak banalnym jak to?

Odwróciła się do mnie i zauważyłem, że kipi ze złości. Daj mi to, dziecinko. Skończmy to tu i teraz.

\- Ty naprawdę nie pamiętasz co stało się wczoraj wieczorem, prawda? - Pokręciłem głową, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Zamknęła oczy, a jej szczęka mocno się zacisnęła. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim powoli otworzyła oczy.

\- Jedźmy na Galę i stwarzajmy pozory. Po tym będziemy musieli porozmawiać, czyli coś co przekładasz od jakiegoś czasu. - Gapiłem się na nią. Teraz to moja wina? Jak ona do cholery może? - Obiecaj, że nie schrzanisz mojego projektu, nawet jeśli coś się między nami stanie - wyszeptała, a jej spojrzenie wwiercało się w moją czaszkę.

\- Więc kolejna scenka dla wszystkich, a nie tylko dla mnie? - spytałem, próbując wszystko wyjaśnić. Kiwnęła głową i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jeśli w to właśnie wierzysz, to tak.

\- Dokładnie tak.

Chwilę później kiwnęła, stanęła prosto i uniosła wysoko podbródek.

\- Chodź, mistrzu - powiedziała miękko. - Czas przygotować się do wyjścia. - Oskar dla tej pani za występ na wielkiej scenie. Też gram. Możemy oboje udawać. Robiliśmy to wcześniej.

Wyciągnąłem moje ramię i wzięła je bez wahania. Jest cholernie dobra. A ja, cholera, nadaj jej pragnę.

W drodze na Galę rozmawialiśmy trochę, przez co osiągnąłem spokój by przetrwać te kilka godzin. Znowu udawaliśmy. To dla niej nic nowego. Robi to odkąd mnie poznała. Posyłałem jej ukradkowe spojrzenia, kiedy prowadziłem i co jakiś czas delikatnie burzyłem fasadę, którą skonstruowała. Kiedy wycierała łzy, nie mogłem zrozumieć po co to wszystko? Dlaczego ją to boli?

Dwadzieścia minut później dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Pomogłem jej wysiąść z samochodu, biorąc ją za rękę. Aparaty błyszczały w koło, i nawet udzieliliśmy kilku wywiadów, chociaż ten miał być najbardziej upubliczniony.

Przyciągnąłem Bellę bliżej i owinąłem ramię wokół jej talii. Zamarła na moment, wystarczająco długo, żeby wcześniejszy ból wrócił na powierzchnię. Kiedy spróbowała się odsunąć, zacieśniłem uchwyt, na co się skrzywiła. Spojrzałem na nią w niemym pytaniu, ale tylko pokręciła głową. Zaprowadzono nas na nasze miejsca, gdzie czekała moja rodzina, razem z Jordanem i Julie. Bella odsunęła się ode mnie i rzuciła w kierunku brata. Zaśmiał się i wstał. Jęknęła i owinęła ramiona wokół Jordana i zaczęła niekontrolowanie łkać.

\- Bells, uspokój się! - powiedział Jordan, starając się ją pocieszyć.

\- To... za… du...żo - wydyszała słowa, drżąc z emocji. Spojrzał na mnie, prosząc o pomoc, a że to nie najlepszy moment na scenki, pomogłem mu, biorąc ją za rękę. Odsunąłem się od jej brata i przytuliłem do swojego boku. Powoli, przecisnęliśmy się przez tłum ludzi i weszliśmy na korytarz.

\- Musisz wziąć się w garść - warknąłem, odwracając ją twarzą do mnie. Jej wyraz twarzy wyrażał ból. Nikt nie jest aż tak dobry, pomyślałem.

\- Ze mną dobrze - wymamrotała pod nosem.

\- Wylanie morza łez przed twoim bratem nie pomoże nikomu - syknąłem w odpowiedzi.

\- Przepraszam, mam wiele spraw na głowie. W tym momencie to trochę za dużo. Pamiętasz doświadczenie ze śmiercią i zmywanie krwi z mojego ciała?

\- Już używałaś tej wymówki, skarbie.

Uderzyła mnie. To cholernie zapiekło, choć nie dorównywało bólowi w sercu. Jej klatka piersiowa falowała od głębokich oddechów, które brała. Odwróciła się do wyjścia, ale złapałem ją za ramię, powodując ześlizgnięcie się bolerka z jej ramienia.

Poniżej linii jej włosów, na karku, widniał fioletowy siniak. Miał niecały centymetr grubości, jakby ktoś zerwał z niej łańcuszek. Szybko ją puściłem, kiedy wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy uderzyły we mnie. Przyciskanie Belli do ściany w korytarzu, objęcie jej za gardło. A kiedy wymusiłem na niej pocałunek, moje palce zaplątały się w jej łańcuszku. A na koniec, kiedy dotknęły pierścionka mojej matki, ja... o mój Boże...

\- Czyżbyś sobie przypomniał? - zapytała sarkastycznie, unosząc brew i poprawiając bolerko. - A teraz chodź, kochanie, czas na przyznanie tytułu kawalera roku.

Spojrzałem na nią, a ona odwzajemniła się tym samym. Poprowadziłem ją do naszego stolika i zajęliśmy nasze miejsca. Wkrótce Bella, jej brat i Julie rozmawiali o rehabilitacji Jordana. Od niechcenia zastanawiałem się czy jej brat wie, że pieprzyła się z facetami zarobkowo?

Mimo, iż gniew zakorzenił się głęboko we mnie, nie potrafiłem udawać, że jestem z nią szczęśliwy. Graliśmy nasze role całkiem nieźle. W sumie, to ona grała. Ja nie, naprawdę chciałem, żeby to była prawda.

Siedzenie tu z nią i cieszenie się swoim towarzystwem. Uwielbiam uczucie, kiedy kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu, śmiejąc się z głupich żartów Emmetta. Podobała mi się jej próba poprawienia moich włosów, by nie wchodziły mi do oczu.

Roześmiała się, starając się zmusić moje włosy do współpracy, aż Emmett nie ochrzcił mnie mianem papugi. Dlaczego ona musi torturować mnie w ten sposób? Wie co mi zrobiła. Jak bardzo jej pragnę.

Zauważyła mój bolesny wyraz twarzy i przestała bawić się moimi włosami. Przesunęła dłonie z włosów na policzki. Jej spojrzenie było ciepłe i miękkie, złote plamki mnie wołały. Czy ty mnie kochasz? Spytałem wewnętrznie.

Chciałem ją spytać, ale obawiałem się odpowiedzi.

Złożyła miękki, tęskny pocałunek na moich ustach, powodując u mnie cichy jęk. Cholera, kocham cię. Chciałem ją odepchnąć, a jednocześnie przytulić. Moje serce i umysł toczyły zaciętą walkę.

Bitwę wygrało moje serce, kiedy owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii i przyciągnąłem ją bliżej. Owinęła swoje ramiona wokół mojej szyi i wyszeptała do ucha:

\- To prawdziwa ja, Edwardzie. - Jej oddech owiał moją szyję, a ja zacieśniłem uścisk. - Od dłuższego czasu byłam sobą. - Zadrżałem na to wyznanie.

Odwróciłem głowę i wyszeptałem jej do ucha:

\- Jak mogę rozdzielić kłamstwa od prawdy?

\- Musisz posłuchać i zobaczyć.

Odsunąłem się i spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy. Wyglądała na szczerą. Nie! To tylko występ. Zmarszczyłem brwi, a na jej twarzy pojawił się ból. To tylko występ.

\- Zaufaj mi, Edwardzie. Jestem dobrą aktorką.

Już to zrobiłem. Pragnę jej. Kocham ją. Nienawidzę jej. Jak ona mogła mi coś takiego zrobić? Dlaczego ja? Kocham ją. Kocham ją całym sobą. Kocham ją i nie mogę pozwolić jej odejść.

Słuchałem jak moja matka i Bella wygłosiły mowę. Powinienem być dla niej wsparciem. Moja determinacja się rozpadła. Wiedziałem, że wysłucham jej, dowiem się wszystkiego.

\- Edward - powiedział znajomy głos za mną.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić.

\- Jordan - powiedziałem, odwracając się twarzą do niego. Zbliżył się oświetlony tylko światłem z góry.

\- Belli brakuje tam ciebie, czy coś się stało?

Westchnąłem.

\- Wiesz kiedy Bella kłamie?

Zaśmiał się.

\- Kiedy była mała, jąkała się i rumieniła, próbując kłamać.

\- A teraz?

\- Edwardzie, nie wiem czy to jest takie istotne, ale jeśli ci czegoś nie mówi, to ma do tego dobry powód. - Nawet jej brat nie wiedział, że kłamała.

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, czy Bella się zmieniła odkąd mnie poznała?

\- Cóż, tak. Nie zrozum mnie źle, udawała szczęśliwą przez długi czas po śmierci Brianny i naszych rodziców. Ale wiem, że z tobą nie udaje. - Nie miał pojęcia o jej obiektach. Był całkowicie nieświadomy. - Czy stało się coś, że kwestionujesz jej zaufanie?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Nawet nie myśl o tym, że cię zdradziła. Ponieważ powybijam ci wszystkie ząbki z tej pięknej twarzyczki - warknął Jordan. Zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy. - Jedną rzecz, którą musisz wiedzieć o Belli jest to, że robi coś z jakiegoś powodu. Jeśli cię skrzywdziła, współczuję ci. Ale ona nigdy cię nie zdradzi.

\- Nie chciałem nic sugerować, Jordan.

\- Więc o co chodzi?

\- Po prostu nie wiem czy ona kocha mnie tak, jak ja ją.

\- Naprawdę zasłużyłeś na ten ból, skoro nie jesteś tego pewien. Kurwa, prawdopodobnie wyjdzie za ciebie, jeśli się oświadczysz.

Szloch prawie wyrwał mi się z piersi, choć nie sądzę, żeby to usłyszał.

Jordan zostawił mnie samego z nienawiścią do samego siebie, zanim oświadczył, że on i Julie wyjeżdżają wcześniej. Po tym moje myśli wróciły do poprzedniej nocy. Skrzywdziłem ją, ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć nic poza zerwaniem naszyjnika z jej szyi. Jednakże, jej siniak dał mi wiele do myślenia, wiedziałem, że posunąłem się za daleko.

Skrzywdziłem ją. O Boże, skrzywdziłem ją. Moja determinacja całkowicie się rozpadła. Jeśli nadal mnie chce, przebaczę jej. Jeśli i ona mi przebaczy. Kocham ją za bardzo, żeby pozwolić jej odejść.

Wkroczyłem do sali bankietowej, która zmieniła się od mojej ostatniej wizyty. Większość stołów była zsunięta na krawędź parkietu. Rozglądałem się po pomieszczeniu dopóki mój wzrok nie natrafił na Bellę. Była otoczona przez moją rodzinę oraz Jacoba z Nessie. Było też kilka twarzy, których nie spodziewałem się tu zobaczyć. Mike z klubu i lekarz, który ją leczył po ataku Tanyii. Mike chyba znał Nessie i Bellę.

Kurwa. On był obiektem, a ona użyła go do podsycenia mojej zazdrości. I tak po prostu ściana się odbudowała. Moja determinacja wróciła na swoje miejsce.

Złość szybko wróciła, ale zepchnąłem ją na bok, ponieważ mam rolę do odegrania. Zignorowałem Mike'a i jakąś brunetkę, pokonując swoją drogę do śmierci Belli. Gapili się na mnie, ponieważ mnie znali.

\- Kochanie - powiedziałem, kładąc dłoń na jej policzku. Usiadłem na krześle obok niej i przysunąłem ją bliżej. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Mam coś dla ciebie.

Patrzyła na mnie przez chwilę zdezorientowana, ale szybko opanowała się i uśmiechnęła.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię niespodzianek - wyszeptała.

\- Nie bądź śmieszna, zasłużyłaś na to. - Wyciągnąłem czerwone, skórzane pudełko od Cartiera, wiedziała, że to nie jest pierścionek mojej matki, ale była ciekawa. - Zobaczyłem je i wiedziałem, że będą twoje. - Otworzyłem pudełko, a Bella sapnęła, kiedy jej oczy zobaczyły blask diamentów.

\- Czyż nie są piękne? - Uśmiechnąłem się i wyciągnąłem kolczyk, by założyć go w jej ucho. Moja rodzinka wyglądała na zaszokowaną, tak jak oczekiwałem. Jednakże Bella wyglądała bardziej jak burza w moim wnętrzu. Jest cholernie spostrzegawcza: jej kolejny zniewalający dar.

Po założeniu drugiego kolczyka, odsunąłem się, by podziwiać ich piękno. Kolczyki składały się z kółka wysadzanego półkaratowymi diamencikami, do którego przymocowany był 1,5 karatowy diamencik w kształcie łzy.

Czułem tłum wokół mnie, ale go zignorowałem. Można było wyczuć napięcie krążące w powietrzu. Wiedzieli, że coś się stanie.

Wbrew mojej woli, mój kciuk potarł jej pełną wargę. Wydawała się spokojna, ale falowanie jej piersi powiedziało mi co innego. Była daleko od opanowania. Czy ty mnie kochasz?

\- Wyglądają na tobie cudownie, kochanie. - Zrobiłem pauzę dla zwiększenia napięcia. - Teraz będziesz o mnie pamiętała, pieprząc się z kolejnym obiektem.

Wokół nas było słychać zbiorowe jęknięcie. A może to z innego stolika? Ojciec złapał mnie za ramię i pociągnął mnie do góry.

\- To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na twoje gierki, Edwardzie - powiedział w pośpiesznym szepcie.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, uważam, że jest to idealne miejsce do tego, Carlisle - wysyczałem, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. Podążyłem zaraz za wychodzącą Bellą, z moja rodzinką depczącą nam po piętach. Chcieli zająć miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie.

Po pierwsze najpierw skończę z nią, a potem zajmę się nimi. Szybkim krokiem przemierzając hol, Bella owinęła ramiona wokół swojej klatki piersiowej.

Bez słowa wyszła do holu przez dwuskrzydłowe drzwi.

\- Czy to nie tak działa, Bello? - spytałem. - Dowiedziałem się i od razu jestem lepszą osobą.

Spoliczkowała mnie.

\- Upokorzyłeś mnie przed wszystkimi! Zrzuciłeś na fundację skandal i po tym jestem cholernie pewna, że odbiorą mi licencję.

\- Pierdolę to! - ryknąłem cale od jej twarzy. Nos w nos, wymieniając ogniste spojrzenia. Spoliczkowała mnie ponownie.

\- Nie wystarczy, że odmówiłeś wysłuchania mnie przez miesiące. Nie wystarczy, że nie pozwoliłeś mi wszystkiego wytłumaczyć wczoraj w nocy. Nie wystarczyło, że mnie skrzywdziłeś wczoraj w nocy. - W odpowiedzi dotknęła siniaka na szyi. Znieruchomiałem, nienawidząc siebie przez to przypomnienie. Usłyszałem jak Jasper przeklina i ktoś go powstrzymuje.

\- Nie, wystarczy wbić nóż i obrócić go, by zniszczyć wszystko nad czym pracowałam latami!

\- Ile od nich wzięłaś? - spytałem, obdartym głosem. Bella skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- Moja prowizja wynosiła piętnaście tysięcy za miesiąc, plus wydatki.

\- To daje czterdzieści pięć tysięcy dolarów, chyba że dałaś im zniżkę za te dwa tygodnie separacji?

Spróbowała uderzyć mnie ponownie, ale tym razem zdążyłem złapać jej nadgarstek. Więcej siniaków, podobnych do tych, które miała gdy trzymałem jej ręce nad głową podczas seksu. Emmett stanął obok mnie w tej samej sekundzie, odrywając mnie od niej i odpychając mnie na plecy. Spojrzałem nad nim.

\- Wszyscy wiedzieli co do cholery robiliśmy, dziecinko - wyplułem, próbując do niej podejść. - Powinnaś od nich wyszarpać nawet dwieście tysięcy. To dobrze, że kupiłem te kolczyki. Przynajmniej będziesz miała z czym odejść.

Emmett ryknął i pchnął mnie obiema rękami.

\- Edwardzie, ona zwróciła nam każdego dolara! - krzyknęła Alice.

\- Wystarczy, Edwardzie - powiedział Carlisle przez zaciśnięte zęby. Esme ukryła twarz w dłoniach

\- I mam naprawdę uwierzyć, że zakochała się we mnie i oddała pieniądze?

\- Dokładnie tak było, Edwardzie - powiedział Emmett zmęczonym głosem.

Zaśmiałem się ponownie, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu. Dlaczego oni nadal grają w tą pieprzoną grę?

\- I mam niby uwierzyć, że mnie kocha?

\- Jeśli bym cię nie kochała, odeszłabym, kiedy ty to zrobiłeś, gdy zostałam otruta - wyszeptała Bella.

\- Potrzebujesz mnie dla wygody!

Od razu pożałowałem moich słów, nigdy nie życzyłaby Danielowi śmierci. Nawet stojąc prawdzie w oczy, nie mogłem żałować, że byłem tam z nią po jego śmierci. Rosalie i Alice stanęły po stronie Belli.

Bella szlochała i drżała, kręcąc głową.

\- Gdybym cię nie kochała nigdy nie powiedziałabym tak i nie oddałabym ci siebie ostatniej nocy, nie w taki sposób.

Głowy Em'a, Carlisle'a i Jazza odwróciły się w jej kierunku. Znowu zamarłem z lodowatym ogniem wokół mojego serca.

\- O czym ty do diabła mówisz?

Wysunęła się z uścisku Rose, pozwalając spaść swojemu bolerku do jej stóp. Esme jęknęła zza mnie. Jej ramiona były pokryte siniakami od... moich palców. Kolejne wspomnienie uderzyło we mnie. Moje ręce zaciśnięte wokół jej ramion, jak imadła. Uderzyła mnie fala mdłości.

Odwróciła się plecami w naszą stronę i powoli zaczęła odpinać zamek sukienki, odsłaniając siniaki na jej żebrach i plecach. Żółć podeszła mi do gardła. Śmiejąc się posępnie, powiedziała:

\- Jestem pewna, że masz kilka podobnych. Pozwoliłam ci, ale oboje nie byliśmy delikatni.

\- Dla... dlaczego nie... nie walczyłaś... ze mną... - wydyszałem i potknąłem się do tyłu.

\- Zabierzcie mnie stąd - krzyknęła. - Weźcie mnie stąd! - krzyczała, owijając ramiona wokół swojego brzucha. Rosalie i Alice złapały ją, zanim upadła. Wyraz jej twarzy... widziałem już go. Ta sama twarz, zagubiona i załamana, na jednym z wywiadów, kiedy jej ojciec wyprowadzał ją po śmierci Brianny. Nie rozumiem. To nie może być prawdziwe.

Esme pobiegła obok mnie, żeby pomóc z Bellą. Od głowy do małego palca drżała, jej szloch był tak głośny, że przeszywał mnie doszczętnie.

\- Bella! - krzyknąłem, sięgając po coś co wydawało się nieosiągalne. Muszę iść za nią, muszę zrozumieć.

\- Ty nigdzie nie pójdziesz - warknął Jasper, a jego pięść wylądowała na mojej szczęce. Ból w klatce był mocniejszy niż ten w szczęce. Potknąłem się ponownie i pozwoliłem ciemności mnie pochłonąć. Rzuciłem się w otchłań, gdzie nie mogłem jej znaleźć.

 _Problemem jest fakt, czy chcę to zrobić._

1 lek przeciwbólowy


	24. Odchłań

**24\. Odchłań**

 **Bella**

Moje wspomnienia przeniosły mnie na kilka dni wstecz. Kiedy powiedział, że mnie kocha, a jego miłość jest bezwarunkowa.

Jedna z jego dłoni owinęła się wokół mojej szyj, ale nie wywierała żadnego nacisku, jak duch. Chwycił mnie za brodę, dając sobie lepszy dostęp do mojej szyi Jego nos sunął wzdłuż linii mojej szczęki i szyi, jego palce ślizgały się po łańcuszku. Długie, ciepłe palce owinął wokół niego, drapiąc mnie lekko pomiędzy piersiami.

Sapnęłam, kiedy zerwał ze mnie naszyjnik, przecinając moją skórę. Rzucił łańcuszek na bok, zakładając pierścionek na palec wskazujący. Oczywiście, nie zasługuję, żeby nosić ten pierścionek. To była jedyna rzecz symbolizująca jego miłość do mnie.

Zasługuję na to, na jego złość. Wiedziałam, że byłoby wspaniale. Samolubna część mnie odwlekała powiedzenie mu prawdy. Moje potrzeby i pragnienia, by mnie pokochał, doprowadziły do tego, że mnie znienawidził. Za to, za moją zdradę, nienawidzi mnie. Nienawidzę siebie za spowodowanie mu bólu, tak oczywistego w jego oczach.

Zatarłam granicę pomiędzy miłością, a nienawiścią. Po raz pierwszy od lat miałam wątpliwość o czym teraz myśli. Kobieta, którą kochał go zraniła. Ból w mojej klatce zwiększył się. W jego oczach było wiele sprzecznych uczuć. Moje oczy wypełniły się łzami, a jego ból zamienił się w smutek. Ciężko było na to patrzeć. Wpatrywał się w moje oczy, kładąc swoje czoło na moim.

\- Kochaj mnie - wyszeptał. Zadrżałam, ale nie odwróciłam spojrzenia. Odpowiedziałam szczerze:

\- Zawsze.

\- Wyjdź za mnie - wyszeptał, składając soczystego całusa na moim obojczyku. Zdjął pierścionek z palca i założył go na moim.

\- W mgnieniu oka - wymamrotałam, jęcząc, kiedy przygryzł moją szyję.

Przez chwilę moje serce urosło na myśl, że nadal mnie chce. Wtedy odezwał się mój umysł, przypominając mi, że on może nie pamiętać tego co się stało. Prawie cała butelka wódki spowodowała luki w pamięci. Dłonie mu drżały, kiedy pocierał moje ramiona. Po czym poczułem nagłą zmianę w jego zachowaniu, jego ciało się spięło, a ręce zacisnęły, tworząc siniaki. Jego wzrok stał się lodowaty, prawie bez życia.

\- Za to przedstawienie powinnaś dostać Złotego Globa, kochanie - zadrwił, mocno gryząc mnie w szyję. Kurwa! Nie mogę mu na to pozwolić, ale wiem, że mnie nie skrzywdzi. To ja go skrzywdziłam, zasługuję na ból. Muszę go poczuć ten ostatni raz. Jednakże, musi zrozumieć, że go kocham.

Odsunęłam się i popchnęłam go na drugą ścianę. Skrzywił się i syknął z bólu, ale jego oczy były utkwione w moich. Chwycił mnie mocniej.

\- Myślisz, że to nie było prawdziwe? - wysyczałam. - Szczerze wierzysz w to, że cię nigdy nie pokochałam?

Jego wzrok przeniósł się na moje usta. Kiedy to zrobił, wiedziałam, że mnie pragnie. Kurwa, ja też tego potrzebuję.

Muszę go poczuć jeszcze jeden raz. Wiem, że na to nie zasługuję. Nie zasługuję na niego, ponieważ go skrzywdziłam. A kiedy on cierpi, to i ja cierpię. Czuję ból, miażdżący i wszechogarniający całą moją psychikę. Muszę go poczuć po raz ostatni. Ostatni raz, powtarzałam jak mantrę.

Zachłannie przycisnęłam usta do jego, przygryzając jego dolną wargę. Jęknął i rozchylił zapraszająco usta. Wziął moją twarz w dłonie, jego rozłożone palce nakryły moje policzki jakby od tego zależało życie. Palce wbiły się w moją skórę, zabolało, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Muszę go poczuć.

Odsunął się, łapiąc oddech, a jego spojrzenie wwiercało się we mnie. Chyba coś znalazł w moim spojrzeniu, ponieważ pocałował mnie z nową energią. Jego usta poruszały się po moich jak duch.

\- Muszę poczuć, że to było prawdziwe - wyszeptał, a jego palce nadal zaciskały się jak imadła.

\- Koch...

Nie pozwolił mi dokończyć. Kiedy te słowa miały wyjść z moich ust, zasłonił je. Jego dłonie przesunęły się z policzków, ledwo dotykając szyi i na moje ramiona. Ponownie pchnął mnie na ścianę za mną.

\- Nie to, Bella - powiedział poważnie, zachrypniętym głosem. Boże, mogłam usłyszeć ból w jego głosie. - Nie chcę tego teraz słuchać.

Jęknęłam, powodując, że syknął.

\- Naprawdę ci się to podoba?

\- Tak - wydyszałam. Nasze dłonie błądziły w poszukiwaniu guzików w naszych jeansach. Czuliśmy pilne pragnienie, drżenie rąk.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? - spytał, odrzucając swoje jeansy na bok.

\- Obserwuj, słuchaj i poczuj - odpowiedziałam. Skóra przy skórze, jego dłonie złapały mnie boleśnie za tyłek. Nie obchodziło mnie to, potrzebowałam go poczuć. Ostatni raz, wmawiałam sobie. Złapałam za jego włosy, jęcząc w odpowiedzi na nasze pocałunki. W ciągu sekundy poczułam jak zrywa ze mnie majtki.

\- Jak teraz powinienem się czuć, Bello? - Jego słowa były ledwo słyszalne, mimo to wyczułam w nich ból.

\- Zły i zdezorientowany... głównie zły - odpowiedziałam. Wsunęłam ręce pod jego koszulę i zaczęłam ściągać ją przez głowę. Niecierpliwie pragnęłam poczuć jego skórę, rozerwałam jego koszulę. Guziki rozsypały się po podłodze, gdy zsunęłam materiał z jego ramion.

Jego dłonie znalazły się pod moimi kolanami, przyciągając je na jego biodra. Poczułam cudowne tarcie, kiedy unieruchomił mnie. Tarcie, które czułam po raz ostatni. Nie zasłużyłam na to.

\- Jestem... zraniony - wysapał w moje usta, po czym przeniósł swoje wargi na moje piersi. Poczułam jego wirujący język na mojej miękkiej piersi.

\- Wiem, ale zrobiłam... - Zamarłam i krzyknęłam, kiedy ugryzł mnie mocno. Kurwa!

\- Nie mów o czymś czego nie rozumiesz! - ryknął w moją skórę. Kiedy wziął w usta mój sterczący sutek, syknęłam.

\- Nie powiedziałabym tego, jeśli nie miałabym tego na myśli! - rzuciłam w odpowiedzi. Potknął się i wylądował na tyłku, kiedy go popchnęłam. Potarłam siniaki, które już zaczęły się formować. Jego wyraz twarzy, pełen bólu i złości, powiedział mi, że wie, że przegiął. Weszłam do sypialni i zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi. Jeśli to jest koniec, to skończmy to. Może, kiedy będzie w lepszej kondycji wysłucha tego co mam do powiedzenia. Zanim drzwi zamknęły się całkowicie, zatrzymał je.

\- I znowu zaczynasz. Jak do cholery mam wiedzieć czy to co wydostaje się z tych słodkich ust jest prawdą? - Wciągnął mnie w swoje ramiona i uderzył moim ciałem o drzwi, całkowicie je zamykając.

\- Nie pozwalasz mi powiedzieć co ja naprawdę czuję do ciebie - zasyczałam. - Więc mówię to w co oboje chcemy wierzyć.

\- A co właściwie myślisz, że chcę usłyszeć? - Złapał mnie za ramiona i uniósł za nie.

\- To jest po prostu koszmar, z którego oboje chcemy się obudzić - wyszeptałam, patrząc jak ból wypełnia mu oczy. Zamknął je i zablokował mi jedyny dostęp do jego myśli. Wziął kilka płytkich oddechów, zanim otworzył swoje oczy.

\- Nie opuszczaj mnie. - Jego wzrok przepełniał strach i ból.

\- Zawsze będę z tobą.

\- Nie opuszczaj mnie - powtórzył. Przytaknęłam głową. - To co do ciebie czuję... co ty czujesz do mnie? - wyszeptał, pochylając się i pocałował mnie jak szaleniec. Wiem, że nie jest gotowy usłyszeć ode mnie, że go kocham. Więc odpowiedziałam najlepiej jak mogłam:

\- Nie zrobię tego.

Chyba mi uwierzył, sądząc po zmianie w jego spojrzeniu. Westchnęłam, uniósł mnie i wsunął się powoli we mnie. Jęknęliśmy, gdy wypełnił mnie całkowicie.

\- Ta rozmowa... poszła... za... daleko - powiedział pomiędzy oddechami, wbijając się we mnie niemiłosiernie.

\- Wiem.

 **~oOo~**

Światło poranka wpadające przez okno cicho przypomniało mi, że muszę wypić piwo, które naważyłam. Nie otwierałam oczu i modliłam się, by poprzednia noc była cholernym koszmarem. A on nie dowiedział się o tym wszystkim w najgorszy sposób.

Rzeczywistość wkradła się do mojego umysłu. A sądząc jak całe moje ciało bolało, to wszystko musiało się wydarzyć. Usłyszałam jak chrapie obok mnie, jego ramię owinęło się wokół mojego biodra, a jego głowa spoczywała na tradycyjnym miejscu, czyli na mojej klatce piersiowej. Przez chwilę, uśmiechnęłam się na tę bliskość. Na jego twarzy, zawsze wtedy gościł spokój.

Zazwyczaj, gdy budziłam się wcześniej, leżałam i obserwowałam go. Ale tego ranka, na jego twarzy dostrzegłam coś innego. Kącik jego ust był wykrzywiony, jego brew zmarszczona z bólu. Westchnęłam cicho i desperacko zapragnęłam odpędzić jego ból. Przebiegłam palcami przez jego włosy, wymuszając kolejny jęk z jego strony. Odwrócił się na swoją stronę i wyszeptał moje imię. To był szloch. Boże, co myśmy zrobili temu człowiekowi?

Chciałam zostać z nim trochę dłużej. Taki miałam zamiar, dopóki nie zobaczyłam mojego ramienia. Moje oczy prawie wyleciały z orbit. O mój Boże. Całe moje ramię było w siniakach. Siniakach powstałych od jego mocnego chwytu, którym potraktował moje żebra, talię, biodra i uda. Jeśli to zobaczy... Zerwałam z siebie prześcieradło i przesunęłam się po łóżku, nie chcąc go obudzić. Będzie obwiniał siebie, ponieważ zawsze tak robił, gdy był za ostry. Jednakże, sama go prosiłam o więcej i mocniej. Jak zwykle nie zawiódł. Oboje potrzebowaliśmy swojego dotyku. Nagląca potrzeba spowodowała, że zrobiliśmy to za mocno. Kiedy odsunęłam się od niego, zauważyłam jego plecy. Jego zazwyczaj blade i silne plecy przecinał siniak w dolnej części. Na obu pośladkach miał siniaki od moich pięt. Och.

Delikatnie wstałam z łóżka, starając się to zrobić tak by go nie zbudzić. Narzuciłam prześcieradło na jego nagie ciało i pocałowałem go w czoło. Proszę pamiętaj, dziecinko. Jeśli będzie pamiętał co powiedział w nocy, to jest jakaś nadzieja. Wiem, że to nie koniec naszych kłopotów, ale lepszy taki początek niż żaden.

Z jeansami i swetrem z długim rękawem, weszłam do łazienki. Moje odbicie wpatrywało się we mnie. Jak do diabła mam to zakryć? Sińce pod oczami i dodatkowo na policzkach. Kurwa. Wzdłuż mojej szczęki były odbite ślady od jego kciuków. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i nałożyłam makijaż, starając się ukryć dowody wczorajszej nocy. Wiem, że każdy by źle zinterpretował te siniaki na twarzy.

Po umyciu zębów i wyszczotkowaniu włosów, cicho wykradłam się na przedpokój i zebrałam nasze ubrania z podłogi. Weszłam do biura i złapałam jego laptopa, który leżał na końcu pokoju. Dobrze, że to jest model ze wzmocnioną obudową dla budowlańców. Nadal działał. Znalazłam jego ładowarkę i podłączyłam go. Muszę wiedzieć co widział.

Nie poprosiłby mnie znowu o rękę, jeśli nie dowiedział się, że zamknęłam jego sprawę po powrocie znad wodospadów. Moje raporty powinny mu pokazać jak się w nim zakochiwałam. Kliknęłam plik na płytce i dziękowałam za, to że nadal działa. Sprawdziłam historię i dowiedziałam się, że przeczytał główny plik i otworzył kilka zdjęć. Zauważyłem, że oglądnął tylko dwa pierwsze filmiki.

Cholera, nawet nie zobaczył, żadnego z filmików po analizie.

Wybiegłam z gabinetu, starannie go zamykając i sprawdziłam co u niego. Nadal spał, chociaż wyglądał na niespokojnego. Prześcieradło było owinięte wokół jego ciała. Przygotowałam szklankę wody i dwa Motriny na szafce obok łóżka.

Weszłam do kuchni z zamiarem przygotowania dobrego śniadania. Kiedy usłyszałam, że wstał, nie zawołałam go. To on musi wykonać pierwszy ruch. Nie mam pojęcia co zapamiętał. Nie mam pojęcia co będziemy czuć i czego się nauczył. Poczułam go blisko siebie i czekałam z zapartym tchem co to przyniesie. Jego ramiona owinęły się wokół mojej talii. Natychmiast zamarłam, niepewna jego intencji. Po wzięciu oczyszczającego oddechu, otoczył mnie jego świeży zapach, próbowałam uspokoić szaleńcze bicie mojego serca. Czy on mnie opuści?

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie - wyszeptał mi do ucha. Zadrżałam, jego głos nie wydawał się napięty. - Przepraszam, że przegapiłem twój przyjazd - kontynuował szeptem, owiewając swoim oddechem moją szyję. Wypuściłam powietrze z płuc, które nieświadomie wstrzymałam. O Boże. On nic nie pamięta.

 **~oOo~**

Grałam przez całe śniadanie, odpowiadając na pytania. Złość i głęboki smutek nie odeszły w zapomnienie. Gorzej, wiedziałam, że wie i vice-versa. Nie mam pojęcia w jaką grę on gra, ale nie poddam się jako pierwsza.

Chciałam krzyczeć, płakać, pocałować go, a informacja dla niego: nadal mnie kocha. Pomimo bólu, który mu sprawiłam. Poprawka, ból który cały czas powoduję. To było cholernie oczywiste podczas spokojnej rozmowy, widziałam to w jego oczach. Jest podstawowa przyczyna jego złości i bólu w ich głębi. Choć podczas śniadania zdarzały się momenty, w których miękł, mijało to w mgnieniu oka. Toczył wewnętrzną walkę, pomiędzy sercem, a rozumem.

Znienawidziłam się, kiedy skłamałam z wytłumaczeniem, dlaczego nie założę tej sukienki. Od kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że moje uczucia to coś więcej niż przyciąganie, obiecałam sobie, że nie będę go okłamywać. Prawda wyszła na jaw zaledwie kilka godzin temu, a ja znowu muszę kłamać.

Uderzyło mnie to, że nie będzie więcej pocałunków czy tańca. Nie będzie trzymania się w ramionach. Nie po tym. Resztę śniadania spędziliśmy w ciszy, a w powietrzu unosiło się namacalne napięcie.

\- Lepiej już pójdę.

Wstał i zebrał swój talerz i filiżanki, po czym pocałował mnie w usta. Nie mogłam powstrzymać łez. Groziły wypłynięciem od czasu, kiedy wszedł do kuchni. Odsunął się, odwracając wzrok, wyszeptał do widzenia i wybiegł za drzwi.

Zaczęłam płakać i wypuściłam stłumiony okrzyk, moje kolana uderzyły o podłogę, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nim. Nie mam pewności ile leżałam na podłodze, ale usłyszałam dzwonek mojego telefonu.

Musiałam się pozbierać, ponieważ byłam odpowiedzialna za fundację. Kiedy telefon zadzwonił ponownie, sprawdziłam numer. Sharon. Szybko odebrałam, modląc się żeby nie popadła w głębszą depresję po śmierci Daniela.

\- Sharon? - powiedziałam bardziej jak pytanie. Pracowałam z nią przez kilka tygodni i poleciłam terapeutę, ale ona wolała mnie.

\- Doktor Swan, wiem, że jesteś dziś zajęta, ale zastanawiałam się... czy byś mogła... - Brzmiała na zdenerwowaną.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę ci nic przepisać, prawda? - spytałam. Odmówiła zażywania leków podczas ostatniej rozmowy z moim kolegą po fachu, twierdząc, że sama rozmowa jej pomaga.

\- Potrzebuję czegoś po czym stanę się z powrotem sobą. Czy mogłabyś polecić mi coś naturalnego?

\- Bierz twój zestaw witamin i trochę dziurawca - zaleciłam.

\- Dobrze, poszukam tego w aptece. Dziękuję, Bello. Powodzenia dziś wieczorem.

\- Dziękuję, Sharon.

\- O czekaj, czy dziurawiec nie wpływa na działanie jakiś leków?

Mój umysł przeszukiwał pamięć. I coś sobie przypomniałam, a telefon wypadł z mojej drżącej dłoni.

 _O. Boże._

 **~oOo~**

Po odmówieniu Alice, by mi pomogła, poszłam na poszukiwania idealnej sukienki. Wiem, że pomogłaby mi bez pytania o siniaki. Nie zrozumiałaby jednak naszych potrzeb. Jednakże musiałam jej dać kilka rzeczy Edwarda, włącznie z jego smokingiem.

Wybrałam czarną sukienkę z mojej garderoby, ale potrzebowałam czegoś na górę. Z sukienką w ręce poszłam szukać czegoś pasującego do sukienki i mojego humoru. Jednakże muszę coś zrobić przed zakupami. Zatrzymałam się w okolicznej aptece i schowałam mój zakup do torebki. Później będę miała czas.

Zadzwoniłam do Edwarda, żeby poinformować go, że jego garnitur czeka na niego w jego mieszkaniu. Miałam nadzieję, że przypomni sobie co się działo poprzedniej nocy, ale jego krótka odpowiedź powiedziała mi, że jest zły.

Albo zapomniał, albo udaje, że nie pamięta, więc co jeśli...?

 **~oOo~**

\- Proszę, proszę panienko - powiedziała sprzedawczyni. - To najnowsze od Oscara de la Renty.

Podała mi cudowne bolerko z tiulu i aksamitu, z ozdobnymi paciorkami na długich rękawach. Kiedy spróbowała ściągnąć moją kurtkę, wzięłam od niej bolerko i ruszyłam w stronę przebieralni.

Rozebrałam się, by założyć moją sukienkę, zauważając siniaki na ramionach. Nie miałam wyboru, musiałam je zakryć. Bolerko było idealnie dopasowane, zakrywało moje ramiona i mogło osłonić mnie przed burzą, która nadejdzie.

Wyszłam z przebieralni i stanęłam przed lustrem. Sprzedawczyni opowiadała mi o bolerku. Zdusiłam jęk, kiedy powiedziała mi cenę. Mogłam ją spokojnie potroić i przekazać fundacji.

\- Wygląda pani ślicznie, panienko. - Wydawało się, że mówi szczerze, ale zostawiłam to bez komentarza. Mój humor był czarny jak mój strój. - Czy mogę spytać jaka to okazja?

\- Pogrzeb - wyszeptałam, mój głos przepełniał ból. Starałam się powstrzymać zbierające łzy w moich oczach, ale poległam. Wiedziałam, że koniec się zbliża i go stracę.

\- Przykro mi, panienko. Kto to był? - spytała szczerze zaniepokojona.

Łzy wypłynęły, kiedy odpowiedziałam:

\- Moje serce.

 **~oOo~**

Wróciłam po czternastej do mieszkania. Posprzątałam w kuchni i w sypialni. Potrzebowałam prawie godziny, żeby odbudować biuro i odłożyć wszystko na swoje miejsce, poza zniszczoną ramką na zdjęcia. Samo zdjęcie nie zostało zniszczone.

Zmieniłam ramkę i postawiłam je z powrotem na biurku. Stworzyłam plik na jego laptopie, w którym napisałam: Popatrz-Zobacz-Słuchaj. Kiedy skończyłam, odłożyłam komputer.

Mam nadzieję, że jeśli to zobaczy, to go przekona bardziej niż moje słowa.

Kiedy skończyłam się malować i układać fryzurę, weszłam do garderoby. Edward powinien wkrótce się pojawić, a nie chcę, żeby zobaczył moje sińce. Była prawie piąta, co dawało nam godzinę do naszej gry pozorów.

Ściągnęłam szlafrok i wsunęłam się w suknię, jednakże miałam problem z zapięciem jej. W tym momencie zauważyłam, że mój pierścionek zniknął. Nie! O Boże, nie! Zaczęłam go gorączkowo szukać w sypialni, przypominając sobie, że miałam go przed pójściem pod prysznic. Łazienka, to jest myśl.

Podbiegłam do kosza na brudy, by go przetrząsnąć, ale nic nie znalazłam. Jak mam powiedzieć komuś, kto nie wierzy w moją miłość, że zgubiłam pierścionek, który mi podarował?

Na szczęście znalazłam go pod sukienką, prawie płacząc ze szczęścia.

To było w tym samym momencie, w którym usłyszałam go na korytarzu. Mój oddech zamarł. Nadal nie miałam pojęcia co pamięta. Wbiegłam do garderoby i złapałam moje bolerko. W ciszy skończyłam ubieranie.

\- Moja droga, jesteś gotowa? - Usłyszałam wahanie w jego głosie.

Kolejne kilka minut okazało się bardzo trudne. W sensie, nie miałam pojęcia czego od niego oczekiwać, ale jego lodowate spojrzenie zapowiadało nadchodzącą burzę. _Dlaczego udajesz?_

Kiedy zaoferował pomoc, przesadziłam. Nie byłam gotowa, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Byłam zła, na siebie i jego amnezję. I na jego cholerną grę. Nie spojrzałam na niego wchodząc do pokoju. Gdybym spojrzała mu w oczy, moja silna wola by poległa. Chcąc założyć parę szpilek chwyciłam się ramy łóżka.

\- Pomogę ci z tym - powiedział zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nami. Wziął buty z mojej dłoni. Kiedy jego dłonie otarły się o moje, poczułam wyładowanie elektryczne, które przypomniało mi o tym co było pomiędzy nami.

 _Dlaczego on wciąż udaje?_ Oczywiście zapewne zaczął pić po tym jak znalazł płytkę. Wspomnienia powinny wrócić. _Na co on do cholery czeka?_

\- Nie dotykaj mnie - wyszeptałam, w tej chwili nie byłam w stanie znieść jego dotyku.

Spojrzał na mnie. Złość błysnęła w jego oczach. To było to, ale nie mamy na to czasu. Odebrałam mu buty i usiadłam na łóżku, żeby je założyć. Prowadziłam wewnętrzny monolog: kocham cię, przepraszam, potrzebuję cię, nie opuszczaj mnie. Powtarzałam, w kółko.

\- Bella - powiedział moje imię, robiąc krok w moim kierunku. Gapiłam się na niego, ponieważ nie miałam pojęcia co ma zamiar zrobić, ale coś czaiło się w jego zimnym spojrzeniu. To była ta sama maska, którą przybrał przed odejściem, gdy mnie otruto.

\- Miejmy to już za sobą - warknęłam, chwytając swoją torebkę. Przechodziłam obok niego, kiedy złapał mnie za ramię. - Puść mnie.

Spojrzał na mnie, chcąc mnie zatrzymać. Wiem, że wie o dokumentach. Pamięta i czeka na odpowiedni moment, żeby uderzyć mnie tą informacją.

W tej chwili chciałam mu o wszystkim przypomnieć. Przypomnieć o czym rozmawialiśmy poprzedniej nocy.

\- Mam już wystarczająco dużo siniaków. - Wyszłam z sypialni, z nim drepczącym mi po piętach.

\- Myślałem, że masz siniaka tylko na ramieniu.

Pieprzony dupek pamięta wszystko poza naszą rozmową. Właściwie poprosił mnie o rękę. Byłam wkurzona. Byłam zmęczona tym gównem. Chciałam mieć to z głowy.

\- Ty naprawdę nie pamiętasz co stało się wczoraj wieczorem, prawda?

Pokręcił głową. Zamknęłam oczy. Pieprzyć to! Kurwa. _Co ja do cholery robię?_

Muszę wygłosić przemówienie przed pół tysięczną publicznością, która zapłaciła dziesięć tysięcy za płytę z koncertu fundacji. Byłam twarzą fundacji, która dla mnie wiele znaczy. Jednakże, wiem że nie zrobię tego po konfrontacji z Edwardem. Zacisnęłam szczękę i pięści, próbując się uspokoić. Kiedy mój oddech się wyrównał, otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że wpatruje się we mnie.

\- Jedźmy na Galę i stwarzajmy pozory. Po tym będziemy musieli porozmawiać, czyli coś co przekładasz od jakiegoś czasu. - Gapił się na mnie. Był wkurzony, ponieważ zrzuciłam winę na niego. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Obiecaj, że nie schrzanisz mojego projektu, nawet jeśli coś się między nami stanie - wyszeptałam, czekają na jego odpowiedź.

\- Więc kolejna scenka dla wszystkich, a nie tylko dla mnie?

Wiedziałam, że tak pomyśli. Powinnam się lepiej przygotować na jego reakcję. Nie zrobiłam tego, ponieważ wierzyłam, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży.

\- Jeśli w to właśnie wierzysz, to tak.

Zabolało, kiedy otwarcie przyznał, że nie wierzy w moją miłość do niego. Kiwnął głową, a ja odpowiedziałam tym samym. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zmniejszyłam dystans pomiędzy nami.

\- Chodź, mistrzu - powiedziałam. Czułam się jak tego dnia, kiedy odwiózł mnie ze szpitala miesiące temu. Udawaliśmy. - Czas przygotować się do wyjścia.

Pojawiliśmy się na Gali dwadzieścia minut później. Drogę pokonaliśmy rozmawiając o jego grze w golfa i mojej sukni. Unikałam jego spojrzenia, ponieważ nie mogłam na niego patrzeć. Zdarzały się momenty gdy czułam jego wzrok na sobie, kiedy wpatrywałam się w ciemność za oknem. W odbiciu widziałam ból wyryty na mojej twarzy, którego nie byłam w stanie ukryć.

Kiedy przyjechaliśmy, Edward był blisko mnie, tego było za wiele. To za blisko. Z każdą minutą ból w mojej klatce rósł. Jego dotyk tylko przypominał mi o tym, co straciłam. Próbowałam się wyrwać z jego uścisku, ale tylko go zacieśnił, na co się skrzywiłam. Siniaki na bokach bolały. Spojrzał na mnie w niemym pytaniu, ale tylko pokręciłam głową. To nie miejsce na taką rozmowę.

Zaprowadzono nas do naszego stolika, gdzie moja rodzina czekała wraz z rodziną Edwarda. Odsunęłam się od Edwarda i podeszłam do Julie, by się przywitać. Julie stała uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha i zastanawiałam się dlaczego.

Zanim zdążyłam spytać co jest na rzeczy, Jordan zaśmiał się i wstał. Wciągnęłam powietrze i owinęłam ramiona wokół niego, po czym zaczęłam płakać.

\- Bells, uspokój się! - powiedział głośno Jordan. Jednakże to ja byłam wykończona. Zbyt wiele emocji nagromadzonych w jednym czasie. Przez sześć lat się powstrzymywałam. Za długo.

\- To... za... du... żo... - wydyszałam. Usłyszałam jak Edward westchnął i złapał mnie za rękę. Odciągnął mnie od brata, wyprowadzając na korytarz w poszukiwaniu prywatności.

\- Musisz wziąć się w garść - warknął, odwracając mnie twarzą do siebie.

 _Teraz nie dam rady tego zrobić. Proszę, nie teraz. Nie mogę._ Czuję jak to tracę, moje serce krwawi.

\- Ze mną dobrze - powiedziałam, ale zabrzmiało bez przekonania.

\- Wylanie morza łez przed twoim bratem nie pomoże nikomu - syknął.

Cóż, przepraszam za zrujnowanie tak cudownego wieczoru.

\- Przepraszam, mam wiele spraw na głowie. W tym momencie to trochę za dużo. Pamiętasz doświadczenie ze śmiercią i zmywanie krwi z mojego ciała?

\- Już używałaś tej wymówki, skarbie.

 _Co? Jak on śmie?_ Spoliczkowałam go.

 _Odpuść_ , powiedziałam do siebie, muszę odejść, zanim ból w klatce piersiowej się pogłębi. Zaczęłam się odwracać, ale Edward złapał mnie za ramię, powodując obsunięcie się bolerka z mojego barku. Usłyszałam jego jęk za plecami. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że musiał zobaczyć siniaka na mojej szyi. Szybko mnie puścił, a na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie.

 _Boże, coś sobie przypomniał._

\- Czyżbyś sobie przypomniał? - spytałam, poprawiając bolerko. - A teraz chodź, kochanie, czas na przyznanie tytułu kawalera roku.

Staliśmy tak twarzą do siebie i gapiliśmy się. Po chwili położył swoją dłoń na moich plecach i zaprowadził nas do stolika, gdzie zajęliśmy nasze miejsca. Szybko pogrążyliśmy się w rozmowie z wszystkimi przy stole. Kilka razy przeszłam się po sali i rozmawiałam z ważniejszymi darczyńcami. Edward wstawał i siadał razem ze mną, nigdy nie ukrywając swojego chłodnego nastawienia. Jednakże, wiem lepiej. Złość tliła się pod powierzchnią, czekając na uwolnienie.

Śmialiśmy się i rozmawialiśmy z naszą rodziną, jak podczas normalnego wyjścia wieczorem. Kilka razy dotknęłam jego ramienia, zauważając jak nie unika go. Od czasu do czasu jego wewnętrzna walka wychodziła na powierzchnię i groziła wybuchem, co było widoczne podczas nerwowego przeczesywania włosów.

Emmett skomentował wygląd włosów Edwarda, porównując je do papugi. Zaśmiałam się i powiedziałam, że jest zazdrosny, w tej samej chwili próbując ujarzmić fryzurkę Edwarda.

Spojrzałam ukochanemu w oczy, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób przekażę jak bardzo go kocham. Jęknął, kiedy delikatnie pocałowałam go w usta. Przytulił mnie, pogłębiając pocałunek, znalazłam mojego Edwarda.

Kiedy spróbowałam mu powiedzieć, że byłam sobą od dłuższego czasu, odszedł, nie będąc w stanie pogodzić swoich sprzecznych emocji. Nie mogłam pójść za nim, ponieważ Esme i Carlisle ruszyli w kierunku podwyższenia. Złapałam kartki z moją przemową, ale zadrżałam _._

 _Jak mam to teraz zrobić? Muszę iść do niego._

Alice usiadła obok mnie.

\- Bella, czy coś jest nie tak?

\- On wie, Alice - wyszeptałam.

Jęknęła.

\- Powiedziałaś... teraz... dlaczego teraz?

\- Nie powiedziałam mu. Znalazł dokumenty.

\- O Boże.

\- Kiedy będę przemawiać, przekażesz reszcie? Musimy z nim porozmawiać po tym wszystkim.

Kiwnęła, kiedy Esme zakończyła swoją przemowę. Edward nie wrócił, ale skinęłam do Carlisle'a, który zajął jego miejsce. Po przedstawieniu weszłam na podwyższenie. Spanikowałam, czując uścisk w mojej klatce piersiowej.

Nie powinno mnie tu być, powinnam stać u jego boku. Muszę go znaleźć. Wyrecytowałam mowę, zająkując się tylko raz. Ledwo się trzymałam. Wróciłam do naszego stolika, oklaskiwana przez całą salę. Nie zasługuję na to.

Moi bliscy i rodzina Edwarda otoczyli mnie ciasno w pomieszczeniu zamienionym na salę balową. Na szczęście, Nessie uprzedziła mnie o wcześniejszym wyjściu Jordana i Julie. Nie byłam gotowa na rozmowę o moich klientach i jego złość. Rodzina omawiała jak z nim porozmawiać, żeby dobrze to przyjął. Jacob wymieniał się swoimi reakcjami z Mikiem i Jessicą, mówiąc każdemu jak poradził sobie z moim 'rzuceniem go'.

 _Dzięki kochani, to wcale nie poprawia sytuacji._

Owinęłam się ramionami, próbując się pozbierać. Alice wyszeptała mi do ucha, że Edward zmierza w moim kierunku. Zignorował wszystkich, ze spojrzeniem utkwionym we mnie.

 _Nie tutaj, Edwardzie. Nie teraz. Proszę._

Kolczyki były cudowne, ale to co powiedział już nie. Czułam jakby ktoś oderwał go ode mnie. Ból w mojej klatce piersiowej był nie do zniesienia. Byłam wkurzona. Tutaj, wybrał to miejsce na to. Usłyszałam jak Carlisle szepcze coś Edwardowi na ucho, usłyszałam również państwa Carringtonów przy sąsiednim stoliku.

Moje życie jest skończone. Straciłam jego i wszystko inne.

Wstałam i praktycznie wybiegłam przez dwuskrzydłowe drzwi do olbrzymiego holu. Poczułam go, zanim go usłyszałam. Podążał za mną. On naprawdę chce to zrobić tutaj. Zaczęłam krążyć po pomieszczeniu, owijając ramiona wokół mojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Czy to nie tak działa, Bello? - zapytał, kipiąc ze złości. - Dowiedziałem się i od razu jestem lepszą osobą.

Spoliczkowałam go, ścierając mu pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek.

\- Upokorzyłeś mnie przed wszystkimi! Zrzuciłeś na fundację skandal i po tym jestem cholernie pewna, że odbiorą mi licencję.

\- Pierdolę to! - ryknął mi prosto w twarz.

Spoliczkowałam go ponownie. Oczywiście, że tak, ale zakładał najgorsze, nie znając wszystkich cholernych faktów.

Dosyć tego i po tym całym zamieszaniu na Gali, muszę to teraz zakończyć.

\- Ile od nich wzięłaś?

Ach, oczywiście nie wie, że zwróciłam wszystko co do grosza jego rodzinie, a ja nie zamierzam mu tego uświadamiać.

\- Moja prowizja wynosiła piętnaście tysięcy za miesiąc, plus wydatki.

\- To daje czterdzieści pięć tysięcy dolarów, chyba że dałaś im zniżkę za te dwa tygodnie separacji?

Kiedy spróbowałam uderzyć go ponownie, złapał mnie za nadgarstek i zobaczył siniaki. W jego spojrzeniu było widać przerażenie. _Proszę, przypomnij sobie dziecinko_. Emmett oderwał Edwarda ode mnie, stając obronnie pomiędzy nami.

Po tym jak jego rodzina poinformowała go o zwrocie pieniędzy, nadal odmawiał wysłuchania.

\- I mam naprawdę uwierzyć, że zakochała się we mnie i oddała pieniądze?

Rodzina zaczęła coś mówić, ale głosy zlały się w jedną całość. Byłam zła i zraniona. Już straciłam przez niego wszystko, nie przeze mnie. Moja kolej na obrócenie noża w jego plecach.

\- Jeśli bym cię nie kochała, odeszłabym, kiedy ty to zrobiłeś gdy zostałam otruta - wyszeptałam. Nie miałam zamiaru mówić czegokolwiek. Chciałam wydusić z niego to, co już zostało powiedziane.

\- Potrzebujesz mnie dla wygody!

Ból w piersi się nasilił i nie byłam w stanie znieść więcej. Rozpłakałam się, drżąc, kiedy Alice i Rosalie przytuliły mnie. Nie, oni nie powinni mi pomagać. On potrzebuje ich bardziej niż ja. Pokręciłam głową.

Słowa i frazy zawiodły mnie, dezorientowały. Powiedziałam rzeczy, które były bezsensowne dla postronnego słuchacza, ale nie dla mnie i jego, jeśli by sobie tylko przypomniał.

\- Gdybym cię nie kochała nigdy nie powiedziałabym tak i nie oddałaby ci siebie ostatniej nocy, nie w taki sposób.

\- O czym ty do diabła mówisz? - zapytał Edward zaciekawiony.

Wyswobodziłam się z uścisku Rose, pozwalając bolerku spaść na ziemię. W jego oczach pojawiały się różne emocje. Chciałam, żeby odszedł stąd bez żadnych wątpliwości, że to koniec. Gdyby wiedział, że tak będzie wyglądał nasz koniec to zrobiłby to prędzej. Bardziej przekręciłam nóż w jego plecach.

Odwróciłam się do niego, rozpinając sukienkę i ukazując moje posiniaczone żebra i plecy. Mrocznie się zaśmiałam i powiedziałam:

\- Jestem pewna, że masz kilka podobnych. Pozwoliłam ci, ale oboje nie byliśmy delikatni.

\- Dla... dlaczego nie... nie walczyłaś... ze mną... - wyjęczał, upadając.

Z jego szarpaną wypowiedzią, straciłam to. Moja klatka piersiowa się zacisnęła, a w głowie waliło.

\- Zabierzcie mnie stąd - krzyknęłam do Alice. - Weźcie mnie stąd!

Wpadłam w ramiona Rosalie i poczułam jak moje serce roztrzaskało się na miliony kawałków. Każda część mojego ciała wydawała się zdrętwiała, włącznie z nogami.

\- Bella! - krzyknął, zanim poczułam zimne, nocne powietrze. Chciałam do niego wrócić. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale nikt tego nie usłyszał.

 **Edward**

\- Edwardzie - usłyszałem Carlisle'a, który klepał mnie w policzki, próbując mnie obudzić. Odepchnąłem go, zrywając się na nogi. _Co się do cholery stało?_

\- Gdzie ona jest? - warknąłem, wychodząc na nocne powietrze.

\- Pojechała z Alice i Rosalie.

\- Carlisle, skrzyw...skrzywdziłem ją.

\- Nie, synu.

\- Widziałeś ją? Skrzywdziłem ją. Nigdy nie będzie chciała do mnie wrócić.

\- To nie to co myślisz.

\- O co ci do diabła chodzi?

\- Dzwoniła Alice. Powiedziała, że Bella chciała wrócić do środka, ale jej nie pozwoliły. Cały czas powtarzała, że musi ci powiedzieć, że to nie było tak jak wyglądało. - Wyglądał nieswojo, pocierając kark. - No wiesz, ten seks w złości. - Pokręcił głową.

 _Suka, to była cholerna scenka_. Pobiegłem w stronę samochodu.

\- Dokąd się wybierasz, synu?

\- Odpierdol się, Carlisle - warknąłem, wycierając krew z wargi.

\- Nie, nie odpuszczę. Gdzie się wybierasz?

Na jego twarzy mieszały się złość i niepokój. Chciałbym mieć na tyle odwagi, żeby zetrzeć ten widok.

\- Gdzieś indziej? Przelecieć pierwszą, chętną dupę, którą spotkam.

\- Ach, najłatwiejsze wyjście - powiedział spokojnie. Gniew zniknął.

\- Tak, muszę się jej pozbyć z moich myśli - zawrzałem, zaciskając pięści po bokach mojego ciała. Byłem gotowy by kogoś lub coś uderzyć. Wszystko czego teraz chciałem, to zapomnieć o poczuciu winy i nieszczęściu. Nie mam pojęcia co robiliśmy poprzedniej nocy.

\- Zawsze wybierałeś dramatyzm i szybkie rozwiązania. Musimy teraz porozmawiać - powiedział, zanim udało mi się dotrzeć do samochodu.

Odwróciłem się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, a mój gniew znowu wypłynął na powierzchnię. Zacząłem krążyć po hotelowym parkingu w próbie uspokojenia się, zanim rozpocznę rozmowę z jedynym człowiekiem, którego szanuję. Moja ciekawość zagłuszyła chęć niszczenia. Po kilku głębokich oddechach byłem w stanie zadać jedno ważne pytanie:

\- Dlaczego?

Carlisle westchnął i również zaczął krążyć. Po jego zwyczajnie spokojnej postawie nie było śladu.

\- Po pierwsze, wszyscy mieliśmy ukryte motywy. Każdy z nas, włącznie z twoją ciotką, był w to zaangażowany.

Spojrzałem na niego w niemym pytaniu. Była ostatnią osobą, po której bym się czegoś takiego spodziewał.

\- Mój argument? Kiedy wszyscy usiedliśmy i przedstawiliśmy nasze obawy w stosunku do twoich stosunków i lekceważeniu kobiet, wiedzieliśmy, że nie będziesz chciał słuchać. Ale zamiast tego udałeś się do klubu i spotkałeś Tanye. Nie mieliśmy nic do powiedzenia. To był moment, kiedy wszyscy zdecydowaliśmy, że mamy tego dość. Esme straciła kilka znajomych i została wyrzucona z klubu książki...

\- Co to do cholery ma wspólnego ze mną? - warknąłem, moja krew zaczęła wrzeć. Nie potrzebuję więcej poczucia winy.

\- Twoje spanie z ich córkami, i daj mi skończyć - rzucił. - Straciłem kilku kumpli od golfa, a jeden z ojców próbował mnie przejechać wózkiem golfowym.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co słyszę.

\- I Alice... zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Lily była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, dopóki nie przespałeś się z nią? Po tym jak ją rzuciłeś nie chciała rozmawiać z twoją siostrą, ani żadnym członkiem rodziny. Potem pozwała firmę.

Czułem się bezpodstawnie oskarżony, ponieważ większość z tych flirtów odbywała się poza biurem. Finalizowaliśmy właśnie sprawę wartą trzy miliony dolarów.

\- Rosalie znała cię najsłabiej. Zawsze niechętnie spędzała z tobą czas, ponieważ za bardzo przypominałeś jej Royce'a.

Wszyscy słyszeliśmy historię o tym co jej zrobił. Jak złamał jej serce i rzucił ją po byciu razem przez dwa lata. Przyszedł do niej kilka nocy później i zaatakował ją, zajęło jej sporo czasu by pozbierać się po tym co jej zrobił. Emmett mimo to widział w niej piękność.

Żółć podeszła mi do gardła, kiedy poczucie winy wróciło. W jakiś sposób skrzywdziłem Bellę zeszłej nocy. Ma siniaki jako dowód. Usłyszałem dzwonek telefonu Carlisle'a, wskazujący wiadomość tekstową.

Kolejne wspomnienie przemknęło przez mój umysł. Moje plecy lądują na ściana, a dłonie Belli mocno się zaciskają na moich włosach, ciągnąc głowę do tyłu. Jej usta atakują moje. Moje dłonie zsuwają się z jej twarzy na talię, którą oplatam ciasno w akcie desperacji. Pchnąłem ją na ścianę, jej zęby zatapiają się w moim języku. Jęczę, łapiąc ją za biodra, przyciskając do niej moje podniecenie.

Usłyszałem Carlisle'a jak mówi:

\- Przyjadę tak szybko jak tylko zdołam. - Odwrócił się do mnie. - Bella jest w szpitalu.

 _Co?_ Pomimo mojego gniewu wciąż ją kocham. Oboje źle do tego podeszliśmy, a złość przyćmiła nasze osądy.

\- Nie pojedziesz tam. Dajcie sobie trochę czasu na ochłonięcie.

\- Czekaj, dlaczego jest w szpitalu? - Musiałem wiedzieć. Muszę wiedzieć, że z nią wszystko dobrze.

\- Zemdlała, a z tego co mówiła Alice wymiotowała na środku pobocza - powiedział szybko Carlisle i przebiegł palcami przez włosy. - Słuchaj synu, wszyscy staramy się tobie pomóc. Jej metody działały w poprzednich przypadkach. I modliliśmy się, żeby pomogło i tobie. Nie mamy pojęcia co do siebie poczuliście. Cóż, część z nas miała nadzieję, że zamieni się to w coś poważnego. I tak się stało.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to było prawdziwe, Carlisle? - Odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie. - Jak możemy wrócić do tego co było?

\- Nie wiem, ale większość z tego było prawdą. Oboje będziecie musieli naprawić to co się stało pomiędzy wami. Teraz oboje potrzebujecie czasu na powrót do zdrowia. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie rób niczego niemądrego, synu. - Sięgnął do kieszeni po kluczyki i podszedł do swojego Mercedesa, stojącego obok auta Belli. - Weź mój wóz i oddaj mi kluczyki Belli. - Kiwnąłem, podając mu klucze.

\- Muszę wrócić do środka. Myślę, że niektórzy z przyjaciół Belli pomogą mi opanować sytuację, jeśli ktoś coś słyszał. Zobaczę czy uda się to wyciszyć.

\- Carlisle, ja nie... nie miałem tego na myśli. - Poczułem się głupio. Zaryzykowałem rozwój fundacji i firmy, znowu.

\- Wiem. Czasami mówimy i robimy głupie rzeczy, kiedy jesteśmy źli. - Skinąłem głową.

\- Zadzwonisz do mnie z informacją o jej stanie? - Kiwnął.

Wślizgnąłem się do jego samochodu i odjechałem. Muszę zrobić coś przez co zapomnę całe ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Udałem się do klubu. Nie byłem tam od czasu wypadku Belli.

Zdjąłem krawat i marynarkę, rozpiąłem kilka górnych guzików w koszuli. Wszedłem do środka i od razu podszedłem do baru.

\- Trzy kieliszki Jenessen'a - poprosiłem barmankę. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i puściła oczko, szybko podając zamówienie. Zignorowałem ją. Wypiłem wszystko w krótkich odstępach. Przyjrzałem się ludziom na parkiecie. Przysięgam, że zobaczyłem siebie owiniętego wokół ciała Belli, które napierało na moje. Kobieta z piaskowym odcieniem blondu podeszła do mnie.

\- Cześć mistrzu, chcesz zatańczyć?

 _Mistrzu_. Bella mnie tak nazywała. Zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy, ponieważ nikt nie może się tak do mnie zwracać oprócz niej. Chwilę później podeszła kolejna brunetka, przesuwając dłonią po moim ramieniu. Zamruczała do mojego ucha. Nawet nie pofatygowała się, żeby mnie zapytać i wyciągnęła mnie na parkiet. Ledwo się ruszałem, ale czułem jej ruchy. Światła migały wokół mnie, powodując powrót wspomnień.

 _\- To jest jedyny dźwięk rozkoszy jaki ode mnie usłyszysz, Edwardzie._

Ból w mojej klatce piersiowej urósł.

 _\- Brak perspektyw na dzisiejszą noc, Tygrysie?_

Mój oddech stał się nierówny.

 _\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, żeby móc z tobą być? - spytałem, całując ją w czoło._

 _\- Będziemy musieli się zachowywać profesjonalnie w biurze. Musisz ograniczyć relacje fizyczne i... - Urwała._

W głowie mi szumiało.

 _\- Kocham cię - powiedziałem, posyłając jej krzywy uśmiech i puściłem oczko. Bella się uśmiechnęła._

 _\- Też cię kocham._

Ledwo mogłem oddychać.

 _\- Kocham cię, Bello - wyszeptałem, składając pocałunek na jej skroni. - Nie ważne co masz mi do powiedzenia, nadal będę cię kochał._

Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie.

 _Bella nagle się zatrzymała i wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Położyła jedną dłoń pomiędzy piersiami, a drugą na ramieniu Nessie. Jej klatka falowała, a na twarzy wymalował się ból. Nessie złapała ją, kiedy Bella zaczęła walczyć o oddech._

Ledwo zdążyłem dobiec do toalety, gdzie zwymiotowałem.

\- Wracaj do domu, Edwardzie. Nie należysz już do tego świata - zabrzmiał głos z boksu obok.

Spłukałem wodę i otworzyłem drzwi. Przed nimi stał Julian. Były Belli. Jej obiekt.

\- Którym numerem jesteś? - spytałem, popychając go, żebym mógł przejść.

\- Numer dwa.

Zaśmiałem się, obmywając usta i ręce. Kto był szczęśliwym numerem jeden? Jacob, kto jeszcze?

\- Jak do cholery możesz znosić jej towarzystwo?

\- To proste, kocham ją. - Rzuciłem mu piorunujące spojrzenie. - Nie patrz tak na mnie. Byłem na twoim miejscu pięć lat temu i byłem cholernie wkurzony.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

\- Próbowałem tego samego co ty, ale mnie nikt nie powstrzymał. Przeleciałem pierwszą chętną jaką znalazłem. Po tym zwróciłem całą kolację. W każdym razie, to nie było to samo. Kilka razy próbowałem z nią porozmawiać, aż w końcu zapomniałem. Chciałem ją prosić, by zdjęła ze mnie klątwę, którą rzuciła.

Zaśmiałem się. Czuję się dokładnie tak samo. Magia. Pokręciłem głową. Tego jest zbyt wiele.

\- Nie pasujesz już tutaj, Edwardzie. Sądzę, że nigdy nie pasowałeś. Przyszedłeś tutaj i zamieniłeś się w robota. Powiedz, czy ktoś wpłynął na ciebie tak jak ona?

\- Nie.

\- Dokładnie. Zrobiła nawet więcej. Miałem ciężkie chwile, ale dzięki jej pomocy dostrzegłem, że moje szczęście było przy mnie cały czas jako mój przyjaciel.

Skinąłem głową.

\- Ale ona... powiedzieli mi, że to było dla niej prawdziwe.

Julian się zaśmiał.

\- Tak, tak było. Zauważyłem to, kiedy zobaczyłem was razem. Przy mnie nigdy nie wyglądała tak jak przy tobie. - Pokręciłem głową, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z tym co powiedział.

\- Powiedz mi, Edwardzie, ile razy jak byliście razem mówiła ci, że cię kocha?

Zamyśliłem się na chwilę, obawiając się wrócić pamięcią do tych chwil, ale chciałem się dowiedzieć o co mu chodzi.

\- Setki - wyszeptałem, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w lustrze nad zlewem. Widziałem jak Julian się uśmiecha, a jego ciemne oczy wpatrują się we mnie.

\- Cóż, kiedy była ze mną wiele razy wyznawałem jej miłość, ale ona ani razu nie odpowiedziała.

 _Cóż... kurwa._


	25. Toksyczny

**25\. Toksyczny**

 **Alice**

\- Bella! - krzyknął Edward, sięgając w jej stronę, gdy Rosalie i ja wyprowadzałyśmy ją w noc.

\- Wróćmy... proszę - wymamrotała Bella, zaciskając jedną dłoń na piersi. Boże, jest obolała, to wszystko tak strasznie ją boli.

\- Nie Bello, zabieramy cię do domu - wypluła Rose, była wkurzona. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić co się działo w jej głowie po tym co zobaczyła.

\- Nie... on będzie się czuł winny - spróbowała ponownie Bella, patrząc na mnie prosząco, ze łzami w oczach. - Po prostu chwycił mnie za mocno. - Jej ciało drżało, a szloch uciekł z jej gardła. Upadając na kolana, pociągnęła nas ze sobą. - Oboje przegięliśmy.

\- Edward nie skrzywdził cię poprzedniej nocy? - spytała miękko Rose, odsuwając kosmyk włosów Belli za jej ucho. Brunetka zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy i krzyknęła:

\- Wszystko zapomniał! Spytał... - Zaszlochała i podniosła dłoń do góry, pokazując nam lewą dłoń. _O mój Boże._

\- Esme, czy to nie jest pierścionek Elizabeth? - spytałam. Esme kiwnęła, a łzy zabłyszczały w jej oczach.

\- Teraz to nie ma znaczenia, stracił rozum - wyszeptała Rosalie, pomagając Belli wstać na nogi. - Nie możesz tam wrócić. - Rose zaprowadziła Bellę do mojego Porsche, zauważyłam, że opierała się o nią ciężko.

\- Nie... pozwól mi wrócić... - błagał Bella, roniąc kilka łez.

\- Oboje jesteście źli na siebie i musicie się uspokoić - wytłumaczyłam jej.

Rozpłakała się bardziej, kiedy pomagałyśmy jej wsiąść do samochodu. Rose i Esme odbyły kolejną rozmowę, po czym ruszyły za mną, kiedy pojechałam w stronę mieszkania Belli. Włączyłam moją słuchawkę Bluetooth i wybrałam numer taty. Bella była wyjątkowo cicho podczas mojej rozmowy, co nie było najlepszym objawem. Kiedy spojrzałam na nią, zauważyłam spływające po policzkach łzy. Przynajmniej nadal jest ze mną i nie zatraca się.

Edward jest jedynym, który potrafi wyrwać ją z tego stanu, a po tym co się stało, nie wiem czy będzie chciał do niej wrócić. Co mam zrobić jeśli znowu wpadnie w ten katatoniczny stan? O czym on do cholery myślał, kiedy to robił?

\- Carlisle - powiedziałam, kiedy odebrał.

\- Alice, Emmett musiał wyprowadzić Jaspera, zanim ten uderzyłby Edwarda ponownie.

\- O Boże, czy z Edwardem wszystko w porządku? - Poczułam jak palce Belli owijają się wokół mojego uda, gdy usłyszała jego imię. Nawet po tym wszystkim co jej zrobił, nadal się o niego martwiła. Posłałam jej mały uśmiech, dając jej znać, że wszystko w porządku.

\- Zemdlał, ale dochodzi do siebie - powiedział ojciec i westchnął, zanim kontynuował: - Alice, czy Bella powiedziała... coś... o tym... - jego głos ucichł.

\- Tak, to tak nie wyglądało. To było odwzajemnione i za obopólną zgodą, z tego co zrozumiałam, to był po prostu ostry seks.

Westchnął ponownie.

\- Co myśmy narobili, Alice?

\- Nie wiem, ale martwię się o Bellę. Ona... - Spojrzałam na nią ponownie, nadal wpatrywała się w okno. - Nie radzi sobie za dobrze.

\- Zostań z nią, skarbie. Zajmę się Edwardem.

\- Tak zrobię. - Zakończyłam połączenie i potarłam ramię Belli, by dać jej znać, że jestem tu dla niej. Przemieszczałyśmy się przez miasto do jej mieszkania. Wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów, zastanawiając się co powiedzieć, by ulżyć jej w bólu. Nie ma nic co mogłoby pomóc. Wszystko co się działo na Gali, stało się przez nas. Zatrudniliśmy Bellę, a ona próbowała kilka razy rzucić to zlecenie. Zmusiliśmy ją do zostania.

Chciałam, żeby wrócił prawdziwy Edward, ponieważ byłam zmęczona konsekwencjami jego wyborów i czynów. Wygląda na to, że stałam się taka jak on, dokonując wyborów, które krzywdzą ludzi. Odszukując Bellę, skrzywdziłam dwójkę ludzi, których kocham. To nie jest coś, o czym łatwo się zapomina. Nie, ich ból jest głęboki. To rodzaj bólu, który wbija swoje pazury w serce i duszę, a to wszystko moja wina.

\- Przestań się obwiniać - powiedziała miękko Bella. Oparła czoło o szybę, wpatrując się w ciemne niebo, z którego zaczął padać ulewny deszcz. Łkała cicho, zaznaczając nowe ścieżki z łez na bladej skórze. Westchnęłam, pozwalając wypłynąć kilku łzom. Boże, ona zna mnie za dobrze. W Belli nie widzę tylko przyjaciółki, widzę siostrę. Jej ból powoduje, że sama cierpię, gdyż się do tego przyczyniłam.

\- Wszyscy przyczyniliśmy się do tego - wyszeptała, kręcąc głową. - Ale ja zajęłam główną rolę, a teraz to sobie uzmysłowiłam. Powinnam przykuć go do łóżka i zmusić do wysłuchania mnie. - I co niby mam na to odpowiedzieć? Po chwili, ciszę przełamał jej szept: - Alice, źle się czuję - powiedziała łamiącym się głosem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Bello. Ty tylko... - kontynuowałam, ale mi przerwała:

\- Nie, Alice - westchnęła, łapiąc za klamkę. - Niedobrze mi. Zatrzymaj się.

Spojrzałam na nią, była blada, a dłonią zakrywała usta. Moje oczy się rozszerzyły, a kiedy ledwo co zdążyłam zatrzymać samochód, Bella wyskoczyła z niego i zwróciła kolację do najbliższego kosza na śmieci. Jęknęłam, czując się jeszcze gorzej. Esme i Rosalie zatrzymały się za mną, wybiegając, by pomóc Belli.

Kiedy opadła w ramiona mojej mamy, wyszłam z samochodu. Razem pomogłyśmy brunetce wsiąść do auta. Jej oddech był nierówny, a jej oczy wyglądały jakby miały się obrócić białkiem do przodu.

\- Co teraz robimy? - Spojrzałam na mamę, czekając na odpowiedź. Bella zajęczała i chwyciła mnie za ramię.

\- Zabierz mnie do szpitala. Mogę być w ciąży - wydyszała Bella pomiędzy oddechami, zanim zemdlała. _O kurwa._

\- O Boże - jęknęła Esme. Stałam z otwartymi ustami.

 _Czy może być jeszcze gorzej?_

 _Helloł, pewnie że może, Alice. Bella jest nieprzytomna._

Wskoczyłam na wysokie obroty i szybko usiadłam na siedzeniu kierowcy. Esme i Rose zrobiły to samo, prawie wjeżdżając w minivana. Skrzywiłam się na głośny klakson i szybko wybrałam numer Carlisle'a.

Powiedziałam mu co się stało, pomijając fakt o możliwości, że Bella jest w ciąży. Uspokoił mnie, że z Edwardem w porządku i obiecał, że dołączy do nas wkrótce.

Kilka minut później dojechałyśmy do miejscowego szpitala, a Rosalie namówiła pielęgniarza, żeby nam pomógł wnieść Bellę do środka. Moja mama na szczęście dodzwoniła się do kuzynki Belli, Nessie, która obiecała poinformować Jordana. Kiedy czekałyśmy aż ktoś się zajmie Bellą, Rose zadzwoniła do Jaspera i Emmetta.

\- Co tutaj mamy? - spytał lekarz po trzydziestce pielęgniarki, która badała narządy Belli.

\- Umm, pochorowała się po kolacji - powiedziałam miękko, biorąc bolerko Belli od pielęgniarki. - Zwymiotowała i od tego czasu jest na skraju świadomości. Ma problemy z żelazem i powiedziała, że może być w ciąży.

Lekarz wymamrotał coś do pielęgniarki, zamawiając krew.

\- Wiecie jak bardzo jest źle z jej poziomem żelaza?

Spróbowałam sobie przypomnieć naszą rozmowę podczas lunchu kilka tygodni temu.

\- Myślę, że bardzo źle. Wystarczająco, żeby ją przestraszyć.

Doktor kiwnął głową i zaczął wydawać polecenia pielęgniarkom. Ponieważ nie byłyśmy rodziną, poprosili nas o wyjście. Pół godziny później, przyjechał ojciec, Jasper i Emmett; a my nadal czekałyśmy na informacje. Trzymałam szlochającą Nessie, kiedy Jacob przesuwał palcami po jej plecach, próbując ją uspokoić.

\- Panna Wolfe - zawołał doktor. - Witam, jestem doktor Wright. - Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Nessie. Bezradnie spojrzała na lekarza, wyglądając na zagubioną i przerażoną.

\- Czy wolałaby pani omówić stan swojej kuzynki w cztery oczy? - Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, mocno chwytając moją dłoń. _Dzięki Bogu, chce nas tutaj_. Gdyby nie poinformowaliby nas, chyba bym zwariowała. Lekarz kiwnął. - W porządku. Po pierwsze, czy wiesz dlaczego ma tyle siniaków?

Oczy Nessie się rozszerzyły. Jacob i Jasper jęknęli za nami. Nadopiekuńcze osły, minutę po tym jak tu dotarli, opowiedziałam im skąd się wzięły siniaki.

\- Doktorze, to nie to co pan myśli. Ona i jej chłopak wczoraj zaszaleli - powiedziałam. Ktoś musiał wyjaśnić sytuację.

\- Mówiła coś takiego, kiedy chciałem zaproponować obdukcję.

Pokręciłam głową.

\- To nie gwałt, sir.

Skinął głową.

\- Nadal muszę to zgłosić, ale teraz mamy inne zmartwienia. Musimy rozpocząć transfuzję krwi. Jej żelazo spadło bardzo poniżej normy. Chwilę temu miała 5,4. - Nessie jęknęła. - Ale znowu straciła przytomność - kontynuował lekarz. - Potrzebujemy zgody.

Nessie skinęła głową.

\- Jej brat i ja jesteśmy jej jedyną rodziną.

\- Ma pierścionek zaręczynowy na palcu. Nie jest mężatką? - spytał doktor.

Nessie spojrzała na mnie i jedyne co mogłam zrobić, to wzruszyć ramionami. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego nosi ten pierścionek. Czy Edward poprosił ją o rękę zeszłej nocy? Pokręciłam głową. Edward i Bella są jedynymi osobami, które mogą nam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Jednakże, wygląda na to, że Edward niczego nie pamięta. Bella podkreśliła, że był pijany.

\- Czy jeśli podpiszemy papiery, możecie zacząć transfuzję? - spytała Nessie.

\- Czy jej chłopak lub narzeczony jest tutaj? - Lekarz przyjrzał się reszcie naszej rodziny. Kiedy Nessie pokręciła głową, kontynuował: - Poprosiła nas, żebyśmy sprawdzili czy jest w ciąży. Jest, ale jest także pewien problem.

Cholera jasna. Poczucie winy przewróciło się w moim żołądku, a patrząc na innych, mogłam śmiało stwierdzić, że nie tylko mi. Co myśmy do cholery narobili? Nie tylko skrzywdziliśmy tą dwójkę ludzi, którzy mogą się nigdy po tym nie pozbierać, ale mogą być także w pewien sposób związani ze sobą już na zawsze. To zniszczy ich przyszłość. Kurwa!

\- O Boże. Co teraz? - spytała Nessie, wyglądając na chorą.

\- Według jej karty, miała problemy z cystami i mięśniakami - powiedział delikatnie. - I wiem, że przerwano jej leczenie farmakologiczne, kilka miesięcy przed przeprowadzką tutaj. Niestety, te problemy znowu wróciły.

\- To znaczy, że straci dziecko? - wyszeptała Nessie, a łzy popłynęły z jej dużych, brązowych oczu.

 _Boże, wygląda identycznie jak Bella._

\- Jest taka możliwość - poinformował nas lekarz.

\- Ta decyzja nie należy do nas. Muszą ją podjąć Edward i Bella, w końcu to ich dziecko - powiedziałam, patrząc na naszą rodzinę. Wszyscy zgodzili się ze mną.

\- Mamy trochę czasu na rozważenie różnych opcji, dopóki jej żelazo nie wróci do normy. Jednakże, nie możemy za długo czekać. Im dłużej zwlekamy, tym większe ryzyko dla niej i dziecka.

Musimy zadzwonić do Edwarda. Kwestia, czy odbierze.

 **Edward**

Wyszedłem zaraz po rozmowie z Julianem w klubie. Dał mi dużo do myślenia, ale nadal byłem zmieszany. Bez celu jeździłem w kółko po mieście, zagubiony.

Muszę wyjechać z Seattle. Nie mogę tu zostać i utrzymywać dystansu pomiędzy nami. Jeśli zostanę, zaryzykuję przegraną. Przegraną bitwą, co znaczyło pobiegnięcie do niej i powiedzenie, że jej wybaczę jeśli mnie kocha. Czy ona jeszcze mnie kocha? To pytanie pojawiało się w kółko przed moimi oczami. Jest jeden sposób, żeby się tego dowiedzieć, ale nie mogę zaryzykować przyszłości przez wrócenie do niej.

Mając to na uwadze, zamówiłem firmowy odrzutowiec. Jestem pewien, że Carlisle nie będzie szczęśliwy za korzystanie z niego z powodów osobistych, ale ostatecznie zrozumie. Emocje i zamęt w głowie nie mogą zostać wyjaśnione, gdy wiem, że jest tak blisko.

Moją pierwszą myślą było Vegas. Nie ma nic lepszego niż zatopienie się w alkoholu i puszczenie dużej ilości gotówki przy stołach. Chciałem zapomnieć o ostatnich kilku miesiącach, chociażby na chwilę.

Jednakże, z moich ust nie wyszło Vegas, podczas rozmowy z pilotem. Nie, powiedziałem Carmel. Z jakiegoś powodu, wiedziałem, że muszę się tam znaleźć. Jechałem przez deszczowe ulice Seattle w kierunku mieszkania, by spakować torby i uciekać tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Mój cholerny telefon zawibrował w kieszeni i miałem wielką ochotę wywalić go przez okno. Jednakże, wiedziałem, że nie mogę go zignorować. Musiałem się dowiedzieć co z nią, co było cholernie żałosne. Dlaczego nie mogę być silniejszy?

Całe moje ciało krzyczało w tęsknocie za Bellą. Moje cholerne serce wołało żeby ją znaleźć. Ale mój umysł, lub jego część, kazał im się odpierdolić.

Pomknąłem w kierunku mieszkania, zaplątując się w pasy, podczas próby dostania się tam szybciej.

 _\- Zwolnij, mistrzu._

Zesztywniałem, gdy usłyszałem jej głos z siedzenia pasażera. Spojrzałem na nie i odetchnąłem z ulgą, lekko rozczarowany tym, że jej tam nie ma. Przez chwilę myślałem, że oszalałem.

Zielone światło zmieniło się w czerwone, gdy je mijałem.

 _\- Jedź w prawo!_

Zrobiłem to, co kazał jej głos, ledwo unikając zderzenia z innym samochodem. Jasna cholera, jestem takim popierdoleńcem. Zatrzymałem się, żeby złapać oddech i uspokoić bijące szaleńczo serce. Jestem cholernie zmieszany, słysząc jej głos w swojej głowie. Zaśmiałem się, oszaleję.

 _\- Nie martw się, nie oszalałeś._

Jak można czuć tak wiele emocji w stosunku do jednej osoby? Nienawidzę jej i kocham. Mam poczucie winy i czuję żal. Jestem zły i smutny, ale z jakiegoś popieprzonego powodu nie żałuję tego co było.

Jak ja ją kochałem. Kurwa, nadal to czuję. Pomimo prawdy, nie żałuję czasu, który z nią spędziłem. Pokazała mi rzeczy, o których nie miałem pojęcia, to nie był tylko seks, nigdy nie był.

Chodzi głównie o małe rzeczy. Pokazała mi jak być sobą, coś czego nie robiłem od dłuższego czasu. Nie czułem się z tym dobrze od dzieciństwa. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć nasze pierwsze śniadanie? Po śmierci moich rodziców, nie jadałem go lub omijałem. Nawet jeśli ktoś mi je przygotował, nie miałem na nie ochoty, aż nie pojawiła się Bella.

To była jedyna rzecz, dla której wstawałem rano z łóżka, śniadanie. Tosty francuskie mojej mamy, gofry czy naleśniki, albo omlet mojego ojca. Kochali razem gotować. Dzięki Belli z powrotem zacząłem cieszyć się śniadaniem. Mały szczegół, ale naprawdę się cieszę, że robię to ponownie. Pokazała mi jaką mam kochającą rodzinę. Jak bardzo mnie kochają i tęsknią za mną. Większość czasu jaką z nimi spędzałem były to imprezy w klubie i przy okazjonalnych kolacjach. Bella pomogła mi się do nich zbliżyć.

Ale oni poszli i spieprzyli wszystko. Już nie chcę spędzać z nimi czasu. Skrzywdzili mnie i zdradzili!

Włączyłem radio, próbując zagłuszyć głos Belli, mówiący mi żebym ją znalazł. Wjechałem na ulicę i ruszyłem szybko w stronę mieszkania.

 _What if I wanted to break?1_ _  
_ _Laugh it all off in your face._ _  
_ _What would you do?_ _  
_ _What if I fell to the floor,_ _  
_ _couldn't take this anymore,_ _  
_ _What would you do?_ _(do, do)_

Zaśmiałem się ironicznie na to wyczucie czasu.

\- Cóż za idealna piosenka! - warknąłem. Dokładnie tak się czuję w tej chwili:

 _Come, break me down._

 _Bury me, bury me._

 _I am finished with you!_

Czy naprawdę jestem gotowy, żeby zerwać więzi z moją rodziną? Wiem, że to zajmie sporo czasu i oni są wszystkim co mi zostało. Czy mogę im wybaczyć? Czy powinienem im wybaczyć? A co z Bellą? Czy mogłem chcieć czegoś z nią? Czy chciałem żeby wróciła? Czy ona sama będzie chciała do mnie wrócić? Czy mogę zapomnieć o bólu?

Czy ona mnie kocha? Uderzyłem pięścią w deskę rozdzielczą. The Kill, ta piosenka się ze mnie nabija:

 _What if I wanted to fight?_ _  
_ _Beg for the rest of my life?_ _  
_ _What would you do?_ _  
_ _You say you wanted more,_ _  
_ _what are you waiting for?_ _  
_ _I'm not running from you._

Dokładnie to mam zamiar zrobić. Uciec, odejść i nigdy się nie oglądać.

 _Come, break me down._ _  
_ _Bury me, bury me._ _  
_ _I am finished with you._ _  
_ _Look in my eyes,_ _  
_ _you're killing me, killing me._ _  
_ _All I wanted was you._

Bella była tym czego od zawsze chciałem. Była moim marzeniem, moim aniołem ubierającym się jak diablica. Była moją małą lisicą. Moim życiem.

Od chwili gdy ją zobaczyłem po raz pierwszy, pragnąłem jej. Była wszystkim, czego nie wiedziałem, że pragnę, i jeszcze więcej. I nawet nie wiem czy Bella, w której się zakochałem jest prawdziwa. Co jeśli moja Bella i ta prawdziwa to nie ta sama osoba? Co jeśli prawdziwa Bella nigdy mnie nie pokocha?

Czy ona mnie jeszcze kocha? Pokręciłem głową. Nie mogę o tym myśleć, muszę się wyrwać z miasta, zanim nie wytrzymam z dala od niej. Cholernie mnie skrzywdziła, tak bardzo. Tak cholernie mocno. Zaparkowałem na miejscu przypisanym dla mojego bloku kilka minut później i nareszcie dotarłem do mieszkania.

Pobiegłem do szafy, starając się nie patrzeć na łóżko i kanapę, wszędzie gdzie kochałem się z Bellą. Kurwa, myślenie o tym nie pomaga mojemu postanowieniu. Złapałem walizkę i podszedłem do szuflady ze skarpetkami, koszulkami i bokserkami. Wróciłem jednak z pustymi rękami. Pusto, nic tam nie było.

Kurwa, wszystkie moje rzeczy są w mieszkaniu Belli. Zaśmiałem się, w końcu za kilka tygodni jej mieszkanie miało się stać naszym, prawda? Kurwa. Myślałem przez kilka minut, krążąc po przedpokoju, próbując wymyślić jak mam zabrać moje rzeczy.

Pieprzyć to. Mógłbym kupić kilka rzeczy zaraz po wylądowaniu w Kalifornii. Ale wiem, że mój humor i zdrowie nie pozwalało na całodniowe zakupy. Muszę tam wrócić, do naszego mieszkania.

Westchnąłem, łapiąc walizkę i zjeżdżając windą do holu. Szedłem szybko i próbowałem sobie wmówić, że wejdę, złapię ciuchy i wyjdę. Nie ma tam nic dla mnie, nie ma tam jej.

Jest w szpitalu.

O kurwa, bolesne myśli ugodziły mnie w pierś. Jedno było pewne, to nie było spowodowane otruciem przez Tanyę.

A teraz moja dziewczyna znowu jest w szpitalu, a mnie przy niej nie ma. Mój oddech ponownie stał się nierówny, miałem kolejny atak paniki. Zamknąłem oczy, moim ratunkiem były oczy Belli. Z nią w mojej głowie, uspokoiłem oddech najszybciej jak umiałem.

Gdy wyszedłem na chłodne, nocne powietrze w Seattle, odetchnąłem głęboko. Moja głowa opadła na chwilę, ale jej obraz nie zniknął z mojego umysłu, pomagając mi dojść do siebie. Szybko dotarłem do bloku Belli i zastanawiałem się czy to, że okazała się być moją sąsiadką było jedynie przypadkiem. Cholera, zaraz oszaleję. Musiałem się powstrzymać od znajdowania powodów do zostania tutaj.

Derek, portier w bloku Belli, posłał mi uśmiech i kiwnął głową. Nawet mu nie odpowiedziałem. Część mnie wiedziała, że już nigdy mnie nie zobaczy.

Kiedy przyjechała winda, moje wspomnienia rzuciły się na mnie. Kurwa. Piekło. Jestem w pieprzonym piekle. Wszedłem do windy, mój umysł i 'głos Belli' przypominały mi, co się działo w tym małym pomieszczeniu odkąd poznałem Bellę.

 _Po chwili Bella mnie zaatakowała. Mam na myśli, że rzuciła się na mnie. Położyła dłoń na moim torsie i pchnęła mnie na ścianę. Z wyrazem pożądania, tęsknoty i determinacji wepchnęła język w moje usta._

 _Jęknąłem, kiedy owinęła ramiona wokół mojej szyi i podskoczyła. Złapałem ją za tyłek, żeby nie upadła. Owinęła się wokół mojej talii, przyciskając swoją mokrą cipkę do mojego brzucha. Mój fiut, który był w pogotowiu odkąd wyszliśmy z klubu, napierał na moje jeansy._

 _\- Bella, kochanie, uwielbiam kiedy doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa._

 _Mruknęła w zgodzie, całując i liżąc moją szyję. Winda zadzwoniła, kiedy dojechaliśmy na jej piętro. Drzwi się rozsunęły i wyszedłem na korytarz, nadal trzymając brunetkę. Nie żebym narzekał._

Głos w mojej głowie przypomniał mi: _Wtedy po raz pierwszy powiedziałeś do niej 'kochanie'._ Zadrżałem, a moje dłonie zaczęły pocić się, gdy poczułem ciasnotę w spodniach.

Kurwa! Nie powinienem się tak czuć, kiedy jestem na nią wkurzony! Jest wszędzie. Jej zapach, jej cząstki otaczają mnie z każdej strony. W moim aucie, w moim bloku, w moim pokoju, w moim biurze, w windach, w naszych blokach. Muszę się z tego wyrwać! Zamknąłem oczy i zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Winda zadzwoniła i nareszcie mogłem wysiąść na naszym piętrze.

\- Zgaduję, że to już nie jest twoje piętro - ryknąłem, tocząc wewnętrzną walkę ze złością i bólem.

Więcej wspomnień zaatakowało mnie, kiedy wszedłem w nasze skrzydło.

 _Bella zamknęła za nami drzwi do mieszkania, z małą torbą na siłownię w ręce. Wybieraliśmy się na siłownię, jedno z naszych ulubionych zajęć razem. Poza seksem oczywiście. Wyglądała wspaniale w swoich malutkich, czerwonych spodenkach i białym topie. Chciałem ją złapać w drodze do windy, ale ona odganiała moje dłonie._

 _\- Zachowuj się, albo nie zrobimy tego, co zaplanowałam._

 _Grzeszny, ale roześmiany wyraz twarzy powiedział mi, że spodoba mi się to, co zaplanowała._

 _Zatrzymałem się i_ _przyciągnąłem_ _ją do mojej klatki piersiowej. Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej wąskiej talii, delektując się dotykiem jej jedwabistej skóry na plecach._

 _\- A co takiego zaplanowałaś? - spytałem, całując ją wzdłuż szyi i licząc na odpowiedź. Jęknęła, jak zwykle, kiedy skubałem to miejsce._

 _\- Lustra - tchnęła, kiedy lekko przygryzłem jej obojczyk._

 _O kurwa. Moje oczy prawie wywróciły się w tył czaszki, kiedy wyobraziłem to sobie. Kurwa, co ja zrobiłem, że zasłużyłem na taką kobietę? Przerzuciłem ją przez ramię, złapałem nasze torby i pobiegłem do windy, pragnąc, by nasz sparing już się zaczął._

Złapałem oddech, moją wizję zasłoniły łzy. Złapałem klamkę w drzwiach i z trudem je otworzyłem. Po wejściu zostałem otoczony przez zapach jej i jej perfum. Była wszędzie. Mój wzrok się zamazał. Czy ona mnie kocha? Pytanie w kółko pojawiające się w mojej głowie, ale równie ważne. Czyż nie? Zrobiłem kilka kroków wprzód, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 _\- Ty naprawdę nie pamiętasz, co stało się wczoraj wieczorem, prawda?_ \- jej słowa, pełne złości i bólu, czysto zabrzmiały w moim umyśle. Pokręciłem głową. Minęło tylko kilka godzin, odkąd wypowiedziała te słowa, a ja czułem jakby minęły wieki. Zacisnąłem pięści, kilka razy próbując uspokoić oddech.

Wszedłem do sypialni z zamkniętymi oczami, przypominając sobie ostatni pobyt w tej części mieszkania. Otworzyłem oczy i od razu tego pożałowałem.

To było tak, jakbym odtwarzał film w mojej głowie. Film, którego nie widziałem, ale wiedziałem, że jestem jego częścią. Zobaczyłem jak popycham Bellę na ścianę, drażnię jej skórę nosem i zrywam pierścionek z jej szyi. Widok bólu na jej twarzy był torturą. Załkałem, upadając na kolana i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, próbowałem pozbyć się tych obrazów ze swojej głowy. Część mnie chciała zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło ostatniej nocy, a druga wręcz przeciwnie.

Szydziłem z niej, ubierając pierścionek na mój palec i pokazując go. Łzy wypełniły jej oczy, zaskamlała, ale nie opuściła spojrzenia. Stała i nie walczyła ze mną. Nie broniła się, kiedy zabrałem jej pierścionek, a łza spłynęła po jej policzku. Pomimo mojego stanu upojenia, wiedziałem, że moje uczucia zmieniały się z miłości, nienawiści, złości, na smutek. Emocje były oszałamiające i wszechogarniające. Szepnąłem, żeby mnie kochała. Odpowiedziała, a kiedy byłem usatysfakcjonowany jej odpowiedzią, wsunąłem pierścionek na jej palec.

 _\- Wyjdź za mnie - wyszeptałem w jej ucho, składając małe pocałunki na jej obojczyku. Bez wahania odpowiedziała:_

 _\- W każdej chwili._

Wypuściłem zduszony okrzyk z powodu utraconych wspomnień. Nic więcej nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, ale oświadczyłem się jej, a ona powiedziała tak. Czy nadal nosi pierścionek? Czy nadal mnie kocha? Jeśli ustaliliśmy to ostatniej nocy, dlaczego mi nie powiedziała?

Wstałem i na drżących nogach, wszedłem do naszej sypialni. Jak tylko otwarłem drzwi, podbiegłem do komody i zacząłem zbierać moje ubrania. Siła z jaką poruszyłem drzwi spowodowała, że zamknęły się z trzaskiem, przywołując więcej wspomnień.

Błagałem ją, żeby mnie nie zostawiała. Obiecała, że zawsze będzie ze mną. Błagałem ją ponownie, a ona odpowiedziała tym samym: nie zostawi mnie i czuje do mnie to samo. Złapałem ją i wszedłem w nią. Oboje jęknęliśmy na uczucie naszych ciał poruszających się jedno przy drugim, powiedziałem, że będziemy kontynuowali tą rozmowę.

Spytałem czy za mnie wyjdzie, czy mnie kocha i czy nigdy mnie nie opuści. Wtem uderzyłem się w policzek na wspomnienie wyrazu jej twarzy po tym, co zrobiłem na gali. Dlaczego nie powiedziała niczego przed wyjściem? Dlaczego mi nie przypomniała?

\- _Nie uwierzyłbyś jej_ \- głupi 'głos Belli'.

Kręciłem głową, próbując wymazać obraz naszych ciał przyciśniętych do siebie i sposobu w jaki trzymałem jej ciało. Jakby moje życie zależało od tego. Na drzwiach, na podłodze i w łóżku, byłem bezwzględny i spragniony niej.

\- _Oboje byliście_.

Zrzuciłem mój smoking, próbując oczyścić myśli. Po czym w łazience zabrałem moje przybory toaletowe i wrzuciłem je do turystycznej torby. Spojrzałem w lustro w rogu i zauważyłem siniaki. Wygląda na to, że nie tyko ja byłem zbyt szorstki. Zbadałem duży siniak na moich plecach. Kilka mniejszych pojawiło się na moich ramionach, idealnie pasowałyby do jej palców.

Muszę wyjść, zanim się poddam - muszę odejść. Ubrałem się szybko w jeansy i koszulkę, zamknąłem torbę i ruszyłem w dół korytarza, kiedy zadzwonił mój telefon. Złapałem go, żeby sprawdzić kto to - Carlisle. Odebrałem.

\- Edwardzie. - Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko słuchałem. - Synu, musisz tu przyjechać. - Milczałem. - Jeśli tam jesteś, to musisz wiedzieć, że jest gorzej niż myślałem.

Westchnąłem i odpowiedziałem:

\- Przyjadę tam. - Mimo wszystko, kochałem ją całym sobą i na myśl o jej złym stanie, skręcało mnie w żołądku. Znalazłem mojego laptopa w gabinecie na biurku, wraz z ładowarką. Wydaje się, że nadal działa. Przeskanowałem wzrokiem półkę z płytami, nie wiedząc dlaczego to robię, ale nie chciałem, żeby moje dokumenty były w tej kolekcji. Ze wszystkimi rzeczami w rękach byłem gotowy do wyjścia. Jednakże, najpierw musiałem ją zobaczyć, chociażby tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się o stanie jej zdrowia.

Gdy wracałem do mojego bloku po samochód, zadzwoniłem do pilotów, by przełożyć mój lot o kilka godzin. Przyjechałem do szpitala piętnaście minut później, z walizką schowaną w bagażniku samochodu. Idąc przez szpitalny korytarz moje serce było pełne bólu i strachu, minąłem większość mojej rodziny. Alice podeszła do mnie, ale pokręciłem głową, nie miałem jej nic do powiedzenia. Patrzyłem przed siebie, wchodząc do sali, w której, według pielęgniarki, leży Bella.

Tam, na małym łóżku, znajdowała się Bella, a we fluorescencyjnym świetle jej skóra wydawała się śmiertelnie blada. Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, a z każdym kolejnym moje postanowienie kruszało, kamień po kamieniu. Jej ciemne rzęsy leżały na policzkach, jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała równomiernie. Choć było widać, że śpi, mogłem dostrzec, że nie jest to spokojny sen - była od tego daleka. Jej zmarszczone brwi, usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię, wykrzywione w bólu. Nie byłem pewien czy to tylko fizyczny ból, czy cierpi tak samo jak ja.

Jej widok przypomniał mi noc, kiedy ją prawie straciłem. Prawie straciłem ją w najokrutniejszy sposób, najokrutniejszy, dopóki prawda nie wyszła na jaw. Stawiając kroki w pokoju, czułem się jakbym grzęznął w ruchomych piaskach. Strach przed prawdą, ból i miłość powstrzymywały mnie przed wycofaniem się.

Miała podpięty wenflon do jakiejś maszyny. Krew, ale dlaczego ma przeprowadzaną transfuzję?

\- Edward - wyszeptała przez sen. Zatrzymałem się metr od łóżka, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Edwardzie. - Usłyszałem za mną.

\- Nic nie mów, Alice - powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Musisz wiedzieć co jej jest.

\- Cóż, widzę krew, więc ma robioną transfuzję. Jej żelazo musiało spaść do krytycznego poziomu - powiedziałem bez odwracania się do siostry.

\- Tak, ale nie wiesz dlaczego tak się stało? - Westchnąłem i pokręciłem głową. - Ma mięśniaka w macicy.

Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć, co to jest - łagodny typ guza, nie nowotwór. Cholera jasna, powinna mi o tym powiedzieć.

\- Czy ona potrzebuje operacji?

\- Może, ona... um, to skomplikowane, Edwardzie - powiedziała Alice, grając na zwłokę. Oczywiście, że to skomplikowane, wszystko takie jest, odkąd Bella wkroczyła do mojego życia. Coś, o co Alice i reszta mojej rodziny zadbała.

\- Wyduś to z siebie, Alice - powiedziałem, kipiąc ze złości. Jak ona śmie ukrywać coś przede mną? Mam prawo wiedzieć co się dzieje z Bellą. Odwróciłem się, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Alice spojrzała mi prosto w oczy, zanim odpowiedziała:

\- Bella jest w ciąży.

Dziesiątki myśli przebiegło przez mój umysł, ale jedna utkwiła mi najbardziej przed oczami, czyli wizja naszej córki siedzącej na moich ramionach, podczas spaceru nad wodospadem. Nagle obraz się zatarł. Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego to dziecko może być moje. Przecież widziałem jak Bella zażywa tabletki antykoncepcyjne. Miała kilka możliwości, by przespać się z kimś innym, innym obiektem na przykład. Do diabła, to mogło być wtedy, kiedy wyjechałem do Kalifornii, a ona nie mogła pojechać ze mną. Może to był prawdziwy powód.

Stałem tak kilka minut oszołomiony i zraniony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Alice gapiła się na mnie, marszcząc brwi.

\- Przysięgam na Boga, Edwardzie. Jeśli twoim następnym pytaniem będzie "Czy ono jest moje?" uderzę cię w tą twoją piękną twarzyczkę! - Spojrzałem na nią i uśmiechnąłem się. Ach, zna mnie za dobrze. - To dziecko jest twoje - warknęła.

Wywróciłem oczami.

\- Dlaczego ja tu jestem? - spytałem, odwracając się twarzą do Belli. Jestem taki popieprzony, nie mam pojęcie co myśleć, czy robić.

\- Cóż, musicie porozmawiać - powiedziała łamiącym się głosem. - Czy to nie jest cholernie oczywiste? Operacja czy leki mogą zaszkodzić dziecku.

\- Powiedz jej, żeby się tym zajęła - powiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie potrzebuje mnie.

\- Coś ty powiedział? - spytała szeptem Alice, starając się nie obudzić Belli. Odwróciłem się do niej i zauważyłem, że podeszła bliżej. Wzruszyłem ramionami i powtórzyłem to, co powiedziałem. Uderzyła mnie w mój cholerny policzek. - Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc "żeby się tym zajęła"? - Alice niemal drżała ze złości.

\- Wynoś się - zabrzmiał ochrypły głos zza mnie. Alice jęknęła, patrząc na Bellę. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem jej ciemne spojrzenie utkwione we mnie. Jej szczęka była mocno zaciśnięta, a jej oddech ciężki. - Wynoś się!

\- Co, Bella? - spytałem, próbując rozszyfrować emocje w jej oczach. Udręka. Gniew. Ból. Czy nadal mnie kochasz?

\- Wyjdź - powiedziała. Jej spojrzenie opuściło moje, gdy jej dłoń spoczęła na brzuchu. Ukłucie bólu uderzyło we mnie, kiedy zaczęła kreślić dłonią kółka po swoim jeszcze płaskim brzuchu. Nie miała pojęcia jak bardzo chciałem jej w tej chwili dotknąć. Ta myśl szybko zniknęła, kiedy przypomniałem sobie o najnowszych wiadomościach. - Masz rację, nie potrzebujemy cię.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedziałem, nie mogąc utrzymać jadu w moim głosie. - Jestem pewien, że twój następny obiekt pomoże ci.

Rzuciła spojrzenie w moim kierunku.

\- Zabieraj swój cholerny pierścionek i idź - powiedziała ze złością, prawie bez tchu. Łatwo się męczyła, jej ton zmiękł, kiedy kontynuowała: - Sama podejmę decyzję o operacji niosącej ryzyko. Nie potrzebuję cię. - W chwili, gdy próbowała ściągnąć pierścionek z palca, ból w mojej klatce piersiowej wzrósł.

\- Kurwa! - Przeczesałem palcami włosy, dziękując, że Alice wyszła. Nie mam pojęcia co zamierzam do cholery zrobić, czy powiedzieć, nie myślę w tej chwili jasno. - Nie o to mi chodziło - powiedziałem sfrustrowanym głosem. - Chodziło mi o to żebyś zrobiła to, co uważasz za słuszne. Wiesz... dobre dla twojego zdrowia.

\- Z pewnością - powiedziała Bella z ironią.

\- Czego do cholery ode mnie chcesz? - Z frustracji pociągnąłem za włosy i zacząłem chodzić po salce. - Niecałą dobę temu dowiedziałem się, że moja rodzina i miłość mojego życia mnie zdradzili. - Uderzyłem pięścią w moją pierś, chcąc jej pokazać, jak bardzo mnie to zabolało. - To wszystko między nami było kłamstwem. - Zakończyłem z rozpaczliwym jękiem, oddychając głęboko, musi wiedzieć jak zrujnowała moje zaufanie. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, że naprawdę jesteś w ciąży?

Cichy jęk opuścił jej usta, a cienie pod oczami pogłębiły się.

\- Nie zamierzam odpowiadać na to pytanie i dobrze wiesz dlaczego. Nigdy bym nie użyła dziecka jako pretekstu, żebyś został w moim życiu - powiedziała to najcichszym głosem, był to dźwięk, który słyszałem, gdy mówiła, że mnie kocha. To były prawdziwe słowa i lęki, wyszeptane w najbardziej intymnych chwilach.

I wtedy uzmysłowiłem sobie, że nie może kłamać, nie o dziecku. Reszta uderzyła we mnie jeszcze mocniej: byliśmy związani na zawsze. Część mnie, ta większa, pragnęła tego, co wydawało się być prawdą. Jednakże, miała rację. Dziecko nie powinno być jedynym powodem, by dzielić ze sobą życie. Co powinniśmy zrobić? Zanim zdążyłem ułożyć swoje myśli w spójną całość, Bella powiedziała:

\- Musisz zobaczyć resztę filmiku. Wyjaśni ci wszystko, wszystkie moje uczucia względem ciebie od chwili, kiedy cię poznałam.

Pieprzony filmik, ten w którym mnie analizuje i pokazuje, jakim dupkiem byłem. Jakim nadal jestem.

\- Co to niby ma udowodnić?

Kiedy jej spojrzenie spotkało moje, cała złość zniknęła z jej brązowych oczu.

\- Zakończyłam sprawę, ponieważ zakochałam się w tobie.

Zbladłem i dosłownie odskoczyłem od niej na jej słowa. Nie byłem na to przygotowany, nie kilka godzin po tym wszystkim. Moja reakcja spowodowała, że jej oczy rozszerzyły się i wypełniły łzami. Szloch opuścił jej usta, a ja ledwo powstrzymałem się przed dotknięciem jej dłoni.

Pokręciłem głową i wydyszałem:

\- Nie... nie mów tak.

Mimo zamkniętych oczu, bałem się zobaczyć ból wyryty na jej twarzy, słyszałem rozpacz w jej głosie, gdy mówiła:

\- Okej.

Muszę przerwać tą rozmowę, zanim zrobi się ciężej.

\- Jak długo jesteś w ciąży?

Nie zawahała się, odpowiadając:

\- Prawie osiem tygodni.

Szybko obliczyłem w myślach, kiedy to mogło się stać. I znowu zatopiłem się we wspomnieniach, które nie były gotowe do odtworzenia. Jęknąłem z frustracji i bólu. Na samo wspomnienie, mój żołądek zwinął się w węzeł.

\- Tydzień śmierci Daniela - wyszeptałem. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, podszedłem do niej.

Kiwnęła głową w potwierdzeniu.

\- Od dwóch tygodni zażywałam dziurawca, a przez te wydarzenia całkowicie zapomniałam o jego wpływie na leki.

Stałem w ciszy, nie mogąc nic powiedzieć. Zostanę ojcem, ten fakt jeszcze do mnie nie dotarł.

\- To nie było celowe. Nie chciałam zarzucić na ciebie sieci i nie chcę twoich pieniędzy.

\- Wiem, Bello - powiedziałem miękko. I zrobiłem to. - Nie potrzebujesz pieniędzy, czy nazwiska. Ale... - przerwałem, nie będąc pewien, co to dla nas znaczy.

\- Nie proszę, żebyś przyjął mnie z powrotem - powiedziała, wpatrując się w swoje kolana. - Właściwie, to nawet nie jestem pewna, czy chciałabym wrócić. - Ostatnia część uderzyła we mnie jak tona pieprzonych cegieł. Nawet nie brałem pod uwagę takiej możliwości. Czy nadal mnie kochasz?

\- I to nie dlatego, że cię nie kocham, ponieważ kocham cię, tak cholernie mocno - powiedziała, ale tym razem jej słowa były twarde i cholernie prawdziwe. Przynajmniej część mnie wierzyła w to. - Jednakże, nie dam rady, Edwardzie. Nie poradzę sobie, jeśli sprawy przerosną cię i odejdziesz. Ode mnie i mojego dziecka.

Pomimo tonu i popędliwości w oczach, jej słowa uderzyły we mnie, jakbym dostał obuchem.

Kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa! Najbardziej uderzyła mnie jedna rzecz, którą powiedziała.

\- Nasze dziecko, Bella - rzuciłem. To będzie nasze dziecko, nie tylko jej.

Jej oczy szybko odnalazły moje i mogłem w nich dostrzec ból. Ta reakcja mnie zabolała.

\- Czy ty... zamierzasz mi ją odebrać?

O Boże.

\- Bella, kurwa... nie mógłbym ci tego zrobić.

Kiwnęła głową, a łzy popłynęły w dół po jej policzkach. Ulga pojawiła się w jej oczach.

\- Nie rób tego, Edwardzie - wyszeptała zdesperowanym tonem.

\- Czego?

\- Znowu odejdziesz - powiedziała. - Wiem, że tak zrobisz. Potrzebuję cię tutaj.

\- Przecież powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz do mnie wrócić - krzyknąłem na nią, zarzucając jej własne słowa. - Czego ty do cholery ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Jestem zdezorientowana, tak samo jak ty! - krzyknęła, zamykając oczy. Ciemne rzęsy zatrzepotały na jej bladej skórze. Przez chwilę zatraciłem się w tym widoku. Boże, jak bardzo bym chciał móc cofnąć czas. Chciałbym nigdy nie znaleźć tej płytki, zapomnieć o tym, ale nadal tu byłem. Brzydka prawda wypłynęła na światło dzienne, a ja byłem jej częścią. Część mnie wierzyła, że chciała mi wyjawić prawdę w delikatny sposób.

\- Kochaj mnie - wyszeptała, powtarzając moje słowa z poprzedniej nocy.

\- Zawsze - odpowiedziałem.

\- Nie odchodź.

Mój głos był zachrypnięty, a gardło ściśnięte.

\- Nie mogę zostać.

\- Jeśli odejdziesz - powiedziała, zamykając oczy i kładąc się z powrotem na łóżku - nie wracaj do mnie.

Sens jej słów był oczywisty. Jeśli wyjdę ze szpitala, nie mogę do niej wrócić, tylko do naszego dziecka.

\- Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć, kochanie - wyszeptałem, moje czułe słówko nie brzmiało dobrze, w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń. Jednakże musi zrozumieć. - Wszystko w mojej głowie jest pogmatwane. Muszę wszystko sobie poukładać i sprawdzić, czy to ma sens. Nie mogę tego zrobić tutaj!

\- Wiesz, że muszę przejść operację, która może zagrozić życiu naszego dziecka, a jedyną rzeczą, o której teraz myślisz, to ucieczka! - krzyknęła, powodując wzrost jej tętna. Jej oczy i czoło zmarszczyły się, gdy gapiła się na mnie.

\- Nie mogę... nie chcę... dobra - powiedziałem, poddając się.

\- Taa, cokolwiek - wymamrotała, zamykając oczy i przerywając mi.

\- Spójrz, powiedziałem dobra - rzuciłem. - Zostaję do cholery, a twoją jedyną odpowiedzią jest cokolwiek?

Otworzyła oczy i nareszcie dostrzegłem jej słaby punkt. Coś czego nie widziałem od śmierci Daniela.

\- Co mam niby powiedzieć? Dziękuję? To oczywiste, że nie chcesz zostać. Nie chcę cię powstrzymywać, więc uciekaj i ukrywaj się.

Gapiłem się na nią, nawet jeśli jej oskarżenie było na miejscu. Przez całe życie uciekałem przed wszystkim, co może mnie skrzywdzić.

\- Co, Edwardzie? To coś, w czym jesteś dobry.

Zignorowałem ją, widząc w jej oczach pozory prawdy. Była zdezorientowana tak jak ja. Chwyciłem krzesło i przysunąłem je bliżej łóżka. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wziąłem jej dłoń w swoją. Moje palce delikatnie sunęły po jej kostkach i dłoni. Mogę udawać jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Czy ona jeszcze mnie kocha?

\- Powiedz mi, jakie mamy możliwości? - spytałem miękko.

\- Są leki, które mogą zmniejszyć mięśniaka, ale mogą zaszkodzić dziecku. Więc ta opcja nie wchodzi w grę - powiedziała prawie jak robot. To powinno być moje pierwsze ostrzeżenie przed załamaniem się. - Jest kilka rodzajów zabiegów, które mogą wykonać. Wszystkie niosą za sobą pewne ryzyko dla dziecka. Ale lepiej je przeprowadzić teraz, zanim dziecko będzie zbyt duże. Zostało jeszcze czekanie, czasami hormony ciążowe same pozbywają się niebezpieczeństwa. Ale w moim przypadku guzy są zbyt duże, co jest niebezpieczne dla naszej dwójki.

Nie tylko istniała możliwość stracenia dziecka, ale również jej. Nie ma takiej opcji. Chociaż była nieplanowana ciąża, strata dziecka zniszczy nas oboje.

\- Jak myślisz, co jest najlepszą opcją?

\- Operacja z małymi nacięciami, lekarz powiedział, że to najmniej narusza macicę, co jest najlepsze i najmniej szkodliwe dla dziecka.

\- Ale to będzie wymagało od ciebie dłuższego czasu na regenerację - powiedziałem. Kiwnęła w potwierdzeniu.

\- Jak szybko mogą przeprowadzić operację? - spytałem, całując ją w kostki u dłoni.

\- Jutro rano, jak tylko moje żelazo wróci do normy - powiedziała cicho.

\- Myślę, że to najlepsze wyjście - wyszeptałem. - Jeśli miałbym więcej czasu na poszukanie informacji, dałbym ci bardziej wyczerpującą odpowiedź. - Uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało, a jej spojrzenie złagodniało. Wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie przebiegła palcem przez moje usta.

Boże, jak ja ją kocham.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, Bello?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć.

Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. Oboje siedzieliśmy w ciszy, unikając przysłowiowego słonia w pokoju. Musimy przestać udawać.

\- Dlaczego, Bello?

Mimo tylko dwóch słów, mój głos załamał się w bólu.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to usłyszeć teraz? - Kiwnąłem głową. Westchnęła. - Chciałam pomóc twojej rodzinie przez pomaganie tobie.

\- Tu nie chodziło o pieniądze - powiedziałem, dodając to jako fakt, a nie pytanie.

\- Nigdy nie prosiłam o nic więcej niż zwrot kosztów - odpowiedziała. - Brat Juliana zaoferował, że zapłaci mi miesięczną pensję za poświęcenie całego wolnego czasu Julianowi.

Myślałem o tym przez chwilę.

\- Jacob - powiedziałem. Wiem, że musiał być pierwszym.

\- Spotykaliśmy się w liceum. Kiedy wyjechałam na studia, nie ciągnęliśmy tego dłużej. Był moim pierwszym obiektem w ramach projektu na zajęciach - powiedziała, kręcąc głową i krzywiąc się. - Pisałam referat opisujący badania nad zachowaniami ludzkimi u różnych osobowości. Seksowna, pewna siebie kobieta kontra słodka, niewinna dziewczyna. Słodka i niewinna działała na niego, ale nie próbowaliśmy się umówić po raz kolejny. Nie pozwalałam, żeby to poszło dalej, niż flirt. Jednakże, Sam poprosił o pomoc, ponieważ zauważył różnicę w Jacobie, odkąd zaczęliśmy się ponownie spotykać. Próbowałam mu wyjaśnić, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, ale opowiedział mi jak Jacob zaczął sypiać z każdą i jakie to miało konsekwencje.

\- Wtedy zdecydowałam, że nie chcę żeby stał się taki, jak mój brat. Więc zaczęłam się z nim umawiać na poważnie, ale nie porzuciłam moich badań. Wiem, że to brzmi jakbym była bez serca, ale wtedy tak to widziałam.

Kiwnąłem, cicho prosząc, by kontynuowała.

\- Wtedy wszystko poszło w diabły - powiedziała drżącym głosem. - Brianna umarła, a Jordan ledwo przeżył. Miałam oparcie w Jacobie. Próbowałam nie analizować wszystkiego, ale robiłam to, na bieżąco uzupełniałam jego akta. Myślałam o tym bardziej jak o dzienniku, przynajmniej taka była moja wymówka.

\- Z biegiem czasu chciałam zobaczyć co się stanie, jeśli będę sobą. Już wtedy chodziłam do klubów, ubierałam się inaczej i zaczęłam chodzić na lekcje tańca. Stałam się bardziej pewna siebie. Wykorzystałam to w trakcie moich badań. Moja osobowość zaczęła zmieniać się w tą, którą stworzyłam na potrzeby badań. Nie polubił nowej mnie, ponieważ stałam się zbyt przebojowa. Zerwałam z nim bez zawahania. Byłam suką. Użyłam jego firmowej wymówki: "To nie twoja wina, tylko moja".

Bella przerwała i wskazała na plastikowy kubek na stoliku obok mnie. Chwyciłem go i pomogłem jej się napić. Wyszeptała podziękowanie, oddając mi kubek.

\- Przyszedł kilka dni później, błagał żebym do niego wróciła. Powiedziałam, że nie mogę tego zrobić i pokazałam jego akta. Oczywiście był zły. Nie widziałam go prawie miesiąc. Pewnego dnia stanął w moich drzwiach i prosił o pomoc. Przespał się z żoną Sama i czuł się okropnie. Czuł się winny tej sytuacji. Dostrzegł kim się stał i znienawidził się za to.

\- Pomogłaś mu uświadomić sobie, że może być coś więcej niż tylko seks. A seks czasami niesie za sobą konsekwencje.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Randkował przez kilka miesięcy i był zadowolony z siebie. Znacznie bardziej spełniony. Poczuł coś głębszego do kilku kobiet, ale to nie były te jedyne. Aż do barbeque.

\- Wtedy poznał twoją kuzynkę.

\- Tak, a reszta to historia. Nie miałam zamiaru kontynuować moich badań, aż nie pojawiła się Maria.

\- Żona Juliana? - Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego chciałem to wiedzieć, ale czułem, że muszę. Musiałem się dowiedzieć jaka jest różnica pomiędzy mną, a nimi. Kiwnęła głową.

\- Maria była moją współlokatorką na studiach i dodatkowo razem chodziłyśmy na lekcje tańca. Julian był naszym instruktorem i przyjacielem Marii. Kilka razy próbował do mnie podbijać, ale totalnie go ignorowałam. Wiedziałam, że podoba się Marii, ale wiedziałam również, że jest graczem. Jednej nocy, wracając do naszego mieszkania, zostałyśmy napadnięte.

\- Ja i Maria nie żyłyśmy w dobrych stosunkach z wieloma dziewczynami Juliana. Brat jednej z nich przytrzymał mnie, zmuszając do patrzenia jak moja koleżanka jest bita. Kiedy nadeszła moja kolej, myślałam: "troskliwy braciszek pomyślał, że może iść ze mną na całość". - Wstrzymała oddech i wiedziałem, że znowu przeżywa tą chwilę. Wolną dłoń zacisnąłem w pięść, nawet po tym wszystkim, miałem ochotę dorwać gościa i mu przyłożyć. - Znokautował mnie, więc nie pamiętam za dużo, ale ktoś nas znalazł, zanim ten mógł posunąć się za daleko. To był brat Juliana, David.

Spojrzałem na nią i zauważyłem w jej oczach smutek i ból.

\- Wziął nas do domu i oboje opatrzyliśmy Marię, ponieważ odmówiła pojechania do szpitala. Wtedy David znalazł mój dziennik o Jacobie. Kiedy Maria spała, błagał mnie o pomoc dla swojego brata. Mówiłam mu, że nie mogę się tego podjąć. To zajmuje za dużo czasu, a ja pracowałam podczas studiów. Ubezpieczenie rodziców ledwo pokrywało koszty leczenia Jordana. Powiedział, że pokryje wszystkie moje wydatki.

\- Maria? - spytałem zaciekawiony.

\- Nie mogłam tego zrobić bez jej zgody, David i ja powiedzieliśmy jej. Na początku była zła, ale kilka dni później, zgodziła się. Julian jej nie wierzył, kiedy powiedziała, kto nas napadł.

\- Dlaczego poprosiłaś moją rodzinę o pieniądze?

Westchnęła, odwracając wzrok ode mnie. Przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby układała myśli.

\- Byłeś pierwszym, przy którym poprosiłam o całkowitą rekompensatę i miałeś być ostatni. Wiedziałam, że będziesz problematyczny. Poszperałam trochę i okazałeś się najgorszym przypadkiem.

Kiwnąłem głową, nie rozumiejąc, ale przyjmując to do wiadomości.

\- A co z lokalizacją twojego mieszkania i dlaczego chodzisz na naszą siłownię? - spytałem.

\- To czysty przypadek - odpowiedziała, patrząc na mnie. - Znalazłam to mieszkanie zanim wzięłam twoją sprawę.

\- Powinienem cię nienawidzić - powiedziałem stanowczo. Jednakże te słowa paliły moje usta. Nawet jeśli prawda wypaliła dziurę w mojej klatce piersiowej, nie mogłem jej nienawidzić.

\- Powinieneś.

\- Teraz powinienem na ciebie krzyczeć.

\- Możesz. - Wiedziałem, że mi na to pozwoli, tak jak noc wcześniej. Czuła, że zasługuje na to, ale dlaczego?

Kurwa, to wszystko jest cholernie mylące. Nie mam pojęcia, co jest prawdziwe, a co jest częścią tej farsy.

\- Dlaczego tego nie robię?

\- Myślę, że to dlatego, iż martwisz się o mnie - powiedziała cicho. Skinąłem głową. - Mimo wszystko, nie chcesz mnie skrzywdzić.

\- Co powinienem zrobić? - spytałem, kładąc głowę na łóżku, z jej dłonią nadal w mojej.

\- Jeśli musisz wyjechać, to zrób to, Edwardzie. Nie będę cię zmuszać do zostania - wyszeptała z cichym szlochem opuszczającym jej usta. Milczałem. - Idź do domu i prześpij się. Zgodzę się na jutrzejszą operację. Jeśli musisz uciec, to jedź. - Jej palce przebiegły przez moje włosy, uspokajając mnie. Fakt, że możemy już do siebie nie wrócić, był bolesny. Nie do tego co było.

Zaszlochałem cicho, powodując u niej to samo.

\- Kochasz mnie, Bello?

\- Kocham.

Część mnie uwierzyła jej, ale inna część zastanawiała się, czy nie odtwarza ona jednego ze swoich filmików. Kiwnąłem głową, szybko wstając. Na chwilę zamknąłem oczy, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć jej prosto w twarz. Wiedziałem, że jeśli to zrobię, to nigdy nie odejdę. Pochyliłem się, wiedząc gdzie leży jej głowa i pocałowałem ją w czoło. Odwróciłem się szybko i uciekłem z sali, zostawiając ją. Podziwiałem Bellę za niezwykłą wytrwałość, ponieważ usłyszałem jej płacz, będąc dopiero na końcu korytarza. Nawet nie musiałem się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że Nessie i Alice weszły do jej pokoju jak tylko wyszedłem.

Jacob i Jasper próbowali mnie powstrzymać, ale Carlisle stanął pomiędzy nami i pozwolił mi odejść.

\- Pieprzony tchórz - wysyczał Jacob, kiedy ich mijałem. Tak, jestem tchórzem, ponieważ znowu to robię. Opuszczam ją, wiedząc, że w jakiś sposób ją skrzywdzę. Ale też jestem pokrzywdzony i muszę to przemyśleć, odpocząć od tego. Część mnie wiedziała, że bez niej, nigdy nie będę w stanie odetchnąć pełną piersią.

 **~oOo~**

Przez ponad tydzień biegałem i pływałem do utraty sił. To był jedyny sposób na powstrzymanie snów i koszmarów. Raz nawet po tym, zdarzyło mi się obudzić zlany zimnym potem.

Myślałem, że po wyjeździe z Seattle będę mógł żyć normalnie. Jednakże, było ciężko bez mojego serca. Wcale nie było łatwiej odetchnąć i przemyśleć to wszystko. Tym bardziej, że podczas ostatniego joggingu natknąłem się na małą Becky. Tą samą małą dziewczynkę, którą znaleźliśmy z Bellą nad wodospadem.

\- Edward! - krzyknęła, owijając swoje malutkie ramiona wokół mojej nogi. Jej matka dogoniła ją i przeprosiła.

\- W porządku. Miło cię znowu widzieć, Becky. - Uśmiechnąłem się. Odpowiedziała tym samym i poprosiła, żebym wziął ją na ręce. Spojrzałem na jej matkę, która kiwnęła, zgadzając się na to.

Podniosłem Becky, a ona owinęła ramiona wokół mojej szyi.

\- Gdzie jest Bella? - spytała, rozglądając się wkoło, jakby oczekiwała, że Bella dołączy do nas.

\- Została w domu, w Waszyngtonie.

\- Powinna być tutaj z tobą, Edwardzie.

\- Zgadzam się - przyznałem szczerze. I to była prawda, powinna być tutaj ze mną. Boże, jak ja chciałem, żeby była tutaj ze mną - naprawdę.

\- Więc... - urwała.

\- Więc... - powtórzyłem, unosząc brew w pytaniu.

\- Kiedy ślub?

Westchnąłem i prawie to straciłem. Próbowałem utrzymać w ryzach emocje, ale poczułem ból na jej słowa.

\- Nie żenię się z Bellą, Becky.

\- Tak, żenisz się. Musisz patrzeć, zobaczyć i słuchać. - Spojrzałem na nią zaciekawiony, gdzie usłyszała te słowa. Uśmiechnęła się, kładąc dłoń na mojej piersi. - Swoim sercem.

Kiedy wróciłem do domku na plaży, ruszyłem prosto do mojego laptopa. Usiadłem przy stoliku kawowym, drwiąc z siebie samego. Muszę zobaczyć. Nacisnąłem przycisk, włączając urządzenie i zauważyłem, że płytka jest nadal w środku. Otwarłem napęd i znalazłem ją. Bella napisała na niej te same słowa: patrz, zobacz i słuchaj.

Wsadziłem płytkę do napędu, czekając aż laptop ją odczyta i kliknąłem na folder z dziennymi sprawozdaniami. Chociaż już oglądnąłem kilka pierwszych filmików i znienawidziłem je, musiałem wiedzieć. Co? Nie mam pojęcia. Był wpis zrobiony w piątek, kiedy się poznaliśmy, godzina dodania to 2:32 nad ranem. To było po tym, jak spotkaliśmy się w klubie, gdzie zrobiłem z siebie dupka, będąc zazdrosnym o obcego faceta. Kliknąłem na plik.

Na filmiku Bella siedziała przed komputerem w niebieskim, jedwabnym szlafroku.

 _\- Wróciłam z klubu, gdzie spotkałam się z Edwardem i jego rodziną. Wieczór zaczął sie tak, jak oczekiwałam. Ale jestem zbyt blisko Rose i Alice, obie nalegały na kolację. Zadały pytanie, które każdy zadaje: dlaczego to robisz? Odmówiłam odpowiedzi, ponieważ nie muszą tego wiedzieć. Wygląda na to, że martwią się o mnie, ale nie mają o co. Jestem dużą dziewczynką._

Westchnęła i pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.

 _\- Wróćmy do Edwarda, pojawiło się coś, czego się nie spodziewałam. Nie, to nieprawda. Poczułam to już, kiedy spotkałam go po raz pierwszy. Po prostu nie oczekiwałam, że znowu to_ poczuję _. Kiedy przyjechał do klubu, mogłam poczuć, kiedy przekroczył próg. Wyczułam go. I do diabła, to mnie przeraża. Wzięłam dziś jako formę wsparcia obiekt numer_ dziewięć: Mike'a _i mojego klienta Tylera. Nie chciałam wykorzystywać kogoś zupełnie obcego. Chciałam tylko zobaczyć, czy Edward będzie zazdrosny lub czy poczuje potrzebę chronienia mnie. Nie spodziewałam się tego tak wcześnie, ale pokazał pierwsze objawy_ tych uczuć _przy Jamesie, i nawet przy Emmecie._

Bella przebiegła palcami przez swoje włosy, zanim kontynuowała:

 _\- Muszę przyznać, że poczułam zazdrość, kiedy zaczął tańczyć z kimś innym. Jednakże, nie odrywał ode mnie swojego spojrzenia. Podobało mi się to, nawet bardzo. Patrzył na mnie w taki sposób, że dreszcze przebiegały przez moje ciało. Musiałam opuścić parkiet, zanim zrobiłabym coś głupiego._

Uśmiechnęła się rozkosznie, uśmiechem, który widziałem wiele razy.

 _\- Jak dosiąść go_ \- powiedziała, śmiejąc się miękko. Jęknąłem, uwielbiając ten pomysł. - _Zeszłam z parkietu, ale musiałam go dotknąć. To zbyt szybko jak na mnie, by dotykać kogoś, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć. To było tylko muśnięcie palców na jego plecach, ale to był rodzaj obietnicy. Myślę, że zrozumiał przekaz._

Wywróciła oczami, przeklęła pod nosem i delikatnie zadrżała. Zachichotałem, nikt nie przegapił by tego gówna.

\- _Opuściłam parkiet i spotkałam_ truskawkową _cizię, czytaj Tanyę. Co on sobie do cholery myśli? Jak mógł się przespać z kimś, kto widział jak sypia z jedną za drugą? Część mnie odmawiała uwierzenia, że jest zupełnie bez serca. Ale jego reakcja nie okazywała skruchy, tylko zmartwienie o moją reakcję. Zrobiłam małe poszukiwanie informacjina temat Tanii, kiedy rozmawiałam z Davidem, zanim podjęłam się tej sprawy. Pamiętałam skądś jej imię. W swojej kartotece medycznej ma wzmiankę o problemach psychicznych i jest pacjentką jednego z moich miejscowych kolegów. Może stanowić zagrożenie, więc ustaliłam kilka faktów z Davidem. Ona nie będzie już obsługiwać Cullenów._

Tanya ma problemy psychiczne, kurwa. Nie miałem cholernego pojęcia. Chryste, ile razy Alice ostrzegała mnie przed ignorowaniem zalotów Tanii?

\- _Tak na wszelki wypadek_ \- kontynuowała sprawozdanie Bella. - _W każdym razie, po małej rozmowie z Edwardem, z tego co o nim wiem, starał się użyć przebiegłej taktyki. Prawie dałam się na to nabrać. Niestety jego nos drgnął. Nie jest gotowy, żeby się do kogoś zbliżyć, ale wszystko w swoim czasie. Tańczyliśmy, ale to poszło za daleko, za szybko. Kurwa. Nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Nigdy tak nie tańczyłam z obiektem po tak krótkim czasie._ \- Westchnęła Bella, kręcąc głową.

 _\- Chciałam więcej, na szczęście Edward chciał się napić. Kiedy wróciliśmy do jego rodziny w pokoju dla VIPów, zdecydowałam się rozpocząć pułapkę. Dałam znak_ _Mike'owi_ _i Tylerowi. I muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć zaborczego charakteru Edwarda po jednym dniu. Myślałam, że poranny incydent z Jamesem to tylko walka o terytorium, jak sikanie na odległość. Faceci! Ale w klubie, Edward jasno pokazał, że nie zostawi mnie z_ _Mike'iem_ _i właściwie powiedział mi, że nie mogę z nim wyjść. Po kłótni pokazał swój słaby punkt. Był naprawdę zainteresowany, ale nie wiedział dlaczego._

Na ekranie Bella wstała i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju.

 _\- To za wcześnie, żeby dowiedział się, że znam Jacoba. O wiele za szybko, ponieważ jeśli jest tak bardzo zazdrosny o obcych, to nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jak zareaguje na mojego byłego. Muszę zadzwonić do Jake'a. Muszę wiedzieć co się wydarzyło pomiędzy nimi. Okej, to na tyle, do poniedziałku._

Filmik się skończył, a odtwarzacz automatycznie włączył kolejny z niedzieli. Dzień, kiedy spotkaliśmy się na siłowni. Kliknąłem play.

Chodziła po pokoju w niebieskich, bawełnianych szortach i czarnym, sportowym staniku, kurwa.

 _\- O Boże, prawie... cholera. Właśnie wróciłam z mojej pierwszej wycieczki na nową siłownię i kogo tam spotkałam?_ Jego. Edwarda _. Cholera. Nie przygotowałam się do tego spotkania. Prawie wyszłam. Jacob i Nessie mieli przyjść na mały sparing, ale odwołali spotkanie. Całe szczęście. To_ mogłaby być _katastrofa, gdyby zobaczył Jacoba. Kurwa. Wygląd Edwarda zapierał dech w piersiach. Miałam ochotę go polizać. Jestem cholernie poważna. Chciałam zlizać pot z jego klatki piersiowej. Kurczę. Jestem w tym za głęboko i to po trzech dniach! Muszę odejść. Jutro po pracy_ zadzwonię _do Alice i umówię się z nią na spotkanie, czy coś. Nie mogę tego robić. On... Kurwa. Jestem dla niego zbyt interesująca_. _Znaczy się, to zdarzało się wcześniej. Zawsze jest pewien poziom atrakcyjności. Ale to jest skok na wykresie, poza skalą._

Odwróciła się od kamery i złapała coś stojącego obok. Przyłożyła do ust butelkę wody, pijąc chciwie. Przekląłem moją reakcję na tak prostą czynność, gdy obserwowałem jak kropla wody spływa w dół jej podbródka i kapie prosto na jej biust.

Kiedy skończyła, otarła usta palcami.

\- _Potem odkryłam kolejną wspólną cechę, sparing. Cholera. Myślałam, że dobrym pomysłem będzie ponowne przetestowanie jego obronnej natury. Zadziałało, kiedy myślał, że zrobił mi krzywdę. Naprawdę próbował mnie pocieszyć, więc jest w nim współczucie, co jest słodkie. Chciałam odkryć jego waleczny charakter i zobaczyć czy powstrzyma go fakt, że jestem kobietą. Nie miał oporu, żeby pochwalić się tym co umie. Ja nie pozostałam mu dłużna. Zaskoczyłam go, kiedy go dosiadłam._ \- Kąciki jej ust drgnęły w uśmiechu, gdy utonęła we wspomnieniach. - _Był pod wrażeniem i zauważyłam jak bardzo mu się podobam._ \- Jej usta wygięły się w uśmiechu. - _Prawie go pocałowałam_.

Pragnęła mnie tak samo jak ja jej. Kontynuowałem oglądanie filmików. W poniedziałkowym wspomniała o naszym lunchu i o podejrzeniach, dlaczego Jacob pojawił się wtedy. Powiedziała również, że rozmawiała o swoim odejściu z moją rodziną, ale oni przekonali ją, żeby tego nie robiła. Wydawało się, że niechętnie to kontynuuje. Wspomniała również o naszym zbyt szybkim pocałunku. Nie spodziewała się, że tak szybko pozbędę się karty SIM, żeby się z nią umówić. Wyjaśniła jak pozytywnie zdałem pierwszy test: "Pijana Bella".

Wtorek składał się z naszego wspólnego dnia: lunchu i spotkania z Danielem.

 _\- Wygląda, jakby się o mnie martwił. Znowu jego opiekuńcza natura wyszła na powierzchnię. Kiedy zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o poprzedniej nocy, odkryłam, że nie mogę go oszukać. Powiedziałam mu prawdę, że go sprawdzałam. Nie powiedziałam dlaczego go testowałam, ale przyjął to całkiem nieźle. Umówiliśmy się na kolację u mnie._ Przed nią, miałam sesję _z Danielem. Edward właściwie rzucił się, żeby mnie chronić. Uważam, że to jest podniecające, ale nie było konieczne. Daniel przestraszył się na śmierć._ \- Zrobiła notatkę poza ekranem, mamrocząc coś o wpisie do akt Daniela.

 _\- Zjedliśmy kameralną kolację, podczas której karmiłam go, ponieważ zranił się w rękę. Szczerze, to chciałam mieć powód, by patrzeć na jego usta. Wieczór był przyjemny i byłam szczęśliwa, że zrobiłam dla niego mały pokaz. Po raz kolejny, muszę zrobić notatkę, przypomnienie. Weszłam w to za głęboko. Ja..._ \- Pokręciła głową i powachlowała się.

 _\- Lubię go. Nawet bardzo._ Sposób w _jaki na mnie patrzy doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa, więc pozwolę się ponieść. Pragnęłam go tak bardzo, jeśli nie telefon mojego brata, zatraciłabym się całkowicie. Nie mam pojęcia, co by się stało jeśli byśmy się_ ze sobą _przespali. Czy odrzuciłby mnie?_ \- W filmie uśmiechnęła się i owinęła ramionami swoje kolana. - _Boję się._

Oglądnąłem filmiki z całego tygodnia. Oprócz tego z piątkowego poranka, który musiała nagrać, kiedy poszedłem do siebie przebrać się przed pracą. Był to dzień, w którym pojechaliśmy nad wodospady.

\- _Tu Bella Swan. Edward Cullen jest moim ostatnim obiektem. Po rozmowie z jego rodziną w sobotę, sprawa będzie oficjalnie zamknięta. Nie pozwolę się przekonać. Powód zamknięcia sprawy: zakochałam się w nim. Gdzieś w trakcie pracy zakochałam się i to w mniej niż tydzień. Zobaczyłam coś w jego oczach. Myślę, że on czuje to samo, albo prawie to samo, ale nie jest gotowy przyznać się do tego. Mam nadzieję, że_ zrobi to _w ten weekend. Dzisiaj oddam mu serce. Jeśli po tym weekendzie postanowi mnie odrzucić, ja..._ \- Załkała, a łzy spłynęły w dół jej policzków, kiedy wyłączała kamerę.

Przebiegłem palcami przez moje włosy. Kochała mnie. Kocha mnie. Dlaczego miałaby udawać na filmiku? Nie zrobiłaby tego. Prawda? Został jeszcze jeden plik. Z nocy, kiedy ją zostawiłem, po tym jak Tanya ją prawie zabiła.

Bella siedziała na łóżku, tym razem używała swojego laptopa. Miała czerwone i spuchnięte od płaczu oczy, wytarła spływające łzy.

\- _Odszedł. Opuścił mnie. Dlaczego mnie zostawił? Pozwoliłam mu. Nawet z nim nie walczyłam, po tym co zrobiła Tanya. Pozwoliłam mu odejść, ponieważ nadal mnie kocha. Jeśli znałby prawdę, jeśli bym mu powiedziała, znienawidziłby mnie. A w takiej sytuacji wiem, że mnie kocha._

 _\- Dowiedziałam się czegoś w piątek. Jacob i Alice to zaplanowali. Chcieli,_ żebyśmy się z Edwardem w sobie zakochali _. Cała rodzina miała motyw i wiem to, odkąd zaczęłam. Ale ta dwójka zadbała o to, by_ wszystko _działo się szybciej. Pierwszy raz na siłowni, Jacob zrezygnował z przyjścia po telefonie od Alice, która powiedziała, że Edward idzie na tą samą siłownię co ja. Wiedzieli, że Edward nie ominie możliwości porozmawiania ze mną. Sparing przyspieszył nasz fizyczny związek. A w poniedziałek, kiedy jedliśmy razem lunch, to Emmett zadzwonił do Alice. Alice zorganizowała to przypadkowe spotkanie z Jacobem, podczas którego zazdrość Edwarda spowodowała, że zapragnął mnie bardziej. Nawet pieprzony poniedziałek z margaritą był zaplanowany. Nie powiedzieli Edwardowi, że przyjdę i vice-versa. Nawet środa była zaplanowana. Zaplanowali wszystko._

 _\- Jestem tak cholernie wściekła. Może gdyby nie interweniowali, Edward i ja spotkalibyśmy się we własnym czasie. Prawdopodobnie wpadlibyśmy na siebie w klubie, na siłowni, albo nawet w pracy. Przecież planowałam współpracę z Esme._ \- Przez kilka minut obserwowałem jak płacze. _\- Kocham go, a teraz musiałam pozwolić mu odejść._

Filmik się skończył, a gniew przepłynął przez moje ciało. Rzuciłem laptopem o ścianę. Moja rodzinka próbowała mnie naprawić i prawdopodobnie przez to straciłem jedyną możliwość na prawdziwą miłość. Nie tylko złamali mnie, ale ją też.

Czy mogę ją odzyskać? Czy ona mnie teraz nienawidzi? Czy jeszcze mnie kocha?

Tak wiele emocji, a przede wszystkim tak wiele bólu i złości. A to wszystko dlatego, że moja rodzina mieszała się do mojego życia, naszego życia. Przysłali mi kobietę mojego życia, by złamała mi serce i mógłbym wyciągnąć wnioski z mojej lekcji. W zamian złamali dwie dusze, które zostały połączone do końca życia przez dziecko. Będę musiał znosić ból do końca życia. I nie mam wątpliwości, że nigdy nie odzyskam tego, co było. Wiem, że będę kochał nasze dziecko całym sobą. Ale tam będzie Bella.

Bella. Czy ona mnie jeszcze kocha? Filmiki sygnalizują, że tak. Dlaczego nadal w to wątpię? Powoli wstałem i podszedłem do obrazu mojej matki. Wpatrywałem się w niego, próbując się uspokoić.

Ostatni raz, kiedy stałem tutaj, Bella stała obok mnie. Dzieliłem się z nią moimi myślami i wspomnieniami. Śmiała się i płakała ze mną, a ja kochałem ją za to. Czyżby? Otworzyłem sejf i wyciągnąłem zdjęcie, które przedstawiało dawne czasy.

Mówią, że zdjęcia są warte tysiące słów. Patrząc na nasze zdjęcie, na delikatne rysy jej twarzy i ten błysk w naszych oczach, to zdjęcie mówiło jedno - miłość.

Muszę wrócić do domu, do Belli. Przebiegłem przez dom, wrzucając swoje rzeczy do torby. Po czym zadzwoniłem do pilota, by przygotował się do lotu powrotnego. Zostawiłem wiadomość dla Ruth, że musiałem pilnie wyjechać, prosząc o posprzątanie bałaganu i zajęcie się jedzeniem, które tu zostawiłem.

Mniej niż kilka godzin później, wróciłem do domu. Kiedy tylko wysiadłem z samolotu, włączyłem telefon i połączyłem się z pocztą głosową. Była pełna, odsłuchałem ostatnie wiadomości, kiedy dotarłem do samochodu na parkingu długoterminowym.

\- Edwardzie, wiem że ignorujesz nasze wiadomości - powiedział cicho Jasper, jakby bał się, że ktoś go usłyszy. O co do diabła chodzi? - Ale musisz tu wrócić. Bella sobie nie radzi. Ona... Kurwa. Chcą ją przenieść na oddział psychiatryczny. Jeśli ją jeszcze trochę kochasz, musisz ją stąd zabrać. - Sprawdziłem czas i wiadomość była sprzed godziny.

Kurwa. Pojechałem prosto do szpitala i ignorując moją rodzinę, poszedłem prosto do jej pokoju. Carlisle i Alice rozmawiali między sobą jak lekarze doglądający Belli. Moje ciało automatycznie zbliżyło się do niej. Oczy Belli były puste i szeroko otwarte. Leżała na plecach, wpatrując się w sufit. Wyglądała jakby nikogo nie było w sali. Zamknęła się w sobie, tak samo jak kilkadziesiąt razy po samobójstwie Daniela.

\- Jak długo jest w takim stanie? - spytałem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Odkąd wyjechałeś, Edwardzie - wyszeptała Alice, stojąc za mną.

Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, cholera jasna.

\- Mogliście mnie poszukać.

Gdybym wiedział, wróciłbym w mgnieniu oka. Bez względu na ból jaki odczuwałem. Alice zignorowała mnie.

\- Po operacji przestała jeść i zapadła w taki stan. Nikt nie potrafi jej z tego wyrwać.

\- Stwarza zagrożenie dla siebie i dziecka, czekamy na miejsce piętro wyżej - zakomunikował doktor.

\- Zajmą się nią, synu - powiedział Carlisle, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu. Szarpnąłem ramieniem z dala od niego.

\- Chcemy zrobić dla niej to, co najlepsze - powiedziała Alice.

\- Przez cholerne przeniesienie. Powariowaliście? To ją zabije - warknąłem. Miałem dość ich pieprzonej pomocy. Wystarczająco wycierpiała przez ich pomoc. Złapałem Bellę w ramiona, dziękując, że nie miała już kroplówki.

\- Sir, nie możesz jej stąd zabrać - powiedział lekarz. Spojrzałem na niego.

\- Jasne, że tak. Spróbuj mnie powstrzymać.

\- Kim ty do diabła jesteś? - pytał lekarz, gdy ruszyłem w stronę drzwi i wyszedłem na korytarz. Moja rodzina obserwowała mnie jak zmierzam w stronę wyjścia.

\- Jej narzeczonym.

\- Edwardzie, przemyśl to, co zamierzasz zrobić - błagała Alice, kiedy zbliżałem się do mojego samochodu. Udało mi się otworzyć drzwi opuszkami palców. Przez chwilę patrzyłem na Bellę: jej wyraz twarzy nadal był pusty, gdy wpatrywała się w ciemniejące niebo.

\- Synu, ona musi zostać w szpitalu. Dla zdrowia dziecka i jej - powiedział spokojnym głosem Carlisle, gdy usadzałem Bellę na siedzeniu pasażera.

\- Już dość narobiliście - syknąłem. - Widziałem filmik, w którym odkryła, że też jest pionkiem. Jeśli nie zaczęlibyście ingerować, poznalibyśmy się w swoim czasie.

Zamknąłem drzwi, kiedy przypiąłem Bellę. Alice pokręciła głową.

\- My tylko próbowaliśmy pomóc waszej dwójce. - Otworzyłem drzwi od strony kierowcy, spojrzałem na Jacoba i Nessie oraz kilku członków mojej rodziny. Wskoczyłem do samochodu, opuściłem szybę i spojrzałem na nich.

\- Odpieprz się, Alice. Potrafię zadbać o swoją rodzinę.

1 30 Seconds to Mars - The Kill


	26. Zostawić za sobą

**26.** **Zostawić za sobą**

 **Bella**

 **przed wyjazdem Edwarda**

\- Kochasz mnie, Bello? - zapytał podejrzliwie, jakby obawiał się odpowiedzi. Jak mógł we mnie wątpić? Nikt nie mógłby udawać tego, co było pomiędzy nami. Myślałam, że brzmiałam szczerze za każdym razem, kiedy wyznawałam mu miłość.

\- Kocham - odpowiedziałam, błagając cicho, by dostrzegł szczerość w moich oczach. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, mogłam dojrzeć zmieszanie w jego wzroku. Dostrzeż prawdę, Edwardzie. Kocham go i to się nie zmieni. Część mnie obawiała się, że może nie czuć do mnie tego samego po tym odkryciu. Bałam się, że opuści mnie i nasze dziecko, kiedy będziemy go potrzebować.

Usłyszałam jak westchnął i jego kroki na szpitalnej podłodze. O Boże, nie! W chwili, w której wstał, wiedziałam, że podjął decyzję. Stałam się pustą skorupą, którą pocałował w czoło.

Po czym odszedł. Odczekałam kilka uderzeń serca, zanim wypuściłam zduszony szloch.

Opuścił mnie. Odszedł. Wiedziałam, że na to zasłużyłam, ale nie nasze dziecko. W pewnym sensie pokazał mi, że sama miłość nie wystarczy. Jak tylko coś się między nami dzieje, on ucieka. To zapieczętowało pieprzoną sprawę.

To koniec. Nie będę płakać za kimś, kto mógłby zostawić mnie w takiej sytuacji kolejny raz. Raz wystarczy. Raz, to już za dużo. Pieprzyć go. Nie potrzebujemy go. Będę okłamywać samą siebie, już to robiłam.

Alice weszła do mojego pokoju, krótko po jego wyjściu, a kiedy spojrzała na mnie, jęknęła. Nie byłam pewna skąd taka reakcja, aż nie przemówiła:

\- Daj mu czas, Bello.

Ach, spojrzałam na nią wkurzona. Zaprzeczyłam ruchem głowy.

\- Nie.

\- Bello, proszę, musisz zrozumieć... - zaczęła, ale jej przerwałam.

\- Och, rozumiem, że może być wkurzony. Doskonale go rozumiem. Czuje się zdradzony i prawdopodobnie opuszczony. - Otarłam twarz dłonią i przeczesałam palcami włosy, lekko je ciągnąc. - I zgadnij co, czuję dokładnie to samo. Zrobił dziś kilka okropnych rzeczy. Przegiął z tymi pieprzonymi kolczykami. Po czym przyszedł tutaj tylko po to, żeby odejść, gdy powiedziałam mu o jego dziecku. Nie, Alice. To jest cholerny koniec. Nawet jeśli on mi przebaczy, to nie znaczy, że zrobię to samo.

Kłamstwo. Cholera, nawet moje serce wie, że to kłamstwo.

Zamknęłam oczy i próbowałam się uspokoić, zanim wybuchnę i wyładuję złość. Muszę, ponieważ nie powinnam się martwić o nic poza sobą. Muszę się przygotować na to, co nadchodzi. Operacja, powrót do zdrowia i uwiązanie w jednym miejscu. Potem wyjadę, nie mogę zostać w Seattle. Jeśli Edward będzie chciał być elementem w życiu naszego dziecka, to będzie musiał zrobić pierwszy krok.

\- Wiesz że będzie.

Niezależnie od tego jak byłam zła, część mnie wiedziała, że nie opuści naszego dziecka. Nie po tym, co stało się z jego rodzicami. Wiedziałam również, że najbardziej obawia się naszego dziecka i nieudanego związku. Coś, czego zawsze unikał, zanim pojawiłam się w jego życiu.

Jego odczucia to już nie moje zmartwienie. Odszedł i prawdopodobnie znowu to zrobi.

Dlaczego mam sobie to wszystko utrudniać poprzez zostanie w Seattle? Za trzy miesiące zacznę trasę promocyjną najnowszej książki. W myślach obliczyłam ile zarobię do końca jej promocji. Nie zamierzam wracać do Seattle.

 **Jordan**

Było cholernie późno, gdy mój telefon zaczął dzwonić. Spojrzałem na zegarek i jęknąłem. Chwyciłem telefon i zauważyłem, że to Jacob. Odpowiedziałem:

\- Jest trzecia w nocy, lepiej żebyś miał dobry powód.

\- Bella jest w szpitalu, Jordan - jego głos był poważny, bez odrobiny humoru.

Nie żartuje. Moja młodsza siostrzyczka jest w szpitalu.

\- Dlaczego, Jacob?

\- Jej żelazo spadło prawie do zera i robią jej transfuzję.

To miało sens, ponieważ zdarzyło jej się to wcześniej. Nessie zawiozła ją do szpitala, kiedy odwiedzała Bellę w Kalifornii.

\- Jak bardzo jest z nią źle? - Usiadłem, opierając się o zagłówek i włączając światło, przez co Julie zaczęła się wiercić obok mnie.

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale zostawili ją na noc. Um, jest jeszcze coś. Będzie miała operację.

Westchnąłem. Rok temu Bella wyjaśniła nam, że jej mięśniaki są poza kontrolą i za jakiś czas będzie musiała rozważyć histerektomie1. Nie chciała jej, ponieważ pragnęła mieć dzieci. Źle to przeżyliśmy, a z jej depresją, zmusiliśmy ją do przeprowadzki.

\- W porządku, Julie i ja postaramy się być tam jak najszybciej. Zatrzymaliśmy się w hotelu w okolicy. W którym szpitalu jesteście?

Ponad godzinę później spotkaliśmy się z rodziną Edwarda i przyjaciółmi Belli w poczekalni. Nie zdziwił mnie tam brak Edwarda. Pewnie siedzi z Bellą.

Podjechałem wózkiem do pokoju wskazanego przez Alice, ale coś w jej oczach powiedziało mi, że jest gorzej niż myślałem. Muszę to zobaczyć na własne oczy.

Szybko wjechałem do salki i znalazłem moją siostrę leżącą na łóżku, drobną i kruchą. Jęknąłem wewnętrznie. Nienawidziłem widoku jej w takim stanie. To przypomniało mi czasy, kiedy odcinała się od świata.

Kiedyś opowiedziała mi, co czuje, gdy popada w taki stan. Kiedy wyjaśniała, zacząłem rozumieć dlaczego tak trudno jest jej wrócić do rzeczywistości. Zamyka się w swoim idealnym świecie.

Ostatnim razem, gdy zamknęła się w sobie, nasi rodzice dalej tam żyli. Ja mogłem chodzić, a Brianna była szczęśliwą mężatką z dwójką dzieci biegającą wokół. To była jej wizja idealnego świata. Świata, który spieprzyłem.

W realnym życiu leżała w szpitalnym łóżku. Z jakiegoś powodu ból wyrył się na jej twarzy w trakcie snu. Wiedziałem, że coś przeżywa. Tylko co? Było tyle złych wspomnień: moje prawie martwe ciało, Brianna strzelająca do siebie, utrata rodziców w urodziny, czy utrata Daniela, pacjenta. Każde z tych wydarzeń doprowadziło by żywego człowieka do depresji. Chociaż nie moją siostrę, ale czasami zastanawiałem się, czy nie gra przed całym światem.

Podjechałem do łóżka, uważając żeby na nic nie wjechać. Zbliżyłem się jak tylko mogłem i potarłem jej blady policzek swoją dłonią.

\- Siostrzyczko - wyszeptałem, nie chcąc jej budzić. Chciałem, żeby odpoczęła. Miała przed sobą operację, a ja chciałem, żeby wszystko się jakoś ułożyło.

\- Tylko trzy minutki, bracie - powiedziała miękko, lekko się uśmiechając. Zachichotałem i odsunąłem jej włosy z czoła.

\- Ach, śpiąca królewna się obudziła - droczyłem się.

Zawsze ją tak nazywałem, a ona tego nienawidziła. Nigdy nie była typową dziewczyną, ale rano nie była nawet człowiekiem. Otoczona przez tatę, Jacoba (biedny drań) i Jaspera, zamieniła się w chłopczycę.

Mama próbowała ubierać ją w sukienki, kiedy była młodsza, ale pod koniec dnia wracała z potarganymi rajstopami i brudną sukienką. Uwielbiała grać z nami w baseball, czy piłkę nożną. Zawsze pozwalaliśmy jej mieć końcowe przyłożenie lub ostatniego/zwycięskiego gola.

Boże, brakuje mi tego. Nie dlatego, że mogłem chodzić, ale tej bezwarunkowej miłości Belli. Nie było w jej oczach bólu za każdym razem, gdy na mnie spojrzała. Od czasu strzelaniny widziała moją krew i ciało Brianny. Nie zastanawiałem sie nad tym, jaki to miało na nią wpływ.

Przyznała się do tego po swojej katatonii kilka lat temu.

\- Hej, nad czym tak ciężko myślisz, Jordan?

Cholera, obudziła się, kiedy mnie coś trapiło. To było jak szósty zmysł, ponieważ nigdy nie umiałem jej skłamać. Nawet jeśli próbowałem, zawsze mnie przejrzała.

\- Tylko wspominam stare czasy, sis - powiedziałem tajemniczo. Pocałowałem jej czoło, otrzymując w zamian szeroki uśmiech. To była Bella, którą znałem.

Uśmiechnąłem się, wiedząc, że jest z nią lepiej. Skoro się uśmiechała, wkrótce wszystko powinno się ułożyć. W tym samym momencie, coś sobie uzmysłowiłem.

\- Gdzie Edward?

Myślałem, że będzie tutaj siedzieć.

Wypuściła zduszony szloch i próbowała odgonić swój ból. Dlaczego jest zraniona? Co ten drań zrobił mojej siostrze? Musiała wyczuć o czym myślę. Moje emocje zawsze pokazywały się na mojej twarzy.

\- Uspokój się. - Ścisnęła moją dłoń. - Pogoń za nim nic nie zmieni - powiedziała cicho, przygryzając dolną wargę. Robiła tak, gdy się denerwowała. - Nie wiem czy chcę, żeby wrócił.

\- Co się stało? - Edward był pierwszą osobą, przed którą się otworzyła. Myślałem, że znalazła swoją drugą połówkę. Nawet Jacob nie dawał jej takiego zadowolenia i szczęścia. Co mogło zniszczyć tą czystą i oczywistą miłość?

 **Bella**

Mój brat siedział w swoim wózku, wyglądając na lekko zaniepokojonego i złego. Nie ma wątpliwości, że to drugie uczucie jest skierowane na Edwarda. Jednak, to nie było coś co chciałam. Złość Edwarda była uzasadniona i w pełni na nią zasługiwałam. Wiedziałam co muszę zrobić, leżąc obok Jordana. Spowodowałam mu wiele cierpienia, a to jeszcze nie koniec.

Usiadłam i poprosiłam, żeby mi nie przerywał. Kiwnął głową, ale mogłam dostrzec pytanie w jego oczach. Zaczęłam wszystko opowiadać. Zaczynając od Jacoba i jak to się wszystko zaczęło, po czym przeszłam do Juliana, Marka, Daniela, Chrisa, Reese'a, Jareda, Williama i Mike'a. Jordan siedział cicho, emocje trzymał pod kontrolą, co było dla niego niebywale rzadkie. Wyglądał jak posąg.

\- Edward miał być moim ostatnim przypadkiem - powiedziałam miękko, nerwowo bawiąc się palcami. - Alice zadzwoniła do mnie i umówiła się na spotkanie. Zapowiadał się jako najgorszy przypadek. Chciałam to zrobić dla jego rodziny. Bardzo się o niego martwili. Szczerze mówiąc, to sama martwiłam się o nich przez cały czas. Wszystkie jego czyny odbijały się na całej rodzinie. Więc przyjęłam tą sprawę. Jedynym problemem było niesamowite przyciąganie między nami. Powinnam to przerwać już wtedy. Ale nie zrobiłam tego. Chciałam głównie zobaczyć gdzie to nas zaprowadzi i obawiałam się co się stanie, kiedy wyjawię mu prawdę. Zakochałam się w nim w tydzień, może mniej. Zakończyłam sprawę i oddałam jego rodzinie pieniądze.

Westchnęłam i wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów. Udało mi się powiedzieć dlaczego prawda nie wyszła na jaw i jak Edward się dowiedział. Wspomniałam o Gali, ale nie szczegółowo. Nie miałam pojęcia jak sobie poradzi z tym, co Edward zrobił na Gali. Pomimo mojego gniewu na Edwarda, nie chcę, żeby Jordan czuł to samo.

\- Przyszedł tutaj, gdy jego rodzina poinformowała go, że jestem w szpitalu i jest poważnie. Myślę, że nie dał rady tego udźwignąć. Może potrzebuje czasu i dlatego odszedł.

Jordan wypuścił głęboki oddech i odwrócił ode mnie wzrok. Nienawidzę, kiedy tak robi, ponieważ to mój jedyny sposób, żeby rozgryźć o czym myśli.

\- Alice i Jacob wspominali coś o komplikacjach związanych z twoją jutrzejszą operacją.

Pociągnęłam nosem, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że płaczę. Jednym ruchem dłoni starłam wilgoć z policzków. Nie sądziłam, że po śmierci Daniela i odejściu Edwarda jestem zdolna do płaczu. Jak widać, myliłam się. Skinęłam głową, potwierdzając jego słowa. Jego oczy spotkały moje, czekając na więcej.

\- Jestem w ciąży - powiedziałam.

Oczy Jordana zabłysły złością.

\- Zdradzałaś go - zadrwił.

\- Nie! - Boże, dlaczego wszyscy myślą, że jestem dziwką?

Jordan wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Spojrzał na mnie i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale szybko je zamknął. Powtórzył to kilka razy, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Całkowicie zabrakło mu słów.

\- Muszę już iść - powiedział poważnie, zawrócił wózek i wyszedł.

I w ten sposób, jeden z dwóch najważniejszych mężczyzn w moim życiu, zostawił mnie, dokładnie tak jak jego poprzednik. Rozumiałam ich powód. Zostawili mnie, zostawili mnie, powtarzałam jak litanię w moim zwariowanym mózgu. Po wszystkim co zrobiłam, po miłości do obu. Obaj wybrali, by odejść, zgaduję, że na to zasłużyłam. Zasnęłam chwilę później. Musiałam odpocząć. Muszę przetrwać kolejny dzień, jakby był ostatnim.

 **~oOo~**

Poczułam jak ktoś zakłada mi ciśnieniomierz na ramię, a dźwięk odpinanego rzepa przerwał mój sen.

\- Panno Swan, zaczynamy szykować się do operacji.

Kiwnęłam głową i pozwoliłam personelowi szpitala robić to co muszą. Słyszałam jak rodzina Edwarda mówi, że mnie kochają. Nie opuścili mnie. Jeszcze. Spytałam:

\- Dzwonił? - Wiedzieli o kim mówię.

\- Nie, skarbie - odpowiedział Carlisle, całując mnie w policzek, zanim wjechali moim łóżkiem na salę operacyjną. Edward nawet nie zadzwonił, by sprawdzić co ze mną. Nadal nie umiałam w sobie znaleźć czegoś, żeby go znienawidzić.

\- Bello, mam zamiar podać ci znieczulenie. Zacznij odliczać od stu w dół.

Z zamkniętymi oczami przed jasnym światłem, poczułam jak nakłada mi coś na twarz. Czułam obie ręce leżące wzdłuż mojego ciała, miejsce w którym miałam wbitą kroplówkę swędziało. Otaczał mnie cichy dźwięk pracujących maszyn i pikanie.

Kiwnęłam głową, dając znak osobie, która do mnie mówiła, że słyszę.

\- Sto… dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć... - Poczułam jak mgła przysłania moje myśli. - Dziewięćdziesiąt osiem... dziewięćdziesiąt siedem... dziewięćdziesiąt sześć... - i zapadła ciemność.

 **~oOo~**

Czułam się jakbym dryfowała. To było jak pływanie, ale nie byłam świadoma tego, co robię. Odległy głos był jedyną rzeczą przeszywającą mgłę.

\- Ignoruje wszystkie twoje telefony. Wyjechał. Wziął odrzutowiec do Kalifornii. - Przestałam słuchać. To nie było coś, czego chciałam słuchać, przypomnienie tego, co utraciłam.

Kolejną rzeczą, której byłam świadoma: siedzę, owinięta ciepłym kocem, na mojej kanapie. Kiedy poczułam jak ktoś pociera moje ramię, zachichotałam i lekko podskoczyłam.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś na chwilę odpłynęła, kochanie. - Edward uśmiechnął się krzywo i roześmiał ponownie na mój zagubiony wyraz twarzy.

Co on tutaj robi? Nie czułam już żalu i straty. Nie powinnam być smutna, ponieważ jestem szczęśliwa. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i pokręciłam głową. Zwrócił swoją uwagę na telewizor i zaśmiał się.

\- Zamierzasz być sukowata jak Rachel, kiedy stuknie ci trzydziestka? - Spojrzał na mnie z rozkosznym uśmiechem. Spojrzałam na niego ironicznie.

\- Tobie pierwszemu stuknie trzydziestka, dupku.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to.

\- A to dlaczego, mistrzu? - spytałam, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Cóż, już udało mi się osiągnąć rzeczy, które chciałem. I kilka, których nie oczekiwałem. - Wyszczerzył się, całując mnie w czoło.

\- A co zalicza się do tych nieoczekiwanych rzeczy? - Uśmiechnęłam się, znając już odpowiedź. Ale nadal miło było to usłyszeć.

\- Zobaczmy. Nie spodziewałem się, że zakocham się w cudownej brunetce. Nie oczekiwałem, że poślubię ją w mniej niż rok od pierwszego spotkania. I również nie oczekiwałem, że zostanę tatą.

Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy położył dłoń na moim malutkim ciążowym brzuszku. Byłam już w piątym miesiącu, ale ledwo było to po mnie widać. Jego duża dłoń zaczęła kreślić koła na moim brzuchu. Przesunął się tak, że klęczał przede mną, śpiewając naszej małej dziewczynce:

\- You're my sunshine on a cloudy day.

Łzy spłynęły po moich policzkach, gdy wsłuchiwałam się w serenadę do mojego brzuszka. Gdy skończył, pocałował mój brzuch kilka razy i wyszeptał, że kocha swoją małą dziewczynkę i jej mamusię. Zaśmiałam się i przeczesałam palcami jego włosy.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego tak się wpatruje w jeden punkt - usłyszałam jak powiedziała Alice, gdzieś z oddali. - Czy nie zachowuje się tak, gdy wpada w stan katatonii?

Rozglądnęłam się po pokoju, zastanawiając się gdzie jest i dlaczego się ukrywa. Co ona do diabła wygaduje?

\- Coś się stało, kochanie? - spytał Edward, sadzając mnie na swoich kolanach. Dzięki jego dłoniom głos Alice zniknął. Pokręciłam głową. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Zgaduję, że się przesłyszałam.

Odgoniłam tą myśl i owinęłam ramiona wokół szyi męża. Pocałowałam go w czoło i oba policzki. Kontynuowałam rozsiewanie małych całusów po całej jego anielskiej twarzy, wzdłuż szczęki, aż do jego szyi.

\- Kochanie, przeceniasz moją kontrolę - zaprotestował słabo.

\- Chcę, żebyś ją stracił, brutalu - zachichotałam, gdy dostrzegłam błysk pożądania w jego oczach.

\- Naprawdę nie powinnaś tego mówić - powiedział niskim, uwodzicielskim głosem. Nie mogłam powstrzymać dreszczy podekscytowania przebiegających wzdłuż mojego ciała. Pisnęłam, gdy przerzucił mnie sobie przez ramię i pobiegł do sypialni. Chichotałam przez całą drogę, ciągnąc go za włosy, co uwielbiał. Polizałam jego ucho, na co warknął.

Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie, kiedy zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. Delikatnie położył mnie na łóżku. Pokręciłam głową i zeskoczyłam z niego, po czym podbiegłam do skórzanego fotela w rogu naszej sypialni.

Jęknął i uniósł brwi sugestywnie. Dokładnie, tygrysie. Chcę małą przejażdżkę.

W pewnym momencie musiałam zasnąć, ponieważ kolejną rzeczą jaką pamiętam było śniadanie w łóżku. Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy mój przystojny mąż karmił mnie owocami, kochając jego ciepłe spojrzenie. Z jakiegoś powodu truskawki były bez smaku, ale zignorowałam to. W tym samym momencie usłyszałam odległy głos, kiedy Edward przyłożył kolejny kawałek owoców do moich ust.

\- Ona prawie nic nie je. - Usłyszałam szept Nessie gdzieś za sobą. - Jeśli jej nie nakarmię, to sama nic nie je.

\- Słyszałeś to? - spytałam, patrząc na Edwarda.

Uniósł brew, zmieszany.

\- Słyszałem co, kochanie?

Rozglądnęłam się po pokoju, ale nie mogłam znaleźć źródła głosu. Przesłyszałam się? Edward, z wyraźną misją rozkojarzenia mnie, zaczął całować moją szyję, dzięki czemu wszystko wkoło znikło. Dni mijały w cudownej rozkoszy. Cieszyłam się, że wzięliśmy trochę wolnego, by spędzić ten czas tylko we dwoje. Większość czasu spędzaliśmy w naszym mieszkaniu, sami. W różnym stanie rozebrania i obijania się. To było cholernie cudowne i kochałam każdą minutę tego.

Wróciliśmy do pracy, kocham moją pracę. Dzięki mojej pozycji robię to, co zawszę chciałam robić, czyli pomagać ludziom. Nadal miałam otwartą praktykę i moje książki, ale pomagałam ludziom i to dzięki rodzinie Cullenów i Cullen Inc.

Rozejrzałam się po biurze, kochałam piaskowy kolor, który tu dominował dzięki Alice i Esme. Wszystkie stwierdziłyśmy, że sponsorzy i ofiarodawcy muszą się tutaj czuć wygodnie, gdy przychodzą się ze mną zobaczyć. To bardzo pomagało, ponieważ środki przychodziły do nas łatwo. Mimo, iż wiedziałam, że to duża zasługa pracowników firmy.

W tym tygodniu otwieramy drugie schronisko, więc postanowiłam popracować nad moją mową. Spojrzałam w górę, gdy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Kiedy sprawdziłam godzinę, wiedziałam, że to nie spotkanie. I Eleanor, moja sekretarka nie zapowiedziała nikogo.

Została tylko jedna opcja: Edward. Przebiegły dupek, stał się nienasycony odkąd wiemy o ciąży. Właściwie, był nienasycony od początku naszego związku. Nie żebym narzekała. Zachichotałam i zdecydowałam, że go trochę przetrzymam. Zapukał ponownie, już mniej natarczywie.

\- Wejdź - powiedziałam stanowczo. Ponieważ wiedziałam, że to on, nawet nie podniosłam głowy. Gdy wszedł, wyczułam jego obecność i usłyszałam przekręcanie zamka. Natychmiast zaśmiałam się. Zaplanował to, dupek. Usłyszałam dźwięk zasuwanych żaluzji. Chciał prywatności do tego, co planuje. Wątpię, żeby to dotyczyło interesów. Kretyn. Seksowny kretyn. Taa, też jestem nienasycona. Kto może mnie obwiniać?

\- B, musisz wziąć się w garść, proszę - Jasper błagał do mojego ucha. Poczułam jak ktoś przyciska usta do mojego czoła. Co do diabła? Jasna cholera, tracę to. Poczułam ciepły oddech na moim karku, gdy Edward odgarnął moje włosy na jedno ramię. Jego usta rozproszyły mnie, a słowa Jaspera zgubiły się w otchłani mojego umysłu.

\- Pani Cullen, ma pani czas? Czy może powinienem umówić się na spotkanie? - wyszeptał Edward do mojego ucha.

Próbowałam powstrzymać uśmieszek, ale zabawnie to wyglądało.

\- Cóż, mój czas jest cenny, panie Cullen. Powinieneś wcześniej zadzwonić i upewnić się, że nie mam w planach spotkania. Albo, że już na nim jestem.

Jęknął w moją skórę, lekko ją przygryzając. Cicho pisnęłam, na co zachichotał. Obróciłam się w jego stronę, napotykając jego zielone spojrzenie. Nie mogłam się na niego złościć. Położyłam dłoń na jego karku i przyciągnęłam jego usta do swoich. Z gardłowym jękiem, padł przede mną na kolana. Nie mogąc się oprzeć, wsunęłam palce w jego włosy i przyciągnęłam go bliżej. Jego dłonie podróżowały po moich nogach, kończąc swoją podróż na moich biodrach. Jęknęłam, kiedy jego palce zaczęły drażnić skórę ukrytą pod spódnicą. Chciał się odsunąć, ale przyciągnęłam go z powrotem.

\- Mmm, ktoś tu jest dzisiaj zachłanny - powiedział z zadowoleniem. Jęknęłam na jego uśmieszek i pocałowałam go namiętnie. To był dobry sposób, by się zamknął. To nie czas na pogaduszki, mistrzu.

Jego zwinne palce szybko rozpięły mój żakiet i koszulę. Moje dłonie zsunęły się z jego włosów na ramiona i pierś. Jeden po drugim, rozpinałam każdy guzik, wiedząc, że jest niecierpliwy. Po chwili poluzował krawat i go ściągnął. Jednakże, nie lubię pośpiechu, więc wolno przemieszczałam palce po guzikach.

To go wkurzyło. Patrząc na mnie, wstał i rozebrał się do bokserek w ekspresowym tempie. Uniosłam brew na niego, chichocząc.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie jestem jedyną zachłanną. - Przygryzłam wargę i ponownie zachichotałam.

Edward warknął żartobliwie i rzucił się na mnie. Palce owinął wokół moich bioder, usadzając mnie na biurku. Jego dłonie pośpiesznie podwinęły moją spódnicę do talii, odkrywając moje ulubione niebieskie majtki. Zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować, wsunął we mnie dwa palce. Zatracając się w odczuciu, moja głowa opadła w tył, jęknęłam. Jego dłoń nakryła moje wargi, a jego oczy pociemniały.

Kiwnęłam głową w podziękowaniu za przypomnienie mi, że mam być cicho. Jego wzrok przemieścił się na moją szyję. Skubiąc i liżąc, oboje pozbyliśmy się mojej bluzki i stanika. W momencie gdy moje piersi zostały wyeksponowane, Edward jęknął, pochylił się i wziął w usta jeden sutek.

Moje biodra poruszały się w zgodnym rytmie z jego palcami. Jęknęłam z przyjemności, gdy szybko doprowadził mnie na skraj. Trzymałam się jego silnych ramion, kiedy poczułam zaciskanie się w brzuchu i spełnienie. Zanim go puściłam, jego cudowne usta przywarły do moich, zagłuszając mój krzyk.

Edward pozwolił mi złapać oddech, opierając czoło o jego klatkę. Poczułam jak jego ciało drży. Dupek się śmiał, spojrzałam w górę, by dostrzec rozbawienie na jego twarzy. Uwielbiał patrzeć jak dochodzę, to było jak poklepanie po plecach dla niego. Dupek.

Ach, odpuszczę mu tym razem. Moje ręce przebiegły w dół jego brzucha, gdzie ścieżka włosów prowadziła do... O, a co my tutaj mamy? Jęknął, przyciskając biodra do mnie. Odrzucił głowę w tył, jego oddech stał się urywany, zamknął oczy, gdy go pogłaskałam. Nie mogąc się oprzeć, ściągnęłam jego bokserki w dół. Jego fiut drgnął, gdy Edward wypuścił jęk ulgi. Drażniłam go dalej, pozwalając czubkowi dotknąć mnie. Warknął, odsunął moje dłonie i wszedł prosto we mnie. Jęknęłam i oparłam się na blacie za sobą. Edward owinął moje ramiona wokół swojej szyi, chwycił moje biodra i wyszeptał:

\- Zaczekaj.

Jęknęłam i kiwnęłam, chcąc poruszyć się na nim. Zsunął mnie z blatu i wyprostował się. Nawet jeśli ledwo się przesuwał, kąt i głębokość penetracji była niesamowita. Używając górnych mięśni ciała, trzymał mnie. Owinęłam nogi wokół jego talii. Zdałam sobie sprawę, co on robi i wiedziałam, że będzie nieziemsko. Nasze spojrzenia połączyły się, uniósł mnie i opuścił. Oboje warknęliśmy i jęknęliśmy jednocześnie.

Boże, jest silny. Stojąc, utrzymywał całą moją wagę. Po kilku minutach, podszedł do drzwi mojej wewnętrznej łazienki i oparł mnie o nie. Jego usta pokryły moje, jego miękki, ciepły język walczył z moim.

Edward wchodził we mnie bez przerwy. Poczułam skurcz mięśni i doszłam. Powstrzymując się przed krzykiem, przygryzłam jego ramię. Był bezwzględny. Pchał i pchał. To mi coś przypomniało, ale nie pamiętam, co to dokładnie było. Jego palce oplotły mnie ciasno, jakby miały zostawić siniaki. Nie zwracałam na to zbytniej uwagi, czułam się cholernie niesamowicie. Jego sapnięcia i jęki stały się bardziej szarpane i częstsze. Był blisko. Chciałam zobaczyć jak daleko możemy zajść. Zaczęłam lizać jego szyję i ucho. Wyszeptałam:

\- Dojdź dla mnie.

Warknął i pchnął jeszcze dwa razy, aż poczułam jak mnie wypełnił. Odrzuciłam głowę w tył, osiągając kolejne spełnienie i opadając na niego. Z miękkim, ale usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem Edward wniósł mnie do łazienki. Usadził mnie na blacie i zajął się czyszczeniem mnie. Ta prosta czynność spowodowała, że znowu zrobił się twardy.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałam miękko. - Ale mam za piętnaście minut spotkanie. Więc to... - złapałam jego twardniejącego fiuta - musi zaczekać, aż wrócimy do domu.

Jęknął i wydął wargi. Pokręciłam głową i pocałowałam go.

\- Kocham cię, Bello - powiedział miękko, dociskając swoje usta do moich.

\- Koch...

\- Nie możesz jej przenieść, Nessie - powiedział Jasper ze złością. Kogo do cholery chcą przenieść? Spojrzałam na Edwarda, który się uśmiechał i całował moją wyeksponowaną szyję.

\- Bella - wyszeptał. Wyglądał na zmieszanego, a jego oczy mówiły mi, że się martwi. Czy on też usłyszał Jaspera? Edward wziął moją twarz w dłonie, a na jego własnej wyryte było zmartwienie. - Czy ja cię skrzywdziłem? - spytał, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Jego ręce wędrowały po moim ciele, gdy nic nie znalazł, położył je na moim brzuchu.

\- Moje dziecko - wyszeptał.

Z jakiegoś powodu sposób w jaki to powiedział, przeraził mnie.

 **~oOo~**

Dni mijały i nareszcie wyglądałam jakbym była w ciąży. Moje stopy były obolałe po całym dniu chodzenia w pracy. Chciałam być jak najbardziej sprawna w trakcie ciąży, więc zapisałam się na specjalne treningi dla ciężarnych. Zażywałam moje witaminy i żelazo. To było bardzo ważne, jeśli chcemy, żeby nasz maluszek był zdrowy.

Rzecz w tym, że moje zachcianki nie pomagały. Biedny Edward, o trzeciej trzydzieści w nocy zażyczyłam sobie chińskie jedzenie. Czy w ogóle są otwarte o tej porze? Nie mam pojęcia. W pewnym momencie musiałam przysnąć, ponieważ usłyszałam jego głos:

\- Jak długo jest w takim stanie? - to był Edward, ale brzmiał na złego i zimnego. To było jak szept, ale wiedziałam, że to on. Dlaczego nie mogę otworzyć oczu?

\- … przeniesienie. Powariowaliście? To ją zabije - Edward nadal był zły. Dlaczego jest zły? Chciałam płakać. Nie mogłam go dotknąć, zawołać go. Nie mogłam go przytulić. - Jej narzeczony - warknął. Narzeczony? Dlaczego tak powiedział? Jestem jego żoną, a on moim mężem. Co się do diabła dzieje?

Poczułam, że się unoszę, ale nie mogłam tego zobaczyć. Dlaczego nic nie widzę? Usłyszałam groźbę w jego głosie.

\- Odpieprz się, Alice. Potrafię zadbać o swoją rodzinę.

Zdezorientowana obudziłam się rano. Edward siedział obok mnie w samych bokserkach i ogromnym uśmiechu na twarzy.

\- Znam to spojrzenie. Znowu coś narobiłeś?

Spojrzał na mnie niewinnie i podniósł mnie z łóżka, zanim mogłam go powstrzymać. Delikatnie usadził mnie na kanapie i włączył klasyczną muzykę. Odwrócił się i coś mi podał. Wyglądające znajomo czerwone, skórzane pudełko. Uniosłam brew w niemym pytaniu.

\- To nic takiego, przysięgam - powiedział ostrożnie. - To coś na co zasługujesz. Tyle dla mnie zrobiłaś. - Pocałował mnie w usta, kładąc pudełko na moich kolanach.

Kiedy otworzyłam pudełko, jęknęłam. W środku były piękne diamentowe kolczyki. Jednakże, to nie był jęk zachwytu, czy szoku. To był jęk bólu. Wyglądały znajomo z jakiegoś powodu. Znam ten powód.

Mój mózg żartuje sobie ze mnie. To nie było prawdziwe, to nie było prawdziwe. Spojrzałam na Edwarda. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego i zakochanego. To nie był mój Edward. Grająca muzyka była kolejnym przypomnieniem, że to jest nieprawda. Kolczyki, przypomnienie tego co zrobiłam.

Edward pieścił mój brzuszek i szeptał, że kocha mnie i nasze nienarodzone dziecko. To przypomnienie o tym, że Edward nigdy tego nie zrobi. Nie kocha mnie aż tak, ponieważ odszedł, nie tylko ode mnie, ale i od naszego dziecka. Nic nie było prawdą. Pocałowałam mojego Edwarda czule, co od razu odwzajemnił. Zanim wciągnął mnie kolejny sen, wyrwałam się. Czas się obudzić.

 **Edward**

Nawiązując do drastycznej terapii szokowej. Obok mnie siedziała miłość mojego życia. Siedziała i gapiła się w okno, bezdusznym wzrokiem. To był właśnie efekt moich pochopnych decyzji, które wpłynęły na osoby, które najbardziej kocham.

Nareszcie dojechaliśmy do jej bloku i udało mi się ją zaprowadzić do mieszkania. Ochroniarze nie zadawali pytań, zgaduję, że ktoś ich powiadomił o pobycie Belli w szpitalu. Jak tylko dotarłem do apartamentu, usadziłem Bellę na kanapie w salonie. Nie poruszyła się, nie przerywając ciszy. Odgarnąłem włosy z jej twarzy. W jej oczach i twarzy nic się nie zmieniło, odkąd wyszliśmy ze szpitala. Szeptałem bez przerwy, że ją kocham i przepraszam za to, że odszedłem, ale nie wypowiedziała żadnego słowa.

Ubrana w koszmarną, szpitalną koszulę i zwykłe, białe majtki, wiedziałem, że chciałaby się przebrać. Złapałem ją i wszedłem do sypialni. Jej włosy były wilgotne, musieli ją właśnie wykąpać w szpitalu. Znalazłem jej ulubioną parę spodni do jogi i top, po czym przebrałem ją szybko. Gdy nic nie powiedziała i nie dała żadnego znaku, że wróciła do świata żywych, przeniosłem ją z powrotem do salonu.

Usadziłem ją na kanapie, uklęknąłem przed nią i chwyciłem jej twarz w dłonie. Jej oczy były puste, bez życia. Nie byłem do tego przyzwyczajony. Nienawidziłem tego spojrzenia. Nienawidzę, gdy jest w takim stanie. Ja jej to zrobiłem. Znowu. Po tym jak obiecałem, że jej nigdy nie opuszczę. Po tym jak obiecałem wysłuchać jej, kiedy będę gotowy usłyszeć prawdę. Po tym jak wyznała mi miłość. Mimo to, wybrałem ucieczkę.

Ja jej to zrobiłem. Jak mogłem myśleć, że mnie nie kocha? To było wypisane na jej twarzy. To było w jej oczach, jej dotyku, w każdym pocałunku i w każdym oddechu, gdy była w moich ramionach.

Zostawiłem ją. Nie dotrzymałem swoich obietnic i załamała się. Ani razu nie powiedziała, że mnie nie kocha. Ani razu nie powiedziała, że musiała odejść. Ani razu ode mnie nie odeszła. Z jej twarzą w moich dłoniach, jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego zaczęła płakać. Przeraziła mnie, gdy szloch uciekł z jej ust.

\- To nie jest prawdziwe - wyszeptała.

Jej spojrzenie złagodniało, zaszklone od łez.

\- Dziecinko, jestem tutaj - powiedziałem, całując ją w czoło.

Bella pokręciła głową i poczułem jej dłonie na swojej klatce piersiowej. Odepchnęła mnie. Zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy i ponownie zbliżyłem się do niej, ale znowu mnie odepchnęła. Nie! Zanim zacząłem błagać, by pozwoliła się przytulić, zeskoczyła z kanapy. Weszła do swojej sypialni i rozglądnęła się po pokoju, jakby się zgubiła.

Podążając za nią, śmiertelnie mnie przeraziła rozpacz w jej oczach. Wyglądała jakby czegoś szukała. Wypuściła zduszony szloch i upadła na kolana.

\- To nie była prawda! - krzyknęła, chwytając się za włosy i kołysząc w przód i w tył.

Nie miałem pojęcia o czym ona mówi, ale uklęknąłem za nią i owinąłem ramiona wokół niej. Szlochała w niekontrolowany sposób w moich ramionach. A ja szlochałem razem z nią, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Skrzywdziłem ją, tak bardzo mocno. Złamałem ją.

Zaczęła cicho śpiewać, pomiędzy szlochami i dreszczami przyszywającymi jej ciało.

\- You're my sunshine on a cloudy day.

W kółko to samo, a ja nie mam pojęcia dlaczego to robi. Chciałbym wiedzieć, ale ona nie odpowiada na moje pytania. Próbowałem śpiewać z nią, ale tylko rozpłakała się bardziej. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego! Byłem zagubiony, nie wiedząc co mogę dla niej zrobić.

Czas jakby stracił znaczenie, nie miałem pojęcia jak długo tak siedzieliśmy. Ledwo zarejestrowałem ból w kolanach od długiego klęczenia. Jedyną rzeczą w moich myślach była załamana kobieta zwinięta w moich ramionach. Wymamrotała coś, ale nie zrozumiałem.

\- Co? - wyszeptałem w jej ucho, a moje usta ledwo otarły się o jej skórę.

\- Nienawidzę cię.

Zamurowało mnie i poczułem jak moje serce rozpada się na kawałki. Spóźniłem się. Narobiłem zbyt wiele szkód.

\- Przykro mi, Bello.

Pokręciła głową, ale nic nie powiedziała. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy przez kilka minut, aż poczułem, że obróciła się w moim uścisku.

Gdy rozluźniłem uścisk wokół niej, stanęła na drżących nogach. Kontynuowała odpychanie mnie, ale nie pozwoliłem jej opuścić moich objęć. Musiałem ją trzymać i wiedziałem, że ona też tego potrzebuje. Po krótkiej walce osunęła się w moje ramiona.

\- Kochanie - wyszeptałem. Jęknęła:

\- Nie.

Spróbowałem zmienić temat i dodatkowo byłem ciekawy.

\- Opowiesz mi gdzie się podziewałaś?

\- Byłam w alternatywnym świecie, gdzie oboje byliśmy szczęśliwi i po ślubie - odpowiedziała cicho. - Gdzie pragnąłeś mnie, naszego dziecka i śpiewałeś do mojego brzuszka codziennie.

Jej zwykle słodki i zmysłowy głos stał się niski i zachrypnięty od płaczu.

Nagle chwyciła moją koszulę i krzyknęła w moją pierś. Poczułem łzy spływające z jej oczu, po czym chwyciłem ją mocniej. Próbowała mnie odepchnąć przez jakiś czas. Kiedy jej nie puściłem, uderzyła mnie w klatkę piersiową. Chciałem żeby opowiedziała wszystko. Potrzebowała tego. Ja tego potrzebowałem.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie! Zostawiłeś nas! Jak mogłeś? Kiedy potrzebowałam cię najbardziej, ty odszedłeś!

Kiedy na mnie naparła, odsunąłem się od niej. Jej twarz była taka sama, jak na zdjęciach znalezionych w internecie. Ta sama, którą uwieczniono w materiale, gdy była trzymana przez ojca po śmierci Brianny. Ta sama twarz, którą widziałem, gdy moja siostra odprowadzała ją na Gali i gdy zostawiłem ją tydzień wcześniej. Ten wyraz twarzy wyrył się w mojej pamięci.

Jej dłoń wystrzeliła w górę i oparła się o ścianę w celu wsparcia. Kiedy zrobiłem krok w jej stronę, posłała mi spojrzenie, które mówiło, że nie chce pomocy. Powoli ruszyła w kierunku łazienki, zamykając drzwi za sobą.

Po chwili usłyszałem jak wymiotuje, dosyć mocno. Pobiegłem do kuchni i złapałem szklankę wody, a chwilę później znalazłem ją leżącą na podłodze. Spojrzała na mnie.

\- Rzeczywistość jest do dupy. Nie miałam mdłości w moim świecie.

Brzmi idealnie, kochanie. Nie dziwię się, że nie chciałaś wracać. Uniosła dłoń, prosząc o pomoc. Po tym jak pomogłem jej stanąć na nogach, wzięła szklankę i napiła się wody.

Spojrzała w lustro nad umywalką i dotknęła swojego policzka.

\- Boże, wyglądam jak gówno.

Odwracając wzrok, złapała swoją szczoteczkę. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu.

\- Uch, zgaduję, że jestem głodna - stwierdziła nieśmiało.

Uśmiechnąłem się, chcąc ją nakłonić do tego samego. Nie uśmiechnęła się, ale nadal się na mnie patrzyła.

\- Coś ci przygotuję. - Kiwnęła głową i wróciła do mycia zębów. Westchnąłem i zamknąłem drzwi za sobą. Wszedłem do kuchni.

Czy się przesłyszałem? Czy nie mówiła, że mnie nienawidzi? Uderzyła mnie kilka razy, ale to było nic w stosunku do tego, co musiała czuć. Jej wahania nastroju i złość wypełniały to miejsce. Nie żebym tego nie rozumiał. Czułem tak wiele emocji, odkąd się pozbierałem. Były to złość, zmieszanie, miłość i zwątpienie, wielkie zwątpienie.

Boże, co jeśli ona znowu udaje? Nie chciałbym już udawać. Chciałem, żeby to było prawdziwe. Musi być prawdziwe.

Wyjąłem kilka rzeczy, których potrzebowałem do zrobienia omletów tak jak mnie uczyła. Chwilę później wyczułem jak weszła do kuchni, wyciągnąłem deskę do krojenia i nóż, by pokroić resztę składników. Westchnąłem. Nie ma pojęcia jak dobrze jest czuć coś tak prostego i normalnego dla nas?

\- Który dziś mamy? - spytała.

\- Dwudziesty grudnia, kochanie - odpowiedziałem spokojnie.

\- Proszę, nie mów tak do mnie.

Kontynuowaliśmy to przez kilka minut, szykując wszystko.

\- Tym razem byłam w tym stanie o tydzień dłużej, niż po śmierci Brianny.

\- Czy to się często dzieje? - wiedziałem, że miała krótki epizod po śmierci Daniela, ale zawsze umiała z nich wyskoczyć.

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

\- Miałam jeden kilka lat temu, gdy podczas kolacji przecięłam się nożem. Byłam z Jordanem i Julie. Po prostu je kończę. Myślę, że to sposób mojego mózgu na chronienie siebie.

\- Śnisz cały czas?

\- Tak myślę, ale czas wtedy płynie inaczej. Nie wiem dlaczego ten trwał tak długo. Wyciągnąłeś mnie z wszystkich, które miałam po śmierci Daniela. - Przerwała to co robiła i spojrzała na mnie. - Czekaj, przyjechałeś tylko, żeby mnie z tego wyrwać?

Spojrzałem na nią, bojąc się, że znowu ją rozłoszczę. Musiała zobaczyć odpowiedź na mojej twarzy.

\- Dupek - wymamrotała. Jej twarz się zarumieniła i mogłem zauważyć, że powstrzymuje się przed wybuchnięciem. - Czy ty w ogóle sprawdzałeś co z nami? - zasyczała przez zęby.

Pokręciłem głową. Upuściła nóż i cofnęła się.

\- W takim razie co tutaj robisz? - krzyknęła, a jej oczy ponownie się zaszkliły. Otarła łzy z wściekłością, pokazując jak bardzo jest wrażliwa.

\- Chcę tu być, Bello!

Pokręciła głową i chwyciła się za brzuch.

\- Kurwa! - Jej oczy się rozszerzyły, zanim odwróciła się i pobiegła do łazienki. Jęknąłem, ale kontynuowałem pieczenie omletów. Wiedziałem, że nie chce mnie tam. Kilka minut później nakładałem omlety na talerze, kiedy Bella wróciła do kuchni.

\- Najpierw muszę zjeść, a dopiero po tym porozmawiamy.

Skinąłem głową i podałem jej talerz. Usiadła przy kuchennej wyspie, gdzie rozłożyłem serwetki i ustawiłem szklanki z sokiem pomarańczowym. Usiadłem obok niej i jedliśmy w ciszy. Po kilku minutach Bella powiedziała:

\- Opowiedziałam Jordanowi o wszystkim. - Spojrzałem na nią, na jej twarzy widniał ból. - Też mnie zostawił.

Wcześniej mi powiedziała, że jesteśmy dwoma najważniejszymi mężczyznami w jej życiu. Nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, co musiała czuć, myśląc, że możemy nie wrócić. Chwyciłem jej dłoń.

\- Przykro mi, że cię zostawiłem w ten sposób, Bello.

\- Nie zostawiłeś tylko mnie, Edwardzie. Zostawiłeś swoje dziecko. - Zrobiła przerwę i wyglądała jakby nad czymś myślała. - Wiem, że jesteś zdezorientowany i zły, ale myślałam, że kochasz mnie na tyle, by zostać. Przynajmniej dopóki byś się nie dowiedział, że wszystko z nami w porządku.

\- Tego było zbyt wiele.

Upuściła swój widelec na talerz, zanim go odsunęła. Ledwo co zjadła.

\- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? Oczywiście, że to dla ciebie za dużo. Dlatego do cholery uciekłeś.

Ze złością, wstałem i wziąłem nasze talerze do zlewu. Nienawidziłem tego, że trafiła w mój czuły punkt. Uciekam przed wszystkim, kiedy chodzi o uczucia.

\- To było jedyne o czym mogłem myśleć. Gdybym został, powiedziałbym lub zrobił coś, czego bym później żałował!

\- Och, jak powiedzenie czegoś w stylu: Powiedz jej, żeby się tym zajęła? - krzyknęła.

\- Nie o tym mówię i dobrze o tym wiesz.

\- O niczym teraz nie myślę - krzyknęła. - Nie wiem czy wróciłeś dla mnie, czy z poczucia obowiązku. Nie wiem, czy dalej mnie kochasz. Nie wiem, czy znowu nie uciekniesz. - Zanim mógłbym odpowiedzieć, weszła do salonu.

Jest coś co musi zrozumieć.

\- Nie opuszczę cię ponownie...

Przerwała mi:

\- Daruj sobie, Edwardzie. Mówiłeś to już wcześniej.

\- Przynajmniej nie powiedziałem, że cię nienawidzę!

\- Zrobiłeś to, Edwardzie - powiedziała ochrypłym głosem, a jej słowa odzwierciedlały emocje. - Zrobiłeś to, dając mi kolczyki warte ćwierć miliona dolarów za obsłużenie cię.

Kurwa.

\- Cóż, ty zrobiłaś to samo, każąc mi wierzyć, że cię zgwałciłem!

Wzdrygnęła się.

\- Chciałam wrócić i wszystko naprawić, ale mi nie pozwoliły. - Przebiegłem palcami przez włosy. - Edward, jestem taka zmęczona. Nie chcę już tego. - Spojrzała na mnie lekko błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Tego? - spytałem. Delikatność jej głosu mnie zaniepokoiła, a złość wróciła.

\- Walki między nami - wyjaśniła. - Jeśli znowu odejdziesz, nie przeżyję tego.

Wiedziałam, że nie ma sensu przekonywanie jej, że nigdzie się nie wybieram. Jednakże, musiałem się czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Tylko odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie. - Kiwnęła, przygryzając dolną wargę. - W filmikach mówiłaś, że obiekty nigdy nie zakochiwały się w prawdziwej tobie. Zakochiwali się w Belli, którą dla nich stworzyłaś. - Westchnęła i usiadła na kanapie. - W której Belli ja się zakochałem?

Poklepała miejsce obok siebie. Kiedy usiadłem, oparła głowę o moje ramię. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy.

\- Gdybyś zadał to pytanie tydzień temu, odpowiedziałabym, że w prawdziwej - odpowiedziała cicho. Kiedy spiąłem się, uspokoiła mnie pocałunkiem w szyję. - Ale sama już nie wiem. - Westchnąłem, a kiedy spojrzała na mnie, uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\- Przez ostatnie sześć lat robiłam wszystko, żeby pomóc wszystkim wkoło. Ale robiąc to, zaniedbałam siebie. Nie pozwalałam sobie na zakochanie się. Nawet nie zamierzałam brać twojego przypadku. Chciałam porzucić tą część mojego życia. Chciałam czegoś prawdziwego. Ale w tym samym czasie, nie byłam gotowa tego zaakceptować.

\- Ale twoja sprawa była inna. Krzywdziłeś wszystkich wkoło swoimi wyskokami. Nie mogłam znieść smutnego głosu Alice. Wiec wzięłam go. A gdy pojawiłeś się w moim życiu, musiałam walczyć ze swoimi uczuciami. Próbowałam temu zaprzeczyć, ale nie mogłam. Nie potrafiłam cię okłamywać, Edwardzie, ale przemycałam półprawdę. Kiedy wiedziałam, że wpadłam w to zbyt głęboko, wiedziałam, że nie mogę cię okłamywać. Chciałam ci powiedzieć o wszystkim, po naszej pierwszej wspólnej nocy. Ale twoja rodzina błagała, żeby zaczekać. Poczekać i upewnić się, że twoje uczucia do mnie są prawdziwe.

Nie miałem pojęcia co by było, gdyby powiedziała mi wtedy. Przebaczyłbym jej? Moja rodzina powstrzymała ją przed wyjawieniem prawdy. Powstrzymali ją przed rzuceniem mojej sprawy wcześniej. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się z tym czuć. Może gdybym dowiedział się wcześniej, to może udałoby się uniknąć tego całego bólu.

\- Nie chcę teraz rozmawiać o mojej rodzinie - powiedziałem stanowczo, odwracając od niej wzrok. Bella musiała być świadoma jak bardzo boli fakt, że moja rodzina była częścią tego. Jedyne osoby, które dopuściłem do siebie, zdradziły mnie. I to dzięki niej otwarłem się na nich bardziej. Ten fakt też mnie ranił.

\- Wiem, że czujesz się przez nich i mnie zdradzony - powiedziała cicho, wtulając się w moje ramię. - Myśleli, że robią dobrze. Wtedy myślałam, że to dobra terapia dla ciebie. Ale teraz myślę, że stworzyłam u ciebie kolejną maskę.

\- Nie, Bello. Zrzuciłem moją maskę i zbroję, gdy poznałem ciebie. Zakładałem ją każdego dnia, by bronić siebie przed zranieniem przez innych. Ale gdy ją miałem na sobie, nie widziałem, że ranię innych.

\- Założyłeś ją z powrotem w dzień Gali - zauważyła.

\- To był mój jedyny sposób, by przeżyć ból - powiedziałem, przeczesując palcami włosy. To był uspokajający gest dla naszej dwójki.

\- Tak naprawdę nie walczyłam - powiedziała cicho. - Myślałam, że jeśli nie będę cię zatrzymywać, a wręcz odepchnę cię od siebie po tym co zrobiłam, to szybciej dojdę do siebie.

\- Boże, jesteśmy do dupy - powiedziałem.

\- Kiedy walczymy, to walczymy.

\- Kiedy się krzywdzimy, to krzywdzimy - dopowiedziałem. Oboje ucichliśmy, próbowałem rozkoszować się jej bliskością. To pozwala mi się trzymać po tym wszystkim, co przeszliśmy.

\- Teraz będziemy udawać, że to się nigdy nie zdarzyło? - spytała.

\- Nie, koniec z udawaniem - powiedziałem ostrożnie, pragnąc, żeby to było możliwe. Zamruczała w zgodzie. - Czego chcesz, Bello? - spytałem, kolejny raz całując ją w głowę i owijając ramiona wokół niej.

\- Chcę być szczęśliwa - wyszeptała, przesuwając głowę na moją pierś. Odetchnąłem głęboko, zacieśniając uścisk wokół niej.

\- Sprawię, że będziesz szczęśliwa, kochanie.

Jęknęła na moje czułe słówko i wiedziałem, że nie jest jeszcze na nie gotowa. - Czy możemy zacząć od początku?

\- Ha! Myślę, że troszkę na to za późno - powiedziała Bella, cicho chichocząc. - Chyba, że zapomniałeś, że jestem w ciąży.

\- Okej, nie zaczynać od nowa, ale spróbować ponownie.

\- Nie wiem, Edwardzie. Nie dam rady, gdy to się powtórzy. Muszę być dla naszego dziecka silna i zdrowa. Jeśli znowu odejdziesz, utknę w moim świecie i nie będę próbowała wrócić do rzeczywistości. Jedynym powodem, dlaczego tym razem wróciłam, był twój powrót. Co będzie jeśli następnym razem tego nie zrobisz?

\- Nigdy cię już nie opuszczę, Bello.

Milczeliśmy przez kilka minut, układając sobie wszystko w myślach. Mój umysł nadal był niepewny. Jedna strona podważała wszystko, co powiedziała Bella i pozostała czujna. A druga strona, ta z głosem Belli, kazała mi odpuścić i kochać ją. Moje serce zgadzało się z głosem Belli.

\- Dlaczego oboje tego nie przemyślimy? Uważam, że jeśli oboje powiemy teraz tak, to może być nie do końca szczere. - Odsunąłem się i spojrzałem na nią z zakłopotaniem. - Edwardzie, nie wiem dlaczego tutaj jesteś. Mówisz, że mnie kochasz, ale jeśli za kilka miesięcy stwierdzisz, że to tylko dla dobra dziecka?

Była zdezorientowana tak samo jak ja, a może to z mojego powodu, ponieważ bardzo ją skrzywdziłem. W dodatku nie raz. Jednakże, muszę jej to wyjaśnić, pomimo chaosu w moich myślach, była jedna rzecz, w którą nie wątpiłem. Kocham ją.

\- Cholera, Bello. Kocham cię, nawet po tym wszystkim.

Pokręciła głową i wyrwała się z moich ramion. Wstała i zaczęła chodzić przede mną w kółko.

\- Jak możesz tu siedzieć i mówić coś takiego? Powinieneś mnie nienawidzić. Chciałam, żebyś na mnie krzyczał i wrzeszczał! - Wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze, pokazując swoją frustrację na moje spokojne zachowanie.

\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru - powiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami i nadal zachowując spokój.

\- Nie jestem jakąś małą, kruchą dziewczynką. Chcę, żebyś się na mnie złościł. Zasługuję na to.

\- Zrobiłem wystarczająco - wyplułem jadowicie, ponieważ nienawidziłem słuchać, że zasłużyła na to co jej zrobiłem. Jak naznaczyłem jej ciało. - I jesteś krucha. - Nagle zadzwonił jej telefon. - Zignoruj go - warknąłem.

Spojrzała na niego i sprawdziła kto dzwoni.

\- Powinnam to odebrać - wyszeptała. Zmrużyłem oczy, ale kiwnąłem głową. Lepiej, żeby to nie była moja popieprzona rodzinka.

\- Jacob - powiedziała. Jęknąłem i zerwałem się z kanapy. Spojrzała na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Tak, jestem w domu. - Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się, gdy podszedłem do niej. Nacisnąłem głośnomówiący.

\- U ciebie w porządku, Bells?

\- Tak, Jake. W porządku - odpowiedziała.

\- Muszę cię przeprosić, Bello.

\- Powinno ci być przykro, kundlu - warknąłem.

\- Nadal tam jesteś, Cullen?

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Black.

\- Zrobiłeś to i możesz to powtórzyć - odpowiedział Jacob. - Kiedy odejdziesz...

Przerwałem mu:

\- Co, Jake? Przyjdziesz i zostaniesz bohaterem? Zajmiesz moje miejsce?

\- Nie. Po prostu przypominam ci jak bardzo skrzywdziłeś Bellę, odchodząc.

Właśnie miałem się rozłączyć, ale Bella położyła swoją dłoń na mojej i pokręciła głową.

\- Czy Nessie jest z tobą? - spytała.

\- Nie. Nie ma jej. Musisz do niej zadzwonić. Jest z Alice, wszyscy się o ciebie martwią.

\- Zadzwonię do nich. Jake, masz jakieś wieści od Jordana?

\- Nah, Bells. Przykro mi. Billy powiedział, że wczoraj nie przyszedł na terapię.

Bella westchnęła, a łzy napłynęły do jej oczu. Chciałem ją przytulić, ale pokręciła głową i odsunęła się ode mnie.

\- Kuźwa. Co za pieprzony bałagan - powiedziała Bella, wyglądając na pokonaną.

\- Bałaganu można unikać - powiedziałem ponuro.

\- Spójrz, Cullen wiem co chciałbyś właśnie zrobić. Ale uwierz mi, ucieczka nie rozwiązuje niczego.

\- Wiem to, Black. Ale to się nie stanie, jeśli nie będziesz się wtrącał.

\- Taa, a jedynym wyjaśnieniem twojej rodziny jest to, że jesteś dupkiem. Nadal, ale to inna historia.

\- Więc chciałem spytać, ale mi przerwano. Bello, co zamierzasz zrobić? Tylko nie mów, że zamierzasz mu wybaczyć?

\- Black, to nie twój pieprzony interes. To co się dzieję między mną i Bellą, powinno zostać pomiędzy nami i nikim więcej.

\- Mylisz się, Cullen. Ona jest moją przyjaciółką i częścią rodziny Nessie. A wybór, którego dokona, wpłynie na wszystkich wkoło. Powinieneś się uczyć na swoich własnych błędach.

Zagryzłem zęby i warknąłem, zanim mógłbym odpowiedzieć lub zrobić coś innego.

\- Jake, wystarczy. Wszyscy wiemy, że to moja wina. Powinnam mu powiedzieć.

\- Alice mówiła, że będzie uparty.

\- Tak, ale zawsze mogłam przywiązać go do łóżka i zmusić do słuchania.

Jacob prychnął.

\- Perwersyjnie, Bella. Nigdy mnie nie wiązałaś. - Warknąłem i uderzyłem pięścią w przycisk zakończający rozmowę.

Bella uniosła brew.

\- Tylko się z tobą drażni.

\- Wiem, ale dlaczego się tym cieszy. Nigdy mnie to aż tak nie ruszało.

\- Czy to ma coś wspólnego ze mną? - spytała, wpatrując się w ziemię i wyglądając na onieśmieloną.

\- Oczywiście, to przez ciebie zachowuję się jak jaskiniowiec - wymamrotałem. Telefon znowu zadzwonił. Bella spojrzała na wyświetlacz i skuliła się, ponieważ to był Jacob. Nie pozwoliła mu dłużej czekać.

Po usłyszeniu sygnału, jego głos zabrzmiał spokojnie.

\- Spójrz, Cullen, przepraszam. Wiesz, że zawsze tak między nami było, nawet gdy byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Robiąc to, chcieliśmy wycisnąć jeden z drugiego więcej i więcej. Wiesz, same najlepsze rzeczy. Muszę przyznać, że robiłem to dla swoich własnych samolubnych powodów. Ale myślę, że ty i Bella nie byliście ostatecznym powodem.

\- Oddaliliśmy się od siebie, zanim odszedłem z firmy. Wiesz to. Zmuszałeś mnie do imprezowania i pieprzenia wszystkiego, co się rusza. Nie mogłem zrobić tego Belli i przez to nie przepadam za tobą. Tęsknię za moim kumplem, który siedział ze mną i pomagał mi naprawić auto. Jedynej osoby, która nie przejmowała się tym, że pochodzę z biedniejszej części miasta. Co do Belli, byłem zmęczony jej życiem, bez życia. Przedkładała pomaganie wszystkim, ponad siebie. Myślałem, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Nadal tak uważam.

Zakończył połączenie. Próbowałem przetrawić wszystko co powiedział i westchnąłem. To nie pomogło w dalszym nienawidzeniu go. Chciałem go nienawidzić, ale nie mogłem.

\- Więc, na czym skończyliśmy zanim nam przerwano? - spytała.

\- Krążyłaś w kółko - przypomniałem jej. Stwierdziła, że nie wie co chciała zrobić. I rozumiałem ją, ponieważ była zraniona i zmieszana, tak jak ja. Kiwnąłem głową i wziąłem jej dłoń.

\- Nadal nosisz pierścionek.

Gdy mnie nie odepchnęła, potarłem kciukiem ciepły metal na jej palcu.

\- Tak - wyszeptała.

\- Zamierzasz nadal go nosić?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Chciałabym, ale... - przerwała, patrząc mi w oczy. Wiedziałem co ją powstrzymywało.

\- Bella - powiedziałem, zwracając jej uwagę. Nie zawahała się, gdy owijała ramiona wokół mojej talii, kiedy ja chwyciłem jej twarz. - Co z naszym nowym początkiem? Chciałbym cię jutro zabrać na kolację.

\- Jak pierwsza randka? - spytała Bella, śmiejąc się cicho. - Podoba mi się. Chociaż nasza pierwsza randka była trochę dziwna.

\- Tak, biorąc pod uwagę, że jedliśmy chińskie jedzenie na podłodze w twoim salonie.

\- Nasza druga była lepsza - przypomniała mi.

\- Tak, obiad z moją rodziną, gdy zabawialiśmy się pod stołem. To było zabawne.

Uderzyła mnie w pierś.

\- Dupek.

\- Kochanie - wyszeptałem, próbując ponownie.

\- Fiut.

\- Skarbie.

\- Dupek.

\- Już mnie tak nazwałaś - droczyłem się.

\- Tak, ale uwielbiam tego dupka. - Parsknąłem śmiechem na jej odpowiedź, a jej ramiona zacisnęły się wokół mnie. Kurwa, wspaniałe uczucie. - Edward.

\- Hmm.

\- Nie nienawidzę cię.

\- Wiem. Jesteś okropną kłamczuchą. - Zaśmiała się. - Bella? - Kiedy zamruczała, przycisnąłem swoje usta do jej czoła. - Nie mógłbym cię nienawidzić - powiedziałem szczerze.

\- Edward?

\- Tak - odpowiedziałem. Poczułem jak uśmiecha się w moją klatkę piersiową, a kiedy pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy, westchnęła.

\- Proszę zostań.

1 histerektomia - wycięcie macicy


	27. Gotów przebaczać

**27\. Gotów przebaczać**

Poczułem jak Bella spięła się w moich ramionach na własne słowa. Westchnęła i od razu na mnie spojrzała. Zmarszczyła nos.

\- Śmierdzisz. - Wybuchnąłem śmiechem i odsunąłem ją na długość ramienia. - Przepraszam, ale to prawda - powiedziała, rumieniąc się.

Kiwnąłem głową w odpowiedzi. Po moim bieganiu i spotkaniu z Becky na plaży, oglądnąłem jej filmiki i szybko się spakowałem, zanim wyjechałem. Nawet nie pomyślałem o prysznicu, co wyjaśniłem Belli.

Bella podeszła do drzwi wejściowych, gdzie leżała moja walizka. Złapała ją i poszła do pralni. _Cholera._ Sprzątanie było czymś, co robiła, gdy musiała coś przemyśleć. Często to robiła. Ruszyłem za nią i pomogłem jej wpakować moje brudy do pralki. Wyjęła mojego laptopa i spojrzała na mnie z pytaniem.

\- Tak, oglądałem filmiki.

Odwróciła wzrok.

\- Więc znasz swoją opowieść?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Tak, marszczę nos, kiedy kłamię. - Bella kiwnęła głową, a grymas na jej twarzy się pogłębił. - Bella, co jest? - spytałem, chwytając jej twarz w dłonie. Spojrzałem w jej smutne oczy, próbując rozszyfrować jej emocje. Czy kiedykolwiek byłem w stanie to zrobić?

\- Teraz nie będę w stanie stwierdzić, czy kłamiesz.

Westchnąłem i opuściłem dłonie.

\- Ja nigdy nie byłem w stanie tego stwierdzić - odpowiedziałem. Odwróciłem się, niegotowy na tą rozmowę, którą musimy odbyć. Ale wiedziałem, że nie dałbym rady tego zatrzymać. - Bella, w rzeczywistości musielibyśmy powtórzyć każdą rozmowę, żebym miał pewność, co jest prawdą.

\- Mówiłam ci, że nie mogłam cię okłamywać od momentu, w którym uświadomiłam sobie, co do ciebie czuję.

\- Tak, ale mówiłaś też o półprawdach. - Zacisnęła na chwilę usta, ale kiwnęła, potwierdzając moje słowa. - Co było taką półprawdą?

\- Chodziło głównie o moje wcześniejsze związki - powiedziała cicho. Zamurowało mnie. _Czy kłamała o liczbie osób, z którymi była?_ Bella pokręciła głową. - Wiem o czym myślisz i odpowiedź brzmi nie. Nie skłamałam z iloma facetami byłam. Ale... - Jęknąłem, ponieważ nie chciałem wiedzieć. - Uspokój się. Chodziłam na wiele randek. Ale nie dochodziło nawet do drugiego spotkania, odkąd chcieli tylko zaliczyć pierwszą bazę jak najszybciej.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc wiele? - spytałem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Gdy zamknąłem oczy, w mojej głowie pojawiły się obrazy Belli z innymi facetami. Nie mam rozsądnego powodu, by być złym, ponieważ ja robiłem coś więcej niż tylko całowanie się z innymi. Ale nigdy nie określiłbym tego jako randki.

\- Około jednej trzeciej tego co pieprzyłeś - wysyczała, jej złość wyszła na powierzchnię. Natychmiast otwarłem oczy _. Co do diabła? Dlaczego?_

\- I ty nazywasz mnie babiarzem? - powiedziałem z wyrzutem, wskazując na nią palcem. Bella wzruszyła ramionami i wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie pieprzyłam się z nimi, Edwardzie - powiedziała. To było kolejne przypomnienie o mojej przeszłości. Czy to zawsze będzie wracać i prześladować mnie? Tak.

Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego z umawiała się z tyloma facetami.

\- To może wrzucimy ich wszystkich do jednego wora? - Ja przynajmniej miałem tyle przyzwoitości, by przedstawić sprawę jasno moim byłym. Wychodząc, wiedziały, że nie oddzwonię.

\- To jest stu dwudziestu trzech facetów, odkąd zaczęłam się umawiać, Edwardzie. To nie tylko ostatni rok.

\- Czyli miałem przeczucie, że coś przede mną ukrywasz.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Wtedy byłam zbyt miła. Miałam problem z mówieniem nie, gdy ktoś mnie zapraszał. Po jakimś czasie zaczęłam wykorzystywać randki w celu wyszukiwania największych dupków.

\- Czyli ich wykorzystywałaś.

\- Nie, ja po prostu miałam tendencję do analizowania wszystkiego. To właśnie robiłam. Kiedy brałam jakiś przypadek, koncentrowałam się tylko na nim. Musisz zrozumieć, że wszystkie obiekty, poza tobą, odszukiwały mnie lub natrafiałam na nich przypadkiem.

\- I co dawało ci prawo do naprawiania ich?

Jęknęła i westchnęła. Zachwiała się, gdy próbowała podejść do kanapy. Złapałem ją w talii i pomogłem jej. Mogłem dostrzec, że nadal jest słaba. Gdy oboje usiedliśmy, zacząłem masować jej stopy i nogi. Jej spojrzenie złagodniało, kiedy posłałem jej uśmiech w ramach wyjaśnienia moich czynów.

\- Prosili mnie o to, Edwardzie - powiedziała po chwili. - Może nie wprost, ale zrobili to. Widziałam to w ich oczach i ich rodzin. Kiedy Maria została pobita, a ja prawie zgwałcona, Julian prosił o pozwolenie, by móc przychodzić do nas każdego dnia. Nie chciał uwierzyć w to, kto nas zaatakował, ale w głębi duszy wiedział. Przyznał mi się do tego później i obwiniał się, że prawie go zabił.

Kiwnąłem głową, gdy przetrawiłem tą informację. Czy kiedykolwiek czułem poczucie winy z powodu wpakowania w kłopoty mojej rodziny czy firmy? Nie mogąc lub nie chcąc odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, spytałem o coś, co mi nie przeszkadzało.

\- Dlaczego zrobili to tobie? Dlaczego Alice i Jacob zmusili cię do tego? - Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, dziecinko, nie zrobili ci żadnej przysługi. Byłem dupkiem.

Bella odwróciła się, zdejmując stopy z moich kolan i biorąc moje ręce w swoje.

\- Każde z nich miało ukryty motyw - powiedziała w zamyśleniu. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale w ostateczności poznali nas ze sobą. Kiedy oświadczyliśmy przed wszystkimi, że się spotykamy, wtedy w klubie, Jacob i Alice stwierdzili, że to dobry moment, żeby się przyznać. - Kiwnąłem głową i ścisnąłem jej dłoń, zachęcając do kontynuowania.

\- Pamiętasz jak zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o tym, że małżeństwa i dzieci chodzą trójkami, a ja spanikowałam? - powiedziała poważnie. Jej dłoń zadrżała, gdy kontynuowała wyjaśnianie: - Wiedziałam, że jak tylko powiem ci prawdę, nie będzie dla nas przyszłości. Chcieli się dowiedzieć co było najlepszą rzeczą do zrobienia.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że powiedziałabyś mi prawdę, gdyby Tanya nie otruła cię?

Kiwnęła głową. Nie mam pojęcia jak bym zareagował wtedy na te informacje.

Bella chwyciła moją twarz w dłonie, wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie.

\- Chciałam ci powiedzieć przed moimi urodzinami. Planowałam to od nocy, gdy wróciliśmy z nad wodospadów. Ale byłam wykończona po konfrontacji z Jordanem. Myślałam, że lepiej to przeczekać. Potem za każdym razem coś lub ktoś mnie powstrzymywało.

\- Powstrzymywałem cię długi czas, prawda?

\- Tak, ale w tym samym czasie byłam przerażona, Edwardzie. Nie mogłam znieść myśli, że mogę cię stracić. Nie walczyłam, kiedy nie chciałeś poznać prawdy. Nawet przez milion lat nie chciałam, żebyś dowiedział się w ten sposób.

Cisza zawisła pomiędzy nami, a kiedy jej spojrzenie złagodniało, wiedziałem, że podjęła jakąś decyzję. Powoli pochyliła się w moim kierunku, ustami szukając moich. Zmniejszyłem dystans pomiędzy nami i przyciągnąłem ją bliżej, a jej usta naparły na moje. Boże, brakowało mi tego połączenia i intymnego dotyku. Jęknąłem cicho, kładąc dłonie w dolnej części jej pleców. Po minucie, Bella westchnęła i oparła głowę w zgięciu mojej szyi.

\- Tej nocy, kiedy znalazłem moje akta, poczułem się jakby ktoś rozerwał moje serce na miliony kawałków. Jak mógłbym wrócić po czymś takim? Wtedy złapałem butelkę wódki, nie myślałem co robię. Chciałem utopić ból mojego serca i ciała, ale również mojej cholernej duszy. Poczułem ból głęboko w sobie, tam gdzie tylko ty miałaś dostęp.

Bella zachlipała w moją szyję, ale kontynuowałem. Nie powiedziałem jej jak się czułem tej nocy, nie chciałem pogłębiać jej poczucia winy. Jednakże musiała się dowiedzieć, dlaczego tak zareagowałem.

\- Przez większość nocy starałem się stępić ból. Wmawiałem sobie, że to nie była prawda. Myślałem, że nigdy mnie nie kochałaś. A jeśli mnie nie kochałaś, to uczucie, które czułem do ciebie było nieprawdziwe. Najbardziej mnie przestraszyła i zabolała ta fałszywa rzeczywistość. Najbardziej ze wszystkiego chciałem, żebyś mnie pokochała tak, jak ja ciebie. Niczego bardziej nie chciałem, niż kochania cię przez resztę mojego życia. Wtedy... Boże, te dokumenty pokazały mi fałszywą rzeczywistość. Po pierwszych dwóch filmikach przerwałem oglądanie. Byłem tak cholernie wkurzony, potem zdemolowałem twój gabinet. Chciałem wyjść i uciec, ale coś mnie trzymało. Część mnie, moje serce, desperacko chciało cię ponownie zobaczyć. Wiedziałem, że jeśli spojrzę ci w oczy, to poznam prawdę. Nawet jeśli czułabyś odrobinę tego, co ja do ciebie, pomyślałem 'Popracuję nad tym'. Myślę, że to dlatego nie pozwoliłem ci mówić, kiedy wróciłaś. Chciałem coś konkretnego, a słowa nie były wystarczające.

Bella westchnęła.

\- Ledwo walczyłam, ponieważ część mnie wiedziała, że na to zasługuję.

Zaskomlałem na wspomnienie siniaków, które jej zrobiłem.

\- Dlaczego, Bello? Dlaczego ze mną nie walczyłaś? Zerwałem z ciebie łańcuszek. - Drżącą dłonią uniosłem jej włosy i załkałem głośniej, kiedy dostrzegłem cienką bliznę z tyłu jej szyi. Naszyjnik nie zrobił tylko siniaka, ale dodatkowo przeciął jej skórę. Ja jej to zrobiłem. Nie mogąc się z tym pogodzić, zepchnąłem ją z moich kolan na kanapę obok mnie. Nie zasługiwałem, by trzymać ją w swoich ramionach.

Gdy usłyszałem jej szloch obok mnie, poczułem jeszcze większy wstręt do samego siebie. Usłyszałem jak wzdycha i wstałem z kanapy. Jest na mnie zła i ma prawo być. Nikt nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie. Nikt nie zasługuje na tak szorstkie traktowanie. Powinna mnie nadal nienawidzić.

Cicho płakałem, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. _Boże, czy nie mogę niczego zrobić dobrze?_ Znowu zrobiłem coś, bez uprzedniego przemyślenia tego. _Gdybym powstrzymał się tamtej nocy, czy sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej?_ Nie, nic by mnie nie powstrzymało przed opuszczeniem jej tamtej nocy. Leżała w łóżku, w ciąży, blada, chora i zapłakana, a ja mimo to odszedłem.

Kurwa, jestem dupkiem. Wiem, że jeśli zamienilibyśmy się stronami, nie wybaczyłbym sobie. Kurwa, kopnąłem ją w tyłek. _Dlaczego nie skopała mojej dupy w zamian? Dlaczego?_ Może dlatego, że nie kochała mnie i to była część tej cholernej gry. Chciałbym móc czytać w jej myślach. Potrzebuję czegoś, co potwierdzi jej uczucia do mnie.

Po kilku minutach agonii poczułem jej dłonie na moich kolanach. Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem jej cudowne, brązowe oczy wpatrujące się we mnie. Gapiłem się w nie, próbując rozszyfrować, co się kryję w jej głowie. Odkryłem to, czego chciałem się dowiedzieć od mojego powrotu. Ona do cholery mnie kocha. Kocha mnie. Nawet po tym jak zostawiłem ją i nasze dziecko, nawet jeśli skrzywdziłem ją fizycznie i emocjonalnie, nadal mnie kochała.

 _Dlaczego?_ Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. Bella wzięła w dłonie moją twarz, zmuszając do spojrzenia prosto w jej oczy. Czubkami palców śledziła każdą zmarszczkę na mojej twarzy.

Ani razu nie odwróciła wzroku, podczas swojego małego badania. Z początku jej wyraz twarzy wydawał się chłodny, ale powoli zaczął zmieniać się w coś innego.

Kąciki jej ust zaczęły się unosić w niezaprzeczalnym uśmiechu. Jej palce zatrzymały się tam, gdzie zaczęły swoją wędrówkę, pochyliła się i zaczęła całować moją szczękę. Odtworzyła w ten sposób ścieżkę, którą stworzyły jej opuszki. Zamknąłem oczy i napawałem się uczuciem płynącym z jej działań.

Jej usta dotknęły mojej powieki, gdy moje rzęsy zatrzepotały przy jej skórze. Nie przerwała podróży, aż nie dotarła do moich ust. Westchnąłem i zrelaksowałem się, pozwalając wszystkiemu odejść.

Pocałowałem ją, pragnąc być bliżej za to, że jest nadal ze mną i że nadal mnie kocha tak jak ja ją. Bella westchnęła, gdy chwyciłem jej twarz w dłonie i pogłębiłem pocałunek. Jej dłonie przesunęły się z mojej twarzy na włosy, lekko za nie ciągnąc.

Po kilka chwilach jej usta się rozchyliły, a jej zapach i smak oszołomił mnie. Boże, potrzebuję jej, całej. Kiedy wzięła moją dolną wargę między zęby, jęknąłem i pozwoliłem jej pogłębić pocałunek. Minął tylko tydzień, odkąd całowaliśmy się w ten sposób, a ja czułem jakby minęły wieki. Jęknęła, kiedy nasze języki spotkały się, a ja zdałem sobie sprawę, że klęczy przede mną. Nie powinna była, nigdy. Jesteśmy równi i chcę jej na tym samym poziomie.

Przebiegłem palcami przez jej szyję, ramiona, aż do talii. Złapałem ją i wciągnąłem na swoje kolana.

Kiedy odsunęliśmy się od siebie, by złapać oddech, Bella oparła swoje czoło na moim. Moja dłoń przesunęła się na jej plecy i zacząłem je pocierać, aż dotarłem do karku. Choć była lekko spięta w tej pozycji, czułem jak jej mięśnie się rozluźniają pod moim dotykiem.

\- Muszę wykonać kilka telefonów, a ty potrzebujesz prysznica.

Zachichotała, a ja wydąłem wargi, które wzięła między zęby i zassała delikatnie. Zanim zdążyła się odsunąć, ciasno owinąłem ramiona wokół niej. Bałem się ją puścić. Bałem się przebić bańkę, w której zaczęliśmy się całować. W ten sposób zrozumiałem jak ona się czuła w stosunku do mnie. Od zawsze łatwiej mi przychodziło okazywanie uczuć, poprzez intymność. Długo mi zajęło dostrzeżenie wszechobecnej miłości.

\- Edwardzie? - wyszeptała, opierając głowę o moją. Zamruczałem, przytulając policzek do zgięcia jej szyi. - Czy ty nadal mnie kochasz po tym wszystkim? - Dostrzegłem cień strachu w jej głosie, zdradzający próbę utrzymania spokojnego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Zawsze - odpowiedziałem szczerze. Chciałem jej zadać to samo pytanie, ale obawiałem się odpowiedzi. Bałem się, że jeśli odpowie 'tak', to będzie znaczyło, że jest gotowa na naszą wspólną przyszłość. Jeśli tak jest, muszę się ze wszystkim uporać. Bałem się, że jeśli odpowie 'nie' to stracę nie tylko najlepszą przyjaciółkę, ale też miłość mojego życia.

Nikt jej nie dorówna. Bałem się, ponieważ wiedziałem, że nie będę umiał żyć bez miłości, jej miłości. Po kilku minutach westchnąłem, całując ją lekko.

\- Bella?

Odpowiedziała, mrucząc w moje ucho.

\- Czy ty nadal mnie kochasz po tym wszystkim? - Moje serce biło jak szalone, bojąc się odpowiedzi, która mogła zmienić wszystko. Nie zawahała się:

\- Zawsze będę, Edwardzie. Każdą cząstką siebie.

Nie miałem pojęcia jak bardzo potrzebowałem usłyszeć te słowa. Jak wiele to dla mnie znaczyło.

Z ulgą wtuliłem się w jej szyję, ledwo powstrzymując moje emocje. Jednak Bella nie dała się zwieść. Kontynuowała swoje poczynania, przebiegając palcami przez moje włosy i nucąc swoją kołysankę. Zmiażdżyłem ją w uścisku, jakby od tego zależało moje życie. Odsunęła się, gdy zacząłem się uspokajać. Mogłem dostrzec zmęczenie minionym tygodniem wymalowane na jej twarzy.

W chwili, gdy wstała z moich kolan, zabrakło mi jej dotyku. Chwytając moją dłoń, zmusiła mnie do wstania. Wyprowadziła mnie z salonu, przez korytarz i sypialnię, aż nie znaleźliśmy się w łazience przyległej do niej. Włączyła prysznic, po czym odwróciła się, by ściągnąć moją koszulkę.

Starała się mną zaopiekować. Zdjąłem buty i skarpetki, odrzucając je w bok. Oboje pomogliśmy sobie nawzajem w pozbyciu się ubrań, ale podczas tego nasze oczy były utkwione w spojrzeniu tego drugiego.

Kiedy wszedłem pod prysznic, jęknąłem, gdy ciepła woda uderzyła w moje ramiona. Z zamkniętymi oczami, pozwoliłem wodzie spływać po mojej twarzy i ciele. Zmywałem z siebie stres i emocje z całego tygodnia. Bella lekko mnie popchnęła, przez co wszedłem bardziej pod strumień wody. Starłem wodę z mojej twarzy. Wiedziałem, że jest blisko, ale nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak blisko. Otworzyłem oczy, by znaleźć Bellę, trzymającą butelkę z moim szamponem. Jęknąłem, pragnąc, by moje ciało nie zareagowało.

Bella się zaśmiała.

\- Wiesz, że to nie działa? - powiedziała prosto do mojego ucha.

\- Bella - jęknąłem, gdy jej dłonie zaczęły myć jej ciało.

\- W porządku, Edwardzie - powiedziała uspokajająco. - Powinieneś pamiętać, że jak bardzo bym chciała pokazać ci, jak mocno cię kocham, to nie możemy.

Moje ciało zadrżało, kiedy to powiedziała. Wiedziałem. Nie chce mnie, ponieważ za bardzo ją zraniłem. Musiała to zauważyć, gdyż uspokajająco pogładziła moją pierś.

\- Zrelaksuj się. W sumie to nie tak, że nie możemy. Ja nie mogę. Powinnam się wstrzymać od takiej aktywności przez cztery tygodnie, z powodu operacji.

Odetchnąłem i otwierając oczy, spojrzałem na nią.

\- Opowiedz mi co się wydarzyło.

Bella wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Bella wyglądała na zamyśloną.

\- Pamiętam, że miałam operację, a potem obudziłam się w mieszkaniu.

Mój oddech stał sie nierównomierny. _O Boże. A co jeśli coś się stało?_ Jeśli straciła dziecko... nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie masz pojęcia, czy z dzieckiem jest wszystko w porządku?

Bella spojrzała na mnie i chwyciła moją twarz, próbując mnie uspokoić.

\- Edwardzie, wiem, że z nim jest w porządku. Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale wiem to.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i kiwnąłem głową. Przekazałem jej co powiedział doktor, o niebezpieczeństwie jakie niósł jej stan, dla niej i dziecka, gdy ją zabierałem.

\- Widzisz, nawet on powiedział, że z dzieckiem jest dobrze.

Przytuliłem ją mocno. Mruknąłem, kiedy próbowałem sobie uzmysłowić, że zostanę ojcem. Nadal ten fakt był nierealny.

Po naszym prysznicu, zaczęliśmy naszą normalną rutynę. Wsadziliśmy moje ubrania z podróży do pralki i zadzwoniliśmy po zakupy z dostawą. Żadne z nas nie było w nastroju do gotowania, więc zamówiliśmy coś na wynos.

\- Idź odbierz nasze zamówienie, a ja wykonam kilka telefonów - powiedziała Bella, kilka minut później.

Spojrzałem na nią zaciekawiony, dlaczego wygląda na zdenerwowaną.

\- Do kogo będziesz dzwonić?

\- Nessie i Jordan - odpowiedziała, po czym spojrzała prosto w moje oczy. - I do Carlisle'a.

Kiwnąłem głową, ale odwróciłem wzrok. Wyglądała, jakby czekała aż coś powiem. Westchnąłem i przebiegłem palcami przez moje włosy.

\- Nie jestem gotowy, by im przebaczyć. Ledwo udało mi się uporać z tym co ty... - przerwałem.

Cmoknęła mnie w usta i powiedziała, że rozumie. Wyszedłem odebrać kolację z okolicznej restauracji, w której zazwyczaj zamawiamy, złapałem ulotkę, czekając na zamówienie.

W drodze powrotnej myślałem jak dziwnie może wyglądać nasz powrót do siebie po tym wszystkim. Jednakże, po dalszej analizie naszych rozmów i konfrontacji, zdałem sobie sprawę, że dotknęliśmy ledwie wierzchołka naszych problemów.

Mieliśmy problem z zaufaniem. Mieliśmy problemy rodzinne. Oboje mieliśmy problem z intymnością. Oraz oboje mieliśmy problemy z odrzuceniem. To znaczy, że oboje skradamy się wokół wszystkiego, chcąc, żeby się nigdy nie wydarzyło. W rzeczywistości wydarzyło się wszystko i musieliśmy sobie z tym poradzić.

Po chwili dziękowałem za to, że chciała ze mną porozmawiać. Chciała się podzielić myślami i odczuciami, które głównie dotyczyły naszej dwójki. Musieliśmy wzmocnić więź pomiędzy nami.

Musiałem spróbować to zrobić. Nie tylko dla naszego nienarodzonego dziecka, ale w imię miłości, którą do niej czułem. Miłości, której nie chciałem zaprzepaścić. Potrzebuję jej jak powietrza. A najważniejsze, chcę żeby mnie kochała.

Kochała mnie, mimo że zamieniałem się w neandertalczyka, gdy jakiś facet gapił się na nią zbyt długo. Kochała mnie, pomimo że opuściłem ją, gdy mnie potrzebowała i to dwa razy. Kochała mnie, mimo że pieprzyłem się z trzy razy większą ilością osób, niż ona umawiała się. Kochała mnie dla mnie.

Żeby kochała wszystkie małe rzeczy we mnie. Pamiętam jak zapytałem ją dlaczego mnie kocha, kilka tygodni temu.

 _\- Kochanie, dlaczego mnie kochasz? - spytałem, zatapiając nos w jej włosach. Usłyszałem jak westchnęła i przysunęła się bliżej. Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej nagiej talii, przyciskając jej plecy do mojej piersi._

 _\- Kocham wiele rzeczy w tobie._

 _Ścisnąłem jej biodro, zachęcając do kontynuowania. Trochę denerwowałem się tym pytaniem. Potrzebuję potwierdzenie, że to prawdziwe uczucie, a nie tylko fizyczne przyciąganie._

 _\- Zobaczmy. Kocham twoje spojrzenie, gdy się na czymś bardzo skupiasz. Uwielbiam fakt, że nadal korzystasz z zakładki, którą zrobiła twoja mama, podczas czytania. Kocham, gdy starasz się znaleźć dobre słowa, jeśli chcesz powiedzieć coś zabawnego i tandetnego. I jeszcze twój wyraz twarzy, gdy pokazujesz swoją miłość, jak się kochamy lub gdy skomponujesz piękną piosenkę. Uwielbiamy oglądać te same seriale, nawet jeśli leci powtórka. Kocham, gdy stałeś obok mnie i pomagałeś przygotować śniadanie dziś rano, ciesząc się tym. Uwielbiam, gdy mnie przytulasz do siebie. Nie każdy facet tak robi, wiesz? - Ścisnąłem ją bardziej i pocałowałem w szyję._

 _\- Kocham... - zamarła i pociągnęła nosem._

 _\- Bella?_

 _\- Edwardzie, nie jestem pewna czy przeżyłabym bez ciebie - wyznała, wypuszczając kolejny szloch. Chwyciłem jej ciało i odwróciłem, by była twarzą w moją stronę._

 _\- Nie będziemy tego sprawdzać, ponieważ nigdzie się nie wybieram - próbowałem ją uspokoić. Kiwnęła głową i pocałowała mnie._

Nie wiedziałem, co spowodowało jej smutek. Jednakże, gdy prawda wyszła na jaw dałem jej jasno do zrozumienia, że nie zniosę już kłamstw i oszustw. Bez wątpienia wierzyła, że skrzywdzę ją ponownie.

Podczas wchodzenia do jej apartamentowca obiecałem sobie, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by nic nas nie rozdzieliło. Przejrzałem ulotkę i byłem zaszokowany znajdującą się w naszym posiłku ilością tłuszczu i sodu. Tak, panna Bella i ja będziemy musieli porozmawiać na temat jej żywienia.

Pokręciłem głową, zmierzając do drzwi naszego mieszkania, gdy usłyszałem krzyk ze środka:

\- Jordan, proszę!

Wbiegłem do środka i znalazłem Bellę klęczącą na podłodze z telefonem przy uchu, płaczącą histerycznie. Nikogo nie było na linii, gdy podniosłem słuchawkę. Delikatnie ją podniosłem i owinąłem wokół niej ramiona. Łzy spływały w dół jej twarzy, kiedy usadziłem nas na kanapie.

\- Bella, proszę kochanie. Co się stało?

Jej ciało zadrżało, gdy szloch opuścił jej usta.

\- Nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Moja własna krew nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać.

Jordan. Jak on jej mógł to zrobić? To było cholernie zbyt wiele. Mogę zrozumieć bycie zawiedzionym, ale Boże, to jego siostra. Pomimo tego, co on zrobił, Bella stała obok niego i wspierała go. Nessie i Bella były jedyną rodziną jaka mu pozostała. _Co do diabła?_

Rodzina powinna trzymać się razem. Rodzina powinna się wspierać. Kurwa. Cholera, 'głos Belli' wrócił do mojej głowy. Pokręciłem nią, przerywając rozmyślania dotyczące mojej rodziny i skupiając się na Belli.

\- Kochanie, wszystko w porządku. Jeszcze przyjdzie. Jestem tego pewien - powiedziałem kojącym głosem. Zaczęła się wiercić na moich kolanach.

Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, wiedziałem, że nie dam rady jej pomóc na własną rękę. Potrzebuję profesjonalnej pomocy. Przeszła zbyt wiele i ukryła swoje emocje za grubą ścianą.

Z nadmiarem hormonów i świeżym bólem, który sobie spowodowaliśmy, zostało tylko czekać, aż wybuchnie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mogłem jej pozwolić, by znowu zamknęła się w swojej głowie. Owinęła ramiona wokół mojej szyi, westchnęła i cicho łkała.

\- Edwardzie, nie mam pojęcia co mam zrobić - wyszeptała. - Coś takiego nigdy nie miało miejsca.

\- To zdarza się większości ludzi, Bello.

\- Ugh, nie lubię tak się czuć. Staram się, naprawdę. Ale ciężko utrzymać wszystkie emocje pod kontrolą.

Nadal starała się trzymać emocje na wodzy, ale nie tego potrzebowała. Musi pozwolić temu wyjść, chociaż raz.

Jej telefon zadzwonił, sprawdziła kto to i odebrała.

\- John, dzięki Bogu.

Przygryzła wargę, gdy spojrzałem na nią z pytaniem.

\- Kolega i terapeuta.

Pokręciła głową i zeskoczyła z moich kolan.

Skoro szuka pomocy, to nie będę wchodził jej w drogę, ale pokażę jej, że ją wspieram. Wstałem i chwyciłem jej dłoń.

Mimo, że nie byłem świadkiem całej rozmowy, to odniosłem wrażenie, że musiała już z nim wcześniej rozmawiać. Bella westchnęła i zamknęła oczy. Kilkakrotnie ścisnęła moją dłoń, zanim odpowiedziała:

\- Doktorze White, miałam kolejny epizod. Potrzebuję znaleźć kogoś w Seattle.

Powiedziała jak długo była w tym stanie, zanim ją wyciągnąłem, dodała nawet, że to nie jej poziom żelaza we krwi to spowodował. Bella cicho wyszeptała: 'Mój terapeuta z Kalifornii.' Kiwnąłem głową i ponownie ścisnąłem jej dłoń.

Bella opowiedziała o strzelaninie Daniela, o tym jak wpadła w ten stan i jak z niego wyszła. I nazwała mnie swoją kotwicą.

\- Prawdopodobnie spowodowała go kolejna operacja, którą miałam. - Moje oczy się rozszerzyły w szoku, kiedy to powiedziała. Miała już wcześniej operację? - Wpadłam w ten stan zaraz po niej. Chociaż, jak tak teraz myślę, to kłótnia z moim chłopakiem i bratem mogła mieć duże znaczenie. - Skrzywiłem się, a w jej oczach dostrzegłem świeże łzy. - Tak, pamiętam jak powiedzieli, że nie mogę mieć dzieci w ciągu najbliższych lat. Ale mogę mieć dziecko, ponieważ jestem w ciąży.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się ponownie i wyszarpałem rękę z jej dłoni. _Co do diabła? Czy istnieje jakieś ryzyko, o którym nie wiem? Co do cholery? Czego jeszcze mi nie powiedziała?_

W jej oczach zebrało się więcej łez, a ja poczułem jak mój mur topnieje. Ale do cholery, musi wiedzieć, że nie może trzymać takiego gówna przede mną w tajemnicy. Przycisnąłem przycisk przełączający na głośnomówiący. Nadszedł czas, żebym dowiedział się wszystkiego o Belli, czy jej się to podoba, czy nie.

\- Cóż, zgaduję że to był główny powód twojego katatonicznego stanu. To była forma obrony twojego mózgu przed możliwą utratą zdrowia i chciał zamknąć się przed wszystkimi emocjami. Oddzwonię do ciebie jutro, kiedy znajdę kogoś dla ciebie.

\- Dziękuję doktorze. Przepraszam za niepokojenie.

\- Nonsens Bello. Wiesz dobrze, że jesteś dla mnie jak rodzina.

\- Co u Resse i Anny?

\- Szczęśliwe, jak zwykle. Mała za tydzień skończy cztery miesiące.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, John. Powiedz im, że mówię 'cześć'. I poproś Reese o przesłanie zdjęć na mojego maila.

Usłyszałem jak doktor się śmieje.

\- Pewnie zasypie cię tyloma zdjęciami, że nie będziesz mogła na nas więcej patrzyć.

\- Nigdy, John. Dobrze wiesz, że jestem twoim dłużnikiem. Dużo mi pomogłeś, kiedy mieszkałam w Kalifornii.

\- Tak, skarbie. Trochę ci pomogłem. To była jedyna rzecz, którą mogłem zrobić za to, co zrobiłaś dla Reese. Dzięki tobie jest lepszym człowiekiem.

Bella uśmiechnęła się, a ja skrzywiłem. Ja pierdolę! On jest kolejnym obiektem ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem. _Gdzie do cholery jest moje?_ Nadal do cholery czekam na jednorożce i tęcze. Po piekle, które przeszedłem w zeszłym tygodniu, powinienem na nie zasłużyć. Spojrzałem na Bellę, która odwróciła wzrok i otarła łzy z policzka. Westchnąłem, przyciągając ją do mojej klatki.

\- Teraz musimy postanowić czy idziesz na terapię sama, czy na rodzinną z bratem?

\- Na razie sama, John. - Spojrzałem na nią, gdy mówiła i pocałowałem ją w czoło.

\- Doktorze, tu Edward, Belli... narzeczony… chłopak. Właściwie nie mam pojęcia kim jestem w tej chwili. Czy mógłbyś kogoś znaleźć do terapii dla par?

To coś, czego oboje potrzebujemy, by pozbierać się po tym, co się stało i jest to coś, czego nie możemy zrobić sami. Bella posłała mi mokry uśmiech i zacieśniła uścisk wokół mnie.

\- Bella? - spytał doktor.

\- Tak, John. I kogoś dla pary, ale najpierw dla mnie.

\- W porządku, wyślę ci jutro kilka rekomendacji i mam nadzieję, że wkrótce zadzwonisz do mnie.

Po potwierdzeniu swojego maila, Bella spojrzała na mnie. Uniosłem brew, wskazując na kolację, którą rozłożyłem na stoliku kawowym w salonie. Tak jak podczas naszej pierwszej kolacji w jej mieszkaniu.

Nagle jej wyraz twarzy się zmienił, włączając w to jej uśmiech. Zrozumiałem swój błąd. Daniel. Przed naszą pierwszą kolacją tutaj, Daniel wyszedł z jej mieszkania.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Możemy zjeść w kuchni.

Bella pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, Edwardzie. Muszę sobie z tym poradzić. Muszę ruszyć dalej.

Kiwnąłem głową i pomogłem jej usiąść na poduszce, po czym podałem jej ulubione jedzenie, zanim wybrałem coś dla siebie.

\- To jest ostatni raz jak jesz chińskie jedzenie w trakcie ciąży.

Bella jęknęła.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wiesz ile w tym jest glutaminianu sodu?

Bella prychnęła i wydęła usta.

\- Jeśli ja nie będę jadła, to ty też. Nie będę siedziała i patrzyła jak ty jesz.

Zaśmiałem się, ponieważ wyglądała cholernie uroczo, kiedy się wkurzała. Wywróciła oczami i odwróciła się ode mnie, kompletnie mnie ignorując. Westchnąłem po kilku minutach irytującej ciszy. Wciągnąłem ją na moje kolana.

\- Proszę, nie odwracaj się ode mnie. Wiem, że minął dopiero tydzień, odkąd cię widziałem, ale mam wrażenie jakby minęło o wiele więcej. Nie mogę znieść braku widoku tych cudownych oczu.

Bella spojrzała na mnie i zamknęła swoje oczy. Zachichotałem, całując jej oczy, aż ich nie otwarła, po czym zatrzepotała rzęsami z irytacją.

\- Dobra, koniec z chińskim żarciem.

\- Skoro już nie jesteś na mnie zła za zabronienie jedzenia u chińczyka, to myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać na temat twojej dyskusji z byłym lekarzem.

Bella kiwnęła.

\- Zachorowałam kilka lat temu, anemia. Po kilku testach okazało się, że to mięśniaki. Przyjmowałam leki i miałam kilka operacji, które miały pozbyć się tego problemu. Tylko, że w ogóle mi się nie poprawiło. Zanim poznałam ciebie przyjmowałam leki od miesięcy i nic ich nie zniszczyło. Wiedziałam co mój lekarz mi powie.

\- I co to było?

Bella westchnęła ponownie i spojrzała na mnie.

\- To miała być ostatnia próba leków i operacji. Jeśli by nie zadziałały, to powinnam mieć przeprowadzoną histerektomię.

\- Więc nie mogłabyś mieć dzieci?

Bella przytaknęła.

\- To mnie przestraszyło prawie na śmierć. Wiedziałam, że w przyszłości chciałam mieć swoje dzieci. Lekarz stwierdził, że to prawdopodobne i za kilka lat trzeba będzie przeprowadzić tą operację.

Moje mięśnie się napięły. _Co ona do diabła próbuje mi powiedzieć? Zrobiła to celowo?_ Nie używaliśmy prezerwatyw, ponieważ powiedziała, że ma alergię. Pokręciłem głową i odepchnąłem ją ponownie. _Czy ona znowu mnie okłamuje?_

\- Co? - spytała Bella, zauważając moją zmianę.

\- Co? Ty się pytasz co? Czy ty... - Drżałem ze złości, nie wiedząc właściwie dlaczego.

Może byłem wkurzony, że nasze dziecko jest wynikiem oszustwa, a nie naszej miłości.

Zdała sobie sprawę o czym myślę.

\- Boże, Edwardzie. Naprawdę myślisz, że zrobiłam to celowo? Myślałam, że jesteś mądrzejszy. Kurwa!

Wstałem, gotowy pieprzyć wszystko i wyjść.

\- Cóż, po tym wszystkim co przeszliśmy jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć w to, co mówisz.

\- Nie, nie zrobiłam tego celowo - wypluła. - Właściwie to jestem przerażona tym wszystkim. Tak jak mówiłam, nie wiem dlaczego tutaj jesteś. Ponadto, brałam tabletki i raz upiłam się w trzy dupy. Nie mam pojęcia jaki to będzie miało wpływ na dziecko. Nie wspominając, że ta ciąża zagraża mojemu życiu. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że jestem w ciąży, aż nie wylądowałam w szpitalu.

Pokręciłem głową, byłem zmieszany jak cholera. Nie naraziłaby dziecka na działanie alkoholu i leków, gdyby wiedziała o ciąży.

\- Nawet nie sądziłam, że to możliwe, dopóki Sharon nie spytała o wpływ dziurawca na inne leki.

Spojrzałem na nią i wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów. Była wkurzona, ponieważ zaczęła chodzić. Znowu ledwo zjadła i to była wyłącznie moja wina.

\- Kiedy to się stało? - spytałem, mając to gdzieś, ale chciałem żeby ze mną rozmawiała.

\- W dzień Gali - odpowiedziała.

Zerwałem się na równe nogi i podszedłem do niej.

\- Cholera jasna, Bella. Wiedziałaś, że możesz być i mi nie powiedziałaś?

\- Jak miałam ci do cholery powiedzieć, skoro byłeś gotowy wybuchnąć w każdej chwili?

Zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy i zaplątałem palce w moje włosy. Zrobiłem to jej, gdy była w ciąży. Kurwa. To przeze mnie miała epizod. To przeze mnie zatraciła się w swoim świecie, za który oddałbym swoją nerkę.

Moje poczucie winy było większe, niż potrzeba zostania.

\- Kurwa!

\- Jedna rzecz nigdy nie pojawiła się w mojej głowie, odkąd podejrzewałam, że jestem w ciąży. Ani razu nie pomyślałam, że mogłabym się go pozbyć.

\- Kurwa, Bella. Jestem zraniony i zmieszany, potrzebuję czasu. Powiedziałem pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mi do głowy. Nie miałem tego na myśli!

\- Edwardzie, miałeś tydzień na ułożenie swoich uczuć i myśli. Ja nie miałam nic. Czuję się jakbym położyła się wieczorem i rano wstała z łóżka. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak teraz wyjdziesz. Chcę zostać sama.

Kurwa. Do diabła. Znowu trafiłem do swojego piekła. Moje ramiona opadły w porażce, po czym osunąłem się na kolana. Przyciągnąłem jej ciało do siebie i zatopiłem twarz w jej brzuchu.

\- Nie mogę wyjść. Proszę, nie odpychaj mnie.

\- Edwardzie, uważam, że oboje jesteśmy zbyt zdezorientowani. Musimy się oboje wycofać. Nie mówię, że to koniec. Chodzi mi o to, że potrzebuję złapać oddech. Idę do łóżka. Kanapa się rozkłada, więc jeśli chcesz zostać, to zapraszam. Proszę, daj mi trochę czasu.

Kiwnąłem głową i pocałowałem jej brzuch kilka razy oraz potarłem jej biodra, zanim wstałem. Pocałowałem ję w czoło, zanim wypuściłem ją z objęć. Bella spojrzała na mnie i potarła mój policzek dłonią. Odwróciła się i weszła do swojej sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Westchnąłem i zabrałem się za sprzątanie po kolacji. Chciałem dać jej znać, że nadal tu jestem. Pokazać, że nigdzie się nie wybieram, nie bez niej. _Ale co?_

Rozebrałem się do bokserek i ruszyłem do szafy wnękowej na przedpokoju po koce. Stanąłem przy jej drzwiach i próbowałem ją usłyszeć. Chciałem wiedzieć o czym śni. Przez myśl mi przeszło, że to raczej nie będzie sen, tylko koszmar. Cicho życzyłem jej dobrej nocy.

Zapadłem w niespokojny sen na prowizorycznym łóżku w salonie. Sny były chaotyczne. Moje myśli, wahania nastroju i surowe emocje krążyły w mojej głowie. Jakiś czas później poczułem jak materac obok mnie zapada się. Nie poruszyłem się, nie chcąc jej spłoszyć. Westchnęła i owinęła ramiona i nogi wokół mnie.

\- Nie potrafisz udawać, że śpisz, Edwardzie. Nigdy ci się to nie uda. - Usłyszałem jej szept. Odwróciłem się powoli, pozwalając jej przemieszczać się razem ze mną.

\- Cóż, nie dostanę za to Oscara. Więc jaki jest powód tej późnonocnej wycieczki na kanapę? Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko - spytałem, przyciągając ją bliżej. Była ubrana w jedną z moich koszulek, które wyciągaliśmy wcześniej z suszarki. Zanurzyła nos w mojej piersi i zaciągnęła się głęboko.

\- Przyzwyczaiłam się do spania z tobą.

\- Mam to samo, kochanie.

\- Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałam. Zgaduję, że byłam przestraszona tym, że nie będziesz chciał być ze mną, ponieważ nie mogę dać ci dziecka.

Westchnąłem i pokręciłem głową.

\- Naiwna i uparta kobieta - powiedziałem cicho. - Musimy ze sobą rozmawiać i możemy zacząć od teraz. Powinnaś mi powiedzieć. Spałem obok ciebie każdej nocy. A co, jeśli coś by ci się stało, a ja bym nie wiedział o co chodzi?

\- Przykro mi. Chyba nie patrzyłam na to w ten sposób.

Pocałowałem ją w czoło.

\- Przepraszam, że oskarżyłem cię o celowe zajście w ciążę. Wiem, że nie zrobiłabyś tego. Nie potrzebujesz mnie. Nie naprawdę. Nie tak jak ja potrzebuję ciebie.

\- Dziecko czy nie, Edwardzie, nadal cię potrzebuję.

Zacząłem nucić jej kołysankę i całować ją w czubek głowy, wdychając przy tym truskawkowy szampon.

\- Też cię potrzebuję, kochanie. Teraz śpij.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Muszę wyjść jutro i pochodzić trochę na świeżym powietrzu. Jakiś pomysł?

\- Centrum handlowe? - zasugerowałem. Bella skinęła głową i ziewnęła, starając się stłumić je dłonią. Zachichotałem i zacieśniłem uścisk wokół niej.

\- Śpij - wyszeptałem jej w ucho.

\- Taa...

~oOo~

Obudził mnie dzwonek telefonu, dzwoniący o nieludzkiej porze. Przekląłem, rzucając się w jego stronę, by nie obudzić Belli. Uderzyłem w przycisk telefonu.

\- Pan Cullen? - Rozpoznałem głos jednego z ochroniarzy budynku. - Detektyw Davis przyjechał zobaczyć się z panną Swan. - O kurwa. Właściwie to porwałem Bellę ze szpitala. - Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i jest w drodze na górę. Nie mogłem go powstrzymać.

Powiedziałem, że wszystko w porządku i się rozłączyłem. Złapałem parę spodni i podszedłem do spokojnie śpiącej Belli. Delikatnie potrząsnąłem nią, by się obudziła.

\- Za chwilę złoży nam wizytę twój kolega z policji.

Bella otworzyła oczy i jęknęła.

\- Nigdy nie wiedzą, kiedy przyjść - wyjęczała i wzięła szlafrok, który jej podałem. - Pewnie sprawdza co ze mną, ale na wszelki wypadek zaczekaj w środku. - Kiwnąłem głową i pocałowałem ją w policzek. Uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. W tym samym momencie ktoś zaczął pukać. Cóż, brzmiał na wkurzonego.

Posłałem jej mały uśmiech i ruszyłem do sypialni. Na początku było trochę krzyku, ale szybko ucichły, gdy Bella mówiła. Po wyszorowaniu zębów, wróciłem do kuchni i zacząłem szykować coś na kształt śniadania: płatki i owoce znalezione w lodówce.

Bella posłała mi mokry uśmiech, kiedy wróciła i wskazała na korytarz. Po chwili, wróciła z łazienki i usiadła na stołku kuchennym, gdy ja kroiłem mango i ananasa. Podałem jej miskę płatków z mlekiem, jedna trzecia całej miski czyli tak jak lubi.

Bella uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a łza spłynęła w dół jej policzka. Spojrzałem na nią zdezorientowany, ale tylko zarumieniła się i pokręciła głową. Jedliśmy w ciszy, z jednym moim ramieniem owiniętym wokół jej talii, a jej dłonią na moim udzie. Zdecydowaliśmy się udać do centrum handlowego. Powiedziała, że chciałaby skończyć kupować prezenty, ponieważ straciła już tydzień. Jęknąłem. Też musiałem dokupić kilka rzeczy, głównie dla mojej rodziny, a jeszcze nie byłem gotowy, by o nich myśleć.

Nadal nie miałem niczego dla Carlisle'a i Emmetta. Czy to na pewno dobry moment, by iść na zakupy, kiedy człowiek jest wkurzony? Nie.

Bella powiedziała, że nie muszę z nią iść, ale jestem mile widziany. Musiałem wrócić do mojego mieszkania po kilka rzeczy, w tym kartę płatniczą. Wychodząc z mieszkania, złapałem stos moich ubrań, ale nie byłem pewien, czy powinienem wziąć wszystko.

Tu leżał problem. Jeśli wezmę wszystko, to będzie wyglądało, jakbym nie planował zostać. Jeśli nie wezmę wszystkiego, to będzie wyglądało, jakbym nie dawał jej wyboru. Jednakże, ona dokonała wyboru za mnie. Kiedy wyciągnąłem całe pranie, wzięła kosz na bieliznę i zaniosła do swojej sypialni.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą i pocałowałem ją na do widzenia, obiecując, że to nie zajmie długo. Nieufność czaiła się w jej oczach, gdy przygryzła wargę. Właściwie, wygląda jakby bała się, że odejdę. Przyrzekłem jej, że wrócę szybko, na co skinęła głową i wyszeptała 'do zobaczenia'.

Kiedy znalazłem wszystko czego potrzebowałem w moim mieszkaniu, wziąłem prezent dla Belli, który przygotowałem tygodnie temu. Otworzyłem pudełko, wyciągnąłem płytę z naszym zdjęciem, zatytułowaną 'Dla miłości mojego życia'.

Zapisane na błyszczącym krążku dźwięki były jej kołysanką skomponowaną przeze mnie. W trakcie ostatniej podróży do Los Angeles wynająłem studio nagraniowe. Na nagraniu był również klip jak gram i śpiewam. Westchnąłem. Mój prezent nie był już wystarczający. Muszę jej to zagrać osobiście.

Do tego potrzebuję fortepianu, co znaczy, że musiałbym mój przenieść do jej mieszkania. Jak do diabła mam tego dokonać? Znowu pojawia się narzucanie. Nie teraz, kiedy nie wiem co z nami będzie.

Wyszedłem z mojego mieszkania z tysiącem pomysłów jak się z nią pogodzić, ale żaden nie wydawał się wystarczający. Jak facet ma powiedzieć kobiecie, którą skrzywdził, a ona odwdzięczyła się tym samym, że nadal ją kocha?

Kiedy wróciłem do naszego mieszkania, zauważyłem, że Belli w nim nie ma. Zostawiła notatkę na lodówce z informacją, że poszła po coś do swojego samochodu. Posprzątałem troszkę w salonie i kuchni. Gdy skończyłem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że Belli nie ma od pół godziny. Zmartwiony, postanowiłem sprawdzić, co ją zatrzymało. Kiedy dotarłem do jej miejsca parkingowego, znalazłem ją klęczącą w miejscu śmierci Daniela. Obawiając się, że ma kolejny epizod, podbiegłem do niej i owinąłem wokół niej ramiona. Zatopiła twarz w mojej koszulce, ciasno do mnie przylegając.

\- Muszę... sobie z tym poradzić... ludzie nie mogą mnie w kółko zwodzić. - Łzy i szloch zdeformowały jej słowa.

\- Bella, radzisz sobie bardzo dobrze. Przypomnij sobie co było wcześniej, nawet nie mogłaś wejść do windy. Radzisz sobie z tym, kochanie.

Bella kiwnęła głową i podała mi kluczyki.

\- Mógłbyś wyjąć moje zakupy z bagażnika?

Skinąłem i pomogłem jej wstać. Zajęło mi chwilę, zanim pozbierałem wszystkie torby. Weszliśmy do mieszkania tylko po to, żeby zostawić pakunki i wyszliśmy na obiecany spacer.

Szliśmy ręka w rękę przez uliczkę ze sklepami. Zimna bryza rozwiewała włosy Belli. Jej twarz rozjaśniła się, gdy pociągnęła mnie do lokalu ze słodkościami.

Biedactwo, nie była w stanie zjeść nawet połowy ogromnego, czekoladowego ciastka. Odsunęła talerzyk, zamykając oczy. Po chwili je otworzyła, uśmiechnęła się do mnie i oblizała usta. Zauważyłem, że ominęła smugę czekolady na dolnej wardze, pochyliłem się i zassałem ją.

\- Hmm, czekoladowa Bella. Podoba mi się - wyszeptałem w jej usta. Bella uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała mnie, całkowicie zapominając o ciastku.

Jakiś czas później, znaleźliśmy sklep z artykułami do scrapbookingu1, gdzie Bella wybrała kilka albumów i różne dodatki.

\- Dla kogo to wszystko?

\- Cóż, chciałam zacząć dokumentować swoją ciążę. Chciałabym również dać taki album Rose i Alice. - Uśmiechnęła się, a jej oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego,co powiedziała.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Zanim wyjechałam do Nowego Jorku, obie zaczęły coś podejrzewać. Nie wiem czy są w ciąży, ponieważ nie miałam okazji z nimi porozmawiać na ten temat. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami i podała kasjerce swoją kartę kredytową.

Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. Wychodzi na to, że zostanę wujkiem. Jęknąłem, ponieważ nie było możliwości, żebym odseparował się od swojej rodziny, skoro mają być w to zaangażowane dzieci. Gdy jechaliśmy ruchomymi schodami, Bella stwierdziła, że czuje się słabo. Zaproponowałem powrót do mieszkania, ale odmówiła, mówiąc że za długo leżała w łóżku. Zagryzłem zęby i towarzyszyłem jej przez resztę zakupów.

Belli udało się kupić kilka prezentów dla członków mojej rodziny i nawet pytała się, co o tym sądzę. Czułem, że próbuje skłonić mnie do tego, aby mogła powiedzieć, że prezenty są od nas. Jest cholernie uparta i mądra. Ostatecznie udało mi się ją przekonać do zapłacenia za jej zakupy. Naprawdę, ta kobieta powinna nauczyć się przyjmować prezenty.

Chwilę po znalezieniu wszystkiego z jej listy minęliśmy sklep z ubraniami dla ciężarnych.

\- Ugh, nie chcę kupować ciążowych ciuchów. Jestem przerażona faktem, że możemy skończyć z bliźniakami.

Spojrzałem na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Bliźniaki? Dlaczego bliźniaki?

Bella uśmiechnęła się w zadumie, zanim odpowiedziała:

\- Przykro mi, ale moja mama i mama Nessie były bliźniakami jednojajowymi, to jest powód, dlaczego jesteśmy takie podobne. Przeskok pokoleń, według mojej babci.

Wzdrygnąłem się. Bliźniaki. Jasna cholera. Bella chyba zauważyła moją reakcję, ponieważ zaczęła mnie wachlować jednym z albumów. Oparłem się o ścianę w próbie złapania oddechu.

\- Bella, jesteś bliźniakiem - zaoponowałem. - Więc to nie przeskoczyło pokolenia.

\- Tak, jestem, ale bliźnięta dwujajowe chyba się nie liczą. Moja prababcia była bliźniakiem i jej babcia również. - Uniosła brew i wyglądała na zamyśloną. - Teraz gdy o tym myślę, to bardzo prawdopodobne, ponieważ sama jestem bliźniakiem dwujajowym. _Łał._

Zacząłem hiperwentylować.

\- Kurwa, dwójka dzieci.

\- Uspokój się, Edwardzie - powiedziała słodko. - Nie mamy pewności. Zobaczymy za kilka miesięcy. Może szybciej, jeśli lekarz zdecyduje się na USG. - Kiwnąłem głową, przetwarzając informacje. - Edward, wszystko w porządku?

Ponownie skinąłem głową, ale nadal byłem w szoku. _Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem?_ Szybko spojrzałem jej w oczy i od razu wyobraziłem sobie dwie dziewczynki z dużymi, brązowymi oczami.

Bella uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

\- Taa, też sobie to wyobraziłam. - Pozbierałem się w sobie i odepchnąłem od ściany, czując lekkie zawroty głowy. - Chodź, mistrzu. Musisz być głodny, chodźmy coś przekąsić.

Wzięła moją dłoń i owinęła wokół swojej talii. Z lekkim uściskiem była w moich ramionach i całowałem jej czubek głowy. Jej oczy spotkały moje i wspaniały, niegrzeczny uśmieszek zagościł na jej ustach. Uniosłem brew, a ona odpowiedziała tym samym.

 _Więc ona też chce grać w tą grę?_

Poruszając brwiami i uśmiechając się szeroko, wsunąłem dłoń do jej tylnej kieszeni i chwyciłem jej pośladek. Zachichotała i oboje ruszyliśmy, trzymając swoje pośladki. Chociaż wolałbym ją mieć w inny sposób.

W części restauracyjnej Bella narzekała całą drogę do naszego stolika. Chciała corn doga, ale po przeczytaniu składu rozmyśliła się i wybrała sałatkę z grilowanym kurczakiem i lekkim, włoskim sosem. Ja wybrałem kawałek pizzy. Kiedy usiedliśmy przy naszym stoliku, Bella spojrzała na mnie ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Myślisz, że nie przytyję, jeśli nie pozwolisz mi jeść tego, na co mam ochotę? - Dźgnęła swoją sałatkę i zmarszczyła brwi.

Uniosłem brwi, ponieważ była mądrzejsza niż to.

\- Nie, kochanie - powiedziałem, stanowczo patrząc jej w oczy. - Zdrowe jedzenie będzie lepsze dla ciebie i dziecka. Prawdopodobnie dzieci, pamiętasz? Z twoją anemią odrobina zieleniny w diecie nie zaszkodzi.

Jęknęła, ale chyba zgodziła się z tym co powiedziałem.

\- Nie jesteś zabawny.

Wywróciłem oczami, nie chcąc ustąpić. Wiedziała, że mam rację.

\- Jadłaś już chrupki czekoladowe. Na dziś już wystarczy śmieciowego jedzenia.

Gapiła się na mnie, po czym się zaśmiała.

\- Cóż, jeśli ja nie mogę jeść, to ty też.

\- Mogę to zrobić, ale co może być złego w jednym kawałku pepperoni?

Bella uśmiechnęła się ponownie, biorąc serwetkę i przykładając do mojej pizzy. Jej uśmieszek się powiększył, gdy podniosła serwetkę i pokazała mi ilość tłuszczu, która w nią wsiąknęła w ciągu tych kilku sekund.

Cholernie mądra kobieta. Myślałem, że ją mam.

Mamrotałem pod nosem przez całą drogę, gdy poszedłem wyrzucić pizzę i wziąć sałatkę. Bella śmiała się, gdy dźgnąłem kawałek grilowanego kurczaka i liść sałaty lodowej. A niech ją.

\- Dobra, możemy jeść 'zabawne jedzenie', ale z umiarem.

Bella śmiała się, kończąc swoją sałatkę i czekała aż ja skończę swoją na moim kolanie. Uwielbiam, kiedy okazuje mi uczucia w miejscach publicznych. Kiedy skończyliśmy lunch, zaczęliśmy spacerować.

Kiedy przechodziliśmy obok Gymboree2, zatrzymałem się, by zajrzeć do środka. Bella to zauważyła i wepchnęła mnie do środka. Ręka w rękę zaczęliśmy się rozglądać po tych wszystkich malutkich ubrankach. Znalazłem malutką, różową sukienkę z białą koronką na kołnierzyku i falbankach. Dotknąłem jej delikatnie i urzekła mnie delikatność tkaniny.

I wtedy to we mnie uderzyło. Zostanę tatą. Będę czyimś tatą. Cholera jasna. Będę tatą!

Właśnie tej sytuacji unikałem od tak dawna. _Co jeśli coś by się stało z dzieckiem?_ _Co by było między nami?_ Możliwość utraty dziecka była nie do przyjęcia. To się nie może wydarzyć. I najgorsze jest to, że nad zdrowiem naszego dziecka wisi nieznane. _Boże, jak mam o tym nie myśleć?_

Nie miałem wątpliwości, że będę kochał nasze dzieci bezwarunkowo. I chciałbym dać jemu lub jej wszystko na co zasługuje, tak jak robili to moi rodzice przed śmiercią. Część mnie obawiała się przyszłości.

Obok różowej sukieneczki, leżała biała sukienka z różyczką wyhaftowaną na górnej części. Bella zauważyła zmartwienie na mojej twarzy, ponieważ wzięła ją w swoje dłonie.

\- Edwardzie Cullen, wiem że się boisz - wyszeptała, a jej oczy szybko wypełniły się łzami. - Ale to dziecko będzie bardzo kochane, nie tylko przeze mnie i ciebie, ale też innych. Jeśli, powtarzam tu, jeśli coś stanie się jednemu z nas, drugie zajmie się nim z pomocą naszej rodziny. A jeśli coś by się stało naszej dwójce to nasza rodzina zajmie się nim i będzie go lub ją kochać, tak jak my byśmy to robili. Nasza rodzina, Edwardzie, potrzebujemy naszych bliskich.

I tak po prostu, moje zbawienie, moja Bella wyciągnęła mnie znad mojej krawędzi. Uklęknąłem na ziemi przy jej stopach i przycisnąłem usta do jej brzuszka. Jej dłonie przebiegły przez moje włosy, gdy wyszeptałem:

\- Zostanę tatusiem.

Bella uśmiechnęła się, zanim odpowiedziała:

\- Tak.

\- A ty zostaniesz mamusią.

\- Taa...

\- Zrobiliśmy to dziecko razem - stwierdziłem. Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii i położyłem policzek na jej brzuchu. - Nasze dziecko.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Nasze dziecko.

Kupiłem jedną różową i jedną falbaniasta sukieneczkę. Coś mi mówi, że będę ich potrzebował.

~oOo~

Następnego dnia Bella rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon, wydawało się jakby meldowała się rodzinie. Nie próbowała mnie przekonać do rozmowy z nimi, za co byłem jej wdzięczny. Jeszcze nie byłem na to gotowy.

Odkąd wróciłem, spałem na kanapie. Bella jeszcze nie zaprosiła mnie do swojego łóżka, ale to mi nie przeszkadzało. Potrzebowała czasu na przemyślenie wszystkiego. Część mnie, mała część, czuła się tak samo.

Dużo rozmawialiśmy. I dowiedziałem się sporo rzeczy, o których nie miałem pojęcia. Jako dziecko miała szpiczaste siekacze przez co dostała ksywkę Vampella. Nawet miała zdjęcie jako dowód, była cholernie urocza.

Było coś, co trzymała w tajemnicy i to dotyczyło jej poprzednich przypadków. To zaczęło się w collegu i byłem ciekawy, cholernie ciekawy. Poznała tam większość swoich klientów. Podskoczyłem i spytałem o coś, czego musiałem się dowiedzieć.

Usiadłem na kanapie, gdzie spędziliśmy większość wieczorów na przeglądaniu zdjęć i oglądaniu telewizji. Wziąłem jej dłoń w swoją, jako koło ratunkowe, ponieważ wiedziałem, że ten temat będzie drażliwy.

\- Bella - powiedziałem, czekając aż spojrzy na mnie. - Czy ty... - Wziąłem głęboki oddech, mocniej zaciskając palce na jej dłoni. - Czy uczyłaś się... Nie, źle to ująłem. Chodzi mi o to... czego nauczyłaś się podczas swoich poprzednich związków z obiektami.

Naprawdę nienawidziłem tego określenia, ale to było najlepsze określenie jakie przyszło mi do głowy.

\- Hmm... - zamruczała w zamyśleniu i mogłem dostrzec jak zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią. - Cieszę się, że o to spytałeś, Edwardzie. Szczerze, to dzięki poprzednim związkom jestem tym, kim jestem dziś.

\- Co? Jak? - Boże, wiedziałem, że ta rozmowa nie będzie łatwa.

Bella westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to usłyszeć? - Kiedy kiwnąłem, kontynuowała bawienie się moimi palcami. Znak, że czuje się niekomfortowo. - W porządku, najpierw Jacob. Od niego nauczyłam się zaciętej lojalności.

Zaśmiałem się. Ten dupek był daleko od lojalności.

\- Skarbie, był lojalny wobec ciebie, dopóki nie chciałeś go pchnąć w złym kierunku. - Wywróciłem oczami, pokazując jej, by kontynuowała. - Julian nauczył mnie tańczyć i wszystkiego co się z tym wiąże. - Spojrzałem na nią zmieszany. - Taniec pomaga z równowagą. Dzięki temu poczułam się seksowniej i dodało mi to pewności siebie, której brakowało mi, gdy byłam młodsza.

\- Zobaczmy co dalej, Mark. On zaraził mnie miłością do samochodów i nauczył mnie jak dbać o moją starą ciężarówkę. Boże, uwielbiał przy niej majstrować. Dzięki niemu zawsze czułam się piękna, nawet jeśli miałam smugę smaru na policzku. To zwiększyło moją samoocenę i nauczyło mnie kochać siebie taką jaka jestem.

\- Chris i Reese pomogli mi znaleźć moje dwa powołania. Chris kochał książki i dzięki niemu zaczęłam czytać wszystko, co wpadło mi w ręce. Dodatkowo nauczył mnie przelewać moją wyobraźnię na papier. Reese pomógł mi odkryć kolejny krok w mojej karierze. Zostałam terapeutką dzięki niemu i jego ojcu.

\- Dzięki reszcie poszerzyłam swoje gusta. Nowe smaki, jeśli wolisz takie określenie. - Bella zarumieniła się i zrozumiałem. Pomogli jej odkryć lisicę w sypialni. Nie podobało mi się to, w szczególności, że było to stosunkowo niedawno.

 _Ugh... czy ona próbowała pozycji "szczypce" z innymi?_

\- Szczypce?

Bella wywróciła oczami.

\- Ty byłeś jedynym, który podjął się tej zaawansowanej pozycji.

Uśmiechnąłem się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Zdominowana?

Bella kiwnęła głową, przez co moje oczy się rozszerzyły.

\- Nie podobało mi się, utrata kontroli. Bardziej wolę jak ktoś góruje w sypialni, ale potrafię się podporządkować, tak jak byłeś tego świadkiem. Do pewnego stopnia oczywiście.

Kurwa, jeśli już nie byłbym twardy, to stanąłby mi w tej chwili na myśl o niej przywiązanej do łóżka z opaską na oczach. Pieprzyć to, mam zamiar przywiązać ją do krzesła. Bella zachichotała i wyrwała mnie z moich fantazji.

\- Mistrzu, chyba musisz się tym zająć, bo inaczej wybuchniesz.

Cholera, czułem jak moja erekcja naciska na zamek moich jeansów. Bella pchnęła mnie do tyłu i usiadła na mnie okrakiem. Jęknąłem i położyłem dłonie na jej biodrach.

\- Nie do dwunastego stycznia - wyszeptała do mojego ucha, a jej oddech był ciepły i wilgotny. Jęknąłem i przesunąłem jej biodra, by otarła się o moje krocze. Kurwa. To było cholernie dobre, a ona chciała więcej.

Wyjęczała cicho:

\- Edwardzie

Zatrzymałem nasze ruchy, ponieważ ryzyko się zwiększyło.

\- Przepraszam, ale tydzień wydaje się wiecznością, biorąc pod uwagę naszą aktywność.

Zamknęła oczy na doznania spowodowane tarciem, a gdy je otwarła jej spojrzenie było ożywione.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej nie próbowałeś wyrzucić mnie z systemu po naszej kłótni. - Spiąłem się i odwróciłem od niej wzrok. Poczułem jak zadrżała. - Edwardzie, co zrobiłeś?

Odsunęła się i wstała, by usiąść na krześle naprzeciw mnie. Kurwa.

\- Czekam. Co do diabła zrobiłeś po gali?

Bez jej dotyku zacząłem krążyć po pokoju.

\- Bello, musisz zrozumieć, że byłem wkurzony - powiedziałem stanowczo, a dłonie zacisnąłem w pięści po bokach. - Chciałem zapomnieć o wszystkim, o tobie. Musiałem zapomnieć. - Przerwałem, nie będąc pewien, czy będę w stanie mówić dalej.

\- Wyduś to z siebie - powiedziała spokojnie Bella, ale ten spokój przypominał dymiący wulkan.

Przełknąłem, wiedząc że cokolwiek powiem, będzie to złe. Ponieważ takie było, a gdyby sytuacja była odwrotna, też bym kipiał ze złości.

\- Nie mogłem tego zrobić - zacząłem, ciągnąc się za włosy i próbując wydusić z siebie kolejne słowa: - Poszedłem do klubu, wypiłem kilka shotów, tańczyłem z kimś, ale nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć. Walczyłem ze wspomnieniami krążącymi w mojej głowie, ale jedno zastępowało drugie. A potem przed oczami miałem nasz ostatni wieczór w klubie - wyszeptałem, przypominając sobie obraz jej w konwulsjach. - Zamknąłem się w łazience i zwymiotowałem.

\- Więc z nikim nie spałeś tamtej nocy? - Zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy i mogłem dostrzec jak napięcie opuszcza jej ciało. - Czy całowałeś się z kimś tamtej nocy? - Kiedy pokręciłem głową, spytała o coś, na co nie chciałem odpowiadać: - A zrobiłbyś to, gdybyś nie wylądował w kiblu? - Kiedy nic nie powiedziałem, dostała swoją odpowiedź. Nie miałem pojęcia, co bym zrobił jeśli bym nie klęczał przed ubikacją. _Wyszedłbym z klubu z przypadkową kobietą, przeleciałbym ją i udawał, że Bella nie istnieje?_

Część mnie wiedziała, że nie ma takiej możliwości, ale inna, ta zła, stwierdziła że mogłoby tak być. Możliwe, że tamtej nocy zrobiłbym to, ale nie po odwiedzeniu jej w szpitalu i zdecydowanie nie po tym, jak dowiedziałem się, że zostanę ojcem. To wyjaśnia, co stało się z Ritą.

Bella westchnęła, wpatrując się w swoje kolana. I mogłem dostrzec czającą się w jej oczach obawę.

\- A po tym jak wyszedłeś ze szpitala, w Kalifornii?

Skrzywiłem się, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy. Wypuściła stłumiony szloch, przez co zacząłem dukać wyjaśnienia:

\- Poszedłem do baru, w którym bywałem wcześniej, gdzie pracowała jedna z kelnerek, z którą byłem i ja...

Kiedy zaczęłam kręcić głową, wiedziałem, że założyła najgorsze.

\- Wynoś się!

Zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy i kontynuowałem tłumaczenie się błagalnym tonem:

\- Nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć. Nie chciałem niczego zrobić.

\- Ale tam była i sama się zaoferowała. - Bella skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, patrząc na mnie surowym wzrokiem.

\- Tak, ale powiedziałem, że nie jestem zainteresowany. Myślę, że zrobiło jej się mnie żal. Rozmawialiśmy, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. Powiedziała, że muszę odpuścić. I zrobiłem to.

Jej oddech uwiązł, ukryła twarz w dłoniach i łkała. Uklęknąłem przed nią, otaczając ją najlepiej jak mogłem.

\- Nie, dziecinko. Nie w ten sposób. Po prostu wyszedłem i wyczerpywałem się fizycznie. Biegałem i pozwalałem sobie myśleć o nas razem. Analizowałem wszystko, ponieważ potrzebowałem tego. Były momenty, kiedy nie mogłaś udawać, że mnie kochasz. Starałem się zaprzeczyć, że te chwile miały miejsce, ale były prawdziwe. Gdyby nie te wspomnienia, twoje filmiki, Becky pchająca mnie we właściwym kierunku, prawdopodobnie byłbym teraz w Kalifornii i użalałbym się nad sobą.

Bella pokręciła głową.

\- Byłam w cholernym szpitalnym łóżku, kiedy ty chciałeś kogoś przelecieć. Za pierwszym razem byłeś zły. Za drugim poszedłeś do źródła, które mogło ci dać to, co chciałeś. A ja byłam świeżo po operacji i na dodatek w katatonicznej śpiączce. Czy chociaż sprawdziłeś swoją pieprzoną sekretarkę? Czy zadzwoniłeś?

Pokręciłem głową, nienawidząc bólu w jej oczach, a najbardziej tego, że je przede mną zamknęła. Skutecznie się ode mnie odcięła.

\- Chcę, żebyś teraz wyszedł - wyszeptała. - Muszę to przemyśleć.

Kiwnąłem głową, prawie wybuchając płaczem, gdy mnie delikatnie odepchnęła.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałem zdesperowany. Bella pokręciła głową.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić w tej chwili.

Wiedziałem, że nie może, ale odmówiłem sobie poddania się bez walki. Już to zrobiłem i żałowałem tego z całego serca. W głębi duszy wiedziałem, że już walczy o mnie.

\- Okłamałaś mnie i jestem gotów, by ci przebaczyć - powiedziałem twardo, starając się nie naciskać na nią.

Zamiast zareagować ostro, tak jak się spodziewałem, złamała mnie pytaniem:

\- Powiedz mi, Edwardzie. Gdybym nie wylądowała w szpitalu, a ty poleciałbyś do Kalifornii, czy przebaczyłbyś mi gdybym o tobie zapomniała?

Zacisnąłem zęby.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem.

\- Nie zrobiłeś. Ale myślałeś o tym. I zastanawiam się, czy to myśl o mnie cię powstrzymała. Czy może to, że noszę twoje dziecko?

Pokręciłem głową i chwyciłem jej twarz w dłonie.

\- Nie, Bella. Tu nie chodzi o dziecko. Tu nawet nie chodzi o ciebie. Nie chciałem tego i nic o niej nie wiedziałem. Jej ulubionego koloru, że bierze dwie śmietanki i dwie saszetki cukru do kawy, czy że pracowała podczas studiów. Nie znałem nawet jej nazwiska, to mnie przeraziło.

Zaskakując mnie, Bella uśmiechnęła się, wyglądając na zadowoloną z siebie. Uniosłem brew w pytaniu, powodując u niej śmiech. O co chodzi z tą nagłą huśtawką nastrojów?

\- W takim razie udało się. Teraz seks dla ciebie znaczy więcej.

Zgarbiłem ramiona i pokręciłem głową. Czy to był powód, przez który nie mogłem tego zrobić? Pamiętam co Julian powiedział podczas gali:

 _\- Nie pasujesz już tutaj, Edwardzie. Sądzę, że nigdy nie pasowałeś. Przyszedłeś tutaj i zamieniłeś się w robota. Powiedz, czy ktoś wpłynął na ciebie tak jak ona?_

 _\- Nie._

 _\- Dokładnie. Zrobiła nawet więcej._

Osiągnęła więcej. Czyn stał się bardziej intymny i były w to zaangażowane emocje. Czy byłoby tak samo z inną kobietą, gdybym spróbował? Wątpię w to, gdy znasz kogoś od kilku godzin, tak jak wszystkie kobiety wcześniej.

Część mnie zastanawiała się czy to była Bella. Nikt nie mógł się z nią równać, ale gdybym wybrał odejście od niej, czy wróciłbym do starych nawyków? Nie. Wiedziałem, że nie mógłbym. Wtedy zrozumiałem, dlaczego odnosiła takie sukcesy z innymi obiektami. Doprowadzała do czynu pomiędzy dwójką ludzi i osiągali w ten sposób więcej.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i pocałowałem jej usta delikatnie.

\- Masz rację. Seks teraz nie jest tylko seksem. Ale od chwili, kiedy podarowałaś mi część siebie, zrobiło się inaczej. Myślę, że to byłaś ty.

Objęła moją twarz, gdy ja ocierałem kciukiem jej łzy.

\- Teraz, kiedy wydajesz się rozumieć jaką drogę pokonałam, myślę, że nadeszła moja kolej na przeproszenie ciebie za to, co zrobiłam - wyszeptała i pocałowała mnie w policzek. - Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam ci prawdy wcześniej, kiedy wiedziałam, że nadszedł czas. Bałam się, że cię stracę. Część mnie zawsze wierzyła, że tak będzie.

I zrozumiałem dlaczego ze mną nie walczyła, kiedy odmówiłem wysłuchania jej sekretu. I miałem to samo przeczucie przez cały nasz związek, że to się skończy. Nienawidziłem tej części, a wiedziałem, że dla niej było to jeszcze cięższe.

\- Ale uważam, że powinieneś się bardziej postarać o moje przebaczenie za tańczenie z inną kobietą.

Wiedziałem co robi, łudząc się, że to rozładuje napięcie. W jej oczach był błysk, ale stłumiony przez zmęczenie.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i przycisnąłem moje usta do jej.

\- Co ty na to? - Wzruszyła ramionami i wygięła szyję, żebym miał łatwiejszy dostęp. Zachichotałem i przycisnąłem usta do jej szyi, zaczynając wędrówkę u podstawy jej, a kończąc przy uchu. - I jak?

\- Nie, nadal niewystarczająco - zażartowała Bella, zbyt spójnie jak na mój gust.

Zachichotałem, na jej próbę pozostania niewzruszoną. Ale zauważyłem jak drżą jej kolana.

\- Więc, co muszę zrobić, by zdobyć twoje przebaczenie?

Bella pociągnęła mnie za włosy, zmuszając mnie do spojrzenia jej w oczy. Strach czaił się za miłością w jej spojrzeniu.

\- Przebacz mi i kochaj mnie - wyszeptała desperacko.

\- Teraz i na zawsze - wyszeptałem w odpowiedzi, zamykając jej usta swoimi.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Resztę dnia spędziliśmy na kanapie, oglądając powtórki "Przyjaciół", a potem przez pół nocy pakowaliśmy prezenty świąteczne. Jednakże, oboje zdaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mamy gdzie ich schować.

Następny dzień spędziliśmy na obijaniu się, ale ona poświęciła kilka godzin na odpisywanie na maile i rozmowy telefoniczne. Zrobiłem to samo, wdzięczny Carlisle'owi, że wysłał mi maila, przewidując moje potrzeby. Oznajmił, że mogę wziąć wolne aż do końca stycznia. Zajął się wszystkim, podczas mojej nieobecności.

Kiedy poszedłem sprawdzić co u Belli, znalazłem ją kłócącą się z kimś przez telefon.

\- Musimy to przełożyć - powiedziała, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wszedłem do pokoju. Wycofałem się, uznając, że to ważne. - Jestem świadoma zobowiązań wobec umowy, ale nie wiedziałam, że będę potrzebować operacji. Chwilowo jestem jak niepełnosprawna. Nie mogę się włóczyć po całych stanach. - Zamilkła, słuchając kogoś po drugiej stronie linii. Podniosła terminarz i przekartkowała go. - Mogę ci dać dwa tygodnie w lutym, w marcu startuje. Dziękuję i wesołych świąt, Karen.

Bella westchnęła i wyglądała na wykończoną. Nieważne o czym była ta rozmowa, znacząco wpłynęła na nią. Zdecydowałem się nie poruszać teraz tego tematu. Wiedziałem, że to ma związek z jej książką, ponieważ rozmawiała ze swoją agentką. Musimy później porozmawiać, ale teraz musi odpocząć.

Kolejnego dnia był dwudziesty czwarty i mieliśmy być tylko w dwójkę, poza kolacją, na którą przyjdą Nessie z Jacobem. Bella chciała zaprosić Alice i resztę mojej rodziny, ale wiedziała, że nie jestem na to gotowy. Część mnie obawiała się, że przebiją naszą bańkę szczęścia, którą tworzyliśmy z Bellą od mojego powrotu.

Na szczęście, po skończeniu rozmów, zgodziła się na drzemkę przed kolacją. Kiedy układałem ją do snu, w głowie układałem plan na udekorowanie salonu, dzięki czemu mógłbym otrzymać szeroki uśmiech od mojej dziewczyny. Do tego potrzebowałem Nessie i Jacoba.

Byli jej rodziną i wiedziałem, że zgodzą się pomóc. I pomogli, przyjechali krótko po moim telefonie z posiłkami. Musieliśmy poprzesuwać kilka mebli, ale domowa atmosfera spowodowała, że było warto. A jeśli Bella to pokocha, to zdecydowanie było warto.

Byłem szczęśliwy, łatwo było utrzymać przyjazny nastrój, kiedy Jacob był taki chętny do uszczęśliwienia Belli. Została do zrobienia ostatnia rzecz, by wszystko było idealne i znowu potrzebowałem pomocy. Zaplanowaliśmy wszystko. Nessie miała zagadać Bellę podczas przygotowywania obiadu, a Jacob i ja mieliśmy wyjść pod pozorem ostatnich, przedświątecznych zakupów, by przebiegle przygotować jej niespodziankę.

Kiedy Bella wstała, wszystko było zaplanowane, a moi partnerzy zbrodni wyszli. Obiecali przyjechać wcześnie rano, by pomóc ze wszystkim. Bella przeszła przez hol, przecierając oczy i przeciągając się jak kotka. Obserwowałem jak obserwuje otoczenie.

Jej wzrok tańczył po choince w rogu, ozdobionej migoczącymi lampkami i setką ozdób. Jacob, Nessie i ja ozdobiliśmy ściany świecącymi girlandami. Jej uśmiech się powiększył, kiedy jej oczy spoczęły na jadalni, w której znajdowała się mała choinka ozdobiona bohaterami Disney'a. Odwracając się w stronę biblioteczki, jęknęła, kiedy dostrzegła mój miniaturowy fortepian. Kiedy jej wzrok spotkał moje oczy, rozpłakała się.

Przebiegła przez salon i rzuciła się w moje ramiona.

\- Czy to ty to wszystko zrobiłeś? - spytała podniecona.

\- Tak, ale miałem małą pomoc - odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem.

\- Kto ci w tym pomógł?

Zaśmiałem się, zanim odpowiedziałem:

\- Twoja kuzynka, Jacob i kilku jego kumpli.

\- Łał. - Bella uśmiechnęła się i obsypała moją twarz pocałunkami. Kochałem każdą sekundę tego. Słodkie tortury. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nic nie usłyszałam. Zazwyczaj robią wszystko, poza byciem cicho. - Zachichotałem i zacieśniłem uścisk wokół niej.

\- Tak, zgadzam się z tobą. Ale wiedzieli, że to ma być niespodzianka. Chociaż, kiedy poszliśmy na zakupy po to wszystko, mieli wiele do powiedzenia. - Przypomniałem sobie ich pierwsze spojrzenie zaraz po ich przyjściu. - Przedstawili swoje zamiary. W skrócie ostrzegli, że jeśli jeszcze raz będziesz przeze mnie płakać, to mój tyłek będzie się smażyć w piekle. Zrobili to wszystko dla ciebie, kochanie. Ale także zjedli wszystko to, co było jadalne w tym mieszkaniu. Musiałem wysłać Emily i Sama po zakupy.

Bella odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i się roześmiała. Tego dźwięku rozpaczliwie mi brakowało i zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby go słyszeć codziennie. Wziąłem ją za rękę i zaprowadziłem do choinki wysokiej na osiem stóp, przybranej ozdobami z naszego dzieciństwa. Nessie miała ozdoby po Renee, ponieważ Bella i Jordan nie ubierali choinek od śmierci rodziców. Położyłem pudełko moich ulubionych ozdób z dzieciństwa na jej rękach.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Jęknęła, kiedy dostrzegła kilka klasycznych łabędzi z białego szkła.

\- Od zawsze były moimi ulubionymi - wyszeptałem. Wyciągnąłem jedną bombkę i pozwoliłem jej się kołysać na sznureczku. Była mała, drobna i delikatna, ale piękna.

\- Każdą nazwałem - powiedziałem cicho. - Jedną nazwałem Alice, ponieważ w tym samym roku Alice dołączyła do rodziny. Jedną nazwałem po mamie, a inną po cioci, Esme. - Dotknąłem każdej, aż dotarłem do czwartej. - Nie wiedziałem jak nazwać resztę. Potem moja mama spytała, dlaczego je tak lubię i powiedziałem jej, że są piękne. A potem mnie olśniło jak mam je nazwać. - Podniosłem jedną i pokazałem nabazgrane słowo.

\- Piękna - wyszeptała. Kiwnąłem i odłożyłem ją, po czym podniosłem kolejną, pokazując Belli i prosząc, by przeczytała. - Bonita3 - wyszeptała, a łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach. Kontynuowaliśmy czytanie wyrazu 'piękna' w różnych językach.

Wyciągnąłem ostatnią i obydwoje wyszeptaliśmy:

\- Bella4.

Razem powiesiliśmy ją na choince. Palce Belli śledziły zdobienia.

\- Są piękne, Edwardzie. - Przejechała opuszkiem po delikatnym, kolorowym szkle.

Bella uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jakby sobie coś przypomniała.

\- To jedna z twoich. Nessie powiedziała, że to twoja ulubiona.

Bella skinęła głową, chwytając ozdobę wiszącą na drzewku.

\- Nie jest stara. Kupiłam ją w Kalifornii, w sklepie z antykami, wraz z moją mamą rok przed jej śmiercią. Wtedy "Pretty Woman" był moim ulubionym filmem. - Zaśmiała się i odwróciła bombkę tak, bym mógł przeczytać napis. Na spodzie widniał napis 'Edward' napisany odręcznym pismem Belli. Zachichotała i powiedziała: - Od zawsze chciałam, żeby 'Edward' był moim księciem z bajki. - Odwiesiła ozdobę i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie jestem Richardem Gerem, kochanie. - Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej, owijając ramiona wokół mnie.

\- Nie, nie jesteś, ponieważ jesteś znacznie lepszy - wyszeptała Bella i pocałowała mnie miękko. Jęknąłem w odpowiedzi, na co się zaśmiała. - Dziękuję, Edwardzie. Potrzebowałam tego. Nie robiłam tego od bardzo dawna. Większość z ozdób jest od rodziców i Brianny. Nie powinnam ich ukrywać. Są zbyt cenne i wiem, że nie będzie łatwo stanąć twarzą twarz z Nessie i Jacobem, więc dziękuję.

Tej nocy tuliłem ją w naszym łóżku.

~oOo~

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Nessie i Jacob pojawili się wcześnie rano. Pocałowałem Bellę na pożegnanie i obiecałem wrócić przed obiadem. Była zdenerwowana, ponieważ mieliśmy z Jacobem spędzić czas razem, ale zapewniłem ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jacob i ja wzięliśmy auto Belli, ale Jake uparł się na prowadzenie. Zgodziłem się, ale pod warunkiem zamiany, gdy będziemy wracać do domu. Bez osób trzecich, samochód był przepełniony napięciem. Próbowałem ignorować je i ciszę panującą wokół.

Jednakże, Jacob wyłączył radio w połowie drogi.

\- Jak wczorajszy wieczór?

Wywróciłem oczami i westchnąłem. Technicznie, przygotowałem się na to, ponieważ wiedziałem, że będzie chciał porozmawiać. Jacob jest straszną gadułą, przynajmniej był. Uśmiechnąłem się i zapytałem:

\- Zapomniałeś kim jestem?

Jake zaśmiał się i błysnął uśmiechem.

\- Nieee, nie zapomniałem. Do diabła, kto by zapomniał kogoś, kto zbajerował administratorkę biura, dzięki czemu dostałem dodatkowy tydzień na zapłacenie mojego czesnego.

Zachichotałem, przypominając sobie starszą kobietę uległą na moje wdzięki.

\- Pani Cope była łatwa.

\- Myślę, że jesteś jedynym, który tego dokonał. Nikt nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Uczyłem się od najlepszych. Mój ojciec zawsze potrafił udobruchać moją matkę. Nigdy się na niego nie złościła.

\- Dzięki, Cullen. Gdyby nie ty, nigdy bym nie skończył ostatniego roku na collegu. - Kiwnąłem głową i uśmiechnąłem się. Po chwili jego uśmiech się poszerzył. - Chcesz usłyszeć jak wsadziłem Belli żabę w majtki jak była mała?

Zaśmiałem się.

\- Opowiadaj.

\- Wiesz, że ona mnie zabije jeśli ci powiem.

\- Ach, to będzie nasz sekret, Jacob.

Dwie godziny później wjechaliśmy na podjazd przed piętrowym domkiem i dużym drzewem od frontu. Westchnąłem, kiedy Jacob wyłączył silnik.

\- Jesteś gotowy, Edwardzie?

Pokręciłem głową, ale wyskoczyłem z samochodu i podszedłem do frontowych drzwi. Zadzwoniłem, a kilka sekund później pojawiła się znajoma twarz. Odsunęła się, jakby wiedziała po co przyjechałem i wpuściła mnie do środka. Wszedłem do małego korytarza, po czym wkroczyłem do jasno żółtej kuchni. Siedział na swoim wózku, co było powodem mojej kilkugodzinnej jazdy.

\- Witaj, Jordan.

Odwrócił swój wózek, jego twarz była czerwona, a szczęka zaciśnięta, gdy spojrzał na mnie.

\- Co ty do diabła tutaj robisz? - Poczułem się cholernie mile widziany. Nie przejmowałem się tym, byłem zdeterminowany.

\- Staram się, by moja narzeczona była szczęśliwa, a ty mi w tym pomożesz. - Jordan pokręcił głową, otwierając i zamykając usta kilka razy. - Możemy to zrobić na siłę - powiedziałem brutalnie - lub po dobroci, Jordan. Nieważne jaki sposób wybierzemy, nie wyjdę stąd bez ciebie.

1 Scrapbooking - forma twórczości artystycznej polegającej na ozdabianiu albumów ze zdjęciami za pomocą tasiemek, naklejek oraz innych elementów ozdobnych

2 Gymboree - sieć sklepów z ubraniami i akcesoriami dla dzieci i noworodków.

3 Bonita - imię żeńskie, po portugalsku: piękna

4 Bella - imię żeńskie, po włosku: piękna


	28. Prezenty

**28\. Prezenty**

Przez krótką chwilę, Jordan wyglądał jakby chciał mnie znokautować. To nie tak, że go obwiniałem, ponieważ nie byłem zbyt miły w tym momencie. Dodatkowo, wpadłem z jego siostrą, przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że tak to widzi. _Czy zapomniałem wspomnieć, że ją opuściłem?_

\- Pieprz się, Cullen - wymamrotał. - Nie mam teraz nastroju do tego rodzaju gówna. Julie jest cholernie na mnie wkurzona. Jacob i Nessie też, nawet nie chcą przyjść na obiad świąteczny. Nie zniosę więcej tego gówna.

\- Nazywasz swoją siostrę gównem? - zawrzałem. Otworzył szeroko oczy, postawił się na moim miejscu i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Nie! Nie, mam na myśli tą całą chorą sytuację. - Zaklął i przeczesał palcami włosy.

\- Dlaczego, Jordan? Dlaczego ją opuściłeś?

Jordan westchnął i wprowadził mnie do salonu. Julie i Jacob siedzieli na sofie, obserwując naszą wymianę zdań.

\- Usiądź, Edwardzie - powiedział. Przynajmniej był gościnny. - Co tutaj robisz, Jacobie? - spytał Jordan, zatrzymując się na środku pokoju.

\- Przyjechałem tutaj z Cullenem, by zataszczyć twoje dupsko do Belli - powiedział Jacob, wzruszając ramionami z durnym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy. Julie próbowała stłumić śmiech, ale się jej nie udało. Dupek wydawał się z tego cieszyć.

Jak to się mówi? Zemsta jest słodka.

Jordan spiorunował wzrokiem Julie, przez co przestała się śmiać. Spojrzała na niego w odpowiedzi i uniosła brew w pytaniu, a nawet z gniewem. Posłała mu 'to' spojrzenie. Spojrzenie, od którego twoje jaja się kurczą. Faceci nie potrafią patrzeć w ten sposób. To jest niesprawiedliwe.

Zarobiłem kilka takich spojrzeń od Belli, dlatego miałem ochotę schować się w mysią dziurę, kiedy widziałem jedno z nich. Przeczyściłem gardło, zwracając na siebie uwagę Jordana.

\- Dlaczego, Jordan? - spytałem.

\- Po pierwsze, sam mi powiedz dlaczego odszedłeś, dupku. - Kręciłem głową, dopóki Julie nie wysyczała mojego imienia.

\- Cóż, głównym powodem była złość. Nie miałem pojęcia co było prawdą, a co kłamstwem. Nie mogłem brać jej na poważnie, skoro od początku mnie okłamywała. Byłem też przerażony. Bałem się, że już ją straciłem.

Wstałem i ruszyłem w stronę kominka. Na gzymsie stały dziesiątki zdjęć Belli, jej brata i ich rodziców. Jedno ze zdjęć przedstawiało Bellę, wyglądała tak jak wtedy, gdy poznałem ją kilka lat temu. Jej twarz była przyciśnięta do innej dziewczyny, z aparatem na zębach, okularach i krótkimi kręconymi włosami.

\- Musiałem odejść, Edwardzie. Spieprzyłem jej większość życia.

Odwróciłem się w jego stronę. Trzymał zdjęcie Belli.

\- Gdybym nie był takim dupkiem w liceum, miałaby więcej przyjaciół. - Spojrzałem na Jacoba, który tylko wzruszył ramionami zdezorientowany.

\- Większość dziewczyn nie chciała poświęcić Belli czasu, ponieważ je wkurzałem. A te, których jeszcze nie pieprzyłem, dzięki niej, chciały dostać się do mnie. Nie ufała nikomu, poza Brianną. Zepsułem jej każdą randkę na jaką się umówiła w liceum. I to nie dlatego, że była nieatrakcyjna jak twierdziła, ale dlatego, że biłem się z każdym, który spojrzał w jej kierunku. Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, co dupki w jej wieku chcą od niej, chcą dostać się do jej majtek. Nie miała pojęcia ilu facetów odgoniłem. Właściwie chroniłem ją przed skurwielami takimi jak ja. - Odłożył zdjęcie na kraniec stołu. - Chodzi o to, że nigdy jej tak naprawdę nie chroniłem. Pogorszyłem tylko sprawę. Umawiała się z takimi dupkami przez tak długi czas. Oczekiwałeś, że przyjmę to spokojnie? Jestem wkurzony, nie na Bellę, ale na siebie. Poświęciła całe swoje życie na pomaganie takim gnojkom jak ja.

\- Jordan, mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego to widzisz w ten sposób. I to jest prawda - powiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Umm... dziękuję, dupku. Czuję się o wiele lepiej - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby Jordan.

\- Chcesz, żebym narysował ci ładny rysunek - powiedziałem, wywracając oczami. - To się nie stanie. Po tym co ty i Bella przeszliście, nie ma możliwości żeby namalować coś innego niż katastrofę. Było zbyt wiele bólu, głównie z twojego powodu. Czy myślisz, że jeśli wiedziałbyś wcześniej o tym, co ona wyprawia, to byłbyś w stanie zmienić jej myślenie? Powstrzymać ją?

Jordan pokręcił głową.

\- Kurwa, nie. Znam moją siostrę. Odkąd nauczyła się chodzić i gadać, uroiła sobie coś w swojej małej główce, by pomagać innym. Nasza matka wpoiła nam to, ale Bella miała naturalną empatię. Jedyną rzeczą z jaką miała problem, to gdy ludzie chcieli jej pomóc. A od śmierci Brianny, nabawiła się kompleksu bohatera. Myśli, że uratuje wszystkich.

\- Ratuje wszystkich przed losem, który spotkał ciebie i Briannę - powiedziałem.

\- Dokładnie, teraz powiedz mi Edwardzie, jak mam pójść do niej i przeprosić za zrujnowanie jej życia?

\- Ona nigdy nie uważała, że to co się stało zrujnowało jej życie. Mogę ci teraz powiedzieć, że masz rację, ponieważ sama nigdy by nie doszła do tego momentu, w którym znajduje się teraz. Cóż... może oprócz nie wyjawienia mi prawdy wcześniej. Teraz może być szczęśliwa. Będziemy mieli dziecko i przejdziemy przez to razem. Ale żeby była w pełni szczęśliwa, to potrzebuje ciebie.

Wypuściłem powietrze z płuc, czując jak emocjonalne zmęczenie z kilku ostatnich tygodni zalewa moje ciało. Usiadłem, zanim kontynuowałem:

\- Jordan, powiedziała mi jaki wpływ mieli jej pacjenci na to kim jest teraz. Nigdy nie żałowała swoich poprzednich związków.

\- Myślę, że ją rozumiem. Nienawidzę nawet o tym myśleć. Ale za tym stwierdzeniem kryje się prawda. Nie zauważyłem żadnych zmian w trakcie lub po jej związkach. Ale to mi nie przeszkadza. Mogę spojrzeć w przeszłość. Jeśli ty mogłeś, to ja też to zrobię. Ale Edwardzie, ona musi mi przebaczyć. Nie sądzę, żeby to zrobiła po tym, jak ją opuściłem, kiedy najbardziej mnie potrzebowała.

\- Po telefonie od ciebie, płakała w moich ramionach, wołając twoje imię, Jordan. Zaufaj mi, chce swojego braciszka. A jeśli chodzi o przebaczenie, na to musisz zapracować.

\- Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia. Brakuje mi jej. Muszę wiedzieć, że z nią dobrze. - Jordan kiwnął głową i milczał przez chwilę. - W takim razie pojadę z tobą.

Uśmiechnąłem się i położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Tylko o to proszę.

Jordan zmierzył wzrokiem moją dłoń na swoim ramieniu i uniósł brew. Natychmiast opuściłem rękę, powodując u niego śmiech.

\- Julie, mogłabyś spakować torbę, możliwe że moja siostra będzie chciała, żebyśmy zostali na noc - powiedział Jordan, patrząc na Julie. Uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, pocałowała Jordana i poszła na piętro.

\- Hej, Jordan, czy będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli pokażę Edwardowi stary pokój Belli? - spytał Jacob, wstając z kanapy.

\- Śmiało. Będzie miał ochotę stamtąd uciec.

\- Czekaj, czy to jest wasz rodzinny dom? - spytałem, rozglądając się po nim. Powinienem wiedzieć. Dom był stary i wyglądał na zamieszkany od wielu lat.

\- Tak - powiedział smutno Jordan. - Bella nie czuje się tutaj komfortowo od śmierci Brianny, ale nie możemy go sprzedać. - Jordan spojrzał w róg salonu, a jego oczy wyglądały jakby cofnął się w przeszłość. - Ślady krwi nie chcą zejść. Jednego wieczoru, kiedy nasi rodzice i ja wróciliśmy od lekarza, znaleźliśmy Bellę zrywającą podłogę zakrwawionymi palcami - dopowiedział cicho.

Uzmysłowiłem sobie, dlaczego jego wzrok utknął w rogu pokoju. Na małej półce w rogu stała zapalona świeczka oraz zdjęcie Belli i Brianny. Wyobrażenie owej nocy przemknęło mi przed oczami i zrobiło mi się słabo.

\- Chodźmy, Edwardzie - powiedział Jacob, popychając mnie w stronę schodów. Dotarło do mnie, że znajdowałem się w domu, gdzie życie Belli drastycznie się zmieniło.

\- Teraz się przygotuj - zachichotał Jake, kiedy stanęliśmy przed drzwiami do pokoju Belli. Przyklejono do nich napis:

 **Uwaga!**

 **Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko**

 **Zawróć, jeśli cenisz swoje życie**

 **Ostrzegam cię**

 **Nadal masz zamiar wejść, prawda?**

Zachichotałem, _typowa Bella_. Jacob patrzył na mnie przez chwilę.

\- Bella była bardzo, um... prosta na zewnątrz, gdy była dzieckiem. Ale w środku była...

Sapnąłem, a moja szczęka opadła, kiedy otworzył drzwi. Wszystkie powierzchnie były pokryte malowidłami. Ściana naprzeciw mnie przedstawiała plażę i zachód słońca. Było przepiękne i realistyczne. Spojrzałem na Jacoba z pytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy i podziwem.

\- Tak, ona to namalowała. Ona myśl, że nie jest w tym dobra, ale sam widzisz. Jest pełna tego gówna.

Pod prawą ścianą stało wąskie łóżko pokryte ciemno niebieskim prześcieradłem. Na ścianie był ciemny las okalający małą wioskę. Było na nim tak wiele zieleni, że nie byłem pewien, gdzie zaczyna się ziemia. Odwróciłam się w stronę lewej ściany.

Można było to opisać jako łąkę z jasnym falującym niebem. Łąka była idealnie okrągła, okolona drzewami. Wysoka trawa i rozsiane kwiaty. Widok ten był dziwnie znajomy.

Stała tam toaletka i komoda zastawiona zdjęciami. Półka na książki wisiała nad toaletką. Zachwyciło mnie to, że meble nie zasłaniały widoku, a wręcz wpasowały się w niego, jakby tam należały. Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. Większość zdjęć przedstawiało ją i Briannę. Ale na kilku znaleźli się również Jordan i Jasper. Jedno było nawet zrobione u nas, siedziała w moim starym pokoju lata temu. Mój wzrok padł na zdjęcie, na którym Bella tuliła kobietę, która mogła być tylko jej matką.

Renne miała ten sam kolor włosów co jej córka, ale były proste, bez fal. Jej oczy były brązowe, ale jaśniejsze. Jej skóra była trochę ciemniejsza, ale ich uśmiechy były prawie identyczne.

Uśmiechnąłem się i dotknąłem ramki. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą i beztroską. To było intrygujące i piękne połączenie u Belli. Jacob podszedł do łóżka i wyciągnął coś spod niego.

Niepewny gdzie spojrzeć, odwróciłem się w stronę drzwi. Zaszokował mnie malunek, który tam znalazłem. To był ten sam zachód, co naprzeciw, ale znajdowała się na nim kobieta. Stała w blasku słońca, jej ramiona były zgarbione, a włosy rozwiane przez wiatr. Mimo iż nie mogłem dostrzec jej twarzy, to wiedziałem, że jest to Bella, smutna Bella.

\- Ugh... wiedziałem, że jest to ciężkie, ale cholera... - narzekał Jacob, wysuwając płaską drewnianą skrzynię.

\- Co to? - spytałem, podchodząc do niego.

\- To coś, co powinieneś jej zawieźć. - Kiwnąłem i pomogłem mu podnieść ją na łóżko. Była na niej kłódka. W rogu była przymocowana mała metalowa paleta malarska z EGB wygrawerowanym na niej.

\- Nie malowała od długiego czasu. Mam nadzieję, że jeśli ty jej to dasz, to zacznie znowu to robić - wyznał Jake. Kiwnąłem, zgadzając się na jego pomysł. - To pomoże w trakcie drogi, która nas czeka. - Oboje wiedzieliśmy co ma na myśli, na drodze, by ją w pełni odzyskać.

Cała nasza czwórka wyjechała zaraz po tym, Jacob i ja w samochodzie Belli, a Jordan z Julie w jego Volvo. Mieliśmy dobry czas, więc zdecydowałem się zadzwonić do Belli, by usłyszeć jej głos.

\- Halo - powiedziała lekko zdyszana.

\- Dziecinko, co ty robisz?

\- Robię chleb - odpowiedziała wesoło.

\- Są święta, mogłaś kupić gotowy w sklepie. Powinnaś iść na łatwiznę.

\- Ugh, nie mogę. Muszę wyładować swoją frustrację. Wyrabianie ciasta pomaga. - Przeczyściłem gardło, ponieważ wiedziałem o jakim rodzaju frustracji ona mówi. Poprzedniej nocy miała bardzo realny sen, przez co musiałem opuścić łóżko i zadbać o własne potrzeby. Cholerna tortura.

\- W porządku?

\- Tak, jest dobrze - odpowiedziała z westchnieniem. - Ale tęsknię za tobą. Umm, czy Jacob nadal żyje?

\- Tak, oczywiście. Prowadzi, znowu.

\- Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić waszej dwójki załatwiającej razem swoje sprawy. Czekaj. Nie opowiadał ci żenujących historii o mnie, prawda?

Zaśmiałem się, odrzucając głowę w tył.

\- Nic ci nie powiem.

Jacob uniósł brew, a ja pokręciłem głową.

\- Za ile będziecie wracać?

\- Wkrótce, a o której będzie obiad?

\- Za godzinę.

\- Kochanie, możesz dodać dwa nakrycia na stół?

\- Pewnie. Kogo zaprosiłeś? Rodzinę? - zapytała z nadzieją.

\- Tak, rodzinka. Będziemy przed obiadem. Czy potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Tak - odpowiedziała nieśmiało.

\- Co to jest, kochana?

\- Twoich ust - powiedziała poważnie, a w tle mogłem usłyszeć śmiech Nessie.

\- Moje usta za niedługo tam będą. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham - powiedziała, rozłączając się.

\- Ona albo cię zabije za nie powiedzenie jej, że Jordan przyjeżdża, albo będzie zachwycona najlepszym prezentem jaki kiedykolwiek dostała - powiedział Jacob.

\- Osobiście, mam nadzieję, że mnie zabije.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę twój ostatni prezent, to nie wróży dobrze...

Westchnąłem i przebiegłem palcami przez włosy. Wiedziałem, że ta rozmowa kiedyś nadejdzie.

\- Wiem, że byłem dupkiem, Jacob - powiedziałem stanowczo. - Wtedy nie miałem odpowiedniego nastawianie. Naprawdę myślałem, że chce mnie opuścić. Nic nie było prawdziwe. To boli jak diabli.

\- Tak, ale sposób w jaki to zrobiłeś... - powiedział Jake, kręcąc głową.

\- Oświeć mnie. Jakbyś dowiedział się prawdy, to jakbyś zareagował?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Błagałbym, by została ze mną, próbowałbym ją przekonać, że może mnie kochać.

Okej. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Ani jak mam się z tym czuć. Technicznie zrobiłem coś podobnego.

\- Kiedy odmówiła wysłuchania i wyjaśnienia dlaczego, sam wiesz jak to jest. Poszedłem do najbliższego klubu i przeleciałem dwie dziewczyny. Jedną po drugiej, w alejce i w samochodzie, a później tego cholernie żałowałem. Powiedz, że tego nie zrobiłeś - powiedział Jacob, patrząc na mnie. Pokręciłem głową.

\- Myślałem o tym. Właściwie poszedłem do klubu, ale nie dałem rady. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Wszędzie ją widziałem. Tydzień później spróbowałem ponownie, ale kiedy wszedłem do klubu, nie miałem na to ochoty.

Jake się roześmiał.

\- Kurwa, naprawdę jest dla ciebie stworzona. Zdałeś test pijanej Belli, powietrzne szczypce i nie możesz znieść myśli o pieprzeniu innej kobiety. Oficjalnie mogę cię uznać jako zakończoną sprawę.

\- Ugh, chciałem przypomnieć, że zamknęła moją sprawę miesiące temu. Dziękuję ci bardzo.

\- Jednakże, oboje jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Nie spała z żadnym ze swoich przypadków przez tygodnie, budując napięcie seksualne.

\- Skurwielu, ty i Alice wepchnęliście nas w seksualny sparing, nie znając jego konsekwencji. Do diabła, pragnąłem jej od chwili, w której ją zobaczyłem.

\- Cóż, Cullen, mogę powiedzieć, że kilka ostatnich dni było... przyjemnych. Właściwie, czuję sie trochę jak za starych, dobrych czasów.

\- Czy naprawdę byłem taki zły?

\- Tak, Edwardzie, byłeś. Kiedy cię poznałem byłeś nieśmiałym, trochę zabawnym i porządnym chłopakiem. Nabrałeś masy i zapisałeś się na siłownię, po czym stałeś się pieprzoną dziwką. Przepraszam, ale zamieniłeś się w dupka. Kiedy nie szukałeś kolejnej dupy do przelecenia, to można cię było znaleźć tylko tam, gdzie trwała dobra zabawa. Ale stałeś się jeszcze gorszy, odkąd zacząłeś pracę w firmie Carlisle'a. Potem Bella i ja zaczęliśmy się umawiać ponownie, a ty oskarżyłeś mnie o bycie z jedną kobietą i robiłeś wszystko, żeby to zniszczyć.

Do dupy, to naprawdę brzmi jakbym był dupkiem.

\- Do diabła, kiedy opisałeś mnie w ten sposób...

\- Cóż, nie spodziewałeś się chyba, że stworzę dla ciebie miły obrazek? - uśmiechnął się i zaśmiał. Pchnąłem go w ramię, mamrocząc, że jest dupkiem.

\- Brzmisz jak Bella, kiedy rozmawia z Jordanem.

\- Naprawdę zalazła mi pod skórę.

\- Stary, nie chcesz chyba żebym zaczął opowiadać sprośne żarty.

\- Do diabła, nie. Jeśli powiesz cokolwiek związanego z tobą, Bellą i seksem, to cię zabiję - powiedziałem poważnie.

\- Nie zrobię tego. Nie plotkuję o swoich romansach - powiedział , zadowolony z siebie, Jacob.

\- Dobra, skurwielu, doczekałeś się.

\- Tylko się z tobą drażnię. Naprawdę kocham jej kuzynkę. Wiem, że to popieprzone, ponieważ obie wyglądają prawie identycznie. Naprawdę chciałbym ją poznać przed Bellą. Ponieważ wiem, że jeśli by się tak stało, Nessie i ja bylibyśmy już po ślubie.

Dojechaliśmy dwadzieścia minut przed obiadem. Cała nasza czwórka wsiadła do windy w ciszy. Jordan i Julie czekali w korytarzu, gdy Jacob i ja weszliśmy do naszego mieszkania.

Bella wpadła w moje ramiona sekundę później. Zachichotałem, owijając ramiona wokół niej i kręcąc nią wkoło. Pocałowałem ją namiętnie w usta.

\- Tęskniłam za tobą - wyszeptała w moje usta.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem. - Przejechałem ręką po jej nagim ramieniu, wpatrując się w jej niesamowite oczy. Wyglądała cholernie dobrze w ciemno zielonej sukience, prawie błyszcząc.

\- Kochanie, jeśli mogłabyś sobie zażyczyć czegokolwiek, co by to było?

Odpowiedziała bez wahania:

\- Chciałabym, żeby zakaz seksu został zniesiony i miałabym _"Przejażdżkę Cullena"._ \- Dla lepszego efektu zatrzepotała rzęsami i przywarła swoimi krzywiznami do mnie.

\- Bella, jestem poważny.

\- Czy ta twarz nie wygląda poważnie? - Bella wskazała na siebie, wyglądając na opanowaną i spokojną. Pocałowałem ją w nos i zachichotałem.

\- Proszę, bądź poważna.

\- Chciałabym, żeby nasze dziecko było zdrowe i chciałabym być szczęśliwa z tobą i naszymi rodzinami.

Uśmiechnąłem się. _To jest moja dziewczynka._

\- Ktoś tu jest, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć, kochanie - powiedziałem, otwierając drzwi. Jęknęła, ponieważ zaraz za drzwiami był Jordan, stojący na nogach. Rzuciła się ku niemu, owijając ramiona wokół niego. Na szczęście udało mu się ustać w pozycji pionowej.

\- Bella - wyszeptał, ściskając ją mocno. Załkała cicho w zgięciu jego szyi. Po chwili uspokoiła się i uderzyła jego pierś kilka razy.

\- Nawet się na waż robić tego ponownie - powiedziała surowo. - Obiad jest gotowy i czeka.

Jak tylko to powiedziała, odwróciła się na pięcie i weszła do kuchni.

Jordan potarł pierś, kuląc się nieznacznie.

\- Ow. Widzę, że polepszyła swoje ciosy. Ale i tak poszło lepiej, niż się spodziewałem. - Uniosłem brew. Jordan westchnął. - Yeah, wiem. Nadal muszę z nią porozmawiać.

Kiwnąłem głową i wpuściłem gości do środka. Jordan usiadł na swoim wózku, pocierając górę ud. Mam nadzieję, że nie poddawał się po próbie, ale byłem zadowolony z tego, ile wysiłku włożył w spotkanie z siostrą.

Julie pochyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek, szepcząc coś do jego ucha. Wyglądało to na ich intymną chwilę, więc poszedłem zobaczyć, czy Bella nie potrzebuje pomocy.

Obiad minął podczas przyjemnej rozmowy, głównie o naszym dzieciństwie. Nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo mi przyjdzie wspominanie moich rodziców, jak początkowo przypuszczałem. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że dzieliłem ten moment z Bellą. Kocham słuchać o niej jak była mała, o wypadkach i niezależności od kiedy tylko mogła mówić.

Podsumowując, kolacja była fantastyczna. Deser był przepyszny, a ja miałem okazję spróbować placka jabłkowego Belli, którym Jacob zachwycał się podczas jazdy. Wszyscy przenieśliśmy się do salonu. Bella próbowała przekonać brata i Julie do zostania na noc. Jordan się zgodził, ale uprzedził nas, że wyjadą wcześniej, żeby spotkać się z rodziną Julie.

\- Dobra, nadeszła pora na otwieranie prezentów - zakomunikował Jacob, ciągnąc Nessie, by usiadła z nim na podłodze obok drzewka. Jordan podniósł się ostrożnie z wózka, siadając z Julie obok reszty. Byłem zmieszany. Przecież mamy Wigilię.

\- Edwardzie, otwieramy prezenty, bo wiemy, że nie możemy spędzić świątecznego poranka razem. Wszyscy jadą jutro w odwiedziny do innych osób - wyjaśniła Bella.

Kiwnąłem głową i usiadłem na podłodze, wciągając ją na moje kolana. Zamruczała z zadowoleniem, kiedy nasze ręce spoczęły na jej brzuchu. Jacob zaczął czytać imiona napisane na wizytówkach i podawać prezenty ich właścicielom.

\- Nie wszystkie moje prezenty dla ciebie są pod drzewkiem. Mam kilka, ale nie dużych. Są na jutro - wyszeptała Bella do mojego ucha.

Kiwnąłem głową.

\- Mam tak samo dla ciebie.

\- Jacob, Nessie, zdecydowaliśmy się dać wam coś, co mam nadzieję szybko wykorzystacie. - Bella podała im małe pudełko.

Nessie rozerwała szybko czerwony papier i sapnęła.

\- O mój Boże.

\- Co to? - spytał Jacob, zaglądając jej przez ramię.

\- Wakacje we Włoszech. Bilety lotnicze, wynajem samochodu, wycieczki i miła willa na trzy tygodnie - powiedziała Bella z uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję, Bello - powiedziała cicho Nessie.

\- Dzięki, Bells - podziękował Jacob, puszczając perskie oko.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wykorzystacie to na swój miesiąc miodowy - powiedziała Bella.

\- Może - wyszeptała Nessie, rumieniąc się.

Jordan parsknął śmiechem.

\- Och, cudownie.

\- Nie zaczynaj, Jordan - zażartowała Bella. Podniósł poddańczo ręce, łapiąc paczkę, którą w niego rzuciła. Jordan zrobił unik i poczochrał włosy siostry. Obiecała mu, że dostanie klapsa jeśli to powtórzy. Uwierzyłem jej.

\- Co mi dałaś, sis? - spytał Jordan, zrywając papier.

\- Nic wielkiego - odpowiedziała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- O Boże, matko... - Cokolwiek to było, Jordan wyglądał jakby dostał świętego Graala. - Czy jest... oryginalna? - Bella kiwnęła głową. Jordan wyciągnął zabawkę, figurkę z Gwiezdnych Wojen.

\- Kurwa, znalazła ją. Ostatnia, której ci brakowało? - spytał Jacob.

\- Tak - wyszeptał. - Bells, to musiało sporo... - Bella położyła dłoń na jego ustach.

\- Nie. Zdobyłam ją dla ciebie i nie mogę jej zwrócić. Więc musisz z tym żyć.

Jordan dostał brakującą figurkę, kilka kart z graczami baseball'a i sezonowy bilet na Seahawks. Nessie i Julie dostały jakieś ciuchy i opłacony dzień w spa. Jacob dostał jakąś część do samochodu, za którą zaczął tulić Bellę i dziękować jej. Facet prawie się rozpłakał. Nareszcie miał część, której brakowało mu do naprawiania starej ciężarówki jego ojca.

Podałem jej jedyną paczkę, jaką dla niej przygotowałem na tą chwilę.

\- No dalej, otwórz.

Otworzyła paczkę, w której znajdowało się pudełko z drzewa wiśniowego. Na wieczku była przytwierdzona mosiężna tabliczka z wygrawerowanym nazwiskiem: Masen. Spojrzała na mnie, unosząc brew.

\- To przepisy mojej rodziny. Moja mama była doskonałą kucharką. W tym pudełku są przechowywane przepisy od stu lat. Teraz możesz dodać do niego swoje. - Otworzyła pudełko i dotknęła kilku kartek zapisanych odręcznym pismem. Bella uśmiechnęła się, a łzy wypełniły jej oczy.

\- Jest idealne.

\- Na resztę prezentów musisz poczekać - powiedziałem, całując ją w usta. Kiwnęła głową i popchnęła paczkę w moją stronę. Była lekka. Otworzyłem go i w środku znalazłem piękną, oprawioną w skórę książkę. Na pierwszej stronie było coś napisane jej odręcznym pismem:

 **Dla jedynego mężczyzny, który sprawia,**

 **że moja krew i serce śpiewa**

 **Nadal komponuj i pozwól mi słuchać pasji,**

 **którą wyrażasz do mnie**

 **Z całego serca, Bella**

Pocałowałem ją delikatnie w usta, zanim otworzyliśmy resztę prezentów. Jacob i Nessie dali mi śmieszny prezent, który składał się z uszkodzonych prezerwatyw, różowych i niebieskich cygar oraz książki "Ojcostwo dla opornych". A potem dali mi prawdziwy prezent, naprawdę praktyczną kamerę cyfrową.

Oczy Belli się zaszkliły, kiedy ją zobaczyła. Kiedy ją zawołałem, zarumieniła się i pokręciła głową. I zrozumiałem. _Perwersyjny Reżyserward mówi akcja._

Scenariusz i sceny zaczęły układać się w mojej głowie, aż Bella nie przeczyściła gardła. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i przycisnęła swój lisi tyłeczek do mnie. Zdusiłem jęk. _Cholerna lisica._

Po posprzątaniu, Jacob i Nessie wyszli, a Julie z Jordanem zaczęli wieczorny relaks. Bella wyłączyła światła w salonie, jedyne światło dochodziło teraz z choinki. Pochyliła się, sięgając po pakunek. Położyła go w mojej dłoni, prosząc o otwarcie. W środku była srebrna bombka w kształcie serca z naszym zdjęciem w środku. Na odwrocie było wygrawerowane: Nasze pierwsze święta.

Razem powiesiliśmy ją na drzewie. Staliśmy tak chwilę, po czym wziąłem ją w ramiona i zaniosłem do naszej sypialni. Usadziłem ją na łóżku, ale wstała, odwracając się do mnie plecami i odgarniając włosy na bok.

\- Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc? - spytała Bella.

\- Tak - wyszeptałem. Zmniejszyłem dystans pomiędzy nami i przesunąłem dłońmi po jej ramionach, całując ją w szyję. Kiedy rozpiąłem zamek w jej sukience, zsunąłem ramiączka i obserwowałem jak materiał opada wokół jej stóp.

Przełknąłem ślinę, obserwując jej ciało. Miała na sobie tylko ciemno zielony stanik, bez ramiączek wraz z pasującymi majteczkami. Jęknąłem i przebiegłem palcami w dół jej pleców, owijając ręce wokół jej talii.

Jęknęła, wyginając plecy. Wkrótce zadbała o rozpięcie guzików w mojej koszuli i o moje zdrowie psychiczne. Posłała mi spojrzenie mówiące, że ma pewną władzę, której ja nie posiadam.

\- Może i nie możemy się kochać, ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy się bawić jak nastolatki - powiedziała złośliwie.

Jęknąłem, delikatnie wpychając ją na łóżko. Pozbyłem się moich ubrań w pośpiechu, zostawiając bokserki na sobie, pokusa była zbyt wielka. Robiliśmy to jak nastolatki przez godziny, dysząc i jęcząc. Ale oboje wiedzieliśmy, że musimy poczekać. Poczekać, by upewnić się, że z naszym dzieckiem jest w porządku.

~oOo~

Następnego ranka obudziłam się leżąc na mojej ulubionej poduszce, na prawej piersi Belli. Zerkając na zegarek, delikatnie położyłem się na swojej prawdziwej poduszce. Miałem chwilę dla siebie, by przemyśleć jak dać Belli jej prezent.

Pierwotnie planowałem dać jej nagranie z jej kołysanką, ale czułem, że jest to niewystarczające. Więc chciałem jej ją zagrać, ale ze słowami. Ale słowa napisane tygodnie wcześniej już nie pasowały.

Tyle się wydarzyło od tego czasu. Część nadal pasowała, ale chciałem zagrać i zaśpiewać coś innego. Miałem coś idealnego w mojej głowie. Ten tekst mówił o wszystkim co chciałbym jej wyznać. Na szczęście, piosenkę znałem na pamięć.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi, informujące mnie, że nasi goście wyszli. Nadal było przed piątą, więc zdecydowałem się pospać trochę dłużej, szybko zasypiając.

\- Mmm... - usłyszałem jęk Belli. Po czym ją poczułem. Jej język wirował na czubku mojego fiuta.

Jęknąłem, chwytając prześcieradło pode mną.

\- Bella - wyjęczałem głośno. Zamruczała wokół mojego kutasa, przesuwając się cal po calu. - Co... ja nie... och, Boże - tchnąłem, gdy poczułem na czubku tył jej gardła. - To jest niesprawiedliwe. Nie mogę ci się odwdzięczyć.

Wypuściła mojego członka z ust i spojrzała na mnie.

\- Ale ja chcę to zrobić - odpowiedziała, szybko zwracając swoją uwagę na mojego fiuta. To uczucie było cholernie niesamowite.

I dałem jej znać jak się czuję. Jęknąłem i mruknąłem w odpowiedzi na jej ruchy. Jej cudowne dłonie pieściły wszystko w zasięgu ręki, włącznie z moją dupą i jajami. Mruczała wokół mnie i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pchnąłem biodra w jej kierunku. Poczułem znajomy uścisk w brzuchu, zwiastujący moje dojście. Warknąłem, ostrzegając ją przed tym co nadchodzi.

\- Kurwa, Bella - wysapałem.

Ułożyłem moje zmęczone ciało na materacu, oddychając głęboko. Bella wczołgała się w górę mojego ciała, pozostawiając po drodze pocałunki. Owinąłem ramiona wokół niej, macając jej tyłek i przebiegając dłonią w górę jej kręgosłupa.

\- Wesołych świąt - wyszeptała w moje ucho.

\- To był najlepszy świąteczny poranek w całym moim życiu, kochanie. - Uśmiechnąłem się, powodując u niej chichot.

\- Daj spokój, musimy się pośpieszyć i przygotować. Wkrótce musimy wyjść - powiedziała podekscytowana.

\- Wychodzimy? Dokąd? - spytałem, obserwując jak wyskakuje z łóżka i wchodzi do garderoby.

\- To niespodzianka. No dalej - powiedziała, biorąc moją dłoń i próbując wyciągnąć mnie z łóżka. Jęknąłem i wciągnąłem ją w moje ramiona.

\- Wolałbym zostać w domu - powiedziałem, próbując przekonać ją moimi ustami.

Bella pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, musimy wyjść, żebym mogła ci dać twój prezent.

Burknąłem.

\- Dobra. Powinienem wstać i przygotować się, by dać ci mój.

Uniosła brew w zaciekawieniu.

\- Jeśli masz dla mnie bieliznę, to mogę zrobić dla ciebie mały pokaz.

\- Kochanie, jeśli miałbym bieliznę, to chciałbym coś więcej niż pokaz. - Uśmiechnąłem się.

Śmiała się, idąc pod prysznic.

\- Zainteresowany dołączeniem do mnie, mistrzu?

\- Jakbyś musiała pytać - powiedziałem.

Po śniadaniu szybko posprzątaliśmy i nadszedł czas na więcej prezentów. Wziąłem dłoń Belli, prowadząc ją do mojego fortepianu. Usadziłem ją koło mnie i zacząłem jej kołysankę. I tak jak za pierwszym razem, gdy grałem dla niej, łzy wypłynęły z jej oczu. Pocałowałem ją żartobliwie w nos, a potem pocałowałem ją mocno w usta.

\- Teraz, chciałbym ci zagrać piosenkę, która wyjaśnia co do ciebie czuję i to, co się wydarzyło. Początkowo napisałem słowa do twojej piosenki, ale czuję, że nadal jest nieskończona. W takim razie ta piosenka powinna ci powiedzieć co czuję.

Bella kiwnęła głową, po czym oparła ją na moim ramieniu, a ja zacząłem grać. Uśmiechnęła się, prawdopodobnie znając tę piosenkę.

 _I'm not a perfect person 1_

 _There's many things I wish I didn't do_

 _But I continue learning_

 _I never meant to do those things to you_

 _And so I have to say before I go_

 _That I just want you to know_

Przelałem wszystko co mogłem w tą piosenkę. Dla niej, by zrozumiała, że ją kocham i żeby w to nie wątpiła. Oczy Belli wypełniły się łzami, spływając, gdy kontynuowałem:

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you_

 _It's something I must live with everyday_

 _And all the pain I put you through_

 _I wish that I could take it all away_

 _And be the one who catches all your tears_

 _That's why I need you to hear_

Podniosłem głos, by dać jej znać co dla mnie znaczy. Aby pokazać jej jak bardzo wpłynęła na moje życie.

 _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _and the reason is You._

Bella wyprostowała się, biorąc mnie za rękę, a drugą położyła na moim policzku, gdy zaczęła kołysać się w rytm muzyki wypełniającej pomieszczenie. Kontynuowała śpiewanie ze mną:

 _I'm not a perfect person_

 _I never meant to do those things to you_

 _And so I have to say before I go_

 _That I just want you to know_

Po ostatniej zagranej nucie, siedzieliśmy w ciszy, a moje palce ociągały się przed ruchem. Potem, jak zawsze, Bella mnie zaskoczyła, siadając okrakiem na moich biodrach i całując mnie słodko i z pasją. Nigdy nie chciałem pozwolić jej odejść. Oddałem jej pocałunek z taką samą pasją. Kilka chwil później odsunęła się, by złapać oddech.

\- To był najlepszy prezent jaki dostałam - wyszeptała.

\- Mamy całe życie przed sobą, kochanie - powiedziałem, całując ją w czoło i policzki.

Wtuliła się w moją nieogoloną szczękę.

\- Mogę to robić przez całe życie.

Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo, wyciągając torbę spod fortepianu.

\- Teraz, nie myśl sobie, że nie kupiłem ci żadnej bielizny, bo to zrobiłem.

Bella zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Nie byłbyś sobą, gdybyś o tym nie pomyślał.

\- I tu masz rację - powiedziałem. Wyciągnęła wyjątkowo seksowną parę majtek, które powinny ledwo zakrywać jej tyłeczek.

\- Daj spokój, teraz moja kolej - powiedziała, całując mnie jeszcze raz. Pomyślałem, że próbuje się zmusić do opuszczenie moich kolan, ale nieskutecznie. Wewnętrznie triumfowałem. Po czym przypomniałem sobie o jej zestawie malarskim przywiezionym z jej rodzinnego domu.

\- Powinienem ci powiedzieć, że przywiozłem coś z twojego pokoju - powiedziałem. Bella spojrzała na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zarumieniła się. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że malujesz?

\- Zgaduję, że nigdy nie było okazji. To nie tak, że jestem w tym dobra. Co przywiozłeś?

Wywróciłem oczami na nią. Nie jest dobra? Głupia dziewczyna.

\- Umm, Jacob wyciągnął coś spod twojego łóżka. To wielka walizka z akcesoriami do malowania.

Bella kiwnęła i uśmiechnęła się.

\- To zabawne, że przywiozłeś mi akurat to. Bo ma to związek z twoim prezentem. Chodźmy. Prowadzisz. - Rzuciła mi swoje klucze i podeszła do biurka, żeby zabrać nawigację.

Zszedłem schodami do garażu, by wziąć jej samochód, ponieważ Bella nadal nie była w stanie tutaj wejść. Widziała to jako słabość, powiedziałem jej, że to oznaka człowieczeństwa.

Bella czekała na krawężniku przed swoim blokiem. Miała małą, niebieską chłodziarkę, kosz piknikowy i koc w dłoni. Derek, nasz portier, miał cztery pakunki. Wziąłem od niego paczki i pomogłem jej włożyć wszystko do samochodu. Kontynuowałem zadawanie pytań i szukałem wskazówek, związanych z tym, gdzie się udawaliśmy. Ale odmawiała udzielenia podpowiedzi. Jej odpowiedzią było słuchanie nawigacji. Z tego co mogłem oczytać z monitora mieliśmy jechać przez cztery godziny.

Nie mogłem zgadnąć, dokąd mogłaby chcieć mnie zabrać. Ale zapowiadał się ładny grudniowy dzień. Wiał lekki chłodny wiatr, ale bez śniegu, czy ciemnych chmur. Było zaskakująco słonecznie. Idealny dzień, by spędzić go na zewnątrz, ale w ciepłych kurtkach i w ramionach drugiej osoby.

Bella i ja zaczęliśmy omawiać nasze ulubione świąteczne wspomnienia. Jej ulubione święta były wtedy, kiedy jej matka dała jej zestaw do malowania i sztalugę. Tego samego dnia namalowała coś, co wisiało w jej rodzinnym domu.

Moje ulubione święta były w Chicago, z moją rodziną, gdy padał śnieg. Nie było prądu w okolicy, więc mój ojciec, mama i ja odpakowywaliśmy prezenty przy zapalonych świecach. Mój ojciec dał nam pokaz marionetek z cienia. Kiedy dojechaliśmy do drogi międzystanowej, rozpoznałem okolicę. Jechaliśmy w stronę rodzinnego domu Belli.

\- Edwardzie, jak miała na nazwisko twoja mama, zanim wzięła ślub z twoim ojcem? - spytała Bella, z cudownym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Um, Elizabeth Grace Brandon, właściwie to pochodziła z tych okolic. Nie jestem pewny, z którego miasta. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć - powiedziałem smutno. Większość wspomnień o moich rodzicach była wyblakła. - Mieszkała tutaj przez szesnaście lat. Przeprowadziła się na ostatnim roku liceum do Chicago, gdzie poznała mojego ojca.

\- Cóż, kiedy byłeś w Los Angeles to zrobiłam małe rozeznanie - powiedziała. - Bazując na tym, co zasugerowała twoja ciocia Esme. Twoja matka i ciotka pochodzą z Forks. Dokładnie tak jak moja mama. - Spojrzałem na nią z pytaniem. - Moja mama znała twoją mamę, gdy były dziećmi.

To była nieoczekiwana informacja, siedziałem na miejscu kierowcy w oszołomieniu. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, Bella poprosiła o zaparkowanie na poboczu.

\- Teraz chodźmy się przejść. - Bella się uśmiechnęła. Wspólnie pozbieraliśmy wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, które spakowała na naszą małą wycieczkę i wziąłem ją za rękę.

\- Jak daleko będziemy szli? - spytałem, gdy zaprowadziła mnie do linii drzew.

\- Niedługo, około dziesięciu minut. - Uśmiechnęła się, patrząc przed siebie. Musiała wiedzieć jak to oczekiwanie mnie zabija. I miała z tego satysfakcję.

\- Czy masz zamiar w ogóle mi powiedzieć dokąd idziemy?

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. Wydąłem wargi, na co się tylko zaśmiała. Szliśmy w przyjemnej ciszy, napawając się otoczeniem. Las był bujny i zielony pod warstwą śniegu. Był dziwnie spokojny.

\- Kiedy miałam trzynaście lat - zaczęła cicho Bella - Jordan, Jasper i ja udaliśmy się na wycieczkę w tą okolicę. Jednakże, nie pytaj jak, oddzieliłam się od reszty. Dosłownie zorganizowali ekipę poszukiwawczą, by mnie znaleźć. Widzisz światła nad koronami drzew przed tobą? - Spojrzałem w kierunku, który wskazała i przytaknąłem. - Chodźmy. - Przedarliśmy się przez las prosto na nasłonecznioną polanę.

Łąka. Znajomo wyglądająca łąka. Spojrzałem na Bellę, która mnie obserwowała.

\- To nie może być ta łąka, Bello - powiedziałem.

\- Też tak pomyślałam. Ale tak jak powiedziałam, zrobiłam małe poszukiwanie. Znalazłam ją w lokalnej galerii. - Wzięła jeden pakunek ode mnie i otworzyła go.

Był to obraz tej samej łąki. Trzymała go, prosząc mnie o położenie reszty na ziemi. Otworzyła kolejne i rozłożyła jeden obok drugiego. Każdy z małych obrazów przedstawiał tą łąkę, na której byliśmy o różnych porach roku.

Spojrzałem na Bellę, a ona odpowiedziała mi przepięknym uśmiechem.

\- Rozpoznałam ten obraz od razu jak go zobaczyłam w domku letniskowym. Jedyną różnicą był podpis. Na twoim obrazie było: E. Masen, a na tym... - Podniosła obraz, kładąc go w mojej dłoni. - ...ten jest podpisany przez E. Brandon, twoją matkę.

Trzymając obraz, rozejrzałem się. Na obrazie drzewa wydawały się gęściejsze, niż w rzeczywistości.

\- Skąd pewność, że to akurat to miejsce?

Położyliśmy wszystko na kocu, a Bella poprowadziła mnie wzdłuż linii drzew.

\- Tak jak powiedziałam, poznałam ten widok. Widziałam obrazy twojej mamy w lokalnej galerii. Spytałam właściciela o nie. Są częścią jego kolekcji, wiszą tutaj od lat. Twoja mama namalowała je, kiedy była młodsza, ale już po przeprowadzce. Musiała często tutaj przyjeżdżać, a ja rozpoznałam drzewa z obrazu.

Przejechała dłonią po wyrytym na pniu napisie:

 **E. M.**

 **E. B.**

\- Twój ojciec musiał ją tutaj przyprowadzić, jeszcze przed ślubem. - Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

Stałem za nią i dotykałem wyrytego **E**.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

\- Przykro mi, Edwardzie. Myślałam... - Pociągnęła nosem, ocierając kciukami miejsce pod moimi oczami. Jej palce zrobiły się mokre.

Otarłem łzy z jej zaróżowionych od zimna policzków.

\- Nie, kochanie. Jest idealnie. Dałaś mi coś, o czym nie miałem pojęcia. Znalazłaś miejsce, do którego moja matka uwielbiała uciekać w myślach. - Wziąłem jej twarz w dłonie, całując delikatnie i czule.

\- Obrazy? - spytałem, wracając na koc.

\- Są twoje. Kupiłam je w galerii i oddałam kilka swoich w ramach wymiany.

Podziękowałem jej bez słów, samym dotykiem dłoni i ust.

\- Czekaj. Twój zestaw do malowania.

Bella uśmiechnęła się i zaśmiała.

\- Twoja mama dała go mojej, zanim się przeprowadziła. Nie miałam pojęcia, że się przyjaźniły, dopóki nie znalazłam kilku roczników mojej mamy. Znalazłam w nich twoją mamę i Esme.

Zaśmiałem się.

\- Zastanawiałem się czy jeśli moi rodzice by żyli, czy spotkalibyśmy się prędzej.

\- Twoja mama przyjeżdżała tu przez wiele lat według pana Banner'a. Jest kustoszem w tutejszej galerii.

\- Chciałbym tu kiedyś wrócić i zobaczyć tą galerię. - Bella uśmiechnęła się i zgodziła.

Spędziliśmy resztę dnia, wylegując się na łące, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem.

\- Więc Jacob też mieszkał w tej okolicy? - spytałem, chcąc wiedzieć wszystko o jej życiu tutaj.

\- Tak, mieszkał dziesięć minut od mojego starego domu. W rezerwacie, obok plaży numer jeden - powiedziała cicho Bella, leżąc z głową na mojej piersi.

\- Bella - powiedziałem, zastanawiając się czy kontynuować. - To by było idealne miejsce na skromny ślub - zasugerowałem. Tańczyliśmy wokół tematu, od mojego powrotu. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że musimy poruszyć ten temat.

Bella mruknęła, po czym przesunęła się tak, że leżała całym ciałem na mnie. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało.

\- Wyglądało by pięknie na wiosnę.

Schowałem jej luźny kosmyk włosów za ucho.

\- Kocham cię, Bello.

Bella uśmiechnęła się.

\- Kocham cię.

Kontynuowaliśmy dyskusję, ale ta mała podpowiedź rozwiała moje wątpliwości co do jej uczuć odnośnie małżeństwa.

Zdecydowaliśmy się wracać, kiedy zrobiło się za zimno, żeby zostać na zewnątrz. Bella wskazywała swoje ulubione miejsca, kiedy jechaliśmy przez miasto. Miałem frajdę, widząc dom Jaspera. Był dokładnie taki sam, jak mi go opisał. Bella pokierowała mnie do pierwszego domu mojej matki. Był w bardzo złym stanie, potrzebując remontu. Był opuszczony i zaniedbany od ponad piętnastu lat. Cóż, będę musiał szybko znaleźć agenta nieruchomości. Nie mogę pozwolić, by się rozpadł i zaniedbać go, jak to zrobiłem ze wspomnieniami o moich rodzicach.

Bella sprawdziła sekretarkę, kiedy wróciliśmy do mieszkania późnym wieczorem. Dzwoniła moja rodzinka, informując nas, że podrzucili nam nasze prezenty. W rzeczywistości pod drzewkiem stało kilka nierozpakowanych paczek. Jak widać, Bella dała kiedyś Alice klucz do mieszkania i go nie odzyskała. Nie marnowała czasu i od razu zabrała się za otwieranie swoich prezentów.

Jednakże, ja odmówiłem otwarcia moich. Bella posłała mi spojrzenie, mówiące, że rozumie, ale jest zawiedziona moim zachowaniem. Wskazała na duże pudło w rogu, prezent od mojej ciotki dla naszej dwójki.

Na etykiecie napisano:

 **Dla Edwarda i Belli**

 **Twoja mama, moja siostra zatrzymała to,**

 **a ja przechowałam to dla ciebie.**

 **Kochająca,**

 **Esme**

Bella uniosła pokrywę, a w środku znajdowało się przepiękne mahoniowe, antyczne łóżeczko. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami.

\- Było twoje? - spytała cicho.

\- Pamiętam, że spytałem raz o to moją mamę. Powiedziała, że było moje i że pewnego dnia da mi je, dla mojego dziecka.

\- Łał. - Bella uśmiechnęła się. - Jest cudowne. - Kiwnąłem głową. Mogłem nie być gotowy na przyjęcie przeprosin od mojej rodzinki, ale cieszę się, że dostałem ten prezent. Kolejny kawałek przeszłości, o której próbowałem zapomnieć.

Bella zadzwoniła do mojej rodziny i podziękowała za prezenty. Uniosła brew, zapewne zastanawiając się czy mam coś do dodania. Pokręciłem głową, odwracając wzrok. Po prostu nie byłem gotowy. Nadal potrzebuję czasu. Potrzebuję czasu, by pogodzić się z faktem, że każdy mnie zdradził.

Bella dołączyła do mnie w łóżku, tuląc się do mojego boku. Westchnąłem i przyciągnąłem ją tak blisko jak tylko możliwe. Nie zadawałem żadnych pytań odnośnie mojej rodziny, a ona nie próbowała niczego na mnie wymóc, za co byłem jej wdzięczny.

\- Nie chcę zepsuć chwili, ale um... - powiedziała nerwowo Bella.

\- Wyduś to z siebie, Bella. Chyba ustaliliśmy już, że nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic.

Bella westchnęła głośno, odwracając wzrok.

\- Muszę znowu wyjechać.

Moje ciało, moje myśli i kurwa, moje serce zamarło na chwilę.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Muszę popracować nad edycją mojej nowej powieści w Nowym Jorku.

\- Planowałaś mi o tym powiedzieć?

Bella kiwnęła.

\- Przypuszczam, że to zacznie się w styczniu. Dlatego to spotkanie w Nowym Jorku. Jedno miałam wcześniej, no wiesz, zanim to wszystko się wydarzyło.

\- Byłaś w stanie to opóźnić, ale nie odwołać?

\- Niestety. Przykro mi - powiedziała, ściskając mnie mocniej. Chyba się o mnie bała, chociaż nie byłem tego pewien. - Próbowałam. Naprawdę, ale gdybym to zrobiła, to miałabym pozew na głowie. Straciłabym miliony.

\- Okej. Rozumiem, że musisz pojechać - powiedziałem cicho. - To będzie dla mnie trudne, tym bardziej, że wziąłem miesiąc wolnego.

\- Um, wiem że nie możesz jechać. To nie miałoby sensu dla nas, ponieważ będę tam zajęta całymi dniami.

Kiwnąłem głową.

\- Rozumiem, ale czuję, że nadchodzi jakieś 'ale'.

Usiadła obok mnie, obserwując mnie uważnie. Nerwowo. Cokolwiek ma jeszcze do powiedzenia, to nie będzie dobre.

\- Będę musiała wyjechać w trasę promującą moje inne książki.

W porządku. Trasa promocyjna.

\- Na jak długo?

\- Trzy miesiące - wyszeptała Bella. Zdenerwowana. I miała powód, żeby być.

 _Do diabła, kurwa, nie!_

1 .pl/piosenka,hoobastank,the_


	29. Potworne święta

**29\. Potworne święta**

Bella spięła się obok mnie, czując zmianę w moim zachowaniu.

\- Zanim wyjdziesz, poczekaj. Daj mi wytłumaczyć - zaczęła, patrząc na mnie. Usiadła, odsuwając się ode mnie. Plecy i głowę oparła o zagłówek.

\- Muszę to zrobić z tego samego powodu, dla którego muszę edytować moją powieść.

\- Bella, wyjedziesz na kilka miesięcy i będziesz podróżować w czasie ciąży. Co ty sobie do diabła myślisz? - zawrzałem, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i uderzając nimi w materac.

\- Przede wszystkim to nie było omówione i zaplanowane podczas mojej podróży do Nowego Jorku. To było zaplanowane miesiące temu, przed poznaniem ciebie. To było zaplanowane, zanim się dowiedziałam, że zostanę matką.

Obserwowałem ją i mogłem dostrzec jak ta rozmowa odbija się na niej. Już była zmęczona po całodziennej podróży. Dyskusja w tej chwili nie przyniosłaby nic dobrego. Poza tym ten temat musiał zostać poruszony. Promocja książki zabierze ją ode mnie, muszę coś wymyślić.

\- Czy jest coś jeszcze o czym zapomniałaś mi powiedzieć? - spytałem, zaciskając moją szczękę i próbując powstrzymać powódź słów, która mogła wypłynąć z moich ust.

\- Um, mam wystąpienie w Seattle Local Spotlight dziewiątego stycznia. Cóż, nie do końca ja, ale moje alter ego. - Wydawała się zdenerwowana mówiąc o swoim alter ego, ale nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego. Wiedziałem, że pisała pod pseudonimem, ale nigdy nie dowiedziałem się pod jakim.

\- To dzień twojej wizyty kontrolnej - przypomniałem jej, próbując oczyścić myśli. Musiałem się upewnić, że przemyślę to, co mam do powiedzenia. Muszę uważać, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego będę później żałował .

\- Wiem. Pójdę na wizytę, a po niej na nagranie - powiedziała.

\- Pójdziemy na tą wizytę razem - podkreśliłem, zmagając się z bólem, który czułem gdy odeszła. Musi zrozumieć, że siedzimy w tym razem. Musimy podejmować decyzję razem, jak zespół. Jej niezależna natura nie jest łatwa dla żadnego z nas.

\- Jesteś zły - wyszeptała, odwracając wzrok.

Chwyciłem jej podbródek i pociągnąłem go do góry, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Jestem.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała cicho, zsuwając się w dół i kładąc głowę na poduszce. Odzwierciedliłem jej pozycję i oparłem czoło o jej.

\- Nie podoba mi się myśl spędzenia tak wiele czasu z daleka od ciebie. To za bardzo boli - wyszeptałem swoje wyznanie.

Kiwnęła głową i wyglądała jakby chciała kontynuować, ale w zamian ziewnęła.

\- Edward... - urwała, kiedy położyłem palec na jej ustach.

Westchnąłem i pokręciłem głową. Nie chciałem się kłócić. Powiedziała mi prawdę i wiedziała, że mnie tym zasmuciła. Nie chciałem już żeby cierpiała przeze mnie, ale to było coś, o czym musieliśmy jeszcze porozmawiać. To nie był czas, ani miejsce. Była wykończona i potrzebowała odpoczynku.

\- Odpocznij, dziecinko. Porozmawiamy później - wyszeptałem, całując jej nos i policzki. - Zawszę będę cię kochać.

\- Zawsze próbujesz mnie... - ziewnęła - rozproszyć.

\- Tak, ale mam dobry powód. Musisz odpocząć. Prawie od świtu jesteś na nogach.

Jej oczy zatrzepotały.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptała, po czym odpłynęła w sen.

Obserwowałem ją, aż jej oddech się nie wyrównał. Wyglądała tak spokojnie i błogo, kiedy spała.

Minęła godzina, zanim zaczęła mówić przez sen:

\- Nie odchodź, Edwardzie - wymamrotała.

Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy zobaczyłem ból wyryty na jej twarzy, a ramiona ciasno owinięte wokół mojej talii.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, kochanie - wyszeptałem, przesuwając dłoń w dół jej pleców, mając nadzieję, że to ją uspokoi.

\- Nie chcę wyjeżdżać - wymamrotała i wtuliła policzek w moją klatkę piersiową.

\- Też nie chcę, żebyś wyjechała - wyszeptałem, odgarniając zbłąkane kosmyki z jej twarzy.

Zasnąłem godzinę później. Analizowałem setki scenariuszy, w których mógłbym ją przekonać by została lub znaleźć sposób, by móc z nią wyjechać. Musiało być coś, co pozwoliłoby jej skrócić podróż.

Przypomniałem sobie coś po tej myśli. Linie lotnicze zabraniają latać kobietom w ciąży po którymś tygodniu. Zrobiłem mentalną notkę, by sprawdzić tą informację. Może jeśli wydawnictwo będzie tego świadome, to nie będzie musiała jechać.

Tak, musi być sposób, abyśmy zostali razem.

~oOo~

Następnego dnia rozmawialiśmy o jej podróży, a także o wielu innych rzeczach, które musiały zostać omówione. Była nieugięta jeśli chodziło o latanie tej wiosny, więc zatrzymałem moje małe lotnicze plany dla siebie. Muszę poznać więcej szczegółów, zanim jej je przedstawię.

Kolejnym słoniem w pokoju było wspólne mieszkanie. Zanim rozpętało się piekło, spytała mnie, czy się wprowadzę. Musiałem się dowiedzieć, czy nadal tego chciała. Wiedziałem, że nie chcę spędzać czasu z dala od niej. Potrzebuję i chcę ją, ale to w ostateczności zależy od Belli. Muszę w jakiś sposób nakierować rozmowę na ten temat.

\- Edwardzie, chcesz się wprowadzić? - spytała Bella, gdy zacząłem narzekać, że muszę wrócić do mnie po czyste ubrania. Nawet nie próbowałem ukryć irytacji.

\- Cóż, taki miałem zamiar... przed tą całą katastrofą - powiedziałem niepewnie.

\- Muszę zrobić trochę miejsca dla ciebie. Ale teraz jak o tym myślę, to stwierdzam, że nie ma tutaj miejsca dla dziecka.

Spojrzałem w dół korytarza i uzmysłowiłem sobie, że ma rację. Moje mieszkanie nie było większe i wiedziałem, że Bella nie czuje się tam komfortowo.

\- Musimy poszukać nowego mieszkania - powiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie. Wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem i kontynuowaliśmy śniadanie, jadłem z apetytem z Bellą na moim kolanie.

\- Muszę zadzwonić do znajomej, która jest naprawdę dobrym agentem nieruchomości. Pomoże nam znaleźć coś odpowiedniego - powiedziała Bella, biorąc mały kęs tosta. Złapała swojego palmtopa i zaczęła czegoś szukać.

Kiwnąłem głową, zadowolony, że zna kogoś. Też kogoś znam, ale nie interesowało mnie szukanie nowego miejsca dla nas z kimś, kogo pieprzyłem. Spotkanie kolejnej kobiety, którą pieprzyłem, było czymś, czego starałem się unikać. Nie chciałem niepotrzebnie denerwować Belli, stawianiem jej twarzą w twarz z moją przeszłością.

Czułem się trochę nieswojo, próbując chronić Bellę przed stadem wygłodniałych wilków. Im bardziej starałem się ją chronić przed niepotrzebnym stresem, tym bardziej mi się to nie udawało. To był koniec mojej listy do przedyskutowania, biorąc pod uwagę kruchy stan Belli.

Na zewnątrz Bella wydawała się sobie radzić, ale wiedziałem, że to nieprawda. Jej koszmary i 'jej świat' stworzony przez jej umysł, gdy coś ja przerastało, były dowodem, że nie była tak silna na jaką wyglądała.

Nienawidziłem faktu, że ja byłem tego powodem. W rzeczywistości, wiedziałem że byłem katalizatorem.

Od ostatniego epizodu minęło już sporo czasu. Wciąż trudno mi było uwierzyć, że ktoś, kto przeszedł tyle co Bella, był w stanie nadal pomagać innym. Jestem szczęściarzem, że ją mam.

Dzień po świętach spędziliśmy bawiąc się moją nową kamerą, a Bella przymierzała wszystkie ubrania, które dostała od mojej siostry. Nie przymierzyła tylko bielizny. Zbyt duża pokusa.

Następne cztery dni spędziliśmy w jej mieszkaniu i centrum handlowym. Kiedy raz zdarzyło mi się wyjść coś załatwić, po moim powrocie znalazłem ją w łazience wymiotującą.

Próbowała mnie odepchnąć, ale odmówiłem. Trzymałem jej włosy i pocierałem jej plecy okrężnymi ruchami, aż nie poczuła się lepiej. Jak tylko mogła, podniosłem ją. Nie podobało jej się to, ale nie próbowała mnie przekonać.

Musi się przyzwyczaić do faktu, że ktoś się nią opiekuje. Tak długo jak jestem w jej życiu, nigdy o nic nie prosiła. Chciałbym mieć pewność, że zawsze dostaje czego potrzebuje.

Jest sylwester, a Alice ma pomóc Belli przygotować się na przyjęcie firmowe w domu moich rodziców. Nie chciałem iść, ale nie mogłem tego uniknąć. W zasadzie byłem rzecznikiem i twarzą firmy.

Nie chciałem tu być, kiedy przyjdzie Alice. Wiedziałem, że będę zmuszony do małej rozmowy z wszystkimi, by utrzymać maskę szczęśliwej rodziny. Nie byłem gotowy, żeby im przebaczyć. Byłem im wdzięczny za doglądanie Belli, gdy mnie nie było. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że jeśli sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej to oni nadal staliby po jej stronie. Też ją kochali.

Powiedzieć, że byłem zdenerwowany nadchodzącym przyjęciem było niedopowiedzeniem roku. Nie tylko dlatego, że moja rodzina tam będzie, ale ponieważ większość kobiet, z którymi spałem, będzie tam obecna.

Nie miałem również pojęcia jak przedstawić Bellę. Jako moją narzeczoną? Czy dziewczynę? A może mojego pracownika? Ugh, czułem jakby moja głowa miała eksplodować od tych wszystkich myśli krążących w mojej głowie.

Bella i ja jeszcze nie mieliśmy czasu na przedyskutowanie tej kwestii, odkąd wróciłem do jej życia. Byliśmy zaręczeni, czy nie?

Pierwsza próba spytania jej została udaremniona przez Ruby. A druga przeze mnie, kiedy byłem pijany i zerwałem naszyjnik z jej szyi, powodując ból i rujnując wszystko. To nie jest co, co można opowiedzieć dzieciom i wnukom.

Nie, nawet jeśli widziałem ją jako swoją narzeczoną, zasługiwała na odpowiednie zaręczyny. Coś, co kiełkowało w mojej głowie od koncertu. I żeby wcielić mój pomysł w życie potrzebowałem... Alice.

Nie wiem dlaczego unikałem spytania jej tak długo. Nadal nosiła mój pierścionek, ale nosiła go również przed rozpętaniem tego piekła. Nie miałem pojęcia co to może znaczyć.

Ta rozmowa nie może być dłużej odwlekana. Zanotowałem w pamięci, że po powrocie z przyjęcia omówimy nasze zaręczyny i mam nadzieję nasze plany weselne.

Chciałem ślubu na wiosnę.

Skończyłem przygotowywanie się, bawiąc się moim krawatem. Włożyłem marynarkę od smokingu i przebiegłem palcami przez włosy. W rzeczywistości wydawało mi się, że wyglądam przyzwoicie. Szybko pobiegłem do kwiaciarni na rogu i złapałem przepiękny bukiet z egzotycznych kwiatów. Ich zapach przypominał mi zapach Belli, kiedy była pobudzona.

Ujarzmiłem reakcję swojego ciała, które zareagowało na znajomy zapach i zaparkowałem mój samochód przed jej blokiem. Przywitałem Dereka, portiera, który uśmiechał się wesoło. Groził mi rozczłonkowaniem, gdybym znowu doprowadził Bellę do płaczu. Zaśmiałem się na to wspomnienie.

Z bukietem w dłoni, zapukałem do drzwi, zapominając, że to również moje mieszkanie. Chciałem, żeby ten wieczór był idealny. To byłoby nasze pierwsze wspólne wyjście od Gali.

Drzwi stanęły otworem, a za nimi pojawiła się Bella w rozpiętej sukience i z rumieńcami na twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i owinęła ramiona wokół mojej szyi, całując mnie prosto w usta. Jęknąłem, kiedy poczułem jak jej sukienka się zsuwa.

\- Bella - jęknąłem, a jej usta przesunęły się na moje ucho i zaczęły ssać. - Dziecinko... uch... sukienka - udało mi się wyksztusić, ale cholera, chciałem, żeby kontynuowała.

Cofnęła się, przytrzymując sukienkę jedną ręką, a w drugiej trzymając bukiet.

\- Przepraszam, tęskniłam za tobą.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem. Dlaczego właściwie nosisz swoją sukienkę w ten sposób? - Wszedłem do środka i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Sukienka cudownie opinała jej piersi i biodra, kończąc się tuż przed kolanem.

\- Och, Alice wyszła po zrobieniu mi fryzury i makijażu. Nie dałam rady zapiąć zamka. - Uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła. Zachichotałem i podszedłem do niej. Jej włosy spływały w dół jej pleców, kręcąc się na końcówkach. Delikatnie odsunąłem jej włosy i przerzuciłem je przez jej ramię. Pocałowałem jej szyję, a moje dłonie prześledziły jej kształty, dopóki nie natrafiłem na suwak. Powoli go zasunąłem, ciesząc się uczuciem jej jedwabistej skóry pod moimi palcami.

Kontynuowałem całowanie jej szyi, aż nie natrafiłem na czerwoną bliznę na karku.

\- Nie spinasz włosów przez to. - Pocałowałem zaczerwienione miejsce kilka razy.

\- Tak. Nie martw się, Edwardzie. Zajmę się tym. Ale to będzie musiało poczekać, aż dziecko się urodzi - wyszeptała i przesunęła włosy z powrotem na plecy, zasłaniając fizyczny dowód bólu, który jej sprawiłem.

Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii i przytuliłem jej plecy do mojej piersi.

\- Kocham cię - wymamrotałem, całując ją w skroń.

\- Wiem - zaśmiała się cicho. - Ugh, spójrz tylko. Jestem dopiero w dziesiątym tygodniu i już będę musiała pomyśleć nad kupnem większego biustonosza.

Spojrzałem przez jej ramię, gdzie dotykała swoich nabrzmiałych piersi. Jęknąłem głośno, opierając czoło o jej ramię. Nie widziałem jej zupełnie nagiej od jakiegoś czasu, a kiedy jej dotykałem było ciemno. Odkąd wskazała swoje pełniejsze piersi, nic nie mogąc na to poradzić, byłem podekscytowany.

\- Nie możemy sobie darować tego przyjęcia i znowu zabawić się jak nastolatki? - błagałem, całując ją w szyję.

\- Oboje wiemy, że nie możemy tego ominąć - powiedziała poważnie, kręcąc swoim tyłeczkiem przy moim penisie. Jęknąłem, dociskając biodra do niej. - Jednakże, obiecuję ci z tym pomóc... - naparła na mnie - … później.

\- Złośliwa czarownica - warknąłem boleśnie, delikatnie przygryzając jej ramię. Bella podskoczyła lekko, jęcząc, gdy przejechałem językiem we wrażliwym miejscu.

\- Dobra, idę je włożyć do wody. Przyniesiesz mi mój szal? Jest na łóżku.

Dziesięć minut później byliśmy w drodze do domu moich rodziców. Bella przyglądała się krajobrazowi za oknem, gdy ja prowadziłem.

\- Edwardzie, jak zamierzasz mnie dzisiaj przedstawić?

Spiąłem się, nie mając pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Ulżyło mi, ponieważ poruszyła ten temat, ale jednocześnie byłem zdenerwowany.

\- Nie jestem pewien. A jakbyś chciała, żebym cię przedstawił?

Westchnęła i spojrzała w dół, na pierścionek, który nosiła na swoim palcu.

\- Myślę, że jako partnerkę biznesową, w końcu jestem kierownikiem działu pomocy charytatywnej, a jeśli będziesz czuł taką potrzebę, to jako twoją dziewczynę. - Westchnąłem, nawet nie próbując ukryć mojego rozczarowania. Nie postrzegała nas jako zaręczonych.

\- Edwardzie, nie gniewaj się. Chciałabym, by ta część naszego związku została nietknięta przez plotki i spekulacje. Proszę. Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Plotki i spekulacje? Co to ma znaczyć? - spytałem, nie będąc w stanie na nią spojrzeć.

\- Edwardzie, jeśli przedstawisz mnie jako swojego współpracownika i narzeczoną, jak myślisz, o czym wszyscy pomyślą w pierwszym momencie?

\- Że jesteś absolutnie piękna i będą całkowicie zazdrośni - odpowiedziałem szczerze.

\- Bądź poważny, Edwardzie. Pierwszą rzeczą o jakiej pomyślą to, że zrobiłam karierę poprzez łóżko.

\- Och - powiedziałem. Miała rację. Bezlitośni ludzie ze świata biznesu tak pomyślą. - Mogę zrozumieć, że chcesz poczekać z powiedzeniem ludziom, że zamierzamy się pobrać, ale...

\- Wiem co masz na myśli. Oczywiście, że się pobierzemy - odpowiedziała. Wypuściłem nieświadomie wstrzymywane powietrze. - Tak szybko jak mnie poprosisz.

Jęknąłem, kręcąc głową.

\- Do trzech razy sztuka, dziecinko - śmiałem się z nią. Zatrzymałem się przed domem moich rodziców i podałem kluczyki parkingowemu. Przeszedłem na drugą stronę auta, by pomóc jej wysiąść. Owinąłem ramiona wokół niej. - Bella, chciałbym ci dać cały świat. I tak, planuję ci się oświadczyć jak cholera.

\- Zaniemówię i padnę na kolana? - powiedziała i zaśmiała się wesoło.

\- W rzeczy samej - wyszeptałem, skubiąc jej dolną wargę.

Jęknęła cicho, ale odepchnęła mnie delikatnie.

\- Zachowuj się - skarciła mnie.

Weszliśmy do domu Carlisle'a z 1913 roku w stylu Tudorów, który został odnowiony w ciągu ostatnich sześciu lat. Ten sam budynek, który był dla mnie domem, krótko po tym jak po raz pierwszy poznałem Bellę wiele lat temu. Pierwotny dom moich adopcyjnych rodziców miał tylko trzy sypialnie, a mój wujek znalazł ten, krótko po tym, jak dołączyłem do ich rodziny.

Trzymałem Bellę za rękę, kiedy wchodziliśmy do holu, który prowadził do sali fortepianowej po lewej i okazałego salonu po prawej. Tuż przed nami były okazałe schody prowadzące na pierwsze piętro, gdzie znajdowały się sypialnie i biuro.

Bella podziwiała otaczające nas antyki. Dom został przystrojony prostymi dekoracjami świątecznymi w tradycyjnych kolorach. Mogłem usłyszeć piękne dźwięki dobiegające z pomieszczenia po lewej. Zamarły, kiedy Bella i ja weszliśmy do pokoju muzycznego. Ramiona Carlisle'a lekko się napięły, ale opanował się i zaczął grać dalej. Uśmiechnął się do nas, ale szybko rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Stało tutaj cudownie przyozdobione drzewko, przy południowym oknie.

Moja ciotka rozmawiała z panem Peterem Connorem, partnerem biznesowym. Jego żona, Charlotte, była moją pierwszą przeszkodą. Pieprzyłem ją na zeszłej imprezie noworocznej, w moim starym pokoju na piętrze. Była mężatką i zawładnęła mną całkowicie. Nie pomagało to, że byłem totalnie pijany. Inaczej nigdy bym do tego nie dopuścił. Nie dlatego, że była mężatką, ale dlatego, że była żoną kogoś, z kim musiałem mieć dobre stosunki.

To było piekło. I właśnie na mnie zerkała. Stchórzyłem i podszedłem prosto do Carlisle'a. Bella patrzyła na mnie zaciekawiona, ale nie skomentowała tego.

\- To było piękne, Carlisle. Wygląda na to, że ćwiczyłeś - powiedziałem spokojnie.

Mój ojciec postanowił wstać z ławeczki przy instrumencie i odwrócić się twarzą w naszą stronę.

\- Tak, Esme nie pozwalała mi przestać. - Uśmiechnął się do Belli i objął ją. - Jak się czujesz, Bello?

\- Ja... to znaczy, z nami dobrze - powiedziała cicho, dotykając swojego brzucha. Carlisle uśmiechnął się, patrząc gdzie ląduje jej dłoń.

\- Cieszę się, że to słyszę. - Odwrócił się do mnie i z uśmiechem skinął głową. - Edwardzie, a co u ciebie?

Przyciągnąłem Bellę bliżej, owijając ramię wokół jej talii.

\- Radzę sobie dobrze, odkąd zamieszkaliśmy razem.

Jego uśmiech się poszerzył.

\- Cieszę się. W którym mieszkaniu zdecydowaliście się zamieszkać?

\- Cóż, na razie w moim - Bella powiedziała w zamyśleniu. - Ale mamy zamiar poszukać czegoś nowego po nowym roku, czegoś odpowiedniego dla dziecka.

\- Cóż, nasza rodzina zna...

\- Bella już kogoś znalazła - przerwałem, zanim zdążył wspomnieć Heidi. Kiwnął głową i nie drążył już tematu.

\- Tak, znam kogoś. Chodziłyśmy razem do szkoły. Jestem pewna, że będzie w stanie nam pomóc - powiedziała Bella.

\- Cóż, dlaczego nie wmieszacie się w tłum? Edwardzie, upewnij się, że porozmawiasz z Peterem, Paulem i Davidem dziś wieczorem. Potrzebujemy ich wsparcia przy projekcie miejskim - powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku mojej ciotki.

Wewnętrznie jęknąłem. Unikanie Petera i jego żony nie było już dłużej możliwe. Bella uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo i pokręciła głową.

\- Wchodzę na pole minowe, prawda? - powiedziała, unosząc brew. Przygryzłem wargę, zwyczaj zaczerpnięty od niej i pokiwałem wolno.

Wyprostowała się i uniosła brodę wysoko. Przyjęła swoją 'udającą' postawę i puściła mi oczko.

\- Chodźmy się zabawić - powiedziała z przesadzonym zachwytem.

Uśmiechnąłem się i pochyliłem, by pocałować ją w usta.

\- Kocham cię. Tylko ciebie.

\- Też cię kocham.

Zaprowadziła nas w stronę Esme, która rozmawiała z Charlotte.

Charlotte i Peter byli właścicielami najlepszej firmy dekoratorskiej na zachodnim wybrzeżu.

Niektóre z pokojów czy domów, które urządzali znalazły się w czasopismach i w programie na Fine Living. Współpraca z ich firmą okazała się cennym nabytkiem dla naszej firmy od samego początku. Wielu z ich klientów przychodziło do nas w celu wyremontowania lub postawienia nowego domu, dzięki ich poleceniu. Byli częścią skomplikowanej strony internetowej, którą Carlisle i Esme budowali od lat.

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju i zauważyłem Katherine Holden, Melissę Jacobs, Megan Riles i Rachel Jameson. Każda z nich była częścią ten strony internetowej, co stało pod znakiem zapytania, ponieważ przeleciałem każdą z nich.

Bella od razu zauważyła moją postawę. Zatrzymałem się tuż przed ciotką i pochyliłem się, całując jej policzek. Wiedziałem, że nigdy nie będę w stanie się na nią złościć. Moja matka i Esme były bardzo do siebie podobne, a odkąd mnie przygarnęła, stała się dla mnie matką.

Poczułem jak łza spływa po jej policzku.

\- Witajcie, Edwardzie, Bello - powiedziała, odsuwając się ode mnie powoli i przytulając Bellę. - Wyglądasz promiennie, moja droga.

Bella zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła.

\- Tak jak ty, Esme.

Ciotka przedstawiła moją dziewczynę Charlotte, która nie odrywała ode mnie wzroku. Czułem się jakbym był na wystawie. Podałem jej rękę, ale ona podsunęła swoją dłoń do moich ust. Z ramieniem wokół Belli, poczułem jak lekko się spięła.

\- Edwardzie, minęło sporo czasu - powiedziała Charlotte, ledwo ukrywając zachrypnięty głos. Wzdrygnąłem się mimowolnie. Bella zachichotała obok mnie.

Charlotte wyglądała dobrze jak na kobietę w swoim wieku. Była wyrafinowana i zadbana. Ale mimo jej zewnętrznego piękna, brakowało jej subtelności. Jej długie ciemne włosy były gładkie i proste, z nienaturalnym połyskiem. Jej jasno szare oczy zawsze wydawały się skrywać czyjś sekret, jakby wchodziła do czyjejś duszy. Była dobra w manipulacji i szantażu.

To mnie najbardziej martwiło. Czy moja firma ucierpi jeśli okażę jej totalny brak zainteresowania? Musnąłem ustami jej kostki i wypuściłem jej dłoń. Zawiesiła ją w powietrzu na moment, gapiąc się. Jej wzrok powędrował do Belli i jej talii. Spiąłem się, kiedy wreszcie dostrzegła moje ramię owinięte wokół talii Belli. Spojrzała na mnie i uniosła brew w pytaniu. Nie miałem zamiaru zabierać jej na piętro i musiałem postawić sprawę jasno.

Przeczyściłem gardło i powiedziałem:

\- Charlotte, Bella jest także moją dziewczyną. - Bella zadrżała lekko obok mnie. Zdała sobie ze wszystkiego sprawę, jak tylko powiedziałem 'moja dziewczyna', ponieważ miałem użyć tego określenia tylko wtedy, kiedy będzie to potrzebne.

Innymi słowy, za każdym razem jeśli spotka mnie moja przeszłość. Jestem pieprzonym trupem.

Na szczęście Peter uratował nas ze szponów swojej żony. Próbowałem słuchać jego rozmowy z Bellą o ich wspólnym znajomym z Kalifornii, który uwielbiał efekt swojej pracy, uzyskany u niej w domu. Ale Charlotte próbowała zwrócić moją uwagę w coraz mniej subtelny sposób. Swoim jawnym ignorowaniem Belli i jej męża próbowała nagiąć moją cierpliwość i opanowanie. Ciągnęła palcem wzdłuż linii dekoltu i oblizała usta. Całkowicie ignorowałem jej próby uwodzenia, ale miałem wrażenie, że coraz bardziej się do mnie zbliża. Stała praktycznie naprzeciw mnie, wpatrując się w moje krocze.

Myślałem przez chwilę, że próbuje mnie rozjuszyć. Żadna kobieta poza Bellą nie jest w stanie tego dokonać za pomocą samego wzroku. Byłem zdegustowany jej agresywnością. Zanim Bella wkroczyła do mojego życia, takie spojrzenie nie było niczym więcej, niż pochlebstwem i ochotą. Niczym więcej.

Nigdy nie zbliżyłbym się do agresywnej kobiety. Nigdy nie musiałem, ale wygląda na to, że żona Petera nie ma zahamowań. Złapała mnie nieoczekiwanie za pośladek, powodując to, że podskoczyłem z zaskoczenia. Oczy Peter się rozszerzyły, tak samo jak oczy Charlotte.

Czując co się stało, Bella zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Przepraszam za to, kochanie. Zgaduję, że wygrałam pierwszą rundę. - Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na nią z zaciekawieniem. - Edward i ja gramy w małą grę podczas dzisiejszego przyjęcia. Kto kogo bardziej zaskoczy, wygrywa. W tym przypadku uszczypnęłam go w talię - powiedziała Bella, śmiejąc się. - Nie spodziewałam się, że podskoczy tak wysoko.

Peter zaśmiał się głośno, a Bella uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- W takim razie, myślę że też powinien zdobyć punkt.

\- Masz rację. Jeden do jednego. Gra trwa.

Byłem pewien podziwu. To mogło się zakończyć katastrofalnie, gdyby nie jej opanowanie i szybkie wyjście z sytuacji.

Charlotte ignorowała mnie przez resztę wieczoru. Udało mi się porozmawiać z wszystkimi, z którymi musiałem i przedstawić Bellę, nawet tym, których starałem się unikać. Pod koniec nocy, przedstawiłem ją piętnastu kobietom jako moją dziewczynę. Kiedy przedstawiłem ją Melissie, całkowicie odsunęła się ode mnie. Odmówiła nawet uściśnięcia mojej dłoni.

Szybko została zabrana przez Phila Knight'a, który chciał ją przedstawić innym filantropom z okolicy. Wiedziałem, że to ważne dla niej i przyszłości firmy, więc pozwoliłem jej iść. Z drugiego końca pokoju obserwowałem jak oczy Belli się rozszerzają, gdy Alec i Jane Winthrop weszli do pomieszczenia. To było rodzeństwo, które miało wielki wpływ na ewolucję w tym obszarze. Jane zmrużyła oczy, kiedy Bella zagrodziła jej przejście. Przysięgam, że nigdy nie pieprzyłem tej kobiety, tego byłem pewien. Ale coś stało się pomiędzy Bellą, a Jane co tłumaczyłoby tą niechęć.

Spojrzałem na moją ciotkę, która stała obok nich, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Nie byłem świadomy, że Bella znała kogoś z tej okolicy. Wyczuwając nadchodzące problemy, ruszyłem w ich kierunku. Gdy dotarłem do Belli, owinąłem ramiona wokół niej i pocałowałem w skroń.

\- Przepraszam, że nie było mnie tak długo, kochanie.

Jane położyła dłonie na swoich biodrach.

\- Edward Cullen jest kolejnym obiektem twoich badań, poza moim bratem?

Napiąłem się i spojrzałem na Bellę.

\- On wie o wszystkim i nie jest już klientem, Jane. Nie rozmawiajmy o tym, proszę.

\- Dlaczego wybrałaś jego, a nie mojego brata? Potrzebuje pomocy tak samo jak Edward - powiedziała Jane, pochylając się i upewniając, że nikt jej nie słyszy.

\- Spokojnie, twój brat potrzebuje innego rodzaju pomocy, Jane. Moje złamanie mu serca tylko pogorszyło sprawę. On potrzebuje lekarza. Nie rozmawiajmy o tym - powiedziała poważnie Bella, zaciskając szczękę.

\- Mój brat jest moim przyjacielem na dobre i złe. Nie mam już innych przyjaciół. Olej Cullena, a dam ci potrójną stawkę - powiedziała Jane desperacko, patrząc na brata, który przystawiał się do żony Phila Knight'a.

\- Już się tym nie zajmuję. Nigdy - wyjaśniła Bella.

\- Zakochałaś się w nim - powiedziała Jane, była oszołomiona.

Nastroszyłem się i poruszyłem nieswojo.

\- Tak, kocham go - powiedziała cicho Bella. Wyprowadziła mnie z pokoju muzycznego, zostawiając Jane w rogu, wyglądającą na oniemiałą.

Zaprowadziłem Bellę do pustego holu dla odrobiny prywatności.

\- O co jej chodzi, że jej brat był potencjalnym klientem?

Bella westchnęła i spojrzała na mnie.

\- Zaproponowano mi dwie sprawy na raz. Nigdy nie zajmuję się dwoma. Musiałam wybierać i wybrałam twoją.

\- Czy próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że wszystko mogło wyglądać inaczej? - zadałem to pytanie poważnym, energicznym tonem na co wyprostowała ramiona.

Bella kiwnęła głową i wyszeptała:

-Prawdopodobnie, gdybym wybrała jego sprawę, stałabym teraz w jego ramionach, a ty zabawiałbyś się na piętrze z Charlotte lub Rachel, Katherine, Melissą lub jakąkolwiek inną.

Wróciła do salonu i zniknęła w tłumie ludzi. Poszedłem usiąść i złapałem drinka z baru usytuowanego w rogu pokoju. Poczułem jak ciężka dłoń ląduje na moim ramieniu. Emmett.

\- Hej, bro - powiedział cicho.

Nawet nie zaszczyciłem go spojrzeniem.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Em?

\- Cóż, byłeś dupkiem, Edwardzie.

Spojrzałem na niego i uniosłem brew.

\- Nie byłeś lepszy, zanim poznałeś Rosalie. Nie wciskaj mi bzdur. Każde z was miało ukryty motyw.

Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

\- Powiedz mi, zanim poznałem Rose, co o mnie myślałeś?

Zmarszczyłem brwi i cofnąłem się w myślach, kiedy dołączyłem do tej rodziny.

\- Szczerze, myślałem że jesteś trochę surowy i niegrzeczny.

\- Dokładnie. Pogodziłem się z tym, że byłem dupkiem. Miałem różne dziewczyny w moim pokoju. Do diabła, nawet ty kryłeś mnie przy wielu okazjach. Właściwie byłem strasznym wzorem do naśladowania.

Siedziałem tam i myślałem nad tym co mówił. Pokręciłem głową, zastanawiałem się czy jego podejście do kobiet było gorsze niż moje.

\- Nie jesteś za to odpowiedzialny, Emmett.

\- Może nie. Ale tak się czuję. Chciałem, żebyś miał to, co ja mam z Rosie. Chciałem, żebyś miał to, co mają rodzice. Chciałem, żebyś miał to, co mieli twoi rodzice.

\- Mam to teraz. Bella mówiła, że macie jakieś wieści? - spojrzałem na Bellę, która rozmawiała z Philem Knightem i burmistrzem Nickels'em.

\- Rose jest w ciąży. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Też się uśmiechnąłem i bratersko go uścisnąłem.

\- Więc pozwól mi postawić ci drinka.

\- Hej, drinki są darmowe, dupku.

Pchnąłem go w ramię.

\- Liczy się gest.

Rozmawialiśmy o terminach porodu i porannych mdłościach, aż kilka minut później dołączyła do nas Rosalie. Teraz rozumiałem jej wcześniejszą niechęć do mnie. Przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy rozmawiała ze mną, jakbyśmy byli przyjaciółmi od lat. Jej wcześniejsza zimna postawa znikła. Jej niebieskie oczy błyszczały z radości na myśl o zostaniu matką.

Według przeprowadzonych testów, kiedy Bella była w szpitalu, nasz termin był przewidziany na dwudziestego piątego lipca. Rosalie miała termin na początek sierpnia, a Alice na środek.

Alice i Jasper zaprosili nas do swojego stolika w rogu pokoju, gdzie było dość miejsca by każdy z nas mógł usiąść. Rozejrzałem się za Bellą i zauważyłem, że jest pogrążona w dyskusji z moim ojcem i Philem. Odwróciła się w moim kierunku i posłała mi uśmiech.

Moja rodzina rozeszła się w różnych kierunkach, więc zostałem sam. Pozwoliło mi to poświęcić chwilę na przemyślenie naszego związku i stwierdzenie, że należymy do siebie z Bellą. Przyjęcie było męczarnią. Wiedziałem, że czuła się niekomfortowo rozmawiając z moimi byłymi podbojami, które ostrzyły pazury i gapiły się na nią.

Bycie ze mną wydawało się przynosić jej ból. Czy będzie lepiej? Czy to naprawdę znaczy bycie razem?

Moja ciotka zajęła miejsce obok mnie, wyrywając mnie z mojego wewnętrznego monologu.

\- Edwardzie, dobrze się czujesz? - spytała, kładąc swoją dłoń na mojej.

Odwróciłem rękę, biorąc jej dłoń w swoją, ale nie patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Jak mogę mieć pewność, że nigdy nie sprawię jej bólu? Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że będę w stanie spędzić z nią całe życie i nie spowodować tego, że ode mnie odejdzie?

\- Myślę, że jesteście sobie przeznaczeni - powiedziała miękko. - Wiedziałam dokładnie kim jest od naszego pierwszego spotkania na kolacji.

\- Wiem, że znałaś jej matkę, Renee, kiedy byłaś dzieckiem.

Kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wygląda dokładnie jak ona. Wiedziałam, że jest córką Renee. Czy wiedziałeś, że mieliście się poznać o wiele wcześniej?

Spojrzałem na nią zmieszany, dziękując za to, że kontynuuje:

\- Miałeś spędzić lato z wujkiem i ze mną, podczas gdy twoi rodzice mieli pojechać otworzyć nową przychodnię w Afryce. Chciałam zrobić niespodziankę mojej siostrze, kupując nasz dom z dzieciństwa w Forks. Gdybym... - przerwała, wiedząc dokładnie co się stało.

\- Gdyby moi rodzice nie zmarli zimą, to latem poznałbym Bellę. - Westchnąłem głęboko.

\- Tak, po śmierci Elizabeth, nie miałam serca, żeby kupić dom. Nawet nie utrzymywałam kontaktu z Renee. A powinnam. Wiele znaczyła dla mojej siostry. Elizabeth odwiedzała ją co roku, odkąd przeprowadziliście się do Chicago.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co by się stało, gdybyśmy poznali się wtedy. - Odwróciłem się, by spojrzeć na Bellę. - Ale wierzę, że nie ważne co bym zrobił, to bylibyśmy w tym samym miejscu.

Esme poklepała moją dłoń kilka razy.

\- Jestem pewna, że tak. Teraz idź, pomóż jej.

Zauważyłem, że Bella jest otoczona przez grupę kobiet. Charlotte stała przed nią z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Zarwałem się z krzesła i ruszyłem w ich kierunku. Nagle Alice pociągnęła mnie w tył.

\- Co ty robisz? - wysyczałem.

\- Musi się nauczyć radzić z twoją przeszłością - wyszeptała, patrząc na Bellę.

Mogłem usłyszeć jak Charlotte szepcze:

\- Jesteś nową zabawką na jedną noc - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.

Bella za to, uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.

\- Muszę być cholernie dobra. Ponieważ wraca do mnie w przeciągu sekundy. - Uśmiechnąłem się i stłumiłem śmiech. Reszta kobiet parsknęła śmiechem.

\- To nie będzie trwać zbyt długo. Edward nigdy tak nie robi - odpyskowała Charlotte.

\- A może wtedy, gdy otrząsnął się po wanilii Charlotte? - spytała Bella, wciąż opanowana jakby rozmawiała o polityce.

Policzki Charlotte pokryła purpura, a ona sama wyglądała jakby była gotowa do bójki. Bella pochyliła się w jej stronę.

\- Może powinnaś spędzić trochę czasu nie na pieprzeniu innych facetów, a na dostrzeżeniu, że twój mąż jest ci szalenie oddany. - Cofnęła się i spojrzała na swoje paznokcie. - Nie zasługujesz na to.

Charlotte spojrzała na Petera, który wpatrywał się w nią z absolutną adoracją. Westchnęła i podeszła do baru, pozostawiając resztę sępów samym sobie. Rozeszły się niesamowicie szybko, pozostawiając zadowoloną z siebie Bellę. Spojrzała na mnie, puściła oczko i kiwnęła na mnie palcem.

Podszedłem do niej i pocałowałem ją w usta.

\- Wynośmy się stąd, kochanie - zasugerowałem. Nie chciałem niczego bardziej, niż wyrwać się stąd i obejmować ją przez całą noc.

Upewniliśmy się, że pożegnaliśmy się z moją ciotką i wujkiem, zanim wyszliśmy, obiecując zadzwonić do nich i umówić się na wspólny obiad. Bella wyznała, że jest ze mnie dumna.

Powiedziałem jej, że przez to jak sobie poradziła z tymi harpiami, zrobiłem się napalony. Klepnęła mnie w ramię i wywróciła oczami. Co? Przecież to prawda. Jestem facetem.

Tej nocy spałem bardzo dobrze na mojej ulubionej poduszce. Pierś Belli była niesamowicie miękka i wyprofilowana idealnie pod mój policzek.

Resztę tygodnia spędziliśmy na przenoszeniu moich rzeczy do jej mieszkania, co przybliżało nas do jej nagrania i wizyty kontrolnej. Zdecydowaliśmy się zatrzymać moje Volvo, Bella stwierdziła, że jest bezpieczniejsze dla dziecka. Resztę naszych aut umieściliśmy w magazynie na obrzeżach Seattle.

Bella umówiła nas ze swoją koleżanką od nieruchomości na przyszły tydzień. Również zaplanowała obiad w domu moich rodziców na środę, wraz z resztą mojej rodziny. Alice miała się z nami spotkać w studio, by pomóc Belli przygotować się do nagrania.

Bella nie wyglądała wcale na zdenerwowaną faktem, że będzie przed kamerami.

\- Nie, kamery mi nie przeszkadzają. Miałam już kilka wystąpień w telewizji i brałam udział w kilku audycjach radiowych - wyjaśniła, pakując małą torbę z produktami do włosów i makijażu. - Ugh... mam nadzieję, że zmieszczę się w sukienkę, którą wybrała twoja siostra.

Wyjechaliśmy zaraz po śniadaniu, kierując się prosto do gabinetu jej lekarza. Uroczy mały gabinet znajdował się w małej przyjemnej kamienicy. Był urządzony prosto, w delikatnych odcieniach niebieskiego i zieleni. Bella zaczęła uzupełniać dokumenty, kiedy czekaliśmy. Patrzyłem jak młoda kobieta pociera swój zaokrąglony brzuch.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż Bella będzie tak wyglądać. Zakręcony i szczęśliwy, będę dotykał i śpiewał do jej brzuszka, naszego dziecka. Kontynuowałem rozpływanie się w marzeniach, czując znajomy uścisk w sercu, kiedy pomyślałem o naszym maleństwie. Ostatnio moje myśli odpływały do snu, w którym idziemy szlakiem z naszą małą dziewczynką na moich ramionach.

Miałem nadzieję, że odziedziczy oczy po swojej mamusi. Te mocno czekoladowe oczy pozwolą jej dostać cokolwiek zechce. Byłem odporny na 'szczenięce' spojrzenie Alice, jednakże odkąd Bella wkroczyła do mojego życia nie mogłem się oprzeć, gdy mówiła 'proszę' i patrzyła na mnie swoimi oczami. Gdybym mógł, to podarowałbym jej świat.

Byłem przekonany, że z naszym dzieckiem nie będzie inaczej. Nic nie będzie chciała, ale ja spełnię jej wszystkie marzenia. Bella dźgnęła mnie łokciem, patrząc na mnie. Podała mi podkładkę, na której pisała.

Wskazała rubryki, które miałem uzupełnić. Spojrzałem w dół, gdy ona szukała czegoś w swojej torebce.

 **W razie wypadku skontaktować się z:**

 **Imię i nazwisko:**

 **Adres:**

 **Numer telefonu:**

 **Powiązanie z pacjentem:**

Wypełniłem informacje o sobie i kiedy doszedłem do ostatniej rubryki wpisałem 'narzeczona'. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami, kiedy przeczytała co wpisałem. Pocałowała mnie delikatnie, szepcząc swoje wyznanie miłości.

Nie miała pojęcia ile to dla mnie znaczy, bycie jej osobą pierwszego kontaktu. Może to nie jest coś dużego dla innych, ale dla mnie jest. To znaczy, że będę częścią jej przyszłości. Jest gotowa ruszyć dalej.

Dziesięć minut później wyczytano nazwisko Belli. Wzięła moją dłoń i weszliśmy do gabinetu. Przygryzła nerwowo wargę, gdy pielęgniarka poprosiła o wejście na wagę. Pielęgniarka sapnęła głośno:

\- Od pani pobytu w szpitalu straciła pani sporo na wadze, panno Swan. Dokładnie dziewięć funtów1.

Bella kiwnęła głową i zarumieniła się.

\- Mam poranne mdłości i słaby apetyt.

Oczywiście, że straciła sporo na wadze. Pobyt w szpitalu dał się we znaki. Kilka ostatnich tygodni było stresujących i często znajdywałem jej ledwo tknięte jedzenie.

Pielęgniarka zapisała coś w karcie, po czym zaprowadziła nas do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Powiedziała, żebyśmy usiedli. Poświęciła sporo czasu na zmierzenie ciśnienia Belli. Kontynuowała czynności, nakłuwając palec by pobrać próbkę krwi, mierząc w ten sposób poziom żelaza. Pielęgniarka wyszła, a Bella westchnęła głośno.

\- Nienawidzę gabinetów lekarskich.

\- Dlaczego, kochanie? - Wstałem i stanąłem obok niej, przytulając ją. Wzruszyła ramionami i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Myślę, że to dlatego, że nigdy nie usłyszałam dobrych wieści.

\- Dziecinko, nawet jeśli coś jest nie tak, jesteśmy w tym razem. Poza tym wszystko będzie dobrze - zapewniłem ją i pocałowałem w czoło, które wystawało spod jej dłoni.

\- Chciałabym wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale Jordan i ja byliśmy wcześniakami. Leżałam w szpitalu przez kilka tygodni, zanim rodzice mogli mnie wziąć do domu. Ważyłam ledwo cztery funty2. Byłam taka malutka. Chcę mieć pewność, że on lub ona będzie zdrowe.

\- Nie możesz myśleć w ten sposób - powiedziałem, kręcąc głową. - Nie rozumiem. Widzisz wyjście z każdej sytuacji poza swoją, Bella. To dziecko, nasze dziecko jest silne, tak silne, że przeżyło operację. Musimy być silni razem.

Pocałowałem ją w usta, kiedy przesunęła dłonie. Jej palce wsunęły się w moje włosy, pogłębiając pocałunek. Szczęśliwy, dałem jej pozwolenie z małym jękiem. Po kilku minutach, odsunęła się, by wziąć oddech i jęknęła. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, kontynuowałem muskanie ustami jej szyi, a moje dłonie wsunąłem pod jej koszulkę. Dotknąłem lekkiej wypukłości na jej brzuchu, czując jak jej mięśnie spinają się pod moim dotykiem. Uniosłem jej koszulkę na tyle, by pocałować jej brzuszek.

\- Kocham cię, słoneczko - wymamrotałem tuż pod jej pępkiem. Palce Belli bawiły się moimi włosami, a ona sama nuciła swoją kołysankę. Spojrzałem na nią i dostrzegłem niezgłębioną miłość w jej oczach. Miłość do mnie.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptałem bezgłośnie, zwracając swoją uwagę z powrotem na jej brzuszek. - Teraz maleńka, nie będziesz chodziła na randki, dopóki nie wyprowadzisz się z domu. Chyba, że jesteś moim synem, to nie pozwolę ci wyjść z domu, kiedy zaczniesz dojrzewać.

Brzuszek Belli zaczął się trząść, gdy ta zaczęła się śmiać. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i pocałowałem jej wypukłość.

\- Teraz muszę cię prosić, żebyś był delikatny dla mamusi. Bardzo lubię jej ciało.

Bella klepnęła mnie w tył głowy.

\- Ty dupku, nie mów takich rzeczy naszemu dziecku.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Wystukałem na brzuszku melodię, które układałem w głowie od momentu, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że zostanę ojcem. Bella zamruczała w doskonałej harmonii.

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało naszą chwilę. Wyprostowałem się i stanąłem obok niej, biorąc jej dłoń w swoją. Bella zawołała:

\- Proszę.

Weszła kobieta przed sześćdziesiątką. Jej jasno blond włosy miała spięte w kok u nasady szyi. Za uchem miała wsunięty czarny długopis, a w dłoni kartę i wyniki Belli.

\- Cześć, Bello. Twoje żelazo jest wyższe, ale nadal nie idealne. - Nie zaszczyciła nas spojrzeniem i kontynuowała analizowanie diagramów. - Nadal bierz swoje tabletki.

Jej morskie spojrzenie było zaniepokojone i szczere, kiedy w końcu spojrzała na Bellę.

\- Hmm, trochę mnie martwi twoja utrata wagi. Czy masz męczące mdłości?

\- Nie są aż tak uciążliwe, Gina. - Bella uśmiechnęła się do lekarki.

\- Bello, jak się czujesz, skarbie? - Uśmiechnęła się do Belli jak do starej znajomej.

\- Czuję się dobrze, poza tradycyjnymi dolegliwościami. Bardzo się cieszę, że znalazłaś dla nas czas.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie na co dzień pomaga się przyjść dziecku na świat, którego rodzica samemu się odbierało.

\- Tak, ale wtedy byłaś dopiero pielęgniarką. A teraz spójrz na siebie. - Bella uśmiechnęła i przytuliła kobietę.

\- Edwardzie, to jest doktor Gina Banner. Była przy moich narodzinach. Gina, to jest Edward Cullen.

Uśmiechnąłem się i uścisnąłem dłoń Giny.

\- Miło mi cię poznać. Chciałbym umieć czytać w myślach chociaż przez chwilę. Cieszę się, że zajmiesz się naszym dzieckiem.

Lekarka pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Nie było żadnych żyjących krewnych, którzy mogliby opowiedzieć o dzieciństwie Belli i Jordana. Bella miała kilka wyblakłych zdjęć i szczątki wspomnień. Teraz chyba rozumiem dlaczego tak ciężko pracuje nad zrobieniem albumu dla naszego dziecka. Chce zachować dla niego wspomnienia.

Dziecięce wspomnienia z czasem wyblakną. Znam to uczucie. Moje wspomnienia poszły w zapomnienie, ponieważ ich nie pielęgnowałem. Zrobiłem mentalną notkę: spytać mojej ciotki o moje dzieciństwo.

\- Okej, połóż się, Bello. Ponieważ miałaś w szpitalu zrobione wszystkie badania, nie ma potrzeby robić ci cytologii. Ale chciałabym zobaczyć twój brzuch i sprawdzić czy nie ma jakiś anomalii - powiedziała spokojnie Gina, nic sobie nie robiąc z przerażenia na twarzy Belli.

\- Dziecinko, wszystko będzie dobrze - zapewniłem ją, kładąc dłoń na jej plecach i pomagając zająć pozycję. Ciasno złapała moją dłoń, kiedy pani doktor podniosła jej koszulkę. Gina zadawała pytania, ugniatając brzuch Belli w odpowiednich miejscach. Na szczęście nic ją nie bolało, ale zauważyłem jej przyśpieszony puls. Oczywiście bała się o maleństwo.

\- Świetnie, wszystko wygląda dobrze. Ale na wszelki wypadek zrobimy badanie USG. To pomoże nam również stwierdzić, w którym tygodniu jesteś. Kiedy miałaś ostatnią miesiączkę?

\- Um... prawie rok temu, leki, które brałam zatrzymały normalny cykl. Miałam lekkie plamienie w połowie października - odpowiedziała Bella w zamyśleniu.

Gina spojrzała na kartę Belli i kiwnęła głową.

\- W szpitalu stwierdzili ósmy tydzień, jeszcze przed twoją operacją, a poród na dwudziestego piątego lipca. Myślę, że jesteś w dwunastym tygodniu, ale upewnijmy się.

Poprosiła Bellę o zsunięcie w dół jeansów, a sama zaczęła kompletować potrzebny sprzęt. Bella zachichotała, rozpinając spodnie, które były zdecydowanie za luźne w biodrach.

\- Czy będzie można nagrać bicie serca? - spytała Bella, obserwując jak Gina ustawia monitor.

\- Tak, możemy wszystko nagrać. Jeszcze nie będzie zbyt wiele do zobaczenia, ale jeśli chcecie to mogę też wam zgrać zdjęcia. - Gina uśmiechnęła się i usiadła na stołku obok kozetki. Chwyciła butelkę żelu i ostrzegła Bellę, że może być zimny.

Doktor Banner wycisnęła fioletowy żel tuż pod pępkiem. Używając jakiejś szarej różdżki roztarła żel na całym brzuchu.

Przycisnęła mocniej końcówkę podpiętą do komputera i zaczęła czegoś szukać. Dłoń Belli zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej wokół mojej, a ja obserwowałem jak łzy płyną w dół jej policzków. Zrozumiałem ją. _Czemu to tak długo trwa_ _?_

Wyczuwając dyskomfort Belli, Gina poklepała ją po kolanie w pocieszającym geście.

Po kilku bolesnych minutach szybkie dudnienie wypełniło gabinet.

Pa dum, pa dum, pa dum.

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu odetchnęli z ulgą. Bella ponownie uścisnęła moją dłoń, ale tym razem był to przejaw radości. Obserwowałem jak jej twarz promienieje, a łzy wypełniają jej oczy.

\- To jest bicie serca naszego dziecka - wyszeptała, wycierając drugą dłonią moje policzki. Kiwnąłem, nie mogąc nic powiedzieć. Słowa utknęły w moim gardle, gdy słuchaliśmy dowodu, że nowe życie rozwija się w jej brzuchu.

\- Dokładnie to silne bicie serca waszego dziecka. Teraz sprawdźmy, czy on lub ona jest tam sam - zachichotała Gina, przesuwając głowicę.

\- Och, jest jakaś szansa na to? - spytała Bella, wpatrując się w lekarkę.

\- Cóż, twoja mama była bliźniaczką i ty również, więc szanse na ciążę mnogą wynoszą ponad pięćdziesiąt procent.

Bella jęknęła.

\- Żegnaj rozmiarze dwa.

Zachichotałem w odpowiedzi, zarabiając od niej spojrzenie. Zwróciła swoją uwagę na monitor. Gina bawiła się myszką i wpisywała parametry dziecka do tabelki.

\- No to się zbytnio nie pomylili. Jesteś w trzynastym tygodniu i termin masz na... - Gina analizowała diagram - … siedemnasty lipca.

\- Więc mamy tylko jedno? - spytałem, ciekawy dlaczego znowu nie użyła sprzętu.

\- Cóż, na tą chwilę ciężko powiedzieć. Bella ma wiele blizn po operacjach, co utrudnia zlokalizowanie maleństw w pierwszych tygodniach. Czasami do samego końca dzieci chowają się jeden za drugim. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Bella była niespodzianką dla jej mamy.

Bella uśmiechnęła się do Giny i kiwnęła.

\- Tak, dokładnie tak mówiła. Zawsze nazywała mnie jajkiem niespodzianką.

\- Twoja mama nie wiedziała, że będzie miała bliźniaki? - spytałem.

\- Nie, mimo że miała jedno USG, nie byłam widoczna. Jak widać Jordan zmonopolizował cały pokój. - Zachichotała.

\- Nie dowiemy się dopóki nie minie kilka tygodni, pani doktor?

\- Dokładnie. Będziemy robić USG co miesiąc, żeby sprawdzić czy mięśniaki nie pojawiły się ponownie. I będziesz musiała przychodzić raz w tygodniu sprawdzać swoje żelazo do momentu, aż nie wróci do normy. Prawdopodobnie nie wróci on do normy podczas trwania ciąży, ale postaramy się go utrzymać tak blisko prawidłowego wyniku, jak tylko się da. Jakieś pytania? - spytała Gina, podając mi kilka chusteczek. Wytarłem brzuch Belli i pomogłem jej zapiąć spodnie, zanim usiadła. To była moja szansa, aby spytać o podróżowanie w czasie ciąży.

\- Pani doktor, Bella planuje rozpocząć w marcu trzymiesięczną trasę promującą jej książkę. Czy podróżowanie w jej stanie jest bezpieczne? - Bella znieruchomiała obok mnie, jej oczy otwarły się szeroko i gapiła się na mnie. Oczywiście była zła.

\- Cóż, większość linii lotniczych zabrania podróży po trzydziestym szóstym tygodniu, ale niektóre linie nie pozwalają po dwudziestym ósmym tygodniu. Więc latanie w ostatnim miesiącu odpada. Czułabym się pewniej, gdybyś zaprzestała lotów w dwudziestym czwartym tygodniu. Niepokoją mnie problemy, które mogą się pojawić. Tak jak powiedziałam wcześniej, masz wiele blizn, które zazwyczaj nie są problemem, ale mogą boleć od czasu do czasu, gdy dziecko będzie się przemieszczać. Zobaczymy jak będzie postępować twoja ciąża, ale na razie zatrzymamy się na dwudziestym czwartym tygodniu. Raczej nastawiłabym się na skrócenie swojej podróży, Bello.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Czy teraz mogę normalnie pracować?

\- Tak, możesz wrócić do pracy. Na razie daję zielone światło na kontakty intymne - powiedziała Gina z małym uśmieszkiem i puściła oczko.

Uniosłem głowę na to oświadczenie. Zadrżałem w oczekiwaniu.

\- Dziękuję, Gina.

Bella zaczęła wstawać. Lekarka podała jej płytkę CD i receptę na żelazo oraz witaminy prenatalne.

\- Umów się w recepcji na wizytę za jakieś dwa tygodnie i ustal dzień, w którym będziesz przychodzić robić testy żelaza.

Bella wyszła z gabinetu i podała papiery pielęgniarce za kontuarem. Dziesięć minut później siedzieliśmy już w moim samochodzie. Cisza była ogłuszająca. Poruszyła się w fotelu i wyciągnęła swojego palmtopa.

\- Szkoda, że nie przedyskutowałeś tego ze mną, Edwardzie. Moja agentka i ja zaplanowałyśmy wszystko. Trzy dni w domu, jeden dzień podróży i trzy dni spotkań. Teraz osiemdziesiąt siedem dni musimy zmieścić w miesiąc. Masz pojęcie co narobiłeś?

\- Po prostu się martwię o tak długi czas w podróży, dziecinko. To się na tobie odbije - wyjaśniłem spokojnie.

\- Tak. Rozumiem twoje obawy. Gdybyś wcześniej zadał mi takie pytanie, to wiedziałbyś że w ostatnim miesiącu miałam zaplanowane spotkania, na które można dojechać samochodem.

\- Jazda dłuższa niż cztery godziny będzie dla ciebie męcząca podczas ciąży.

\- Nie jestem pieprzonym delikatnym kwiatkiem, Edward! Wiem na co mogę sobie pozwolić, a na co nie. Nie możesz mnie ograniczać. - Skrzywiłem się. Czy to jej robię? - Muszę przyznać, że powinnam przedyskutować z tobą mój wyjazd, zanim oboje się zaangażowaliśmy, ale próbujesz mnie kontrolować. Nie będę tego tolerować.

Kiwnąłem głową w zrozumieniu.

\- Bella, nie chcę cię kontrolować. Staram się dbać o ciebie. Masz tendencję do przekładania potrzeb innych przed swoje.

\- Ja… ugh... wiem, że to robię. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona, że ktoś się o mnie troszczy. To trochę niepokojące. - Bella westchnęła i wybrała numer na swoim telefonie. - Nadszedł czas, by przekazać wiadomości Karen i Rachel. To moja agentka i mój rzecznik prasowy. Wkrótce poznasz Rachel. - Bella uśmiechnęła się. Zabrzmiało to jak ostrzeżenie.

Kurwa. Mam kłopoty.

\- Cześć, Karen - powiedziała Bella. Słuchałem jednostronnej rozmowy:

\- Wszystko jest w porządku. Oficjalnie mogę wrócić do pracy.

\- Tak, wyślę ci poprawiony zarys jutro.

\- Mamy problem. - Bella milczała przez chwilę.

\- Moja lekarka zabroniła mi podróży po dwudziestym czwartym tygodniu.

\- Co? - usłyszałem podniesiony głos, dobiegający z telefonu Belli. Ciąg przekleństw wypłynął z ust Karen.

\- Karen, uspokój się. Pamiętaj o swoim ciśnieniu - powiedziała Bella uspokajająco. W milczeniu słuchała swojej agentki. - Nie, Edward poruszył temat mojej podróży. - Dosłyszałem więcej przekleństw. - Był zaniepokojony, tak jak powinien być. - Posłała mi mały uśmiech, a mi ulżyło, że mimo złości nadal mnie broni. - Wiem, Karen. Tak, wiem. Przygotuję się do natychmiastowego wyjazdu.

Zamarłem. Co?

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne. Karen, nie... - Bella spojrzała na mnie. - Dobra. - Podała mi telefon. - Nalega na rozmowę z tobą.

Przełknąłem ślinę i wziąłem aparat, ciesząc się, że szybko znalazłem miejsce parkingowe w okolicy studia.

\- Czy masz pojęcie coś ty narobił? - spytała Karen poważnie.

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała mi, zanim zdążyłem powiedzieć choćby słówko.

\- Powiem ci coś narobił. Musiała już przełożyć swoją podróż z powodu pobytu w szpitalu, gdyby chciała znowu ją przesunąć każdy by ją wziął za niepoważną. Nie tylko ryzykuje swoją obecną popularnością, ale również tą, którą miała zdobyć po wydaniu nowej książki i porzuceniu swojego pseudonimu. Upierała się na modyfikację trasy, którą pierwotnie zaplanowałyśmy. Kilka dni w każdym tygodniu z tobą, ale teraz będziesz szczęściarzem jeśli spotkasz się z nią chociaż raz w ciągu tych czterdziestu pięciu dni.

\- Dlaczego nie możecie przełożyć całej trasy, aż urodzi? - spytałem obronnym tonem. Karen westchnęła.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że ktoś taki jak Bella pojedzie w trasę i zostawi swoje nowonarodzone dziecko?

Kurwa. Oczywiście, że tego nie zrobi.

\- Daj ją do telefonu, dupku - warknęła.

Zacisnąłem szczękę, powstrzymując się, by nie skomentować jej tonu i podałem telefon Belli. Przez chwilę siedziała w ciszy, słuchając nonsensów Karen.

\- Dobra, od początku lutego do połowy marca. Przepraszam za to. Dostaniesz premię - powiedziała Bella, puszczając mi oczko.

Rozłączyła się i nastała cisza. Po kilku minutach odwróciła się twarzą do mnie z rękami na kolanach.

\- Co miałeś zamiar osiągnąć omawiając moją trasę z lekarzem?

\- Szczerze? - spytałem, a ona szybko kiwnęła głową, czekając na moją odpowiedź.

No dobra, mogę być szczery. Musi poznać prawdę.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś jechała. Nie przeżyję jednego dnia bez ciebie, a co dopiero przez kilka tygodni. Najbardziej się martwię o zdrowie twoje i naszego dziecka. Będziesz pod presją i stresem przez cały wyjazd, a dodatkowo twój harmonogram jest bardzo męczący. Przez cały czas będę się martwił. Będę umierał z każdą chwilą z dala od ciebie. Czy wspomniałem, że będę się martwić o dziecko?

Uderzyłem dłonią w kierownicę i odwróciłem wzrok. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, aż nie dojechaliśmy do studia.

\- Czułam się dokładnie tak samo, gdy zadzwoniłam do Karen po moim powrocie ze szpitala. Karen, Rachel i ja pracowałyśmy kilka dni, pracowały przez tygodnie, by dostosować moje potrzeby. Nie miałyśmy pojęcia o przepisach linii lotniczych, powinnam to wiedzieć. Było przewidziane trzy dni w domu, trzy dni spotkań i jeden dzień na przejazdy. Miałyśmy to dopracowane. Ale z tego co powiedziała Gina, nie mam wyboru i muszę się dostosować do jej zaleceń. Trasa zostanie skrócona i będę niesamowicie szczęśliwa jeśli będę miała czas zobaczyć się z tobą. Nie wspominam nawet o wznowieniu terapii, aż nie zakończę trasy. Jeśli coś cię trapi...

\- Nie zwalaj całej winy na mnie. Tak, powiedziałaś mi o trasie, ale nie wspomniałaś o harmonogramie. Gdybym wiedział...

\- Chciałam ci podać szczegóły, ale jak widać nie byłeś zainteresowany - wymamrotała Bella, odwracając się ode mnie i ukrywając twarz w swoich włosach.

Westchnąłem i wsunąłem jej włosy za ucho.

\- Prawdopodobnie tak zrobiłaś. Może podświadomie tego unikałem. Mój umysł unika drażliwych tematów.

\- Będę musiała zacząć moją trasę wcześniej.

Kiwnąłem głową i wziąłem jej dłoń w swoją.

\- Wiem i przykro mi z tego powodu. Chciałbym, żebyś nie musiała jechać. Oczywiście poza zdrowiem twoim i dziecka jestem samolubnym facetem. Za bardzo cię potrzebuję.

\- Chyba nie potrzebujesz mnie aż tak bardzo, mistrzu. Rano brzmiałeś jakbyś cieszył się swoim prysznicem - zażartowała.

Uśmiechnąłem się, pokręciłem głową i wyszedłem z samochodu. Alice zaparkowała kilka aut dalej. Na jednym ramieniu miała przewieszony pokrowiec na ubrania, a w drugiej dłoni trzymała dużą torbę. Przypominając sobie, że może być w ciąży zabrałem jej torbę i wyciągnąłem z tylnego siedzenia plecak Belli.

Andy, producent przywitał nas przy samym wejściu. Zaprowadził nas do pokoju z ogromnym lustrem i blatem. Z prawej strony blatu była wydzielona przebieralnia. Stał tutaj również telewizor pokazujący poranny program.

Gospodarz, Mark Davidson zapowiedział Bellę. Była przedstawiona jako lokalny VIP, który pojawi się w dalszej części programu. Odwróciłem się w stronę Belli i spytałem:

\- To będzie na żywo?

Bella kiwnęła głową.

\- Oczywiście, głuptasie.

Andy poklepał mnie po ramieniu, zwracając tym moją uwagę.

\- Wiem, że nie występujesz razem z Isą, ale musisz wyglądać reprezentacyjnie, ponieważ będziesz siedział z panią Whitlock na widowni. Parę razy kamera zostanie skierowana na ciebie, na przykład, kiedy będzie spytana czy ma kogoś na widowni.

Skinąłem głową w milczeniu. Miałem kilka sesji zdjęciowych do gazet i odpowiedziałem na kilka pytań, ale nigdy nie musiałem tego robić na żywo przed kamerą. _Czekaj, Isa?_

\- Andy, wygląda dobrze - powiedziała Bella, siedząc na wysokim krześle przed toaletką. Spojrzałem na nią i zauważyłem, że ma na sobie szlafrok. Alice i inna stylistka zajmowały się jej włosami.

\- Dobra - odpowiedział szybko Andy. - Okej, Isa. Przyjdę po ciebie chwilę przed twoim wejściem. A wasza dwójka - powiedział, wskazując mnie i Alice. - Przyjdę po was, żebyście mogli zająć swoje miejsca. - Kiwnąłem i usiadłem, wpatrując się w odbicie Belli.

\- Przykro mi, to musi być dla ciebie przytłaczające - wymamrotała Bella, krzywiąc się, kiedy Alice pociągnęła ją za włosy.

\- Alice - syknąłem, nie kryjąc swojego niezadowolenia.

\- Przepraszam, Bello - zażartowała Alice, kontynuując torturowanie Belli.

Zamknąłem oczy, pozwalając głowie opaść na oparcie kanapy. Pozwoliłem sobie przypomnieć, co stało się dziś rano. Gdybym wiedział, że planuje spędzić połowę tygodnia ze mną, a drugą w trasie, to może nie rozmawiałbym z jej lekarką.

Byłem głupi, myśląc że Bella nie martwiła się o nasze dziecko. Oczywiście, że to zrobiła. Prawdopodobnie planowała być w domu, żeby mnie uspokoić. Czuję się głupio. Gdybym nie zaczął panikować, widzielibyśmy się każdego tygodnia jej podróży. Jednakże, będę szczęściarzem jeśli uda mi się ją zobaczyć chociaż raz w ciągu jej całej trasy. I teraz musi wyjechać szybciej, niż pierwotnie planowała. Kurwa.

Sama myśl o braku widoku jej ciepłych oczu, kiedy się obudzę, była bolesna. Nie widzenie jej przez kilka dni, albo i dłużej, było nie do zniesienia.

Czas minął szybko, a Andy przyszedł, by pokazać mi i Alice nasze miejsca. Nie mogłem nawet pożegnać się z Bellą, ponieważ właśnie się przebierała. Nasze miejsca były na środku pierwszego rzędu, skąd mieliśmy świetny widok. Rozpoznałem Marka i Monice Alvarez siedzących na planie, który przypominał salon.

Stała tam czerwona, długa kanapa dla gości i dwa brązowe fotele dla prowadzących. Alice podskakiwała na swoim siedzeniu.

\- Nareszcie się dowiem jaki ma pseudonim.

Zaśmiałem się na jej ekscytację, gdy rozbłysły światła.

\- Witamy wszystkich ponownie. Mam dziś dla was niesamowitą niespodziankę. Chciałbym przedstawić wam nową mieszkankę Seattle, autorkę bestsellera w New York Timesie i znaną na całym świecie psychoterapeutkę par, Isa Virgin3.

\- O mój Boże! - wydyszała Alice. - Ona... ona jest Isą V. O cholera jasna.

Westchnąłem, gdy światła skupiły się na wejściu po lewej stronie sceny. Bella weszła przez podwójne drzwi.

 _Kurwa. O cholera. Kim do cholery jest ta kobieta?_

Stała tam jak ucieleśnienie bogini i seksu zaklęte w jednej osobie. Włosy miała wyprostowane, ale lśniły i odbijały światło. Zazwyczaj jej włosy sięgały połowy pleców, a teraz były nieznacznie dłuższe. Wpatrywałem się w nią będąc pod pełnym wrażeniem, gdy przecinała powietrze w najseksowniejszej czarnej sukience jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Sukienka była prosta, ale nie pozostawiała wiele dla wyobraźni. Miała luźne rękawy, ale zwężone na nadgarstkach. Dekolt sięgał jej talii, a cała góra jej sukienki była dopasowana. Sukienka była luźna i kończyła się w połowie uda. Całość podkreślały wysokie, czarne szpilki.

Zacząłem się zastanawiać ile to będzie trwało, jak szybko będę mógł zabrać ją do domu i jaki kolor majtek ma na sobie. Ale znając ją, nie miała żadnych.

Bella wkroczyła na środek sceny i pocałowała Marka w policzek. Zrobiła to samo z Monicą, wymieniając z nią uprzejmości po hiszpańsku. Usiadła z elegancją, krzyżując nogi na tle czerwonej kanapy. Wyglądała jakby tutaj pasowała. Seksapil i pewność siebie emanowały od niej.

To była Bella, ale 'lepsza' Bella. Ledwo sobie radziłem z faktem, że jest moja.

\- Witamy, panno Virgin - powiedział Mark, uśmiechając się życzliwie. Mark jest w związku, przypomniałem sobie.

\- Dziękuję, Mark i Monico. Proszę, mówcie do mnie Isa - powiedziała Bella, biorąc łyk wody z przygotowanej szklanki na stole przed nią.

\- Teraz, Isa, opowiedz nam o czym piszesz i jak to się zaczęło - poprosiła Monica, patrząc jak Bella poprawia rąbek sukienki.

\- Jestem dumna z tego, że sama wydałam pierwszą książkę. A kiedy miałam gotową drugą książkę, wydawnictwo podjęło się jej wydania, a nawet całej serii.

\- Piszę głównie poradniki, skupiając się na tematach: jak przeżyć swoją pierwszą randkę, czy jak poderwać przystojnego sąsiada. Mam różne podejście w każdej z książek. Staram się opisywać różne fikcyjne sytuacje z wymyślonymi bohaterami, pokazując różne sposoby na poruszanie się szybciej bądź wolniej. Wszystko zależy od tego, co czytelnik zrobi i z kim.

\- Dajesz wskazówki co do pozycji, a czytelnicy zaczęli uwielbiać swój pierwszy raz - stwierdził Mark, co zabrzmiało jak pytanie.

\- Tak. Czasami pierwszy raz powinien być intymny, w szczególności jeśli czytelnik chce wejść w dłuższy związek ze swoim partnerem. Czasami twierdzę, że spontaniczność jest lepsza niż skrupulatne planowanie wszystkiego. Tak jak mówiłam wcześniej, wszystko zależy od czytelnika i jego partnera. Uczę swoich czytelników jak odczytywać znaki. Jeśli będą za bardzo naciskać lub działać zbyt wolno, ich partner może stracić zainteresowanie.

\- Cóż, osobiście jestem twoją fanką. Mam wszystkie trzy książki i z niecierpliwością czekam na czwartą. Jednakże zastanawiam się nad twoim pseudonimem - powiedziała Monica, zaciekawiona.

Bella zaśmiała się, kładąc dłoń na piersi, wyglądając jak aktorka z szerokim doświadczeniem.

\- Cóż, kiedy pisałam swoją pierwszą książkę, wiedziałam, że nie chcę użyć swojego nazwiska. Nie żebym wstydziła się tego co piszę. Chodziło głównie o utrzymanie życia prywatnego z dala od tego. Chciałam osiągnąć coś, co zwróci uwagę potencjalnego czytelnika, gdy zobaczy książkę po raz pierwszy. Użyłam pierwszych trzech liter mojego pełnego imienia i pojawił się tytuł. Miałam wiele pomysłów, o których nie mogę mówić w telewizji o tej godzinie. - Bella puściła oczko do kamery i uśmiechnęła się. - Isa Virgin była żartem, kto kupiłby książkę kogoś, kto twierdzi, że jest dziewicą? Stwierdziłam, że to idealny chwyt marketingowy. Zabawny prezent, jeśli wolicie. Zaczęłam dawać książki znajomym jako prezenty urodzinowe i jako prezenty ślubne. Później nastąpiły pytania kilku moich przyjaciół, gdzie ją kupiłam. Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że sprzedałam pół tysiąca egzemplarzy na całym świecie, oferując tylko sprzedaż internetową. Wtedy wydawca zapukał do moich drzwi.

\- Kiedy mieszkałaś w Kalifornii, praktykowałaś jako terapeutka par dla wielu wpływowych mieszkańców Hollywood. Opowiedz, jak to było pracować z nimi - spytała Monica.

\- Nie mogę ujawniać szczegółów sesji. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że głównym powodem są trudności w balansowaniu pomiędzy bliskimi, a fanami. Obie strony potrzebują uwagi, ale każda z nich innego rodzaju. W łatwy sposób pomagam im znaleźć kompromis.

Bella uśmiechnęła się szeroko, biorąc kolejny łyk wody. Mark spojrzał na podkładkę w dłoni, zanim spojrzał na teleprompter4.

\- Teraz jesteśmy ciekawi jak brzmi twoje prawdziwe imię i nazwisko? Zanim się tego dowiemy, zapraszamy na krótką reklamę.

Zbiorowy jęk wypełnił plan, gdy Mark kontynuował:

\- Wrócimy za chwilę, gdzie panna Isa Virgin wyjawi nam swoje prawdziwe nazwisko i opowie nam o swoim życiu.

Światła lekko przygasły, a ja po raz kolejny zaniemówiłem. Obserwowałem, jak Bella pochyla się do Monici, by wyszeptać jej coś do ucha. Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na mnie i Alice, uśmiechając się szeroko i machając do nas.

\- Wygląda gorąco, co nie? Nie miałam pojęcia, że ona jest Isą. Mam jej pierwsze dwie książki. Teraz może je dla mnie podpisać - paplała w kółko Alice.

Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny. Po prostu trudno mi skupić się na czymś innym, niż Bella. Nie jestem pewien ile czasu minęło, ale ktoś zaczął uciszać tłum, zanim weszliśmy na wizję.

\- Wracamy do państwa wraz z autorką bestsellerów i psychoterapeutką dla par, Isą Virgin. Zanim przejdziemy do twojego życia osobistego, chciałbym ci zadać jedno pytanie - powiedział Mark, rumieniąc się lekko. Publiczność się roześmiała na jego wyraźny dyskomfort. - Jaka pozycja?

 _Co do diabła?_

\- Um... moja dziewczyna pytała o Balerinę. Chciałbym wiedzieć czy to jest możliwe do osiągnięcia? - Mark spojrzał w dół, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z wszystkimi.

\- Jak wysoka jest twoja dziewczyna, Mark?

\- Około metr sześćdziesiąt pięć - odpowiedział Mark.

\- Ty masz prawie metr dziewięćdziesiąt - powiedziała Bella, przyglądając się mu. Zacisnąłem pięści, rozpoznając czerwoną mgłę, która towarzyszyła mojej zazdrości.

Mark kiwnął głową:

\- Nie, to niemożliwe. - Wyglądał na wyraźnie zawiedzionego.

\- Chyba, że założy wysokie obcasy. Jeśli potrafi w nich chodzić i jeśli jest wystarczająco lekka, nie powinieneś mieć problemu z podtrzymaniem jej. Jeśli jednak nie czuje się pewnie w szpilkach, będziecie musieli oprzeć jej plecy o ścianę lub drzwi.

Mark rozszerzył oczy i przygryzł nerwowo wargę. Bella wstała i wzięła jego dłoń, pokazując by wstał.

\- Dobrze, że założyłam szorty pod sukienkę - droczyła się Bella, kładąc lewą dłoń na jego prawym ramieniu. Co ona do cholery wyrabia?

Położyła jego dłoń na swojej talii. Poprosiła, by zgiął prawą rękę. Podciągnęła nogę i położyła w zgięciu jego ręki. Jasna cholera... mam zamiar oderwać go od niej.

\- To ważne, by nie niepokoić jej, kiedy kładzie nogę w tej pozycji. Musisz obserwować jej reakcję, czy czuje jakiś dyskomfort. Teraz Mark, podnieś moją nogę i oprzyj na swoim ramieniu.

Mark rozszerzył oczy i mogłem wyraźnie usłyszeć jak publiczność się śmieje. Uważnie obserwowałem twarz Belli, kiedy podciągał jej cudowną nogę. Jej sukienka udrapowała się wokół jej doskonałego tyłka.

 _Kurwa mać. Wracam z nią do domu. Dojdę z nią. Jadę z nią do domu. Jest matką mojego dziecka. Kurwa, zamierzam zabić go za położenie łap na niej. Za zgodzenie się na to._

\- Zauważ, że ta pozycja pozwala na inny kąt i głębszą penetrację. - Mark widocznie się zarumienił i przełknął ślinę. Bella wyczuwając, mam nadzieję, tylko jego dyskomfort, poprosiła o pomoc w zdjęciu nogi.

Siedziałem, zaciskając i rozluźniając moją szczękę i pięści. Zauważyłem jak palce Marka wpijają się w jej plecy, przez co wcisnął ją w swoją klatkę. Zacząłem wstawać z krzesła, ale ręka mnie powstrzymała.

\- To jest to, kim Isa Virgin jest. To jest to, co robi. To nie jest twoja Bella. Uspokój się, zanim zrujnujesz jej całą karierę - wysyczała Alice przez zęby.

\- Czy ona wiedziała, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego? - spytałem, obserwując jak Bella daje kilka rad jak osiągnąć orgazm. Kurwa, nie rumieniła się w ogóle. To było tak, jakby omawiała spotkanie z klientem lub asystentką.

\- Nie. Nie z tego co ja wiem. Rozmawiała wcześniej z producentem. Może zdecydowali, że coś takiego podniesie oglądalność.

\- Albo, żeby zirytować publiczność - wymamrotałem. Alice zaśmiała się cicho. Kamera zjechała w dół, prawie do samej podłogi, więc mogłem nadal obserwować Bellę.

\- Teraz powiedz nam swoje prawdziwe nazwisko i jakie masz plany na przyszłość - powiedziała Monica.

\- Naprawdę nazywam się Isabella Swan. Obecnie pracuję jako menager do spraw charytatywnych w Cullen & Cullen. Jestem również założycielem fundacji New Beginnings. Jako Isa, za dwa tygodnie wydam czwartą książkę o tytule 'Jak uwieść najlepszego przyjaciela swojego brata'. Właśnie pracuję nad pierwszą powieścią o nazwie ' The War Within', którą mam nadzieję wydać pod koniec następnej jesieni.

\- Cóż, z pewnością jesteś zapracowaną kobietą. Co w takim razie robisz dla zabawy? - spytała Monica, pochylając się do Belli.

Bella uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i spojrzała prosto w kamerę.

\- Spędzam czas z moim niesamowitym chłopakiem, Edwardem Cullenem.

Alice zaśmiała się głośno obok mnie, wraz z resztą widowni. Tylko uśmiechnąłem się do kamery, kiedy operator zrobił zbliżenie na mnie. Wywróciłem oczami i puściłem oczko.

Monica i Mark śmiali się z Bellą, która nadal się uśmiechała i patrzyła na mnie. Niemo powiedziała:

\- Kocham cię.

I tak wróciłem do telewizji krajowej.

~oOo~

Nie mogłem dostać się do jej mieszkania wystarczająco szybko. Nadal była w sukience i szpilkach, kiedy prawie zgwałciłem ją w windzie.

\- Kurwa, wyglądasz apetycznie - zamruczałem, liżąc ją wzdłuż szyi i przyciskając ją do drzwi, jak tylko się zamknęły.

\- O Boże, Edward - westchnęła Bella, rozpinając mój pasek i odrzucając go na bok.

\- Co ty sobie myślałaś, robiąc coś takiego na wizji? - warknąłem, przygryzając jej miękką skórę u podstawy szyi.

\- Co robiłam? - zapytała niewinnie. Przygryzłem ją ponownie, zarabiając kolejny jęk.

\- Wiesz co zrobiłaś. Nie drażnij się ze mną.

Z łatwością pociągnąłem w dół jej sukienkę, tworząc kałużę materiału u jej stóp. Jej majtki są niebieskie. Poprawka - jej majtki były niebieskie. Zaśmiałem się ze swoich myśli, gdy zrywałem je z niej.

\- Ja... ugh... spytali mnie w ostatniej minucie - wyjaśniła, a jej palce przejechały gwałtownie przez moje włosy.

\- Wiesz co będziemy dzisiaj robić, dziecinko? - spytałem, chwytając ją za piersi. Jej sutki od razu zareagowały, napierając na moje ciepłe palce. Pieprzyć to, są cudowne. I moje.

\- Zrobimy dziś Balerinę. Wiem, że mogę wspierać twoje malutkie ciałko, ale chcę cholernej dźwigni. Mam zamiar pieprzyć cię na drzwiach. Podoba ci się to, dziecinko? - warknąłem, czując jej dłonie na mojej erekcji.

\- Tak - jęknęła, rozrywając moją niebieską koszulę, w którą byłem ubrany, guziki posypały się na podłogę. Szybko zrzuciłem resztę ubrań. Odkąd wyszliśmy z gabinetu lekarki miałem zamiar uprawiać słodką, pełną pasji miłości z moją Bellą.

Jednakże, widząc ją jako Isę, w tej cholernie gorącej sukience, w kuszących butach, robiącą takie rzeczy, które powinna robić tylko ze mną, rościłem sobie do niej prawo. Chciałem przypomnieć jej do kogo należy, do mnie, tylko do mnie.

Odepchnęła mnie lekko i pożerała wzrokiem moje nagie ciało. Robiłem to samo, zauważając małe znamię na jej lewej piersi, łagodną krzywiznę jej brzucha i, o mój Boże, jej prawie nagą cipkę. Gah.

Uklęknąłem i przerzuciłem jej obutą nogę na moje ramię. Pocałowałem jej łechtaczkę, kochając dźwięk jaki wydawała, długi jęk i ciche westchnienie. To była muzyka dla moich uszu, która płynęła prosto do mojego fiuta i zapadała w pamięci na zawsze.

Moje dłonie badały jej długie, gładkie nogi. Zanurzyłem czubek języka tam, gdzie była gorąca i mokra. Bella wplątała palce w moje włosy, ciągnąc i cicho prosząc o więcej.

Za pomocą czubka języka i dwóch palców, penetrowałem ją otwartymi ustami i głębokimi pchnięciami. Jęczała cicho, dociskając biodra do mojej twarzy. Wypuściła głośno powietrze, kiedy skubnąłem zębami jej wargi.

\- Edward - jęczała coraz głośniej, aż osiągnęła swój orgazm. Delikatnie ugryzłem i zassałem jej łechtaczkę, aż jej ciało przestało drżeć.

Kontynuowałem, biorąc wszystko co jej ciało mi oferowało, czyniąc ją niestabilną i potrzebującą. Położyłem jej nogę na moim ramieniu i zacząłem powoli wstawać. Obserwowałem jej twarz, by mieć pewność, że nie powoduję jej bólu.

Nic takiego się nie stało. Wszystko co widziałem w jej oczach, to miłość i pasja, skrywające pożądanie.

Cztery tygodnie bez seksu to był nasz nowy rekord. Chociaż Bella pomagała mi, to spędziłem kilka samotnych prysznicy, zajmując się problemem.

To była jej wina. Nie potrafiłem się jej oprzeć. To nie potrwa długo. Nie będzie powoli i zmysłowo. Będzie szybko, ostro i gorąco. Wyprostowałem się, przyciskając ciało tak blisko jej jak tylko mogłem. Miała rację, kąt będzie cholernie niesamowity. Przez samą myśl miałem skurcze oczekiwania.

\- Edward, przestań się ze mną droczyć - wyszeptała, wpychając język w moje usta. Kurwa. Smakuje siebie z mojego języka i to gówno sprawiło, że straciłem kontrolę. Z jedną ręką na jej nodze, a drugą na jej biodrze, ugiąłem kolana i wsunąłem się w nią szybko i ostro. Bella krzyknęła, a ja jęknąłem w jej usta. Kurwa, uwielbiam to uczucie. Pozostałem bez ruchu, dając nam czas na delektowanie się uczuciem naszych połączonych ciał.

To był jeden z najbardziej potężnych sposobów na powiedzenie drugiemu jak się czujemy. To był czas na komunikowanie się bez słów. Ale przez to połączenie nie było wątpliwości jaką miłością się darzymy. Wysunąłem się i wsunąłem z powrotem, zarabiając kolejny krzyk. Oderwałem się od jej ust, by upewnić się, że nadal jej nie krzywdzę, ale dostrzegłem tylko przyjemność, gdy gapiła się na mnie.

Głębokość jaką udało mi się osiągnąć była niemożliwa, ale wbijałem się w nią szybko i ostro. Z każdym ruchem otrzymywałem dźwięk od Belli. Z każdym dźwiękiem tworzyła się melodia Belli Swan aka Isy Virgin.

Obie były jednością w tym momencie. I obie były moje.

Paznokcie Belli wbijały się w moje ramiona, gdy używała mojego ciała jako dźwigni, by wychodzić naprzeciw moim pchnięciom. Spełniała moją każdą potrzebę. Przewidywała każdy mój ruch. Kiedy odsunęła się, by wziąć oddech, odchyliła głowę, eksponując szyję, abym mógł ją lizać i ssać. Kiedy odsunąłem się, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, powiedziałem:

\- Dojdź ze mną. - Jęknąłem głośno, bawiąc się jej wrażliwą łechtaczką.

\- Tak - wydyszała. Jej mięśnie zacisnęły się ciasno wokół mnie i to było cholernie gorące.

Z kolejnym pchnięciem, wykrzyczała moje imię w ekstazie. Po kolejnych trzech pchnięciach zanurzyłem twarz w jej włosach i jęknąłem, dochodząc w niej.

Pomogłem jej ściągnąć nogę na ziemię, ale pozostałem w niej i trzymałem ją, ponieważ jej nogi nadal drżały. Ociągaliśmy się, uspokajając nasze oddechy.

\- Skrzywdziłem cię, kochanie? - spytałem, całując ją w szyję.

\- Nie - powiedziała cicho.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytałem.

\- Um... to nie nasze mieszkanie.

1 9 funtów - około 4 kilo

2 4 funty - niecałe 2 kilo

3 **Virgin - dziewica**

4 teleprompter - wyświetlacz tekstu, element wyposażenia planu


	30. Dzień z życia doktor Swan

**30\. Dzień z życia doktor Swan**

Moje oczy się rozszerzyły i rozglądnąłem się wokół. Stała tu duża, czarna, skórzana kanapa w salonie, którego nie poznawałem. Wzdłuż jednej ze ścian były porozwieszane czarno-białe zdjęcia z różnymi częściami ciał mężczyzn i kobiet w różnym stopniu związania.

\- Gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytałem, nadal będąc w szoku, i kurwa, nie byłem ani trochę podniecony możliwością przyłapania.

\- Jim, czy to ty? - Usłyszałem kogoś po drugiej stronie korytarza. Mój oddech uwiązł w gardle, ponieważ mógłbym przysiąc, że gdzieś słyszałem już ten głos. - Będę za minutę - zakomunikował głos, zanim zamknęły się drzwi.

Zwróciłem swoją uwagę na Bellę, która cicho się śmiała.

\- Jesteśmy w mieszkaniu Megan. Pamiętasz ją, właścicielkę siłowni i połowę swingerskiej pary? Pokochałaby nas za ten widok. - Zachichotała, gdy moje oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej i zbladłem.

\- Bella, ona jest przerażająca - powiedziałem poważnie. - Ma większe bicepsy niż ja.

\- W takim razie proponuję się stąd zbierać - powiedziała Bella, chichocząc. - Ona może być w stanie ci przyłożyć.

Bella szybko złapała swoją sukienkę i wciągnęła ją na siebie. Miała problem z poprawnym założeniem jej, ponieważ zaplątała się w środku. Sukienka nawet nie zasłaniała jej tyłka, kiedy poddała się i zaczęła zbierać moje ubrania.

Szybko wciągnąłem na siebie bokserki, kiedy usłyszałem głos Megan na końcu korytarza. Oczy Belli się rozszerzyły i wypchnęła mnie za drzwi, ale sama nie zdążyła wyjść. Usłyszałem Megan:

\- Co do cholery?

\- Um... cześć, Meg - powiedziała Bella, zamykając drzwi.

Szybko narzuciłem koszulę, nie przejmując się faktem, że brakuje kilku guzików. Oparłem się o drzwi, próbując usłyszeć co się dzieje w środku.

Czułem się źle, zostawiając Bellę na pastwę losu. Jednakże wiedziałem, że sobie poradzi, nawet z kimś takim jak Megan.

\- Swan, czy jest jakiś powód dlaczego stoisz w połowie rozebrana w moim mieszkaniu, wyglądając na dobrze wypieprzoną? - usłyszałem jak Megan pyta Bellę, kuląc się, ledwo ubrany, na środku klatki schodowej i trzymając wymięte ubrania.

\- Cóż, musiałam się ukryć przed Edwardem - powiedziała Bella bez tchu, z nutką rozbawienia. - Jego fiut gonił mnie i prosił o kolejną rundkę.

Wskoczyłem w moje spodnie, obawiając się, że ktoś może wysiąść z windy.

\- Swan, dlaczego do cholery się przed nim ukrywasz?

\- Serio, Megan, moja cipka więcej już nie wytrzyma.

Cicho się zaśmiałem i zapiąłem spodnie, kontynuując wsłuchiwanie się.

\- Hmm, mogę ci z tym pomóc, Bello. Wiesz... - Nie mogłem dosłyszeć co zaoferowała Megan, ale muszę przyznać, że to mnie trochę nakręciło. Jestem chorym skurwielem.

\- Megan, już ci mówiłam. Nie wymieniam się partnerami. Próbowałam tego i to nie dla mnie.

Jej ton głosu powiedział mi, że przeszła na tryb pani doktor.

 _Czekaj, czy ona powiedziała, że próbowała tego?_

\- Kurwa, Swan, zabieraj ten swój przemądrzały tyłek z mojego mieszkania, zanim rozłożę cię na tym stole.

 _O mój Boże, zapłaciłbym, żeby to zobaczyć. Kurwa, znowu jestem twardy. Powinno mi być wstyd, ale nie jest._

\- Widzimy się dzisiaj wieczorem na imprezie? - spytała Bella.

\- Masz to jak w banku, że tam będziemy. W każdym bądź razie, czego nas nauczysz w tym tygodniu?

Nie miałem pojęcia o czym one mówią, ale ich rozmowa przycichła, więc nie byłem w stanie niczego rozróżnić.

Usłyszałem charakterystyczny dźwięk telefonu Belli, który szybko odebrała. Głos Megan zaczął się oddalać, a ja nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić.

Dostrzegłem ruch klamki, co znaczyło, że Bella wychodzi. Pobiegłem w dół korytarza, ponieważ nie miałem zamiaru spotkać się z Megan.

Megan przypominała mi wysoką aktorkę, która była żoną Stallone'a jakiś czas temu, tylko że większą. Nie mogłem powstrzymać dreszczu po tym, jak wszedłem do mieszkania. Słyszałem Bellę i Megan na korytarzu.

\- Swan, to nie zepsuje naszej relacji lekarz-pacjent, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Megan. Nadal jestem twoją lekarką i przyjaciółką. Teraz muszę spytać, um... nie masz kamery w salonie, prawda?

Usłyszałem śmiech Megan.

\- Nawet jeśli, to ci nie powiem. - I usłyszałem dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

Chwilę później, Bella zapukała w drzwi i szybko wciągnąłem ją do środka. Była zarumieniona i przygryzała wargę.

\- Myślę, że Megan może mieć monitoring - powiedziała poważnie i zaczęła się śmiać, podczas ściągania sukienki.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? - spytałem, naśladując jej ruchy i pozbywając się ubrań.

\- Umm, nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, ponieważ byłoby to nieetyczne w stosunku do pacjenta - powiedziała, nadal się śmiejąc i jednocześnie ściągając buty.

Gapiłem się na nią, powodując u niej parsknięcie. Spojrzała w dół na moje krocze i zauważyła moje podniecenie, które natychmiast drgnęło.

\- Hmm - zamruczała, zanim złapała mnie w dłoń - wygląda na to, że podsłuchiwałeś moją rozmowę z Megan.

Jęknąłem, opierając głowę na jej ramieniu.

\- Tak - wydyszałem. Zwiększyła uścisk na moim fiucie, powodując wierzgnięcie moich bioder.

\- Teraz, co mogła powiedzieć, co tak wpłynęło na ciebie? Fakt, że chciała mnie 'rozłożyć na stole'? A może fakt, że próbowałam tego?

Jęknąłem ponownie i przygryzłem wargę, gdy kontynuowała droczenie się ze mną, teraz za pomocą obu dłoni.

\- Kurwa, oba.

\- Hmm, warto wiedzieć, ale to się nie powtórzy. To nie moja bajka.

Odsunęła się i weszła do naszego salonu. Chwyciłem ją za ramię, odwróciłem i złapałem jej twarz. Wpiłem się w jej usta, chętny na kolejną rundkę. _Boże, brakowało mi jej._

Odsunąłem się bez tchu i oparłem czoło o jej.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc 'próbowałam'?

Bella zaśmiała się i złapała mnie za tyłek.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wiedzieć?

Kiwnąłem głową, owijając jedno ramię wokół jej talii, a drugie przesunąłem przez jej plecy, prosto do krzywizny jej dupci.

\- To nie było nic więcej, niż druga baza. Wyszłam na drinka i tańce z moją przyjaciółką, kiedy odwiedzała mnie w Kalifornii. W pewnym momencie jakiś dupek podszedł do nas i zasugerował, że jest moją dziewczyną, po czym zaproponował nam dołączenie do niego w jego pokoju. Zdecydowałyśmy się z nim popieprzyć.

Rozszerzyłem oczy, ale od razu zaczęła kontynuować:

\- Nie dosłownie, Edwardzie. Chodziło mi o to, że chciałyśmy mu namieszać w głowie. Powiedziałam, że to świetny pomysł i pocałowałam ją. Oddała pocałunek i zaczęła mnie dotykać pod ubraniem. Miała najbardziej miękkie usta - dodała w zamyśleniu. - Cóż, dopóki nie poznałam ciebie.

Moja wyobraźnia próbowała sobie zwizualizować moją seksowną dziewczynę dotykaną i całowaną przez inną kobietę, ale nie mogłem skleić tych dwóch obrazów razem.

 _Cholera, chciałbym umieć czytać w jej myślach._

\- Ziemia do Edwarda - zagruchała Bella, ponownie chwytając moją erekcję.

\- Cholera, ta myśl - jęknąłem z zachwytu.

\- Hmm, podoba ci się pomysł mnie całującej inną dziewczynę - stwierdziła, kontynuując zabawę moim fiutem.

\- Boże, tak - wyjęczałem. Jej ręka zacisnęła się wokół mnie.

\- Czy pomoże ci fakt, że ją również pieprzyłeś?

Bella puściła mnie i poszła w dół korytarza, prosto do sypialni, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

 _Co się do cholery właśnie stało?_

Już miałem podążyć za nią, kiedy wyszła w parze czerwonych, falbankowych majtek, które nie ujarzmiły mojego pożądania i w prostym czarnym topie. Gapiła się na mnie z drugiego końca pokoju.

\- Zadzwoniła do mnie koleżanka, pamiętasz jak wspominałam świetną agentkę nieruchomości? Zadzwoniła, kiedy byłam u Megan.

\- Okej, i jaki jest problem?

Nie miałem pojęcia o co chodziło, ale była tym wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Szybko chwyciłem bokserki, unikając jej spojrzenia.

\- Nazywa się Heidi Volturi.

 _O kurwa._

\- Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego nigdy nie wspomniałeś o agencie i dlaczego powstrzymałeś Carlisle'a przed zasugerowaniem jednego z nich. Nie miałam pojęcia, że Heidi będzie jedną z twojej listy dawnego pieprzenia.

Westchnąłem i podszedłem do niej, ale szybko skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i usiadła w fotelu.

\- Dziecinko, nie chciałem cię denerwować. Nie wspomniałem o Heidi, ponieważ rozstaliśmy się w złych okolicznościach.

Bella parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Co powiedziała, kiedy zadzwoniła? - spytałem, klękając przed nią. Ostrożnie położyłem dłoń na jej kolanie i zacząłem kreślić kółka na jej udzie.

\- Powiedziała, że nie będzie się czuła komfortowo w naszej obecności. Była moją przyjaciółką, Edwardzie. Była sąsiadką Brianny i... - wyszeptała Bella i pociągnęła nosem - ... zbliżyłyśmy się po jej śmierci.

\- Dziecinko, przepraszam, że tak się stało. Powinienem ci powiedzieć o Heidi.

Bella kiwnęła głową.

\- Gdybyś powiedział, byłabym na to przygotowana. Mogłam z nią porozmawiać. Ona i Aro... o mój Boże, była mężatką, kiedy ty... - przerwała z odrazą.

\- Ja...

\- Boże, Edwardzie, jak do cholery mam wyjść za ciebie, skoro pieprzyłeś się już wcześniej z mężatką?

\- Bella, nigdy bym cię nie zdradził.

\- Więc co, jest w porządku, kiedy to kobieta zdradza?

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy, po czym przymknąłem je, gapiąc się na nią.

\- Co to ma do cholery znaczyć?

\- Dokładnie to co usłyszałeś, Edwardzie. Pieprzyłeś się z mężatkami, jak widać, nie widziałeś w tym nic złego. Dlaczego teraz by ci miało to przeszkadzać?

Wstałem gwałtownie, przebiegłem palcami przez włosy we frustracji i złości.

\- Po pierwsze, jestem teraz innym człowiekiem. Po drugie, to ty będziesz moją żoną.

\- Musisz być ze mną szczery, Edwardzie. Powiedz mi, z iloma mężatkami spałeś?

Zbladłem, nie ze względu na odpowiedź, ale z powodu braku wiedzy.

Moje milczenie było dla niej odpowiedzią.

\- Edwardzie, czy istnieje jakiekolwiek prawdopodobieństwo, że gdzieś tam biega mały Edward?

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Nie! Boże, nie. Jesteś jedyną kobietą, z którą uprawiałem seks bez zabezpieczeń.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek miałeś wyrzuty sumienia?

Westchnąłem i podniosłem ją z fotela. Usiadłem, wciągając ją na kolana i owijając ramiona wokół niej, całując jej skroń.

\- I tak, i nie. Bella, większość z nich wiedziała czego chce i kiedy to dostaliśmy, odchodziły. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie żałowałem, ponieważ do nikogo się nie przywiązałem. To była tylko przyjemność, więc jeśli o to chodzi, to nie żałuję. Dostałem to co chciałem, dostały to co chciały i wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Żałuję jedynie faktu, że krzywdziłem moją rodzinę, co w efekcie krzywdziło mnie. Wszystkie te mężatki, to nie moje zadanie, by szanować ich śluby, jeśli same ich nie szanują, ale osobiście będę respektować i szanować śluby, które złożę tobie.

Bella westchnęła w zgięciu mojej szyi.

\- Obiecałam pogodzić się z twoją przeszłością, ale na każdym kroku ona gryzie mnie w dupę.

\- Niestety, i przepraszam cię za to.

\- Powinnam zadzwonić do Heidi. Przypuszczam, że zostanę matką chrzestną małego Marcusa.

\- Marcus?

\- Yup - powiedziała miękko, mrucząc 'p' do mojego ucha.

\- Czy między nami już w porządku?

Bella wzruszyła ramionami i wyszeptała:

\- Musi być.

Kiwnąłem głową w zgodzie i zainicjowałem pocałunek. Zaczęło się delikatnie i czule, zanim przemieniło się w pełne pasji.

Przesunęła się na moich kolanach, siadając okrakiem. Zamruczałem, kiedy zaczęła się poruszać na mnie. Chwyciłem jej biodra i przycisnąłem ją mocniej do mojego krocza.

\- Kurwa, dziecinko, znowu cię potrzebuję.

\- Edwardzie, tak. Proszę.

Bella zsunęła moje bokserki, kiedy uniosłem biodra, by ułatwić jej zadanie. Moje usta zsunęły się z jej szyi, na obojczyk. Ściągnąłem jej top i rzuciłem go za siebie. Nagle rozdzwonił się telefon.

\- Niech nagra się na sekretarkę - wydyszała Bella, próbując zmienić pozycję.

Kiwnąłem głową i przyciągnąłem ją bliżej, owijając usta wokół jej sterczącego sutka.

Automatyczna sekretarka odebrała wiadomość:

\- Swan! Niech cię cholera, Bello. Mamy od cholery rzeczy do zrobienia, podziękuj temu dupkowi, z którym jesteś i zacznij odbierać swój telefon!

\- Ach, kurwa. Przepraszam, muszę to odebrać. - Bella zeskoczyła z moich kolan i szybko pobiegła do telefonu.

\- Bellla! - jęknąłem, próbując ją złapać, ale tylko dostałem po łapach.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała miękko. Odebrała telefon i zaczęła krzyczeć do słuchawki: - Cholera, Rachel, to był długi dzień. Czy to nie może zaczekać do jutra? - Zaczęła chodzić i ruszyła do swojego biura, zostawiając mnie napalonego i wkurzonego.

Mamrocząc pod nosem, wsunąłem na tyłek moje bokserki. Zdecydowałem, że to najwyższa pora, by coś zjeść, więc zacząłem wyciągać składniki na spagettii. W złości trzaskałem drzwiczkami jak małe dziecko. Usłyszałem dźwięk zamykanych drzwi do gabinetu Belli i jej ciche kroki w korytarzu. Zignorowałem ją, skupiając się przesadnie na gotowaniu makaronu.

\- Przepraszam.

Kontynuowałem ignorowanie jej i wyjąłem resztkę sosu z lodówki.

Słyszałem jak Bella przeszukuje spiżarkę i wraca do kuchni. Kątem oka zobaczyłem, że włączyła piekarnik i zaczęła kroić bagietkę.

\- Czy zamierzasz kontynuować dąsanie się i dać mi milczącą nauczkę?

Wywróciłem oczami i warknąłem w odpowiedzi.

\- Spójrz, przepraszam, że musieliśmy przerwać to, co robiliśmy, ale znam Rachel. Nie przestałaby dzwonić, dopóki bym nie odebrała.

\- Wyjeżdżasz w ciągu dwóch tygodni, Bello. Dodatkowo w poniedziałek wracamy do pracy, która nas całkowicie pochłania. Reszta tego weekendu powinna być nasza. Nie każę ci porzucać całego życia, proszę tylko o weekend.

W jej oczach dostrzegłem ból, który również czułem. Wyszeptała:

\- Okej.

Owinęła ramiona wokół mnie, przytulając policzek do moich nagich pleców.

\- Dziękuję ci - powiedziałem cicho.

Bella wykonała kilka rozmów, zanim dołączyła do mnie w jadalni na lunch. Spytałem czy są jakiekolwiek problemy z trasą.

\- Pracujemy nad dograniem kilku spotkań i wystąpień w telewizji. Muszę zrezygnować z kilku wystąpień i przełożyć kilka audycji radiowych. Mam sesję zdjęciową w Los Angeles w połowie lutego.

Przełknąłem ślinę, biorąc łyk zimnej wody.

\- Czy zobaczymy się w ogóle podczas tego wyjazdu?

Bella westchnęła i myślała chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

\- Rachel i Karen zagwarantowały nam walentynkowy weekend w Los Angeles. Nie jestem pewna co do innych spotkań z tobą. Dziewczyny nadal pracują nad harmonogramem.

\- Czy udało ci się dodzwonić do Heidi?

Bella uśmiechnęła się szeroko i kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak, udało mi się. Powiedziała, że nie czułaby się dobrze z naszą dwójką, więc przyśle do nas swoją siostrę, Gianę. - Uniosła braw w niemym pytaniu, czy z nią również spałem.

Energicznie zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy, powodując śmiech u Belli. Prowadziliśmy luźną rozmowę dotyczącą naszych planów w nadchodzącym tygodniu. Miałem duży projekt, nad którym będę musiał popracować, a Bella będzie musiała pozałatwiać sprawy związane ze schroniskami, zanim wyjedzie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, zapowiada się pracowity tydzień, co znaczy wracanie do domu o późnej godzinie. Ostatecznie zgodziła się na wspólne lunche, ponieważ prawdopodobnie to jedyny moment na spędzenie razem czasu w ciągu nadchodzących dni.

Jedna myśl nie dawała mi spokoju, ale wiedziałem, że muszę spytać o to Bellę. Lekcja numer jeden: muszę z nią rozmawiać, jeśli chcę z nią spędzić życie.

\- Bella, zastanawiam się nad czymś. W trakcie trasy, jak masz zamiar chodzić na wizyty kontrolne? - spytałem, obserwując jak upuszcza widelec.

\- Kuźwa, mój ubezpieczyciel spyta o to samo. Przepraszam Edwardzie, muszę znowu zadzwonić do Rachel i Karen. Myślę, że muszę wziąć lekarza ze sobą.

\- Bella - burknąłem, patrząc na nią. Przecież, kurwa, obiecała.

\- Edwardzie, to będzie ostatni telefon, obiecuję. Muszę im przypomnieć priorytety, czyli nasze zdrowie. Te rzeczy wymagają czasu, więc im szybciej, tym lepiej.

Westchnąłem i kiwnąłem głową. Patrzyłem jak znika w swoim gabinecie.

Czekałem kilka minut i zdałem sobie sprawę, że już skończyła jeść. Złapałem jej talerz z na wpół zjedzonym daniem i posprzątałem w kuchni. Wszedłem do salonu i ruszyłem prosto do fortepianu.

Po trzydziestu minutach nadal grałem, czekając na Bellę, ale moja cierpliwość się kończyła. Po raz kolejny jej praca stanęła pomiędzy nami i wtedy to do mnie dotarło.

Będzie tylko gorzej. Szybko zerwałem się z ławeczki i podszedłem do drugiego laptopa Belli stojącego na stoliku kawowym. Otworzyłem go i wygooglowałem jej pseudonim, Isę Virgin.

Zalały mnie miliony haseł, i większość z nich na stronach porno. Zjeżyłem się i dopisałem do jej pseudonimu 'autor'. Wyskoczyło mi trzysta tysięcy wyników.

Znalazłem stronę internetową wydawnictwa i wszedłem w nią. Na ekranie pojawiła się Bella w pieprzonej nagiej chwale.

 _Co do cholery?_

Chociaż poza była prosta. Plecami do aparatu, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi nad jej głową i biodrami przechylonymi na jedną stronę, ze skrzyżowanymi kostkami. Jej głowa i twarz były ukryte w cieniu, a włosy miała przerzucone na prawe ramię.

Wzdłuż jej pleców widniał napis:

 **Już wkrótce**

 **'Jak uwieść najlepszego przyjaciela swojego brata'**

 **autorstwa Isy Virgin**

Zacisnąłem pięści i naprawdę zacząłem rozważać porwanie Belli i zabranie jej od tego wszystkiego. Chciałbym ją zabrać na jakąś bezludną wyspę na środku oceanu, żebym mógł mieć ją tylko dla siebie.

Nic dziwnego, że jej książki sprzedawały się w milionach. Sprzedawała swoje ciało. Zamknąłem jej komputer i szybko podszedłem do jej biblioteczki w rogu salonu.

Znalazłem trzy książki Isy i zaniosłem je do salonu. Wszystkie były w twardych oprawach z Bellą w różnych pozach. Wiedziałem, że to ona, a nie jakaś przypadkowa modelka. Poznałbym jej ciało wszędzie, nawet na zacienionej fotografii.

Na pierwszej książce Bella leżała na dużej leżance, znowu placami do aparatu. Część jej włosów była przerzucona przez ramię, a reszta opadała falami w dół jej pleców. Cienkie prześcieradło miała owinięte wokół kostek, kolan i piersi. Jej twarz była ukryta w cieniu.

Okładka drugiej książki była utrzymana w czerni i bieli z elementami czerwieni. Bella pozowała podobnie jak na stronie internetowej, z tą różnicą, że na okładce trzymała czerwone jabłko w dole swoich pleców. Jej włosy były upięte za pomocą czerwonej pałeczki, a na jej kręgosłupie widniał napis: 'Zakazane'.

Okładka ostatniej książki była utrzymana w odcieniu niebieskim i pierwszy plan zajmowało łóżko. Bella leżała na środku, na brzuchu. Miała związane kostki i nadgarstki. Jej ciało wyglądało na wychudzone i spięte, zauważyłem, że tym razem jej twarz była zakryta opaską na oczy. Wkurzył mnie fakt, że na jej tyłku spoczywała dłoń jakiegoś faceta.

\- To wszystko było, zanim cię poznałam, Edwardzie - wyszeptała Bella. Spojrzałem w górę i obserwowałem jak odrzuca książki z dala od moich rąk. Wylądowały na podłodze z hukiem, zanim wzięła moje dłonie w swoje. - Musisz również pamiętać, że ponownie pozowałam dla strony.

\- Bella, czy jest naprawdę konieczne, żebyś była naga na każdej okładce?

\- Nie jestem pewna, ale ankieta w wydawnictwie wykazała, że ludzie kupują moje książki przez okładkę i mój pseudonim.

Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii i wtuliłem twarz w jej brzuch.

\- Świetnie, teraz muszę dzielić się twoim nagim tyłeczkiem z całym światem.

-Nie martw się, Edwardzie - powiedziała Bella kojącym tonem, gdy jej palce bawiły się moimi włosami. - Jeszcze tylko dwie książki i to będzie koniec Isy Virgin. Cóż, przynajmniej tej książkowej.

Spojrzałem na nią zdezorientowany.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko, jakby powiedziała za dużo.

\- Kuźwa. Chciałam ci o tym powiedzieć, kiedy się uspokoisz.

\- Po prostu wyduś to, Bella - nalegałem, ciaśniej owijając ramiona wokół niej.

\- W Los Angeles będę nagrywać pilotażowy odcinek dla telewizji kablowej.

Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle i poczułem jak Bella spina mięśnie w moim uścisku.

\- Telewizja kablowa?

\- Tak, um... 'Seksowne rozmowy z Isą Virgin'. Pracuję nad tym od dłuższego czasu. To nic pewnego, ale jednak jest taka możliwość.

\- Będziesz musiała się przeprowadzić, jeśli zdecydują się na program - powiedziałem powoli. Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, by zapanować nad moim gniewem.

\- Na razie wszystko jest do ustalenia, ale jeśli to przejdzie, to nagrywać będziemy tutaj, w Seattle - wyszeptała, próbując mnie uspokoić. - Nie chcę się przeprowadzać.

Westchnąłem i odwróciłem wzrok. Wiem, że przerażam ją moim milczeniem, ale muszę przemyśleć to, co chcę powiedzieć. Nie chcę powiedzieć czegoś, co ją skrzywdzi lub zezłości.

Kilka minut później, wstałem i owinąłem ramiona wokół barków Belli.

\- Jestem pewien, że znajdziemy jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji. Ale... - zatrzymałem się na chwilę, układając myśli - ... myślę, że powinnaś popatrzeć na to z innej perspektywy, Bello. Czy dasz radę promować książkę, pisać kolejną, pracować w firmie i fundacji, nagrywać program i wychowywać dziecko w tym samym czasie?

Bella odsunęła się i zauważyłem, że jej ramiona opadły, co znaczyło tylko, że zawiodłem. Załkała i zaczęła kiwać głową.

\- Masz rację - wyszeptała. - Nie dam rady robić tych wszystkich rzeczy, kiedy zakładam rodzinę i walczę o związek. Ugh, czuję się jakbym była rozciągana w różnych kierunkach - powiedziała nerwowo. - Ale wiem, że nawet jeśli będę chciała zrezygnować z większości kontraktów to i tak utknę w sądzie, co przysporzy wiele niepotrzebnych stresów.

Potarłem jej odsłonięte ramiona i pocałowałem ją w zgięciu szyi.

\- Shh, razem na pewno coś wymyślimy.

Kiwnęła głową, przywierając do mnie. I w tym momencie telefon zaczął dzwonić, ale dźwięk był inny niż wcześniej. Ten dźwięk znaczył, że dzwoni pacjent Belli.

Westchnąłem, gdy uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, zanim odebrała telefon. Od powrotu Belli ze szpitala, takie telefony stały się naszą rutyną.

Wcześniej nie miałem pojęcia, że Bella ma dyżury dwudziestoczterogodzinne. Telefony nabierały na sile, gdy pacjenci przyzwyczajali się do Belli. Miała nawet kilku pacjentów jeszcze z Kalifornii.

Czasami ich powody były szalone. Ta brzmiała jak jedna z nich.

\- Bill, Rachel już ci mówiła, że nie wyszła za ciebie tylko dla twojego penisa - powiedziała spokojnie Bella. Puściła mi oczko i kiwnęła palcem w moim kierunku. Pełen obaw podszedłem do niej.

\- Okej, Bill, ona nie wyszła za ciebie dla twojego penisa. - Wywróciła oczami i stanęła na palcach, by mnie pocałować w usta. Mogłem usłyszeć parę kłócącą się po drugiej stronie linii.

\- Bill, teraz mnie posłuchaj, wiem, że się martwisz, że poślubiła cię dla seksu i spermy, ale czy dała ci jakikolwiek powód, by w to wierzyć? - Bella uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a ja spojrzałem na nią zaciekawiony. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i złapała mnie.

 _Kurwa._

Malutka, ciepła dłoń Belli odszukała mojego fiuta, a ja jęknąłem na przyjemne uczucie. Docisnąłem biodra do jej dłoni i zacząłem przemieszczać się w stronę sypialni.

Pokręciła głową i złapała mnie mocniej, zwiększając potrzebę wzięcia jej teraz.

\- Bill, wiem, że chcesz zaplanować swoje kontakty z żoną, ale według mojej profesjonalnej opinii to nie zadziała.

Przyszpiliłem Bellę do ściany w holu, a jej dłoń zaczęła pracować energiczniej. Jęknąłem, ale stłumiłem dźwięk w zgięciu jej szyi. Moje biodra zsynchronizowały się z jej ruchami, zassałem jej szyję, powodując to, że zaczęła się wić.

\- Dobra, Bill, wygrałeś. Dlaczego nie przetestujesz swojego sposobu przez dwa tygodnie i zobaczymy, czy zadziała. Będę wdzięczna jeśli wyślesz mi maila z postępami za kilka dni. Teraz daj mi Rachel do telefonu.

Bella trzymała telefon pomiędzy uchem, a ramieniem, a drugą ręką zaczęła pieścić moje jaja.

 _Kurwa._

\- Rachel, wiem. Przepraszam, ale on sam musi znaleźć odpowiedzi. Wiem, że jesteś młoda i napalona, Rachel. Musisz na to spojrzeć z jego perspektywy, obawia się, że znudzisz się nim - powiedziała Bella i słuchała odpowiedzi przez chwilę. - Jestem pewna, że zdzwonimy się wkrótce. Tak, prześlij mi swoje wpisy z dziennika z ostatniego tygodnia. Do usłyszenia, pa.

Bella szybko złapała telefon i rzuciła go na fotel.

\- Hmm, wygląda na to, że ktoś ma ochotę na zabawę.

Kiwnąłem głową, niezdolny sklecić zdania.

\- Gdzie by cię położyć? - powiedziała Bella w zamyśleniu. Rozejrzała się po salonie, przez cały czas nie odrywając dłoni od mojego ciała. _Co za poświęcenie._

Zachichotałem na moje myśli, ponieważ kurwa, nigdy się nie dekoncentrowała.

Jej oczy nareszcie spoczęły na czymś i mnie puściła. _Cóż, kurwa._ Tyle do ogarnięcia. Uśmiechnęła się na mój jęk i zbliżyła się do mnie. Wyrwała się z mojego uścisku i ruszyła w stronę mojego fortepianu.

 _O Boże, tak._

Podszedłem do niej, moje spojrzenie błądziło po jej ciele, jej dopasowany top niewinnie podkreślał jej falbaniaste majtki. Spojrzała na mnie przez ramię i zauważyła moje spojrzenie utkwione w jej tyłku, którym poruszała kusząco. Jęknąłem i pobiegłem do niej.

Przyszpiliłem ją do boku mojego fortepianu i jęknąłem, kiedy jej tyłeczek spotkał się z moją erekcją. Jedwabiste falbanki tylko zwiększyły uczucie przyjemności. Przycisnąłem moje biodra do jej dupki, kilka razy powodując u niej mruczenie. Uśmiechnąłem się w jej szyję, gdy zsuwała moje bokserki.

Po czym zderzyła się ze mną i odepchnęła mnie od siebie, przez co upadłem na tyłek. Spojrzałem na nią z niedowierzaniem i zastanawiałem się, dlaczego to zrobiła.

\- Och, przepraszam - powiedziała zawstydzona Bella, pocierając swój brzuch. - Odruch, tak myślę. Kant mi się wbijał. - Zbladłem, ale pokręciła głową. - Jest dobrze, Edwardzie. - Usiadła na mnie okrakiem i uziemiła mojego fiuta. - Zobacz, to nic wielkiego. - Uniosła swój top i odsłoniła brzuch. Miała jasno różową kreskę, która wyglądała tak, jakby nosiła coś za ciasnego. Potarłem linię palcami, bojąc się, że mogłem ją skrzywdzić.

Bella westchnęła i chwyciła moją twarz w dłonie.

\- Nic nam nie jest, Edwardzie - powiedziała, próbując mnie uspokoić. - Powinnam się zaasekurować rękami, zamiast kłaść się na pokrywie - stwierdziła uspokajająco.

Pokręciłem głową, próbując uspokoić moją wyobraźnię. Nienawidziłem myśli, że mógłbym spowodować jej jakikolwiek ból. Dodatkowa myśl, że mógłbym skrzywdzić moje dziecko spowodowała, że zrobiło mi się niedobrze.

\- Edwardzie, proszę - wyszeptała w moje usta. - Dziecinko, pragnę cię - wyszeptała ponownie. Jęknąłem, gdy jej biodra kontynuowały poruszanie się na mnie. Jej dłonie zaczęły odkrywać moje ciało, a lekkie drapnięcia jej krótkich paznokci na moich sutkach wysyłały przyjemne dreszcze. Uniosłem biodra w górę, szukając tego, czego chciałem najbardziej.

Bella zamruczała, kiedy mój nagi penis poruszył się przy jej odzianych wargach. Jej miękkie usta zaczęły składać pocałunki wzdłuż mojej szczęki. Moje usta zaczęły szukać jej, zanim się odsunęła.

Torturowała mnie swoim skomplikowanym uwodzeniem, torując sobie drogę na południe, prosto do mojego obolałego fiuta. Jęknąłem, gdy jej język musnął moje wcięcie w biodrach, w kształcie litery V. Podparłem się na łokciach, by oglądać mnie w ustach mojej kusicielki. Jej różowe usta otaczały mnie przez chwilę, aż mrugnęła i dołączyła język do swoich małych tortur. Jęknęła wokół mojego penisa, powodując niesamowite uczucie, które rozbrzmiewało w całym moim ciele.

Bella chwyciła mnie za rękę, co spowodowało, że byłem zmuszony usiąść i położyła ją na swojej głowie. O Boże, chciała, żebym ją prowadził. Pchnąłem w jej usta ponownie, tym razem głębiej, naciskając lekko na jej głowę.

To był jej sposób na przekazanie mi kontroli, coś, czego nie miałem w naszym związku. Prosiłem o to, robiąc głupie rzeczy, żeby to osiągnąć i kiedy już to miałem, pieprzyłem to w jakiś sposób. Teraz, mówiła mi, że znowu mi ufa. Ufa mi na tyle by dać kontrolę, kontrolę w dziedzinie, w której miała większe doświadczenie.

Wiedziałem, że mogę na nią liczyć i nie było wątpliwości, że ona może liczyć na mnie. Żaden z facetów nie wyszedł z jej sypialni niezadowolony i na dodatek wszyscy wracali, prosząc o więcej.

Ale ona jest moja - tylko moja.

Moje myśli szybko zeszły na boczny plan, gdy Bella dodała do swojej zabawy zęby. Nie chcąc zaprzepaścić jej wiary we mnie, uśmiechnąłem się i owinąłem jej włosy wokół dłoni. Kontynuowałem wsuwanie fiuta w jej usta, a ona ssała i lizała, szykując mnie do kulminacji. Zaprzestałem ruchów, ciągnąc ją za włosy. Wiedziała co chciałem, pocałowała czubek mojego fiuta i usiadła okrakiem na moich biodrach. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, nadal w siedzącej pozycji i leniwie połączyłem nasze usta, szukając jej języka.

Poczułem jak Bella zadrżała, gdy odsuwałem jej majteczki i wsuwałem mojego fiuta w jej mokre wargi. Oboje jęknęliśmy z przyjemności.

\- Dziecinko, ujeżdżaj mnie - wyszeptałem w jej ucho, zanim zassałem je. - Bierz, co chcesz.

Gdyby poprosiła mnie o cokolwiek, zrobiłbym to bez zająknięcia.

Bella odrzuciła głowę w tył i zajęczała, przesuwając biodra, by zmienić kąt. Szybko pozbyła się topu, rozrywając go w połowie. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i przewiązała resztki tkaniny na mojej szyi, robiąc prowizoryczny krawat. Pochyliła się i przygryzła moje ucho, powodując u mnie wierzgnięcie bioder w poszukiwaniu większego tarcia.

\- Wio, kowboju - zamruczała.

 _Kurwwwa._

Jedną ręką popchnęła mnie do tyłu, a drugą nadal trzymała materiał na mojej szyi. Jej nogi owinęły się wokół moich łydek, przez co wyglądała, jakby naprawdę mnie ujeżdżała.

\- Teraz mistrzu, pokaż jakim rozbrykanym koniem jesteś - powiedziała złośliwie.

Warknąłem i wierzgnąłem biodrami, przez co przewróciła się na moją klatkę piersiową.

\- O kurwa - krzyknąłem zgodnie z Bellą.

Jej uśmieszek był szyderczy, kiedy spojrzałem na nią. Pchnąłem ją delikatnie do tyłu, po raz kolejny zmieniając kąt. Zatopiłem się w niej, a dźwięki, które wydawała Bella, mówiły mi, że trafiałem na jej punkt G za każdym ruchem. Mój wzrok przemierzał jej całe ciało, jej podskakujące włosy przy każdym ruchu, jej twarz wyrażała ekstazę, jej piersi falowały, a sutki sterczały. Moje spojrzenie zjechało w dół jej klatki piersiowej, gdzie mogłem obserwować jak mój fiut zanurza się w jej cipce. Zahipnotyzował mnie widok, jak jej mięśnie zaciskały się na mnie. Nie mogłem nic poradzić, ale to spowodowało, że doszedłem.

\- O Boże, Bella! - Chwyciłem ją za biodra i opadłem na plecy, moje palce wbiły się w jej bladą skórę, gdy wypełniałem jej wnętrze. Jęknęła, drżąc nade mną, zanim położyła się na mojej klatce, jej włosy były w nieładzie, a cienka warstwa potu pokrywała jej skórę.

Zadzwonił telefon, powodując, że usiadła. Uśmiechnęła się i zeskoczyła ze mnie, biegnąc do niego. Zostawiła mnie dyszącego na podłodze, cóż, dobrze wypieprzonego, ale czującego się świetnie.

Dostała to, czego chciała i zostawiła mnie. Cholera, jestem pewien, że nie czułem się w ten sposób, gdy zostawiałem te wszystkie dziewczyny po seksie.

Spojrzałem na nią, na jej sterczący, nagi tyłek podskakujący, gdy próbowała założyć majtki, trzymając telefon pomiędzy uchem, a ramieniem. Uspokajałem oddech i gapiłem się na nią, dostając zwykle perskie oko. Ruszyłem w jej stronę, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu i żądzy. Uśmiechnąłem się i pchnąłem ją na fotel za nią, padając przed nią na kolana. Teraz jej kolej.

Później, po miłym prysznicu i drzemce, ponownie rozdzwonił się telefon, ale Bella nalegała na dokończenie kolacji i pozwolenie, by odebrała sekretarka. Karmiła mnie chilijskimi, zielonymi enchiladas na moich kolanach, gdy sekretarka nagrywała rozmowę. Oboje ucichliśmy, by mieć pewność, że to nic ważnego.

\- Doktor Swan, tu Ben Cheney. Chciałbym potwierdzić twoją obecność na naszej dzisiejszej Imprezie Przyjemności. Chciałbym również poinformować, że na spotkanie przyjdzie wszystkie osiem par. W demonstracji będą pomagać pani Felix i Deidra. Proszę oddzwonić i potwierdzić. Dziękuję.

Bella upuściła widelec i przygryzła wargę.

\- O cholera.

\- Bella, co to jest Impreza Przyjemności, o której ten koleś, Ben, mówił?

Odetchnęła i uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. Wstała z moich kolan i pośpiesznie ruszyła do sypialni. Podążyłem za nią i skrzyżowałem ramiona na piersi, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Przepraszam, Edwardzie - powiedziała z irytacją, wchodząc do garderoby i zabierając kilka rzeczy. - Zapomniałam o tym spotkaniu, które jest głupie. Zostałam poproszona o uczenie i obserwowanie na tych imprezach. Spotkania gromadzą głównie swingerskie pary, podglądaczy i tych, którzy chcą się nauczyć czegoś nowego.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc 'obserwowanie'? - spytałem, patrząc jak zakłada seksowną bieliznę.

\- Chodzi o to, że przychodzę tam i wydaję swoją profesjonalną opinię - powiedziała ze wzruszeniem ramion.

 _Co do diabła? Nie miałem pojęcia o tym gównie. Nie wiem co powiedzieć_. Byłem oniemiały i nakręcony w tym samym czasie.

Obserwuje jak inni się pieprzą i jeszcze płacą jej za to. Pieprzcie mnie.

\- Chciałbyś dzisiaj pójść ze mną?

 _Kurwwwa._

AlexRossie - Subject: 15


	31. Wieczór z życia Isy Virgin

_**Powoli zbliżamy się do końca tego opowiadania - jeśli ktoś ma jakieś propozycje kolejnego opowiadania do tłumaczenia to proszę o komentarz pod rozdziałem. Miłego czytania - Alex**_

* * *

 **31\. Wieczór z życia Isy Virgin**

 **Edward**

Otępiale pokiwałem głową. Byłem pewien, że moja szczęka leżała na podłodze, gdy mój fiut sztywniał.

\- Jesteś pewien? - spytała, lekko rozbawiona.

\- Chcę wiedzieć o tobie wszystko - powiedziałem. Wziąłem ją w ramiona i pocałowałem w usta. - Chociaż, muszę spytać w ilu takich spotkaniach uczestniczyłaś.

Bella wzruszyła ramionami, odsuwając się.

\- Cóż, w Kalifornii byłam kilkadziesiąt razy, głównie jako nauczyciel.

\- Głównie?

\- Mówiłam ci, że jeden z moich poprzednich klientów lubił odgrywanie scenek. Cóż, byłam jego uległą.

Skrzywiłem się ze złości. Nie chciałem, aby to pytanie zaprowadziło nas w tę stronę.

\- Pytałeś.

\- Zrobiłem to. Czy byłaś na jakimś spotkaniu tutaj? Po przeprowadzce?

Bella kiwnęła głową. Byłem przekonany, że od kiedy zaczęła pracować dla mnie, była w mieście od kilku tygodni. Kiedy ona tam była?

\- W październiku, Edwardzie - odpowiedziała na moje niezadane pytanie.

\- Kiedy my...

\- Tak, po tej sytuacji z Tanyą.

Kiwnąłem głową, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. Chciałem wiedzieć, czego tam uczyła.

\- Co ty tam robiłaś?

\- Uczyłam grupę umiejętności seksu oralnego, ale wszystkich orientacji - zaczęła, wchodząc z powrotem do garderoby. - Miałam trzy pary do demonstracji.

\- Masz zamiar mi powiedzieć, że używasz ludzi do pokazywania klasie jak wykonywać zwariowane rzeczy podczas seksu?

\- Yup. Czasami również muszę dotknąć moich modeli, by ustawić ich w odpowiedniej pozycji.

Moje oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy warknąłem pod nosem. Ona ma zamiar ich dotykać.

\- Jako nauczyciel, dla efektu, jestem bardzo dominująca.

 _O kurwa. Kocham dominującą Bellę._

\- Więc, nadal chcesz iść? Pamiętaj, że nic tam nie możesz zrobić. Masz tendencję do bycia jaskiniowcem, więc musisz ją zostawić w domu.

Westchnąłem i kiwnąłem głową.

\- Myślę, że dam radę. Czy będę mógł wyjść z sali, jeśli mnie to wszystko przerośnie?

Uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie pogłaskała moją erekcję. Jęknąłem, skomląc cicho, kiedy przygryzła mój podbródek, po czym pocałowała mnie szybko.

\- Jeśli tam wejdziesz, to nie ma odwrotu.

\- Dzięki za wiarę we mnie - drażniłem się, klepiąc ją w tyłek.

\- Nie. Nie chodzi o wiarę. Po prostu znam ciebie. Jesteś ciekawski jeśli chodzi o seks.

\- Tylko jeśli to uwzględnia ciebie - powiedziałem. - Ale tak. Jestem ciekawski - stwierdziłem. - Próbuję sobie wyobrazić ciebie seksownie ubraną i uderzającą w dłoń linijką, by zwrócić uwagę grupy.

\- A teraz masz okazję to zobaczyć na żywo - powiedziała. - Och, wiem co możemy tam zrobić dla zabawy.

Zachichotałem.

\- Jestem pewien, że wiesz.

Klepnęła mnie w ramię.

\- Nie, miałam na myśli, że mają tam pokoiki przygotowane do odgrywania ról.

Zajęczałem i wpiłem się w jej jędrne usta.

\- Czy nareszcie będę miał szansę urzeczywistnić moją fantazję z niegrzeczną bibliotekarką? - spytałem, wewnętrznie skandując 'proszę, proszę, proszę'.

\- Mają tam pokoik, który wygląda jak biuro z drabinami i regałami na książki.

\- Będę tym zachwycony, prawda?

\- Z pewnością - wyszeptała do mojego ucha. - Teraz musimy się ubrać, jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić.

Bella odsunęła się, podchodząc do swojej połowy garderoby. Moje ciuchy zajmowały drugą połowę, przez co ona musiała upchnąć resztę swoich na przedpokoju i w biurze. Naprawdę musimy zacząć szukać większego domu.

\- Okej, na początek, kiedy przyjedziemy dostaniesz opaskę na nadgarstek z kolorową zawieszką - powiedziała, walcząc z czarną dopasowaną sukienką. - Kolor zawieszki określa cel w jakim tam przyszedłeś. Nauczyciele i Mistrzowie, jak ja, mamy czarne opaski z niebieską zawieszką. To znaczy, że jesteśmy otwarci, ale tylko jeśli to zasygnalizujemy.

Bella zrobiła przerwę, odrzucając sukienkę w kąt. Znalazła coś innego w odcieniu czerni i wybrała inną bieliznę.

\- Ty dostaniesz białą zawieszkę, co oznacza, że będziesz obserwatorem, ale nieprzystępnym. To oznaczenie dostają wszyscy początkujący, na wszelki wypadek.

Kiwnąłem, dając znać, że rozumiem. Kontynuowała wprowadzanie mnie podczas zakładania pasa i pary pończoch w odcieniu ciemnej szarości.

\- Zielone zawieszki oznaczają otwartość, czerwone obserwatorów, ale otwartych. Jest jeszcze kolor żółty, co oznacza przystępność, ale z przestrogą. Żółty jest kolejnym stopniem, zaraz po białym. Angela i Ben bardzo pilnują porządku i każdy jest obserwowany w jakiś sposób. Jeśli ktoś narusza zasady, to dostaje ostrzeżenie. Dwa w ciągu nocy oznaczają wyjście ze spotkania. A trzy ostrzeżenia oznaczają dożywotni zakaz wejścia.

\- Kim jest obserwator? - spytałem, nadal podziwiając jej ledwo okryte ciało.

Bella uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową, podając mi parę ciemnych spodni i zapinaną na guziki szarą koszulę. Położyłem ubrania na łóżku, nadal rozproszony jej widokiem.

\- Obserwator może oglądać innych, ale nowi mogą to robić tylko z pokoju widokowego - powiedziała, popychając mnie na łóżko. - Ale ty idziesz ze mną, więc będziesz mógł wejść na spotkanie, które poprowadzę.

Usiadła okrakiem na moich kolanach, całując mnie w usta.

\- Bella, czy nie spóźnimy się przez to? - spytałem, ale jęknąłem, gdy przejechała zębami po mojej skórze.

\- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, aby nauczyciel wszedł do klasy napalony? - drażniła się, skubiąc i liżąc moją szyję.

\- Racja.

Po ogarnięciu się, Bella i ja byliśmy w drodze na spotkanie, wcześniej potwierdzone Benowi. Jechałem Main Street, kierując się w stronę autostrady prowadzącej do centrum miasta.

Bella siedziała w ciszy, patrząc przez okno. Nie mogłem się nadziwić, jak seksownie wygląda. Miała na sobie skórzaną sukienkę bez ramiączek, podkreślającą jej figurę i kończącą się jej przed kolanem. Na stopach miała szpilki z paseczkiem, a jej paznokcie u stóp błyszczały w granatowym odcieniu.

\- Edwardzie - powiedziała cicho, patrząc na mnie.

\- Tak?

\- Wiesz, że dzisiaj to nie był... um... tylko seks, prawda? - powiedziała. - Całe to drażnienie i bawienie się z tobą...

Przerwałem jej, zanim mogła kontynuować:

\- Cóż, na swój sposób stałem się twoją suczką - zażartowałem, chichotając. - Ale wiem o co ci chodzi.

Uśmiechnęła się i patrzyła wyczekująco. Chciała wiedzieć co o tym wszystkim myślę. Chciała wiedzieć, czy ją poznałem.

\- Kiedy odebrałaś telefon od pacjenta i zaczęłaś mnie dotykać... - zacząłem, drżąc na samo wspomnienie - starałaś mi się pokazać, że damy radę, nie ważne co się zdarzy w naszym życiu. Innymi słowy, dajesz mi czas.

Uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową, przygryzając nerwowo wargę.

\- To całe kontrolowanie tempa, podczas ssania mnie - powiedziałem, ale musiałem przeczyścić gardło. Kurwa, znowu jestem twardy. Zachichotała, cholera. Prawdopodobnie wiedziała jak zareagowałem. - Po tej sytuacji z fortepianem i naszą przeszłością, chciałem ci pokazać, że nadal możesz mi ufać. Może nie w takich sytuacjach jakie miały miejsce, ale ufasz mi.

Kiwnęła głową, przyciskając dłoń do mojego policzka. Odwróciłem się w jej stronę i pocałowałem jej dłoń.

\- Dzięki temu drażnieniu zapomniałem o wstręcie do siebie, po tym jak zrobiłem ci krzywdę.

Ciepła dłoń Belli opuściła mój policzek i uśmiechnęła się. Siedziała w ciszy przez chwilę, tylko dając mi wskazówki dojazdu.

\- O czym myślisz?

\- Znasz mnie - wyszeptała. W jej głosie mogłem dostrzec zaskoczenie. - Zdobyłeś mnie.

\- Chyba tak.

\- Kocham cię, Edwardzie. Zawsze.

\- Też cię kocham.

Godzinę później dojechaliśmy do sporej posiadłości na obrzeżach Redmond. Dom prezentował się niesamowicie z lekką łuną lśniącą w oknach oraz rzeźbami otaczającymi wejście i ogród.

Zatrzymałem samochód, podałem kluczyki parkingowemu i pomogłem Belli wysiąść z auta. Posłała mi olśniewający uśmiech.

Po czym uniosła brew, dając mi nieme ostrzeżenie. Nadszedł czas, by odegrała swoją rolę. Zmiana była natychmiastowa. Wyprostowała ramiona, wysunęła podbródek do góry, a kołysanie jej bioder stało się bardziej hipnotyzujące.

Spojrzała na mnie przez ramię, wydając mi wzrokiem komendę. Chodź. Wcześniej ostrzegła mnie, że jeśli chcę być cały czas przy niej, to muszę być jej uległym. Wewnętrznie zadrżałem, ponieważ miałem się tak zachowywać przez godzinę.

Stałem przy jej boku, gdy przedstawiała mnie gospodarzom przyjęcia, czyli Benowi i Angeli Cheney. Angela była dość wysoka i smukła, a jej ciemne rozpuszczone włosy sięgały jej tyłka. Ben był onieśmielający, mimo niskiego wzrostu, był muskularnym facetem. Angela wisiała na nim, szepcząc coś do jego ucha, gdy zerknęła na mnie.

Niska kobieta po dwudziestce podała Belli bransoletkę, którą szybko zapięła na moim nadgarstku. Nikomu nie patrzyłem w oczy, tak jak mnie prosiła. Z kliknięciem opaski zostałem oficjalnie powitany.

Bella pochyliła się do Angeli i Bena.

\- Wycofaj się, Angela. On jest mój - powiedziała poważnie.

\- Nie chciałabym ryzykować naszych relacji, Isa - wymruczała Angela. Byłem cholernie pewien, że gapiła się na mój tyłek, gdy to mówiła.

\- Kłamstwo - powiedział Ben, wywołując u Angeli chichot.

Bella wywróciła oczami, biorąc mnie za rękę i pociągnęła mnie w morze ludzi. Gdziekolwiek spojrzałem, widziałem koronkę, skórzane i przeźroczyste materiały. Przeczyściła swoje gardło, przypominając mi o moim miejscu. Pokręciłem głową i wziąłem głęboki oddech. Wpatrywałem się przed siebie. Ludzie rozstępowali się, tworząc przejście do podwójnych drzwi.

\- Isa - zabrzmiał silny, męski głos za nami. Zesztywniałem, ponieważ kto wie, co ten dupek chce od niej.

\- Felix - powiedziała Bella, zwracając się do wysokiego mężczyzny. Był dobrze zbudowany i wydawał się pewny siebie, gdy spojrzał na mnie ciemnymi oczami. Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń. Felix ujął ją i pocałował jej kostki, nie wahając się. Wyglądał znajomo, ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć skąd go znałem.

Wyprostował się i przyciągnął do siebie opaloną, ciemnowłosą kobietę. Po przedstawieniu jej jako swojej żony, Deidry, zrozumiałem, że to para, która służyła Belli do demonstracji.

\- Edwardzie, to jest Felix i Deidra - powiedziała. - Będą mi dzisiaj pomagać na zajęciach.

Kiwnąłem głową, by pokazać, że zrozumiałem.

\- Więc to jest facet, dla którego nas zostawiłaś? - spytał Felix, zerkając na mnie. Poczułem się, jakbym był oceniany i zastanawiałem się, jak Bella to znosiła.

\- To jest mój Edward - powiedziała dumnie Bella. - Czy możesz mnie obwiniać za chęć porzucenia nauczania i chłostania?

Felix z żoną zaśmiali się życzliwie, natychmiastowo łagodząc napięcie w moim ciele. Byli mili, a serdeczny śmiech Belli to potwierdził.

\- Nie sądzę, że szybko to przerwiesz, Isa - odparł Felix, poruszając brwiami.

\- Felix, przygotujcie się w pokoju numer sześć i zamknij się, zanim się upewnię, że nie dojdziesz dziś wieczorem - skarciła go Bella.

Deidra roześmiała się i pociągnęła swojego przerażonego męża w tłum. Pochyliłem się w dół, by wyszeptać Belli do ucha:

\- Zawsze są tacy weseli?

Bella zaśmiała się, zanim skinęła głową.

\- Tak, nie swingują tak jak większość par tutaj. Po prostu lubią oglądać i być oglądani. Wygląda na to, że to wzmacnia ich związek, a nie krzywdzi. Felix nigdy by nie pozwolił innemu mężczyźnie na dotknięcie swojej żony, ale to nie znaczy, że nie daje innym znać z kim dziś wróci do domu.

Zaśmiałem się i ruszyliśmy w stronę baru. Potrzebowałem pieprzonego drinka. Złapałem szklankę z whisky i colą, wypijając wszystko w paru łykach.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Pokręciłem głową i wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów.

\- Dlaczego otaczasz się takim gównem?

Wzruszyła ramionami i westchnęła, ciągnąc mnie po schodach w stronę pokoi. Otworzyła drzwi i sprawdziła czy nikogo nie ma. Po zablokowaniu drzwi za nami, wzięła moją twarz w swoje dłonie.

\- Przedstawię ci mój punkt widzenia. Ludzie tutaj są bardziej sobą, niż w swoim codziennym, zabieganym życiu. Mamy prezesów, którzy oddają się władzy komuś innemu, tylko dlatego, że chcą by ktoś podjął za nich decyzję. Przychodzą tutaj ludzie, którzy mają problemy w małżeństwie, ale ukrywają je w zaciszu własnego domu. Czasami nie mogą się rozwieść, ponieważ to nie pomoże żadnej ze stron. Są to na przykład politycy, gwiazdy filmowe, sportowcy, którym publiczny rozwód może zepsuć wizerunek. Tutaj mogą być sobą.

\- Mogę zrozumieć dlaczego inni tu przychodzą, ale nadal nie rozumiem twojego powodu.

\- Szczerze?

Kiwnąłem głową.

\- Dzięki obserwacji wiele się uczę. Co pomaga rozwijać moją praktykę i pogląd na niektóre sprawy. Dodatkowo, pieniądze są nieziemskie.

\- Zarabiasz na obserwowaniu ludzi? - spytałem.

\- Nie, płacą mi za nauczenie ich jak się lepiej pieprzyć.

Parsknąłem, powodując u niej chichot. Owinąłem ramiona wokół niej i wtuliłem twarz w jej szyję.

\- Teraz jestem ciekawy. Ile ci płacą?

\- A kto by nie był - powiedziała miękko, odchylając szyję, bym miał lepszy dostęp. Lizałem i skubałem, a jej jęki i skomlenie wypełniały moje uszy. - Za jedną grupę pięć tysięcy dolarów.

\- Jezu - powiedziałem. - Za godzinę zajęć?

\- Jeśli moi pomocnicy tyle wytrzymają - powiedziała Bella, po czym zachichotała. - Och, musimy się zbierać. Powinnam cię ostrzec, uważaj gdzie siadasz.

Spojrzałem na nią zaciekawiony.

\- Inni w sali mogą się obnażać, czy zabawiać ze sobą, dopóki nie przeszkadzają w zajęciach.

Zacisnąłem szczękę.

\- Czy ty właśnie mi mówisz, że osoba obok mnie może walić konia, gdy ty będziesz prowadziła zajęcia?

\- Tak - powiedziała cicho.

\- To może być dekoncentrujące.

\- Bywa - stwierdziła. - Ale nie wiesz co ich podnieca: zajęcia, ja, czy para pieprząca się w łóżku.

Warknąłem i pocałowałem jej wydęte wargi.

\- To wcale nie sprawiło, że poczułem się lepiej.

\- Przecież sam możesz go wyciągnąć i sprawić, że inni faceci będą zazdrośni o twoje przyrodzenie, a kobiety znienawidzą mnie.

\- Chyba nie chcesz, żebym się masturbował, gdy inni będą patrzeć?

\- Poniekąd - powiedziała, potrząsając głową. Potarła moje krocze i pocałowała mnie w usta. - Moje.

\- Twoje.

\- Chodź - wyszeptała. Pociągnęła mnie w stronę drzwi i wreszcie miałem czas, by rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowaliśmy. Wyglądało jak biuro lub gabinet wypełniony książkami.

\- Och, to jest pokój, w którym możesz mnie wziąć na regale - powiedziała podekscytowana Bella. Jęknąłem i spojrzałem w kierunku, który wskazała. - Lub pochyloną nad wózkiem na książki.

Warknąłem i szybko ją obróciłem, wpijając się w jej usta.

\- Boże, kocham cię.

\- Chcę sprawić, by jedna z twoich fantazji się spełniła, skoro nie mogę zrealizować innej.

\- Huh? - spytałem, lekko zmieszany.

\- Jestem w ciąży, Edwardzie, więc trójkącik wydaje mi się dziwny.

Cały czas mówiła z opuszczoną głową, a jej głos był niski i odległy. Tak jakby się obawiała, co mogę na to powiedzieć.

\- Kurwa, dziecinko - jęknąłem. - Czy kiedykolwiek pozwoliłem ci wierzyć, że potrzebuję tego?

\- Zdążyłeś już wspomnieć o tym ze cztery razy, Edwardzie.

Kurwa, nigdy nie widziałem jej takiej niepewnej i to było niepokojące.

\- Bello, spójrz na mnie - wyszeptałem, całując jej skroń. Spojrzała w górę i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Każdy facet fantazjuje o tym, nie kłamię. Od zawsze fantazjuję o czymś takim. Ale to nie znaczy, że chcę, czy potrzebuję czegoś takiego.

\- Ale...

\- Nie, Bella. Robisz więcej niż trzeba bym był szczęśliwy i zainteresowany.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Oczywiście. Kto inny może pieprzyć Isę Virgin, Bellę Swan, przebiegłą lisicę i oswojonego kociaka?

\- Nikt, tylko ty - powiedziała słodko.

\- Dokładnie. I dodatkowo lubisz odgrywanie ról i inne tego typu gówna.

\- Okej.

\- Bella.

\- Tak?

\- Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że odegraliśmy większość moich fantazji, ale żadnej twojej. Nie masz żadnej?

Bella uśmiechnęła się, ale pokręciła głową, gdy rumieniec zaczął pokrywać jej policzki.

\- Och, teraz muszę się dowiedzieć.

\- To głupie.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi.

Wydęła usta, próbując mnie rozproszyć pocałunkami i delikatnym naciskiem na moją erekcję.

\- Nie - powiedziałem, odsuwając jej rękę. - Chcę wiedzieć.

Bella zanurzyła twarz w mojej klatce piersiowej i wymamrotała odpowiedź. Odsunąłem ją i poprosiłem, by powtórzyła.

Odwróciła wzrok.

\- Chciałabym zobaczyć jak odgrywasz scenę tańca z Ryzykownego Interesu1.

\- To wszystko?

\- Dopasowane slipy, pasiaste skarpetki i taniec nie jest wystarczająco złe?

\- Nie aż tak.

Bella uśmiechnęła się.

\- Czy to znaczy, że to zrobisz?

Zaśmiałem się.

\- Hmm, zgaduję, że musisz poczekać, by się dowiedzieć.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, które wyrwało nas z naszej bańki, w której się znaleźliśmy.

\- Isa, wszyscy są gotowi - zabrzmiał męski głos.

\- Zaraz będę - odpowiedziała, ponownie wchodząc w rolę dominy.

\- Tak, pani.

Bella westchnęła.

\- Gotowy, mój pupilku? - zamruczała, ociekając seksualnością.

\- Na pieprzenie cię na regale i wózku na książki? Zawsze - powiedziałem ochrypłym głosem.

\- Później - powiedziała bezceremonialnie. - Spóźnię się.

Bella prowadziła mnie przez szereg korytarzy, zanim znaleźliśmy się w ciepłym, kuszącym pomieszczeniu. Na środku pokoju stało olbrzymie łóżko, gdzie Felix i Deidra leżeli nago. Wyglądali na gotowych do zrobienia czegokolwiek, co wymyśli Bella. Łóżko otaczało kilka wygodnych foteli, wszystkie zajęte. Wszyscy czekali na przybycie Belli.

Bella chwyciła moją dłoń i zaprowadziła mnie do fotela stojącego na tyłach sali. Mimo to miałem doskonały widok na nią i parę na łóżku.

\- Dobry wieczór - zaczęła, a jej głos był głęboki i gardłowy. Cholernie seksowny.

Pomruki powitań rozbrzmiały w sali, dopóki nie przeczyściła gardła, szybko uciszając grupę.

\- Dzisiejszą lekcję zaczniemy od podstawowej pozycji misjonarskiej. Przedstawię kilka sposobów zmiany tej pozycji, które pozwolą na głębszą penetrację. Zademonstrujemy kilka pozycji osiągniętych dzięki przesunięciu poszczególnych części ciała. Jakieś pytania? - spytała, rozglądając się po uczestnikach. Gdy nikt nie odpowiedział, przedstawiła Felixa i Deidrę. - Wasza dwójka gotowa? - zadała pytanie, patrząc na Felixa.

\- Tylko sprawdzę - powiedział, co spowodowało kilka chichotów. Delikatnie przyłożył palec do najbardziej intymnej części ciała jego żony.

Cholera jasna, nie mogę uwierzyć, że Bella może to obserwować z takim spokojem. Ja już byłem gotowy dla niej.

\- Jest gotowa, doc.

Bella zaśmiała się i podziękowała mu perskim okiem.

\- A co z tobą, Felix?

Felix parsknął i wskazał na swoje krocze, co spowodowało więcej śmiechów.

\- Myślę, że to oczywiste.

Och, świetnie dogadałby się z Emmettem.

\- Czy któreś z was ma jakieś pytania lub wątpliwości? - spytała, przyglądając się parze.

\- Taa, z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafię sprawić, by doszła w tej pozycji - powiedział Felix, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Naprawdę lubimy tą pozycję, ponieważ jest bardzo intymna, ale zawsze kończymy w innej, abym miała orgazm - wyjaśniła Deidra.

Bella pokiwała głową.

\- Dobra, może wrócimy do tej pozycji, kiedy poczujesz, że zaraz dojdziesz i zobaczymy, gdzie leży problem.

\- Nie ma sprawy, doc.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała Deidra.

\- Okej, ślizgaj do domu, Felix - zakomendowała Bella.

I zdałem sobie sprawę skąd go znam. Kuźwa, on jest profesjonalnym graczem w baseballu.

Po chwili Felix i Deidra znajdowali się w ferworze pasji, jęków i sapnięć uniesienia.

\- Teraz, w tej pozycji, para jest blisko, całując i skubiąc swoje szyje - powiedziała Bella. - Ta pozycja pozwala na powolne budowanie napięcia, przed rozpoczęciem bardziej energicznych ruchów. Dzięki takiemu ułożeniu ciał, partnerzy czują ciało drugiego poruszające się przy ich skórze, ale ta pozycja nie daje wystarczająco miejsca na swobodne stykanie.

\- Felix - powiedziała Bella. - Przykucnij.

Zrobił tak, jak powiedziała, jęcząc na zmianę pozycji.

\- Kiedy jesteś w niej, złap jej pośladki lub biodra i przyciśnij ją do swoich ud.

Ponownie para poruszyła się do zaleceń Belli. Całe szczęście, nie musiała dotykać żadnego z nich. I byłem za to wdzięczny. Ponieważ jeśli by to zrobiła, nie jestem pewien, czy mógłbym to wytrzymać.

Nie, żebym był zazdrosny. Nie, to po prostu obserwowanie jej. Kurwa, wyglądała cholernie dobrze w czarnej, skórzanej sukience i fakt, że wiedziałem co ma pod spodem, sprawia że ledwo mogę wytrzymać.

Ignorowałem resztę publiczności, odkąd większość z nich pieściła swoich partnerów lub skupiała się na Belli i parze w łóżku. Deidra krzyknęła, a z tego co wiedziałem z doświadczeń z Bellą, Felix wsunął się głębiej.

Bella dawała im wskazówki jak uniknąć bólu pleców przez podłożenie poduszki pod pośladki Deidry. Pomagała im zmienić kąt doznań przez przesuwanie nóg Deidry.

\- Okej, myślę że się zbliżamy, prawda? - spytała Bella. Małżeństwo kiwnęło zgodnie głowami. Jeden z 'podglądaczy' przeczyścił gardło, by zwrócić uwagę Belli. - Tak?

\- Czy można zacząć od tej pozycji, zanim się przejdzie do czegoś bardziej zaawansowanego jak łuk?

Felix jęknął i zwolnił swoje ruchy, by móc wytrzymać trochę dłużej.

\- Tak, można. Deidra mogłaby lekko wygiąć plecy w łuk, opierając wagę na rękach i szyi. Felix musiałby podtrzymać resztę jej ciała za pomocą ramion, a jego kolana musiałyby mieć stały kąt. Dodatkowo, on wykonuje większość ruchów.

\- Doc, umieram tutaj - wyjęczał nisko Felix.

\- Przepraszam was - powiedziała Bella przez ramię. - Resztę pytań musimy zostawić na później.

Mężczyzna, który zadał pytanie kiwnął głową i patrzył oczekująco na Bellę, która zwróciła swoją uwagę na parę. W tej chwili byłem gotowy wybuchnąć. Większość par była w różnym stopniu rozebrania, ale większość zostawała tylko przy dotykaniu i całowaniu. Ja z drugiej strony, nie miałem nic do ukojenia bólu w spodniach. Dzięki Bogu nie ubrałem jeansów.

Bella poleciła parze wrócić do pozycji misjonarskiej. Prosiła, by zrobili to powoli, by dostrzec problem. Pochyliła się i wyszeptała coś do nich, na co odpowiadali słowami.

\- Hmm, myślę że wiem, gdzie leży problem - powiedziała Bella w zamyśleniu. - Deidra, owiń swoje nogi wokół jego talii. - Kobieta zastosowała się do rady, owijając swoje długie, opalone nogi wokół męża.

\- Zahacz swoje kostki razem - kontynuowała Bella. - Dobrze. Teraz unieś swoje kostki wyżej, ale pośladki zostaw w tym samym miejscu.

Deidra zaczęła się przemieszczać, wpatrując się pożądliwie w swojego męża. Całował jej usta, a jego spojrzenie zmiękło, kiedy się uśmiechnęła. Gdy jej kostki zaczęły przesuwać się w górę pleców Felixa, jej plecy wygięły się w łuk i krzyknęła:

\- O Boże.

Bella uśmiechnęła się i posłała mi perskie oko.

\- Lepiej? - spytała, zwracając swoją uwagę do pary na łóżku.

\- Kurwa, tak - wydyszała Deidra. Felix jęknął i zanurzył twarz w szyi żony. Po kilku pchnięciach jej krzyki i jęki stały się spazmatyczne, dopasowując się do niskich mruków jej męża. Bella pochyliła się w ich stronę.

\- Dojdźcie.

I tak po prostu, para mocno doszła.

Przed Bellą, seks nie był niczym więcej niż przyjemnością i uwolnieniem. Z nią, dostrzegłem, że to sposób na wyrażenie uczuć do drugiej osoby.

Teraz mogłem zobaczyć, że to naprawdę może być piękne.

Para razem dochodziła na krawędź.

Moja dziewczyna pomogła dojść dwójce ludzi, tylko za pomocą prostych komend. Boże, muszę się w niej znaleźć, szybko.

Bella skinęła palcem w moim kierunku. Szybko poprawiłem się i ruszyłem w jej stronę, gdy inni rozmawiali między sobą. Skierowała mnie do przyległego pokoiku. Załapałem i ruszyłem według jej instrukcji, by dać Felixowi i Deidrze odrobinę prywatności.

Bella chwyciła mnie za rękę, ściskając ją. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Odpowiedziała tym samym, zanim wspięła się na palce, by pocałować mnie w usta.

Wrzałem z podniecenia i potrzeby. Nie mogłem się doczekać, by zabrać ją do tego pokoiku i...

Moje rozmyślania przerwała para pytająca Bellę o coś dotyczącego dzisiejszej lekcji. Słuchałem i zastanawiałem się nad niektórymi odpowiedziami.

Na przykład, co to jest młot i dlaczego tego jeszcze nie robiliśmy?

Dziesięć minut później, Felix i Deidra przyszli w pełnym ubraniu, wyglądając na rozluźnionych. Deidra pocałowała Bellę w policzek i wyszeptała coś do ucha. Na szczęście byłem na tyle blisko, by usłyszeć:

\- Promieniejesz.

Bella uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo.

\- Tak. Mam powód do tego.

\- Kiedy macie termin? - spytała Deidra.

\- Połowa lipca.

\- Gratulacje dla was obojga - powiedziała, biorąc moją dłoń w obie swoje. - Jest kłopotliwa, ale tego warta.

\- Wiem - powiedziałem.

Felix pociągnął mnie za ramię, odciągając od Belli. Kiedy odsunęliśmy się poza zasięg słuchu, powiedział:

\- Sposób w jaki zmajstrowałeś jej dziecko. Myślałem, że nigdy się nie ustatkuje.

Spojrzałem na niego, lekko zmieszany.

\- Kuzyn Juliana i Davida.

\- Ach - powiedziałem, kiwając głową. - Więc wiesz...

\- Tak. Chciałem zabić Davida, za proszenie kogoś takiego, jak ta mała dziewczynka do naprawienia mojego popieprzonego kuzyna.

\- Mała dziewczynka?

\- Dla mnie i Davida jest jak młodsza siostra. A to, co staram się powiedzieć...

\- Nie schrzań tego, inaczej skopię twoje marne dupsko? - powiedziałem z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Dokładnie, widzę że się dogadamy. Nienawidzę myśli, że musiałbym obić tą piękną twarzyczkę.

\- Um, dzięki? - odpowiedziałem, powodując u niego śmiech.

\- Nie martw się, nie swinguję w ten sposób.

~oOo~

Stukałem ołówkiem o stół, czytając książkę leżącą przede mną.

\- Panie Cullen, nie upomnę pana ponownie. Cisza.

Uśmiechnąłem się, cholernie gotowy, by przejść do kolejnego etapu mojego planu. Bella zniknęła w łazience na tak długo, by przebrać się w seksowną, szarą spódnicę i białą bluzkę z jedwabiu w komplecie z okularami i sznurem pereł.

Przez ostatnie dziesięć minut próbowałem sprawić, by do mnie podeszła, ale bezskutecznie. Teraz użyję silnej broni. Powachlowałem się notesem, rozpinając guziki przy rękawach. Po kilku minutach rozpiąłem kilka guzików na mojej klatce piersiowej. Jeden po drugim. Miałem nadzieję, że to ją złamie.

Wstałem, by znaleźć książkę na najwyższej półce na regale.

\- Panno Swan, potrzebuję tą książkę. - Wskazałem przedmiot na najwyższej półce. Jedyny sposób, żeby ją ściągnąć, to wspięcie się na drabinkę, a tylko bibliotekarze mogą z niej korzystać.

\- Którą? - spytała, puszczając wózek na książki i wpatrując się w regał, który wskazałem. Uniosła brew, dając mi do zrozumienia, że wie o co mi chodzi. Pochyliłem się i wyszeptałem jej do ucha:

\- Tamtą. Z czarnym grzbietem i zieloną czcionką.

Jej oddech stał się urywany, na co właśnie liczyłem. Przesunęła drabinę w odpowiednie miejsce, by móc sięgnąć po książkę. Ostrożnie wspięła się w górę i zaczęła przeszukiwać półkę. Jej cudowny tyłeczek był na poziomie moich oczu, powodując to, że miałem ochotę się w niego wgryźć. Poprawiłem się w spodniach, wpatrując się w jej ruchy. Jej palce owijały się wokół książki, ale przeczyściłem gardło.

\- Och, przepraszam, panno Swan, to nie ta książka - powiedziałem nieśmiało. - Potrzebuję tej o dwie książki dalej.

\- Panie Cullen, testujesz moją cierpliwość - wymamrotała. - Ta? - spytała, dotykając jej czubkiem palca.

Odpowiedziałem jej mruknięciem dla potwierdzenia. Musiała się pochylić bardziej i prychnęła, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie dosięgnie.

\- Panie Cullen, mógłby Pan potrzymać drabinę - powiedziała.

Uśmiechnąłem się. _Idealnie._

Stanąłem za nią, chwytając drabinę, gdy sięgała po książkę. Miałem idealny widok na jej małą pupcię. Kiedy dostrzegłem, że chwyciła książkę, moja dłoń puściła drabinę i podkradła się na jej nogę. Zadrżała, ale szybko się opanowała i poprosiła mnie, bym się przesunął.

Prychnąłem z irytacją, ponieważ byłem gotowy przyprzeć ją do drabiny i pieprzyć. Wykazała się dużą siłą woli na moje postępy. Podała mi książkę, a delikatny uśmieszek przemknął przez jej usta.

Jej biodra kołysały się przy każdym ruchu, gdy wracała do wózka na książki. Warknąłem pod nosem i wróciłem na swoje miejsce przy stole. Musiałem coś wymyślić, by ją złamać.

Po kilku minutach zdecydowałem, że najlepiej będzie po prostu wstać i ją wziąć. Ugnie się pod moim spojrzeniem i pocałuje mnie, przez co nie będzie w stanie mnie powstrzymać.

Wewnętrznie zachichotałem i potarłem dłonie.

\- Panie Cullen - usłyszałem miękki głos Belli.

Wstałem i okrążyłem stół, podchodząc do regału przede mną. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem wzdłuż przejścia między regałami, by dostrzec Bellę wspinającą się na drabinę.

\- Pomoże mi pan? - spytała. Kiwnąłem głową, zastanawiając się do czego zmierza. - Proszę przytrzymać drabinę.

Stanąłem pod nią, z dłońmi po obu stronach drabinki. Wspięła się na kilka szczebli i odłożyła książkę na półkę. Wspięła się o kolejne trzy szczeble i kuźwa, straciłem to.

Jęknąłem, ponieważ pod jej spódniczką znajdowały się nagie pośladki. Musiała ściągnąć swoje majtki.

\- Panie Cullen, muszę ci przypomnieć? Proszę o ciszę - upomniała mnie, schodząc kilka szczebli w dół. Nie ruszyłem się z miejsca, przez co jej ciało znalazło się pomiędzy mną, a drabiną.

To nie powstrzymało jej przed pokonywaniem kolejnych szczebli. Jej pupa przycisnęła się do mojego fiuta, powodując kolejny jęk z mojej strony.

\- Ty, ty, panie Cullen - wymruczała gorącym głosem. - Wygląda na to, że ktoś tu chce złamać wszystkie zasady.

Odwróciła się twarzą do mnie, jej cudowne dłonie muskały moje krocze i pierś. Uniosła brew, prosząc cicho o jakiś ruch.

Przycisnąłem biodra do jej i pochyliłem się, by wyszeptać:

\- Kocham łamać zasady.

Wsunąłem kolano między jej uda, przyciskając je do jej łona. Skubałem jej szyję i obojczyk, zwiększając nacisk. Chciałem położyć dłoń na jej kobiecości, ale ona już skomlała.

 _Boże, kocham ten dźwięk._

Miałem nadzieję, że przez przyciśnięcie swojej erekcji do jej brzucha uzyskam więcej dźwięków. Jęknęła ponownie. Zachichotałem cicho.

\- Zabrzmiało to jakbym nie był jedynym, który ma problem w pozostaniu w ciszy.

Parsknęła ze złością i odepchnęła mnie. Cofnąłem się o kilka kroków, gdy ona poprawiała okulary i odeszła.

Warknąłem i pchnąłem ją na regał, cały czas obserwując jej reakcję, by mieć pewność, że nie zrobiłem jej krzywdy.

\- Nie sądzę, panno Swan - powiedziałem, brzmiąc na złego. Kuźwa, ta zabawa w odgrywanie jest trudniejsza niż się wydaje. - Gramy w tą małą gierkę od paru tygodni. - Złapałem jej dłonie w jedną swoją i przytrzymałem je przy półce nad jej głową.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, panie Cullen - wysyczała, wijąc się pod moim uściskiem. Cholera, jest dobra. Pochyliłem się bliżej, liżąc jej małżowinę. Wolną rękę wsunąłem pod jej spódnicę, po wewnętrznej stronie uda, aż do jej gładkiej kobiecości. Uśmiechnąłem się i zassałem jej ucho.

\- Pragniesz mnie tak jak ja ciebie, panno Swan - zagruchałem.

Pokręciła głową, mimo innej odpowiedzi jej ciała. Odchyliła głowę na bok, dając mi lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi, a jej kolana rozszerzyły się, dając mi nieme zaproszenie. Zachichotałem ponownie.

\- Hmm, to... - przeciągnąłem palcem przez jej wargi - ... i reakcję twojego ciała na mój dotyk są oczywiste.

Jęknęła, gdy mój palec trafił na jej łechtaczkę.

\- Tak - jęknęła.

\- Tak, co? - wymamrotałem, wytyczając mokry ślad w dół jej szyi.

\- Pragnę cię - wymamrotała, gdy mój palec wskazujący drażnił jej wejście. Kolejny jęk opuścił jej usta, gdy wsunąłem palec w jej wnętrze.

\- Ty, ty, panno Swan - skarciłem ją. - Jeśli nie umiesz się uciszyć, to chyba będę musiał cię zakneblować.

Uwolniłem jej dłonie, ciągnąc palcem wzdłuż jej ramion, powodując u niej gęsią skórkę.

Chwyciła mnie za kark, kiedy pocałowałem ją w usta.

\- Tak długo jak to jest twój fiut, to nie będę narzekać.

Przyciągnęła mnie bliżej i przycisnęła swoje usta do moich. Jęknąłem. _Nareszcie_. Bella wsunęła swój język w moje usta, jedną dłonią rozpinając moje spodnie, a drugą ciągnąc moje włosy.

Kocham, kiedy tak robi.

Jedną sprawną ręką rozpiąłem wszystkie guziki w jej bluzce. Wkrótce koszula była rozpięta, a ja lizałem odsłoniętą skórę. Warknąłem, kiedy jej dłonie złapały mojego kutasa. _Nie wytrzymam dłużej. Potrzebuję jej._

Udrapowałem jej spódnicę wokół jej bioder, eksponując jej rdzeń przed moim wzrokiem i palcami. Złapałem ją za pośladek, owinąłem jedną z jej długich nóg wokół mojego biodra i wsunąłem się w nią szybko.

\- Co teraz sądzisz o zasadach, panno Swan? - spytałem, nadal odgrywając moją rolę. Dyszałem i jęczałem, wsuwając się w jej ciepło.

\- Pieprzyć zasady - wydyszała, ciągnąc mnie mocno za włosy. Jej paznokcie wbiły się w mój biceps, ból przyjemności spowodował, że zapragnąłem więcej.

Warknąłem i owinąłem jej drugą nogę wokół moich bioder. Kiedy usadowiła się na miejscu, podszedłem do stołu, przy którym wcześniej siedziałem. Przejechałem ręką po blacie, zrzucając kilka książek na podłogę.

Położyłem ją na blacie, jej włosy rozsypały się po drewnie, gdy jej klatka piersiowa falowała od nierównych oddechów. Pochyliłem się nad nią i lizałem wszystko w moim zasięgu. Nasze ruchy stały się zamierzone i przemyślane, by osiągnąć wspólny orgazm. Uniosłem jej nogi wyżej, przez co jęczała nisko przy każdym ruchu.

Jej mała dłoń przebiegła przez moje żebra i biodra, zanim wsunęła się pomiędzy nasze ciała.

\- Tak dobrze - wyszeptałem, obserwując jak jej palce drażnią jej łechtaczkę.

\- Proszę - wyjęczała.

Mruknąłem i zatopiłem język w jej oczekujących ustach. Zwiększyłem tempo i siłę, wsuwając się w nią z większą potrzebą. Jęczała i wiła się, nadal pracując przy swojej łechtaczce.

Po czym doszła. Jej plecy wygięły się w łuk, praktycznie nie dotykając stołu, jej kolana ścisnęły moją klatkę piersiową i moje imię opuściło jej usta w zwierzęcym krzyku. Jęknąłem, obserwując jak jej ciało reaguje na mnie. Moje biodra uderzały w nią, aż nie doszedłem głęboko w niej, wypuszczając potok przekleństw przerywany jej imieniem.

Byłem wyczerpany i cholernie szczęśliwy.

Łapaliśmy oddechy, leżąc na stole, owinięci wokół siebie. Bella uśmiechnęła się szatańsko.

\- Myślę, że w naszym nowym domu musimy mieć biblioteczkę. - Kąciki moich ust uniosły się w uśmiechu.

\- Z dużą ilością książek.

\- Och, i wytrzymałym biurkiem...

\- Nie zapomnijmy o drabince - powiedziałem, poruszając brwiami.

Śmiech wypełnił moje uszy, po czym usłyszałem wyznanie miłości.

~oOo~

Minęły już trzy pieprzone dni, odkąd byłem w niej. Trzy dni, odkąd trzymałem ją w ramionach dłużej niż kilka godzin.

Powrót do pracy był piekłem. Miałem tyle spotkań, że przerwę na lunch spędzaliśmy w jednym z naszych biur, jedząc szybko, by wrócić do swoich zajęć. Kiedy wracaliśmy do domu byliśmy wykończeni. Wyjeżdża za dziesięć dni, a ja liczyłem na odrobinę intymności przed tym.

To nie jej wina. Upewniła się, że każdą przerwę na lunch spędzi ze mną, ale wspólne dojazdy nie sprawdzały się. Żeby pogodzić niektóre spotkania musiałem je przekładać, przez co znacznie przekraczałem typowy czas pracy.

Bella była bardzo zajęta ustalając ostatnie szczegóły podróży i przełomowej uroczystości swoich schronisk. Miałem nadzieję, że dzisiaj wieczorem zjemy razem kolację i pobędziemy trochę ze sobą.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało mnie z zamyślenia.

\- Wejść.

Bella otworzyła drzwi z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, na co odpowiedziałem tym samym. Za nią weszły Esme i Alice, obie w eleganckich kostiumach, coś w czym nie widziałem ich od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Witam, panie Cullen - powiedziała Bella niższym głosem.

Zamknąłem oczy, próbując opanować moją erekcję. Otworzyłem oczy i posłałem jej pytające spojrzenie. Puściła mi oko w odpowiedzi, zanim okrążyła moje biurko i przycupnęła na moim kolanie.

\- Musimy z tobą coś omówić - powiedziała. Uniosłem brew, zastanawiając się, co Esme i Alice mogą mieć z tym wspólnego.

\- Synu, patrzysz na nowego kierownika działu pomocy charytatywnej - powiedziała oficjalnie Esme. - Technicznie to ja zajmowałam to stanowisko, zanim Bella je przejęła.

Wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła na krześle przed moim biurkiem. Spojrzałem na Bellę, która wyglądała na lekko zdenerwowaną.

\- Nie będziesz tutaj pracować?

Pokręciła głową.

\- Będę twarzą fundacji, ale teraz codzienne obowiązki spadły na Alice.

Spojrzałem na Alice, która uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Nie dałyśmy jej wyboru, Edwardzie.

\- Och, dzięki Bogu - powiedziałem.

Bella zaśmiała się i objęła mnie za szyję.

\- Kiedy zakończę moją trasę, zacznę pracę w domu - powiedziała cicho. - Będę mogła pracować nad moją powieścią i książkami.

\- Zrobisz to? - spytałem. - Zostawisz to wszystko?

Tak bardzo jak mi się to podobało, nie chciałem wymagać od niej takiego poświęcenia. Kiwnęła głową.

\- Zrobię wszystko dla ciebie i naszego dziecka.

Chwyciłem jej twarz w dłonie.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham. Dziękuję ci.

Wpiłem się w jej usta.

\- Myślę, że to znak, że czas na nas - powiedziała Alice.

\- Zgadzam się. Jest jak twój ojciec. Zawsze szuka okazji do pobycia sam na sam w biurze.

\- Ewww, mamo!

\- Co?

Bella zachichotała w moje usta, gdy drzwi mojego gabinetu się zamknęły.

\- Muszę już iść. - Pokręciłem głową i zacisnąłem uścisk wokół niej. - Będę w domu o osiemnastej. Mam spotkanie z ekipą na miejscu budowy.

Kiwnąłem, ale mój uścisk nie zelżał.

\- Boże, będzie mi ciebie brakowało.

Przebiegła palcami przez moje włosy, nucąc swoją piosenkę.

\- Wiem, ja też będę tęsknić.

 **Bella**

Wiedziałam, że powrót do pracy po prawie miesiącu leżenia w domu z Edwardem będzie ciężki. Ale to było okropne. Gdyby nie mój asystent i wspaniała rodzina Edwarda, nie dałabym rady zrobić tego sama.

Jestem im strasznie wdzięczna. Alice ostatecznie zdecydowała się odejść od Cullen & Cullen i założyć własne biuro i wyglądało na to, że wie co robi. Esme była wybawieniem, pomagając mi ze wszystkimi spotkaniami, które przegapiłam. Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić ile datków i darowizn mogliśmy stracić, gdyby jej nie było.

Spędziłam ostatnie dwie godziny w przeciekającej przyczepie/biurze na placu budowy, więc byłam zdesperowana, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu.

Chciałam tylko pozbyć się butów, a jeśli uda mi się to zrobić, to ściągnąć jeszcze resztę ubrań. Potrzebuję Edwarda.

Słyszałam opowieści o powiększonym libido kobiet w ciąży. Może inaczej, Edward musi się znaleźć we mnie. Teraz.

Pomachałam do Dereka i Ricka, którzy rozmawiali w lobby. Odmachali mi z uśmiechem. Gdy wchodziłam do windy, kątem oka dostrzegłam jak Rick podnosi słuchawkę telefonu.

 _Aww, mój mężczyzna coś zaplanował_.

Jeśli tylko obejmuje to naszą dwójkę bez ubrań, wchodzę do gry. Spojrzałam na moje odbicie w lustrze, potrząsając włosami. Wykorzystałam chwilę na dotknięcie mojego lekko zaokrąglonego brzucha.

Nie mogłam się doczekać, aż poczuję ruchy naszego dziecka. Dzwonek windy wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Ruszyłam w dół korytarza i z niezwykłą łatwością otworzyłam drzwi.

 _Hmmm, ciekawe co on zaplanował?_

Zamknęłam drzwi za sobą i zauważyłam, że wszystkie światła są zgaszone oprócz tego najbliżej fortepianu.

\- Edward - zawołałam, upuszczając teczkę i klucze na stolik obok drzwi.

Nagle wieża w salonie ożyła, rozpoczynając piosenkę. Uśmiechnęłam się i czekałam z zapartym tchem. Przede mną stanął Edward w skarpetkach, w białych slipach z Fruit of the Loom, różowej koszuli i parze okularów przeciwsłonecznych, wyglądał cholernie gorąco. Jego cudowny tyłek prosił o przygryzienie, a jego nogi były takie silne. Spojrzał na mnie przez ramię z szalonym uśmiechem i postawił kołnierz koszuli. Spuścił okulary, by puścić mi oczko.

 _Och, zapowiada się cudowna noc._

* * *

1 Ryzykowny interes - film z 1983 z Tomem Cruisem .pl/film/Ryzykowny+interes-1983-9300


	32. To uczucie

**32\. To uczucie**

Nierówny oddech Belli przesuwał się po mojej klatce piersiowej. Im bliżej było jej wyjazdu, tym częściej spała niespokojnie. Po tym jak Alice i moja matka przejęły większość obowiązków Belli, jej praca stała się mniej stresująca.

Ale minusem było to, że jej plan dnia nie był tak wypełniony, jak była do tego przyzwyczajona. Przez to miała więcej czasu na przemyślenia i wspomnienia. Wspomnienia opływające w ból i krew. A przez to, co krzyczała w nocy, nie chciałem jej opuszczać.

Moja dłoń gładziła jej plecy, starając się uspokoić jej łkanie i pomruki. Jej noga, która była owinięta wokół moich bioder, zaczęła drżeć, co znaczyło, że osiągnęła punkt kulminacyjny snu. Szeptałem jej imię i wyznania miłości, dopóki jej tętno się nie uspokoiło.

Kilka nocy wcześniej jej sen zamienił się w atak paniki, gdy grałem na fortepianie. Udało mi się ją uspokoić i nawet nie protestowała, gdy zaproponowałem wizytę u jej nowego terapeuty. Zostałem zaproszony na sesję, ponieważ udawało mi się walczyć z jej koszmarami.

Chociaż jej koszmary były pomieszanymi wspomnieniami z jej przeszłości, wspomnieniami śmierci Brianny i Daniela, ja zawsze byłem w tle. Moja obecność pomagała jej przetrwać sen. Ale kiedy znikałem z jej snów, budziła się z krzykiem.

Chociaż powiedziała, że mi wybaczyła i zrozumiała, dlaczego musiałem odejść, nadal się bała. Odmówiła zażywania delikatnych środków uspokajających, ponieważ była w ciąży. Więc Bella i ja zdecydowaliśmy się rozpocząć wieczorne rytuały, by utrzymać jej koszmary z dala od niej. Powiesiła mały łapacz snów, który dostała od Billy'ego w dzieciństwie. Piła szklankę ciepłego mleka i słuchała uspokajającej muzyki, gdy znaleźliśmy kombinację, która koiła jej sen.

Ale ona wyjeżdża jutro, więc nie mam pojęcia, co będzie się działo nocą.

Pomogła mi ściągnąć Skype'a, żebyśmy mogli mieć wideorozmowy tak często, jak tylko będziemy mogli. Przez pierwszy tydzień będzie na wschodnim wybrzeżu. Uwzględniając różnicę czasową, wiedziałem, że będziemy się łączyć dopiero po moim powrocie z pracy.

Bella miała jeden dzień wolny w Nowym Jorku i prosiła mnie, bym do niej przyjechał. Początkowo wspomniała o dniu wolnym, nie wspominając o mojej obecności. Ostatecznie wyznała prawdę i błagała mnie o przyjazd. Głupiutka dziewczynka. Byłbym tam nawet, jeśli by nie spytała. Kiedy ogłosiłem, że z przyjemnością pojadę, powiedziała że zorganizuje dla mnie niespodziankę. Jako że jestem napaleńcem, miałem nadzieję, że będziemy nadzy przez większość mojego pobytu.

Miałem napięty grafik w pracy, ale miałem również zamiar szukać dla nas nowego domu. Rosalie zaoferowała pomoc, ponieważ nie miałem pojęcia, czym różni się aneks jadalniany od ogrodu zimowego. Bella stworzyła listę obowiązkowych rzeczy w naszym nowym domu, a były na niej siłownia, biblioteka, jej gabinet i jeśli to możliwe, szansa na dobudówkę. Nie lada wyzwanie.

Bella zaczęła się kręcić, wyrywając mnie z moich myśli. Jej usta potarły skórę nad moim sercem i wyszeptała moje imię.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie - wyszeptałem. Przebiegłem palcami przez jej jedwabiste włosy i westchnąłem.

\- Co jest? - spytała, patrząc na mnie. Pocałowała mnie w usta i czekała na moją odpowiedź.

\- Jutro wyjeżdżasz.

Oczy Belli wypełniły się łzami, emocje ją zdradzały. Ostatnio zdarzało się to coraz częściej.

\- Będzie dobrze - powiedziała cicho.

Wiedziała, że się o nią martwię i miałem do tego powód. Ale to nie była jedyna rzecz, która mnie martwiła.

\- Edward?

Westchnąłem głęboko, przebiegając dłonią w dół jej pleców.

\- Od dawna nie musieliśmy się rozstać, Bello - powiedziałem w zamyśleniu. - Nie mam pojęcia jak będę spał bez ciebie obok.

\- Dasz radę - powiedziała słodko. - Jednej nocy dobrze ci się spało na kanapie.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Warknąłem na nią i na wspomnienie, klepiąc ją w pośladek. W zeszłym tygodniu jej hormony zaczęły szaleć, przez co było jej gorąco. Leżała nago, bez przykrycia, z włączonym wentylatorem i mimo to, nie mogła zasnąć. Więc szybko wykopała mnie z łóżka.

\- Jakbym miał wybór - wymamrotałem.

Bella usiadła na piętach i wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze.

\- To nie moja wina, że jesteś za ciepły.

Parsknąłem, a jej nagie piersi kompletnie mnie rozkojarzyły. Ścisnąłem jej różowy sutek pomiędzy palcami, szczypiąc lekko.

\- Jestem gorący, prawda?

Bella jęknęła i przygryzła swoją dolną wargę, gdy kontynuowałem moją zabawę. Wygląda na to, że spędzimy przyjemny poranek.

~oOo~

Bella była zajęta ubieraniem się ciepło na naszą wycieczkę na łąkę. Kiedy pakowała swoje rzeczy, chwyciłem jej telefon i znalazłem numery, których potrzebowałem. Wrzuciłem je do swoich kontaktów, zanim wróciła.

Kiedy wyszła, miałem wystarczająco czasu na przygotowanie moich oświadczyn, ale potrzebowałem małej pomocy. Alice zapewniła mnie, że nie potrzebuję niczego szalonego, by prosić Bellę o rękę. Coś prostego powinno być odpowiednie.

Gdzie w tym zabawa?

Trzydzieści minut później byliśmy w drodze. Rozmowa dotyczyła głównie naszych rodzin i pracy, ale szybko zeszła na jej brata.

\- Jak było na lunchu z Jordanem? - spytałem, zjeżdżając z autostrady. Westchnęła, ale dostrzegłem pojawiający się uśmiech na jej ustach.

\- Robi postępy i zaczął używać laski - powiedziała dumnie. - Powiedział, że przez kilka godzin dziennie potrafi chodzić o samej lasce.

\- Przykro mi, że musiałem odwołać spotkanie z wami.

\- W porządku, Edwardzie. Mówiłam ci to wczoraj - odparła. - Rozumiemy.

\- Więc... - powiedziałem nerwowo. Jordan zaprosił nas na lunch, ponieważ chciał o czymś porozmawiać. Nawet jeśli ja nie mogłem przyjść, mam nadzieję, że porozmawiał z Bellą. - Wspomniał, o co chciał nas zapytać?

\- Spytał, kiedy masz zamiar zrobić ze mnie uczciwą kobietę - powiedziała poważnie, po czym wybuchła śmiechem.

Mruknąłem żartobliwie, przykładając jej dłoń do moich ust, przygryzając palec. Pisnęła i odsunęła rękę.

\- Powiedział, że chce poprosić Julie o rękę - powiedziała, ssąc lekko swój palec. - Myślę, że potrzebował zapewnienia, że dobrze robi. Zawsze myślał, że nigdy nie dojdzie do tego etapu.

\- Świetnie, Julie jest świetnym wyborem. Zasługuje na szczęście.

\- Tak, zasługuje - powiedziała Bella, przygryzając wargę.

\- Coś nie tak, dziecinko? - Wziąłem jej dłoń w swoją, głaszcząc ją, dopóki się nie uspokoiła.

\- Oboje z Jordanem przeżyliśmy wiele w naszym życiu i teraz jesteśmy szczęśliwi.

\- Czy coś w tym złego? - spytałem.

\- Nie. Po prostu chciałabym, żeby nasi rodzice nadal żyli.

To mogłem zrozumieć. Moi rodzice z pewnością pokochaliby Bellę. Złapałem jej rękę i pocałowałem ją delikatnie.

\- Są tutaj, dziecinko - powiedziałem. Delikatnie położyłem nasze dłonie na jej sercu. - Są częścią ciebie.

Oczy Belli błyszczały od łez, kiedy kiwała głową.

\- Tak jak twoi, mistrzu. Mimo, że nie miałam okazji ich poznać, kocham ich, ponieważ dali mi ciebie.

Kontynuowaliśmy naszą rozmowę, omawiając pomysły na wesele Jordana. Bella nie miała wątpliwości, że Julie się zgodzi.

To przypomniało mi, że muszę zadzwonić do jej brata, by prosić go o błogosławieństwo. Mam nadzieję, że ostatni miesiąc udowodni, że jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko dla Belli.

\- Och. Czy możesz się zatrzymać przy rodzinnym domu twojej matki? - spytała podekscytowana Bella, kiedy wjechaliśmy do Forks. Zgodziłem się i szybko zaparkowałem na podjeździe. Gdy się zatrzymałem, zauważyłem kilka samochodów i ciężarówek.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytałem ostrożnie. Obawiałem się, że ktoś kupił ten dom. Byłem tak pochłonięty Bellą i pracą, że zapomniałem go kupić.

\- Kupiłam go - wyszeptała Bella, wyglądając za okno. Odwróciła się twarzą do mnie i wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. - Proszę, nie bądź na mnie zły.

Spojrzałem na nią zaciekawiony.

\- Dlaczego miałbym być zły?

\- Podjęłam ważną decyzję bez ciebie - powiedziała cicho. - Chciałam, żeby to była niespodzianka.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej ciepło, zapewniając ją, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Tak - powiedziałem, całując ją w czoło. - Ważne decyzje powinniśmy podejmować razem, ale widzę, że to była doskonała niespodzianka. Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić ile to dla mnie znaczy. - Pocałowałem ją, tym razem w usta.

\- Oto ja, pełna niespodzianek. Dodatkowo, muszę cię trzymać w niepewności i czujności.

Roześmiałem się, po czym uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

\- Z pewnością. Albo chcesz mieć mnie pod pantoflem.

Skrzywiła się, zanim wyskoczyła z samochodu zła jak osa. Roześmiałem się, gdy mój kociak wyszedł na jaw. W zeszłym tygodniu Bella stała się strasznie niezręczna. Uderzyła się w palec cztery razy, uderzyła się w łokieć ze dwa razy, a w kolano raz. Była chodzącą rozpaczą.

Zażartowałem, że może powinna ponownie zacząć lekcje tańca. A teraz sobie przypomniałem, że to był wieczór, po którym spałem na kanapie.

Wyskoczyłem z samochodu i podążyłem za moją brązowooką pięknością do rodzinnego domu mojej matki.

Dom był w stylu Tudorów, poza pewnymi modernizacjami w kuchni. Bella miała nadzieję, że będziemy tu przyjeżdżać, by odetchnąć od życia w wielkim mieście.

Wyjątkowym miejscem był pokój z dużym kominkiem zajmującym większość ściany. Na drewnianej framudze znajdowały się znaczniki wzrostu. Znaczniki zaczynały się odkąd moja mama i Esme mogły stać na własnych nogach. Dotknąłem każdego zagłębienia, chcąc odtworzyć wspomnienia.

Bella wskazała kilka kresek na poziomie mojej piersi. Były tam trzy linie kolejno opisane 'Es', 'El' i 'R'.

\- Twoja matka - powiedziałem, dotykając litery.

\- Tak myśli Esme. Chociaż nie może sobie przypomnieć.

Uśmiechnąłem się do mojej miłości, całując ją miękko i dziękując jej za danie mi czegoś tak cudownego.

\- Chodźmy - powiedziałem. - Powinniśmy ruszać na naszą łąkę.

Musiałem przyznać, że czułem się przytłoczony. Po śmierci moich rodziców, nigdy nie próbowałem znaleźć innych żyjących krewnych poza Esme.

Przez lata straciłem ciotki, wujków i dziadków, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Gdyby nie było ludzi takich jak Renee, Esme i Bella, nie miałbym tych kawałków historii należącej do mojej matki.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytała Bella, kiedy szliśmy ręka w rękę do auta.

Pokręciłem głową, wciągając Bellę w moje ramiona. Przycisnąłem ją delikatnie do samochodu, ale nadal dostatecznie blisko. Wtuliłem się w jej szyję i pocałowałem ją w miękką skórę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało z domem, w którym mieszkaliśmy w Chicago.

\- Och, to łatwe - powiedziała miękko. Odsunąłem się od niej.

\- Nie mów, że też go kupiłaś?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała szybko. - Chciałam, ale dowiedziałam się, że Esme go kupiła.

\- Nigdy mi tego nie powiedziała - powiedziałem poważnie. - Właściwie, gdy o to spytałem, powiedziała że dom został sprzedany.

Bella wyglądała na zamyśloną, zanim odpowiedziała:

\- Został sprzedany jej - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. - Myślę, że wiedziała, iż pewnego dnia zapragniesz mieć pamiątki rodzinne.

\- Cholera - powiedziałem. - Mam jedno piekło z tą rodzinką.

\- Masz - powiedziała. - I wszyscy bardzo cię kochamy. Chodźmy.

Szliśmy ostrożnie na naszą łąkę, z rękami zajętymi rzeczami. Bella trzymała się blisko mnie, niosąc koszyk piknikowy, gdy ja trzymałem jej akcesoria do malowania.

Rozłożyłem koc na nieprzemakalnej macie, którą przyniosłem. Bella bawiła się ze swoją sztalugą i układała wszystkie akcesoria. Była zadowolona, ponieważ mała kołderka puchu okrywała łąkę i drzewa. Dołączyła do mnie na kocu, by wylegiwać się z ciepłym kakao. Bawiłem się jej włosami, gdy ona opowiadała historie ze swojego dzieciństwa.

Obserwowałem jak Bella malowała, leżąc na kilku poduszkach, czytając jedną z jej książek. Rozglądnęła się po otoczeniu, które malowała. Jej policzki i czubek nosa były zaróżowione z zimna i wyglądała całkiem uroczo w czapce. Kreśliła pędzlem długie i szybkie kreski, co jakiś czas przygryzając wargę w skupieniu.

\- Przestań się gapić - skarciła mnie.

\- Nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Twój widok zapiera dech w piersiach.

Obserwowałem jak płatki śniegu opadają na jej włosy i długie rzęsy. Stopiły się, ale Bella popatrzyła w niebo, pozwalając by więcej płatków opadło na jej twarz. Musiałem jej dotknąć. Nigdy nie wyglądała tak słodko jak w tej chwili.

Wstałem i porwałem ją w ramiona, lekko ją strasząc. Uspokoiła się, owijając ramiona wokół mojej szyi. Porwałem ją z ziemi i okręciłem wokół siebie.

\- Kocham cię. Kocham cię - wyszeptałem w jej ucho. Odrzuciłem głowę w tył i wykrzyczałem to, powodując u niej wybuch śmiechu.

\- Kocham cię. Zawsze - powiedziała szczęśliwym głosem. Przycisnęła swoje wargi do moich, ciągnąc mnie za włosy na karku.

\- Zawsze - wyszeptałem pomiędzy pocałunkami. Jęknęła, kiedy jedną dłonią chwyciłem jej pośladek. Zachichotała i skubnęła moją wargę. Ruchem głowy wskazała koc, ruszając porozumiewawczo brwiami.

\- Tutaj? - powiedziałem.

\- Tak - zamruczała. - Chciałabym czegoś spróbować.

Położyłem ją delikatnie na kocu, po czym zaczęliśmy rozpinać swoje ubrania. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że jest za zimno na całkowity negliż, ale rozebraliśmy się na tyle, by dać sobie dostęp do tego, co chcieliśmy.

Powoli, boleśnie powoli zdjęła swoje rękawiczki i przejechała paznokciami w dół mojej klatki piersiowej. Jęknąłem, a moje ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką. Moje palce owinęły się wokół jej bioder, a jej delikatne palce skubały moje sutki. Odsunęła się trochę i zaczęła czegoś szukać w koszyku piknikowym.

\- Śnieg prawdopodobnie nie jest najbezpieczniejszy do zabawy - powiedziała, obsypując moją twarz pocałunkami. - Więc pobawimy się tym, co mamy.

Moje oczy otworzyły się szeroko, gdy pochyliła się i wzięła mój sutek w swoje lodowate usta.

\- O kurwa!

Bella mruknęła i kontynuowała subtelną torturę ciepłem i zimnem, aż nie leżałem w nieładzie pod nią. Odpięła guzik moich jeansów i jęknąłem, kiedy poczułem jej ciepłą dłoń na czubku mojej erekcji.

\- Och, proszę - wydyszałem, kiedy odsunęła się, by wziąć więcej lodu.

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do mnie, biorąc kawałek lodu do ust. Pochyliła się i wsunęła język w moje usta, mieszając smak lodu i ciepło swojego języka, powodując że dreszcz przeszył moje ciało. Przykryła nas dodatkowym kocem, po czym zsunęła jeansy i bokserki z moich bioder. Jej słodki język wytyczał zimny szlak od moich ust do erekcji. Syknąłem, kiedy poczułem lodowaty język na moim fiucie.

Byłem na granicy wytrzymałości, kiedy owinęła usta wokół mojej erekcji. Chłód jej ust zapalił mnie jak zapałka. Drżałem i wiłem się, kiedy ona się ze mną droczyła, z kostką lodu na języku. Kurwa, tak cholernie dobrze.

Bella pełzała po moim ciele, po tym jak założyła moje bokserki i jeansy na miejsce. Wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie, zostawiając mnie w takim stanie. Warknąłem i przetoczyłem nas tak, by była pode mną. Zachichotała i prychnęła, pieszcząc moją nagą klatkę i plecy swoimi zimnymi dłońmi. Skubnąłem jej wargi, po czym sięgnąłem po kostkę lodu. Poruszyłem brwiami i wyszeptałem:

\- Moja kolej.

~oOo~

Przed opuszczeniem naszej łąki postanowiłem wyrzeźbić nasze inicjały na drzewie w widocznym miejscu. Miałem nadzieję, że będziemy mieli okazję zobaczyć jak drzewko rośnie, symbol naszej miłości. Jej obrazy były piękne, widok łąki zimą, głównie przedstawiały drzewo moich rodziców.

Wracaliśmy, kiedy zaczęło się robić szaro. Bella uśmiechnęła się sennie, kiedy wyciągnąłem ją z samochodu. Starała się nie spać podczas powrotu do domu, ale była zbyt zmęczona. Owinęła ręce wokół mojej szyi, kiedy przytuliłem ją do mojej piersi.

\- Jestem śpiąca - wyszeptała, zanurzając twarz w mojej szyi.

\- To śpij, kochanie - powiedziałem. Pocałowałem ją w czoło i zaniosłem do naszego łóżka. Wtuliła się w moją poduszkę, wzdychając. Obserwowałem ją przez chwilę, wychodząc dopiero, kiedy wiedziałem, że zasnęła.

Skierowałem się do gabinetu i włączyłem mojego laptopa. Napisałem kilka maili, upewniając się, że mam dobry adres mailowy. Wysłałem je, mając nadzieję, że uzyskam odpowiedź na nurtujące mnie pytania. Kliknąłem kilka razy i zacząłem szukać pierścionka dla Belli. Moim pierwotnym zamiarem było danie jej pierścionka mojej matki, ale teraz wiązały się z nim złe wspomnienia. Nienawidziłem siebie za zniszczenie symbolu miłości moich rodziców.

Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Nadszedł czas, by ruszyć do przodu.

Chciałem coś nowego, coś co byłoby tylko jej. Wiedziałem, że chcę platynę, ale nie mogłem się zdecydować pomiędzy czymś tradycyjnym, a nowoczesnym. Cholera, nie nadaję się do tego. Pomyślałem o czymś, przeglądając kilka zdjęć. Chyba muszę podejść do sprawy bardziej osobiście.

Wysłałem Alice wiadomość, na którą odpowiedziała chwilę później. Posłała mi nazwisko i adres trzech lokalnych jubilerów i linki do ich stron. Przeglądałem ich katalogi, by znaleźć coś, co mogłoby pasować do Belli. Usłyszałem kroki Belli w przedpokoju, więc szybko zamknąłem laptopa i wyszedłem jej naprzeciw.

\- Cześć, dziecinko - powiedziałem, owijając ramiona wokół jej talii. Wtuliła się w moją pierś, zanim spojrzała na mnie. - Odpoczęłaś trochę, kochanie?

\- Tak - powiedziała, zanim stanęła na palcach i pocałowała mnie w usta. - Źle się czuję, śpiąc podczas naszych ostatnich godzin razem.

Pokręciłem głową i uniosłem ją, po czym ją pocałowałem.

\- Mamy całe życie przed sobą. Dodatkowo, potrzebowałaś odpoczynku.

\- Wiem - powiedziała słodko. - Rachel powiedziała, że przyśle po mnie samochód rano.

\- O której?

\- O dziewiątej.

\- Hmm, zamówię nam śniadanie do łóżka - powiedziałem, okręcając ją.

\- Mmm, brzmi świetnie - powiedziała. - Poproszę sok pomarańczowy, bekon i jajecznicę.

Zachichotałem, chwytając jej tyłeczek.

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić. Myślę, że mogę coś zamówić.

Bella zaśmiała się i uściskała mnie.

\- Lepiej ci wychodzi dział spożywczy.

Pocałowałem jej słodkie usta, nie potrafiąc się jej oprzeć.

\- Miałem dobrego nauczyciela - wymruczałem jej do ucha, a jej brzuch zaburczał. Zaśmialiśmy się. - Chyba ktoś tu jest głodny. Sprawdźmy te moje nowe zdolności kulinarne.

\- Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz - powiedziała, chwytając mnie za tyłek. Wywróciłem oczami, porwałem Bellę z podłogi i zaniosłem ją do kuchni. Udało mi się zrobić świetny obiad, chociaż prawie spaliłem pieczywo czosnkowe.

Zdecydowaliśmy się spędzić wieczór w domu, razem. Poprzedniego wieczora zjedliśmy kolację z naszą rodziną. Emmett nawet dokuczał Belli w sprawie jej promocji książki, pytając czy rumieni się w trakcie jej czytania. Podarował jej koszulkę z napisem 'Własność Edwarda Cullena', którą miała nosić, kiedy wyjedzie. Naprawdę podoba mi się ten T-shirt.

Leżeliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o jej oczekiwaniach w stosunku do fanów i spotkań z nimi. Bałem się, że zostanie stratowana, ale zapewniła mnie, że wcześniej nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Przypomniałem jej, że liczba jej fanów wzrosła z ośmiu tysięcy do dwóch milionów, odkąd wydała ostatnią książkę.

Powiedziała, że jej menadżerka i agentka wszystko wzięły pod uwagę. Już poznałem lekarza, który będzie jej towarzyszył podczas podróży. Nie spodobał mi się. Czy jej agentka musiała wybrać młodego, dobrze wyglądającego doktora? Um, nie, ale zrobiła to. Wiedziałem, że Bella mnie nie zdradzi. Ufałem jej. Nie ufałem temu przystojniaczkowi, który uśmiechał się, gdy Bella pochyliła się, by podnieść długopis, który wypuścił z ręki. Dupek. Odepchnąłem niechciane myśli i skupiłem się na tu i teraz.

Aktualnie moja głowa spoczywała na jej kolanach, a jej dłonie przebiegały przez moje włosy. Oglądaliśmy różne teledyski, a czasami jej głos dołączał do artysty na ekranie. Obróciłem się na jej nogach i pocałowałem jej brzuszek. Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej bioder, pocierając delikatnie jej brzuch.

\- Och - powiedziała, a ja spojrzałem na nią. Miałem nadzieję, że jej nie skrzywdziłem. Łzy zaczęły się gromadzić w kącikach jej oczu, a dolna warga zaczęła drżeć. Zerwałem się do pozycji siedzącej i złapałem jej twarz w dłonie.

\- Dziecinko? Bella? - powiedziałem, czekając aż powie mi, co się dzieje.

Kąciki jej ust powędrowały w górę, formując cudowny uśmiech.

\- Chyba poczułam jak nasze dziecko się rusza.

Przywarłem ustami do jej, zaplatając nasze palce razem. Odsunąłem się, jej piękne oczy były wilgotne. Oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Czułem jak moje oczy wypełniają się łzami radości.

\- Jakie to uczucie? - spytałem.

Zamyśliła się, a jej uśmiech nie opuszczał jej twarzy.

\- Trochę jak ruch maleńkich skrzydełek - wyszeptała. Odsunęła się i położyła na kanapie. Pogłaskała swój brzuszek i położyła moją dłoń obok swojej. Uklęknąłem pomiędzy jej nogami i przycisnąłem palce do jej ciepłej skóry.

\- Troszkę mocniej, Edwardzie - powiedziała, naciskając na moją dłoń.

\- Jesteś pewna? - spytałem. Kiwnęła głową i zaczęła żuć wargę. Wzmocniłem nacisk i poczułem to. Ruchy były nierównomierne, ale Bella miała rację. To było jak trzepotanie skrzydeł. Przycisnąłem usta, zastępując dłoń i zaczęłam nucić. Palce Belli wróciły w moje włosy, gdy położyłem głowę na jej brzuszku, kontynuując nucenie do naszego dziecka.

\- Kocham cię, Bello. - Westchnęła, a nastrój wrócił. - Dziękuję ci.

\- Za co? - spytała.

\- Za bycie ze mną.

\- Tez cię kocham i jestem tam, gdzie chciałam być.

Następnego ranka po udanym śniadaniu w łóżku, Bella siedziała na moich kolanach, gdy jechaliśmy limuzyną na lotnisko.

\- Bella - jęknąłem, dysząc, gdy ona lizała moje ucho. - Dziecinko... Boże, to jest cudowne.

Ostatniego wieczora byliśmy tak pochłonięci ruchami dziecka, że zasnęliśmy na kanapie. W rezultacie nie byłem w niej od naszej wycieczki. Byłem gotowy wstrzymać się z seksem do przyszłego tygodnia, gdy do niej dojadę, ale cholera, jej aksamitny tyłeczek naciskał na moją erekcję.

\- Pragnę cię - wymamrotała, gdy jej palce zajmowały się zapięciem moich jeansów. Jęknąłem ponownie i skupiłem się na jej szyi, gdy odchyliła głowę w tył. Utknęliśmy w korkach, co dało nam trochę czasu.

Kurwa, tak. Mentalnie odhaczyłem kolejną fantazję.

~oOo~

Całowałem ją z pasją na zatłoczonym terminalu, przyciągając ją do siebie tak blisko, jak tylko mogłem. Jej ramiona były owinięte wokół mojej talii pod moją kurtką, a jej paznokcie drapały mnie delikatnie. Obejmowałem ją w ramionach. Staliśmy tak, całując się i wyznając sobie miłość. Jak będziemy tęsknić. Nienawidzę tego. Nie chciałem, żeby wyjeżdżała, ale to by nie było fair, gdybym poprosił, żeby olała wszystko. Widziałem to, kiedy pisała. Jej oczy błyszczały i w skupieniu przygryzała wargę, gdy jej palce wirowały po klawiaturze. Pisanie było jej pasją, robiła coś co kochała.

Powiedziała, że to dla niej ważne. Usiąść i porozmawiać z jednym z jej czytelników, odpowiedzieć na pytania i wsłuchać się w dyskusję dotyczącą jej pracy. Spotkała tylu ludzi z różnym doświadczeniem życiowym, co spowodowało, że zaczęła pisać. Kiedy zacząłem czytać jej książkę, nie mogłem przestać.

Tak, uczyła ludzi o seksie, ale tłumaczyła wszystko na różnych przykładach i scenariuszach, przez co czytało się to jak krótkie opowiadania, a nie jak poradnik.

Wiedziałem, że pracuje nad powieścią, ponieważ niektóre pomysły nie dają jej spokoju. Pisanie dawało jej możliwość przelania swoich myśli i spostrzeżeń na papier. Wiedziałem, że to kocha i nie mógłbym prosić, żeby to porzuciła.

Nie żeby podobał mi się fakt, że to zabiera ją ode mnie. Trasy, edycja, spotkania i godziny przy komputerze zostawiały mnie samotnego.

To jest coś, do czego będę musiał się przyzwyczaić. Już to wiedziałem. Od momentu, w którym zrezygnowała z pracy w firmie i została twarzą fundacji, na rzecz pisania.

Poświęcała mi czas tak często, jak tylko mogła, ale czasami miałem wrażenie, że jest rozkojarzona. Odgoniłem nieprzyjemne myśli i spojrzałem na moją dziewczynę, nic nie mogąc na to poradzić, pomyślałem że nigdy więcej jej nie skrzywdzę. Zabranie jej czegoś co kocha na pewno by ją skrzywdziło. Muszę przestać być samolubny. Zdarzały się noce, kiedy wracałem późno, pracując nad ostatnim projektem. Jej 'uzależnienie' od pisanie nie pochłania jej każdej myśli.

\- Grosik za twoje myśli? - wyszeptała.

\- Jesteś smutna, ponieważ mnie zostawiasz, ale również jesteś podekscytowana z tego powodu.

Bella uśmiechnęła się i przechyliła głowę, wyglądając słodko i szczęśliwie.

\- Jestem podekscytowana, ale nie dlatego. - Musiałem wyglądać na zaskoczonego, ponieważ kontynuowała: - Spędziłam ostatni tydzień na przygotowaniu zarysu mojej powieści, o której ci mówiłam oraz twojej niespodzianki.

\- Teraz jestem ciekaw co przygotowałaś.

\- Dam ci jedną wskazówkę. Muzyka.

\- Powiązane z muzyką? - zastanowiłem się. - Przedstawienie na Broadwayu? Może opera?

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, pokazując, że nic nie powie. Próbowałem pocałunkiem zmusić ją do puszczenia farby, ale nie zadziałało. Więc zastosowałem ciężką amunicję, zrobiłem nadąsaną minę.

Zaśmiała się i pocałowała mnie w usta, gdy zapowiedzieli jej lot.

Zawsze była dobra w rozpraszaniu mnie. Pochyliłem się i zacząłem całować ją po szyi.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptałem. - Kocham was oboje.

Położyłem delikatnie dłoń na jej brzuszku, rysując palcem małe serduszko wokół jej pępka.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptała i głośno westchnęła. Podniosłem jej podbródek do góry i zobaczyłem zbierające się łzy. Teraz moja kolej na rozproszenie jej. Wziąłem jej dłoń w swoją i podeszliśmy do bramki. Spojrzała na ochroniarza, stojącego przy wykrywaczu metalu. Spojrzała z powrotem na mnie, z tęsknotą w oczach.

\- Napisz, kiedy wylądujesz. A jeśli będziesz mogła, to zadzwoń - powiedziałem, pocierając jej plecy.

\- Mam jedno spotkanie zaraz po lądowaniu, ale tak, zadzwonię.

\- Dziecinko, wszystko będzie dobrze. - Kiwnęła głową i pocałowała mnie szybko. - Do zobaczenia.

\- Okej - powiedziała cicho. Niechętnie puściła moją dłoń, ruszając w kierunku kolejki tworzącej się przed wykrywaczem metali. - Kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię, dziecinko - wyszeptałem. Czułem szloch próbujący wyrwać się z mojej piersi z każdym krokiem, z którym się ode mnie oddalała.

\- Pa - powiedzieliśmy zgodnie, gdy się odwróciła. Szybko wyciągnąłem moje Blackberry i napisałem wiadomość.

Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy jej telefon zadzwonił, a ona spojrzała na mnie, nadal stojąc w kolejce. Przeczytała wiadomość, a cudowny uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. Obserwowałem jak uderza w klawiaturę, tworząc odpowiedź.

Mój telefon zawibrował i szybko otworzyłem wiadomość.

 **Edwardzie, jeszcze nawet nie wyjechałam, a ty już prosisz o seks telefon? Lol**

Zaśmiałem się i napisałem kolejnego esemesa:

 **Oczywiście, dziecinko. Znasz mnie ;)**


	33. Czas rozłąki

**33\. Czas rozłąki**

Po opuszczeniu hali lotniska poczułem pustkę, której nie czułem od długiego czasu. To było coś, co ogarnęło mnie po śmierci moich rodziców. Przez cały czas nikomu nie pozwalałem zapełnić pustki we mnie, nawet Esme, mimo że bardzo się starała.

Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie czułem tej pustki, odkąd Bella pojawiła się w moim życiu. Oczywiście zdarzały się chwile przed nią, kiedy ból znikał, gdy zatracałem się z kolejną kobietą.

Uderzyła mnie świadomość, że nie wykorzystywałem ich tylko do seksu, ale również do zapomnienia o rzeczywistości. Jednak to uczucie nigdy nie znikało, zostawało tylko na chwilę ukryte.

Zamiast topić się w morzu alkoholu i narkotyków, robiłem to za pomocą kobiet. Nigdy nie żałowałem moich czynów, nawet kiedy Bella pojawiła się w moim życiu, aż do tej chwili. Żałowałem, kiedy moja przeszłość próbowała mi ją odebrać, ale nigdy nie żałowałem moich czynów. Robiłem to, co inni młodzi, rozgorączkowani gówniarze.

Byłem seksoholikiem, czy tylko podążałem w tym kierunku? Ta myśl, biorąc pod uwagę, co się stało z Danielem, spowodowała u mnie oszołomienie.

Nie patrząc wstecz, wiedziałem, że jestem lepszym człowiekiem. Kiedy opuściłem Bellę po incydencie z Tanyą, nie pozwoliłem sobie na uwolnienie, ponieważ czułem, że na to nie zasługuję. Nie potrzebowałem kolejnej kobiety, która zaspokoiłaby moje potrzeby, ponieważ pragnąłem tylko Belli.

Kiedy wróciliśmy do siebie po śmierci Daniela, kochaliśmy się tylko kilka razy, zanim nie pojechaliśmy do domku na plaży. Moje potrzeby nie były najważniejsze, ponieważ Bella potrzebowała pocieszenia, wsparcia i miłości. Seks nie był czymś, co pozwoliłoby jej zapomnieć o tym, co się stało. Od tego czasu byliśmy bardzo aktywną parą, ale to nie było niezbędne, by czuć bliskość.

Nie była czymś, co zapchało uczucie pustki, ona je wyeliminowała, wypełniając dziurę we mnie. Nie byłem świadomy zmian, ponieważ to stawało się stopniowo. Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy jechałem do biura, pełen nadziei na lepsze jutro.

~oOo~

Odkąd pojawiłem się w biurze, moja rodzinka siedziała mi na głowie. Nie było wątpliwości, że martwili się o to, jak zniosę wyjazd Belli. Możliwe, że zmusiła ich do tego.

Dostałem wiadomość od Belli, że wylądowała w Nowym Jorku i od razu pognała na pierwsze spotkanie. Martwiłem się o stres, który będzie towarzyszył jej wyjazdowi, ale obiecała, że agentka i lekarz będą na to uważać. Zaraz po wiadomości Belli dostałem esemesa od jej lekarza. Dupek poinformował mnie, że Bella zjadła podczas lotu, oraz że wszystko idzie zgodnie z harmonogramem.

Przez chwilę pomyślałem, że wcale nie jest takim dupkiem. Kiedy wspomniał, że Bella wygląda niesamowicie w szpilkach, dodał że poprosił ją o ich zdjęcie, kiedy będą bolały ją nogi.

Yeah, nadal jest dupkiem, ale muszę przyznać, że dobrze się nią opiekuje.

Jadłem lunch z ciocią i wujkiem, kiedy zakomunikowali, że mają pewne wieści. Jeden z moich projektów domów miał zostać zamieszczony w czasopiśmie. Spędziliśmy resztę lunchu omawiając szczegóły, które mogą się pojawić w ciągu najbliższych tygodni.

Carlisle wyznał, że jest naprawdę ze mnie dumny, nic nie mogłem poradzić, że w tej chwili brakowało mi moich rodziców. Byłem przekonany, że mimo iż nie poszedłem śladami ojca, również byłby ze mnie dumny.

Wieczorem, podczas kolacji z Rose i Emmettem, dowiedziałem się, że będą mieli chłopczyka. Rose siedziała obok mojego brata, a jej twarz promieniała z dumy i uwielbienia, gdy pokazywała mi zdjęcie małego Joshuy Michaela McCarty-Cullen.

Co za skomplikowane nazwisko. Emmett chciał zachować swoje nazwisko i Carlisle'a, które otrzymał w dniu adopcji. Rosalie to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Em, oba nazwiska i wszyscy twoi rodzice ukształtowali cię na takiego, jakim dziś jesteś.

Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, ale pamiętałem, że Emmett nie zawsze czuł się w ten sposób. Mieszkałem z rodzicami w Chicago, ale pamiętam kilka rzeczy. Emmett był adoptowany w wieku jedenastu lat, gdy ja miałem siedem. Siał postrach podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. Był słodki i niewinny przy dorosłych, ale kiedy zostawaliśmy sami, próbował na mnie wszystkie chwyty wrestlingowe.

Emmett był umieszczony w dwóch rodzinach zastępczych po śmierci swoich rodziców, którzy zginęli w pożarze, a on jako jedyny ocalał. Carlisle i Esme nie mogli tego znieść i zdecydowali się otworzyć swój dom dla sierot. I w ten sposób Emmett dołączył do nich. Minęło sporo czasu i cierpliwości, zanim Emmett zjadł kolację bez przeklinania. Gdy jego czas z moją ciotką i wujem się skończył, zauważyli całkowitą zmianę w jego zachowaniu.

Tydzień przed jego wyjazdem, poprosił żeby go zaadoptowali. Pamiętam telefon w środku nocy odebrany przez moją matkę, ciocia płakała, mówiąc że zgodzili się zaadoptować Emmetta. Już zaczęli to planować. Tak zyskałem nowego kuzyna, który był znacznie milszy podczas naszych kolejnych odwiedzin.

Zachichotałem pod nosem, przypominając sobie ile problemów sprawialiśmy jako dzieci.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz, Edwardzie? - spytała Rosalie, chwytając szklankę z wodą. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

\- Cóż, przypomniałem sobie jaki był Emmett podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. - Emmett jęknął i uderzył mnie pod stołem. - Co? - Spojrzałem niewinnie w kierunku mojego drogiego brata. - Mam jej przedstawić obraz aniołka Emmetta?

Rose parsknęła i pokręciła głową, śmiejąc się.

\- Nigdy mu nie wierzyłam, gdy mówił, że był idealnym dzieckiem.

\- Jak to mówią, jakie ziarno taki plon - powiedziałem z uśmieszkiem. - Innymi słowy, twój dzieciak prawdopodobnie kopnie cię w dupę po gonieniu go przez cały dzień.

Emmett westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Postaram się być dobrym ojcem, tak jak mój był.

Klepnąłem go w plecy i powiedziałem, że będzie świetnym ojcem. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w figlarnym uśmiechu.

\- Cóż, Eddie, bardziej się martwię co twoje dzieci odziedziczą po tobie.

Mój uśmiech natychmiast zniknął. Cóż, kurwa. Stało się niezręcznie, a Rosalie próbowała poprawić mój humor.

\- Edwardzie, nie jesteś już tamtą osobą - powiedziała w zamyśleniu. - Poza tym, Bella będzie cudowną matką, popatrz jak sobie poradziła z Nessie.

Kiwnąłem głową. Tak, Rosalie miała rację. Nie byłem już tym człowiekiem i będę świetnym ojcem. Z Bellą obok, będziemy się uczyć na własnych błędach i będziemy dumni z dziecka, które stworzyliśmy. Po raz pierwszy spojrzałem w przyszłość, gdzie nie byłem już sam. Kocham tą perspektywę.

~oOo~

Było po dwudziestej, kiedy wróciłem do mieszkania, umierając z potrzeby usłyszenia Belli. Chociaż w tej chwili pewnie rozpycha się łokciami w dużej peruce gdzieś w studiu. Rzuciłem marynarkę na kanapę, idąc w stronę kuchni. Tęskniłem za zapachem, który towarzyszył Belli podczas gotowania. Tęskniłem za hałasem, który powodowała przy każdym ruchu.

Boże, brakowało mi tych wszystkich lunchów czy kolacji, które leżały zapomniane, gdy kochaliśmy się na stole lub podłodze. Poprawiłem się, przeklinając fakt, że nie mogłem powstrzymać się przez jeden wieczór. Złapałem butelkę wina i nalałem sobie kieliszek. Sącząc napój, myślałem nad tym, co będzie, gdy wróci ze swojej trasy.

Wszystko miałem zaplanowane, musiałem tylko znaleźć pierścionek. Jutro Esme i Alice dołączą do mnie podczas łowów. W czwartkowe popołudnie miałem się spotkać z Rosalie, by zobaczyć dom, który według niej będzie idealny dla Belli i dla mnie. Zacząłem ściągać krawat, kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk telefonu w salonie. Pobiegłem do marynarki i złapałem telefon. Tak, to Bella.

\- Halo? - wydyszałem.

\- Dlaczego tak dyszysz? - spytała, chichotając.

Och, chciała się bawić.

\- Myślałem o tobie - powiedziałem ochrypłym głosem. Byłem przekonany, że podłapała mój nastrój, ponieważ od razu się zrewanżowała:

\- Mmm, o czym myślisz?

Jęknąłem, gdy jej głos stał się namiętny i ochrypły. Kocham, kiedy tak do mnie mówi. Szybko pokonałem drogę do naszej sypialni, desperacko pragnąc poczuć ją bliżej przez leżenie w naszym łóżku.

\- Zanim my, um... - zacząłem, poprawiając się ponownie. - Zanim zaczniemy, porozmawiajmy. Jak minął twój dzień, kochanie?

Powiedziała, że była głównie zajęta spotkaniami z wydawnictwami i kierownikiem studia. Wspomniała, że jutro będzie miała audycję w radiu i podpisywanie książek, a na koniec sesję zdjęciową. Kiedy rozmawialiśmy, rozebrałem się do bokserek i położyłem się w łóżku. Upewniłem się, że wziąłem wszystko z łazienki, nie chcąc zrobić bałaganu. Powiedziałem jej, że czasopismo wybrało mój projekt.

\- To dom Behrmanów? - spytała. W tle mogłem usłyszeć odgłos rzucanych ubrań.

\- Tak - odpowiedziałem, ciekaw czy szykuje się do spania. Było trochę ze wcześnie jak na mnie, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Zapiszczała i miałem pewność, że ten dom się jej podobał. I uderzyło mnie to... cóż, cholera.

\- Bella - powiedziałem w zamyśleniu. - Czy mógłbym zaprojektować nasz dom?

Zamilkła na chwilę.

\- Tak.

\- Dlaczego nic wcześniej nie powiedziałaś?

\- Chciałam, żebyś sam zapragnął to zrobić.

\- Ale czekanie na pozwolenia i czas samej budowy zajmie zbyt długo - wywnioskowałem. Prawdę mówiąc, już to przewidziałem.

\- Wiem - powiedziała. - Możemy się przeprowadzić do tymczasowego domu, ale wolałabym wprowadzić się do czegoś, co wymyślił twój cudowny umysł.

Westchnąłem.

\- Za bardzo we mnie wierzysz.

\- Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że już zacząłeś go rysować.

\- Ach, znasz mnie za dobrze. Kocham cię, dziecinko.

\- Hmm, też cię kocham - wyszeptała, a jej głos stał się zachrypnięty. Jęknąłem, ta nagła zmiana spowodowała stwardnienie w moich bokserkach. - A teraz, Edwardzie - powiedziała. - Jest jakaś szansa, żebyś przeniósł się na nasz fotel?

 _O kurwa._

~oOo~

Moja siostra i matka odmówiły prowadzenia samochodu, więc skorzystałem z usług limuzyn, by pojeździć po kilku jubilerach. Zajęło nam to więcej niż przypuszczałem, a mimo to nie znalazłem niczego, co pasowałoby do Belli. Wyciągnąłem paragon z mojego portfela, nie mogąc znaleźć kartki, gdy jechaliśmy do kolejnego sklepu. Alice i Esme były zajęte dyskusją na temat pierścionków innych, niż te z diamentami.

Zacząłem gryzmolić, kiedy mój telefon zaczął grać 'The Reason', informując mnie, że dzwoni Bella. Odebrałem szybko z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Witaj, piękna.

\- Cześć - powiedziała praktycznie szeptem.

\- Co się dzieje, dziecinko?

Zaczęła szlochać, co złamało moje serce.

\- Tęsknię za tobą - powiedziała. - I Boże, podpisywanie książek jest przytłaczające. Nie miałam pojęcia, że tak to wygląda.

\- Opowiadaj - powiedziałem. Siedziałem, słuchając, gdy moja rodzinka weszła już do sklepu, żeby dać mi trochę prywatności.

\- To były setki, Edwardzie, setki ludzi - powiedziała. - Przyszła grupa nastoletnich dziewczyn! Razem ze swoimi rodzicami, którzy obwiniali mnie, że ich dzieci czytają moje książki. To nie moja wina, że nie mają pojęcia, co czytają ich dzieci. Edwardzie, nie mogę się doczekać aż to się skończy, i postanowiłam że kończę z pisaniem.

\- Mówisz poważnie? - spytałem, przebiegając nerwowo palcami przez moje włosy. Powinienem ją pocieszyć, w szczególności kiedy jest smutna.

\- Tak. Koniec z poradnikami. Nie wstydzę się tego o czym pisałam, ale będę szczęśliwa, kiedy to się skończy.

\- Przecież ty kochasz pisanie, dziecinko - powiedziałem z powagą.

\- Nadal będę pisać, ale skupię się na bohaterach i fabule.

Zaśmiałem się, a następnie uśmiechnąłem na jej ton.

\- Dobrze, kochanie. - Westchnąłem. - Będę obok ciebie, cokolwiek postanowisz.

-Dziękuję - powiedziała cicho. - Więc co robisz, skoro nie jesteś w biurze?

\- Nic - odpowiedziałem szybko. Zauważyłem, że Alice zmierza w stronę samochodu z szerokim uśmiechem. Musiała coś znaleźć.

\- Ach, właśnie widzę.

\- Umm, muszę kończyć.

Zaśmiała się.

\- Okej, zadzwonię wieczorem.

\- Będę czekać, tęsknię.

\- Wiem, Edwardzie. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham.

Po zakończeniu rozmowy, wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym wysłałem wiadomość do lekarza Belli i Rachel z informacją o zaostrzeniu ochrony, za którą zapłacę. Bella prawdopodobnie będzie o to zła, ale po takiej reakcji hejterów dodatkowa ochrona jest niezbędna.

Wszedłem do sklepu, gdzie Alice podskakiwała w miejscu. Esme próbowała ją uspokoić, ale nic nie było w stanie powstrzymać mojej siostry. Zachichotałem i owinąłem ramiona wokół Alice. Już miałem zapytać, co udało jej się znaleźć, kiedy go zobaczyłem.

Alice nawet nie musiała pokazywać. Wiedziałem, że to ten jedyny, gdy tylko go zobaczyłem. Uśmiechnąłem się do dziewczyn, kiwając głową.

\- To ten.

Alice uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową, szczęśliwa.

\- Och, wiedziałam, że coś innego niż diament będzie idealne.

\- Dodatkowo, Bella wygląda cudownie w niebieskim - dodała Esme.

\- Dokładnie - zgodziłem się. Poprosiłem jubilera o pokazanie pierścionka i ewentualny grawer. Chciałem mieć margines czasowy, żeby zdążyć z wszystkim na czas.

\- Co chcesz napisać? - spytała Alice. Uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Jesteś moim powodem do życia, moim sercem.

Alice uśmiechnęła się i owinęła ramiona wokół mojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Jestem taka szczęśliwa z waszego powodu.

Jej słowa były słodkie, szczere i przerywane łkaniem. Była jak emocjonalna kulka energii, odkąd była w ciąży. Powinienem być gotowy na jej łzy, ale nie byłem.

\- Nie płacz, Ali - powiedziałem.

Załkała i pokręciła głową, chowając twarz w mojej piersi.

\- Nie nazywałeś mnie tak, odkąd byliśmy dziećmi.

\- Przykro mi - wyszeptałem, gdy łzy zaszczypały mnie w oczy.

\- W porządku - powiedziała. - Straciliśmy cię na chwilę.

\- Ale wróciłem - powiedziałem, mierzwiąc jej włosy.

Zirytowała się i nadepnęła na moją stopę. Tak, nadal tego nie lubi. Esme zachichotała obok nas, a jej szloch dał mi znać, że też płacze.

\- Ostatni raz poszedłem z waszą dwójką na zakupy - drażniłem się, przyciągając ciocię do wspólnego uścisku.

To był miły dzień.

~oOo~

Bella zadzwoniła, kiedy kończyłem kolację, podczas której ustaliłem pewne szczegóły dotyczące jej powrotu. Wszystkie telefony zostały wykonane i wszyscy zgodzili się pomóc. David zgodził się udostępnić dom na przyjęcie, na które nie szczędziłem pieniędzy. Robili to dla Belli, dla nas.

Bella słuchała o moim dniu, potrzebując usłyszeć mój głos. Co jakiś czas mówiła, że mnie kocha, ale mogłem usłyszeć, że jest zmęczona nawet bardziej, niż po pierwszym dniu. Umówiliśmy się na video czat na następny wieczór.

Powiedziałem jej, żeby kładła się spać, kiedy poprosiła mnie, żebym został na linii, dopóki nie zaśnie. Spełniłem jej prośbę i nawet śpiewałem jej do snu. Rozłączyłem się, kiedy jej oddech stał się spokojniejszy po kilku minutach. Wiedziałem co się stanie.

Około wpół do trzeciej w nocy, jak w zegarku, moja komórka zadzwoniła na stoliku nocnym. Bella była rozgorączkowana, kolejny koszmar wdarł się w jej sen.

Robiłem co tylko mogłem, żeby ją uspokoić. Nawet próbowałem ją przekonać do wideoczatu. Odmówiła, ponieważ miałem mieć ważne spotkanie za kilka godzin.

\- Bella, powiedz tylko słowo, a przylecę do ciebie - powiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że sama mnie o to nie poprosi, ale chciałem pojechać.

\- Nie, Edwardzie - powiedziała stanowczo. - Musiałam tylko usłyszeć twój głos. Obudziłam się zdezorientowana tym, gdzie jestem i dlaczego ciebie tutaj nie ma.

\- Okej, ale musisz zwolnić - powiedziałem, naśladując jej ton. - Miewasz te koszmary z powodu stresu, który nie jest dobry dla ciebie i dziecka.

\- Dobrze, obiecuję.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, by jutro cię zobaczyć - powiedziałem, próbując poprawić atmosferę.

Zachichotała.

\- Ja też.

Reszta tygodnia, przed moim wyjazdem, była podobna do jej pierwszej nocy. Video czaty zamieniły się w grę. Rozmawialiśmy o naszych dniach, kiedy mignęła mi jej naga skóra. Zaśmiałem się, próbując odegnać ten obraz, ale zrobiła to ponownie. Wysłałem jej krótką zbereźną wiadomość o koronce, w której chciałbym ją zobaczyć i co chciałbym zrobić z jej stanikiem następnego dnia.

Zrewanżowała się, kiedy byłem w połowie spotkania. Wysłała mi zdjęcie swojego stanika. Musiałem opuścić spotkanie i zacząć masturbować się do zdjęcia w mojej łazience. Musiała wiedzieć co to ze mną zrobi.

Wiedziała, ponieważ zadzwoniła, jak tylko wszedłem do mojego gabinetu. Poprosiła, żebym włączył ją na głośnik, żeby mogła wszystko słyszeć. Tej nocy pozwoliła mi się oglądać.

Wyjeżdżałem następnego popołudnia, więc chciałem jej coś podarować. Przypomniałem sobie, że jej matka dała jej bransoletkę z zawieszkami1 ,gdy była młodsza, ale zgubiła ją.

Znalazłem coś, co mi się spodobało, a Rosalie pomogła mi dobrać zawieszki, zanim pojechaliśmy do kolejnego domu. Najlepszy zostawiła na koniec i dobrze, ponieważ był idealny na rozpoczęcie wspólnego życia. Kiedy Bella była w Nowym Jorku, zauważyłem, że potrzebowałbym przynajmniej dwóch lat, zanim nasz dom byłby gotowy.

Już znalazłem idealne miejsce na to, 1,7 hektara na obrzeżach Seattle. To byłoby idealne miejsce dla naszego dziecka i psa. Zawsze chciałem mieć psa. Zrobiłem kilka zdjęć domu, który Rose wypatrzyła dla nas, ponieważ miałem zamiar pokazać go Belli razem ze zdjęciami działki, kiedy będziemy się widzieć.

Moja komórka się rozdzwoniła, gdy fotografowałem ogród.

\- Halo? - odpowiedziałem, zdając sobie sprawę, że to Rachel, agentka Belli.

\- Cullen - warknęła. Chyba nadal mi nie wybaczyła.

\- Tak.

\- Bella ma jutro tylko audycję radiową o dziesiątej, potem jest cała twoja.

\- Nie będzie mnie w Nowym Jorku przed piętnastą - powiedziałem.

\- Jesteś aż tak tępy?

\- Przepraszam?

\- Mam ci to przeliterować? - Czekałem. - Innymi słowy dostaniesz dodatkowy dzień z nią, jeśli przylecisz tutaj dziś wieczorem.

Cholera, tak.

\- Łapię.

\- Na czas - wypluła. - Wyślę ci adres hotelu i zostawię klucz w lobby.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziałem, ale zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie.

\- Nie zrobiłam tego dla ciebie. - Po czym się rozłączyła.

Uśmiechnąłem się i zadzwoniłem do linii lotniczych w sprawie prywatnego lotu. Rosalie usłyszała co się dzieje i zadzwoniła do Alice, by spakowała moją torbę.

Wszystko co musiałem zrobić, to wymyślić dobrą historyjkę, która wytłumaczy moją nieobecność Belli, gdy zadzwoni wieczorem. Rose pomogła mi w tej kwestii, gdy przypomniała mi o bransoletce dla niej.

~oOo~

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Bella myślała, że pomagam Emmettowi przy nagłym problemie z projektem. Niby chcieliśmy mieć wszystko wyjaśnione przed przyjściem kontroli.

Z wyjątkiem śniegu, który był moim pieprzonym wrogiem. Mieliśmy lądować o dwudziestej pierwszej dwadzieścia, ale śnieg nie pomagał. Bella zatrzymała się w Fairmont, a jeśli przekserują nasz lot, to będę musiał czekać do rana, by dostać się do Nowego Jorku.

Po kołowaniu przez prawie godzinę, pozwolono nam lądować. Dziękując Alice za pomyślenie o wszystkim, owinąłem się ciepłym, zimowym płaszczem, kiedy wyszedłem na zimne powietrze. Na szczęście Rachel podstawiła dla mnie samochód.

Podjechaliśmy pod hotel, gdzie pomogłem kierowcy wyciągnąć mój bagaż podręczny i walizkę. Serdeczny recepcjonista poinformował mnie, że budzenie zostało przesunięte z szóstej na dziewiątą rano. Zaśmiałem się na jego ton i ruszyłem w stronę wind.

Serce waliło mi w piersi, gdy skradałem się na palcach do pokoju Belli. Cicho ustawiłem torby obok drzwi do głównej sypialni, obserwując ją z drugiego końca pokoju. Jej ciało było owinięte cienkim prześcieradłem, z kołdrą owiniętą wokół stóp. Spała częściowo na boku, a częściowo na brzuchu, ściskając poduszkę. Jej ciemne włosy kontrastowały ze złotym prześcieradłem, rozsypane na jej plecach i poduszce.

Tak bardzo mi jej brakowało. Przez kilka minut obserwowałem jak śpi. Rozebrałem się i wsunąłem do łóżka. Wymamrotała coś, kiedy przyciskałem jej plecy do mojej piersi. Pocałowałem jej włosy i szyję, zanim wyszeptałem do ucha:

\- Bella.

\- Śnię - wymamrotała. Jęknęła, kiedy wyszeptałem jej imię ponownie, oddechem ogrzewając jej skórę.

\- Jestem tutaj, przyleciałem wcześniej - powiedziałem, gdy nasze dłonie spotkały się na jej nagim brzuchu.

\- Hmm - zamruczała. - Dodatkowy dzień?

\- Tak - powiedziałem. Pragnąłem jej, ale była zmęczona, więc pozwoliłem jej spać. Moje dłonie przebiegły po jej ciele, jęcząc z przyjemności, nie znajdując nic poza nagą skórą. - Kocham cię - wyszeptałem. Naparła plecami na mnie, powodując dreszcz pragnienia. - Śpij.

Pokręciła głową i odwróciła się twarzą do mnie. Jej oczy wypełniało pożądanie i miłość, kiedy wzięła moją twarz w swoje dłonie.

\- Edwardzie - powiedziała szeptem. Pocałowała mnie delikatnie, liżąc moją dolną wargę. Jęknąłem i przyciągnąłem ją bliżej, chociaż ona nigdy nie była wystarczająco blisko. Przeturlała się na mnie, nie odrywając ust od moich warg.

Jej dłonie przesunęły się w dół po mojej klatce piersiowej. Usiadła okrakiem na moich biodrach, a moje ręce poszukiwały jej ciepłego ciała. Moje palce muskały napiętą skórę jej ud i tył kolan. Jej usta i zęby badały moją szyję, ramiona i pierś, gdy moje dłonie zaznajamiały się z każdym calem jej ciała. Jej nogi napięły się po obu stronach moich bioder, gdy wsuwała mnie w siebie.

Przyciągnąłem ją za szyję, wpijając się w jej słodkie usta. Jęknąłem, gdy całkowicie ją wypełniłem, tak jak ona zrobiła z moim sercem.

Mimo późnej godziny i naszej desperackiej potrzeby, kochaliśmy się powoli. Nie szukaliśmy tylko przyjemności, ale zapewnienia, że nic się nie zmieniło. Nic takiego się nie stało, a nawet, nasza więź się zacieśniła. Znaliśmy się na tyle dobrze, by nie używać słów, wystarczyły harmonijne ruchy.

Bella pociągnęła za moje ramiona, ponieważ chciała mnie bliżej. Usiadłem, co spowodowało, że wszedłem w nią jeszcze głębiej. Jęknąłem, gdy ciche skomlenie wypełniło moje uszy, a nasze ruchy stały się bardziej chaotyczne, prowadząc do wspólnego orgazmu.

Wyczerpany, położyłem Bellę na poduszce, całując jej delikatną skórę na szyi. Zająłem swoje ulubione miejsce na jej klatce piersiowej, a jej palce szybko znalazły się w moich włosach. Nuciliśmy razem jej kołysankę, pozwalając sobie na chwilę zadowolenia, zanim nie zasnęliśmy.

~oOo~

Poczułem jej usta na moich, gdy słońce zaczęło razić mnie w oczy. Jej delikatne wargi przesunęły się na moje jabłko Adama, a jej język wirował, smakując skórę.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedziała wesoło. - Wiem, że nie śpisz.

Próbowałem udawać, że nadal śpię. Zwiesiłem głowę z łóżka i dodałem chrapnięcie dla lepszego efektu. Zachichotała cicho, po czym złapała mnie, powodując to, że jęknąłem. Pieprzyć to!

Wydąłem wargi i poczułem jak siada na mojej klatce, utrzymując ciężar ciała na kolanach. Poczułem kurtynę jej włosów wokół mojej głowy, kiedy jej usta i język rozpoczęły badanie mojej skóry. Jęknąłem w jej usta, kiedy moje dłonie odnalazły jej tyłek, ściskając go mocno.

Była w nastroju do zabaw, więc klepnąłem jej pośladek, powodując pisk. Zaskoczona przez mój niespodziewany atak, spojrzała na mnie, marszcząc nos i brwi w złości. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i przytrzymała moje ręce nad moją głową.

\- Ktoś tu ma ochotę na zabawę - rozmyślała, skubiąc moje usta.

\- Zawsze - wyjęczałem, a jej zęby zaatakowały moją szyję. Szybko się wyswobodziłem i chwyciłem ją za biodra. Obróciłem nas, a kolejny pisk opuścił jej usta, gdy nakryłem jej ciało. Jej nadgarstki znalazły się w mojej dłoni, kiedy wyszeptałem w jej usta: - Teraz moja kolej.

~oOo~

\- Musimy iść pod prysznic - wyszeptała Bella, gdy jej palce kreśliły wzorki na mojej piersi. Zamruczałem w zgodzie, ale nawet się nie ruszyłem. - Moi ludzie... - powiedziała z lekkim obrzydzeniem - ... wkrótce tutaj przyjdą.

\- O ilu osobach mówisz, dziecinko? - spytałem. Odkąd Isa Virgin się ujawniła, nienawidziła liczby osób, które się nią zajmowały. - W przybliżeniu - kontynuowałem, owijając ramiona wokół niej.

\- Rachel, Mark, Ruby i Erika tutaj przyjdą - powiedziała. - Kolejno: moja agentka, lekarz, fryzjer i makijażystka. - Posłałem jej badawcze spojrzenie, na co tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - Tak wygląda każdy dzień, od kiedy wyjechałam. Och, i nie wymieniłam nikogo z obsady w telewizji.

Wyskoczyła szybko z łóżka i skierowała się w stronę łazienki. Dałem jej kilka minut i ruszyłem za nią. - Nie myśl o tym, Edwardzie.

\- Myślałem, że podoba ci się pomysł występów w telewizji - powiedziałem. Wszedłem, gdy myła zęby. Skończyła, gdy brałem swoją własną szczoteczkę z lady.

\- Nie, nigdy - zaczęła, odwracając się do dużej kabiny prysznicowej. - Już mam dużo fanów, a co by było po programie w telewizji. Dodatkowo, mój ewentualny współgospodarz to totalny dupek.

\- Cóż, skoro tak to odbierasz, to jest to. Ale muszę przyznać, że troszkę mi ulżyło.

\- Wiem - wyszeptała. Usiadła na granitowym blacie, czekając aż skończę, gdy łazienka wypełniała się parą. Skończyłem szczotkowanie zębów i miałem się zabrać za golenie, kiedy Bella mnie powstrzymała.

\- Zostaw. - Pocałowała moją szczękę, zarost na niej był dłuższy niż kiedykolwiek. - Kocham to.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i stanąłem pomiędzy jej nogami. Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej, a jej nagie centrum przycisnęło się do mojej erekcji.

\- Czas na prysznic. Potrzebujesz z tym pomocy? - spytałem, przeczesując palcami jej jedwabiste fale włosów.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

~oOo~

Bella i ja jedliśmy śniadanie, czekając aż pojawi się jej załoga. Siedziała na moich kolanach, karmiąc mnie bekonem, gdy omawialiśmy mój tydzień. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, które otworzyły się bez zaproszenia. Rachel i Mark weszli pierwsi i na szczęście, przebraliśmy się przed śniadaniem. Rachel ruszyła prosto do kawy i wzięła dwa łyki, zanim zaczęła wyjaśniać przebieg dzisiejszego wystąpienia i omawiać harmonogram Belli po moim wyjeździe.

Mark postawił swoją lekarską torbę na stoliku i w ciszy zmierzył ciśnienie krwi Belli, próbując mnie ignorować. Zmierzyłem go wzrokiem, a Bella uścisnęła moje udo. Warknąłem pod nosem, gdy Mark otwarcie wpatrywał się w jej nogi, ponieważ siedziała w samym szlafroku.

\- Dzień dobry, Isa - powiedział Mark raczej zadowolonym tonem. Kiedy skończył ściąganie mankietu, wziął jej palec i umieścił skalpel na jej opuszku. - Muszę sprawdzić twój poziom żelaza.

Bella kiwnęła głową.

\- Bry, Mark - powiedziała, całując mnie w ramię. Mark oddalił się do stolika, zajmując się maszyną, która na nim stała.

\- Bella, przemyślałaś ofertę ze stacji kablowej? - spytała Rachel, patrząc znad gazety.

\- Nie do końca - odpowiedziała Bella. - Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę być częścią czegoś takiego.

\- Będziesz tylko sprzedawała pomysły na scenariusze, to wszystko.

\- Tak, ale moje nazwisko pojawi się w napisach końcowych - powiedziała Bella ze złością. Rachel uniosła ręce w poddańczym geście. - Przepraszam, Rach. Daj mi trochę czasu.

Rachel kiwnęła głową i poszła otworzyć drzwi reszcie ekipy.

Bella miała rację, czas przyspieszył, gdy zaczęto ją szykować do występu. Spytałem, dlaczego się maluje do występu w radiu i odpowiedziała, że zazwyczaj występy gości są nagrywane. Filmik z wywiadem jest publikowany później na stronie internetowej. Innymi słowy, musi dobrze wyglądać.

Obserwowałem jak zamienili moją serdeczną Bellę w pełną niepowtarzalnego uroku Isę Virgin. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że jeśli bym spotkał ją po raz pierwszy jako Isę, to chciałbym ją przelecieć, ale mogłaby mnie powstrzymać jej pewność siebie.

Pod ciemnymi rzęsami Isy, dostrzegłem ciepłe oczy Belli.

\- Gotowy?

\- Nie do końca - powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

\- Za dziewięćdziesiąt minut będziemy mieli trzydzieści sześć godzin tylko dla siebie - powiedziała. - Zastanawiam się co zrobimy z tym czasem.

\- Hmm - wymamrotałem, całując jej usta. - Mogę zrobić wiele w tym czasie.

\- Och, wiem, że możesz - droczyła się, przyciągając mnie bliżej, a jej palce zaczęły bawić się zapięciem przy moim pasku.

\- Isa - przerwał Mark, gdy fryzjerka Belli przegoniła mnie, by mogła skończyć. - Nie zapomnij o jutrzejszej wizycie u lekarza.

Bella syknęła na niego, zaskakując nas obu.

\- Mark, to miała być niespodzianka - skarciła go. Mark wyglądał jakby go porządnie wychłostano i od razu wyszedł.

\- Co to za wizyta? - spytałem, martwiąc się, że to coś złego. Bella wstała, gdy moje dłonie przesunęły się na jej mały brzuszek.

\- Idziemy jutro na USG w 4D.

Uśmiechnąłem się i przyciągnąłem ją bliżej.

\- Nareszcie się dowiemy, czy będziemy mieć małą dziewczynką czy chłopca?

\- Jeśli chcesz - powiedziała cicho Bella, owijając ramiona wokół mnie.

\- Hmm, proszę. To da nam czas na zastanowienie się nad imionami.

Rachel przerwała nam, rozbijając naszą małą bańkę szczęścia.

\- Bóg wie, że potrzeba czasu, jeśli to dziewczynka.

\- Zamknij się, Rachel - powiedziała szybko Bella.

Zamarłem, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że Rachel miała rację. Zajmie trochę czasu, żeby znaleźć imię dla małej dziewczynki. Jeśli chcemy wyeliminować pierwsze i drugie imiona lasek, które pieprzyłem w przeszłości, to odejdzie nam ponad sto imion. _Kurwa._

1 .pl/search?q=charms&espv=2&biw=1920&bih=947&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjY2MXvkYLMAhUoGZoKHc7pCi0Q_AUIBigB#imgrc=PB88naUpoosGIM%3A


	34. Zabawa imionami

**34\. Zabawa imionami**

 **Bella**

Widziałam jak kilka emocji zabłysło na twarzy Edwarda, gdy Rachel wspomniała o jego przeszłości. Zmierzyłam ją wzrokiem, chcąc ją spoliczkować i zetrzeć żal z jej wyrazu twarzy. Wyrzuty sumienia i żal nie były czymś, czego potrzebowałam w tej chwili. Dodatkowo, wiedziałam że nie skrzywdziła Edwarda przez przypadek.

Od pierwszych kłopotów z Edwardem, nie chciała być jego adwokatem. Broniłam go całkowicie i powiedziałam jej wprost, że Edward jest częścią paczki. Starała się być tolerancyjna przez całą trasę, ale nie zawahała się naciskać na niego.

Mark, mój lekarz na czas trasy, był najlepszym przykładem. Wiedziała, że Edwardowi nie spodoba się fakt, że będzie mi towarzyszył przystojny pan doktor. Gdyby wiedziała, że Mark był blisko ujawnienia się, to wątpię, żeby z nami pojechał.

Wiedziałam, że szukanie imienia dla naszej córeczki nie będzie łatwe, ale wiedziałam też, że razem damy radę. Delikatnie dotknęłam twarzy Edwarda, wygładzając zmarszczkę pomiędzy jego brwiami. Jego oczy były puste, jakby zatracił się w swoich myślach.

Ruby, moja żywiołowa wizażystka, skubnęła mnie zbyt mocno, za co oberwała w tyłek ode mnie. Pisnęła, chichotając. Oczy Edwarda szybko odnalazły moje, były wypełnione smutkiem, który widziałam tylko kilka razy.

\- Przep... - zaczął. Zasłoniłam jego usta dłonią, powstrzymując go.

\- To przeszłość - powiedziałam poważnie. Jego usta zawibrowały pod moją dłonią, próbując mówić dalej. Pokręciłam głową i powtórzyłam: - Jesteśmy kim jesteśmy, nie możemy się ograniczać tylko dlatego, że nasza przeszłość powróci i będzie nas prześladować. - Pochyliłam się i pocałowałam go w usta. - Podobnie jak rzeczy, z których nie jesteśmy dumni lub nawet te, których żałujemy. Jedyną rzecz, którą możemy zrobić jest nie pozwolenie, żeby te rzeczy nas zniszczyły.

Edward pokiwał głową i wziął moją twarz w dłonie, po czym złożył na moich ustach delikatny pocałunek. Ruby prychnęła jak rozdrażnione dziecko i zaczęła narzekać, że w tym tempie, to nigdy nie skończy ze mną na czas.

Edward odsunął się, ale jego usta nadal spoczywały na moich. Jego oczy błyszczały, gdy wyszeptał:

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć świat twoimi oczami.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, obsypując jego usta i nos małymi pocałunkami.

\- Możesz, Edwardzie - powiedziałam cichym głosem. - Twoje oczy są odbiciem moich, i mówią mi wszystko, co potrzebuję wiedzieć.

\- A co to jest, kochanie? - spytał z uśmieszkiem błądzącym na jego ustach.

\- A to, że mnie kochasz - wyszeptałam.

\- Prawda - odpowiedział prosto. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie jeszcze raz. Niechętnie puścił mnie, żeby Erika i Ruby mogły skończyć.

\- Wiesz... - powiedziała Rachel, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło - ... zawsze możecie stworzyć coś swojego. - Kątem oka mogłam zobaczyć jak bawi się telefonem. - Zobaczmy, Renee i Esme, um, Esnee... Renme... Och, wiem, Renesmee.

Erika i Ruby parsknęły śmiechem, a Edward wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie nazwę tak swojej córki - powiedziałam głośno. - Nie bądź śmieszna, Rachel.

\- Cóż, znalezienie normalnego imienia będzie tak samo trudne jak wymyślenie nowego - powiedziała Rachel, ale przerwała gwałtownie. Syknęłam, posyłając jej kolejne spojrzenie.

Oczy Edwarda otwarły się szeroko. _O kurwa._ Myślałam, że sprawa obiektów nie wypłynie, dopóki nie wrócimy do domu.

\- Rachel, przysięgam, że jeśli się nie zamkniesz, to za godzinę będę siedziała w samolocie.

\- Nie zrobiłabyś tego - zadrwiła, przewracając oczami.

\- Sprawdź mnie - wyplułam. Czułam jak krew pędzi w moim ciele, ponieważ wiedziałam, że ten temat jest drażliwy dla Edwarda.

\- Stracisz miliony - powiedziała stanowczo, nawet nie mrugając.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to.

\- Pomyśl o tych wszystkich dzieciakach, którym nie będziesz mogła pomóc, jeśli będziesz na czarnej liście.

\- Nie szantażuj mnie, Rachel - powiedziałam, stając prosto. Ruby i Erika odsunęły się ode mnie, a Edward podszedł bliżej.

\- Robię to, co muszę - wyjaśniła szybko. Rachel była najlepsza w branży, dlatego ją zatrudniłam. Nie byłaby najlepsza, jeśli nie rzuciłaby się do kilku gardeł. Oczywiście nie mojego, i zdecydowanie nie Edwarda. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie, szykując się do ataku. To była gra, którą prowadziłyśmy od początku naszej znajomości.

\- Moja umowa, rozdział 15, podrozdział 3, wyraźnie mówi, że jeśli moje zdrowie będzie narażone na stres, mogę odejść bez konieczności wypełnienia umowy.

Rachel gapiła się na mnie, gdy tańczyłam taniec zwycięstwa w swoich myślach. Gapiła się tak przez ponad minutę, bez mrugnięcia. Ramię Edwarda było owinięte opiekuńczo i zaborczo wokół mojej talii, uspokajając mnie przez sam dotyk.

\- Kurwa, Isa - powiedziała łagodnie Rachel, jakbyśmy się wcześniej nie kłóciły. - Kocham cię. Jesteś jedynym klientem, który się mnie nie boi. - Wywróciłam oczami, czekając na resztę. Rachel zawsze miała ostatnie zdanie. - Dam spokój twojemu facetowi, ponieważ już wie, że potrafisz wygrywać swoje walki. Szanuję to.

\- Pewnie, że wie - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. - Dyskusja na temat mojego nazwiska odbędzie się, gdy zostaniemy sami z Edwardem.

Kiwnęła głową i podeszła bliżej, ramię Edwarda objęło mnie mocniej.

\- Godzina, i nie rozwal włosów - powiedziała, kierując się do drzwi. - Samochód będzie na ciebie czekać.

Pstryknęła palcami na innych, a oni zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy. Ruby podała mi szminkę, kiedy Erica pocałowała mnie w policzek, zanim polakierowała moje włosy. Rachel przypomniała mi, że mój strój na wywiad jest opisany jako 'Niebieska Dwójka'. Po ich odejściu dotarło do mnie, że zostałam sama z wściekłym chłopakiem. _Kurwa._

 **Edward**

\- Ta rozmowa powinna chyba poczekać, aż na twoim palcu zabłyśnie pierścionek - powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Ale ponieważ jesteśmy na neutralnym gruncie, myślę, że powinniśmy to omówić teraz.

 _Nie miała pojęcia jak bardzo to boli?_ Chciałem, żeby była moją żoną, matką moich dzieci jako Isabella Cullen. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że czasy się zmieniły, ale do diabła, nawet nie byłem pewien, czy przyjąć nazwisko Masen czy Cullen. To boli, ale mimo wszystko chciałbym mieć coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

Słodka twarz Belli zmieniła się na złą, kiedy odsunąłem się i zacząłem krążyć.

\- Po pierwsze, to Rachel poruszyła ten temat kilka dni temu. Po drugie, nalega, żebym nie zmieniała nazwiska. - Zatrzymałem się w miejscu, żeby to skomentować, ale Bella powstrzymała mnie ruchem dłoni. - I na koniec, Edwardzie, odkąd wróciliśmy do siebie temat małżeństwa zostawał na marginesie.

Gapiłem się na nią. Może nie poruszaliśmy tego tematu, ale to nie znaczy, że porzuciłem ten pomysł.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz przyjąć mojego nazwiska? - warknąłem, zaciskając szczękę.

Pokręciła głową, przechodząc obok mnie.

\- Muszę się przyszykować.

Podążyłem za nią do sypialni w jej hotelowym apartamencie i czekałem na odpowiedź.

\- Jako pisarka jestem już znana jako Isa Virgin i Isabella Swan - powiedziała, wyciągając pokrowiec z szafy. - W tej branży zmiana nazwiska jest jak samobójstwo. To trudne. Książki mogą być wydane z nowym nazwiskiem, ale większość fanów nie skojarzy moich prac, dopóki nie wejdzie na stronę internetową, a większość tego nie robi.

To miało sens. Musiałaby od nowa wyrabiać nazwisko. A co za tym idzie, to więcej tras promujących, wystąpień telewizyjnych i audycji radiowych. Innymi słowy, więcej czasu w rozłące. Coś, czego oboje nie chcemy.

Bella spojrzała przez ramię, a jej spojrzenie było ciepłe.

\- To nie znaczy, że nie chcę przyjąć twojego nazwiska - wyjaśniła spokojnie, odwracając się i rozbierając.

Przez krótką chwilę jej piersi rozproszyły mnie, powodując to, że zacząłem się ślinić na ich widok. Odparłem pragnienie, ponieważ musieliśmy zakończyć tą dyskusję.

\- Chcesz być panią Cullen? - spytałem, robiąc krok w jej stronę. Nie byłem pewien, co zobaczyła na mojej twarzy, ale jej mina złagodniała.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Edwardzie - odpowiedziała. - Właściwie boli mnie myśl, że uważasz inaczej.

Z kolejnym krokiem znalazła się w zasięgu ręki, dzięki czemu przyciągnąłem ją do siebie. Oboje wyszeptaliśmy przeprosiny, a mój nos przesuwał się po jej pachnącej szyi.

\- Znajdziemy jakiś kompromis, Bello - obiecałem, szepcząc jej prosto do ucha. Poczułem jak kręci głową.

\- Nie - powiedziała stanowczo. - Chcę być twoja. Przeklęta Rachel.

Zaśmiałem się, uśmiechnąłem i wziąłem jej twarz w swoje dłonie, by ją pocałować. Powróciło wcześniejsze pożądanie. Bella rozsądnie się odsunęła.

\- Pomóż mi się ubrać - powiedziała, a jej pierś falowała i zarumieniał się. Jęknąłem żartobliwie.

\- Skoro muszę.

Usiadła na skraju łóżka, a moje dłonie badały jej wypukłość poniżej pępka. Skóra była gładka, ale pod palcami wyczuwałem twardość. Westchnęła cicho, gdy badałem jej ciało.

Podała mi czarną pończochę z uśmiechem. Z czułością, pieściłem każdy cal jej łydek, skubiąc jej kolana i środek ud. Sięgnęła po coś na ślepo i podała mi pas do pończoch wraz z pasującymi majtkami. Nie sądziłem, że ubieranie jej będzie równie erotyczne, co rozbieranie. Zapiąłem klamerki, pomijając majtki. Musnąłem czubkami palców miejsce gdzie jej skóra łączyła się z pończochami. Była ciepła i miękka. Zaczerpnęła powietrze, gdy rozdzieliłem jej uda.

Zamruczałem z przyjemności, gdy zapach jej podniecenia odurzył moje zmysły.

\- Mamy na to czas? - spytałem, przesuwając nosem wzdłuż jej uda.

\- Ta...tak - wyjąkała, a jej ciało drżało pod moimi palcami i ustami. - Będę pachnieć seksem w małym studiu radiowym.

Uśmiechnąłem się w jej rozgrzaną skórę.

\- Tak, a ja naprawdę bym chciał butelkować ten zapach - zadumałem się, zanim polizałem połączenie uda z biodrem.

\- O Boże - wymamrotała, opadając plecami na łóżko.

\- Uch, uch, moja miłości - skarciłem ją. - Chciałabyś to widzieć.

Pociągnąłem ją z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej, utrzymując z nią kontakt wzrokowy, gdy moje usta zaczęły zsuwać się na jej płeć.

Słowa uwięzły jej w gardle, a oczy wywróciły w tył.

\- Coś czuję, że się spóźnimy - wydyszała. Uśmiechnąłem się w odpowiedzi, dodając mały pomruk, powiększając jej doznania.

~oOo~

Siedząc na tyle limuzyny, śmialiśmy się, kiedy Bella próbowała udawać, że nadal się na mnie złości. Chodziło o faceta z radia, który chciał jej udowodnić jak duży jest.

\- Edwardzie, gdybyś kiedyś słuchał jego audycji, to byś wiedział, że on tak właśnie prowadzi swój program - powiedziała sfrustrowana. - To wszystko na potrzeby radia.

\- Nie sądzę - powiedziałem, obserwując jak jej skóra się rumieni. - Wstał z krzesła i chciał spędzić z Isą trochę czasu na osobności.

\- Wcale nie - powiedziała, wyrzucając dłonie w powietrze. Zaczęła się śmiać i owinęła ramiona wokół mnie. - Dobra, może rzeczywiście chciał się rozebrać przede mną. Ale jeśli by to zrobił, to poprosiłabym ciebie, żebyś pokazał mu jak wygląda prawdziwy męski kutas.

Wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Mój fiut jest całkiem pokaźny.

Zaśmiała się i pocałowała mnie skromnie.

\- Jesteś pewny siebie - powiedziała z chichotem. - Zarozumiały, z wielkim... - Uciszyłem ją, przyciskając agresywnie moje usta do jej.

\- Jak do diabła rozmowa o seks zabawkach zeszła na temat wielkości fiuta Miggiego? - powiedziała w moje usta.

\- Myślę, że to dlatego, ponieważ podsumowałaś, że niektóre zabawki mają zawyżone wymiary w stosunku do przeciętnego męskiego kutasa i dlatego faceci nie lubią, gdy ktoś przechwala się swoją wielkością.

\- Tobie to nie przeszkadza - zamruczała. _O kurwa. Pewnie, że nie._

\- Cóż, może dlatego, że większość zabawek, którymi się bawiliśmy nie jest podobna do... um... - Bella zachichotała złośliwie i skubnęła moją dolną wargę. - Nieadekwatna do twojego?

\- Coś w tym stylu - powiedziałem, przyciskając ją brutalnie do mojej erekcji. Musiała wiedzieć, że te sprośne słówka doprowadzą mnie do szaleństwa.

\- Nie jestem tego pewna. Chyba nie widziałeś mojego fioletowego - zachichotała, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się grymas wraz ze skomleniem.

\- Chyba go nie używałaś ostatnio? - Też mogłem się bawić w tą grę, podkreślając, że chcę zobaczyć jak z niego korzysta.

\- Używam go tylko... - powiedziała, zanim przerwała, by odebrać dzwoniący telefon. Chciałem, żeby nie odbierała, ponieważ umierałem, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy używała zabawek do seksu analnego. To było coś, czego jeszcze nie próbowaliśmy i pieprzcie mnie, jeśli nie chciałbym tego spróbować.

\- Nie musiałaś tego robić, Rachel - powiedziała Bella. - Chociaż dziękuję. Cześć.

\- Co się stało, kochanie? - spytałem, przesuwając pukiel włosów za jej ramię.

\- Rachel załatwiła nam wcześniejszą godzinę.

Uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Jedziemy teraz zobaczyć nasze dziecko?

Kiwnęła głową i przekazała kierowcy adres kliniki. Podskakiwała nerwowo, gdy zaczęła pić wodę. Wizyta miała być za godzinę, a przez ten czas miała pić sporo płynów dla lepszego widoku naszego maleństwa.

Siedzieliśmy razem w limuzynie, czekając aż nadejdzie czas na wizytę. Przebiegłem palcami po brzuszku Belli, gdy oparła głowę na moim ramieniu.

\- Jeśli wypiję jeszcze trochę wody, to tego pożałuję - powiedziała. - Czuję się taka pełna.

Zaśmiałem się.

\- Przykro mi, ale to część ciąży. - Pocałowałem ją w usta kilka razy, napawając się słodyczą jej warg. - Kiedy pojechałem z Rosalie oglądać domy, zatrzymywaliśmy się chyba z pięć razy.

Bella zachichotała.

\- Wiem o tym, ale to sprawia, że czuję się lepiej.

\- Cóż, to też może cię pocieszy. Słyszałem, że Alice i Rose narzekają na ich przyrost wagi.

\- Ja też - powiedziała Bella z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, ale tam gdzie warto - powiedziałem z głupim uśmiechem. - Tutaj. - Skubnąłem jej sutek, zanim złapałem jej pełną pierś, otrzymując jęk przyjemności. - I tutaj. - Przebiegłem dłonią na jej brzuch, gdzie znajdowała się mała wypukłość. Pod moim dotykiem poczułem delikatny ruch.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptała Bella.

\- A ja ciebie - wyznałem. - Was oboje.

~oOo~

\- Teraz, panno Swan, proszę się położyć na plecach - powiedział Chris, technik, po czym zwrócił się do mnie:- Pomóż jej się powoli położyć. - Kiwnąłem głową i pomogłem Belli opaść na kozetkę, umieszczając poduszkę pod jej głową.

\- Otrzymałem informację od twoich lekarzy, aby zrobić zwykłe badanie USG, zanim przejdziemy do 4D, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic złego się nie dzieje.

\- Powiedzieli dlaczego - spytała zmartwiona Bella.

Chris poklepał delikatnie jej kolano.

\- Nie ma się czym martwić, zwykła procedura.

Bella kiwnęła głową, a ja pomogłem unieść jej koszulkę, by odsłonić brzuch.

Po kilku minutach, Chris powiedział, że wszystko wygląda w porządku. Wypuściłem oddech, który wstrzymywałem i pocałowałem Bellę w czoło. Ciągle powtarzałem sobie, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Teraz możemy uzyskać lepszy obraz waszych dzieci - powiedział Chris, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się na chwilę.

\- Naszych dzieci - powiedziała cicho Bella. - Czekaj. Co powiedziałeś?

\- Dzieci - powtórzyłem.

\- Tak - powiedział Chris. - Twój doktor powiedział, że poziom twoich hormonów jest ponad normę, co oznacza ciążę mnogą.

\- To dlatego musiałeś sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku - powiedziała Bella. Chris kiwnął głową i wskazał na ekran, gdzie pojawił się złoty obraz.

Bella jęknęła, gdy przesunął głowicę tak, by zobaczyć twarz jednego z naszych dzieci. Obraz nie był idealny, ale wystarczający by zobaczyć, że ma usta Belli, z pełniejszą dolną wargą. Bella wyszeptała, że ona lub on ma mój nos, a jej dłoń uścisnęła moją.

Widok dziecka spowodował, że to się stało bardziej realne. Zostanę ojcem, ojcem tego słodkiego dziecka rosnącego w kobiecie, którą kocham.

\- Z tego co mogę zobaczyć są dwa łożyska - powiedział Chris.

\- Co to znaczy? - spytałem, patrząc na mały uśmiech Belli.

\- Nie będą identyczne - powiedziała cicho.

\- Nieidentyczne. Więc, jest możliwość, że są różnej płci?

Bella zachichotała i kiwnęła głową.

\- Albo dwie dziewczynki, albo dwaj chłopcy.

O Boże, dwie dziewczynki. Cholera jasna, nawet dwaj chłopcy brzmią szalenie.

-Możemy spróbować zobaczyć twarz drugiego? - spytała Bella, a jej oczy otwarły się szeroko, gdy dziecko zaczęło przesuwać rączkę.

\- Co ono robi? - spytałem zaciekawiony. Bella wzruszyła ramionami, gdy dziecko przesunęło rączkę do buzi.

\- Wygląda na to, że chce possać palec - powiedział Chris w zamyśleniu. - Dobra, zobaczmy czy uda się przyjrzeć drugiemu.

Po kilku kliknięciach na klawiaturze i ruchach głowicą po brzuchu Belli, druga twarzyczka pojawiła się na ekranie. Było podobne do pierwszego bliźniaka, ale usta miało bardziej jak moje. Bella posłała mi szeroki uśmiech.

\- Nasze dzieci. - Kiwnąłem głową w oszołomieniu. - W porządku? - Poczułem jak jej palce przebiegają przez moje włosy.

\- Tak. Są cholernie cudowne.

Jej uśmiech się poszerzył, gdy wzięła moją twarz w dłonie.

\- Oczywiście, że są. Spójrzmy chociaż na ich papę.

Parsknąłem i zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy.

\- Nie będą mnie nazywać papą - powiedziałem. - Możemy ten tytuł zachować dla Carlisle'a. Tata albo tatuś są dla mnie idealne.

\- Tatuś - wyszeptała Bella, przyciskając usta do moich.

\- Mamusia - droczyłem się, przesuwając dłonią po jej szyi.

\- Jeśli wkrótce nie wyjdziecie, przyniosę moją kamerę. Jestem pewien, że zarobię trochę na amatorskim filmiku Isy Virgin z jej zabaweczką.

Bella spiorunowała go wzrokiem, gdy ja zachichotałem ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Nigdy w życiu. Nikt nie będzie nagrywał mojej dziewczyny.

\- Warto spróbować - powiedział Chris z westchnieniem. - Dobra. Połóż się bardziej na boku, żebyśmy mogli się dowiedzieć na jaki kolor pomalować pokoik dziecięcy.

~oOo~

Dwadzieścia minut później byliśmy w drodze powrotnej do hotelu. Głowa Belli spoczywała na moim ramieniu, ponieważ tak zakręcony dzień miał na nią ogromny wpływ. Spała spokojnie, jej oddech odczuwałem na mojej szyi.

Wkrótce zostanę ojcem i mężem. Moje życie zmieniło się diametralnie w tak krótkim czasie. Były rzeczy, które chciałbym zmienić od momentu naszego spotkania, ale jeśli bym to zrobił, czy bylibyśmy w tym miejscu?

Jeśli nie opuściłbym Belli po incydencie z Tanyą, czy byłaby w ciąży? Nie. Nie zaczęłaby brać leków, które neutralizują antykoncepcję, więc jestem przekonany, że nie bylibyśmy tutaj.

Jednego jestem pewien. Nadal będziemy razem. Za mniej niż pięć miesięcy zostanę ojcem dwójki dzieci i pieprzcie mnie, nie pozwoliły nam zobaczyć swojej płci.

No cóż, dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych którzy czekają. Naszym kolejnym wyzwaniem będzie znalezienie dwóch imion: dla dziewczynek, dla chłopców i dla parki. Nie mogłem się doczekać, by przejechać po tych usteczkach palcem. Nie mogłem się doczekać złapania mojego kciuka w maleńką rączkę. A przede wszystkim nie mogłem się doczekać, by ich matka otoczyła je niezachwianą miłością i wsparciem, które podarowała mi.

~oOo~

Bella powiedziała, że jutro wcześnie zaczniemy dzień, więc chciałem, żeby odpoczęła. Przebrałem ją w jedną z moich koszulek, zanim położyłem ją w naszym hotelowym łóżku. Kiedy zasnęła, poszedłem zamówić nam jakąś wczesną kolację do pokoju.

Podczas wykonywania telefonów i odpisywania na maile, zastanawiałem się, co Bella zaplanowała na jutro. Poprosiła, żebym przywiózł garnitur albo smoking, więc podejrzewałem przedstawienie lub operę. Podpowiedziała, że jest to związane z muzyką.

Uśmiechnąłem sie na wspomnienie, gdy opowiadałem Belli o mojej matce. Elizabeth była cholernie dobrym nauczycielem gry na fortepianie i dzieliłem z nią marzenie o zagraniu kiedyś w Carnegie Hall1. Bella i ja byliśmy muzycznie uzdolnieni, i miałem nadzieję, że nasze dzieci przejmą to po nas.

\- Edward - wyszeptała Bella, stojąc w progu pokoju. Spojrzałem w górę, nie mogąc nic poradzić na naturalną reakcję mojego ciała, gdy zobaczyłem jej wygniecione ubranie i zaspane oczy.

\- Witaj, dziecinko - powiedziałem, ściągając okulary.

Przechyliła głowę na bok.

\- Nosisz okulary.

Kiwnąłem głową.

\- Tak, myślę, że muszę iść zmienić receptę na szkła kontaktowe. - Wzruszyłem ramionami i otworzyłem je w zapraszającym geście. Bella cicho przemknęła po miękkim dywanie i owinęła się wokół mnie. - Jak ci się spało?

\- Dobrze - wyszeptała. - Potrzebowałam tego. Dziękuję.

\- Żadnych koszmarów? - powiedziałem cicho. Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. - Dobrze.

Zaczęła się wiercić na moich kolanach, aż nie usiadła na mnie okrakiem. Złapała moje okulary ze stolika przed nami i założyła mi je z powrotem na nos. Uniosłem brew, czekając na wyjaśnienie.

\- Boże, wyglądasz cholernie seksownie w okularach - powiedziała namiętnym głosem. Tym samym, którym próbowała zwracać moją uwagę.

\- Naprawdę? - powiedziałem, pozwalając oprawkom zsunąć się na czubek nosa. Jęknęła i przycisnęła biodra do moich. Przygryzła kusząco wargę i przesunęła okulary na swoje miejsce. - Czyżby podobały ci się kujony?

Przygryzła wargę, kiwając głową.

\- Kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, nosiłeś okulary.

\- Racja - powiedziałem. - Wtedy byłem boleśnie nieśmiałym molem książkowym.

\- Nie zapominaj, że uprawiałeś kilka sportów.

\- Tylko dlatego, że Emmett zmusił mój tyłek do tego.

\- Ach - zamruczała Bella, przesuwając ustami wzdłuż mojej szczęki. - Widzę, ale dzięki temu wyglądasz cholernie gorąco.

Zamruczałem i zacząłem szukać więcej nagiej skóry na jej udach.

\- Pamiętam, że miałaś wtedy krótsze włosy, dziecinko - wyszeptałem, odchylając głowę, by dać jej lepszy dostęp do mojej szyi. - Miałaś słodki czerwony sweterek, który pozwolił mi obserwować twoje sterczące piersi.

Poczułem jak uśmiecha się w moją szyję.

\- Byłeś wyższy ode mnie, gdy prosiłeś mnie do tańca. Chyba zsunąłeś go w dół, gdy mnie trzymałeś.

\- Oczywiście. Może byłem nieśmiały, ale taka okazja na zobaczenie cycków nie mogła zostać zmarnowana.

Bella zachichotała i delikatnie przygryzła moje ramię, powodując, że jęknąłem.

\- Myślałam, że nigdy mnie nie pocałujesz - wymruczała, wsuwając palce pod mój T-shirt. Moje dłonie przebiegły po jej klatce piersiowej w poszukiwaniu skóry.

\- Chciałem to zrobić w momencie, kiedy zobaczyłem cię w moim pokoju.

\- Wiem - powiedziała cicho. - Ale chciałam, żebyś wykonał pierwszy ruch.

\- Zrobiłem to, gdy poczułem gorączkę - wyszeptałem, palcami przebiegając po jej żebrach. Wygięła się w moją stronę, przesuwając nogi tak, by zwisały przez podłokietniki fotela.

\- To był najsłodszy pierwszy pocałunek.

Kiwnąłem głową i podniosłem nas z fotela. Z wszystko wiedzącym spojrzeniem w jej oczach, postawiłem ją na podłodze. Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii, gdy jej dłonie przemierzały moje barki. Oboje zaczęliśmy się poruszać do piosenki w naszych głowach. Kiedy odważyłem się musnąć jej zarumienioną skórę na plecach, jej dłoń zaczęła bawić się włosami na moim karku. Tak zwyczajny gest przesłał dreszcz pożądania przez moje ciało.

Jęknąłem cicho, urzeczywistniając słodkie wspomnienia. Pochyliłem się, tak jak wtedy, i pocałowałem ją w usta. Zaskomlała i stanęła na palcach, aby pocałować mnie mocniej. Zachichotałem i uniosłem ją nad ziemię, by pogłębić to uczucie. Bella zachichotała, gdy jej stopy zawisły nad ziemią.

\- Jesteś tak samo silny jak wtedy - wymruczała. - Pamiętasz co się stało później?

Kiwnąłem głową i wziąłem jej dolną wargę w moje usta. Odpowiedziała jękiem na to doznanie, tak jak wtedy, gdy miałem osiemnaście lat. Zrobiła to samo z moją górną, skubiąc ją, gdy moje dłonie zsunęły się na jej tyłek.

\- Bella - wyjęczałem. Jęknęła prosto w moje usta.

\- Pragnę cię - wyszeptała, nadal grając swoją rolę.

\- Jesteś pewna?

Skinęła głową i owinęła nogi wokół mojej talii. Jęknąłem i złapałem mocniej jej pośladki. Boże, tak dobrze ją czuć na sobie. Ruszyłem do łóżka i położyłem ją na materacu. Subtelnymi i nieśmiałymi ruchami rozebraliśmy się nawzajem, rzucając wszystko na podłogę.

Jęknąłem, gdy Bella wzięła moją erekcję w swoje gładkie, ciepłe ręce. Spojrzała na mnie spod rzęs, przygryzając swoją wargę. Wyglądała przepięknie.

\- Odgrywamy całość, kochanie.

Posłała mi słodki, nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Pamiętasz jak powiedziałeś, że chciałbyś mieć więcej niż jedną noc?

\- Chciałem tego - powiedziałem, całując ją wzdłuż obojczyka. - Pamiętam jak myślałem 'Boże, pozwól mi ją zatrzymać, a nie poproszę o nic więcej'.

\- Jestem twoja, Edwardzie.

Położyłem czoło na jej, wzdychając.

\- Już wtedy cię kochałem.

\- Zauroczenie.

\- Może - wyszeptałem. - Ale nikt nie zapomina swoich pierwszych. Ty jesteś moją.

\- Ty moim też.

Sunąłem dłońmi po jej wygimnastykowanym ciele, a jej ciepła skóra drżała pod moim dotykiem. Odszukałem jej źródło ciepła pomiędzy udami i jęknąłem, gdy je znalazłem. Delikatnymi ruchami doprowadziłem ją na krawędź, tak jak zrobiłem to tyle lat temu.

Jej skóra zarumieniła się i zwilgotniała pod moim językiem, gdy jej ciało przeżywało orgazm.

\- Proszę - wymruczała.

\- Cokolwiek - wyjęczałem. Delikatnie się w nią wsunąłem z bolesną powolnością. Rozkoszowałem się każym calem jej ciepła i jak bardzo czułem się kompletny, gdy byliśmy połączeni. Powolne i zmysłowe ruchy wkrótce zmieniły się w bardziej agresywne i zaborcze.

\- Kocham cię - wyjęczałem i odwróciłem nas. Złapałem jej piersi, gdy dosiadła mnie na jeźdźca. Jej dłonie przesuwały się po jej ciele i włosach. Mój wzrok podążał za jej ruchami, gdy mnie mocno ujeżdżała.

\- Bella - wydyszałem, gdy mięśnie w moim podbrzuszu zaczęły się zaciskać.

\- Tak blisko - wyjęczała. - Więcej.

Uniosłem jej biodra i wychodziłem naprzeciw każdemu jej ruchowi. Z każdym pchnięciem wbijałem się w nią coraz bardziej. Jęknęła i wykrzyczała moje imię na każde mocne pchnięcie.

\- Tak - tchnęła, a jej paznokcie wbiły się w mój brzuch. Małe iskierki bólu tylko dodały więcej przyjemności, gdy poddałem się swojemu orgazmowi.

\- Bella - chrząknąłem, przyciągając ją do siebie, gdy wylewałem się w jej wnętrzu. Jej krzyk i skomlenie poinformowały mnie, że też mocno doszła w tym samym czasie.

Dochodziliśmy do siebie, Bella leżała na mojej śliskiej od potu piersi. Przebiegłem dłonią w dół jej pleców, mrucząc, że ją kocham. Po chwili przytuliłem ją do mojego boku, nasze oddechy nadal próbowały się uspokoić.

\- Jestem pewien, że jeśli nasz pierwszy raz by tak wyglądał, to nigdy nie pozwoliłbym ci odejść.

\- Było dobrze jak na pierwszy raz - powiedziała cicho, zanim zachichotała.

\- Kłamczucha - zamyśliłem się. - Doszedłem po czterech pchnięciach.

\- Tak, ale drugi raz nie był aż tak zły.

\- Tak, ponieważ zasugerowałaś włożenie dwóch prezerwatyw - przypomniałem.

\- Drugi raz był znacznie lepszy - powiedziała Bella. - Oczywiście, dlatego, że byłam na górze.

Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie i zamruczałem, łapiąc jej piersi.

\- Tak, zgadzam się. Widok był cholernie idealny.

1 Carnegie Hall - jedna z najbardziej prestiżowych sal koncertowych w Nowym Jorku


	35. Niespodzianka

**35\. Niespodzianka**

 **Edward**

Zadzwoniliśmy do moich rodziców następnego ranka, po tym jak dowiedzieliśmy się o bliźniakach. Przez piski i płacz dzwoniło mi w uszach przez kilka minut po zakończeniu połączenia. To samo działo się po tym jak Bella zadzwoniła do Rosalie i Alice. Ciężko uwierzyć, że za pięć miesięcy nasza rodzina powiększy się o czterech nowych członków.

Mężczyzna we mnie pękał z dumy, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że Jasper i Emmett muszą być zazdrośni.

Niestety, Carlisle przekazał mi też wiadomość, że projekt, który nadzorowałem nie przeszedł kontroli. To znaczy, że będę musiał wrócić wcześniej. Carlisle upierał się, że może to przełożyć o kilka dni.

Chciałbym spędzić ten dzień z Bellą w łóżku, ale była bardzo podekscytowana tym, co zaplanowała dla mnie. Chwilę po siódmej rano opatuliliśmy się w ciepłe kurtki, rękawiczki i szaliki, po czym ruszyliśmy na podbój pierwszego celu.

W recepcji naszego hotelu Bella rozmawiała z menagerem. Niski, siwy facet rumienił się za każdym razem, gdy się uśmiechnęła, czy położyła dłoń na nim. To było urocze jak nieświadomie wpływała na ludzi. Powiedziała, że nasz cel jest oddalony o krótki spacer, ale było dziś mroźno więc skorzystamy z hotelowej limuzyny.

Bella wtuliła się we mnie i westchnęła głęboko.

\- Nie wiem jak przeżyję te dwa tygodnie bez ciebie - wyszeptała.

\- Czuję to samo - wymamrotałem, ciasno owijając ramiona wokół niej. - To co robiliśmy wcześniej wydawało się działać..

\- Wiem, że poszedłeś do pracy zmęczony, Edwardzie.

\- Tak - przyznałem. - Ale było warto. Nie kłaść się spać, żeby zapewnić ci komfort, którego potrzebujesz. Wiesz, że rzuciłbym wszystko, żeby móc zostać, prawda?

\- A ty dobrze wiesz, że nigdy o to nie poproszę.

Uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem jej skroń.

\- Tak samo jak ja nie mógłbym cię prosić o rzucenie tego wszystkiego.

\- Oboje jesteśmy uparci jak osły - droczyła się, a jej dłoń drapała mój brzuch. Zawsze tak robiła, gdy była niespokojna lub rozdrażniona. Kochałem to.

Zarżałem jak osioł, śmiejąc się i klepiąc ją po tyłeczku.

\- Dupek.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Muszę ci zawiązać oczy - powiedziała cicho, wyciągając czarny, jedwabny szalik z kieszeni kurtki.

\- Kurwa, dziecinko - wymamrotałem. - Wiesz co to ze mną robi.

Zaśmiała się.

\- Opanuj sie, ogierze.

\- Złośliwiec. - Klepnąłem ją ponownie w pośladki, pozostawiając na nich dłoń odrobinę za długo. Wyswobodziła się z mojego objęcia i wspięła na moje kolana. - Znacznie lepiej - powiedziałem powoli, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Skoncentruj się - powiedziała, wywracając oczami.

\- Ciężko to zrobić, gdy siedzisz na moich kolanach i próbujesz zasłonić mi oczy. - Wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu i poruszyłem nią nad moją erekcją.

\- Co w ciebie wstąpiło? - wydyszała. - Jesteś bardziej napalony niż zazwyczaj.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziałem szczerze. - Może to dlatego, że wkrótce wyjeżdżam. Albo dlatego, że nosisz w sobie nasze dzieci i wyglądasz cudownie.

\- Cóż, stonuj trochę. Nie zrobimy nic, dopóki... - powiedziała, chwytając mnie za kroczę - ... nie wrócimy do pokoju.

Jęknąłem i pocałowałem ją żarliwie, rozproszyło mnie to na tak długo, że Bella zdążyła zwinnie zawiązać szalik na moich oczach.

\- Oszust - wyjęczałem i skubnąłem jej górną wargę. Zachichotała w moje usta, zaspokajając moją potrzebę pocałowania jej. Po kilku minutach limuzyna się zatrzymała. Zajęło mi parę minut uspokojenie się na tyle, abym mógł wysiąść z auta.

Bella chwyciła mnie za rękę, trzymając mnie mocno, gdy prowadziła mnie dokądś. Słyszałem szmery wokół nas, więc wiedziałem, że jesteśmy na chodniku.

\- Panno Swan - zabrzmiał głęboki, męski głos. - Wszystko jest gotowe. Pani i twój gość macie dla siebie dziewięćdziesiąt minut, zanim otworzymy drzwi.

Bella podziękowała i wprowadziła mnie do środka, które było zdecydowanie cieplejsze niż klimat na zewnątrz. Zadrżałem lekko, gdy resztki chłodu opuszczały moje ciało. Skupiłem się na naszym otoczeniu: zapach był dziwnie znajomy, a dźwięk, który usłyszałem, był głośny i wyraźny.

Bella powoli zdjęła szalik z moich oczu i kiedy zniknął, oddech uwiązł mi w klatce piersiowej. To było bolesne i zapierające dech w piersiach piękno, o którym pomyślała.

\- Jak to zrobiłaś, Bello?

Pociągnęła mnie w dół dobrze znanej ścieżki. Machnęła ręką, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Zrobiłam to dla ciebie. Opowiadałeś mi raz jak wyglądały twoje święta z rodzicami. Chciałam ci dać namiastkę tego, kiedy jestem z tobą.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało ci się to zrobić - odpowiedziałem, rozglądając się wokół.

Olbrzymi zegar dominował w pomieszczeniu, grając znajomą melodię. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i pogrążyłem się w dziecięcych wspomnieniach.

Widok twarzy mojej matki, jej jasne, zarumienione policzki, uśmiech i oddanie w jej oczach, czerpiąc przyjemność z mojego zdziwienia. Również widok mojego ojca zacierającego ręce, planując zwiedzanie budynku. Bella kontynuowała wskazywanie drogi, po czym zatrzymała się z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wiedziałem, że cieszy się z jakiegoś powodu i tylko dlatego, że wiedziała, co mnie uszczęśliwia.

\- Znam odpowiednich ludzi - powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem. - No śmiało. - Kiwnęła głową. - Wiesz, że chciałeś to zrobić. Ale najpierw zdejmij buty.

Uśmiechnąłem się i owinąłem ramiona wokół niej. Obróciłem nas wokoło, całując ją, aż musiała zaczerpnąć powietrza. Zsunąłem moje buty i pocałowałem ją ponownie.

\- Wyglądasz jak mały chłopczyk, który wstał w świąteczny poranek - powiedziała, ocierając ustami moje wargi. Uśmiechnąłem się, ostrożnie stawiając ją na nogi. Odwróciłem się i zacząłem biegać.

Tak! Moje skarpetki ślizgały się po czarno-białych płytkach. Bella chichotała, gdy ślizgałem się po klawiszach w FAO Schwarz1.

\- To wygląda znajomo - droczyła się Bella, kręcąc głową. Widziałem rozbawienie w jej oczach na wspomnienie mojego ślizgania się po drewnianych deskach w domu. Prawie się wywróciłem, zatrzymując się gwałtownie na przyjemną myśl.

\- Powiedz mi jak to załatwiłaś? - spytałem, wyznaczając nową ścieżkę po klawiszach.

\- Wykorzystałam kilka przysług - powiedziała cicho, zsuwając swoje buty. - Chciałam zrobić z tego tradycję, którą będziemy kontynuowali z naszymi dziećmi.

Uśmiechnąłem się i wziąłem ją za rękę, pomagając stanąć na klawiszach ze mną.

\- Kocham ten pomysł. - Pocałowałem ją i owinąłem ramiona wokół niej. - Dziękuję, to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Nie byłem tutaj, odkąd miałem dwanaście lat.

\- Esme powiedziała, że zawsze tego wyczekiwałeś, więc musisz zacząć oszczędzać urlop na czerwiec, żebyśmy mogli tutaj przyjechać.

Zaśmiałem się i kiwnąłem głową.

\- Tak zrobię. Zawsze wychodziłem stąd z jedną zabawką od rodziców i jedną kupioną za kieszonkowe. - Przypomniałem sobie coś, czego nie wspominałem od śmierci rodziców. - Za każdym razem kupowałem mojej mamie misia. Trzymała je w swojej pracowni do szycia i nie mam pojęcia co się stało z tą kolekcją.

Bella westchnęła.

\- Nie martw się tym. Kiedy wrócisz, możesz spytać o to twoją ciotkę.

Kiwnąłem głową.

\- Zagrasz ze mną piosenkę?

Bella uśmiechnęła się i zajęła swoje miejsce.

\- Spróbujmy czegoś łatwego.

Zajęło nam kilka prób, ale w końcu zagraliśmy Chopsticks2. Śmialiśmy się przez cały czas, dotykając się przy każdej okazji. Delikatnie zepchnąłem ją z klawiszy, kiedy powiedziałem jej, że to koniec na dziś.

\- Wiesz... - powiedziała, obserwując jak gram jej kołyskę. - Masz budowę tancerza.

Uniosłem brew, czekając na wyjaśnienie.

\- Jesteś wysoki - wyszeptała. - Szczupły, ale umięśniony. Pełen wdzięku. Gdybyś nie dostał się na Broadway, zawsze mógłbyś spróbować swoich możliwości jako chippendale's.

Burknąłem i doskoczyłem do niej w dwóch krokach. Próbowała uciekać, ale byłem od niej szybszy. Trzymając ją w ramionach, całowałem ją. Zbyt wcześnie wrócił pracownik sklepu, proponując nam zrobienie kilku zdjęć. Bella i ja mieliśmy ubaw, pozując na klawiszach. Nawet jedno zdjęcie pokazywało jak klęczę przed nią i trzymam jej dłoń w swojej ręce.

\- Wiesz, że to wkrótce nastąpi? - spytałem, gdy podałem Belli olbrzymiego misia. Westchnęła i potarła moją dłoń.

\- Znam cię na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że to będzie coś wyszukanego.

\- I nie próbujesz mnie powstrzymać? - droczyłem się.

\- Nie musisz wymyślać czegoś wielkiego, żebym powiedziała tak - odpowiedziała. - Ale wygląda na to, że chcesz to zrobić. Jednakże, możesz mnie po prostu spytać i będziemy zaręczeni.

\- Jaka w tym zabawa?

\- Dobre pytanie - powiedziała, kiedy zobaczyła mój przerażony wyraz twarzy. - Jednak rozumiem dlaczego musisz to zrobić.

Kiwnąłem głową. Za pierwszym razem, kiedy ją spytałem, byłem pijany, wkurzony i skrzywdzony. Muszę to zrobić.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptałem.

\- Chodź - powiedziała, ciągnąc mnie w stronę wypchanych zwierzątek. - Wybierzmy coś dla naszych maluchów.

\- Tylko jedną rzecz? - spytałem. - Jesteśmy w królestwie zabawek, jak mam się ograniczyć do jednej rzeczy?

Bella zaśmiała się i pocałowała mnie głośno.

\- Masz zamiar je rozpuścić, prawda?

\- Winny.

~oOo~

Kilka godzin później wróciliśmy do naszego pokoju hotelowego po cichym spacerze przez Central Park. Bella poinformowała mnie, że kolejny punkt wycieczki wymaga stroju formalnego i będziemy mogli tam pójść dopiero za kilka godzin. Zamówiliśmy lunch do pokoju i cieszyliśmy się razem.

\- Wiesz, że nie wiem, co jest twoim ulubionym jedzeniem - powiedziałem smutno. - Byliśmy tak zajęci dramatami, że zapomnieliśmy o takich małych rzeczach.

\- Czasami możesz zauważyć takie małe rzeczy przez samą obserwację drugiej osoby - powiedziała miękko, siadając na moim kolanie, byśmy mogli przeglądać gazetę razem. - Na przykład, wiem że twoim ulubionym daniem jest makaron, w szczególności z lekkim śmietanowym sosem.

\- Masz rację - powiedziałem w zamyśleniu. - Skoro bazujemy na obserwacji, to mogę powiedzieć, że twoim ulubionym jest... - Bella zakryła mi usta, śmiejąc się.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć "mój fiut", prawda?

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy i pokręciłem głową.

\- Cholera, jestem tak bardzo przewidywalny? - spytałem, kiedy pozwoliła, żeby jej dłoń opadła. Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Po prostu wiem jak działa twój zbereźny mózg. Skup się i nie myśl penisem.

\- W porządku, skoro nalegasz. - Zamknąłem oczy, przypominając sobie wszystkie nasze wspólne posiłki. Skupiłem się na jej reakcjach na różne potrawy. - Wydaje mi się, że najbardziej lubisz kurczaka.

\- Myśl dalej - wymamrotała, skubiąc ustami moją szyję.

Uśmiechnąłem się, ponieważ wiedziała, że nie mogę się skupić, kiedy tak robi.

\- Lubisz mojego kurczaka w parmezanie.

\- Bingo. Teraz użyj swojej fotograficznej pamięci, żeby odkryć mój ulubiony kolor.

\- Czerwony. - Przypomniałem sobie, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem jej szufladę z bielizną, która była wypełniona różnymi odcieniami czerwieni.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Twoim ulubionym autorem jest Stephen King, czego osobiście nie rozumiem.

\- Jest moim ulubionym w tym gatunku.

\- Dobra - powiedziałem z udawaną irytacją. - Twoim ulubionym aktorem jest Bruce Willis. Masz coś do łysych facetów, czy coś? Ponieważ odkryłem twoją kolekcję DVD i masz tam ich całkiem sporo.

\- Podoba mi się myśl pocierania ich głów - droczyła się, śmiejąc, gdy ja warknąłem.

\- Masz rację - powiedziałem i pociągnąłem jej twarz w górę, żeby jej oczy mogły spotkać moje. - Znam cię.

\- Tak - wyszeptała, biorąc moją twarz w dłonie. - Znasz. Nie ma nic złego w przewidywaniu swoich potrzeb.

\- Podoba mi się to - powiedziałem, całując ją słodko. Oddała pocałunek i odsunęła się po chwili. Nadszedł czas, żeby się przyszykować. Pomogłem jej wstać, po czym złapałem mocno jej tyłek.

\- Ale nie zaboli mnie to zaskakiwanie ciebie teraz i później - powiedziałem i odwróciłem się od niej szybko. Ledwo wbiegłem do łazienki, w ostatniej chwili zamykając przed nią drzwi.

\- Edwardzie Anthony Masen Cullen - rzuciła ze złością. - Zapłacisz mi za to.

\- Czekam na to, moja droga - odpowiedziałem przez drzwi.

\- To cholernie piecze - warknęła i zaczęła bić pięścią w drzwi.

\- Ledwo cię dotknąłem - powiedziałem podśpiewując. - Poza tym przybyło ci tam.

\- Czy właśnie powiedziałeś, że mam tłusty tyłek? - wyszeptała szybko i mogłem usłyszeć łzy w jej głosie.

Kurwa!

\- Nie! - powiedziałem, otwierając drzwi. Stała dumna z siebie, z założonymi rękami na piersi. Gapiłem się na nią.

\- Rozejm?

Uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mój tyłek nadal piecze.

Uśmiechnąłem się i zaoferowałem pomasowanie go, by poczuła się lepiej.

~oOo~

O czternastej stałem w drogim, czarnym smokingu, czekając aż Bella skończy się szykować. Po niesamowitym poranku jaki spędziliśmy, zastanawiałem się co zaplanowała. To była wycieczka po zakamarkach pamięci, co było zabawne i naprawdę tego potrzebowałem. Przez tak długi czas po śmierci moich rodziców blokowałem szczęśliwe wspomnienia.

Bella pomogła mi przez kilka miesięcy przypomnieć sobie wszystkie chwile warte podzielenia się z nią. Już nie mogłem się doczekać, by tworzyć nowe wspomnienia z naszymi dziećmi.

Odwróciłem się, kiedy usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi do przyległego pokoju. Bella wyszła ubrana w przepiękną, ciemną suknię podkreślającą jej piersi. Tkanina opinała jej krzywizny, włącznie z małym brzuszkiem.

Wziąłem jej dłoń i odwróciłem ją wokół osi, otrzymując cichy śmiech.

\- Wyglądasz cudownie, kochanie - wyszeptałem, przytulając ją do mojej piersi. - Jesteś pewna, że musimy iść? - Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie, a ona wywróciła oczami. Przycisnąłem usta do jej pomalowanych warg. Wciągnęła powietrze, kiedy przejechałem dłonią po jej boku.

\- Przestań - powiedziała w moje usta. - Rozpraszasz mnie.

Jęknąłem i oparłem czoło na jej. Spojrzałem pomiędzy nas, skąd miałem nieziemski widok na jej piersi. - Ty rozpraszasz mnie w tej sukni.

\- Kiedy skończymy, będziemy mieli wolne resztę popołudnia i cały wieczór. Pocałowała mnie ostatni raz i złapała swoje bolerko. To samo, które miała na gali. Zamroziło mnie, gdy przytrzymałem je dla niej.

\- Nie możemy udawać, że ten wieczór nigdy się nie wydarzył - wyszeptała, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę co przykuło moją uwagę. - Nie zamierzam nie ubierać czegoś, ponieważ wiążą się z tym przykre wspomnienia.

Kiwnąłem głową.

\- Rozumiem gdzie zmierzasz - powiedziałem spokojnie, wsuwając płaszcz na jej ramiona. - Musisz zrozumieć, że nie potrafię poradzić sobie z tym tak szybko. Naprawdę się staram.

\- Wiem - powiedziała, chwytając klapy mojego płaszcza. Przyciągnęła mnie bliżej i skubnęła mój podbródek. - Proszę tylko, abyś mówił mi, jeśli coś cię martwi i obiecuję robić to samo.

\- W porządku - powiedziałem, całując jej usta ponownie. - Jeśli obiecasz zdradzić wszystkie swoje wcześniejsze doświadczenia z seksem analnym?

\- Musiałeś?

Uniosłem brew, a ona się skrzywiła.

\- To nie jest rozmowa, którą chciałam przeprowadzić, zanim pójdziemy tam, gdzie idziemy.

\- Dobra - warknąłem, zgadując odpowiedź. Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego jestem o to zły. Wiem, że ma większe doświadczenie w innych aspektach seksu. Kurwa, nie mogę mieć chociaż jednej rzeczy, której nie robiła z kimś innym?

\- Edward - warknęła. - Przestań do cholery zakładać, że znasz odpowiedź. Odpowiem ci na to pytanie, żaden członek nie był w moim tyłku.

Złapała swoją małą torebkę i zatrzasnęła drzwi za sobą.

\- Kurwa - powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Powiedziała, że członek nie, ale nie wyjaśniła co z zabawkami.

Ugh, nic dziwnego, że nie chciała przeprowadzać tej rozmowy przed wyjściem, ponieważ musiałem poprawić się w spodniach. Wsunąłem kartę-klucz do kieszeni i wyszedłem. Znalazłem ją czekającą na windę, a jej stopa obuta w niski obcas stukała nerwowo.

Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej talii.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptałem, całując ją w szyję. - Tak bardzo cię kocham i zgaduję, że po prostu chcę mieć z tobą coś, co będzie tylko nasze.

\- Wiem - powiedziała cicho, wyrywając się z moich objęć i wchodząc do windy. - Masz moje serce, Edwardzie i tylko tobie je oddałam. - Wierciła się, pocierając swój brzuch. - Przepraszam za trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

\- Zasłużyłem na to. To nie była dobra chwila na rozmowę, na taki temat - powiedziałem, przyciągając ją bliżej. - Po prostu zastanawiałem się nad tym od pewnego czasu.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jesteś facetem - wymamrotała. - Nasz fotel miłości ułatwi nam to podczas naszego pierwszego razu.

Jęknąłem.

\- Kurwa - syknąłem. - Kiedy wrócę do domu, mam zamiar sobie to wyobrazić.

Zachichotała, drapiąc mnie po brzuchu. Pieprzona mała złośnica.

~oOo~

Bella zastosowała tą samą metodę co rano, czyli zawiązała mi szalikiem oczy, siedząc na moich kolanach. I tak jak wcześniej, ciągnęła mnie za rękę w kierunku naszego przeznaczenia.

\- Jesteś taki ufny - wyszeptała, gdy bezpiecznie wprowadziła mnie do ciepłego budynku, który pachniał polerowanym drewnem. - Bez zastanowienia wykonywałeś moje polecenia.

\- Ufam, że nie pozwoliłabyś mi wejść w ścianę, czy coś - powiedziałem, uśmiechając się. - Poza tym uwielbiasz moją ładną twarzyczkę. - Zachichotała, gdy moje kolano uderzyło w niską ławkę lub krzesło. - Powiedziałem to za szybko.

\- Prosiłeś się o to - powiedziała ze śmiechem. - W porządku, jesteśmy. - Ustawiła mnie w miejscu, w którym zgaduję będzie najlepszy efekt. - Ja... chciałam, żeby jedno z marzeń twojej matki się spełniło.

Szalik zniknął, pokazując, że stoimy na scenie. Zdobienia pokrywały ściany i sufit. Odwróciłem się, żeby zobaczyć rzędy siedzeń, przejście wyłożone czerwonym dywanem i balkony po lewej i prawej stronie od sceny.

Stałem na środku głównej sceny w Carnegie Hall. Przełknąłem ślinę, gdy emocje i wspomnienia mnie zalały. Drżącą dłonią wziąłem rękę Belli i pocałowałem jej kłyckie, niemo przekazując jej co czuję. Przed nami stał czarny, lśniący fortepian, oświetlony reflektorami nad naszymi głowami.

\- Wynajęłam salę na kilka godzin - powiedziała cicho Bella. - Nie ma publiczności, ale...

Odwróciłem się do niej, ściskając ją mocno.

\- Nawet jeśli by była, to dla ciebie bym grał. - Pociągnęła nosem i kiwnęła głową. - Dziękuję za zorganizowanie tego.

Zamknąłem oczy i przez chwilę próbowałem się pozbierać. Powoli przesunąłem dłońmi w górę jej ramion i chwyciłem jedną z jej dłoni. Podeszliśmy do fortepianu i usiedliśmy na ławeczce. Trzymałem jej dłoń, dopóki nie usiadła.

Poruszyłem palcami, rozglądając się po widowni, wyobrażając sobie rodziców w pierwszym rzędzie. Starłem kciukiem łzę z policzka Belli.

\- No dalej, zagraj coś - wyszeptała.

I zagrałem. Zacząłem od ulubionej melodii mojej matki i Esme. Wkrótce kołysanka Belli zabrzmiała na sali, po chwili przechodząc w nową, którą skomponowałem dla naszych dzieci. Bella stawała w różnych miejscach na scenie, by uzyskać najlepszą akustykę. Oddanie było widoczne w jej oczach i na twarzy, gdy obserwowała jak gram.

Zatraciłem się w muzyce, zanim nie zauważyłem Belli zmierzającej do wieży ze swoją MP3. Gdy ostatnie nuty ucichły, włączyła odtwarzacz i skinęła na mnie palcem.

Wziąłem ją w ramiona i natychmiast połączyłem nasze usta. Były w tym czułość, miłość i potrzeba.

\- Myślisz, że tutaj wrócimy? - spytałem, obracając nas wkoło.

\- Założę się, że tak - wyszeptała. Przycisnęła usta do mojego podbródka i skubnęła go delikatnie.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - Przechyliłem ją, otrzymując od niej chichot.

\- Pewnego dnia będziemy siedzieć na widowni, obserwując jak jedno z naszych dzieci gra.

Spojrzeliśmy na rzędy siedzeń, wyobrażając sobie jak zapełniają się ludźmi.

\- Możesz to sobie wyobrazić?

\- Hmm, myślę że tak - zamruczała. - Chcesz zobaczyć, co możemy zrobić na ławeczce fortepianowej?

Zadrżałem na wspomnienie naszej ostatniej wspólnej gry na fortepianie w domu. Obróciłem ją czubkami palców.

\- Taki złośliwiec - wymruczałem. Szybko przyciągnąłem ją do siebie, a jej ciało zadrżało na połączenie z moim.

\- To jedyna szansa na kochanie się w Carnegie Hall - powiedziała cicho, przyciskając dłoń do mojego krocza. Moje ciało zareagowało natychmiastowo, jak zawsze na nią. I tylko na nią.

\- Ktoś nas przyłapie - warknąłem. Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej, eliminując przestrzeń między nami. Jej dłoń została przyciśnięta do mojego biodra i fiuta. - Kurwa. - Przygryzłem wargę, wywracając oczy w tył głowy.

\- Nie próbowaliśmy czegoś takiego odkąd nie pracujemy w biurze - powiedziała nieśmiało. Czy musiała mi przypomnieć ten jeden raz, gdy siedziała pod moim biurkiem?

Szybko rozejrzałem się po sali, by zobaczyć czy drzwi są zamknięte. W każdym momencie ktoś mógł wejść. To zły pomysł, prawda? Poczułem jak jej palce suną po mojej szczęce i szyi. Mój krawat został poluzowany, a ona zaczęła całować wyeksponowaną skórę, gdy rozpinała moją koszulę.

\- Bella - jęknąłem. - Co w ciebie weszło?

Zaśmiała się cicho i zakręciła językiem po moim jabłku Adama. Przekląłem i przytuliłem ją bliżej, powoli kierując ją tyłem do fortepianu.

\- Nie wiem - wyszeptała, drażniąc zębami delikatną skórę. - Może to dlatego, że wkrótce wyjeżdżasz. A może to widok twoich długich palców stukających w klawisze.

Roześmiałem się, uniosłem ją z ziemi i usiadłem na ławce.

\- Kocham cię - wymamrotałem, usadzając ją na mnie okrakiem. Moje dłonie sunęły po jej gładkiej, jedwabistej skórze ud. Jej piękna suknia zwinęła się na moich nadgarstkach, gdy przesuwałem kciukiem po ciepłej skórze pomiędzy jej udami. - Zawsze jesteś taka gotowa na mnie, kochanie.

Łakomie wpiłem się w jej usta, drażniąc jej język swoim.

\- Edward - jęknęła, przyciskając się do mnie. - Tak bardzo cię kocham. - Pociągnęła za moje włosy, biorąc moją dolną wargę pomiędzy swoje zęby i pociągnęła. Jęknąłem i złapałem ją za pośladki, napierając na nią. Jej palce przebiegły w dół mojej klatki piersiowej, zostawiając pas pożądania i ciepła. Moja marynarka od smokingu wylądowała na ławce obok nas, a jej palce pracowały nad zapięciem m moich spodni. Jęknąłem, gdy jej usta i dotyk powodowały głębokie dźwięki we mnie.

Odgarnąłem jej majtki na bok i wypełniłem na chwilę, a dźwięki przyjemności uciekły z naszych ust.

\- Czy zawsze tak będzie? - spytałem, skubiąc jej ucho. Lizałem z czcią jej gardło, skubiąc szczyty jej piersi. Kurwa, kocham każdą krzywiznę i cal jej cudownego ciała.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała bez tchu, spowalniając swoje ruchy nade mną. Jej spojrzenie powiedziało mi, że zawsze tutaj będzie dla mnie. Chciała być ze mną do końca naszych dni. - Już mogę sobie wyobrazić ciebie z posiwiałymi skroniami. - Pocałowała moją skroń. - Zmarszczki od śmiechu będą dowodem tego, jak cieszyłeś się życiem. - Kolejne muśnięcie jej warg w rogu moich ust. - Prawdzie w oczy, mądrość przychodzi z wiekiem. Ale wtedy będziesz musiał sprawić, że dojdę za pomocą twojego głosu.

Uśmiechnąłem się, pchając w nią mocno i szybko.

\- Akurat to potrafię zrobić już teraz - wyszeptałem w jej usta. - Tak mi dobrze.

Odchyliła się w tył, z rękami na moich kolanach, jej włosy smagały po klawiszach fortepianu. Moje dłonie uniosły ją w górę, z rozłożonymi palcami na jej plecach, poruszała się szybciej i mocniej. Jej oddech był płytki, a cienka warstwa potu pokryła jej zarumienioną skórę. Tak cholernie piękna. Po kilku minutach wychodzenia jej na przeciw, zacisnęła się wokół mnie.

Ciąg przekleństw opuścił moje usta, gdy moje biodra opuściły ławeczkę. Użyłem fortepianu jako podpory dla niej i zacząłem pchać w nią mocniej. Chwyciła moje ramiona dla wsparcia i doszedłem, niewyraźnie mamrotając jej imię.

Trzymaliśmy się mocno, całując z czcią i szeptaliśmy cicho, aż efekt naszego spełnienia opuścił nasze ciała. Pożądanie zawsze tu będzie, miłość będzie tylko rosła, a uwielbienie, które do niej czuję, będzie wypełniać każdą minutę.

~oOo~

Zamknąłem laptopa trochę za mocno, zaskakując pasażera siedzącego obok mnie w pierwszej klasie. Kurwa, brakuje mi jej. Ranek w dniu mojego wyjazdu był dla nas trudny. Przez następne dziesięć dni będę bez niej, ale rozstawanie się z nią za każdym razem było tak samo ciężkie.

Moja piękna Bella była silna, nie uroniła nawet łzy w drodze na lotnisko. Utrzymała swoją postawę, nawet wtedy, gdy całowałem ją na do widzenia. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zerknąłem przez ramię, uśmiechała się, stojąc spokojnie. Za drugim razem byłem w stanie dostrzec łzy.

Dziesięć dni, powiedziałem sobie, wracając do domu. Zobaczę ją ponownie za dziesięć dni.

Kiedy samolot dotknął ziemi, wysłałem jej widomość, że bezpiecznie wylądowaliśmy. Wiedziałem, że jest w drodze do Filadelfii na kolejny wywiad w radiu i podpisywanie książek. Martwiłem się o nic, nowa ochrona zatrudniona przez Rachel miała profesjonalne przeszkolenie. Podziękowałem Bogu, że to nie kolejny umięśniony mężczyzna.

Po moim przyjeździe utknąłem na spotkaniach z inspektorami, inżynierami i Carlisle'em. Było za późno, żeby dzwonić do Belli, kiedy wróciłem do domu i nienawidziłem myśli, że przegapiłem możliwość pogadania z nią. Sprawdziłem maila i znalazłem jednego od Belli, był z załącznikiem.

 **Do: Edward Cullen**

 **Od: Bella Swan**

 **Temat: Spójrz na mnie!**

 **Esme powiedziała, że przez cały dzień będziesz na spotkaniach. Tęsknię za tobą. Zapomniałam ci dać zdjęcia, które zrobiła mi Rachel. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodobają.**

 **Kochająca,**

 **Bella Swan**

 **Przyszła mamusia**

Kliknąłem, żeby pobrać wszystkie załączniki, i zdjęcia Belli w samym topie i majtkach pojawiły się na ekranie. To były zdjęcia z każdego dnia, pokazujące jak jej brzuszek rósł. Dotknąłem monitora, napawając się myślą, że nasze dzieci rosną w niej.

Szybko zdecydowałem się jej odpisać:

 **Do: Bella Swan**

 **Od: Edward Cullen**

 **Temat: Spójrz na siebie!**

 **Wyglądasz przepięknie, dziecinko. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak się zmieniłaś, w tak krótkim czasie. Tak bardzo cię kocham. Widzę, że mierzysz swój brzuszek, ale zapominasz o twoich rozkosznych piersiach.**

 **Kochający,**

 **Edward Cullen aka przyszły tatuś**

1 Najstarszy sklep z zabawkami w USA.

2 watch?v=DTkXVgwfQSY


	36. Powrót

**36\. Powrót**

Już byłem wkurzony, jakby to nie mogło się zdarzyć za parę tygodni. Od mojego powrotu z Nowego Jorku całe dnie spędzałem z Jasperem. Musiałem się upewnić, że się nie ośmieszę.

Minął tydzień, odkąd zostawiłem Bellę w Wielkim Jabłku. Minął tydzień, odkąd trzymałem ją w ramionach. Cholera, tęsknię za nią. Byłem zajęty przez pracę, ale to było normalne dla tej pory roku. I dziękowałem za to. To trzymało moje myśli z dala od Belli, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Nie dało się o niej zapomnieć, tak jak twierdziła wcześniej. Wszystkowiedzący mały dzieciak, którym była, umieścił to w kontaktach na moim telefonie. Teraz nawet miała piosenkę Cola Porter'a jako dzwonek.

Czasami wydawało mi się, że to było wczoraj, gdy popatrzyłem na nią po raz pierwszy. Były dni, kiedy chciałem, żeby czas zastygł, a inne, żeby leciał szybciej. Żeby szybciej wróciła do mnie. Pragnąłem jej. Myślałem o niej nieustannie. Codziennie powtarzała mi jak bardzo tęskni.

Wiedziałem, że to dla niej cięższe, miała ze sobą znajomych, lecz nie prawdziwych przyjaciół, którzy pomogliby jej przetrwać dzień. Podczas gdy ja miałem wsparcie w rodzinie. Tak jak za pierwszym razem, gdy wyjechała Bella, towarzyszyli mi od mojego powrotu z Nowego Jorku.

Alice i Esme zajmowały się przygotowaniem naszego nowego, ale tymczasowego domu, oddałem im to zadanie cztery dni temu. Alice i Esme znały nasz styl i łatwo mogły zamienić ten budynek w nasz dom. Mogły urządzić wszystko z wyjątkiem pokoju dziecinnego, chciałem być z Bellą częścią tego. Chciałem być tym, który zawiesi zasłony w pokoju naszych dzieci. Również chciałem, aby Bella namalowała coś na ścianie, ale to chyba będzie musiało poczekać aż urodzi.

Muszę poszukać informacji na temat oparów z farb i ciąży. Od kiedy miałem sporo czasu po powrocie do domu, pogłębiałem swoją wiedzę na temat ciąży. Było wiele informacji w internecie na ten temat, ale również o rodzicielstwie i różnych aspektów posiadania dziecka.

Bella była na zachodnim wybrzeżu i miałem ochotę spotkać się z nią w Los Angeles. Jednakże, wiedziałem, że nie mogę. Poza napiętym grafikiem Belli miałem wiele rzeczy do zrobienia przed jej powrotem. Wylogowałem się z firmowego komputera i szykowałem się do wyjścia, kiedy Carlisle zapukał w drzwi.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że cię złapię przed wyjściem.

Uśmiechnąłem się, wskazując żeby usiadł.

\- Skończyłem na dziś. Wkrótce Bella powinna kończyć kolację w Los Angeles i chciałbym być w domu, kiedy zadzwoni.

Uśmiechnął się głupkowato i nic nie mogąc poradzić, odwróciłem wzrok. Dokładnie wiedział, dlaczego chcę być w domu podczas rozmowy.

\- Proszę, bez komentarza. Ledwo mogę znieść naszą dyskusję na temat wibrujących majtek.

Wzdrygnąłem się, wywołując u niego chichot.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że za dwadzieścia pięć lat będziecie mieć tak samo urozmaicone życie seksualne jak twoja ciotka i ja.

\- Jestem pewien, że będziemy - powiedziałem. - Jednakże, uważam że specjalnie to podkreśliłeś, żebym poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.

\- Dokładnie tak.

Wywróciłem oczami, ale nie mogłem ukryć uśmiechu.

\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Carlisle westchnął i usiadł na małej narożnej kanapie, którą miałem w gabinecie. Wyglądał na zamyślonego i trochę smutnego.

\- Wolałbym to zrobić w domu, ale wiem, że zaciągnięcie cię tam będzie trudne.

Zacząłem przepraszać, wymawiając się brakiem czasu.

\- Oszczędź sobie. Jasper i Alice poinformowali nas, że zrobiłeś krok milowy w sprawie oświadczyn.

Kiwnąłem głową.

\- Tak, ale zaczynam się zastanawiać czy to nie za dużo. To powinno być coś dla nas.

\- A ty chcesz dzielić tę chwilę z rodziną.

\- W pewnym sensie, tak - powiedziałem. - Ty i reszta rodziny jesteście powodem wkroczenia Belli w moje życie. Chciałbym, żebyście byli przy tym, gdy ją spytam o bycie moją na zawsze.

Nie miałem pojęcia jak bardzo zagubiony byłem, zanim Bella nie pojawiła się w moim życiu. Właściwie nie miałem pojęcia, że czegoś mi brakuje, dopóki jej nie spotkałem. Znalazłem miłość, której od zawsze pragnąłem, ale nie wiedziałem, że jej pragnę.

\- Nie wierzysz w to, prawda? - spytał. - Nie możesz myśleć o każdej rzeczy, która się zdarzyła waszej dwójce, gdyby nie miało tak się stać.

\- Myślę, że gdyby sytuacja była inna i nasza dwójka spotkałaby się na własną rękę, dążyłbym do tego, by z nią być. Szczerze w to wierzę. Jednakże, musisz przyznać, że dotknąłem dna, zanim się pojawiła. Czas był idealny, tak jak wasza ingerencja.

\- Dlaczego to mówisz?

Pokręciłem głową, chcąc powiedzieć coś mądrego.

\- Chciałem odejść. - Milczał, ale musiałem skończyć myśl: - Byłem znudzony i chciałem się przenieść. Szukałem stanowiska w Pekinie.

Jeśli był zaskoczony moim wyznaniem, nie pokazał tego.

\- A teraz, nadal nie zadowala cię stanowisko?

\- To nigdy nie była praca - powiedziałem

\- Nie chciałeś zostać architektem. Nigdy nie marzyłeś o tym jako dziecko.

\- Nie, chciałem być lekarzem, jak ojciec - odpowiedziałem. - Ale dobrze wiesz, że po ich śmierci nie chciałem mieć z nimi nic wspólnego.

\- Byłeś zły i zagubiony - powiedział. Kiwnąłem głową. - Kochali cię, Edwardzie.

\- Też to wiem. Ale gdybym tamtego dnia nie poszedł do kolegi po szkole, pomimo ich zakazu, nie pojechaliby mnie szukać.

\- Nie możesz się o to obwiniać. - Zrobił przerwę i pokręcił głową. - Kiedy staniesz się ojcem, zrozumiesz, że zrobisz wszystko dla swojego dziecka. Nawet wyjdziesz w złą pogodę.

Kiwnąłem głową.

\- Już to rozumiem - wyszeptałem. - Rozumiem, jak bardzo mnie kochali. Tak bardzo, że wsiedli w samochód i pojechali mnie szukać po okolicy. Zrobiłbym to samo dla Belli i dzieci.

\- Czy jesteś szczęśliwy pracując w firmie? - spytał ponownie.

\- Jestem - powiedziałem. - Nie żałuję, że zostałem architektem. W każdym razie jestem wrażliwy na widok krwi. Cóż, ostatnio byłem, kiedy Bella przecięła sobie palec.

Zachichotał.

\- W porządku, teraz przejdźmy do celu mojej wizyty. - Wyciągnął małe, brązowe, skórzane pudełko. - Chciałbym, żebyś to miał. Należał do mojej matki.

Otworzyłem pudełko, a moim oczom ukazały się wspaniałe kolczyki z diamentami i szafirami.

\- Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego nie dałeś tego Emmett'owi? Jego zaadoptowałeś pierwszego.

\- Tak, adoptowałem go pierwszego. Dostał jej pierścionek zaręczynowy, Alice dostała naszyjnik, ale one są twoje. Jesteś moim synem pod każdym względem i to się liczy. Mam nadzieję, że w to uwierzysz.

Kiwnąłem i odchrząknąłem, by ukryć dźwięk, który chciał się ze mnie wydostać. Zrobiłem się trochę emocjonalny, nie miałem pojęcia, co to dla mnie znaczy.

\- Wierzę w to. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego, co zrobiłeś odkąd odeszli.

\- Więc weź je i zrób z nimi co uważasz - powiedział miękko. Wstał, poklepał mnie po ramieniu i powiedział do widzenia. Usłyszałem zamykające się drzwi, ale moje oczy wciąż spoczywały na kolczykach. Już mogłem je sobie wyobrazić na Belli, zwisające wzdłuż jej loków. Wiedziałem, której nocy je dostanie.

Jednakże, pojawiło się ukłucie żalu. Teraz może kojarzyć otrzymywanie biżuterii z tym, co zrobiłem na gali. Kiedy wyciągnąłem pudełko z dwiema zawieszkami w kształcie grzechotek do jej bransoletki w Nowym Jorku, próbowała ukryć wzdrygnięcie się, gdy zobaczyła pudełeczko w moich dłoniach. Nadal są rzeczy, nad którymi musimy popracować, ale nie ważne co, zrobimy to razem.

Włożyłem kolczyki do mojej aktówki, znajdując nuty, których szukałem wcześniej. Zamknąłem teczkę i ruszyłem do domu.

~oOo~

Gdy dotarłem pod blok, byłem już spóźniony. Miała zadzwonić za minutę, a ja chciałem mieć pewność, że będę już w mieszkaniu. Zawsze była punktualna. Gdy wszedłem do windy, odebrałem telefon.

\- Cześć, dziecinko - przywitałem się.

\- Edwardzie - powiedziała miękko. Cichy szmer w tle powiedział mi, że też była spóźniona.

\- Coś się stało? - spytałem. Hałas w tle powodował, że ledwo ją słyszałem.

\- Moja kolacja z wywiadem zajmie dłużej niż przewidywałam - powiedziała. Mogłem dosłyszeć w jej głosie irytację. - Jeśli jeszcze raz ktoś dotknie mojego brzucha, to go uderzę.

\- Ach, założę się, że wyglądasz uroczo - droczyłem się. - Musimy przełożyć naszą rozmowę?

\- Do godziny powinnam skończyć - powiedziała. - Będziesz czekał? To da ci chwilę na przygotowanie się, ponieważ wiem, że jeszcze nie wszedłeś do mieszkania.

\- Mógłbym złapać coś do zjedzenia i może trochę posprzątam.

Westchnęła głęboko.

\- Jeszcze trzy dni, Edwardzie.

Jej głos był uwodzicielski, gdy wypowiedziała moje imię zachrypniętym głosem. Jęknąłem i przekląłem pod nosem. Dzięki Bogu, że byłem sam w windzie, bo mój sztywniejący fiut mógłby przerazić sąsiadów.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać aż cię zobaczę - powiedziała cicho.

\- Ja też - odpowiedziałem. Winda zatrzymała się, a drzwi się rozsunęły.

\- Och, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. W górnej szufladzie naszej komody są dwa klucze. Jeden do skrzyni, a drugi do szafki z dokumentami, obie stoją w garderobie.

\- W porządku - powiedziałem. - Nigdy tam nie zaglądałem.

\- Dokumentów na razie nie przeglądaj, ale pozwalam ci na odkrywanie mojej skrzyni - powiedziała słodko.

\- Co w niej jest?

\- Zbiory moich zabawek - odpowiedziała rzeczowo.

Zakrztusiłem się i jęknąłem.

\- Bella - syknąłem. - Nie możesz mi mówić czegoś takiego i nie oczekiwać mojej reakcji.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - zamruczała słodko. - Mam nadzieję, że podzielisz się wrażeniami gdy zadzwonię później.

\- Kusicielka.

\- I o to chodziło - zagruchała. - Ben przyjdzie po materiały dla nowego nauczyciela. Znajdziesz je w szafce pod "Odgrywanie ról".

\- W porządku - powiedziałem, wchodząc do pustego mieszkania. Momenty takie jak ten przypominały mi jak bardzo za nią tęsknię. Przyzwyczaiłem się do witającego mnie zapachu jej perfum. Jednakże po kilku tygodniach zapach się ulotnił.

\- Kiedy po to przyjdzie?

\- Jutro po południu lub wieczorem - powiedziała. Mogłem usłyszeć jak ktoś ją woła. Westchnęła i przeprosiła. - Oddzwonię do ciebie za godzinę. Jeszcze trzy dni.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, by cię zobaczyć, dziecinko - powiedziałem. Upuściłem moją aktówkę i poluzowałem krawat, idąc do naszej sypialni.

Mój wzrok zawsze dryfował w stronę gładkich krzywizn naszego fotela. Jęknąłem i Bella zaśmiała się cicho, jakby znała powód mojej reakcji.

\- Zgaduję, że wszedłeś do sypialni?

\- Rozłączam się - powiedziałem stanowczo.

\- Och, nie jesteś dziś zabawny - powiedziała, śmiejąc się. - Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham. Dzięki tobie zamierzam wskoczyć pod zimny prysznic.

Drażniła mnie chęcią dołączenia do mnie.

~oOo~

Po szybkiej sałatce z kurczakiem i prysznicu, zdecydowałem się otworzyć skrzynię Belli. Wziąłem telefon, sprawdzając, czy wystarczy mi baterii na nadchodzącą rozmowę. Złapałem również moją słuchawkę Bluetooth, żeby w razie czego mieć wolne ręce.

Gdy spojrzałem do jej szuflady z bielizną, byłem obolały,co zapewne było zamiarem Belli, gdy poprosiła mnie o przygotowanie dokumentów. Nie jestem jakimś zboczeńcem, który dotyka jej majtek przy masturbacji. Istniała gdzieś granica. Wśród stosów jedwabiu i koronki znalazłem pudełko wspomnień z czasu, kiedy byliśmy razem. Nic nie mogąc poradzić, chciałem trochę powspominać. Zawierało ono bilety do kina, paczkę dziurawca, małą buteleczkę z piaskiem z Carmel, nasze skórzane opaski z wieczoru, gdy pomagała parze osiągnąć orgazm, i te cholerne kolczyki, które jej kupiłem.

Wiedziałem, że je zatrzymała, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że chciała zapamiętać tamtą noc. Wewnętrznie zadrżałem, przypominając sobie wyraz jej twarzy, po tym jak powiedziałem jej tyle okropnych rzeczy. Nie tylko wyrażała ona ból, ale i ulgę. Jakby spodziewała się mojej reakcji. Mogłoby to wyglądać inaczej jeśli wyjąłbym głowę z tyłka i pozwolił jej powiedzieć wszystko wcześniej, a nie prać brudy przy wszystkich. Złapałem klucze i zamknąłem szufladę z westchnieniem.

Nie zajęło mi długo znalezienie broszury, o którą prosiła, w małej szafce na dokumenty wciśniętej w róg garderoby. Próbowałem nie czytać tytułów, wyciągnąłem tylko jeden i zamknąłem szafkę.

W folderze znalazłem sporo informacji na temat tego, o czym mówiła na spotkaniu. Bez żadnych danych personalnych. Poza dokumentem o zachowaniu poufności, podpisanym nie tylko przez Bellę, ale również Angelę i Ben'a Cheney'ów, jako jej ostatni obiekt, przede mną. To miało zachować ich dane w tajemnicy.

Oczywiście nie powinienem tego czytać. Już miałem zamknąć dokumenty, aż nie zauważyłem notatki napisanej przez Bellę, opisującej doświadczenie z wykorzystaniem taśm/pasów, z kimś kogo nie nazwała. O kurwa, nie miałem pojęcia. Rozmawialiśmy trochę o jej seksualnej przeszłości, nawet jeśli nienawidziłem słuchać o jej poprzednich partnerach.

Powiedziała, że nie uprawiała seksu analnego, jednakże w poprzednim związku czyniła przygotowania do tego. Nie byłem zły, wiedziałem, że powiedziałaby mi jeśli by musiała. Jednakże, musiałem wierzyć, że mi nie skłamie.

Wzdrygnąłem się na to wyobrażenie i próbowałem je odgonić. Była ze mną i z żadnym innym mężczyzną. To mnie uspokoiło. Poza tym musiała pogodzić się z faktem, że miałem wcześniej wiele kobiet. Większość kobiet z Seattle. Odłożyłem dokumenty na bok, uklęknąłem przed jej skrzynią i otworzyłem ją kluczem znalezionym w szufladzie.

Cholera jasna. Było tu wiele rzeczy, które widziałem w pornosach i kilka, z których korzystałem przed Bellą. Musiałem ze wstydem przyznać, że nie miałem pojęcia do czego niektóre służą. W skrzyni jedna z przegródek była opisana jako zdjęcia. Zacisnąłem pięści, na myśl o jej zdjęciach z kimś innym, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. Otworzyłem przegródkę i przełknąłem gulę w gardle.

Na pierwszy rzut oka, były to głównie zdjęcia pokoju wypełnionego ciekawymi elementami na ścianach. Widziałem podobny pokój na przyjęciu w którym braliśmy udział. Z tego co pamiętam, Bella powiedziała, że to pokój wykorzystywany do BDSM.

Moje dłonie zatrzęsły się, gdy znalazłem zdjęcie wśród innych, na którym była ona. W tle było widać kamienną ścianę z prostym krzyżem przymocowanym do niej. Z nią przykutą do niego. Nago.

Chciałem nienawidzić tą fotografię. Po pierwsze, to nie ja ją zrobiłem. Po drugie, było zrobione podczas pełnego pobudzenia. Po trzecie, naprawdę chciałem być tym, który zrobił to zdjęcie. Jednakże, cholernie podoba mi się to zdjęcie. W ten sposób była nie do odparcia.

Była zakneblowała czymś czerwonym i jedwabistym, może majtkami. Jej włosy spływały luźno na ramiona, nie zasłaniając twarzy. Były dłuższe niż teraz, końcówki dotykały szczytów jej piersi.

Jej oczy były zasłonięte ciemną tkaniną i mogłem dostrzec jak lekko zadziera głowę do góry. Coś co robiła, gdy była blisko orgazmu. Jej ramiona uniesione wysoko, gdy dłonie trzymały coś. Napięty brzuch, rozłożone szeroko nogi, taka apetyczna. Cholernie piękna.

Zostawiłem skrzynię otwartą. Koniec z sekretami ukrytymi za zamkniętymi drzwiami, czy skrzyniami.

Ze zdjęciem w dłoni, byłem zdeterminowany by ją spytać o nie, gdy zadzwoni. Na swój sposób nie chciałem wiedzieć, ale nie była z żadnym na poważnie poza mną. Była ze mną, a wkrótce zostanie moją żoną. Brzydziłem się na samą myśl o dłoniach innego mężczyzny na niej, chociaż to oczywiste, że nie byłaby tak doświadczona jeśli nie eksperymentowałaby z nimi. Ale nadal są dupkami.

Rozmawialiśmy na temat odkrywania rzeczy i jedynym powodem było robienie tego razem. Gdybym chciał odegrać z nią scenkę, musiałbym ją zapytać o poprzednie doświadczenia i możliwości, które się z tym wiązały. Wszystkie te informacje posłużą nam do poszerzania naszego doświadczenia.

Wysłałem jej krótkiego esemesa: Loguje się na Skypie.

Odpowiedziała po kilku minutach: Skręca mnie tu. Powinnam być o dwudziestej. Gotowy? ;)

Zaśmiałem się na jej kusicielski ton i odpisałem: Zawsze. Do zobaczenia.

Kurwa, już pulsuję. Zdjęcie i wyposażenie jej skrzynki doprowadzi mnie do sinych jaj. Kilka ostatnich tygodni było torturą, tylko naprawdę zaspokojony byłem w Nowym Jorku. Chociaż seks telefon i seks czat były niesamowitym udogodnieniem, to nic nie dorównuje realnemu dotykowi.

Złapałem mój laptop i rozłożyłem się na naszym łóżku, gdzie według mnie było najlepsze miejsce, by omówić jej zdjęcie. Jestem popierdolony, ponieważ moje myśli wciąż wracają do zdjęcia. Myślałem o wielu odrażających rzeczach by się opanować, Emmett w kąpielówkach, Emmett w gorsecie Belli i tak dalej. Nareszcie mogłem się skoncentrować, więc zalogowałem się i czekałem na Bellę.

Kiedy sprawdzałem maila, zauważyłem, że Bella pojawiła się kilka minut szybciej. Uśmiechnąłem się, zakładając mój zestaw słuchawkowy i napisałem, czy jest gotowa. Po chwili mój Skype zadzwonił.

Miała szeroki uśmiech, kiedy jej twarz pojawiła się na ekranie.

\- Hej - wyszeptała, ale od razu zmarszczyła brwi. - Wyglądasz strasznie poważnie. Co się stało?

Westchnąłem i wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Czy specjalnie kazałaś mi szukać tych dokumentów?

Zamrugała i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Byłeś ciekawy moich doświadczeń, ale bałam się o tym mówić. Pomyślałam, że potrzebujesz zachęty.

Parsknąłem i wywróciłem oczami.

\- Cóż, zadziałało. Znalazłem twoją notatkę opisującą doświadczenie z pasami. Ale nie wspomniałaś imienia.

\- To było inne, i z Mike'iem.

Zakrztusiłem się, przełknąłem i starałem się ukryć dreszcz. Moja wyobraźnia pokazywała więcej niż mogłem sobie wyobrazić. Nie pomagał fakt, że poznałem Mike'a. Uniosłem dłoń, posyłając jej spojrzenie, na które zacisnęła usta.

\- Nie chcę znać szczegółów - powiedziałem. Wyglądała na zmartwioną.

\- Możesz mnie pytać o wszystko, Edwardzie.

To było to. Dostanę odpowiedź na jakiekolwiek pytanie. Podniosłem zdjęcie i nie mogłem uwierzyć jak spokojna była. Zdjęcie nie zrobiło na niej najmniejszego wrażenia, nawet jej nie zaskoczyło. Czekała aż coś powiem.

 _Jak mam ją spytać o zdjęcie, nie brzmiąc jak mała ciota?_ Nerwowo przeczesałem palcami włosy, prawie zrzucając słuchawki. Wywróciłem oczami.

\- Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie co to zdjęcie mi zrobiło?

Parsknęła.

\- Może.

\- Nigdy nie pozwoliłaś mi się związać - powiedziałem. To mogło zabrzmieć oskarżycielsko, jeśli mój ton był wskazówką. Uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nigdy nie poprosiłeś - droczyła się. - Jeśli byś to zrobił, to bym ci pozwoliła.

\- Wyglądasz młodziej - powiedziałem, przypatrując się fotografii i jej.

\- Miałam dwadzieścia cztery lata, gdy je zrobiono - powiedziała. Zaczęła się wiercić i przeczesała dłonią włosy. - To była pokazowa scenka i moja pierwsza.

\- Pokazująca co?

\- Jak działają zmysły, gdy któryś jest zabrany.

Kiwnąłem głową, od razu przypominając sobie chwilę, gdy mnie związała w domku na plaży w Kalifornii. Pamiętam wszystko co czułem, kiedy zasłoniła mi oczy, każdy dotyk był intensywniejszy.

\- Mimo tego powodu, wyglądasz cholernie gorąco, dziecinko.

Roześmiała się i pocałowała swoją dłoń, po czym przyłożyła ją do ekranu.

\- Cholera, tęsknie za tobą, mistrzu.

Poruszałem brwiami sugestywnie.

\- Czy to są majtki? - spytałem, wskazując knebel w jej ustach na zdjęciu.

\- Tak, to moje majtki - wyszeptała gorącym głosem, powodując, że głośno jęknąłem.

Bella zachichotała.

\- Coś czuję, że jak tylko zobaczyłeś zdjęcie, to zamknąłeś skrzynię.

\- Może - warknąłem. - Jesteś związana, zakneblowana i naga na tym zdjęciu. Reszta skrzyni to tylko zabawki. Rzeczy, których nie możemy przetestować, dopóki nie jesteśmy razem.

\- Masz rację, ale miałam nadzieję, że się im przyjrzysz. - Próbowała powstrzymać swój śmiech, ale poległa.

\- Nie ma mowy, wybacz - powiedziałem rozbawionym tonem. - Myśl o twoich zdjęciach była ważniejsza, a zatem była moim priorytetem. Odkąd zobaczyłem zdjęcie, wpatruję się w nie i nie mam głowy do żadnej skrzyni. Jaka skrzynia?

\- Więc nie przeglądałeś kajdanek ani pejczy? - spytała, śmiejąc się i próbując się opanować. Podniosłem fotografię i oblizałem usta.

\- Dziecinko, teraz mam to zdjęcie. To jest lepsze niż porno. Kto potrzebuje zabawek, gdy ma coś takiego?

Upewniłem się, że widzi jak się poprawiam, powodując u niej parsknięcie i jęk w tym samym czasie.

To na zawsze zostanie w mojej głowie. Właściwie to jestem pewien, że to będzie pierwsza rzecz, o której pomyślę rano.

Rzuciłem zdjęcie na szafkę nocną i wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu. W tej samej chwili mój ekran wypełniły cycki. Jęknąłem, a ona zachichotała na moją reakcję.

\- Do tej pory - chrząknąłem - będziesz za to płacić - syknąłem, poprawiając się ponownie. Jej twarz pojawiła się z powrotem na ekranie, zadowolona z siebie i zarozumiała. Dzieciak. - Pokaż mi swój brzuszek.

Krzywiąc się, spełniła moją prośbę, rozwiązując szlafrok. Nic, tylko skóra. Zaśliniłem się. Myśl, że nosi moje dzieci czyniła ją jeszcze bardziej pociągającą. W tym momencie musiałbym się znowu poprawić, ale się powstrzymałem. Nadszedł czas, żebym najpierw zajął się nią. Chciałem skupić się na niej i tylko na niej.

\- Jesteś cholernie piękna, dziecinko. - Oblizałem usta i podziwiałem ją przez chwilę, gdy się rumieniła. - Może porozmawiamy o łagodzeniu niektórych stresów? - spytałem. Jej usta zadrżały, gdy jęknęła. Zapowiedź tego, co będę oglądał przez najbliższą godzinę.

~oOo~

To były zapracowane dwadzieścia dziewięć godzin i nie rozmawiałem z Bellą ponad dzień. Co oczywiście mnie wkurzało, ale uspokajała mnie myśl, że za czterdzieści osiem godzin będzie w domu. Byłem rozdrażniony cały dzień, warcząc na wszystkich w biurze.

Ostatecznie Alice wysłała mnie do domu, ponieważ jestem dupkiem. Nie obchodziło mnie to, ale wyszedłem. Kiedy nareszcie dotarłem do domu, byłem zmęczony, głodny i zdesperowany, by usłyszeć głos Belli.

Jednakże, wiedziałem, że nie będę mógł z nią porozmawiać przez kilka godzin. Była zajęta prowadząc jakieś przyjęcie jako jej alter ego w Hollywood. Na szczęście byliśmy w tej samej strefie czasowej.

Potarłem kark, zaczynając szykować trochę warzyw w sosie teriyaki na patelni. W trakcie krojenia marchewki w plastry sporo kawałków rozsypało mi się wkoło, od zbyt intensywnego krojenia. Zacząłem sprzątać bałagan, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Byłem zdezorientowany, ponieważ ochroniarze informowali nas, gdy ktoś jechał na górę. To były środki ostrożności odkąd Daniel zaczął nachodzić Bellę, przed swoją śmiercią.

Ostrożnie otworzyłem drzwi.

Co do jasnej cholery?

\- Jak do diabła się tu dostałaś?

 **Bella**

Nawet zmęczenie po podróży nie powstrzymało mnie przed wejściem do budynku. Byłam dwa dni wcześniej. Miałam wcześniej kilka skurczów. Nawet jeśli mój lekarz powiedział, że jest wszystko w porządku, Rachel nalegała na zakończenie mojej trasy jako środek ostrożności. Ulżyło mi.

Siedziałam przez kilka godzin na niewygodnym krześle, podpisując książkę za książką co było morderstwem dla moich pleców. I mogłabym zabić Alice za zmuszenie mnie do chodzenia w szpilkach. Moje stopy buntowały się z każdą godziną. Byłam zmęczona i tęskniłam za ramionami Edwarda.

Dostrzegłam Derek'a i Rick'a, ochroniarzy za biurkiem w holu. Przywitali mnie i przedstawili mi Craig'a, nowego członka zespołu. Jednakże, wyglądał na zaskoczonego, kiedy powiedziałam gdzie mieszkam. Odkąd moje myśli krążyły wokół Edwarda, nie obchodziło mnie to. Chociaż,wchodząc do windy, zobaczyłem jak wyciąga swój telefon. Cokolwiek, to nie moje zmartwienie.

Wiedziałam, że to nie w porządku, że nie zadzwoniłam do Edwarda z informacją o wcześniejszym powrocie, ale pomyślałam, że będzie miał niespodziankę. Położyłam dłoń na brzuchu, a łzy zgromadziły się w moich oczach. Zapobiegawczo rano zrobiono mi badanie USG, a dźwięk bicia serduszek naszych bliźniaków miałam zgrany na MP3. Uspokajał mnie przez cały lot do domu. Nie wiedziałam czy to dobra, czy zła wiadomość, zależy jak to odbierze.

Dom. Od tak dawna się tak nie czułam. To nie dom czy wymyślne mieszkanie, ale ludzie, którzy tam mieszkają. Po śmierci Brianny, mój dom rodzinny stracił swój urok. Po stracie rodziców nawet nie mogłam do niego wejść.

Edward był moim domem i miałam nadzieję, że ja jego. Wkrótce do naszej rodzinki dołączą dwie osoby.

Wyszłam z windy i poprawiłam pasek na moim ramieniu. Miałam ze sobą tylko bagaż podręczny, Rachel obiecała dostarczyć resztę. Udało mi się wyłowić moje klucze, ponieważ wiedziałam, że zazwyczaj Edward o tej porze bierze prysznic, w szczególności po długim dniu pracy. Głupie, nowe przepisy zmuszały go do nadgodzin, aby zakończyć korekty do bieżących projektów.

Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się wślizgnąć pod prysznic razem z nim. Chociaż wiedziałam, że jestem za bardzo zmęczona na coś więcej, chciałam poczuć jego ramiona wokół mnie. Nie potrzebuję nic więcej.

Otworzyłam drzwi i sapnęłam. Na kanapie siedział Edward z Angelą na kolanach. Jego głowa była odchylona w tył, a oczy szeroko otwarte w szoku. Ręce miał po bokach głowy, a usta Angeli poruszały się nad jego. Dostrzegłam jak jedna z jej dłoni wsuwa się pomiędzy ich ciała, co tylko wzmogło mój gniew.

Zanim zdążyłam opuścić torbę, Edward zerwał się z kanapy, zrzucając Angelę na podłogę. To mnie nie zaskoczyło, ponieważ została oskarżona o zdradę przy wielu okazjach. Skupiłam się na jej stroju, który odsłaniał wiele skóry i ściągał uwagę. Innymi słowy, ubranie do pieprzenia. Nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, widząc mnie, właściwie, wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie. To potwierdziło moją wstępną ocenę.

Surowy wzrok Edwarda był skupiony na Angeli, ale kiedy dostrzegł, że wpatruje się ona w inną stronę, odwrócił się do mnie.

\- Bella - powiedział zaskoczony. Musiał nie usłyszeć, jak weszłam. Jego oddech był urwany, gdy zmniejszyłam dystans pomiędzy nami. Było coś w jego oczach. Strach.

 **Edward**

Kurwa. Nawet nie mogłem odczytać, co jej spokojny wyraz twarzy znaczy. Nienawidziłem faktu, że zazwyczaj potrafiłem odgadnąć o czym myśli. Zły na siebie, spojrzałem na Angelę i nie mogłem uwierzyć, że nie przewidziałem co zamierza zrobić. Stała zbyt blisko, pochylała się w moją stronę, ale jej wzrok był utkwiony w Belli. Nigdy nie powinienem jej wpuszczać do mieszkania. Jak do cholery mogłem wpuścić psychiczną-bestię? Nie polubiłem jej od momentu poznania jej na spotkaniu. Znałem kobiety takie jak ona, natrętne manipulatorki.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to mogło zadziałać? - spytała Bella, pozostając opanowaną jak zawsze. - Jak mogłaś to zrobić?

W środku, mój żołądek skurczył się na samą myśl o tym, co to nam zrobi. Czy mi uwierzy? Zostawi mnie przez to nieporozumienie? W ogóle co sobie pomyślała, gdy weszła i zobaczyła coś takiego? Pieprzona suka, Angela stała zbyt blisko mnie, co może zrujnować moje życie. Może wepchnąć mnie do dołu, który powoli zakopywałem, odkąd poznałem Bellę.

Kiedy wcześniej otworzyłem drzwi, Angela odepchnęła mnie na bok i wdarła się do mieszkania, wołając Bellę. Powiedziałem jej, że Belli nie ma i nie będzie przez kilka kolejnych dni. Jednakże, to wszystko był pretekst, by wejść do mieszkania, w którym byłem sam.

Próbowałem się jej pozbyć, ale kontynuowała jakbym nic nie powiedział. Ośmieliła się stwierdzić, że Bella zostawiła mnie z powodu nudnego życia seksualnego. Zabrzmiało to jakby Belli znudził się monogamiczny związek, a ja pozwoliłem jej na to. Nie miała pojęcia o moim związku z Bellą, mimo że to nie był jej cholerny interes.

Odgryzła się z takim samym jadem w głosie, co ja. Nagle dostała wiadomość i zignorowała to, co mówię. Kipiałem i byłem gotowy wezwać ochronę, gdy wypuściła telefon i rzuciła się na mnie. Straciłem równowagę, przez co wylądowałem na kanapie.

\- Bella - powiedziałem w desperackiej próbie przekazania jej, że to nie to, co myśli. Nie miała powodu, żeby mi uwierzyć, że jej nie zdradzałem. Miałem kilka okazji spowodować, że kobiety zdradzały swoich chłopaków, narzeczonych i mężów. Nie byłem z tego dumny, a teraz znowu moja przeszłość ugryzła mnie w tyłek.

Jej uwaga i zbyt spokojny wzrok utkwione były w Angeli. Nie we mnie. Angela stała obok mnie, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu. Szybko odsunąłem się od niej.

Bella podniosła dłoń, żeby mnie powstrzymać i pokręciła głową. Kurwa! Nie chciałem jej wkurzyć, zważając na jej wyjątkowy stan. Mimo jej opanowania, mogłem zobaczyć jak zmęczona była.

\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że uwierzę w to, że mnie zdradza? - Bella spytała Angelę. Prawie złamałem sobie kark, zbyt szybko odwracając głowę w kierunku Belli. Co?

\- A na co to wygląda? Naprawdę dobrze całuje. - Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z siebie Angela, znowu próbując mnie dotknąć. Zamurowało mnie. Bella nie sądziła, że ją zdradziłem. Co to pytanie miało znaczyć?

\- Tak, świetnie całuje - powiedziała Bella ochrypłym głosem. - Kiedy się w to angażuje.

\- Dla mnie to wyglądało jakby się angażował - powiedziała słodko Angela. Odsuwałem się coraz bardziej od Angeli, kręcąc głowa z niesmakiem. Nie pozwolę tej kobiecie, by oddaliła ode mnie Bellę. Jednakże, Bella zdawała się znać powód tej diabelnej kobiety, więc pozwoliłem jej kontynuować.

Ale na wszelki wypadek zbliżyłem się do Belli.

\- Kurwa, nieprawdopodobne - powiedziała stanowczo Bella. - Widzisz Angela, kiedy Edward mnie całuje, jego oczy są zamknięte, nie otwarte w szoku. Po drugie, jego dłonie nie leżą bezwładnie, tylko poruszają się po moim ciele. - Angela wyraźnie się spięła. Nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed zbliżaniem się do Belli, chroniąc ją własnym ciałem. Nie chciałem ryzykować, że Bella się zdenerwuje. Już było tego zbyt wiele.

Angela sapnęła i obróciła się tyłem do nas jak obrażone dziecko. Dzięki Bogu. Bella spojrzała na mnie i pocałowała mnie w brodę, gdy chwytała moją dłoń.

\- W porządku, dziecinko. Pozwól mi to załatwić i porozmawiamy. - Kiwnąłem głową, ale nie odsunąłem się od niej. Jej palce zacisnęły się wokół moich, a jej kciuk potarł moje kostki. To był jej sposób na powiedzenie mi, że wszystko jest w porządku i mam się nie martwić. Fuknąłem wewnętrznie, jakbym kiedykolwiek przestał się martwić. Bella zwróciła swoją uwagę na Angelę.

\- Atakując Edwarda, przegięłaś ostatnią strunę, Angie. - Ruszyła na Angelę, powodując, że kobieta zaczęła się cofać przed gniewem Belli.

\- Potrzebujesz nas - powiedziała głośno Angela, a jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. - Stworzyliśmy cię, kiedy mieszkaliśmy razem w Los Angeles.

\- Wasze przyjęcia pomogły mi sprzedać moje książki, jednakże nigdy nie pragnęłam tego typu uwagi - odpowiedziała Bella, kręcąc głową. - Nie przeszkadzały mi demonstracje czy uczenie ludzi różnych rzeczy, ale nigdy nie chciałam skupić na sobie pieprzonej uwagi. To ty, nie ja.

Wtedy Angela wylała całą złość i desperację:

\- Przeleciałby mnie, jeśli byś nie wróciła.

Nie. Po prostu nie. Parsknąłem.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedziałem do niej głośno. Wystarczająco, by cofnęła się o kolejny krok. - Prędzej bym umarł, niż zrobił to z tobą.

Płatki jej nosa zaczęły się rozszerzać, a kok rozwalił się kiedy zaczęła kręcić głową.

Bella westchnęła.

\- Dzwonię do Bena i do sędzi Hanley. Wniesiemy o zakaz zbliżania się. Masz się trzymać z daleka ode mnie i Edwarda. Nie potrzebujemy takiego gówna.

\- Nie możesz zostawić mnie... uczniów - błagała Angela.

Bella jęknęła i tym razem mogłem odczytać jej wyraz twarzy. Była przestraszona.

\- To była jedna scenka Angie, tylko jedna.

Angela wyglądała na pokonaną.

\- Dla mnie to więcej znaczyło.

\- Przykro mi - powiedziała Bella. - Dlaczego nie wyjdziemy na korytarz?

To było oczywiste, że Bella chce się pozbyć intruza z naszego mieszkania, ale złapałem ją i przyciągnąłem do ciebie.

\- Nie ma mowy, żebyś mi znikła z pola widzenia. Rozumiesz? Nie ruszasz się dalej, niż na wyciągnięcie ręki, dobra? - Bella kiwnęła głową i zaprowadziła Angelę do drzwi, ze mną depczącym jej po piętach.

Otworzyłem szeroko drzwi, by mieć je na oku. Nacisnąłem interkom, by wezwać ochronę na górę.

\- Derek, tu Cullen - warknąłem. - Przyjdźcie tu. Ktoś nieproszony wdarł się do naszego apartamentu. Ktoś musi się nią zająć, teraz.

Angela wykręcała swoją bluzkę jak ręcznik, gdy Bella mówiła do niej spokojnie. Na szczęście stała kilka stóp od tej szalonej kobiety. Bella odwróciła głowę w moim kierunku, zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nami.

\- Wiem, dlaczego jesteś zasmucony, ale jeśli nadal będziesz się tak zachowywał, to tylko spowoduje, że ona zacznie krzyczeć na ciebie.

Angela westchnęła głęboko, ześlizgując się po ścianie na podłogę.

\- Fakt, że chciała mnie uwieść i zniszczyć nasze życie, nie jest wystarczającym powodem, by stracić panowanie?

\- Edwardzie, ona nie próbowała cię uwieść. Ona cię zaatakowała - powiedziała swoim spokojnym głosem. Tego, którego utrzymywała, gdy chciała wyglądać na silną, ale nie była. Nie do końca. Cholera, ona rozpadnie się, jeśli się nie opanuję.

\- Cholera, racja, jestem zły - syknąłem. - Przeszłaś przez wystarczającą ilość gówna. Ty, nie... my, nie potrzebujemy tego. Uważam, że powinnaś zadzwonić też do detektywa Gomeza.

Bella spojrzała na siedzącą na ziemi Angelę, która spojrzała na naszą dwójkę, po czym wpatrując się we mnie, oblizała usta, śmiejąc się cicho. Suka.

\- Tak - wyszeptała Bella. - Zadzwonię do Gomeza, ale najpierw do jej męża, żeby mógł zadzwonić do jej lekarza. - Wzięła moją twarz w dłonie. - Obserwuj ją. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie niczego próbowała, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

Spojrzałem na nią.

\- Dziecinko - wyszeptałem, kładąc czoło na jej. - Nie możesz wszystkich ocalić.

Oboje spojrzeliśmy na Angelę, która ostentacyjnie nas ignorowała.

\- Wiem - odparła. - Normalnie zadzwoniłabym do Bena i próbowałabym sama to dyskretnie rozwiązać.

\- Wiem, że to nie jest dla ciebie łatwe, ale to nie jest teraz w twoich rękach - powiedziałem. - Jedynym sposobem, by jej pomóc jest podjęcie środków ostrożności. Musi zrozumieć, że z jej postępowaniem idą w parze konsekwencje.

Skinęła głową i zadrżała w moich ramionach. Mogłem dostrzec, że próbuje grać twardą.

\- Wiem, muszę pozwolić innym, by się nią zajęli.

\- Dokładnie - powiedziałem, przyciskając usta do jej skroni. - Tak będzie najlepiej. Dla wszystkich.

Po chwili Bella zniknęła w mieszkaniu, odbierając dzwoniący telefon. Angela zaczęła wstawać, by podążyć za Bellą, ale posłałem jej spojrzenie, przez które skuliła się przy ścianie.

\- Nie ruszaj się do cholery - wyplułem.

Derek i Rick wyłonili się zza rogu i stanęli pomiędzy nami. Byli w szoku. To było oczywiste, że żaden z nich nie wpuścił Angeli do budynku. Wskazałem na Angelę, która udawała, że jej nie ma. Wpatrywała się tępo w ścianę przed nią.

\- Panie Cullen?

\- Wtargnęła nieproszona. Zrobiła scenę. Pozbądźcie się jej. Już zadzwoniliśmy na policję. Zróbcie jej zdjęcie, żeby ta sytuacja się nie powtórzyła.

Bella wyszła na korytarz z telefonem przy uchu.

\- Detektyw Gomez powiedział, że możemy wnieść zarzuty o napaść. To zależy od ciebie, Edwardzie.

Kiwnąłem głową, nawet się nie zastanawiając. Angela nigdy się nie nauczy odpowiedzialności, jeśli pozwolę jej po prostu odejść.

\- Ona musi zostać na dole do jego przyjazdu - powiedziała Bella do Derek'a. - Skończę rozmawiać w środku.

Wróciła do mieszkania, ale nie zamknęła drzwi. Bez wątpienia podsłuchiwała.

Angela zaczęła śpiewać pod nosem, co zwróciło moją uwagę.

\- Pragniesz mnie, dziecinko. Potrzebujesz mnie, ponieważ mnie kochasz. Tylko mnie.

Zaczęła przekopywać torebkę leżąca obok niej. Rick i Derek wyciągnęłi swoją broń. Paralizator i pałkę. Obserwowałem jak skupiają się na każdym jej ruchu. Zaczęła śpiewać głośniej. Pośród słów dwa razy pojawiło się imię Belli. Oczy Derek'a się rozszerzyły. To musiał być pierwszy taki przypadek w jego karierze. Powiedział:

\- Um, ona jest...

\- Szalona - dokończyłem. Angela kontynuowała śpiewanie, wyciągając pilniczek do paznokci. To zwróciło uwagę Belli, która krążyła po naszym mieszkaniu.

\- Kurwa! - krzyknęła. - Zatrzymajcie ją! - Bella rzuciła się w stronę Angeli, ale złapałem ją w pasie.

Angela zatopiła pilniczek w swoim ramieniu, gdzie znajdowało się już kilka podłużnych blizn. Krew zaczęła spływać z małej, postrzępionej rany.

\- Angie - powiedziała Bella. - Proszę, przestań. - Derek i Rick złapali Angelę za ramiona, powodując, że upuściła narzędzie na podłogę.

Zacieśniłem uścisk wokół Belli, próbując ją uspokoić. Kurwa, widziała już dość krwi.

\- Weźcie ją na dół. Jej mąż i detektyw powinni przyjechać za chwilę.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła Angela. - Nie. Ona mnie potrzebuje. Puście mnie! - Kopała i krzyczała, gdy Bella łkała. Angela rzuciła oskarżenia: - Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić, Bello? - Splunęła w moim kierunku, ale byłem poza jej zasięgiem. - To twoja wina. Byłaby ze mną, gdybyś się nie pojawił. Dupek! - Łzy złości wypłynęły z jej oczu. - Bello. Nie potrzebujesz go. Proszę, nie pozwól im mnie zabrać. Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz? Dlaczego wszyscy mnie nienawidzą?

Wskazałem na windę, cicho mówiąc ochroniarzom o szybkie zabranie intruza. Bella trzęsła się w moich ramionach, nie chcąc patrzeć na krzyczącą kobietę, ciągniętą w dół korytarza. Poczułem jak jej ramiona opadły bezwładnie i wiedziałem, że to dla niej za dużo. Spokojnie wprowadziłem ją do naszego mieszkania, zamykając za nami drzwi.

Potknęła się, kiedy zmierzaliśmy w kierunku kanapy, więc wziąłem ją w swoje ramiona. Powoli, jej dłonie owinęły się wokół mojej szyi, gdy nowe łzy zaczęły spływać z jej oczu. Delikatnie położyłem ją na sofie, okrywając ją kocem.

Schowałem kilka luźnych kosmyków włosów i starłem parę łez z jej policzków.

\- Muszę zejść na dół, ale chcę, żebyś została tutaj. - Otwarła oczy szeroko i przygryzła wargę. Chciała powiedzieć, żebym nie odchodził, ale była zbyt zmęczona, żeby to zrobić. - Zajmę się tym. Jedyną rzeczą, którą musisz się teraz zająć, to ty i nasze dzieci.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptała. - To nie był powrót, jaki zaplanowałam.

Wziąłem jej twarz w dłonie, pocałowałem ją w usta i potarłem nosem jej nos.

\- Mój również.

Przez chwilę pozwoliła mi się tak trzymać, gdy jej łzy wysychały.

\- Edwardzie - wymamrotała. - Wszystko w porządku? - Kiwnąłem głową, ponieważ wiedziałem o co pyta. Czy to co się wydarzyło kilka minut temu było atakiem.

\- W porządku, dziecinko - wyszeptałem. Spojrzała sceptycznie, ale przytaknęła. - Co ty na to, żeby zadzwonić do lekarza i umówić się na wizytę w tym tygodniu?

\- Dokładnie o tym myślałam - odpowiedziała. - Och, i kupimy nową kanapę. - Odpowiedziałem uśmiechem. - I spalimy twoje spodnie.

Zaśmiałem się i pocałowałem ją, zanim wyszedłem, by upewnić się, że Angela nie będzie nas już niepokoić.

~oOo~

Wróciłem do Belli po ponad godzinie. Ben, mąż Angeli, przyjechał chwilę po detektywie Gomezie. Był świadkiem jak jego żonę wyprowadzano skutą kajdankami. Przez cały czas Angela powtarzał jedno zdanie:

\- Dlaczego nie ja?

Chociaż mój gniew wciąż był na powierzchni, wiedziałem, że Angela potrzebuje pomocy. Ben nie był zaskoczony zachowaniem żony, co oznaczało, że wiedział, że coś nadchodzi. Przeprosił i żałował, że nie zauważył jej obsesyjnego zachowania w stosunku do Belli.

Detektyw Gomez spisał moje zeznania i obiecał wrócić jutro, by zebrać zeznania Belli, oczywiście po moich wcześniejszych naleganiach. Nie było mowy, żebym pozwolił na zakłócanie jej odpoczynku, po tym co przeszła. Po rozmowie z menagerem budynku, Craig, nowy ochroniarz, został zwolniony. To on siedział na straży, gdy Derek i Rick mieli przerwę, kiedy Angela przyjechała. Mimo braku dowodów w postaci monitoringu, przyznał się, że pozwolił jej wejść do naszego apartamentu.

Zamknąłem na klucz drzwi za sobą, starając się to zrobić jak najciszej. Bella potrzebowała snu, miałem tylko nadzieję, że przeniosła się do łóżka. W mieszkaniu unosił się zapach obiadu, który zacząłem szykować przed całym incydentem. Na stoliku kawowym stał talerz. Przynajmniej coś zjadła.

Znalazłem ją leżącą na kanapie. Odpoczywała na boku, zauważyłem, że przebrała się w coś wygodnego i nieoczekiwanego. I niewiarygodnie seksownego. Spała w mojej koszuli zapinanej na guziki i parze wysokich skarpet. Jej brzuch został wyeksponowany i z tego co pamiętam, wolała tak spać, gdy była sama. Swędząca skóra. Biedna dziecinka.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, podszedłem do niej. Uklęknąłem obok niej i położyłem dłoń na jej policzku. Jej miękkie, różowe usta zadrżały, gdy wyszeptała moje imię.

\- Zabieram cię do łóżka - wymamrotałem.

\- Mmm, w porządku - wyszeptała sennym tonem - Pozwól mi przeturlać się pierwszej. Od tyłu, dziecinko. - Powstrzymałem śmiech, ponieważ to było oczywiste, że coś jej się śni. Pocałowałem ją i wyprostowałem się. Wprawnym ruchem złapałem ją w ramiona, a jej ręce automatycznie owinęły się wokół mojej szyi. Ruszyłem w stronę naszej sypialni. - Nie zapomnij bitej śmietany - wymamrotała w moją szyję i westchnęła, nadal śpiąc.

\- Nigdy - wyszeptałem. Wkrótce nastanie ranek, a ja chciałem ją powitać jak należy. Oczywiście po spytaniu jej, dlaczego przyjechała do domu dwa dni wcześniej.


	37. W moim śnie

**37\. W moim śnie**

 **Bella**

Krew pokrywała każdą powierzchnię wokół mnie. Nie poznawałam tu niczego. _Gdzie ja jestem? Może w biurze?_ Moja ręka zadrżała, gdy przesunęłam dłoń do ust, próbując powstrzymać krzyk. Kiedy miedziany zapach krwi zaatakował moje zmysły, wywróciło mi się w żołądku.

Gapiłam się na moje ręce pokryte kropelkami krwi. Część mnie chciała krzyczeć, ale bardziej dominująca część, powstrzymywała mnie przed zrobieniem tego. Gdybym obudziła Edwarda, mój ból przeniósłby się na niego. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić.

Koniec z bólem, postanowiłam w milczeniu.

Walczyłam ze łzami. Cholera, nie! Nie mogę się rozpaść, nie teraz. Poczułam dotyk dłoni na moim ramieniu i mimo, że pokój był słabo oświetlony, rozpoznałam jej profil.

\- Brianna - wyszeptałam. Ból utkwiony w mojej piersi po stracie najlepszej przyjaciółki rozszedł się echem po pomieszczeniu.

\- Nic już nie możesz zrobić, kochanie - powiedziała. Jej dotyk był zimny, w porównaniu do tego, który pamiętałam, gdy żyła.

\- Byłam zbyt zajęta po tym jak nakryłam ciebie i Jordana - powiedziałam, rozglądając się po zniszczeniach w pokoju, który zamienił się w mój stary salon. - Może jeśli znalazłabym czas by cię znaleźć, może byś nie...

Jasne loki Brianny podskoczyły, gdy zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy i złapała moje policzki.

\- Nigdy nie oddzwaniałam, ponieważ nie chciałam z nikim rozmawiać po tym, co stało się z Jordanem.

Nie mogłam na nią patrzeć bez załamania się i szlochania, więc wtuliłam podbródek w klatkę piersiową.

\- Za mało się starałam.

\- Nieprawda - wyszeptała. Jej głos był miękki, rozchodząc się echem po pokoju. - To był mój wybór, nie twój, nigdy twój.

\- Powinnam być w stanie porozmawiać o tym z tobą - uzasadniłam, patrząc w górę i odkrywając jej szczery uśmiech.

\- Może - wyszeptała. - Ale nigdy ci nie dałam szansy, ponieważ tego nie chciałam. Nie możesz żyć i rozmyślać co by było gdyby. To nic nie zmieni.

\- To wszystko co mam - powiedziałam cicho. - Coś czego się kurczowo trzymam, żeby móc robić to, co robię.

Uniosła mój podbródek, a jej spojrzenie powiedziało mi, że myśli nad tym, co powiedziałam.

\- Wymówka? - spytałam samą siebie.

\- Jedna z wielu - odpowiedziała, wskazując grupę przeźroczystych ludzi.

Cicho podeszłam, rozpoznając Julian'a, Jacoba i resztę moich byłych klientów. Rozmawiali, jakby znali się od lat, zaczęli się śmiać z czegoś, co powiedział Jacob.

\- Powiedziałem jej to, co chciała do cholery usłyszeć - kontynuował Jacob, kręcąc głową. - Gdybym tego nie zrobił trułaby mi dupę, aż by mnie nie naprawiła na zawsze. - Przy ostatnim słowie zrobił cudzysłów w powietrzu.

Odrętwiałam na jego słowa, nigdy mi czegoś takiego nie powiedział. _Dlaczego mówi takie rzeczy? Czy tak się naprawdę czuje?_ Spojrzałam na resztę mężczyzn z mojej przeszłości, którzy kiwali głowami, zgadzając się z Jake'iem.

\- Taa, koleś - powiedział jeden z nich.

\- Wiem o czym mówisz, bro - powiedział kolejny.

 _Co to do diabła znaczy?_

\- Odpuść, Bello - powiedziała cicho Brianna, stając za mną.

\- Co odpuścić? - spytałam, gdy Brianna próbowała odciągnąć mnie od mężczyzn. Pokręciłam głową, robiąc krok w stronę moich byłych. Chciałam usłyszeć więcej.

\- Jak miałem do cholery jej powiedzieć, że to co zrobiła jest popieprzone? - powiedział Mike do reszty. - I najważniejsza rzecz, jest cholernie słaba i nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Jedno spojrzenie w jej brązowe oczy i nie powiesz jej takiego gówna, ponieważ nigdy nie słucha.

Reese przebiegł palcami przez swoje ciemne włosy, a jego uśmiech był jak żywy.

\- Wszedłem w to, ponieważ była taka niewinna, to jej słaby punkt, który czyni ją taką kusząca. Złamałem to w niej.

\- Ach - powiedział Mike i się roześmiał. - Dzięki nam stała się ekspertem od seksu, co udowadnia w swoich książkach.

Wszyscy zarechotali, gdy wyciągnął skórzany pasek z tylnej kieszeni spodni i uderzył nim o swoje udo. Śmiech się nasilił, ale ich słowa rozmyły się, gdy światło które ich oświetlało, zgasło.

Brianna chwyciła moją dłoń, odsuwając mnie od głosów z mojej przeszłości. Załkałam i pokręciłam głową.

\- Nic nie rozumiem.

\- Bello, musisz odpuścić - powtórzyła Brianna, uspokajająco głaszcząc moje włosy.

\- Nie wiem, czy potrafię. - Zdławiony szloch opuścił moje ciało. Jej dłoń puściła moją, a ja desperacko próbowałam ją złapać. - Proszę, nie opuszczaj mnie.

\- Już mnie nie potrzebujesz - wyszeptała, robiąc kolejny krok w tył. - Nigdy nie potrzebowałaś. - Gdy spróbowałam zmniejszyć dystans pomiędzy nami, pokręciła głową. - Masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Odpuść, Bello.

Brianna, jej anielska twarz, rude włosy i uśmiech zniknęły w mroku pokoju. Starałam się oczyścić myśli ze słów, które usłyszałam, po tym jak zawiodłam Briannę. Wszystkich moich klientów, pacjentów, nawet ich rodzin. Musiałam powiedzieć tylko jedno:

\- Odpuść.

Sapnęłam, gdy ich głosy oraz twarze zaczęły wirować wokół mnie. Twarze tych, którym pomogłam i skrzywdziłam, Daniela, Brianny, Edwarda i mojego brata. Krzyknęłam, gdy krew zaczęła wypływać z brzucha mojego brata.

\- Ocaliłaś mnie - powiedział. - Teraz ocal siebie.

\- Odpuść, kochanie - wyszeptał Edward, owijając ramiona wokół mojej talii. Westchnęłam i oparłam cały ciężar ciała na jego piersi. - Dla siebie, odpuść. Będę tutaj dla ciebie, zawsze.

Dyszałam, zrywając się z łóżka. Pot pokrywał większość mojego ciała.

Już nie czułam zapachu krwi. Moje dłonie były czyste i suche, gdy oglądałam je w poszukiwaniu krwi.

To wszystko było snem. Przyćmiona światło z łazienki oświetlało łóżko i nagie plecy Edwarda. Odetchnęłam głęboko z ulgą, po raz pierwszy, odkąd sen zamienił się w koszmar.

Odgarniając kilka kosmyków włosów z twarzy, odwróciłam się w stronę szafki nocnej, żeby odkryć, że jest dopiero szósta rano. Edward wspominał coś wieczorem do mojej ledwo świadomej osoby, że nie idzie dziś do pracy. Pozwoliłam głowie opaść z powrotem na poduszkę, gapiąc się w sufit nade mną. Koszmar, nie sen, odtwarzał się w mojej głowie.

Odkąd skończyłam dziewiętnaście lat, pozwoliłam wydarzeniom z przeszłości wpływać na moje życie. Wymówka za wymówką prowadziły mnie przez wybory, które podejmowałam w swoim życiu. Jednakże, te wybory sprowadziły mnie do Edwarda.

Czy to kolejny pretekst? Nie, w sercu wiedziałam, że jakoś trafilibyśmy na siebie.

Odwróciłam się twarzą do Edwarda, gdy jego ręka szukała mnie po prześcieradle. Gdy znalazł moje udo, przyciągał mnie, aż nie przyciskałam się do niego. Jego dłoń przesunęła się po moim udzie i brzuchu, po czym westchnął. Kontynuował jeszcze przez chwilę, aż jego oddech się nie wyrównał.

Nawet we śnie, uspokajał mnie. Przesunęłam włosy z jego czoła i obserwowałam jak na jego czole pojawia się bruzda.

\- Bella - wymamrotał. Jego dłoń przesunęła się na moją szyję, łaskocząc mnie tam. - Moja Bella.

\- Twoja - wyszeptałam cicho. Chciał mnie nawet we śnie. To była kolejna decyzja, której nie żałowałam. Wybór, żeby nie dzwonić do niego, dzień przed tym, jak odwiedziłam ostry dyżur.

Myśli wirowały w mojej głowie, powodując, że nie mogłam już zasnąć. Miałam więcej decyzji do podjęcia i miałam nadzieję, że wybiorę dobrze. Później, kiedy oboje będziemy już na nogach, podejmiemy kolejną.

Po delikatnym pocałowaniu jego ust, wygramoliłam się z łóżka, by mieć chwilę dla siebie. Cholera, kontrolowanie pęcherza w szóstym miesiącu z bliźniakami nie istniało. Po uporządkowaniu się w łazience, sprawdziłam co u Edwarda, zanim poszłam do gabinetu. Spojrzałam na półkę z muzyką i wyciągnęłam dziewięć opakowań, które potrzebowałam. Po przeszukaniu rzeczy Edwarda, znalazłam płytkę z jego dokumentacją.

Po zamknięciu drzwi do gabinetu, wyciągnęłam niszczarkę spod biurka i włączyłam ją. Wyciągnęłam płytkę Jacoba z opakowania, spojrzałam na nią po raz ostatni, zanim wsunęłam ją do maszyny. Dźwięk urządzenia nie był głośniejszy od suszarki do włosów, gdy kontynuowałam z resztą płyt. Kiedy skończyłam, wyrzuciłam resztki do kosza na śmieci. Krok pierwszy: wykonany.

 _Co do diabła mam teraz ze sobą zrobić?_

Powłóczyłam się do salonu, zauważając, że poprzednie zajęcie w gabinecie zajęło mi ledwo pół godziny. Na stoliku kawowym leżały dokumenty, o które prosiła Angela. Angela.

 _Jak mogłam nie zauważyć, że zwariowała na moim punkcie? I czy nie zrobiłam tego samego błędu z Danielem?_

Byłam tak zajęta dramatem w moim życiu, że nie dostrzegłam zachowania Angeli na przyjęciu. Oczywiście dzwoniła, wysyłała maile i próbowała się ze mną umówić na lunch. Niemniej jednak zawaliłam, nie dostrzegając jej zachowania, dodatkowo u kogoś, kto się leczył od dłuższego czasu. Od jakiegoś czasu wiedziałam, że cięła się od czasu college'u. Ben i ja znaleźliśmy dla niej pomoc, gdy odkryliśmy świeże rany.

To była kolejna rzecz, która podpowiedziała mi o nie przyjmowaniu nowych pacjentów. Teraz pytanie, co mam zrobić ze sobą? Edward i ja już chodzimy razem do terapeuty i rozmawialiśmy już o indywidualnej terapii dla mnie.

Czy jestem gotowa opowiedzieć popieprzoną prawdę kompletnie obcej osobie? Cholera, staję się ordynarna, kiedy jestem niewyspana. Nie tylko muszę opowiedzieć to komuś spoza rodziny, spoza grupy ludzi, którzy znali prawdę, ale również muszę odpuścić.

Byłam niezależna od tak długiego czasu, że musiałam schrzanić poprzedniego dnia. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Edward wybaczy mi moje błędy. Pieprzyć to, że wybaczy mi bycie upartym osłem.

 **Edward**

Ciepłe ciało, które towarzyszyło mi przez całą noc zniknęło, gdy się obudziłem. Po położeniu Belli do łóżka, zadzwoniłem do mojej rodziny, by ich poinformować, że biorę do końca tygodnia wolne w biurze. Wiedzieli, że chcę wziąć trochę wolnego po tym, jak Bella wróci.

Nie powiedziałem o Angeli, nie chciałem mówić o tym nikomu. Jęknąłem, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy. _Cholera jasna. Czy to całe gówno naprawdę się wydarzyło?_

 _Gdzie do diabła jest Bella?_ Prysznic nie jest włączony, ale mogłem dosłyszeć jedną z piosenek Maroon 5 brzmiącą w mieszkaniu. Pewnie już wstała i zaczęła robić śniadanie. Pieprzyć to, dlaczego nie pozwalała mi zadbać o siebie? Czy ona nie uznaje czegoś takiego jak spanie? Bella musi nauczyć się odpoczywać.

Wciągnąłem na siebie spodnie od piżamy. Bella nienawidziła gdy spałem w ubraniu, tym bardziej, że sama sypiała bez. Nie przeszkadza mi to. To stało się bardziej wymogiem, odkąd wszystko sprawiało, że czuła się niekomfortowo, będąc w ciąży.

Po krótkiej wizycie w łazience, skierowałem się w stronę kuchni. Znalazłem ją z telefonem przy uchu, krążącą po pomieszczeniu, co było niezwykle nienaturalne.

Robiła tak tylko raz, odkąd ją poznałem, kiedy pojechaliśmy do domku na plaży. Była wtedy zdenerwowana, sekretem krążącym pomiędzy nami. Teraz było zupełnie inaczej.

Śniadanie leżało na stoliku kawowym, ciepłe, co przypominało poranki z przeszłości. Powinienem być wdzięczny, ale bardziej martwiło mnie jej zachowanie.

\- Dziękuję.

Zakończyła połączenie, pocierając swój brzuch. Natychmiast jej ciało się uspokoiło i po chwili obróciła się, by znaleźć mnie stojącego w drzwiach. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, czego nie oczekiwałem. Nie miałem pieprzonego pojęcia dlaczego. Mimo to, wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń.

Bella posłała mi uśmiech i owinęła ramiona wokół mojej talii.

\- Dzień dobry - wyszeptała, drażniąc moją pierś.

\- Dlaczego już wstałaś? - spytałem, owijając ramiona wokół jej barków. Pocałowałem ją w czoło, wdychając jej słodki zapach.

\- Nie mogłam spać - wymamrotała. Westchnęła i uścisnęła mnie. - Zjedzmy śniadanie, umieram z głodu.

Zaśmiałem się i usiadłem na kanapie, sadzając ją obok mnie.

\- Maleństwa mają zachcianki?

Przepiękny rumieniec wykwitł na jej policzkach, kiedy skubała kawałek bekonu na swoim talerzu.

\- Nie, to raczej moje. Tak myślę. - Zarumieniła się ponownie, biorąc gryza. - Nie mogłam się zdecydować, co przygotować. Byłam gotowa przyszykować wszystko, co znalazłam w kuchni. - Zaśmiałem się, przyciskając usta do jej, nie mogąc się oprzeć.

\- To dobrze, że zrobiłem zakupy przed twoim przyjazdem - powiedziałem, szczerząc się. Na stoliku przede mną stał talerz pełen francuskich tostów, bekonu, jajecznicy i kiełbasek. Odwróciłem się w stronę kuchni odkrywając, że wszystko lśni. Pewnie zaczęła wić gniazdo, czytałem o tym w książkach o ciąży. Od jak dawna jest na nogach?

Jednakże, czegoś mi brakowało. Chwilę mi zajęło, zanim zdałem sobie sprawę czego, po czym wciągnąłem Bellę na moje kolana. Zaśmiała się cicho, odwracając się, żeby mnie pocałować.

\- Znacznie lepiej - wyszeptała w moje usta. Kiwnąłem, szczęśliwy, że to uczucie było odwzajemnione.

Jedliśmy, karmiąc się nawzajem. Cieszyliśmy się spokojem, zważając na to, co zaszło poprzedniego wieczoru, tego właśnie potrzebowaliśmy. Po zjedzeniu ostatniego kawałka francuskiego tosta, przycisnąłem usta do warg Belli. Mruknęła, biorąc ostatniego kęsa.

\- Jestem pełna - powiedziała, pocierając swój brzuszek. - Myślę, że to ich uciszy na jakiś czas.

Z zainteresowaniem, przycisnąłem dłoń do jej brzucha.

\- Nie pozwalają ci spać?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie sypiam za dobrze i to nie ma nic wspólnego z ciążą.

\- Ponieważ byłaś z dala od domu? - zasugerowałem. Kiwnęła głową i lekko uniosła ramiona.

\- Dzisiaj i wczoraj, to były pouczające doświadczenia. - Zsunęła się z moich kolan i oparła się plecami o bok kanapy. Wziąłem jej nogi i położyłem na moich kolanach. - Czy wszystko w porządku, Edwardzie? - spytała. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, a jeśli nie chcesz, możesz iść na indywidualne spotkanie z terapeutą.

Pokręciłem głową, biorąc jedną z jej stóp w dłonie. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, co się stało po chwili.

Bella wykrzyknęła przekleństwo, zrywając stopy z moich kolan i przebiegając pokój w ciągu sekundy. Jedzenie i nasze napoje kapały ze stolika na kanapę i nawet na mnie. Dostrzegłem jak obejmuje brzuch w ochronnym geście.

Cholera jasna, czy ja ją skrzywdziłem? Kurwa, nie mam pojęcia, co mogłem zrobić. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o zdrowie Belli i jej ciążę. Odkąd zostawiłem ją w szpitalu, żyłem z myślą, że gdy do mnie wróci to schrzanie to. Że popełnię jakiś pieprzony błąd i skrzywdzę ją, nasze dzieci, czy nas.

\- Bella - powiedziałem, zrywając się z kanapy. Całe jej ciało drżało, gdy podchodziłem. Uspokoiła się po kilku głębokich oddechach. - Proszę, powiedz mi co zrobiłem. - Nawet ja mogłem usłyszeć desperację w moim głosie. Musiałem wiedzieć.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała, a jej rysy złagodniały. - Nie możesz pocierać moich stóp lub nóg. To może wywołać skurcze.

\- W porządku - wyszeptałem, wyciągając dłoń w jej kierunku. - To wyjaśnia zerwanie twoich stóp z moich kolan, ale nie twoją reakcję. - Pokręciła głową na moją wyciągniętą dłoń, a ja ignorowałem uczucie odrzucenia. - Powiedz mi co się dzieję.

\- Mój brat i ja byliśmy wcześniakami. - Kurwa, nie wiedziałem o tym, a to dodało kolejne obawy w związku z nadchodzącym porodem. Dlaczego nie pomyślałem, żeby o to zapytać. W końcu jest w mnogiej ciąży. Nerwowo przebiegła dłonią przez twarz, a drugą złapała moją rękę. - Przepraszam, że cię przeraziłam, ale wariuję po wczorajszym.

Moje ciało natychmiast się spięło.

\- Czy coś się dzieje z dziećmi, z tobą? - Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że puściłem jej dłoń i chwyciłem za ramiona.

\- Edward - wyszeptała. - Znowu warczysz i trzymasz mnie za mocno.

Poluźniłem mój uścisk.

\- Przepraszam - wzdrygnąłem się. - Myśl, że ty i dzieci jesteście w niebezpie... - Zadrżałem ponownie, przyciągając ją bliżej.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć - wymamrotała. - Zdałam sobie z tego sprawę wczoraj. - Zmarszczyła brwi i wyglądała, jakby szukała odpowiednich słów.

Wziąłem jej dłoń w swoją i usiadłem na kanapie, pociągając ją za sobą.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Zdałam sobie sprawę, że jeśli bym nie weszła w tamtej chwili do mieszkania... - zaczęła, nerwowo przygryzając wargę. Nie miałem pojęcia gdzie z tym zmierza. - To prawdopodobnie sam byś ją wykopał z mieszkania.

Prychnąłem i burknąłem:

\- Kurwa, tak.

Posłała mi mały uśmiech, zanim kontynuowała:

\- A później powiedziałbyś mi, co się stało.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziałem. - Nie skłamałbym ci o czymś takim, o niczym. To nie byłoby w porządku trzymać w tajemnicy przed tobą takie rzeczy. - Skrzywiła się i zrozumiałem jej wyraz twarzy.

Poczucie winy. Poczucie pieprzonej winy.

Westchnęła i kiwnęła głową.

\- Teraz to wiem. I naprawdę mi przykro, nie myślałam, kiedy to się stało.

\- Kiedy co się stało, Bello?

\- Wczoraj wczesnym rankiem miałam skurcze. - Moje dłonie zacisnęły się wokół jej, pokazując, by kontynuowała. Natychmiast kilka scenariuszy przebiegło przez moją głowę, wszystkie tak samo przerażające. - Nic poważnego. Zostałam zbadana na ostrym dyżurze i wszystko wygląda dobrze.

\- Dlaczego do mnie nie zadzwoniłaś? - Mogłem usłyszeć ból w moim głosie, gdy zadawałam to pytanie. Nie tylko bolał mnie ten fakt, ale również przerażał.

 _Czy doszczętnie zniszczyłem jej zaufanie do mnie, jeśli chodzi o jej zdrowie i zdrowie naszych dzieci?_

Nagle niechciany obraz jej przemęczonej twarzy, gdy zostawiłem ją kilka miesięcy temu, pojawił mi się przed oczami. Zostawiłem jej decyzję, by wybrała najlepszą opcję dla niej i naszych dzieci. Sama. Nawet po tym, jak poprosiła mnie o pomoc, odszedłem.

Wiadomości na poczcie głosowej, które dostałem zaraz po wyjeździe wryły się w moją pamięć:

\- Edwardzie - warknął Jacob. W tle było słychać łkanie i krzyki. - Jak mogłeś jej to do cholery zrobić? -Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim kontynuował: - Spójrz, wiem, że to boli. Zaufaj mi, znam to uczucie. Kiedy odkryłem prawdę, chciałem skręcić jej kark. Ale cholera, Edward, to jest Bella na litość Boską i twoje dziecko!

Następna wiadomość była od Esme:

\- Edwardzie - załkała. - Proszę, wróć. Znam cię na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie wybaczysz sobie tego, że odszedłeś. Oboje się kochacie, czy to nie wystarczający powód do zostania, do rozmowy? Boisz się?

Bałem się, tamtego dnia. Pomimo gniewu i bólu, które czułem tamtego wieczoru, wieczoru kiedy odszedłem od Belli, od naszych dzieci, strach był najbardziej dominujący. Po odsłuchaniu tych dwóch wiadomości, umocnili tylko moją decyzję o odejściu.

Po śmierci moich rodziców, uczucie opuszczenia, straty, złości rozrywało mnie na kawałeczki. W wieku czternastu lat dokonałem wyboru o nie zakładaniu rodziny. Nigdy bym nie życzył takiego bólu wrogowi, a co dopiero komuś z rodziny. Żonie, dzieciom. Od tamtego czasu unikałem zbliżeń, aż do osiemnastki, kiedy straciłem dziewictwo, mimo że nadarzało się wiele okazji. Odkąd zacząłem uprawiać seks, zawsze używałem prezerwatyw. Aż nie pojawiła się Bella.

W końcu dziecko powiedziało mi, żebym zaczął słuchać sercem, po czym wróciłem do domu, żeby to odzyskać. To co oddałem do rąk Belli, gdy wyznała, że mnie kocha. Moja ucieczka miała inny wpływ na nasz związek, niż myślałem. _Nie ufała mi na tyle, żeby chcieć mnie przy swoim boku, gdyby coś jej się stało? Czy nie byłem przy niej, kiedy tego potrzebowała?_ Powstrzymałem mój gniew, ponieważ Bella nie potrzebuje kolejnej rzeczy, która by ją martwiła. Chociaż powinna do mnie zadzwonić.

\- Nie zadzwoniłaś do mnie - powiedziałem tak obojętnie jak tylko mogłem, odwracając wzrok od niej. Wspomnienie Belli rzucającej się w kierunku Angeli poprzedniej nocy było przerażające. Gdybym wiedział, że kilka godzin wcześniej była na ostrym dyżurze, dostałbym zawału.

\- Wiem. - Jej palce zacisnęły się ciasno wokół moich palców, jakby były deską ratunkową.

\- Dlaczego? - Spojrzałem na nią i dostrzegłem żal w jej oczach.

\- Edwardzie, miałam skurcze i byłam przerażona. Jedyną myślą w tamtej chwili było sprawdzenie, czy wszystko w porządku. - Wyrzucała z siebie słowa, a ja ledwo mogłem zrozumieć ich sens.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Tylko udawałam. Kiedy mogłam miałam do ciebie zadzwonić, było już po wszystkim. Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć. - Zanim mógłbym cokolwiek powiedzieć, wyczułem, że chce coś dodać. Delikatnym ściśnięciem dłoni, prosiłem by kontynuowała. Westchnęła i spojrzała na swoje kolana.

\- Nigdy nikomu nie mówiłam o tym, jakie mogą być komplikacje, co może być powodem, dlaczego nie zadzwoniłam. Ostatniej nocy zdałam sobie sprawę, że źle zrobiłam.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić. Część mnie chciała chwycić ją za ramiona i potrząsnąć. Powiedzieć jej, że jest moim życiem, tak samo jak nasze dzieci i mam prawo wiedzieć. Ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę rozmawiać z nią w ten sposób. Nadal jest niezwykle krucha.

\- Wiem, że nie mógłbym tam być z tobą, kiedy to się stało - zacząłem, unosząc jej podbródek. Po chwili moje spojrzenie spotkało jej. - Ale po wszystkim mogłaś do mnie zadzwonić. - Byłem zaskoczony jak łatwo było mi ukryć ból w moim głosie. Dopóki nie spojrzała na mnie, z rozczarowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Jej palce zacisnęły się wokół moich. Aby pokazać jej, że wszystko w porządku, uniosłem jej dłoń i ucałowałem jej kłykcie. Wiedziałem, że jest jej ciężko przyznać się do błędu.

\- Edwardzie, chciałam tylko wrócić do domu, do ciebie. Po wypuszczeniu mnie ze szpitala, to właśnie zrobiłam.

\- A oni są pewni, że z wami wszystko w porządku?

\- Doszli do wniosku, że to ból z blizn po moich wcześniejszych zabiegach. Są cały czas rozciągane, co powoduje ból.

Wewnętrznie zadrżałem na myśl o niej na jakimkolwiek stole operacyjnym, co potęgowało mój strach o zbliżającym się porodzie. Tyle rzeczy mogło pójść źle.

\- W chwili, kiedy się przestraszyłaś i zadzwoniłaś po kogoś, następny telefon powinien być do mnie - powiedziałem. - Chcę być częścią wszystkiego, co się wiąże z twoją ciążą. Nie mogę tego zrobić, jeśli mnie odcinasz od tego.

\- Już to wiem. Dzieje się tak wiele i ulżyło mi. Dodatkowo nie chciałam ci mówić, ponieważ wiedziałam, że będziesz się martwić. Po tym co stało się wczoraj, wiem, że powiedziałbyś mi o Angeli. Teraz wiem, że też powinnam ci powiedzieć.

\- Cholerna racja - powiedziałem. - I to nie tylko o dzieciach chcę wiedzieć. Jeśli coś się dzieje z tobą, pod względem zdrowotnym, czy cokolwiek innego, mam prawo wiedzieć. Jesteś moim życiem, tak samo jak nasze dzieci.

\- Przykro mi - wyszeptała, wspinając się na moje kolana. Potarła nosem moja szyję i owinęła ramiona wokół moich barków. - Tak bardzo cię kocham. - Przycisnąłem usta do jej skroni. Mimo że nadal byłem zły, kocham ją tak samo mocno jak wczoraj. To się nigdy nie zmieni.

Rozejrzałem się wokół mnie i zobaczyłem porozrzucane naczynia na podłodze.

\- Musimy posprzątać ten bałagan - powiedziała.

\- Musimy - powiedziałem, chwytając talerz i podnosząc go. - Przynieś ręcznik. Ja zajmę się tym.

Wzięła moją dłoń.

\- Zróbmy to razem. - Uśmiechnęła się i przycisnęła usta do mojego policzka. Po posprzątaniu, siedzieliśmy przez chwilę razem, aż zegar nie wybił dziewiątej rano.

\- Skoro nie idę dziś do pracy, co masz zamiar robić?

\- Mamy zajęty cały dzień - powiedziała. - Umówiłam nas do terapeuty. Mamy wizytę u położnika kilka godzin później. - Potarła swoje ramiona, kręcąc głową kilka razy.

\- Pozwól mi - wyszeptałem. - Może nie mogę dotykać twoich stóp, ale przynajmniej mogę pomasować ci kark i plecy. - Kiwnęła głową, sadowiąc się między moimi udami i przytulając się do mojej piersi.

\- Detektyw Gomez przyjedzie później, żeby spisać twoje zeznania - wyszeptałem, zastanawiając się czy to nie za dużo dla niej. - Mogę zadzwonić do niego i to przełożyć - powiedziałem, pocierając miejsce w którym szyja łączyła się z barkiem. Cieszył mnie fakt, że mogę jej zapewnić odrobinę wygody. Jej zdrowie i jej potrzeby są na liście priorytetów, zwłaszcza teraz. Teraz moja kolej, by o nią zadbać. Uparta czy nie, musi mi pozwolić.

\- Apropo Angeli - wyszeptałem, żałując, że muszę zakłócić ciszę wokół nas. - Nie myślałaś chyba, że cię zdradzę?

Pokręciła głową.

\- Myślałeś, że tak pomyślę? - spytała.

\- Z moją przeszłością, nie byłoby trudno dojść do takiego wniosku. Nigdy nie dałem ci powodu, by myśleć inaczej.

\- Dałeś mi powód, kochasz mnie. Ufam ci.

Pozwoliłem jej słowom zagnieździć się w mojej głowie, to był brakujący kawałek w naszym związku. Nasze zaufanie stało nad przysłowiowym klifem, po tym jak dowiedziałem się prawdy. Po tym jak zostawiłem ją, kiedy potrzebowała mnie najbardziej.

Dopóki tego nie powiedziała, nie miałem pojęcia jak bardzo potrzebowałem zadeklarowania tego. Ulżyło mi, nawet bardziej, gdy spojrzałem jej w oczy, gdzie zobaczyłem miłość. Zostało nam jeszcze kilka rzeczy, nad którymi musimy popracować i z pewnością pojawią się nowe, ale poradzimy sobie z tym razem.

\- Jak ją poznałaś?

\- Chodziłyśmy razem na kilka zajęć w Los Angeles, ale straciłam z nią kontakt. Potem Reese zabrał mnie na jedno z ich spotkań. Właściwie tam poznałam Mike'a. Odgrywaliśmy scenę w trójkę i Angela była drugą uległą.

\- Wspomniała to - powiedziałem. Pieprzyć to, byłem ciekawy. Nie chciałem słyszeć o niej i innych facetach, ale byłem ciekawy, co spowodowało obsesję Angeli. Bella zawahała się, odwracając się twarzą do mnie.

\- Kiedy spytałeś czy byłam kiedyś z kobietą, skłamałam.

Kiwnąłem głową. Czułem, że coś nadchodzi.

\- Miałaś związane ręce przez umowę poufności? - Zaśmiałem się na grę słów, za co oberwałem od niej w ramię. To złagodziło napięcie wiszące w powietrzu. - Nie winię cię za to. Nie mogłaś nic powiedzieć. Rozumiem, że to nie była twoja decyzja.

\- Nie, nie była. Zgodziłam się na bycie uległą podczas jednej sceny. Resse wykorzystał to. To był katalizator, który zakończył nasz związek.

\- Nie spytał cię o zdanie w tej kwestii - wywnioskowałem.

\- W pewnym sensie, tak. To, i nie lubię tracić kontroli.

Prychnąłem.

\- No co ty nie powiesz. - Oboje jesteśmy świadomi, że nienawidzi tracić kontroli w każdej sytuacji. Warto było wiedzieć, kiedy miała zarzucić mnie jakąś bombą. To pozwalało mi się nią zająć.

\- Umówiłam się na indywidualną sesję. Właściwie na dzisiaj. - Głos jej zadrżał, gdy kontynuowała: - Chcę jej powiedzieć co zrobiłam, z obiektami mam na myśli.

\- Utracisz prawo do wykonywania zawodu - wyszeptałem. - I swoją wiarygodność jako eksperta w sprawach seksu.

Kiwnęła głową, a następnie opuściła ją w dół i wpatrywała się w kolana.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłam, że jestem ekspertem w moich książkach, czy wywiadach. Moi czytelnicy nadali mi tytuł lekarza. Przeczytałeś moje książki, to są historie, a nie instrukcje. A co do mojej licencji, nie sądzę, żebym mogła już praktykować. Przynajmniej na razie nie jestem w stanie. Moje obiekty nigdy nie były osobami płacącymi, więc o to nie muszę się martwić.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Od zawsze wiedziałam, że to co robiłam było złe. To był powód, dlaczego tak ostrożnie dobierałam obiekty. Zawsze uzasadniałam wybór, że jeśli nie moja pomoc, to byliby gorsi lub zrobiliby coś drastycznego. Jak Brianna. Jakaś część mnie zawsze to wiedziała.

\- A teraz możesz tak łatwo to porzucić?

Pokręciła głową i pociągnęła nosem.

\- Nie.

Ostrożnie przesunąłem ją, by leżała wygodnie na boku, a ja wsunąłem się za nią. Przyciągnąłem ją do mojej piersi. Wyszeptałem do niej:

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo. Nienawidzę cię widzieć w takim stanie.

Jednakże, może to była rzecz, której potrzebowała najbardziej. To co zrobiła nie było dobre, więc nie próbowałem jej nawet mówić, że wszystko się ułoży.

Szczęście było po jej stronie, szczęście, ponieważ wszyscy, którymi się zajmowała stali się lepszymi ludźmi. Jednakże, było w tym dużo ryzyka, to wszystko mogło się źle skończyć. Angela i Daniel byli najlepszymi przykładami tego,co mogłoby się stać z jej innymi obiektami.

Jej łzom towarzyszyły szlochy, czkawka i zaciśnięte palce wokół moich.

Powoli wstałem i wziąłem ją na ręce. Jej dłonie owinęły się wokół mnie. Płakała w moją szyję po raz drugi w ciągu dwunastu godzin.

Miarowym krokiem zaniosłem ją do sypialni, a gdy położyłem ją na łóżku, jej ciało natychmiast odwróciło się do mnie.

\- Shh - powiedziałem, przyciskając usta do jej skroni. - Przygotuję ci kąpiel. - Nie powstrzymała mnie.

Tak szybko jak tylko mogłem napełniłem wannę. Poświęcając chwilę na położenie ciepłych ręczników obok wanny, poczułem jej obecność, zanim ją zauważyłem. Zaskoczyło mnie, że sama wyszła ze swojego stanu, co dało mi do myślenia. Jej epizody zdarzały się rzadko, z dużym odstępem pomiędzy nimi. Koszmary były dodatkowym czynnikiem, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Teraz było poczucie winy, którego nie rozpracowaliśmy.

Odwróciłem się, żeby dostrzec jak opiera się o framugę, wyglądając na nieco rozbawioną, gdy nalewałem jakiegoś płynu do wanny.

\- Co ty robisz? - spytała, a jej oczy błyszczały od łez.

\- Dbam o ciebie - odpowiedziałem. Wyciągnąłem do niej dłoń, którą wzięła bez wahania. Pytanie w jej oczach mnie zaskoczyło. - Dlaczego jesteś taka zaskoczona, że szykuję ci kąpiel?

\- Nie zaskoczona - odpowiedziała cicho. - Po prostu nikt nigdy tego dla mnie nie robił.

\- Cieszę się, że jestem pierwszy - powiedziałem i posłałem jej uśmiech. - I ostatni.

Kąciki jej ust się uniosły.

\- I ostatni - powtórzyła. Powoli pozwoliła mi ściągnąć z siebie szlafrok i koszulę. Dotyk i pocałunki były cnotliwe i pocieszające.

Przytrzymałem ją za dłoń, gdy wchodziła do wanny, obserwując jak wyraz jej twarzy się odpręża. Jęknęła, gdy usadowiła się w środku, po czym zarumieniła się, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę co zrobiła. Złapałem mały kubek i zacząłem oblewać jej włosy wodą.

\- Minęło sporo czasu odkąd myłem ci włosy - powiedziałem, wyciskając szampon na dłoń. - Ale myślę, że pamiętam jak to robić.

Zaśmiała się cicho, zamykając oczy, gdy zacząłem pocierać jej czaszkę.

\- To ciekawe, ponieważ wtedy skupiałeś się bardziej na innych częściach.

Jęknąłem.

\- Złośliwiec.

Pozbyłem się wspomnień z moich myśli, unikając patrzenia na resztę jej ciała.

\- Dopóki nie dostaniemy zgody od lekarza, nie mam zamiaru nic robić.

Nadąsała się, a ja kontynuowałem mycie jej włosów i płukanie ich.

\- Bez dotykania nóg? - spytała, zamykając oczy, gdy woda spłynęła na jej twarz. Wewnętrznie jęknąłem. Czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę jak twardy jestem, nawet bez dotykania jej?

\- Bez dotykania nóg - powiedziałem. - Spytamy na wizycie u lekarza.

Uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową.

\- Wiesz, że jest możliwość, że zobaczymy je ponownie. Chciałbyś wiedzieć co mamy?

\- Poniekąd tak. - Złapałem myjkę i zacząłem ją spieniać mydłem. - Chciałbym wiedzieć, co zrobić w pokoju dziecięcym.

\- Dokładnie - powiedziała w zamyśleniu. - Chciałabym naszkicować ołówkiem mural na zachodniej ścianie.

\- Też o tym myślałem.

\- Ale nie mogę go namalować, aż się nie urodzą - powiedziała z grymasem na twarzy. - Przez zapach farby mam nudności.

\- Zastanawiałem się czy to będzie dobry pomysł. Zawsze możemy mieć kołyski w naszym pokoju, dopóki ich nie będzie gotowy.

\- Możemy, ale to nie powinno zająć dużo czasu, jeśli mi pomożesz.

Podałem jej myjkę, przeczyszczając gardło.

\- Myślę, że dla naszego dobra będzie lepiej, jeśli sama się umyjesz.

Zaśmiała się i wzięła myjkę z mojej dłoni, ochlapując mnie pianą. Ponownie odchrząknąłem i próbowałem nie obserwować myjki poruszającej się po jej ciele. Kurwa, jestem facetem, ale to jest tortura.

\- Chcesz, żebym pomógł ci malować? - spytałem zaskoczony. - Nie jesteś jednym z tych przewrażliwionych artystów, którzy nie lubią jak inni dotykają ich rzeczy?

\- Do diabła, jestem - zaczęła, pochylając się, by umyć nogi. - Ale chciałabym, żebyś mi pomógł stworzyć coś dla naszych dzieci.

\- Paskudnie maluję - marudziłem. Jednak byłem zaskoczony, że tego chciała i ja także tego zapragnąłem. - Ale mogę się nauczyć.

\- Myślisz, że możemy pojechać w tym tygodniu? - spytała, wrzucając myjkę do kosza. - Do domu, mam na myśli.

\- Jasne - powiedziałem. - Zakładam, że jakiś czas pomieszkamy tutaj, w tymczasowym domu. Z ograniczeniami czasowymi i faktem, że chcę ekipę Emmetta, to może zająć co najmniej dwa lata, jak nie trzy.

Wzdrygnęła się.

\- To długo, ale dzięki tym staraniom będziemy naprawdę do niego przywiązani.

\- Wiem - powiedziałem, wyciągając korek z wanny. - Ale musisz przyznać, że plan domu, który zrobiłem jest niesamowity.

\- Tak, jest. Kiedy przesłałeś mi plany, byłam pod wrażeniem. Masz niesamowite pomysły. - Uśmiechnąłem się, szczęśliwy na jej komplement odnoszący się naszego wymarzonego domu. - Podoba mi się idea czegoś naszego, tylko naszego.

\- Tak będzie - powiedziałem, wstając. - Nasz dom, na naszej działce, z naszą rodzinką mieszkającą tam. Ale nie ważne gdzie zamieszkamy, mój dom jest z tobą i tam gdzie jesteś ty.

Jej dolna warga zadrżała, kiedy pomagałem jej stanąć. Pocałowałem ją w nos i wziąłem jej twarz w dłonie.

\- Ciii - wyszeptałem. - Nie płacz, kochanie. - Scałowałem każdą łzę, zanim zdążyła spłynąć z jej policzków, gdy owijałem ją ręcznikiem.

\- Pieprzone hormony. Przepraszam, że jestem taka niepozbierana - wyszeptała. - Zeszły miesiąc był trochę stresujący, a teraz ty jesteś taki słodki. - Wziąłem jej dłoń w swoją, pomagając jej wyjść z wanny. Powoli wycierałem ręcznikiem jej mokre ciało. - Nikt nigdy tego dla mnie nie robił. Nigdy im nie pozwalałam.

\- Cóż, cieszę się, że mogę być tym pierwszym - powiedziałem. - I powtórzę, ostatnim. Poczekaj chwilę, muszę przynieść ci coś do ubrania. Wcześniej zapomniałem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - droczyła się. Uśmiechnąłem się, ponieważ miała rację, to była tylko wymówka, by zobaczyć ją nagą. Kiedy wróciłem z parą bokserek i jedną z moich koszul, znalazłem ją stojącą przed lustrem, które zajmowało większość ściany.

\- Nie mogę zobaczyć palców u stóp - powiedziała, patrząc na mnie przez lustro. Spojrzała w dół i poruszyła palcami. - Założę się, że mój manicure zaczął schodzić.

\- Twoje paluszki są słodkie, jak zwykle - zażartowałem i podałem jej ubrania, które przyniosłem. - Mogę je dla ciebie pomalować, jeśli chcesz, mała praktyka na później. Poza tym, skoro nie mogę ich ssać tak jak lubię, to równie dobrze mogę je pomalować.

Jęknęła cicho, po czym wyskomlała:

\- I kto tu się teraz droczy?

Przechyliłem głowę na bok, zauważając jej zarumienione ciało po kąpieli, z powodu ciąży i podniecenia.

\- Jesteś miss świata, dziecinko. - Zarumieniła się mocniej i wymamrotała coś pod nosem, co zabrzmiało jak "potrzebuje swoich okularów". - Słyszałem to - powiedziałem, pocierając jej ramię. - Widzę doskonale. Jesteś piękna, nawet jeśli nie widzisz swoich palców.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptała. - Pomożesz mi? - Podała mi koszulę, z odrobiną fantazji uniosła ramiona i brwi w tym samym czasie. Kątem oka dostrzegłem u niej mały uśmieszek, kiedy zauważyła, że obserwuję jej piersi.

Westchnąłem i wyburczałem:

\- Jeśli muszę, chociaż ubrania powinny być zakazane przez następny tydzień, skoro oboje jesteśmy w domu.

To była miła zmiana tematu i świeże przypomnienie, że możemy być tym, kim jesteśmy, mimo tego gówna, które przeżyliśmy. Resztę poranka spędziliśmy w podobny sposób, na drażnieniu się, namiętnych pocałunkach i po prostu na relaksie.

Jednakże godzinę przed spotkaniem z terapeutą Bella zrobiła się nerwowa. Podczas drogi, czułem napięcie, które przechodzi przez nią falami. Położyłem dłoń na jej, czekając aż spojrzy na mnie. W jej oczach błyszczały łzy, ale również determinacja.

\- Robisz słuszną rzecz, kochanie.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Wiem, ale patrząc na ostatnie dziesięć lat mojego życia z innej perspektywy, stwierdzam że to naprawdę popieprzone.

\- Cóż, nigdy nie byłaś tak blisko z żadnym z poprzednich obiektów - powiedziałem miękko, wyciągając dłoń z jej uścisku. - Emocje związane z moją sprawą były inne. I wiesz dokładnie co prawda zrobiła ze mną.

\- Co prowadzi mnie do pytań o wszystko przed tobą - powiedziała, kiedy wjechałem na parking.

Siedzieliśmy przez kilka minut w ciszy. Nie miałem pojęcia co powiedzieć na temat jej wątpliwości, ale miałem przypuszczenia co to może zrobić z kimś takim jak ona. Im bardziej o tym myślałem, tym bardziej odczuwałem ulgę, że zdecydowała się na terapię. Nie mogłem jej pomóc, ponieważ za bardzo byłem z nią związany.

Wziąłem jej dłoń ponownie, podczas gdy oboje wpatrywaliśmy się w biuro przed nami. Było ono proste i nieokreślone w swojej prostocie. Widziałem to miejsce jako krok w kierunku odzyskania Belli i nas, za to Bella musiała to postrzegać jako coś strasznego. Część mnie chciała chronić ją przed tym miejscem, jakiejś części jej umysłu, do której ucieka i zamyka się przed światem. Jednakże, ona potrzebuje tego, żeby naprawdę móc ruszyć naprzód.

Z głębokim westchnieniem i mocnym uściskiem na moich palcach, Bella spojrzała na mnie.

\- Jestem gotowa - powiedziała stanowczo.

Pokręciłem głową, ponieważ kurwa, ja nie byłem. Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, Bella owinęła mocniej palce wokół moich.

\- Będzie dobrze, Edwardzie.

\- Powinniśmy najpierw zrobić badania - powiedziałem, zastanawiając się, czy nie jest za późno by przełożyć sesję. - Nie mogę znieść myśli, że coś się może stać tobie i dzieciom.

\- Jeśli będzie to dla mnie za dużo, to przerwę spotkanie.

\- To nie wystarczy.

\- Nie możesz wejść tam ze mną - wyszeptała.

\- Wiem.

\- Ale możesz usiąść przed drzwiami - powiedziała. - To będzie dla mnie wiele znaczyć. Wiedza, że jesteś blisko.

\- W porządku - wyszeptałem. Rzuciłem spojrzenie w kierunku biura, kiwając głową. Odwróciłem się, żeby spojrzeć na jej napiętą twarz. Przeze mnie robi się coraz gorzej. - Chciałbym być bliżej, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Posłała mi uśmiech.

\- Chodźmy.

Wyskoczyłem z auta, pokonując drogę do drzwi pasażera i pomogłem jej wysiąść. Prowadziłem ją z dłonią na jej plecach, weszliśmy do małego gabinetu.

Były tu tylko dwa krzesła i mała kanapa, wraz z kilkoma roślinami doniczkowymi w prostym pokoju. Za częściowo oszkloną ścianą siedziała starsza pani w ogromnych okularach, stukając w klawiaturę. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy weszliśmy.

Poruszaliśmy się ręka w rękę. Po minucie, Bella dostała podkładkę do wypełnienia kilku informacji. Obserwowałem jak uzupełnia pusty druk swoim zgrabnym pismem.

\- Urodziłaś się w Arizonie. Jak to się do cholery stało?

\- Rodzice pojechali do rodziny w Teksasie, kiedy Jordanowi zachciało się wyjść.

\- Powinniśmy się martwić?

\- Porozmawiamy z lekarzem - powiedziała. - Nie ma potrzeby się teraz zamartwiać.

\- Ciężko jest tego nie robić. Ta ciąża zaczęła się od komplikacji.

Bella kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak, ale nie możesz myśleć tylko o najgorszym. Albo przynajmniej ja próbuję tak robić.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać - odpowiedziała, biorąc moją dłoń. - Wiem, że się boisz, chociaż zastanawiam się czy twoja wina jest częścią tego.

\- Tak, wiem, że jest. Co ty na to, aby przełożyć to na naszą wspólną sesję w tym tygodniu?

\- Dobrze - powiedziała. - Ale jeśli naprawdę czujesz się winny, to porozmawiaj o tym ze mną.

\- Tak zrobię. - Miała wystarczająco zmartwień, tak samo jak ja. Nie ma potrzeby dodawania jej kolejnych, a znając Bellę, będzie się czuła winna z powodu mojej winy. A tego nie potrzebowała w swoim stanie.

Po kilku minutach, Bella oddała podkładkę sekretarce.

\- Panna Swan - powiedziała sekretarka, otwierając drzwi. - Możesz wejść do środka.

Bella westchnęła głęboko i kiwnęła głową.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała, wstając na nogi. Odwróciła się i przycisnęła usta do moich. - Kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię, zawsze.

Kiedy to powiedziałem, Bella podeszła do drzwi.

\- Muszę pojechać do banku - powiedziała sekretarka do kogoś w środku, stojąc w drzwiach. - Powinnam wrócić przed kolejnym pacjentem. - Usłyszałem, że ktoś coś odpowiada, gdy Bella i sekretarka spotkały się w drzwiach. Z uśmiechem, kobieta potarła ramię Belli.

\- Wejdź, moja droga

\- Samantha Giles, jak się dzisiaj miewasz?

\- Dziękuję, dobrze - odpowiedziała Bella, po czym spojrzała na mnie. - To Edward Cullen. - Wstałem i zaoferowałem dłoń. Po oficjalnym potrząśnięciu usiadłem z powrotem. Kobieta odwróciła się do Belli.

Bella przeczyściła gardło i wyciągnęła swoją dłoń.

\- Jestem Isabella Swan i łamałam serca przez całe swoje życie.

Kobieta uniosła brwi i spojrzała na mnie, ale jej wyraz twarzy się nie zmienił. To było coś co Bella robiła wcześniej, ale teraz próbowała z tym skończyć.

\- W porządku - powiedziała, otwierając szerzej drzwi. - Porozmawiajmy w środku. - Bella posłała mi uśmiech i podążyła za kobietą, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

~oOo~

Pięćdziesiąt osiem minut, dwa rozdziały na moim czytniku i wiele stanów przedzawałowych później, obserwowałem jak Bella wyłania się zza drzwi. Posłała pannie Giles uśmiech, powtarzając termin kolejnej wizyty. Kiedy Bella odwróciła się by spojrzeć na mnie, mogłem dostrzec łzy w jej oczach. Zerwałem się na nogi i wziąłem ją w ramiona.

\- Powiedź mi co mam zrobić - wyszeptałem, całując ją w skroń. Nienawidzę nie wiedzieć co mam robić.

\- Jest cudownie - wymamrotała. - Możemy stąd wyjść? Może na spacer.

\- Cokolwiek - odpowiedziałem, kierując nas w stronę drzwi. Po obu stronach budynku było kilka sklepów i innych gabinetów, ale po drugiej stronie ulicy było widać drzewa, ławki i plac zabaw.

\- Park?

Bella automatycznie kiwnęła głową, ale ja wiedziałem, że jest zatopiona we własnych myślach. Prawdopodobnie analizuje rozmowę, która miała miejsce. Jej palce owinęły się wokół moich, kiedy przechodziliśmy przez drogę i wchodziliśmy do parku. Pogoda była przyjemna, a słońce ogrzewało nasze ubrania.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytałem, zacieśniając palce wokół niej. Westchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na mnie.

\- Będzie - odpowiedziała cicho. - Wszystko co robiłam, to mówienie, ona nie odezwała się ani jednym słowem. Powiedziałam jej, że nie będę już przyjmowała pacjentów. Tylko kiwnęła głową. Chodziłam na terapię, kiedy byłam młodsza, po śmierci Brianny, ale nie pamiętam już jak to jest siedzieć po drugiej stronie kanapy. A byłam po obu stronach. - Westchnąłem. - Po zamknięciu twojej sprawy, obiecałam sobie nie analizować wszystkiego co robisz.

\- Ale nadal to robisz.

\- Dokładnie - wyszeptała. - Jak ty to znosisz?

Westchnąłem, myśląc nad najlepszą odpowiedzią. Jednej rzeczy byłem pewny, nie była wystarczająco blisko. Znalazłem zacienione miejsce pod drzewem, pod którym stała ławka.

\- Usiądźmy.

Bella kiwnęła głową i usiadła obok mnie nieufnie.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę to usłyszeć.

\- Powiem ci coś, co zapewne już wiesz.

\- To nie ma żadnego sensu.

\- Myślałem o tym, to w naszej naturze analizować wszystko, co robi nasz partner. Jesteś nowa w tym całym związkowym świecie, tak samo jak ja. I mogę ci przysiąc, że również analizuję wszystko od samego początku. Nawet teraz, każdy ruch jaki robisz biorę pod uwagę, mimo że nic nie mówię, czy nie robię nic co mogłoby cię zranić.

\- W porządku - powiedziała zamyślona. - Rozumiem o czym mówisz, ale wciąż trudno mi pojąć, jak możesz siedzieć obok mnie.

\- To proste, cholernie cię kocham.

\- Nadal nie wiem dlaczego - wymamrotała.

\- Ponieważ cały czas masz wątpliwości, co do moich uczuć?

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

\- Nie, twoje uczucia są oczywiste. Po prostu staram się zrozumieć, dlaczego to robisz.

\- Niełatwo jest mi odpowiedzieć, ponieważ to nie jest tylko jedna rzecz. To cały pakiet. Cała ty. Nie jesteś idealna, nigdy nie starałaś się być. I może dlatego, że właśnie się nie starasz, innymi słowy, nikt inny tego nie robi.

\- Wiem, że nie robię. Jestem daleko od tego. To niemożliwe próbować osiągnąć perfekcję, kiedy dla każdego jest inna. Im bardziej o tym myślę, tym bardziej wierzę, że widzisz coś we mnie, czego nikt inny nie widział. Nawet moja rodzina.

\- Przedarłem twoją zewnętrzną skorupę - wymamrotałem. - Tak jak ty zrobiłaś ze mną.

\- Boże, kocham cię - powiedziała, kładąc głowę na moim ramieniu. Owinęła ramiona wokół mojej talii. - Przejdziemy przez to jak przez wszystko inne.

\- Razem - wyszeptałem.

~oOo~

Spędziliśmy kolejną godzinę włócząc się po parku i rozmawiając trochę o rzeczach, które stały się w pracy. Zapłaciłem za paczkę popcornu i usiedliśmy na ławeczce najbliżej placu zabaw. W ciszy jedliśmy maślaną przekąskę, obserwując bawiącą się grupkę dzieci.

Bella westchnęła, a ja spojrzałem na jej przepiękny uśmiech na twarzy. Pierwszy, w ciągu całego dnia.

\- Co jest? - spytałem, podążając za jej wzrokiem.

\- Mała dziewczynka z rudymi włosami - powiedziała cicho, opierając głowę o moje ramię. - Ma taki sam kolor włosów jakie miała Brianna, kiedy była w jej wieku. Ten sam śmiech. - Obserwowałem jak ruda się śmieje, gdy mała dziewczynka z długimi czarnymi włosami goniła ją wokół huśtawki.

Owinąłem ramię wokół Belli, lekko ją przytulając. Wyglądała jakby tego potrzebowała.

Bella spojrzała na mnie.

\- Też tak robiłyśmy.

Mała dziewczynka z rudymi loczkami odwróciła się nagle do swojej koleżanki i roześmiała się w jej twarz. Owinęły swoje ramiona wokół siebie i chichotały, tarzając się po trawie. Słońce odbijało się od ich twarzyczek, a śmiech wypełniał powietrze. Bella i ja śmialiśmy się z nimi.


	38. Narzędzia pracy

**38\. Narzędzia pracy**

 **Bella**

Usiadłam, opierając głowę o zagłówek. Luksusowy skórzany fotel w limuzynie pachniał wspaniale. Byłam w domu od dwóch tygodni, uwodzona, nakarmiona, wypieszczona i byłam gotowa krzyczeć. Edward nie oświadczył się. Byłam blisko wcielenia się w Monicę i poproszenia go o rękę samej1. Jednakże wiedziałam, że nie mogę tak zrobić, odkąd wyraził się jasno, że chce to zrobić właściwie.

Może przełożył oświadczyny, ponieważ tyle się wydarzyło od mojego powrotu do domu. Po incydencie z Angelą, czas był wypełniony spotkaniami, prawnikami i rozmowami z zaangażowanymi detektywami. Angela dostała pomoc, jakiej potrzebowała.

Od ostatniego objawienia dotyczącego mojej przeszłości, nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele czasu dla siebie.

Jednakże, naprawdę chciałam wyjść za mąż, zanim bliźniaki się urodzą, ale jak mogę do tego doprowadzić, nie rujnując jego planów? Kierowca limuzyny przeczyścił gardło, zwracając tym moją uwagę.

\- Dokąd, panno Swan?

Uśmiechnęłam się, ciesząc się, że nastał czas powrotu do domu. Edward i ja spędziliśmy poprzednią noc, po raz pierwszy w naszym nowym domu. Kiedy ruszyliśmy z miejsca parkingowego, wymamrotałam adres. Muzyka wypełniła samochód, gdy przemieszczaliśmy się w korkach.

Sącząc gazowaną wodę, przypominałam sobie, jak skończyłam w limuzynie.

 _\- Spytam jeszcze raz, dlaczego wstaliśmy tak wcześnie? - spytałam. Trzymanie go w ten sposób w połowie siódmego miesiąca ciąży było nie lada wyzwaniem._

 _\- Cóż - zaczął, uśmiechając się do mnie. - Pomyślałem, że mógłbym zacząć składać łóżeczka. - Uśmiechnęłam się i kiwnęłam głową. Meble do pokoju bliźniaków przyjechały wczoraj po południu. Nadal było tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, a poruszanie się było suką. - Ty w tym czasie wyjdziesz i się zrelaksujesz._

 _Wydęłam wargę, ale tym razem to nie zadziałało. Uśmiechnął się tylko i pocałował mnie szybko. - Mówiłaś, że chciałaś iść do fryzjera i zrobić jakiś zabieg na twarzy._

 _\- Chciałam - przyznałam. - Ale również chciałam pomóc ci przy składaniu mebli._

 _\- Nie - powiedział stanowczo. - Nie będziesz w stanie się powstrzymać przed dźwiganiem i pomaganiem w jakiś sposób. Nie chcę się o ciebie martwić, kiedy będę pracował._

 _Westchnęłam, wywracając oczami._

 _\- Lekarz powiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku._

 _\- Tak, wiem - powiedział, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - To wyjaśnia dlaczego nie możemy utrzymać rąk z dala od siebie. - Zaśmiał się, owijając ręce wokół mnie i ściskając mój tyłek. - Ale nie potrzebujemy, żeby bolały cię plecy od podnoszenia za ciężkich rzeczy._

 _\- Masz rację - powiedziałam cicho. - Nie mam nic przeciwko skróceniu włosów._

 _Jego oczy otwarły się szeroko._

 _\- Nie zetniesz ich za bardzo, prawda?_

 _Teraz moja kolej na złośliwy uśmieszek._

 _\- Nawet o tym nie myślałam, biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo lubisz za nie ciągnąć._

 _Jego odpowiedzią był jęk, jakiego oczekiwałam, i który bardzo mi schlebiał._

 _Po dziewięćdziesięciu minutach zabawy w łóżku, elegancka, czarna limuzyna zatrzymała się przed domem, by wywieźć mnie w nieznane. Byłam wdzięczna, że pomyślał, iż potrzebuję trochę przestrzeni i czasu dla siebie. Jeśli Alice i Rose będą w limuzynie, to wracam do domu._

Dzięki Edwardowi moja rodzina powiększyła się i kocham ich wszystkich. Raz kiedy wróciłam z trasy, członkowie rodziny odwiedzali nas przez cały dzień. Wszyscy martwili się moim zdrowiem. Moje ciśnienie było lekko podwyższone, gdy ostatni raz byłam u lekarza. Oczywiście wszyscy traktowali mnie, jakbym była ze szkła, co mnie cholernie irytuje. Nie mogłam się zaniedbywać, odkąd musiałam myśleć o zdrowiu dzieci, a nie tylko swoim.

To było niesprawiedliwe, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Alice była tak samo długo w ciąży jak ja, z moim nienarodzonym bratankiem Loganem Kal-elem Whitlockiem. Jasper był olbrzymim fanem Supermana. Alice przechodziła przez ciążę wyjątkowo łatwo, szczęściara. Dobrze, że Jasper miał czarny pas, ponieważ biedny dzieciak będzie potrzebował nauczyciela i osobistego ochroniarza z takim imieniem.

Jednakże Rosalie działała na swój własny sposób. Była rozdrażniona i gotowa odgryźć komuś głowę, kiedy ktoś chciał z nią porozmawiać. W jednym momencie zmieniała się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, i stawała się słodka i czuła. Jej hormony szalały, biedna kobieta, biedni my.

Z tego powodu musiałam uciec na chwilę. Edward znał mnie aż za dobrze i przewidywał moje potrzeby, widząc to, moje serce topniało. Edward. Był moją skałą, odkąd pozwoliłam sobie pogodzić się ze swoją przeszłością. Trzymał mnie, kiedy tego potrzebowałam, a odsuwał się, kiedy to było niezbędne. Muszę przyznać, że dynamika w naszym związku zmieniła się. W przeszłości bywało, że jedno z nas miało więcej kontroli niż drugie, a teraz każde z nas było równe.

Limuzyna wjechała na podjazd, a ja przeklinałam deszcz, który zaczął padać. Tak jak poprzednio, mokre chodniki były zdradliwe. Upadłam tego dnia, kiedy przenosiliśmy nasze pierwsze rzeczy, a Edward przydepnął mnie, wnosząc jakąś rzecz. Odpuściłam, kiedy pocałował moje kolano, aby załagodzić ból. Jego metody tak mnie rozproszyły, że zapomniałam, dlaczego byłam smutna. Kocham go za to.

Zanim samochód całkowicie się zatrzymał, Edward już stał przed drzwiami, oferując pomoc. Jego uśmiech był słodki, a mój znikł, kiedy zobaczyłam jego ubiór. Koszula w zieloną kratę, dopasowany biały podkoszulek, sprane jeansy, buty robocze i nisko na jego biodrach pas z narzędziami. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam go w takim stroju. I nagle zaczęłam myśleć, ile mi zajmie zdjęcie z niego wszystkiego, poza pasem.

Jeśli mojemu mężczyźnie zsunęłyby się spodnie od ciężaru narzędzi jak typowemu hydraulikowi, to nic by go nie uratowało przed byciem nagim. Ponownie przed moimi oczami pojawił się w samym pasie z narzędziami wiszącym nisko na biodrach. Wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy, kiedy zamykałam usta na kłódkę. Złośliwy dupek wiedział co mi robi.

\- Cześć, dziecinko - powiedział, podając mi dłoń do pomocy przy wysiadaniu z limuzyny. Otworzył parasol i uśmiechnął się. - Nie chcę, żebyś była mokra. - Uniosłam brew na to stwierdzenie, na co tylko się szerzej uśmiechnął. Pochylił się, żeby wyszeptać mi do ucha: - Chodź w sumie, pewnie i tak już jesteś.

Pacnęłam go w tył głowy, kręcąc swoją.

\- Jeśli twoje ego będzie jeszcze większe, to nie zmieścisz się pod parasolem.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- To nie moje ego staje się większe. - Parsknęłam, kiedy przyciągnął mnie do swojego boku. - Kocham twoje włosy. - Przeciągnął palcami przez proste pasma. - Wyglądasz przepięknie. - Pocałował mnie w czubek nosa i zwrócił uwagę na kierowcę limuzyny, który trzymał moje torby.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziałam. - Więc co porabiasz?

\- Skończyłem łóżeczka i stół do przebierania. Muszę jeszcze powiesić zasłony w pokoju maluchów i twój obraz w naszej sypialni.

Celowo przygryzłam wargę.

\- Mogę pomóc? - Od razu zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, wnosząc do przedsionka moje rzeczy. Po zapłaceniu kierowcy, odwrócił się do mnie. Zanim coś powiedział, powstrzymałam go. - Pozwól, że ujmę to inaczej. Mogę to nadzorować? - Mam nadzieję, że wczuje się w rolę.

Zajęło to chwilę, ale uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

\- Jestem tylko narzędziem. Dużym, twardym narzędziem w twoich rękach.

\- Lubię używać dużych, twardych narzędzi - zagruchałam, delikatnie muskając jego erekcję. Jęknął i przycisnął usta do moich w namiętnym pocałunku. Z westchnieniem, jego usta kontynuowały podróż wzdłuż mojej szyi, a jego dłonie znalazły się na moich biodrach. - Ale najpierw - powiedziałam, powodując u niego jęk. - Mogę zobaczyć pokój?

Po długiej walce, odsunął się ode mnie na tyle, by wziąć mnie za dłoń. Jego oczy, ciemne z pożądania, wpatrywały się w moją klatkę piersiową, gdy zaciskał szczękę. - Dobra, chociaż wiem, że moja technika nie wymaga ulepszenia, chciałbym więcej rąk w tym doświadczeniu.

Uśmiechnęłam się, kochając go za bycie tak banalnym.

\- Pewnie - powiedziałam, unosząc brew. - Będę zachwycona, by zobaczyć jak wieszasz. - Jego głowa opadła do tyłu, kiedy wybuchnął śmiechem, co ociepliło moje serce. Uwielbiam widzieć go tak beztroskiego.

Po tym co się stało z Angelą, Edward zdecydował się porozmawiać o tym ze swoim terapeutą i odkrył więcej niż oczekiwał. Przed tym twierdził, że nie przejmuje się tym, co Angela chciała zrobić z nim, tylko co zrobiła mi. Jednakże, po dogłębnym przeanalizowaniu jego przeszłości, porównał ten incydent do swoich wcześniejszych starć z kobietami.

Często kobiety przychodziły do niego. Większość w ten sam sposób, co Angela. Kiedy po raz pierwszy kobieta napadła na niego, uciekł, miał tylko dziewiętnaście lat, a ona była o dziesięć lat starsza. Z każdą następną, przyzwyczajał się do takiego zachowania. Ich uwaga mu nie przeszkadzała, a nawet, uważał to za pochlebstwo. Po sesji, doszedł do wniosku, że traktowały go tak, by dostać to czego chciały. Na koniec, kiedy był dotykany bez pozwolenia, czuł się tanio.

Kiedy wyznał mi to, rzucił światło na sytuację i powiedział, że nie chce, żebym wydrapała komuś oczy. Od tamtego czasu unikał grup kobiet lub starał się sam robić każdą rzecz. Chociaż nadal był pewny siebie, stawiał sprawę jasno, że mimo iż nie zachowuje się jak palant, to nie znaczy, że można go dotykać. _Dlaczego miałabym się spierać?_

\- Chodźmy zobaczyć pokoik - powiedział, delikatnie ocierając się palcami o moje ramię. Chwycił moją dłoń, nad swoją rosnącą erekcją. Odpuścił, żebym ja podjęła decyzję. Dupek chciał grać twardego. Kiwnęłam głową i niby przypadkowo musnęłam jego krocze, gdy się odwracałam, przez co syknął. Przycisnął usta do mojego ucha, prowadząc mnie na schody. - Lisica.

\- Planuję sprawdzić całą twoją pracę. Muszę sprawdzić, czy jesteś gotowy na to, co nadchodzi. - Chłopięcy uśmiech uniósł jego wargi, docierając do jego pięknych oczu.

\- Jakim jestem szczęściarzem, że znalazłem kogoś z takimi brudnymi myślami jak ja? - spytał poważnie.

Zaśmiałam się i dźgnęłam go łokciem.

\- Brudnymi? Będę musiała wszystko precyzyjnie sprawdzić. Bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim, panie Cullen.

\- Ach, widzę - powiedział, otwierając podwójne drzwi prowadzące do pokoiku dziecięcego.

Westchnęłam, kiedy przywitał mnie zapach proszku do prania dla dzieci i lilii. Po wejściu do pokoju, na pierwszy plan wysuwało się okno na ścianie naprzeciw drzwi. Za nim prezentował się widok naszego rozległego ogródka. Jednakże, pokój znajdował się od wschodu, więc Edward i ja zdecydowaliśmy się zawiesić zasłony. Po prawej stronie pokoju znajdowała się jedna z kołysek z ciemnego drewna, ustawiona pod okrągłą wnęką w ścianie. Uśmiechnęłam się i przebiegłam palcami po gładkim wykończeniu. Łzy wypełniły moje oczy, Edward nawet ubrał pościel.

Silne dłonie potarły moje ramiona, a jego oddech owiał moją szyję.

\- Podoba ci się?

\- Jest przepięknie, Edwardzie - wyszeptałam, dotykając delikatnego haftu na kołdrze naszej córki. Zdecydowaliśmy się na tematykę zaczarowanego lasu w pokoju. Ciemne drewno łóżeczek, kontrastowało z jasnym niebieskim i zielonym na ścianach. Łóżeczka stały naprzeciw siebie, oba pod wnękami. Na jednej ze ścian namalowano olbrzymie drzewo, obok wodospadu ukrywały się różne stworzenia, prawdziwe i magiczne. Na drugiej była łąka, a nad drzewami wyłaniał się zamek, widoczny z daleka. Łóżeczka wyglądały jak małe sanie, z pościelą w białe, różowe i zielone chmurki. Nad każdym wisiał okrągły baldachim z małą wróżką.

Esme dała nam chorągiewki dla księżniczek z inicjałami dziewczynek, które wisiały obok łóżeczek. MGC dla Madison Grace Cullen i HEC dla Hayley Elizabeth Cullen, jedna różowa, a druga jasnofioletowa. Kocham je.

\- Kocham ten pokój - wyszeptałam. Edward zamruczał w zgodzie i podszedł do okna. Obserwowałam jak złapał wiertarkę i uchwyt do mocowania karnisza. Wszystko co myślałam o pokoju, zniknęło. Kurwa, jest przystojnym mężczyzną, jedynym,który mnie kocha, i którego kocham ja.

Byłam tak zaabsorbowana obserwowaniem jego tyłka, że nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że do mnie mówi:

\- Ziemia do Belli - powiedział, rozbawiony. Cholera, przyłapał mnie.

\- Tak - powiedziałam niewinnie.

\- Jest prosto? - spytał, a ubaw zabłyszczał w jego oczach.

Przechyliłam głowę na bok i spojrzałam na karnisz, następnie na jego krocze.

\- Nie, wisi za bardzo na prawo.

\- Ha, ha. - Wywrócił oczami i poprosił, żebym mu podała poziomicę. - I jest za bardzo na lewo, dziecinko.

Zatrzepotałam rzęsami, gdy podawałam mu sprzęt.

\- Mówiłam o karniszu, Edwardzie. Wyciągnij swoje myśli z rynsztoka.

\- Zawsze tam są, kiedy jesteś blisko - powiedział poważnie. - Więc to twoja wina, że myślę fiutem przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent dnia.

\- Tylko dziewięćdziesiąt - droczyłam się. Uniósł brew. - Mam bardzo podzielną uwagę, więc mogę myśleć o kilku rzeczach na raz. Ja myślę o twoim fiucie przez przynajmniej dziewięćdziesiąt sześć procent dnia.

Jęknął, zeskakując z niskiej drabinki i wciągając mnie w swoje ramiona.

\- Mówisz, że masz problem? - Zachichotałam. - Prawdopodobnie powinniśmy to przedyskutować z naszymi terapeutami.

Pokręciłam głową i uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Nie wiem, Edwardzie. Niedługo przyjdą na świat nasze dziewczynki, możesz chcieć mieć przewagę. - Tym razem to on się uśmiechnął dziko.

\- Planuję to - powiedział i pocałował mnie w usta. - Kiedy skończę. - Wydęłam wargi, na co się zaśmiał. _Dupek_.

\- Myślę, że jesteś jedynym, który wije gniazdo - powiedziałam ponuro.

Zrobiłam kilka kroków w tył i usiadłam na jednym z bujanych foteli. Dzięki bogu kupiliśmy dwa, kiedy dziewczynki obudzą się w tym samym czasie, oboje będziemy mogli je pobujać. Edward będzie obok mnie, żeby mi pomóc. Nie żebym w to w ogóle wątpiła.

Patrzyłam jak wchodzi spowrotem na drabinę i nawierca dziury do montażu karniszy. Podwinął rękawy koszuli do łokci, naciągając je od czasu do czasu. Jego nogi i uda wyglądały na silne w tych jeansach, wydawały się bardziej dopasowane niż zazwyczaj. Niedawno wznowił swoje ćwiczenia.

To było widać. Jego mięśnie były bardziej widoczne, niż przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Próbował jogi razem ze mną, ale poddał się, kiedy nie mógł być ze mną w jednym pokoju, kiedy się rozciągam. Mój instruktor, przystojniak o imieniu Cameron, nie pomagał, gapiąc się na Edwarda.

\- Czuję twój wzrok - powiedział, odstawiając wiertarkę. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął. Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy przy kolejnym etapie. - Kiwnęłam głową i wstałam. Pomógł mi wejść na cztery szczeble drabiny. - Nie podoba mi się to. Zasłony mogą poczekać.

Odepchnęłam go i powiedziałam, żeby przestał być dupkiem. Podniósł karnisz i razem go zawiesiliśmy, gdy tylko skończyliśmy, pojawił się przy moim boku. Pomógł mi zejść z drabiny, przysięgam, że ten facet potrafił znaleźć dobrą wymówkę, żeby mnie dotknąć.

\- Edwardzie - powiedziałam poważnie. - Nie musisz mnie traktować jak dziecko.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę - wymamrotał. - Proszę, pozwól mi o was zadbać. - Westchnęłam i owinęłam ramiona wokół jego szyi.

\- W porządku - wyszeptałam. - Tylko pamiętaj o tym, kiedy dziewczynki się urodzą.

Pocałował mnie słodko i złapał mój pośladek, jak zwykle.

\- Oczywiście, że będę o tym pamiętał przez jakieś szesnaście czy siedemnaście lat. - Uśmiechnęłam się w jego usta. - Idź weź prysznic, a ja skończę tutaj i zacznę w sypialni, dopóki nie skończysz.

~oOo~

\- O mój... - urwałam, z dłonią na mojej piersi.

\- Mówiłaś coś, kochanie? - spytał, stojąc plecami do mnie.

Cóż, znacznie więcej niż jego plecy, uda, tył jego kolan, jego tyłek, wszystko to było wyeksponowane przede mną. Edward stał na drabinie, wieszając mój obraz, w niczym więcej niż pas na narzędzia wiszący nisko na jego biodrach.

 _Jasna cholera_. Uszczypnęłam się.

\- Ow...

Mogłam usłyszeć jak próbuje się powstrzymać przed nie roześmianiem się. Pokręciłam głową, aby odgonić niesforne myśli. Cała krew rozpłynęła się po różnych częściach mojego ciała. Podniecenie sparaliżowało mnie. Łał. Nie mogę przestać się gapić, gorzej, nie mogę się zdecydować na co się patrzeć. Boże, jest przystojny.

Od niesamowitego ciepła i słońca, skóra Edwarda była bardziej złota niż blada. Wcześniej pracował z Jasperem na podwórku, większość czasu bez koszulki. Powinnam wiedzieć. Spędziłam większość czasu na obserwowaniu ich z ganku na tyłach domu.

\- Jest prosto, kochanie? - spytał, próbując odwrócić głowę, kiedy podniósł ramę.

Mogę to rozegrać na dwa sposoby, poprosić go, żeby się odwrócił i sprawdzić czy jest prosty. Albo trochę go potorturować. Obie opcje zakończą się w ten sam sposób. Kocham, kiedy traci kontrolę. Spojrzałam w stronę łóżka i zauważyłem, że ubrania, które na nim położyłam, zniknęły.

 _Niegrzeczny chłopczyk_. Czyli sposób numer dwa, tortury.

Stanęłam kilka stóp za nim, mogłam dostrzec gęsią skórkę i stojące dęba włoski na karku. Zawsze się tak działo, gdy zbliżyłam się do niego. Był tak samo świadomy mnie, jak ja jego. Mięśnie na jego plecach poruszały się z każdym oddechem. To oczywiste, że jest tak samo podniecony jak ja.

\- Przesuń prawą stronę o cal w dół - powiedziałam, gdy moje palce musnęły tył jego kolan. To tylko muśnięcie, a jego oddech stał się urywany, a jego ciało zadrżało. Cofnęłam się ponownie, przechylając głowę raz w prawo, raz w lewo. Wiedziałam, że może obserwować moje ruchy w lustrzanym kinkiecie wiszącym obok obrazu.

Upuściłam ręcznik i przebiegłam czubkami palców wzdłuż mojego gardła.

\- Kurwa - wysyczał, a jego ramiona poruszały się w górę i w dół przy każdym oddechu.

\- Nie jest na środku - powiedziałam jednym tchem. - Przesuń go w twoje lewo.

\- Cholera - wymamrotał, próbując stosować się do moich wskazówek. Wiedziałam, jak moje kształty działają na niego i jak jego determinacja topnieje. Moje palce przesunęły się na szczyt piersi, kreśląc kółka. - Kurwa. Kurwa. Cholerna czarownica!

Zeskoczył z drabiny i ruszył w moją stronę, zatrzymując się kilka cali przede mną. Pokręciłam głową i kontynuowałam pieszczenie mojego sutka.

\- Coś nie tak? - spytałam słodko. Warknął, obserwując jak moje palce przesuwają się na drugą pierś.

Od samego początku Edward wydawał się być facetem od tyłków. Jednakże, później nie mógł utrzymać swoich rąk, ust, zębów z dala od moich piersi. Większa wrażliwość nie przeszkadzała mi, spowodowała tylko, że jego działania stały się bardziej przyjemniejsze. Nie sądziłam, że to możliwe.

\- Nic - wyjęczał. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko, a jego pięści zacisnęły się po jego bokach. Wojna toczyła się w jego głowie. Podobało mu się, jak się dotykałam, ale z drugiej strony, sam chciał mnie dotknąć.

Spojrzałam na niego, moje oczy podążyły w dół jego ciemnych włosów prowadzących do mojej ulubionej części ciała. Poza jego sercem, oczywiście. Gruby, ciemny, skórzany pas wisiał poniżej jego pępka, jedna z kieszonek po prawej stronie była wypełniona jakimiś śrubkami, a młotek wisiał obok, włożony w szlufkę. Kieszonka z lewej zawierała metrówkę i jego komórkę. Tuż pod zapięciem był jego fiut. Twardy i sterczący.

Kurwa. Pragnę go, więc muszę mu pozwolić przyjść do mnie. Szybko. Skręcałam mój sutek pomiędzy palcami, jęknęłam z przyjemności. On również jęknął, wpatrując się w moje palce. Krople potu pojawiły się na jego czole, palce zaciskał w pięść i rozluźniał.

\- O czym myślisz? - spytałam. Pokręcił głową, niezdolny odpowiedzieć. - Myślisz o ostatnim tygodniu? - Jego oddech uwiązł w gardle, kiedy zamknął oczy na wspomnienie. - Wiesz, w nocy kiedy pieprzyłeś...

W następnej chwili leżałam na łóżku, z nogami rozłożonymi szeroko, z Edwardem pomiędzy nimi. Unosił się nade mną, szeptając słowa w moją rozgrzaną skórę. W mój obojczyk, bok mojej szyi, a następnie w moją czułą pierś. Wygięłam plecy w łuk, by być bliżej. Jego dłonie były wszędzie, od moich piersi, przez biodra, do mojego tyłka. Starał się panować nad sobą, był szczególnie delikatny ostatnio. Chciałabym, aby chociaż raz odpuścił. Lecz on nie chce mnie skrzywdzić, nie może.

Moje palce wczepiły się w jego włosy, a moje zęby zaczęły podgryzać jego ucho.

\- Pieprz mnie - zawyłam. Jęknął, chwytając moje kolana i wstając z łóżka. Zawinął każdą z moich nóg wokół swoich bioder i pchnął we mnie, mocno i szybko.

\- Kurwa - syknął, tkwiąc głęboko we mnie. - Cholera, Bello. Uwielbiasz doprowadzać mnie do szaleństwa. - Jęknęłam, wyginając się i próbując zmotywować go do ruchu. Podpierając się na łokciach, utkwiłam w nim spojrzenie. Stał obok łóżka, a moje pośladki leżały na skraju materaca. Kontrolował każdy mięsień, co było widać na jego szczęce.

Kiedy poczułam, że jego ciało się relaksuje, wiedziałam, że chce nas w taki sposób. Zrobiliśmy się bardzo aktywni, odkąd lekarz dał nam pozwolenie, mieliśmy kilka gorących sesji, ale zawsze był kochający, ostrożny, czuły i delikatny. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, ale widząc go dziś w takim stroju, moje fantazje się spełniły, musiałam go mieć całego.

\- Dziękuję za urzeczywistnienie mojego marzenia - powiedziałam bez tchu. - Od zawsze chciałam postawnego i umięśnionego mężczyzny, który pokazałby mi do czego służą narzędzia. - Jęknął i uniósł moje nogi wyżej na jego biodrach i uderzył we mnie mocno. Gorączkowa potrzeba i pragnienie były wypisane w każdym pchnięciem, któremu towarzyszyły pomruki Edwarda.

Jego palce wbijały się w moje uda, jego własne uderzały w mój tył przy każdym ruchu. Krzyknęłam, kiedy uderzył we właściwe miejsce. Jego oczy spotkały moje głodne spojrzenie, po czym przesunęły się na moją klatkę piersiową. Oblizał językiem dolną wargę, gdy brałam oddech. Wewnętrznie się uśmiechnęłam, chciał, żebym się dotykała, tak jak to robiłam wcześniej. Jego wzrok przesunął się na moje palce, które włożyłam do ust. Ssałam je cicho, nawilżając je. Jego klatka unosiła się, gdy brał szybkie i ciężkie oddechy, okazując głód i siłę.

\- Złośliwiec - warknął. Szczypałam i drażniłam mój szczyt, dopóki nie stwardniał. - Kurwa - syk i jęk, zaczął poruszać się szybciej i głębiej. Krzyknęłam, moja głowa opadła do tyłu, a ciało zadrżało. - Więcej. - Poruszał się szybciej i szybciej. Jęknęłam i wsunęłam dłoń między moje uda.

Edward warknął w aprobacie, drapieżny błysk rozjaśnił jego ciemne oczy, gdy moje palce kreśliły kółka wokół łechtaczki. W jednej chwili eksplodowałam i wygięłam się w łuk. Fala po fali przyjemności przeszywała moje ciało. Kilka nieregularnych, gorączkowych pchnięć i z moim imieniem na ustach, Edward doszedł we mnie.

Będąc w euforii, czułam jak jego palce przesuwają się po moich udach i więcej słodkich słów zostało wyszeptane w moją skórę. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie żałował.

\- Następnym razem... - powiedział, przesuwając mnie na środek łóżka. - ... przypomnij mi o zdjęciu pasa z narzędziami. - Zachichotałam i przycisnęłam usta do jego szyi. - To piecze. - Poczułam jak pociera młotkiem po moim udzie, rozpinając pas i zrzucając go na podłogę. Westchnęłam, myśląc o kolejnej fantazji jaką mam.

\- Co jest? - spytał, gdy jego palce przebiegły przez moje włosy. Posłałam mu uśmiech, przez który uniósł brew w pytaniu. Kiedy wyszeptałam mu mój pomysł, jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na moim biodrze. - Pozwolisz mi? - Kiwnęłam głową. - Kiedy?

\- W trakcie naszego miesiąca miodowego.

\- Nie będziemy w stanie... - jęknął. Wiadomość dotarła.

~oOo~

Cztery dni później, siedzieliśmy w ogrodzie Esme.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie? - powiedziałam, patrząc na Rosalie.

\- Naprawdę - fuknęła, odrzucając włosy do tyłu. - Właściwie mieli czelność zrobić jeden dla naszej trójki.

\- Idioci - syknęła Alice. Uderzyła torebką o stół i otarła łzy. Westchnęłam. W porządku, Edward ma wymówkę, jest w tym wszystkim nowy. Ale Jasper i Emmett znają te kobiety od lat. Jak w ogóle mogli pomyśleć, że urządzenie baby shower dla naszej trójki w jeden dzień to dobry pomysł?

Musieli wymyśleć, że upieką trzy pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Alice i Rosalie musiały pomyśleć o tym samym. Jednakże, będą musieli rozpalić duży ogień.

Otoczone przez dziesiątki chichotających kobiet i tylko garstka, które znamy osobiście. Alice, Rose i ja byłyśmy w centrum uwagi. Kurwa, chciałam wydłubać komuś oczy za posiedzenie mnie w tak niewygodnej pozycji. Zauważyłam, że kilka kobiet posłało mi gniewne spojrzenie. Choć wiele osób zebrało się przy bufecie, ja siedziałam przy białym, okrągłym stoliku z małym talerzykiem przede mną.

Dekoracje były urocze, na każdym stole stała ozdoba zrobiona przez chłopaków samodzielnie. Mieli serca na właściwych miejscach, ale Alice i Rosalie były przygnębione.

Ja... Nie przejmowałam się tym gównem. Nie znam za dużo osób w Seattle, a w szczególności kobiet. Kurwa, to co o mnie mówią? Oprócz rodziny, nie było tu wiele ludzi, których mogłabym nazwać przyjaciółmi. Cóż, poza poprzednimi obiektami i ich rodzinami. Kurwa, ta myśl prześladuje mnie od dawna. To jest zdecydowanie temat, który muszę poruszyć na następnej sesji.

\- Wyglądasz na zagubioną - łagodny głos zabrzmiał w moich uchu. Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy jego ramiona owinęły się wokół mnie, podnosząc mnie z łatwością, by zająć moje miejsce.

\- Chciały cię dorwać, prawda? - Mogłam dostrzec poważny wyraz jego twarzy, ale w jego oczach było rozbawienie. - Nie byłeś częścią tego?

Edward pokręcił głową i zachichotał.

\- Byłem zbyt zajęty, wiesz to. Starały się mnie zwerbować, ale nie mam czasu. Myślę, że uwzględniły tylko ciebie, ponieważ nie chciały, żebyś czuła się opuszczona.

\- Pierwsze baby shower kobiety jest bardzo podobne w znaczeniu do jej ślubu - powiedziałam. Zaśmiał się i zgodził. - Będzie z nimi dobrze, tak myślę. Jasper i Emmett byli słodcy, robiąc dekoracje.

Złapał truskawkę i przytrzymał ją przy moich ustach.

\- Powiedziałem im, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, więc zdecydowałem się dołączyć do ciebie i zrobić coś, by opanować szkody. - Uśmiechnęłam się, skubiąc słodki, czerwony owoc. Obawa w jego oczach zniknęła.

\- Ile?

Z westchnieniem spojrzał w kierunku stada kobiet.

\- Kilka. - Pokręcił głową. - Z tego co pamiętam.

\- Nie mogę sobie dziś poradzić z tym gównem - powiedziałam poważnie. - Nie mogę... - Jego usta spotkały moje w zaborczym, gorącym pocałunku.

\- Nie myśl o tym gównie, Bello. - Jego oczy pociemniały, a oddech stał się nierówny. - One są dla mnie niczym. Czy dałem ci jakikolwiek powód, że cię nie pragnę? Nawet w trzecim trymestrze?

Zaprzeczyłam ruchem głowy, przygryzając wargę. Łzy wypełniły moje oczy, a jego spojrzenie złagodniało.

\- Ta suka na wczorajszej imprezie firmowej nawpychała ci głupot do głowy, że nie będę cię chciał, kiedy dziewczynki się urodzą. Jak mogłaś pozwolić, żeby takie głupoty cię niepokoiły? Wiesz, że cię chcę, Lacey tylko chciała wbić klina pomiędzy nas, żeby mogła położyć swoje łapska na mnie. Mówiłem jej "nie" kilkanaście razy, nawet zanim ty pojawiłaś się w moim życiu.

Ponownie kiwnęłam głową, nienawidząc moich hormonów za ponowną kompromitację. To było coś z czym miałam do czynienia, kiedy byłam nastolatką i nikt nie zaprosił mnie na randkę, ponieważ nie byłam wystarczająco ładna. Okazało się jednak, że to przez mojego brata i jego przyjaciół.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptałam, drapiąc jego lekki zarost pokrywający szczękę. - Kocham cię.

Wziął moją twarz w swoje dłonie i odpowiedział tym samym, całując mnie i stawiając sprawę jasno dla wszystkich, do kogo należy jego serce.

Siedzieliśmy przy dużym stole, wszyscy siedzieli na wygodnych krzesłach, grając w gry. Rose wyglądała, jakby chciała udusić swojego męża. Gra, w której zgadywali ile mamy w pasie.

Ktoś podał Emmett'owi sznurek, chwycił koniec i zaczął go rozwijać. Szedł i szedł. Rosalie była wściekła. Alice starała się nie roześmiać. Ja zastanawiałam się nad zadzwonieniem pod 911. Kiedy Heidi przecięła go, tam gdzie wskazał, sznurek był prawie na całą długość podwórka.

Rosalie uśmiechnęła się słodko, śmiejąc się razem z wszystkimi. Osobiście myślę, że Emmett zapłaci za to, gdy wrócą do domu. Kiedy przyszła kolej Jaspera, zgadł idealnie. Szczęśliwy drań. Kiedy nadeszła kolej Edwarda, wstał i zmierzył swój własny pas i odjął kilka cali. To była pomyłka, ale był słodki.

Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, wzięłam sznurek i zmierzyłam odległość od czubka jego palca wskazującego do kciuka, po czym dodałam kilka cali. Potem przyłożyłam go blisko jego uda, Edward zrozumiał mój pomysł. Mój mężczyzna był uroczy, kiedy się rumienił. To był bezbłędny pomiar.

Panowie zaczęli przygotowywać miejsce do rozpakowania prezentów. Rzuciłam się w kierunku domu, by skorzystać z toalety po raz dziesiąty tego dnia. Kiedy skończyłam, ruszyłam do kuchni, aby złapać butelkę soku żurawinowego. Jednakże, kiedy usłyszałam damski głos wymawiający imię Edwarda, zatrzymałam się, żeby posłuchać.

\- Wygląda lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek - powiedziała kobieta.

\- Tak, widziałaś jak szaleje za siostrą? - wyszeptała kolejna. - Czy swoją żoną?

Jakaś suka parsknęła.

\- Ona nie jest jego żoną i przypuszczam, że nigdy nie będzie. - Usłyszałam, jak kilka osób się zgodziło, a kilka nie. Ta sama kobieta kontynuowała: - Pomyślcie o Lisie, kobiecie w ciąży z jego dzieckiem i nadal nie ma pierścionka na jej palcu.

\- Może czekają, aż urodzą - ktoś zasugerował. - Jesteś wkurzona, bo nigdy nie miałaś okazji wbić w niego swoich szponów.

\- O kochana - odpowiedziała suka. - Ty i ja wiemy, że pierścionek na jego palcu nie będzie nic znaczył. Nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Cóż - zaczęła kolejna kobieta. - Wiem co widzę. I widzę, że jest całkowicie oddany i zakochany.

\- Jeśli, i powtarzam, jeśli się pobiorą, nie będą razem dłużej niż kilka lat. I to się stanie, ponieważ on ją zdradzi. - Chciałam się wycofać i pozbyć się tej idiotki z głowy, choć wiedziałam, że to pogorszy tylko sprawę.

\- Drogie panie - usłyszałam, że Esme do nich dołączyła. - Czas na odpakowanie prezentów. Dlaczego nie wyjdziecie na zewnątrz?

Wszystkie się zgodziły i wkrótce głosy ucichły. Esme skręciła za róg, gdzie czekałam, żeby się uspokoić.

\- Od jak dawna tu stoisz i słuchasz?

Pokręciłam głową i wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Wystarczająco długo.

\- Są tu osoby, które widzą to, co ja. Ten chłopak naprawdę cię kocha, Bello. Ale są tutaj też ludzie, którzy są zazdrośni o to, że znalazł miłość.

\- Chciałabym coś powiedzieć - wyszeptałam, ocierając zdradzieckie łzy. - To by dodało tylko oliwy do ognia tym złośliwym babom. - Esme pokiwała głową i przytuliła mnie. - On mnie kocha, w to nie wątpię. Część mnie nigdy tego jednak nie zrobi.

\- Wiem, że ostatnie kilka miesięcy było dla ciebie ciężkie - wyszeptała, gładząc moje włosy. Ciepło i komfort, które mi ofiarowała zmniejszyły ból w moim sercu. Od dawna nie czułam matczynej miłości. - Nigdy nie poznałam tak silnej kobiety jak ty.

\- Nie w ostatnim czasie.

Zaśmiała się i odsunęła.

\- Łzy nie znaczą, że jesteś słaba - powiedziała miękko. - To naturalny sposób, by okazać smutek i wściekłość. - Wzięłam się w garść, zaprowadziła mnie z powrotem na przyjęcie, zanim Edward zaczął poszukiwania.

W chwili jak pojawiłam się na podwórku, Edward pojawił się obok mnie w jednej sekundzie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Kiwnęłam i owinęłam ramiona wokół jego talii. - Jeśli to dla ciebie za dużo, to możemy wyjść.

\- Jest dobrze - powiedziałam i podeszłam do małej grupy.

Skrzywił się.

\- Ta odpowiedź znaczy, że nie do końca, ale porozmawiamy o tym później.

Z uśmiechem, przycisnęłam usta do jego.

\- Więc porozmawiajmy później.

Mógł zobaczyć w moich oczach, że nie ustąpię, po czym skinął głową.

Dostałam wystarczająco dużo ubranek dla dziewczynek, by mogły nosić codziennie coś innego przez pół roku. Przynajmniej. Szaleństwo. Na szczęście, Edward przyjął wszystkie 'oooo' i 'awww' ze spokojem, gdy wyjmował każde ubranko, by przymierzyć do swojej piersi lub sprawdzić miękkość na policzku. On jest naprawdę dobry, biorąc pod uwagę ten cały estrogen rzucony mu pod nogi.

Edward podał mi białe, skromnie zapakowane pudełko, bez etykiety. Podniosłam je, by obejrzeć z każdej strony, a kiedy je rozpakowałam, nie spodziewałam się znaleźć książki 'Samotne macierzyństwo'. Poczułam jak ręka Edwarda zaciska się na oparciu za mną.

Na zewnątrz zaśmiałam się i pokręciłam głową.

\- Ktoś musi uważać, że Edward zostawi mnie z dziećmi i zaszyje się w biurze. - Zaśmiałam się ponownie, a w środku wrzałam ze złości. Odłożyłam książkę do pudełka i odłożyłam na bok. Nie czekając na Edwarda, złapałam kolejny prezent. Tym razem było to malutkie pudełeczko owinięte w papier w zebrę. Kurwa, nie mogę uwierzyć, że boję się otworzyć prezent.

 _Jak długo potrwa to gówno? Jesteśmy razem od ośmiu miesięcy, a nadal mi uprzykrzają życie._

Kilka kobiet, w tym Nessie, która się spóźniła, głośno jęknęły, kiedy pokazałam im dwie przepiękne srebrne szczotki do włosów. Każda miała wygrawerowane inicjały swojej przyszłej właścicielki. Uśmiechnęłam się i podziękowałam Barbarze, współpracownicy z Cullen & Cullen.

Kolejnym prezentem była książka 'Jak pozbyć się wagi po ciąży', przez co musiałam pogłaskać mój brzuszek. Przytyłam dwadzieścia cztery funty, co jak mi powiedziano, było normalne przy bliźniakach. Wszyscy mi mówili, że wyglądam tak samo, tylko noszę piłkę pod koszulkami.

Poczułam, jak złość promieniuje z palców Edwarda, gdy chwycił moją twarz. Miękkie wargi przywarły do mojego czoła, kiedy poczułam jak przesuwa stół za mną. Wszyscy obserwowali w ciszy, jak Edward przekłada wszystkie prezenty. Jasper i Emmett pomagali mu, aż nie znaleźli kolejnego pudełka bez etykiety.

Nikt się nie przyznał, gdy Edward spytał, kto go przyniósł. Bez odpowiedzi rozerwał opakowanie, by znaleźć książkę 'Internetowe randki dla opornych' wraz z członkostwem na rok na 2.

Edward spojrzał w oczy każdemu, powietrze wypełniło się złością i napięciem. Jego szczęka zacisnęła się mocno, nozdrza rozszerzały, a ręce trzęsły. Wziął książkę, podszedł do najbliższego kosza na śmieci i wyrzucił ją. Pod nosem burczał przekleństwa, gdy wziął mnie za rękę. Wewnątrz się modliłam, żeby w tej chwili nie poprosił mnie o rękę, tylko dlatego, że chciał udowodnić swój punkt widzenia przed kobietą, która to zrobiła.

Nie mogłam spojrzeć nikomu w oczy, tylko moim przyjaciołom. Nessie, Rosalie, Alice i Heidi wydawały się ledwo powstrzymywać przed rozdarciem wszystkich wokół. Esme wpatrywała się w platynową blondynkę, która unikała jej piorunującego wzroku. Jego ręka pociągnęła za moją, aż nie stałam przed nim. Szybkim ruchem ręki pod moimi kolanami i szerokim uśmiechem, podniósł mnie w ramiona.

\- Chodź, dziecinko - powiedział niskim głosem. - Myślę, że mamy jeszcze kilka pokoi do ochrzczenia w naszym nowym domu. - Długimi krokami skierował nas do wyjścia.

Śmiejąc się, wzięłam jego ucho w zęby i pociągnęłam.

\- Zwierzak - powiedziałam ochrypłym głosem.

\- Tylko z tobą - warknął i przyspieszył kroku.

Kilka sapnięć, czy chichotów później spojrzałam przez ramię na zszokowane twarze.

\- Dziękujemy wszystkim - powiedziałam z szerokim uśmiechem. - Do zobaczenia w przyszłości.

Edward parsknął.

Cholera, kocham tego faceta.

1 Odsyłam wszystkich do serialu "Przyjaciele" : watch?v=akkcf393ymY

2 match - dopasować

* * *

Ankieta:

Wiem, że to już koniec tego tłumaczenia, ale mam do was pytanie - czy są osoby, które wolałyby to tłumaczenie i może kolejne aby było dostępne na Wattpadzie? O odpowiedzi proszę w komentarzach lub na priv


	39. Nareszcie

**39\. Nareszcie**

 **Edward**

Obudziłem się sam w łóżku po katastrofalnym baby shower, część łóżka Belli była zimna. Przez ostatni tydzień wstawała wcześniej, niż zazwyczaj.

Chociaż poprzedni dzień zakończył się całkowitym załamaniem, po tym co się stało na przyjęciu, wytrzymałość Belli była większa niż zwykle. W przeszłości, kiedy stawała w obliczu kłopotliwych i mściwych kobiet, pokazywała klasę, nie zniżając się do ich poziomu. Nie wątpiłem nawet przez chwilę, że gdybym nie interweniował, nadal by się uśmiechała przez resztę przyjęcia. Nie była typem, który atakuje kogoś z zazdrości, każdy inny wykorzystałby okazję. Rosalie przyznała wprost, że nie wytrwa do końca.

Podziwiałem Bellę za trzymanie głowy wysoko, mimo mojego dramatycznego wyjścia.

Chociaż obawiałem się, że jak tylko wyjdziemy to się załamie, ponieważ w ciąży była bardziej podatna, to uśmiechała się i gadała przez całą drogę do domu.

Jak tylko dojechaliśmy do niego, natychmiast skierowała mnie do sypialni i pokazała mi jak bardzo docenia to, co dla niej zrobiłem. To była niezapomniana noc, chociaż muszę przyznać, że było wiele takich, odkąd ją poznałem. Ale poprzednia noc była jedną z moich ulubionych w całym moim życiu.

Myśląc o tym, cała lista najlepszych momentów mojego życia jest wypełniona Bellą.

Przez chwilę próbowałem wyrównać oddech. Cały dzień przede mną. Dzień, kiedy zapytam miłość mojego życia, czy za mnie wyjdzie.

Chociaż myślałem, że moje plany są idealne, część mnie obawiała się, że moje oświadczyny ją przytłoczą. Jeśli przygotowanie tego przebiegało bez żadnego planu, planowanie było głównym źródłem mojego rozdrażnienia, przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, ze względu na wszystkie zmiany i opóźnienia. Odczuwałem pewien rodzaj ulgi, że już nadszedł ten czas. Przez incydent na przyjęciu, obawiałem się, że Bella pomyśli, że moje oświadczyny są spowodowane przez te kobiety. Mam nadzieję, że zauważy ile zajęło mi przygotowanie wszystkiego i zrozumie, że planowałem to od pewnego czasu.

Pod koniec wieczoru, Bella zostanie moja na zawsze.

Przeciągając ręce nad głową, poczułem coś dziwnego nade mną. Usiadłem i odwróciłem się, żeby się przyjrzeć i natychmiast tego pożałowałem. Kurwa, dlaczego do diabła zostawiła kajdanki na łóżku? Bez wątpienia, żeby mnie torturować, kokietka. Dreszcz przyjemności przebiegł w dół moich pleców, gdy wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy wypełniły moje myśli. Usłyszałem chichot dochodzący od strony drzwi.

\- Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, dlaczego tak jęczysz?

Jęknąłem ponownie, opierając się o zagłówek i próbując zignorować moją reakcję na wspomnienia. Kiedy spojrzałem na nią, przygryzłem wnętrze mojego policzka, żeby powstrzymać się przed warczeniem jak jaskiniowiec. Ta kobieta, moja kobieta, wyglądała jak cholerna pokojówka, gorąco. Kto wie, dlaczego jestem tym zafascynowany.

\- Kurwa, dziecinko, co ty masz na sobie?

\- To sukienka w kratkę, bez ramiączek - powiedziała, niosąc tacę ze śniadaniem. - Alice musiała mi znaleźć coś na ostatnią chwilę do ubrania, ponieważ moja garderoba już na mnie nie pasuje.

\- Pozwól mi zobaczyć - powiedziałem. Zawirowałem palcem w powietrzu, a ona powtórzyła mój ruch. Zachichotała. _Boże, kocham ten dźwięk_. Po tym jak bezpiecznie położyła tacę na szafce nocnej, odwróciła się wokół własnej osi. Sukienka była ciemnozielona i wyglądała cudownie na niej. Opinała jej pełne, piękne piersi i przykrywała jej brzuszek. Była krótsza niż lubię, ale to dlatego, ponieważ nienawidziłem myśli, że inni mogli gapić się na jej seksowne nogi.

 _Cholera_ , moje ręce zaswędziały, by dotknąć jej skóry.

\- Kurwa, Bella - jęknąłem. - Odwróć się w drugą stronę, chcę zobaczyć jaki duży jest twój brzuch. - Jęknęła cicho, robiąc to, o co prosiłem i unosząc sukienkę nad swój odstający brzuch. To wyglądało jakby miała kulę do kręgli schowaną pod materiałem. - W tej chwili jesteś najpiękniejszą kobietą na ziemi. Nie masz pojęcia, co twój widok mi robi. - Sięgnąłem po jej dłoń, wciągając ją na łóżko.

Zarumieniła się, kolor zabarwił jej policzki, szyję i prawdopodobnie piersi. Spod jej ciemnych rzęs, dostrzegłem ciepło w spojrzeniu.

\- Pokaż mi.

 _Och, to wręcz wyzwanie_. Wziąłem jej dłoń w swoją, zachowując kamienną twarz, i położyłem ją na mnie pod prześcieradłem owiniętym wokół moich bioder.

\- Zobacz, dziecinko, pragnę cię tak bardzo w tej chwili.

\- Naprawdę ci się podoba moja sukienka? - spytała cicho, przygryzając swoją piękną, różową dolną wargę. Kiwnąłem głową, zastanawiając się, dlaczego opuściła sukienkę. - Mi też. Kolor jest ładny, ale jest również wygodna - zażartowała. Po czym pokazała mi jaka jest wygodna przez pociągnięcie jej w dół, by wyeksponować piersi.

Moja szczęka uderzyła o podłogę na sekundę, wyraz jej twarzy był niewinny, ale również subtelnie uniesiony kącik warg powiedział mi, że się droczy. Natychmiastowy napływ wspomnień z poprzedniej nocy wypełnił moje myśli, powodując to, że rzuciłem się na moją przyszłą narzeczoną.

Zachichotała pode mną, mówiąc:

\- Przysięgam, jeden rzut oka na moje piersi i jesteś Jaskinowardem.

Warknąłem i szybko pocałowałem ją w usta. Pomimo zainteresowania moimi wargami, nadal się śmiała, ale przerwałem to powolnym skubaniem i całowaniem jej szyi, wywołując głośny jęk u niej.

\- Naprawdę kocham, kiedy warczysz.

Warknąłem w odpowiedzi, przyciskając erekcję do niej. Jej śmiech wypełnił mój poranek, a to był idealny początek, przez co miałem nadzieję, że ten dzień będzie niesamowity.

~oOo~

Na szczęście, moja wspaniała rodzina przekonała Bellę do wyjścia z domu, beze mnie. Nie, że nie chciałem iść z nią, ale musiałem dokończyć wszystko na wieczór.

Kiedy przyjechałem do klubu, David dał mi zajęcie. To było sprawiedliwe, skoro poprosiłem go o zamknięcie klubu na noc. Na szczęście nie musiałem go długo przekonywać. Kochał Bellę jak siostrę i zrobiłby wszystko, żeby była szczęśliwa. Nawet jeśli to znaczy, że poślubi kogoś takiego jak ja.

W przeciwieństwie do swojego brata Juliana, David nadal nie może odpuścić mi mojej przeszłości. Nie winię go, sam widział z iloma kobietami opuszczałem klub.

To było dziwne, pracować obok Juliana, numeru dwa na mojej liście. Jednakże, nie było wrogości między nami. Biorąc pod uwagę ile razy Bella była narażona na rozgoryczone harpie, to było pocieszające, że jej były, właśnie o tym rozmawialiśmy, chciał tylko jej szczęścia.

W ciągu tych kilku tygodni dowiedzieliśmy się, że choć celem Belli było, żeby mężczyźni z jej przeszłości zakochali się w niej, ona też coś do nich czuła. Emocje zaangażowane w to utrudniały jej rozpoznanie przydomków, które nadawała im przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Po omówieniu każdego ex ze swoim terapeutą, zdała sobie sprawę, że do każdego czuła emocjonalne przywiązanie. Na szczęście, żadna więź nie dorównywała uczuciom do mnie.

Nie było mi łatwo o tym słuchać, ale to pozwoliło mi pogodzić się z jej przeszłością. Kolejnym jej zaskoczeniem było ich przywiązanie do niej.

Kiedyś mi powiedziała, że zakochiwali się w kobiecie, którą dla nich się stawała, ale w rzeczywistości, część niej przeciekała do postaci, którą grała. Oni kochali ją, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, jednakże nadal z trudem przyjmowała, że zakochiwali się w niej samej. Prawdą było, że zakochiwali się w jakiejś części jej, a nie całej, bo nigdy nie pozwalała sobie na odkrycie, kim naprawdę była, aż do spotkania mnie.

 _Dziękuję, kurwa, za to_. W sumie, nasza wspólna terapia oraz nasze indywidualne wydawały się wpływać na nasz związek bardzo dobrze.

\- Hej - powiedział Jake zza mnie, wyrywając mnie z moich myśli. - O której masz podobno odebrać chłopaków z lotniska?

Uśmiechnąłem się i pokręciłem głową.

\- Alice zgłosiła się na ochotnika.

\- Biedny Jasper - powiedział, śmiejąc się. - Oczywiście, że to zrobiła. Widziałeś Nessie?

\- Niestety nie. Prawdopodobnie jest już z Bellą. - Minąłem go z głośnikiem, po czym wróciłem po kolejny. - Widziałem kamień jaki jej dałeś... w końcu, facet.

Jake wzruszył ramionami.

\- Prawie puściłem pawia, zanim ją spytałem, już cztery razy mi odmówiła.

Westchnąłem i spojrzałem na niego. Wyglądał na szczęśliwszego, od naszego ostatniego spotkania.

\- Robiła to ze względu na Bellę, prawda?

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

\- Nie - podrapał szczękę i wyglądał jakby myślał o tym, co chce powiedzieć. - Nessie wiedziała o mojej przeszłości, widziała szkody jakie wyrządziłem kilku małżeństwom. Bella była tylko wymówką.

\- Cóż. - Poklepałem go po plecach kilka razy, uśmiechając się. Pochylił się i burknął na mnie. - Cieszę się, że w końcu się udało. Dobrze, że nadal o nią walczyłeś.

\- Jest tego warta.

Kiwnąłem głową i wróciliśmy do układania sprzętu muzycznego. Kilka godzin później, moja ciocia i Rosalie przyszły do mnie.

\- Zrobiłyśmy jej szatnię w biurze Davida - powiedziała Rose. - Sukienka jest dla niej cholernie idealna.

Uśmiechnąłem się, nie mogąc się doczekać, by ją zobaczyć. Kiedy odwróciłem się, by to zrobić, Esme złapała mnie za ramię.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl.

\- Dlaczego? Pomagałem Alice ją zaprojektować!

\- To znaczy, że nie powinieneś jej zobaczyć, dopóki Bella tego nie zrobi - odparła, wywracając oczami. - Teraz skończ dekorowanie, żebyś mógł pojechać po swoją uroczą pannę młodą. - Jęknąłem, ale niechętnie wykonałem jej rozkaz, przede wszystkim chciałem, żeby ten wieczór był idealny. To znaczy musiałem zrobić to, co powiedziałem, przynajmniej na razie.

Podczas gdy Alice i Nessie zatrzymywały Bellę w naszym domu, reszta rodziny pomagała mi przygotować klub na nadchodzący wieczór. Po kolejnej godzinie wszystko było gotowe.

Scena została ustawiona, atmosfera była idealna. Głosy moich przyjaciół i rodziny mieszały się, pobrzmiewały podnieceniem związanym z nadchodzącym wieczorem. Udało mi się wymknąć, podczas gdy moja ciotka rozmawiała z wujkiem i Emmettem.

Po wejściu do biura moje oczy spoczęły na sukience zaprojektowanej przez moją kuzynkę dla Belli. Trochę koronki, dużo koralików i wiele metrów białej tkaniny spływały na podłogę.

Kąciki moich warg drgnęły w uśmiechu, kiedy mój wzrok spoczął na seksownych biało srebrnych szpilkach. Były przypisane na tę jedną noc. Jeśli Bella nie zabije mnie najpierw. Coś innego drgnęło w oczekiwaniu.

Niech wieczór się rozpocznie.

~oOo~

Starałem się pozostać opanowany na tyle, żeby zdenerwowanie nie wypłynęło na wierzch, w trakcie drogi do domu. Alice wyszła tylko pół godziny temu, aby skończyć wszystko, podczas gdy ja miałem wrócić z Bellą.

Moją wymówką na wzięcie jej dzisiaj do klubu, była wczesna kolacja rocznicowa Juliana i jego żony. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że Bella nie ominęła by czegoś tak ważnego, nawet jeśli nie czuła by się dobrze. Na szczęście, kiedy zadzwoniłem wcześniej, czuła się dobrze.

Znalazłem ją w salonie blisko kominka, zaskoczony odkryłem, że płakała. To nie wróży dobrze.

\- Dziecinko? - spytałem, owijając ramiona wokół niej od tyłu.

W dłoniach trzymała zdjęcie jakiegoś dziecka siedzącego na kolanach ojca.

\- Jesteś taki przystojny - wyszeptała, kręcąc głową i uśmiechając się.

\- Naprawdę? - droczyłem się. Kiwnęła głową, opierając ją o moje ramię. - Co się dzieje?

\- Nie mogę znaleźć moich zdjęć z dzieciństwa - odpowiedziała cicho. - Sprawdziłam każde pudełko, jakie Jordan i Jacob przynieśli ze starego domu. A Jordan z Julii szukali wszędzie. Nic nie znaleźli.

Opierając podbródek na jej ramieniu, powiedziałem:

\- Znalazłem trzy albumy i pudełko po butach pełne zdjęć. Wysłałem je do znajomego. Zeskanuje je i odnowi.

Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na mnie i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Naprawdę? - Kiwnąłem głową i przycisnąłem usta do jej.

\- Jordan wie, ale powiedziałem mu, żeby ci nic nie mówił. Zalało poddasze, więc większość waszych zdjęć z dzieciństwa została zniszczona.

Znieruchomiała, jej palce zacisnęły się na mojej koszuli, co mnie zabolało.

\- Ale uratowałeś trochę?

\- Tak, większość z nich, i zadzwoniliśmy do kilku znajomych waszych rodziców i mamy jeszcze więcej. Dodatkowo znaleźliśmy negatywy.

Jej odpowiedzią był uśmiech rozjaśniający całą zapłakaną twarz.

\- Dziękuję ci! - Rzuciła mi się na szyję i obsypała pocałunkami moją twarz, szyję i szczękę. - Możemy się trochę spóźnić na tą kolację, prawda?

Chyba instynktownie, w jednym momencie miałem ją w ramionach, idąc w stronę sypialni. Powód był oczywisty i to mnie spowolniło.

\- Pieprzyć twoje maniery - droczyła się cicho, przygryzając moje ucho.

\- Nie powinniśmy się spóźnić - argumentowałem, gdy kontynuowała. - Jesteś niesprawiedliwa. Nadal musimy się przygotować.

\- Dobrze - wymamrotała. - Ale zastrzegam sobie prawo do nie ubierania bielizny. - Kurwa, kurwa, zapowiada się długa noc, która i tak będzie niezapomniana. Kiedy postawiłem ją obok naszego łóżka, zasugerowała, żebyśmy wzięli prysznic razem, by zaoszczędzić czas. Nie kłócąc się, pomogłem jej się rozebrać.

Gdy ją myłem, światła w łazience zamigotały.

-Przełącznik był naprawiany, prawda? - spytała Bella.

\- Powinien działać - wyszeptałem, obserwując żarówki. - Emmett dwa razy sprawdzał wszystko, gdy klimatyzator został podłączony. - Dyskutowaliśmy o nowym dodatku, odkąd lato w Waszyngtonie było rekordowo ciepłe.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem - powiedziała, powodując że na chwilę zapomniałem o czym rozmawialiśmy, poprzez poruszanie swoimi dłońmi po całym moim ciele. Po chwili, kiwnąłem głową i zanotowałem w głowie, by poprosić Emmetta by to sprawdził. Odgoniłem myśl o nim i pomogłem Belli skończyć mycie.

 **Bella**

Pot zrosił czoło Edwarda, gdy utkwił wzrok za oknem. Było zdecydowanie ciemniej, a nawet bardziej, gdy opuściliśmy miasto, co oznaczało, że nasze plany się zmieniły. Odkąd opuściliśmy zacisze naszego domu, był nerwowym wrakiem człowieka, dodając do tego ciemność za oknem i jego rozdrażnienie.

Jednakże dopiero po telefonie od Alice stał się nie do zniesienia.

\- Zatrzymaj się do cholery - powiedziałam, a jego spojrzenie pełne wyrzutów sumienia odwróciło się w moja stronę.

Nie zawahał się, parkując na zaciemnionym podjeździe domu poza Seattle. Po ucieczce od rozgniewanych głosów i trąbienia spojrzałam na Edwarda.

\- Coś nie tak? - spytałam. - I nie wyciągaj tego gówna, że wszystko w porządku. Powiedziałeś do mnie dziesięć słów, odkąd wyjechaliśmy z domu. Co jest nie tak?

Uderzył głową w kierownicę i westchnął.

\- Wszystko zniszczone.

To nie miało sensu, tak jak zwykle. To tylko kolacja. _A może jednak nie?_

\- Uspokój się, mistrzu - powiedziałam. - Jestem pewna, że można to przełożyć na jutro.

Jęknął głośno i uderzył w kierownicę dwa razy. Widocznie, przekładanie tego nie wchodziło w rachubę. Wtedy zrozumiałam. To było ważniejsze niż obiad, ale co to dokładnie było nie miałam pojęcia. Nadszedł czas na małe śledztwo, aby sprawdzić, czy moje przypuszczenia są trafne.

\- Właściwie, jeśli David wyłączyłby generator i zapalił świeczki to zrobiłoby się naprawdę romantycznie.

Głowa Edwarda poderwała się do góry, po czym wysiadł z samochody, odwracając się do mnie na sekundę.

\- Zostań w środku, muszę zadzwonić.

Obserwowałam jak krążył przed maską samochodu podczas rozmowy. To miłe, że rozmawia z Davidem, może ten wieczór da się jeszcze uratować.

Ponownie przypomniałam sobie jego zdenerwowanie, gdy powiedział, że wieczór jest zrujnowany, a małe pudełeczko wybrzusza kieszeń jego marynarki, to nie była tylko kolacja, na którą został skazany.

Zamaskowałam uśmiech, zastanawiając się, co ma jeszcze w zanadrzu. Przez cały dzień coś przeczuwałam. Zaczęło się od nalegań Alice na wspólny brunch, poprzez dwugodzinną dyskusję o możliwych lokalizacjach wesela z Nessie i jak mogłabym zapomnieć o rozmowie z Robertem Pattinsonem, atrakcyjnym młodym aktorem, który zadzwonił by spytać, czy nadal praktykuję i czy spotkałabym się z nim i jego dziewczyną. Gdyby pierwsza sesja nie dała wystarczających wyników, poleciłabym im kogoś innego.

Mój poranek i południe były bardziej zajęte niż w kilka ostatnich tygodni. Zastanawiałam się, jak mógł myśleć, że ciąża powoduje mniejszą spostrzegawczość. Oczywiście, zwerbował całą rodzinę, aby utrzymywała mnie zajętą. Moment, w którym spyta mnie czy za niego wyjdę nadchodzi.

Chociaż mały dreszcz zdenerwowania przeszył mnie, wiem, że nieważne co się wydarzy, to zostanę żoną Edwarda. Część mnie nienawidziła faktu, że niektóre elementy jego planu nie powiodły się. Wiedziałam ile dla niego znaczą idealne oświadczyny. Mam nadzieję, że pomimo zmiany planów, zada mi to pytanie. Moje serce wypełniła miłość do mężczyzny, który stawiał moje szczęście ponad swoim.

Jego rozmowa nie toczyła się po jego myśli, było to widać po jego postawie i ciągnięciu za włosy. Oraz po tempie jego kroków. Z westchnieniem wyszłam z samochodu, cokolwiek miał zaplanowane, nie zniosę tego dłużej. Cokolwiek by się tam działo, nie jest to warte jego zdenerwowania. Musiałam wyrazić się jasno, chociaż miałam wątpliwości, czy mnie posłucha.

\- Edward - wyszeptałam, masując dłonią jego plecy. Jego napięte mięśnie spowodowały, że chciałam go uspokoić. Na szczęście, nadal mogłam nosić szpilki, mimo tak zaawansowanej ciąży i umieściłam kilka pocałunków wzdłuż jego szyi.

Z westchnieniem, Edward wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział do telefonu:

\- Rób co chcesz, Ali. Taa, zajmę się tym, zanim przyjedziemy. Wiem, tak. Wiem. Też cię kocham.

Wsunął telefon do swoich spodni i ponownie wziął głęboki oddech. Po czym powoli wypuścił powietrze.

Każdy jego mięsień rozluźnił się pod moimi rękami. Kiedy i jego plecy się rozluźniły, okrążyłam go, jego ramiona, jego ręce i nareszcie, jego postawa również opadły. Wziął moje dłonie w swoje, usiadł na masce naszego auta i przyciągnął mnie do siebie, między jego nogi.

Jego ciepłe, miękkie spojrzenie wytyczało szlak od naszych dłoni, przez moje ramiona, aż skupiło się na twarzy.

\- Przepraszam. Zgaduję, że domyśliłaś się, co dziś chciałem zrobić.

Pokręciłam głową, ale łzy już zaczęły spływać.

\- To nie ma dla mnie znaczenia.

\- Zasługujesz na najlepsze - wyszeptał. - Na wielki gest. Nie miałem okazji zrobić tego dla ciebie.

Uśmiechnęłam się, kręcąc głową.

\- Jak wtedy, gdy zniszczyłeś swoja kartę SIM? - Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.

\- Znałem wszystkie kontakty na pamięć. Zrobiłem to, ponieważ chciałem dorwać się do twoich majtek. - Zaśmialiśmy się, ponieważ oboje wiedzieliśmy, że głęboko w sobie, chciał czegoś więcej.

\- Nie wykorzystałeś pijanej Belli - droczyłam się z uśmiechem. Zachichotał.

\- To była siła woli, niewielki gest.

\- Byłeś jedynym, któremu się udało. Więc się liczy. - Wywrócił oczami i w ciszy czekał na więcej. - Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz przed znajomymi i rodziną w klubie.

\- To była tylko szczerość.

Cholera, ma wymówkę na wszystko.

\- Niosłeś mnie, kiedy byłam zmęczona w trakcie drogi powrotnej do hotelu. - Nasza pierwsza wycieczka nad wodospady i pierwszy raz, kiedy się kochaliśmy.

\- I znowu, to było z pobudek czysto egoistycznych. Nie było by ciekawie, jeśli byłabyś zbyt zmęczona na całonocny seks.

\- Dzień, w którym zabrałeś mnie ze szpitala, gdy wszyscy się już poddali.

Jego spojrzenie złagodniało, a dłoń na moim policzku starła spływającą łzę.

\- To co zrobiłem na Gali, opuszczenie cię, wyrównuje to.

\- Nie dla mnie. - Ale wiedziałam, że nie zmienię jego punktu widzenia. - Poradziłeś sobie z tymi harpiami na baby shower.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie musiałbym tego robić, jeśli nie byłoby to przeze mnie. I zrobiłem to, ponieważ cię kocham i nie mogłem patrzeć jak cierpisz. - Szybkim pocałunkiem starł kolejną łzę, zanim wymamrotał: - Zabrakło gestów?

Pociągnęłam nosem.

\- Kochasz mnie.

\- Do diabła, tak, kocham. - Uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie ponownie. - Z całego serca, Bello. Nie widzisz dlaczego chcę z tego zrobić coś wielkiego? - Rozciągnął ramiona, pokazując jak wielką rzecz ma na myśli. Wzięłam jego twarz w swoje dłonie, teraz była moja kolej na starcie łez z jego twarzy. To oczywiste, ile to dla niego znaczy.

\- Miałem całą składankę piosenek o nas, o naszym związku. Część z nich wykonałem ją, nasi przyjaciele i rodzina. Miałem przygotowaną scenę i wersję instrumentalną.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Co jest pierwszą piosenką?

Parsknął, opierając swoją głowę o moje ramię.

\- " _Womanizer_ " Britney Spears oczywiście.

Zachichotałam.

\- Kto ją śpiewa?

\- Pomyślałem o starych czasach, gdy wkurzałem Jacoba, więc Nessie to zaśpiewała. - Kiedy się uśmiechnęłam i pokręciłam głową, kontynuował: - Nie mogła się tego doczekać.

\- Jestem pewna, że tak. - Pieściłam jego twarz i zsunęłam dłonie na jego klatkę, nie mogąc nic na to poradzić. Jego krzywy uśmieszek powiedział mi, że wie co zamierzam zrobić. Głupie hormony. Wywróciłam oczami i poprosiłam, żeby kontynuował.

\- Miałem zamiar zaśpiewać część nowej piosenki Enrique Iglesiasa, ale bez cenzury. - Zmieszana, wzruszyłam ramionami, nie wiedząc o jakiej piosence mówi. - _Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do._ _You know my motivation, given my reputation. Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude._ _But tonight I'm fucking you._ 1

Zaśmiałam się i uderzyłam go w ramię, zwłaszcza, że jego dłonie znalazły drogę do mojego tyłka.

\- Cóż mogę rzec - powiedział, nadal się śmiejąc. - W tamtej chwili chciałem tylko zanurzyć się w tobie. - Jęknęłam cicho, jego słowa były gorące i zapierające dech w piersiach.

\- Nigdy nie zrobiliśmy tak, jak w tej piosence - powiedziałam cicho, wiedząc co dokładnie ma na myśl. Gdybym dała Edwardowi szansę przy pierwszej okazji , prawdopodobnie nie bylibyśmy na takim etapie związku w jakim jesteśmy.

\- Może, ale nie sądzę, żebyś tak szybko zapomniała. Wybrałaś opcję, w której musiałem sobie na wszystko zapracować - powiedział, podkreślając słowo praca. - Ale ty też mnie kusiłaś ze swoim " _Future, Sex, Love, Sound_ ". - Pocałował moje miejsce pod uchem, zanim kontynuował: - Pracowałem przez godziny nad ruchami do tej piosenki. - Cholera, chciałabym to zobaczyć. Znając mnie lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny, dodał: - Muszę ci to pokazać w zaciszu naszego domu. - Jęknęłam cicho, na myśl o tańczącym i śpiewającym Edwardzie. Zarozumiały dupek, też to wiedział.

\- To przenosi nas do następnego etapu naszego związku - wymamrotałam, owijając ramiona wokół jego talii, najlepiej jak mogłam.

\- Niekoniecznie - zaśpiewał. - Nie byłem zakochany, więc nie zapominaj o tym.

\- Naprawdę masz zamiar to odegrać? - Ze wzruszeniem ramionami, uśmiechnął się. - Okej, zgaduję, że następna piosenka nie przebije: _'Ale dzisiaj w nocy zamierzam cię pieprzyć'_.

Miał na tyle wstydu, żeby wyglądać na speszonego.

\- " _Animals_ " Nickelback - wymamrotał. Kiedy się zaśmiałam, odetchnął i przyłączył się do mnie. - Potem Nessie miała zaśpiewać kolejną piosenkę Britney, " _Toxic_ ".

Jego uśmiech zniknął, kiedy nadszedł czas mojego zatrutego drinka, jego oczy wyrażały ból. Jednak nie został on na długo.

\- Następnie Jordan i ja mieliśmy zaśpiewać część " _Sorry_ " Buckcherry, chociaż miałem nadzieję, że zgodzisz się zaśpiewać to ze mną. - Uśmiechnęłam się. - Potrzebuję cię. - Jego usta naparły na moje, zostając tam na chwilę. - Tak bardzo cię pragnę, Bello. - Desperacja, miłość i strach wypełniały jego głos. Te same emocje, które towarzyszyły mu, gdy myślał, że Daniel mnie postrzelił. - Nie mogłem znaleźć żadnego utworu, który by odwzorowywał moje uczucia po opuszczeniu cię po Gali. Więc chciałem zmienić to na piosenkę, która mówi, że nie jestem idealny, rzeczy jakie ci zrobiłem, które były powodem mojego jestestwa i zmian, które we mnie zaszły.

Ponownie jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, pozwalając mi zobaczyć, że nadal sobie tego nie wybaczył. Minęły miesiące od tamtego wydarzenia, a on nadal to przeżywał. Tak jak ja, gdy nie mogłam mu powiedzieć prawdy. Gdybym to zrobiła wcześniej, może nigdy by nie doszło do separacji wypełnionej bólem.

Jednakże, ten czas rozłąki pomógł się nam pogodzić z naszą przeszłością i zmobilizował nas do bycia razem. Pomogło nam to stworzyć nierozerwalną więź, nawet jeśli czas osobno był bolesny, to ten ból uzmysłowił nam, że nie możemy żyć z dala od siebie.

\- Jordan i Donnie pomogli mi z kolejną piosenką - wyszeptał, nucąc znajomą melodię. - Pomimo bólu i dramatu naszego życia, jedna rzecz pozostała prawdziwa. - Pocałował mnie słodko, po czym kontynuował: - _I'm not the kind of guy who take a broken heart.2_ \- Westchnęłam i byłam oszołomiona, powodując że zafałszował, ale kontynuował śpiewanie: - _I'll be loving you forever._

\- Ale - przerwał i uśmiechnął się - wiem, że nie zaśpiewałbym tak wysoko, więc Jordan się za to zabrał. - Zaśmiałam się i obsypałam jego twarz pocałunkami. Złapał moje dłonie i uniósł brew. - Przez ciebie ciężko mi kontynuować.

To moja kolej na nieśmiały uśmiech i wyszeptanie przeprosin. I wcale nie było mi przykro. Wstał i usadził mnie na masce, która nadal była ciepła.

\- Pozwól mi coś przynieść. - Szybkim ruchem pokonał drogę do bagażnika i złapał gitarę. Nie miałam pojęcia, że umie grać.

\- Nauczyłem się grać, kiedy byłaś w trasie - powiedział. - Jasper i Rob mi pomogli. Na szczęście, potrzebowałem tylko kilku chwytów do ostatniej piosenki.

Obserwowałam jak jego palce owijają się wokół gryfu akustycznej gitary. Stał przede mną, z nogą opartą o koło naszego samochodu, podpierając instrument na swoim udzie. Przygryzłam wargę, wyglądał gorąco, kiedy przeglądał notatki i dostrajał instrument oraz gardło. Był zdenerwowany i grał na zwłokę. Powoli położyłam dłoń na jego policzku i przycisnęłam usta do jego.

\- Nie ważne w jaki sposób zadasz to pytanie, to odpowiedź będzie taka sama. Kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię, dziecinko - wyszeptał. - Ale zaniemówisz, mogę ci to obiecać.

Odwołał się do czasu, kiedy byliśmy w jego domku przy plaży w Kalifornii, gdzie planował mnie spytać, czy za niego wyjdę, ale sekrety między nami pokrzyżowały jego plany.

Ciszę wokół nas przerywał odgłos przewracanych kartek i szarpanie strun. Księżyc w pełni wisiał nad nami, oświetlając najbardziej idealnego mężczyznę dla mnie. Łzy wypełniły moje oczy, które szybko wytarłam. To moja kołysanka.

Jego głos zadrżał, gdy obserwował mnie i śpiewał.

 **Edward**

Łzy spływały po jej policzkach, gdy na nią spojrzałem i włożyłem całą miłość do niej w tekst i piosenkę. Ledwo mi się udało wydusić słowa przez zaciśnięte gardło, gdy śpiewałem. Słowa same przyszły do mnie pewnego ranka, gdy obserwowałem ją jak śpi.

Śpiewałem o jej głębokim spojrzeniu, falujących włosach i biciu serca. Zawarłem w niej słowa o tym co czuję, trzymając ją w ramionach, o uczuciach w stosunku do niej i co czuję, kochając ją. Z każdą łzą spływającą po jej policzkach, tym lepiej mi szło.

Refren był prosty, o tym jak bardzo ją kocham. Zamknęła oczy na moment, a słodkie westchnienie opuściło jej usta. Po otwarciu oczu, mogłem zobaczyć jak uśmiech dosięgnął ich, a jej ciało kołysało się lekko.

Zbliżając się do końca piosenki, mój głos robił się coraz głośniejszy, tak jak moja pewność siebie. Nie było się czego bać, piękna kobieta przede mną kochała mnie tak samo mocno, jak ja ją. Palce, miękkie i ciepłe poruszały się na moim policzku, nie tylko słuchając słów, ale również czując każdy ruch. Czubkami palców otarła łzę spływającą po moim policzku, a ona sama posłała mi łzawy uśmiech.

\- Trzyliterowe słowo za moje szczęście z tobą i tylko tobą. Moje marzenia się spełnią. Miłość przywołała cię do mnie, stałem się przez to silniejszy, a teraz potrzebuję tylko obietnicy na zawsze. Jesteś moim wszystkim, nawet sercem, które bije we mnie. Wyjdziesz dziś za mnie? I obiecasz kochać każdego dnia?

Gdy skończyłem śpiewać, mogłem zobaczyć jak torturuje swoją wargę pomiędzy zębami. Przerzuciłem gitarę na plecy, po czym wyciągnąłem pierścionek, biorąc jej dłoń w swoją. Cisza wokół nas uświadomiła mi, że zamilkła. Kiedy uniosłem brew w niemym pytaniu, uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i roześmiała się.

\- Chciałeś, abym oniemiała - wyszeptała. Po czym rzuciła się na mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy owijałem ramiona wokół jej talii.

\- Czy to znaczy 'tak'? - spytałem, przyciskając usta do jej szyi. Przytaknęła, pociągając nosem i nadal płacząc.

Wysunąłem telefon z kieszeni i nacisnąłem kilka przycisków.

\- Powiedziała tak! - krzyknąłem do słuchawki. Ścisnęła mnie mocniej, gdy nasza rodzina i przyjaciele gwizdali i wiwatowali po drugiej stronie linii. Bella zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową, rozłączyłem się, kiedy pojawiły się pytania jak i gdzie.

Bella napięła się, kiedy ktoś zaczął klaskać za nami. Oboje się odwróciliśmy, aby zobaczyć starszego mężczyznę z laską.

\- Cieszę się, że wszystko się udało - powiedział ochryple. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na brzuszku Belli, po czym chrząknął. - Widzę, że chłopak się spóźnił. - Zaczerwieniłem się na jego sarkazm. - Przestaw auto, zanim zaczniecie świętować. Chciałbym jeszcze dzisiaj zobaczyć moje wnuki.

Przeprosiliśmy go i wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Kiedy byliśmy w środku, zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Po minucie, wjechałem na drogę i chwyciłem jej dłoń.

\- No to jedziemy, wszyscy na nas czekają.

\- Zajmie nam to co najmniej godzinę - powiedziała cicho. Racja, trafiliśmy w korek spowodowany awarią zasilania. - Nie możemy wrócić do domu i świętować. - Jej ręka leżała na moim udzie. Jęknąłem i pokręciłem głową. Ta kobieta trzymała mnie za jaja, mówiąc tym zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Przykro mi, dziecinko - powiedziałem, uśmiechając się. - Obiecałem wszystkim, że zapytam cię w ich towarzystwie.

Wywróciła oczami, pocierając moje udo i przesuwając dłoń wyżej.

\- Mam cudowny pierścionek - wyszeptała, oglądając swoją dłoń poruszającą się po moim udzie. Ta kobieta jest diablicą.

\- Chciałem dać ci coś innego - powiedziałem, biorąc jej dłoń w moją. Nadąsała się, gdy pocałowałem każdy jej palec. - Dodatkowo, wiesz jak uwielbiam niebieski na tobie.

 **Bella**

Kiedy po kilku minutach dojechaliśmy do miasta, utknęliśmy w okropnym korku. Dzwonek zabrzmiał z kieszeni kurtki Edwarda, a kiedy przeczytał wiadomość, roześmiał się.

\- Alice pisze, że dostanę mandat, jeśli pozwolę ci mnie wykorzystać i jeśli nasze tyłki nie pojawią się w klubie, to nas wytropi.

\- Napisała to wszystko? - Zaśmiałam się, a on podał mi telefon.

 **ORAL = MANDAT. Przyjeżdżajcie, albo was znajdę.**

\- Pozmieniałeś.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś podłapała jakiś pomysł - powiedział, śmiejąc się. - Nie, żeby to było wykonalne w trzecim trymestrze ciąży.

\- Och, to wyzwanie, którego chciałabym spróbować... - powiedziałam nieśmiało.

Jęknął i zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Dłoń, którą trzymał kierownicę zacisnęła się mocniej. Niewinnie, zatrzepotałam rzęsami i przygryzłam wargę. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl.

\- Chociaż... - powiedziałam. - Ale masz rację, to byłoby niegrzeczne nie spotkać się z wszystkimi w klubie. To było miłe, zaproszenie ich na nasze oświadczyny w twoim pierwotnym planie.

Wzruszył ramionami i wyglądał na zamyślonego.

\- Oni pchnęli nas do siebie, są częścią tego i dzięki nim jesteśmy razem wcześniej niż później. Chociaż ich podejście nie było życzliwe, ale dzięki nim się zbliżyliśmy do siebie. Nie wspominająco tym, że ich relacje zainspirowały mnie do pracy by zbliżyć się do ciebie. Widziałem jacy są szczęśliwi, a ja chciałem tego samego, choć wtedy temu zaprzeczałem.

Zawsze chciałam być z nim szczera i w tym momencie wiedziałam, że muszę mu powiedzieć:

\- Cieszę się, że byliśmy tylko we dwójkę.

Spojrzał w moje oczy, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Z tego samego powodu, dla którego chciałeś naszą rodzinkę na oświadczynach. Byli tam, ciągnąc za sznurki naszej znajomości od samego początku, aż sami się tym nie zajęliśmy. To... twoje oświadczyny i moja odpowiedź, powinny być nasze i tylko nasze.

Wrócił spojrzeniem na drogę, zamyślając się na kilka minut. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się ku górze.

\- Masz absolutną rację.

\- Nie żebym się nie cieszyła z pierwotnej wersji - wyjaśniłam.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Po prostu byś chciała, żebym sam prezentował się na scenie. - Zanim przyznałam mu rację, dodał: - Nie martw się, kochanie - poklepał mnie po udzie. - Będziesz miała swoje przedstawienie.

Zaśmialiśmy się i znowu chwyciliśmy się za ręce, gdy zaczął opowiadać o moim pierścionku i dlaczego go kupił. Mimo, że z pierścionkiem po jego matce wiązały się nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, przedstawiłam sprawę jasno, że będę go zakładać od czasu do czasu. Był ważny w jego rodzinie, dla jego mamy, więc będzie ważny i dla mnie.

Edward otrzymał kolejną wiadomość i odpowiedział, nie dzieląc się ze mną treścią. Gdy zbliżaliśmy się do klubu, wiercenie Edwarda nasiliło się. Jęknęłam wewnętrznie, _tam jest więcej niespodzianek_.

\- Ten gest jest śmieszny - wymamrotałam. - Jeśli jeszcze jedna osoba pokaże nam palec, odgryzę im głowy.

\- Agresja na drodze w zamian za loda - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Miło. - Wywróciłam oczami i zaczęłam śpiewać razem z radiem, starając się odciąć od hałasu.

Kilka minut później, Edward uścisnął moją dłoń.

\- Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? - powiedział niespodziewanie. Kiwnęłam głową, zmieszana. - Jak szybko byś chciała wziąć ślub?

\- Cóż - powiedziałam w zamyśleniu. - Chciałabym zrobić to najszybciej jak można, ale nic dużego. Myślę, że za rok moglibyśmy odnowić przysięgę na naszej łące ze wszystkimi.

Odetchnął i uśmiechnął się.

\- Łał, naprawdę myślimy podobnie. Miałem dokładnie to samo na myśli.

\- Dobrze - powiedziałam, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Nasze córki może już będą chodzić, więc mogłyby rzucać kwiaty.

Edward westchnął i zaśmiał się.

\- Już mogę sobie to wyobrazić.

Oparłam głowę o zagłówek i spojrzałam na niego.

\- Prawda? - Opuszkami palców pieściłam jego policzek. - Żałujesz czegoś?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Trochę bólu, przez który przeszliśmy. Bez względu na ścieżkę, którą musieliśmy przebyć, aby być razem, ale zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz, jeśli to byłby jedyny sposób na bycie z tobą.

Uśmiechnęłam się i kiwnęłam głową, zgadzając się. Ruch się zmniejszył, dzięki czemu udało nam się wjechać w ulicę, przy której znajduje się klub. W chwili, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się przy krawężniku, Alice i Esme otwarły moje drzwi, by wyciągnąć mnie z auta. Spojrzałam za siebie, na Edwarda, który był wyciągany z samochodu przez Carlisle'a i Emmetta.

 _Co tu się do diabła dzieje_?

Wpychając mnie do wnętrza klubu, Alice wpuściła mnie do pomieszczenia, które zazwyczaj było biurem Davida. Rosalie stała przed małą toaletką ze śmiertelnie wyglądającą lokówką, a jej wzrok mówił: Nie zadzieraj ze mną, Bello.

 _Zabiję go._

\- Zorientowała się - powiedziała stanowczo Esme. - Szybko, zanim zacznie protestować.

Warknęłam, kiedy przeciągała moją sukienkę przez moją głowę. Alice delikatnie pchnęła mnie na krzesło.

\- Makijaż jest w porządku, dobrze, że wzięła wodoodporny tusz. Musimy tylko poprawić szminkę, pieprzony Edward musiał ją pocałować.

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy mówisz tak, jakby mnie tu nie było.

\- Rosalie, słyszałaś coś? - spytała niewinnie Alice. _Suka_.

\- Dodaj trochę pudru wokół oczu - powiedziała Rose, ignorując mój wzrok. Wyciągnęła spinkę z moich włosów i zaczęła je kręcić. - Ta suka ma świetne włosy, nie powinno mi zająć długo.

\- Boki muszą być upięte, skoro sukienka nie ma ramiączek - wtrąciła Alice.

\- Mogę chociaż zobaczyć to cholerstwo? - narzekałam, krzyżując ramiona na mojej nagiej klatce piersiowej.

Alice wywróciła oczami i kiwnęła.

\- Edward i ja ją zaprojektowaliśmy.

W lustrze przede mną mogłam zobaczyć Esme trzymającą sukienkę. Westchnęłam, naprawdę była piękna, biała z mieniącymi się koralikami na górnej części sukienki. Oczywiście, bez ramiączek. Edward nie miał pojęcia jak ciężko będzie się zmieścić w tą cholerną rzecz. Alice, jakby czytając w moich myślach, powiedziała:

\- On nalegał.

\- Jest piękna - wyszeptałam, a łzy zaczęły formować się w moich oczach. Alice, Rosalie i Esme były zaszokowane moją reakcją. - Nie mam o co być zła, jest taka jaką chciałam.

Wszystkie odetchnęły z ulgą.

\- Dzięki, kurwa - stwierdziła Rose. - Gdybym miała cię związać i zakneblować, by móc cię przygotować, zrobiłabym to. - Zaśmiałam się.

\- Dziękuję za pomaganie mu - powiedziałam. Esme owinęła ręce wokół moich ramion, po tym jak okryła mnie szlafrokiem.

\- Tak bardzo kochamy waszą dwójkę, kochanie - powiedziała, całując mnie w skroń. - Nie masz pojęcia jak długo na ciebie czekał.

Potarłam moją szyję, uśmiechając się.

\- Też na niego czekałam.

\- Cholerne hormony - powiedziała Rosalie, pociągając nosem. - Nie myślcie sobie, że płaczę. - Wyglądała promiennie w zielonej sukience, która sięgała jej kolan. Zajęło mi trochę, zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, że wszystkie trzy mają sukienki w tym samym kolorze.

Alice zachichotała na wybuch Rose i zwróciła swoją uwagę na mnie.

\- Zrób dzióbek, dziecinko - zamruczała.

Uśmiechnęłam się i uniosłam brew.

\- Czy ostatnio zmieniłaś orientację? Jestem prawie mężatką, Alice. To wszystko jest takie niespodziewane.

Wywróciła oczami i uszczypnęła moje piersi! Zaśmiałyśmy się i pozwoliłam im zająć się wszystkim. Po dwudziestu minutach byłam gotowa, by wyjść za mężczyznę, którego kocham.

 _Ale nadal byłam wkurzona za zorganizowanie tego bez mojej wiedzy!_

Chociaż klub był delikatnie oświetlony dzięki generatorowi, w korytarzu była wytyczona ścieżka ze świeczek, prowadząca do samego parkietu. Rozpoznałam postać, czekającą tam na mnie. Po delikatnym uścisku od Esme, Alice i Rose, zostawiły mnie samą z moim bratem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytałam.

Jordan pokręcił głową.

\- To boli, pozwolenie ci odejść.

Zaśmiałam się.

\- Wiedziałeś, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie.

Kiwnął głową w zamyśleniu i wziął moją dłoń w swoją. Z łatwością nakrył moją, ale był niesamowicie delikatny, gdy ściskał moje palce.

\- Od dnia, w którym go poznałem, wiedziałem że to nieuniknione.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Taa - wyszeptał i złapał spojrzenie, które mu posłałam. Obawiałam się, że cierpi, próbując ustać na nogach. Starałam się nie okazywać moich obaw. Ale on czytał ze mnie jak z książki.

\- Ze mną dobrze. Chciałbym zaprowadzić moją siostrę do ołtarza. Szykowałem się i pracowałem ciężko, odkąd Edward poprosił o twoją rękę.

Zaśmiałam się.

\- Poprosił? - Kiwnął głową i śmiał się ze mną.

\- Biedak wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i grzebał się z tym. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy ten zarozumiały, przemądrzały dupek pocił się przeze mnie. - Jordan uśmiechnął się i poruszył brwiami. - To było zabawne, zobaczyć go w takim stanie.

Klepnęłam go w ramię i owinęłam ramiona wokół jego talii.

\- Spokojnie, sis. Nie chciałbym, żeby moje siostrzenice obudziły się podczas ceremonii. - Ktoś go zawołał. Pocałował mnie w czubek głowy. - Już czas, B. - Kiwnęłam głową i powstrzymałam łzy, które płynęły przez cały dzień.

Zachwiałam się lekko, gdy odsunęłam się od niego. Przytrzymał mnie i wyszeptał:

\- Myślę, że nadszedł czas, byś mogła oprzeć się o mnie. Jestem tutaj dla ciebie, by wspierać ciebie i twoją rodzinę. - Zdradziecka łza spłynęła i uśmiechnęłam się, gdy ją starł. - Gotowa?

Kiedy kiwnęłam, wziął moją dłoń i oparł na swoim przedramieniu. Powoli wyłoniliśmy się zza rogu. Jęknęłam na widok przede mną. Świeczki były na każdej powierzchni oraz wzdłuż nawy. Rodzina i przyjaciele uśmiechali się, gdy mój brat i ja szliśmy obok siebie.

Na końcu ścieżki z kwiatów stała miłość mojego życia. Spiorunowałam go wzrokiem, na co tylko wzruszył ramionami i zaśmiał się. Uśmiechał się, próbując utrzymać łzy przed wypłynięciem. Moje odmówiły współpracy, szczęście obezwładniło mnie na chwilę.

Stał ubrany w elegancki smoking. Miałam zamiar poślubić mężczyznę, który zmienił moje życie na lepsze. _Kto by chciał więcej_.

 **Edward**

Spod ołtarza obserwowałem emocje grające na jej twarzy. Choć początkowo była zła o ślub-niespodziankę, mogłem dostrzec szczęście oblewające jej twarz. Łzy płynęły z jej oczu, a ja wiedziałem, że jak tylko jej dotknę, przegram walkę z moimi.

Wyglądała przepięknie w sukni, promieniała ze szczęścia i miała ten blask macierzyństwa. Dumnie patrzyła na Jordana, który szedł obok niej. Spojrzała na tłum świadków naszej miłości, którzy uśmiechali się, a świece powodowały, że ta chwila stała się bardziej wyjątkowa.

Kiedy zwróciła swoją uwagę z powrotem na mnie, nasz związek zalśnił w moich oczach. Z początkowej, niewątpliwej pasji do miłości, bólu i pracy, aby wszystko było tak jak jest teraz, aż do przyszłości, o której marzyłem. Była moją kochanką, najlepszą przyjaciółką i matką moich dzieci.

Gdy Jordan położył jej dłoń w mojej, uśmiechnąłem się do niesamowitej kobiety, którą kocham całym sercem i duszą. Łzy nareszcie wygrały walkę, którą przegrywałem w momencie, kiedy powiedziała 'tak'.

Była kobietą zatrudnioną, by złamać moje serce. Zamiast tego, wypełniła wszystkie luki. Jest moim życiem i za kilka chwil, moją żoną. Nie będę już dłużej Edwardem Cullenem, kobieciarzem. Jestem Edwardem Cullenem, kochankiem, przyjacielem, ojcem i zostanę mężem.

1 Enrique Iglesias - TonightNikt inny nigdy oprócz niej nie sprawił, że tak się czułem. Wiesz, że moja motywacja daje mi reputację. Proszę, wybacz mi, nie chciałem być niegrzeczny. Ale tej nocy będęcię pieprzył.

2 New Kids on the Block - I'll Be Loving You (Forever)Nie jestem typem faceta, który ma złamane serce.

Będę kochać cię na zawsze.


	40. Epilog część 1

**40\. Epilog cz. 1**

 **13 miesięcy później**

Promienie słońca ogrzewały moją twarz. Kąciki ust poszybowały w górę, gdy ją usłyszałem:

\- Da, da.

To niemożliwe, żeby wspięła się na łóżko, i nie, żeby nie próbowała, więc wychyliłem się, aby dostrzec jej małą twarzyczkę. W tej chwili z widniejącym na niej szerokim uśmiechem. Zachichotała, kiedy jej spojrzenie spotkało moje i uderzyła łóżko w podekscytowaniu.

\- Da, da.

Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi do sypialni, jakby na kogoś czekała. Wtedy zauważyłem, że jest naga jak w dniu narodzin, poza markową pieluszką i opaską na włosach.

Kiedy pojawiła się jej siostra, Madi upadła na pupę i poraczkowała w jej stronę. Hayley zachichotała i podciągnęła się na drzwiach do pomocy, by stanąć na nogach.

Kiedy Madison dołączyła do niej, zaczęły rozmowę w swoim własnym języku, wypełnionym gaworzeniem, chichotaniem, bulgotaniem i niezrozumiałymi słowami. Uwielbiałem je obserwować w takich momentach. Oczywiście się rozumiały, przez co byłem zdumiony. Wyskoczyłem z łóżka, podchodząc do nich. Na szczęście zdążyłem już założyć swoje spodnie od piżamy, nasłuchując krzątania się Belli. Dziewczynki budziły się zazwyczaj koło siódmej, a moja żona pozwalała mi pospać trochę dłużej.

Jednakże, nie miałem nic przeciwko wczesnemu wstawaniu. W szczególności, jeśli mój urlop będzie trwał jeszcze kilka miesięcy. Od kilku tygodni znajdujemy się w rodzinnym domu mojej matki, remont został zakończony ponad miesiąc temu.

Na parterze słyszałem głosy mojej rodziny, nie ma wątpliwości, że nadchodzące wydarzenie wszystkich nakręcało. Chociaż nie mogłem doczekać się odnowienia naszej przysięgi, to skłamałbym mówiąc, że nie jestem zdenerwowany.

Nie chodzi o przejście nawą przy tych wszystkich ludzi. Właściwie chodziło o to, że nasze dziewczynki pójdą z nami. _Co jeśli zaczną płakać, albo zawstydzą się, gdy wszyscy będą na nie patrzeć? Czy Hayley ze swoją nieśmiałością będzie uciekać, co robi zawsze przy swoich kuzynach? Czy Madi wyczuje niepokój siostry i zacznie uciekać razem z nią?_

Chociaż nie były identycznymi bliźniakami, wyglądały bardzo podobnie. Madi, skrót od Madison, wygląda jak jej mama. Z ciemnymi, niesfornymi lokami okalającymi jej twarz, z pasującymi oczami i różowymi ustami. Z drugiej strony, Hayley ma jasne włoski z rudymi refleksami, bardziej jak ja w jej wieku, wraz z zielonymi oczami.

Kiedy się rodziły pogoda była okropna, dlatego też Madi urodziła się na ulicach Seattle, a Hayley przez cesarskie cięcie w szpitalu ponad godzinę później. Obie z ciemnymi włoskami i niebiesko-szarymi oczkami. Niecały miesiąc później różnice między nimi zrobiły się wyraźniejsze, gdy ich oczy zaczęły zmieniać kolor na ich naturalny.

Cholera, zakochałem się w nich w momencie, gdy zacisnęły swoje malutkie paluszki na moim palcu. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że można kogoś pokochać tak łatwo, całym sobą. Aż Bella nie wkroczyła do mojego życia. _Jak mógłbym nie pokochać czegoś, co pochodzi od Belli?_

Zajmowałem się właśnie moją ulubioną formą rozrywki, obserwowaniem dziewczynek. Hayley wskazała na opaskę Madi i coś wybełkotała. To wyglądało jakby wyrażała swoją opinię na temat koloru. Następnie zaczęła pokazywać Madi swoją spinkę ukrytą wśród jej loków. Madi zachichotała i pokręciła głową, gruchając.

Złapałem koszulkę z najbliższej komody, gdy Hayley mnie zawołała. Odwróciłem się, na co Madi zachichotała, po czym jej siostra zwróciła na siebie jej uwagę, zaczynając się śmiać. Miałem wrażenie, że śmieją się ze mnie. Ironicznie spojrzałem na nie, a ich oczy rozszerzyły się, usiadły na swoich pupach i zaczęły się śmiać jak szalone.

\- Idę po was! - Zacząłem się skradać w ich kierunku, czekając aż nasze spojrzenia się spotkają. - Tatuś was złapie. - Śmiały się i kręciły główkami, uciekając w dół korytarza i wołając o pomoc.

Kiedy były w zasięgu ręki, złapałem Hayley za jej wąską talię i uniosłem w ramionach. Madi, będąca jej obrońcą, stanęła naprzeciw mnie, jakbyśmy byli na środku ulicy w samo południe. Zaśmiałbym się, gdyby nie zaczęła na mnie nacierać!

Śmiejąc się, Bella pojawiła się za Madi i złapała ją, a nasza mała dziewczynka zapiszczała zaskoczona.

\- Gdybym była tobą, bardziej bym uważała - powiedziała poważnie Bella. - Wiesz, że ostatnim razem uderzyła w ścianę.

Kiwnąłem głową, przechwytując moją córkę, gdy śmiała się w ramionach mamy.

\- Mój mały łobuziak - powiedziałem, całując jej miękki policzek. W odpowiedzi klepnęła mój swoją małą rączką, trochę mocniej niż zazwyczaj. Wskazała na Hayley, a wyraz jej twarzy zrobił się bardziej poważny, jakby zastanawiała się nad moimi intencjami dotyczącymi jej siostry. - Tylko chciałem dać jej całusa.

To uspokoiło Madi na tyle, żeby przestała się wić w moich ramionach. Wsunęła kciuk w swoje usteczka i oparła głowę na moim barku, wzdychając w zadowoleniu. Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że Hayley obserwuje siostrę z zainteresowaniem. Po czym moja córka zaczęła ssać swój kciuk i skopiowała pozę swojej starszej siostry.

Bella zaśmiała się cicho, pocierając ich plecki.

\- Są na nogach odkąd Alice i Logan przyjechali o piątej rano. Muszą być wykończone. - Uśmiechnąłem się, wydymając usta do pocałunku. Wywróciła oczami, ale zanim zdążyła spełnić moją prośbę, Hayley przycisnęła swoje małe usteczka do kącika moich ust.

\- Proszę bardzo - powiedziała Bella, śmiejąc się, gdy szła w dół korytarza. - Masz swój poranny całus.

\- Bachor - syknąłem, obserwując jak kołysze biodrami. - Tylko poczekaj, aż położę moje ręce na tobie dziś wieczorem.

Spojrzała przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać - powiedziała, oblizując swoją dolną wargę.

Kurwa, wie że to gówno doprowadzi mnie do szaleństwa. Pokręciłem głową i ruszyłem do pokoju dziewczynek, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że maluchy usnęły. Po ułożeniu ich w łóżeczkach, obserwowałem je przez chwilę, wspominając dzień, kiedy się urodziły.

Bella była na nogach od świtu, w połowie zamykania projektu dla New Beginnings i w drodze do drugiego ośrodka dla samotnych matek w trzydziestym szóstym tygodniu swojej ciąży. Nie mogłem jej towarzyszyć, więc zastąpili mnie Alice i Emmett, zamieniając biuro na limuzynę.

W drodze, Bella zadzwoniła, że utknęli w korkach i spóźnią się na spotkanie. Na szczęście Esme była w mieście i grała na zwłokę, jednak kiedy Emmett zadzwonił, wiedziałem że coś się stało.

\- Stary - powiedział bez tchu. Coś jest nie tak. W momencie, gdy go usłyszałem wyszedłem ze spotkania, mimo protestów klienta. - Odeszły jej pieprzone wody!

Pstryknąłem palcami, zwracając tym uwagę mojej asystentki. Widząc wyraz mojej twarzy, natychmiast zadzwoniła po samochód.

\- Co z nią? Zadzwoniłeś po karetkę?

\- Do cholery! - Usłyszałem krzyk Belli w tle. - Wywal ten telefon i mi pomóż, Em! - Po czym usłyszałem krwawą groźbę morderstwa skierowaną w moim i Emmetta kierunku. - Mówiłam ci, żebyś do niego nie dzwonił. Idź w dół ulicy i poszukaj w tym korku jakiegoś lekarza czy pielęgniarki.

 _Cholera, nawet w takiej sytuacji jest opanowana_.

\- Lepiej pójdę i zrobię to, co mówi - powiedział Emmett. - Zanim połamie mi palce.

\- Zaraz ci pokażę połamane palce!

Usłyszałem stłumione przekleństwo i ciche mamrotanie, zanim wrócił do telefonu.

\- Pokazała mi środkowy palec moim własnym, bro.

\- Cholera, Emmet. Szybko rób to, co powiedziała. Daj mi z nią porozmawiać. - Zignorowałem windy, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że są na parterze. Ruszyłem w kierunku schodów, szybko pokonując dwanaście pięter.

\- Rosalie mnie zabije, kiedy będzie rodzić - marudził. - Jest tą, co krzyczy najgłośniej...

\- Przysięgam, że jeśli skończysz to zdanie, to skopię ci dupsko! - Usłyszałem jak Bella bierze kilka głębokich oddechów. - Cześć, skarbie.

\- Wiedziałem, że powinnaś zostać w domu - powiedziałem ze złością.

\- Nie zaczynaj, Edwardzie - wypluła. - Siedziałam w domu przez tygodnie, edytując książkę. Musiałam się wyrwać. Niestety twoje córki i ja jesteśmy zgodne w tej kwestii.

\- Czy limuzyna może cię zawieść do szpitala?

\- Nie - powiedziała, przekląłem cicho, zanim kontynuowała: - Stoimy zderzak w zderzak.

\- Jak często są skurcze? - Kiedy znalazłem się na zewnątrz, sprawdziłem mój zegarek i zdałem sobie sprawę, że o tej porze cała moja ulica będzie zakorkowana. _Kurwa!_ Remontując drogę musieli uszkodzić główną linię energetyczną dwa bloki stąd, nic dziwnego, że Bella utknęła.

\- Co pięć minut - powiedziała cicho. - Edward, nie chcę urodzić dzieci na tylnym siedzeniu w limuzynie.

\- Wiem - odpowiedziałem. - Będę tam tak szybko, jak tylko mogę.

\- Pośpiesz się - powiedziała. Po podaniu swojej lokalizacji, podała telefon Alice.

\- Karetka ma problem z dojazdem - wyszeptała Alice. - Jestem na drugim telefonie z operatorem 911. Będzie przechodzić ze mną przez każdy etap. Ale nie wiem czy dam radę to zrobić.

\- Możesz - powiedziałem poważnie. - Wiesz, że Bella zrobiłaby dla ciebie to samo.

\- Tak, ale ta suka się tego nie boi. - Skrzywiłem się, wybierając milczenie. - Cholera, przepraszam. Oczywiście, byłaby przerażona krwią. - Bella miała nawrót, kiedy miesiąc temu skaleczyła się w rękę moimi narzędziami.

\- Wiem. Nie martw się tym. Wiem, że jesteś przerażona, miejmy nadzieję, że Emmett kogoś znajdzie.

\- O Boże - zaskomlała Bella. - Co on do cholery robi z tym megafonem?

Wzdrygnąłem się na myśl o Emmecie w posiadaniu tego ustrojstwa.

\- Karetka, Alice - powiedziałem, mając nadzieję, że to zwróci jej uwagę. - Jaki określili czas przybycia?

\- Powiedzieli dziesięć minut - powiedziała. - Ale wątpię w to. Edwardzie, muszę kończyć, następny skurcz się zbliża. - Rzeczywiście, zanim się rozłączyła, usłyszałem krzyczącą z bólu Bellę.

 _Ja pierdolę_. Sprawdziłem ulicę, nie mogąc znaleźć mojego samochodu. Nawet jeśli bym go znalazł, szanse na dojechanie są nikłe. Klnąc, poszukałem naszego ochroniarza i spytałem, czy ma rower. Na szczęście, ktoś miał jeden, który mógłbym odkupić. _Dupek_. Po ściągnięciu marynarki i krawatu, wyjechałem na ulice w kierunku mojej żony.

Oczywiście było prawie 39 stopni w lipcu. Po przejechaniu trzech bloków byłem zlany potem. Omijając pieszych, przeklinałem, zbliżając się do skrzyżowania, gdzie znajdowała się Bella, nie było widać żadnej karetki. Skręciłem i dostrzegłem limuzynę. Emmett stał obok, wyglądając jakby miał zemdleć.

Nie może być dobrze. Naciskałem pedały szybciej, zbliżając się do niego. Prawie przejechałem niewinnego pieszego.

\- Emmett - dyszałem, zatrzymując się i zeskakując z roweru. Upadł ciężko na asfalt za mną. - Powiedz, że znalazłeś kogoś, by jej pomóc.

Chwycił mnie za ramię.

\- Złamała mi palec - powiedział w agonii, obserwując go dokładnie. - Jeśli ona zrobiła coś takiego, to co Rose zrobi ze mną. - Odsunąłem jego dłoń i złapałem go za ramiona.

\- Emmett, ogarnij się. Znalazłeś kogoś? - Usłyszałem przeszywający krzyk dobiegający z ciemnego samochodu. - Bella! - Odepchnąłem Emmetta i ruszyłem do otwartych drzwi. Alice trzymała głowę mojej żony na swoich kolanach, odsuwając jej włosy z twarzy i szepcząc, że musi się uspokoić.

Pomiędzy nogami mojej żony klęczał młody chłopak z czymś, co wyglądało jak obrus piknikowy na głowie. Z tego co zdążyłem zauważyć, ludzie zaczęli się gromadzić wokół auta.

\- Bella - wydyszałem, chwytając jej dłoń. Kiedy jej wilgotne palce owinęły się wokół moich, prawie zgiąłem się z bólu, widząc jej wyraz twarzy. Kurwa, nienawidzę widzieć jej w takim stanie.

\- Jesteś mężem - powiedział mężczyzna. - Jest prawie gotowa do parcia. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby poród przebiegał tak szybko.

\- Weźcie mnie na chodnik, czy coś. Nie chcę rodzić naszych córek w limuzynie!

Jej spojrzenie spotkało moje, przez co mogłem stwierdzić, że mówi śmiertelnie poważnie.

\- Nie wiem w jaki sposób chodnik może być lepszy - odpowiedziałem, wchodząc do środka. - I jest jakaś szansa, że powiedzą o tym w południowych wiadomościach.

Jęknęła, zacieśniając uścisk na moich palcach.

\- Proszę.

Spojrzałem na faceta, którego ręce dotykały mojej żony w nieprzyzwoitych miejscach.

\- Proszę, powiedz że jesteś lekarzem - powiedziałem, marszcząc brwi.

Wywrócił oczami i kiwnął.

\- Jestem rezydentem w Mercy, nazywam się Richard.

Właściwie wyglądał jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka, a fakt, że był młodszy o około sześć lat ode mnie nie pomagał.

\- O mój Boże - warknęła Bella. - Jesteś zazdrosnym jaskiniowcem, który musi wyprowadzić mnie na zewnątrz, jeśli chce mnie dotknąć w nadchodzącym stuleciu!

Nadąsałem wargi, na co zaczęła więcej przeklinać, zanim skurcz uderzył. _Cholera, Emmett nie żartował_. Prawdopodobnie złamała mi palec.

\- Czy to bezpieczne dla niej? - spytałem Richarda. Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, sprawdzając Bellę. - Oddychaj, dziecinko. - Kiwnęła głową, a jej oczy utkwiły w moich. Przeszliśmy przez ćwiczenia oddechowe w zeszłym tygodniu w szkole rodzenia.

Klęknąłem obok niej, przyciskając usta do jej czoła. Dzięki jej skupieniu na oddychaniu i mnie, kolejny skurczy był łagodniejszy od poprzedniego. Alice potarła moje ramiona, dając mi wsparcie, którego potrzebowałem.

Posłałem jej mały uśmiech.

\- Jak się masz? - spytałem cicho, obserwując jak Bella zamyka oczy, by odpoczęły przez chwilę. Alice uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami.

W oddali powoli można było usłyszeć wycie karetki.

\- Są prawie tutaj - powiedział Richard. - Za chwilę będzie gotowa do parcia. - Spojrzał na Bellę i uśmiechnął się. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz oporów przed rodzeniem w karetce. - Richard spojrzał na zegarek, po czym ponownie za okno.

Podążając za jego spojrzeniem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że będzie miała kolejny skurcz, zanim karetka przejedzie przez zatłoczone ulice.

\- Nie dojadą tu na czas. Możemy ją do nich zanieść?

\- To niebezpieczne.

Nagle pojawiła się twarz Emmetta, zasłaniając słońce.

\- Widzę karetkę - powiedział bez tchu. - Wyjdę im naprzeciw, aby wzięli nosze.

Kiwnąłem głową, gdy palce Belli zacisnęły się ciasno.

\- Dziecinko - wyszeptałem. - Już prawie są.

Po pełnej napięcia chwili, Bella ustąpiła, uświadamiając sobie, że przenoszenie jej gdziekolwiek nie wchodzi w grę. Rozumiałem jej obawy. Renee, jej matka, urodziła Jordana z tyłu radiowozu jej ojca. Poza tym ona jest przed terminem, prawie stracili Bellę w podobny sposób.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku, kochanie. - Z jej dłonią nadal w mojej, przycisnąłem do niej usta. Posłała mi uśmiech, pocierając palcami moje wargi.

\- Kocham cię - powiedziała cicho. Gwar zamieszania wyrwał nas z naszej bańki, włączając w to głos Emmetta.

\- W tą stronę. - To było oczywiste, że nadal korzysta z megafonu. - Chodźcie.

Lekarz wysiadł z limuzyny, witając sanitariuszy oraz zdając relację z zaistniałej sytuacji. Nagle Bella krzyknęła, gdy kolejny skurcz wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Odstępy pomiędzy skurczami zmniejszyły się od mojego pojawienia się. Dzieci wkrótce będą tutaj z nami.

Chociaż obawiałem się o stan mojej żony, o ból, który przeżywała, przepełniało mnie podniecenie. Wkrótce będę mógł chwycić moje córki. Coś czego pragnąłem, odkąd dotarło do mnie, że zostanę ojcem.

Sanitariusz wskoczył do środka, całkowicie skupiając się na Belli. Spojrzał na zegarek, po czym na lekarza. W tym momencie było oczywiste, że dziewczynki nadchodzą. Alice i ja pomagaliśmy jej wykonywać ćwiczenia oddechowe, gdy sanitariusz nie pozwolił przeć. Gdy skurcze przeszły, dotknął jej narządów. Jego twarz pokerzysty była denerwująca. Nie mogłem nic wyczytać.

\- Mój partner próbuje podjechać ambulansem tak blisko jak to możliwe - powiedział sanitariusz, odwracając się w moją stronę. - Jeśli uda nam się przenieść ją na nosze, to dotrzemy do niego szybciej.

Kiwnąłem głową. Gdy Alice i ja opuściliśmy limuzynę, w mniej niż minutę doktor i sanitariusz wynieśli Bellę z limuzyny i położyli na noszach. Gapie stali wokół, obserwując każdy nasz ruch. Mój gniew wobec ciekawskich był mały, byliśmy przyzwyczajeni do mediów, aż do momentu, w którym facet z kamerą i reporter zaczęli przedzierać się przez tłum.

Warknąłem, gdy operator dotarł do stóp Belli.

\- Ja pierdolę! Cholerna karetka nie może przejechać przez ten ruch, ale wasz cholerny bus telewizyjny może?

Emmett wziął to jako sygnał i zaczął odpychać tłum. Bella mnie zawołała z szerokimi oczami:

\- Edward - powiedziała z powagą. - Zabierz mnie do karetki. Miałeś rację, limuzyna była lepsza od pieprzonego sklepu La Perla!

Spojrzałem w górę, śmiejąc się, kiedy zobaczyłem jej znajomy znak.

\- Wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia, kochanie. Jestem prawie pewien, że nosiłaś ten bladoróżowy komplet, kiedy nasze córki zostały poczęte. - Uderzyła mnie w ramię, przygryzając wargę, aby się nie roześmiać. Kiedy jej usta zaczęły drżeć, parsknąłem. Złapałem jej twarz w dłonie i wpiłem się w jej pełne usta.

\- Boże, kocham cię.

Kiwnąłem na lekarza i sanitariusza. Z pomocą Emmetta, który rozgonił ludzi, tworząc ścieżkę do czekającego ambulansu, ruszyliśmy. Kolejny skurcz uderzył, gdy Bella była wnoszona do karetki.

Choć Madison urodziła się w drodze do szpitala, Hayley miała trudności. To były słodko-gorzkie wspomnienia. Ze względu na podwyższone ciśnienie Belli, Hayley miała niskie tętno, więc zaraz po przyjeździe do szpitala została wywieziona na salę operacyjną.

To był zdecydowanie najbardziej przerażający moment w moim życiu. Nie tylko życie Belli było zagrożone, ale Hayley też. Ale moje dziewczynki są wojownikami i trzydzieści minut później, pielęgniarka poinformowała mnie, że moja córka ma się dobrze, a Bellę udało się ustabilizować.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zaparcia - powiedziała Alice, chichotając za mną, co pomogło mi wrócić do pokoju dziewczynek.

Skrzywiłem się, kręcąc głową.

\- Myślałem o dniu ich narodzin.

Alice westchnęła i poklepała mnie po plecach.

\- Niezapomniany dzień dla nas wszystkich. - Uśmiechnąłem się i owinąłem ramiona wokół niej. - Powinieneś być z tyłu i pomagać chłopakom przenosić krzesła na łąkę.

Jęknąłem i kaszlnąłem, gdy uniosła brew.

\- Przypomnij mi dlaczego zgodziliśmy się na coś dużego. - Wywróciłem oczami, dziękując za mocny sen dziewczynek. - O, czekaj. Na nic się nie zgadzaliśmy.

Alice zatrzepotała rzęsami, próbując grać niewiniątko. Według mnie robiła się coraz bardziej zła.

\- Powiedziałeś, kiedy wszystkie byłyśmy w zaawansowanych ciążach, że ożenisz się po raz pierwszy, aby móc zrobić huczny drugi raz.

\- Od teraz będę nagrywał wszystkie nasze rozmowy tak na wszelki wypadek. Jestem pewien, że nie powiedziałem duże i lepsze, tylko małe rodzinne na łące.

Poklepała mnie po ramieniu w rozbawieniu i odpowiedziała:

\- Cokolwiek sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej. Chociaż, bądźmy szczerzy, mając dwie małe dziewczynki, twoje komórki mózgowe uległy rozpadowi z powodu stresu. Możesz zapominać najprostsze rzeczy.

Gdy wyszła z pokoju, spojrzałem w sufit i próbowałem się uspokoić. Zamieniliśmy rodzinną imprezę na miły ślub z dwutygodniowym miesiącem miodowym bez dzieci. Chociaż Bella i ja będziemy tęsknić za dziewczynkami, potrzebujemy oderwania od codzienności. W szczególności, że nie mieliśmy miesiąca miodowego po naszym pierwszym ślubie.

Bella i ja byliśmy bardzo dobrzy w znajdowaniu czasu na zadbanie o nasze potrzeby. Schadzki na korytarzu były częstym zjawiskiem w naszym domu. Szybkie numerki były niezbędne i częste, a ja dziękuję za to, że moja żona ma taki sam apetyt na mnie jak ja na nią.

Nasze małe sparingi nabrały innego znaczenia. Sama zaproponowała, że nagie sparingi będą dawały lepsze wyniki. Nie mam nic przeciwko. W ciągu pół roku zrzuciła niemal każdy kilogram nabyty podczas ciąży i była w najlepszej formie w całym swoim życiu.

Chociaż muszę przyznać, że dodatkowy centymetr czy dwa w piersiach powoduje, że ślinka mi cieknie. Nie mam ich dość.

Nie byłem w Belli od ponad dwóch tygodni, chcąc aby nasz wyjazd był bardziej wyjątkowy. Nie mogłem się doczekać, tego co nas czeka... czyli Belli i mnie. Jak na razie zakaz seksu był ciężki. Zastanawiałem się, czy można umrzeć z powodu sinych jaj. Nawet wygooglowałem możliwe efekty uboczne wstrzymywania się przez długi czas.

\- Daj spokój. - Usłyszałem jej głos dochodzący od drzwi. - Powinniśmy pomóc na dole. - Odwróciłem się do niej, uśmiechając się. Uniosła brew w niemym pytaniu.

\- Nie ma mowy na to co ci chodzi po głowie, mistrzu - powiedziała Bella, śmiejąc się. Oparła się biodrem o framugę, a ramiona skrzyżowała na piersi. Przepiękny, drażniący uśmiech na jej twarzy. _Cholera, muszę ją mieć_. Nie ma możliwości, żebym wytrzymał do wieczora. Zmrużyła oczy i zaczęła się powoli cofać.

\- O nie - syknęła. - Nawet o tym nie myśl. - Rzuciłem się na nią, a moje dłonie zsunęły się na jej tyłeczek. W mgnieniu oka, miałem ją przerzuconą przez ramię i zacząłem biec w stronę naszej sypialni.

Niestety, przerwała nam mniejsza wersja Jaspera. Logan Kal-El stał na środku korytarza, ze szklanką soku w dłoni, a jego prawie turkusowe spojrzenie było skupione na nas. Jego krótkie blond loczki podskakiwały na jego głowie. Jak na wezwanie, Adam Emmett McCarty Cullen przyczołgał się za Loganem.

Zrobiłem kolejny krok w kierunku naszej sypialni, a Bella zamilkła na moim ramieniu. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, co się stanie, jeśli Logan zacznie alarmować. Innymi słowy, Bella była tak samo napalona jak ja.

\- Powoli - wyszeptała. - Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.

O tak, pragnie mnie.

W czterech krokach dotarłem do drzwi i byliśmy bezpieczni. W momencie, gdy moja dłoń dotknęła klamki, chłopcy zaczęli płakać. Uderzyłem dwukrotnie głową o drzwi, gdy Alice i Rose pokonywały schody. _Cholera, nie zniosę dłuższego czekania_.

\- Postaw Bellę na ziemi i zabieraj tu swój tyłek!

\- Mogliśmy zamknąć drzwi - powiedziała Bella, chichotając.

\- Mogliby obudzić dziewczynki, jeśli byśmy spróbowali - mruknąłem, stawiając ją na nogi. Po przyciśnięciu ust do jej, odwróciłem się i podbiegłem do Logana i Adama. Krzyczeli i chichotali, kiedy do nich sięgnąłem. Nawet się mnie nie bali. Złapałem chłopców i udawałem, że używam ich jako hantli, gdy owinęli się wokół moich bicepsów.

Bella śmiała się, robiąc zdjęcie. Ta kobieta miała przy sobie aparat przez cały czas. Robiła większość zdjęć, odkąd znalazła swoje nagie zdjęcia pomiędzy tymi z dziewczynkami.

Emmett podniósł stos i z wyrazu jego twarzy, wiedziałem, że je widział. Nie mógł nawet spojrzeć Belli w oczy przez kilka miesięcy. I za każdym razem, kiedy moja przemiła żona zakładała szpilki, które miała na zdjęciach. Po tym gównie wylądowałem na kanapie w salonie na trzy noce. To nie moja wina, że Emmett jest wścibskim dupkiem.

A późniejszy seks na zgodę był niezapomniany, nawet dziewczynki spały, nie przejmując się niczym. Nawet jeśli ich tatuś wykrzykiwał imię ich mamy. _Dobre czasy_.

Po tym jak opuściłem chłopców na ich stopy, wystartowali na czworakach w kierunku swoich matek. Alice zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem, zanim wzięła syna i ruszyła w dół korytarza. Rosalie poruszyła sugestywnie brwiami i ruszyła za Alice z Adamem na swoim biodrze.

\- Musisz przestać myśleć swoim mniejszym mózgiem - powiedziała Bella, gdy chwyciła moją dłoń. - Wszyscy zauważyli jak bardzo za mną tęsknisz. - Następnie miała czelność dać mi klapsa. Wiedziała co to gówno ze mną robi. Spojrzałem w prawo, potem w lewo, a kiedy zauważyłem, że jesteśmy kompletnie sami, rzuciłem się na nią.

Moje ręce owinięte wokół niej, a ja zaatakowałem jej szyję z zapałem. Jej plecy delikatnie uderzyły o ścianę za nią. Jęknęła i zsunęła dłonie w dół mojego torsu, przez plecy, aby móc złapać moje pośladki. _Kurwa, uwielbiam kiedy tak robi_.

\- Edward - wydyszała, kiedy przygryzłem lekko jej szyję. Nie powinienem tego robić, ponieważ jej sukienka nie zakrywa tego miejsca.

Ale również, nie czułem się winny z tego powodu. Stawałem się szalenie zazdrosny, gdy jakiś facet gapił się na nią. Oblizałem zaczerwieniony obszar, skubiąc kciukami jej sutki w tym samym czasie. Dźwięki jakie wydawała doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa.

\- Ktoś idzie - powiedziała cicho Bella, ale zamiast odepchnięcia mnie, przytuliła się jeszcze bliżej. Jęknąłem, kiedy moje biodra spotkały jej.

\- O Boże, jeśli nadal będziesz tak robić, to nie wytrzymam. - Zaśmiałem się w jej szyję, kontynuując tortury. Wiedziałem, że powinniśmy zapanować nad sobą, ale musiałem dotknąć mojej żony.

Ktoś przeczyścił gardło za nami. Jęknąłem ponownie, choć zabrzmiało to bardziej jak skomlenie.

\- Znajdźcie sobie pokój - powiedział Carlisle, śmiejąc się, gdy wszedł do kuchni.

-Tak jest, sir - powiedziałem z przebiegłym uśmiechem. Bella pokręciła głową i skierowała się w stronę kuchni. - Powiedział, żeby znaleźć pokój. I ja zawszę robię to, co mówi - marudziłem.

Zachichotała, a ja usłyszałem śmiech reszty rodzinki. Mruknąłem pod nosem, gdy pociągnąłem krzesło Belli, aby usiąść obok niej. Emmett miał inny pomysł, pokręcił głową i wskazał inne krzesło.

\- Co do cholery, Em? - warknąłem, gapiąc się na niego. Rosalie trzasnęła mnie w bok głowy. Kobiety w naszej rodzinie wolały przyłożyć komuś, zamiast przeklinać przy dzieciach. Posłałem jej rozbawiony uśmiech i odwróciłem wzrok w stronę Emmetta. - Będę siedział obok mojej żony.

\- Nie ma mowy. Wszyscy doskonale wiemy, co się dzieje pod stołem, kiedy wasza dwójka jest spragniona siebie nawzajem. - Bella zakrztusiła się ciastkiem, które odbiło się od policzka Emmetta. - Przepraszam za zepsucie zabawy, mała B.

Bella wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie jest ci przykro - powiedziała poważnym głosem. - To zemsta za zeszłoroczny szlaban na seks, na który nakłoniłam Rose.

Emmett wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie będę kłamał. To mój rewanż.

\- Edwardzie - zamruczała Bella, wskazując miejsce naprzeciw niej. Usiadłem i gapiłem się na Emmetta, który usiadł obok mojej żony. - Czy kiedykolwiek ci mówiłam jakie masz cudowne nogi? - Chrząknąłem, kiedy poczułem jak jej stopa przesuwa sie w górę mojego uda.

Jasper jęknął po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Musimy zacząć się zbierać, inaczej ta dwójka zrobi to tam gdzie stoi.

\- Czy wszyscy wiedzą, że nie spaliśmy ze sobą od tygodni? - spytała zdezorientowana Bella. - Czy to tak rzuca się w oczy?

\- Tak - odpowiedzieli wszyscy. Włączając w to moją drogą ciotkę Esme, która właśnie wylała sok, który nalewała do szklanki.

Bella wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła jeść śniadanie. Przez cały czas jej małe palce torturowały mnie. Cholera, moja żona ma długie nogi. Owinąłem palce wokół jej kostki i pociągnąłem tak, by wiedziała co mi robi.

Czy wspomniałem, że moja żona jest małą diablicą? Zamiast odsunąć stopę, tak jak ją odpychałem, potarła nią wzdłuż mojej długości.

\- Zawsze uważałam, że mam pokerową twarz - powiedziała Bella do Alice.

\- Och, masz - powiedziała Alice z uśmiechem. - W przeciwieństwie do Edwarda. Tylko spójrz na niego.

Klepnęła Bellę w ramię, przez co jej stopa zsunęła się ze mnie. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, kiedy ja cierpiałem na ból sinych jaj. Cholera, w tym tempie będę musiał wejść w nią zaraz po złożeniu naszych ślubów. _Dlaczego robimy to ponownie?_ W tej samej chwili przypomniałem sobie wyraz twarzy, gdy szła w dół nawy po raz pierwszy. Chciałem to zobaczyć ponownie, i nasze dziewczynki też.

Obserwowałem jak Bella śmieje się z resztą naszej rodziny. Jest taka piękna. I cała moja.

Spojrzałem na każdą osobę siedzącą przy stole. Jacoba, który owinął ramię wokół Nessie, która karmiła go owocami. Alice trzymała swojego synka na kolanach, gdy ten bawił się jej wisiorkiem. Jordan uśmiechał się do swojej żony, pocierając dłonią jej ciążowy brzuszek. Rosalie starała się utrzymać na rękach wiercącego się Adama. Mój wujek i ciotka siedzieli obok siebie, wpatrując się sobie w oczy. Coś czego chciałem z Bellą za kilkanaście lat. W tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że jem śniadanie z większością mojej rodziny.

To było coś co Bella, dziewczynki i ja robiliśmy praktycznie codziennie. Ale w tym momencie poczułem się inaczej, poczułem się jak w domu. Jednakże, czegoś tu brakowało. Wstałem gwałtownie i przeskakując co dwa stopnie, dotarłem do pokoju dziecięcego. Podniosłem obie moje królewny i wróciłem na dół.

Wyraz twarzy Belli złagodniał, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiłem. Podałem jej Madi i usiadłem na swoim krześle. Esme uśmiechnęła się do mnie i razem z naszą rodziną zjedliśmy śniadanie.

To było szczęście.

~oOo~

Kilka godzin później zapukałem do drzwi naszej sypialni. Alice uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła mnie, szybko wychodząc z pokoju. Esme, Rosalie i Nessie zatrzymały się tylko, by pocałować mnie w policzek.

Uzgodniliśmy, że Bella i ja chcieliśmy przejść wzdłuż nawy wraz z dziewczynkami na czele. Nadszedł czas, kiedy chciałem zobaczyć Bellę w sukni. Bądźmy szczerzy, chciałem mieć chwilę, by zapytać ją o coś na osobności.

Wszedłem do naszej sypialni, w naszym domu z dala od wszystkich i znalazłem ją siedzącą na małej sofie, obserwującą mnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Chciałem napawać się jej pożądaniem, ale byłem zbyt zajęty pożeraniem jej wzrokiem.

\- Witaj, żono - powiedziałem, przybliżając się do niej. Do mojego nosa dotarł zapach jej perfum, po zaciągnięciu się dwa razy uzyskałem pełny rezultat. Bella zaśmiała się swoim gardłowym śmiechem, co znaczyło, że jest tak podniecona jak ja.

\- Witaj, mężu - wymruczała, oblizując dolną wargę, zanim ją przygryzła. - Wyglądasz... dobrze.

Parsknąłem i zaśmiałem się.

\- Tylko na to cię stać? I ty nazywasz się pisarką.

Wzruszyła ramionami, pozwalając im opaść powoli. Wszystko co widziałem, to skóra. Żadnych ramiączek do zsunięcia przez moje palce. Jej suknia nie miała żadnych pasków, opinała całe jej ciało, a w połowie łydki rozchodziła się ujawniając koronkę i tiul.

\- Wyglądasz nieziemsko, ale bez ramiączek - mruknąłem. - Nie zatańczysz z tym cholernym idiotą, Jasonem.

Młody architekt był nowy w naszej firmie i był wrzodem na dupie. Przy wielu okazjach wspominał, że podoba się mu moja żona.

Bella uśmiechnęła się i zacisnęła usta.

\- Jestem pewna, że kolejka do tańca ze mną będzie pełna, Edwardzie. I jeśli spróbuje tego, co próbował na grillu, uderzę go tak, że zaboli. - Nie miałem wątpliwości co do tego, klikakrotnie udowodniła, że potrafi wyjść z takiej sytuacji.

Jakbym potrzebował przypomnienia. Jason obrócił w żart ten incydent, jako arogant nie miał pojęcia, że Bella to moja żona. Nie żeby to miało dla niego jakieś znaczenie. Nasi współpracownicy poinformowali go o tym fakcie podczas częstych odwiedzin Belli w biurze. Ale to nie powstrzymało go w najmniejszym stopniu.

Bella wstała, dając mi lepszy widok na suknię, która idealnie podkreślała jej kształty. Musiałem przygryźć wnętrze swojego policzka, żeby powstrzymać się od jęczenia. Zamiast tego, uśmiechnąłem się i otworzyłem ramiona w zapraszającym geście.

Posłała mi zapierający dech uśmiech i wślizgnęła się w moje ramiona.

\- Widziałeś dziewczynki? - spytała cicho.

\- Nie - odpowiedziałem, opierając brodę o jej głowę. - Esme i Rose trzymały je z dala ode mnie. Jestem pewien, że wyglądają uroczo.

Bella uniosła spojrzenie, by spotkać się z moim i przygryzła wargę nerwowo.

\- Myślisz, że pójdzie im dobrze?

\- Wczoraj ćwiczenia poszły im świetnie. - Przypomniałem jej. - Chociaż te wszystkie zgromadzone osoby mogą je trochę przestraszyć. - Westchnęła i przytuliła się mocniej. - Kocham cię, dziecinko.

Zaśmiała się i zażartowała:

\- Wiem.

\- Tylko na tyle mogę liczyć? - spytałem, udając złość.

\- Bardzo cię kocham - powiedziała, ściskając mnie mocniej. - Cieszę się, że znowu tutaj stoimy. To był ciężki rok.

\- Taaa - powiedziałem i ścisnąłem ją mocniej. - Prawie straciłem ciebie i Hayley - dodałem ochryple. Szybki pocałunek na moim drżącym podbródku był jak balsam dla mojej duszy.

\- Uzależnienie Jordana. - Mogłem usłyszeć w jej głosie smutek. Jordan uzależnił się od leków przeciwbólowych krótko po śmierci Brianny, udało mu się wyjść z tego, ale niedawno wrócił do uzależnienia, gdy stłukł kolano, upadając w domu. Choć od pół roku był w stanie samodzielnie chodzić, nadal cierpiał na bóle pleców. Gdyby nie spostrzegawczość i instynkt Belli, nigdy by nie trafił na odwyk.

\- Rozwód Angeli i Bena - wyszeptałem, całując ją czule, kiedy jej ciało zadrżało. - Nic więcej nie mogłaś dla nich zrobić. Kochał ją, dziecinko. Ale ona go zatruwała.

Bella kiwnęła głową i westchnęła.

\- Ta panika o małego Adama.

Boże, to było przerażające. Żłobek, w którym przebywał, został wzięty do niewoli przez naćpanego ojca jednej z dziewczynek. Pracownicy i dzieci byli przetrzymywani tam przez ponad szesnaście godzin. Rosalie nie dawała się pocieszyć podczas tej gehenny, a Emmett praktycznie wyszedł z siebie. Skończyło się brutalnym strzałem w głowę tego drania.

Rosalie i Emmett nie chcieli wypuścić swojego syna przez kilka następnych miesięcy. Zbyt przerażeni by wyjść gdziekolwiek i ryzykować życie swojego dziecka. Nie winiłem ich za to. Na szczęście Bella i kilku jej kolegów, nakłonili ich do wyjścia z ukrycia. Może i Bella już nie praktykowała, ale nadal cieszyła się szacunkiem wśród byłych kolegów po fachu.

\- Cierpienie Esme i Carlisle'a - powiedziała cicho Bella.

Kiwnąłem i przypomniałem sobie jaką stratę przeżywaliśmy, gdy mój wuj i ciotka odsunęli się od nas po nieudanej adopcji. Esme już jako młoda dziewczyna wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła mieć swoich dzieci z powodu wypadku samochodowego, w którym brała udział jako nastolatka.

Emmett został adoptowany w wieku 12 lat, a po śmierci moich rodziców przygarnęli mnie jak miałem 14 lat. Alice dołączyła do rodziny w wieku 5 lat. Więc Esme nie miała dziecka, które by mogła nazwać swoim. Zajęło lata, ale udało im się zaadoptować małą słodką dziewczynkę z Chin we wrześniu ubiegłego roku, tylko po to, aby dziecko zachorowało i odeszło. Gdyby udało się przygarnąć ją kilka miesięcy wcześniej może udałoby się ją uratować.

Chciałem wierzyć, że po ślubie Belli i moim nasze życie stanie się łatwiejsze i prostsze. Tak się nie stało. Jednakże, nie zamieniłbym jej czy naszej rodziny na inną. Choć życie nie było łatwe, było warte wszystkiego. Wierzyłem, że gdyby jej nie było w moim życiu, ta rodzina nie przetrwałaby ostatniego roku.

\- Gotowy? - wyszeptała.

Kiwnąłem głową i przycisnąłem usta do jej.

\- Tak cholernie mocno cię kocham, Bella.

\- Też cię kocham. - Jej uśmiech nie dosięgnął oczu, ale wiedziałem, że nadal w jej umyśle krążą nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.

\- Mamy całe życie na stworzenie szczęśliwych wspomnień - powiedziałem, biorąc jej twarz w dłonie. - Razem.

\- W tym roku były szczęśliwe wspomnienia. - Uśmiechnęła się, a jej spojrzenie złagodniało, dzięki czemu wiedziałem, że złe wspomnienia poszły w zapomnienie. - Pierwsze urodziny dziewczynek.

\- Tak - powiedziałem, śmiejąc się. - To było zabawne. Kawałki tortu na ich małych twarzyczkach.

\- Pierwszy raz, kiedy je trzymaliśmy. - To były przyjemne wspomnienia, nawet jeśli wtedy ryczałem jak dziecko. Przynajmniej tak było według Emmetta.

\- Jak ukończenie studiów przez Nessie? - zaproponowałem. To było tylko kilka tygodni temu. Bella była dumna ze swojej kuzynki, a Nessie była idealnym przykładem jak dobrą mamą może być. Bella uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie zapominajmy o ogłoszeniu ciąży Julie i Jordana.

\- Wszystkie twoje nagrody za książki i umowa na ekranizację - dodałem. - Jestem z ciebie dumny.

\- Taaa, ale wygrana w kategorii Najlepszego projektanta domów w Architecture's Digest - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. - To było ogromne wyróżnienie.

Zaśmiałem się i zawirowałem z nią wokół osi. Po czym oboje usłyszeliśmy, że Alice nas woła. Jęknąłem i pocałowałem Bellę jeszcze raz. Odwróciła się, żeby dwukrotnie sprawdzić swoją szminkę, po czym spojrzała na mnie z uniesioną brwią.

\- Wiem, że jesteś ciekawy - powiedziała droczącym tonem, który tak uwielbiałem.

Znała mnie tak dobrze. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Jestem facetem. Oczywiście, że się zastanawiam co masz pod sukienką.

Zaśmiała się i uniosła fałdy sukienki, aby pokazać mi białe, półprzeźroczyste pończochy zakończone seksownymi koronkowymi podwiązkami. Jej majteczki były półprzeźroczyste i obszyte koronką.

\- Kochasz mnie torturować. Dlaczego mi to pokazałaś? Nigdy nie będę w stanie przeżyć ceremonii i przyjęcia.

Bella zaśmiała się i złapała swój bukiet leżący na łóżku.

\- O to chodzi, kochanie. - Złapała swoją dłonią moją i puściła mi oczko.

\- Lisica - mruknąłem, kiedy ruszyliśmy w stronę drzwi. - Skąd masz takie kwiaty? - Zdjąłem marynarkę, po gorącym pokazie Belli.

\- Alice zebrała trochę dzikich kwiatów na łące dziś rano - powiedziała, gdy szliśmy w dół korytarza. - I tak stały się częścią dekoracji.

\- Są piękne. Tak myślałem, że skądś znam ten zapach.

Wszyscy już opuścili dom, ale po chwili dostrzegłem Jaspera, gdy prowadziłem Bellę wzdłuż zadaszonego przejścia. Wysunęła dłoń z mojej i schowała krnąbrnego loczka ze swojego czoła. Kocham to, że nie spięła włosów, które opadały kaskadą w dół jej pleców. Trzymała kwiaty w prawej dłoni, a drugą poprawiała naszyjnik.

Przerzuciłem moją marynarkę przez lewę ramię, aby mieć wolną rękę, którą przesunąłem w dół ramienia Belli. Dźwięk, który opuścił jej usta był niepowtarzalny. Słodkie westchnienie zastąpił cichy chichot. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zsunąłem dłoń wzdłuż jej boku, aż dotarłem do pośladków. Tylko na chwilę, zanim pochyliłem się, by poprawić koronkę u jej stóp. Po czym uszczypnąłem ją w pośladek.

Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i roześmiała się.

\- Dziękuję za poprawienie mojego trenu, Edwardzie.

Uśmiechnąłem się i poruszałem sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Proszę. Teraz twój tył wygląda idealnie.

Uśmiechnęła się, gdy Jasper podbiegł do nas.

\- W porządku, wasza dwójka pojedzie ze mną wózkiem golfowym. Wszyscy są już na łące.

Kiwnęliśmy głowami i podążyliśmy za nim przez rozległy ogród. Zajęło nam sześć miesięcy, by przekonać właściciela łąki, aby sprzedał nam ją. Dobrym argumentem był fakt, że nasza posiadłość graniczyła z nowo nabytą działką.

Po nabyciu jej, zebrałem ekipę do wytyczenia krętej, ale łatwej ścieżki prowadzącej do naszej polany. Jedyną łatwą ścieżką była ta zaczynająca się na naszym podwórku. Bella pokochała ją, to był mój prezent na rocznicę.

Wiatr wiejący od strony drzew był przyjemny, ale moje oczy były utkwione w mojej żonie. Trzymała twarz wystawioną w stronę słońca, ciesząc się jego ciepłem. Pocałowałem ją w policzek i potarłem nosem jej szyję. Byłem cholernie wdzięczny za to, że pojawiła się w moim życiu.

Obserwowaliśmy jak wejście na łąkę otwiera się przed nami. Alice i Esme przeszły same siebie. Odkąd poinformowaliśmy wszystkich, że chcemy odnowić nasze śluby właśnie tam, obie pracowały z Jasperem, by nadać temu miejscu jeszcze więcej naturalnego piękna i jego otoczeniu.

W ten sposób przemierzaliśmy naszą drogę wzdłuż oświetlonych drzew i naturalnych altanek. Przez chwilę przeanalizowałem mój związek z Bellą. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że kobieta, która siedzi koło mnie jest dla mnie stworzona. Kłóciliśmy się jak każda inna para, ale kochaliśmy się cholernie mocno i uczyliśmy się.

Uczenie się razem było czymś dla mnie cholernie bliskim rozkoszy. Rodzicielstwo nie było łatwe i nie miałem co do tego wątpliwości. Jednakże, jeśli czegoś nie wiedzieliśmy staraliśmy się szukać odpowiedzi i wyciągać wnioski z naszych błędów.

Obserwowałem jak twarz Belli się rozjaśnia, a jej spojrzenie utkwiło w nawie przed nami. Jej westchnienie, łzy gromadzące się w jej oczach oznaczały radość i sentyment. Wpatrywała się w dziewczynki. Odwróciłem się, biorąc jej dłoń w swoją.

Za absurdalnie wysokim łukiem pokrytym bluszczem i kwiatami stał Jordan z Julie oraz nasze maleństwa. To był wspaniały widok. Bella i ja byliśmy ukryci przed wzrokiem sześćdziesięciu gości, ale dziewczynki dostrzegły nas, gdy Jasper zaparkował.

\- Da! Da! Mmma! - Obie krzyknęły chórem. Z uśmiechem na ustach wyskoczyłem z wózka i pomogłem Belli wysiąść.

\- Wyglądają cudownie - powiedziała bez tchu Bella. Kiedy podeszliśmy do nich, obie spojrzały na swoją matkę z podziwem. Wyglądała cholernie spektakularnie, a promienie słońca dopełniały ten widok.

Hayley jako pierwsza dotarła do Belli, jej małe paluszki natychmiast owinęły się wokół pierścionka mojej matki, który został przekształcony w wisiorek.

\- Mmma? - powiedziała prawie pytająco, przechylając główkę z boku na bok.

\- Ładnie - powiedziała Bella. Hayley zachichotała i kiwnęła, po czym pokręciła główką.  
\- Daaa! - Wskazała na mnie.

\- Twój tatuś też jest ładny.

Kiedy Madi zachichotała, jakby rozumiała, zdałem sobie sprawę, że dni mojej męskiej dominacji są policzone. Wyciągnąłem ramiona do Madi, śmiejąc się, gdy Jordan podał mi ją.

\- Spójrz na siebie, piękna dziewczynko - wyszeptałem.

Madi i Hayley były ubrane w identyczne biało liliowe sukienki. Dzięki ci Boże, nie były zbyt sterczące, przez co łatwiej mogłyby się potknąć. Ale materiał błyszczał się w promieniach słońca.

Madi wskazała na swoją maleńką opaskę na główce, dając nam znać, że nie jest nią zachwycona. Zastanawiałem się czy ją swędzi. Wsunąłem palec pod materiał i nie znalazłem nic drażniącego. Kiedy wskazała na Hayley zdałem sobie sprawę, gdzie leży problem. Opaski nie były takie same. Na jednej były malutkie kryształy, a na drugiej perełki.

To źle, że znam się na dziecięcej modzie. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Emmett będzie nalegał na oddanie mojego męstwa Belli. Madi poprosiła swoją mamę, żeby ta wzięła ją na ręce. Cofnąłem się na moment. Obserwowałem jak Bella pokazuje naszym córkom swój naszyjnik, mówiąc do nich, gdy wskazywały na jej zwisające kolczyki.

Mógłbym oddać moje męstwo komukolwiek, ale do diabła nadal zostałbym ojcem i mężem, który zrobi wszystko dla tej trójki. I zrobię dla nich wszystko. Nawet będę się czołgać na kolanach podczas zabawy.

\- Już czas - powiedział Jordan, biorąc Hayley od Belli. Moja żona kiwnęła i podała Madi Julie. Bella uniosła małe koszyczki z wózka golfowego, wypełnione białymi i lawendowymi kwiatami, po czym podała je dziewczynkom.

Obie zagaworzyły do Belli, potem do mnie i odwróciły się przodem do siebie i zaczęły porównywać koszyczki. Obserwowanie ich było prawdziwą przyjemnością. Razem postawiliśmy je na nogi ubrane w białe pantofelki z paskiem, wskazując nawę. Zrobiły to samo, wpatrując się w swoje koszyczki jakby zrozumiały.

Po kilku minutach po przypomnieniu im, co mają robić, Jordan kiwnął do harfistki na końcu ścieżki. Madi podążyła dróżką, z siostrą krok za nią, a za nimi powoli podążał Jordan z Julie.

Po kilku krokach, nasza rodzina i przyjaciele odwrócili się w stronę dziewczynek, które kroczyły wzdłuż nawy. Tylko na chwilę, Hayley przystanęła, umieszczając palec w ustach, rozglądając się pytająco po tłumie. Odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć na mnie i Bellę, po czym posłała nam przepiękny uśmiech. Chichotając, podbiegła do siostry i razem zaczęły sypać kwiatki za sobą. Od czasu do czasu, Hayley podnosiła z ziemi kwiatki i rzucała nimi ponownie. W momencie gdy mijały swoich kuzynów, rzuciły kwiatki prosto w Adama i Logana. Gdy nasza rodzina i znajomi się śmiali, wziąłem dłoń Belli w swoją i ruszyliśmy.

 **Bella**

Ceremonia była piękna, tak jak za pierwszym razem, tylko trochę pogodniejsza. Do czasu, kiedy wymienialiśmy się przysięgami ślubnymi, nasze dziewczynki usnęły w ramionach wujka Jordana. Na czas przyjęcia został rozłożony duży, bajkowy namiot, wypełniony mnóstwem okrągłych stolików przygotowanych do kolacji.

Alice udało się oderwać mnie od mojego męża po zdjęciach, abym mogła przebrać się w sukienkę na przyjęcie w namiocie. To było raczej śmieszne płacić taką skandaliczną kwotę za sukienkę, którą założę na kilka godzin. Jednakże, nalegała na to, ponieważ przyjęcie odbywało się na zewnątrz. Wyjrzałam z namiotu, by zlokalizować mojego męża, który mógłby mi pomóc. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie na tą myśl.

Jednakże, zamiast niego dostrzegłam spore stadko kobiet, które gapiły się na niego. To przypomniało mi katastrofę na baby shower. Rok temu rozmowa, której byłam świadkiem doprowadziła mnie do łez. Jednakże, rzeczy się zmieniły.

\- Czy to źle, że teraz pociąga mnie bardziej niż kiedyś? - powiedział rudzielec, popijając szampana. - To przez to w jaki sposób szaleje za swoją żoną i córeczkami. Tylko spójrzcie na niego.

Uśmiechnęłam się, patrząc dyskretnie zza ich ramion jak Edward czołga się na kolanach z Madie na plecach. Zachichotałam pod nosem. Edward był jej jedynym 'konikiem' odkąd zaczęła chodzić kilka miesięcy temu.

\- Dwa lata temu nie zobaczylibyśmy go na kolanach w garniturze od Armaniego. - Niektóre zachichotały. - Jakiś czas temu kazał mi się odpieprzyć, ale teraz jest przystępniejszy. Ale nie muszę się martwić, że zaciągnie mnie na piętro. - Kilka z nich westchnęło. - Jest szczęśliwy.

Wszystkie patrzyły jak Hayley złapała go za nos swoją małą rączką, wywołując u niego warknięcie na co się zaśmiała i zaczęła uciekać. Śmiejąc się ruszył za nią, z Madie wiszącą na jego plecach. To nie była raczej erotyczna scena, ale zdecydowanie słodka.

\- Musicie się zastanawiać, co ta kobieta w sobie ma, że go przy sobie utrzymała - spytała retorycznie inna kobieta. - Z tego co słyszałam, to jest raczej nienasycony. Nat myślała nawet, że jest uzależniony od seksu.

\- Masz na myśli Natalie Winters, która nie umiała upolować faceta tak jak myślała, że potrafi, i która została posądzona o taką samą rzecz.- Kobiety westchnęły ponownie i pokręciły głowami. - Z tego co słyszałam, głównym powodem jest to, że jej mąż trzyma ją na bardzo krótkiej smyczy.

\- Zasłużyła na to po tym numerze na baby shower - powiedziała drobna blondynka.

\- Kto jest taki drobiazgowy? - Kilka z nich wymruczało aprobatę. - Poza tym ta kobieta jest wspaniała i przeczytałam kilka jej książek. Jeśli potrafi rozgrzać tak kartki za pomocą kilku słów, to nie wiadomo co potrafią jej usta.

\- Suka - któraś powiedziała, po czym zachichotała. - Zabiłabym dla takich ust. - Westchnęła, gdy kilka kobiet zachichotało. - Mimo wszystko nadal bym chciała być muchą w ich sypialni. Jestem pewna, że mogłabym się nauczyć kilku rzeczy.

Cóż, to wyglądało na obrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nareszcie wygląda na to, że plotkary z Seattle odpuszczą. Edward Cullen wypadł z obiegu, na dobre. Jednakże, nie zaszkodzi tego potwierdzić.

Uważając, by przejść z dala od nich, ruszyłam w kierunku Edwarda, bez zmiany sukienki. Nasze dziewczynki uciekły na kocyk, na którym już bawili się ich kuzyni, których pilnowały Esme z Rosalie. Rozejrzałam się, aby upewnić się, że Alice nie zepsuje mojej akcji.

Edward posłał mi krzywy uśmiech, gdy podeszłam, rozszerzył się jak nigdy wcześniej. Dupek dokładnie wiedział co będzie później, a on jest chętny do współpracy. Wzięłam go za dłoń i pociągnęłam w stronę namiotu.

\- Muszę się przebrać w inną sukienkę - wyszeptałam, patrząc na niego przez ramię. Jego spojrzenie było utkwione na moim tyłku, kiedy mówiłam, pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się. - Potrzebuję małej pomocy z zamkiem.

\- Jestem twój - odpowiedział, puszczając moją dłoń, aby móc owinąć ją wokół mojej talii. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, mijając kobiety, które nas wcześniej obgadywały.

\- Tak, jesteś mój. Teraz, co ty na to, żebym pokazała ci jak bardzo cię kocham.

Edward poruszał brwiami, przyśpieszając kroku. Alice zatrzymała się przed nami, nadal w zasięgu słuchu kobiet. Przygryzłam wargę, gdy Alice posłała nam to spojrzenie. Uniosła rękę Edwarda, żeby spojrzeć na jego zegarek.

\- Trzydzieści minut - powiedziała i wywróciła oczami. Wiedziałam, że przypilnuje, aby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał. Edward pochylił się i wyszeptał w moje ucho.

\- Mogę dużo zrobić w ciągu trzydziestu minut.

Zadrżałam.

\- Tak jak ja.

\- Czy to wyzwanie, pani Cullen?

Uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało, pocierając dłonią jego tyłek, unosząc brew.

\- Możesz zostać najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną w ciągu tych trzydziestu minut, nawet dwa razy. - Warknął, obserwując jak oblizuję moje usta.

\- Bez wątpienia - wywarczał, wciągając mnie w swoje ramiona. - Najniegrzeczniejsza, najseksowniejsza kobieta jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. - Edward zsunął dłoń na mój pośladek, lekko wbijając palce, ale nie przyciskając mnie do swojej erekcji.

Nie miałam wątpliwości, że cała nasza rozmowa została podsłuchana i miałam wrażenie, że Edward też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wciągnął mnie do namiotu, wpychając mnie delikatnie do środka. Obserwowałam jak wystawia głowę poza poły i mówi:

\- Drogie panie.

Kilka wstrzymało oddech, kilka zachichotało, a reszta parsknęła śmiechem. Och, na pewno zasialiśmy nową plotkę. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wciągnęłam Edwarda do środka i pchnęłam go na olbrzymią szafę, która stała na południowej ścianie namiotu.

\- Teraz, co ty na to, żebyśmy zaczęli? - wyszeptałam, unosząc ramię do góry. Powoli, moje palce zacisnęły się na zamku na boku sukni. Edward uśmiechnął się złośliwie, obserwując mnie uważnie.

\- Masz zamek z boku, wcale mnie nie potrzebowałaś.

Uśmiechnęłam się i pokręciłam głową.

\- Potrzebuję cię, Edwardzie.

Edward znalazł małe skórzane krzesełko i usiadł. Z czujnym i wygłodniałym spojrzeniem, wskazał ręką i odparł:

\- Dlaczego nie pokażesz mi jak bardzo mnie potrzebujesz.

 _Hmm, czy mamy wystarczająco czasu na striptiz?_

AlexRossie - Subject: 21


	41. Epilog część 2

**41\. Epilog cz.2**

 **Edward**

Bardzo mi się podoba sposób myślenia mojej żony. W tej chwili mogę zobaczyć jak trybiki w jej głowie poruszają się tak samo, jak moje. Albo może telepatycznie przesłałem jej prośbę o striptiz.

\- Już dawno dla mnie nie tańczyłaś - wychrypiałem, gdy moje palce swędziały, aby dotknąć jej kuszących kształtów.

Uśmiechnęła się, odwróciła i zakołysała swoimi biodrami. Obrócona plecami, kontynuowała kuszenie mnie, chwytając za zamek, ale nie rozpinając go.

\- Tańczę z tobą przez cały czas. - I tu miała rację, nie było dnia, kiedy nie brałbym jej w ramiona po położeniu dziewczynek spać.

\- Tańczysz ze mną, nie dla mnie.

Spojrzała na mnie przez ramię i uniosła brew, uśmiechając się.

\- Czy tego chcesz? Tańca?

Niesamowicie wolno rozsunęła zamek, odsłaniając swoją kremową skórę.

\- Dziecinko - wydyszałem, ledwo siedząc w miejscu. - Chciałbym coś więcej, niż taniec.

Uśmiechnęła się i przygryzła wargę, odwracając się ponownie plecami w moją stronę. Powoli, kołysała się z boku na bok, kreśląc sugestywne kółka swoimi biodrami. To było niemal hipnotyczne. Nic, no prawie nic, nie byłoby w stanie odciągnąć mnie od oglądania jej w tej chwili.

Miałem ochotę ją złapać i wypieprzyć szybko i mocno, ponieważ czułem się jakby minęły miesiące od naszego ostatniego razu. W rzeczywistości minęło tylko kilka tygodni. Utrzymywałem kontrolę, ponieważ chciałem ją oglądać, dodatkowo wiedziałem, że uwielbia narastającą przyjemność. To sprawiało, że jej orgazmy były mocniejsze, a ja byłem cudownym mężem, który zawsze się upewnia, że ona dostanie to czego pragnie.

Kiedy tańczyła, jej suknia zsunęła się w dół jej pleców i bioder. Stłumiłem jęk, ale poległem, gdy przed moimi oczami pojawiły się majteczki.

\- Cholera jasna - warknąłem. Biała koronka z wyhaftowanym na czerwono moim nazwisku na jej tyłku.

Krwisty napis na niej sprawił, że chciałem się wczołgać na nią i z pełną satysfakcją znaleźć się pomiędzy jej seksownymi, miękkimi udami.

\- Chodź tutaj - wymruczałem, przeczyszczając gardło, które stało się niespodziewanie suche. Spojrzała na mnie przez ramię, uśmiechając się i zaprzeczając ruchem głowy na moją prośbę. Jej spojrzenie przesunęło się po moim ciele, zatrzymując się na dłużej na moich ustach, a jej wargi rozchyliły się, kiedy jej spojrzenie zsunęło się na moje krocze.

Odmówiła mi po raz drugi, a kiedy jej suknia upadła na podłogę, cała moja kontrola poległa. Jak mogłem się oprzeć jej w bieliźnie, która tak mało zasłaniała. Czy miała jakiekolwiek pojęcie co mi robi? Rzuciłem się przed siebie, chwytając ją za biodra i całując cudowne zagłębienie nad jej apetyczną pupą.

Jęcząc cicho, poruszyła się w moim uścisku, ale nie przyciskając się do mnie. Od biodra do biodra, obsypałem ją tysiącem całusów. Bez opuszczania moich ramion odwróciła się twarzą do mnie, przez co przed nosem miałem moją ulubioną część jej ciała. Zachichotała, gdy potarłem ją nosem i zamruczałem. Przygryzłem koronkę, która ją okrywała, desperacko pragnąc poczuć ją na języku.

Jej dłonie przesunęły się na moją głowę, jęcząc, gdy moje palce drażniły ją. Zacieśniła uchwyt na moich włosach, przyciągając mnie bliżej.

\- My nie... - wyjęczała, kiedy wsunąłem w nią palec. - O Boże... nie mamy czasu.

Była śliska i ciepła, i cholernie idealna, przypominając mi jak bardzo jej potrzebuję. Wyprostowałem się, upewniając się, że dotykam jej ciała. Chwyciłem jej kark, łącząc nasze usta w pełnym pasji pocałunku. Dawała tyle ile brała.

Szybko znalazłem się oparty plecami o komodę z jej ręką w moich spodniach. Jęknąłem, kiedy poczułem jej palce owijające się wokół mojego fiuta.

\- Bella - powiedziałem zachrypniętym głosem. Mogliśmy zostać przyłapani w każdej chwili, tym bardziej, że namiot nie tłumił dźwięków, które wydawaliśmy. - Jezu - przeklnąłem i owinąłem ramiona wokół niej, stawiając ją na nogi. Roześmiała się, odrzucając głowę w tył, gdy skubnąłem ją w szyję.

Szybko odwróciłem ją na klatkę piersiową, co utrudni mi dostanie się do niej, ale nie przejmowałem się tym.

\- Szybko, pośpiesz się - zaprotestowała, gdy kontynuowałem torturowanie jej szyi i obojczyka. Bella bezlitośnie pociągnęła mnie za włosy, wciskając język w moje usta. Jęknąłem i odsunąłem jej majtki na bok. Jej stopy, a właściwie szpilki zahaczyły o boki moich spodni i zsunęła je na tyle, żeby mnie wyeksponować. Jęknęła, obserwując moje próby wsunięcia się w nią.

\- Cholera - syknęła, kiedy droczyłem się z nią, wsuwając tylko czubek. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i przygryzłem jej dolną wargę. Towarzyszące moim ruchom jej westchnienia były muzyką dla moich uszu.

\- Edward! - Jej krzyk został stłumiony przez moje wargi. Powinniśmy być ciszej, skoro oddzielają nas tylko cienkie ściany namiotu. Drżenie jej ciała spowodowało, że moja krew zawrzała. Stałem się niewyobrażalnie twardy, wysunąłem członek, zanim pchnąłem w nią ponownie, kręcąc biodrami. Krzyknęła i tym razem nie zdążyłem jej powstrzymać.

Mam to gdzieś. Niech te wszystkie dupki, którzy będą się bili o taniec z nią, wiedzą że jestem jedynym, który z nią to zrobi. I jako jedyny spowoduję, że będzie krzyczeć z rozkoszy.

Odkąd dziewczynki się urodziły, Bella i ja nadal uczestniczyliśmy i uczyliśmy w klubie, który teraz był prowadzony przez kogoś innego. To było zabawne i pozwalało nam raz w miesiącu zapomnieć o wszystkim. Chociaż nienawidziłem myśli, że inni mężczyźni będą ją oglądać w chwilach uniesienia, kocham momenty, w których zdają sobie sprawę, że to ja jestem powodem zachwytu na jej twarzy.

Chociaż zazwyczaj używaliśmy modeli do demonstracji, czasami zdarzało się, że sami nimi byliśmy. Kto do diabła mógł przypuszczać, że jestem cholernym ekshibicjonistą? Mimo, że nie potrzebowaliśmy czegoś co by podtrzymało ogień pomiędzy nami, oboje uczyliśmy się dużo o sobie. Widzieliśmy w oczach innych osób, że uczucie między nami jest wyjątkowe. Chociaż byliśmy głupcami nie, zapominając o tym w trakcie naszych kłótni. Na szczęście nie zdarzały się one często, ale godzenie się było niesamowite.

\- Edward! - wyjęczała, wpijając się w moje usta. - Właśnie tu... dokładnie tu! - Ten kąt pozwalał mi uderzać w odpowiedni punkt, przez co jęczała. Uśmiechnąłem się i pchnąłem w nią mocniej. Prawie krzyknęła, ale zdołałem ją przygłuszyć moim ramieniem. Warknąłem i odrzuciłem głowę w tył.

Coraz trudniej było mi powstrzymać się przed zaryczeniem jak jaskiniowiec. Chociaż Bella i ja byliśmy dosyć głośni podczas kochania się, ona umiała się powstrzymywać przed robieniem większego hałasu. Odkąd dzieci były w domu, oczywiście spały w tym czasie. Jednakże, ja nadal uczyłem się powściągliwości.

Znów pociągnęła mnie za włosy, łącząc nasze usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Dlaczego? Ponieważ wyczuwała moje potrzeby, a moje chrząknięcia i ciche warknięcia stały się jej, kiedy je stłumiła. Kurwa! Czuła się cholernie dobrze, a koniec nadchodził coraz szybciej.

Ale ona jeszcze tam nie dotarła.

\- Powiedz mi... - wymruczałem, gdy moje usta uniosły się nad jej. - ... czego potrzebujesz?

Musiałem bardziej stwardnieć żeby doszła, co oczywiście przełożyło się na poznawanie naszych ciał, co oznaczało jak największą liczbę pozycji w każdym miejscu i czasie. Robiliśmy to w celach badawczych i dla faktu, że ta kobieta nie miała mnie dość. A ja byłem człowiekiem, który nie dyskutował z tą logiką.

Chwyciła moją dłoń i poprowadziła w dół swojego ciała. Byłem pewien, że prowadzi mnie między swoje uda. Żeby ją drażnić, doprowadzić do końca. Zamiast tego, moja nieobliczalna żona wsunęła moją dłoń pomiędzy swoje pośladki.

Jęknąłem i pocałowałem ją żarliwie. Mimo, że odkryliśmy każdy rodzaj seksu, podobało jej się gdy droczyłem się lub pieprzyłem jej tyłek. To było moje najlepsze osiągnięcie. Jestem pieprzonym szczęściarzem.

\- Kurwa, Bello. - Jęknęła, gdy droczyłem się z jej drugą dziurką. Sama zaczęła pocierać guziczek pomiędzy swoimi udami. - O Boże. - Pchałem mocniej, szybciej i płycej, ponieważ umierałem z desperacji, by dojść. - Proszę!

Jej głowa opadła w tył, eksponując w ten sposób długość jej szyi. Zaatakowałem ją, wywołując słodki jęk. Jej paznokcie wbiły się w moje ramię, a drobne iskierki bólu przeniosły mnie na skraj.

\- Bella - wymamrotałem, przygryzając jej obojczyk. Kiedy wsunąłem głębiej moje dwa palce, zadrżała wokół mnie, krzycząc.

Kurwa, tak! Warknąłem i pchnąłem jeszcze dwa razy zanim moje kolana ugięły się pod ciężarem mojego ciała.

\- Bella - krzyknąłem zachrypniętym głosem. Jej ramiona owinęły się wokół mnie, gdy łapała oddech, a jej usta zaczęły składać drobne pocałunki na mojej skroni. - Kocham cię, żono. - Westchnęła miękko, wprost do mojego ucha.

Kiedy w końcu złapałem oddech, posłałem jej krzywy uśmiech.

\- Pomyślałem, że musimy się tym zająć przed tortem.

\- Pozwól mi zgadnąć, nie mógłbyś się powstrzymać przed zlizaniem lukru z moich ust? - droczyła się, kładąc suknię na krześle.

\- Nie zapomnij o swoich palcach - dopowiedziałem, wsuwając się w spodnie. - Nigdy bym tego nie przegapił.

Zaśmiała się i posłałam mi spojrzenie znad ramienia, rzucając mi ręcznik.

\- Umyj się - powiedziała poważnie. - Wyjdę za kilka minut. - Kiwnąłem głową, ponieważ to przypomniało mi o tym, że wezmę ją ponownie. I nie czuję się z tym faktem źle.

Nie poruszyłam się choćby o milimetr, zahipnotyzowany widokiem wsuwania bladoniebieskiej sukienki na jej ciało. Zapomniałem, jakie seksowne jest obserwowanie jej podczas ubierania się. Zakołysała swoim seksownym ciałem i kiedy nie powiedziała mi, żebym sobie poszedł, zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy to nie kolejna gra.

Uśmiechnąłem się i zmniejszyłem dystans pomiędzy nami, kładąc dłonie na jej biodrach.

\- Kokietka - wyszeptałem do jej ucha, po czym przygryzłem delikatnie jego płatek. - Teraz wiem co się kryje pod suknią. - Chwyciłem ją za pośladek. - Nigdy nie przetrwam reszty przyjęcia.

Zaśmiała się i spróbowała wyrwać się z mojego uścisku. Klepnąłem ją w pośladek i przypomniałem, że nadal musi mi pomóc z zawiązaniem muszki.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptała, łącząc nasze usta w słodkim pocałunku. - A teraz idź.

Skinąłem głową i odwróciłem się do wyjścia, ale kiedy rzuciłem okiem za siebie, zauważyłem pewien problem.

\- Dziecinko - powiedziałem, chichocząc. - Można zobaczyć moje imię na twoich majtkach przez tą sukienkę.

Czerwony haft był ciemniejszy niż blado niebieski jedwab.

Uśmiechnęła się, przez co zrobiłem się nerwowy.

\- Och, wiem o tym. - W jednej chwili miała majtki w swojej dłoni, a chwilę później zniknęły w mojej kieszeni. Jęknąłem i wyszedłem, przyjęcie nie może trwać w nieskończoność.

~oOo~

W jakieś sposób, prawdopodobnie dzięki Alice, Belli i mi udało się opuścić namiot bez większego zamieszania. To wyglądało tak jakby wszyscy wiedzieli co tam robiliśmy, ale nikt tego nie komentował. Zrobiłem sobie przerwę od tańca, abym mógł nakarmić Hayley, jej siostra za to zasnęła w kojcu, który ustawiliśmy dla dzieci. Z tego miejsca mogłem obserwować nowego, szczególnie uzdolnionego architekta tańczącego z moją żoną. Hayley uderzyła mnie swoją drobną piąstką w policzek i zawołała:

\- Da, da! - Zwróciłem swoją uwagę na nią i pocałowałem jej malutką, oblepioną lukrem twarzyczkę. Zachichotała słodko, następnie zaśmiała się głośniej, gdy zauważyła lukier ma moich ustach. Złapała w rączkę serwetkę ze stołu i zaczęła czyścić moją twarz.

\- Pewny siebie gnojek - ktoś powiedział za mną. Nie mogłem zobaczyć kto, ale jad w głosie był oczywisty. - Myślisz, że zda sobie sprawę, że robi z siebie głupca. Chcąc iść do łóżka z mężatka. Czy on uważa, że przez to wygląda lepiej?

\- Idiota - dodał inny głos. - Może powinniśmy mu dać numer do Nat'a. - Padło parę parsknięć i chichotów, a następnie ktoś uniósł głos:

\- Edward oczywiście o niczym nie wie.

Zrozumiałem o czym mówią. Odwróciłem się w kierunku parkietu i obserwowałem jak Bella dyskretnie przesuwa dłoń Jasona ze swojego pośladka. Esme poklepała mnie po ramieniu i wyszeptała do ucha:

\- Zajmę się Hayley. Myślę, że powinieneś to zakończyć.

Skinąłem głową i wycierając twarz, ruszyłem przez łąkę w kierunku parkietu, gdzie Jason trzymał Bellę zbyt blisko. Wiedziałem, że ona próbuje uniknąć sceny, która mogłaby się źle zakończyć. Ona mogła łatwo skopać mu dupę i zakończyć to gówno, ale za dużo tutaj było ludzi.

Było kilka twarzy, które wyglądały na wściekłe tak jak ja. Jason przekroczył linię, chociaż Bella nie pracowała w firmie od ponad roku, nadal była konsultantką. Jednakże, nie mogła zareagować, nie szkodząc jednocześnie firmie. I on to wiedział. Dosyć ironiczne jeśli o mnie chodzi, jednakże różnicą jest to, że ja nigdy nie naciskałem na kobiety, które jasno dawały znać, że nie chcą mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.

Dwa lata temu, kobiety które mówiły wcześniej o Jasonie, mówiły tak samo o mnie. Wcześniej uderzyłoby to w moje ego, teraz miało to odwrotny efekt ze mną, jako mężem Belli. Już nie jestem tamtym człowiekiem i wiem, że w ich oczach jestem kimś więcej niż kobieciarzem.

\- Mogę się wtrącić? - spytałem, chociaż moje pytanie było uprzejme, ton już nie. Moja dłoń i ramię owinęły się wokół talii Belli, natychmiast kończąc ich taniec. Ciało mojej żony rozluźniło się pod moim dotykiem. Jednakże, ciało Jasona wyraźnie się napięło. Oczywiście był pijany i musiałem się zastanowić, dlaczego go zaprosiliśmy. Racja, ponieważ nie zachowywał się jak dupek, dopóki nie dostał zaproszenia miesiąc temu.

\- Pan Cullen - wysyczał. - Pańska żona i ja cieszyliśmy się wspólnym tańcem. Była na tyle miła, by zaoferować mi jeden. - Uśmiech nie objął jego oczu, jakbym mu wierzył. Kiedy Bella spięła się w moim uścisku, to była moja kolej, by na nią spojrzeć.

\- Jedynie dałam możliwość ucieczki nowej stażystce, Delilah - Bella wysyczała cicho. Jason uniósł brew.

\- Bezpośrednia, lubię takie.

Czy ten facet ma życzenie śmierci?

Bella uśmiechnęła się i przesunęła ustami po mojej szczęce.

\- Alice dała znak, że możemy już iść. - Kiwnąłem głową i czekałem, aż Jason odejdzie, ale jego spojrzenie pozostało na Belli. Coś mi mówiło, że to coś więcej niż zafascynowanie moją żoną. A sądząc po jej ostrożnym spojrzeniu miała takie samo przeczucie jak ja.

\- Nie miałeś przyjść z kimś? - spytała, bez wątpienia pamiętając o 2 osobach na jego zaproszeniu.

Jason uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

\- Tak, miałem, ale troszkę się spóźni. Przylatuje samolotem. To wspólna znajoma. - Oczy Belli się powiększyły, a jej oddech zamarł. Jej spojrzenie spoczęło na kimś innym. - Cóż, nareszcie przybyła. - Odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć kto to i zamarłem. Kurwa. Angela. Jej wyraz twarzy nic nie zdradzał, opanowanie jakiego u niej nie widziałem. Wyglądała zabójczo w czarnej, eleganckiej sukni z rozcięciem od stóp do bioder, którą nawet ja wiedziałem, że nie wypada ubierać na wesele pod gołym niebem.

Zanim zdążyła podejść, zmierzyłem ją wzrokiem, powodując że momentalnie zamarła w miejscu. Zwróciłem swoją uwagę na Jasona.

\- Ona nie może się zbliżać do mojej żony na odległość poniżej stu stóp1 - warknąłem. - Wyjdź razem z nią albo zostaniecie odeskortowani do wyjścia. - Ruchem mojej dłoni , przywołałem moją rodzinę. Na szczęście Alice zdążyła zaprowadzić dzieci do domu.

Jason uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział miękko. Jego oczy przesuwały się po Belli, zatrzymując się na chwilę na jej ustach. - Powiedziała, że była waszą wspólną znajomą, ale musieli zgubić jej zaproszenie na poczcie. - Bella napięła się, gdy Jason wyszeptał do jej ucha: - Znam twoje wszystkie sekrety, moja droga.

\- Spieprzaj, zanim twoje jedyne projekty będą zrobione z Lego, dupku - wysyczałem.

Po tym, Jason odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. To była groźba, ale to co chciał w zamian za milczenie nie było jasne. Za to sposób w jaki patrzył na moją żonę, bez żadnego słowa, nie podobał mi się. _Kurwa_.

~oOo~

Ciemne niebo nad nami było obsiane gwiazdami, które były bardziej widoczne na pustkowiu. Bella i ja mieliśmy się zatrzymać w hotelu na noc przed wylotem na dwutygodniowy urlop w luksusowym domku i prywatnej wyspie w Grecji.

Bella promieniała szczęściem jak zawsze. Pocałowała dziewczynki kilka razy, powodując u nich chichoty, gdy trzymała je coraz bliżej. To będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy będziemy tak długo z dala od naszych córek.

Owinąłem ramiona wokół moich trzech dziewczyn, powodując że Hayley i Madi zapiszczały ze śmiechu. Mrucząc, potarłem nosem ich policzki, już za nimi tęskniąc. Głowa Belli wystrzeliła w górę, a w jej oczach zabłyszczały łzy. Pocałewałem ją w wydęte wargi i czoło.

\- Wrócimy zanim się zorientujesz.

Skinęła głową i podała każdą z dziewczynek Esme i Carlisle'owi. Pochyliłem się, by pocałować moje córeczki i jakby wiedziały co się dzieje, zaczęły płakać. Bella przygryzła wargę, wyglądając jakby była na skraju łez. Też nienawidzę myśli, że musimy je zostawić. I nie chcę być tym złym, ale musimy się zbierać.

\- Chodź, dziecinko - wyszeptałem jej do ucha, odciągając ją. - Przestaną za chwilę, wiesz o tym. - Skinęła głową i spojrzała przez ramię. Dziewczynki nadal pociągały noskami, ale przestały płakać. Kiedy odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć co pomogło, Logan opuścił swoje spodnie w dół, kręcił swoją pupą odzianą w przekrzywioną pieluchę i chichotał. To oczywiście spowodowało, że dziewczynki zaczęły się śmiać w tym samym momencie. Muszę mieć oko na tego chłopaka.

\- Widzisz - powiedziałem. - Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Wiem - powiedziała Bella, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Logan ma dar. Zawsze mógłby powstrzymywać małe od płaczu.

Zaśmiałem się i przyciągnąłem ją bliżej. Z wtuloną ciasno w mój bok, pocałowałem ją w głowę.

\- A teraz, jesteś już gotowa?

Spojrzała na mnie ze zmieszaniem w oczach.

\- Gotowa na co? - Jednakże, dostrzegłem drgnięcie jej ust. Warknąłem i stanąłem przed nią. Po czym parsknąłem śmiechem. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się na pół sekundy i wiedziała, że nie ma szans. Złapałem ją za brzuch i przerzuciłem przez ramię. Krzyknęła i roześmiała się.

\- Edward!

Klepnąłem ją dwa razy w pupę, żeby się uspokoiła, ale zamiast tego odpowiedziała mi jękiem.

Przyspieszyłem kroku, by dotrzeć jak najszybciej do naszego wózka golfowego. Nadszedł czas, aby wyruszyć. Szelmowsko uśmiechnąłem się na przypomnienie poprzedniego loda w trakcie drogi. Minęło trochę czasu. Bella musiała myśleć o tym samym, ponieważ jej dłonie zaczęły zsuwać się w dół mojego torsu.

\- Puszczę cię, jeśli to zrobisz, dziecinko - ostrzegłem. - Pozwól, że najpierw postawię cię na nogi. - Jęknęła w proteście, ale poddała się. Posadziłem ją w wózku golfowym, przyciskając usta do jej. Ona oczywiście zaczęła oszukiwać i pogłębiła pocałunek. Jęknąłem i odsunąłem się, zanim znowu nas poniosło.

Jej małe skomlenie wcale nie pomagało w mojej samokontroli. Odwróciła się, machając i posyłając całusy do naszej rodziny. Po szybkim kiwnięciu ode mnie, odjechaliśmy w chmurze kurzu. No może nie do końca, bo jechaliśmy wózkiem golfowym. Prawdopodobnie szybciej byłoby pójść pieszo, ale Bella była w szpilkach, które sprawiały, że wyglądała niesamowicie. Nie było mowy, żebym zmusił ją do spaceru do domu.

Po dziesięciu minutach jazdy w ciszy, wiedziałem że myśli o tym, co się wydarzyło na przyjęciu z Jasonem i Angelą. Kiedy w ciszy zabrałem nasze bagaże, przyciągnąłem ją bliżej.

\- Z tego co mówiłaś Angela nie wiedziała o twoich przypadkach - powiedziałem. - Więc jak się dowiedziała?

Bella westchnęła i posłała mi ciepły uśmiech.

\- Myślałam o tym. Poza Mike'em, który oboje wiemy , że nie pisnąłby słówka, jedynym wspólnym znajomym jest Jane. - Kiwnąłem głową, przypominając sobie, jak mogłoby wyglądać nasze życie, gdyby zdecydowała się wybrać brata Jane zamiast mnie.

\- I była zła na ciebie - wyszeptałem, kręcąc głową. - Zrobiłaś wszystko, by chronić siebie, mimo możliwości utraty licencji. Zniszczyłaś wszystkie dokumenty, rozmawiałaś z każdym, kto był w to zaangażowany. Wszyscy zadeklarowali, że nie pisną słówka, nawet jeśli ich o to nie prosiłaś. - Pokręciłem głową ponownie i wziąłem jej dłoń w swoją. - Zaoferowałaś nawet, że pokryjesz koszty ich terapii, jeśli by jej potrzebowali, tak jak ty. Nikt tego nie rozważał, wszyscy stwierdzili, że im pomogłaś. Tak, dyskutowaliśmy o tym setki razy, twoje metody nie były w stu procentach etyczne, ale pomogłaś im.

Przygryzła wargę, a łzy zaczęły zbierać się w jej oczach. Chwyciła moją twarz w swoje dłonie i przycisnęła usta do moich.

\- Dziękuję... - wyszeptała, zanim zaczęła kontynuować: - ... za powiedzenie tego i bycie ze mną. Wiem, że nie było ci łatwo siedzieć obok mnie i słuchać o moich związkach z tamtymi mężczyznami. Ale dziękuję ci za bycie tam dla mnie.

To nie było łatwe, ale nasz terapeuta uznał, że będzie lepiej, jeśli dołączę się do grupy. Nikomu nie przeszkadzała moja obecność, ale byłem uważnie obserwowany. Jakby mnie oceniali, upewniali się, że jestem dla niej wystarczająco dobry. Nawet po złamaniu serca każdemu z tych mężczyzn, oni nadal ją chronili, a nawet kochali, na swój sposób. Powinienem czuć się zagrożony, ale tak nie jest.

Nie mieli do mnie żadnej urazy, ponieważ wiedzieli, że ją kocham, ona to odwzajemnia, a oni to widzieli. I mogłem z tym żyć.

Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej, z ramionami owiniętymi wokół jej talii.

\- Cokolwiek oni mają na myśli, siedzimy w tym razem - powiedziałem miękko. - To nie będzie łatwe, ale przejdziemy przez to silniejsi niż kiedykolwiek. - Spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem. Stanęła na palcach i przycisnęła usta do mojego podbródka, skubiąc mnie zębami. Warknąłem i pociągnąłem ją do garażu, gdzie czekał na nas nasz SUV.

Zaśmiała się, ten seksowny śmiech, przez który chciałem ją położyć na plecach i pchnąć w nią. Obraz jej uśmiechu oczarował mnie i zaparł dech w piersiach. A to spowodowało, że roześmiała się jeszcze mocniej.

To był niekończący się cykl, który nie chciałem, żeby się skończył. Wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia w przyszłości, będę miał osiemdziesiątkę na karku, balkonik, butelkę Viagry i wciąż ją będę ścigał wokół pokoju.

\- Edwardzie - zamruczała Bella, przyciskając swoje niesamowite ciało do moich pleców, gdy wrzucałem nasze bagaże na tylne siedzenie. Jej cudowne, miękkie piersi przycisnęły się do mnie, powodując u mnie typową reakcję. Zawyłem jak jaskiniowiec. Odwróciłem się wokół własnej osi i porwałem ją w swoje ramiona. Odwróciłem nas i oparłem ją o bok samochodu, uwięziłem ją swoimi udami i dłońmi po obu stronach jej głowy. Zanim zdążyła wypowiedzieć słowo protestu, nawet gdyby chciała, zamknąłem swoje usta na jej.

Jej palce wplątały się w moje włosy, a nogi owinęły wokół moich bioder. Jęknąłem i przyciągnąłem ją bliżej by zobaczyła jaki ma na mnie wpływ. Trzymając ją za uda, naparłem na nią dwa razy. Zdyszany, przesunąłem usta na jej ramię.

\- Jeśli nie wyjedziemy w tej chwili, to mam zamiar cię pieprzyć na aucie.

Bella zajęczała miękko, gdy moje zęby przesunęły się po jej rozgrzanej skórze.

\- Problem zaczyna się...

Naprawdę nie powinna tego mówić i na szczęście wszyscy byli na przyjęciu, co zostawiło nas samych. Jej pewne siebie i zwinne palce odsłoniły mnie, a chrząknięcie później byłem w niej ponownie, trzeci raz w ciągu kilku godzin. Musiałem ją mieć zaraz po krojeniu tortu.

To było mocne i oszałamiające , gdy uderzałem w nią raz za razem, jęcząc, gdy jej paznokcie wbiły się w mój tyłek i ramię. Kurwa, kocham to gówno. A gdy zacisnęła się wokół mnie, wiedziałem, że ona nie dojdzie, kiedy biorę ją w taki sposób.

Kiedy przeżywałem orgazm, przygryzłem jej obojczyk i wyszeptałem:

\- To mój rekord. Upewnij się, że to zapiszesz, dziecinko.

Zaśmiała się i klepnęła mnie w ramię.

\- Przestań się ze mnie nabijać! To nie tak, że nie cieszysz się z korzyści podczas tych wszystkich nowych pozycji. - Jej dłoń przesunęła moje włosy z czoła. - Kocham cię.

Uśmiechnąłem się i delikatnie ją pocałowałem, gdy moje dłonie wygładzały jej jedwabną sukienkę na biodrach.

Jęknęła i przygryzła moją wargę ponownie.

\- Jeśli nadal będziesz tak robił, to nigdy nie wyjedziemy. - Uśmiechnąłem się i otworzyłem drzwi od strony pasażera.

Poruszyłem sugestywnie brwiami i klepnąłem ją w tyłek.

\- Nie chcielibyśmy tego, prawda? Mam plany dotyczące ciebie po tym jak wrócimy do hotelu... odrzutowiec... lotnisko... przejażdżka łodzią... przystań, gdy przybędziemy na wyspę. - Zamknąłem jej drzwi i wskoczyłem na siedzenie kierowcy. - I nie zapominajmy o plaży, potem na progu, gdy już będę cię trzymał w ramionach. A to wszystko zanim zabiorę cię do łóżka. - Roześmiała się serdecznie i wymruczała coś o łazience. - To przypomniało mi, że musimy nadrobić drogi i wejść do wody. Będzie wyjątkowo ciepła o tej porze roku.

Uniosła brew, gdy wyjeżdżałem z garażu, kierując się na autostradę. Pokręciła głową i położyła swoją dłoń na moim udzie. To przypomniało mi, że nadal jej nie zapytałem, czy mogłaby mi podać dłoń, albo w tym przypadku usta, podczas jazdy. Mogłoby się wydawać, że myślę tylko o jednym, gdy obok nas nie ma dziewczynek. Może dlatego, że wiedziałem, że mam moją żonę całkowicie i tylko dla siebie przez kolejne dwa tygodnie.

Gdy jechałem, myślałem o naszym dobrym, ale nie idealnym życiu. Tylko dlatego, że na jej palcu znajduje się mój pierścionek to nie znaczy, że życie obejdzie się bez dramatów.

Cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć, muszę pracować nad tym, aby nadal tak było.

Bella była częścią centrum mojego świata, gdy westchnęła cicho wiedziałem, że ja jej też. Wraz z naszymi córkami, naszą rodziną i przyszłością, która wciąż jest niewiadomą. Przyszłością, której oczekuję, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to, że powoli zwalnia. Jak w tej chwili, gdy wzięła moją dłoń bez zastanowienia, instynktownie. To była krótka chwila i gest, który mógłby się wydać mało znaczący dla innych, a dla mnie był całym światem. Wziąłem nasze splecione ręce i ucałowałem jej dłoń.

\- O czym myślisz?

Posłała mi mały uśmiech.

\- O tym, że to się nie zaczęło od telefonu twojej siostry z prośbą o pomoc.

\- Naprawdę? A według ciebie, kiedy się zaczęło?

\- To zaczęło się, kiedy weszłam do twojego pokoju dziesięć lat temu - powiedziała, chichocząc. Zaśmiałem się i przygryzłem delikatnie jej nadgarstek.

\- Nie, dla mnie to było wtedy, kiedy zobaczyłem cię w mojej kuchni, krzyczącą na twojego brata i Jaspera, kiedy rzuciłaś w nich garścią kondomów i wymówiłaś słowo "fiut".

\- Kłamca! - wysapała, ciągle się śmiejąc.

\- Nie kłamię - powiedziałem w rozbawieniu. - Całkiem nieźle wyglądałaś w tych podartych jeansach, dopasowanych do twoich pośladków.

Uśmiechnęła się i wywróciła oczami.

\- Byłeś cholernie słodki, próbując się dyskretnie poprawić i rumieniąc się przez cały czas.

\- Nie prawda - jęknąłem i przygryzłem ją ponownie. - Miałem dobrą wymówkę. Miałem osiemnaście lat i w moim pokoju była dziewczyna.

Roześmiała się i uniosła brew.

\- A jaką masz wymówkę teraz? - wspomniała, wskazując mojego fiuta.

Warknąłem i spojrzałem na nią.

\- Spokojnie, czuję twój zapach. Doskonale wiesz, że to wystarczy. - Zadrżałem, gdy położyła nasze splecione dłonie na swoim kolanie. Przełknąłem głośno i zastanawiałem się, czy będzie miała coś przeciwko jeśli zaczniemy naszą okrężną drogę trochę wcześniej. Powąchała swoją rękę i powiedziała z droczącym się uśmiechem:

\- Ale pachnę jak ty.

Ta cholerna kobieta wiedziała jak się ze mną bawić.

\- Dokładnie, a ja muszę się upewniać, że mój zapach pozostaje na tobie - wymruczałem, by podkreślić znaczenie. Wolną ręką przebiegła po moim udzie, osłaniając mojego penisa. Jęknąłem i nazwałem ją złem. A potem dała mi to o czym myślałem, odkąd wsiedliśmy do samochodu i nawet nie musiałem prosić. Cholera, kocham moją żonę.

Dwadzieścia minut później, wszedłem do hotelowego lobby z największym uśmiechem na twarzy i żoną przy boku. Miałem cudowną, kochającą i seksowną jak diabli żonę, dwie piękne i zdrowe córeczki oraz wielką wspierającą rodzinę. Trzymałem dłoń Belli w swojej, gdy wchodziliśmy do windy i wszystko o czym mogłem myśleć, to czy życie mogłoby być lepsze. Po czym spojrzałem na żonę i zacząłem się zastanawiać czy to nie sen. Budzenie się każdego dnia przy jej boku zwiastowało lepszy dzień niż ten poprzedni.

~oOo~

\- Edwardzie? - powiedziała Bella, owijając swoje nagie ciało wokół mojego. Mruknąłem, by dać jej znać, że słucham, czując się nasycony i głodny. Byliśmy w naszym pokoju hotelowym od kilku godzin, słońce zaczęło wzrastać ponad horyzontem. Kochaliśmy się przez całą noc. - Kiedy chciałbyś spróbować ponownie? Mieć więcej dzieci?

Spiąłem się, a zamykając oczy widziałem niechciane wspomnienia. Jej dłoń, która leżała na moim sercu delikatnie się zacisnęła, bez wątpienia poczuła przyspieszone bicie mojego serca. Odwróciłem się, wstydząc się strachu jaki poczułem po jej pytaniu. Rozmawialiśmy wcześniej, że chcemy trójkę lub czwórkę dzieci, ale to było zanim prawie straciłem ją i Hayley. Nigdy nie przeżyłbym utraty jej lub dziecka.

Spojrzałem na nią przez ramię i zobaczyłem, że wygląda na niepewną i wystraszoną.

\- Nie mogę znowu przez to przechodzić, kochanie.

Przesunęła się z prześcieradłem owiniętym wokół bioder i wtuliła się w moje plecy.

\- Lekarz powiedział, że to nie z powodu wcześniejszej kondycji, Edwardzie. To dlatego, że łożysko odkleiło się zanim Hayley zdążyła się urodzić. To nie znaczy, że to stanie się Nie będziemy mieli kolejnego dziecka. - Westchnęła w moje ramię i kiwnęła głową. Sekundę później poczułem jej łzy.

\- Proszę, obiecaj mi, że nie odejdziesz ode mnie przez to.

Moje ramiona opadły, a ona całkowicie się ode mnie odsunęła. Kurwa, była zła.

Jednakże, w jednej sekundzie stanęła przede mną, z rękoma opartymi na nagich biodrach i gapiła się na mnie. W porządku, była cholernie wkurzona. I dałem jej do tego dobry powód. Nie chcę ryzykować jej życia, aby mieć więcej dzieci.

\- Czy dałam ci jakiś powód, abyś przypuszczał, że cię zostawię przez to, że nie chcesz mieć więcej dzieci?

Czekaj, co? Była wściekła, ponieważ zarzuciłem jej, że ode mnie odejdzie, kiedy nie dam jej tego, czego chce? Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej, ale wiedziałem, że powinienem to wyjaśnić.

\- To nie tak, że nie chcę mieć więcej dzieci, bo chcę. Nie chcę ryzykować twoim życiem.

Jej spojrzenie złagodniało.

\- Po pierwsze, nie odejdę od ciebie przez coś takiego. Nawet jeśli nie mielibyśmy dziewczynek i nie chciałbyś dzieci, to byłoby w porządku. To nie dla wszystkich. A ja rozumiem twoje powody i część mnie też się boi. - Wzięła moje dłonie w swoje i położyła je na swoim brzuchu. Na bliźnie, która została po ratowaniu życia jej i Hayley.

\- Podejmiemy wszelkie środki ostrożności. Nie tylko przed porodem, ale i zanim zajdziemy w ciążę . To będzie o wiele mniej stresujące dla mnie i dziecka.

Westchnąłem i przytuliłem ją. Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej, opierając głowę na jej klatce piersiowej.

\- Co jeśli to znowu będą bliźniaki?

\- To możliwe - powiedziała miękko. - Więcej środków ostrożności.

\- Ale jeśli znowu będą to dziewczynki, nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko?

Przeczesała palcami moje włosy.

\- Jeśli będą same dziewczynki, w porządku.

Kiwnęłam głową i pocałowałem ją nad sercem.

\- Boję się. - Pocałowała mnie w czoło, owijając ramiona wokół mojej głowy i ramion. - Czy możemy poczekać, aż dziewczynki pójdą do przedszkola?

Bella westchnęła i odsunęła się.

\- Spójrz na mnie, Edwardzie. - Kiedy spojrzałem w górę, drobne speszenie na jej twarzy pogłębiło się. Otarła moje policzki z łez i pocałowała mnie miękko.

\- Nie musimy podejmować decyzji dzisiaj, czy za tydzień. Najważniejsze, że porozmawialiśmy o tym.

Skinąłem głową i wziąłem ją w moje ramiona ponownie, kładąc się na łóżku. Kiedy Bella zasnęła, leżałem rozbudzony, wyobrażając sobie syna z moimi oczami i uśmiechem Belli. W mojej głowie nie miałem wątpliwości, co Bella zamierzała. Pragnąłem rodziny takiej jaką miałem przed śmiercią moich rodziców. Byłem jedynakiem i wiedziałem, że dziewczynki mają siebie nawzajem, to nie to samo co posiadanie małego braciszka lub siostry do pilnowania. Dom pełen dzieciaków, czy naprawdę możemy to zrobić?

\- Aaron - wymamrotała Bella przez sen. Imię, które powiedziała byłoby idealne dla naszego syna, drugie imię mojego dziadka. - Przestań czytać pamiętnik siostry. - Przygryzłem wnętrze policzka, żeby powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Mój syn mógłby to robić. Posiadanie drugiego faceta w domu może mieć swoje zalety.

Przyciągnąłem Bellę do mojej klatki piersiowej, całując ją w czubek głowy. Mamy sporo do przedyskutowania i trochę czasu, zanim się zdecydujemy i najważniejsze, mamy wsparcie którego będziemy potrzebować jeśli zdecydujemy się na kolejne dziecko. Kiedy zacząłem przysypiać, zacząłem się zastanawiać ile minie, zanim dziewczynki zaczną się wczołgiwać do łóżka z nami, kiedy na zewnątrz będzie szalała burza, albo będą miały koszmary. Warknąłem, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że będę musiał zacząć zakładać piżamę do łóżka. Moja dłoń owinęła się wokół kolana Belli, przyciągając jej szczególnie ciepłe miejsce do mnie. Nadal mamy w zanadrzu kilka nagich nocy i jeśli trzeba będzie, zniszczę całą jej bieliznę. Bella jęknęła cicho, pocierając swoim ciałem o moje. Zakląłem pod nosem, próbując trzymać moją erekcję z dala od niej. Musiała być obolała.

Po czym Bella zaskoczyła mnie, dosiadając mnie. Zachichotała, gdy moje dłonie przebiegłby przez jej uda.

\- Myślałem, że śpisz - jęknąłem, sapiąc, gdy wsunęła mnie w siebie.

\- Spałam, dopóki mnie nie szturchnąłeś - powiedziała z cichym jękiem i śmiechem.

\- Przepraszam, myślałem o tobie i...

\- Tak myślałam.

\- Narzekasz? - spytałem, przyciągając jej usta do moich.

Najlepszy cholerny miesiąc miodowy na świecie, a jeszcze się na dobre nie zaczął.

 _KONIEC!_

1 100 stóp ~ 30 metrów


	42. Podsumowanie

**Podsumowanie**

Minęło sporo czasu od przetłumaczenia pierwszego rozdziału co miało miejsce 21.04.2014r.(przynajmniej taka data widnieje na pliku Word, a dwa dni później wysłałam kopie pierwszej Becie)

Dnia 24.10.2017r o 00:31 zakończyłam tłumaczyć opowiadanie pod tytułem _Subject: Edward Cullen aka The Womanizer_ i jestem z siebie dumna, bo chyba po raz pierwszy dociągnęłam coś tak dużego do końca. Przebrnęliśmy wspólnie przez 30768 godzin oczekiwań, czy ktoś wreszcie dociągnie to do końca; 1282 dni zaglądania na chomika lub grupę na FB; ponad 42 miesięcy próśb i błagań o kolejny rozdział; 41 rozdziałów; 2 bety i z tego co wiem nie jedynego tłumacza. Dziękuje Revessie za wciągnięcie do świata tłumaczeń. Dziękuję wszystkim za wsparcie, miłe słowa i wyrozumiałość, a w szczególności moim wytrwałym czytelniczką.

 _AlexRossie_


End file.
